To complete my bucket list
by starelight
Summary: This follows the story of Roranoa Sachi as she follows her twin oniichan through the grand line and helps him finish his dream. She will die trying to make sure he succeed. On the way she learns she does not just want to protect his dream but her Nakamas dream as well! It is One piece with new twist and turns and with a splash of romance.(Thriller Bark)
1. An added beginning

An added beginning. 

In the East blue there a village called Shimotsuki. In the dead of night if you listen you can hear the sounds of a baby cries. His name is Roronoa Zoro and yet his mother continues to scream in pain as contractions continue to pulse through her body. As she push another baby cries was heard through the village as Zoro now has a twin sister named Roronoa Sachi. The family named her this because they were not expecting another child so her name means blessed while Zoro mean hero of the golden dawn.

As the twins aged together they became very close and protective of one another. They will do anything for each other. Even though at 7 years old Zoro went to Isshin Dojo to learn sword play, Sachi on the other hand did not find swords all that interesting. Instead she loved to swim and would spend hours in the Ocean. She loved collecting shells, swim with the different types of fish, and feeling the water flow pass her. On one particular adventure she went further out then normal and found an old chest. Sachi could not wait to show her brother as she grabs the chest and swam out of the Ocean. Sachi quickly dried off and put her clothes on. With the chest underneath her arm she runs through the village. The dojo came into view and she slowed down to ask one of the kids if they know where she can find Zoro. She thanks him and runs to the waterfall her brother loves to train at because it give him tranquility. Sachi spots her brother lifting weights that look like they are way more than her.

"Nii-Nii! Look at what I found at the bottom of the ocean". She lifted her small treasure chest and Zoro stop to look down at his sister and raised an eyebrow. He walked down to his sister and smiled at her. She put it down and allowed him to open the chest. When it open disappointment wash over their face.

"Well Sachi-nii I guess you got nothing but a weird looking fruit. Let me finish my training then we can go grab some lunch". With that in mind Zoro went back to his weights while Sachi took the weirdly shape fruit out of the chest. She observe closer that it look like a zucchini but smaller, there were swirly design, and it was the colour red. It was the coolest fruit she has ever seen and thinking with her stomach she stuck the whole thing in her mouth. She grimed at the bitter taste and tried to spit it out but instead it slide down her throat. Zoro never even notice that her sister ate it and when he finish his rep they walk back to the village and had their lunch.

After lunch Sachi went back to swim but as her feet touch the ocean she felt her strength slip away. She ignore the feeling and jump in anyway. As her body submerge into the depth she felt her limbs turn to lead and it was harder to swim. She tried and got back to the shore. She breathed heavily to catch her breath as she laid in the hot sand. Her strength returned within minutes and she tried once again but as the water touch her feet her strength left her. She walked away from her favorite place and put her clothes on. For some reason she could not figure out what's going on and thought she was sick. Not wanting to worry her nii-nii, Sachi walked to the only place that has a doctor in this village. She loved to visit the doctor because she was nice to her and she liked to learn how to wrap bandages. The knowledge came in handy when her brother got hurt. The doctor open the door and allowed her to walk in. Her home looked just like a clinic and she sat down on the bench.

Sachi explained how she was fine in the morning and that she found a treasure chest in the Ocean. She told the doctor that it was a weird red fruit and she ate it. Now she can't swim. Sachi frowned as the doctor laugh.

"Dear you know what you ate! You ate a devil fruit". Sachi felt tears prick to her eyes.

"I am a devil now. I don't want to be a devil". The doctor stop laughing and patted her on the head.

"You are not a devil child but you ate a devil fruit. The reason you can't swim is because the fruit takes the power to swim from anyone that eats their fruit but gain a power in return". Sachi stop crying but smiled a bit to think she may have a power. The doctor got out a book that held all the devil fruits that have been discover and they sat together as they flip through each page looking for the fruit. They turned to the chapter called paramecia. As they looked through the chapter Sachi finally found the fruit she found. As she read through the description she smiled at how cool her power is. The doctor help Sachi try her new power out and she excitedly watch as it pierced the doctor wall. She left and went to find her brother. As she walked into the dojo she watch as Zoro lost agents Kuina… again. She waited for them to finish knowing that she would get in trouble if she got in the way. Zoro left upset and went to go train some more but his sister stop him. Sachi drag him into the small field and showed him her power. At first he was shocked then Sachi explain everything to him. Then Zoro scolded her for eating it then awed at how cool it is. Zoro agree to help train her and help her get use to her ability.

Years pass by and together they dealt with all the hardships that laid in their path. From Kuina death to training until they can't move so they can accomplish their dream. At the age of 16 they set sail together so they can become stronger. Zoro has short green hair, green eyes, he has three piercing in one ear, and has three swords he carried with pride at his side. Sachi looks just like her brother. The only different is the she has green shoulder length hair, no piercing, a hiking knife, and she has the features of a girl. They sailed randomly around the sea since neither of them have no sense of direction and has gotten quite a rap. Zoro being called a demon while Sachi is known as the bloody rose. As the years pass the landed on many different islands and had many adventures. Their true destiny begins when they land on Shells island and this is where our story will begin for these twins.

 **So here is another idea I had and thought why not. I hope you like it and I know there are lots of story out their that are re-writes of the series so let me know what you think. One piece go to Oda!**


	2. Getting in and out of trouble

Getting in and out of trouble

"We finally made it to land! God I am so hungry. Zoro-nii I am going to go look for a bakery k". Zoro walked along the road with Sachi that would lead into town.

"Fine but don't eat too much sweats and come meet me at the town bar. Also try not to cause any trouble". I nod as I run into town. She hummed as she pass so many people and found one small bakery. Her stomach growled as she open the door and her mouth water at the smell of cakes and pastry's. At the counter there was an older lady reading a backing book. I smiled as I spotted the chocolate cake on display.

"Excuse me. May I pleas buy three slices of your triple chocolate cake, a dozen of your peanut butter chocolate cookie, and one strawberry tart pleas". I smile as the lady got me my order and thank me for the purchase. Luckily we have money because we just caught a criminal last week. I walk through the town and found the only bar I spotted earlier. As I walked inside people look worried and in the middle a worried mother was hugging her daughter. Strangely enough people were looking at me with a curies look as I sat by the counter. The lady who looks like the owner of the bar came and went across the bar.

"Sorry about the wait. We had some trouble earlier. What can I get for you"? I should get something my brother would make me eat.

"Can I have anything that a meat and a vegetable pleas. Also have you seen my oniichan? He said he would meet me at the bar. He looks just like me but carries three swords". I watch as the women stiffen a bit and her daughter answer for her.

"Your oniisan was so nice. He saved me from Helmepo pet wolf. He made a deal with him that he will last one month at the marine base without food or water. He did this so my mommy bar can be left alone". I rub my forward but smiled. At least he didn't let anyone get hurt. I better check on him when I am done eating and bring up my sugar level just in case. A few town folks came up to me and thanked me for having a brave oniichan. By the time my food arrived I have spoken to almost everyone in the bar. I quickly eat my food so I can get to the best part. I pulled out the first slice of cake on the counter and dug in. It was delicious and I hummed as I took bite after bite. I pulled out my second slice as the owner came up to me.

"If you don't have anywhere to stay as a thank you, you can stay in our spare room upstairs"

"That's very kind of you. I would gladly take up your offer but if I am going to be staying here let me at least help you serve customers". The owner agree and I pulled out my bag of cookies. The little girl from earlier came up beside me and smiled.

"My name is Ricka. What yours"? I pull out a cookie and give one to her which she gladly accepted as I munch on my own.

"My name is Roranoa Sachi. It is a pleasure to meet you Ricka-chan. I will be back. I just want to go check on my oniichan". With that in mind I left the bar and walked up the path to the marine base. I have my twin gut feeling that Zoro to the left of me. I walked over to the wall and climb up only to frown at the sight in front of me. I jump down to the other side and I run to my brother.

"Nii-nii are you ok? Where are your swords"? He looks up and smiles up at me. I only use Nii-nii when I am worried. Oniichan hates when I call him that.

"Oh I am fine imouto and that brat took my swords but will give them back when I am free. Is the women and the girl ok"? I smile knowing that Zoro had a soft spot for kids like me.

"Ya their fine. I will actually be staying with them until your month up. By the way you are a baka! Do you know that as humans we can only survive a week without water? Unless they are giving you water then you can only last three weeks without food. You know I will have to come feed you since you can't feed yourself". I frown as my brother rolles his eyes at me. He shouldn't be rolling his eyes at me since he is the one tied up.

"Thanks bookworm but I will be fine. I can last a month because I have a strong will. I don't want you near me because you could get hurt. So don't bother coming around. I will be fine". I smile at how worry my oniichan is.

"Fine I will leave but I will be back to feed you and give you water. I don't want you to die on me. But you know I brought you this strawberry tarts you love so much but since you don't want anything". I watch as zoro-nii blushes. He loves anything that a desert with fruit. He just won't eat it when people are around. Something to do with swordsman's are manly and don't eat deserts. It is stupid if you ask me.

"Oh. Fine you can feed me but make sure no one around first. Ok"? I node as I feed him the tart. I rube my oniichan hair as I run and crawl over the wall. That is what I did for three weeks. Like a ninja I fed my brother and helped around the bar. Rika and her mom are really nice and a good cook. One afternoon it was the lunch rush and I have no time to go feed my oniichan, so Rika is going to do it for me. She even made her own onigiri. Before she left I stop her.

"Rika-chan I want you to be careful ok. Make sure no one around before you go over the wall and again pleas be careful". Rika nods as I gave her a quick hug and I went back to serve the customers. An hour has pass and the lunch rush has slowed down. Rika finally came back with two new people in tow. The younger boy looks to be a little older then Rika, has pink hair, and wears glasses. The other boy for some reason makes my belly do flip flops. Maybe I am getting sick. He has black hair, he looks a little shorter then oniichan, there a scare under his right eye, he is wearing a red vest, shorts, and a straw-hat. I walk over to see who Rika new friends are. As I get closer I can hear that Rika is telling them how Oniichn got stuck at the marine base.

"Rika-chan who are these people". Rika looked up but we turned to see straw hat pointing at me.

"What happen to you Zoro? I just saw you tied up and now you are here and you look like a girl"! I giggle at his comment.

"The one tide up there is my twin Oniichan. My name is Sachi. What are yours"? The straw-hat boy eyes lid up in amazement!

"That is so cool! My name is Monky D. Luffy and I am going to become the king of the pirates"! I giggle some more and smile at him.

"That's an awesome goal! I have a feeling that you can do it. It is nice to meet you Luffy-sama". The pink hair boy nervously smiled up at me.

"Nice to meet you Sachi-san. My name is Coby. You know people call you bloody rose but I can't see why". Before I have the chance to answer the question that dumb blond Helmep something grab a seat and put his dirty feet on the clean table I just wash. I felt annoyence and then he open his big fat mouth.

"I'm hungry~ Let us all eat for free. HeaaHeaa! Hey! Bring me some booze". I really feel like punching that smug face into the floor because he treating the other workers so poorly. God it would feel so good!

"Quit dawdling! Hurry it up"! I walk over and poor the wine into the glass. What he said next made my blood boil!

"Oh, Yes, I've been bored lately so I have decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Looking forward to it. Heaaaheaa". I oh so accidentally poor the wine over the rich ass boy head. He stood up and angrily pointed at me. I give him my best glare back that Oniichan has taught me oh so long ago. I smile as he shivers.

"How dare you poor wine all over me. I am going to tell daddy"! I walk over and pick him up from the collar.

"Oh do tell you daddy. I don't care because you are a dead man for thinking you can kill my Oniichan". I watch as he pales and I throw a punch at his face. That felt so good. I was not expecting though that Luffy would punch him also. He slipped out of my hand and falls into the wall. I cross my arms as he held his cheek.

"Why the hell did you hit me"? I watch as Coby held Luffy back from hitting that smug face again.

"Luffy-san pleas stop". Colby yelled as he continues to struggle behind Luffy.

"This guy is scum". I nod at Luffy comment. I would have punch his face but Rika was behind me holding my hand.

"Don't you know I am Captain Morgan's son"! God I hate people who let power of their family get to their head.

"So what"? Luffy yelled back and I held Rika hand tighter.

"I'm going to tell my dad and he is going to execute you". His voice was getting really annoying and giving me a headache. Someone should shut him up!

"Fight me yourself". I turn around and run up to my room and grab my stuff. As I run back down the stairs Luffy and Coby are already gone. So is that ass too.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay here. I am going to go get my oniichan out of there before they kill him". With a quick bow I run to the base and drop my bag at the wall. I pull myself up to see that Luffy was arguing with oniichan and was loosing. I jump over and watch as Luffy run off and stretches his arm at ridicules length. I awe and smile knowing that I am not the only person who has a devil fruit power. He the second other person I have meet that has one. A small blush sweeps across my face at the memory of him...now not the time to think about that.

"Gomu Gomu no rocket". I watch as he flies through the air to the marine base and I only wonder how awesome that feels to glide through the air. I jog over to see what that was all about.

"So oniichan what was the argument about? It look like you lost". Zoro gave me an annoyed look.

"Sachi-nee that brat that flung himself is black mailing me to join his pirate crew. He gone to get my Katanas". I can't help but burst out laughing. Zoro gave me an even bigger glare.

"Hehe! You know you could have just said no and I would have set you loos and we can go get them together. I was coming here anyway because there is no way in hell I am letting that brat kill you". Zoro look at me then it struck him and he grumbled under his breath. All of a sudden half of a statue of this ugly man fell from the top of the tower Luffy flung up too. I watch as it broke into tiny pieces and look up to see someone was pointing to the field I was in. I followed his hand to see Coby running towards us. I watch as Coby struggled with the rope. I wanted to help but I sort of want to join Luffy crew and I want to see why Coby helping us in the first place.

"Please escape, Zoro-san". Oniichan yelled back out of concern for the young boy.

"You'll be killed for doing that you know". Coby continue to struggle with the rope.

"I can't stand to watch the navy like this anymore. I want too be an honorable marine"! So the kid has a dream too huh. I think his heart in the right place and not like the one running this place.

"Stop! I can't escape yet! I still got 10 days until-"

"They're going to executed you tomorrow"! Surprise washed over oniichan face even though I just said that like a few minutes ago.

"What"? I walk over to my oniichan and face him.

"Like I said earlier there is no way you are going to die on me. I don't want to be an only child! That Helm guy was never going to keep his promise and our maybe new captain punch him in the face after I did. Man did it feel so good"! Oniichan looks confuse and a bit surprise.

"He did"? I nod as I try to untie the other arm from Coby. Man these nots suck. I go to pull out my knife that I always carry on my hip to find its not there. Oh crap it is in my bag since the costumers hated me caring it around on my thigh. Crap.

"Hold it right there"! I turn to see a bunch of marines and the boss was in the middle. God he was ugly with his mettle jaw and an ax as an arm. How stupid can you be.

"For the crime of treason agents me. I will now execute you three where you stand". Man he is full of himself. I turn around and stand in front of my Oniichan to protect him.

"Oh what the hell are you doing? You can't take all that bullets"! I roll my eyes.

"God you are way over protected". I can hear Coby start to cry and that does not make me very happy. I watch as the navy raises their guns and point it at us.

"This is some interesting stuff you guys have pulled off. Were you three and the straw-hat planning a coup or something"? Zoro ticket at his words.

"I have always fought only with imouto and no one else. Unlike arrogant bastards like you who hid behind your cronies"! I move my left leg behind me, bend me knees a bit, and raise my hand to get into my fighting stance.

"That's right oniichan. Arrogant bastards are cowards and can't fight for shits". I give him my own evil glare with a crooked smile to put the icing on the cake.

" Roronoa zora and Roronoa Sachi… don't you dare underestimate me! You may be strong but before my authority you're as good as scum! Aim".

"Maybe you should look into the mirror and see who the real scum is". I smiled as I saw the annoyance wave off ax man over there. I put my hand in my mouth and bite down hard as I taste my blood.

"Fire"! Before I took my hand out Luffy was in front of me and I watch as the bullets bounce right back at the marines.

"Shishishi! That doesn't work on me"! The marines look like they are about to shit their pants.

"Luffy-sama. That was so cool! You can bounce off bullets". I smile excitedly to know I am not the only one immune to bullet power! Oniichan did not look all that surprise since he has been around me for so long that it seems almost normal for someone to stretch but still a bit shock.

"I told you I was strong"! I loved the way Luffy laugh because it make me want to laugh with him.

"Who the hell are you"? Wow. He just saved your life and my oniichan already being rude!

"My name is Monkey. D Luffy and I am going to become king of the pirates"! I turn back to the marines in case they try anything funny. My hand was still bleeding but the pain was gone. My blood ran down my arm and I smiled at the beautiful color. Luffy looks at me with a bit concern.

"Sachi-san are you ok? Did they hurt you"? I lough at his adorable confuse face.

"I am fine Luffy-sama. I bit my own hand". Luffy looked confused but walked over to the front of oniichan with his three swords.

"Here's your treasure! Which is yours? I couldn't tell so I brought all three".

"All three of them are mine. I use the tree sword style". Luffy pulled them back and hum in thought and smiled back.

"You'll take them all right? If you take them right now, you will be a government- defying villain! Would you prefer that or being killed like the navy like this"? I smile at his sneakiness. What a smart boy. Now we both have no choice but to join. Yes!

"What are you? The devil son"? I snort at his remark.

"Well whatever. I'll be your pirate, if I'm gonna die here instead". I smile and internally do a happy dance.

"Yetta! So you'll join my crew? Alright! Woo-hoo. This is great! Alright"!

"Okay! Now untie these stupid ropes already"! I turn back to the marines and hear them coward in fear.

"They can bounce bullets back. We have no chance"! Even ax man looks like he is sweating bullets.

"He is no ordinary human, that straw hat…Must have eaten one of though rumored devil fruit. If anyone defines me they are dead. If bullets don't work then we will cut them up"! The marines start to charge and this is my time to shine.

"I got the marines. You guys do your best to untie Zoro-nii"! The marines look at me as they continue to charge.

"Did you know the reason people called my bloody rose is because my green hair mix with my devil fruit mixes together so well. Blood Blood Rose Bomb". My blood from my hand turned into mini roses as they floated towards the running marines. They stop to admire the flower. Three..two…one.

"Boom"! They exploded and half the marines are fling away now with burns.

"Oh god. She a devil fruit too. I forgot Zoro has an imouto. I never heard that she ate one too"! I smile as I allowed my blood to form a whip that looks like a rose steam covered in thorns.

"That is so cool"! Luffy has stares in his eyes and I watch as the marines are stunned or blasted away are running back at us. I get back into my stance.

"If you could be so kind and hurry up"! Luffy went back to fighting with the rope.

"Huh, that's weird? They have gotten tighter". Zoro-nii quickly yells at Luffy.

"Give me a dame sword". So Luffy did just that. Stuck it right in his hand and cut them like butter. He cut the marines down and I smiled at him.

"Sorry, Sachi-nee for taking so long. You alright"? I give him my thumbs up. I stop my blood flow a while back so all that left is my wipe. I can hear Luffy and Coby watch in amazement as my brother stop all the blades.

"Move and your all dead". Marines cried in fear for their life.

"I'll be a pirate. I promise you that. Were officially criminals since we both fought the navy! But I will tell you this right now. I am only going to fulfill our ambitions.". Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"Ambitions"?

"To be the world's great's swordsman! If I wind up having to give up my ambition then you better accept responsibility and apologies to me at the end of my sword"! I wrinkle my nose in disgust. That is just gross.

"The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great! The king of the pirates would need no less on his crew". I walk a bit forward and stand beside my oniichan.

"We come in a package. Since Zoro-nii is becoming a part of your pirate crew then so am I. My goal is to complete my bucket list. You have to help me tick off my goals. Do you have a problem with that"? I watch as Luffy laugh.

"Shishishi. Nope. I have two new nakama now. Whoo. What a bucket list"? I grin at him.

"Good. I will tell you when we get out of this mess". He seems to accept my answer as he grins at me.

"You sure talk big. At this point, whether it is a criminal, or whatever else, I will spread my name throughout the world". I roll my eyes and Axy over there had to ruin this touching moment.

"What are you all standing around for? Slaughter them this instance"! I glare back at him and smile as he takes a step back.

"Oh, Zoro…Sachi duck! Gumu gumu whip"! I dive for the ground as I watch our new captain extend his leg and kick all the marines behind oniichan. Morgan jaw drop as I pick myself off the floor.

"Y-you did it. Incredible". I grinned as Coby cheered! Oniichan got up and glared at Luffy.

"What the hell are you"? God that's mean. I watch as Luffy swung his knee back and forth through the air.

"I ate the Gum-gum fruit. What about your imouto"?

"I ate the blood-blood fruit". Luffy eyes shined in amazement.

"A rubber person and a person who can control their blood. So they are a devil fruit user". I really want to shut Morgan up and I am getting tiered of all this crap. One of the smarter marines spoke up to his captain.

"Captain! We don't stand a chance against them! This is crazy! We can barely handle Zoro alone"! Man these guys need some training. What Ax man said next sent rage through my veins!

"This is a direct order! Everyone who spotted weakness right now….must now shoot them self in the head"! I watch in disgust as marines actually put guns to their heads. Don't any of them have a back bone? That's just wrong.

"These troops are mental"! I nod as Luffy rushes forward and tries to punch him but gets his ax. Ax man through his jacket into the air to try to look all macho.

"Rankles, low status bums, have no right to defy me! I am navy captain Ax-hand Morgan"!

"Hi I am Luffy. Nice to meet ya"! I couldn't help but snicker and smile at our new captain. Our new journeys are going to be awesome!

"Die"! Luffy jumps over the Ax and ducks away as ax man swings down on his head. It surprisingly leaves a crater in the ground. With Luffy high up in the air he kicks him right in the face. I cheer for him. As Ax man swings again Luffy twirls in mid air and kicks him which sends him flying. Luffy lifts him from the collar of his shirt.

"This is for running Coby dream"! Luffy threw a nice punch into the kisser and I turn around to check on oniichan and Coby and angrily glare at the brat again.

"Hold it, straw hat! Check this out"! Helmeppo has Colby gun point to the head. That little coward. I pull my wipe back to get ready to use it on him.

"I said stop it"! Luffy glares upwards and it is just as good as Zoro-nii!

"Pay attention! I have a hostage! If you value this guy's life then don't move! One move and I will shoot"! I allow my anger to seep through me and marines close enough back up. Oniichan put his hand on my shoulder and told me to calm down. On the other hand Luffy just gives Coby his huge smile. That must have click something in Coby because he suddenly stud a bit taller.

"Luffy-san! I don't want to get in your way! Even if it mean dyeing"! I have to say Colby got more balls then all though marines combine! Luffy just raises his arm.

"Ya I know. Give it up, stupid son. Coby really is ready to die". Luffy gets into stance and pulls his arm back to punch. While my Oniichan rushes towards ax man. Two things happen at once. One Luffy hits the brat in the face and two Oniichan cuts ax man down. I miss out in all the fun!

"Thank you, Zoro". Zoro-nii turns to Luffy.

"My pleasure, Captain". With him down the marines looked shock then they threw their hats and weapons into the air.

"We are free! Free from axe hands Morghains wraith. Woo-hoo"! I was a bit stump but then rush to my brother as he falls to the floor.

"Zoro-nii are you ok"? He moans.

"So hungry"! With Luffy help we pick Zoro up and walked back to the bar. I grab my bag and pulled out two special lollipops I make for my devil fruit. One is red and half a rose and the other is yellow in the shape of a star. I plop the red one in my mouth to help my body re-make new blood cells to the one I lost and the yellow one went to oniichan to give him an energy boost. He gladly accepted as we walked back to the bar. When we got back I grab him some clean cloths and kicked him to the shower.

"Don't come out until your clean and throw out your old cloths"! I grab a seat with my new captain and order enough food for an army. By the time Zoro made it back the food is on the table and he dug in. I followed but ate mostly pastries and cakes.

"I am full! Being tied and not eating for three weeks has made me hungry"! I gently knock on his head.

"Did you forget something? I thought I was a big help in making sure you don't die on me"! Zoro gently rubs my head.

"Goma. Ya you help. Sorry for causing you any trouble". I smile back in my way saying it is nothing.

"Huh? Your finish already"? Luffy continue to shove food into his mouth as I finish off my fifth slice of cheese cake and starting my six.

"How the hell can you have a bigger appetite then me? I know my sister eats a lot of sweets but you can top her in normal food".

"It taste good, right Coby"? Coby sheepishly rubs the back of his head as he looks up at the owner.

"Thank you for the free food"! She smiles down as she dries a plate.

"It's no problem at all! You guys freed our town but I just don't know were I will find a waitress just as good as you Sachi-chan". I give her my best apologetic look.

"So where the rest of our crew? You said you are in the middle of gathering a crew. To be the king of the pirates, you must have a good number gathered". I was wondering that too since I have not seen anyone else.

"Nope. Just us three". Shock was an understatement at what I felt this moment.

"Luffy-sama. Do we even have a ship or anything"? I ask hoping it was one with a bed at least. Luffy pointed to a dingy that will barley hold all three of us. Fantastic. Oniichan looks out the window and tried imagining it was better.

"We'll have a ship this big before long"! Zoro couldn't help laugh at our predicament.

"And how that"? We rub our heads in aggravation as Luffy laugh at his imagination.

"I think Luffy-san was born without any sense of planning". I think Coby made a good point. Wherever the road will take us. The end will always be a surprise.

A marine walks in and stood proud.

"Are you guys really pirates"?

"Ya. We gained two new members and became a pirate crew just now"! Luffy smile as he sat relax in the chair.

"We appreciate that you have saved our base and town from that tyrant. However, knowing that you guys are pirates, the navy cannot stand by and we ask you to leave". The town's people did not like that and boo at the marines.

"Well I guess we should go. Thank you for the food lady"! Rika walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"You guys are really leaving"? I hug her back.

"Ya it is time to go. You be good Rika-chan ok. I will see you again". I let go and follow oniichan and my captain to the door.

"Isn't that one with you"? I turn to Coby wondering what he is going to do.

"I know what he has done until now. There was this really fat pirate lady, I think her name was Airhada. She was like supper ugly. Like 500 times uglier than Sachi-san". Luffy walked over and started to poke Coby in the cheek. I think this is not really helping him out all that much.

"He was part of her crew for two years, this guy was hers.." Then Coby punch him right across the face. That's some guts. I frown but oniichan smirked as Luffy punch back.

"Stop it! We won't allow you to cause any more trouble in this town. It is very clear to see you guys aren't crew mates". Zoro pulled on Luffy collar out of the bar and we ran to our so called boat.

"That was a pretty lame act. I would not be surprise if they saw through it". Zoro said as we reach the boat. I on the other hand punch Luffy in the arm.

"You didn't have to beat up the kid so much"! I yell and smile in satisfaction as Luffy rubs his arm.

"Colby will handle the rest on his own, I just know it and Sachi-san that hurt". I roll my eyes as I jump into the boat.

"Luffy-san. Thank you and I will never forget all you have done for me"! Colby has saluted us and I never thought I would see the day of that happening. We sail away as Luffy waves back to them. I wave back to Rika and her mother.

"Thank you for everything"! I yell over Luffy scream of joy.

"Let's meet again someday Colby"! I awe as the rest of the marines salute behind him.

"Bye bye"! Shells Island gets smaller as we sail further along to our next adventure.

"Alright, our pirate crew finally sets sail"! I smile.

"I can't wait to see where we will end up next! So excited"! I sit beside oniichan as sleep starts to wash over me.

"Looks like some pretty interesting adventures will be waiting for us". I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because I fall asleep to the sound of Oniichan heart beating in excitement for what to come.

To Be Continue…..

 **I** **wrote the whole arc in one go for you awesome readers. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! Also I would like to thank lizard-sempai for the correction of family memmbers. I really appreciate it! Thank you! So let me know what you think and One piece go to Oda. Also do you guys know where I took Sachi devil fruit from and which game does the lollipops come from. I will tell you in the next chapter but I want to see if you know! Until next time! Also this is now a updated fix version:)**


	3. Dont mess with my nakama

Don't mess with the straw hat or my nakama 

I awake to the sounds of Luffy rumbling. That was a great nap! I stretch my tense muscles and look around only to see the vast ocean.

"I'm hungry"! Luffy whined over the boat railing.

"How long will it take before we reach land"? Oniichan ask our new captain.

"Ya! I was wondering that too. Drifting is nice and all but I do want to know where we are going"! I walk over and sit on the railing beside my captain.

"Imouto be careful. I don't want to dive in a save you". I roll my eyes and waved him off. I'm fine. It is not like he has saved me before… Luffy looks into the sea straight ahead.

"Who knows? That is up to the wind and the sea" Luffy mutter with no care in the world.

"We will get to an island eventually". I gaps in surprise.

"You have got to be kidding me. We are doom"! I guess I will die from starvation and my bones will drift with the ocean current.

"Hold on! Isn't it a little strange, planning to be the pirate king without knowing the first thing about navigation"? I node in agreement.

"Zoro-nii is right. I thought the captain are in charge on where we are supposed to go next". I point an accusing finger at him.

"It's not. I just drift at sea. I just wait to see where my boat will take me. What about you two? Aren't you guys the great bounty hunters of the sea"? Luffy turned around and look at us suspiciously.

"I don't recall ever saying we are bounty hunters. I went out to sea to look for a certain man.. and couldn't find the way back to the village". It was true. Instead of going out to look for a few days it turned out to a few years.

"It is true what Zoro-nii said. We couldn't find home and we could not go hungry so we caught pirates. Catching them made us some good money". I smile as I cross my legs to rest my arms on them.

"Oh, so you're just lost". Luffy stated.

"Ya we are lost and have a crappy sense in direction. Sadly it runs in the family. So don't ever ask me to navigate ever or oniichan". I can accept it while oniichan hates to admit it.

"Don't say it like that and our family does not have a bad sense of direction"! Oniichan growles as he stomped his foot down so hard it rocket the boat. I waved my arms to catch my balance and oniichan launch himself at me and pulled me into the boat. I looked up to see Luffy straw hat glide in the wind up our sail. Luffy show pure horror as he watch his hat get higher away. Oniichan push himself up as Luffy looked like he was going to jump into the ocean for his treasure. Out of instinct with me he gently pulled Luffy behind him and grab the hat before it got out of reach. Without a word he handed the hat back and they settled down. I am not sitting on the edge again unless it is a bigger edge. I watch as Luffy looked down at his hat and looked like he was remembering something important. I turn to oniichan.

"So what now? I mean my lollipops are not meant for food but for my medical benefits and I am hungry too". He just looked at me annoyed.

"Stop complain Sachi-nee. You know everything always turns up and take a nap to pass the time if you're bored". I roll my eyes.

"Well mister I can sleep through anything, I just took a nap. I just can't sleep because I am bored like you but I guess I can finish my book now that it is peaceful. Actually I can cheek if I have done anything on my bucket list"! I pulled out a piece of old paper from my bag and a pen I always carry. I scan through the paper one by one.

1\. Watch my brother beat the greats swordsman:

2\. Finish my bucket list:

3\. Have a girlfriend I can talk to about anything:

4\. Perfect my devil fruit:

5\. Meet an handsome guy: check

6\. Get flirted on: Check

7\. Have my first kiss:

8\. Fall in love:

9\. Have sex:

10\. Get married:

11\. Have kids:

12\. Learn to cook from a famous chief:

13\. Perfect drawing: Cheeck

14\. Play games with nakama:

15\. Be brave enough to sing in front of people:

16\. Beat Oniichan at a drinking contest:

17\. Learn to navigate: ( To break the family curse):

18\. Meet a talking animal:

19\. Meet someone else who has an awesome but strange devil fruit like me: Check

20\. Join a pirate crew: Check

21\. Get a tattoo:

So I was able to check off two of them but now I can add some more to my growing list.

22\. See Luffy become pirate king:

23\. Beat Luffy at an eating contest:

24\. Have an amazing pirate ship:

My list is growing and I look up to see Luffy looking at me curiously.

"What you doing Sachi-san"? I fold my paper away and hide it in my bag before he can see.

"I was updating my bucket list. I got two things cheek off thanks to you". Luffy just looked confused and happy.

"That's awesome but what a bucket list"? I awed on the inside at how cute he looks and smile back.

"A bucket list is a list of things I want to do before I die. Once I am done I check it off". I hope I explained it right.

"Oh that's cool. Can I see your list so I can help you check things off".

"Sorry Luffy-sama but only I can see the list. It is my little secrets. Not even my brother Zoro-nii has seen it". Luffy puffed out his checks and said something on the line of being stingy. I don't care. It is my secret and I plain on dying with it.

"Ahhh, I'm hungry"! I frown at my brother. Telling me earlier to suck it up. He should take his own advice. I look up to see what Luffy looking at and I drool a bit too. Up in the sky you can see a bird soaring. Doesn't look too big.

"Lets eat that bird"! Luffy cheered as I take out my knife from my side and cut my hand.

"How and whatever you are planning Sachi don't even think about it". Oniichan voice sent shivers down my spine but it was too late.

"Gomu gomu no rocket". Luffy launch himself at the bird but he never came down.

"Help me"! Oh crap. Without thinking I ran to the front of the boat.

"Blood blood lasso"! I yelled as I launch my blood at the bird before it could get away. Luckily I felt my blood grab something but the bad thing is the bird was much stronger and pulled me with it. I am now currently being pulled through the air by the bird clinging to my rope for dear life.

"Ahhhhhh niinii help me"! I yelled as I swayed with the stupid bird. I couldn't even see my oniichan but like hell I was going to stay so close to the water. I don't want to die yet. I climb up my rope and got a closer look at Luffy who is actually stuck in it's mouth.

"Luffy-sama are you ok"? I yell over the soaring wind. Luffy looks down at me with wide eyes.

"Sachi-san how are you hanging there"? I give him a grin as I hold on for dear life.

"Devil fruit captain. Oh I see a town ahead"! The bird was faster than I thought because we were over the town in minutes. When we finally got over Luffy just had to get difficult.

"That's enough out of you bird". He just had to kick it in the stomach and the bird threw him to the ground and it also made me let go as I came closer to the ground. I am going to become a bloody pancake on the sidewalk. Luffy hit the ground first and I was lucky enough to fall on top of him and I have to say he is quite soft. Dust blinded us and I was a bit daze at what just happen.

"Now I am safe! Are you ok Sachi-san"? I look up and nod catching my breath.

"Ya a bit winded but I am ok. Thanks to you I didn't brake my neck". I watch as his eyes scanned me quickly probably for injuries but smile as he help me up. I brush off the dirt only to see a girl I served at the bar is to my left and three ugly guys to the right.

"Boss you came to save me"! I raised an eyebrow at that and Luffy looked confused.

"Who are you"? I pick out some rocks from my hair. God now I need a shower!

"Sorry, but their all your's now". Wait what! The orange hair chick runs away and I turn too the guys with a bored look. These guys don't even look tough. Ugly 1 spoke first.

"Oh she is getting away"! Ugly two followed.

"That's ok! We have her boss and maybe a new toy for latter". Oh that's gross. I am a person god dam it. I stick out my tongue at them. Luffy on the other hand looks at them obliffiese to what they said.

"Do you know where we can eat around here"? Seriously Luffy. You don't ask them that.

"Quit screwing around kid"! Ugly three said as ugly two punch Luffy across the face sending his hat into the air. Oh ow they are in trouble now! I watch as he gives ugly two a sucker punch right smack in the middle of the face sending him flying. All cool like Luffy catches his hat and puts it on his head covering his eyes.

"Oh! Don't touch my treasure or talk to my nakama that way"! The rest of the ugly charge at us and Luffy finish it with a gomu gomu pistol. They had it coming to them.

"Good job Luffy-sama. Now that they are taken out lets go find some grub"! He nods but before we left we heard someone on the roof.

"You're really strong! You beat them bare handily". I watch as orengy jumps down from the roof. I have a feeling I can't really trust her. Luffy looks up a bit confuse.

"Hey! Your that..who? Sachi-san do you know her"? Luffy says as he crosses his arms and tilt his head getting a better look at the girl.

"Not really. I served her once when I worked at the bar but other then that". Luffy just nods and orengy spoke down to us all happy for some reason. I guess we did just save her butt.

"I'm a thief that steals from pirates! The name is Nami! Wanna join up with me". It looks like she going to fall out of the tower like she trying to show off her breast. There not all that special. I mean their bigger then mine but still I don't think Luffy will fall for it.

"No I don't feel like teaming up with you. Come on Sachi-san"! I walk beside my captain as we walk away from the Nami who jump off the roof.

"Hey wait a second. I said wait". I can hear her run after us. What else can she say to change our mind. I lough at the loud sound Luffy stomach made. Mine just happen to follow and I can feel my face heat up.

"Oh. I just remembered I'm starving". Luffy falls to his knees and I roll my eyes at how dramatic he is. I mean it can't be that bad and how can you forget. Nami has caught up to us and smile.

"Shall I treat you two to some food"? I guess she not all that bad as I smile at her and Luffy gets up and does the same. We somehow say the next line together so excited to eat.

"REALLY"! Nami looked a little taken back but nodded. She showed us the way to a pink house and on the way I did not see anyone. That seems strange. I wonder why. I was supper pump as Nami made Luffy and I a ham sandwich with lettuce and tomato. I enjoyed every bite as Luffy somehow stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Probably because of his rubber power.

"Nami-sama thank you so much for the Sandwich it was so good"! I gave her my best smile and she smiled back and waved it off.

"I'm happy you like it". Luffy swallowed his sandwich as he reach for a piece of bread.

"Do you live alone in this house"? I was curious to since it defiantly does not match her personality.

"I don't live in this town. Everyone has left because of Buggy". Who names there son Buggy. He can't be that bad.

"So you are a sneak thief". Luffy stated it bluntly while I jump out my seat when she hit the table almost knocking over my third sandwich I was making from the leftover.

"Hey! How rude. I only steal from pirates! Don't compare me to scumbag petty thiefs"! Man we are about to burst her bubble so bad.

"But a thief a thief". I lean back and hum in agreement.

"Luffy-sama right. No matter how you paint the picture it is still a picture. You steal so that makes you a thief but a nice one though". I smile at her as my semi full stomach feels better. It would be happier with a slice of strawberry cheesecake but my lolly will have to do. I pull out a yellow star lollipop and stick it in my mouth. I have a feeling I am going to need the energy latter on today. Luffy looks at me and the lollipop as I put it in my mouth. Before he has the chance of asking for one I pull out a green one that looks like a Z and hand it to him. The green one is to help relax you. I find Luffy has lots of energy all the time. I don't think it will do much but I like to take one when I am stress. He happily puts it in his mouth and smiles.

"Thanks Sachi-san! It taste like watermelon". I smile as I hand the same one to Nami. One because she looks stress beyond belief and two to thank for the food. She accepted it, plop it into her mouth, and I laugh at her shocked face but she hid it just as fast as it showed.

"Anyway, My goal is to earn a 100 million bellis to buy a certain island. I will do it no matter what". I can feel the sadness and hatred lace in her words but I don't pry.

"Why do you need that much money"? Of course Luffy had to ask. Nami turned away as Luffy stuck another piece of bread into his mouth.

"It is a secret". Understandable. We all have them.

"But with a map to the grand-line it should be easy to collect 100 million berry"! Oh oh. I watch as Luffy turns to Nami confuse.

"A map? Are you a navigator"? He just had to ask. Welcome to the crew Nami even if you don't know it yet!

"I am much more skilled then your average navigator". Here it comes! Luffy stud up and smiled at Nami.

"Oh, that is perfect! Do you want to be our Navigator". Nami smiled at us.

"Really"? She actually looked happy. I watch as her bubble pop with every word Luffy said next. It was bound to happen anyway.

"Yeh! Our newest pirate member. What do you think Sachi-san"! I smile at Luffy.

"I would love not to be the only girl on the team but I think you burst her bubble". Luffy looked confused as he turned back to Nami who looked angry and a bit of hurt.

"No! So you two are pirates?" I nod.

"Ya we are pirates. I'm on his crew because he blackmailed oniichan and we are a package. He is currently somewhere but I don't know where. He always finds a way of finding me in the most interesting times". I close my eyes for a second to relax while I can as I feel my energy rise.

"Yeah and I swore to the person who gave me this straw hat…that I will gather a crew and become a pirate"! I think that straw hat to Luffy is worth more then his own life. The way he always admires it. It reminds me of oniichan when he sleeps holding on to Kuina sword.

"There's nothing in this world I hate more then pirates! I only like money and tangerines". I frown at her words. Something bad must have happen to her to make her think that way. I have met a few really nice pirates and now I am part of one who is really nice too.

"Aww. Please be our navigator"! I open my eyes to see Nami walk towards the window.

"I said no"! I roll my eyes because one day Nami will say yes! I spread butter on another piece of bread while Luffy munches on another one as well. Nami came back with a smile on her face which I feel is a bad sign.

"Well, I may consider it if you follow my conditions". Oh shit that not good.

"Really! We will do anything". I felt dread as he brought me into this as well. Gotta follow captain order.

"I want you to come with me to Captain Buggy headquarters". Ok that not to bad. The next thing not so much. Somehow Luffy and I find ourselves tied up.

"Hey why am I tied up"? Luffy ask confused while I try to get out. I can already feel the rope burn.

"Why you tied me too"? I ask annoyed. I stop struggling as Luffy gave me the calm down face. I puffed out air and sighed. I can easily get out of these with my devil fruit but let's see where this will go.

"Buts it's just rope. Is there a problem"? Before I got the chance to answer yes that it is more than just rope Luffy just happily accepts it.

"Oh well. I was hoping to see other pirates. Let's go"! I roll my eyes at his excitement.

"Lets get this over with. Lead the way Nami-sama". Nami showed us the way and as I got closer I realize it look like a circus tent. As I look around and ignore people talking all of them were dress for the circus. God I hate clowns with their painted on smile and big noses. My eyes widen as I stand in front of I think the captain and I shivered as I step behind Luffy to hide. I am not afraid of many things but I hate clowns and he was freaking me out! I hate the fact Nami took my knife away from me and put it on the table. I have a feeling I will need a new one! Luffy looked concern as he turned his head towards me.

"I hate clowns Luffy-sama. They actually scare me a bit". I whisper to him as he gave me a reassuring smile and moved a little closer blocking my view of the guy.

"Thank you". I whisper again. Then all of a sudden I find myself push to the floor beside Luffy. Ah that hurt. I now can see the full view and I looked away not wanting to get nightmares. I check over Luffy and he has no injuries as well. Nami steps forward.

"I have captured the thief, Captain Buggy the clown. Here your chart back". Well I guess I could have expected that.

"I appreciate it but why the change of heart"? His voice was so annoying I really think I will have nightmares. I move closer to Luffy to feel at least a bit protected.

"My boss and I had a fight! I'm fed up with him. Pleas let me join your crew"? I shiver at their laughs and I think Nami has a plan even though I think it sort of sucks. I wish nii-nii was here.

"Fed up huh? You're a flashy amusing girl. I like you. You can join my crew. What about you girl? Are you fed up with your boss too?". I think he is talking to me so I look up only to look away.

"I am already part of a crew. I don't want to join your crew". He just laughs again and the next thing I know Luffy and I are in a cage. Just great and Nii-nii where are you!

To be continue..

 **Here is the next chapter. Thank you for reading and making it through the first chapter. It was a starter for the story so now we are seeing buggy the clown. I wonder what will happen:) Pleas review. I like reviews:) One piece go to Oda. Also I fix spelling errors.**


	4. I hate clowns!

I hate clowns! 

"Why are we in a cage"? We never got an answer as the music started playing and all the clown pirates started to dance. I was behind Luffy curled into myself to try to hide away from them. Man I hate clowns. I can feel and hear Luffy struggle to grab a piece of meat from the party but instead it backfire. When his arm came back it push him and he rammed into me. I fell forward and hit my head on the bar. At least I can only see the town from my side.

"Sachi-san are you alright? I was trying to get the meat so we could join the party". I shivered as I heard the captain laugh to Nami and push myself agents Luffy warm back. For some reason I feel safe around him like when I am with nii-nii.

"I am fine Luffy-sama. Thanks for trying though". I look over at him and gave him a week smile. I get a glance at the red nose captain and turn back around shivering.

"Why do you hate clowns so much Sachi-san? They are not even scary". I bite my lip thinking. Well I guess since I will be fallowing him then he should know.

"You see Luffy-sama, when I was around the age of 9 the circus came to our island. Over the course of the time they stayed, girls started to go missing. My nii-nii told me not to go near them and I didn't really want to. I was walking to the dojo to visit him when I met a clown on the path there. I walked pass him and ignored him. He had this big green nose and this creepy painted on smile and rainbow hair. As I pass he offered me candy. I was stupid enough to grab it and plop it in my mouth. The next thing I know I wake up in a cage with the other missing girls. There were everywhere Luffy! All the freaky clowns with their fucked up face and hair. At the time I was just starting to get use to my devil fruit so it is useless. Luckily Zoro-nii came and took down all the clown and got us out of there. Since then seeing clowns have given me the chills". I waited for Luffy to laugh at me but instead he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Sachi-san I won't let any of these clowns hurt you". I felt my heart skip a beat and I smiled back at Luffy.

"Thank you"! The sound of a canyon being lit up caught my attention. I turn my head to see one big canyon then it fired and the wind push my hair back as the cannonball launch. I shivered as houses after houses are being destroyed.

"See Luffy-sama. This is why I hate clowns"! The clown laugh as he turned to Nami.

"See with this I will rule the grand line! What do you think Nami"? I watch as she agree and Luffy being Luffy open his big mouth. Now would be a good time to activate my powers. I rub my wrist agents the binds as I cringe at the burning pain.

"I'm the one who going to rule the grand line". Luffy yelled and the clown sounded piss.

"What"?

"I'm going to be king of the pirates"! Even though I can't see I have a bad feeling as I rub harder against my binds. Come on bleed dam it! I hate how I cringe at the clown started to laugh.

"I can see why you are sick of him, Nami". Nami voice sounded so sweet it was sick.

"Yeah! He takes the world so lightly…and misunderstand everything! I couldn't take it anymore"! Wow what a bitch.

"Hey Nami! Luffy-sama may look like he does not but he at least knows what he wants. He is following his dream to the very end so shut your tap". I yell from behind him as I finally feel my blood seep through my wrist. Luffy looks at me with a thank you smile.

"Naturally these two are idots who know nothing. In that the case then I will give you one of my buggy balls to blow away your old boss as a parting gift. It will also prove your loyalty to me". I cut my wrist free then my arms. I stretch them for a second hearing them get the canon ready. I unbind my ankles and turn to do Luffy. The sounds of fire was being roared through the crowd to egg Nami on. She may a thief but I can tell she is no killer. She would never stoop so low.

"Alright! Light it flashily"! Crap I am running out of time. I just got Luffy wrist. Now his side. Luffy looked surprised as he saw both my wrist connected too two small blood knifes in my hand. Luffy looked back as his wrist moved around a bit to stretch a bit.

"Nami don't wimp out on me now"! I watch as Luffy gives her his series face.

"What is the matter? Your hands are shaking. That is what happens when you take on pirates with half ass resolved. ". I gently slap his arm carefuly of my knife even thugh it is true

"Luffy-sama you do not egg someone on when I am trying to cut you free"! I whisper angrily and he just ignores me and continue to look at her. I go back to cutting the rope. It is not hard to cut rope but there so much!

"Resolve to do what? To kill people like it is nothing? Is that a pirate resolve"? Not all pirates kill. I know. I even met one that saved me years back.

"No! The resolve is to put your own life on the line"! Wow that is deep. I knew Luffy was smart in his own way! Almost done. Luffy leaned forward and I miss the last bit.

"What the.. what the"! I look over Luffy shoulder to see Nami give a nice whack in the face on one of the faces.

"Nami nice hit! Clobber though clown freaks"! I yell as I cut the last bit of rope. Luffy arms went free and I quickly went to work on his ankles.

"Crap I didn't mean to.." I didn't even bother as I tried to free Luffy ankles.

"Nami! What is the meaning of this"? He was furious and they were all to busy dealing with Nami they forgot about us. Almost got it.

"What! Apologizing won't fix things"! Got it. Luffy shifted in the small cage and push me back. I kept my blades so I can use them when needed.

"Huh? Now you are saving me"? I couldn't hear what was going on because Luffy was right in front of my face which is fine. I have seen enough clowns for today.

"Ah it is lit! Put it out! Water! Water! Water"! They completely forgot about us.

"Luffy-sama calm down. I am going to get us out of here"! Luffy looked at me confused but I crouch as much as I can and put my left leg out as much as I can. I twisted my upper body to the left with my blades held midsection.

"Luffy duck! Blood Blood swipe"! Luffy ducked as I twisted my body cutting through the concrete bar with ease. It was a clean cut so it didn't even look cut! They were all too busy dealing with Nami. She just a great distraction! Luffy so absorb in the moment he didn't even look at me when I touch his elbow.

"Oh no"! I let my blades drop from my hand and they left a small blood smear. Luffy looked up then at me.

"Sachi-san are you ok? Did they hurt you"? Did he already forget?

"Remember Luffy-ama I ate the blood blood fruit. I can turn my blood into weapons. That how I cut your rope. Whenever you're ready we can get out of the cage. I just need you to push it aside". He gave the disbelieving look and we turn to see pirates about to jump Nami because she is busy stopping the fuse. That got to burn.

"Nami! Behind you"! We yelled out together. I whopped as Nii-nii took out the circus freaks before they could get to her.

"How many of you does it take to really take out one girl? Now where is my Imouto"? Zoro look piss as he scanned the area.

"Zoro"! Luffy yelled and Zoro looked at us not very pleased.

"You finally came Nii-Nii! Kick their ass and how did you find us"? I poke Luffy in the shoulder and he turned toward me.

"Can we pleas get out of the cage. It is cramped and I want to get away from them. Pleas"! Luffy nodded as he started to stand and the top of the cage followed as he stood up. He threw it to the side and jump out. I got up and Luffy help me out. I smiled up at him as I stretch. It felt good to stand again. To say the clowns were a bit surprise was no surprise.

"How did you get out of my cage? We took all your stuff away"! I yawn as I stood behind Luffy.

"Can I have my bag back? I need it back"? I ask trying to be strong. I can take them. I am not little anymore. I am strong. The big red nose boss laughed.

"I don't know how you got out but why do you want the bag back? There was just lollipop in there and they were gross". I gave him a glare.

"You ate my medical candy. You know how expensive it is to buy though herbs and actually make them! You..". I held in my last sentence as he look mad.

"Like I care. They were gross but they did make me feel energies". He has bad taste. I like them. He turned to his crew as they finally realize who nii-nii is.

"Zoro? That Zoro then that must be Sachi! Aren't they bounty hunters? His sister must be weak since she got caught so easily". I am not weak I just have a weakness around clowns. Nii-niii walked closer to us and the clown boss speaks and he sounds like a dyeing air balloon.

"So your Zoro? What do you want? Came to take my head"? Zoro just huffed and looked bored as he carried Wado Ichimonji on his shoulder.

"Nope. Not interested as we gave up pirate hunting". I have a bad feeling as big red nose boos guy pulls out some knives.

"I'm interested though! Killing you and your sister will give me a name". Ohh that not the right thing to say. Zoro turned around. And got into his stance.

"I don't care if you fight me but you do not threaten my imouto"! Man do I ever love my nii-nii!

"Oh is that so? Then let's see what you got". The crew cheered for him as he licked his knife. That is just gross! I looked away disgusted for a second and look back to see him charge at nii-nii.

"Die flashily"! He jumps into the air and is wide open. I watch as nii-nii slices him but it off. There is no blood and the cut way to smooth. Something bad going to happen. Even though they just watch their captain get cut up they are laughing. He must have a devil fruit. I watch in horror as his upper body half started to float in the air. Shit. Without thinking I ignore the dread in my stomach as I ran to block nii-nii back. I held in my scream as his flying hand with one of his blade stab me on my left side.

"Sachi-san! You bastard"! Luffy yelled angrily at the clown and nii-nii turned around at me. With wide eyes he looked down at my bleeding wound. I can't have it heal quite yet. Nami covered her mouth with her hand in shock and she trembled as she watch my wound become worse.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that"? I smile at nii-nii.

"I will continue to protect your back until you become the best plus you know I will be fine". That just ticket him off and the captain laugh ticket him off even more. Luffy eyes were covered and I can feel the anger fall off him in waves.

"I ate the Chop Chop fruit. I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut"! I glare at him.

"So what. I ate one too". He just laugh more ticking me off more.

"Whatever you ate must be weak"! Only if he knew.

"Why don't I show you how weak my devil fruit really is"! I move my hand from the wound and cringe as my body screamed with pain.

"Blood Blood Rose bomb"! I yell out as the flowers emerge from my wound. The clowns are Nami awed at the beauty of the roses floating in the air. Dame I use a bit too much blood. I can feel the dizziness come but I shake it off as I grab Oniisan hand and run to Luffy and grab his. Nami followed us as we ran down the roof. 3..2…1..

"Boom"! I said as my flowers exploded around the clown pirates. I don't know the damage but I made way more bombs then at the marine headquarters. Man I need sugar to make new blood.

"Imouto are you ok"? I let go of their hands as we landed back on the sidewalk. I look behind me to see that I have completely destroyed the area we were just in.

"I will be fine. I just have to eat and replace the blood lose". I said as I tried to rub away my pounding head.

"Are you sure Sachi-san? You don't look so good". I smile at Luffy.

"I promise Luffy-sama I will be better once I eat". I do my best smile and Nami still looks shock at what happen. The pain at my side is gone and it not bleeding anymore.

"Who are You"? Zoro ask as he glared at Nami. I don't think Oniisan having a good day. Well I am not either so I can understand. He just needs a nap and he will feel better.

"She our new navigator"! Luffy said simply as I rolled my eyes.

"It is not as simple as that oniichan. I will tell you when we are in a safer area". He nodded as we walked away but Nami ran back to the devastation I left behind. Be careful Nami. We finally collapse at a dog store.

"Man I hate clowns"! I yell out as I catch my breath. I hope we can take a break and there will be no more problems.

To be continue….

 **Here the next chapter! We are half way through the arc. There may be one or two more chapters and that is it. Now my famous comment corner:**

 **Guest: Thank you for liking my story who ever you are and I look forward to your new review!**

 **Laliya Heart** **: I am happy you like the story and idea so far. I love the fact you corrected me. I think it sounds better like Zoro-nii. I like being corrected. If you think I cut out too many scenes then let me know! Also it is not that anime I got the idea from but from Dead man wonderland. Which her devil fruit go out to the show.**

 **Anyway I will probably updating tomorrow or Tuesday ish. One piece go to Oda. Night! (Updated)**


	5. A fight against a duplicate

A fight against a duplicate

As I catch my breath I realize I can't close my wound. That is just great! I used to much blood and that stupid clown ate my medical candy. I can feel my blood pool under me and can hear Luffy and oniisan shift to my side.

"You used way too much blood on that last attack. Didn't you"? I only had the energy to nod my head and I can hear him curse. Luffy on the other hand also did not look happy but rather angry.

"Sachi-san. Do you need meat to feel better"? Luffy ask trying to help. Actually that not a bad idea.

"As much as meat would help Luffy-sama but I need sugar to replenish my blood. It's like my sugar is your meat". Oniisan gently pick me up since my energy is drained I leaned my head on his chest. I can tell he is a bit nervous because his heart is pounding through his chest. We walked around and we found an abandon bakery. Oniisan gently place me down and left to grab whatever not stale with age. Luffy sits in front of me with a worry expression. I give him my best reassuring smile even though I probably look like a pale ghost. Luffy gives a smile back then his eyes harden.

"Sachi-san. I promise that no clown would hurt you but you got hurt because I didn't do anything. I'm sorry and I promise that red nose baster will get it". Oniisan places in front of me a whole cake! I wonder what kind it is?

"How did you find a whole cake! I thought the town was evacuated"! I grab the fork and dug into the fluffy dough to reveal a strawberry custard beneath it. As I took a bit it defiantly was not stale or old. It tasted like it is only just been made. It was delicious.

"I just found it! It was just in the for sale glass window. I know that you have to eat a whole cake too replenish half your blood supply if you lost half of your blood. Right"? I nodded as I dig in happily already feeling the pain leave me.

"Yup. Sugar helps speed up the process of making blood in my body! Luffy-sama when we find a cook can we make sure they can bake too"? I hope we find one person that can do both. It is on my bucket list to learn to cook so they can teach me to back also!

"Ya of course! They have to be the best on my crew"! Surprisingly Luffy didn't look away as I ate my cake. Usually people gag at the amount of sugar I am eating.

"Sachi-nee when we find a place to eat you have to eat extra vegetables to make up the cake you are eating. That can't be good for you". I pout but agree because I am not in the mood to argue. I close my eyes and concentrate at the area I was stabbed. As I get a closer look through my body eyes I notice the knife cut through my muscle to the other side but luckily it mist my intestine. I put all the new strength I got from the half eaten cake into closing my wound completely. I reopen my eyes feeling drained and Luffy hand was waving in front of my face. Oniisan was nowhere to be seen. My guess is he went to go secretly eat his own desert.

"Sachi-san are you ok? I thought you pass out when you close your eyes". I go back go eating my cake that has a nice chuck missing from Luffy side of the table. There even custard on the side of his cheek. I allow my thumb to remove the custard from his cheek and stick it in my mouth. No custard shall ever go to waste when I am around! I completely miss the small blush on Luffy face.

"Luffy-sama I was just using my new gained energy to close my wound. If you look closely you can see that it looks like I was never even stab in the first place. The only proof that I was stabled is my ruined shirt and dried blood stain"! I finish off the yummy cake and Oniisan came back with a pleased smile. Definitely ate something sweet.

"Feeling better Sachi-nee"? I look up to Oniisan and gave him my I know what you were doing smile.

"Yup. I feel a lot better! You guys don't mind if I go look for a clothing store to change. I don't want to walk around with dried blood". They agree but only if I be careful and stay away from big red nose clown. I happily agree and walked in the opposite direction. As I walked along I notice lots of restaurants and to buy food. I finally notice a clothing store and jog in happy to finally get ride of my cloths. I open the door with ease and went to look around. I pass the dress section and skirts. I don't need anyone to see my undies. I finally found what I needed and went to change into the change room. I look into the mirror and smiled at my new cloths. Don't I look good! In my reflection I was wearing new butty jean shorts that go mid-thigh, a green belt, and a black tank top with a red rose on the right side that looked sawed in. I even matches my nick name. I through my cloths in the garbage and place a small amount of belli on the table for the cloths. It not enough but it will do. Right before I left I notice bright green leather finger less gloves and could not help but put them on. They fit perfectly on my hand and match my hair! I leave the store and walk around town having no clue were to go. The smell of something burning catches my nose and I do my best to follow the smell but it got me nowhere. I huff in annoyance because I have no idea were I am going. Stupid family curse! I randomly turn down an alleyway and wind up at the right place at the right time. Luffy was holding this old guy with one hand and big red nose guy disconnected hand in the other. Oniisan has his bandanna on which means business and Nami also here smiling. What did I miss?

"I'm here to kick your ass! Just like I promise"! Luffy yelled with a wicked smile. He let go of the hand and it went back to its master.

"Straw hat! How dare you just come waltzing back here, to captain buggy"! Who says there name in a sentence. I stay hidden waiting for a good opportunity to strike. It will be an awesome sneak attack like a ninja. I realize I don't have anything to cut my skin with. I look on the ground to see shards of a broken window. Perfect! I pick one up and my gloves are protecting my hand perfectly! I knew they were useful. I turn back to see Nami talking to oniisan

"Listen! All I want is the map and the treasure"! Of course that all she wants. It is always the money.

"Ya, I know and I want to kick buggy ass for stabbing Imto". I roll my eyes. He always so protective but it is nice that he cares.

"Zorro, Buggy mine. I have a score and a promise to keep". Oniisan did not look happy.

"Fine but make sure you get a good blow in for me". Luffy gives him his thumbs up and the old guy on the ground continue to catch his breath.

"Young'uns,…Why are you here? Your outsider, stay out of it! This is my fight. I will protect my town. I don't need your medalling". He going to get himself killed if he fights big red nose. I hope Luffy stops him. With that in mind Luffy hits the old guy in the back of the head and knocks him out. Good job Luffy. Now he won't be in the way! I smirk from where I am hiding and Nami did not look happy.

"What the hell? Why did you attack the mayor"? Nami looks very piss. Not to self! Never get Nami angry!

"He was in the way"! I agree with what Luffy said. He has a good heart but his body just not there.

"Good plain! No doubt that this old man plans to die otherwise. This is for the best". Ahh the wonder of twins. Always thinking on the same line. I moved my hair behind my ear to see beater. My hair getting way to long. I think when I get the time I should cut it short again.

"Don't be crazy! There were plenty of other ways you could have done it"! I snicker as Luffy just ignore her and walked closer to red nose.

"Alright here it goes…BIG NOSE"! I have to hold in my giggling as the clown got supper angry.

"That's the one thing you shouldn't say"! Nami said nervously. I think it the best way to get someone attention. I say god job Luffy!

"How dare you, you flashily idiot! How dare you…. Flashily fire the buggy Ball"! He sounded so piss. I think if I see closely I can even see some veins popping out of his skin.

"Why did you say that? You idiot"! Nami ran away while Luffy just stood there like there no danger. The canon went and Luffy just smirk.

"That..Won't work on me! Gum-gum no balloon"! I was a bit surprise when he took in so much air he blew up and the cannon ball hit him right in the stomach and it bounce right back at the clown pirates. Yes! Nice shot! I cheered quietly from the shadows.

"Alright! Now there are fewer enemies". There sure are.

"You are just like my Imoto. You do stuff without warning me". Well I don't know I'm about to do it until the last second. It always turns out though and no one important got hurt!

" I knew something was weird since I saw you fight that lion. No human can do that. It is like Sachi-san with though weird bomb flowers that came out of nowhere". Lion? Wow I must have missed something and my flowers are not weird. I saw how you admire them Nami!

"How dare you flashily try to do me in…" He used his crew as a shield. How can he do that? I though a crew is like your family. That what I was told anyway. Out of the rubill of the broken house a guy came out with what I think it fluffy little ears, a fur chest protector, blue pants, and furry boots. What a weirdo. He pointed at Luffy accusingly like he did something horrible.

"You.. C-C-C Captain Buggy! Be careful! He has a devil fruit power too! He is a rubber person"! Luffy pulled his checks to show off and Nami look shock at the information. I though we already new he was rubber. I feel like people forget easily and what about me! I used my power like a few hours ago. I blew up there base for crying out loud! I was getting a bit ticket off for waiting but I have to. I can't give myself away when I am not needed. The rebuild moved and out came this cute big loin with a purple main pass out. Behind it stood a young man with his hair parted to one side, a checkered scarf, and blue vest. Beside him is a version of the guy the captured me a long time ago but in a girl vision. She had long rainbow hair, a small green nose, a black painted on smile, and was wearing a polka dot dress with black leggings. I look away as a flash of memory of that creep came to mind. I shook my head to get rid of the thought and look back to see oniisan glaring at the girl. I can tell he probably remembering the guy too. He gently places his hand on one of his katana to get ready.

" This is the greatest insult we have had since we hosted our flag…Captain". The checkered scarf said in annoyance. The women beside him crossed her arms and sneered in agreement.

"Oh, Cabiji and Lemiji! Im so angry I cant even fart.." Man big red nose is gross. On the other hand furry guy looked at Cabiji piss.

Cabiji what the hell did you do to Richi"?

"This cat? I used him as a shield, to keep my cloths from getting dirty"! How can he do that to the poor cat! I know they are our enemies but I love animals! The loin became conscious and the first sight of Cabiji he went and hid behind a rock. I thought lions are suppose to be fires. Not a scared cat. That man must be an ass. Fury man looked down right piss as he went to go do a right hook to checkered scarf guy but he just did a kick and sent him flying towards Luffy. The rainbow chick gave an evil chuckle as she watch her comrade kick him and chuckled harder when Luffy sent him flying into a wall that it even left a crater behind. I cringed because that got to have hurt!

"Captain Pleas leave this to us". Scarf guy said and rainbow hair women gave him this wicked smile.

"Alright! Show them your acrobat skills"! He smiled and rainbow girl jump onto scarf guy shoulder. I don't know how it is possible but together they jump high into the air over big red nose on a unicycle! He charge at them full speed with his sword out and rainbow hair has a Lasso twirling ready to shoot. I nick my fingers with the glass getting ready for my grand entrance!

"I , Acrobat Cabiji, chief of staff, take on captain buggy anger"!

"While I Lasso Lemiji, is Cabiji sidekick, here to help"! Rainbow girl throws her Lasso at Luffy and I run in front to take the rope. It tightens around me and she pulls bringing me forward. I watch as scarf guy tries to stab me but oniisan blocks the blow. He growls up at him.

"First off don't even think about hurting my captain or Imoto. Secondly why the hell of all the times you show up is now"! I sigh as rainbow hair decides to jump off checker guy and pull me to follow her. Luffy looked like he really wanted to punch her.

"Lookie what I got here. I got the weakling of the group. Hehehe This will be easy"! I shoot up thin spics of blood from my fingers and break free from the rope.

"Don't worry Luffy-sama! I can deal with this idiot. Plus I can't believe you think I am weak. Did you forget already I did blow up a few hours ago your base". Rainbow hair just rolled her eyes and yonud. That little bitch is going to regret thinking I am an easy target. I point my sharp piece of glass at her.

"You are going down"! She just laughs at me and I give her my best glare and I can see she shivered.

"You think you can hurt me with a broken piece of glass. You will have to try harder then that"! I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh this is not for you. This glass is for me". Rainbow hair watch is question as I did a quick slice from my elbow to my wrist. I felt my warm blood flow down my arm fast and the shock expression on her face was priceless. Before I could loose a drop of blood I moved my blood to form many small shurikan in my hand. I close one eye and fire them fast. Most of them missed her completely but she still had to dodge a few. One even nicked her on her cheek. I watch as she wiped the blood off her cheek and she looked piss.

"How dare you! I have enough of this game. Play time is over"! I have heard that so many times. Rainbow hair rush at me and pulled out another lasso but it looked like some type of metal with spikes. She swings it over head to gain momentum and troughs it at me. I dodge in time not to get sliced in half but it still nick me in the same side I got shot at earlier. This is not my day and I really need to learn to aim! I allow my body to heal the slice on my side but keep the blood flowing from my arm. I go to grab a rose lollipop but remember red nose ate them all. Dam it! I could use one right about now! As I was dodging the spiked lasso I notice the rainbow hair was pulling out something. While I was distracted to see what she pulled out her stupid lasso got me and I cringed as the spikes dig into my skin. Out of all the things she takes out is a gun. I froze in my spot unable to move. This happen to me when I was little. The clown pointed a gun at me because I would not listen and shot me. That was also how I learned I can heal really fast when needed.

"This is the end bitch". I can hear my name being called but the sound of the gun being shot filled my ears and I felt the bullet pierce right through my chest. I cough up blood and all I can taste is iron. I close my eyes and concentrate to close my wound before I go into shock. In a heartbeat the wound now is nothing more than a paper cut.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that will not work on me. You see I can heal really fast and I really need a nap. So I am going to finish this right now"! I break her metal lasso and she looked terrified and she should. I concentrate really hard and let my blood flow into kusarigama (sickle with a chain attach). Since I have a ninja theme going on lets finish it of the ninja way. I rush at her until I get close enough I cant miss and throw my blood chain at her. She tries to protect her self with a small katana but my chain just wrapped around the blade and with force I ripped it out of her hand. I then wipe my chain one more time and it caught her.

"Bye bye! Blood blood strike"! I swing down my sickle and it cut right down her middle. Then throw a punch to her head to make sure she passes out. I allow my blood kusarigama to drop with her now unconscious body since I can't put it back in my body. What comes out of cant go back in. I tried once and I got really sick. Anyway I turn to see Oniisan rushing towards me with not a single scratch on him. That good. I knew that scarf guy was no match for him. I felt myself get tiered and my legs suddenly gave out. Luckily oniichan caught me in time before I kiss the floor.

"Sachi-nee what the hell was that? I have seen you fight stronger opponents then that"! I give him an apologetic smile.

"I know Zoro-nii but the red nose freak ate all my candies and you know I lost a lot of blood earlier. Now I just feel drain, hungry, and is it safe enough for me to take a nap"? I can feel my eyelids dropping but I tried to stay awake the best I can but I hate how his heart beat always makes me fall asleep easier.

"Sachi-san are you ok"? Luffy sounded frantic so before I doze off I better tell him I am ok.

"Ya Luffy-sama I am just really tiered. Make sure you kick that clown ass for me". He nodded and I drifted off to sleep in oniisan arms promising myself I will get stronger to protect the people I will be calling nakama in the future.

I can briefly hear the sounds of fighting when I go between being in a deep sleep to a light one. There lots of people yelling at us something about the mayor but I am too tiered to pay attention. I hope we beat big red nose clown. Then I feel oniisan run and barking. Why is there a dog here? I feel myself be place gently on our crappy boat and I can hear as we sail away, Luffy and Nami are arguing about leaving a bag worth lots of belli but I can't pick it up. I feel myself slip again into the darkness of my mind right as I hear Oniisan tell Luffy that I am just sleeping it off. I hope the next island we land has no clowns and I smile in my sleep.

To be continue….

 **I finish buggy arc yaa. We are off to recruit the great Usop! I already have an idea for the chapter but I don't know when I will place it up. I hope you like this arc and I look forward to your update. Just a point here I have nothing against clowns. I find they are funny but for the sake of this story Sachi hates them. Any way there is no comment corner for this chapter and for though who make it this far and have not given up I thank you. For future reviews thank you. Also thank you to the people who are following or liked my story so Thank you. Pleas right a review below and I accept questions. One piece go to Oda! Thank you and good night!**


	6. Meeting Usopp and finally the herbs!

Meeting Usopp and finally the herbs!

I awake to the sound of oniisan light snoring. I gently open my eyes slowly because the sun is blinding me. I can feel bandages on my whole torso and my shirt was gone. The bandage covered everything up and I looked down to see a few red blotches. I thought I healed most of it? Usually I can't heal as fast when my blood supply is low. Which it probably is. In the distance I can make out an island but it will probably take us a while still to get there.

"Sachi-san you're awake! Are you ok"? I look over to see Luffy runs and sits in front of me with concern wash over his face. I let my hand roam my stomach and when my fingers reach the red blotches they still felt tender. I look up to see Luffy was watching me to make sure I am ok.

"Luffy-sama who did my bandages". I look over to the other boat sailing with us but I can't see Nami anywhere.

"Zoro did them with the help of Nami. He said you will sleep it off but after a few hours and you were still bleeding. They finally wrap you up because they were concern because you lost lots of blood". I nod in understanding as I try to sit up some more but felt a small sharp pain. I close my eyes to try to close my wound but all that does is make me feel even crappier. I open my eyes to see Luffy looking up at me with a frown.

"Sachi-sama your devil fruit supper awesome but you should be careful how you use it. I don't like to see my nakama getting sick". I smile at Luffy concern.

"I'm going to be fine Luffy-sama. I have had my devil fruit since I was 7. The only reason my devil fruit effecting me so much is because that stupid clown ate all my medical candy. I have to make more but our boat has no kitchen and Nami-sama boat looks like it holds only one room. So don't worry ok". Luffy still didn't look happy but nodded. It is nice that he cares so much.

"Sachi-nee I agree with our captain. I know what you can do and that you are strong but I don't need you to die on me. So until you get more medical lollipop do not use your devil fruit and stop trying to take my blows"! I look over to see oniisan looking at me not so happy. Gees it is not like I died or anything. No one said anything and Luffy went back to sit in the front of our boat to watch the island get closer. When we get on that island I am going to eat and buy my herbs. Maybe even find a kitchen to borrow! I look down at my bandage chest. Can't walk through town like this. I only have the rose shirt so I need to wear it. I look around the boat and I can't find it. Nami was sitting at the ledge looking out at the island.

"Nami-sama". I call out and she looks over at me suspiciously then gave me a small smile. I grimace through the pain and wobbly walk over to Nami. I can feel Oniisan eyes on me. I'm way worse than I thought! When I reach by her side she did not look happy.

"Sachi-san you have to be careful. I just did your bandages and next time it will cost you! What do you want anyway"? I sit back down and smile up at her.

"Fair enough. Next time I will pay you and I came over to thank you for bandaging me up! That was really nice of you". She looked taken back for a second but gave me a small smile.

"You're welcome. At least someone on this person understands business". Oniisan glared at Nami and mumbled something under his breath as he went back to sleep.

'Nami-sama what did you do with my shirt? It is the only one I have". Surprise washed over her face.

"Serisly that was the only one you had. I need to take you shopping. I was somehow able to wash out all the blood and since I was sewing up Luffy-san hat I sewed up yours too". I never go shopping. Oniisan and I usually just go in and out of a store quickly. We spend more money on food then cloths. Nami handed me back my shirt and I looks like I never got shot! Awesome. I slip it on and it hides my bandages perfectly. The only one showing is the one on my arm. In a few minutes we finally reach the shore.

"Id be reckless to go straight into the Garand line now"! I look over to see Oniisan is watching her and Luffy got an apple core between his teeth.

"Yea some meat would be nice to have first. Eating nothing but fruit all day is no good…." .

"Need some booze too"! I say mine too.

"Don't forget we need cake"! Nami was mean enough to throw apples at us. Throwing apples at a wounded person. How mean. I rub my head to soothing the pain. Luffy caught both apples with his extended arms and started eating them.

"What'er you talking about? That is not what I mean! The grand line the most dangerous place in the world! On top of that it is crawling with strong pirates that are looking for the One Piece! And there all on strong powerful boats of course"! Nami sounded like she was talking to idots. What else do we need…? But she does have a point. A doctor would be nice. Luffy had to talk with his mouth full of apple so I could barely understand him.

"We need more people too". I think that what he said which is true.

"The number of crew members, the lack of equipment on this ship….There's no way we can survive like this"! I never thought of it that way. If we go to the grand line were toast!

"I agree with Nami. If we go like this we will be dead in a day"! Nami smiled and nodded with me.

"See at least there one smart person here who understands from you dimwits". That's a bit harsh and I could not help but frown at her choice of word for my captain and oniisan.

"Ya we need a cook, and a musician". The cook a good idea but why does Luffy want a musician?

"A musician"? Oniisan was probably wondering like me. I think that the last type of person we should add! He even started laughing like it was a stupid idea which it is not. I could see Nami hair start to look a bit wild and she looked annoyed.

"Your so stupid…As you can see that island we are coming to has people living on there. Hopefully we can buy a boat"! I node too.

"I hope they have a small herb store. I need to make me my lollipops so I can use my powers to the max and I don't get sick"! I watch as Oniisan agree with me and Luffy just smiled as he watch the island get closer. We should be pulling up onto the beach any astound!

"Yaa land"! I yell as I get up way to fast. I started seeing black spots and my head feels like its flying. Before I fall over and hurt my head I feel arms around my hips and I look up. The black splotches disappear to reveal Luffy smiling at me and Oniisan does not look to happy as he takes over Luffy spot.

"Be careful Sachi-nee. One day you are going to give me a heart attack". I giggle as he half drags and half caries me out of the boat. I hold onto his shirt as he younds and stretches.

"Finally on dry land…There's a village just pass here". I weakly smile.

"Good because I need food so I don't keel over dead". I start laughing only to quiet down to see oniisan give me a death glare and Luffy looked concern. Nami on the other hand was not even interested. Ok bad joke.

"It is a small town".

"Oh in that case, meat, meat, meat, meat, and cake for Sachi-san"! I smile as Luffy happen to mention about my need for cake! Drool dripped down Luffy face as he ran at Nami who looked pretty disgusted and brought the map close to her chest.

"There's a place in this village to eat right"? I sinker as ticks grew on her face and I could hear Oniisan small laughter too.

"Can you not think about meat for one second'? Nami yelled and I look up at the cliff as I hear the bushes rumble with the wind. For some reason I have a feeling there are a few people up there. All of a sudden pirate flags lifted from the bushes and Luffy dodge bullets at his feet. What the hell! Are we being shot at? Nami hid behind the boat and Oniisan moved me behind him. A teen boy with a long nose stood at the cliff all proud with a green slingshot in his hand.

"That is so cool"! Luffy yelled as he smiled up at all the flags.

"Is this really the time to be impress"? Nami stayed hidden behind the boat and Oniisan stayed in front of me which I don't mind. Long nose up there started laughing at us.

"I am Usopp! The pirate that reigns over this village! People praise me and then praise me more as they call me Captain Usopp! If you are thinking about attacking this village then forget it! My 80 million subordinates will not sit by idly when you attack my village"! Wow that a bit over the top. He seems what the word. I can't think of it.. Got it.

"That guy seems to be filled with shit"! I whisper and my brother only heard as he starts laughing!

"Oniichan it is full of shit! Nice try". He continues to chuckle as Luffy looks amazed as he believes long nose words. Nami on the other hand leans back on the boat with arms cross and unimpressed written all over her face.

"Your lying aren't you"? Nami yelled out and I giggled as I lean on Oniisan more. My legs were getting a bit tiered. Zoro felt the shift in weight and turned around so I faced his back.

"Get on. You still not feeling good right"? I nod as I get on his back. I smile as my weight leaves my legs and are now hanging on each of his side.

"What he was lying"? Luffy yelled at Nami and Usopp did this weird dance from above the cliff. I am just waiting to see him slip and fall. That would hurt but I would laugh too!

"Curse you and your crafty tactics! The amount of men I said may be a bit drastic but I can assure you I have many under me!

"Like maybe three people"? I was right. I knew I felt some small people up there!My feeling have never lied to me ever! The flags raised as three small kids yelled from the bushes.

"Ahhh! She found out"! I watch as they ran away scared shitless. I frown at that because we are not that bad. I hope they don't take us the wrong way!

"Hey you guys! Don't run away"! Usopp yelled to them but I am sure they ignored him!

"I have never heard of a pirate using a sling shot before"! Nami picked up some small ball from the sand and blew the sand away to reveal a metal ball. That could really hurt someone! Luffy started laughing and I looked at him a bit crazy. Why is he laughing?

"Your neat"! Luffy continue to laughs and Usopp up there does not look happy.

"How dare you insult me". He pulls out his sling shot and aims at Luffy. I don't like that at all but Luffy can reflect bullets so I doubt it will hurt but still.

"People call me Usopp the proud because I am such a proud man! You saw it just now"! I don't think he is a man but more like a teen who is actually scared and is lying to make himself feel more confident! Luffy covers his eyes with his hat and he looks ominous!

"My sling shot skills are far average than your average pistol skills"! Luffy pushed his hat down and with a stern voice and a creepy ass smile said.

"Now that you have drawn your weapon, will you put your life on the line". Wow! That sounds deep. I never thought he has it in him.

"Huh"? Usopp looked stun as he held his weapon in place.

"I'm saying though aren't for threatening people". Oniisan grins and unsheathes one of his katanas.

"What you are looking at are real pirates"! oniisan yells. I don't know how he will fight with me on his back. I watch as Usopp releases but nothing was heard and he feel to his knees with tears in his eyes.

"Real pirates defiantly have way more punch behind their words… Awesome"! Luffy smiles as oniisan looks at him and gives his a knowing smile. They start to laugh and I join in on Oniisan back.

"We stole though lines"! Usopp looked stun and confuse. My stomach growled and I blush as oniisan turned to me giving me the hold on we are almost done look. I smile and give him I can still hold off smile.

"From Shanks, A pirate I respect". I have heard of him. I read somewhere that he is one of the seven pirate war lords or something.

"You know the grate pirate Shanks". Usopp leaned over way to much and he fell down the cliff and like I said earlier I laughed at him. I had to stop as it took way to much energy from me that I really don't have to give away.

"Yasopp is your dad right"? Does Luffy know this kids dad. Wow the world a small place after all!

"Yay! Yasop is my old man…But how do you know that"? That going to be a long story.

"I am really sorry to interrupt but I feel like shit and I am starving over here. Captain do you mind asking Usopp over there were the food is. My blood supplies to low". To make my point I stuck my tongue out. Oniisan and Nami looked worried at me and Luffy looked at Usopp.

"I will tell you but first meat and cake". Usopp blinked and got up and gave a good look at me. He looked scared.

"Wow you look like your withering away! Should we find you a doctor"? He ask as he tried to avoid looking at me.

"No I am fine but I need sugar"! I paint as I yell out my request. This sucks stupid clown eating my stupid candy! Usopp showed us the way to a small restaurant and Oniisan gently sat me down beside Luffy. We order quickly and as soon as the food hit the table I stuffed myself. Oniisan order me me t-bone and potatoes with a ceaser salad. I was finish before anyone else. I can feel my energy come back as I order there cookie dough cake. I ask him to bring the whole cake and Nami gave me a suspicious look.

"Does anyone want a slice if not and you have a week stomach I recommend not to look". No one said anything and I dig in. I watch as Nami face turned a bit green as I ate my cake happily. This cake is bigger than the one in the last town. Usopp didn't even look as I cleaned the crumbs off the plate.

"That was supper yummy"!

"You going to be ok"? Luffy ask and I smiled at him!

"I will be fine. Give me one second then I can remove my bandages"! I close my eyes and close all the ones that are still open. The one on my arm finally seals but I still don't have enough to energy to not make it a scar.

"Waiter can I have a chocolate milk shake pleas". The waiter looked away disgusted as she took my cake plate away. I unravel the bandage around my arm and put the bandage on my dirty plate. I look along the jagged scar that looks years old even though I just got it yesterday. All of a sudden Luffy grab my arm and moved my arm so he can scan the scare better. His touch gave me tingles and I don't know why.

"Sachi-san will you be keeping this scare"? I pull my hand away and Usopp look petrified.

"How did you get such a bad scar"? He stuttered and I laugh as my milk shake came.

"I did it to myself and don't worry Luffy-sama. After this milk shake it will disappear". Usopp looked like it was unbelievable while Oniisan continue drinking his grog or something with alcohol. He has seen it to many times to count. I drink up my milk shake and halfway I concentrated and watch as the scar faded away into my skin tone. It disappear and I finish my drink off. Luffy had stares in his eyes and Nami and Usopp looked amazed.

"Usopp is there a store or a small shop I can buy some herbs"? He shook his head to get rid of the shock.

"Ya when you leave the shop go right and it just a few houses up". I nod as I get up.

"I have to go buy some. You understand right? Also which hand is right so I know I turn right when I leave"? Nami raised an eyebrow at my question but Usopp pointed to my supposedly right hand. I clench it so I don't forget and I walk to the door.

"Be careful Sachi-san". I turn back and smile.

"Ay ay captain". I walk out the door and turn in the direction my hand clench. I walk down a few houses and to my luck I find the herb store. I walk in to hear a door bell ring. No one was in sight but there was dry herbs in boxes all over the store with their name on it. Let's see I need Valerian for my relaxing and sleeping lollipop. I found it in the far corner. I fill a small bag with it and move on to my next herb. Dried up green tea leaves, this is good for energy! Ah they have Siberian Ginseng too! Hmm I also need wheat grass! That supper important to make new blood. I find it in the far corner and I buy their whole stock. I look around for my last herb but that one supper rare and is more popular in the grand line. I walk over to the counter and put my new items down. The old lady smiles up at me and weighs my herbs.

"My what a young lady like yourself need all these herbs"? I smile as I pull out my bag of belli.

"I need these herbs to make my medical lollipops. Came up with the recipe myself". I pay her as she thanks me and I leave the store. Now to find a kitchen. I look around and find spot the mansion on the hill. I guess that were I will go. I am sure they have at least one nice lendable kitchen. On the way I buy other ingredients to help make my lolly! I walk up with my eyes never leaving the building. I made it even though I am sure I took the long way. I walked up to the gate and two guards stood there. Now how am I supposed to get inside?

To be continue…..

 **So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! A little fluffy and caring. If you have any ideas for Sachi to add to her bucket list let me know! Also pleas review so I can do a review corner. Until next chapter and thanks for reading! Oda own the great One piece!**


	7. Making loliipops

Making lollipops

The guard in the green tie looked down at me in question.

"State your business with my lady". My lady? Who the hell is that? Whoever that I am sure they are the ones that own this house.

"Hi. I am a traveling herb doctor and…" Ok so doctor a bit drastic and before I can finish the guard looked over to red tie and interrupted me.

"We have been expected you even though you were to show up two days ago. Pleas wait at the door and Marry will let you in". Ok they have the wrong idea but I can maybe use their kitchen. Just got to pretend to be this herb doctor and I have read enough books to know something. They open the gates for me and I walked straight to the door. A guy that looks like a sheep opened the door for me.

"Ah we have been expecting you Dr…. I am sorry I forgot your name". What luck! They don't know the name.

'It is ok. You can call me Dr. Sachi. May you pleas show me to the patient". I gave a gentle smile as he nodded and lead the way. The house was beautiful. Marble floors and carpet. This lady must be rich. I adjust my bag on my back and we enter a white room with a young blond girl sitting in bed looking out into the window. Her skin was pale white probably because she has not been out in weeks maybe even in months. I smile as we shake hands in introduction.

"Good afternoon. My name is Dr. Sachi and someone contacted me to come in and help you. Your name by the way is"?

"My name is Kaya. Umm I don't mean to rude but you look more like a traveler then a doctor". Oh shit. I got come up with something quick!

"Well I don't look like a normal doctor because I travel from island to island helping people and finding mew herbs. If I wore a suit or a lab jacket I would be way to hot and it would get in my way. Plus I go through the bush a lot ". That was perfect! It was sort the truth anyway. Kaya and Merry both bought it.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to sound rude". I smile at her to reassure her that it is ok. I pull a seat in front of her bed and pull out my thinking book. Helps sort out my ideas. I have poems, songs, idea, recipes I want to learn to cook, and now let's figure out what's wrong with her. I turn to an empty page and cross my legs.

"It's fine. I am going to ask you a few question and I want you to answer them truthfully so I can help you ok. Due to confidently, I always talk to my patients alone. Is that alright with you Kaya-sama? Marry-san can stay but I do enjoy talking alone". I smile as Kaya looked up at Marry.

"You don't mind do you Marry-san"? He just smiled and bowed.

"Not at all my lady. You know how to reach me if you need me". With a smile he left. I turn back to Kaya and start to dig into the problem.

"Alright Kaya-sama. I would like to begin now so can you tell me when you started to feel sick"? Kaya cough a bit and hum in thought.

"Well I guess it was a year ago around the time my parents pass away". I write that down.

"Can you tell me how your feeling and what your symptoms are"? This way I can break it down.

"Well I have been getting sick very easily and I am tiered all the time. I feel a bit sad but I have a friend who comes every day to cheer me up and tells me stories of all his adventures. He can always make me feel better". Hmm sounds like the long nose guy from earlier. Hmm it seems she has a weak immune but she also feels tiered.

""Do you ever get headaches, stomach cramps, or nausea? Also when was the last time you actually went outside and got any sun"? Kaya played with her hands as she looked down.

"Well I haven't left my room in a while. My butler Klahadore says I am too sick to leave my room. And I do feel that way when I get really nervous". Ahh that what I need. Kaya has anxiety disorder or stress disorder.

"Kaya-sama is your butler a doctor"? I ask curiously. I mean if they have a doctor check on her then there is no reason for a doctor to come.

"No he is not but he does care for me". I smile at her.

"That good but if he not a doctor then it is still ok to get some sun light once in a while. Also since you got sick after your parents died. I was wondering if you got afraid of anything or can you tell me what may trigger these feelings". Kaya looked out the window with a sad glaze in her eyes.

"I am not afraid of anything but I feel the worse right before I get sick". I write this down and reread my notes. I wonder how her parents died. If she got sick right after they died maybe knowing how can help.

"Kaya-sama I know this may be hard to answer but how did your parents pass away"? Kaya whipped her eyes and held onto her sheets.

"Umm my parents pass away both getting really sick. They got something really bad and died". I write this down. Hmmm if she feels the crappiest right before she gets sick maybe she afraid of getting sick and dying like her parents.

"Kaya-sama when doctors come over have they ever told you what you have"? Kaya shook her head as a no.

"They don't tell me but they tell Klahadore . That why he keeps me in my room". Yup she defiantly has either stress disorder or anxiety disorder. Also why the hell is this Klahadore person keeping her in her room. I have never read anything on keeping someone inside. Actually I have read a lot of negative information on people locked up in a room for a long time. Trust me when I say it is not healthy.

"If you are wondering what you have I can tell you. I mean you should know since you are the one who sick". Kaya looked couriers and nodded at me to continue. I am so happy I bout and read psychology disorders. They were boring as hell but I did buy them so I read them. Money does not grow on trees!

"Kaya-sama you have either anxiety or stress disorder. Since they are somewhat similar I can't tell you which one you have. You started getting sick right after your parents died because you were morning. While you were sad your immune system slow down which you could have caught a cold. Since your parents pass away by getting sick I have a feeling you are afraid of dying by sickness. Since you afraid of getting sick your immune went on over time and when you relax it relaxes which can get you sick even more. The moments your body heals is when you relaxes and smile when your friend tells you stories. Does this sound correct to you". I watch as Kaya put all the pieces together and then it clicked.

"Yes that sounds about right but what can I do. I don't want to die the same way my parents did". I gently smile at her in reassurance.

"Well the first thing I recommend is for you to get out of bed and go smell the flowers a bit. You need to expose yourself to the great outdoors. Since you have been copied up in here I am sure your body could use some picker upper. Also Kaya-sama remember that we only have one life. I believe that we should live our life to the fullest. If you siting in bed is fulfilling to you then stay in bed but to me there are so many amazing things out there. I want to see them all before I hit the bucket. Also to help with your anxiety we are going to have some fun". I give her a smile as I offer my hand for her to take. Kaya soft small hands fit into my ruff ones and I help her out of bed.

"So what fun are you talking about"? I grab my bag to put on my back and hold onto my note pad.

"Well I like to show my patients how to make their own medicine so when I am not around they can make their own. Trust me it is fun! You just have to show me to the kitchen". Kaya nodded as we left the room and she led the way to the kitchen. It was funny to see all her maids look surprise to see her out of bed. It really must have been a long time. On the way a guy with glasses that are way too big for his face and a suit that I swear looks like the gold threads are sewed together to look like pieces of shit. Who puts shit on a suit anyway?

"Kaya who is that behind you". I twitch as he kept moving his glasses back up his face. The way he looks and the way his hand moves reminds me of a pirate I read about who was executed years ago. I also get a very bad vibe from him.

"Klahadore this is Dr. Sachi. She is the doctor that we called a while ago and she showed up today". I watch as he did not look happy and I think I can see a tick on his forehead. With a fake smile he lifted his hand to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Sachi. If I may ask how come it took you so long to get here". I shack his hand back and felt a chill through my arm. This guy is defiantly bad news and Kaya does not even know it. I can feel him squeeze my hand probably to be intimidating but two can play in that game. So I started to squeeze back and to his surprise he cringe a bit. It not like I let oniisan work out alone.

"I am truly sorry about that. You see I am horrible with direction and I am not the best with sailing to a specific place. I like to flow were the wind can take me. I am truly sorry for causing you guys any trouble". I am smooth. I give an apologetic smile as I turn to Kaya.

"Kaya-sama we should continue to the kitchen. Please do show the way. It was a pleasure to meet you Klahadore-san". Kaya walked in front again and when I pass him I could hear him growl like a cat. That just strange but I should keep my guard up around him just to be safe. I really don't want to be shot at or stab again! We walked into the kitchen to see two cooks preparing probably lunch. They turn to us and like the other looked surprise.

"Lady Kaya-sama what are you doing here? We are just finishing your lunch. We will have Klahadore bring it to your room in 20 min". I smile and wave.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your cooking but my name is Dr. Sachi and I was hoping we could borrow your kitchen for a bit? You see I am going to show Kaya-sama how to make her own medication". The chiefs looked confused but nodded none the less. I bow in thanks and turn to Kaya.

"Alright Kaya-sama we are going to make medical lollipops! I have different recipes that help with different conditions. So I have the herbs that you can actually buy in the herb store in town. I need a bowel, measuring cups, and I want you to pick your favorite fruit". Kaya nodded as I flip through my book and found the recipe for my calming Z lolly. Kaya came back with one of the chiefs caring the tools and what looks like mango's. I pulled out my different herbs from my bag and explain each herb and what it does to the body. She was interested in the herbs so much that she ask a lot of question. I can easily answer all her question since I have read so many herb books that I am sick of reading about herbs.

"So what do we do Dr. Sachi"? I smile and together we make them. I of course also make my cherry rose lollipop for my blood lose, a mango flavour shaped like a quarter moon and full moon for energy, and grape flavor Z for me. Once are syrup was done Kaya was laughing and had a smile on her face. The cooks also smiled since Kaya ate her lunch while making them.

"So now that we have the syrup created, now you put them into a shape that you want them to harden into". I showed her as I took my grape flavor and shaped it with my hand into the letter Z. Then stuck a lolly stick into the bottom and place them on a backing sheet.

"Kaya-sama you don't have to make a Z if you don't want to. I do because to me it represent relaxing and it helps me sleep". Kaya nodded and I watch as she made a sheep. She is quite good with her hands. So we continue to carve until we have used up all the syrup.

"Thank you Kaya-sama for allowing me to make extra for my future patient. How are you doing"? She smiles at me as the chiefs take the cooking sheets into their huge fridge.

"I am tiered but that was lots of fun. May I have the recipes"? I wash my hands and kaya did the same in the sink beside me.

"Of course Kaya-sama. I have extra copies of my recipes in case I need to give them to the clients. I will give the recipe to your chief and whenever you want to make them he will have it". I dried off and pulled out the recipes and gave them to the chief. I explained a few extra things just to make sure he understands.

"You can't have the lollipop for another 20 minute. Kaya-sama you should have one or two a day. If you feel really down on some days then you can have a third one but I encourage you to only have one. Ok"? Kaya nodded as we walked back to her room. I help Kaya get into bed, just as I hear a small rock hit the window. What? It seems Kaya new what that meant because she beamed even more. She open her window and to my surprise big nose is sitting on the tree branch across from her. Shit I can't have my cover blown. Usopp eyes went wide then he angrily stared at me. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quite about this.

"Usopp you won't believe the amount of fun I have had today. Sorry I forgot my manners. Usopp meet . She travels around helping sick people with her candy". Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"How can you help people with candy"? I smile.

"If you want to know how it works. I can let you try one. I only use herbs, fruit, and a few other ingredients that don't do anything to the body. Is this your friend you mention earlier Kaya-sama". Kaya nodded and looked really happy.

"I see. Well it nice to meet you Usopp-sama. I will be right back Kaya-sama. I just want to collect the lollipop and bring them to you". She noded and I left her room. I have no clue where I am going. To my disappointment Klahadore was walking down the hallway.

"I am very sorry to bother you Klahadore-san but I don't remember where the kitchen is and I would like to give Kaya-sama one of her medication now. Would you be so kind to show me the way". God that was hard. For some reason I really want to punch that smug face of his. I watch as he moves his glasses back up his face.

"Of course. It is right this way ". I followed him in silence because I really do not want to hear his voice. We finally reach the kitchen and I bowed in thanks. He nodded and walked away to do whatever he does. I enter the kitchen and the chiefs are eating their own lunch.

"I am supper sorry to bother you cooks but the lollipop should be finish. If you keep them in the fridge to long the herbs tend to lose their purpose after a while". One of them got up and went to go grab the many trays.

"Thank you Dr. Sachi. I have not seen lady Kaya-sama smile in a very long time".

"It really is no trouble. I like helping people". It is true. I love to help people and oniisan says it is a real pain in his but too. Especially when children are involve. No one should hurt a child. Oniisan loves children too he just hates to admit it and he like sweets. The trays were taken out and the chief brought me a glass bowl shaped like a flower. I put all her sheep candy into the bowel and I add a few quarter moons and two red roses. The rest I put in the brown bag I used to hold the herbs. It will have to do until I get a new bag. I place them away and grabbed the bowel and left two of my quarter moon behind for the chiefs.

"After you're done your lunch have one of my energy lolly. It will help with your energy and thank you for lending us your beautiful kitchen". I walk out the kitchen with my bag full and the bowl in hand. I walk around and every time I pass the maid they point me in the proper direction. I open Kaya door to hear her laughter. I walk over and place the bowel on her night table.

"Oh Dr. Sachi your back". Usopp still gave me a questionable look but I just ignored it.

"Alright Kaya-sama, here is one of your sheep. You can either bite or chew and you will get in instinct result. You can also eat it like a lollipop and it will come in slow doses over time. I left you some quarter moon to take when you are very tiered and need a burst of energy and a rose for when you are on your period". I watch as Usopp and Kaya both blush. I threw a sheep at Usopp who caught it.

"Umm I have not had my you know since my parents died. Should I be worry"? I plop a Z in my mouth and I enjoy the taste.

"You don't have to worry. Once you start relaxing and your body gets back to normal it will come back. Now take your medicine". Usopp continues to look down at the sheep and Kaya plops hers in her mouth. I smile as she humms at the taste. Usopp plops his in his mouth and I Love how surprise he looks.

"What do you think Usopp? It was my first time making the sheep"? Usopp gives her a warm smile and I watch as his sholder relax.

"These are delicious Kaya! I am starting to feel really relax for some reason". Kaya giggles as she lies back agents the pillow.

"Ya I made them and the herbs we used is making us relax. I feel a lot better. Thank you . How much do I owe you for the visit today". I smile as I count on my fingers making it look like she owes me a lot when she doesn't.

"Well Kaya-sama for today visit you owe me one of your friend incredible story you told me about. Do you think you can afford that"? Kaya beamed and look at Usopp with such sweet puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I can. Did you hear about the story when I took down a fish man"? Kaya excitingly nodded no and I was sort of curious.

"Well he was big and had this supper long mouth that squirted out bullets of water. To save the village from his wrath I lured him to the forest. I climbed up a tree to camouflage and oh he was angry. He was knocking down trees left and right to take me down. He fired his water pistols through his mouth and it even blew holes through the trees. I took out my sling shot and aimed my sake bullets at him with a plan set". His stories are incredible but over ex-saturated and lies. There no fish man in the blues. Only in the grand line.

"How did you take him down with just sake". I ask with a bit excitement which Usopp picket up.

"Don't worry I am about to get to that! Anyway I aimed and it hit its mark. He was covered in it and he ran around blind. He was crying so loud due to the Sake in his eyes! With this chance I took out a flaming star jump down from my branch. With my sling shot pulled I said This is what you get for attacking my friends. I hope you like grilled fish! I fired and watch as he lit up on fire! He pass out and that is how I won the battle agents the mighty fish men"! I clap and Kaya giggles.

"That was so good Usopp-sama! I can't believe you did that! So cool". I know he is lying but his story's sound amazing! Usopp laugh and then I watch as Kaya looked up and my eyes followed to see people falling. Oh that going to hurt!

"Huh"? Kaya pointed to the falling people and Usopp finally looked up too. He looked scared as they were falling. I was not sure if he was scared for himself or the others. The dust cleared to reveal everyone. There was little feet in a bush, Nami was on the lawn, huh nii-nii fell on the walkway on his back, and Luffy fell face first!

"That work great"! Luffy said with a mouthful of concrete.

"It did not"! Nami yelled!

"Oh man. Guys are you ok? Kaya-sama pleas follow my instructions. They will work wonders for you. I got to go cheek if my nakama are still alive". I give her a hug and a smile as I jump out the window. I run over to nii-nii first because Nami, three kids, and Luffy were already standing.

"There you are Sachi-san! Where have you been? I was wondering if you somehow wonder off the island". I frowned as I help nii-nii up.

"I have been everywhere Nami-sama". I help nii-nii up.

"Nii-nii are you alright"? They didn't have my spice so I couldn't make my healing lolly.

"Humf I'm fine! Stupid ass rubber brain". I help oniisan up and Kaya looked down at us concern.

"Are you guys alright"? She ask concern and Usopp just nervously laugh.

"Don't worry Kaya there fine. There the new recruits that came far and wide…to join the Usopp pirates"! As if I would join him. He is a crappy captain.

"No, not me! I'm here to ask of a favour"! Serisly Luffy! You drop out of the sky and then you ask her for a favor. That's rude. I look down at the four kids and I see them alright. That's good. Don't need them to get hurt and how they even get into the sky?

"A favor? From me"? I watch as Kaya looks like she about to fall out her window. I jog up beside Luffy.

"Kaya-sama pleas be careful. I don't want you to fall out your window". Kaya pulled back and I relax a bit. Luffy blinks at me confused.

"How do you know her"? I smile at Luffy and pat his shoulder.

"Why because I spent the afternoon with her and making sure she becomes healthy. I am a bit of a doctor". Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"That's awesome we have a doctor on our crew". I huff.

"No Luffy I can heal and I have read lots of medical books. For as long as I can remember I have been able to remember every book I have ever read". That still didn't unfazed him. He turned back to Kaya.

"Any way yea! We want a big ship". I have that chilling feeling and I look over to see gold shit man with annoying glasses walking towards us. Just perfect. That just what I need!

"You there! What are you doing here? Also Dr. Sachi why are you with them".

"Klahadore.." Shits about to get real.

"You see I am with them. They are my traveling companies". That really didn't help my case though as he still looks annoyed. I slowly slide beside oniisan.

"He is bad news. I don't know why but he gives me the chill and he looks familiar from one of the newspaper I read years back". I whisper. Oniisan took the chance and stood in front of me and out one hand to his katana.

"I don't appreciate you breaking in here without permission and I knew you were trouble you so called Dr. Sachi". I walk from behind oniisan and glared at him. I grew even more ticket as he moved his glasses up with his hand.

"Klahadore–san I can assure you that I am an herb doctor". I cross my arms and Luffy speaks up now.

"Who he"?

To be continue…..

 **ohhh a cliff hanger. Don't hate. Anyway this story is almost as long as Rebirth but less chapters! I hope you like this one! I am trying to make it different and not follow the series to much. I mean there will be some parts but Sachi there now! Anyway no commnet corner again and that makes me sad. I like writing to people. Pleas put a small comment and you will be mention in my next chapter. Thank you for reading this story! Untill next time :) One Piece owned by Oda!**


	8. Shity butler and their hypnosis

Shity butler and their hypnosis 

"Luffy-sama that Kaya-sama butler". I said as he continue to fix his glasses. So annoying!

"Actually, Klahadore, these people are…" I smile as Kaya tries to be nice. She is the boss so shit suit over there should say nothing but follow her orders.

"That can wait for now! I can hear about the reasons for latter. Now leave all of you or do you have something else to say"? I can't believe he just defied Kaya order and so rudely too! I am starting to really want to punch him in the face. I clench my glove hands in disgust.

"Well actually, we want a ship"! Seriously Luffy? You are asking that shiter. I think it would have been better to ask Kaya. I felt myself wanting to rub my forehead at how bad of an idea that was.

"No"! Wow so blunt. Luffy signed and Zoro pat his back in comfort. I patted his other side to cheer him up and smiled at him.

"Usopp-kun"! I look over to see him not on the branch anymore. Where did he go?

"Crap". Is he hanging on the other side of the tree? Wow that some body strength!

"I've heard all about you. You're well known in the village". This is going to end very badly. I nervously look up at Kaya and she does not look happy. Someone is going to snap really soon and I can guess who it is too.

" Yeah"? Usopp just had to ask.

"I have heard you go on many adventures. Quit impressive for someone so young."

"You can call me Captain Usopp". I look up at him in annoyance.

"Usopp-sama he trying to egg you on. Don't listen to glasses over there". Glasses did not like me saying that as I can see a tick growing on his forehead. Usopp looks down at me then he gets it. He looks at shitty suit angrily.

"Captain huh? I have also heard about your father". He did not just play that card. I mean I never got to know my own dad very well but I heard from my mom that he was a nice guy who loved his kids. No one should ever play the parent card!

"What"? Usopp snarled and that just made shity suit chuckle as he fix his too big glasses for his crappy face.

"Klahadore, that enough". Thank you Kaya! Stand up for your friends!

" Your nothing more than the son of a filthy pirate! Nothing you do will surprise me, but I do ask that you stay away from the lady of this house"! Oh that just cross the line. Before I had the chance at hitting him Oniisan held my shoulder tightly. That's his way of saying this is not our fight. I huff as I cross my arms and lean back into his chest. He knows that this is my way of telling him your right but I am still annoyed. Luffy looks pretty piss too that shity suit said that. I hate people like him. Judging a child for something there father did. The father never make up who the kid is!

" F-filthy"? Usopp spit the word out like its not true.

"You two are from completely different worlds. If its money you're after them how much do you want"? What a jack ass.

"That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-san"! If he work under me I would fire his ass from kingdom come and make sure he never returns! Plus I don't even think he has ever said the word sorry.

"What reason is there to apologies to this savage man, my lady? I am merrily stating the truth". I puff.

"What you're stating is a bunch of shit". Before I can say anything else oniisan was nice enough to gently knock my head. Pretty much telling me to shut up. I really don't want to though. I want to teach him a piece of my mind.

"You know I bet you truly hate your father for abandoning his village, family, his son for messily treasure". I turn away knowing that if I hear anymore trash come out of his mouth I will punch him. Luffy looks at me questionably as he walks over to me.

"Sachi-san what.." I stop him.

"Luffy-sama Listen I really want to hit that shit stained suit wearing too big glasses ass hole but I cant because its not my place. I hate people who blame a child on their father. Can you pleas just give me an order so I don't do something stupid". I look at him pleadingly and an understanding goes through us. He pats my own shoulder now and smiles.

"Sachi-san you can punch his face latter but for now wait until I say so". I nod as I calm down and turn back around to see Usopp standing in front of us.

"What are you getting unnecessarily riled up for? Why not tell one of your lie at a time like this? About how your father a traveling sails man, or how you're not really related by blood". I smile as Usopp give a beautiful right hook to his face! What a lovely sight. I smile as he falls to the ground. On the other hand the three kids and Kaya look shock. Kaya really does not need any more stress right now. I turn to her and point to eat another one of her sheep's. She shakily grabs one and I watch as she put one in her mouth. Good I need her to calm down or she will get sick again. I turn back and see Usopp looks furious which he should be.

"S-See you immediately remote to violence! Like father, like son"! Klahadore cowards on the ground as he moves back a bit to look in fear. I can tell he is acting though because just a moment ago he was egging him on. If anything he deserves more then a punch to the face!

"Shut up! I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm proud that he is a brave warrior of the sea! You're right. I do exaggerate things but I will never lie about who my father is"! Usopp got more balls then I thought. That was awesome.

"Pirates are brave warrior of the sea? That's quite a twisted way of putting things… But you are the undeniable truth that you are his savage blood. You run around sprouting lies, and act violent whenever you're angry! And to top it off you get cozy up to the lady of the house so you can get her fortune"!

"You do know you are making an accusation without much proof. You don't see the way Usopp-sama and I helping her get better. You're a dick"! I yelled as I angrily stare at him.

"Ahh you see Dr. Sachi I do have proof. You are making my point as we speak by lashing out at me. You are nothing but scum and you probably came so you can take her money as well. Am I right"? I roll my eyes.

"I already got paid so fuck you"! I watch as Nami eyes lite up as Belli sign for a second as she looked at me all happy. Well to bad she won't like the fact it not money. Klahadore hiss at me like a cat again then he fix himself up and went back to bashing Usopp. Prick. Going for the easier pray like that!

"Any way the fact that your father is a pirate is more then enough proof that you would hatch such a scheme"! Usopp grabbed his suit and rounded up for another punch.

"You just wont light up"!

"Stop, Usopp-san! Pleas no more violence! Klahadore is not a bad person! He is just…trying to hard to do what best for me"! Kaya yelled as she about to fall out the window. I walk over under her window just in case she does fall. I think this is the most action happen to her since forever actually. I think shity suit is more of a prick then anything, I think Kaya has been blinded by this fool for way to long that she cant believe he a bad person. Usopp hand lets go and shitty suit slaps his hand away.

"Leave this place and never come back" ! He just had to yell it to the heavens to get his point across.

"Yeah I get it" Usopp puts his arm down and starts to walk away. I follow as I wave good bye to Kaya and give glasses over there the middle finger but I did it so only he could see. I love the way a ticked form on him again. I'm just getting so many emotions out of him. The three kids tipped the icing on the cake as the yelled at the butler by calling him stupid. Man I love kids innocents! The cherry go to Luffy calling him stupid too! Oniisan hits him for say that but deep down he calling him that too. Oniisan had to restrain Luffy as he struggled to punch glasses over there. The stair cause the poor kids to run behind Nami of all people. I was already walking away having enough of his bull shit. Oniisan drag Luffy with him as the rest of us walked down the path. He let go and I watch as Luffy walked off somewhere. I sat beside Nami on the fence and I huff in irritation.

"Hey, where did Luffy go"? I let my legs swing as I try that technique I read in a book once. It called observant haki. I am not very good and I have to really concentrate. I close my eyes to try to feel them but all I got is the animals in the forest….is that someone walking funny towards us. I open my eyes and I can't see anyone.

"Who knows, probably ran after that captain". Oniisan mumbles from his spot.

"Our captain would be at his spot". The boy with purple hair.

"His spot? Where is that"? I ask curious. His friend answered for him.

"By the shore. He always goes there when something happens". A place to gather your thoughts. I know exactly what they mean!

"Wana go check it out"! I nod my heed no.

"Let him be. Everyone needs a place where they feel comfortable to be alone".

"Imoto is right. Its ok. Let him be". I can tell oniisan start to drift off for a snooze.

"Hey isn't one of your friends missing"? Nami ask and I do remember there was an another one with us.

"Oh that Onion. He always disappears and then shows up with bad news". That is one bad luck kid. Like they said you can make Onion running towards us with tears. Alarm bells go off my head as I jump off the fence and bend down as he puffs in front of us.

"Hey are you ok"? I ask in a calm voice to sooth him. He looks at me then looks at the rest with a worry expression.

"A b-backwards guy! A weird backwards guy is walking this way"! I let out a puff of air with relief. He ok and that the guy I was probably feeling. I stand up and pat Onion head in comfort and he calmed down. I look down the road and there he is. A man in green pants and a blue jacket walking backwards towards us. Why doesn't he just walk like a normal person? As he got closer he has gray shoulder length hair and I think gray leg warms? Weird outfit. The guy turns around and I wanted to sinker because the kids right! He does look like a weirdo. He has heart shaped glasses and a goatee.

"Hey! Who calling me weird? I am not weird"! I start to snicker because even the way he talks is hilarious and it looks like he is holding a dance move. Weird indeed.

"You seem pretty weird to me". Nami said from her perch and I nod.

"Ya. Sorry to disappointment you but who wears leg warmer unless its winter"? You could tell he did not like that as he shuffled on his spot.

"Hey that not nice and don't be stupid! I'm just an ordinary passing by hypnoses". I giggle even more at his voice and I could see that ticking him off even more. I stop at the word hypnosis. I never met one before.

"Really a hypnosis? I don't actually think that works. Does it"? I ask cursorily and oniisan watched me carefully and his eyes shifted to weirdo.

"Hypnosis? Awesome"! The kids yell and I look at him skeptically. I don't actually think it works.

"What? Don't be dumb! Why should I reveal…my technique to a bunch of strangers"? I thought so. He a fraud. To my surprise though he pulls out a metal ring on a long string.

"Now watch this ring closely"! I allow my eyes to travel to the ring. I watch as it slowly swings back and forth.

"Your gona do it"? I can hear oniisan in the background but it sounds far away and I can feel my eyes start to get heavy.

"You'll feel sleepy at the count of one, two, Jango. Alright here we go. One, two, Jango". At the word Jango I remember everything going black. I don't know how but I can feel myself floating and I can hear people but they sound so far away. I don't know what they're saying or who that voice is but I want to go that way. I have been here before and I remember how horrible it was. I'm all alone and I'm cold to the bone. My skin crawls as I remember the pull before I woke up last time. I want to go back to nii-nii but I can't. I look around and there only black surrounding me. The other time I was here was when I ate that bad lollipop from that freaky clown. Suddenly I find myself looking at Luffy? What he doing here? I try to speak to him but I can't because no words pass my lips. My voice has become mute. Luffy then spots me and did the same but he also could not speak. I watch as worry watches over his face as he looks at me. I try my best to move but my body felt like lead. I was able to float a bit closer to him and that was enough. Luffy stretch his arm and got a hold of my hand. He pulled me to him and I clung to him as the cold made me shiver. Being near him made me warm up a bit and his smile made me smile back. We looked together as we can hear the voices get loader. They sound familiar but not clear enough to know who. I turn to Luffy and he looked concern as we looked around the black depth trying to find were the voices are coming from. It seems we have been floating forever then I felt the pull on my leg. It the same one from back then. I wanted to scream as something was pulling me away from Luffy. I open my mouth but nothing came out. He wrapped his arms around me as the thing pulled me harder making Luffy arm stretch. I try to call out but nothing left my lips. All I could feel is ice going through my veins and the tears fall down my face. Then Luffy arm starting unravelling around me and I grab his hand as tears continue to fall down my face. I have never felt so scared in my life as his fingers started to leave my grasp. I can now here Nami voice then Nii-nii. I watch as pf all of a sudden Luffy completely disappeared and then so did I as I was dragged into the darkness.

My eyes open as I felt someone shaking me. I blink away the tears as I look straight into Luffy eyes and I realize nii-nii is piggy backing me. I shiver as I remember being rip away from Luffy arms. Even Luffy looked a bit spooked but he huffed in relief. Nii-nii lets me down but I stay by him and even Luffy keeps shifting his eyes towards me. Nami looked at me concern and I smile at her.

"Are you ok Sachi-nee"? Nii-nii looks as me as I grab his hand and I felt the warmth radiant off his hand. So much better than that dark, cold, black space.

"Just really spooked from the dream". He nodded and squeezes my hand and I give him a smile. Luffy dust himself off as he place his hat back on his head. Then he drop the f bomb. I knew that butler was creepy.

" Eh, they're going to kill Kaya-san"? One of the kids said.

"Are they really going to attack the village"? The other kid says. Just perfect. I guess we really are going to be dealing with a lot!

"Yea, that what they said. No question about it"! Luffy says as I huff. Cant I have a break? Well at least now I can kick the butler ass! The kids looked nervous.

"So what were you doing down here sleeping"? Nii-nii ask as he looked at him skeptically.

"That's the thing! I thought I was up on the cliff. So how did I get down here"? That a very good question. I wonder?

"Hey luffy do you remember looking down at a metal ring swinging"? I ask ad he nodes. Thought so.

"Like me you fell asleep to the hypnosis". Luffy looked confused as he shrugged his shoulders but then he looked at me with understanding. Then the kids run away to gather all their supplies before the pirates raid the village. Like hell I am going to watch anyone get hurt.

"Oh no! We need to stock up on meat before the shop gone"! I roll my eyes as Oniisan hit Luffy in the head with the end of his sheath kunia. I let go now feeling a lot better. I just hope to never end up there again!

"That not the issue at hand here"! I nod.

"The issue here is a bigger matter. We should go back and come up with a plan". Nami said and I nodded in agreement! We started to walk back and by the time we got to the fence the sun was setting. We met up with the kids and they called out to Usopp.

"Oh, hey guys". Usopp walked up to us and I picket out the pain behind his eyes but he was smiling as if nothing happen and he hid it really well.

"Yo". Luffy waved at Usopp and shocked wash over him as he ran up to us.

"You're alive"? Luffy just smiled.

"Alive? Ya I just woke up". The guy with the green hat stated the facts.

"ya this guy was just asleep the whole time". Then the one with the orange hat spoke next.

"Captain! We heard everything"! Onion spoke up next! These kids are really good at being in sink.

"Let's hurry and tell everyone about the pirates"! I watch as Usopp face went from shock to confuse but his eyes looked so hurt. Then of all things he smiled and laughed. This is not the time to be smiling and laughing.

"I'm lying like usual! Obviously. It's just to get back at that butler. He piss me off, so I claim him to be a pirate". We all looked confuse because we know Luffy wouldn't lie but the kids laughed and walked away.

"Oh, so you put that straw hat guy up to it". Usopp turned around looking at the kids.

"Hey what's wrong"? Usopp ask as he ask the kids walking away.

" I think less of you now". The kids agree as they looked away from Usopp.

"Even though the butler a jerk, I never thought you would lie to hurt someone. We really respected you too". Ouch that would hurt. Poor Usopp. I look at the arm he is hiding from them and blood dripping down at his arm.. The slice is small but looks like he got shot at.

"Come on Usopp. We can walk back to the cliff then I can clean that shot wound. Ok"? I ask and Usopp nodes. No words were said as we made it back to where we found Luffy. The moon light was enough for me as I cleaned his wound. I always carried a mini first aid so I can heal Oniisan when he gets hurt. I ask if he allergic to anything and he nodes a no. I give him my smaller red rose lollipop and he takes it in gratitude. I get up and smile at my handy work.

"Why did you tell them that"? Luffy ask since I would like to know too.

"Because I am a liar. They were never going to believe me from the start. I'm to optimist". Oniisan stepped forward.

"Even so, the truth is the truth".

"Pirates are really going to come? Are they"? Nami ask I think with a small hint of concern.

"Yay. There definitely going to show up. But everyone thinks it's a lie. They think that tomorrow will be just a normal, peaceful day…" Usopp bends forward then leans up and clenches his hand.

"That why tomorrow I am going to stop the pirates at the beach and make sure this stays a lie. That's the only logical thing a liar like me to do! Even if I get shoot at or get beaten by brooms, this is my village and I will protect it"! I smile as Usopp said this with bravery.

"Your one hell of a nice guy", I finish for him.

"To push your friend away like that and going into battle alone"! I give him a smile as I stick a Z in my mouth to calm down. Still a bit shaken from that dream.

"Just so you know I have dibs on all the pirates' money"! Nami made a cent sign with her fingers as she smiled. Luffy stretch out his arm.

"Alright we will help you out"! Usopp continue to cry as he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Why? Why do you want to help me? You have no ties to this village".

"There a whole bunch of bad guys right"? I cringed as I always did hate that cracking sound of joints moving.

"Also scared is written all over your face".

"Plus everyone can always use a little help once in a while". As I walked over and pat him on the shoulder. He jumped up all angry but his legs shook together.

"Sccared? Who scared! I am a brave warrior of the sea. I don't want your help or sympathy! I should be scared because we are going to fight real pirates so don't make fun of me"! Usopp yelled as he hit his knees to make them stop from shaking.

"We ain't making fun of you! We are helping you because you are an honorable". Oniisan said and Luffy looked bad ass.

"As if we would risk our lives because of sympathy"!

To be continue….

So here is a fun filled chapter! Loved the dream scene which is actually important for futures chapters! Any way thank you for reading and I get to do a review corner for this chapter yaaaa! Here is go!

Guest: I know I have trouble with grammar but I try my best! Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to more reviews from you. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

lightarrow: Thank you for the review! I do my best to portray the characters from the serieos but with my own bit! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think :)

Thank for reading and if you want a section in comment corner then write a review! One piece go yo Oda!


	9. Taking down the weirdo and a gift

Taking down the weirdo and gifts

We all stood together on the south shore opposite of where we landed earlier today. We just came back from stealing barrels of oil from some house I have no clue who from though.

"Alright. They are going to attack from this shore at daybreak. But this is the only route you can take to get into the village. Everything else is cliff so it would be tough to get through. In other words if we can defend this cliff to the death then the village is safe". Hmm something sound off. We were able to get to the village from where we landed and that was a slope too. I think he is missing something. My eyes are casted to the ground in thought. I miss something Usopp said since he is now staring at me.

"What"? I ask as I was still thinking of the loop whole in this plan.

"I ask what your good at". Ohhh that it.

"I can bleed really well". Oniisan did not like that as he smack me across the head. Man I am getting annoyed with all the hitting. I glare back at him.

"I can hide". I frown as Luffy and oniisan grabbed Usopp in a head lock.

"You are going to fight". I cringe as they yelled at him.

"I'm just kidding geez". They let go and Usopp caught his breath.

"Usopp-sama how do you know they are going to attack from this cliff? I mean we went up a hill were we landed and we got to the village just fine". Usopp stop to think about it.

"Well because they had their meeting place here". Oniisan smiles as he watches another plan get broken down. See that why I am the brains and oniisan the bronze! I was always the strategist between the two of us.

" So what? They may have had their meeting place here but that does not mean they will land here. I am correct right"? Usopp thought through my plan and nodded.

"You're right Sachi-san. We can't exactly be at two places at once". Usopp says as he tries to think of an idea. I smile already having one in place.

"That is where you are wrong Usopp-sama. We are five people so why not split so three at one slop and two at another. Sadly we only have enough oil for one slop so since this is your village you choose who go where and which slop the oil will be set up at". Usopp nodded as he calculated the different outcomes.

"Wow! Sachi-san you are so smart. You really thought this through"! I smile at Luffy.

"Of course I did. I am a strategist". Then I watch as Luffy got his own idea.

"Then that what you will be. Sachi-san you are now the strajust of this crew". I wanted to correct him but decided agents it. So cute.

"Ok I have decided what going to happen. The oil will stay at this slop and Zorro, Nami, and I will stay here to protect it. While Sachi and Luffy will protect the other slope. Sounds good'? I node with the rest of us. Nami grabs me by the shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Make sure that if they do show up for them not to steal my money"! She look so serious. I guess collecting all that money must be important to her.

"Don't worry Nami! I will make sure no one takes it"! We smile at each other as she let go of my shoulders.

"So Usopp-sama which way is the North shore"? I have no clue which way is north and I am sure Luffy does not know either. Usopp pointed down the path.

"If you don't leave the path you should be there in 15 min walking and before you leave can you help with the barrels"? I nod and together we pored the oil down the slope. I watch as the hill became a slippery mess. There no way you could run up that with the amount of oil that there!

"Come on Luffy-sama let's get to the other hill". He nodded and he started walking down the path. I give a hug to Oniisan and of course he wish me goodnight and to be safe. I wave and catch up to Luffy. Usopp was right. Just follow the path and you get to the slop.

"Sachi-san we should get to sleep before the pirates come". Luffy said as we sat down on the top of the slop on the grass. The thought of sleep reminded me of my nightmare. I am not in the mood to go back to that dark place.

"Luffy I can't sleep. Not after my nightmare that happen earlier. You can sleep if you want. I will take watch". I place my bag down beside me and then to my surprise Luffy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. He was soft and I could not help but look up in confusion. I shifted to get closer and become more comfortable.

"I had a nightmare too when I was sleeping. I was in a dark place but you were there". I nodded at him.

"Ya! It was cold and no matter how hard I tried I could not speak. I was able to get near you but then I was pulled away from you". I felt Luffy arms tighten around me.

"Ya. I watch you get pulled away from me then I woke up right when are hands let go. I couldn't do anything to protect you again. I said I would and even in my dream I can't". I smile up at Luffy

"I have been there before but only once. The same thing happen but you showed up. Last time I was completely alone so thank you. I wonder why you were in my dream and I was in yours". That really is strange.

"I dunno. It a mystery dream". I giggle and node. We watch as the sunrise starts and a pirate ship with a black cat on the front on the pirate ship. So I was right! They are coming to this shore! Guess I better single them. I pull out a small carrier knife from my bag. It an emergency knife when I don't have my bigger one. Luffy watch me and I was just about to cut the back of my wrist but Luffy stopped.

"I told you not to use your ability unless necessary". Wow! Now I have two overprotected people in my life!

"Luffy-sama this is important. I am going to signal them to come here"! I said annoyed and Luffy let go of my arm and I cut deep enough to bleed.

"Blood Blood firework"! I punch towards the sky and my blood shoot up and exploded in the air. I pull Luffy to the side to make sure he does not get rained on. My wound healed quickly and Luffy smiled to see no scar was left behind. The pirate ship landed and they all crowded the beach. I watch as the weirdo hypno guy from earlier walked up to the front. I guess he was a pirate captain. I watch as all the cat pirates looked down at the blood soak hill. What can I say? My blood has to go somewhere and even on the ground I can still use it if it's my own. Plus it will wash away with the rain so no worry.

"What happen here"? The hypno ask as the pirates look scared and curios. I gave them my best demon glare.

"Oh you mean the blood there. That just some people I killed earlier. I just got rid of the body's before you guys came. You can be next if you want"? My smile grew bigger and I laughed for good measured as they coward backwards. If this works then maybe they will leave and the only person we have to deal with is shitty stained suit guy. Luffy looks at me confused and I closed my lips like a zipper to tell him to be quite. He did the same and it seems it scared the pirates even more.

"Captain Jango! We can't fight her. We will die"! A lot of the crew agree and I watch as they coward closer to the ship.

"Guys be brave! We have to or we will die from captain Kuro….So get through them and attack the village". The men debated with them self and did a war cry as they ran up the hill. I guess they chose me. Luffy goes into a fighting stance getting ready but I put my hand up in front of him.

"I got this Luffy-sama". I told him and he looked confuse.

"Alright all you kittys! I warned ya. Blood Blood spikes". I brought my arms out and right when the majordy were over my blood I flicked my hands up! My attack is still a work in process..actually all my blood that leaves my body is a work in process. Sadly my spikes were only big enough to pierce some of their foot while other bits that were further away from me left them to trip. I frown hoping it would be bigger. Oh well.

" You see that a warning. I am in such a good mood that I will let you leave with your lives". That didn't really stop them as most of them got back up and ran at us. Well I tried. Luffy smiled as he pulled his arms back. The pirates are only a few feet away as he let go. I clapped as his hands snapped back and took out the rest of them. I watch as they tumble down the hill and I heard yelling behind me. I look to see the rest of my nakama finally came to join us.

"Glad you could make it to the party! We were just getting things ready". Oniisan gave a dark smile.

"Happy to hear you didn't start the fun without me". He walked up beside me and Usopp looked at me happily.

"Sachi-san thank you for thinking my plain true. Your plan help save my village". I smiled at Usopp and gave him a thumbs up.

"Is my money safe"? Nami just had to ask and I chuckled.

"Protected and untouched". Nami release a breath and smiled. The pirates got one look at oniisan and gasp.

"That the pirate hunter Roranoa Zoro. Then that means she bloody rose". I frown in annoyance. So they can recognize oniisan but not me. I thought I left a good name for people to remember me by. Whatever. They continue to stay down on the ground without moving and continue to groan in pain. Good!

"Daybreak has already pass. He-Captain Kuro –has a short temper. Hey man don't tell me though two brats did this to you. Listen! We don't have time to be dilly-dallying here. If our enemy is strong then we have to be stronger! Now watch the ring closely! On one, two, Jango you guys will be stronger. Your wounds will heal and you will become even stronger". Weirdo seems to shake when he talks about his captain. Shitty suit must be a crappy captain. I watch as he pulls out the ring on the string again. I could not help myself watch the ring swing back and forth. It's so shiny.

"What are they doing"? Luffy ask as he also watch the ring swing back and forth.

"It's hypnoses. He trying to convince them to be stronger. How ridiculous"! Nami said as she looked more at the people to see what would happen.

"One, two, Jango"! The crowed of pirates around him cheered and got up as if they were never hurt. One of them even hit the rock cliff hard enough to brake it. Wow was all I could think of and a burning anger grew in my belly. All I wanted to do right now is hurt these pirates.

"No way"! Nami said surprise they can do that after they just got a betting like five minutes ago!

"He gouged out the cliff. What power"! Oniisan said as he harden his grip on his sword.

"They really did get hypnotise". Nami could not believe what she was hearing. All these words felt far away in my head. I knew they were saying them but all I can hear is the rushing sound of blood pass my ears.

"Go crush anyone that gets in our way"! The sound of the battle cry's and the running of people up the hill sounded so far away and the burning anger grew. I felt nothing else but only the need to hurt someone.

"You guys get back! That means you to Sachi-nee"! Nami and Usopp ran behind oniisan but my legs only wanted to move forward not back. I harden my grip on my blade as I felt a sinister smile cross my lips. Everything seems to be so far away.

"Hey, Luffy"? Oniisan called but all I could hear is him growl under his breath. It sounded like an echo in my head. Strange. I brought my blade and cut the tip of every finger. My blade drop to the ground with a clank and I watch as the blood ooze from my cuts. I could not help but start to chuckle since I could not feel any pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"! Luffy cries was heard through my head and I laugh with him. It was not my normal happy laugh but a lot more sinister.

"You guys got hypnotise"? Oniisan voice sounded so far away and then all I can hear is an annoying buzzing sound in my head. I looked at the pirates running towards us and felt Luffy pass me. I follow hot on Luffy heals not really knowing what attack I am using. It's just all one big blur. Then in my heated anger and the buzzing in my head I made out One two Jango. Then it all diapered. I felt no more anger and the buzzing was gone. When my eyes open I find myself in Luffy arms but in the same fucking place I was earlier today. I felt myself shiver in this dark shit whole and hold onto Luffy tighter. I look up and Luffy looks just as confused but also determine. I don't know why but I hold onto his vest as if it was my life line. I try to speak again but still nothing leaves my lips. Then it was there. That dark cold arms that wrap around me to pull me away. This time they got me around my waist and pulled. I felt myself leaving Luffy grasp but this time he held onto me tighter. The cold arms pulled me with enough force that Luffy was pulled along with me. I hid my face in his chest as I felt the darkness crawl up my back and down my legs. Luffy shivered as he continue to hold onto me. That thing arms pulled harder but the darkness stop crawling over me. I look to see why and Luffy can't go the same way I was going to go. He was like a barrier. His teeth was showing as he held onto me and I held onto him back. I hope he doesn't disappear like last time. Then I heard a voice and there was something new. A flash of light hit me and when my eyes blinked I was on the hill again. Well sort of hill anyway. My eyes widen in surprise when I see the cat shaped front of the ship was ripped off and is now on the shore. Luffy looked to be under it too. My body finally caught up to me as I felt tiered and when I looked to see why I seem to have used that technique. It my blood blood web. My blood has formed a web everywhere and has caught at least half the pirates. Either by their leg, arm, torso, and I think a few even around the neck. This technique allows me to tighten my web if I wanted to and should only be used when there lots of people and when there to powerful. I only used it once and I was so drained after. Luckily it does not look like I tighten my web. I unattached my fingers from the web and drop like a fly and so did my web. The pirates were on the ground unmoving covered in my blood. Great devil fruit but it is supper messy! The sound of metal clash caught my attention as I slowly turn my head from the ground. I have no energy and only if I had a lollipop then I can move and help out. Oniisan are fighting these two really weird cat guys with one sword. Where are his other two? My eyes roam the hill and there on the opposite side of him. I try to sit up but my muscles won't budge. Shit. I spot my bag on the top of the hill where Nami and Usopp is watching the fight from a safe distance. I'm still bleeding from my fingers. I can work with this. I close one hand wound but I leave the other to bleed. With the rest of my strength and point my arm to my bag.

"Blood Blood lasso". I say in a whisper and I watch as my blood attaches to my bag! Yes. I didn't miss for once! I have to be very careful not to bring to much attention to myself. I hope Nami and Usopp can keep their mouth shut! I pull my lasso and slowly it slide along the ground. Nami was the first to notice my bag to move and I can feel her eyes on me. I look up at her and give her a reassuring smile as I continue to pull my bag. I smile in triumph when I felt the bag fabric touch my fingers. I look up to see oniisan still struggling with the cat people and Nami running for his swords. I pull out two rose and two energy lollipops. It not good for me to eat them this fast and these many at once. I will feel really sick after but it's worth it. I put them in my mouth and bite down on them and swallowed quickly. I watch as Nami grabbed the sword and weirdo slice her shoulder with his hypno ring. Her blood soaked the air and I watch as she fell to the ground.

"Nami"! I yell as I get up feeling a lot better and new energy flowing through my body.

"What do you need swords for"? Weirdo ask and I tried to move my legs but they are still in commission. Now would be the time to work you stupide ass legs! I look over to see why he looks so scared and I looked to the top of the hill to see shitty suit with annoying glasses standing on the top of the hill. Grate more trouble! Can this day get any worse!

"N-uhh! I can explain"! Weirdo tried to say looking like he is about to shit his pants.

"Night is long gone now, so it seemed odd that the plan wasn't making any progress". Shitty suit guy said and his crew coward calling out that his name is Kuro. That how I recognize him. I read in an old paper that he was executed years ago. Guess the marines killed the wrong guy. This is just grate! Nami is still lying on the ground in pain and my legs still need like a minute before I am good to go!

"What is all this"! Sihty suit Kuro yelled at his crew in anger! Man I would hate to follow someone like that! They all shake in fear and I could swear I heard some of them are crying because they were that terrified.

"To think that these brats have held you back… How the black cats have fallen…Right..Jango"? To say glasses freak was mad is an understatement. He looked so pissed that veins are showing on his forehead.

"But you said letting the kid go would not cause us any trouble"! Weirdo is really trying to defend himself. Good luck with that.

"Yes I did say that. But so what? We knew he was going to stand agents us. The only thing I didn't count on…was your guys feebleness"! Good word to use. Didn't know he had it in him. My legs can now move and I slowly walk along the wall to help Nami. While everyone looking at glasses up there I will use it to get to Nami. I am so close! I just need a distraction! I watch as the two weird cat brothers ran pass oniisan right at their captain. Perfect! I leapt at Nami and kneed beside her.

"Hey Nami! How are you feeling"? Nami looked at me as I pulled out a rose lollipop and stuck it in her mouth. She looked at me in shock but as she sat up grimed in pain.

"I'm fine but Zoro-san needs his swords". I nodded as I swiftly grabbed them and gave them to Nami. This is her mission after all. She looked at me confused but I just moved my head to oniisan.

"There it is! The pussy cat maneuver…". What a name for an attack. I look over and I can't see shitty suit guy anywhere but he is here. I close my eyes and try my haki again and when I open them I can see him better now. Every move he makes I can feel where he will be next. This is really handy! Then he stopped and at the end of his claws in each of his hand held a kill point to though cat brothers. I don't have time for this.

"Nami you give oniisan his swords and I will try to wake up Luffy-sama. Can you handle that? When this is all done I will heal your wound on your shoulder". Nami nodded and with that I ran towards Luffy under the giant black wooden cat. I didn't really care what they said but something along the lines of I got five minutes to get him up. I ran pass the pirates and they push away as I pass them. Some even cringed. I skidded across the sand beside him. I looked down to his happy sleeping face. At least it is not a nightmare.

"Luffy-sama you there. Time to get up"! I say but to no avail. I have no time for this!

"GOD DAMIT LUFFY! THIS IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME TO BE SLEEPING"! I yelled at him but the sounds of his snoring filled the air. Fuck it! I lift my foot up over his head. He made of rubber. He will be fine!

"Sachi-nee! Look out"! I heard Oniisan worried voice and I turn to see a flying ring coming to decapitate me. Just my fucking day. My foot slammed into Luffy face and I could not help but chuckle in my last seconds of life as he looked annoyed at me.

"Split in two"! Weirdo just had to be morbid.

"Dodge it"! A little hard to do that at the moment oniisan.

"What the.."? I heard Luffy voice and felt him grab my ankle. I yelp as he stud up and pulled me down into the sand.

"Sachi! How dare you stomp on my face"! I watch as the metal ring pass me and hit Luffy right in the mouth.

"Luffy-sama. I am happy to see you are back to join the party. Sadly we have an uninvited guest who we needs to kick out". I chuckle and watch as Luffy breaks the ring and he looks piss.

"Sachi that hurt, you jerk"! I cringed back at his harsh words.

"Sorry but in my defense I was trying to wake you up and you had perfect timing! If you didn't pull me down when you did my head may not have been attach to my body". Luffy looked confused and I got up and wiped the sand off. The energy still pulsing strong through my body. Luffy looked around and I did as well. Nami finally got out of reach and is now gaining her energy on the grass while oniisan has cuts on his chest. My eyes harden at the only cat brother up but I can't intervene when it's the end of the fight. Oniisan would hate me for it. For now my hatred can go to shitty suit Kuro at the top of the hill. I followed Luffy forward and the cat pirates coward away and Jango got his weapons ready.

"Huh? That bad butler is here"? I nod and then I felt it. The one person I did not want here is here. You have got to be kidding me. Kaya is at the top of the cliff and almost got cut in half by her asswhole of a butler. Not my day! Thank god Usopp there to save her sorry but.

"Luffy-sama pleas can I go protect Kaya-sama? I am her doctor and as her doctor it is my job to keep her alive". I put extra emphasize on the word alive just so Luffy will let me go. Luffy looked at me with a smile.

"Yup you can go protect her and Usopp. Make sure there ok"? I nod and I run up the hill as fast as possible. I pass Jango easily enough and the cat brother is busy with oniisan.

"Klahdore stop this! If all you want is the money then you can have it all! Just pleas leave this village"! What a noble thing to say. She would give up everything for her town. I made it up beside them and glared down shitty suit Kuro. Waiting to make a move if he takes one step closer! Shitty suit did not seem too happy to see me but gave me a wicked smile.

" Ahhh! it very nice for you to finally join us. Do you mind taking my lady back home to bed? I just need to finish up here". Wow. Sick bastared just has to say that. I can hear Kaya cringe away and I growl at him while tightening my grip on the knife I picked when I ran up the hill. My lollipop will last 30 more minutes and that it. I can't have another one because my heart pumping as fast as it is. One more will gave me a big burst of energy for five minutes then my heart will stop. Happen once when I was eating them for fun. One minute my heart was working and the next it stop. Oniisan got the nehabore to do CPR on me. Yaa that was a horrible experience and my brother learned CPR because of it. That also the reason why he is even more protective. Like right now I can feel his eyes land on me for a split second every few blocks he makes. He should be paying attention to his own fight!

"You know you are right. I am going to take Kaya-sama home and let my captain kick your sorry but. You are even going to wish that you were the one who got executed all though years ago"! I gave him a smile and turned to Kaya.

"Kaya-sama, Usopp-sama can you stand"? Usopp look like he been used as a punching bag.

"I really doubt your captain can hurt me and Kaya. I would gladly take you up on your offer but there one other thing I want. You see what I want is peace of mind". I look at him questionably.

"Pease"? Kaya ask softly still clutching tightly to her jacket. I move a bit closer just in case I have to jump in. Shitty suit Kuro looked at us with a soft sinister smile. Like he can find peace looking at us.

"Yes. I want simple peace. I find the trust I have fostered over the three years to be nice and comfortable. So I want that peace of mind forever. And I will have this peace and your fortune. In short these pirates will come to this village and you will leave your will and die"! Wow what a twisted mind. His cat clawed hands pointed towards his crew and he continue to fix his glasses which still ticket me off.

"You're an idot! If you have a peace of mind now then why ruin it by killing all the people you trust and cared for you the past three years"? I ask because that on hell of a stupide idea. You can tell he is very happy because I spot a glow in his eyes.

"Destroying this village will allow me to preserve these memories with a happy note! Those two things will happen"! I bend my knees getting ready to hurt this guy as he shadows his face to look terrifying. I have no time for this! I need to get Kaya out of here now!

"N-no". What? My eyes go widen as she pulls out a gun from her coat. Holly shit she brings out a pistol! There no way in hell I am letting such a nice girl stain her hands with this bastard's blood. Not worth it! Usopp grabs Kaya leg in worry.

"Put that away and run away, Kaya! There no use in that! Just run"! Kaya hand shake as she points the gun at him.

"Your not Klahadore! Your not Klahadore…Leave this village"! I put my hand on top of the gun and my eyes look at Kaya daring her to shoot him and you die look.

"Oh.. You point a gun at me". Shitty suit Kuro smiles as if he is enjoying this.

"Leave this minute". Kaya tried again. My body sent a jolt up my spine and I felt a nausea wash over me for a second. Dame 20 min left.

"Kaya-sama put the fucking gun down. That shit stained suit butler of yours is a pirate. I am sure he has been at gun point more times he can count! I know and he definitely knows you won't shoot. Guns are not meant for idle threats. Put the gun down and let my captain deal with this ass". Kaya looks at me as tears fall down her face but she listens and drops the gun. Good! I watch as Usopp looked piss and grabbed the gun and stood up and fired at Kuro! Not good! I watch with my still in training Haki as he moved in that dance to get away from the bullet. I felt him get right beside Usopp. No!

"Come to think of it I still owe you for hitting me". Usopp head was trapped in between his claws and I growled. I looked around to try to find a way to save him.

"Usopp-san". Kaya voice sounded so broken. I have to find a way and fast.

"You hit me with all your might, as I recall…" Before I had the chance to do anything Luffy punch him right smack in the face and he went flying! His arm recoiled back to him and while Kuro down I am getting Kaya out of here.

"If you hate getting hit so much, I got a hundred more punches for you"! Whoo go Luffy!

"Thanks captain! Nice punch"! I wave him good bye and I grab Kaya hand.

"Kaya-sama as your doctor I am telling you that we are getting the hell out of here. No objections"! I tried to get her to move but she was stunned into place. I looked down the hill to see everyone freaking out and oniisan giving his demon glare.

"His arm stretch"! I could hear this being repeated thought the cat pirate crew as they were shocked. Guess they never made it to the grand line.

"It looked like his arm stretch"! Wow it did. Fuck the nasua came back. 15 minutes. No time. Luffy on the other hand looked piss as he got into his fighting stand.

"Usopp pirates attack". No no no no. Not them too. I can feel frustration tears at the brim of my eyes as I blink them away. I watch as the three hit the butler as he is down. I run to them and scoop them up before they die from their idiotic act. I push them beside Kaya and give them a glare.

"You buys are stupide. That a real pirate and not make believe. Now he going to kill you guys". The cringed but stood tall. They may be brave but stupide as well.

"Sachi-san! You have to get them out of here. Usopp pirates! Listen to me. Protect Kaya. Listen closely. I am giving you the most important task there is now. Take Kaya and get away from here! Don't tell me you can't! That was the reason we created the Usopp pirates: to become men and protect what most important to us! That's..a direct order"! The boys were crying but nodded as well.

"Yes, Captain". I nod and times up as Kuro got up and adjusted his glasses only for them to brake. Finally that annoying habit is gone. He walks pass us and kicks Usopp. I clench my hands in anger!

"Kaya-sama we are going now! Boys you heard your Captain now move"! She looked at me and nodded. I pulled her into a jog which for her is probably running into the forest. The kids are in front and I kept my eyes on them so I don't get lost. Usopp is smart enough to deal with his own life. I have Kaya and three boys to worry about at the moment but that was an awesome speech. I hope we can lose werdo hypno leg warm guy through these bushes.

"Do you boys even know where we are going"? They looked at me and smiled.

"We know this forest inside and out". I think it was onion that said this.

"Is the hypno still following us"? The boy with purple hair ask. Onion looked behind then turned back around.

" Nope I don't see him! Let's loose him for good"! I felt a tick growing.

"No boys. This is what you will do. You will continue to run and find a hiding space for Kaya and I will fight the weirdo". To say they were shock was an understatement. I let go of Kaya hand and stood tall with my back to them

"Are you crazy. You can't fight him alone". One of them said. I just snorted.

"Like hell I can. I have fought stronger enemies then him! Now run and hide". The boys looked unsure and Kaya looked scared. I patted her head in reassurance.

"Don't worry Kaya-sama! Everything will be fine. Now go"! I smile and I watch as they run away behind me. Good. Now to find him. I close my eyes and spot him coming my way. Good! I also sense one of the flying rings to my left. Trees fell to the forest floor as the ring pass the kids and Kaya. I get into a fighting stance as he comes into my view.

"Well I have one down. Not the one I want but to kill you will be easy enough". Hypno comes running at me and tried to slice me but he to slow and I can dodge him easily enough. Of course I had to taste bile. Fuck I only have five minutes to take him down. I think that more than enough time. While I was distracted for a split second he cut my arm. Good now I don't have to. He pulled back and frowned. I allow my blood to become my rose bomb as they floated in the air. Like everyone else he admires their beauty. Three…Two…One.

"Boom"! I say and they explode creating a lot of smoke. I try to sense him but I was too late. He got beside me. I tried to dodge him but he was to close!

"Not strong enough to kill me girl". I felt one of his rings dig deep into my side and the other one had to cut down my right eye. I could not help but let out a scream of pain as blood sept down my face and side. I heal my face and side the best I can but my powers are limited at the moment. I can taste my blood as some sept into my mouth. My one good eye looked at hypno to see him covering his ears.

"Like…hell…I am…going to.. let you kill…them". With all my strength and the timer out I use my blood to create a hammer and hit him right across the head. I watch as he falls to the ground life less but I can see his chest still rise. The pain was horrible as I felt the bile come. I hold onto my bleeding side as I threw up into the bush whatever left in my stomach. Good thing I didn't eat breakfast. Stupide side effect. I breath heavily as I wobble over to a nearby tree and sit down. I pull out my mini first aid kit from my bag that I have kept this whole time. I am really happy that he didn't rip it. I can't really see all that well with one eye but I can hear footsteps run towards me.

"Sachi-nee! What happen"? Oniisan voice was on my right side and on my left was the kids and Kaya sounding nervous. Poor kids will have nightmare seeing me like this.

" Hey Zoro-nii. You..finally made it. Tie up Hypno guy". I have no energy to say anything as I keep my good eye closed. My haki lets me see the kids tying him up and Kaya was crying beside me. Oniisan grab my first aid kit and wiped away the blood from my side. I cringed as I held in the pain as he sowed me up the best he can. Together we practise on so many banana that he should do a good stitch. I clench my teeth and oniisan sowed up my side. The burning pan was horrible and my face hurt so much.

"Don't worry.. Zoro-nii will fix me". I smile but it must look creepy as I still felt blood drip down my face. My eye will take at least a few days before I can open them again. I guess I am stuck with only one eye for a few days. Oniisan finish and I can feel his hands shake as he whip the blood off my face and bandage my eye. I open my good eye to see him looking at me so scared. I give him a reassuring smile and lean forward through the pain to give him a hug. I felt him hug me back as his shoulder shake to hold back his tears. I am the only thing that can make oniisan cry. I allow him to calm down as he pulls back and picks me up. Usopp was able to stand and Onisann carried me away. I continue to keep my good eye closed as I snuggle into oniisan chest. His heart beat was fast and like every time I hear it I fall asleep. I was still able to hear everything as Usopp thanked us and Luffy freaking out about me looking like I have been through the blender. Oniisan told him to quiet down and then we were moving again. After a while I was placed in a bed and that when I finally slept. A half a day later I awake with a growling stomach. I open my good eye and look around to see that everyone was around the room. It looked like Kaya spared room. I sat up slowly as I felt a throbbing pain. My face still hurt and the bandage felt itchy.

"Happy to see you're awake". Nami said and this got everyone attention. Oniisan came rushing over to my side and Luffy followed.

"Sachi-nee are you ok"? Oniisan sounded worry. Even Luffy looked more troubled then that clown incident.

"Im ok. My side hurt and that hypno guy got me really bad in the eye. My eye will at least take a minimum of a few days or more. So I will need some help to make sure I don't knock into anything". I said. I'm not going to lie and Usopp looked really bad.

"Sachi-san I am really sorry. You got hurt because you help me". I looked a Usopp and smiled.

"Don't sweat it! It was worth saving Kaya life"! My stomach growled and it seemed to have lighten the mood. Oniisan was going to carry me but Luffy beat him to it. I looked at him and he had a frown on his face but said nothing. Turns out Nami changed me into a pair of her shorts and t-shit. Thank god it not a skirt! Usopp lead the way back to the same place we ate yesterday. Luffy sat me down and he sits beside me. Oniisan is watching Luffy cafully since he seems off. Not my place to say. He will let me know what wrong when he wants too. Our food came quickly enough and as I eat my food I can feel Luffy looking at me a he ate but I was too hungry to care. A beautiful cake was place in front of me and a single fork. I look up at oniisan and he gives me the go ahead eat it. He only orders cake for me when he nervous I am going to pass out like back in that clown infested town. I shiver at the thought but I eat my cake happily. When I was done I felt a lot better and I don't feel pain any more. Luffy was also back to his cheerful self.

"Well we have eaten so we should be going". I noded.

"Good idea oniisan"!

"Yea"! Luffy continue to chew on his fish bone. I spotted Kaya as she walked to our table.

"Here you are"! Kaya soft voice said with a smile. She already looks ten times better!

"Hey, miss". Luffy waves with a smile and Nami looks over confused.

"Are you alright with being out of bed and all'?

"Yes. Actually I would like to thank you Dr. Sachi. Because of you I am alive today and you have made me feel a lot better. As a thank you for everything I have a present for you. I think you guys will like it very much".

"I give Kaya a smile as I get up from the table. Luffy is already beside me faster than I can blink.

"You can't see well so grab my arm and I will help you dodge things". Luffy laughs and I resist the urge to roll my only good eye. Oniisan up and looks suspicious at us and Nami has this I just figured out something look. Then it turned into a smile. I hold Luffy arm and we followed Kaya. Luffy held me up since I trip a few times. Thank god I have something to hold onto or I may have fallen flat on my face. Kaya led us to the most amazing gift I have ever received. Luffy looked happy and oniisan has a smile on his face.

"A caravel"! Nami said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"Can we really have this"? Luffy ask as he threw his arms in the air in excitement.

"Yes pleas use it"! Kaya said and I cheered as my good eye scans the gorges ship. It has a beutifilly carved ram head and it is so big! I bet it sails smooth too.

"This is a slightly older model, but I personally designed it. A carvi-make carvel, made with central turn rudder and with lateen sails. Her name is the going marry"! Wow beautiful. I have a feeling we are going to go on so many adventures! Luffy walks forward pulling me along and I got a better view of the front of the ship. So cool!

"What a good ship! Especially this front! So cool"! I nod.

" You take my words right out of my mouth"! We laugh as Kaya walked forward.

"We stalked everything you may need for you safe voyage". I let go of Luffy and hug Kaya.

"Thank you for everything. This is a beautiful gift"! I pull back and Kaya smiled and Luffy grabbed my hand and gently pulled me along to get a different view. The sound of Usopp cries grabs my attention. I have to shift my head to see him rolling down the hill to what looks like a green bolder.

"Stop this thing"! Usopp says as he rolls closer to us. Luffy and oniisan walks forward and put their foot out and stop him from rolling into our new ship.

"Thank you"! Usopp muffled voice from having foot in his face. He wipes himself off and smiles at us. He goes to talk to Kaya and oniisan this time helps m onto the ship. This is getting annoying and I can care for myself. I look down at Usopp as he turns to us.

"You guys take care! Lets meet again sometime". What in the world is he talking about?

"How come"? See even Luffy confused.

"Huh? How come? Man your ant-social..I'm goanna be a pirate too se we will meet again in the high seas"! I frown at him. That not I thought.

"What are you talkin about? Get on". I nod with Oniisan.

"Zoro-nii is right. Get your ass up here already"! I yell at him smilling.

"Were friends now, arnt we"? See Luffy right.

"Luffy-sama right. Friends stick together". I grin as Usopp has tears form in his eyes. He jumps in the air and grins.

"I'm the captain"!

"Well if you're the captain then I am the cook"! Oniisan face turns green and Luffy looks angrey.

"I am the captain and you know how to cook"? I let out a chuckle as Oniisan shakes his head.

"Don't ever let Sachi-nee in the kitchen. It will only end badly" I nod and smile.

"Ne not lying either". Luffy looks afraid and nodded.

"Alright. Sachi-san you are never ever aloud to cook. I want to make it to pirate king". I laugh and we sail off to our next adventure!

To be continue….

 **So hey every one! Here a new chapter and thank you for reviewing. This chaptr the longest one I have ever written and it turn out amazing. Sanji coming up in the next chapter. I am skipping the filler with the guy stuck in the tresure box. If you really want me to write it let me know. If not I am moving on. Anyway I got review so lets do my review corner:**

 **guest 1: I am happy you like the story so far! My writing style is me so you will have to do your best to get past my grammer becaouse I suck at it! I hope you like this chapter whoever you are :) Look forward to anew review!**

 **lightarrow** **: I am happy you like my story so far. I do my best for the spelling and I do try to keep the characters act the same. I know some are OOC but I try. I look forward to your next review!**

 **guest 2: I am happy you like my dream scen and I hope you like the one I wrote above. Let me know what you think of this one too:)**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Here a new one and a supper long one!**

 **Joseph: I am happy you like my story so far! I do my best to make it creative and I am happy you can visualize it! I do my best:)**

 **Well here you go a new chapter and a new bit added. It may be a while before I write the next chapter because I got to writ for Rebirth. I am off! One piece is own by Oda! Night or good day!**


	10. Life is a box full of surprises!

Life is a box full of surprises!

 _We go show in daylight_

 _We go undercover wait out the sun_

 _Got a secret side in plain sight_

 _Where the treasure are_

 _That's where we run_

I stop my writing to make sure no one ease dropping on my new lyrics. They are never good but it helps with putting my feelings together. I look around with my only good eye and everyone doing their own thing. Usopp pretending to be captain, Oniisan sleeping, Nami navigating, and Luffy painting. I wonder if he a good painter? The bandage feels really itchy on my face too. I wonder if I can remove it. I put my pencil down on that page and slowly walk over to Oniisan.

"Zorro-nii can you tell me how my scar coming along? I'm not sure if I can remove my bandage yet". I knee down and he opens his eyes at me and nodes. I peel it off and I watch as he frowns.

"I guess it still needs the bandage huh"? Oniisan nodes.

"Ya it looks like it starting to scab over. Better to keep it on a bit longer". I guess a little bit longer. I put the bandage back on and pull out a rose lollipop.

"C'mon guys, show some interest in other people….". Poor Usopp I guess I can have fun with him a bit. I Start to get up but Luffy startled me back onto my but.

"All done! Look our pirate flag"! Oh god the poor symbol looks rudely drawn but I see what he wants. I take out my sketchbook and turn to a fresh page. I start to draw what Luffy wants. I have to draw a bit slower because I do only have one good eye and everything off.

"Now that Usopp has joined us we have five people, we need to have our own mark"! True and now that I have the base now to add the details. My pencil flows through the paper smoothly and neatly.

"That our mark"? I look up and Oniisan looks taken back.

"Wadya think"? I look at it once more and go back to do the finer details.

"Luffy-sama I think you have a good idea on the mark! We just need to fix it". I say and I look up and everyone looks upset.

"Sachi-nee right! A pirate symbol is supposed to represent death! A symbol of fear"! Oniisan said and I nod looking down at my finish work. Perfect!

"I do sense fear…Fear of your talent"! I start to giggle at what Nami said. I think his talent can set fear in anyone heart! Ok to mean. I smile to myself as Usopp tilts his head a bit looking at the symbol closer. Then he starts to tick at us with a smile.

"You should have told me first. Don't forget about me. I am a gifted artist! I've drawn graffiti on walls for fifty years"! I blink my good eye and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god you must be an old man! Hahaha That awesome"! I continue to laugh as I clutch my side in pain.

"Awesome! 50 years"! Luffy yelled excited.

"That defiantly means he is an old man now"! Oniisan said along with me as he start to chuckle. Usopp proud face became confused.

"Ya he must have like 6 or 7 grandchildren"I laugh even harder when Nami said this and I try to catch my breath as everyone joins in my laughter.

"Hey"! Usopp said as he goes and start painting on a new sail. Before I show mine I want to see what he will draw.

"Alright! Behold the work of art"! Usopp stood up and he painted his own symbol. I draw on the page next to mine his. It has a long nose, wearing a cap, one bone a sling shot and the other a bone. The skull was smiling. I put Usopp name underneath as an idea came to mind.

"Who told you to make your own flag"? Luffy said annoyed. I watch as oniisan and Luffy hit him in the back of the head. A few minutes later he repainted Luffy symbole. It a simpler version of mine.

"Good job Usopp but can we use mine as the symbol"? Oniisan smiles at me and everyone walks over to see my symbol. They all gasp and I smile. My symbol the same but the straw hat has more designed in it that show it straw hat and there shading.

"Wow Sachi-san that really good"! Luffy said and Oniisan pats my head.

"Even with one good eye you can still draw better than anyone I know imouto". I beam at Oniisan praise.

"It is really good but we don't have the right colour to use your design. Usopp symbol is simpler and easier to paint on our sails". Nami does have a point and Usopp beams in victory. Geez make me feel better why don't ya.

"Good job Sachi-san but my symbol is easier". Usopp says proudly and Luffy pouts.

"Aww but I want Sachi-san painted on our sails. It looks cooler"! I look up at Luffy and smile.

"Thanks Luffy-sama but Nami-san has a point. We should use Usopp symbol because it is easier. Since you like my picture so much I can take the page out and I can give it to you so you can put it over your bed if you like"? Luffy beams and nodes in excitement. I gently rip out the page and give it to Luffy. I draw Luffy symbol beside Usopp and put Luffy name underneath. Hmmm maybe I should draw a symbol for Oniisan and Nami…. All of a sudden more lyrics pop in my head so I turn to the page I was at earlier and write them down.

 _Everyday people do but I can be one of them_

 _I know you hear me now_

 _We are different kinds_

 _We can do anything_

 _We can be pirates_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Me and you_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Me and you_

 _We can be_

Not bad it is getting there. I smile down at what I have and we are sailing towards an island with storm clouds. I run over to the railing to get a closer look.

"Nami why are we sailing to that"? I point to the island and she gives me a big grin.

"That treasure island". I let out yawn and rub my only good eye. Dam I am too tired to deal with that storm right now. I have a feeling that if I even try I will get wash away with the waves easily. Oniisan pats my head and I look up at him tiredly.

"Go take a nap. I don't need to worry about you falling over". I was about to protest but I yawn.

"Fine but are you sure you guys don't need me"? I ask and I watch as everyone says no. The wind picks up and swirl my hair around my head. I can feel the beginning of rain.

"Go Sachi-san! Shishishi we will wake you up once we reach the island". I nod and open the hatch to the boy's room. I sleep in the girl's room but sometimes I sneak to sleep beside Oniisan and then leave before anyone up. I get into onisan hammock and it swings as the wave's moves the ship. I fall asleep to the sound of thunder. At one point someone did try to wake me but I just swatted them away and they let me sleep. I awake up to the smell of bakin! I get out of Oniisan swing and walk up onto the deck to see that the sun setting. I look over to see no one on deck. I still feel tiered but I will eat dinner then bed. I open the door to our kitchen just in time for Nami to place down BLTs for dinner. I grab two and sit beside Luffy.

"So how was the island"? I ask and eat at the same time. I looked over and oniisan looks nervous.

"It was fun you should have seen all…" Before Luffy can answer Oniisan speaks for him.

"Plants. There were lots of plants right Usopp"? I look over to see him confused but noded.

"YA and there was a guy stuck in a box for 20 years"! I raise my eyebrow as I eat my second sandwich.

"Is that even humanely possible"? I mean that got to be. No one can live in a box.

"Ya and there was no treasure either". Nami said as she sighs into her sandwich. I look over and to my luck there one left. I go to grab it but Luffy got it first. I frown but he did get it fair and square. To everyone surprise he broke it in half and gave me the smaller side.

"Thanks Luffy". I say as I eat my half. He smiles and eats the other. Everyone is still surprise but I enjoy it anyway. I have a craving for hot chocolate. Kaya gave me chocolate bars and I hid them for emergency or if I have a bad craving. No one knows my stash but Nami.

"Does anyone want a hotchocalut"? Nami smiles and gets up.

"No thanks. I am off to bed to get some beauty sleep. It been a long day and don't forget Luffy you have first half and Usopp you have second of guarding". She waved and walked away. Oniisan follows after he wishes me goodnight. I already know he loves mine but won't drink it in front of anyone. Usopp yawns and smiles.

"Sorry Sachi-san but if you leave the pot out I will have one on my watch and Luffy try not to fall asleep". Usopp walks out the door and missises Luffy puffing out his cheeks.

"I do not sleep on watch and ya I want some"! I nod and get up. I run to the girls courters and open up my underwear door. Pull some aside and vola! I grab a few and walk into the kitchen. Yes I am a horrible cook but I can make really easy things. Even then I can still burn it. I turn the stove to boil and poor in my milk.

"So Luffy I have always wonder but what made you want to become a pirate"? Luffy smiles and takes off his hat to look at it. My milk boils and I throw in my milk chocolate to stir. The white milk becomes a beautiful brown and the smell of coco fills the kitchen. Luffy still hasn't said anything as I poor my hot chocolate into two mugs and place one in front of him.

"You see Sachi-san I became a pirate because I promise to become pirate king. Once I do I can give Shanks his hat back. I made a promise I would give this hat back when I become the best"! Wow! I sip my mug and chocolate warmth fills me. I smile as Luffy hums as he drinks his. All of a sudden the next lyrics pops in my head and to my delight it's on the counter beside the stove. I left it outside but Oniisan must have put it in here for me so when it rains it won't get damage. I grab it and walk to see Luffy look at my book curiously.

"What that Sachi-san"? I open up to the lyrics from earlier.

"This Luffy-sama is my thinking book. In here I write down all my ideas, thoughts, lyrics, and recipes I want to learn to cook. I have a few doodles but I have a drawing book in my bag for that. I am working on a song I started earlier today and what you just said about your hat and your dream may have just finish it off"! He smiles and I write the next bit.

 _Anybody's got the will_

 _They don't see it_

 _'cos they don't understand_

 _Spin around and run for hours_

 _You and me we got one piece in our hands_

 _Everyday people do but I can be one of them_

 _I know you hear me now_

 _We are different kinds_

 _We can do anything_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Piraaaaaates_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Me and you_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Piraaaates_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Me and you_

 _We can be_

 _We can be pirates_

 _We can be pirates_

 _Me and you_

Yup that works!

"Did you finish your song? Can I read it pleas"! I chuckle and blush.

"This book is like my bucket list. No one has read it but me. Sorry Luffy-sama". He gives me a sad look and I drink up to distract myself. It seems to work but Luffy still pouting.

"What wrong? Are you that upset that I won't let you read my crappy lyrics". Luffy takes a sip and nodded a negative.

"Nooo I just don't want you to use sama at the end of my name anymore. Also I bet your lyrics are awesome"! I smile and grab his cup to pore us another round. I place it down and see my reflection. My hair is now shoulder length and I play with it a bit.

"What should I call you then"? Luffy smiles and takes a sip.

"You can use whatever just not sama". I think for a second. What should I call him then.

"Is Luffy-kun ok"? I blush a bit. Not use to using kun at the end of a sentence. Luffy laughs but nodes.

"Yes that's better. Way better the sama"! I laugh and finish off my yumminess. I still feel tiered but a lot better.

"How your eye"? I look down and brush my bandage.

"It doesn't hurt but it itches like hell. Tomorrow hopefully I can take off these stupide bandages". Luffy looks down into what I think is his reflection in his mug. I watch as his hat covers his eyes. Before I had the chance to ask what wrong Luffy speaks for me.

"I am sorry". I raise an eyebrow and walk over to him carefully to sit beside him.

"What are you sorry about"? I can see Luffy start to shake in the shoulder and is biting his lip. Is he going to cry? His voice hiccup for a second and then he speaks.

"I promise you that I would protect you and you got stabbed, shoot, and slice at. I am a horrible captain but I will get stronger so you won't have to get hurt anymore". I smile at him and I give him a hug. His arms wrap around me and we stay like this for a while. No words. Just the sound of our heart beats.

"Luffy we are going to go on so many adventures. I love the fact you want to protect me so much but you have to understand we will all get hurt. I have just had the bad luck of getting most of it. I promise I will be on the caution side and only use my devil fruit when necessary. Ok"? I say in a soothing voice and Luffy pulls away with a smile.

"Ok and I promise to keep you safer". I nod and pull my book over as I realise how to finish my song. I open and I let Luffy peak at my lyrics.

 _We are_

 _All we're looking for is a little treasure and a little adventure_

 _Treasure and a little adventure_

 _We are_

 _All we are looking for is a little treasure and a little adventure_

 _Treasure and a little adventure_

 _We are pirates_

 _Piraaaates_

 _We are pirates_

 _Me and you_

 _We are_

I close my book and I don't know when but I fell asleep in the kitchen. I do remember that but how I get to my bed? Maybe Luffy carried me? That is very nice of him. I wish I can make my pancakes to repay him but I can't or I will burn our new kitchen. I play with my sheets annoyed. I can't wait for us to get a cook so I can learn to cook! I get out of bed and do my routine. In the bathroom I pull off my bandage to reveal that my scar is pink! Ya no more bandages. I open that eye and to my demise it has a cut down the eyeball that supper close to the pupil. All I see in that eye is black so I re-close my scar eye to let it heal more. Don't want to scare anyone. No one mention my scar and after a breakfast of eggs and toast everyone go off to do their own thing. Nami reading, Oniisan sleeping, Luffy caring a box of some sort and Usopp is polishing his slingshot. I on the other hand pulled up a long chair with Nami and I am reading on diseases that affect the body. Pretty neat stuff if you ask me. It was this or how to cook for dummies which I don't want to read until there a chief on our ship!

"Whew that heavy"? Luffy said and smiled at us.

"Ya Luffy-kun what in the box"? Nami looks at me and gives me that sly smile again.

"What do I have something on my face"? I ask and she just smiles bigger.

"Nope but we need a girl moment". I shrug my shoulders but on the inside I am all happy. Never had a girl moment….I can officially call Nami my friend.

"Sure Nami-chan"! I smile brightly and Luffy watching me. I look at him confused. He blush and look away quickly. Weird. I watch as he pulls off the lid to revel cannon balls and we do have a canyon!

"I found it in the storage room! We finally got a canyon so I thought I would practise"! I go back to reading my book. What I need to practise is my aim too but with a different weapon. The sounds of a canyon go off and I look to see Luffy miss the rocks he was trying to hit.

"Oh what's going on". I look up to see Oniisan looking at us and if you look closer you can see he is trying to blink away tears from his eyes. Must be remembering Kurina again. Geese everyone in a crying mood! Is everyone on their period but me?

"Oh Zoro, I am doing canyon practise but they sure don't fly well". I go back to reading and ignore more canyon fire. I smile as Luffy declares Usopp as our snipper. Not very surprise but I thought that would happen. We all go the kitchen and on the way Usopp still trying to change his tittle to captain. Like hell I would follow him. I sip a glass of water and I look over to see Oniisan snoozing again. That is one of his favourite past times. I rub my scared eyes and smile at the smooth skin. Now only if my eye ball would heal. I miss the concern look from Luffy then it turned to annoyed.

"..Well whatever. I will humor you for now! But if you do anything cowardly I am taking over". I look over to see Nami writing in her journal and I catch Usopp name. I smile since she must be writing about our adventure. Good idea.

"Yeah that fine. But anyway there one more position we have to fill". Luffy says this with no care in the world. I lift an eyebrow.

"Which is what Luffy-kun'? I ask curious. He just gives me a big smile.

"Yeah we have a fancy kitchen! I will cook if you pay me"! I look at Nami as she has that money idea smile on again. I think if we hire her we would all go bankrupt.

"An important necessity for long trips, right"? Oniisan ask and I nodded.

"That is definitely something we need to survive when we arrive in the grand line"! I say with my own smile. Oniisan gives me a smile back and go back to resting.

"Yeah! All pirates need one, huh? We need a musician"! Luffy says excitedly.

"Are you an idiot"? Oniisan yells from his spot. I prefer to say nothing.

"What do you see a voyage as"? Nami yells

"When I thought you finally said something smart…" Usopp says with a sigh. I frown at that. Luffy says lots of smart things.

"Pirates sing right"? I twitted my thumb at the word sing. Bad experience in the past. I shake my head not wanting to go there then the sound of barrels crashing on deck startled me as I jump in my seat.

"Come out you filthy pirates"! No way! That can't be him! I get up with everyone else and Luffy opens the door.

" What the..What the…? Who the hell are you"? Luffy yells. I squeeze pass him to see the same guy from so long ago. He still has the same black short hair, the same tattoo on his left cheek that reads sea, the black sunglass, and tanned skin. Before He can say anything I jump down quickly and give him a hug. He stopped swinging and looked down at me giggling in his chest.

"Hey Johnny-san! Long time so see. How are you"? I say as I let go to smile up at him. I miss Luffy scrawl across his face while everyone looks confused. Then he gives me a sad smile

"Saci-oniisan! It that you. Haha long time no see! Where Zoro-aniki"? With that said Oniisan came on deck.

"Johny is that you? Where Yosaku"? That a good question and I watch as Johney begins to cry and runs over to the side of the boat. Oniisan follows and helps lift him to lie him down on our boat. He looks horrible. I bend down and feel his sweating skin and his bandages are fresh with blood.

"What happen to him"? I ask as I look up at Johnny.

"Oh Sachi-oniisan he got sick. Last week he was full of life, up until a few days ago now he keeps getting paler and fainting! I have no idea what caused it. In the end his teeth fell out and his old wound open up again. I set him up at the rocks to rest but then a canyon ball from this ship blew up the rocks". He is an idot. On the other hand Luffy and Usopp looked horrified and bowed.

"I am so sorry"! The said and Nami kneed beside me and open his eye and pulled out his toung. That just conformed it.

"God Johnny-san you are an idot! Can you seriously not know what he has? Anyone that roams the sea should know this". I say irritated and Nami nodded with me.

"Sachi-chan is right. Luffy! Usopp! Go grab the limes in the storage and start squeezing the juice into his mouth". I watch as they both run and get stuck at the door. I puff in irritation.

"What your friend has is scurvy". I nod as I finish up for her.

"Scurvy is a disease that plague sailors long ago due to the lack of vitamin C on bored. The disease is barley around because we have portable fridges that can keep our fruit and vegetables cold so they don't go bad. You don't have to worry. After a few days he will back dancing on his own feet". I smile and Johnny looked relive.

"Thank you so much Saci-oniisan and Nami-oniisan". I rub my face since he still has a habit of spitting on people when he yells.

"Don't call me that..". Nami said annoyed as she push Johnny away from herself. All of a sudden Yosku got up and started dancing around. He can't heal that fast!

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Though vitamins have made me heal fast"! Yosaku says happily.

"You can heal that fast"! Nami yells as she bares her angry teeth at them.

"Sorry we should have introduce ourselves first. My name is Johnny"! Yosaku puts a cigarette in his mouth. My nose crinkles at the smell of smoke and I frown. He knows I dislike the smell of cigarettes.

"Im Yosaku"! I have heard this all before and in sink they say.

"We are the duo bounty hunters! We use to be colleagues with Zoro-aniki and Sachi-oniisan. Glad to make your acquaintance". I smile as oniisan walks forward.

"I never thought we would see you guys here…" Oniisan smiles at them. It really is good to see them again.

"But again, we're surprise too. We never though the Roranoa twins pirate hunters will become pirates"! I walk over myself.

"Well life tends to give you boxes full of surprises"! I laugh and give Yosaku his own long time no see hug. After my hug he pass out. Serisoly the box of life is full of surprises.

To be continued…

 **So after two longs week of waiting you guys get a new chapter! Yaaa to that right! So for sure Sanji is makeing his dabute in my story nect chapter. So pump! I hope you guys like this chapter and it was worth the wait! Now it is time for my review corner! Yaaa!**

 **avaiaal : Hey I am happy you like my last chapter and I hope you like this one. Luffy a bit emotional but it happen so Haha.**  
 **AnimeGirl4891: Sanji will show up in the next chapter no matter what! He will come and I will do my best to make it funny! That my goal anyway! Hope you like this chapter!**  
 **joseph: Happy you like my battle scean. She is truly a real Hero! I hope you like this one too! Let me know with the comment button below!**

 **So thank you readers very much for reading. Sachi will be bringing out her bucket list soon so if you guys have any request for her to do so she can cheek it off let me know. One piece go to Oda and the Song is Hero by Alesso! Happy reading:)**


	11. Sanji the only cook for me

Sanji the only cook for me.

We put Yosaku in my bed since I don't mind him there. I mean he will be asleep so it not like he will do anything….Hopefully. The rest of us go back to the kitchen. For some reason Luffy won't leave my side. He sits beside me and starts to eat a bun. I decide to eat one to but I at least add butter to mine. Usopp sits on the other side of me with Nami on the opposite side writing in her diary or our log book. Oniisan has his back agents the wall while Johnny agents are barely use clean stove.

"This should be a lesson"! Nami says as she writes. I node as I nibble on my snack. Luffy go and grabs another loaf.

"Yeah. There pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time…." Oniisan said the perfect words. Without a chief it will be our downfall and mine! I do need to eat sweets to refuel my devil fruit!

"Which means on this ship we need to consider the distribution of nutrients using limited kinds of food"! I pat Usopp shoulder.

"I agree with ya 100% Usopp-sama". I say as I take a bit of my bread.

"When we think about it, it is a very necessary skill". Nami says as she continues to write. Luffy closes his eyes as he eats his bread which looks like he is contemplating something.

"A necessary ability huh? Ok! A seafaring cook"! Luffy yells and I smile. See not stupid, just needs a push in the right direction.

"Aha! Then we will be able to eat yummy food even on this ship"! Usopp stands and I whoop.

"Don't forget he got to be able to make yummy deserts"! I yell happily. Think about all though future brownies, cakes, and parfaits already got me drooling in excitement!

"Exactly'! Luffy yells. I think that will be our next crew member.

"If you are looking for a cook like that I know the perfect place". Johnny says smiling.

"Ya! Where is that'? Luffy ask as he smiles.

"But this place is close to the grand line,… you also hear rumors of the hawk-eye man you have been looking for. Well head North-Northeast". Oniisan grabs Kuina sword and smiles. I frown a bit nervously. If he the best then I don't think Oniisan ready. I mean he has trained his whole life but I have a feeling that he not ready yet. I mean I still protect him at times. But he did get our mom stubborn attitude so nothing I say will change. We set the sails in that direction and oniisan and I have watch tonight. His is first while I have the second half. Everyone go to bed and I grab seat beside oniisan in the watch out.

"Imoto shouldn't you go to bed? You have second watch and I know you get pretty grumpy when you don't get enough sleep". I smile up at him and cuddle into his side.

"I will go to sleep nii-nii I just want to sleep with you tonight". I hear him sigh and he wraps an arm around me.

"Sachi-nee what's wrong? Don't lie or hide it from me because you know that I can tell". I snuggle closer and I smile at the smell of steel and the hint of wood.

"I'm nervous ok. I know you have been training all your life to fight hawk-eye but I'm scared! I don't want to lose my only brother. I don't know what I would do if you die on me". I bury my face in his shirt and I can feel him gently slide his fingers down my hair.

"Oh imoto I won't loose and I won't die anytime soon. It more like I have to make sure you don't die on me. The amount of times you have given me a heart attack with that power of yours. Honesty I don't know what I would do if I lose you too". I smile as I listen to his heart beat.

"Then let's make a promise nii-nii. Let's promise that we will do our very best and try to not die with our adventures to come". I say as I look up with my good eye. I smile as I see that soft smile that he only ever gives me.

"I can promise that. Now get some sleep. I will wake you up when it's your watch". I node into his chest and fall asleep. It wasn't oniisan that wakes me but rather the sun in my eyes. I yawn and look up to see oniisan has fallen asleep. His light snoring filled the air. The sounds of activity bellow tells me that it is probably late morning. How long did we sleep for?

"Zoro-nii wake up". He opens an eye at me and yawns.

"Sachi-nee your scar is healing nicely. It is barely visible". I smile and I open my scare eye to reveal that everything looks blurry. That is at least progress. Oniisan cringes.

"The scare may be almost gone but your eye has a scar of its own. He got you pretty good huh"? I re-close my eye with a sigh.

"Ya he did but at least everything looks blurry know. When before I could only see darkness with that eye. I think if I eat lots of sweet by the evening my eye should be healed. I mean it has been a week since I got sliced". I smile as I get up to stretch. I grab a quick breakfast and I spend the morning taking a bath. Better smell nice if I am eating at a fancy place. Maybe for once I will even wear a dress. I mean Kaya was nice enough to fill my closet with cloths since I didn't have any. Most of it is to girly but I do like most of it. I get out and dry off. When I get to my room I open my closet to all the new cloths. I look at the three dresses she gave me. There a white dress that has shoulder straps, it has small flowers that just show on the dress and mid-thigh. The second is a green dress that has spaghetti straps but the one on the left has a bow, simple dress with a rose sowed red on the bottom right, and a little bit shorter than the first dress. I pull this one out because the third one is black, a zipper from one side that zips diagonally up, and way to short. Love the dress but way to short! I close the closet and put it on. I look in the mirror and smile. The dress mixes well with my green hair and eyes. My dark skin shows off my eyes and hair even more. I brush my hair and put on some simple black flats. They fit perfectly. How did Kaya get my measurements anyway? I hear an explosion outside then a crash. That does not sound good. I run outside to see Luffy lying on the figure head and a beautiful restaurant with a hole in the roof. That can't be good! All of a sudden two chiefs from the restaurant started to drag Luffy away.

"Nami-can what happen while I was in my bath"? Nami turned to me and smiled.

"Luffy accidentally sent a canyon to the restaurant and you look nice"! I blush and smile.

"Why are you wearing a dress"? Oniisan ask as he glared at Jonny and Usopp for some reason.

"I just though we will be going to eat somewhere nice and Kaya was sweet enough to give me some cloths. Is it too much? I can change". I say a bit sad. I think I actually look nice for once. Before Oniisan could say anything Nami did.

"You look fantastic. There is no reason for you to change. In fact let me go change and then we can go to lunch". I smile and Nami went to our room. Usopp had a blush on his cheeks and I know my chest is showing but I don't think that much.

"I umm going to go grab us a table". Usopp turned around and walk towards the restaurant. Oniisan grabs Johnny and Yosaku and drags them to the restaurant. I stay on deck and Nami comes out in a few minutes.

"Wow Nami-chan you look so pretty"! Nami is wearing a pretty silk dress that a bit shorter than mine, has puffy sleeves that hang on her arm, it's orange with a nice mix of white. I look down at my plan dress and Nami links my elbow with hers. Maybe I should have wear that black dress to equal up to Nami dress. She pulled me along and we walk into the restaurant. Nah this dress is perfect!

"We look amazing. You should wear stuff like this more often"! We walk through the door and I aww at how this restaurant is beautifully decorated.

"I don't like dress because you can't fight in them and I don't like the idea of someone seeing what underneath. Also when I fight I always get blood on my cloths and I don't want to reck such pretty cloths"! We found everyone sitting at a round table and I grab my seat next to Oniisan. Nami sits next to me then Usopp with Johnny and Yosaku. I look over to see a blond man in a suit talking to a guy with the coolest beard I have ever seen! It is so long and braided! Also there a tall buzz cut guy, tall, and looks like there are balloons in his arm. The blond guy has a cigarette at in his mouth and I crinkle my nose in habit. Luffy is there and he is sweating bullets. I hope everything ok?

"You listen. The customer is king"! The Buffy guy says to Blondie.

"Just though that eat your crappy cooking". Blondie says as he inhales from the white stick of disgust!

"Patty, Sanji! If you want to fight then do it in the kitchen"! The cool long mustache said. Must be the boss. I wonder which one is Patty and which one is Sanji?

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Fullbody". An injured marine walks in to the front of the entrance. The pink haired guy on the ground bleeding looks at the door. That must be him. I wonder who kicked his ass to kingdom come?

"We've got trouble! Pirate Krieg Underling escape"! Isn't that Ghin. I know Don Krieg is the most powerful in the east blue but that only because he does dirty tricks. Probably has no actual strength.

"How is that possible? We captured him three days ago and he was starving and we haven't fed him at all'! I hitch a breath in hearing that. I remember when I starve. When Mom pass away Oniisan was already in the dojo. When he first entered he forgot about me and focus on getting better. Don't get me wrong I visited him but I could never cook and I could only reach the counter. I could not buy food because I had no money. I ate what was in the fridge but could never reach the bread or any meat. As the days went by I just had no energy left to leave my own bed and a few days later that when Oniisan found me. He rush me to the clinic and the doctor gave me a new diet and scolded oniisan for forgetting me. From then on he always makes sure I get a plate of real food and I eat it all! When I was remembering my past, a guy came in and sat at one of the empty tables. I looked at him and notice he was wearing sweat pants and a green shirt under his sweater pointing a gun at balloon muscle man. He looked like he has not slept in days. I could not help but get up and walk over. I can feel Oniisan eyes on me but he understands the pain I went through.

"Would a bullet do"? Ghin says and the cook looked mad.

"So you don't have any money then"? He says while he rubbed his hands together. I am right at the table now and that got their attention. I give them a smile and both of the boys blush.

"If money is the issue then I will happily pay for him. I know what it like to starve and no one should ever feel that pain of their body slowly eating themselves. Please don't worry. I have enough". To say the restaurant was in shock was an understatement. The cook frown and Ghin look up at me astonish that I would do that. I could even here the customer's disagreement around us.

"Mam you do realize that he is a Krieg pirate right"? Balloon muscle arms says giving me a scrawl.

"Oh I am well aware of who he is but I also know the feeling of not eating. No one deserves that. He should feel full then be kicked out". I say sternly crossing my arms unaware I just made my breast bigger. The cook blush and look away. Ghin looked so happy at me as he put his gun down on the table.

"And see he put his gun down. If the pirate agree to give you the gun then that makes him unarmored. I will sit with him as he eats to make sure he doesn't do any funny business. Once he done I will watch as he leaves. Fair deal"? I give one more smile and I watch as the cook got red in the face and nodded. Good. I grab a seat in front of him and the cook took Ghin gun away. I can feel my crew eyes on me and the same cook gave me a menu. He gave Ghin a glare and walked away.

"Thank you so much for helping me! Why would you do that"? I look Ghin with my only good eye.

"Like I said earlier no one should go hungry and between you and me I have a secret stash of money from before I became a pirate. Also please don't think I am doing this out of pity. I am doing this because I want to". Before I open my menu the blond chief from earlier places a shrimp rice dish that smells heavenly. Too bad I can't have shrimp because it looks delicious!

"Eat it"! I pull up my menu so I can't be seen by Blondie. He never even turned to see me. Never even question why he is still in this restaurant. I look over to see Luffy looking at the table and I give him a small wave and a smile. He smiles back and walks closer but continues to watch the scene.

"Beat it! Even when I am down and out I will not take charity from others. That means you too". I frown but I say nothing. I just saved his but and he says that after he even thanked me earlier. How rude! I notice a lot of food on the menu I can't eat. Stupid shell fish allergy. There still some I can eat though.

"Stop whining and eat it already! To me anyone who hungry is a customer". I look for the dish Ghin about to eat and find that it today special. I pull out the money to pay for the dish. Customers and chiefs are watching us very closely as they eat. Probably to run away if he tried anything fishy.

"How hard and cruel the ocean can be. How scary it is too loose food and water on the ocean…How hard it is…I can understand how a hungry person feels more than anyone. You can die from your pride if you want, but if you eat and survive then don't you think there a future for you"? His voice was held wisdom and truth. I held the menu tighter as I felt tears fall down my eyes. Dame stupid period. Had to get it yesterday and messing me all up emotionally. Maybe it from all the tears I have seen in the last few days. I can hear Ghin hiccup and gulp down his rice.

"Sorry…Sorry..I thought I would die. I thought I was done. Delicious…Delicious..I've never eat food that was so delicious". Blondie smiled and I rub my tears away.

"It's delicious isn't it"? I heard Luffy laugh and I smile at his next words.

"I just found us a cook"! I turn and smile at Luffy. A small dust of red covers his cheeks. Every guy seems to be doing that today. Luffy walks over and stands on Ghin other side.

"It a good thing my strategist and this cook help you out! You almost died"! Luffy continues to smile and I reach over and place the money for the meal near the cook and empty plate. I get up and without saying a word with my menu walk back to our table.

"Guy's that blond guy is going to be our future cook"! I smile and giggle while Nami looks at me sternly.

"Where did you get the money"? I guess I can tell her since she is my friend.

"While oniisan and I were bounty hunter I was in charge of the money. I saved lots and have a secret stash hidden on the ship". I watch as her eyes became berry signs. Like hell I am going to give her any. I pull up my menu and look through the food. There cooked lobster with butter, clam chowder, Shrimp salad, clams in white wine….God I can't eat any of it. I find haddock in a tomato sauce with lobster ravioli. I wonder if I can have different ravioli. I guess I can ask. Also this beef soup looks amazing and deserts look good to but I can order that latter. A waiter came by and everyone order Lobster, a big bowl of clam chowder, and claims in lemon zest, even oniisan betrays me and orders shrimp stir-fried. He gave me an apologetic look but I waved him off. Our waiter is a muscle chief too but with a brown beard.

"May have the beef soup and Haddock ravioli but instead of it being stuffed with lobster can I have beef or a vegetable"? I ask and everyone looks at me confused.

"I can do that. We have claims, oyster, shrimp". I interrupt him before he names anymore.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you have any ravioli not stuffed with a shell fish"? I ask politely. The chief nodded.

"Yes we do. We have mushroom with cheese, spinach, and beef with cheese". Hmm.

"I would like the mushroom and cheese ravioli pleas. Thank you for doing that for me". He nodded and walks to what I assume is the kitchen.

"Sachi-oniichan why can't you have shell fish"? I smile and play with my fork as I answer Johnny question.

"If I eat shell fish or certain fruits I can't breathe. While Oniisan is lucky to inherit dad and not be allergic to anything". I say like it was nothing new. I mean I found out the hard way but I am more careful now than ever. The waiter brings me my soup and the clam chowder for everyone who then looks upset but Oniisan.

"What with the long face"? I ask as I take a bight of my soup and my taste buds dance in my mouth. This is the best soup I have ever had. I hum in yumminess.

"Well we all order shellfish. Won't you swell up"? I take another bight with a smile. Nami cares for me so much!

"Nah don't worry! I will only swell up if I eat it. Not smell it so eat until you can't no more"! I finish my soup wanting another bowel. I will ask for another when the cook brings the food. Within minutes are food was placed and I ask for another bowl which for some reason the cook grumbled in irritation. My ravioli looks amazing and when I cut one in half they cooked the right one to. My soup came and I smiled. Even the two pieces of garlic bread smells like heaven. I take a bite and it was delicious but the soup was better. Everyone is enjoying their food and Luffy comes and joins us.

"Hey Luffy-kun! How the work going"? I ask as I take a bite of my garlic bread covered in sauce. So good!

"You guys are so mean! Eating all this delicious food without your captain". I look down feeling no guilt. Should have been more careful.

"Hey I heard that you got to work here for a whole year"! Usopp said with a smug face. God a whole year. I don't think I can stay here that long! I want to see the grand line!

"Can I redraw the pirate flag"? I puff at what oniisan said.

"Don't you mean I will be the one redoing the flag"? I snicker as I take a bite of the soup feeling warmth in my belly. Oniisan found something funny and while he was laughing Luffy pick his nose and put it in his water. Eww. I hold in a giggle as I watch oniisan lift the glass.

"But I gotta admit the food here great"! Oniisan says as he brings the lip closer to his lips. Then he grabbed Luffy and made him drink it.

"You drink it"! I watch as oniisan forces him to drink the water and I burst out laughing. I clench my side as Luffy fell to the floor gagging. Nami banging the table while everyone else laughs clutching their side. I feel so mean for laughing so I grab my second piece of garlic bread and walk over beside Luffy still giggling.

"Here Luffy-kun. You can have my extra piece of garlic bread to help you out"! I smile with a small giggle and he sits up to grabs the piece of bread. He looks at me and I smile which causes him to blush. He eats the bread with a smile and I stand up to walk back to my chair. My eye that was supposed to catch a lump in the carpet is currently still healing so I trip over the stupid thing. Shit! I close my good eye but someone catches me that smells like food and a hint of smoke. It was nice. The person set me up and I look up to look at the blond cook that help Ghin earlier. His nice blond hair was parted to the right side to reveal one eye and a cute swirly eyebrow. I smile up at him in thanks and his face goes the shade of a tomato.

"I have saved such a goddess. Are you alright"? He ask sweetly.

"Ya I am ok. Thank you for catching me. I don't need to get another scar". I giggle and the blond bent down on one knee and pulled out a red rose. I love roses! I grab the rose to find the thorns are gone.

"Oh my beautiful princess. For I am and will always be your knight in shining armor. For alas I would travel the sea with you to protect you to my last breath". I smile down at him as I place the rose in my hair behind my ear. Works even beater with my dress.

"Will you really come with us"? I ask happily which got Sanji to stand and take my hand. Why did he take my hand?

"Why I would even become a pirate to protect such a beautiful treasure"! I use my other hand and grab his hand.

"This is perfect! Did you hear that guys. We now have our chief on bored"! I shake Blondie hand excitedly. The blond guy looked confused and I look back to see Nami giggling behind her hand while oniisan is fuming. Usopp, Jhonny, and Yosaku looked shocked while Luffy had a mix of shock, annoyance, and happiness.

"My name is Sachi what yours"? I say with happiness. The blond blinked and pulled me in closer with one of his hands resting on my upper back. I looked up at him confused.

"Ahh what a beautiful name for a beautiful flower. My name is Sanji and it kills me to tell you I can't go with you". What but he just said. I frown and I heard oniisan get up from his seat.

"You see my flower I have to stay here and protect this restaurant. I can't leave yet". I frown then oniisan pulled me behind me. Sanji glared at oniisan.

"How dare you handle such a delicate flower"! Sanji says while glaring at oniisan and Luffy stands beside me with his arms cross. Oniisan and I snort together as we cross our arms. Me and delicate don't mix ever.

"No! How dare you touch my imoto"!" Oniisan puts his hand on his sword ready to pull it out. Oh ho! That bad. Before I could say anything Sanji cuts in shocked.

"How can a beautiful flower have a moss ball bamboo as an otouto"? Moss ball? I look up at oniisan and realize he making fun of his hair. My hair the color of moss ball too. God I hate when people make fun of our hair. I look down at the floor and my hair covers my eyes as tears are filling my eyes. Dame stupid ass hormone. Oniisan grows many ticks and Luffy looks at me surprise.

"How dare you, you purvey cook"! Oniisan yells and I rub my tear filled eyes.

"Hey Sachi-chan are you ok"? Luffy put his hand on my arm and I nod.

"Ya Luffy-kun I am fine. I am just getting to emotional today because it that time of month again. Haha I will just go to my seat and take my moss ball hair with me". I walk back to my chair to sit. I can feel Oniisan eyes on me understanding what going on. We have always had people comment on our hair. I learn to live with it but I am just over emotional today.

"How dare you hurt my imoto. You are a dead man"! I can hear oniisan pull out his sword and when I look up and Sanji gets one look at my puffy eyes he creaks. Sanji falls to the floor holding his heart.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt such a beautiful Rose. I am worse than filth for making you cry"! Sanji looks like he about to cry and Oniisan looks taken back as he puts his sword away. I blink at him and give him a sad smile.

"It's ok. I am just acting silly today. No need to be on the ground". Sanji got up and dusted himself off with a sad smile.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you my delicate flower". I was about to say no but Nami talked for me.

"You see you really hurt my friend feelings. Do you think she could eat here for free too? I think it will make her feel a whole lot better". To make it worse Nami hugged me from behind. I was about to say something but Sanji said it first.

"Of course. Anything to see that smile again for just a moment longer. Any thing to keep both smiles". I frown at what he said and that didn't make oniisan or Sanji any happier.

"Curly brow we are going outside so I can kill you". Wow that to much. Sanji glared at oniisan.

"Bring it! But flower what with the sad look. I thought you would be happy". I play with my hands.

"I find that if I don't pay that would be too much but what would truly make me happy is if you become our chief on our ship". I look in his eyes and it looks like his legs became jelly. Oniisan looked piss even more.

"You seriously want him to be our cook"? Oniisan spat it out like it is venom. I nod.

"Ya he is nicer then you think, oniisan"! I say and before Oniisan could say anything else the awesome long mustache guy came up behind us. What I said seems to gain heart in Sanji eye that I can see.

"You hear that Sanji. That young lady wants you to be on their crew". Sanji heart filled eye disappear to dread.

"Dam Geezer"! Sanji mumbled under his breath.

"This is a good opportunity! Why don't you become a pirate with them"? The old geezer sounded so sincere it is very sweet. And we have his approval so why can't he come with us?

"You're no longer needed at this restaurant". Well there go his sincerity. Sanji turned around and clench his teeth.

"Hey you old geezer. I am the sous chef here. What do you mean you no longer need me"? Wow he is the sous chef! That incredible. If he on our ship then there is no way we will eat garbage.

"You often get in trouble with costumers, you flair your nostrils the second you see girl, and you can't even cook a decent meal so that makes you a dead weight to this restaurant"! I frown. If he can't cook then why is he so high up there? I finish my ravioli and bring the rest of the soup forward and eat it as I watch the rest of the argument. Can't let this heavenly soup go cold now!

"Say that again". Sanji says angrily. You can hear the chef's laughter upstairs where the kitchen is. I look up to see a lot of them looking down on what's going on. I watch as Sanji glares up at them.

"Also the other cooks stay clear of you…so go be a pirate or whatever, and just leave this restaurant already"! The cool mustache guy said with authority. I finish my soup and smile. That was delicious. Sanji on the other hand glared right back.

"Say what? If I keep quiet, you just shoot your mouth of you old geezer! The rest I can overlook but I'm not going to let you trash my cooking"! Sanji walks closer to the chief and I have a feeling someone going to go flying. I put my bowl onto of my plate and lift it just in case.

"No matter what you say, I'll stay here as a cook"! Sanji grabbed mustache guy by the shirt.

"Just what the meaning of grabbing the head chief by the collar? You idiot"! I awed as he threw Sanji towards us. Amazing strength and a good thing I moved because my good eye was able to see Sanji fly right into our table. I smile as all the food was saved and nothing went to waste! Sanji sat up from our table and stared him down.

"Listen here you old geezer. No matter how hard you try to kick me out, I'll continue to work here as a cook…until you die"! Aww but that may take forever because it does not seem the mustache guy is not going to die anytime soon!

"I won't die. I will live for 100 more years"! He says and he probably will too! I scan Sanji our future chief over for injuries. Nothing which is good. Luffy kneed down to Sanji level and patted his shoulder.

"All right, you have permission! Now you can become a pirate with us"! Luffy had that wide smile again. No matter what when he decide on a crew member it better just to go willingly.

"No way"! Sanji bared his teeth as he got up and set the table back up. That so cool! The legs must be bendable! Sanji diapered and I put my dirty plats down. Now for desert!

"Oniisan is it ok for me to order my desert now"! Oniisan sighed but nodded.

"Ya you can since you ate a proper meal but we are in a restaurant. Try not to discuss to many people". He gives me the go head and scare people smile and I nod happily. Sanji comes back and places a fruit desert that looks yummi in front of Nami. He also pores her a glass of orange something.

"Sorry… about that. I'd like to make it up to you with this fruit Macedonia, my princess"! So he is a flirter but at least he is not a pig. I eye the desert wanting to try it.

"Wow, Thank you! You are so kind". Usopp gets up angrily and walked to Sanji face.

"And no apologies to us"? He has a point. I sigh a bit. I will ask for the desert menu once he is done with Nami.

"I am serving you tea, you should thank me for that long nose". It true there a tea cups on the table. I grab one and blow the steam away. Oh its green tea! My favorite!

"You wana fight? Zoro take him down"! Zoro sips his tea and relaxes into the taste.

"Do it yourself"! Oniisan says with another sip.

"Stop! Please don't fight over me"! Nami says sweetly as she claps her hands together. I really want to try that fruit thingy. I eye it hungrily but I hold back because it not mine.

"I will stop"! Sanji says with heart filled eyes. Then looks at the guys.

"The lady will get free food but you still have to pay". Geeze I feel like a third wheel. Oniisan sweats even more as he sips more tea.

"You are so predictable". Oniisan says and I guess now would be the best time. There cakes and pastries sound amazing from what I read earlier.

"Sorry to interrupt but may I have the desert menu"? I ask and before I had the chance to blink there was what I think a mix fruit parfait in front of me. It look amazing.

"I am so sorry my sweet rose that I forgot about you but alas I didn't. For you I offer you a mix fruit parfait. I hope it to your liking"? He smiles at me and I look at it happily.

"It looks great! Can I ask you a question? I know you're busy so I don't want to bother you". Sanji gave me a sweet smile.

"I will always have enough time for you". I can see a bulge pop out of oniisan forehead and the poor cup looks like it going to get squash.

"First off I want to say thank you for what you did for Ghin. I know what it like to starve and I thought no one would actually bring him food. I know I was able to make him stay inside but thank you for that. You're speech was very touching. Also who made the soup of the day"? Sanji eyes became normal as he looked down at me with sympathy understanding eye.

"It is such a shame that a rose as yourself had to go through such a pain. I hope you never have to feel it again. Also I made the soup today. Why do you ask"? I beam at him. Yes awesome! He made the soup.

"It was the best soup I have ever had. It was even better then my ravioli but don't tell the other chiefs. Plus may I still have the desert menu. This won't be enough". Sanji blush and pulled out the menu out of nowhere. I nod in thanks and was about to take a bit but Oniisan stop me.

"Imoto stop right there! Look what you are about to put in your mouth". I look down to see a banana. That was a close call.

"What wrong with my parfait, muscle for brain"? Sanji ask irritated. I put the spoon down.

"Sanji-sama, Oniisan is just looking out for me. I'm allergic to shell fish, cherries, and banana". I say with an apologetic smile. I push the parfait over to Usopp since he did complain earlier. He happily accepted it and Sanji looked down at me.

"Sorry, I had no idea. I don't want you to wilt on me. What can I get you to keep you alive and happy". Hmm I open the menu and I find a few good ones.

"Alright may I pleas have your cookie crumble cake, your chocolate mousse roil, your set of 5 éclairs, and your triple chocolate cake with extra, extra vanilla ice cream on all the cake". I hum happily at my order and Sanji looked shock.

"Are you sure you can eat that all"? I nod happily.

"Oh ya"! I close the menu and hand it back. I watch as Sanji has the face of astonishment but is skipping to the kitchen. The guys giggle as he skips away.

"It seems you're sweet craving has gotten even worse". Johnny says as he steals a bight from Usopp parfaits. He smiles at the taste.

"Well he thinks I am ordering just for me which most of it is but I am willing to share if you guys want some. For sure each of you guys are getting an éclair"! The guys beam at me and Nami smiles into her desert. Minutes later Sanji came back and place my desert on the table.

"It looks amazing! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this is going to make me feel better"! I dig into my first cake which is the triple chocolate and the dough is so warm and soft. The vanilla ice cream gives it a nice taste. So good. Luffy hand is reaching to steal one of the éclair but Sanji hits him across the face sending his head flying but his body still sitting. I continue to eat my cake happily.

"What are you sitting around for? When costumers come bring them a moist towel". I watch as Luffy gets dragged away and I grab one éclair and push the rest to them. Usopp, Johnny, and Yosaku grab one. As we all hum in delight. Oniisan crumbled and ate the last one. His excuse food shouldn't go to waste but his eyes showed he loved it! I finish off all the rest and I watch as some of the customers ran to the bathroom. Haha this is nothing!

It has been four days since we have got here and it supper fogy out today. My eye is cleared and I can see in both. It was so funny when Sanji saw both my eyes open and my scare disappear. Told him it was magic and he loved it. Sanji and I even talked for a bit to get to know each other. We talked on his brakes. He has this amazing dream of finding the all blue. When he talked about it his eyes shine up like stares. The only thing I have to stay up wind from him when he smokes. He feels really bad but he says it's a habit he just can't stop. Like if I never ate sweats for a day I would die. So I let him go.

"Four days it has been since we have eaten at this restaurant. When can we leave"? Usopp says annoyed. I am sitting on the stairs watching Nami. She seems very off today and keeps looking at the wanted poster of Arlong. She thinks she is hiding it from me but she is a horrible hider.

"Who knows"! Oniisan says with his eyes closed.

"I am not leaving without Luffy"! I say from the steps. I can't because he our captain and I leave no one behind.

"Are we really going to stay here for a full year"? Usopp ask.

"The other day I did offer to be a waitress to the awesome mustache guy to help reduce Luffy time but he says that Luffy has to pay it off himself but I can be a waitress for fun". I say remember the one time I do to help out. Sanji kick so many guys through the table that afternoon so I gave it up.

"I like it here. Its comfy and free food"? Nami said with a smile. I node in agreement.

"That's only because he likes you". I huff as I get up to use the lady room. I do my business and decide to change into a spaghetti strap because it is hotter out today. When I get back outside the ship I watch as Nami pushes Johnny and Yosaku over bored. She waves and she begins to sail the boat away. I look around and oniisan and Usopp not here either. I run down the stairs to ask her what going on but there was a big explosion and I fell backwards. My head hit the stairs hard and that is were I black out.

To be continued…

 **Hey I introduced Sanji! He going to play lots of important role with Sachi. Especially in her love life. I am already writing the next chapter because I am on a role:D I wonder what you guys will think? Something happens to Sachi so you guy may like or hate my idea. That all I am telling you. I hope you like this chapter because I had to think of stuff up for Sanji flirting and Sachi being obliveious to the flirting. Big roller coaster ride for sure. Let me know what you think! Now Comment corner:**

 **wjgr** **: So here is Sanji! Yaaa I hope you like how I portrayed him! I did my best! Tried to make it funny but I don't know if I did succeed. I hope you like it:)**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Here you go the next chapter and you are welcome!**

 **I am sad that I only have two reviews:I I thought I would get more to write on my comment corner but Oh well. Thank you for commenting. I dont know when I will up date next but I am working on it. One piece go to Oda! Happy reading!**


	12. Everything so confusing!

Everything so confusing! 

I feel that same feeling from when I was grabbed by though black, dark, hands! Please don't let me be back! Dame it is so cold. I open my eyes and find I am in that darkness again. Fuck! I think I have been here more this last two weeks then my whole life. I think I figured out how I come here. Now it is why do I come here when I get knock out? I don't come here if I fall asleep on my own. This time the hands have already grabbed me and are pulling me further and faster than before. ZarZarZar was echo through the dark room and I am being swallow by the darkness. What a weird laugh. I could not help thinking. By this time the only part not covered was my head. Fear wash over me as my dead weight arms and legs struggled agents the hands. I breathe heavily as I try harder. I don't want to go with them. I want to be with my nakama. I didn't cry this time but use my energy to pull. The blackness now covered my mouth but I still tried to struggle free.

"No one here to save you this time"! The black voice that laughed earlier said in my ear and then my eyes became covered. I could not see anything anymore. Then this hot sharp pain slash through my body. I have never felt pain like this. It to much. This time when I screamed I can hear it bounce off the walls. I don't know how long but my throat hurt and my body felt like it was ripping itself apart. Then I didn't feel any pain but a warmth that engulf me which was such a soothing sensation that sleep wash over me. I gladly let myself sleep if that will let the pain go away.

"Oh my god Sachi-chan! Are you ok? Pleas wake up, Pleas". The sound of a girl voice filled my mind and a throbbing pain in the back of my head. I open my eyes to look up at a girl with orange hair and was supper pretty.

"Oh thank god Sachi-chan you are ok! What the hell are you doing on this boat"? The girl yelled at me and I cringed as I scotch away from her.

"Listen lady. I don't know who you are or who this Sachi chick is but why does my head hurt like someone sledge a hammer into the back of my head"! I yelled and I hauled myself up with the help of the railing. I looked around and awed at the blue ocean. I look up and I see a pirate flag. Shit! How I get on a pirate boat!

"Listen here you pirate! Please don't hurt me or I will somehow find a way to hurt you back". I point a finger at the lady who has concern all over her face. Why would a pirate be concern?

"And you will answer my question". Dam I can't remember anything. Nothing. The oaring lady put her hands up in surrender.

"First off I am not a pirate and why are you acting like that? It not a very funny joke". I walk closer and cross my arms.

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't remember anything! Actually all I got is a pain in my head and why am I on a pirate ship if you are not a pirate"! She looked shocked then concern.

"Ok I will explain everything to you on who you are and what going on. Let go to the kitchen to talk. I can make us some tea". I nod and let her lead the way. I keep my guard up just in casee. The kitchen was nice and looks like it was never used.

"Green tea pleas if you have any". I ask as I sit at the table. I watch her carefully to make sure she doesn't do anything fishy. She place the tea in front of me and smile. It is definitely green tea. Yumm.

"Ok so lady tell me everything you know about me". I say as I sip my tea. She gave me a gentle smile as if she knows me.

"First my name not lady but Nami. Also your name is Rorano Sachi. We are good friends who have been travelling with the straw hat pirates for safety. We actually work as thief's that steal treasure only from pirates. You are helping me buy my village back since you lost your brother. You help me with collecting money and together we look for your twin. You guys have really bad direction. You also have a devil fruit that you can do stuff with your blood. You actually have a book and a sketch book in our room. You are 19, who can't cook, likes to sleep, read, and you tend to protect though who are special to you". I nod taking this all in. So I lost my twin.

"So let me get this straight we are friends. That explain why you use –chan. My name is Rorano Sachi who is looking for my twin. Does he or she look like me"? I ask curious.

"Ya. If you were a guy you would look like him. His name is Zoro. You guys may look alike but you too have totally different personality". I nod. Zoro huh. Almost sound like Zero. Ok that mean but true.

"Ok so my twin is Zoro. Good to know. Also we are travelling thief's to buy your island. Am I like your friend slash bodyguard"? Nami nodded.

"Yup. You protect the treasure and we are best friends"! I smile at that. And finish off my tea.

"I also have a devil fruit which I can do stuff with my blood. That so cool! So where are we going to anyway Nami-chan"? Nami looked up at me sternly.

"We are sailing back to my island which we will reach anytime now. So don't fret if you see a fishman. Just stay quiet and stay by me". I nod and stand up.

"I am going to go try out my devil fruit and see what I can do. Can you watch me"? I ask Nami who smiled and followed me outside.

"Hey thanks for clearing this all out. I mean I am still confused but at least I know about myself. What were these pirates like that we traveled with? Where they like all the other pirates? You also mention something about fishman but what is it"? I look down at my body. Hmm how do I do this? Something to do with my blood huh. Maybe I need to get my blood out of my body for it to work. I look around and I need something to cut myself with but what?

"Ok so pirates are horrible people that sail the sea stealing money from the poor, destroying towns, killing people for fun, and among other things….But these pirate are the nicest I have ever met. They actually help people and never steal. They are the opposite. There are two normal crew member counting us two and the captain hiring a cook and a swordsman at the moment". I nod to let her know I am listening. Hmm maybe if I bight my hand enough!

"A fishman is lower than scum! They kill the innocent and do nothing more than make your life miserable. They took my island years ago and I am buying my town back. I need one more trip and that it"! I look to see she is shaking. I frown as I bight my hand hard. I tasted blood and the pain never came. My blood soak my hand as I concentrated on it. This would be easier if I had a knife to cut myself with. With that in mind my blood actually became a knife in my hand. Holy Shit I made a knife in my hand. I made a practice swing and it felt so light. Cool.

"Man it sounds like I will have to kill these guys for you. I mean if I am your bodyguard then I protect you. Right? Also I am your friend and I have this inner sensation to protect you"! I throw my knife over bored and it became blood splotches in the air. I look at my hand and their not even a scar! I walk over to Nami and hug her. She hugs me back and she stops shaking.

"Thanks! You can't fight them. They are ten times stronger than a normal person. Also I will act differently in front of them so just act tough and be quit behind me. Also do as I say. Got that"? I node with a smile.

"You got it boss". I saluted her and she giggled. All of a sudden our boat rocked and these two guys jump on our boat. One was a mix of an octopus and the other had got a mix of flounder in him. These must be them. I put on a plain face and get behind Nami with my arms cross. Nami looks up at the two fish man and give them a smile.

"Hey Hatchi, and Pathy". I watch as they smile at her.

"Welcome home Nami. We were wondering when you will be back from your voyage. Who that"? The octopus pointed at me and I stare him down. He clench his eight hand.

"Oh that. I had some trouble on this voyage so she my body guard. She will be by my side and stay at my house until I leave for my last voyage". The octopus nodded and they bid good by and jump off the boat.

"Go grab the treasure. It is down the stairs where the hatch is". I nod and do as she says. I surprisingly pick them all up with ease. I can feel there a lot in them but they're not even that heavy. What the hell are in these? I go back upstairs and drop them on deck. Nami not here so I walk through the closes door to explore a bit. What a beautiful ship. Wow we stole an awesome ship! I stop at a door that felt familiar. I enter to see a room with two beds. The room plain but on the bed is a bag. I walk over and grab the bag. In my hand it felt so right. This feels like dejavu. I sling it on my back and walk up the stairs to the deck to see Nami has been waiting for me. We jump off the boat and I follow her up the hill to a tangerine orchid. It really cute with a little cozy house on the side. When we get there a girl with light blue hair picking some of the fruit. I grab Nami arm to stop her in case she is an intruder on what I assume is her house.

"Nami-san who that"? I ask in my monotone voice. Nami smiles at me.

"Don't worry. She my older sister and you can act normal when you are here and it's just us two but if you go to town you become a bodyguard for her too". I nod. Nami runs up and hugs the lady with blue hair, tattoos on her left side of her chest that go down her arm, and yellow spaghetti strap, and red hair band.

"Nami welcome home. I was getting a bit worry since you were not home in time"! I walk up behind the girl and wait for their bonding moment to finish before I introduce myself.

"You worry too much Nokijo I'm fine. I want you to meet my bodyguard and friend I met on the voyage. She will stay with you until I go out one more time. I almost have enough" ! Nokijo looks at me and smiles. She put out her hand to shack mine but I raddled with the bag of treasure.

"It very nice to meet you Nokijo-sama and I would shake your hand but my hands sort of full with treasure at the moment. Nami-chan where do you want me to dump these"? Nokiji gives me a bright smile and Nami led me the way through the orchid. Fair bit away from the house. It smells so nice in here. I wonder if the fruit ripe. She used a nearby shovel to reveal a wooden lid. She open the lid and my eyes widen. I have never seen so much gold, crowns, jewels, and money in one spot...Maybe I have?

"Nami are you sure you don't have enough right now"? I ask curious as I pour my first bag into the treasure hole.

"I know the value of money and I am still short. One shorter voyage and I will be done". I nod and poor the second bag in. We reburied the box of money and we went inside her house. It is definitely cozy as I look around. The smell of chicken filled the air and my stomach growled. I blush and Nami chuckles as she points me to a chair. I happily sit down and Nokijo places a piece of chicken, with an orange sauce, and potato on the side.

"Thank you Nokijo-sam. Nami-chan is this the first time I have been on this island with you"? I mean I have no memory so maybe I have been here before.

"Wouldn't you know if you have been to our island before? I mean it is pretty hard to miss the fishman around here"? I look towards Nokijo who is sipping a cup of coffee in front of me. Nami to left is eating the same thing as me but a smaller portion.

"Sachi-chan has amnesia. She hit her head when she fell down the stairs and didn't even remember her own name". I nod. I really can't.

"Do you remember anything"? Hmm… I node at Nokiji.

"I do. I remember being in a dark place and being dragged away. I was submerge by something then sharp hot pain. I don't know for how long but then a soothing feeling wash over me. Then I woke up and re-meet Nami-chan for the second time". I giggled at my bad joke but Nami looked like she was trying to remember something.

"Back on an island when we got the boat. You mention something very familiar just like that. You said you were fine and never told me anymore". Hmm.. I just shrug my shoulders. Nothing I can do about it now. I push my plate aside and place my bag on my lap. I look down and open my bag to see a whole bunch of stuff. I pull out a brown bag and put it on the table. I open it up and pull out a red rose lollipop.

"Nami-chan do I have a sweet tooth or something"? I ask as I admire the rose. It so perfectly designed. I wonder where I got them?

"Ya you made them yourself. They have properties. You told me one that the rose is to replenish your health, the yellow one for energy, and the green one for relaxing. I nod as I pull out a note book and the sketch book. My hands go over the leather of the sketch book. I open a random page to see a supper good picture of a butterfly on I think is a honeysuckle. Wow I am really good. I place the sketch book down and look at my note pad. I open to a random page to see lyrics. On the top it says: When we meet again then you will make Ace sing these lyrics. I wonder who Ace is? Whatever I can remember latter. Can't be that important. I read the lyrics and blush a bit. Anyway I turn to the first page. It has info on my devil fruit. How it works and all my attacks. I read it all quickly then I turn to the last drawn page to see two symbols. One is the pirate symbol of the flag on the ship. Underneath it says Luffy. I wonder who Luffy is? The one to the left is a pirate flag with a long nose and a sling has Usopp underneath. Who that? All of a sudden a piece of folded paper came out. Written on the front it says eyes for Rorano Sachi. I open it up to reveal my bucket list. I scan through it all. Some of it is checked off when most if it isn't. I wanted to become a pirate? My brother wants to become the greatest pirate hunter? I also have a lot of this Luffy guy on my list. His name was under the straw hat pirate flag to in my book. Was I part of his crew. Well Nami said he was supper nice so maybe I join for the short time with Nami.

"Nami-chan who is Usopp"? I ask as I look back in my bag and I find two different lollipop with notes on the two plastic bag. Why are these separated? The first bag has 3 blue lollipop that looks like a fish. It says: Eat me when you want to swim for 10 min. Side effects are you can't move for 15 min. Hmm…I wonder if it actually works. I mean they say devil fruit can't swim so it seems far fetch. I must have found a counter act to the fruit. I place it on the table and Nami/Nokijo both got to read it. The second bag has two and a purple circle with no middle. This reads: Eat me to create a shield that no one can penetrate for 2 minutes. Side effect you go blind so make sure you eat lots a cake before you eat me. Cake? Why cake? I put the second one on the table for them to read to. There nothing else in the bag. I open up one of my zip pockets and reach in to feel something. I pull it out and it is a pretty orange gem in the shape of a spade. Like the spade on a playing card. When the light hits it just right inside the gem looks like there fire. So pretty! There a hole in the top. I guess it is a gem for a necklace but there no string.

"Usopp is a pirate on the crew who a big liar. Also these are one hell of a lollipop". Nami says when she slide them back to me. I agree as I put everything back. When I have more free time I can look through them.

"Ya. But they have a really nasty side effect. I mean I would not want to go blind for two minutes of protection. Also what that in your hand"? Nokijo ask and I gave it to her to look at. She place it up to the light and it showed its beautiful flame. I watch as the sister awed at its beauty.

"Where did you get this"? I took it back and smiled them.

"I don't know but I wish I do. In my hand this stone makes me feel warm and happy. I really want to wear it". I say and I watch as Nami-chan got up and walked up the stairs.

"Nami-chan where are you going"? I ask and she just smiled but said nothing. I look down at the stone and I feel like if this ever brakes I would feel devastated. Then why is it in my bag and I was not wearing it? Nami came back with a pretty gold chain.

"Let me see your gem. I won't take it. It too important to you". I nod and give it to her. Once it is hanging she clip it behind my neck. The gem feels cool agents my skin but for some reason it sets a fire in my belly. I love it.

"It looks nice on you. I hope you figure out who gave it to you". Nokijo says and stands up.

"Me to. I really want to know to". I follow the sister out the doors.

"Well I am off to see Arlong. Be back in a bit. Sachi-chan pleas stay with my sister". I do a mock salute and Nami giggles and hugs her sister.

'You got it boss". I say and she walks down a path. I turn to Nokiji.

"What are we going to do"? I ask and she go to her orchid.

"You and I are going to carries these clementine into the house then we are going to check out Gosa for any survivors". I raise an eyebrow as I easily pick up a bag full of fruit.

"What happen there"? I ask as Nokijo grabbed a bag only half full.

"Someone stood up and Arlong destroyed the place". I frown at what Nokijo says.

"He sounds like a jack ass"! I mumble as I put my basket down. Nokijo nodded and she locked up the house.

"YA but don't let him hear you say that when we leave". I turn into my body guards mode.

"Don't worry. Nami-san told me to watch you so I got your back". Nokijo raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need protection". She cross her arms in annoyance as we walked down the dirt path.

"I'm sure you don't but Nami gave me an order". I say and Nokijo cringes.

"I like you back at the house". I say nothing as we walk into a town with all the houses flipped over. Holy shit! That got to be one strong person to do that! All because someone decided to stand up. Bullshit! I didn't show it but I was fuming. Nokijo runs forward and I follow. I see a kid all beat up with a sword over his head.

"I found you fishman! You killed my dad so know I am going to kill you"! What! A brave kid with a death wish. The kid jump and Nokiji karate chop him on the head. I walk forward with my arms crossed and got in front of him. I looked down at the fishman and he looks human but with a long nose? He looks up at me and smiles.

"Don't mess with a fishman. Everyone here in Gosa was killed because one person stood up"! Nokiji said to the small boy.

"Look closer. He not a fishman but a boy with a long nose". I keep my expressionless face and the boy looked confused at me. Nokijo and the kid looked closer.

"Hmm you look like a fishman but you look human barely". I watch as the boy got annoyed and yelled.

"Barley"! He not a fishman so I can attack him. Before the boy can say anything I pin him with my foot to the floor and pull his black hair so he looks me in the eyes. I give him my best glare.

"If you try one thing I will not be afraid to brake every fucking bone in your body"! I say in a cold voice and I felt him quiver under my hand.

"Sachi-san why are you doing this? It is me Usopp"! Usopp? Oh his name is under my pirate flag and Nami says he is a big liar. I won't be able to trust him.

"Sachi-san let him go. I think you scared him enough that he won't try anything". I nod and back up. Usopp sits up catching his breath and I stand beside Nokijo.

"Where did he go"? I looked to see a big, fat, round shadow who turned to the left. Usopp got up and got in front of us. He pulled out a sling shot and aimed the direction the fishman is going to show up. That the same one on the picture I drew supposedly.

"Don't worry! I captain Usopp will protect you. Special attack: Lead star"! He yelled. I doubt he can knock him out with that puny thing. Nokiji knocked him out with a hammer and I clapped. I put him over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes with ease. Nokiji and the kid awed at my strength but with my free hand I pulled the kid in an alleyway. Nokijo dealt with the fishman giving him false direction.

"Where are we going Nokijo-san"? I ask and she blinked then nodded.

"Let's get him to my house". I nodded and we made it to Nami house within minutes. Nokijo unlock the door and as soon as I walked in I dump him on the floor.

"You could have place him down nicer"? I shrug my shoulders and place a spare blanket over him.

"See I am nicer. I placed a spare blanket over him". I sat down at the table and Nokijo place a slice of delicious looking cake in front of me. I take a bight and it taste like a tangerines with a nice mix of lemon.

"This is supper yummy. Can I have the recipe"? The kid is enjoying his slice of cake to. I pull out my journal and turn to the section I saw all the recipes from earlier. I turn to a free page and pass Nokijo the book. She huffs as she picks up the pen.

"Fine but only because you carried long nose up the hill for me". I smile in thanks. The kid looked at me confused.

"Do you have like bi-polar or something lady"? I look at the kid confuse.

"I could. I mean I do have amnesia. I can have anything". The kid looked down at his cake sadly. I patted his head.

"Don't worry kid. I was different in town because I was protect Nojiko. Everything safe here so it's ok. Also don't fret kid. I will gain my memory back one day"! I say and the kid smiles as he finishes his slice.

"Now that you have finish your slice go home. You're mother must be worry sick". The kid put the plate down and nodded. He walked to the door and turned around to bow at us in thanks. After that I watch him run out the door.

"What? Where am I"? I sit up straighter and go back to bodyguard mode. I'm just looking out for her safety. I promise Nami after all! I turn to watch long nose sit up and turn towards us.

"My house". Nokiji says answering long nose question.

"You awake"? I watch as long nose is looking at me and cringed.

"Sachi-san why are you like that? What happen to you and who are you"? I frown and cross my arms.

"I am Nojiko. I grow clementine here and your friend has amnesia". I nod.

"Yup, I can't remember jack. So how do you know me"? I ask as I smile hoping he will answer my question. Usopp looked surprise as he got up. Nokijo slide a cup of coffee to the seat next to me and thanked her as he sat down.

"Sachi-san I have been traveling with you for a few weeks now. You and your brother help save my village. You help save Kaya….Don't you remember"? I try to think deeply but nothing.

"Nope I don't remember at all. You know who Zoro-san is"? Usopp nodded but frown.

"That weird hearing you say Zoro-san. You always call him oniisan and around us Zoro-nii. Also you knocked me out when I was trying to save you". Hmmm Zoro-nii. That sounds right in my head. Even oniisan sounds good. I don't think I like using Zoro-san very much. I wonder if he really lookslike me and what he acts like?

"No, I'm the one who saved you. Had you done anything to that fishman you would have died. That is why I hate outsider". Understandable. Outsiders don't know what goes around here. Usopp takes a sip.

"How do you feel Usopp-sama? Do you feel pain anywhere"? I ask with a smile. He knows my oniisan then maybe he can lead me to him. I mean he lost right. Usopp looks at me and smile.

"I'm a bit sore everywhere. I feel like someone drop me". I nervously laugh and pulled out a red lollipop. It can be a sorry gift.

"Here have one. I don't know why I have so many but it for you". Usopp garbed the lollipop from my hand with a smile.

"Even with amnesia you are still as kind as ever. I ask you about them once on the ship. This one for healing and to help you make new blood. You're yellow one to give you an energy boost, and the green one to help you relax. If you bight on them you gain the ability quicker but you have the power for a shorter time. If you suck them, then the power last longer". Wow I had no idea. Maybe I have the info in my journal somewhere. I am also a kind person. That good to know! I am not evil! Usopp sat in the chair with his arm behind his head as he looked at Nokijo.

"You know you are a kind person. Even though you have tattoos…". One word come to my mind. Prejudice!

"Prejudice! I don't know one thing about you…Who are you"? Nokiji ask as she turned to him. I want to know too.

"Oh, right. My name is captain Usopp! I am looking for a girl named Nami…". I watch Usopp carfully as I grip my cup tightly.

"Nami"? Nokijo ask.

"You know Nami"? Usopp ask surprise. Nokijo explained to him and me that she was a leader in the Arlong crew. Wow! That surprising a bit but she did say she had business when we were sailing here. Still a bight shocking though. On the other hand Usopp looked really surprise.

"What? Nami is a leader in Arlong pirates"? Nokijo smiled as she walked over to a table with a picture.

"What more surprising is that she lived in this house. Nami and I are adoptive sisters". Usopp got up and moved his head to look around. I on the other hand close my eyes and listen. Maybe I can learn a little more about Nami.

"Me and Nami are both orphans. We were brought up in this house. Our foster parent is dead too, but the three of us did live happily here is Cocoyashi village". I heard Usopp move his hand and I open one eye to see a two pictures carved into the table. One is a compass and the other a boat. So Nami has had her dream since she was small. I wonder if I have a dream?

"Then…Nami betrayed her own parents and fellow villagers and joined Arlong group". I snort and I felt his eyes on me.

"You only see one side of the story. It not my place to say the other. You should look harder for the true answer if Nami-chan your friend". I say closing my eye.

"Yeah! Pretty much…She a real witch, ay"? Jees Nokijo just countered what I said. Whatever. Long nose can take whatever info he wants to believe.

"Dam it! She was after our money. After all she did. She even help save my village. She looked so happy too"! Usopp hand hit the table. For some reason I knew he was going to do that before doing it. Strange?

"Happy"? Nokijo said a bit surprise. Then Usopp gasp. I open my eyes to see he is sweating bullets and looking right at me.

"This is bad…I forgot a friend and he was captured by the fishmen. I hope he ok"? I raised an eyebrow as he keept looking at me nervously.

"Which friend is this"? I ask and he just smiles nervously.

"One that got hurt really badly recently". Oh that a problem. I hope they are ok! Nokijo walked to the door.

"Come on lets go to town. I am not leaving you here". She says and Usopp get up. I on the other hand want to explore around the area.

"Nokijo-san may I stay here and explore my surrounding. I can leave the house if you want. I just want to read my journal and try to remember something". Nokijo smiled.

"That fine but don't go too far". I nodded and I walked out of the house with my bag. Usopp and Nokijo walked down a different path and I went to the cliff. The salty air smells so good. I have a feeling I like the ocean. Too bad I can't swim. I walk down the side and I found a cross. Someone must have died. I feel peaceful here.

"May I sit here with you"? The wind felt cool as it moved my hair. Im taking that as a yes. I sit down and pull out my journal. I open up the first page again and read what my devil fruit can do. Eventully there blank pages and lyrics come up. I read them all. Some are happy, other sad, and at one point they became love songsish, then the last song about pirates. I must have really wanted to be one. I guess Nami does not like that but Usopp said she was happy with us. I'm so confused. I play with my necklace and I could not help but smile. The next one is info on a whole bunch of disease, medication, first aid, and other health related info. Also my ingredients and how to make the lollipop in my bag. Even what they do and side effects. I widen at a star made at the bottom of the energy one. Do not have more then 4 unless you need to protect. After the time up heart will stop and someone will have to give you CPR. Wow! Note to self don't eat 4...ever. Also there even pictures to show you how to do things. I must have wanted to be a nurse or doctor. The next stuff is just my random thoughts I have had and pictures. I re-look at the page with the two pirate flag symbol and my cursive writing with the people name underneath. I look up top and the word tattoo there. I guess I had an idea for this. One word comes to mind when I look at the whole page. Nakama. My nakama that I want to protect. Well that a start. So I turn the empty pages to all these recipes. They all sound amazing. I wonder if I am a cook. Who knows! I giggle to myself and then flowers are placed on the grave site. I look to my left to see Nami siting looking at the cross. I keep quite because I think this grave is important to her.

"I only have seven million berries to go…" Nami says quietly.

"You have a horrible reputation as ever". Nokijo says behind a tree. I don't know how I know this but I just do. It like I can feel it.

"That's fine! I am a pirate! But Arlong is a reasonable guy. Money will fix all this, so just wait until our agreement is over". He better not try anything fishy! I say in my head.

"No matter what I am going to earn 100 million berries and buy the village"! Nami smile was so big and bright. If this Arlong guys breaks this promise I will go agents Nami order. I will hurt the bastered.

To be continued…

 **Good evening everyone. I would like to say thank you for reading and I am sorry. No one must have liked Sanji scene in the last chapter. I thought it was funny and he stayed in character. I'm sorry the last chapter was not very good. I hope you like this one better. Also no comment corner this time :( Again I am sorry for writing a bad Sanji. There lots more where he will come. Also yes I did give Sachi amnesia and yes she will have it for a while. Anyway I hope this chapter a lot better and good night! PLEAS REVIEW. i LOVE DOING A COMMENT CORNER AND SEEING IF MY STORY ACTUALLY GOT ANYONE ATTENTIONS! ODA OWNS ALL OF ONE PIECE!**


	13. Emotionally confused

Emotionally confused

Nami got up and I notice her left hand is in a bandage.

"Nami-chan, what happen to your hand"? I ask feeling a pit in my stomach as I walk over and inspect the bandage that has a red blotch staining it. She must have hurt it really bad. I wonder if what I wrote in my book is true and I can really do that! Nami pulled her hand away from me. She laughed nervously as she hid her hand behind her back.

"Don't worry Sachi-chan! I'm fine". I role my eyes at her and smile.

"Let me see. Pleas I want to try something that can help". I cross my arms and stared her down. Nami eyes moved back and forth until she hunch her shoulders. I hear her sigh and she place her bandage hand in my hand. In exchange for her cooperation I give her my rose lollipop that I grab while she was debating in her head earlier. I unwrap the bandage slowly to reveal a deep wound that looked like she has been stab. I look at Nami frowning and gently moving my hand around the wound to inspect how tender it is. Nami flinch when my fingers got to close. I give her an apologetic smile.

"Nami-chan who did this to you"? I watch as she frown and I held her hand firmly but gently as she tried to tug it away from me.

"It's nothing you have to be concern with". I can feel my eyebrow twitch but there no use of pushing for an answer. Nokijo join us and she wince as she looks down at her imouto hand.

"That must have hurt"? Nokijo softly says to Nami. Nami sighs and I get to work. I bite my thumb and I control my blood to flow over Nami wound.

"I am going to close the wound with my blood. I understand if you don't want me to but none of my blood will be left behind. I will also clean the wound too. Are you ok with this Nami-chan"? I ask as I hesitantly let my blood hover over hers. Nami nodded hesitantly and looked away. My book explained how I can close small wounds and such. This doesn't look to bad and I think it can easily be done. I mean for some reason I have a huge knowledge of the body in my head. I know exactly what inside us and how every system works. I must read a lot because I have lots of info stash away.

"Blood Blood save". I mumble under my breath as I allow my blood to pool into the wound and then my eyes show me the damage. I don't know how but I am seeing inside her hand. The knife slice nicked her bone, through the muscle, and a few nerves. I'm surprise she is not in a lot of pain and can still move her hand at all. I allow my healing ability's to reconnect the damage nerves. Now that done I increase the speed of osteoblast in her bone and there! The bone looks perfect. Now to reconnect the lumbricals muscle and close up the wound. My blood left her hand and I blink to see the cliff side again and a really surprise Nami and Nokijo. I throw the blood over the cliff and they are still staring at me. Nami wound looks nothing more then a scar that been there for years.

"That was incredible. I don't feel any pain anymore and your eyes Sachi-chan". Nami stuttered as I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What wrong with my eyes"? I suddenly feel a pain in my hand that shoots up my arm but I ignore it.

"Your eyes became a beautiful red. They were like looking into a sunset". Nokijo said as she was still stunned herself.

"What are they right now"? I ask. I mean I can't see them. That not in my book…or the pain in my hand. Something to write down for future me. Also red eyes sounds supper cool!

"There back to your normal green. I have to go but thank you Sachi-chan". Nami smiled as I watch her walk off. I sigh in relief as I bring up my hand that I hid behind my back to investigate why it hurts so much. Nokijo eyes widen even more as she looks at my hand. The wound looks exactly like Nami but I already can feel myself heal. I let my body heal Nami wound but it seems I gain her injury in return. It is even healing slower than usual. After I closes up my stab hand I let out a yawn and rub my eyes. I dig through my bag and have one of my yellow full moon. I sighed in relief as my eyes did not feel as heavy anymore.

"You ok Sachi-san"? I pull out my book and turn to my devil fruit section. I continue to turn until I reach the section on blood blood save and start to write down the new info under the old.

"Yup. I am fine Nokijo-sama. I just didn't realize that when I heal a wound from someone I would get the same wound in exchange. My body heals quickly so it all good". I smile as I close my book and put it in my bag. Now where too?

"I'm going to go after my Imouto. I want to check to see if she is ok. Let's go Sachi-san". Nokijo says with concern laced in her voice as she walks away. I follow and keep an eye on her so I don't get lost. My bucket list said I have a family curse with navigation so I really don't want to get lost! I follow her down the dirt road but the little boy from earlier grabbed both our hands and pulled on us hard.

"Hurry! Hurry"! The boy keeps saying as we followed right behind him.

"Hey what the big deal"? Nokijo says with a straight face.

"Ya! Why the rush"? I ask while my eyebrow raises and I tilt my head to one side. The kid actually looked happy. I hope it a good thing. We reach a cliff side and out in the ocean is a marine ship! Did they come to help?

"It is the Navy! Some survivors from Gosa contacted them to help us! They came to pick us up. We are saved"! The kid says with his fist clench and unable to stay in one spot. So I was right. They are called here to help this island. I looked over to Nokijo as she looks out into the ocean. She doesn't look like she believes it but there a small sliver of hope in her eyes. I turn back only to watch it to end badly. The sound of a canon fired in the air twice but then the sound of the ocean became roaring. I squint closely to see the marine ship enter a whorl pool! How did that get their? I watch as the ship sinks with the waves and gets destroyed with nothing left behind. The kid falls to his knees shacking and I look over to see how Nokijo taking it. She simply has her arms cross and her eyes never leave the ocean waves. This must have happen in the pass.

"This can't be happening.." The kid says as he looked down at the ground with his hands scrunching up his shorts. My stomach churns and tears brim at my eyes. How can the marines let this go for so many long years?! These people must have suffered and lost so much!

"This is reality. There is no way we can escape from Arlong Park". I clench my teeth. If only I can be more of help. I feel so useless right now. Nokijo looks at me with understanding. She knows exactly what I am thinking. She places her hand on my shoulder and I felt her squeeze.

"There is nothing you can do for this village. Let's just go". I nod and follow behind Nokijo. I really want to punch one of though fishes so hard! For some reason we actually walk back to her house.

"Why are we going back to your house"? I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a feeling that Nami-nee needs me right now". I don't argue with her. Your gut is usually right. As we walk through the fruit bushes the sound of a window braking and things getting trashed filled the air. We make it to the house to see a broken lamps outside the smashed windows. As we look inside it is trashed even more. The only thing not broken is the table and Nami chair that she is sitting on. She is holding her head as she looks down at the carving in the table.

"You really know how to trash the place. What's wrong Nami"? Nokijo ask as she slowly walks closer to her sister. I walk away so I don't bother the family moment. After a while Nokijo walks pass me.

"Where are you going"? Nokijo turned her head as she walks away.

"I need to go deal with something. Stay here and watch Nami-nee for me". I nod and look through the broken window to see Nami fast asleep. I let her sleep as I stay outside to not disturb her. All of a sudden a different branch of marines walk towards us on the same path Nokijo took a while ago. The one in the middle of the pact looks like a mouse. Has whisker and there is even little ears on his hat! A man with scars and a pin wheel attach to his hat is walking with them. What do they want? I hear Nami stretch and I turn to see a smile on her face. Good I hope she stays smiling!

"Guess I will get started on my last act of plundering"! I smile but my stomach turns a bit as the marines walk closer to us. This can't be good.

"Not without me you're not! But it seems we have company". I say with my monotone voice and Nami looks over at me then she looks pass me. She walks up beside me and stares at the Marine group.

"che che. Are you the girl thief known as Nami"? What a weird laughter. For some reasons I really want to rip out his whiskers to check if they are real. Nami takes a step back and I move a bit closer to her. I do not like where this is going. I grab the small knife in my pocket and slice across the palm of my hand. I did find finger-less gloves in my bag when I look but I feel like they would get in my way so I left them there. I borrowed a small curved knife from Nami kitchen. She doesn't mind at all since I did ask her.

"Our information has it that you have hidden treasure that you stole from pirates in this tangerine orchid. They were pirates you stole from, but today your lucky day because I don't feel like condemning you. However, stealing is stealing. So that means all the property you have stolen now belongs to the world government"! What a dirty rat. He definitely a rat. The scar guy and Nami mouth dropped. I on the other hand can feel my body pulse with every heartbeat. No more standing around and pretending nothing happening. I will not let them take Nami hard work away.

"Yo rat ass. Are you fucking kidding me? You seriously going to deal with a petty thief then deal with the shit that on this island"? I ask in a monotone voice and I look up giving the marine a crooked smile. I loved how the rat shivered and back up into his men. Even his men back up and shivered. He shook his head quickly to the point I was hoping it would fall off his head. It would save me some trouble.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Men look for the stolen goods". I watch as they start to move towards Nami home.

"If you marines take one more fucking step I can't promise you that you will still have all your limbs". All this anger and bullshit that has been happening since I have been here is bubble inside. I am so close to losing it. I love the way the marines cringed but they still tried to look for what not theirs. Big fucking mistake. Blood pounded in my ear and I smiled wider as I made my weapon. I allowed my blood to form the long base. I look up and watch as my blood formed my blade at the tip. It felt so perfect in my hand. My blood blood scythe will take down though that hurt my nakama. I point my weapon at the marines as I let some of my hair cover one eye.

"I guess today I'm your grim reaper. Now you can see why people also call me bloody rose". I don't know why I said that but I love how the name pass my lips. Has a nice ring to it. The marines paled as they stop in their tracks. I run at them and swing my blade cutting down marine after marine. I don't know how I was able to swing so effortlessly. I don't remember fighting but it eels like I have used this weapon for years! Their scream filled my ears as they fall to the floor trembling in pain. I watch as the rest of the dogs run away with their tails between their legs. The one's that I hit got up and limp or run away holding their bleeding limb. Cowards all of them. I look for the rat but he scurried off. I guess I can deal with him later. I look over and Nami on her knees looking at me with wide eyes. Scar guy just standing there watching my every move. I walk over to Nami and with my non bloodied hand I gently pat her head. She hugs her body as she starts to shake but she looks up at me with tears.

"Nami-chan what I have seen today has shown me you are very brave and I am happy you are my Nakama. I know I have no memory of my pass but I don't care. As your body guard I can't stand still anymore. I'm going to go deal with the fishes and make sure they swim belly up. I would happily die for you and if I do then I don't care. You deserve to be free Nami-chan". I get up and without the chance for Nami to protest I grab my bag, place my scythe on my shoulder, and walk towards what I think is Arlong Park. I make it to a village and I can hear whisper among the villagers as they stare at me. I continue to walk forward ignore them. I have one mission and that the only thing on my mind. I pass a teen who smiles at me and lets out air that sounded like relief. I walk pass him hoping I am going the right way. I frown as he follows beside me.

"Sachi-chan I am so glad to see you are ok! We were wondering where you disappear to. Shishishi". I look over at the laughing boy and gave him my best glare. He stop also and raises an eyebrow.

"Listen straw hat! I don't know who you are and I am in no mood to deal with bullshit right now! I have to go gut some fish so if you will excuse me". I push pass him and continue to walk down the path but he still chooses to follow me.

"Usopp-san told us you can't remember anything. Is it true"? I stop and look over at him with a straight face. As I look over at him my stomach drops as I look into his upset dark eyes. I feel the need to hug him but I hold back the strange erg. My head starts to pound while I try to think of who he is and why.

"Ya what Usopp-sama says is correct. I don't remember anything from my pass other than a very dark and creepy place. Anyway how do you know him or me for that matter"? I really want to know but if he knows something about me then I want to know. I watch as straw hat plays with the brim of his hat and looks at me with downcast eyes.

"So you went to the dark place again huh. Something must have happen differently this time". Straw hat mumble as he crosses his arms and kicks the ground. Then he looked up at me with a smile. A second ago he looked upset bur now he looks happy. What the hell?

"Since you don't have your memory back we will have to help you get it back! I am Monkey. D Luffy your pirate captain! You have been sailing with me and your oniisan for a while. When everyone together we will tell you more just for now don't go after the fishman". I frown but the name Luffy is written under the pirate symbol with a straw hat... he is wearing a straw hat. I'm on a pirate crew now and my oniisan traveling with me. Now I am confuse. Nami told me something different. Well I don't see my oniisan so he still lost. Fuck! I don't have time for this!

"Listen Luffy-sama but how can I believe you are my captain when Nami-chan told me I am her body guard. I really don't have time for this. Now if you will excuse me I have some fishes to dissect". With that I turned away from him again and walked away. As I walked further away I felt my head pound harder. I rub my temples to try to relieve the pressure. All of a sudden a soft warm hand grab my arm. I growl under my breath as I use the end of the staff to push Luffy to the grown. I plant my foot on his abdomen and twirl my scythe around so the blade pointed at his neck. As I looked at his wide eyes I can feel tears brim in my eyes. Why am I going to cry? I felt a tear fall down my cheek but continue to glare the best I can at him. Even the necklace I found burns when it touches my skin.

"Listen. I don't know who you are but I have to go. I have to save Nami-chan home". I feel my chest tighten and more tears fall down my face. I feel like a mess. I remove my weapon and put my foot on the ground. I rub my eyes but tears continue to fall. I don't know what to do anymore! This day has got to be the most confusing day of my life! Luffy gets up from the ground and I can hear people whisper around us. It does nothing more than make my stomach tighten even more. I feel so lost and I don't know what to do. I felt my scythe disappear from my hand and warm liquid falls down my leg. Must have turned back to normal blood. While I am distracted with rubbing away my tears I feel warm arms wrap around me. I look up through blurred eyes to see Luffy smiling down at me. My stomach lifted with that smile but I still try to push him away. I mean no one would forgive someone for threatening them. I didn't realise his arms stretch and I was still stuck in his warm embrace.

"Shhh Sachi-chan. Let me help you this time". This time? What… For a split second a vision of me hugging him in the Going Marry kitchen comes to view. It vanish just as quick as it showed but that triggered me to cry harder. I tightly hold onto his red vest and I buried my face into his chest to cry. Luffy just held me closer as I feel his hand rub down my head. The pain in my head slowly vanish and my crying becomes hiccups. His soft heart beat matches mine sending me into a soothing state. I pull away and this time he lets me go. I rub my eyes to remove the leftover tears. He pulls my hands away and wipes my remaining tears.

"I am so sorry Luffy-sama. Can you forgive me"? I ask looking into his eyes. My eyes burn from my tears but he smiles showing off his teeth. I felt my stomach flip at that smile.

"Shishishi. Of course I can Sachi-chan but please don't call me sama again. We are Nakama after all". His laugh made me chuckle as I felt the invisible weight lift from my shoulder as he forgives me. Luffy walks over and grab his straw hat that must have fallen off when I push him to the ground. He wipes the dirt off and places it back on his head. I look down at the blood on the ground that once was my weapon. Oh well the rain will wash it away….Wow I feel like I have thought of that before. All of a sudden a herd of villagers carrying all types of weapons pass us. I watch them run away and then the smell of blood filled my nose. I turn to the smell to see Nami stabbing herself in the arm. The screams of Arlong filled the air with each swing. I walk closer to see she is stabbing her tattoo with a blade. As she goes for another swing Luffy catches her mid swing by her wrist.

"What is it? You don't know the first thing about anything that happen 8 years ago"? Nami yelled at the ground.

"Nope, I don't know anything". I walked closer and Luffy sounded so casual as he stood there beside a crying Nami. I stand beside him as I look down at her. My stomach turned as I watch her blood slide down her arm. This island deserves a good beat down. I can't wait to hurt someone.. Or fishman!

"I know enough that I still want to help you like I said earlier". I reply as I watch her shake.

"This has nothing to do with you…" Nami started digging into the dirt as she throws it at us.

"Didn't I already tell you to leave this island…I don't want this". Nami cried harder as she shrieked at the ground. My eyes soften and Luffy hat covered his eyes. He looks so ominous.

"Yeah, you did..". He said as he looked at her with his hat still covering his eyes. Dirt lifted in the air as she continues to throw it.

"Leave! Leave! Leave"! She repeats until she let her arms sag at her side.

"I know you don't. You never did". I say with a small smile. Nami tear stream down her face as she looks at us. Her lips quivered as she tries to talk.

"Luffy…Sachi…Help me". Nami whisper and I smile as I hand her a green lollipop. She puts it in her mouth as she looks at Luffy. Luffy hand is placed on his hat as he takes it off and puts it on Nami head. Nami hand plays with the rim as we watch him walk away from us.

"Of course I will"! Luffy yells into the air as his arms are raised to the sky. I fist pump as I go and wrap a bandage around Nami arm to help stop the bleeding. Nami pulls the hat down to cover her eyes as she hiccups into her hand. I walk up to Luffy and to my surprise there is Usopp and two boys I don't know waiting for us. I think I will pretend to know them for now then I can deal with my amnesia latter. Maybe this fight will unlock something. Holly shit one of them even looks like me. He has the same green hair, skin tone, eyes but I am a women. He is also holding a white kitana, an open blue Hawaii shirt that shows off that he is covered in bandages, with a green band around his abdomen. Looking at the bandages makes my belly flip and I really want to bonk him on the head. Maybe he my oniichan. The blond wearing suit guy is smoking and as he breaths out from his cigarette it makes me crinkle my nose in disgust. The smell horrible.

"Let's go". Luffy said with his eyes casted in a direction. Everyone got up from their seats and followed beside him. Beside me is the male copy. He looks at me and grins.

"Glad to see you're alright imouto. Ready to kick some ass"? The copy ask and I give him my best smile. He buys it and turns forward. I can see Usopp look at me questionably. I mouth later to him and he nodes as he continue to walk with us but with a shake. Blonde just smiles at me then frowns. I then notice his left eye brow is all swirly. Really cute!

"Sachi-chan what happen to you"? Blonde ask and then I realize that half my side still cover in blood from my weapon.

"I used my devil fruit earlier. No worry, I am ok". After that we march in silence. A big building comes into view as people arguing can be heard up ahead. My eyes widen as the villagers that ran ahead of us earlier are blocked by two guys. I wonder if I will have to take them out to get in. They already look pretty beat up though. The villagers let us pass and the guards let us pass to the door too. Luffy go into a stance that looks like he half squatting and starts to punch the door. My eyes widen as his fist leaves holes behind! After a few punches the door brakes into pieces and there is nothing left. You can't even tell there was a door there in the first place! With the first obstacle taken care of now it time to fry us up some fish.

To be continued…

 **Hey everyone! I thought I would post a chapter before I am off to Quebec later in the morning. I tried a different writing style this time. I want you to tell me what you think. Is it better or should I stick with my old one? This chapter I really want to thank** **Shibo26** **for all the advice.** **Shibo26** **has really help me with this chapter. If you have not read any of** **Shibo26** **go do so! Especially** **A Brothers Greatest Treasure** **! So good. Anyway it comment corner! yaaa!**

 **RedHairedOctavia** **: Happy you like it. I know I change styles so I hope this chapter was easier to read!**

 **lightarrow** **: Happy to read that you think they were both good. I hop this chapter not to confusing with me changing my writting style. I tried to write more on how Sachi feels. Hope you liked it.**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Yup there will be a lot more arguing sceans between the two. Especially Zorro protective side comes out :D! Hope this chapter was not to confusing for you.**

 **Though** **who did not comment thank you very much for reading and I hope you like this style. If not I appreciate the feed back! One piece own by Oda!**


	14. No one get's away with hurting my Nakama

No one get's away with hurting my Nakama

We walked in and I look around. I giggled under my breath because there were so many different types of fishman. Some looked hilarious and other look creepy like a clowns. My eyes turned to the guy lazily sitting in a chair. He has blue skin, a long saw type nose, shark teeth, and black hair. His shirt was open to look intimidating. I roll my eyes guessing he is the boss. Luffy walks forward calmly.

"Who the one called Arlong"?! Luffy yelled angrily with his fist clench. I cross my arms and dig my nails into my arms. Nami ask Luffy for help then me. So I will let Luffy beat the shit out of Arlong but I call beating up one of his left hand man…fish….Whatever it is!

"Arlong? My name happens to be Aarlong…". The fish in the chair said. Ha! I knew he is the boss! They all have the same ignorance oar surrounding them.

"I'm Luffy". He says as he walks closer to the chair. At least formalities are out of the way. Now it is time to kick ass!

"Luffy? I see, and just what the hell are you"? He ask while his head is lazily held in his hand. He must be blind because Luffy looks like a guy. What else could he be?

"A pirate". Luffy continued to say as he walks closer to the boss. Two fish men tried to stop him and I couldn't hold back my grin as I watch Luffy knock their heads together. They fall unconscious. Goodies if their that easy to beat then this won't take too long. I think I will even scout out the weak ones too. I smile remember what my book says. The copy of me gave me a warning look. Like he knows I am about to do something he doesn't want me to do. Well does not matter. I'm going to do it anyways! I use the knife from earlier and cut my hand again. Easiest place to cut and no one pays to much attention to me in the first place.

"What does a pirate want with me"? Arlong ask annoyed from his seating place. He has no idea the beating Luffy going to do to him. I felt my blood pump through my body with adrenaline as I watch Luffy give a right hook to the fish baster.

"Whooo hoooo! That how you throw a punch"! I pump the air in excitement as a smile spread across my face. I watch as he flies right through the wall and to say he looks piss is an understatement. My blood now covered the palm of my hand and I let the cut stay bleeding. I am really getting the hang of my devil fruit. My book really help. Go non amnesia me for writing everything down! As I look around the other fishy are shock that someone would even dare punch their boss. Luffy was snarling and glaring at Arlong who is sitting among the crumbled wall.

"Don't you dare make our navigator cry"! Luffy growled out loud and his face was scrunch up angrily. The look sent a shiver down my side. Thank god he is on my side! I watch as the other fishman had their fist or web clench.

"How dare you insult Arlong-san"! The fisheys yelled in anger as they jump Luffy. Like hell I am going to let them hurt him. I let my blood seep out of my cut hand and it turned into roses that floated in the air. They all had little balls in them and I awed at how gorgeous they floated. The fishmen also looked at the floating flowers. I felt Usopp and copy run behind some fallen ruble as blondie raised a curly eyebrow and awed at the flower. I inch closer to him because my gut twisted for some reason of the thought of him getting hurt. 3…2…1.

"Boom"! I said and all my flowers exploded. The impact blows up parts of the building, fishmen went flying everywhere, and the only things standing is our group and some fishman. I heard blondie whistle and when I turn to him he had hearts in his eye…I blush a bit at the admiration he was showing me.

"That was incredible Sachi-chan! Couldn't have done it better getting rid of all the small fries"! I scratch my head and I felt all warm as my heart flutter at his kind words.

"Thank you". I smile then the copy of me cover my view and he glared at blondie. Blondie just glared back. I spot Usopp hiding by the broken door with his sling shot prepared. At least we have back up! We walk up to Luffy who was still glaring at Arlong. I join him as I glare at him for hurting Nami!

"Yeah, you just had to run ahead by yourself…"! Blondie scolds as he kicks his foot on the ground and lights a new cigerate. Maybe I should call him chimney instead because he sure as hell smokes like one.

"It's not like I am going to lose on my own"! Luffy answered casually as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Baka! When did I ever say I was ever worried about you? I mean I just didn't want you to hog all the prey"! Chimney said as he looked really annoyed.

"I d-don't mind either w-w-way, Luffy"! Usopp yells and I watch as he shakes like a leaf from his spot. Poor guy must be shaking in anticipation. Can't wait to fight! I give him a thumb up in encouragement while copy rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gutsy"! Copy says to Usopp. I look over to see the octopus fishman I met on the ship earlier is pointing at copy me.

"That him! He the one that tricked me! How dare he take me for a ride….no wait, I was the one who actually gave him a ride". I blink twice before I could not help but laugh. I grab my side as that sounded so wrong. I wiped my tears away only for the octopus to point at me.

"Hey aren't you Nami body guard and why are you laughing"? My laughing turned to giggling as I look at him.

"Ya that me but right now I am here as her friend and getting revenge for you guys hurting her". I say simply as I cough. If he doesn't get what he said then that not my problem. I can feel copy is giving me a strange look and chimney looks like he trying to hold in his own laugh. Luffy honestly looks confused not getting the joke at all.

"That long-nose human is still alive. He should have been dead"! A fishman that made it through my blast yelled in fear as it pointed at Usopp…Usopp should be dead? What? Something must have happen earlier that I miss. I will get the full story later. The fishmen that looks like a stingray ticket.

"I knew Nami betrayed us"! He said as he crossed his arms. Of course she did. Who would want to work for them anyway? Arlong spoke up from the floor.

"Pirates huh…So that what your deal is. You were after Nami from the very start". Arlong says as he started to laugh from the broken wall. He looks pretty pathetic just sitting there. I wonder if he is even strong.

"Just what five measly humans can do"? He continues to laugh as I felt my blood boil.

"You must be blind sharky because what we five measly humans have done already is".. I lift my hand to my face and with everything we have done I put a finger down.

"Let's see…I have foiled your plain on the marines taking Nami-chan gold, Luffy-kun over here destroyed your door to crumble and did a nice punch that sent you flying through your wall. Oh I have also taken out half of your fish buddies and renovated your building! That makes five things that us messily humans have already done"! I say cheerfully and Arlong looked around and I watch as a vain pop out of his forehead as he look at his building. Copy shook his head at me but a wide smile spread across his face while Usopp yelled at me from the wall.

"Sachi-san why the hell did you say that? You just make him even more piss"! I role my eyes and whined at Usopp.

"But he called us messily. We are not messily"! I yell and I watch as the fishman chuckled. Probably find it amusing now but just wait until we dissect them!

"You idiots! As if Arlong-san would fight the likes of you! I'll turn you all into fish food! Come out beast"! The octopus says as he blew his mouth that sounded like a trumpet. I mumble coward under my breath. Copy gives me a confused look.

"Imouto are you ok? You have been acting a bit weird"? Copy ask me with concern lace in his voice.

"Lots has happen today and now not the time to have a family chit chat. Let's save it for after we fry up some fish sticks". The idea of fish sticks made my stomach growl in hunger. I pull out a clementine I pick from the basket. I remove the peel and munch on the fruit. I hmm at the yumminess until a shadow loomed over us. I look up and my eyes widen. OH MY GOD!

"So cute"! I squeal as I look at the cute cow that is half fish. He has an adorable golden nose ring and was nervously sweating down at Luffy and chimney. Tears are falling from his eyes and when I look closer there is red bump on his head. Poor thing! I shake from my spot and I couldn't help myself. I look over to Luffy since he is supposedly my captain. He looks bored at it.

"Oh, him"? I walk over to Luffy with sparkles in my eyes.

"So he is one of them, huh"? Chimy says about the beast. I grab Luffy hand and he looked at me all puzzled.

"Luffy-kun! Captain-kun can we keep Moomoo! Pleeeeasss"! I ask as I gave my best puppy eyes. Luffy blushed a bit and chimney got a nose bleed. Usopp on the other hand gave me the 'are you crazy' look and copy walked up to me.

"Who moomoo"? Copy ask as he cross his arms at me. I point to the cutie cow. The cow blushes at the complement and moo in response. His tears stop but the bump still there. I swear my eyes must have become hearts as I turned to the cow and run over to help him with his boo boo. I jump up high into the air and land on his head and scratch his ear. The cow moo in pleasure.

"Don't worry Moomoo I will get rid of the bump for you"! I said sweetly as I pull out my spray to lower swollen areas.

"This may sting so be brave"! I push the nasal and the anti-inflammatory made moomoo cry but the swelling slowly went down. On the other hand people and fishes are freaking out.

"Imouto get the hell down from there! You cannot keep the cow! He our enemy"! I frown as I cross my arms and put out my lips. Awww. I scratch his ears and pet hit head. I jump down from the cow and glared at the copy me who only rubbed his temples in annoyance. Copy put out his hand to show me my half-forgotten fruit. I grab and bight into it in annoyance giving up on keeping the cute cow as my pet. I miss Luffy giving a glare at the cow and I watch as it started to swim away mooing in happiness. I waved goodbye as I finish off the clementine. I threw away the peel. It will one day become soil so whatever. I curiosity look over to see what Arlong been up to. He still sitting among the rebel but he has a dark look and more veins are popping out of his head. I think he is even madder.

"Well if you are going to run away I ain't going to try to stop you but…..Well Momoo"? It MooMoo but whatever Arlong said must have triggered something in the cute cow because he turned furiously towards us and charged with his teeth showing. Poor thing had tears in its eyes too. His eyes landed on me and then copy me and aimed for him instead. Copy only ticket as he put his hand on his ketana. At this moment the other small fry jump us thinking this is a great opportunity to attack us. As if.

"I'll do it! This is a waste of time"! Luffy says as he gets into a sumo wrestling stance and even puts his feet down like one. I raise an eyebrow as each of his feet get stuck in the ground. What the hell is he going to do?

"What the hell is he doing"? Chimney mumbled and then I got a bad feeling as I watch Luffy twist and then stretch to grab the cow's horns.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…". Copy and I say at the same time! I turn towards him and he doesn't even turn to look at me. Is it strange that we said the same thing? I guess we are family! Luffy grind as I watch the cow slowly get out of the water. Shit.

"Duck"! I yell as I jump for the floor barely dogging the poor cow as Luffy twisted him. I can feel the wind pass me every time the cow rushes over me. I watch as Luffy lets go and the cow fly's far into the ocean. Luffy sent him so far I can't see the poor thing. My heart brakes for the poor cow but he did just try to attack us. Luffy did it out of defense!

I didn't come here to fight these small fries! The one I want to beat up is you"! Luffy point's angrily at Arlong who now had his hair covering his eyes. As Arlong looked at him bearing his teeth, my stomach drop as I got a bad feeling. Something going to happen and it is not good. I get into a fighting stance that comfortable and clench my fist.

"How excellent, I was thinking of killing you myself just now as well". Arlong says as he started to stand dusting off his cloths. We walk closer towards Luffy in case more guppy try to fight us again. Luffy tried to remove his feet from the cement but they just bounce back like as if he made of rubber.

"Now not the time to be stuck Luffy-kun". I say as he tried again for only his leg to bounce back again. There what the bad feeling was pointing to. Not good.

"Are you trying to kill us to, baka"! Chimney says as he lightly taps Luffy head with his foot. I watch Luffy sway back and forth while saying huh? Must be really stuck?

"How dare you hurt our brother-in"! The octopus said as he holds one of them in his many arms.

"It seems we will needs to fight as well". The stingray says with his arms cross.

"It looks like we will have to show them the difference in species"! I blink at the fishman. I have no idea what half he is. I mean he has blond hair, blue skin, I think he is wearing blush, and a supper long mouth…I shiver as the thought of a clown passes my mind. I think I don't like clowns. I ignore them for now as I grab one of Luffy legs.

"Ok Luffy-kun. I am going to try to get your foot unstuck". Luffy smiled in thanks as I pulled on his leg. My eyes widen as his leg got stretch and thinner.

"So you ate a devil fruit too. I'm guess something like ruber or elasticity or something". I mumble as I let go to see his leg go back into place as he swings back and forth. Luffy nods and I tried the same thing with the other leg only to get the same results. This sucks!

"The octopus is doing something". Copy says and I look up from observing Luffy stuck feet. Arlong disappeared to his seat and the octopus was crouching in front of us.

"Octopus is best with a little salt and sliced up. Add some olive oil and paprika and it is a perfect snack for drinking". My mouth waters at the thought of octopus. Chimney got to be the cook on the crew.

"When this fight all over can you make me some octopus because that sounded really good"! I say in excitement. I hope I can find a place to have cake too! I'm craving something salty and sweet at the moment. Chimney started to noodle dance and I raise an eyebrow at the strange behavior.

"Of course I can! I will make anything for you my flower"! Flower? I'm a flower to him? That so…sweet. I blush and play with my fingers. Copy glares at chimney then puts the back of his hand on my forehead. I swat it away and look up at him questionably.

"You don't have a fever. It like you are acting like when you were 16" The copy says as he scratches his head in thought.

"Maybe she just has good taste in men, muscle head". Chimney says as he smiled. Copy grew a ticket.

"What did you say you dam pervert"! Copy pulled out his sword and glared at chimney. I wonder if their fighting is normal.

"Umm guys…" I look over at Luffy and spot the octopus spit out some black ink. Crap! I duck for the ground. I look to see copy and chimney fight each other and they push off each other allowing the ink to miss them. On the other hand poor Luffy got hit.

"Why didn't you duck"? Copy says and I glare at him as I get up from the ground.

"Ahhh I can't see"! Luffy cried as he tried to wipe the ink off his face. I go through my bag as I try to look for a cloth. I miss what the octopus is doing until the shadow loomed over us. I look up to see a big part of the building hovering over Luffy and I.

"Hatchi ink jet on the rocks"! I raise an eyebrow at the name and he throws it down on us. I have no time to do anything as it falls. I smile as Chimney kick the side on Luffy side and copy sliced up the side I am sitting on.

"I thought we promised no more heart attacks"! Copy yelled at me and I sweat drop.

"Hheh Sorry. I will work on that"! I say half heartily. I mean he may be my supposedly oniichan but I need to know 100%!

"Oh! Sanji! Sanji! Great! Great!"! Luffy yelled. Ahh so there the name to chimney. It is Sanji…Sanji the chimney!

"Seems I've wound up with one idot hell of a captain but he is 100 times better than a gang that hurts a lady! Also I was saving Sachi-chan! You just happen to be there"! Sanji says with copying agreeing.

"Lady? To think you would come busting in here for one lousy lady? You really know how to impress"! The stingray says to Sanji not all that impress. On the other hand Sanji sent a glare to the stingray as he removed his cigarette.

"Just try to insult Nami-san one more time. I'll use butter to turn you into meuniere, fishman'! Sanji pointed his stick at the sting ray.

"You seem talented for a human. Any sort of chivalry from a pirate is half heartily" The stingray says. It seems it will be stingray vs Sanji!

"Why don't you see if my chivalry is half heartily or not? I have been raised by an unbeatable pirate for half my life". The fish man cracked his knuckles and I wrinkled my nose at the sound of joints cracking. Gross.

"I guess you don't know the true level of a fishman"! I turn back to Luffy to see Usopp grab his arms. I jog over and grab below were Usopp pulling.

"Usopp-sama lets pull together and see if that gets Luffy-kun unstuck"! Usopp nods and we start to pull. Luffy legs stretch and I can feel the pull as we tug together.

"Their still really stuck"! Luffy says casually as if this is nothing new.

"I can see that"! I grunted as we continue to go further.

"Still? There still stuck"?! Usopp gets out with a breath and we pull harder. My muscle scream as the Luffy legs try to spring back to their original spot.

"Yup, there still stuck! I get the feeling pulling me won't get them unstuck"! I snarl as we pull harder and Luffy just picks his nose with no care in the world. I glare down at him and he starts to sweat nervously.

"Are you even trying? Are you even trying to pull your legs out"? Usopp yells which turns out he lightly stops holding on and puts more pressure on me. Shit this sucks. My legs give out and Luffy go flying with me still hanging on. I scream as we hit the blond and blue fish which sent him flying. I shake as Luffy go back to his spot and I fall on my butt. Never again! I am never getting sling shot again!

"I'm back to my spot…Sachi-chan you ok"? I look up and nodded. Ok time for drastic measures.

"Luffy-kun since we can't remove you're feet I am going to cut them off"! I say as I go to cheek if my necklace is still around my neck. Yup still there. Good! Don't want to loose it! Luffy screams as he shook his head.

" . . You can't cut off my feet off"! Luffy says as he flings his arms around.

"That not a bad idea imouto. We can always stitch them back on after"! I look over to see it will be octopus vs the copy. See he doesn't think it a bad idea.

"Why you.." The blond blue fish man says who we fling away earlier. I look over to see Usopp with a 'I am going to die' look. Tears are even streaming down his face.

"My bad.." Usopp stutters out.

"It seems you really do want me to kill you"! Blond blue fish man says as he gets up and runs after Usopp. Usopp screams can be heard as he runs pass the villagers with the fish on his trail. Go Usopp! I yell in my head. The fish guy stops and talks to the villagers only to get shot with fire.

"Awesome! You BBQ those fishes Usopp-sama"! I cheer as the now burned fish get up and run after Usopp again. I hear the walking of feet as I turn around to see Arlong coming at us. I look over at Luffy and he is in no way of fighting at the moment. I guess it my turn to fight him. I get into a protective stance in front of Luffy and he really trying to get out now.

"You're all pathetic. Move! I'm sick of watching this"! The stingray looked at his boss.

"Arlong-san! We ask you not to go on a rampage"! He says simply and Arlong just smiles. I look over at stingray for one second and I can feel a punch at my gut send me flying through a wall. I cough as pain go through my body. My stomach turns as I can feel bile rise up my throat but I swallow it down. I catch my breath and look over to see Luffy in the air over Arlong. His feet covered in cement that Arlong must have taken out.

"What the…What the"?! Luffy screamed and my stomach drop as I feel tears prick at the corner of my eyes. No! A pain shoots through my skull as I grab it. A flash of small memories go through my eyes. They were all memories of me protecting the people I care for so they don't get hurt. A lot of them was of oniichan when we were younger. The newer one of Luffy, Usopp, and Nami. My eyes go back to focus as the pain stops. I got some of my memories back and their no way in hell I am going to let them hurt my Nakama! I glare at Arlong as I walk closer only to stop in my tracks.

"Those with devil fruit sink like a rock! Though in this states and one would sink like one"! Sanji and oniichan eyes widen and watch. I go into my bag and find the candy I use only in desperation at the bottom of my bag. I knew I am going to have to use it!

"He is going to throw him into the sea"! Oniichan yell. Really thanks for pointing it out! Luffy go to punch Arlong only for him to scream out in pain as Arlong bight his hand. Luffy did the same to his arm and I watch as Arlong let out a cry of his own. I watch in horror as Arlong flung him into the sea by the gates.

"Luffy"! Oniichan yells as I plop the blue fish in my mouth. The taste of berry's filled my mouth as I crunch down on the lollipop. I throw the bag to the ground and take off my shoes. I have 10 minutes to save him. I run to the sea and I can feel my body pulse. A person gave me this fruit and it not a devil fruit. He said on the grand line there is an island that grows fruit that does many different things when you eat it. In exchange for saving him he gave me this fruit and the one that makes a barrier. I blink as I look down to see webbed between my fingers. I hear everyone gasp as their eyes follow me. I am right at the edge of the pool and I jump.

"Luffy"! I scream as I jump into the sea. I can feel some strength leave me but that it. I can see clearly as if I was still on land. I spot Luffy holding his mouth as air bubbles leave his mouth. I quickly swim down towards him. It's like I never stop swimming all those years ago. I glide easily not even bother to hold my breath. This fruit gives me some parts of a fish. Not much but the little things. My eyes widen as another bubble leaves his lips. I reach him and I hold his mouth.

"Don't worry Luffy-kun. I got you"! I say into his ear gently. I watch as Luffy eyes widen as he looks at me. I remove my hand and plug his nose. I gently place my lips over his and I breathe air into his lungs. I breathe into my nose and out through my mouth. I can feel Luffy breathe air back into mine and we share our oxygen. Also I can always gain more since I am in this state. His lips are so warm and soft and I smile internally to see some color enter back into his skin. His eyes never leave mine and I guess I can mark a kiss off my bucket list now. Luffy tries to push me away and I do only to watch him shake his head no and point at the surface. My heart skip a beat as I glide over to him.

"It's ok Luffy-kun. I have time. I won't let you die here"! I say as I swim back. I grab his wrist and gently pulled them away as I go back to what we did before. We breathe in sink and Luffy still watching me. The sound of something small jumping into the sea caught our attention. Our eyes look but I can see Nojiko and scar guy swim with a hammer towards us! Awesome idea. They look startled to see me but I nod in their direction. Scar guy grab's the hammer and starts to swing down at the cement. It a good idea but he does not have enough force. I feel a hot pain through my arms and legs and I gasp as I let go of Luffy. His eyes widen.

"Sachii-chan". Luffy screams letting out a whole bunch of air. Shit. Nohiko places her hand over his mouth and I shake out the pain. Dam 5 min. At this rate we are not going to go anywhere. I watch as she actually grabs Luffy head and swims to the surface with it. That a good idea. I turn to scar face as he continues to swing. The pain finally leaves my limbs and another splash is heard which is much bigger. I look up to see Sanji swimming towards us and a fishman right behind him. Since Luffy taken care of for now I can help Sanji out! I swim up behind Sanji and block the fins that were about to hit him.

"Hmph! A man from Cocoyashi village…Your wasting your time". I glare at the stingray.

"That what you think fishy! You may be in your territory but we will still kick your ass"! The stingray looked at me and pointed a finger at me.

"Now how the hell can you be a fishwomen? A moment ago you were a measly human"! I sigh and roll my eyes with a smile.

"That for me to know and for you to figure out"! I sing song happily which piss him off even more. I can hear Sanji kick the cement block and I clap as I watch Luffy body sling back to his head. Yes! Then a new splash was heard and beside the stingray came the flounder from earlier this morning. He looked at me angrily.

"You! You were with Nami this morning and now there is nothing but destruction. I saw you and knew you were trouble. Kuroobi let me deal with this thing". I huff in annoyance.

"I am not a thing! My name is Roronoa Sachi and I am going to kick your ass"! I yell as I clench my fist. The flounder chuckled and the stingray patted him on the back.

"I'm going to help sink her as well since she did do most of the destruction on our home"! The flounder grew a ticket. I watch as the stingray swam at me but the flounder disappeared when he turned on his side. Shit where is he. I am about to dodge the stingray but Sanji grabbes his hair.

"You dam human"! He yelled as his new target became Sanji. I feel water enter my lungs for a second and I cough up the water. My gills came back just as fast as they disappeared. Dame three minutes to finish the freak. I cried out as a pain filled my stomach and the force glided me into the pool wall. I look around but I still can't see him.

"Sheap Sheap Sheap! That what you get for dealing with the Arlong pirates! Now your dead"! I kick off the wall as the flounder turned his body and I can see him. I watch as the bastere disappeared again as he lay flat agents the wall.

"Try to find me now! I easily camouflage with my surroundings. Good luck because you're going to need it"! I kick towards the voice and smile as my feet landed on his gut.

"You know you talk way too much"! I say as he cough and glares at me. He grinded his teeth at me.

"You are going to regret that"! He snarls as he disappeared again. When he disappeared I watch as Sanji blows air into the sting ray gills. Smart move. Now to deal with my fishy! I close my eyes and sense him about to throw a left hook to my head. I move my head to the right and with the momentum send a kick to his face. As he glided from my kick he disappeared.

"Lucky move"! I can hear my heart pump through my body and then that pain on my limbs happen again. Shit not now. I sense the flounder in time to dodge but I have a minute left. I look down to see my webbing gone. I need to make it to my bag now! This is a dire need. I can't let this guy fight anyone else. They will not have the energy or strength left. This guy is my enemy and mine alone! I swim as fast as I can and doge easily every time as I make it to the surface. I can already feel my gills slowly disappearing and my strength leaving me. I grab the edge and pull myself out. I can hear Luffy fighting Arlong but I don't have time to watch the fight. I rush to my bag and my limbs start to feel like the concrete Luffy had on his feet. I pull out the four yellow lollipop and the sound of the flounder jumping out of the water is all that I needed as I made my decision. For my Nakama! I felt my arms grow heavy as I bight down on all four of the lollipops and swallow. I dodge just in time as the flounder throws a punch and brakes the wall where my head was a moment ago. I can feel my heart beat furiously and strong as I felt energy flow through my veins. My body pulse and I grab a sharp stone from the ground. I put out my hand.

"You have five minutes before you see stars or mermaids. What ever happens to fish men when they pass out"! I look around and the octopus is pass out with a new haircut. The flounder eating cement. I worriedly look at nii-nii as he lay beside Sanji. Nami is standing with the villagers and Usopp back on the wall. Good at least no one dead. Luffy dodges a bight from Arlong and I dodge a punch to the left.

"Sheap Sheap! You think you can take me out in less then five minutes. We will have to see"! He turnes and disappeared from my view. I cut up my arm staring at the elbow and do the same on the other. That stingray guy gave me a great idea for weapons. My blood pounded in my ear as I easily dodge all the flounder strikes. As I put my concentration into my weapons I did not get the chance to sense him about to kick me. To my luck he slip on my peel. Hehehe lucky me! I clench my fist as I felt another pulse through my body.

"Blood Blood armor blades"! I say as my blood coated both my arms and blades like the stingray shows up on my arm. I can hear the flounder growl on the ground which he diapered again. Dam that so fucking annoying!

"How dare you use my fallen brother weapon"! I felt a punch across the face as I was sent flying into a wall. I miss the sounds of worried yells only to hear my own blood. Anger surged threw my veins as I watch the flounder change his attack to my nii-nii and Sanji who lay on the ground out of exhaustion. They can't see him but I know where he is! I push myself off the wall and use my new blade to block the blow that was ment for my nakama.

"How dare you ass hole of a fish! You think you can attack-Sanji-san and my nii-nii when I am your opponent! For making that mistake I am going to gut you alive"! I easily push him back and run at him. I ignore my last two and half minuet warning as I punch him across the face. He skidded backwards as he camouflage again to the ground. I can feel how hot my skin is and felt him grab my leg only for his hand to pull back.

"Ahh human what the hell wrong with your skin". I evilly grin as I spot him on the ground and punch beside his abdomen only for my blades to slice him. He yelps as he go backwards. I run at him and throw my punches which he dodges. I grab my chest as my heart feels like it going to jump out of my chest. This is my last minute warning and the flounder used the opportunity to kick me. I went skidding across the ground. I have less than a minute to slice him up. Not good. I cough up blood and growl.

"Your five minutes are almost up". I turn the blood on my arms to the scythe I love so much. The difference from earlier is this one has a blade at the bottom, a bit shorter, and has a skull with its mouth open to allow my blade through. Way cooler. If I am about to have a heart attack then best to go out with style! I grin as I run at him.

"Luffy-kun you better look after my nii-nii. Make sure he become the best swordsman because I will haunt you if he doesn't"! My ears ring as the flounder tried to dodge my attack. I easily see that coming so I twirled around on my toes like a Fouetté in dancing and with a few heart beats left I watch as he falls to the ground with blood seeping out of his stomach. See I knew I would gut him. I pointed my scythe at him.

"Don't ever mess with my Nakama"! I say with a smile and with my last heart beat my eyes lock on with nii-nii. I mouth out love you and fall to the floor.

To be continue…?

 **I killed Sachi! That right she dead. Heart stop and gone. I have the beginning of the next chapter but to put it up I would like to see reviews! Like at least five. That not to hard to ask for. If you do then you get to know what happen. She may live or she will have to haunt ! So the reviews will help me choose. Pleas review my story. I know you are reading! I am getting on my knees begging now! Pleas review. I even spell check a lot and re-read it like mad for this chapter! I am even going to go back and fix some mistakes in my earlier chapters but now review corner where if you write a review I get to comment back! If not then Pm me how good I am doing:)**

AnimeGirl4891: **Thank you so much for reviewing my last chapter. It made me so happy and I wish I could hang out with them too! Especially to try Sanji cooking. I bet it would taste like heaven! I hope you enjoy this chapter because a lot went down! Let me know because I look forward to your next review!**

 **Untilll next time my readers who are going to be supper wonderful and review. One piece go to Oda! Night!**


	15. Guidance from animal spirit and ability

Guidance from my animal spirit and a new ability

I feel nothing but peace as I stand in an area where white go on for miles. I scratch my head as I look one way and the other. Where am I? Oh ya I got to be dead! I start laughing for no reason. The thought of death never scared me because I knew one day we all end up dead anyway. I did die once already and I cant remember a thing from last time. I shrug my shoulder as I walk in a random direction for who knows how long and I come to a clear river that looks endless both ways. On the other side there grass, flowers, the smell of pastry's, and music! It looks breathtaking. I look down and the river only to see it looks a foot deep and five feet across. I start to put my foot in the river to cross. The water cool agents my foot and it makes me feel all happy inside but the feeling off and that nagging feeling in the back of my mind tells me I am forgetting something stops me from putting my other foot in.

"I would not do that if I were you unless you actually do want to die then go ahead". It was a soft voice and I turn around to see a bear! So cute with its brown fur and has a black spot on their right eye. It the same size as me and I walk over to him.

"You know bears are not supposed to talk…then again people can't control their blood so. Where am I'? I ask the cute bear. He looked up at me and somehow smiled showing me his pearly white fangs.

"The reason I can talk to you because I am you're animal spirit. I am here to help guide you to where you have to go in the afterlife. Right now you are in the between. If you cross the river you have decided to move on and if you don't then you still have a chance to go back to the living. Usually when people die they end up on the other side of the river but you have another chance. What would you like to do"? I hum in thought.

"Well I can remember only bits and pieces of my pass. I got amnesia but I did gain some memory back! I want to cross because I am sure I don't make that much of a difference and sine I died I no longer have my devil fruit". I say and I walk back to the river. That nagging feeling back again telling me not to.

"Are you sure? Don't you have a bucket list? I can show you if you want what happening in the living world. In here time is none existing so we will go see at the point your heart stop. Also it is true when people die their devil fruit leaves their body but you are half dead. Part of your spirit still inside your dead body. Once you cross then the devil fruit and your soul will leave your body". I look at the crystal water and shrug my shoulders. I turn around and walk over to my animal spirit.

"Why not. I'm dead so I have all the time in the world. What's your name anyway"? The bear gets on his knees and pointed his head to his back encouraging me to get on. His fur feels so soft through my fingers as I get on his back.

"My name is Odin. Pleas hold on tight". I nod and he push off and we are in the air. My eyes widen at the beauty on the other side of the lake. I can see a forest, flowers, and a festival. My eyes widen and tears flow down my face as I get a glimpse of a lady with back length green hair, green eyes, white skin, and she wearing a beautiful kimono. She is holding a man with dark skin, black hair like Luffy with a gotte, and his own kimono. Their my mom and dad waving at me.

"Odin stop! That my mom and dad". Odin floated in the air as I look down at them. I smiled at hearing my mom voice again.

"You better not come back! You got to look out for Zoro. That boy causing me to have my own heart attack"! I hear my mom yell and my dad just smiles. I wave back at them and then I pat Odin to go. We fly into a portal. The portal leads us to that dark space that I hate so much. Screams can be heard through the area and they sounded like mine. They sent shivers down my back and made my skin crawl.

"Odin why are we here wherever here is"? I ask as I shiver at hearing my own screams.

"Before I show you what happening in the living we are here to gain a memory back. You were curse when you were born and this is your fear where you go when you get knock out. You let it consume you last time so you lost your memory. Next time you're fear will consume more of you but you do get help if someone else gets knock out with you. It seems you are also gaining some of it back though so that good. I can only help you get one memory back of one person that feels important to you. Who do you want to remember"? I shiver at the scream then a light and six people floated in front of us. Their body glowed and their name came to mind. Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Ace, Luffy, Zoro…Zoro. I keep looking at the guy that looks like me. His eyes are closed but there is a scar down across his chest. The more I look at the scar the madder and upset I get. I point to him. My eyes do go to the guy with black chin length hair, cute freckles that cover his cheeks, he is wearing shorts, and for some reason I grab the necklace around my neck.

"I want to gain all my memories of Zoro-nii but can you give me any of my memories of the guy named Ace"? I say without really thinking. The bear nodded in happiness and I watch as the other people became orbs and diapered into the darkness but Ace red orb a small part of it linger behind. Zoro became a green orb and flew into me. The screaming in this darkness stop and light shown through. It blinded me for a second and when I blink away the shapes I can see my home village! Memories of this place came back to me and the many adventures my brother and I went on. I smile at the warm feeling that went through me. Next the tiny red orb enter me and the only memory I get out of him is that the poor guy has narcolepsy. Which leads to me seeing him face plant in food and memories of me laughing my ass off with I think his crew. There a lot of them too. How long did I know him for and is he a pirate like Luffy?

"Thank you Odin. Pleas before I pass on I have to check on my nii-nii to see if he ok. It looks like hawk eye did a horrible number on him"! The bear nods and we went through another portal. We are now in Arlong Park and I watch as my body falls to the ground. I get off the bear so I try to catch my body before it hit the ground but it just went through my arms. Dame! Time really never changed because nii-nii looking at my body and runs while gritting his teeth and catch me before I hit the ground. I look over to see Luffy entering a room and Arlong entering behind him. I get closer to nii-nii and I shivered at the scene. My body lay limp in his arms with my head tilted back. My chest never raised and it sorta looks creepy. I watch as tears start to fall down his face. Sanji is now looking at Zoro with concern then at me. Before Sanji has the chance to say anything nii-nii put his head to my chest. I look closer to see my lips have turned a light shade of blue and my skin has a hint of pale to the once dark skin.

"Please god don't tell me. Sachi you promise you wouldn't ever do it". I get closer and I try to hug him but I go right through him. That right I am dead. I watch as his trembling hand go to find my non existing pulse. He trying so hard to find something that says I am alive but nothing.

"I know I said I wouldn't but this was a dire situation! If I didn't then that flounder would have killed everyone. You're hurt, Sanji-san down for the count, and Usopp-san fights long distance. He was my opponent and no one else"! I try to tell him but my words fall to death ears. Odin just shakes his head and tells me to continue to watch.

"No, no,no,no. Sachi no! Damit don't die on me"! He places me on the ground gently.

"Zoro, what going..". Usopp ask with Nami and the village walking behind him. I look over to see Nami looking at Arlong building. I watch as a chair and desk with papers crash to the floor. That catches most of the villager's attention. A foot comes out of the roof and comes down on Arlong building. I turn back to my dead body to see nii-nii fill my lungs with air. My chest rises and falls and nii-nii starts CPR.

"Dammit live. Don't leave me". The pumps didn't look all that strong and they are too slow. Sanji cigarette falls from his mouth and Usopp gasp. The doctor of the village rushes forward and gently pushes him aside.

"Let me son. You have done enough for today". He says and he go back to compression. They were much faster and going deeper into my body. Nii-nii watch the doctor as he go and does another breath into my lungs. As he continue back to compression you can suddenly hear my ribs crack from the pressure. That a good sighn. At least now he is going deep enough to mean anything.

"Nami! You are my nakama"! Luffy yells through the air and the villager's not paying attention cheered only to quiet down once they realise the other are not. I watch as Nami gasp and falls to her knees with new tears falling down her cheeks. I look to see Luffy confused as he limps over to see what going on.

"Dammit Sachi come back"! Nii-nii yelled with his hands clench and his head to the ground. Luffy looked confused then when he saw me he paled.

"What happen"? Luffy said angrily as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hold it right their!? Everyone stop what you are doing. That means you to doctor"! I turn to get a look at the ass rat. I growl as my fist clench and go to punch him only to go through him.

"For fuck sake. That rat is back. I thought I scared him enough that he would leave this island". I say cross. Odin nudges me to be quite again.

" .Che. What a lucky day today is! Well done. I watch the entire fight. Fluke as it was, I never once imagine the fishman would loose to a bunch of nameless pirates like you. At least they killed one of you". A fluke my ass. I mumble under my breath. I am not dead yet either! I cross my arms and all my nakama have their eyes covered. I smile because they all look so mad. The doctor is still doing compression which ticks the rat off even more.

"I said to stop doing CPR. It will do the world a favor to keep…" Before he had the chance to finish that sentence Luffy punch him across the face, Sanji kick him in the gut, and Usopp sent that supper cool fire star. Oniichan is still watching my limp body and Nami walks over to rat boy. I smile as he looks like he just went through the gutter.

"J-just you try to lay a finger on me! You'll be sorry"! I laugh as he still look so beat up. Nami walks up and kneels in front of the rat.

"This is for shooting Nojiko and telling the doctor to stop bringing my namaka back to us". Nami did a beautiful swing with her staff that sent the rat skipping the water 1…2..3..4. Four times. Nice.

"Thanks Nami. That felt good". Nojiko says with a wink. I feel like the only people that has not forgotten me is my Nakama. The villagers are just too happy to watch the marine get beaten to a pulp. If I was alive right now I would make sure he leaves in pieces.

"Give him 100 more of them"! Scar guy yells and I clap. Odin just shushes me. The rat grabs on the ledge of the pool and holds him self up with his arms.

"You are going to clean up after those fishman now! And your gonna help rebuild the town of Gosa and you are not going to touch any valuables in Arlong park! That the island money. You got that"? I love how Nami pulling on the rat whiskers. I think she should pluck them out one by one. That way he gets the message more clearly.

"Oww, Oww! I will do what you say"! Nami continue to pull on his whiskers.

"And another thing…Give me back my money"! I sigh but smile. That Nami for you..I think!

"I'll give it back! I don't care anymore"! As soon as Nami let go he swam away as fast as he can. Coward.

"I'll get you, you rotten pirates! Mugiwara, you're name is Luffy right? You're the captain right? Don't ever forget this! Some major stuff gonna happen now! You have made me mad! It to late to regret what you have done and I hope that pirate bitch stays dead"! Why I otta…Luffy sent another punch flying and the rat went soaring into the sky.

"The rat go blasting off again"! I chuckle as I turn back to my body. Even though I am dead the oxygen that getting pump through my body from the guy is turning my lips and skin almost back to normal.

"See do you really want to leave all this behind? Do you really not want to complete your bucket list and go on more adventures? Do you not want to gain all your memories back"? I look to Odin and back to my nakama. They are all crying and Luffy finally falls to his knees joining the rest of them.

"Sachi". Luffy mumbled as his hand reach out and cradle my hand. I felt tears fall down my face and then a sharp pain in my chest.

"Ahh! What the hell is going on Odin"? I say as with each compression the doctor does now makes my chest hurt.

"It is time for you to choose. I can take the pain away and take you to your parents on the other side. Or I can make you go back into your body that is trying to restart. To you this whole little adventure of the afterlife will be more of a dream. What do you want"?! I want the pain to go away but I look over at my crying nakama and then out to were the rat went flying. They need me more. I grip my chest harder and smile at Odin.

"Thank you Odin for everything! Pleas I need to make sure my nakama don't die on their adventure. I mean I am their strategist after all". I don't know why strategist comes to mind but to me it sounds perfect. Odin nods and go over to my body. I walk over as well. Odin put his nose to mine and I waved bye as I felt a tug and a breath from my body. The sound of people crying and cheering filled my ears. I felt my heavy body gently get pick up and someone was cradling me in their arms. I felt the person do a soothing rocking motion and I moved my head so it was resting on their shoulders. My eyes felt heavy but I beg them to open. The light blinded me but when it cleared I looked into my oniichan puffy red ones. I give a weak smile.

"Sachi-nee don't ever do that to me again". Oniichan says sternly and I can't keep them open and I mumble a yes. The next time I open my eyes I am in a patient room. The sound of nii-nii scream filled the air and my eyes widen in surprise. I throw the blankets off my body. My body feels tiered but that not a surprise with what just happen to me. Before I had the chance to get out someone wrapped their arms around me multiple times. I look back to see black hair under a straw hat.

"Luffy get your hands off Sachi-chan"! Sanji voice filled the air and then nii-nii banged through the door. His eyes landed on mine and he came over and gave me a hug in the front. I blink twice as I was sandwich between two guys.

"Glad to see you're awake. You had us all worry. You can't ever do that again you hear me. If you do you own me 50,000 belli for a new heart". Nami voice scolding with worry. Warmth filled me with so many people caring for me.

"See guys, I told you should would be fine"! Usopp said and Sanji ticket.

"I don't know. You cried more then the lobsters I boil". Sanji smirked and Usopp shacks his head as he glared at Sanji.

"Gees guys what with being on the sideline. I want a group hug. I mean I just came back from the dead. I think I deserve a hug from everyone"! I say and Nami chuckled as she got up and hug me on one side and Usopp on the other. I giggle as nii-nii puts his foot out and stops Sanji from getting closer to the group.

"Like hell that pervert getting a hug from you"! Nii-nii growls out and a ticket grew out of his head. I roll my eyes and everyone let go except Luffy. I turn my head to see his face is still buried in my back.

"Luffy-kun I'm ok. You can let go now". I say softly but he didn't. Suddenly the sound of music filled the room and I raised an eyebrow. The open window let the smell of different types of food filled the room making everyone stomach growl.

"What going on outside"? I point to the window and Nami walked to the door.

"We are throwing a party to celebrate the defeat of Arlong. It in your guys honor". Nami smiled as she walked out the door. Usopp waved as he dragged a sulking Sanji behind him. He mumbled under his breath that he never got a hug from his flower. I smile to see Oniichan ok.

"So what happen when my heart stop. What happen to Arlong and his crew"? I ask while looking worriedly at Luffy. He still hasn't let go. Oniichan was glaring at Luffy arms and he tried to take them off but all that did was stretch them, then they sling back into position.

"It was mostly a blur but Luffy-san took Arlong down and the marines took all the fish things. Sachi-nee you had me so worried. We promise that we would not give each other heart attacks but it was worse. My heart broke and when you breathe again it was glued back together. You promise me that you would never eat four of them. Why did you"? I hug oniichan and sighed.

"During the battle I had amnesia…I still do but while I was dead I gain all my memories back of you. I mean all of it. Memories of us growing up. Like that time when that girl in our village made me cry saying my hair looks like weeds. Then you said she look like a beach ball and her parents chased us through the whole village. That was priceless or that time you cheered me on in a cake eating contest and I easily beat everyone! I loved how one of the judges at the end had to leave when I ask for more. I have it all but in my memories of other people are nothing more than dark blobs…That why I did it. Also the flounder was my opponent. I couldn't leave him to you guys because you guys were all so beat up". Oniichan sighed as his head fell on my shoulder.

"I don't think I could ever live through that again". I smile as I pat his head. He gets up and glares at Luffy.

"Luffy-san if you ever tell a soul on what I said then you are dead. I am off to go find some sake. Stay in here and relax Sachi-nee. I don't want you falling over". Luffy let out a small snore. Oniichan and I blinked and smiles spread across our face. Luffy did not hear a single word we said.

"I want to go eat Zoro-nii! I will get out of bed and go get food. But first I have to see what up with our captain". Oniichan nod and waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Then stop.

"If he tries anything on you then scream. I will gut him if he touches you". I snort and smile.

"Sounds good. Now go enjoy yourself"! I watch as he disappears around the corner and I waited until he pass my door again then I hear the door close to the outside. Navigation still sucks. The sound of the door closing wakes Luffy up. He yawns and then frowns at me as he let go. He moved to sit in front of me and crosses his arms.

"Ok…Luffy-kun what is with the angry face"? I ask while I grab the pillow and lean agents it. That better. I watch as Luffy starts to tap his finger agents his arm.

"Sachi-chan I am mad because you died that why. We did not even make it to the grand line and you already died. You risk your life way to much! That why I am mad. I am mad at you for dying and I am mad at myself for being so weak that I can't protect you even though I have promise you so many times. You saved me while I was under the water which was so cool. Then you do something so stupid that makes your heart stop. I already lost someone so important to me and I promise myself to get stronger and I failed"! Luffy hand hit the bed and his hat shadow his eyes.

"Sachi-chan you have to promise me that you will never die and I promise to get stronger to protect you and my nakama". Luffy looks up and I sigh.

"Luffy I can not promise you that. On the sea we live and we know one day we all die. I accepted death when my heart stop the first time. What I can promise you is I will be more careful not to get as hurt. Can you live with that"? I ask and Luffy looks up at me with a sigh.

"You already promise me that". I scratch my head trying to remember the memory. Nothing.

"When did I promise you that? I don't remember". I try to think of when and Luffy chuckled as he scratch his head.

"That right. You have amnehe. It was back when we met Usopp and we got the merry which is our ship. Any way you made hot coco that was supper yummy and that when you promised me". I nod then a small pain behind the eyes and that conversating ran through my head. The pain disapered once the memory finish…Wow de ja vu.

"Luffy I just got the memory back and we pretty much just had the same conversation as back in the cabin". Luffy smiled.

"Really! That awesome". The smile back and I laugh with Luffy joining in. I could only laugh harder as mine and Luffy stomach both grumbled in hunger. My ribs hurt but I don't care! I move my legs over the bed and stand while holding the bed frame.

"Come on Luffy-kun lets go join the party! I want cake and any thing sweet! I mean I got to make more blood and fix my injuries". Luffy quickly stands up and as I take a step my knees buckle under me. Crap! I close my eyes but warm hands and a soft chest is what I feel other then the floor. Luffy sits me on the bed and his hands roam my legs to check for injuries. His head looks up and we are looking into each other eyes. I blush a bit at how close he is. The necklace around me sends a burning feeling to my skin. Like it is scolding me for some reason.

"I said you have to be careful"! Luffy scolds me and I puff out my cheeks.

"I didn't think my knees would fail me"! Luffy chuckles and he pulls back with a blush. He turns around and bends down.

"Shishishi. Get on. I will take you to the food". I happily get on and Luffy piggy backs me out of the house. As we walk into town the first person I see is Sanji sulking by a tree. Luffy raises an eyebrow and I tilt my head to see him better.

"Chimney….Oh Shit I mean Sanji-san what wrong"? Luffy chuckles as Sanji looks up and see me on Luffy back. Instead of sulking he run at us furiously.

"Luffy unhand her". Luffy puffs out his cheeks and nod his head no.

"I am the captain and as captain I have to make sure my nakama are ok….Are you ok"? Luffy ask as he adds the last part. Ohh he played the captain card. Sanji sighs as he lights up a cigarette to blow into the air. Then he bends down and sulks again.

"Everyone got a hug from you but me. I am part of the crew too". I raise and eyebrow.

"Luffy-kun what job is he on the crew? How did we meet him anyway"? I ask actually wanting to know and that just made him start to cry. My gut drop at seeing the pathetic man.

"Sachi-chan he is our cook. I got him on the Baratie. You actually were the first person who figured out he is the one I pick. You were really excited to". I raise and eyebrow as Luffy sounded annoyed at the last part. Sanji looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"You really don't remember me. You were so happy when I talk about the all blue with you"! The all blue? A pain shoot through my head then a flash of Sanji and I standing on the fines of a big fish restaurant. He smiled as he explained how all the fish from all the blues gather here. It a cook dream. I blink and grin.

"I just remember that conversation. You were so excited telling me about all the recipes you wanted to try with all the different types of fish". Sanji light up as fast as a light bulb as he stood up.

"You remember"? Sanji ask happily.

"Ya but that all I got from you. I have amnesia so I only remember Zoro-nii and a few small details here and there. Come closer I will make up for that hug you miss". Sanji blush as he got closer and Luffy looked up at me questionably. Since Sanji got kicked from oniichan I should give him something different to make up for it. I lean over and give a quick peck on his cheek. The smell of tobacco made me crinkle my nose. I watch as Sanji face turned red and he falls to the floor with a nose bleed. My oniichan right. He is a pervert or just weird. While I look at him on the ground, there are hearts as his eyes. Luffy is glaring at him then he started to walk towards the music.

"Umm Luffy shouldn't we help him". I ask as I look back. I grab on to his neck as he shuffles me around to hold me more comfortable.

"He will be fine. He always like that". Oh I shrug my shoulders and we continue to walk as the music got louder.

"Why did you call Sanji-san chimney"? Luffy ask as the smell of food made my mouth water.

"Because he smokes like one. I didn't know what to call him when we walked to Arlong Park so the name came to mind. I don't like the smell of smoke so chimney fits him perfectly". We walk into the village and it looks just like a festival. There are lanterns, a place for people to dance and food galore. Luffy speed walk to the table and put me in a chair in front of so many different food. Lots of it I don't even know the name of! All of a sudden the villagers surrounded us. I hear lots of congratulations and thank god I am alright/alive. After Luffy started to stretch his arm and stuff his face with all different types of meat that people turned their attention from me to him. I laugh as I actually grab a plate and start to top it with potatoes, a cranberry salad, and a spaghetti with beef! I hum as I eat just as fast as Luffy. I don't even remember the last time I ate. I munch on two sticks of meat and then the real fun begins. I go to grab a cookie but then a plate of a full cake was place in front of me.

"Shishishi. Eat up Sachi so you can get better". I look over at Luffy to see he has four meat sticks in his mouth and two in each hand. I grab a fork and dig in. I moan in delight as the taste of cookie dough and cream filled my mouth! People watch as I eat my cake. I heard some people run away and others gag in disgust.

"If you don't like what you see then don't watch". I say as I make it half way through the cake. I finish off the cake happily and close my eyes. I can see the damage to my body and there lots to heal. I have my sternum and four ribs crack, my arms have a slight infection probably from the rock I used to cut them with, my muscles in my arm and legs are pulled which explains why my knees gave out, and my blood level is still low. I will need to eat so much to fix all this. I still can't heal anything because I am still so low on blood. I open my eyes to see Luffy watching me.

"So you all better"? Luffy ask and I sigh with a small smile.

"Sorry Luffy-kun but not even close. I will have to eat like five cakes like that one I just ate to fix maybe half of what wrong with me". With that said I grab a plate of nearby chocolate chip cookies and start munching off the plate. Luffy nod and I watch as his arm stretch and brought back another full cake. This one was brown with pretty whit swirls. I grab the fork and this time a burst of soft moose fills my mouth. I smile as I take slow enjoyable bights. I look around and on another table is a glass of milk. Dam I cant get up.

"Um Luffy can you grab me the glass of milk over there….actually I need like six to make of for the broken ribs. My body low on calcium". He beams and stretch his hand and I watch as he carefully places it in front of me. He does this six times so I have seven. I smile in thanks and finish off one glass. The night went on like this and I ended up eating seven cakes, three plates of cookies, fifteen brownie pieces, and one carton of vanilla ice-cream. Luffy has fallen into a food coma like the rest of everyone. I close my eyes and smile to see I can heal my ribs, infection, and most of my muscles. I need one more day of food and I will be all good. I slowly stand up and stretch. My back pops back into place and it feels so good to stand on my own two feet. To bad I couldn't dance today.

"Any one awake". I yell and to my happiness all I can hear is the sound of crickets and light snoring. I didn't see my bag in my room so I think I will go back to Arlong Park to grab it. There something I want to draw so it can be put on as a tattoo before we leave this village. My nakama tattoo is on hold. I am still working on the other members symbol. As I walk down the path I start to hum a sweet tun that should be the guitar.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

 _When all those fishmen almost killed your light. I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight"_ I smile as I skip pass the rice fields. The only audience I have is the moon and that perfect.

 _"Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound"._ I twirl as the rubble of the base comes into view. The building is completely destroyed with a broken desk, slash bookshelf, and paper scattered around the rebel. My bag is actually under that. Dam now I have to go find it. I start to throw rocks away as I continue my song.

 _"Don't you dare look out your window darling everything's destroyed, the war outside our door keeps raging on! Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, Gone"._ My fingers start to bleed but I ignore the stings as I remove rocks and rebel. I am sure my stuff was around this area.

 _"Just close your eyes. The sun is going down, You'll be alright, No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound. Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La) La La (La La) Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh La La (La La)"_ I smile as I pull out my destroyed bag. I open to find my books and stuffs still safe. I start to walk back and I open to a fresh page with my now sharpen pencil. The moon shines brightly so I can easily draw what I want.

 _"Just close your eyes,You'll be alright. Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"!_ I hum the ending guitar and find myself at the cliff side where Nami mom grave lies. Stupid direction issues. As I walk closer their is a lady with pink Mohawk hair, blue eyes, and has a wide smile with a cigarette in her mouth. I feel like I have seen her before but she was not at the party so where?

"Hi. Beautiful night tonight to have a party huh"? I say as I walk over to sit beside her. She blinks twice before pointing to her self.

"Are you talking to me"? She ask and I raised an eyebrow.

"Ya who else would I be talking to"? I ask with a raise eyebrow. The lady just starts laughing. Is she crazy?

"Oh man I haven't talked to anyone in eight years". She continues to laugh and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Eight years...Where the hell have you been living? Under a rock"? The lady just snickers and wipes her eyes away.

"Nope under the ground actually". What...then as I get a closer look she looks like the lady in the picture when Nami and Nokijo when they were kids. Oh shit I am talking to a ghost. But how?

"So let me guess...You are Nami and Nojiko mom right"? The lady grins and that confirm it.

"You know you died like eight years ago and you should have pass on by now". Nami mom just looks at the moon with a smile.

"You are right. I should have but I stayed behind to be a ghost. I had to make sure my little girl is ok. If something happen to Nami.. I wanted to be there with her to help her pass on but once she sets sails with you guys then I am going to the after life. I have watch them grow up to be such strong independent women that I am so proud of them. By the way thank you for taking down that flounder fish and thank your captain for me for taking down Arlong". So strange talking to a dead person but I smile and nod.

"Sure. Is their anything you want me to tell Nami-chan"? Her mom just grin with a no.

"I can do that myself". I raise an eyebrow but shrug my shoulders. What ever she want's. I get up and yawn as I look around for the village.

"Do you mind pointing me to the village. I'm sorta lost". I grin and scratch my head in embarrassment. Nami mom grins and points me down the hill and I can just make out some lights.

"You take care now and I hope you get your memory back". I smile as I walk away.

"Thank you and enjoy the afterlife! Their a festival going on so you should join it while you can". I yell as I walk away. I miss Nami mom raise her eyebrow at me. How do I know there a festival going on in the afterlife? Oh well! It a good guess as any but that does not explain why I can see the dead! 'you step into the stream of the dead but didn't die that why'. The sound of a soft voice said in my head. What the hell! The stream of the dead. I didn't...A blurry image came to mind as my foot did go in a river but my other stayed behind. Fuck I think I am tiered and this is a all a hallucination. I finally find oniichan snoozing underneath a tree. I sit next to him and finish up my picture. I put my animal spirit on top with brackets Odin beside. I don't know why but this bear feels important to me. My dream was so weird and that voice...I must be tiered and all that sugar making me hallucinate. I put my pencil in and close my book. I rest my head on oniichan chest and fall asleep only to be awaken in the morning with people celebrating again. This went on for three days! In those three days I have become friends with all the kids in the village, dance, I am now am fully charged, healed, got my tattoo of my bear on my hip that looks like it flying towards my belly button which no one has seen yet, and figured out oniichan and Nami pirate symbol if they were ever captain. Oniichan looks like the pirate skull wearing his green bandanna and his three swords are his cross bones. Nami on the other hand I love! It a pirate symbol with orange hair, wearing a white and blue hat, is winking with it tongue out, and her money symbol she tends to make with her fingers. It my favorite so far. I still need to figure out Sanji and mine though. I have this nagging feeling like there someone else that binds to the necklace I am wearing that I have to add to this tattoo. I have it all planed. It going to be big but awesome! We are all packing up and oniichan bring up the last box. I'm sitting on one of the crates since they didn't let me help. Says I am still healing. I was healed like a day ago.

"Is this the last one"? Usopp ask as he takes it and Oniichan jumps on the boat. His stitches have healed nicely. I help him with the pain. Lets just say when he is sleeping I use my Blood Blood save. He thinks it the booze that helping. Only if he knew.

'Is that the last one"? Luffy ask as he looks like he really wants to go.

"Yeah"! Oniichan yells as he stands beside my barrel.

"Now, then. We have lots of provisions so we are good to go". Sanji says as he puffs out smoke. By provisions he mean food. Lots of food which some of it like the chocolate is going to join my secret stash! Also a few dried meats and dried fruit will join my stash as well. You never know what can happen with that black whole of a captain.

"We were only here for a few days, but this island full of memories, huh"? Usopp says as he places the last box down. I nod.

"Yup lots of bad and good ones"! I chirp happily as I grab an apple from my barrel I was sitting on. It was my favorite too. Granny smith. So crunchy and sweet wit a hint of sour. Luffy laughs and I raise an eyebrow as Sanji looks around like their something missing.

"We owe you for everything you have done". Johnny says with his chin on his hand.

'Ya. We are going back to our profession of bounty hunters". Yosaku finish. I gain all my memories back of them. There was not much other then we traveled with them and they became my other oniichans.

"This is goodbye for now,". Jonny says but with Yosaku finishing it up.

"but we look forward to meet you again somewhere"! I grin and wave to them.

"Take care"! Oniichan says with a smile. The crowed waved good bye and then a group of kids threw up something. I catch it and I look down to see a head band. It a green headband and on it has a sowed in rose.

"It's so when you fight and if you hurt your head blood or sweat does not get in your eyes"! One of the boys said with the other kids cheering. I smile as I tie the headband around my arm just like oniichan has his.

"Thank you for the gift. I love it and I will miss you guy. Be good to your parents and don't cause too much trouble". I wave and everyone smiles as the crowed continue to cheer.

"I guess it time to go"! Usopp says and Sanji still looks around for something.

"Sanji-san did you loose something"? I ask and he looks at me with concern.

"I have my beautiful Rose here but what about Nami-san"? Zoro ticket at the comment and frown.

"Maybe she not coming"? I frown as I gently bonk oniichan head.

"Of course she coming Zoro-nii! I know she is. I have a feeling she going to make a great goodbye Nami-chan style"! I grin as I walk up beside Luffy. Sanji does a twirl as he hands me a rose. I smile as I put it in my hair. Sanji has given me one everyday and oniichan hates that but I love it.

"Of course Sachi-chan! You are always right. I am worrying about nothing". Oniichan growls as he gets between me and chimney. Smoking way too much so I get closer to Luffy. Sometimes when he smokes it hard for me to breath.

"Since Nami has completed her goal then there is no reason for her to follow us because she is happy". Usopp says and he does have a point. Sanji yells at him.

"What about my happiness. If Nami-san isn't here on the boat then that 49.50% of my reason being on this boat is gone"! His yelling turned to Luffy who just stared blankly at Sanji.

"Hey you. I never did find that raw melon anywhere". Luffy says and I chuckle.

" If Sanji leaves then that 80% of Luffy happiness gone". I say to Usopp and oniichan who both start chuckling as Sanji glares at Luffy. Then he run to the side of the boat and calls out her name. I look over and there she is with her head down and behind her is her mom! Holy shit I really was not delusional that night. Nami mom grin at me and I just blink. I guess she here to watch her baby girl go.

"Get the ship moving"! I watch as Nami starts sprinting towards the boat. Everyone eyes widen and I raise my eyebrow at her antics but I do what she says, I easily raise the anchor which allows the boat to start to drift away.

"Sachi-san what are you doing"? Usopp ask frantically. I go to untie one of the sails.

"Doing as she says. Nothing wrong with what I am doing captain"? I ask him questionably. Luffy laughs and smiles.

"Nope! Everyone help Sachi-chan with the sails". Luffy yells and everyone gets to work. Oniichan looks annoyed at me as he glares at the anchor laying agents the rail. I roll my eyes and I finally untie the note that lets our main sail fall. It quickly catches the wind and pulls our ship.

"Is it ok for her to be leaving like this"? Chimney ask concern. I swear that a new one between his fingers. The thought of it makes me crinkle my nose. I wonder if I can make him cut down.

"Why not? It's her choice". I nod my agreement with Luffy. I watch as Nami swift fully moves through the crowed and I grin at what she is doing. See that a Nami farewell! She jumps and barely makes it on our boat but does a perfect landing. I clap as she lift up her shirts and wallets fall to our deck. She picks a thousand belli and kisses it to the crowed. Oniichan looks annoyed and Usopp stunned. On the other hand I watch as Nami mom waves, gives Nojiko a kiss on the cheek and vanishes. She really did move on and I actually put my foot in that stream. I guess I can see ghost now.

"Fantastic". I mumble under my breath sarcastically. Oniichan raises his eyebrow at me and I just wave him off. He shrugs his shoulders and walks away. I can't tell him I can see the dead. Man that sounds so crazy even to me!

"Take care, everyone"! Nami says to her home.

"How dare you! You dame brat"! The villagers yell back annoyed only for Nami to have a wide happy grin. Oniichan has his face scrunch with half his lip up. While Usopp has his arms cross and his eyebrows forward. They look annoyed to me.

"Hey. She hasn't change a bit". I sling my arm around her shoulder and we grin together. Have long already forgiving her for lying to me. She did what was necessary for me to stay out of trouble.

"Who knows when she will betray us again…". I roll my eyes and Nami and I giggle. Oniichan has always been a guarded person. Always look out for our safety first…and now he does for his nakama! The arguing cheers from the village turns to happy come back soon and sobbing we miss you. Luffy laughs as he looks at the village we are sailing away from.

"Boy! Don't forget our promise"! The scar guy yells over the crowd. Luffy grins as he holds onto his hat. Luffy puts his thumb up.

"Luffy someone told me to thank you for taking down Arlong". I say Nami mom words. It just feels wrong not to say it. Luffy blinks and grins.

"No problem". I chuckle and I watch as Nami watches her village get smaller to a better future.

To be continue...

 **Hahah I did it. I finish Arlong Arc and I had a blast writing Sachi fight scene and this chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I was writing it. I know it is supper long...Like over 9,000 words but I just really wanted to finish my train of thought. Yes Sachi can see the dead now and yes she did not die or loose her devil fruit power. By the way do you think my chapters are to long? If so I can always cut them in half and post two chapters instead of one big chapter. What do you think? I do have a problem..Should I give Sachi her bounty now of when everyone gets it after they save Robin *wink* there a reason that rat marine wanted her to stay dead. He recognize her from a report...Let me know because either way there will be something in the newspaper next chapter! That all you guys get as a hint. Also thank you so much for reviewing! I got so many! Now is my review corner to all my reviewers! If I could I would send you all cookies and cakes as a thank you!**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Hey I am happy you think my story is so creative :) Yes Sachi did live and did not become a ghost. No need to haunt Luffy. Lol So I updated like supper quickly because I have so many idea and writing helps me sleep at night! Thank you for the review and I look forward to your review on this chapter. Hope it not to long for ya:)**

 **BluWolf142: Yes she is an animal lover. That why Zoro was supper happy she didn't go on the island with the treasure box man! She would have tried to bring all of them with her! Also the reason she called him Moomoo instead of his original name Momoo is because she did not know the cow name and she thought that suited him. Well your suspense did not have to wait very long! I got an update supper quickly and I have already got the idea of the next chapter in my head:) Will not be as long as this chapter. Also yes when she was younger she did eat a devil fruit. That her Blood Blood powers. The reason she can swim under the water or gain energy and such is because she met a man a long time ago and he taught her to make them. He told her of an island that grows fruit on the grand line that gives you powers for short times but are not devil fruit. They all have some nasty side effects. Like the shield one makes you go blind after. If you want me to write a side chapter of her explaining it in more details I can. Just let me know:) P.s Thanks for liking my writing style!**

 **QuirkyKit; Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter:)**

 **lightarrow: I hope your computer ok and you did not loose anything important. Thank you for thinking this story is amazing! When I started posting I was not sure if this story will go anywhere but I am loving it. I love writing it so much! I enjoy so much re-watching the episodes to. I hope you like this chapter to and I look forward to your review!**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Ok so I don't want to give away to much but yes they are some love issues. Sanji is just a flirt so Sachi thinks he weird but she enjoys the flowers and getting treated nicely by him. I mean who wouldn't like being treated like that. Also I can't tell you more then that. Sachi has amnesia so she missing a big part of her emotion and the necklace is supper important! Can't tell you why but it has meaning! Hope you like this chapter!**

 **So there you go people! Withing the week there will be another shorter one:P The song Sachi sang was Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. The song was from the hunger games! I though it fit in nicely. Also One piece is own by Oda. Untill next time!**


	16. Craptastic day!

Craptastic day!

It has been four days since we have left Nami home island and I have to say it is nice to be surrounded by so many people who look out for each other. They have been telling me stories of all the island we have been to and adventure we have done. I have gain some memories back but it's still all confusing. I am currently looking up at the men bedroom celling in oniichan arms. He been having nightmares when he takes his naps or at night when he sleeps. The only time he doesn't is when I sleep next to him. When I am not he wakes up in a cold sweat and come and sits next to me. Two nights ago I slept in my own bed and he comes in waking me up by checking my pulse. So tonight I am sleeping in oniichan hammock. He sleeping like a baby…still is! His nightmares are of me never actually waking up or he had one of the fishmen actually killing me. I hope I didn't brake him. I smile up at the sealing and I gently remove oniichan protective arm from around me. I get out of the hammock and carefully place my feet on the floor so I don't step on Sanji. We are short on hammock so the guys switch sleeping on the floor until we get another one. Everyone been working so hard and I know I am a horrible cook but….I am up, feeling good, and if I follow the recipe what can go wrong! I open the hatch and get out of the guys room. I find Nami with circles under her eyes and the moon still up. I guess I have time to fill in my bucket list. I pat Nami on the shoulder and she looks up at me with a groggy smile.

"What are you doing up Sachi-chan. I still have watch for a few more hours". Nami yawns as she keeps her eyes open on the horizon. I smile as I help her up.

"Go to bed Nami-chan. I went to bed early last night and I can't sleep anymore. I will take the rest of your watch. I know how much you have been working to keep us on track. Go get some rest". Nami smiles and rubs her eyes.

"Thanks Sachi-chan. I owe ya and only you. Don't tell the guys that". I giggle as I watch Nami enter into the hallway that leads to the girl's room. The moon is almost half tonight but still shines so bright. Now where did I put my bag? I play with the spade necklace and then smile as I left it in the kitchen. I enjoy watching Sanji cook but I have not gotten the chance to ask him to teach me. Maybe today I will ask him. I mean he will see my cooking skills so I hope he can take me as his apprentice. I enter the kitchen and find the old thing right where I left it. I take it out side and take my spot by Nami tangerines orchid. We brought them with us and I love siting by them. Their sweet smell always finds a way to calm me down. I never touch them because I never know which one ripe. I let Nami do the picking! I open my bag and pull out my bucket list. It been so long since I have updated it that I have new one to add too! Let's see!

1\. Watch my brother beat the greats swordsman:

2\. Finish my bucket list:

3\. Have a girlfriend I can talk to about anything: check

4\. Perfect my devil fruit:

5\. Meet a handsome guy: check

6\. Get flirted on: Check

7\. Have my first kiss: (gave air and received CPR)…1/2

8\. Fall in love: ?

9\. Have sex:

10\. Get married:

11\. Have kids:

12\. Learn to cook from a famous chief:

13\. Perfect drawing: Check

14\. Play games with nakama: check

15\. Be brave enough to sing in front of people:

16\. Beat Oniisan at a drinking contest:

17\. Learn to navigate ( To break the family curse):

18\. Meet a talking animal:

19\. Meet someone else who has an awesome but strange devil fruit like me: Check

20\. Join a pirate crew: Check

21\. Get a tattoo: Check

22\. See Luffy become pirate King:

23\. Beat Luffy at an eating contest:

24\. Have an amazing pirate ship: Check

25\. Receive a makeover:

26\. Watch Nami map the world:

27\. Learn to pickpocket:

28\. Gain back all my memories:

29\. Find a tool that will help make me bleed without a knife:

30\. Watch Usopp become a brave warrior of the sea:

31\. Have Usopp help me with my aim:

32\. See Sanji find the All blue:

33\. Become a good cook like Sanji:

34\. Help ghosts find their way to the afterlife:

That about all I got! Added some new and check off the old! Awesome. The kiss is a half because it not like a kiss kiss. Ya a full when I get a kiss kiss. I look up to see the sunrise. It is such a beautiful orange mix with red that it gives me an idea for a captain symbol! Before I have the chance to start my idea a pain shot through my head telling me an important memory coming. I see myself on a cliff looking at the sunrise and I am between someone legs. I look up at the boy with black hair, cute freckles and he has a faraway look. His arms around my stomach and I am leaned into his back.

 _"What if the pirate king had a son"?_ The memory disappear and I snorted at the stupid question.

"Who cares if he had a son? He just like everyone else living on this planet. Names mean jack! It's who you are that matter"! I answer the question even though there is no one there to hear me. I remember the heat on my back and the speed of my heart as he held me closer to him. These old emotions are coming back and It is so confusing. Then feeling towards my captain….So confuse! Dam also I want to know who that freckled man is?! I know his name is Ace, he has narcolepsy which sucks for him, and I have spent time with him in the pass. This is so frustrating! I pull out my sketchbook and turn to the growing captains pirate symbols of nakama to start drawing Ace symbol. When we get to Loguetown that when I will get these. I look back up at the dancing colors in the sky. My fingers play with the spade jewel around my neck. I wish I can remember why it was in my bag and not around my neck. I huff as I start to draw Luffy grinning skull. Ace came to mind again with those dam freckle and a flash of him grinning with a cowboy hat on his head. Then my memory of looking at the same hat but in a shop window. That memory brings fire to my belly and a blush creeps across my face. I shake it off. Now I find that the hat is important so I erase the top of a skull and put a straight line across and made it curve up and reattach. I put the letter Or for orange in the middle. All my tattoo have color other than my bear in brown and black. Now I add the happy and sad face on top. I start to draw the top of a hat but find it looks off so I erase it. What am I missing? I look down at my spade and the light hit it just right to show me that dancing fire inside. That it! I put flames on top and I draw a spade behind the skull. I smile at my finish design. That Ace symbol….whoever he is to me. I write his name down and grin. Only mine and Sanji are left to figure out. I smile as the sun is now high up and I can sense everyone still in their room. I frown as oniichan is shaking with sweat. Dam another bad dream. I love this haki stuff. I wonder if they are other types then observant. Maybe the book store in Logue town will have something. I place my book in my bag and set it beside the trees. I go back to the guy's room and look down at my oniichan as his face is scrunch up in pain. My heart brakes seeing him like that. I hope the bad dreams can go away.

"Shhh Zoro-nii, I am ok. I'm here it ok". I say soothing words as I play with his hair. His face calms down and I notice Kuina sword agents the wall. I grab it and place it beside him. I watch as a small smile brakes his pain filled face. I smile at him and walk this time to the kitchen. Time to try cooking. I open a cupboard that I put my easy recipes book I have collected from my journey with Sanji other recipe books. He never uses them but he says he uses it if he feels he is missing something. I pull out baking for dummies. This is the easiest recipe book I could find. I turn through the pages to find pancakes.

"I hope I don't burn down the kitchen". I say not expecting a reply but instead I do and it sounds so sweet and childish.

"I hope you don't either". I turn around and in front of me is a little girl with white curly hair, big black innocent eyes, pale skin, ram horns, and a white dress. She giggles like a ram too. I blink once and smile as I walk up to her. She so cute. I pet her soft hair.

"Now how did a cutie like you get on our ship? What your name"? I blink as I can't even sense her. Like she not even there. I scratch my head and tilt as I try to figure out who she is. She gave me this bright smile. Aww so cute!

"I am the ship silly. It me Merry. I am so happy you can see me"! I blink twice then nod. No need to freak out. I can see ghost and supposedly the sole of our ship. She too cute anyway to freak out over.

"You are our ship soul. I can see the dead and now our ship. You're a cutie you know that! I am happy to see you too. Now at night when I am alone on watch I have someone to talk too". Merry baa happily as she claps her hands.

"What you doing in the kitchen? Sanji-kun makes all your food? Can I help in anyway"? Merry ask and I aww at how cute she is!

"Sure you can! I'm not very good at cooking but I want my nakama to wake up and eat right away. They have been working so hard". Merry clap her hands happily and floats next to me to the counter. I grab each ingredient and taste to make sure I did not mix the sugar with salt. I did that once before. I also grab raspberry and chocolate that Sanji uses for desserts. Merry scrunches her nose as she looks at me questionably.

"That not in the recipe". I smile as I put them aside.

"I know but they are the extra that I like as topping". Merry nods as I grab a bowl and a whisk.

"Mind telling me what first in my book"? Merry frown as she looked at it and tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I can't read". Oh right she is a ship. I pat her head as she sniffs.

"Don't worry you can help by telling me if I burn them". Merry tears disappeared and nodded with a smile. I read over the recipe and start with mixing all the dry ingredients. The book even shows me pictures of how I should mix it. Merry smiles as I mix everything together. The only thing that went wrong is the flour got everywhere when I open the new bag. I now look like a snowflake. Merry just laughs at me and I giggle as I go to do the next part. Mix the wet ingredients next it says. I put in my milk and next the eggs…I hate cracking eggs. I stare down the two I need.

"What wrong". Merry floated closer and I grab one with a frown.

"I am horrible at cracking eggs. I always get shells in the bowl. I hit it to hard"! I pout as I gently hit the bowl. The egg cracks but doesn't break. Yes. I smile as I look at the crack egg.

"Look Merry I didn't crush it"! I say happily and Merry claps with a giggle as she floats to the other side of me. I break the egg in half over the bowl in I grin as no shells get in! Yess. I break the second the same way and put it in the bowl. Perfect! I mix the wet ingredients together only spilling a little on the counter which is cover in flour. Actually the floor is to. I read the next part. Slowly mix dry ingredients into wet. I smile as I do as it says. Merry owwwws as the batter comes together. I grab the pan and oil. The book says cook the pancakes on medum low. I look at the dial only to see low and high on each side. Shit. I turn the burner half way as I start and poor my oil in.

"So now we have to wait until oil hot and then are pancakes can be cook. They are done when they are a nice golden brown. I show Merry the finish picture so she knows what color that is. I put my first blotch of pancake mix and step back as the oil starts to pop.

"It doesn't say that in my book". I shrug my shoulder and flip my pancake to see it black.

"That not golden brown". Merry ask questionably. I nod as I glare at my burnt pancake. Suddenly it burst into flames. Merry baa in fear and cries as the flame lick the sealing. No! I grab the handle and some oil gets on my hand which allows my blood to come out and trap the flames in the pan. I slam open the door and throw the flames, burn pancake, and pan over bored. I owe Sanji a new pan. My hand throbs and when I looks down my burns has black spots. Man that hurts but Merry. As I run up the stairs to my utter luck Sanji opens the hatch to see me. Shit!

"Morning Sachi-chan"! Sanji says happily. I ignore and wave at him. I hear him gasp and I spot Merry with tears in her eyes hiding in the corner. I run to her side and bend down to look at her.

"Are you ok Merry? Did the flames hurt you"? Merry nods as she points to the small burnt sealing and her back.

"Can I see so I can help you"? I don't know if I can help a ghost but I can try. Merry turned around and the back of her neck is burned. It's only a first degree burn so it easy enough to heal. I mumble blood blood save and use the blood from my burnt hand to heal her neck. My eyes widen as soon as my blood touch her neck it look transparent. I aww at how Merry giggled and I can now feel the small burn on my neck. I look over to see that here no longer a burnt sealing. I get it. Since Merry is our ship what every happen to her body happen to her body soul form to. My neck is easily healed and whatever scaring is hidden from my hair.

"Sachi-chan what….OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPEN TO MY KITCHEN"?! I cringed and Merry looked at me apologetic. I give her a smile as I walk over to Sanji with my head down.

"I'm sorry Sanji-san. I wanted to make pancakes for everyone so you could take a break. I open a new bag of flour and it ended up getting everywhere. I am going to clean up and I owe you a new pan because it is currently swimming with the fishes". I laugh nervously as I waited to be scolded. With my head down I notice my hand is currently looking like a second degree burn. The black spots are all gone but it hurts a lot. I heard him smile and I felt his hand pat my head.

"That so sweet you wanted to help me but let me be the cook. It is my job on this ship. Now why is my pan with the fishes"? I look at him to see him smiling at me sweetly. I look to Merry to see she just as shock at me. She shrugged her shoulders and then vanish. I look back at Sanji-san and sigh.

"I don't know how but my pancake caught on fire and the first thing that comes to mind is get rid of it. So I threw it over bored. I am really sorry! I will buy you a new one when we get to Loguetown". I say and Sanji forwards his eyebrow.

"I hope you didn't hurt yourself". I laugh nervously as I hid my burnt hand that no longer healing due to my low sugar.

"I did but it's fine. Let's go clean the kitchen so you can make breakfast". I walk towards the kitchen but Sanji grabs my wrist that behind my back and I hiss in pain. Fuck that hurts. As soon as he looks at my hand I watch as his eyes go as big as saucers and run to the cabinet. He runs back with the kitchen first aid kit.

"You are not fine. You have a really bad burn! How can you say it ok. It must really hurt. It looks bad but good thing you did not get a third degree. My poor flower". I open my mouth to tell him it was but shut it. Not a good idea to worry him anymore. I watch as he cleans the whole wound and wraps it with ease.

"Have you done this before"? I ask curious because he looks like a professional wrapping up my hand. Sanji chuckles as he cuts off the bandage.

"Not often but I have dealt with lots of cooking burns and I have seen worse from other chiefs. Now you are not to cook again unless I am here to watch and help you. Ok"? I look at him wide eye then smile with a giggle. My hand already feels better with the aloe he put on with the bandage.

"Really! Thank you Sanji-san. I have always wanted to learn to cook! I really thought you would kick me out after that"? I say as I give him a quick thank you hug. Sanji eyes became hearts as he gives me a hug back.

"Aww I will happily teach you to cook Sachi-chan! But for today I will finish making your pancakes and I will clean the kitchen. You need to wash off all the flour. I want to see that pretty face of your again". I grin up at him as I pull back to see there a flour print from my hug. Opps.

"Sorry Sanji-san. I just wreck your suit and you sure you don't want my help"? I ask again. I mean I did just whiten his kitchen. Sanji shakes his head.

"Nope and it is easy to change. Let me clean my kitchen". I grin and walk to the door.

"Thank you Sanji-san". I can sense his noodle dance and as I walk to the bathroom. To my dire luck everyone on deck. I walk down the stairs and everyone stops to look at me. Luffy and Usopp suddenly burst out laughing and oniichan and Nami raise an eyebrow.

"Sachi-nee what happen to you"? Great. No luck this morning. I open the door to the hallway. I turn around and smiled.

"I made breakfast. Sanji-san just putting the finishing touches as I go wash up". Oniichan paled and the boy stop laughing as I closed the door. At least the batter turned out ok. Sanji will make sure they turn out golden. I walk into the bathroom and get out of my flour cover Pj shorts and top. I am actually surprise no one notice I was in them. Probably look to white to tell. I turn the water over the shower and get in. I frown as my energy leaves me. I quickly wash up and get out. I dry off with my towel I store underneath the sink only to forget clean cloths. Merry floats down in front of me. She is biting her lower lip and her eyes averted mine.

"What wrong Merry"? Merry looked down as she clap her hands together.

"Sanji-kun made a whole bunch of stuff. He made bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, and our pancake look great. But after you left Zoro-kun ran into the kitchen and bump into sanji-kun and our hard work fell all over the floor. He was only able to make one. We work so hard to". My stomach drop and I frown. We did work hard on it and we followed the recipe to make sure they are edible to.

"There nothing we can do Merry-chan. I guess for breakfast I will just eat my pancake. I mean we did most of the work so we should get to eat it"! Merry smiled and nodded with a ba. So cute.

"You're right! You can eat it since I can't". I give a small smile as I go to open the door only to realize my only towel drying my hair. Ahh fuck it. The girl room just pass the storage. No one should be in there anyway.

"Merry-chan can you check if there anyone in the storage room". I turn around to see the pretty little girl is gone. Just my luck. I take a deep breath and open the door and run to my room. To my demise Usopp looking through one of the boxes. Please don't look up.

"Hey, who..". Before he had the chance to see I took my towel off and flung it at his face. I hear a crash as I open the door to the girl room.

"Sorry Usopp-san"! I yell as I close the door. I sigh in relief and open my closet door. No one saw me. I hope Usopp ok! I feel bad now. I quickly put on a pair my black leggings and a white short v neck and open my door to check on Usopp. I find him with my towel in his hand and rubbing the back of his head.

"I am so sorry Usopp-san. I was naked and I did not want you to see so my first thought was to cover your eyes. Are you ok"? Usopp stop rubbing his head and smiled.

"I the great Usopp feel no pain. Why once I had fifty towels thrown at my head so this is nothing". I smile at his lie. I help him up and he rubes his head.

"Wow that impressive. Anyway what you doing down here"? Usopp puffed out his chest and grin as he showed me a jar of Tabaco sauce. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What that for"? Usopp grins as he rubs underneath his nose.

"This is for my Tobacco star. It a new weapon I am inventing". I smile. If he is an inventor then maybe he can help me.

"I had no idea you are an inventor. That's so cool! Can you maybe make me a weapon"? Usopp raises an eyebrow at me but grins at my praise.

"I can make anything. What are you looking for"? I smile as my stomach growls. I laugh nervously.

"I have proto types drawn in my book. Can we go eat first then talk after breakfast"? He just chuckles at me and walks to the door to the main deck.

"Sure. Aren't you coming"? I smile.

"Tell them I am just getting my boots on". Usopp nods as I walk to my room and put on my knee high boots. I love these because they are made from leather and they feel like I am wearing slippers. I walk away feeling a lot better. So my morning has not been the best it can only go up hill from here! I walk to the kitchen to see everyone at the table and Sanji protecting the food from Luffy sticky fingers. I grab my seat next to Nami and a parfait is placed in front of me. It is beautiful and huge! There was a beautiful three layers of golden oats, I am sure that vanilla yogurt in between, and all my fruit have been cut to look like a stars or hearts. It almost a shame to eat it. Almost!

"Sanji-san this looks delicious but where are my pancakes"? I look around for the one pancake Merry said was the soul survivor but I did not see it anywhere. Oniichan and Luffy start to sweat and stop putting food on their plate or in Luffy plate he stop stealing people food.

"Well Sachi-chan I made one and then the brute came in. He smack into me that cause me to drop your batter. Of course our captain was hungry and snatch the only pancake but don't worry I gave them both a good kick just for you". I look at my breakfast and frown. I don't even get to eat my own work. After everything that happen this morning Luffy ate it. My chest hurts but I start to laugh. Like crazy out loud laughing.

"I think you guys broke her". I can hear Usopp mumble and that only makes me cry and laugh harder. What a craptastic morning. Craptastic what a funny word but I like it. I get up and grab my breakfast and slam the door behind me. Dam the tears won't stop. As I take a bight of my parfait I cry harder. It so good. I walk over to the orchard where I left my bag and sit down to watch the sea. I can hear yelling from the kitchen. I take another bight as the oats and vanilla make my mouth dance. All I wanted was to make things easier for people but all I did was cause accidents and anger. What else can go wrong today? I finish off my breakfast still feeling hungry. Oh well I am not going back to the kitchen yet. I close up my burn to the point that there no pain. Nothing but a scar is all the proof of what happen this morning. The ocean waves calm me down and I felt relax as I let the salty sea dry my damp hair. I lean back and let my eyes close. I just need a moment of peace. The sun rays warm my skin which brings a smile to my face. I feel so much better. The sound of someone sitting beside me catches my attention. I open one eye to see it Luffy and not oniichan. I thought he would be the first to see me.

"Sachi-chan I am really sorry I ate your pancake. I did not know it was for you ". I get up and frown.

"I'm sorry if the taste sucks". Luffy looked at me wide eyes.

"No it was really good"! I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? It was good? The one time I don't mess up the batter and I miss it. At least someone enjoyed it". I give a small smile and Luffy grin.

"Ya it was good and can you make it for me again"! I watch as Luffy blushed and pulled his hat down to try to cover his face. He wants me to make them again. That sends a warm feeling and sent my own blush to my face. For a spit second the freckle man pop in my head. Why? I shake my head and sigh. Stupid ass amnesia.

"Sure Luffy. I defiantly can make them again". Luffy grins and then kisses my cheek. I blush harder as I look at him.

"Why you kiss me"? I say with a happy tone. Luffy blushes as he scratches his head.

"I was told by someone that it a way of showing that your sorry". I grin as I stand up with my bag. I help Luffy up and kiss him on the cheek. Now it his turn to look confuse.

"That's a thanks for cheering me up. I really needed that and an I forgive you kiss". Luffy grins with a blush as we walk down the stairs and oniichan finally comes out of the kitchen. I watch as he looks around and spots me. He walks over and pats my head.

"I'm sorry for wrecking your mix but I have told you so many times not to cook. See what happen! You mess up the kitchen and you could have gotten hurt". Thanks for ruin my good mood that I just got back. I sigh as I walk pass him but before I do he grabs my bandage wrist. Nothing gets pass the sister scope. He undo the bandage for my hand to reveal my now scar burn hand. Luffy also gets a good look at it too.

"How bad was it before you started healing and how did this happen"? Of course he had to ask. I can't lie to him either. He knows when I do.

"I ah set the first pancake on fire which when I grab the pan some oil fell on my hand. I threw the pan over bored and it was a third degree burn". I say this all supper fast and Luffy scrunch up his face in confusion while oniichan rubs his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you"? I smile as I pull my hand back.

"You are going to love me and scold me like the good oniichan you are". I grin and he just sighs but I see a small smile spread across his lips. Yes home free. Luffy on the other hand gave up on trying to decode my speed talk and went to go steal a tangerine from Nami tree. Oniichan walked to the back end of the boat for his after breakfast nap. I walk into the kitchen and place my cup in the sink and wash it quickly. As I put it away I turn to the table to find a plate with plastic wrap over it with my daily rose beside it. I am so happy I bought that vase back at Nami village. I have collected already seven roses. They decorate the room so nicely too. I place it in my hair. He always thinking about me. So sweet of him. I unwrap my plate that filled with a pile of eggs, bacon, four pieces of toast, and a croissant! There even a fork on the table. I grab my plate and skip outside to where Nami and Usopp arer. I turn to see Sanji who guarding Nami tree again today.

"Thank you Sanji-san for saving me a plate"! Sanji swoons from his spot and I sit in the extra chair outside. The table up with the mini umbrella. I place my bag down and Usopp carefully poring Tabacco in a red ball. I dig into my fluffy eggs and hum in delight. God I love food and Sanji cooking! It can make any grump smile. I make an egg bacon sandwich and enjoy every bite. At one point a piece of my bacon disappeared but that because mister rubber sticky fingers took it. I see him come back for my croissant. Oh hell no! You already ate my pancake you are not getting my croissant! I stab his hand with my fork. He cries as he tries to pull his hand back.

"Luffy-kun next time your sticky fingers try to steal my baked goods again you may not have any stick fingers left" I grin at him only to see him furiously nod. Good because no one steals my backed deserts! I let his hand reattach and I giggle as he blew his stabbed hand. Now time for desert. I pick up my croissant to find it still warm.

"You raise your price again?! Don't you think your place charges a bit much"? Before I have the chance to take a bight I look over to see Nami arguing with the news bird. It not like he makes the price up in the first place. Poor bird.

"Nami-chan it's not the bird fault. He just doing his job". Nami sighs and pays him. I watch as he flies off and I take a bight from the awaiting deliciousness. The softness and butterness makes me smile but the chocolate surprise inside makes me moan.

"God Sachi-chan you are such a slut with food". Nami says as she grabs a seat next to me. I giggle as I enjoy every bight.

"I can't help it. Sanji-san just now how to hit me in the right spot to make me sing". Oh wow I can't believe I just said that. Nami and I start giggling and I spot Sanji face going red as a tomato. I swear he will one day die from his nose bleed if he ever meets a breathtaking women.

"Well you know Sachi-chan you know what you like and I like is if the company will lower there price on the newspaper. If they keep raising it then I may stop buying it". nami opens to the first page as she scans through annoyed.

"What the big deal? It just a paper or two". Usopp says from his station. I roll my eyes.

"Usopp-san in the end it all adds up! You know money does not grow on trees"! I say as I enjoy another orgasmic bight of my chocolaty goodness. God I don't think sex could beat Sanji deserts. Whoever says sex is best has never tried these babies!

"See Sachi-chan understands me". I nod and Usopp looks so concentrated at his little red ball.

"I don't see the point since you don't need to pay off Arlong anymore or to be obsessed with money". Usopp says as he carefully pours the Tabacco sauce.

"You're so dumb! Now that everything over, I'm going to earn money for me now! I do not want to be some poor pirate who can't even dress up"! Nami says happily. I don't know why you would spend money on cloths but books are better. Whatever makes her happy. Usopp cringes as he gets a whiff from his new weapon which when he done I can show him my idea. I hum with my last bight and lick my fingers clean. Delicious!

"Whoa, calm down. I'm in the middle of developing my tobacco star! An eye full of this will get any bad guy-". I watch as Luffy go flying and hits Usopp who gets an eye full of Tabacco sauce. Usopp screams and I swear it looks like fire coming out of his eyes. At least his weapon works! I rush to the kitchen and grab a wet cloth to put over his eyes. I run back to see Luffy looking tick and Usopp repeating the word water as he runs around like a chicken without a head. Nami just casually reading the paper.

"Here Usopp-san use this". I give him the cloth and he mumbles a thank you. His eyes look like he high on something. Poor guy.

"No! This is Nami-san tangerine orchid. I won't let anyone lay a finer on it". Sanji says all cross and serious. That lasted like five seconds as his eyes turn to hearts and he puts his arms in the air with a smile.

"Nami-san! Your love security is infallible"! He swoons. He acts like a love sick teenager when he around girls. It funny to watch.

"Yeah. Thanks. Sanji-kun". That wraps him in when you use kun at the end. Nami sounded like she doesn't even care with a hint of gratefulness in there. Oniichan lips move but I can't hear him from here. Probably somewhere around the lines Sanji being used. Actually Nami probably will use him but on a good note for him I have not seen him smoke yet today!

"Common just one tangerine. You're such a cheap sake Sanji". Luffy tries to ask again while sticking out his tongue and I want one now too.

"No"! I smile.

"Nami may I have one of your tangerines"? She smiles at me.

"Sure you can have one. Since you did relive me from watch early it can be your thank you. Sanji can you throw one this way"! Nami yelled and Sanji nods as he picked one and walked over. I look to see it is even already peeled. I grab it from his hand.

"Thank you Sanji-san"! I put a piece in my mouth and smile at the sweet taste. I hand a piece to Nami who happily plops it in her mouth with her own smile.

"The world sure is a turbulent place. Another coup in villa.." Nami flips the page and I watch as two papers fall out. They look like the back of wanted posters.

"A flyer"? Luffy says and Usopp removes the wet cloth off his blood shoot eyes. Everyone looks down and I am not surprise if shock fills us all as we look at the bounty posters. The first is of a smiling and waving Luffy. The second one is what shocks me the most. It a picture of me with a smile, one of Sanji roses in my green hair, and a plate of chocolate cake in my hand. I am looking over my shoulder as if I was talking to someone. I look so innocent and when the hell did they take this?

"Ahhhhhhh"! Everyone screams which brings oniichan over. Luffy grins as he starts laughing as he shows off his bounty poster. I shakily pick up mine but I could not help wonder why I have one to? Also that an awesome picture of me!

"We're wanted criminals now"! Luffy continues to laugh! Usopp gets a good look at Luffy while oniichan looks down at mine. He frowns and crosses his arms as he sits beside me to get a better look at my bounty.

"Dead or alive. Wanted for 30 million berries…". Usopp says and my eyes widen and I am shell shock as I look at my own number. This can't be right!

"It says I am 30 million berries". Luffy laughs happily and I rub my eyes as I squint harder to make sure these are my numbers.

"Zoro-nee please tell me I am blind and these numbers are not real". Oniichan squints as well but sighs.

"No Sachi-nee. They really do read that but how you get one so high"? I scratch my head trying to figure it out.

"Ohhhhh! Sachi-chan you have one too! How much is yours"? Luffy ask excitingly as I grumble and say the number under my breath.

"I didn't hear you. Come on tell me"! Luffy says as he jumps from one spot to another in excitement. Here go his happy place.

"It say Wanted Dead or Alive Bloody Rose Sachi for 50 million berries". The ship go quite as everyone jaw drop. Luffy grab my wanted poster and everyone but oniichan and I go to look. The all awed and Luffy went to the corner to sulk.

"How come Sachi-chan got such a big number? I am the captain". Luffy was making small circles in the ground and everyone looks at me for an answer. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I don't know. Remember I have amnesia over here. Nami-chan what does it say in the paper"? I ask and Nami runs over to the last page and reads out loud.

"Ahha..uhh…Her it is! Two years ago the manslaughter of 50 marines and the death of a warrant officer killer was never found out. Only the code name of the women and her description was told from a survivor who pass away a day later in the hospital. She calls herself Bloody Rose. Now we know who she is and if you ever see her please contact the marine's immediately. She has the power to heal so proceed with cation. If you have any info then go to the nearest marine branch near you". Nami finishes reading and I am awed at this info.

"This is pretty big. After hearing that do you remember anything". I open my mouth to answer Nami question but a quick flash of me looking down at marine's dead bodies, the feeling of blood sticks to my skin, there someone screaming in the background, worried voices in the background makes my belly flop with worry, and so much anger is flowing through my veins. As soon as the memory came it left.

"They all deserve it". I growl in anger and my stomach turns. I have never seen so much blood in one spot before but I don't feel any sympathy for them. The dirt and grass is painted red. Even some of the trees has blood painted on them. What scares me the most was that scream though. Hearing it makes my heart hurt and makes me hate the marines even more. Usopp shivers and everyone gives me a worried look.

"You guys are not afraid of me…are you"? I ask since I did kill them all. Before anyone answer Luffy did for them.

"Why would I be scared of you? It happen in the past and it just means that I have to beat your bounty! Shishishi lets go to the grand line"! Luffy yells and oniican smiles as he pulls me into his side.

"I think they are over-exaggerating. You probably didn't kill anyone". Oniichan says and Sanji nodes.

"For once the brute right. How can you be such a killer". I bight my lower lip and look down at the ground.

"Nami-chan you remember when the marines tried to dig up your trees". Nami nods as she look at me.

"Ya, you were pretty scary. You change for a second and you didn't really hold back all that much". Everyone became silent as I sigh.

"Well after you read the article I got a glimpse of a memory. Just a second and what they said is true. I can see all their mingle body's and there was blood everywhere. Seeing the memory made me feel like I was there. I never felt so angry and my heart was breaking when I heard this person scream. I don't know who it was but they sounded like they were in so much pain. I think something happen like back at your orchard but it got me even madder. Like I crack". I looked up and to see everyone listening. Luffy just smiles as he walks over and pats me head. Usopp on the other hand backs up and points an accusing finger at me.

"Ahhh! We have a murder on our ship. Don't get her mad or she will kill us all"! I cringe as tears fill me eyes. I could never kill my nakama! I curl into oniichan side and he gives Usopp a death glare. I watch as Sanji gives him a kick to his head which sends him flying to the ground.

"How dare you accuse Sachi-chan of such action"! Luffy angrily snarls at him.

"Usopp I don't ever want to hear something like that again. You got me. She our Nakama and she would never hurt us". I wipe my tears away and smile at them. Nami gives me a gentle hug. God I need hugs today too.

"I could never hate you Sachi-chan! I want to help protect you". I feel cold little hands wrap around my back. I look behind to see Merry grinning at me. I smile and my tears fall.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would do if I lived here with you and you guys were all afraid of me". I wipe them away feeling a whole lot better. A weight been lifted off my shoulder. Even Usopp comes back rubbing his now bump head.

"I'm sorry Sachi-san". I smile as he smiles back.

"Usopp-san you will be forgiven if you help me with what we talked about earlier. Now let's head to the grand line"! I cheer and everyone does with me. Usopp laughs with a smile.

"Deal"! Everyone raised an eyebrow but shrug it off.

"Ya, Lets rush to the grand line"! Luffy fist pump the air. Oniichan smiles as he lies agents the rail and closes his eyes. I snuggle into his side and for a few second watch Sanji dance with Usopp what looks like the cancan. I close mine as well but still keep my ears open.

"Yet again, you don't understand the seriousness of the situation! This means our lives are in danger". I smile as I suck in the rays.

"Nami-chan, the moment Luffy-kun pick you to be our navigator was the day your life was in danger. No brakes go to pirates. Plus it can be fun"! I giggle missing Nami expression.

"This is not the time to be taking it easy and relaxing in the East blue…". I sigh. No point in trying to calm her. I mean she has a small point. Luffy and I are wanted so people will come after us. I promise I will not let anyone hurt them! They are my Nakama!

"Let's go! Let's go! To the grand line"! Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy sing as the dance around the deck. I sense a beat up ship sailing towards us but continue to relax.

"Hey guys there a beat up ship that about to pass us". I sense that they looked towards the ship that beside us but I just continue to soak up the rays. Enjoying me time.

"Hard to port! Our target is right in front of us"! I raise an eyebrow at the annoying voice because all I sense on the ship are seven people.

"Do you guys need me"? I ask not even bother moving from oniichan side.

"Nah Sachi-chan you can stay there. You don't have to worry. Shishishi". Luffy laugh makes me calm down. No need to worry.

"Do you think some pirate attack it? That warship is scraped". Luffy says with his hand over his eyes. I am more surprise it can float. It has so many patches.

"It's not nice of the Navy to send their scraped ships into the ocean..". Usopp says with his arms cross. I agree!

"This is not a scrapped ship! Do you guys have holes for eyes! Have you forgotten what Iron fist full body looks like"?! Wow the bastard so annoying. I open my eyes and glare at the bronze skin, pink hair, and iron knuckles who messing up my peace time. I get up and I glare which he cringes a bit.

"Listen you! I don't remember who you are and I honesty don't fucking care. You don't even look all the important in your…boat. Anyway I am having a craptastic day so unless you want to be swimming with the sea king you better sail your sorry ass far far away"! I frown and oniichan pats me on the shoulder.

"Did you sleep ok last night? Also what craptastic"? I sigh. Maybe I really do need a nap.

"Ya I did but I got up a bit early and could not fall back to sleep. And craptastic means I am having a crappy day with a mix of a fantastic day. So craptastic". I easily say and the marine just has to get under my skin even more after I give him my warning.

"Don't you dare ignore iron fist full body! Quit fooling around! Our meeting here the end of your luck! Men prepare the canon"! I cross my arms and tap my foot.

"Oh Rose-chan I like your choice of words. You're so smart and beautifully". I look to see Sanji smiling as he twirls. Ah Sanji flirting can build any girl ego. I smile at him in thanks. The sound of a canon cranking gets my attention. The crappy boat has an even crapper canon. Can that even shoot a canyon ball? I raise an eyebrow and watch as the slow marines get it ready.

"Monky. D Lufy and Roronoa Sachi! You are under arrest"! He shows us both our wanted poster. Even from afar I like my picture.

"Yeah! That's a good picture of me, huh"? Luffy says happily.

"And the back of my head". Usopp says all smug. Usopp in the picture? I squint and see him in the bottom corner. Lucky him!

"Hey don't forget my bounty picture make me look so cute and innocent"! I say and Nami rolls her eyes.

"You innocent I would have never guess". I grin and we smiled. That just seem to anger marine pinky over there even more.

"Oh? You're going to shoot? There aiming right at us. This is bad". Usopp pails as he looks at the canon that aim at us now. Has he always been this much of a coward? Nami just rolls her eyes and go back to read the paper. She has so much faith in us.

"Alright leave it to me! I will just bounce it right back". Luffy says as he winds up his arm ready to attack. I watch as oniichan has a straight face as he walks up beside Luffy.

"Luffy. Let me handle this". Oniichan continues to walk forward. What wrong with him? Maybe he wants to get stronger to too protect his Nakama!

"Yeah! Yeah! You stay back"! Usopp grabs Luffy arm and pull him to side wihch he frowns at with a pout.

"H-how come"? Luffy whines as he follows Usopp away from Merry ledge.

"Caouse you mess things up! C'mon over here". Usopp says and Oniichan and I watch with a sigh. A flash of a fish restaurant comes to mind with a gaping hole in the roof. The memory vanishes. Oh so that what Usopp means form last time.

"Tremble and sleep". I watch as the pink marine turned his thumb up to down which signal his comrade to fire. Man he annoying. Cannon ball fly towards us and oniichan easily cuts it in half which sends it into the ocean behind us. I hear Usopp and Luffy cheer. Also Merry baa and claps by oniichan side. Only if he can see her and how amazing the ship finds him!

"Awesome"! Luffy cheers. The marine pinky looks doubtful. Oniichan sheaths his sword and glared at the marine.

"Don't bother people when their napping". I clap and yawn. I must be more tiered then I thought.

"There plenty more where that came from! Fire"! Man this is the worst battle ever. Supper one sided. I'm done listening to this loser. They can deal with the rest. I walk away hearing their own canon blow up. The smell of cooking food comes from the kitchen. My stomach growls. I guess it is lunch time. Sanji passes me with a smile and dam it he smoking! My noses crinkles at the smell of smoke but also the smell of spices mixes in actually….nice. I continue making my way to the kitchen. The sound of Gum gum bell was said by Luffy and I look behind me to see his head was stretch pass the railing. Aww crap. Now I miss the fun part to. Not my day. I enter the kitchen to see food already on the table. It looks delicious but I can't have the clams or the lobster or the shrimp. Everything is shellfish for lunch. My stomach growls in protest. I frown. If I eat it my throat will close up. Maybe Sanji made me something different. Luffy chanted food as he ran to his seat. I can already see him start too drool. Everyone finally gathers and I frown as my plate stayed empty.

"Sachi-chan are you not hungry"? Sanji ask with concern and I look at all the food that has death written all over it. Been there twice. Don't want to make it a third.

"You idiot! You forgot or what? I hope you have something in that oven of your's that finishing up. Sachi-nii can eat shellfish. She could die". I didn't get a single word in as oniichan says it for me. Sanji grins as he did indeed go over to the oven.

"Of course I did not forget her, muscle brains. There still my bread and salad she can have on the table as she waits. Ahh it is finish"! I look at the table to relies there really is salad and bread. Whoops miss that. Suddenly on a plate in front of me is a beautiful spaghetti with some type of fish place on top. A beautiful creamy tomato sauce surrounded by peppers, mushrooms, and ohhh zucchini! The smell was divine and sweet that made me drool.

"Oh Sanji-san this smells amazing! I can't wait to eat it! What type of fish on top"? I grab my fork and spin. I place the fork in my mouth and my taste buds are having a festival. I blush as the taste sends delicious shivers through my body. I love spaghetti more than anything and this almost beats my mom stuff green peppers. Almost!

"Ahh the fish is grey mallet. You like it"? I look at him with I am sure is pure bliss in my eyes. I take another bight.

"It is the second best spuggetti I have ever have. The number one is still my mom. Nothing beats hers". The thought of my mom wishes I can talk to her but she been gone for so long. At least I have oniichan. I take another bight as I smile at him. Oniichan grins back with a hint of sadness in his eyes too. He miss mom last days because of training but she understood. No one tried to steal my food that lunch time. Not even Luffy sticky fingers. I yawn and stretch from my spot.

"Sachi-chan you look tiered. Why don't you go to bed and rest? I can fill you in on where we are going when you wake up". Nami says as she finishes her last bight of clams. I rub my eyes.

"I should help with the dishes". Luffy pouts and oniichan rolls his eyes at me.

"You should sleep! When you're tiered your cranky". Oniichan does have a point. Usopp nods quickly.

"Go to bed Sachi-san. I can clean the dishes. Why once I had to clean so many dishes that they touch the sealing in record time so they can be used again". Usopp says smugly and Sanji help me out of my seat which got a glare from Oniichan and Luffy. I smile and wave as I walk to the girl room. My bed sounds so good right now. I miss in my tiredness and trip over a loos bored which sends me trembling forward. What a great wake up call! I close my eyes only to sense Luffy rush over to me and grab me.

"Shishishi! Sachi-chan you should be more careful. Here I will help you to your bed". Luffy says with a gentle smile and picks me up bridal style. I put my head on his chest and the sound of his heart lull me to a sweet slumber. Well at least my craptastic day ends on a nice note.

To be continue….

 **Wow that a fun chapter :) It was suppose to be short but...it like really long:) Believe it or not but I am almost done writing the next chapter! It can be up in the next two days! I have time and this is supper fun for me! I hope you like this chapter and was not confusing or to much is thrown at you! Lets move onto comment corner:**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Happy you like my last chapter. My story will have sad moments. I won't lie. I want to write so that when I re read it or spell check that even I cry but any major crying won't come any time soon. Well not until after little garden :o *HINT* Any way I hope you like this one too!**

 **BluWolf142: Hey I am like supper happy you like the story and I hope reading this chapter has answer some of your questions. I can't give too much away or what the fun of that. Anyway for paring you will have to see. My story sorta has some love issues latter on. Can't tell you who she ends up with but they are definitely shockers! That all I hinting;) I do plan on putting a few fun side story that not in the series and she will explain her pass when she can remember. The lollipops will be explained and such. I look forward to reading your next review! Happy reading!**

 **FallenArcAngel16 : Thanks for the luck:) Yes Sachi does live. If she did not then the story would have ended by her crossing the river and watching the living world through a tv. Yup but that did not happen and she still with them. So hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to read the next chapter.**

 **lightarrow: Thank you for answering my question and yes Sachi does have a bigger bounty but for a good reason too. I hope you did not loos any important emails. Like for work or stuff. Sorry not sorry but I can't answer you answer about Ace :P you will wait and see! I have it all plan in Alabasta! Just enjoy the read:) I hope you like this chapter and let me know! I love reading reviews!**

 **SLee: I am so happy you like Sachi power. Just wait until you read up to this point. You get to see lots. I try my best for timing and yes the clowns are creepy! They are suppose to be in chapter 4! Just you wait and see. Thank you for reading and I hope you like my review when you make it to this chapter.**

 **ACDC: Hey welcome to my story and thank you for the chapter one review. I hope you continue to read and see this review! I look forward to your future reviews!**

 **So there you go. A new chapter and thank you for reviewing! Pleas review I love reading them. You can even PM me if you don't want to type a review. I will answer back! I really hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I wrote it. I'm off to bed. One piece is own by Oda! Happy reading!**


	17. Marriage? The chosen one?

Marriage? The chosen one? 

Two days later and I have finally discovered my pirate symbol! It the smiling symbol with a rose on the top right. It simple but I like it. But I still need Sanji! So this is where I am right now. I'm In the kitchen, watching Sanji make breakfast with my book in one hand and a pencil in my mouth watching him hoping to be inspire. Merry has even joined me. Merry so cute… Wow I almost forgot. Merry needs a symbol to! I don't want a ship on my back but maybe she can have her own pirate mark.

"Merry do you want a pirate mark too"? I whisper. I watch to make sure Sanji doesn't look over. The way he moves through the kitchen looks like he dancing. It is incredible to watch. The way he uses his knives to cut the meat, or the way he stirs the vegetables is breathtaking. Now only if he had a chief hat….THAT IT!

"Really! You will make a symbol for me to"? Merry ask with these cute wide eyes. I smile and nod. She flings her little hands in the air and baa in excitement. I chuckle as I have the perfect symbol for her. Beside my symbol I start the usual base of the skull smiling. I look up at Merry and she still looks like a little girl so maybe I should make her eyes wider for innocents….Nope to big. I erase and keep it like everyone else. Then I add her curly hair and big Ram horns on the side. Cute! I add a little pink bow on the left horn. I put my book down and show her. She smiles so sweetly it makes me give her a hug which she happily hugs me back. I'm sure if someone walked in it would look like I am hugging air.

"Ohh Sachi-chan I love it but not pink. I want that golden brown from when we made the pancakes"! I nod as I erase the letter for Pink and put GB for golden brown.

"You're breakfast is almost ready Sachi-chan"! I grin at him and beside Merry I start the skull outline for his mark. I need to buy him a pan and a chief hat. All chief need a hat! Once the skull is complete I add the chief hat. Hmm I look up as Sanji starts to plate our food. Ahhh…Instead of cross bones I can replace it with a knife and fork! Got to be a baby blue color for the hat and tools. I scratch my head feeling like something missing. The sound of everyone coming in but I continue to stare at my picture. All of a sudden food was places in front of me and the smell of pancakes whiff into my nose. I look down and see they are indeed pancakes with chocolaty and raspberry's in the shape of a heart three stack high. I look up and thank Sanji only to realize I am missing Sanji right curly eyebrow! I add it in and it perfect. I close my book in satisfaction as I place it back in my bag.

"Good morning everyone! These look delicious Sanji-san"! Sanji eyes become the shape of my pancake and everyone chuckles.

"You're slow. We already said good morning to you Sachi-nee". Oniichan playfully scolds me. I smile as I poor maple syrup all over my breakfast.

"Sorry but I just finish my big project that once I finish the next stage I can't wait to show all of you". I grin and place a pancake in my mouth only to sigh in bliss.

"God Sanji-san I could just merry you just for your food alone". Oniichan and Luffy stops eating while Nami giggles beside me.

"Oh Sachi-chan! I would be the happiest man in the world"! Sanji dances as he bends down on one knee like he was proposing to me and there my rose of the day. I go to grab the rose but a few things happen. One the spade on my neck heated up and made it feel like I was backstabbing someone. Two oniichan pulled out his katana and went to slice Sanji who gets up to block it with his foot. They started sparing with Oniichan glaring at Sanji.

"No way in hell is my imouto ever marring a pervert like you"! Sanji growled as he started kicking back. What I said was a joke. And third Luffy grab the rose and held onto it in his hand.

"Ya Sachi-can can't merry you when she already going to be my queen of the pirates". Luffy said like it was a fact and everyone stop to look at him. He raised in eyebrow.

"What"? He said which caused oniichan to attack our captain. I on the other hand blush and awed. Nami gave me a chaser grin and I looked at her with helping eyes. This whole time Usopp been laughing his ass off. Wow what a hectic morning. I'm done with their yelling. They're going to brake Merry. I give them each a punch in the head with my arms cross.

"Enough with the fighting! I will decide who I will marry so I never agree to nothing. So no I am not marrying you Sanji and Luffy I never agree to be pirate queen. Do you even know what it means to be pirate queen with you Luffy-kun", I ask him and he just blinks at me.

"Ya it means you will be the freest women in the sea with me". I blink and sigh. Luffy doesn't understand love. I am not surprise though. He acts childish but yet he has his moments where I would melt at his sweetness.

"Luffy-kun do you know what the birds and bees means"? Everyone looks at me with a blush. Oniichan starts coughing from the water he started drinking.

"Of course birds fly in the sky and bees make honey. Ooo Sanji make honey meat for dinner"! Luffy say as he walks back to his seat with a grin. I go back to finish mine to.

"No Luffy not that. You know the difference between girls and boys and sex". I say it like it is and everyone either blushes or coughs up their breakfast. Sanji on the other hand gets a nose bleed. Luffy crunches his face in confusion.

"What sex"? Oh god no one explained it to him growing up. I open my mouth but oniichan shushes me.

"Imouto I do not want to hear this at the table…. I actually never want to hear it from you ever again". Everyone looks at oniichan with a raise eyebrow.

"Again"? Usopp ask as he pats his full belly.

"Well ya. I taught him everything about sex.. I mean I read a lot so I know everything you need to know. Why don't you teach him Oniichan. Actually Luffy-kun what do you think of getting Sanji-san Zoro-nii, and Usopp-san teaching you about it! I'm sure you guys will have more fun than me teaching him". I grin as I finish my last one. Nami grins as she nods with me.

"That a great idea and it will be good bonding time"! Nami says grinning and Luffy cheers.

"Ya it will be fun! Shishishi"! Luffy laughs as he grabs for the left over bacon. Me and Nami share a high five underneath the table and get up. On the way out I grab my bag and the rose Luffy put beside his plate.

"Teach him everything as you clean the kitchen". I grin and Nami shuts the door behind me. We burst out laughing as we take a seat in our chair. I notice Loguetown just in the distance. In an hour or two we should reach port. I pull out my book and pull out my colored pencil. Got to color in my skulls now. Let's start with Usopp. I color his slingshot green but the base is brown. His hat a mix of black and dark green, Next is Luffy straw hat which is a yellow brown and the ribbon around is red. Oniichan has a dark green bandanna and the rest is either black or outlined black. Nami hat is white blue white blue, a pink tongue, and her orange hair. I hear the kitchen door open and the men are all grinning with a tint of pink on their cheeks while Luffy face is cherry red. Luffy looks at me and his face go even redder. He wobbles pass me as he sits on Merry head. Usopp walks up to me and grins. I grin back as I cover up my surprise.

"So that was interesting to say the least. Sachi-san before we hit town I want to see your ideas for the project". I nod as I turn my journal to weapon ideas. I show him and explain what I want it to do. Usopp pulls out a pad and starts copying all my info down.

"I got it. Don't worry Sachi-san. I can defiantly do that for you"! I grin and Usopp walks away and it looks like he tweaking and writing a few things on his pad. The island in view and I turn back to my skulls. For Ace skull I color the spade purple, his hat and the flames coming out is a simple red and orange mix. The happy and frown face in the middle of the hat a light blue. My skull I simple color my rose red and I added a green steam that wraps around a bone with thorns. Last Merry horns are brown and the bow is gold brown.

"Ya hoo we are here"! Luffy yells and I grin as I pack my bag. This morning I made sure to put on black short shorts, a dark green spaghetti strap, the bandanna is always around my bicep, my running shoes, and those nice green finger-less gloves. I shoved my wallet in my bag but left my sketchbook on my bed. I have more than enough for my tattoo! Also a peanut chocolate bar from my secret stash for a treat latter. We all walk to the entrance of Loguetown and I grin. The town of the beginning before the end. Exciting! I feel the pain you get in your face when you're grinning for too long. I can't help it! It is so exciting! Town people pass us not even giving us a second glance. My day is already plan out! Hopefully I can get back to the ship on time before we leave tonight.

"I am off to see the execution stand where Gold Roger died". Luffy yelled as he runs off down a street. Gol D Roger the man who found One piece and started the pirate era. I have more important thing to do then see that.

"I'm off to go find fresh produce for the trip". I crunch my nose as Sanji puffs out smoke and walks down to the bay.

"Ya and I need supplies to make some stuff. Have fun guys". I wave as Usopp walks in the same direction as Luffy.

"Come on imouto. I can't be a three sword style swordsman with only one sword". That true. Hawk eye did destroy his other two and his chest. I grin at him and point at a different direction.

"Sorry oniichan but I have my own plans today so see ya. Have fun Nami"! I run off missing Nami trying to grab my arm. Like hell I am spending my money on clothing! My run slow down to walk as I pass all these different stalls. I smile at all the people. First thing first I need a haircut! It gets in the way to much when I fight. I continue and still did not spot one. I accidentally knock into a tall man that smells like smoke. I scrunch up my nose from habit.

"I am really sorry for knocking into you". Oh crap he a marine captain. I felt my body tense as he turns around. He like supper tall, has short white hair like Merry, two cigars are hanging out of his mouth, and his jacket open to reveal I swear like a twenty pack abs! God he intimidating. He looks down at me and gives a small smile.

"It no problem but watch were you are going". I nod. He doesn't know who I am…I thought all marines knew who I am.

"Umm sorry to bother you but do you know where there a hair dresser. I just got into town this morning and I am lost". Maybe if I am lucky he can help. All of a sudden smoke from his cigar went down a street. Got to have a devil fruit of some kind.

"Follow the smoke". I grin and wave and do as he says. Nice marine! What a lucky break! I follow the smoke and find Sally Salone. Perfect. I enter and there one person getting their hair curled. I walk to the desk and see a blond smile up at me.

"Welcome to Sally Salon. What can I do for you today"? I smile as I played with my hair.

"Hi can I have my hair washed and cut up to my ears pleas". The lady at the desk raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to cut it that short"? I nod as I pay her. Within the hour I had it washed and cut just the way I like it.

'"I love it! Thank you so much"! The hair dresser grins.

I was not sure how your hair would look short but it looks great"! I look in the mirror and my hair is bouncy and wavy to my ears. It looks awesome. I don't look all that different from my wanted poster. Too bad they didn't get a pic of me with my short hair. I leave the salon feeling lighter. Now to find a clean tattoo parlor. I walk through a few streets until I hear crying. It sounds like a small child cry. I quickly walk through the streets. To my surprise everyone ignoring the cry of a child. That makes me so angry. The screams become more frantic and louder as I get closer that I start running and pushing people out of the way. They complain but I make it to an alleyway to see a five year old wrapped in chains. The chains are connected to the little cloak floating figure. The little boy has black hair, shorts, t-shirt and is bleeding from the head and leg.

"I want my mommy"! The boy screams and I notice that he also a bit transparent. Really another ghost.

"Haha little boy your mommy doesn't want been five years so give it up. She did leave you after all". The little boy cries but started to have a darker hue to him. I run forward and kick the floating cloak thing into the wall..well through a wall but still. I run to the little crying boy and I shush him.

"Hey it ok. Don't listen to that goblin. I'm going to get you out of these chains. Give me a second. Don't be scared". I can never leave a crying child. Alive or dead. The child calms down a bit as his green puffy eyes watch me. I grab the chains that have the purple hue and it flows onto my hand. Suddenly I feel my blood pump through me and a craving to shed blood pass over me. I let go and gasp as the erg disappears. Ok. Do not touch chain…Ever. New plan cut with devil fruit. If I could heal Merry then maybe I can cut chains. The kid eyes widen as I bight my hand and my blood turns into a knife. Ok. Let's do this.

"Don't worry. I am going to get these chains off". The kid has stop crying and nods as he watches me. I grab the chain and that blood thirst comes back. I grit my teeth as I use my blood and easily cut the boy chain that falls to the floor. I let go and catch my breath.

"Ahh it back. I want to go home. Help me pleas". The boy cries and I look back to see the clock figure behind us.

"You filthy mortal. How dare you cut my chain! I don't know how you can see or touch me but I can't go back empty handed. That kid is mine or you can take his place.. You pick". His voice was scratchy and sends chills down my spine. The kid shakes and I glare at that thing.

"I have a better idea..". I pick up the kid in my arms and run out of the alleyway. The kid has a vice grip around my neck and I run through the crowd. I can hear the cloak thing yell in anger and I let my eyes look behind me to see it following me. Shit! How do I outrun that thing! I dodge all the chains he throws at us. Every time the chain bounces off something a bad thing happen to the item it touch. Like it touch a cart of fruit and the cart fell over that I easily dodge. All of a sudden my tattoo on my hip felt like it is on fire and a growl is heard behind me. I stop to see a bear in front of us bearing his white fangs. Shit what now! The bear growls and the cloak thing stop.

"Fuck. You win mortal bitch but I will get that child when you let him go"! The cloak guy sinks into a black portal and the bear turns to me and smiles.

"It seems you are the chosen one. I will come to your aid when you call for me". The bear disappears and my tattoo stops burning. I shake as I fall to the ground. What have I gotten into? The kid gets out of my arms and pats my head. I look up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you lady for helping me. No one been able to help me. They all ignore me. Even the marine and I want is to see my mommy. Can you help my nice lady"? I smile at him. I can feel the town people walk around me like I am crazy… To them I am.

"Of course I will sweet heart. My name is Sachi. What yours"? The child grins and I pick him up and start walking over to the park.

"My name is Leo! I was with my mommy then the next I am all hurt and alone. Mommy needs me"! I nod as I hide behind a tree. We sit down and his head and knee looks pretty bad.

"Well Leo-chan you were so brave back there! I'm going to make you all better so don't be scared". I re bite my hand again. This is annoying! I really do need to carry a weapon with me. Leo watch in fascination as my blood go over his knee.

"Blood Blood save". Leo eyes shine in amazement as I look into his ghost leg. Nothing too bad. Just deep.

"Your eyes are so pretty". Leo says as I aww and I chuckle as I feel my knee bleed. My blood slides down my now wounded leg. Done! I close up my leg and move my blood to his head. I gasp as there a crack in his skull. I can't heal that or my head will crack. Instead I clean up the head wound and remove the blood. I let my blood fall beside me. His wound on his head starts to leak a bit so I take out bandage. Got to buy more first aid bandages and thread. I stitch up his skull and bandage him up. His hair spikes up from the bandage. Cute.

"Do you feel a lot better Leo-chan"? I repute my bag on and pick him up.

"Ya I feel all better! Thank you doctor lady"! I smile accepting that. I pull out my chocolate peanut butter bar and grin. Need the sugar anyway. I open my bar and the Leo watching the bar with a bit of a smile. I brake it in half and give him one side. As soon as the bar went into his little hands it became transparent. I can hear people aww.

"Did you see that? That bar disappeared into thin air". I heard a guy mumble as I pass and I grin. I eat mine and smile at the taste. Yumm.

"Thank you so much! I am looking for 88 Stich Street". I nod as I look at all the street names. Hmm.

"Leo-chan do you see anything that familiar"? The kid looks around and points to a hat shop.

"Ya mommy and I walk pass that store and turn that way". I pass the hat shop and turn onto Stich Street! This is it. I watch for 88 and spot it to be a tattoo parlor.

"Mommy store and home! Mommy makes people so pretty"! I grin. Awesome. I open the door and a bell rings over my head. A women in her late thirty walk in. She is defiantly Leo mom. She has the same black hair but like me it's short and spiky, tattoo cover her arms and legs, and she looks so tiered and sad.

"Welcome to tattooing the soul. What can I do for you"? She sounded so dull and Leo squealed in my arms.

"Mommy it me Leo"! The lady raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer. I bight my lip as Leo looked determine.

"Thank you Sachi-chan for taking me to my mommy. She very sad right now because I hurt her. Can you give her a message for me". I nod and Leo whispers the message in my ear.

"Ok. So I have a message for you from your son who pass away". I start only to get a creepy chuckle from Leo mom.

"That a sick joke. My son been dead for five years. How can you have a message from him and he was six. Get out of my shop you sick bitch". The women says as she stares me down. Leo frowns in my arms as he plays with the bandage around his head. I pat his hand away.

"Leo says quote: I am so sorry mommy. I did not mean what I said and I love you. I don't want you to hurt anymore. Love you needle". I say and the lady eyes widen as she walks up to me.

"How"? I look around hoping no one here. She walks over and locks her door and turn her open sign to off.

"You may think I am crazy but I can see souls and Leo-chan believe it or not is in my arms right now". I say and the mom cries as she walks over to me and lifts her hand.

"My little paint. Oh god I wish I can see you. If you're there I am not mad. I just miss you". Leo leans over and kisses his mom on the cheek and gives her a hug. Her eyes become wide as she rube her cheek that then moves to the back of her neck.

"Thank you Sachi-chan! I am ready to move on now"! With that said he vanishes from my arms and I smile as he is going somewhere peaceful. I can get use to that. Helping ghost.

"Your son has moved on and is happy now. He really does love you. If you don't mind me asking how did Leo-chan die"? The mom rubs her eyes as she takes a seat behind her desk.

"While we were out he got mad at me because I told him I am having another child. He said he was getting replaced and said he hated me. He ran away and I learned that he got trampled. I lost my baby a week later because I didn't care for myself. I drown myself in work to forget the pain of losing them. Because of that my faience left me too. Anyway thank you so much for what you have done. Thank you for letting me say goodbye to my son. Leo was such a happy and brave little boy. Thank you". I rub my tearful eyes and smile.

"You're welcome. Umm do you have time to do a few tattoos for me? I understand if you can't". The lady grins and gets up.

"Of course! I am the best one in all of Lougetown! As a thank you for letting me say goodbye. Color ink will be for free. Do you have a proto type of what you want"? I nod as I pull my journal and turn to my page of mini skulls.

"You know usually someone follows one captain". She states as I grin.

"I know. These are my nakama. I want them tattoo on my back. This one is our ship Merry. She will be in the middle a little more on the left and bigger than the others. These are my crew and will create a circle around my back. I want my captain which is the straw-hat and then the spade one beside him over my right Scapula. My other scapula will have mine which is the rose and my oniichan who is the one with the three blades. On the left side where my stomach is will be the cook skull. The girl sticking out her tongue will go on the bottom of my spine on the left. Like you know a tramp stamp. The skull with the long nose will go right beside her on the right. I plan on adding more when I have more Nakama and eventually it will complete a circle"! The women nods with a smile.

"Not a problem. These are easy to draw". I nod as we work out the details. She moves a curtain aside and tells me to lie on my stomach on the table. I remove my spaghetti strap to reveal my green bikini top. Thought it would be better to wear then my bra. I lie down and she unties it to show off my back.

"Alright this will hurt but won't take too long. Tattoo Tattoo needle". I look to see her hand has become a needle. Wow she has a devil fruit too. As she does her job she tells me about her son, how long she has done this job and she going through my skin as if I was paper. There no pain either. I think I have a high pain tolerance or my body just won't let me feel something so small.

"Do you have a devil fruit too? I am expecting blood and red skin but yours look like you have had them for at least a year. You won't even have to go through the healing process after words

"Yup! I can control my blood. It healing me as you needle me away". I smile as she continues to talk about how today was the day Gold Roger was executed and how the marines here capture all the crime in the city. Pirates are all a bunch of wusses!

"Done! Go check it out in the mirror". I get up and stretch. I walk over holding my top and look at the three way mirror. My eyes widen as my back looks perfect. Tears brim at my eyes at seeing all my nakama there. I get down and smile as I wipe the tears away.

"Those better be tears of joy". I grin.

"Oh ya! It's perfect. Now how much do I owe you"? It is a lot cheaper than I thought but worth it. She tied up my back and I put my shirt back on. This is still a marine town and I would like to stay hidden a bit longer.

"I was wondering where there is a book store. I'm trying to find a book on Haki. I only know about one". Leo mom grins as she runs and comes back with a book.

"Here have this. I was a pirate at one time and this helped me when I was in the grand line". I looked down and it is on Haki.

"Are you sure"? She grins as she pushes me out the door and put the sign back to on.

"Yup. I have done my time on the ocean. Now someone else can use it. Thank you for everything. Good luck and don't die out there"! I grin and wave.

"Don't plan on it. Thank you"! I walked down random roads and at one point I did buy extra bandages, anti-inflammatory spray, fever pills, and other useful first aid material. I stop at a store and stared at the window. I never liked dress but this one called to me. It is pure white that is above the knee in the front that flows longer to the back. It has no straps but a beautiful black belt at the waste. I enter into the store and it was so fancy. This is supper fancy. A snooty guy with a curly mustache walked up to me with a scroll.

"Please leave. We don't serve rift raft here. Now sho"! I felt anger in my stomach but that dress calls for me. I really want it for some reason.

"Well I guess if you don't want to serve a customer I can try that other place a few blocks down". I turn to leave but then he bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I did not mean such a thing. Pleas what can I help you with"? I grin and point to the dress on display and tell him my size. He grins and grabs my size. He puts the dress in the change room and I change into. I blush looking at myself in the mirror. I look amazing. I twirl and smile. The fabric is so soft and oniichan and Luffy tattoo are the only one that shows. I walk out of the change room and the owner claps.

"Bravo! That dress looks spectacular on you. You look as beautiful as a goddess". I smile and look down at my shoes. Running shoes a nono.

"Do you have any shoe? Not too big of a heel and silver". The guy nods with the sign of berries in his eyes. I tell him my size and he comes back with a beautiful heal. It silver that has three hoops around my ankle that go down the middle of my foot and splits right before my toes. Little fake diamonds glitter down the middle. I walk around and I find there super comfy and walkable. I look at the mirror and they are perfect. I go to change and change my shoes. I pay for them and with some smiles I was able to get fifteen % off! I walk out happily and with my new dress and shoes. As I walk down the street I stop at a chief store. I can replace Sanji pan I accidentally burned. I enter the store and there cooking utensils everywhere. I grab a replica of Sanji pan and as I walk to the cashier I spot a white chief hat. It not to big but nice. I grab the soft fabric and place it on my head for it to cover my eyes. Perfect size. I grin as I pay for my stuff. On the way I grab a triple scoop of chocolate mousse ice cream on a waffle cone and find myself at the going Merry! Wow what luck. Suddenly the wind picks up and my skin shivers. Hmm maybe a storm coming. I quickly put my stuff in my room and jump off the ship. My oniichan needs me sense tingle and I run to where I think he is. These senses have never failed me before. Something going to happen or is. I find myself in a plaza and there an execution platform. I squint harder and their Luffy yelling down at an officer. I walk closer to see him get hit with a club by a women in a pink cloak that has hearts cloak covering her shoulders, black hair, and a white hat.

To be continue...

 **Hey like I said in my last chapter I am able to update in two days! I hope you like this one. It funny and a bit sad. So I know their not much reviews from the last chapter but that only because I did put it up last night. So here my review corner for this chapter:**

 **FallenArcAngel16** **: You are correct. It is Water 7! I won't give anything away. I know Sachi tries so hard only to have an off day. Today I think she has a better one;) So I update supper quick! Hope you like it:)**

 **AnimeGirl4891: I am currently working on two story and a third that I only touch when I am in the mood. I am happy that you like my writing so much that you want me to put you in my story. what I can do is put you in this one but in a much latter chapter. I just need to know what the character looks like. Thanks for liking my story so much:)**

 **So here is this chapter and the next one they are off to the grand line...maybe! I am debatting if I should put that side story of the little girl and her dragon. Still working on that. Anyway enjoy the read and I would love to thank Oda for creating One piece. HAve a happy reading!**


	18. Devil luck

Devil luck

"Now not the time for such trifulles. It been a long time Luffy and I have been looking for you". The lady spoke with a smile and Luffy just frowned from where he is.

"Luffy-kun what are you doing up there and do you know her"? I at him. The lady turns to me and she has white smooth skin, a skinny stomach, and white/pink stripe pants with a purple sash that holds them up. Luffy smiles as he waves at me.

"Ahh Sachi-chan. This is where Gold Roger died. I wanted to see for myself". I giggle at his childless which makes him grin.

"You know that just rude ignoring me. Tell me that of all people you have forgotten my face"? Someone has a big ass ego. I raise an eyebrow and to my surprise all the people in town have hearts in their eyes. I felt myself tick as people admire at how beautiful she looks or how flawless her skin is. I look down at myself. I mean sure I don't have flawless skin but it still tanned, my boobs may be smaller, but I have a nicer ass! I cross my arms and look up at Luffy only to see he looking at her wide confused eyes.

"I don't know anyone like you. I am pretty sure we have never met. Who the heck are you"? Luffy says and I grin.

"You heard my captain. He has never met you so go away". I say as I cross my arms. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why is such a brute of a girl talking back to me"? I growl as I glare at her. Who the hell is she calling a brute?

"Oh how I can never forget you. You were the first man who ever hit me". Luffy hit her. Good she needs a good smack and I think another.

"You know it was probably for a good reason too". I grin and smirk at her.

"What? I hit you"? Luffy ask confuse as town folk try to defend the ego chick. There booing and everything. The lady started rubbing her belly. He sweating up there with his mouth open and eyebrow raise. He really does not remember.

"When you're passionate fist hit me that time…Oh it felt good". Her hand went to her cheek as she smiles with her cherry red lips. I yawn at her. Luffy taken back as he bights the left side of his lip.

"Hey guys..what the most beautifully thing in the east blue"? She ask. Everyone pointed at her. I frown.

"That right. There is no man in the world that won't bow before my beauty and I like strong men". Luffy lips are shut and he still sweating up there. Poor guy.

"I'll make you mine, Luffy". My eyes widen and I look up to see Luffy frowning.

"Shut up! Sachi-chan is prettier then you and is already my future pirate queen.. when I get her to accept! Who the heck are you"?! I blush and everyone looks at me. You can hear people whisper. He mad! She nothing like the club chick. Ya just look at her short hair… is she even a girl. Ok the last comment hurt. I growl as and people got my warning to shut up. Ego lady grins at me.

"See I am the most beautiful of all the east blue and once I show Luffy my true power he will have but no choice but to want me. You still haven't figure it out? ". Luffy shakes his head no and I grin.

"Hey women, this is the police. Come quietly with us. You are under arrest for harming a police officer". I look over to see four men in brown suits. Then the guy pointed at Luffy.

"And you over there get down from the execution platform"! Like Luffy would listen to you. I roll my eyes at their stupidity.

"Oh. Who said who getting arrest"? The ego chick says smugly while she looks at them.

"You"? The police officer stutters. You have got to be kidding me.

"Are you capable of that"? Ego chick ask as she looks at them smiling.

"A-Asst, captain, this is a problem. She is beautiful. I can't arrest such a goddess". I hit my face. Everyone here are morons. This is why no one has tried to arrest me yet. They probably don't even know who I am! That just lucky though.

"I'm glad you feel that way". A scratchy voice said which sends a chill down my spine. Then the fountain exploded sending debris flying everywhere. I watch as the pointy part went right for ego chick. Come on baby stab her. Instead I watch as it slide right off her and hit a house. Ohh she ate a devil fruit!

"What the? The fountain head slip right off her"? One of the civilians said. This is bad. There kids here.

"What the"? Luffy yelled as he look confused at the broken building.

"Everyone get out of the square. This is not a good place to be right now so run". I yell and the people did just that. They ran as fast as they can out of the square while screaming. I turn to the creepy laughing to see a whole bunch of cloak people walking towards us. This can't be good.

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous honey"? Ego chick says as she removes her heart cloak a bit to reveal she is wearing a white bikini top.

"Flashily apologies. But with that sube-sube(perfectly smooth) skin of yours, you're completely unscratched. My fair lady Alvida". The cloak man said. So that the ego chick name.

"Alvida? I don't see Alvida anywhere"? Luffy looked around confuse while trying to spot her.

"It's me you numskull"? She yelles at him. She seems to know Luffy but why can't Luffy remember her?

"You're kidding. You don't look anything like her…" Luffy frowned as he raised an eyebrow looking at her. He scratch his head trying to figure out how she her.

"I change somewhat after eating a devil fruit. It name is the Suba Suba fruit. Regardless of what kind of attack I come agents, my body won't suffer even a scratch. However I'm sorry to say I didn't become any more beautiful as a result. The only noticeable change was, yes..My freckles have disappear". She had freckles? Luffy just shook his hand back and forth as he look at her annoyed.

"Uh, That not the change I was thinking of…" What was the change then? They have completely forgotten I was here. Good I can ask latter. For now I sneak behind the execution platform and start to climb. The ability of people forgetting I'm there. Guess it good for sneak attacks. I look over the square to see most of the people have fled the square. Good no one will get hurt. The cold wind made me shiver. Man I hate the cold. I continue to climb.

"I was reborn. And in order to find you again I joined up with this gentleman". I stop and shivered as he laugh. Everyone remove their cloak and I pale as I look down at all the circus freak. Oh god there clowns. I shiver as I hold onto the side of the tower for life. I hate clowns and their so many. I look up only to realize I am half way there. I continue to look up and climb slowly. If I don't look it ok.

"The final act! My supper flasy return! Monky D. Luffy. Starting the day you sent me flying… I set out to seek my revenge! But to do that, I and my nakama suffered together. It was truly a great adventure"! What revenge? We have met them before. I look at the boss to see him have a big red nose, his lips are red that connects to green line down his chine, with green markings under his eyes, he wearing an orange jacket, and Wow what a big red nose! He got to be the boss. The sight of the red nose sends a pain through my head and I grab on tightly so I don't fall. Flashes of the creep and him destroying a town way back. Also a memory of this clown chick the shot at me but I easily defeated after. Oh man I couldn't heal all that great after the fight either. The memory ended there and my fear of clowns have become more of an annoyance that I want to slice up. So I got that tinny memory back just from looking at his nose. Whatever works and now I can deal with clowns. I continue my climb not really caring anymore.

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING"? Red nose yells as he points at luffy.

"What? Um, now what was it again…Boggy? No,Buggie? It's not Buhii….Oh yea! Buffoon"! Luffy said as he tried to remember red nose name. He hit his hand as he remembered. Oh god that to funny. I start laughing trying really hard not to give my spot away. It really hard. I like Buffoon. I think I will call him that know! Buffoon on the other hand did not like that so much.

"BUFFOON?! WHATCH YOUR MOUTH! YOU"RE AS CHEEKY AS EVER. YOU LITTLE BASTARD"!

"Got it! It's Buggy"! Luffy smiled and I am almost at the top. Man I am following the best captain ever!

"IT TOOK YOU THAT LONG TO REMEMBER"! Buffoon yelled and then a clunk from above. I can't see waat happening so I close my eyes. I sense the clowns bellow. Maybe around thirtyish pirates. Then on top of the platform Luffy on the ground with his head and hands stuck between those old wood execution things that keep you still. A guy is sitting on top which I believe is Cabiji. The sky has now turned gray hiding the light. I hurry my climbing to get Luffy out of there. I can't sail under a ghost…who I would only be able to see. I pick up the pace.

"W-What the.."? I heard Luffy say as he tried to pull his head and hands out. Not working.

"Long time no see, Rubberman. Is Roronoa Zoro well and I hope that sister of his is dead. Bitch put my sidekick out of commission". I place my hand on top. Finally!

"Good. Well done, Cabiji! Behold, A most supper flashy public execution is about to begin! Monkey D, Luffy, you won't be able to fly out of there. You should feel honored, straw hat! You get to die in the same place as the pirate King"! The buffoon continue to laugh and Luffy still trying to get out. I so want to rip that red nose off him. He exchange spots with Cabiji and I hear thunder as Buffon continue to laugh.

"Pirate Monky. D Luffy. I sentence you…For the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off…TO A FLASHY DEATH"! Buffoon grins and his crew cheer. They shoot in the air and dance around excitingly. I grip tighter as my anger builds in the pit of my stomach. How dare they!I untie my bandanna around my head and I remove my glove. I bight my hand hard. Probably more than I should have because blood rushes into my mouth. I spit it out and wipe it off my arm.

"Ah, this is the first time I've ever seen an execution"! Wow my captain can be a real idiot. I let my blood form a smaller scythe that instead of a skull at the top with its mouth open it's a rose. The skull design for when I am really mad and as a last resort.

"It's your execution". Buffoon said matter of fact. I sense Luffy points at himself as he finally realize who this is all for.

"WHA-?! YOU'RE JOKING"! Luffy yells and I gently get on the platform, low so they can't see me. I admire the view for a minute as I keep my breathing shallow and knees bent. I get a bit closer.

"YOURE THE ONE WHO JOKING"! The buffoon yelled at Luffy. A flash of lightning hit behind us lighting up the sky.

"Lemme go! Lemme out! Someone help! Help me"! My captain yell as he tried to get out. Buffoon just yelled over his pleas.

"AND NOW….THE FLASHY EXECUTION…SHALL COMMENCE"! Buffoon yelled over the thunder and wind. See this is the reason I cut my hair and the bandanna awesome! My blade is held behind me.

"NOOOOOOO"! Luffy yelled and I cringe at his yelling. I move so I am right beside Luffy as his body continues to struggle.

" I'm Sorry. I won't do it again. Pleas let me go". Luffy says in monotone. I can tell he doesn't really mean it and Buffoon has his sword out. Once he raises it my spot will be reveal and I am getting rid of that sword first. I know cutting him will do jack shit so I will have to do something different.

"I'M NOT SAVING YOU! YOU NINNY"! Buffoon yelled angrily.

"Any last words? Well, well, well. Looks like your speechless. You are about to die after all". The wind picks up and I lift my scythe up a bit.

"I AM MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING"! His words echo across the mostly empty square. I grin. Always go out with a big bang.

"I think it is time to end this. Shitty rubber kid". Buffoon grin thinking he already won.

"THIS EXICUTION IS CANCELLED"! I grin. So there my nakama. How come I got oniichan needs me tingle and it lead me to Luffy? I shake my head but a grin still across my face. I can figure that out latter.

"Zoro! Sanji"! Luffy yells excitingly. I am so happy my presences still isn't known. I always seem to be ignored. Guess it can come in handy at times.

"You really know how to make a ruckus. Aren't you taking this joke a bit too far, Luffy"? Oniichan has his bandanna over his head and what I can feel he got two new swords!

"If it's time for the sideshow, I guess I'll debut as well. It looks like we have to get pass these shitty pirates". Sanji says with his hands in his pocket and a light cigarette in his mouth.

"Ahh Zoro. Pitty you're just a tad too late"! Buffon lifts up his sword over his head. I grin as I get up and swing at the raised sword. I watch as Buffoon grin turns to surprise and his sword leaves his hand.

"Ahh I'm hurt that you forgot little all me but I am here to shut down this execution"! I grin darkly with my eyes shadow.

"Sachi-chan"! Luffy yells excitingly. I don't give him the time to talk as I throw my scythe in the air and throw a right hook to his face. If he can't be chopped I will hit him until he is blue. I throw a jab at his stomach and a left uppercut to the chin. As I sense my scythe fall back down so to finish I do a right round house kick to his rib cage and watch him fly to his crew. I grin as there a small crater left behind. I lift my hand and catch it. With that I swing it down only to see lightning come crashing down on us. I felt pain is it hit me and the light blinded me. I'm sure the lightning freed Luffy because I feel gravity as I start to fall. Luffy grabs me and places my head into his chest. The electricity stops flowing through me but the pain is awful as I feel burns thought my body and where it entered and exit me.

Ohh I thought I was a goner. Shishishi. I ow ya Sachi-chan"! Luffy gets up and start dusting off his hat. I grin. Oooo I got him good as his crew surrounds him. See that why I am the strategist. You think ahead and it pays off and avoids sticky situation. I look over to see oniichan cutting ass and Sanji kicking ass as they plow through all the weaklings. I start to heal my burnt inside but I didn't eat that much sweet's today and I left my bag on the ship. So I am still burnt really bad. Man this week is burn week. What luck! I stay still on the ground. Can't move my limbs all that much.

"Shishishi. I'm alive! I got lucky! Sachi-chan are you ok"? I look up at him and grin.

"Luffy-kun did you see that! I went capo to the bad clown, then thunder like crash, and then we went bam into the ground". I start laughing as my hands moved in the motion. Luffy raises an eyebrow but picked me up. Luffy started walking and I spotted oniichan. I started waving in excitement. The rain feels nice on my hot skin.

"Let's get out of this town. Imouto you ok"? I grin as I laugh in Luffy arms.

"Ooooo Niniii,NiiNii did you see that! I kick the bad clown but. He now a pancake on the ground. He went caplet. Ohhh and I think I am a whe bit cooked on the inside. Ya like all mushy and icky". I clap my hands together. To emphasis my point. Ohh pancakes sounds yummy.

"Oh I am happy to see you are ok Sachi-chan". I look over at Sanji and grin.

"Oooo Sanji-chan! Sanji-chan! Do you have a rose? I want a pretty red rose! Mine is bye bye with the rain…I like the rain feels cool on my skin. Rain Rain go away, Come back on another day"! I sang all giddy and they all looked at me confused.

"I think the thunder bolt fried her brain". I reach out for niinii.

"I want a piggy back Niinii. My legs are sleepy"! Oniichan came over and I held onto his neck tightly.

"Oh imouto can you stay safe for even a minute". I just continue to repeat nope over and over. Until I felt my stomach growl.

"Niinii I want sweets. Ohh Sanji-kun can you make me a cake! Pretty pleas with a cherry on top…Ok no cherry. Cherry bad! Make me all itchy and can't breathe. Bad cherry. Why not a strawberry instead. Yaa! A nice big red one"! I said happily as we ran through the streets. Luffy looked at me with concern.

"Of course I can make you a cake. Any thing you want and I will make it". I grin and all of a sudden a cookie was placed by my mouth. I look down at a chocolate chip cookie that connected to Luffy hand. He holding a brown bag with a smile.

"Here Sachi-chan. Have a cookie". I eat the cookie from his hand since I can't use mine. They are holding onto Niinii. Yummy. Luffy blush as he gave me five more. Next was a big croissant.

"Thank you Luffy". Oniichan says and Luffy smiles really big. Like sup duper big.

"Luffy-san where are you getting those"? Sanji ask as he pointed to the bag. I don't care as I stuff the whole thing in my mouth. Yummy chocolate and walnuts.

"I don't know. Just saw the bag left on a bakery counter and took it". Luffy says as he feed me another croissant that filled with blueberry jam. Yummy too but the chocolate one better. Next was a tart that has chocolate pudding in it with a raspberry on top. I moan as I take the whole thing and lick Luffy fingers clean. That was so chocolaty delicious. I watch as Luffy blushes and flips the bag over only to see all that comes out is crumbs.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Luffy-kun. That was so yummy! Now I can make my owwy go away"! I hear oniichan grumble along the lines of thank god. I close my eyes and the first thing I fix is my brain that a bit burnt. Next is my insides which was pretty much all burn and my legs which was just burnt. I keep my second degree and exit wound unhealed. My inside are more important. I reopen my eyes and I just realize how I acted. I blush as red as a tomato.

"Umm Sorry about that guys. I ahh..My brain was a bit on vacation. Umm lets pretend that never happen". I say as I jump off oniichan.

'Shishishi. Glad your ok". Luffy still has that lingering blush and I can't help but blush at remembering the feel of his finger….Oh my god I am not going there right now! I slap my cheeks and Sanji twirls his way to me.

"Oh I am so happy your better Sachi-chan"! I mumble my thanks.

"Umm Sanji-san can you actually make my cake request"? He beamed with hearts in his eyes.

"Of course I can but you can call me Sanji-kun if you like". I give a small smile and oniichan butted in between me and Sanji. I mouth a thank you as my head still pounding and I can still feel my burn on my skin. Oniichan grins then glares at Sanji.

"Let's just get to the boat". Oniichan states and we run a bit faster down the streets.

"Ya. We better get back to our ship or we will never be able to leave this island. We won't be able to go to the Grand Line". I nod.

"Ya with this much rain and wind the waters are supper dangers to sail. Thank god we are pirates huh"? I grin while Luffy eyes widen.

"What? That not good"! Luffy says as we run down another street. I wonder if we are almost at the port.

"We better hurry or we will be in trouble"! Luffy yells happily over the wind that makes me shiver. Love the rain still hate the cold wind. Lightning and thunder continue to light up the dark sky. I wonder how this storm made it here so fast in the first place! I am so glad I drop off all my stuff on my bed!

"What's with this storm"? Oniichan and I said in union.

"If we don't leave soon we will be stuck here! Nami-san was right that we should hurry back to the ship"! Sanji says as we pick up the pace a bit.

"Run! Run! Run"! Luffy says with a smiles. The sound of yelling behind us and as I look to my surprise marines are chasing us. I can stop them! I bight my fingers and let my blood hit the ground. I grin as I watch them land.

"Blood blood stick"! I yell with a grin and watch as my blood clots around their feet making them unable to move. Oniichan hits me over the head.

"Baka! Do not use anymore of your power. You're still fried on the inside from earlier"! I rub my head as Luffy and Sanji nods in agreement.

"Fine but at least they are not chasing us! Does anyone know where we are going"?! I yell as the thunder muffles most of my voice. Dammit I can't see very much in front of me with all this rain. With my luck I will run into a poll.

"Who that lady"? In front of us is..Kuina? But an older version! My eyes widen and I look to see oniichan has a panic look.

"I didn't realize you were Roronoa Zoro and a pirate to boot. You…You lied to me"! She even talks like her too.

"What? What did you do to her"?! Sanji yelled at oniichan and I continue to stare. Memories of us talking and laughing. Kuina and I were friends when she was not training. Which was not very often but still. I miss her. My stomach turns as she looks just like her. Oniichan walked forward.

"You didn't ask for my name. That's all. It's not like I lied to you". They met earlier? That probably did not go well.

"A rouge like you can't be allowed to own a renowned sword! I'll collect your sword the legendary Wado Ichimoonji"! Kuina white sword. That copy cats want's it. I frown. Even if they look the same it's not her. She can't have it. It will almost be wrong in a way.

"Try it". Oniichan grins as he put his thumb on Wado to be able to draw it. This is not the time. The copy cat runs and oniichan blocks. They exchange clashes and Sanji growls.

"You jerk. How dare you attack a lady"! Sanji yells gritting his teeth.

"Do not interfere. This fight is between Roronoa and me. There is no reason to step in"! Copy cat yells. Man even the same stubborn personality too.

"You guys go on ahead". Luffy grins while Sanji not to sure.

"Come on Sanji-…kun. Oniichan can handle himself just fine". Sanji looks at me and grins.

"Of course my Rose. I'm sorry if you feel like I have forgotten you! For I shall show you the way to our boat"! I grin and I run after Luffy. Sanji passes the fight on one foot and points at oniichan.

"Hey, Zoro! If you hurt the lady, I won't forgive you". With that he catches up to us in no time.

"I see the exit! The harbor up there"! Luffy says and I squint to see he right. Shit that marine that smokes a lot up front.

"Hey, who is it this time"? Sanji ask and we continue to run closer.

"You're finally here straw hat Luffy…and Bloody Rose Sachi. Didn't I tell you that you can't enter the grand line unless you beat me". Smoky says with the two cigars in his mouth.

"You never said that to me…actually all you did was show me the way to the salon". I say and you can make out a vein pop out of his head. I grin and Sanji swooned at my taunting.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that". Luffy grins. It seems he forgets the not so important stuff but can remember the more important things.

"You're such an air head…". Luffy smile and Sanji puts his head between us.

"Oh guys..". Sanji starts to say but Luffy interrupts us.

"Oh, Go on ahead. I'll be right there".

"Well I don't know that but this is the end of you. I will not let you escape". Smoky says as he walks closer to us. I have to be careful. I do have the bigger bounty for who know for how long so he will probably try to make sure I don't leave. I concentrate really hard on my observant haki more then ever just in case. Sanji makes a dash but I stay put.

"Sachi-chan we have to go"! I grin at Sanji.

"No can do. If I try to run Smoky over there will try to stop me and then you will get in the cross fire. The smartest choice is for you to go and make sure everyone ok on Merry. Trust me. I am the strategist after all". I grin and Sanji looks over at Smoky and Luffy.

"Luffy you better make sure nothing happen to her". Sanji runs off and I can feel how tiered my body really is. I really can't use my devil fruit. The best thing for me to do is dodge and wait for an opportunity to run.

"I'll beat you and go to the grand line! I'm the man who will be king of the pirates and that my queen"! Luffy says with a smirk and rain falls off his hat while his finger points at me. I let out a sigh and stay to the side in my defense stance. Smoky raises an eyebrow.

"Enough of your ideal talk". Smoky fist actually turned to smoke. O crap he ate a devil fruit and a Logia too. Dam element fruits. Can't do jack shit agents them unless you have there counter fruit! Which no one made of fire so we are fuck! I dodge to the left as smoke flies right at me and continue to doge every time it strikes. I spot Luffy floating in the air as he struggled to get free from the smoke. My haki pick up a quick left move so I do a hand spring to the right.

"I ate the plume plume fruit. So my body becomes smoke at will"! I run towards Luffy as Smoky slams him into the ground. I do a back flip as the smoke that was around Luffy tries to attack me.

"Luffy-kun you alright"? I yell as I continue to dodge. I cringe as my legs start to cramp from all this hoping. They are still burnt a bit on the inside. I am even surprise they have lasted this long!

"Hold still you stupid women"! Smoky yells as I continue to dodge. Once an opportunity strikes I am grabbing Luffy and getting the fuck out of here. Screw a man stupid ass ego!

"What's wrong? Finish already"? Smoky glares as Luffy pulls himself up.

"Gum-Gum Gatling"! Luffy yells as he punches Smoky supper fast making it look like he getting hit multiple times. Bad idea. He smoke.

"Luffy-kun can we pleas…Ahh"! My left leg cave as I try to dodge but I failed and the smoke suronded me. The smoke lifted me up in the air.

"Fuck". I mumble as I catch my breath. No point in resisting. Can't do nothing about it. I scrunch up my nose as all I smell is cigars and Tabacoo. Yuck.

"Sachi-chan! Oh, that's gross"! Luffy yells as he cringes as his hit to Smoky face making it look like it inside his head.

"White blow"! Smoky yells as he throws a punch that turns to a smoke stream at Luffy. I watch as the stream pushes him agents the wall.

"You bastard! Gum-gum pistol". Luffy throws a left rubbery jab that stretches to Smoky only for it to go through him. There got to be a way to stop a Logia. They can't be invincible!

"You get it? There no way you can go to the grand line now"! Luffy wide eyes and open astonish mouth was lifted back into the air and joined with mine. I grab onto him as his hand wraps around my waist twice. If he go flying then I go flying with him.

"Wanted for 30 million berries. You're running out of your devil luck. At least the 50 million on your head was a little more worth it". I glare at him as I felt the wind pick up.

"Don't be so sure". Smoky go to take out his jitte only to be stop by a guy in a green cloak.

"Luffy-kun who that"? Luffy just shrugs. A flash of lightning showed that the man was tanned, black hair like Luffy, and red tribal tattoo down the left side of his face.

"The government want's you head". He must be a wanted man too. I wonder who he is. The clock guy just grins.

"The world is waiting for our answer". With that the sky turned green and a huge gust of wind sends everything flying. That includes Smoky, Luffy, and I. Thank god we are attach to each other. I hold on tightly to Luffy shirt as we continue to fly through the streets and at one point we loose Smoky. Thank you! Luffy hits a house and I wack hard agents him. His ability has saved me from becoming a pancake yet again! Thank god he ate that gum gum fruit…Thank god I ate the Blood Blood fruit. If not I am sure I would be dead by now or really crippled!

"T-This is…". Is that Oniichan.

"What just happen"? Luffy sits up still with his arms around me and his other hand on his hat. I sit between his legs and notice all the houses are destroyed. My eyes widen as Usopp is lying next to us.

"Luffy"! Nami yelled over the roaring waves. I get up which allows Luffy to unravel his arm from around me and I wobble to the edge of the side. Dam the ship already so far.

"Nami'! Luffy yells and Oniichan beside me and checking me over for more injury.

"All I want right now is to get on that ship and change to some nice dry cloths". I frown as I can see Merry beside Nami waving at us frantically. I can hear her baa in nervousness.

'We better hurry or the boat will get swept away". I nod with Sanji. Luffy agrees and we all run in one direction while Luffy run in the opposite. O god no.

"Gum-Gum…" Luffy yells.

"Oh god no". I say as I am sure my face pales and my stomach drops. Luffy grabs a beam from a house and his body flung one way then towards us.

"…Rocket"! Luffy bounces into us and I can feel my stomach drop to my feet as we fly over the raging sea. I don't even get enough time to scream as we landed into the sails. Everything turning as I look up at a worried Merry. My stomach finally catches up and I can see again. I sit up slowly as nausea washes over me.

"Everyone…". Nami smiles as she helps me up. My legs shake as there on their last bit of strength. The boat rocks with the waves as it doesn't really help me. I watch as Merry checks everyone over and smiles when she finds nothing. She vanishes but before she go I notice dents in her left leg. That not good.

"Ugh! It's almost like the ship is gonna tip over"! Luffy said happily.

"Don't jinx it pleas. You have had so much lucky brakes today that I think you have a horseshoe up your ass"! I say as I hold onto the mast for dear life. No need to go swimming today.

'Huh"? Luffy ask confused and I just sigh.

"Never mind"! I yell as Usopp holding onto the mast beside me.

"Look at that light"! Nami standing strong upfront. She so Lucky she didn't get thunder on, smoke on, thrown through a town by some strange ass wind, and to top it off have our captain rocket us to the boat. I let go of the mast and walk over to oniichan. Since he such a tree I grab onto him. I remove my bandanna and place it back on my arm. The light turned in the distance. I glare at Luffy back as he is easily sitting cross legged on the railing.

"It's a 'guiding light'. The entrance to the grand line lies ahead of that light". I say remembering somebody telling me a long time ago. Don't remember who though.

"The grand line is just ahead of that light…" Luffy says with a soft voice.

"What do you wanna do"? Nami ask smiling at Luffy who sitting beside her.

"B-But there no reason to enter during a storm like this..". I turn to see Usopp is now attach to the mast.

"I agree with Usopp. I just really want to get out of the rain...". I say as I shiver a bit beside oniichan. I snuggle into his side as I absorb all his heat. Everyone smiling and I give a small one of my own. I mean I am excited to go explore just cold.

"Okay! Shall we hold a launching ceremony for setting sail on the great ocean"? Sanji says as he pulls out a barrel. Oh what a great idea! Sanji puts his foot on top first.

"To find the all blue"! Luffy grind as he put his sandal foot on next.

"To become the king of the pirates". Oniichan black boots next.

"In order to become a master swordsman". I grin as I place my running shoe on next.

"To complete my bucket list"! I fist pump as Nami puts her blue heels on top next.

"In order to draw a world map"! Usopp stutters as he places his brown boots on the barrel.

"I-in order…to become a brave warrior of the sea". I give a small smile as Merry put her foot on top. She sorta floating but it works.

"To make sure you all complete you're dream safely"! Merry happily says as we all lift our foot's into the air.

"We're going..to the grand line"! Luffy yells.

"Yes"! We all yell in union and smash the barrel!

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! I am almost at the grand line! Yaaa! So instead of the crew meeting dragon girl I am doing my own side story! That right my own side story so I hope you like it! Also I am debating if I should move my rating up to a M. Only because Sachi swears a lot when she supper angry and there lots of naughty talks. Let me know pleas through the reviews. You guys have been so lucky. I updated three chapters this week and I don't know when the next one will be up. I already have the idea though. Anyway so I am supper bad to Sachi. She has really bad luck and Merry cares so much for everyone. To bad no one can see her but Sachi! Maybe one day the crew will find out Sachi can see ghost:P *Hint*! Anyway review time:)**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Oh ya I like the place she has her tattoo too. Next chapter lots of mini things will be explained and the crew gets to see her tattoo for the first time! I wonder how Zorro-nee will react ;P! Also any brother would wan't to protect their little sister! I mean even mine are protective of me! I know how she feels...Zoro will have to be more on his guard when Ace shows up:) Alabasta arc is going to be amazing. If you don't know I am a huge Ace fan! The dress will get some reaction for sure.**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Hey so I got the same review three times so I just put one up because there no need to see it that many times. I have it all. I have an awesome idea for her being a ghost and yes she will make her debut in like two chapters. I have it all planed out! It will be amazing! If there anything else you need me to know then write a review about this chapter and about your oc character. P.s Is there anything you really don't want to happen to this character or how she should not act.**

 **Thank you all for reading. I love reading people reviews so don't be shy! Until next time! One piece is owned by Oda!**


	19. Meanings and Man killer

Meanings and man killer 

It has been two days since we have left Lougetown and yesterday I spent the day in the kitchen watching Sanji cook. He also taught me how to properly cut vegetables and peel them. It is way harder than I thought and the amount of times I prick my fingers. While I did watch him cook I also came up with these awesome lyrics when we all sat at dinner. I had to stop eating and write them down. I have no regrets with losing my slice of chicken to Luffy sticky fingers. Watching my nakama laugh and smile makes me even happier that I got my tattoo. Today it is early morning and I'm so bored out of my mind. I look over to see Nami fast asleep with a smile. Bet she is dreaming of something nice…like money. I get out of bed and my still unpack bags are in the corner where I left them. I nervously bight my lip and sigh. Today I will show them my tattoo. It not like oniichan will cut it off…He would but at least I can hide behind Sanji. I giggle as I unpack my white dress and hang it behind the rest of my cloths. If Nami see it then she will make me wear it. I want to wear it for a special occasion and I hide my new heels under the dress. Next I fill up my bag with first aid items that I bought. The left over go in the first aid box I bought with it and place it under my bed. Last but not least is the new pan and chief hat. That it! Now I know what I can do until everyone wakes up! I grab the hat and blue thread with my sowing needle. You need to learn to sow when you are at sea. I have stitch up so much cloths and oniichan that I have lost count. I place it on my bed and Nami still fast asleep. Good. I put on my green bikini, slide on a sleeveless black jacket, and my jean short shorts. I brush out my hair which I have to say when everyone finally notice the length they loved it. Nami even says I should keep it short. Shows off my sharp face. I walk out with my stuff and wave to Usopp who is on watch. He tiredly waves back as the sun rises.

"Morning Usopp-san. No trouble last night"? I watch as Usopp comes down from the watch tower and land in front of me with a yawn.

"Nope. Nothing to worry about". I grin and pat him on the shoulder.

"Go to bed and rest before breakfast". I smile and he waves as he walks off mumbling a thanks. I sit in my spot by Nami orchard and breathe in that sweet tangy smell. I love it here. The waves sooth me as I watch the sun rise. I have about an hour before Sanji comes out to make breakfast.

"Morning Sachi-chan"! I jump at Merry voice and grab my chest in shock.

"You startled me Merry! Good morning"! She giggles as she comes up from the floor. I'm getting use to this now so it not to creepy. I then notice the dents in her leg. I never saw her yesterday to ask what happen.

"Merry-chan what wrong with your leg"? Merry looks down and shrugs her shoulders.

"At Loughetown I was shoot at but I didn't even feel it". My eyes widen. That right! If anything happens to our ship then it happen to her soul. I frown as I pull out the needle and prick my finger.

"Let me fix that for you". Merry smiles as she shows me her leg. My blood notice that it just edema. I easily deal with the swelling and it doesn't even show up on my leg. I healed us both too fast for my body to really matter. I look and notice my finger not even prick.

"You're devil fruit so helpful Sachi-chan"! I grin as I pull out Sanji new pan and hat that I place beside me. He already has a cute pink apron that the chief hat will be a perfect match. I pick up Sanji new hat and the fabric so soft under my fingertips. I pull out my blue thread and put it threw my needle. I let the front be held in my left hand as my right hand starts to stitch in cursive _Sanji._ I smile as my fingers go over his name. I tie the back so the thread won't come undone. I smile as I stitch his pirate flag beside his name. The sounds of everyone walking on deck fills the air. Our anchor is raised and our sails are set as we set sail again. It won't be another two days before we make it to Reverse Mountain. The only way into the Grand line. I put my sowing stuff in my bag and Merry has vanish again. I grin as I stand up and wave to everyone.

"Sanji I want food! Food! Food"! Luffy chants as Sanji has his usual morning cigarette light as he walks to the kitchen.

"Ya I got you rubberbrain! Don't I have something special for Nami-san and Sachi-chan plan today". My stomach flips as I bight my lip. Now or never.

"Wait! Sanji-san before you go to the kitchen I have something for everyone. It just everyone on deck and I want to show you all something". I hold my jacket as I jump down from my perch with my bag and Sanji gift in my hand. I place it behind me as I have something more important to show them. Oniichan raises an eyebrow and everyone gathers around me.

"What is it Sachi-chan. Is it meat". I giggle and nod a no. Luffy always thinks with his stomach.

"So what is it Sachi-nee? I want to take a nap before breakfast"? Oniichan says and I bight my lip out of nervousness. Everyone here and even Merry beside Usopp. As I look into all their eyes it gives me the courage to show them. I remove my jacket and place it over my bag. I let out a breath as I turn around and reveal my back. My tattoo showed proudly to everyone and to say I got different reaction is an understatement. Luffy has wide eyes but there a grin on his face, Nami also has wide eyes and her hand over her mouth, Usopp mouth was gaping like a fish like he wanted to say something but no words come out, Sanji smoke falls out of his mouth as his one visible eye is the size of a dinner plate, Merry clapping with a grin, and oniichan acting like Usopp. At least no one yelling or crying yet.

"So I told you guys once that I was working on a project and once I finish then I would show you. This is my finish work. My idea came to me when we first painted our flag and as a joke Usopp painted his mark. I copied his mark and our crew mark. From there I made everyone. Even the Going Merry has her own mark. What do you think"? Luffy grins

"I love it! That so cool'! Luffy yells in excitement.

"I can't believe you did this for us. Can I touch it"? Nami ask and I nod. I felt her soft hands go over her mark and she grins with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sachi-chan I can't believe you work so hard to do all this. I love the mark". Sanji coos as he has hearts in his eyes. I can feel his callous hands as he gently slides his fingertip over his mark. Oniichan growls as he swats Sanji hand away only for his warm hands to go over our mark. I feel Luffy soft rubbery hands go over his and Ace. He raises an eyebrow as he looked at the mark trying to remember who the mark belongs to. Usopp just grins as he admires the job.

"So what do they all mean and what the one next to Luffy"? Usopp ask and I turn around with a grin.

"Well I put my mark and Zorro-nii mark over my heart because we are family and I love him with all my heart". Oniichan rubs my head and gives me the I love you too look. I grin.

"Sanji-san mark is tattoo right over my stomach because he our chief. He makes sure I never have to go hungry again. Nami-chan your mark is right beside my spine because you navigate us to make sure we always go the right way. Usopp you are beside her because through thick and thin I know you will always have all our backs. Luffy and Ace mark are my strength. They help me when I fall. Last is Merry and she will protect us all from getting hurt! She is our home that why she the biggest and in the middle of my back". I smile and Nami tackles me with a hug. I hug her back laughing as she lets go with tears of joy that fall down her checks. Usopp grins as a new determination shows in his eyes. Sanji lighting another one of his cigarettes as pink is dusted over his cheeks. Suddenly I find myself tackle to the ground with Luffy laughing and hugging me.

"Shishishi. Oh Sachi-chan I love it. Love it just as much as meat". I join in hugging him and laughing. All of a sudden he was rip from my arms because Sanji kick him across the deck. I roll my eyes as Luffy still laughing as he pick himself up. Then Merry tackled me into a hug and baaa in happiness and I hug her back. No one notice because there all too happy and grinning.

" Ohh I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you Sachi-chan"! Merry says as she pulls back and fly around the deck happily. I sit up and I was waiting for someone to ask.

"So Sachi-nee who the extra mark? They are not on our ship". Oniichan ask and I show my necklace of the spade to them.

"That mark is connected to this spade. All I know is his name is Ace, he tall with black shoulder length hair, has these adorable freckles on his cheeks, I have a feeling I spent lots of time with him because he feels special, and poor guy has narcolepsy". I can't stop smiling as I look at the fire that dances in the spade that spreads into my belly. I don't tell them about the sunset. That feels like a private moment between us. I look up and Nami grinning like a cat as she helps me up. On the other hand Sanji, oniichan, and Luffy looked annoyed. Luffy also has this realization that shows in his eyes.

"Luffy-kun do you know who Ace is"? I ask and he looks at me like he trying to decide on something.

"Ya I do. He my nii-chan". My eye widen as that a surprise.

"Ahhhh". The crew yells. I can see some resemblance I guess but in my memories so far he seems politer.

"You have an oniisan"? Nami ask surprise. Luffy nods and continue to look at me.

"Sachi-chan when did you meet Ace"? He ask as he got closer to my face. The closeness made me blush a bit and hum in thought.

"I don't know. I only have a few memory and I look like I was early seventeen or sixteen. I really don't know. All I do know is that I was with him for a while. But why I was with him I don't know". I shake and scratch my head trying to remember because that fire in my belly makes me blush. I remember his grin and his tattoo feels so nice on my back. My stomach growls and I blush as I chuckle.

"Haha don't worry Sachi-chan I will go start breakfast and it will be amazing as a thank you". Sanji turns to the kitchen but I grab his suit sleeve. He turns to me confused.

"Wait I have one more thing for you Sanji-san". I remove my jacket and pick up the pan and his new hat. I turn back and hand him the gift.

"This is for burning your old pan and the chief hat for you. I saw it and thought of your hair getting in the way when you cook". He takes it and looks over the pan. He moves his fingers through the steel and admires the pan. Then his hand plays with the chief hat and his fingers brush over his name and mark. His eyes look up at me and he walks away without a single word. I look at Nami for an answer and even she looks confused.

"Does anyone know what just happen"? Usopp ask and I was expecting heart shape eyes and thank you but that unexpected.

"Whatever. I am going to go take my nap and Sachi-nee no more tattoos". Oniichan says the last part like there no room to protest. Well if we get more nakama then they join the circle on my back.

"Nami-chan you don't think I broke Sanji-san do you"? She looks at me and grins.

"Why don't you help me at my tangerine trees". She never ask me to help but I agree anyway. She puts on her gloves and I stand beside her.

"So I think you are a man killer". Nami says as she checks every fruit.

"A what now"? I have never heard that before.

"A man killer. You seem to have them wrap around your finger. Luffy-kun likes you, Sanji-kun likes you, and now there this Ace fellow who turns out to be Luffy oniisan. Why don't you tell me how you feel towards them"? I nod as I scratch my head.

"Well Sanji-san like a brother to me. I never meant to make him fall for me. Luffy-kun makes me smile, laugh, and I am pretty sure I am growing feelings for him. Then there Ace…I don't have any memories of him but when I think of him I get this fire in my belly. I love the heat and thinking of him makes me feel nice". Gees a man killer. That just great.

"Well to me it seems you have two guys you like. Well one you have feelings for who you don't know because of your amnesia and the Luffy-kun is growing. You have a tight problem on your hand. And now Sanji-kun going to like you. Well he like all women but you may be his special case. The reason is because you're so nice to everyone and thoughtful". I raise an eyebrow.

"So what? I can't change my personality. I like helping and thanking others". I smile and Nami smiles back at me as she clips off a clementine and gives it to me.

"Yes you do and to boot you are very cute. That for you to eat by the way. The only way for you to deal with this is to figure who you like the most and tell them". I peal it off and stick the tangy yumminess in my mouth.

"Well I don't know. I mean I don't even know who Ace is. All I got are these dam feelings. I wish I can remember….Nami-chan you can't tell anyone about our chat ok"? Nami grins and zips her lips.

"Man your oniichan has to pick up his game to make sure guys don't sweep you off your feet and into a cozy bed". I grin as I plop the last piece into my mouth.

"Maybe I want them too. I think it could be fun". We start laughing as we hear Sanji call for everyone. As Nami and I enter the kitchen my eyes widen as a feast is place on the table. Every breakfast you could think of is on the table. On my spot there my rose and Sanji has my chair back. I smile as he is wearing my hat. I sit in my chair as he helps by pushing my chair in. He does the same for Nami and poor me a glass of milk and Nami a cup of tea. Sanji place the rose in my hair and he whispers in my ear.

"Thank you Sachi-chan. I love your gift and I hope you enjoy your meal". He pulls back and I blush as I grab the nearest egg Benedict. Oniichan looks like a demon as he glares at Sanji. On the other hand Luffy grinning and grabbing as much food as he can. Usopp also grinning as he enjoys his meal. I look over and Nami mouth man killer. I sigh as I also place two pancakes and a crape. Sanji gives me the maple syrup and smiles. It more of a gentle smile then his perverted one. He acting so not Sanji…It sort of creepy. As plates of eggs and bacon disappears from Luffy sticky fingers Sanji takes the plates away. I enjoy mine and just when I thought it was over. It not. Sanji takes out chocolate muffins and croissants from the oven. The kitchen smells amazingly sweet as he places them on the table. I grab three muffins and four croissants. They are the one I loved when I had my craptastic day. Luffy burps as he rubs his round belly. Everyone does actually and they all have grins on their faces. Even oniichan looks happy. I go to grab the empty plate but Sanji gently swats my hand away.

"Sachi-chan there is no need for you to help me with the dishes. Please go enjoy the sunshine". I go to protest but Nami drags me out of the kitchen. I look at her and she just grins. In an hour I will do my workout with oniichan. For now I can read my haki book. I pull it out of my bag and turn to the first page. _Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy (Kenbunshoku), use life force (Busoshoku) and overpower enemies (Haoshoku). It the act of not doubting. That is true strength._ Wow. I had no idea there was three and no less I was calling it wrong! So when I can tell people are going to attack me it is because I can sense there spiritual energy. That is so cool! I hear a clank and I turn to see a strawberry smoothie beside me on the table. I look up to see Sanji grinning at me.

"These drinks are especially made for you two lady's to help you digest breakfast". I grin and thanks as he walks away. I giggle as I watch Luffy bug him for some. Luffy still looks like a big balloon and Sanji points to the kitchen. I take a sip and sigh as the strawberry dance on my tongue. So good. I turn to the chapter on Kenbunshoku. _Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as Mantra. It is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally_. _The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. To fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background._ That explains a lot of things. I mean I can't use it far away but up close I am not that bad. I wonder how I can get better. _The user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks but it also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed._ Ahh wow. I had no idea! How can I improve it though? _To train this form of Haki you can wear a blindfold at all times and learn to sense around you. You can also have someone attack you while you're blindfolded. Anyway that lets you learn to see without seeing. To use your mind eyes._ Hmm.. Interesting.

"Oh Sachi-nee get your ass down here. Time to train". Oniichan yells and I place my book back in my bag. I play with my bandanna as an idea comes to mind. That it! I can train blindfolded. To see with my mind eye! I grin as I run to join him. Usopp out with his tools working on something and Luffy watching from Merry head that only he allowed on. I tried once and he kick me off. Sanji sitting on a step as he watching us closely. I grin as I take off my bandanna and tie it over my eyes.

"What are you doing"? Oniichan ask and I grin.

"Uping my training". I beam with excitement and I go to do my 200 sit-ups. I can just make out everyone on the ship but just barely. Dam it so week. After the usual warm up of 100 lunges, 100 reps each on both arms of 50 pounds weights, and jump rope for I think a half an hour it time for our daily spar. Actually we have not had one in a while so it should be fun.

"Ready Zoro-nii"? I can feel sweat all over my body and a good dip in the ocean after will feel like heaven! He nods.

"You want to spar blindly"? I nod as I get into my defense stance. I can sorta tell as he holds the wooden practice swords. He never uses real one on me. He just won't. I on the other hand have no problem using my devil fruit on him.

"Oh wait! I have something for Sachi-chan". Usopp yells and runs over. I lift up my blindfold and he hands me two silver rings with our Jolly Roger on them. They are round and thin.

"They are prototype and I want you to try them out and let me know. I'm still trying some other idea". I grin at Usopp.

"Thank you for doing this Usopp-san". I place them on both my middle finger. The metal cool to my hot skin as I move my Bandanna back over my eyes.

"Bring it"! I yell and I can sense Oniichan run at me. I miss the first swing and it catches me in the leg but the second I duck backwards going underneath the swing. I pivot back as I send a roundhouse kick to oniichan head only to be block by his sword. I never sense his other hand as the sword hits me across the side.

'Hey! How dare you hurt Sachi-chan"! Sanji yells and I growl through the pain that shoots through me only to last a second.

"Sanji that enough! I am ok. This is nothing". I run at oniichan as I try my new rings. I swipe them over both my hand and I only feel the slice on my left hand.

"Tora giri"! Oniichan yells and I grin as I held up my left bloody hand.

"Blood blood shield"! I yell and I felt the impact of his two swords make an X shape than the one in his mouth go across the X. The blow pushes me back and I can hear cracks in my shield as it shatters. Dam still not strong enough. I huff as I go on the counter attack. My blood becomes my scythe. The beginner one. It for training only. I run at him and I swipe as he blocks. I can sense his moves. I miss him attacking again as he hits me over the head. That sends me on a dizzy spell so I shake it off as I do a hand spring to get away. Thanks to Sanji amazing breakfast I can heal so fast. I swing my blade behind me as I calm my breathing.

"Tamashī kattā (Soul cutter)"! I run as I swipe a downward motion but I didn't feel any blade stopping me. Then laughter.

"You miss me by a mile Sachi-nee". I puff in embarrassment and remove my bandanna.

"Yaya. Usopp weapon needs to be fix. Right one did not work". I throw the rings to him which he catches with a bit of a stumble. I grin as I turn and jump off the Merry. I can hear gasp as Luffy yells my name. I grin as the cool ocean rushes over me and my strength leave me. I swim to the surface and kick with all my might as I tread water. My limbs are heavy but I huff through the pain. I can swim ever since I was little and just because my fruit holds me back doesn't mean I stop myself from trying to swim. The sound of oniichan splashes beside me and I breathe heavily. I am probably the only fruit user out there that can swimish.

"Let me know when you're done". I nod as I concentrate on my heavy legs. I can last up to two minutes. My goal today to add an extra thirty seconds. I take a breath as I go under and I admire the feel of being under the water. I always have loved swimming under the water. That is how I got my devil fruit after all. I kick slowly a bit as I continue to swim. My lungs scream for air so I swim to the surface but my two minutes hit me. My muscles and lungs scream in protest. I push myself and I get close enough to grab onto oniichan leg as I feel myself sink. He go under and easily brings me up. I greedily bring in air as I grin.

"Ok. I am done for today". Oniichan help me up the boat since my arms and legs still feel like weights. Not until I dry off anyway. As soon as oniichan placed me on deck everyone rush me.

"Sashi what the hell are you thinking! You could have drown and you are the smart one"! Nami yells at me as Luffy started drying me off. I push the towel away as the sun helps dry me off and my strength slowly comes back. Luffy frowns as he gets up. Sanji on the other hand helps me up and my nose cringe as he breaths out smoke.

"Leave her alone. Sachi-nee been trying to swim since she eaten her fruit. She can do two minutes if she has to". I grin and Usopp looks unconvinced.

"That hard to believe. Devil eaters can't swim". Usopp states and I roll my eyes.

"Ya. It makes you all tiered". Luffy sticks out his tongue to emphasize his point.

"It is true that devil fruits can't swim. I do get that feeling of my arms and legs feeling like led. My energy does leave me but I push through it. I just could not give something I love so much away. But when I am done I sink…fast"! I put my hands through my wet hair and grin. I feel amazing.

"That's so awesome Sachi-chan"! Luffy yells and he grins as his hands shake. I laugh as I walk over to my bag.

"It is pretty awesome. I had to work hard though to be able to last that long! It also good training for my stamina"! I smile as I pull out one of each of my lollipop. I grin at the memory of how I learned to make them. All of a sudden the shield lollipop disappears from my hand. I look to see that a stretch hand go back to its owner. I pale as I jump over the railing. I run at Luffy and he grins as he runs off.

"Luffy give me that! I swear I will hurt you if you eat that lollipop"! Luffy just sticks out his tongue as he continue to run throughout the deck.

"But I want to try this one. It smells yummuy". I run faster and Luffy just in arms reach as he starts to place it into his mouth. Why couldn't he have grab a different one? I jump him and tackle him to the ground. He yelps as the lollipop slid across the deck and thank god Nami pick it up. I huff in relief then Sanji pick me up to place me on my feet.

"Sachi-chan are you ok"? Sanji eyes scan me for injuries and then glares at Luffy.

"How dare you steal Sachi-chan stuff"! Luffy just grins which causes Sanji to kick him into the wall. He turns back around and grins at me.

"I am fine Sanji-san. I just can't have anyone eat that one but me". I say and he smiles. He open his mouth but oniichan gently push me aside.

"Move along curly brow! My imouto fine so go do whatever you actually do". Hug always fighting.

"Shut it shithead! I was not talking to you"! Sanji growled as oniichan went for a diagonal slice. Sanji block with his left foot and I just walk away. Men! I grab the lollipop from Nami.

"Thanks Nami-chan. I don't know what I would do if Luffy-kun would have eaten it". Nami smiles as I put all of them back in my bag and stick my green one in my mouth.

"Aww Sachi-chan why are you being so stingy! I want one"! I hand him another green one. Luffy pout turned into a smile as he put it in his mouth.

"Why can't Luffy-san have it"? Usopp ask as I sit in my chair. I grin as I give Usopp a yellow one. He smiles in thanks.

"I can tell you if you want but it sort of long". Luffy nods as he sits in front of me and Usopp sits beside him. Nami has her own book as she sits in the lawn chair beside me to read. I grin.

"Ok so right after Zoro-nii and I left our home island the first island we land on we accidentally split in town. We ask which way the nearest bar and we each went different direction plus the wrong way". Usopp snorts and I smile. Stupid family curse.

"As I looked around town for oniichan, I pass an alleyway hearing someone cry out. I turn to see where it came from. I watch as three teenagers were beating up an old guy curled on the ground. I hated the fact that people whistle as they pass by the defenseless man. I couldn't just walk away and so I walk forward showing them that creepy grin". I do the grin and Luffy laughs as Usopp cringes. Nami eyes are on me instead of her book. Even Sanji sitting nearby. Oniichan is taking a nap on the opposite side of us. He knows the story so this is nothing new.

"Now boys why don't you tell me why you are hurting the poor man. I say as they turn to me. One of the guys points his gun at me. This has nothing to do with you bitch. Why don't you walk along and pretend you see nothing. I sigh as I put my hand on my hip and point an accusing finger at them. I think you have it backwards. Why don't you boys walk away before I give you a can of whoop ass". I grin as Luffy awes.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble". Nami says as her book now on the table.

"Pleas this mouth has already done that. I can't even count how many times. Anyway his buddy came out with a knife and he grin. He so young and his teeth were so yellow. He had this dirty grin and I could tell he had naughty thoughts running up there. Guys I am going to have fun with this hoe. He says as he walk closer...". Before I could continue Sanji growls.

"Who this asshole that would do that! I will shove my shoe so far up his ass that he will never be able to walk again"! I blink. Wow. Luffy eyes are cover by his hat and even Usopp looks mad with his arms cross.

"Guys let me finish! So knife guy comes forward and swipes at me. I easily dodge but he gets me on my side. The guy grins as he plows me into a wall. His breath smells so bad as I lose my breath. I couldn't use my hands as they were above my head. While he was distracted I kick him in the family jewels. He squeals as he falls clutching his balls. Once he was on the ground I kicked him in his head and knock him out. His other two buddy didn't like the idea. You bitch. You just made the wrong fucking mistake. The guy aims and the sound of three gun shots ring through the air". I point to my body part he hits me.

"He hits me in my left shoulder, bottom right stomach, and my lung. Bastard collapse my lung too. There laughter rang through the air as I fell backwards and I allowed my body to hit the floor. The two guys grin as the surround me and I cough up blood. Told you to stick your nose out where you don't belong. I grin at them as I roll back and kick the gun guy in the stomach. I roll on the ground to my stomach and jump to my feet.I did a left roundhouse kick to the other. The gun guy looked up at me with pale skin and he piss his pants. How are you still alive? I grin at him. That's because I am bloody Rose! He screamed like a girl and ran out of their so fast that he left a trail of piss behind him". Everyone cheered!

"Shishishi! That awesome". Luffy laughs and Usopp joining him.

"That's my girl"! Sanji grins and oniichan glares.

"So the old man got up and he thank me. That when he gave me the rose lollipop for the first time. Thank you for saving me. I hope this lollipop helps. You ate a devil fruit right? I nod as I tell my fruit. I can never forget that grin that cross his face. You ate the fruit I lost thirty years ago! I'm glad that the fruit went to good hands. I was so surprise. He wanted to thank me so he paid for my lunch. During lunch he explained to me my fruit. The fruit you ate is incredible. You have the ability to protect your nakama and heal the injured. There an island out their just for your devil fruit. On the island there are different fruit. These fruit give you a power. He grins and I swear a sparkle shines in his eyes. I don't really believe you. Only devil fruits can give you a power. I told him as I ate away at my lunch. He just laughs. No this island in the grand line can give you a power for a time limit but there always a side effect. That why I wanted your fruit but during a storm it fell over bored and I haven't seen it since today. He dug through his bag and pulled out a blue fruit that looks like air bubbles. They felt like jelly in my hand. The second one is a very hard purple fruit that is the size of an apple. The blue one is the one I used to save Luffy. It gave me fish qualities. The purple one which if Luffy-kun was going to eat then he would gain a shield for two minutes". Luffy face lights up like a light-bulb.

"That's awesome. You are so stingy. That could have been fun"! Luffy says and I shake my head no.

"Sure it helpful but you go blind. Still want to eat it Luffy-kun"? I watch as he pales and shacks his head no as well.

"It was incredible to hear. He was telling me of all these cool looking fruit and the spices on the island. He said it was his dream to be able to learn all the fruits. He couldn't though because I ate his fruit. Pleas as an old man with an old dream. To be able to write and use all though incredible fruits. Can you carry my dream and learn about the fruits. His hopeful eyes as he stared at me and I couldn't say no. He gave me the recipe on how to make them and all the knowledge he holds. I write it down in my book but I remember everything I have ever read so I don't even look at my book to make them anymore. So since I have met the old guy I have carried his dream on my shoulders as my own. Now I can start looking for that island once we cross that mountain". I look out at the sea and hopefully the right way to the island.

"What happen to the old guy"? Luffy ask and I turned back to him.

"I don't know. He paid for my meal and left through that door. Never seen him since but the hop in his step made me smile. So that how I learn how to make them. I add extra knowledge as I test and make my own lollipop". I grin and everyone smile.

"That was an awesome story Sachi-chan. Just as good Usopp"! Luffy said grinning. Usopp nodes with a smile.

"That is just as good as mine. You learn from the best". Usopp grins and Nami rolls her eyes.

"It was nice". Nami smiles as she looks over at the setting sun.

"Sachi-nee you always do tell it the same way". Oniichan grins with his eyes closed. I stand up and stretch.

"Oh you can tell incredible stories and after that I think it time for dinner. Any request Sachi-chan"? Sanji ask as he puts out his smoke.

"Something with potatoes. I'm off to take my shower". I walk out and I can hear Luffy talking about how I kick ass. I giggle as I enter the small bathroom. I scratch my skin as the dry salt from the ocean makes me itchy. I am happy they can share his dream with me. I grin as I get in the shower and the hot water feels amazing. I look back and the door is closed…Good I can sing and no one can hear me but Merry. It will be a good way to end the day before dinner. I sing an old song that I wrote a long time ago. It one of my own favorite. I hope our future musician nice and together we can play them together. First I need to gain guts to sing in front of my nakama... and people.

" _Like a pirate that's scared of the sea. With a heart that's beating at the speed of light. You've been waiting for this feeling all your life. Sometimes it's just hard to realize"!_ My eyes close and I grab the soap to watch my hair. The guitar plays joined by the drums base. I move my hips to the fast pace in my head.

 _"When you're stuck in a moment and your spark has been stolen. This is our time to own it, so own it"!_ The guitar plays and the hit of the bass makes me twirl my hair under the water. There no one here as my foot taps the floor to the beat. Sachi actually mist the fact that Sanji open the door to peak at her. He came to grab the potato but the voice distracted him. So since the bathroom door and storage door is open the whole crew can hear Sachi sing.

 _"Baby, we were born with Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes! With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes"_! I yell this part as the soap watched out of my hair.

 _"Got lightning in a bottle. Hands on the throttle. Even in the dust we shine. With fire & gold in our eyes". _I twirl as I lift my hand to allow the water to wash down my side. I am so observe in my singing and with all the steam I can't see Sanji. I also miss the fact that Luffy and Usopp join him as well.

 _"There is something different about you and I (about you and I). And I feel like I have known you my whole life. There is beauty behind every tear you've cried sometimes it's just hard to realize"_. I twirl the water and I miss the sound of yelling in the storage room because I was so deep in my mind. The song lifts my soul and my haki no use to me even with my eyes closed. I'm to far gone. The collision Zorro made with the boys actually open the door completely letting the steam out.

 _"When you're stuck in a moment and your spark has been stolen. This is our time to own it so own it_ ". I twirl and lift my arms above my head and grin.

 _"Baby, we were born with Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes! With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes! Got lightning in a bottle, Hands on the throttle, even in the dust we shine. With fire & gold in our eyes_"! The beat slows and I cover my chest with one hand and then lift my other hand as I point to the window.

 _"There is love inside this madness. We are sailing on the sea. Though I don't believe in magic I believe in me and you"_. I pull my arm back and hold them both in my chest. Zoro outside the door is yelling as he chases the men around the deck. His swords are drawn and murder instinct is waving off him. The bathroom door is left ajar and the storage is wide open. Nami is standing guard and listening to Sachi sing.

 _"Oo, ooo, oooo...Oo, ooo, oooo...I believe in me and you. I believe in me and you"!_ Sachi bends forward and beams.

 _"Baby, we were born with Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes"!_ Sachi turns off the water and grabs a towel.

 _"With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes! Got lightning in a bottle, Hands on the throttle, Even in the dust we shine! With fire & gold in our eyes"! _Sachi dries off and hangs her wet cloths up. She says the last part softly.

 _"Yea, yea, yea. Oo, ooo, oooo... Yea, yea, yea... Yea, yea, yea, yea, yea, yea"._ Totally nailed it! Now only if I can sing for them. I wrap my towel over my body and open the bathroom door to see Nami grinning on a crate. Oh I hope she didn't hear.

"Nami-chan umm you could have knock. I would have let you take yours". I walk to my room and Nami follows.

"Nope but I did just find out that you can sing like incredible! The lyrics are incredible. Where did you hear that song"? What!

"What!? You ahh heard me"? I squeak as my face reddens. I put on long pants and a soft t-shirt.

"Yup everyone did"! What! I felt my face drain and my stomach turned.

"How? I closed the bathroom door"? I ask as I sit on my bed.

"Sanji-kun decided to play spy and since the door to the deck was open everyone heard you". No no no. I cover myself with my arms as I start to shack.

"Did anyone else see me um…naked"? Nami sat beside me and gave me a hug. The only person I ever wanted to see me naked was the man I would fall in love with.

"Ahh ya. Luffy and Usopp too. You're oniisan actually murdering all three of them upstairs. If you still want to have a captain and chief you better stop him but do tell me where you heard that song". I grab onto Nami and buried my face into her shoulder. Oh man. I pull away and wipe my tears.

"Nami-chan it not fair! I only wanted the man I love to see me naked and I wanted to sing for you guys when I am brave enough. I guess in secret ok to sing but they saw me naked. Also I umm wrote though lyrics way back". I say as my tears are gone and now I am just frustrated.

"Well if you want you can have them do something for you in exchange. Like they can pay you! Also you have a talent"! Nami says as belly signs show in her eyes and that made me chuckle.

"You know that a great idea! I have an idea. Thanks Nami-chan! Now let's go save the perverts on our crew". We smile and we walk up on deck to see blood splatters here and there. I whistle at oniichan work. I lift my hand to lift the blood and throw in the ocean. That as far as I can go with controlling other people blood. The sound of grown and chopping come from the kitchen. I cross my arms at the poor sight in front of me. I think they got enough of a beating from oniichan who is glaring at all of them.

"So you guys are all alive. Thanks Zoro-nii for beating the shit out of them. If you didn't I would have". The three boys turn and oh my god. The sight they are in. Usopp has five bumps on his head, a black right eye, his long nose is broken for sure, a busted lip, and he has small slices on his arm. Luffy looks better but got more cuts on his body. Arms, chest, cheek, and legs are covered in cuts that are bleeding. Sanji on the other hand has a bump over his head, his lips looks swollen that I am sure if he tried to speak it would be muffled, and cuts cover his suit.

"Sachi-chan you are such a good singer! You should be our musician too". Luffy says as I can see a vein pop out of oniichan head. I watch as Luffy looks at me and the more he looks the more he blushes.

"No Luffy-kun I will not be the musician on this crew and Ok the only way I can forgive you all is... You can never peek on me again. Usopp you better make sure my request is top notch and no bullshit! Luffy you have to let me sit on Merry head anytime I want and Sanji you are to bake me that cake tonight after dinner and put it in the fridge that no one will touch but me. I want those strawberries to be coated in milk chocolate too. Oh you all owe me a five thousand bellies for starring, hearing me perform, making Nami body guard the bathroom door, and making Zoro-nii work. I want my money after dinner". The boys nod and I clap my hands. I grab my seat and we all sat and eat in silence. Everyone is to afraid to make a move and by the looks of it to soar as well. It delicious as always and the boys give me the money like they said they would. I split it three ways and Nami grin as her portion was given. She then took oniichan portion.

"Why did you take his portion Nami"? Nami counted the bills one by one with a grin.

"Ya I paid you back all the money I owe you! I owe you nothing"! Oniichan growls with arms cross.

"In Louguetown, you said you wanted to buy some katana for 100,000 bellies". Nami says with her hands on her hips.

"But I gave it all back to you. I got the katana for free, so I gave it all back". Zoro said as a matter of fact with his arms still cross. So what the catch…I eye Nami as she points a finger at oniichan.

"But, when you borrowed it, you promise me to pay back three times the amount. That's 190,000 berries you still owe me". I look at oniichan.

"Are you stupid Zoro-nii". I say with a straight face as ticks form on his forehead.

"But I gave back the exact same money back right after you gave it to me"! Oniichan says arms out as he watch Nami.

"Too bad". Zoro stiffens as his teeth clench and he starts to sweat. Oh he screwed.

"You can't even keep a single promise can you"? Nami eyes open and stare him down. Oniichan lost big time. Zorro becomes rigged as he tries to keep his anger down and if he keeps his teeth clench that tight he may break a tooth.

"Good. You understand. I'm off to bed. Night Zoro-san". Nami pats him on the shoulder and walks to our room.

"She got you good. Never get between Nami-chan and her money. Night oniichan". I give him a hug and mumble a thanks as I walk to bed. What a long day.

To be continue…

 **Hey everyone! I don't know how this will work because my story now rated M. I hope it does not cause any problem. So the reason is Sachi swears way to much, lots of bloody action scene, mature continent also! So M it is. Also I love that I am getting reviews! I love them a lot and I want more! So review for me pleas with a cherry on top since I am not allergic to them! So review corner time!:**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Hey don't worry about it. I got it covered! I hope you like my idea. Your OC coming up really soon. Also I hope you like how Sachi got her lollipops! Fun story there! So thanks for the review and I look forward to the next!**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Ace is awesome and so fiery bad ass! My idea awesome. I have it written down and there will be in lots of chapters! *Wink* ;) Luffy will react like Luffy but with a twist. I can't give it away because then what the fun in that! I look forward to your next review:)**

 **Guest: Yes I will continue my story. I have ideas all the way of to the meeting Mori. That whole arc will be interesting. I have so many ideas that I can't wait to write them! So if you are worry that I will stop writing don't! I am having a blast. I will slow down when school starts though! So have fun reading and let me know what you think of my chapters:)**

 **Anyway there you have it. Thank you for reading and thank you for loving it. Oda owns One Piece! Also the song Sachi sings is called Fire N Gold by Bea Miller. Night or day everyone!**


	20. Side story 1!

A haunted island and feelings at peace 

I awake to the sound of my stomach grumbling. Wow I am hungry! Holy molly! I sit up in bed and scratch my head as I leave on my pj. I am wearing shorts and a long nightie. So cute too! Has a cat sleeping on a pillow over an alarm. Has the words spelled cat nap underneath. I stumble up the stairs since I am still so tiered. Get food then back to bed. My stomach growls in agreement. I pat it. Don't worry. We shall feast shortly. Who on watch tonight…Ahh Luffy is! At least he an innocent pervert. I think I was the first women he has ever seen naked. I destroyed his virgin eyes! I giggle as I made it to the kitchen and turn it on. I raise an eyebrow as Luffy tiptoed to the fridge only to stop in his tracks.

"Sanji-san it not what it looks like. I was uhh just going for a walk through the kitchen". I can see the nervous sweat and the sound of him whistling. What a crappy lier.

"You should leave the lying to Usopp-san. You can't lie Luffy-kun". Luffy lets out a sigh as he turns to me with a nervous chuckle as he scratch the back of his head.

"Listen Sachi-chan about earlier I couldn't see much but I like what I saw! You looked very pretty under the shower and the steam hide you a lot. Also your voice is so pretty. I want you to sing for us again"! Luffy grins and I walk forward as I gently flick my finger to his forward. He rub his head even though I am sure he didn't feel it.

"I am happy you like my body so much but don't peak again. Also no one was meant to hear me sing but thank you. Since you are still a virgin in so many ways Luffy-kun you get one freebie to see me naked". I wink as I notice the biggest mouse trap in front of the fridge. Sanji must not want someone to see what inside. I bet it's yummy!

"But I want to see you naked again. You will be my pirate queen one day and the king can see his queen naked". My eyes widen as I feel warm and blush. Luffy had such a determine look. Oh man. Once he has something in his head he will not stop until he gets what he wants. He grins and walks to the fridge not even noticing the trap. Haa clueless fool. I grab his shoulder to stop him.

"Ok if we are having food I want to battle you. The one who eats the most wins. Loser has to do something for the winner". I slide the trap away and the fridge is now free. Eat me. The fridge calls to me. Oh man I can't wait! I put my hand out which Luffy shakes.

"Shishishi you're on Sachi-chan"! I open the fridge and my eyes shine as there ham, chicken, pork, potato, fruit, vegetable, and my cake. Ok Sanji forgiven. I grab my cake and place it on the table.

"Hurry Sachi-chan! I want to start"! Luffy whined and I sit beside him.

"Ok three…two…one…Go"! I say and the first this I grab is my granny smith apples while Luffy go right for the chicken leg. I finish off all six and move onto the rosted ham. I look over to see Luffy munching on mutton. He look at me and we grin as I eat the whole roast. My stomach growls out loud and we stop eating.

"Wow Sachi-chan. It sounds like you have not eating in days"! I take a nice big bite of precooked steak.

"I know. I don't know why but I am starving"! I grab Sanji potato salad and Luffy munching on grapes. I easily eat through the creamy delight and place all my bones in the boll. I spy with my little eye something delicious. I grab the bacon to wrap around my pork chop. I sigh in bliss as I eat it with a grin. Luffy easily eating his own potatoes. I munch on the container of tomato and lick my fingers. I move some stuff aside and find a cucumber. I munch on that as Luffy finishes off a pork chop. There no meat, vegetable, and fruit left in the fridge. I burp and Luffy munching on a lobster. I get up and Luffy looks up at me with a winning smile.

"You done already"? I sit in front of my cake. Screw utensil. I am already covered in food anyway.

"Nope I am having my desert"! I take off the first strawberry and taste the milk chocolate mix with the strawberry.

"Sooo good"! I moan as I eat another strawberry. There six on top and then Luffy sits next to me. He go to grab a strawberry but I swat it away and move the cake closer to my body.

"My precious. Cake belongs to Sachi. Mine"! I growl as I protect the yumminess. Luffy just gives me the crazy eye then grins.

"So I had 8 pork chops, 16 grapes, 5 chicken legs, 2 packs of bacon, 3 muton, 2 lobster, 10 apples, 25 potato, and 3 whole chickens. So who wins"? Luffy grins.

"Well you ate more meat but I ate more fruits and veggies…Meat is worth more so for now you win". Luffy cheers and grins.

"Yaaa! Since I win you have to feed me your precious". My eyes widen and I move the cake over restfully. Fuck my precious. I don't want to share but he won. I frown as I pick up a strawberry and give it to him. His mouth opens and he wants me to feed him. I blush but I place it in his mouth. I beg to who ever listening to pleas make Luffy hate it. I eat the next strawberry. He says he need to be mouth feed but nothing on me not having any. Luffy opens his mouth and I give him the last two. So we each get three.

"That is really good. I want the cake next". I growl but before he gets a taste I take a handful and stuff t in my mouth. My body melts as chocolate mix with strawberry cream. Oh god so good!

"Fuck that good"! I moan and Luffy pouts.

"Hey you have to feed me". Fine. I take a handful and stuff it in his half open mouth and it gets over his face and shirt. He looks like a yummy mess.

"Luffy-kun not a single crumb can go to waste"! Luffy moans at the taste and he blushes as he licks his face of cream. He voice sounded so low and husky. Wow I blush and stuff my face with cake to hid it. Luffy still has cake everywhere and I giggle. Luffy stares and grabs a handful of the cakes and stuffs it in my mouth. It ends up more on my face and my nighty. He starts laughing and I could not help but join him. We start grabbing the left over destroyed heaven and start stuffing into each other mouth. It was so funny. It got in our hair, on our cloths, and everywhere that not are mouth.

"We look like chocolate monsters". Luffy says and like I said no cake shall go to waste. I ponce him to the floor and his eyes widen as I straddle his hips.

"What"? Was all he mumbeled as I started to lick off all the goodness. I pulled off the cake bits and eat as much as I can. It so good. All of a sudden I was flip and Luffy is between my legs and holding my hands above my head.

"Shishishi time to return the favour". His tongue lick my cheek and moved down my neck. It feels so good but tickles so much. I giggle as he eats a piece of cream off my ear. I try to scrum out of his hold but I couldn't. Cake fall out of my hair and on my lips. I eat it but Luffy nods no.

"Nope that mine". What? Then his lips are on mine. His warm soft lips and I close my eyes. I never knew he was a good kisser. His tongue licks my bottom lip and I open them with a groan. He taste like the cake we were eating just minutes ago. He pulls back and the piece of cake that was in my mouth is gone. The sound of him swallowing and the grin make him look to dam sexy. I breathe heavily as I catch my breath. He lets go of my wrist and I sit up.

"Wow. Luffy-kun. Have you ever kiss before"? Luffy looked at me blankly.

"No. Why would I have kiss someone else? I only want to kiss you and you are yummy. Like my meat"! I roll my eyes. I don't think anything in his eyes can beat meat. I know only realise the kitchen is a mess. To our luck Sanji walks through the door and he gave us one look.

"HOLLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHIN…AGAIN"?! Shit we are in trouble now. Luffy and I looked at each other and grin.

"So I was hungry and I ask Luffy to an eating contest…Now that I think of it I was not thinking. This is my fault Sanji-kun". Sanji sighs and glares at Luffy. It looks like Sanji even has horns on his head.

"Rubberbrain you are dead". Luffy pales as he gets up. I get up as well and cross my arms. Luffy should not only get the blame.

"Sanji-kun it not Luffy-kun fault! I started this whole thing and the mess of cake is also my fault too". Sanji rubs his eyes and smear all his nice earn makeup.

"If you were hungry you could have gotten me. I am on second watch tonight". Sanji says as he walks through the kitchen and grabs a rag. His cat tail angrily sways back and forth.

"I am sorry Sanji-kun…If I am ever hungry for an evening snack I will come to you. Please help me clean up our mess". Luffy frowns as he go to grab mop.

"Oh my Rose I could never stay mad at you. For you can make a thousand messes and as your servant I will clean up after you. Shit head you are not to clean my kitchen. Last time you cleaned anything you destroyed the kitchen back home. You are both to go clean up". We nod and walk out the kitchen.

"That went better than I thought". I spoke to soon.

"OH MY GOD THERE NO MORE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE"! I can just make out Sanji swearing and I run to the bathroom to hide. Luffy hides with me. No one will suspect us to hide in the bathroom together. I watch through the bathroom window as Nami marches up to the deck leaving a trail of smoke and burnt footsteps. She looks so piss. Well since I am about to die better get clean first. I lick off my fingers to make sure there no cream left.

"Luffy-kun lets rise off the extra cream". Luffy turns the water on and the shower comes to life. Luffy saves his hat by putting it on the toilet seat. The water become brown as it washes off the cake. Luffy huffs as he sticks out his tongue.

"Ahh so tiered". I lift my nighty to wash the cream that got inside my shirt. Luffy just takes his off. I stare as the water rolls off his lanky body. He may be skinny but hell he strong. I let my pj fall back into place. The water makes it stick to my body and I catch Luffy eyeing me. His hands grab my hip.

"Sachi-chan pleas say yes and be my queen". He kisses up my neck and I shiver.

"Mmmm No..Luffy….I got to. Fuck stop I can't think". I pull away and turn to him only for him to push me agents the wall and kiss me. It was quick.

"Say yes and I can make you feel so good". He gives me a butterfly kiss and sucks my lower lip.

"No Luffy..I need". I couldn't finish as he kisses hard. My head hit the wall as our tongue fight for dominance. He pulls away and I feel his hand slide down my body. Then the world shakes. What the fuck.

"Wake up Sachi-chan". Luffy says in Nami voice. What and then my eyes open and I am in my bed. What the hell. Oh god I was having a naughty dream of…

"It sounds you had a good dream last night. Also because of you and Luffy their no food left. Where in the world did you get your appetite"? I blink. What. I look down to see I am wearing a different top and undies.

"So how I get to my bed"? I ask as I stood up. My legs still shook and I can feel my want between my legs. Yup I am horny as fuck right now.

"Well after you and Luffy destroyed the kitchen with the cake you fell into what Luffy-san calls a cake coma. He carried you hear and I changed you're pj". I pull out the five thousand bellies I got from Luffy and gave them to Nami.

"This is for caring for me last night". I say as I open my closet. Nami eyes beam and stash it in her safe.

"See that why you are my friend! You are forgiven but we have to stock up again. So we have landed on an island". I grin at her and change into a red t-shirt and white shorts.

"Awesome a new adventure awaits us". I put on sandals and we walk on deck. The first thing oniichan does is hit me across the head…hard. I rub the spot but I deserve it.

"I deserve that". Oniichan grins.

"Yes…Yes you do but it was fun hearing him mad last night". I grins and I pout. Luffy walks beside me and when I see him all I can imagine is his hand…no I am not going there. Luffy blushes but grins as his eyes are full of excitement.

"Now that everyone here lets go"! Nami smakes him across the head and Sanji lets out a puff of smoke.

"Because of you two we have to go out to eat breakfast and we are behind schedule"! Nami yells as she gently nocks my head.

"I have to restock the whole fridge. Nami-san can I buy a lock for the fridge". Sanji ask while whining.

"That may be a good idea". Usopp adds and I grown. The memory of last night in the kitchen and our cake fight…Worth it all! I play with the spade necklace and grin. Whoever this Ace guy is he can't be that important to my love life.

"So lets go". Nami says with her arms cross. I jump off the boat and start walking.

"Sachi-chan where are you going? Town this way"! Nami yells and everyone but oniichan with them. I run up to them and Luffy slings his arm through mine.

'Shishishi. Don't worry I won't let you get lost". I hear oniisan cringes and I look over to see Nami has him by the ear which is making Sanji laugh his ass off. I walk off again only to be pulled back by Luffy arm. He just grins and Sanji giving us the death glare. Usopp up front as we walk into the village to see lights and a stage in the small square.

"Was there a party"? I mumble as I look around. Actually people are setting up the stage, lights, and a table.

"Looks like there going to be one". Usopp says as we all look around. Suddenly Luffy rushed to a dinner and I easily keep up. Just surprise he didn't rip my arm off. We walk in and grab a round table for the five of us. I grin at all the choices on the menu. Hmm eggs sounds good for breakfast but look at that sandwich. Maybe I will order both. The waitress walked to us with agrin. She was tall with blond hair, babby blue eyes, and she looked pretty.

"Welcome to our dinner. My name is Lindsey and I will be your waitress this morning. What can I get for you"? She smiled and Sanji grin.

"I will have your love my princess". Sanji said and I just rolled my eyes. Me special. I think Nami blind. Lindsey winked which Sanji to grow hearts in his eyes.

"Sorry to disapont you but we don't have that on our menu. What else could I get you"? She smiled and everyone order. Well Luffy did order half the menu so she smiles at me but I get a bad feeling about her. Oniichan watching her like a hawk. He has the feeling too. Good.

"I will have your egg tastic breakfast, your BLT with an extra B, and your parfait but no bananas or cherry's pleas. Also what up with the stage"? I point to the window and the waitress light up like the sun. I will call her sunshine. She bright like one.

"Oh you guys must have just landed on our island. Awesome timing to! Every five years our island hold a singing competition to hold back a curse"! Usopp pales as stutters.

"C-Curse. W-what curse"? Sunshine cross her arms and frowned.

"We hold the competition to make sure no one else get killed. Every five years someone dies or disappears before the completion. When we all sing it says that our voices help guide the soul to rest. Our island has been doing it for decades". I raise an eyebrow.

"Has someone already died or disappeared"? I ask and just for a second I pick up fear in sunshine eyes but she just smiles.

"We have two disappearance. It always one boy and one girl. Anyway the winner gets a big wad of bellies. When I win I am going to go see the world. Now if you excuse me I am going to go put your orders in". Sunny walks away and Nami grinning at me. I hope she not thinking what I think she thinking.

"Sachi-chan you should do the competition. It your way of paying back all the food you ate last night". Is she blackmailing me!

"I agree. I would love to hear the voice of an angel again"! Sanji swoons and Luffy just laughs.

"Yaaa! Sachi-chan you are so good"! Luffy says beside me and no one can see but oniichan understands.

"Guys imouto does not want to sing so lay off or I can dice you up some more". Oniichan grabs his katana to make his point. Whatever Usopp was going to say something but he shut his mouth quickly. Nami on the other hand shows no fear.

"I think you should sign up. I don't know why you don't want to". I clensh my hands as I try to come my anger.

"I don't want to sing. Ok! Not in front of strangers and not in front of you guys until I can get my confidence back. So lay off"! I spat and I can see the hurt in their eyes. They were only trying to help but I just can't. Oniichan pat my leg and glared at everyone. Well there go happy food time. Which our food was placed in front of us.

"Ya.. Food! Thank you"! Luffy bracks the tense mood and I can't help but smile as my fluffy eggs are placed in front of me. I grin as we all start to eat. I finish off my eggs and bring my sandwich closer to me.

"Oh man I miss eating thoughs". A male voice says and I look over. There was a guy with black spiky hair, red eyes, wearing a white t-shirt that covered in blood stomach down, and rip jeans. He was holding hands with a girl that behind him and holy shit she creepy. I felt my hairs lifted and my face paled as I fall out of my seat. My back hits the ground and they both turn to me. The girl has long red wavy hair, big brown eyes that are behind these adorable rectangle glasses, she wearing a black mid-thigh skirt, and a pink t-shirt I think it pink. The part that scared me the most is the face she covered head to toe in blood. She looks like she been stabbed multiple times.

"Imouto are you ok"? Oniichan gets up and helps me to sit back in my chair. Everyone looking at me and I give a grin.

"Ya I'm fine. I just got spooked. I'm fine". I say as I breathe in deeply. Well I guess though are this year's curse.

"Umm…Mam can you..ahh actually see us". The red head said next me and the hope in her eyes makes me smile a bit. She just startled me is all. I nod at her and they both beam.

"Sachi-chan what are you looking at"? Nami ask as she finishes up her pancakes. I look back and grin.

"I was admiring though Lilly's in the vase over there. Aren't they pretty"? I ask as my cover story. Sunshine walks up and smiles.

"Are you all right. I saw you fall out of your chair". I smile and nod.

"There the she devil". The dead boy growl and the red hair looked down. She looks so heart broken.

"If I was still alive I would..". The boy growls and red head slaps him on the shoulder.

"That's enough. Umm since you can see us and all. We need your help. Come meet us at the forest. The town thinks it haunted so when you're done pleas come". The two ghost couple go through the wall and I eat my sandwich. Better eat more than this if I want to help them. Sunshine has a raised eyebrow as she waits for an answer.

"Oh ya. I'm fine. Umm I want to explore the island. Do you know if their like a beach or forest around here"? I smile and sunshine grins evilly.

"Ohhh ya! Our forest is a tourist spot year round. They say it haunted but who actually believes in that stuff"! She picks up the dirty dishes and walks away. I eat my parfait as Luffy has that gleam in his eyes.

"Pleas Luffy don't say it..". Usopp tries but Luffy just beams.

"Alright an Adventure. To the haunted forest we go"! Luffy grins and Usopp pails.

"Sounds like fun". Oniichan grins as he drinks his water.

"Don't worry Sachi-chan and Nami-san! I will protect you from ghost". Sanji swoons and Nami sighs.

"Sanji-kun you have to go shopping for food. We need to refill our fridge remember? Now who going to go with him"? Usopp shot up his hand faster then a bullet.

"I will go with Sanji-san". Usopp says and Nami sighs. Our breakfast is complete and I have to go check out this forest. Good thing Luffy with us. I hope we don't get lost there.

"Ok meet back up at the ship for dinner. We sail out tomorrow". Nami says and I walk with my two fav on the ship.

"So which way the forest"? I ask and both boys shrug. The smell of bread leads me to a bakery.

"Guys I'm going to buy some sweets". Oniichan just lifts his eyebrow.

"What I have a craving for sweets"! Luffy just pivots from foot to foot.

"Hurry up. I wana see the forest Sachi-chan"! I am going to really need to refuel after I heal them. They look like they have been murder…probably was too. I buy three dozen cookies, fifteen red velvet cupcakes, four large chocolaty croissants, and all the maroons they have. The backer gleam as he got my order. He push over a big brown bag and I paid him. To say he was excited to get that much was an understatement. Actually it was pretty cheap compare to how much I usually spend so it all good. I also got the direction to the forest. Which I ask in great detail. I walk out and oniichan rolls his eyes.

"Are you sure you have enough there"? I grin as we walk down the street.

"Oh ya! Baker was happy too. So we have to walk straight down this road and then there will be a split in the road. We turn left and it should be down that path". I pull out a blueberry macaroon and munch on the sweet tart goodness. There the split.

"So which way is left"? I ask. I hold the bag and at the split is the ghost from the restaurant. He grins as he floats up to me.

"So you did decide to help us. I came to help you find us". I nod and I watch as Luffy and oniichan both go down a path but the guy floats down the other. I guess that left. At least oniichan has Luffy. I follow the ghost down the other path.

"You know you're friends is walking towards the farmer fields right"? I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well we don't know which way is left. Good thing you are here to show me the right way. I have no sense of direction. Plus Luffy-kun with oniichan so nothing to worry about". I grin and there the supposedly haunted forest. I follow him. The smell of pine and crisp air is a nice different to the smell of sea salt. I munch on a cookie. Amazingly I can sense bunny's, dears, and a boar that not to far from us. They don't come near us tough. Probably can sense the dead. We come to a clear stream and the bloody red head sitting on a rock watching the fish swim.

"So you need my help. I'm sorry about earlier by the way". The red head turn to me and grin as she floats over.

"I never thought I would be able to talk to a living person again. Ummm….My name is Rebecca Honey. This is my…ahh best friend". The rip jean guy walk forward and cross his arms.

"My name is Shawn Bee. What yours"? I put my bag down and grin.

"My name is Roronoa Sachi and I would like to start by closing though wounds of yours. It must be a pain covered in blood all the time". I pull out the knife that I borrowed from the dinner and sliced my hand. I hate biting my hand so the knife better.

"What are you doing"?! Rebecca ask and I grin as I controlled my blood to get closer to her which her friend got in front of her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing"? He growl. Protective much.

"Don't be scared. My devil fruit helps me heal people and the dead. Let my help you then after we can talk with a snack". I give gentle smile and the Shawn let his guard down but he still didn't look to happy.

"Ok do me first". Rebecca frown but said nothing as she went back to her rock. I walk closer and he lifts his bloody shirt. Blood still ooze out of his wound. I breath deeply and let my blood enter into his wound. I hear him hitch in breath as I observe the depth of his wound. The knife that stabbed him is small but it punctured his renal artery. He bleed to death. That sucks. Ok I want to fix this. I breathe quickly as I reattach the artery back together. The pain that shoots through me is horrible. I grit my teeth as I close the rest up as fast as possible. I pull back and grab my stomach. Oh fuck that hurts. I can feel my blood soak through my fingers.

"Oh my god I am cured! Thank…Oh my god you have my wound. What the hell? If I knew this would happen I would not let you do this". Shawn frantically says and I shake my head. Wow ok. I close my eyes and look at my own artery. I close it and move my blood that leak back into my artery. I smile as my wound close. Wow that took up my breakfast. Thank god for the sweats.

"Ya I am fine. See". I lift up my bloody shirt and they both awed at my closed wound.

"Wow that so cool! Umm….How can you do that"? Rebecca ask as she blushed. It looks creepy since she red everywhere. I sit down and pull out my large croissant. I easily eat it and start my second.

"I ate a devil fruit years back. I can control my blood. I can do you next Rebecca I just have to full up first". They both sit on either side of me. I hand them each a cupcake. They stare at it like they are not sure what to do with it.

"Guys grab it. Anything I touch can be touch by the dead". There eyes widen and they each grab a cupcake. I pull out another for myself.

"I never thought I would eat this again. Thank you". They ghost grin and I start to munch on five cookies.

"Ahh just like I remember". Shawn says as he licks his fingers.

"mmm…Ya yummy". Rebecca smiles and I eat one more cupcake.

"You sure can eat a lot of sweets…You're not sick are you"? She ask as her hands are held together.

"Nope. I eat them to heal you. Now let's see". I turn to her and she lifts her shirt. Wow there like five stab wounds. I re-cut my hand and my eyes show me that her right lung collapse, her stomach got punctured, her left side was slice but that wound just went through muscle, her right thigh just mist the femoral artery thank god for that, and a slice right cheek. Ok I clean up her cheek and thigh first. Now the tricky part. All of a sudden the sound of my name is being called.

"Sachi-chan where are you"? That Luffy.

"Man Sachi-nee got lost again. Hey where are you"! That oniichan. They are getting pretty close.

"Ok we need to go. I know back to our ship! Can you guys lead me to a pirate ship that has a ram as a head". I ask as I pick up my bag. My leg still not healed and I don't have the time to fix it either.

"You'r pirate". Rebecca stutter and I nod.

"Ya but now not the time to worry about it. If you want my help lets get to my bathroom"! I say as I run limp randomly through the forest. Rebecca and Shawn look at each other then nod.

"Ok. We have to go this way". I nod as we change direction.

"Sachi where are you. You have to answer me right now. I am you're captain. Sachi"! Luffy yelles and he sounded so scared. Great now he frantic and running in my direction. I look behind me to see a blood trail. Fuck! I breathe heavily as my leg shoots up my spin with pain. I turn to my trail.

"Blood Blood lift". I held my hand and lifted my trail and flung it in some direction. I close my wound so it will stop bleeding for at least a while.

"Sachi where are you god dammit"! Oniichan yelled and they are running fast down my trail. I turn and run without the limp but the pain still there. My shirt no good now! After a while we finally made it to the Merry. No one on the ship yet. Good! I run up and go straight to the storage. Merry floats down beside me.

"Oh Sachi-chan what happen". I grab my bag as I enter the shower.

"Merry I am fine. Just helping out Rebecca and Shawn over there". I sit on the toilet as I lock the door and close the curtain so no one can see. Rebecca floats in and Shawn sits on the bathtub. Merry is sitting floating by the sink.

"Sachi-chan who are these people"? I concentrate on healing my leg and I slump as the pain finally gone.

"Ahhh that better. Merry-chan I will tell you when I know myself. Pleas can you go on watch. Come back when you notice someone coming". I ask and her hands go to her mouth unsure. She nodes as she floats through the sealing.

"Are you sure you want to heal me? I'm already feeling a lot better". Rebecca says unsure until blood drips out of her mouth.

"Oh ya I am sure". I eat a cookie and all the strawberry maroons. Ok good to go. For the last time I cut my hand and start.

"Blood Blood save". I mumble and let my hand deal with her puncture stomach. I close that up only to taste blood in my mouth. I spit it to the drain and close my own. I then move to her side. I easily close that up and I shake as I feel my pulse increase. I shake to get rid of the dizzy spell and move my blood to her lung. Ok here it go! I close up the lung then muscle. I cough up more blood as air can't fill up my lungs anymore. So this is what she felt like when she died. I cough up more blood and more continues to leave my mouth. I look into the mirror and I look horrible. I fall on the floor as they joined me.

"Oh pleas don't die…Pleas". Rebecca starts crying and Merry just has to show up.

"Sanji and Usopp-kun just got on…oh Sachi-chan"! Merry crying to now as she floats towards me. Not helping. My mind fuzzy due to the lack of oxygen but my lung closed and cough up all the blood left over in my lung. The sweet taste of air fills me as I gulp it down. I chuckle for a second only for pain to shoot up my side. I wipe away the blood from my mouth as I grab my brown bag.

"Guys I'm fine. I just…it took me a second to heal". I eat the rest of my baked goods and the sugar high lets me close up all my wounds. I am no longer bleeding but I am still covered in blood. I stand up on shaky legs and slam the water head on. I love the feel of the cool water that washes over me. I grab the two ghost hands and pull them under with me. There eyes widen as the water now soaking them too.

"To feel water again"! Shawn mutters and Rebecca starts laughing. I watch tiredly as the water going towards the drain all red. I let go of there hands and they grab my side. I wash out the blood as does the other two. I look down and notice I have scars of all the places I healed them. Great no bikini for a bit. I turn it off. The sounds of two frantic runners go across the deck.

"We have to find Sachi! She fell off a cliff and she hurt"! Luffy yells. What a cliff….Oh my trail lead them to a cliff. Fuck me!

"Ahh the forest really is haunted"! Usopp yells and oniichan hit him across the head.

"We have to find her now"! Oniichan says and the sounds of feet run off the boat.

"Don't worry if she comes back I will help her out". Nami yells. Nami stays on deck and I can feel her walk nervously to her trees. Ok great. There go what little freedom I have left on this crew. I enter my room and open my closet. Look at that! Clean laundry on my bed. Rebecca eyes my jeans that have flowers and jewel up the right pant leg. I grab her a plane black shirt that has a small flower on the top left hand corner. I pick up the jeans and grin.

"Change into these. I am sure you don't want to wear rip cloths anymore". She squeals as she grabs the cloths and towel.

"Thank you so much! Just thank you"! She rushes out the room and I turn to Shawn. He can fit into Sanji cloths. I grab a suit paint and his yellow dress shirt. He did the same and Shawn bows.

"Thank you. We still haven't even ask you why we need help and you're still helping us. Thank you from the bottom of my non beating heart". I roll my eyes as he leaves my room to change in privacy. This gives me time to change into my own jeans and a red shirt that it sleeves go to my elbows. I dig in my bag and eat two rose lollipops. I have lost a lot of blood today. Now what to do with my destroyed cloths. They both come back and they look like they could walk among the living.

"Can you guys deal with the shreded cloths"? I ask as Shawn grabs mine and Rebecca.

"I will deal with these. Rebecca-chan pleas tell her why we can't move on". With that he fly out of here and Merry joins us.

"So Nami-chan really nervous. You better go on deck and tell her everything ok". I sigh.

"I can't Merry. Not until Rebecca tells me how she died". Merry nods.

"Ok but I am going to go check on Nami-chan to make sure she ok". Merry left and I waved my hand to let her begin.

"Alright so that waiter killed me. I was coming home from the book store and she waited for me by the entrance of the forest. She pulled me in and she killed me. It was all just to get rid of the competition. I just turned 16 so I can participate this year. Lots of people know how good I can sing and Lindsey wanted me dead. The reason Shawn-kun died is because of me. He followed after me and she found him. She didn't want him to tell anyone so she killed him too. You know I don't care about Lindsey. I can't move on until I at least try that competition but no one can see me but you. I was hoping I can borrow you're body and sing in it". I frown as I stare at her. That bitch I knew Sunshine was trouble.

"I have never been possessed before. I don't mind so let's give it a go". I stand up and Rebecca floats into my body. I feel this pull and then I am facing my own body.

"Wow it work"! I say as I float around like the ghost. My body moves in awe.

"It work"! My body says. I watch as Rebecca walked around, jump, and giggle. I do not act like that.

"Ok. Let me have my body back and let's go sign you up to win"! I switch with her and I am glad to have my body back.

"Umm…ahh…One more thing. I don't want to sign up by myself. Can you join the competition too"? The looks in her eyes is filed with hope. I guess I have no choice. The sounds of children laughing fill my head. Huh I am older and better then back then. There will be no tomato thrown at me this time! I also have my nakama this time too!

"Fine! Let's go before they close the sign up table". I exit my room. Rebecca grinning and dancing around me. As soon as I walk on deck I get a face full of Nami.

"Ohhhh…Sachi-chan where the hell have you been. Everyone been looking for you"! Shit. A lie. I need a good lie.

"Really? No one check our room? I went the wrong way and ended back at the Merry. I have been sleeping since the afternoon. I also have decided to join the singing competition so I got to go and sign up". Nami huffs and hugs me.

"Why didn't we think of that? Ok go and win me the money"! Nami pushes me off the boat.

"When the boys get back I will let them know where you are"! I wave and Rebecca leads me to town. They have really dress it up. There so many lanterns, streamers, and chairs and tables.

"One second Rebecca. Lets go in here". I grin as I point to the joke shop. In a few minutes I leave the shop and change in an alleyway. I am wearing a red wavy wig, exact same glasses as hers, luckily we are the same height, and I put on the freckle that at her lower lip.

"Wow you look just like me". I smile and walk over to the table. On the way we switch souls and Rebecca inside my body.

"Umm….Is it to late to sign up"? It so weird seeing me act like that. The guy hands her a sheet and scribbles her info down. She sign the bottom and gives a shy smile.

"Thank you". Rebecca walks down the street back to the alleyway. On the way we pass sunshine and I laugh as she pales when she get a sight of the living dead. Sunshine looks back and runs up to her.

"Rebecca-chan how are you"? Rebecca looks up with wide eyes and lifts up her glasses nervously.

"F-f-fine. I have t-t-to go"! Rebecca pass her with her head down. Oh god I look pathetic. As soon as she enters the alleyway we switch. I remove the wig and glasses.

"You know Rebecca you look pretty pathetic walking with you're head down. You should show more confidence". Rebecca just stares down as she plays with her hair.

"Don't worry. You will be brave. You can do it". I say gently as I walk up to the sign up table.

"Hey I want to sign up to sing. What do I have to do"? I ask and the guy grins up at me.

"That's good but unless you can actually sing this is not a joke. Sing a verse of a song we all know. From there I will give you a sheet". The guy with his white beard said with a smile. Fuck. Ok.

"Fine. _So let's start a new world is calling. Hey, look there! No matter how many seas will separate us_ _I'll always be there for you. Without any fear, heading straight. Don't ever forget we fight together_. Is that good enough"? I look to see his mouth open and people start clapping. He slides me a form and I read through it. Oh that's cool a guy ate the band band fruit and can play the music of the song of our choice. It can be either something we make up or the world knows. No adult theme songs. I sign the bottom and slide it back to him. He hands me a number and I walk away.

"Hey that was amazing! I got some good competition" Rebecca giggles.

"That was really good but you still can't beat Rebecca"! Shawn came back and grins.

"Oh I want to wear that". I look into the window and see a bright blue dress with black pattern inside. It a bit short but it covers the shoulders. I go into the store and try it on. Once I leave the change room Rebecca clap.

"That what I want"! I sigh. Thank god the price is supper low. I am running out of belly. This is all for the greater good! I pay for the dress. I guess you have to be all dressy so I will wear my white one. I get back to Merry and everyone nervously on deck. Here go nothing.

"Hey guys. What going on"? I wave and then I am collided with all the guys. I mean all of them.

"What happen to you"! Oniichan yells as he pushes everyone out of the way and hugs me.

"I was sleeping". Was all I said and Oniichan glared at me.

"Don't you dare lie to me Roronoa Sachi. You are lying to me. Why when Luffy and I found what looks like a murder scene in that forest. We know it was you because there were cake crumbs. Then we follow the trail that leads you to a cliff. I want to truth! No bullshit"! Oniichan arms are cross and he staring me down.

"I was so worry about you Sachi-chan. What happen"? Luffy ask as he hugs me.

"I would like to know as well so I can kill the bastard that hurt you". Sanji smells like smoke…like a lot. I sigh. Usopp arms are cross and before I have the chance to say anything that tug comes and I am facing my body. Fuck! Rebecca in my body.

"It not Sachi-chan fault. I was hurt really badly and she was just helping me. Umm…Pleas don't get mad at her". Rebecca became brave then slump as she looks around.

"What the hell just happen and why are you out of your body"? Shawn ask and I slap my face. There go my secret of seeing ghost.

"Rebecca soul in my body". Is all I said. My nakama look at me and paled.

"Umm Sachi-can are you ok"? Sanji ask as he bight the cigarette in his mouth. Rebecca looks down at her hands and looks so scared.

"Umm…Ahhh you see. My name is Rebecca Honey and Sachi-chan healed me. That why you guys saw all that blood in the forest. I…ahh died and I can't rest in peace until after tonight so pleas let me keep borrowing her body". My body bows low and I watch as Luffy lets go and Usopp passes out. Oniichan glares at Rebecca and growls.

"I want my imouto back. Give her back her body right now". Oh man he piss. Rebecca nods and leaves my body. I rush back into mine and catch myself from falling.

"So Zoro-niii I'm back". I giggle nervously and he just rubs his head.

"You have a lot of explaining little missy".

"Yes sir". Oh he is more than piss. I walk to the kitchen with everyone following behind me. I sit in my seat and tea place in front of me. I sip the green goodness and start from the beginning. Which is more like me telling them that I can see ghost. How I help a child in lougetown. How I met Nami mom and how I am helping Rebecca and Shawn. I also mention that little goblin back in lougetown. I keep out Merry and how I got my power. I had a dream a few weeks back about me dipping my foot in that stream. I also keep out that bear. Once I am done everyone stays quite.

"Why didn't you tell us"? Oniichan ask and I look down at my empty cup.

"Because you guys would have thought I was crazy. That why". I look up and everyone has a soft smile instead Luffy grinning.

"We are all crazy Sachi-chan. Every last person on this ship". Nami says as she gives me a gentle smile.

"Well that just great. Now my imouto can see and help the dead. Next she will resurrect the dead". Pleas I doubt that.

"Fine help out the ghost but we need a doctor. Also if you need help ask us. We may not be able to see them but we can help in other ways". I give oniichan the thank you smile. He just grins.

"Sachi-chan you are even more incredible then before". Sanji swoons and I grin. This is going way better then I thought it would.

"Sachi-chan you are so cool! You can see and help ghost. So cool". Luffy has stars in his eyes as he admires my ability.

"Sachi-chan the competition starting soon. I need to change". I grin up at Rebecca.

"The ghost is in this room and you are looking at it right now". Usopp stutters and I nod.

"Yup. I got to get ready…Well Rebecca-chan does so I will go change. Meet you guys out on deck". I leave the kitchen and run to my room. I take my stuff out of my bag and place my white dress, heels, a brush, and some of Nami makeup in my bag.

"Ok Rebecca pass me your bags". Rebecca handed me the bag and I change into her blue dress. I pat it down but it still to low. Not my thing. I place the red wig and glasses on. You can't even tell it me anymore.

"Can you pleas put black eye liner and pink lipstick on pleas". Rebecca ask and I grab the dreaded pencil. I pull my eye to the side so my lid can be straight. I easily put it on both eyes and then the pink lipstick. Yup not me. I turn to Rebecca and she has tears in her eye.

"I love it and that spade necklace is perfect"! Rebecca swoons and I look down at my bare feet.

"What about shoes"? Rebecca just grins.

"I love being bare foot. Never wear shoes". She says simply and I grab my bag. I pull out my heels.

"Will you wear these"? I ask and Rebecca nodded.

"So pretty"! I place my heels on and walk onto deck.

"Let's switch"! Rebecca enter my body and I watch as she walk on deck. Her number on her hip. Mine in my bag. I float on deck and everyone looks at me or now Rebecca.

"Umm are you Rebecca-san"? Nami ask arms cross. Rebecca nodes as she looks down. I float up beside Luffy to see his cheeks puff and arms cross.

"I want Sachi-chan. So when you are done borrowing give her back". Luffy says and I roll my eyes.

"Luffy-kun don't be so rude". I say and the crew looks around.

"Sachi-chan you there"? Sanji ask as they try to spot me.

"You guys can hear me"? I ask and everyone nods. Awesome.

"Cool. I can talk to you guys even if I am not in my body"! I say as I float over to Rebecca.

"Ok Rebecca-chan lets go. The party already started and Shawn says he will meet us there". I say and everyone walks off the boat. Everyone walks in silence and it true competitors are already singing. There food and drinks to he left. In front of the stage has chairs filled with people.

"Thank you for walking me here. I am off to sign in and sing". Rebecca walks off.

"Ok guys I am two people right after her so I will go with her. I'm off to kick ass". My nakama cheer.

"You better win Sachi-chan"! Luffy and Nami say. Then Luffy, Usopp, and oniichan off to the food table. Sanji go to talk to the competitors and Nami go to grab seats. I float over to Rebecca and see people crowding her.

"Rebecca where have you been". This old lady crying as she hugs my body.

"Umm mama I am ahh got to go. I am singing this song for you so listen. I love you and I am sorry for all the hardship I have given you". Her mom eyes widen and she starts to cry as she lets her daughter go to the stage. There a guy there and he grins at her.

"Nice to see you alive and well Rebeca-chan. I would love to know where you have been all week but no time for that. Good luck out there". He touches her forehead and then a light go to the instrument on stage. Wow that cool. I float to Shawn and we watch as she go in front holding the mike.

"Hi everyone. My name is Rebecca Honey and tonight I am going to sing a song I made for my mama. She is very special to me even though I have been rebellious the last few years. Tonight will be the last night I ever sing so enjoy".

"Oh you have no idea Sachi-chan how bad she was. She would never come home because all her time at the library. She would fight back with her mom and never listen. She is shy but underneath all that is a rebel that I love so much". Shawn says as the guitar and violin start to play.

" _She used to be my only enemy and never let me free, Catching me in places that I know I shouldn't be,_

 _Ever other day I crossed the line, I didn't mean to be so bad, I never thought you would become the friend I never had, Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood, So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love"._ Wow her voice is so smooth and I can feel tears brim at my eyes. I look down to see Nami the same. The beat speed up a bit.

 _"Mama I love you, Mama I care, Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend"._

"This was going to be her birthday gift to her mom. It her mom birthday today". Shawn says softly. I can feel the tears fall down my face. I don't even try to wipe them away. The flute plays and Rebecca moves around the stage with tears of her own.

 _"I didn't want to hear it then but I'm not ashamed to say it now, Every little thing you said and did was right for me, I had a lot of time to think about, about the way I used to be, Never had a sense of my responsibility"._ The memory of my mom scolding me when I did something I am not supposed to or when she taught me to swim. I miss her.

"So what will bring your soul to peace"? I ask since he never did tell us.

 _"Back then I didn't know why, why you were misunderstood, So now I see through your eyes, all that you did was love, Mama I love you, Mama I care, Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend"._ Shawn just smiles.

"This is what I wanted. To see her forgive her mother and to hear her sing in the competition. I will move on when she does". Shawn fly down to people that look like him and I go down to mine. There all crying but with smiles on their face. We are all a bunch of cry babies. I grin as I continue to listen.

 _"But now I'm sure I know why, why you were misunderstood, So now I see through your eyes, all I can give you is love, Mama I love you, Mama I care, Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend_

 _Mama I love you, Mama I care, Mama I love you, Mama my friend, My friend"._ The song ended and everyone stands to clap. It was amazing and I grin. I fly to her side.

"That was beautiful Rebecca-chan. Now it my turn to shine". Rebecca nodes and for the last time we switch.

"Thank you for this. Once the results are up I can move on". All of a sudden I was hug from behind.

"Oh I forgive you my honey suckle. Pleas don't ever leave again". Oh man it the mom. My heart brakes as Rebecca go to her mom.

"Mama let go. It ok to let me go. I will always love you even when I am not around. So be strong queen bee". The lady lets go of me and I continue to walk away. I can hear her cry. I don't dare look back but I can see that the lady hugging her daughter one last time. Shawn gives me my bag and I rush to the bathroom. Ok time to look like me! I take off the wig and reveal my short green hair, the glasses gone, and the dress off. I wash my face of the makeup and change into the white dress. I adjust the black buckle around my stomach and get rid of the wrinkles. My leg shows the scar and there no way I can hid it. I brush out my hair and now the makeup. I re put on darker black eye liner, next I carefully put on the mascara, now a light pink blush, and a light lip gloss. There! I look in the mirror an blush. I look so cute. I place the number on my left breast. I turn around and smiled at oniichan and Luffy mark. No my nakama are right behind me. I walk out of the bathroom and Nami there at the door.

"Wow Sachi-chan. You look hot"! I grin and cross my arms.

"Oh I know Nami-chan. I am ready to kick butt"! I grin and she gives me a hug.

"Good luck out there. Knock them dead"! I snicker and walk away. They guy waiting for me by the stage.

"You ready"? I nod as like Rebecca he touch my forehead and the lights flowed to the instruments.

"When you are ready the instruments will start to play. Here the mike and have fun. Good luck". The guy hands me the mike and I breathe out to calm my fast beating heart. I take my first step on stage and the lights dim.

"Go Sachi"! Luffy yells as I can hear him from the crowed. I look into the sea of people and spot my nakama.

"Shhh be quite rubber head. Go Sachi-chan. Show them what you got"! Sanji yells as hearts fill his eyes.

"Knock em dead Imouto". Oniichan takes a swig of some type of alcohol and grins.

"Use everything I taught ya"! Usopp yells and they all get hid in the head by Nami. She gives me a thumb up and I chuckle into the microphone.

"So my name is Roronoa Sachi and I want to dedicate this song to my crew. I wrote this song at the dinner table a few nights ago. They inspired me to write this song. Half the song came from watching Sanji-san are cook…cook. The other half was when we gather around the table smiling. So enjoy". My crew shut up after hearing my words and their eyes are on me. My eyes focus on them and then everyone else disappears. The guitar does it sole and the drums enter. The piano follows and I love how it sounds just like in my head.

" _Though it'd be fine if I were to give up… Though I'm thinking I should quit… I can't run away; So unsteady…so unsteady…"_ The drums pick up the beat and I move forward across the stage.

" _As the fault of my having no confidence, I'm unable to even express myself, Which makes me loose my confidence….in a spiral, Spinning, spinning…"._ I spin on the stage. And smile at them. I never let my eyes leave theirs.

 _"But now that we've met, I won't lose sight of it again"!_ I hold my note and the smile at my nakama face fills me with confidence.

 _"If I have a smile, I don't need a single thing; I don't need expensive things, or flashy jewellery"._ An image of each of my Nakama smiles fill my mind.

" _Let's gather around the dinner table, setting space for, yesterday mistakes, and uncertain tomorrows. Y'know, I don't need a thing; I don't need, exquisite flavors, or fancy presentation. Even if the taste of tears; Is salty- In the end, If you can still smile, That's spice"!_ The memories of all our hardships and pain that we have suffered together. Then all though laughs and smiles as we eat as a family fills my very soul. It warms my heart and makes me put every ounce of passion I have into my song. The guitar has a second alone and I start up again. I reach out my hand and grin as Luffy stretch his. That smile tells me he has something up his sleeve. His free hands go around everyone and he rockets everyone to the stage. I move over and continue my part.

" _My feelings just can't keep up, And I en up stopping along the way. But tomorrow just won't wait for me, So exasperated, so exasperated…."._ They all get up and I reach out my hand.

" _Joining hands till it hurts; Keeping our shaking hands steady- It'd be nice if we could keep moving forward, At the speed of the beating hearts"!_ The drums pick up and the cow bell rings on cue. My left Luffy has mine and attach to his is Nami, then oniichan, Usopp, and last is Sanji. We are all smiling and my face hurts but I don't care.

 _"Let's cry with all our might… And laugh with all our might! If we're together…I don't need a single thing; I don't need any more, Fake smiles, or false pride. Let's tidily fold away, weaknesses and complaints, Storing them away in the back of a drawer"._ They all come around me and I am squish between everyone but I can still sing and the crowd can still see me. Rebecca and Shawn are laughing and grinning at us.

" _Y'know, I don't need a thing; I don't need, That extra aroma, or unnecessary coloring. Even if just the ingredients alone, Is not enough, If without decoration, You can smile_ …"There warmth fills me to the very core.

 _"No matter the group of people, I've been alone; Even if I'm still alone now, I'm not lonely in the slightest"_! I walk forward only have everyone follow behind me. Never alone.

" _If I have a smile, I don't need, Expensive things, or flashy jewellery. Lets gather around the dinner table, Setting spaces for, Yesterday mistakes, And uncertain tomorrows"._ No matter what happen in the future I just have to smile because I know that they will always be right there by my side _._

 _"Y'know, I don't need a thing; I don't need, exquisite flavors, or fancy presentation. Even if the taste of tears, is salty- In the end, If you can still smile, If you can still smile, With people precious to you…If you can still smile, Then above all else, That's spice"._ The drums end and silence. That lasted two sounds as my nakama swarmed me with hugs and tears of joy. I can't understand anything they are saying or the sound of the crowed but I cry as I hold onto them tightly.

"Love you guys". I mumble and oniichan lift my up on his shoulder. The crowed cheering and clapping. Oniichan led me off the stage and Rebecca and Shawn fly beside me.

"You will win. No doubt about it". Shawn says as he grins.

"Thanks to you I am ready to move on. Thank you for everything you have done for me today". Before I could say anything a gunshot went off and to my surprise Luffy jump up in front of me to take the blow. I watch as the bullet went through his chest only to bounce back at the person. Luffy looks piss.

'Gomu Gomu Crane". Luffy yells and his arm grabs something from the ally way. He pulls back a glaring sunshine.

"What the hell going on here"? We look to see the guy who gave me my mike.

"She shoot at my Nakama and now she going to get it". Luffy cracked his neck and I bounce off oniichan shoulder and stop Luffy fist. I bend to eye level with her.

"Spill all the beans to beardy over there and I won't let my captain beat the living shit out of you". I say as I glare into her eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about". Trying to act all innocent.

"You sure about that. You know nothing about what happen to Rebecca or Shawn"? I ask again and my oniichan unsheathe his sword. Ok I can't keep both of them away. I look back and sunshine raining.

"Spill or I sick them on you". I glare for good measures and she breaks.

"Ok I killed them. I needed to win to get off the island. Rebecca could beat me and I killed her ok. I dump her and Shawn dead bodies in a hole. I place a cross over it too. Now let me go"! Sunshine screech and Luffy let go only to still punch her across the face. Ahh the sweet sound of a nose cracking.

"Yess that what I have been waiting to see. That was awesome. Thank Luffy for me". Shawn grins as both he and Rebecca started fading away. I wave good bye and smile. Another soul to peace. That feels good.

"Luffy-kun Shawn say awesome punch". He just laughs and I watch as police officers drag sunshine away.

"Ok people settle down. We have quite the singers tonight and so I will now pronounce the winner. Roronoa Sachi! Pleas come up and clam your prize. I jump and walk up on stage.

"Congratulation. Here is your 100,000 bellies and pleas enjoy the party"! Wow that a lot! I walk off the stage with my bag. God I am so tiered. I just want to sleep. Nami squeals as she eyes the bag.

"I can't believe you made that song just for us". Usopp say grinning. Yup.

"Did they move on yet"! Blunt as ever.

"Ya they did Zoro-nii". I yawn and rub my eyes. Luffy grins as he picks me up.

"I'm tiered too so I will take her back the ship. Night everyone"! Luffy says and walks off before anyone can say anything. I wave over Luffy shoulder and I can really see Sanji and oniichan. They are piss. Luffy just keeps walking and I close my eyes. The sound of his heart so relaxing.

"Sachi-chan I will protect you and my nakama to the end". Luffy chest vibrates and the feel of my soft bed underneath me feels amazing. I don't bother opening my eyes as I can feel Luffy remove my heels. Once that done my blanket is place over me and I snuggle in. I feel soft lips on mine and a whisper.

"Night Sachi-chan". I smile as I turn to me left.

"Night Luffy-kun"! I mumble with a smile.

To be continue…

 **You guys are so lucky. I spent the whole day writing this. I enjoyed the hot weather:) Any way this is the side story before the grand line. Next chapter they meet Laboon! Yaaaa! I would like say that the Oc belongs to AnimeGirl4891. I hope you like how I portrayed her. Sachi just awesome right. She also got some lip action too! Isn't she a lucky girl! I hope you like though scenes. Ok so Sachi at the tryout sung fight together by Namie Amour. Rebecca sang mama by spice girls and Sachi sang Spice by Toko Karankoron. Also the opening for food wars. So review corner time:**

 **BluWolf142: I am so happy you like my story so far. You will love how everyone reacts in Alabasta. That will be something! If you do have question pleas do ask away. I will do my best to answer them! I do plan on doing side story like this one. I plan at some point adding One Piece movie 10:Strong world. That my favorite one! I hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your next review!**

 **FallenArcAngel16: I updated pretty quickly huh! You guys got me in a good mood this week:) Anyway I hope you like this chapter and actually read the lyrics. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Ok so review and you could join the comments above! One piece is own by Oda and good night!**


	21. Busy day but want to stay in bed

An eventful day only to feel like staying in bed.

"Nami-san! I have a report of love! I see big rain clouds up ahead. There a storm under'em"! Sanji sang from the crows nest. Oniichan with him and I am trying to snooze. Yesterday island really took a toll on my body. It nice that Rebeca and Shawn moved on but I feel soar and tiered today. I yawn as I absorb as much sunlight and heat as I can. If there a storm I want to be fully rested for it

"Looks like we are back on our original course…We should hit the red line any day know". Nami mumbles as she looks over the map again with a smile. She only smiling because I gave her my money to watch. I did take out 35,000 belle for myself though so I can use it in case of an emergency. Nami knows about it so it is like the secret, secret stash. It hidden under my bed with my books. I yawn as I turn onto my back and use my arms as a pillow. Dam I hate feeling so tiered. I fall into a small slumber but I can still sense where everyone is. Suddenly oniichan shaking me from my nap time.

"Oh, Sachi-nee. Nami-san wants us in the kitchen". I rub my eyes as I stretch. I yawn as I walk like a zombie to our kitchen.

"You ok imouto"? Oniichan ask and he sounds so worried. His shoulders are tense and his eyes are scanning me for injury. I am just happy his nightmares are gone. I can live with the body check but waking me up a no no because he thinks I have kick the bucket.

"Ya, just yesterday took a whopper out of me and my body just tiered". I yawn again and I grab my seat at the kitchen table. I let my heavy head fall onto the table with a clank and close my eyes again. Then the smell of raspberry and coco makes me pop one eye open to see a cup. I lift my heavy head and look down at the white looking goodness.

"Sachi-chan, I know you are tiered so I wipe up a special desert just for you. It my raspberry white chocolate mousse. I hope it helps". I grab the cup and smile.

"Thank you Sanji-san. It looks yummy". I smile tiredly as I take a bight of the sweet goodness. It melts me in my seat as the flavors engulf me in a white chocolate hug. I was so busy enjoying my desert that I jump as Nami slam the map on the table annoy. There go her good mood.

"I'd heard the rumors about it, and it's drawn on this map too! If it is really true, then the entrance to the grand line is through a mountain". I look down at the map and it true. The mountain is drawn and what looks like a river flowing up the mountain then back down on the other side….How is that even possible?

"A mountain"? Luffy ask as he looked down at the map while there a cup hanging from his mouth.

"If we go through the mountain we are going to crash". Oniichan and I say at the same time. I don't get it? I place my empty cup on the table and leave the spoon in my mouth. That was delicious and usually I would feel better within seconds but it is like my soul is tired. I feel internally tiered. It sort of sucks.

"You can't be serious"? Sanji says in disbelief. I can hear Usopp struggle with Marry rudder. I look over and he really can't budge it.

"I don't believe it myself but the map has canals leading up the mountain. That might mean we have to go up it". Nami says as her finger point to the canal on the map.

"Neat"! Luffy smiles in excitement.

"What're you talking about? Even if there are canal or what not a ship can't go up a mountain". Oniichan says as he too looks down at the map in disbelief.

"But that what the map says". Nami says arms cross. I look over and Usopp is really struggling over there. If he keeps pulling then he could hurt Marry.

"Ya! Nami-san would never say anything that's wrong"! Sanji says as he defenders her. I also stand up to help Usopp. He looks pathetic with all the faces he making and grunts as he can't budge it.

"You stole that map from Buggy, right"? Oniichan ask with his head in his right hand. His eyes are cast at her questioning her statement.

"Zoro-nii has a point! Can we even trust that clown"! I add in as I stand beside Usopp. He stops struggling as he looks at me.

"Hey! Can you help me with the rudder"? Usopp ask frantically. I nod and together we try to budge it but doesn't even move an inch. Hmm.. Maybe we are in a strong current.

"Don't you think this current a bit strong"? Usopp ask with red cheeks. Hmm..That it.

"Usopp! What did you just say"? Nami ask as I think she just figured it out.

"D-doesn't this current seem a bit strong"? Usopp repeated and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Usopp-san if you force the rudder more than you can it will break. I personally like Marry as a whole". I grin and Usopp stops trying to budge it but his hands never leave it.

"Current… That it"! Nami figured it out! Good because I don't.

"That's what"? Luffy ask while looking at Nami puzzle. I raise an eyebrow as Nami grins.

"They really do go up the mountain! Look here. The guiding light was defiantly pointing to here on the Red Line…Reverse Mountain! You see the four canals here from the four major oceans? If major currents from the four ocean all flow towards the mountain…Then the four currents would go up the canals, colliding at the top then go to the grand line! Reverse Mountain is a 'winter island', so any current that collides into the Red line will plummet from the surface into the depths. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal… ". I pale at the thought and finish Nami sentence.

"The going Marry will run smack into the Red Lines rock face and get destroyed. We will be swimming with the fishes"! I can't let Marry get hurt! She my Nakama to protect too! I grab a seat next to oniichan as I put my head on his shoulders. I don't understand why I am so tiered today. I want to sleep! I can feel oniichan eyes on me and he wraps his arm around me.

"Oh! Interesting! So basically it a mystery mountain. Wa aa ha ha ha". Luffy laughing and his laugh so…un Luffy like.

"I guess you don't understand..". Nami sighs and I snuggle closer to oniichan for warmth.

"That right Luffy-kun yawn. It is a mystery mountain that will get us to the grand line". I smile with my eyes closed. I miss his concerning eyes and I can feel dream land creeping up on me.

"Anyway. As long as we stay on track with this current..and as long as we don't mess up the rudder, we should be able to go straight to the summit of reverse mountain"! Nami says with authority. I can feel Sanji swooned and I can just imagine there are hearts in his one visible eye.

"Nami-san! You are just so amazing"! I roll my eyes internally. Now Sanji got to be the lady killer on the ship. No question ask. I mean I still question Nami when she mouths Man killer to me when I do something nice.

"I still don't see how a ship can go up a mountain". Oniichan says as I snuggle even closer if that possible. Oniichan moves so I am now in his lap with my head on his chest. I am curled into a tight ball in his lap with my arms around his chest. I can feel his hand touch my forehead.

"No fever". Oniichan mumbles and I just smile.

"Nope just tiered". I say back with a lazy grin. We haven't cuddle like this in a long time. It reminds me of when we were little.

"I have heard a rumor". Sanji says with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"What rumors"? I ask from my make shift oniichan bed.

"Is it rumors about the mystery mountain"? Luffy ask with I am sure his usual grin. I would look to see but I can't open my eyes at the moment.

"No. I heard that half the people who try to make it to the grand line die before even entering it…I knew getting in would not be easy". Sanji mumbles and I frown.

"Well we like a challenge so bring….". I don't even finish as sleep finally washes over me. The sound of rain wakes me from my nap. I find myself in oniichan hammock. I feel better but I am still so tiered. I get out of the hammock to see Marry looking at me with arms cross and unimpressed.

"Marry-chan What did I do"? She flies towards me and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You…You're soul looks like it been through one of your fights"! She say angrily with her cheeks puffed out. I blink twice and raise an eyebrow which turned into a yawn.

"See what I mean! Your soul healing when you sleep. That why you are so tiered…You can't let a ghost possess you again! It too hard on your soul. It can't handle not being inside it own body. It like your body a glove. The soul from yesterday stretch your glove so now the glove going back together. The more it stretches the worse it gets". I had no idea.

"Marry-chan how do you know all this"? She just smiles and gives me a hug.

"I just do. I have my own secrets too you know". She grins and pats me on the head. I grab oniichan coat. I smile at all the different color patches I sawed on over the year he had it.

"Hey! I see the mystery mountain"! I hear Luffy over the pounding rain falling on Marry. I roll up my sleeves and climb up to get outside. My eyes widen to the point they fell like needles are piercing them as I look up at the mountain. Wow!

"That mountain huge"! Usopp yells and my mouth falls open. I can't even see the top.

"Um…Are we going up that"? I ask as I point towards the mountain that's coming closer to us.

"Yes we are. Make sure we stay in this current. Someone go control the rudder". Nami yells as Usopp and Sanji go inside to hold the rudder from keeping us from going off course. I hold onto the edge and I can hear Luffy laughing. I on the other hand am not. My body craving the soft bed I was in minutes ago but I won't miss this. I will not miss the chance to see us go to the grand line. As we get closer I can see we are going off the path.

"Go to the right"! I yell from the front.

"Go Right, Right, Right"! Luffy yells and then the sound of cracking. I watch in horror as the ruder breaks clean off. Noooo!

"I told you to be careful Usopp"! I yell as I watch us about to smash into the entrance. Oh god Marry hurt and we are all going to become decoration for the mountain. I watch as Luffy jumps off the boat.

"Gomu Gomu Balloon"! Luffy sucks in air and the boat hits him straight on. I can feel my face pale as Luffy go blue from holding all that air. Then the going Marry bounces off him and we are sailing up the mountain.

"Luffy grab a hold"! Oniichan yells out with his hand out reach and I run behind him just as he pulls the deflated Luffy onto the deck. I catch Luffy but the force makes us bounce backwards and Luffy sandwiches me into the floor. I cringe as pain shoots up my spine. Man that hurt.

"Sachi-nee are you hurt"? Oniichan yells and Luffy helps me up but won't let go off my hips. His eyes are scanning me and I grin.

"I'm fine Zoro-nii"! I yell. Sanji and Usopp are dancing in the kitchen and I smile as Nami catches her breath in relief. I aww as we really are sailing up the mountain. The current so strong that the wind is pushing me back. Luffy pulls me to the front beside Marry figure head and I can't help but laugh. The view absolutely breathtaking.

"Now it just a straight path to the summit"! Nami yells as she takes off her own rain coat. We pass the clouds and the current still pulling us up. Luffy free hand stretch and grab Marry horn. He pulled me on top and I awed at how the view is different when you are up front.

"Wow! Now I know why you always sit up here". I mumble as I look up and I can make out the top.

"Wow we are so high! I can see the top". Luffy laughs as we finally sail to the top and for a second we were in the air. In that moment I can see the grand line and I held my breath. Breathtaking. Then gravity struck and we fall back on the boat. Thank god Luffy has me by the hip. I look to the left and Marry is waving at me and laughing cheerfully as she admires the sea.

"I can't wait for our adventure"! Marry yells and I laugh as we sail at top speed down the mountain. I may be the only one that can see her but I think everyone thinking the same thing! We continue to sail downward and then a loud sound rumble through the air.

"Buooooooh" Wow that sounds like the creature crying. Poor thing!

"Oi, did you hear that"? Oniichan ask as he scratch his head looking down the mountain. I can't see jack with all the fog!

"What the hell is that"? I yell over the roaring wind.

"Maybe that the wind? I guarantee that you will find a very different atmosphere"! Nami yells as she looks down also curious.

"Nami-san! There is a mountain blocking our path"! Sanji-san says and I squint to try to see better. That is not a mountain.

"A mountain? That impossible because it is straight sailing through the passage to the grand line". Nami yells confused and she bights her thumb.

"BUOOOOOOOOOH"! My heart clenches and the cry makes my stomach turn. The poor thing whatever it is in pain. After moments of waiting the mist finally breaks and it huge. My mouth opens.

"It is no mountain". Sanji says as his cigarette falls from his mouth.

"It is a giant whale"! We scream and I jump off Marry head. That not good. I run over and grab Usopp by the shoulder.

"Where that promo type ring that works. I need it"! I yell at him and Usopp pales as his hand shacks to his pocket. He pulls both out and I can tell he did try fixing the defect one. Time for another test run. I may be tiered but if needed I will make sure Marry does not get hurt. I protect all of my Nakama. I place one on each of my middle finger.

"BUUOOOOOOH"! I can feel my adrenaline rush through me as my tiered body disappeared to being wide awake.

"What are we going to do? Fight"? Luffy yells frantically. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! HOW CAN WE FIGHT A GIANT WHALE"! Nami screech at him who only pouted. I have an idea but this attach takes a hug toll on me. Aww man I hope Usopp fix my ring!

"BUT IT BLOCKING OUR PATH"! Luffy yells back as he held onto his precious hat.

"Wait a minute, as we get closer, it sure looks like a wall! Where are its eyes"! Sanji says as he holds onto the railing. I can make out scars on the poor whale forehead. The poor thing and it so cute too! I blush at how adorable the whale is. Now not the time for this... but so cute!

"Yes, maybe it does not know that we're here yet! Nami states and I watch as the boys nervously run around deck.

"But we're going to hit it! We will be safe if we can go through the passage on the left! SOME ONE CONTROL THE RUDDER"! Oniichan yells and I turn to the broken rudder. No!

"The rudder fucking broken! How do you plan on moving the boat that way"! I scream and I am really having no choice here. I grind my teeth as I prepare myself.

"I got an idea"! Luffy grins and starts to run below deck.

"Luffy-kun it to late to use the canon. I got this"! I glared at the free spot and cross my hands and place them just below my shoulders.

"Sashi-chan what"? Nami mumble and I hiss as I let the ring blade go down my arm all the way to the tip of my finger. I am right beside the figure head and there a big gap before the railing. I can fit through it with ease. I open my stance and bend my knees with my upper body leaning forward. My blood flow down my arms and I increase my blood flow as I slam both palms on the front of the Going Marry.

"Blood Blood web"! I scream and I watch as my blood forms a web from where my hands are to both sides of the canal. I shiver as my blood leaves me and then the force. The force of us stopping makes me add more blood to the braking webs. We slow down dramatically and I blink as my vision starts to blur. I breathe deeply to increase my oxygen level and then the left side of my web breaks. Shit not good. The boat starts to go the right and I can hear screams of my nakama as they tumble around the deck. Now! I let my blood on the right side let go of the mountain and we slowly sail through the opening. I grin as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"SACHI"! My crew yells as I fall forward. I fall and then my body collides with the ocean. My side hurts from the impact and the ice cold water surrounds me. I can't move my arms or legs and I cough to remove the water from my lungs only to get more. Then darkness. When I open my eyes I'm back in that hell hole. My limbs hurt and I feel cold to the depth of my core. The sound of my screams fill the air. I wince back at every cry. I wonder what part of my mind this is?

"ZarZarZar! Welcome back. Long-time no see Sachi dear". The voice makes me shiver and want nothing more then to curl into a ball. I try to yell back but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"I hope you are enjoying the lovely music I have playing for you. This time I will take back all the memory you gain back and so much more"! His laugh continues to echo with my screams and I shudder as I feel the first little hand grab my leg. I have no energy and I am easily pulled. The closer I get to some place the more hands join the crawl up my leg.

"Get your hands off Sachi-chan"! That soft childish voice rang through the dark room. It stayed dark for only a second then Marry rushing towards me. She has this bright light surrounding her like when Luffy was in here with me. How did I know Luffy was here before? I use my energy that I have left and grab Marry hand. I smile at the warmth feeling that flows from her and into me. I watch as the hands go to attack Marry but as soon as they get near her they incinerate.

"Tsch. How you get in here? You are nothing but a boat. You should mean nothing to her"! The darkness hiss at us and I hug Marry to my chest. The lock on my throat release and I can hear sounds from my throat. I stare down some random direction as I hold Marry close.

"That…That's where you are wrong! Marry is my nakama and she means the world to me. It does not matter if she a ship. She means the world to me and I want you out of my memory"! With thous words the screaming stop and the voice tick. Suddenly a small orb flew into me and the room became a vast ocean with the Going Marry floating on top. I smile as the memory of receiving Marry as a gift from Kaya for protecting her island. Kaya a sweet girl who ended up with a sick bastard as a butler. I turn to Marry and hug her with as much strength as I can.

"Thank you Marry so much". She baa and pulls me thru a portal. She fades away and I close my eyes.

"I will always protect my nakama too"! I hear Marry say happily as sleep washes over me. I feel blankets as I sit up and rub my eyes. I look around to find myself…I think I am outside? I get up and walk over to everyone and they all look shriveled. I hold the blankets tighter to my shoulders.

"What do you think…"? Nami ask with a disbelieving look.

"What do I think…"? Oniichan ask as he looks around. His arms are cross and I can tell he really can't believe what he seeing. The water green and there a single island with a house and lawn chair in the distance. How come we are outside but it so different?

"How should I think"? Sanji says with him bent over trying to light a cigarette.

"H-H-H-How is this possible"? Usopp stutters with his mouth wide open. I am missing some vital info here. I am so lost.

" I was sure we were swallowed by the whale…..". Sanji finish….What?!

"Is this a dream…". Usopp ask in disbelief.

"Yeah, it probably a dream". Oniichan said.

"Umm….I just woke up from a dream and I hope we are not in another one. Also…How the hell did we get eaten by a whale? What the hell did I miss when I pass out"? I state which everyone turns around.

"Oh thank god you are all right! We were so worried when you fell into the ocean"! Nami said and Oniichan march over and slap me in the back of the head.

"How many times have I told you not to use that attack unless in dire needs. I jump into the water to get you and Luffy punch the whale in the eye". I blink twice.

"What?! Why the hell would Luffy punch the whale in the fucking eye? We were trying to get away from it. Not piss it off"! I wave my hands frantically and my blanket falls off.

"Oh Sachi-chan I am happy to see you are alright but it true! We really did get eaten by the whale. At least the captain did my job for me because I was pretty close to kicking the thing". I scratch my head.

"That does not tell me why Luffy-kun or Sanji-san was going to blind the poor thing! Why"? Usopp walk closer and pates me on the shoulder to try to calm me down.

"Luffy attack it because he was mad that the whale made you pass out. He did it out of anger". Ohhhh that it. I look around for the babbling smart ass.

"Where is Luffy-kun anyway? Also Usopp-san these rings work perfectly"! I go to take them off only to notice that my arms are covered in bandages and there blood splotches all the way down my arm. I would heal them but I am still to tiered for that.

"Our captain is still outside the whale mouth". I sigh.

"I think our captain is going to cause us a whole bunch of trouble and what with the house"? I point to it.

"I can't agree with you more Sachi-chan…But why is there an island and house doing there"? Nami says and I cross my arms only to uncross them as pain shoots up my arm. Not going to do that until I am a bit better. I grin as my bag was left at the railing. Awesome. I pull out a rose and put it in my mouth to enjoy the taste!

"That must be an illusion". Oniichan says as he tilts his head to the right. I grab three green lollipops and pass them to Nami, Usopp, and Zoro who all gladly accept.

"Aww Sachi-chan why didn't I get one". I look over at the weeping chimney.

"The reason is your smoking stick will mess up the taste and the medical herbs won't work that in them. Once you done with your Ziggy then I can give you one". Chimney nods and he actually put out his white stick.

"Aww my beautiful rose is so smart and thoughtful. I would do anything for one of your loli"! Sanji says as he swirls all lovey dovey. I smile and grab another and hand it to him. I wonder if on the island with all the fruit there one that will make you stop smoking. All of a sudden this big purple squid shoots up from the green water.

"Then this is…" Nami mumbuled until tears brimmed at her eyes.

"A great king squid"! Usopp and Nami screamed as they made a break for it. It big green eyes looks down at us. I walk forward and Oniichan grab my hand.

"Sachi…".He said in warning.

"But Zoro-nii look how cute he is". I turn to oniichan and he cringes as he looks into my wet puppy dog eyes.

"Sanji-kun can you catch and cook that yummy cutie squid for me"! Oniichan drop to the floor in disbelief.

"Anything you want is my command"! Sanji cheered as he turned to the squid.

"You wanted to eat him"? Oniichan ask still lying on deck.

"Ya he may be cute but he will be cuter in my belly. I can't help it. I'm hungry"! My stomach makes their point by growling. Oniichan gets up and puts his hand on one of his swords. Sanji grins as he moves his leg back. All of a sudden the squid has three sphere sticking out of it and it falls to its death into the water. I can see that they are attach to inside the house.

"Looks like there is at least one person there". Oniichan says while gripping his sword tighter.

"Hope they are human". Sanji says still waiting for the old man that has...weird hair come out of the house.

"I don't care I hope he shares the squid with us". I smile as I walk between Oniichan and Sanji.

"I have had enough. I wanna go home"! Poor Nami on the ground biting her lower lip with tears in her eyes. Usopp not in better shape either. I grab my forgotten blanket and wrap it around Nami shoulder.

"Don't be scared Nami-chan . You have dealt with fishman your whole life. How can that big ass dead squid be worse than Arlong"?I smile and she makes me a cricked grin.

"You're right. There no need for this but Sachi-chan I am still scared"! Nami hugged me and I just pat her head in comfort.

"Also Luffy-kun went somewhere. What going to happen to us"? Usoop cries and snot coming out of his nose.

"Gees Usopp-san. The squid dead and you shouldn't be scared of that. I swear you are half made of a scardy cat". I mutter the last sentence under my breath which seems to make Nami giggle. That good. She not as scared.

"S-S-Shall we fire a canyon at the island"? Usopp stands pointing at the mini island. I swat his head and I sense the guy about to come out. The swat made my hand sting but I loved the fact Usopp grab his head in pain. Stupid idea!

"Why the hell would we do that? It not like the house attack us. He attack the squid"! A old man with a white beard, bold head, big round glasses, he has these yellow peddels behind his head, wearing a pink t-shirt, and blue shorts.

"Ah, it's a flower"? Sanji utters as he gets a closer look.

"A flower"? Oniichan and I say together. That not a flower. I can sense him so he human.

"He human and pretty strong at that too". I say as I start to feel tiered all of a sudden. I join Nami and we share the blanket.

"Did he do that to save us or was he just fishing"? Nami stutters still too hard for her to understand what going on. He stares us down as he walks over to the lawn chair. Sanji looks like he going to pop a vein in his head as he stares him back. I laugh as the guy just sits down and opens up the paper completely ignoring us.

"Say something, you jerk"! Sanji yells with showing his angry teeth.

"If you wanna fight, we will fight you, you bastard! We have canyons". Usopp points at the old guy as he stands by the kitchen door.

"Oh Usopp when you come back can you bring me a green apple! Thank you"! I smile and Usopp just looks annoys as he enters the kitchen and comes out with my fruit.

"You better not, or someone will die". The flower guy says with such wide eyes. Nami holds onto me tighter as I just sigh. Sanji and oniichan look pretty piss.

"Oh? Who are you saying will die"? Sanji says as he bight on my lollipop stick.

"Me". The old guy says in monotone.

"You"? Sanji yells all piss and at that I could not help myself from laughing.

"Oh man. I like him"! I continue to laugh but in Nami shoulder to help hide the muffles.

"Oh calm down". Oniichan pats Sanji on the shoulder. I sit up and wipe my tears away. Oh man that was a good laugh!

"He mocking us…This bastard"! I chuckle and Usopp finally gives me my apple. I grin and bite into the sour yumminess. Love them so much!

"Hey old man! Tell us where we are and who you are"? I raise an eyebrow as I bight into my fruit. That a bit rude oniichan. I stand up and walk over to oniichan and slap him across the head like I did to Usopp earlier.

"You know mama taught us better than that to talk to old people! Sorry about that! We should introduce ourselves first"! I yell waving to the guy who smiles back.

"Dam straight"! I grin as I clear my throat.

"My name is Roronoa Sachi..". I never got to finish as the old guy talked over me.

"My name is Crocus. I'm the lighthouse keeper at twin cape. I'm 71 years old and a Gemini. My blood type is AB"! The old guy says and I feel my head fill with blood. I go to rip off my bandage arm.

"That it. I'm going to gut this guy alive and decorate his house with his organs"! I yell and Oniichan grabs my hand.

"Calm down imouto"! Oniichan removes my hand from the knot on my bandage.

"You're asking where you are. How dare you run your mouth when you barged into my private resort? Does it look like we are in a rat's belly"? The flower guy says as I look around some more. My temper in cheek and I feel so drain. I climb up on Marry head only to spread my body across it. I yawn and close my eyes. Maybe I can sense where Luffy is! I smile as I find him and two others? What? At least he also in the poor whale too.

"Oh so this really is in a whale stomach.."? Usopp gasp in disbelief which seems to be happening to a lot of people today.

"What going to happen to us? I don't want to be digested"! Nami cries and my eyes land on flower over there as he go back and does that stare down again.

"Would you stop that"! Oniichan and Sanji yell together!

"Haven't you heard of the repeating gag"? Man this guy does not get that much company.

"What gag"! Everyone yells and I chuckle.

"For the exit it is right over there". I open my eyes and turn my head to see a huge metal door…

"How did we miss that"? I ask tiredly. Man I am never letting a ghost use my body again. It too tiring!

"Hold on a second?! Why is there even a door in a whale stomach"! Nami screech at the flower old guy. That a good question.

"Wait if you look closer at the door you can see that everything is painted! The seagulls….The clouds…everything is painted. It all painted inside the whale stomach"! Usopp furiously yells at flower guy. Why would any one do that?

"Call it a doctor playful mind"! He says casually with a smile. Usopp does not like that as he puts one foot on the railing and put his clench fist into the air.

"You bastard. What the hell are you doing here"! This time Oniichan has to hold him back as Usopp sounds pretty upset. Poor whale. I hope he ok! I turn onto my stomach and pretend to suntan with the fake sun.

"Oh calm down. Nami, there an exit so let's get out of here"! Oniichan says and I re-close my eyes.

Suddenly the waves splash so high the ship rocks. I hold onto Marry figure head so hard that my bandages start to looks even redder. Oh man my arms feel like they are on fire!

"Oh! Crocus what the hell going on"? I yell as the waves pick up. The guy does not look to happy as he mutters something and throws down his paper.

"Oh look that not an island but a ship made of iron"! Nami yells and I squint and she right. Why iron…Oh my god this is not water but stomach acid! Oh god Marry!

"Marry! Are you ok"? I yell in a hush tone. Marry shows up lying down on her back beside me and cringes.

"Ya Sachi-chan I am ok. It just feels like theirs a constant heat on my tummy". I pat her head for reassurance as the waves continue to thrash us.

"Hey old man what started"! Usopp yells at him.

"It seems…Laboon has started hitting his head agents the Red Line"! I cringe at remembering all though scares on his head. Poor baby! I start to tear up for the poor whale. The old man jumps in and he swimming over to the big doors. He climbs them up and I can tell he going to do something to help the poor whale. Must be in so much pain! I smile as I sense Luffy running towards us. 3…..2…1! Pow and out comes Luffy and two other people. They fly through the air and I wave to them.

"This isn't good Miss, Wednesday! The gastric sea is right below us"! The first strange guy said.

"Luffy"? Oniichan ask as he can't believe he is seeing his captain fly through the air.

"Hey! So everyone ok? In any case, help me"! Luffy yells as three splashes are heard as they hit the stomach acid and Oniichan dived right in to save them all.

"Aside from Luffy…there were two weirdo…". Usopp says as he leans over the railing.

"It calm down! The whale is quite now"! Nami says and she right! Good now the whale not in pain anymore. I jump off the figure head and Marry diapered. Oh man it so hard to lift my arms.

"Seems like it. Now…We did save you for the time being but who are you"? Oniichan ask. I snicker as blueberry head leaned away from Sanji heart shape eyes. He sorta even creeping me out with him kneeing to her level and looking at her. The girl has blue hair that held up by a pink ponytail, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a green fuzzy coat, and short shorts. The guy on the other hand has short orange hair, his mustache is shaped like the number nine, he wearing a red scarf and a green suit with a frigin crown on his head. He just looks weird!

"Mr.9 their pirates". So the guy name is Mr.9…That sounds really familiar. I look at oniichan and he trying to figure it out too as he scratch his head.

"I-I Know, Miss Wednesday! But perhaps if we talk to them they would understand…maybe"! They sound like agents from baroque works. I don't like this. I give oniichan the I don't trust them look. He nods and gives me put up my Gurd look. I grin for a yes. He nods his head and I turn back to the people on the ground. At least one of them is terrified by Sanji.

"You thugs still around"! There flower old guy again. Thugs huh? They must have been hanging around here for a while.

"Don't make me say this again! I won't let you lay a single finger on Laboon as long as I am alive"! He crosses his arms and glares at them.

"Who the old man"? Luffy ask as he points to him. The blueberry laughs as she gets up with her mini canyon.

"Even if you say so, we can't leave"! Following blueberry up is weirdo as he grins.

"Taking down this whale is our mission. We won't let you interfere with are whale hunting this time around! Well open up an air vent in his stomach. Let's go, Baby"! With every word that pass his lips makes me growl as I glare at them. How dare they hurt a defenseless creature? I run up to then and punch the weirdo in the face and then did a roundhouse to blueberry chest. They fall the ground and I glare at their unconscious body.

"No one hurts this whale. Got that"? I ask everyone and they all nod. With that done I fall to the floor. Since Sanji is the closest he catches me in his arms.

"Oh that was incredible Sachi-chan! You tiered"? Sanji ask and I think I used up all my energy today.

"Yes…bed…now". Are the only words I can get out and even then it sounds groggy. I felt my body shifted and I am now in oniichan arms. I know because he smells like steel and a small hint of strawberry. I tiredly wave to everyone and I can make out everyone worry looks. I would say something to let them know I am ok but that takes up way to much energy. Oniichan places me on his hammock and lies down beside me. I cuddle into his side and smile as I fall asleep in my oniichan arms!

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone! We made it! The straw hats have now entered the Grand Line :D! That so exciting! Like even I am excited and I am the writer! Thank you all you readers for making it this far. Like seriously thank you so much! This is amazing and I can't wait to share my ideas with you all! I want you all to review and let me know what you think! I really want to know how my story going! I mean they are in the grand line and I have written so much! Pleas let me know if you like it X) Also Sachi has no idea what I have planed for her! I also figured out who she is going to end up with! Like it going to be an awesome love life for her but also one hell of a rollercoaster! My friend actually help me figure it out too! Thank you besti! Comment time:**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Oh yaa! Sachi has her dirty thing going on. I mean at 19 we all have them. The cake scene was fun to type :P So many licks and first kiss! Also thank you for reading the lyrics. I have somehow gotten it to time with the singer if you play it in the background. Also yes she is very kind and will do her best to help them all move on. Hint: It actually helps her in the future in some way. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **AnimeGirl4891: I put thank you in your review but it did not show up. You are also very welcome and yes your character will show up again but I can't have her alive since she dead. Once someone gone they can't come back to life. If you like Sanji flirting because honesty it is so funny in the series I can try adding more if you like. I hope you like this chapter because they have arrived in the grand line:) So I look forward to your review!**

 **So since this is the 20 chapter and grand line entry is it possible to get 5 reviews from you guys. I really want to know what you think so far! Also I have an idea for another story I want to run by you guys. It will be a crossover of fifty shades of gray and one piece. If you are underage and have not read Fifty shades then just ignore this and review below. If you have: this is my idea. Phoebe Grey is the otaku grey sheep of the family. She hates business and is an outcast in school. Noting like her brother Teddy who following in his dad footsteps. She also ate a devil fruit and must keep it a secrete from the world because they don't exist. A new group of kids come to her school and it turns her life for the better or the worse? So this is my idea. Pleas let me know if I should write it or not. Also Pleas Review for this chapter. I know you guys are reading it so pleas. I would pleas like at least 5! Anyway good night/morning and One piece go to Oda! :D**


	22. Accepting all types of gifts

Accepting all types of gifts.

I yawn and stretch to remove all those kinks. I feel great! That power nap really help me feel like I am back to being 100% better. I look around and there no one in the guys room. How long did I sleep for and why is it so cold!? I shiver as I go to Sanji closet. I don't think he will mind if I put on one of his suit jackets. I walk up the stairs and pull myself on deck. No way! There snow everywhere! I hate you falling cold white spores!

"Umm….How long did I sleep for"? I call out for whoever can hear me. I pull Sanji suit jacket closer to my body as I walk on deck. Oh god I hate the cold and that means snow too! I feel needles as I walk through the snow barefoot. I have to go change first before anything else. I run to the door that leads to the storage and someone thought it would be funny to hit me in the back of my head with a snow ball. The cold white liquid falls into Sanji suit and crawled down my back.

"Ahhhh! Who the ass whole that threw that"! I scream as I look around for the idiot who tried to play me. The wind dances across my skin and I shiver to keep warm. I find myself standing one minute then the next I am tackle to the snow cover ground. The snow leeks through the little protection I have which made my teeth chatter. Whoever that is they are supper warm and dead when I get my hands on them.

"Shishishi. Sachi-chan you are finally up! You were sleeping forever". So it was Luffy who tackled me. I hug him for dear life as my teeth continue to chatter. I will squish him to death my new heater.

"Oh you are finally up Sachi-san. How are you feeling"? Usopp ask as he walks up to me. How can they not be cold! They are not even wearing a jacket!

"Oh Sachi-chan. Why are you wearing Sanji jacket"? Luffy ask as I talked into his vest.

"I-I-I ju-st got u-up! C-cold out h-ere! Lu-lu-luffy help m-me to m-y room"! Dam I can't even talk properly. Stupid ass cold weather. I continue to shiver as the wind brushes over my expose skin. The wet cloths makes my skin feel like needles are stabbing me and the wind a nice big slap to the face. Luffy easily pick me up and carried me to my room. As soon as we enter, he places me on my chair. I hug myself as I continue to shake. Melted snow drip onto my floor and I am now sitting on a cold puddle. Fuck you mother nature!

"L-Luffy can y-you..". Before I have the chance to finish he already starts drying my wet hair from the falling snow flacks with my towel. He smiles as he wipes my hair dry.

"Don't want you getting sick on me". Luffy says with a serious face. I smile and he leans forward stealing a kiss from me. I blush and the kiss warmed me up a bit… Maybe another will heat me up some more. My teeth have finally stop chattering and I can speak again! Yaaaa!

"Luffy-kun…Can you kiss me again? It warm me up a bit"! Luffy grin and he leans forward. I close the gap and our lips collide. I love the way their so soft and it takes the cold away. I allow my arms to wrap around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. Luffy started to stand and I followed with him. We part to catch our breath and I go back to kissing his soft lips. Luffy hands roam down my back and I shivered in his arms. Our lips part only for him to lean forward to my ear.

"Cold"? Luffy says with a low sexy voice. Aww man I had no idea he has that in him! I blush as I shiver in his grasp. His hands slide Sanji suit jacket off my shoulders and I allow the material to fall from my body. It polls at my feet and I watch as his eyes scan my body. I can feel the wet material stick to me and all I want is to have it off. My hands slide up his red vest allowing me to feel his abs beneath my fingertips. I love the way his warm hands heat my back as they feel the curve of my spine. I step in closer and kiss him once more only for his hand on my back start to trails back down and grabs my ass. Wow! I couldn't help but moan into his mouth the way I do with Sanji deserts. Luffy hands tighten and I moan louder. Fuck I am sensitive on my ass but that feels so good. I pull away and Luffy kiss me down my neck.

"Mmm..Not cold anymore"? Fuck Luffy! I let my head hang back to let him more access. I hitch as he bights on my beating pulse. His mouth works like magic as I can feel the buildup between my thighs and the need to remove my shirt. My shaking hands unbutton his vest and my hands touch as much soft rubbery skin as I can. Luffy pulls away from my neck and his hands go down and grab the bottom of my shirt. He pulls it off and blushes as he gets an eyes full of my half naked chest. I smile devilishly as I look into his eyes full of lust.

"Like what you see"? I say seductively and in response he kisses me. His tongue slide across my lower lip sending a shiver to my hip. I open my mouth and his tongue collides with mine in a heated dance. I could not help myself as I push him onto my bed and sit on top of him. I can feel how much he wants me and I wish I can show him how much I want him.

"Luffy-san! What taking you so long"? Usopp voice hollers from the storage room. Fuck you! I groan as I sit up and Luffy looks up at me with the same annoyance I have on my face. I get off him and he stands up and places his hat on his head that was thrown off at one point.

"Coming Usopp! Just helping Sachi-chan find a towel"! Luffy yells and what he says is true. He did find me a towel which became forgotten for a way more fun way to warm up. I get up and quickly kiss him on the lips.

"Go and let me get change in peace Luffy-kun. You're too distracting". I say as I open my closet for warm cloths. Luffy just laughs as he opens my door.

"I did like what I saw. Meet you up on deck Sachi-chan"! Luffy closed the door I can hear his footsteps all the way onto the deck. I let my hands roam my short hair as I can still feel his lingering touch. Ahhh why Usopp!...well better than oniichan finding out. I turn to the mirror and I gasp at my reflection. That little rubber…I walk closer and my hands roam the hickeys he left behind. I count three altogether. Never got one before…then an image flash through my mind. I was in a room and I am looking up into dark ox eyes and I can feel that I am only in my underwear. Then his hot lips kiss down my neck and I can feel his heated hand slide under my bra and the memory ends. I twitch as I look at myself. What the fuck was that! I play with my fiery spade as I can feel my head hurt in annoyance. Am I in a relationship with this Ace guy or not! To get rid of my frustration I remove my wet clothing and throw them angrily in the dirty laundry basket. I put on long jeans, soaks, a green sweater, and my winter jacket. It a pretty black with green buttons down the middle. Nice and long too. I put on boots and when I recheck myself my hickeys are gone and I am ready for the snow. I walk up on deck and I can make out my breath. I walk over to the mast and I feel my blood leave my face from the poor state it is in. It looks like someone reattach the mast with metal bandages. I let my fingers follow the crack wood and medal sheets holding it into place. I clench my fist as anger starts to build up into my stomach. Merry floated beside me with a smile.

"Oh Sachi-chan! I am so happy you're finally awake"! I turn to her and I can feel angry tears in my eyes.

"Show me the damage"! I point to the sail to make my point. Merry nervously lifted her cute little dress and there a scar that badly stitch up across her lower back. I let my hands roam the scar like I did with the mast. I can't fix this.

"Oh Sachi…What are you doing"? Usopp voice ask and I turned to see he has a raised eyebrow. One hand go to my hip and the other points to the mast.

"Who the fucker that destroyed the mast"?! I said with a glare. So help me they may not live to see another day! Usopp shivers as he points to…Luffy?

"Luffy did it! He took it off and used it to attack Laboon"! Usopp says accusingly and I feel veins pop out of my head. Well it was fun. I crack my knuckles as I sense Luffy near Sanji who is shoveling snow off our ship.

"Ohhhh Luffy! Can you come here pleas"! I sang fake cheerfully and I watch as Usopp went and hide behind a pile of snow a few feet away. Smart choice. Luffy smiles as he bounces over to me.

"Luffy-kun you have five seconds as to why our mast was torn off to hurt Laboon". I crack my knuckles as Luffy started to sweat.

"You see… Laboon was abandoned and I..". Luffy is shaking in his boots. I can just make out a smile on oniichan face from where he snoozing.

"Tick tock go the clock". I sang as I clench my fist.

"I'm sorry! I used it to start a fight with him so he would not bash his head in the mountain. I promise to come back to him after we are done sailing and have a rematch". I punch Luffy hard into our deck floor. He sat up and I watch as he rub his head with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"That was for destroying the Going Merry! You could have dealt with that in a completely different way"! I say angrily! I bend down and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And that is a thank you for giving Laboon something to look forward to". I giggle as Luffy just looked at me confused as he continue to rub his sore head. I walk away with a smile. I can make out Luffy asking Usopp about what with the mood swings. Usopp just shrugs his shoulders and mutter women. I roll my eyes and I walk to the kitchen to get out of the crappy weather. I entered our kitchen with a smile. No more snow! Yaa! I stare down the two whale hunters and glare at them. Nami smiles as she watches them scrum under my heated gaze.

"Nami-chan why the fuck are these two whale killers on our ship"? I ask her sweetly as I crack my knuckles. Nami walks over and pats me on the shoulder.

"They are here because they begged us to take them home. Luffy-san agree and so this is our path we are taking through the grand line! You know you were asleep for a full day". No fucking way.

"Nami-chan I hope you are lying to me. There no way I was sleeping that long"! I scratch my head as I remember falling asleep in oniichan arms.

"Nope. You really were asleep that long". I run my fingers through my hair as I look out the window.

"I wonder where all this snow came from? It was warm just a little while ago". Nami mutters as she looks annoyed out the peek hole. Outside Usopp and Luffy are arguing about something. That just leads to them throwing snow balls at each other. Crazy I tell you! I look over and oniichan is covered in snow snoozing away...I hate you.

"How can they be so energetic? I hate the snow. It cold, wet, icy, and did I mention it is cold"! Nami nods as she hums in agreement. Sanji turns towards us from the deck and their hearts in his eyes again. I wave to him and walk towards the fridge to eat something. I was hungry before I went to sleep...now I'm just starving.

"Oh! Nami-san! Sachi-Chan! How much snow shoveling of love would you like me to do"? Sanji yells as he smiles with hearts in his eyes. Before I open the fridge there a wrap up plate with a rose beside it. That must be for me. I take the wrapping off to reveal…French toast. Aww man I don't like French toast. I stick out my tongue in disgust but food shall never go to waste. Not after what I have been through and I am starving. I simple grab the first piece of bread and take a big chunk off. To my surprise the mix of cinnamon and chocolaty is delicious. Oh how I should never doubt you again Sanji. How he can making something that suppose to taste bad taste so good! I cry with joy as I munch away on my delicious semi warm toast.

"Pleas continue to shovel until it stops snowing Sanji-kun"! Nami yells back as I walk up beside her already working on my second toast.

"Thank you for breakfast Sanji-san! This is the best French toast I have ever had"! I add on with a smile. I watch as Sanji twirls and starts to shovel faster.

"Happy you love it Sachi-chan! If you want me to make you more let me know"! Sanji says as his smoke turned into little hearts. Wow! That impressive.

"Hey, you! Doesn't this boat have a heater"? I tap my foot and took deep breaths to calm down.

"Ya, it cold"! blueberry shiver in her seat... That it! Before I let Nami say anything I walked over and slam crown guy into our table while glaring at blueberry.

"Listen here you two no good stowaway! I'm may have been sleeping but if I was not I would have convince Luffy-kun to leave you behind. I don't like your bullshit attitude! So Mr. Crowney you are going to stop sitting on your lazy ass and help Sanji-san shovel snow off Merry. Oh and I did not forget you blueberry. You are going to help him. So get your ass out there"! I rip off their blankets and kick them both out the door. I can't believe whale hunters are on our ship. I turn to Nami as she smiles and claps.

"I could not have done that better myself"! I eat my last French toast in anger and that hit the spot. Now I feel all better.

"Thanks! I still can't believe Luffy-kun did that! Why them of all people"! I glare out the window to make sure they are doing what they are suppose too. I jump as a clash of thunder lights up the room. What the hell?!

"Thunder? What the hell is going on with the weather today? It was sunny up until recently. The next minute it started snowing, and then lightning… The seasons and the weather change randomly. It just like Crocus says". Hmm so the Grand line changes weather. I notice a something on Nami wrist.

"Nami-chan what that"? I point to the wrist thingy and Nami brought it forward to show me. There a glass bubble and inside is a hanging compasses needle.

"This Sachi-chan is the compass that we need to travel through the grand line with. It picks up the island we are going to by the magnetic field. See as we are sailing….Ahhhhhh" Nami eyes widen and I watch as she runs outside letting more cold air in. I follow her outside and she looks baffled.

"W-what"? Usopp stutters as he stops mid snowball throw.

"What going on"? Luffy ask as he concentrates making his own to throw. I look at Nami as she frantically checks her compass and the direction we are sailing.

"What wrong, Nami-san"? Sanji is leaning over the railing as he puffs on his cigarette. Smoking again…I wonder if it his first today?

"No way…Turn the ship 180 degree! Hurry"! Nami yells frantically and I don't even question her as I work on changing our boat around. Don't ever doubt the navigator.

"What 180 degree? Why are we going back"? Usopp just has to ask. Of course you question the navigator. I roll my eyes as I control the fix rutter.

"Did you forget something"? Luffy ask as he looks up at her with big confuse eyes.

"The ship has turned around and is going in the opposite direction! When I looked away from the log pose for a second…The waves were calm earlier"! I scratch my head as I tried to figure out how this can all work. So the weather is random, the ocean random, and we are following a needle on a string….welcome to the Grand Line! I giggle at my bad joke.

"Are you really a navigator? In this sea, you can't trust the winds, sky, clouds…Anything! The only thing you can trust is the log pose. It the only thing that will never change". Blueberry cockily smile and Nami started to have her veins pop out as she grinds her teeth. She glare at her and I grin. That how you scare someone which blueberry started to shake a bit.

"Brace the yard! Receive the winds from the star bored! Turn the ship 180 degrees to the left"! Nami yelled at orders and I beamed.

"Already started that Nami-chan. We should be actually heading in the proper direction now"! I said next to her and she look down at the log pose and let out a relief of air.

"Oh Sachi-chan! What would I do without you"! Nami gives me a hug and I pat her head.

"There there. I am sure if I did not exist that you would do just fine! Don't listen to blueberry over there. You know we only have the best on our crew"! I coo and Nami pulls away as she wipes her tears away. Suddenly a warm wind picks up and thaws out all the snow. What the hell? I take off my jacket and throw it on the kitchen table. I walk back outside and oniichan sleeping away cover in left over snow…I wonder how he can do that? He always have been able to sleep in any situation. I remember the time he fell asleep and sailed off an island without me...How did I find him again? A pain go through my head and a new memory flashes before my eyes. I am sitting on the port watching the sunset. The same direction oniichan sail in. I shiver and I can fell dry tears on my cheeks.

"Sachi-san what are you doing here"? I turn and there Ace with a concern look as he walks over to sit next to me. I look up at him and I can't help but feel worse.

"My oniichan decided to sleep in our boat. He drifted away and he can sleep through anything. We have such a bad sense of direction I don't know if I will ever see him again". With that more tears start to leek and I feel so pathetic. I curl more into my legs. I have never been very long with out him. I'm scared. I can feel soft warm hands rub my back in soothing circles.

"Hey don't cry. If you wan't my offer still up". I look up and I am sure my eyes are puffy and gross.

"I don't know..". Ace just grins and helps me up.

"Don't worry..This can be a test run. You can be part time on my crew and we can sail to find you're brother. What do you say"? I give a small smile.

"ok. That works for me". The memory fades with Ace grinning...wow that new. So that why he important. I traveled with him...And I was a part time pirate? I am still standing at the door way but everyone to busy getting the ship ready for something to notice my flash back moment. The sound of a splash in the distant ocean grabs my attention.

"Hey! I saw a dolphin jump over there! Let's go that way"! I run beside Luffy as I look for the dolphin.

"Where the dolphin Luffy-kun?! I wanna see"! I jump as I try to get a better view! The memory in the back of my mind and I can deal with it latter.

"You two keep quiet". Nami yells as I pout at her attitude and stick out my cheeks as Luffy does the same…Stingy Nami.

"The waves are getting high! I see an ice berg at 10 o'clock"! I whip my head over and there it is. Nice big chunk of ice! If Merry hit that then she will get hurt even more and we can all sink. I run to the side and go to bight my hand. Luffy stops me as he puts his hand in my mouth. My teeth sink into rubber instead of flesh like it should have. I let go and Luffy blows on his hand to probably help with the pain.

"No you cannot use you're devil fruit Sachi-chan! Not until you are back to normal". Luffy says as he blows on his bitten hand.

"But..". I try to explain but he just cuts me off.

"No Sachi-chan. You cannot use your devil fruit and that an order"! I try to glare at my captain but then he disappeared with the fog that suddenly appeared. Just great! I can use this.

"Nami-san! It getting foggy"! Thanks for pointing out the obvious Sanji. I sense that Luffy has wonder off and no one even close to me. I bight my hand and place it on the side of the boat. Sorry Luffy but I can't follow that order.

"Blood blood armor". I whisper and I thinly place a blood armor on the side of the Going Merry. I heal up my hand and grin to see no bight marks. The toast is definitely helping. Good thing I ate all five slices.

"What the hell is wrong with this weather"? Nami screams as I can tell she defiantly having a panic attack.

"Nami-chan calm down! Take a breath and think"! Nami turn to the left and points at oniichan.

"Sachi-chan don't you dare tell me to calm down"! We crash into the iceberg just by millimeters. The boat rocks and Luffy go to check the damage. I release my armor with a sneaky grin and there no evidence that proves I even use it. Luffy comes back with a grin.

"We are lucky! There no damage to the Merry"! Luffy laughs as he holds onto his hat. The wind picks up again and I look up only to see the clouds moving a mile a minute. I raise an eyebrow. I have never seen clouds move that fast before!

"The clouds are moving so fast. The winds coming"! Nami exclaims and I can't believe what I am seeing. I rub my eyes to make sure they are not playing tricks on me. Big dark clouds are moving in fast and I can smell rain in the wind. Oh you have got to be kidding me!

"It's strong"! Luffy yells wide eyes as he holds down his hat with both hands.

"Unfurl the sails! The wind is to strong! If we take it directly, we'll overturn"! Nami yells and I run to do just that. I watch as Sanji comes out with rice balls. No time to eat with that big ass storm that going to hit us any second.

"Everyone! Eat this and gather your strength"! Sanji yells and I look down to see Luffy and Usopp stuffing their face. I continue to climb and pull up the sail. The wind is so strong that I really need help up here.

"Someone help me with the other side of the sail before it rips"! I yell over the roaring wind. I watch as Luffy stretch to the other side and started to pull up the sail. The rain hits and it soaks me through to the bone. First it snow and now ran! The weather better stop having mood swings…maybe Mother Nature on her period too! I am so happy mine gone…Anyway the sail all tied up and I carefully slide back to the crows nest. I watch in envy as Luffy just jumps to the lower deck with ease. Then his hands stretch as he pulled me to land into his chest. I think my heart stop for a moment. I push him away with a glare as I go help Nami keep the Going Merry on course. Suddenly the storm stops and I fall stomach first on the deck beside the mast.

"Oh! Please tell me that fucking storm is over"! I huff as I am back to feeling like I was yesterday.

"Ya…The wind calm"! Nami sighs as she allows half her body to hang over the railing. Sanji eagle spread on the deck and Usopp is sitting angst the railing. I love how Mr. Crown and blueberry are passing out on the deck as well! Feel the burn whale killers!

"Ahhh that felt good"! The sounds of footsteps ring throughout the deck and I look over to see oniichan looking down at our limp noodle bodies. Oh my god! He slept through the whole fucking storm!

"Hey, no matter how nice the weather is you guys shouldn't be so lazy". I sit up and glare at my dear oniichan as he turns to Nami.

"Oh, We better still be on the right tract"! I can sense everyone anger as they all mutter you under their breath. Oniichan turns to the two weirdo.

"Hu? Why are you on our ship"? I stand up and walk over to my oniichan and gave him a nice smack across the head.

"You're slow"! Mr. Crown mutters on the ground and oniichan glares at me.

"What the hell did you do that for"?! I glare back as I point at him.

"That for being an ass whole and sleeping through Mother nature fucking mood swings! How the hell did that not wake you up"? He just rubs his head.

"What are you talking about"!? I just cross my arms and Luffy smiles at us.

"We're heading to their town right now. It is called Whisky Peak"! Luffy smiles and just casually sitting on the railing like he did not just go through the storm. I can't believe he not tiered!

"You mean we are taking them back? We don't owe them anything"? Oniichan says as I look down at the two undercover agents. I don't like this. Luffy claps his feet together and smiles.

"Right, we don't". I walk over and grab a seat next to Luffy. He smiles at me and I feel his hand cover mine. I don't bother changing my eyes sight from the two agents but I squeeze Luffy hand back. Oniichan bends with a grin at the two agents are sweating bullets…

"Right, it's not like it matters to me….Yeah, your faces say that you're thinking bad thoughts. What were your names again"? Ohh I love when oniichan gives his interrogation grin. He gives it to me when he trying to figure something out and it can scare even me. Mr. crown teeth clench and he says it through his teeth.

"I'm Mr.9".His voice is strain and blueberry follows with more of a stutter.

"I'm Miss. Wednesday". She has her eyebrow twitch going on. Oniichan grins wider as he left hand rubs his chin. He totally playing with them now.

"Right…Something been bothering me ever since I have heard you're name… I feel like I have heard them before from somewhere". He finishes and the two agents look like they are trying to hide something. Oh look at them scrum! love it.

"Oniichan I think I may know who they are….or maybe it slip my mind". I teas and the two weirdo look up at me with shock and I loves the way they shack like a leaf. I just wave with my free hand and gave my own evil grin.

"Ya you are right imouto…Well either way…" I watch as Nami fist collides with the back of oniichan skull so hard he falls forward face first into the deck. He sits back up and it all red and he gasp in pain. Nami looks so piss as she glares at him. I snicker since he deserves it!

"How dare you sleep comfortably all this time…? You kept sleeping no matter how many times we tried to wake you up"! Nami looks so piss that to my surprise I can see an orange oar surround her. Suddenly this green oar surrounds oniichan as he glares up at Nami.

"Luffy-kun can you see that"? I point to them and Luffy just tilts head head at me.

"See what Sachi-chan"? Luffy ask all cute and confused. I rub my eyes and turn back to see they are still glowing.

"It must be the light. My eyes are playing tricks on me". I say lightly and Luffy squeezes my hand and I return the favor. The sound of multiple fist colliding with a skull fills the air. I watch as oniichan grabs his head and eyes wide as he starts to sweat. I can just make out three good bumps on his head. I give a thumb up to Nami and she just gives me her own.

"Don't let your gourd down, everyone! We don't know what might happen. I just realize the danger of this sea. I was able to understand why it is called the Grand Line. There's no doubt about it, since my navigation skills don't work at all"! Nami still holding her fist and yet there this spark in her eyes. She will be the best she just has to learn the ropes.

"How blunt….Are we going to be ok"? Usopp ask a bit concern. Oniichan still grabbing his head while Sanji still flat on his back smoking. There that confident smile I was waiting for Nami to show.

"We'll be fine! Things will still work out for sure! In fact…Look over there. Our first journey is over there"! Nami points and wow. There are first island and it cactus galore. Like there cactus growing on cactus. The fog covers it up a bit. I hope there an actual place to land. I don't want to walk on cactus thorns. Luffy jumps on Merry head and laugh.

"There an island! Shishishi"! I smile as I stand behind him on the head. The island sure is getting closer and there even more cactus!

"So this is Whisky Peack…But it is a funny looking island". Chimney says as he lights another one. No point in calling him Sanji at the moment until he slows down a bit. I roll my eyes and there are indeed rocks. Which means there is land!

"Those cacti are huge"! Luffy cries as he bounces in his seat. The sound of feet jumping on the railing catches my attention. I turn to see crownie and blueberry standing on the railing with a grin.

"We'll then we will be leaving now"!He says as he bows his head while blueberry had her right arm in the air for some reason. They just look strange.

"Thanks for taking us home, Honey"! Blueberry smiles evilly.

"Bye, Bye, Baby"! The say in sink as they somehow did a back dive into the water. I watch as they both swim to shore that not to far ahead. I close my eyes and try to expand my Kenbunshoku Haki. I see that Blueberry go to talk to the big guy with really curly hair. Mr. Crown on the other hand go to talk to the big group of people that surrounds him. I don't know what they are saying but I don't think it a good thing. I reopen my eyes to see Nami has this unbelievable look where the agents jump into the water.

"They just left..,", Poor Nami she looks stun.

"Who on earth were they"? Usopp ask and I wanted to answer but oniichan put a finger to his lips and shush me. I nod and put my guard up.

"Who care? We are landing"! I jump off the figure head and look over the railing as we float towards a canal.

"There's a river in the front. Looks like we can go inland by ship". I nod as Nami help us sail down the river.

"Isn't possible that they are monsters or things like that"? Usoop stutters and I clap my hands together.

"Ohhh! I hope so. That would be awesome"! I state happily as my stomach turns with worry. Something bad going to happen. I just know it.

"It's definitely possible. This is the grand line". Chimney blows out a puff of smoke and grins. I scrunch my nose and walk over to oniichan.

"If we come across monsters we can always leave the island". Luffy says with a smile from his little perch. While I talk to oniichan.

"So what should we do about the agents"? I whisper to him and he just grins.

"Just go with whatever they have plan. Do not do anything until we know what they are up too". Oniichan mumbles and I nod. We smile at each other knowing that we are probably going to have to kick some ass tonight!

"Hold on a second"! I turn to Nami and raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Nami-chan"? I ask as my arms are cross.

"Don't you guy remember? We have to stay on this island for a certain period of time". I scratch my head as I don't remember anyone telling me this.

"Why? Can't your little campus point to the next island once we land"? I mean if that true then at least it gives us the opportunity to explore all the different places. I'm not the only one confused. Turns out everyone is.

"Well Sachi-chan you were asleep. Unless we store the magnetism of this island in the log pose, we can't go to the next island. Since each island requires a different amount of time to store the log, some islands will only need a few hours while other a couple of days". Wow that some info Nami just gave me. Then that means log pose can take up years too….Hope we don't end up on an island like that.

"T-Then even if the island has monsters that we want to escape right away, it's possible that we have to stay here for days until the log is stored"? Usopp nervously ask as he sweating. I pat him on the back with a smile.

"That's right! Come on Usopp-san. Monsters can be fun". Tears just stroll down his eyes and I giggle at the poor sight.

"Well we can think about that when it happens. Let's go already"! Luffy smiles and I grin with him. I am so excited to see what in store for us!

"Luffy right! Let's go! It's not worth thinking about"! Oniichan grins and I can sense a bunch of people waiting for us.

"Usopp-san is it finish"? I look at him and he grins.

"Yup! I was wondering when the perfect opportunity would be to give them but now good. I will be right back". Usopp runs off and Luffy tilts his head.

"What Usopp getting"? I just gin.

"Don't worry Luffy. You will see in a second"! Usopp comes running back with a case. He grins as he opens the box to reveal my new toys. I clap and my eyes widen in delight.

"They look amazing! Give me a quick explanation"! I say and Usopp smiles proudly. Everyone looking down confuse.

"You got him to make you jewelry…..You know we can always buy them". Nami says as she points to them. Usopp just shakes his finger and scolds her as he picks up the rings I used earlier.

"That where you are wrong my dear Nami. These are your rings. You just roll them along your skin to cut but you have to go fast and push hard. They have a safe guard so if you shack someone hand, slide your hand up someone shoulder, or pat you wont cut them". He gives me the two rings and I place each on my middle finger. Next Usopp pulls out a pretty rose that I think go in my hair.

"This is the Rose thorn. This looks like a hair decoration and is a hair decoration! This thing is the end is so sharp that is can easily break skin. But the ends are so smooth that it won't cut your hair". Wow I grab the rose and it feels so cold in my hand. I gently pace it in my hair and grin. I watch as Luffy and chimney both blush as they averted their eyes from mine. I guess I look very cute. The last item he grab is two little rose earrings. My eyes grow hearts as I look at them. So cute!

"These are your rose earrings. You palace them in your ear and then during a fight you pull them out. It will cut your ear and help you out". I stab my ear to put them in. I always did want an excuse to pierce my ear.

"Oh Usopp-kun I love them! Thank you so much"! I grin and pull him into a bear hug. He huffs as he tries to take in air. I let him go only for him to cough and gulp it in. Whoops to hard.

"Why do you need those Sachi-nee? I though you said you will only use your power in dire situations". Oniichan raises and eyebrow and his arms are cross. Even Luffy looks at me questionably.

"Guy come on. When I need my devil fruit I never have an actual knife on me. You try biting your hand and see how it feels. It sucks so I ask Usopp to make them for me. I have had drawn up prototypes for years. I just can't make them. Also this way people will think twice when they see me and I just got cuter" ! I beam as I admire my rings.

"Oh my Rose you look even more stunning"! I grin as Sanji blushes.

"See what I mean. Thank you Sanji-san"! That just makes him do his little dance. The sound of cheering catches everyone attention. I look out and on land there are hundreds of people cheering..what the fuck?

"Welcome to the Grand Line! Welcome to our island"! People cheered this and that was not what I was expecting. Oniichan looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders. He looks just as baffled as me.

"What's going on"? Sanji ask wide eye.

"I really don't know". I scratch my head as I look at all the town people.

"Pirates! Welcome to our town! Hurray to the heroes of the sea"! Confetti even floating in the air and this makes no sense. Aren't pirates supposed to be….bad. I mean in general they are bad but we are the good one!

"Whoa! There are lots of cute girls"! I can feel myself tick as I watch chimney lean over the boat. Then Usopp of course has to blow kisses to the crowd.

"Their right! Pirates are defiantly hero of the sea"! I growl under my breath as Luffy starts laughing. Oh man I can't believe this. Their tricking us! I feel oniichan hand on my shoulder and gives a warm smile.

"Calm down and relax. We won't let them hurt us". I sigh as I rub my head and nod.

"Ok but I don't like this". I mumble and he just rubs my head. I walk over to Nami to see she doesn't look that convince.

"Sachi-chan these idiots are going to have their guard down. We can't trust an island that celebrates pirates arrival". Thank god Nami has some common sense. I lean over to whisper back.

"You're right. Their not who they seem. Nami-chan pleas be careful". I grin as she smiles back.

"Of course! I'm just waiting for the chance to savage the place. Also don't forget I was part of Arlong crew". I smile and Nami gives her own.

"Thank god I am not the only person on this ship with common sense". Nami grins and I giggle. We finally dock and we walk off the ship. I stay near Luffy just in case they do a surprise attack which he sneakily grab my hand. I blush a bit but smile at the soft and caring touch. He gives me the no worry look and there no need to worry. With these new weapons I can take on anyone. In front of us is a tall guy with the three huge blonde curls on each side of his head and he wearing a suit.

"Wlecome to….Maa- Maa-maaaa….Welcome to Whisky peak. My name is Igarappoi. I am the Mayor of this town. Please come relax from your tired journey. Our town thrives on making liquor and music. Hospitality is the pride of our town and our proud liquir, it is as bountiful as sea water. Would you allow us to throw a party for you? we want to hear all of your adventures"! The guy coughs and does a scale to clear his throat….that just strange. The boys wooed at the party and I squeeze Luffy hand to show him I don't like this. He gives me a calm smile.

"These people are nice Sachi-chan. They're going to throw us a party". Luffy smiles and I still kept holding on to his hand tightly.

"Ya but I just have a bad feeling in my gut. Can you promise to be careful...For me"? I ask the last part and I watch as his cheeks go red.

"Ahh..Umm.. Ya Sachi-chan I promise to be careful only if you promise to do the same for me". I nod and I turn to Nami who has this cheeky smile. I wish I knew what she was thinking. I roll my eyes as I look back at the Mayor who is looking at us trying to figure out what we said.

"So how long will it take for the log pose to set". Nami ask as she shows the so curly Mayor our log pose. He just grinds and starts pushing us all along.

"No need to worry about that now. Let's just all go party"! He walked us into a house and that when it all started. The band started playing, food is taken out, and everyone went to do their own thing. I can hear Usopp bogus stories and the people are begging him to tell them more. Oniichan and Nami went to go sit on a couch and he already drinking whatever in the glass. I find myself following Luffy because our hands never let go. I look around to find Sanji only see him flirting with the women. I bight my lip and my stomach turns. I can easily protect everyone it just there a lot of people I would have to take down. My eyes scan for threats and when they land on oniichan he smiles and mouths relax. I sigh and a plate of spaghetti is place in front of me. It looks yummy and even has a side of garlic bread. I turn and Luffy grinning as he has tomato sauce on his face. He has the same as mine.

"It's really good Sachi-chan! I know spaghetti your favorite food so I ask the chief to make you a plate. It a party so let's have fun"! Luffy sticks a meat ball in his mouth and I grab the fork. Well if you can't beat them then join them. I stick a meatball into my mouth and it has cheese in the middle. I smile as it is delicious but Sanji is still better. I eat slowly and a jug of purple stuff is place in front of me.

"What this? I don't like to drink alcohol all that much"? I ask as I pick up my glass. I smell the drink and it smells like wine. Never like wine…fruity drinks are better and I do like...ok I love alcohol. I just don't want to be drunk in enemy territory.

"Don't worr…Ma-maaaa-maaaaa. Don't worry. It is a special drink made from prime grapes that are used to make prime wine. It's flavor is wine but there is no alcohol". I look down at it and give it back.

"Sorry but I don't like wine but that a very nice offer". I give him a gentile smile and he frown.

"We want all our guest to have fun. What can I do to make you're night unforgettable since it looks like you are not having a good time"? Curly hair ask with fake concern. I bight my lip as I look down at my lonely finish plate of spaghetti. Now I want cake! I look up but Luffy already talking for me.

"Can you make Sachi-chan a cake? She loves deserts"! Luffy says excitingly as there a chicken leg in his mouth. The sauce is also still on his face. With my thumb I swipe it off and taste the tomato goodness. Curly smiles as he claps his hand.

"Of course we can do that for your girlfriend! We ha…Ma-ma-ma! We have the best bakers around"! My face darkens as I nervously play with my hair.

"Luffy-kun not my boyfriend…". I stutter only for Luffy to laugh and stop eating his 8th plate.

"That's right! She my pirate queen"! I look over to him and my heart skips a beat as I look into his determine eyes. He may be younger then me but his eyes are so deep with something. I lean over and give him a quick peck on the lips. He just never going to give up until I say yes.

"Yes Luffy I can be you're pirate queen". I give him a smile and Luffy blinks twice before he out of his seat and lifts me from my hips. He laughing and twirling me around with his own blush on his cheeks. He puts me on my feet gives me a kiss of his own. It feels warm and filled with so much love. When we pull away the sound of clapping can be heard. I look over to see oniichan has a blush on his cheek probably from the so called alcohol free drinks and Sanji so swooned by the lady's he has no clue what going on. If he did notice Luffy would have been kick to kingdom come! The only person who notices is Nami and she just gives me a wink with a thumbs up. See that why I made her pirate symbol wink. Luffy pulls me back to our seat and there a small slice of cake. Luffy also looks at it confuse.

"Umm…May I have the cake pleas. This is like a teas". I say as politely as possible and Luffy go back to eating his food. The backer takes my plate and place the cake in front of me. I easily dig into the vanilla yumminess and finish it off with ease. The backer grinds as he places a different cake in front of me with chocolate covered strawberries. It reminds me of the cake Luffy and I went to town on. I laugh as I grab one and tap his shoulder. Luffy swallows his fish as he looks at me. I grin and show him the strawberry. He chuckles as he opens his mouth and I place it in his. His smile falters as he swallows the strawberry and steels my cake.

"Hey Luffy-kun you have your own food". I say as I go to grab it back only for him to put the whole thing in his mouth. Ok that even gross for me to watch. I look away and a new cake place in front of me.

"Baker that has cherries in it right"? Luffy says and the backer nods.

"Yessss that wassss my famoussss chocolate cherry dream cake". Ohhh.

"Sorry Luffy…thanks". I say as I bight into the cake and peanut butter mix with something I don't know enters my mouth. It yummy but then I can't help but start to cough. The waiter places a glass of milk and I drink it only to start to cough more. Luffy patting my back but that doesn't really help me much. I point to the cake.

"What type of cake is that"? Luffy ask for me and I continue to cough and I can already start to feel the swelling in my throat. Pleas don't tell me...

"I'tssss my peanut butter banana crunch cake". Oh you have got to be kidding me. The Music in the background covering up my coughing and I can hear Nami ask for another one. Oh god if Nami drunk then oniichan got to be a bit tipsy!

"Ahhhh Sachi allergic to banana too! What do I do…What do I do"? I can't talk anymore and air is not reaching my lungs. I point to the ship. Luffy nods as he picks me up and runs out of the party faster than anyone can react. We make it to the Going Merry in record time and Luffy stops on deck.

"Where to"? He sounds so nervous and I point to the door that leads to my room. He nods and get me there in no time. He gently places me on my bed and I can already start to see small black dots at the corner of my eyes. Shit. I rush off the bed and fall to the floor. I pull out my first aid kit and rip it open. Thank god I stock up on epipen pen! I can hear Luffy freaking out as he watching me remove the tap to reveal the needle.

"Oh my god"!He yells as I cough, my hands are shaking and I can't see all that well. Fuck I need him to do it. I grab Luffy sweaty hands and place the pen in his hand. Then I do the motion into my thigh. I continue to cough.

"Oh…Sachi-chan I don….can't…no you can't die again"! I gasp. Oh man I am about to pass out and then I hope Luffy going to really be smart and get oniichan. I don't have to though as I feel that stabbing pain as Luffy stabs me in the right place and pushes down on the needle. The adrenaline rushes into my blood stream and within seconds I am gulping down air. I cough as my throat clears and Luffy pulls me into his arms. The empty container lies on the floor and I can feel his nervous heart beat as I can finally breathe again.

"Thank you Luffy…I still need one more thing". I crock as Luffy watches as I dig through the first aid box and pull out a bottle of my antihistamines. I take two and place them back into the case.

'What..What are those for"? Luffy stutters as his face is now berried into my shoulder.

"These are to make sure I don't suffocate again. I think I am done eating tonight and would just love to go to bed". I say tiredly. Man I think death really want's me back. He missing a soul to his collection.

"Mhhh I'm tiered too". I pull myself up but Luffy helps me. He moves my blankets to the side and places me in them. I turn to tell him something only to see him get in beside me. I blush as his face is next to mine and his hat is place on my night table.

'Luffy..what are you doing"? I think my voice just went up an octave. Oh man my face is the color of tomato right now too. Luffy kisses me on the forehead and his arms pull me closer. I can feel the heat waves off him and I snuggle a bit closer to get more of it.

"I am sleeping with my queen. She has made my heart hurt so much recently that I just want to make sure she ok". He says so sadly that I look up into his sad eyes. My hands snake up and I gently rub his cheek.

"Oh Luffy. I'm fine and I'm sorry for making your heart ache. I'm alright and how can I prove to you that I am ok"? Luffy leans in forward and only two word is mumbled from his soft lips.

"Kiss me". I lean in closer and our lips collide in a slow kiss. It is so soft and sweet that it would have made my heart melt if that was possible. I can feel every ounce of how much he cares for me. We pull away and I bury my head into his soft rubbery chest. From the heat, anxiety, kiss, and the sound of his heart beat made me smile. He held me close and his hand rub up and down my back as we stayed silent. We laid in my bed and just listen to the sounds of our two heart beats become one.

To be continue…

 **Hey my readers! So I would have posted my chapter yesterday but I guess the profiles were down for 24 hr. Anyway it here and a very cute chapter too. I never got 5 reviews :( I was looking forward to see what you guys think of my last chapter. Maybe this time...Pleas. Also thank you all you new readers that are now following or favorite this story. Also I want to thank the 39 people who even click follow on my story. That really kind of you. It because of you that I continue my story. Especially you 36 favorite readers. Thank you also to the people who are ominous! Thank you! Any way my comment corner(Also if you write a review for the next chapter you could join this corner! Also I do answer any question you may have. I take all criticism)!**

FallenArcAngel16: **I really want to thank you for taking time and writing a review for all my chapters. It really makes me happy to read them. I do my bast and I hope this chapter is as good as the last for you. And yes after a day of work even I want to do is crawl into my soft warm sheets! I look forward to your next review!**

 **AnimeGirl4891: I am happy you like my last chapter. When your character comes back it going to be HUGE! Like you have no idea what I have planed and it going to be awesome. It will be a long time from here but it will be amazing. I have it written down in my notes and yaaaa. I really hope you like this chapter and I look forward to your review:)**

 **So there you go! In a few Robin shows up...I have a very interesting first meeting for them. Sachi as you can tell can read people really well and has haki ;) So one piece is own by Oda and thank you for reading and pleas review. Have a good day!**


	23. Making a deal

Making a deal 

The sounds of swords and bullets flying with the mix of scream of pain made Luffy and I bolt up from our cuddling session.

"What the hell is that"? I mumble and Luffy just shrugs his shoulders. Scream of pain continue to fill the room and I pull the blankets aside to jump out of bed. Luffy and I run up on deck with some protest from him.

"You should really rest Sachi-chan. You just had your attack thingy". I raise an eyebrow and jump off the ship.

"Thingy? It allergy and I am fine after taking my med. Plus I don't want to miss out on all the fun"! I grin and with him pouting we follow the scream. We reach the middle of town to see oniichan jump off the roof onto the next. I whistle as the bounty hunters continue to try to take him down but fail. I smile as he does it with ease. I can feel anger radiant off from Luffy standing beside me. I look over and he looks so angry. Onichan finishes the last one and sits on the rooftop with a smile.

"Luffy why are you so angry"? I ask curious. I mean there no reason for him to be angry.

"ZORO"! Luffy yelles from beside me as he angrily glares at him. What the? Oniichan looks down from the roof top and grins.

"Ahhh Luffy-kun, imouto nice to see you again. I don't need your help"! He grins as Luffy turns from mad to furious.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did! Let's fight"! I turn to Luffy dumbfounded.

"Huh? What nonsense are you sprawling this time"? Oniichan bares his teeth in disbelief.

"Luffy-kun what are you talking about? Oniichan took down all the bad guys". My words fall on deaf ears as he walks forward.

"Shut up! I'm going to kick your ass for being an ingrate"! Luffy continue to glare as he gets closer to the roof.

"Ingrate"? Oniichan stands up in alarm. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Everyone in this town welcome and gave us lots of yummy food….ok almost all yummy food! But you cut down every last one of them". Luffy stretches his arm up towards the roof. I can't believe what I am hearing. He thinks oniichan cut everyone down because he ungrateful for their bullshit kindness….I fell for an idot. I rub my forward in annoyance and to try to sooth my growing headache.

"Well, yeah but…". Oniichan says with veins popping out of his forehead as he look annoyed at our captain stupidity to. I watch as Luffy flings himself at oniichan.

"Listen Luffy! You see these are bounty hunters…". Oniichan tried to explain as he dodge the punch that went for his head. Luffy fist flew past him and the wall crumbles behind him into tiny pieces.

"I don't want to listen to any of your excuses"! Luffy yells as his arm went back to his side as he stared at oniichan.

"Are you trying to kill me"? Oniichan roars as he grips his sword.

"Ya I am". Luffy says and I groan. You know what this is not my problem. I won't be able to stop this. I should go make sure the others are still ok though. I turn and I sense that Nami with the curly hair guy who on the ground. Sanji and Usopp are still fast asleep. Good! Even though I have bad sense of direction this Haki can help me make sure I get to the right place. I follow Nami oar and after what felt like forever I finally reach her. She grinning as blueberry looks over curly injuries.

"Nami-chan how come you're smiling like the cat ate the canary"? I walk over keeping a watchful eye on the two. Oniichan really slice him up good.

"Ahhh! Sachi-chan where have you been all night? I woke up and I didn't see you or Luffy anywhere…Did you two have a fun time"? I blush as Nami raises her eyebrows with a dirty smile.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I had an allergic reaction to the cake I ate and Luffy-kun rush me back to my room. I'm fine and we just cuddle instead of going back to the party. That's it"! Nami rolls her eyes and I can't help but blush a bit harder. I don't know why but whatever.

"Whatever you say. Anyway girl we are going to be rich. That on the ground is the captain of the Alabasta royal guards and she their princes. We have agree to take her to her country safely and get one billion bellies"! Nami eyes become money signs and I look over at prince's blueberry. Aww man now I have to save her royal ass from trouble. That means reversing her guard injuries too. I sigh as I walk over to them. Blueberry looks up and stiffens.

"Calm down princess Blueberry. Since Nami-chan made a deal with you, I have to protect your sorry butt. Since curly on the ground your guard that means I have to help him too so scoot over. This won't hurt a bit". I smile as I let my ring prick my finger. Blueberry scoots over and watches me closely as I breath in deeply.

"Blood Blood save". I say as I open my eyes and observe his injury's. My blood dances over his head and I clean the wound but not really healing the tiny concussion he has. No need for that. I can hear the two gasp as they look into my glowing eyes. I quickly deal with his pull muscles and all the paper cuts oniichan gave him. I close my eyes and smile as throw my blood mix with his away. Within seconds I feel his injury and some blood dripping down my forehead. I smirk as I heal my body with ease. Curly sit up and I open my eyes to see he has astonishment written all over his face.

"I don't feel any pain. You have a devil fruit power as well"? I grin and nod. Blueberry says nothing because her mouth is wide open in amazement.

"I sure did. I ate the blood blood fruit"! Nami snickers as her hand go on my shoulder.

"Sachi-chan our strategist so she will plan out everything to make sure your princess makes it home alive". I smile up at Nami only to sense two new people. I turn to see a girl in a yellow dress designed with orange slices, her earrings even look like orange slices, blond short hair covered with a yellow hat, and she twirling an umbrella on her shoulder. On the other hand the guy beside her is tall, with dark skin, wearing a brown trench coat with the number five sowed in, and dark hair. Great more trouble to deal with. I can hear oniichan and Luffy fight in the distance as well as walls breaking from their hits.

"How pitiful…losing to just one swordsman…". Five says with his arms cross.

"Of course they lost. They decided to fight my oniichan"! I say with my arms cross as I stand up. If they try anything I will be ready. This time I cut the palm of my hand in case I have to try anything.

"Mr.5! Miss. Valentine"! Curly yells as he gets in front of blueberry to protect her.

"He can't be that strong". I grin as if they think that.

"Well I am his imouto and I am almost as strong as him. You can always fight me and I can show you what I mean". I grin in challenge and they just snicker.

"Are you kidding around? Huh"? He really doesn't believe me…O well his lost!

"Ahhaha. After all this is the difference in our ranks and yours. Is isn't"? I just roll my eyes.

"Ranks mean jack shit. It really all about who stronger. A long time ago your boss ask oniichan and I to join but we refused. I am sure that if we accepted we would have been at the lowest rank possible so you should watch you're tongue". I grin evilly and like everyone else they always take a step back. I untie my bandanna and tie it around my head. I know I will need to fight. It going to happen. I can feel these two radiant off the urge to take me down. I sense that oniichan and Luffy are not that far off either. I'm sure I can send Nami to knock some sense into them.

"Ahhahaha. I really doubt that moss head. We really came here on a mission"! Orangey slice laughs and I felt myself clench my hand. I hate people calling me moss head!

"There're criminals here that are big enough for the boss to send us here to finish them off. These are the boss words "They've found out my secret". Of course I don't know what kind of secret they found out, but our company motto is 'mystery'. No matter what identity it is, the rule is you never nose around! If someone finds out the boss secret, that of course is a sin worth of death". The five guy says. So they found out and want them dead.

"That not really a sin. What a shitty motto"! I yell back as and I watch as a tick grew on the girls face. Ahh I love pissing people off.

"Anyway when we very carefully dug around trying to figure out who it was we found out something very interesting. The two VIP who are working for Baroque Works are missing from their beloved country". She laughs and I roll my eyes. I watch as curly pulled on his bow and gun stuck out of all six curls and fired. My eyes widen and I smiled. His bullets caused an explosion bigger than it should have. Dust cover the area and you can't see all that well.

"Now that is the best hairdo ever"! I grin only to sense five guy send something at us. I turn back and put my bloody hand out. I mumble blood blood shield and my blood formed a blood wall in front of us. The impact exploded agents my blood and more smoke surrounds us.

"Nami-chan! Take the princess and curly to oniichan who currently fighting Luffy-kun. When you get there can you nock some sense into the two idots. They are…that way"! I point to them and Nami nods as she grabbed blueberry hand and pulled her in that direction.

"Don't get yourself killed…pleas"! Nami yells and the last part sounded desperate. I gave her a reassuring smile and wave her off. Blueberry wasn't so sure leaving me behind but I can tell Nami convince her as curly runs right behind them. The smoke cleared and I allow my blood to twirl around me. I dodge to the left as I felt orangey try to fall on me from the sky. They must both have devil fruits.

"So it just us two. We will show you true power"! The five guy says as he picks his nose. I scrunch my nose in disgust as he fling his bugger at me. That just gross! I let my blood cut it in half and it exploded in my face. The hot wind dazed me a bit but I still duck under orangey kick. While she was in the air I sent my blood to slice her but she floated back into the air. So annoying.

"hahah! I ate the kilo kilo fruit! I can make my body as light as a feather and within seconds I can be as heavy as a whale"! She says with pride and she drop so fast! To fast for me to dodge and her weight crush me. I can feel the ground under me brake and my bones crack.

"Ahah so weak! Now we can go deal with your friends and finish them"! She says happily and my eyes widen. No. I am not weak! _Zazazaz but that where you are wrong Sachi!_ That voice from the darkness filled my mind and I shivered. No. How can you? _Simple I am in your mind and at times I can talk to you. Don't you want power? To protect you're Nakama?_ The voice ask sickly and the voice is right. Of course I do! _Zazazaz then let me help you like back then. Don't you remember the feeling of those marines blood all over your body? The power that surged through. I can give it to you so you can protect them!_ How? _I can unlock that power for you if you want. I only want you to promise one thing for me._ The voice said sincerely as it started to laughs. _Zaza I want to see their blood painted all over the walls. Can you do that?_ I gasp for breath and I finally realise they aren't here. I can sense them getting closer to my nakama. No they will get hurt! _Tic tock go the clock. Do you want my help or not_? I bight my lip but I have no choice.

"Fine! Help me"! I whisper. _Zazazaza smart choice. Have fun_! Suddenly this blood thirsty feeling filled me and I gasp as I roll over. I feel nothing but anger and I growl as I bare my teeth. I stand up not feeling any pain but only to feel heated. I let my blood form my skull scythe and a crazy grin splits my face. No one gets away with killing my nakama. I run towards the two soon to be dead people and this urge to see their blood painting this dull town urge me to run faster. When I finally reach them Nami has the two boys by the scuff of their shirts. I snicker as I watch Luffy and oniichan still trying to punch each other across the face. I twirl my blade and grin as I let my free hand flow thru my hair.

"Finally you are here Sachi-chan…". Nami stop talking and she drop the boys and I hated but loved the terrifying look in her eyes.

"Oh Nami-chan what's wrong? Don't you miss me"? I say sickly sweet and the boys look up at me. I sense another bugger fly from a broken wall and run and take the blow. The smoke surrounds us and I can feel the boys look up at me wide eyes.

"Ohhh you gona have to do better than that"! I grin as I jump into the air. Orangey got one look into my eyes and her face drained of all her colour. I gave her a smile as I let my blade slice her down the abdominal. She screamed as she crash to the ground. Oh what a beautiful melody! I land with such grace and turn to five guy.

"Ohh don't think I forgot about you! I'm just going to splatter you're partners blood first then yours is next! HAHAHAH"! I say happily as I walk over to the quivering women. My blade is dragged behind me leaving a line in the dirt. I love how tears stream down her face as she started to crawl away from me. The urge to kill died down a bit with her splatter blood but not enough. It not enough! I reach her and step into her wound. She cries louder as she looks into my eyes.

"Pleas! I'm sorry. Please don't kill me". I laugh as I lift my blade and plunge the blade into her right shoulder. She screams louder and I miss oniichan and Luffy telling me to stop.

"Ahh now who the one that said I will finish off my Nakama. No one gets away with threatening them"! I remove the blade and grin at the blood that soaked the ground beneath orangey. I lift my arm with a grin only to feel a bomb explode on my back. It flung me forward and I roll then jump back to my feet. I clench my teeth as I set my blade in front of me. Five guy lifts his partner and they try to escape.

"No! The only way you get to leave is in a body bag"! I run at them only to block oniichan swords. I stare into his eyes and growl.

"Move aside Zoro-nii". I say darkly as this blood lust still flows through me. He just growls back.

"That enough Sachi! We win and we are fine so back down". I search his eyes and I jump back. I breathe deeply as I close my eyes. I growl as I try to fight down the urge for blood but it there and it still hungry. I need to kill something. Anything. I sense a sea king by the ocean beach. That will work. I open my eyes and laugh evilly. Everyone shivered at my smile and I hate how I love that. This isn't me but I have to paint the town with some type of red.

"I need some space. Meet you back on the ship. I don't want to do something I will regret so don't follow me"! I turn and run. I go down different alleyways and at times I feel like I am getting farther from my target. So annoying! I finally reach the beach and grin as I throw into the ocean my blood. I bend forward as the sea king rises from the sea. It looks down at me and I laugh.

"Die"! I yell as I jump into the air. The animal roars as it went to eat me. I do a round house kick and the animal fell to the side only to hit me back with its tail. I fall into the soft sand and roll as it mouth is now where I once was. I do a back flip and let my body squat.

"Bodisupuritta (Body splitter)"! I yell as I turn my blade to face the creature. I watch as the animal charge at me and right within reach I push up with my knees and let my blade dig deep into its skin. My body flow through the air and my blade cut up it like butter. My blade left the body right before the head and I smiled as it blood soaked the sand and me. I drop into the wet sand and the urge for blood disappeared with the falling body of the sea king. I am never agree to that again. I feel so sticky and I watch as the sun slowly starts to rise into the sky. That power is uncontrollable and I can't ever use it again. At least it explains how I was able to kill though marines years back but why did I agree back then to this power? I am hoping the memory pops up but nothing. Blood soaks through my cloths and skin and I am sure I reek. The ocean is starting to stain red around the beast and I walk down the beach until there no more blood in the ocean. I run into the ocean and dive in. The water takes my strength but I love how it also washes all the blood away. I count in my head and at 45 seconds I run back out of the ocean onto the beach. I look down and the blood all gone. I smile as I walk to our ship. I can sense a duck on the ship so I know where it is. I jump on and the duck so cute. He has a blue beany and big black eyes. It gets one look at me and shakes in fear.

"Aww don't be scared. I won't hurt you". I walk closer with both my hands in surrender. He watches my every move and I gently pat his feathery neck. He so big and it amazing blueberry can ride him. Has a saddle and everything! The duck calms down and I smile.

"I bet you're hungry because I am! Want a piece of bread"? The duck squawks with a nod. I get up and I come back with his bread and I eat mine with peanut butter and banana. I can sense oniichan run to the ship. He landed on bored and got one look at me and let out a breath.

"What the hell happen back there"? I get up and walk over to him. I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back. I really need this.

"I made a deal with my inner demon. I don't ever want to do that again. I'm sorry". I say and oniichan shhhh me as he rubs my back.

"It's alright. Don't make another deal. Your eyes became black and it wasn't you". My eyes turned black…just great!

"I won't! I smile as Oniichan raises anchor. Luffy voice fills the air and I look over to see he has Sanji by the foot and Usopp by the nose.

"Oh! I brought them"! Oniichan looks over and cringes at the pitfall sight.

"Good we are set to leave"! Oniichan yells and Luffy looks behind them.

"Huh? These guys are still asleep?! Is Sachi-chan up there"? I wave down at him.

"Ya Luffy-kun I am here! Hurry up and get on board. I want something from you"! Luffy raises an eyebrow but rush on bored still dragging the two behind him. I cringe because that looks pretty painful!

"There no time to look for him"! Nami yells and I look over to see she is screaming at blueberry.

"But I just can't leave him here"! She fights back.

"Hey! What the problem"? Oniichan and I say at the same time. Nami looks over at us and she smiles as she looks up at me.

"She says she missing her duck! He won't come when we whistle for him"! Oniichan rolls his eyes and I giggle. We both point to him behind us.

"This him"? We say and the duck quacks happily lifting his wing.

"You're there"? The girls scream and they stomp on bored. I grin as I walk over to Luffy and the two boys still unconscious at his feet. I grab him by the vest and bring him forward. I forcefully place my lips on his and I pull away breathless. I just needed to make sure I am still me and I need something comforting. Luffy blushes and I smile.

"Thanks Luffy-kun. That's all I wanted". I walk away with the tingle of his lips on mine. Yup I definitely feel better! Nami and blueberry both have a small blush on their face. On the other hand oniichan go to reach for his sword. I walk over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Calm down Zoro-nii". He just grumbles under his breath with his arms cross.

"There a tributary just up the river. We can use it to get out into sea a bit faster"! Blueberry says as she finally lands on the main deck. We are really taking her home. I guess the whale killer mix with princess is on our ship. Nothing I can do about it.

"Alright let's sail"! Luffy yells and we unroll the sails. The ship sails away from Whisky Peek and the two boys finally awake. Sanji kicks Luffy across the head.

"Sanji-san why did you kick me"? Luffy whines as he rubs his face.

"I don't know. I just felt like it"! He lights a cigarette and I look out to see the carcass of the sea king I killed. I really did do a good job killing it.

"Hey"! I look over as oniichan walks down the stair to the main deck.

" …".Blueberry calls oniichan ? Where did that name come from? I mean you can call him a samurai I guess.. I sorta like it!

"Just how many people are going to be chasing us down"? I walk over to oniichan. If the company wants her dead then I bet there going to be lots.

"I don't know. There are about 2,000 people in Baroque works, and I have heard that there are several town based like this one". Blueberry says to us and Nami leans over the railing like she can't believe what just heard.

"Would they really send 1,000 people?...Finally awake I see"! Nami says to the two guys who are now fully awake.

"Wait! Let's just stay one more night! This town is great and has cute girls"! Sanji yells and Usopp agrees.

"They have some nerve! They don't even know the situation". Onichan says and Luffy looks at him with a frown.

"Nami do you mind". She grins as she hits them in the head.

"Hey explain it to them"! Oniichan yells and Nami comes back with a chaser grin.

"Already did"! I giggle as I cover my mouth.

"That was fast". He says and she just laughs.

"I left out the complicated part"! Nami waves as the morning fog picks up. I sense a new person on our ship and I turn to see a pretty women sitting on the railing near the kitchen. No one has notice her yet. She has a relax pose with her hand resting on her cheek. She wearing a purple cow boy hat, purple vest and skirt, purple high heels boots, she has black hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. Even though she is smirking at us her eyes are so sad. They hold such deep pain. I really want to take that pain away for some reason. She stares down at me. I give her a soft smile and jump up onto the railing to grab a seat beside her. I don't know why but as I sit here with her comfort washes over me. She rises an eyebrow in question. I just answer with a soft smile. She turns back to everyone.

"It's good we manage to escape the people who were chasing us"! She says and she has such a soft voice.

"That's for sure". Nami answered back.

"We need to be careful not crash the ship into the rocks". I can tell she playing with her and Nami really falling for it!

"Just leave it to me! Wait? Was that you Luffy"? She turn to Luffy who just shakes his head.

"Nope"! He says with a pop.

"This is a nice ship"! The mystery women says grinning and I nod as Merry floats up beside me.

"That lady soul is hurting". She says and I can only hum in agreement.

"I met up with Mr.8 a short while ago, Miss Wednesday". She says and I close my eyes and sense curly hair in the ocean on a raft not too far away from us. Blueberry wide pink eyes glared at the women. She look so piss.

"You killed Igaram"! Blueberry cries. So that curly hair name. I blink twice and tilt my head in question.

"Who cares about that! What are you doing on my ship? Who are you"? Luffy points at her and oniichan go for his sword as he looks at me. I just wave him off and tell him I am fine. He giving me get the hell away from her look. I just puff out my cheeks to tell him I am just going to ignore him. Which leads to him looking pretty piss.

"What are you doing here…Miss all Sunday"? Blueberry yells at her and so her name Miss Sunday.

"Miss All Sunday? Who is she partner too"? Nami ask as she turn to her.

"She partner to the boss". Boss? The one after Princess Blueberry?

"The bo…Crocidile"? Huh? Crocodile! One of the seven warlords! Oh shit we are already fuck and we have only just pass the first island and we have a fucking warlord on our heels!

"Is she bad"? Luffy ask.

"She the only one that know the boss true identity. We found out who he is by following her". See I knew she is good. I smile as I look over at Sunday.

"More accurately.. I let you follow me". She says lazily.

"Oh so she is good". Luffy concluded. I giggle as I swing my legs back and forth.

"You're also the one who told him about our identity right"?! Blueberry yells with her fist clench.

"So she really is bad"! Luffy has his lips to the side and this serous eyes. I burst out laughing and I completely ruin the serious mood.

"Oh man. Luffy-kun she good! She lying about killing Igaram. He alive and is on a small raft floating that way". I grin and Blueberry looks confused.

"What? Alive? How do you know"? I smile and Miss Sunday gives me curious wide eyes.

"I know he alive because I can sense people. He a little shaken but other than that he ok"! She doesn't look like she believes me. I told her the truth it her choice to take it.

"What is it that you are trying to do"? Blueberry ask and the Sunday closes her eyes with a frown.

"Good question. You were all so intent and serous that I found myself helping out. The idea of a princess trying her hardest to save her kingdom while making herself an enemy of Baroque works…It was just so ridiculous, you see…". Her voice sounded like she is mocking her but there is an undertone of need in there. I search her face and find that pain again.

"Don't you dare mock me….". Blueberry screams and everyone but I pull out our weapons. Even Sanji the lady lover is pointing a gun at her.

"Oh Sanji! Do you know what you are doing"? Usopp ask from my side.

"No…Not really. All I know is I have to save Miss. Wednesday and Sachi-chan". I raise an eyebrow at him. This is un Sanji like.

"I'd appreciate it if you would not point such dangerous objects at me". With that said Usopp and Sanji went flying over the railing and it looks like everyone drop their weapons. My eye twitch as Sanji eyes become heart shapes as he looks at her. He was just pointing a gun at her and now he all lady killer. Usopp on the other hand hides behind the mast.

"Don't tell me she ate a devil fruit! Which one"? They yelled with Luffy has stare in his eyes and I look over with a raise eyebrow.

"Now, now. Don't be so hasty. I haven't been given any orders. I have no reason to fight". I watch as Luffy hat flies off his head and into her hand.

"So you're the famous straw hat captain I have heard so much about…Monkey D, Luffy"! She grins as she places the hat on her own hat.

"Hey you! Give me back my hat! Are you trying to pick a fight with me"! He screeches as he throws punches into the air. I smile as I steal Luffy hat back and place it on my head. It fits so comfortably and it smells like just like him. He calms down as he see me wear the hat and Sunday eyes are on me.

"It so unlucky…You people who pick up a princess from Baroque Works who is out to kill…and a princess being protected from a handful of pirates….But what even unluckier is the log pose that is set at. The name of the next island is called…Little Garden"! I grin.

"That sounds like fun"! I chirp excitingly. Sunday just grins at me like she knows something I don't.

"We don't even need to do anything; you'll be wiped out long before you can reach Alabasta". She says with a smug smile. I can feel my excitement build in my stomach. This island for some reason making me really eager. I wonder what type of island it is.

"Will not! Now Sachi give me back my hat"! Luffy yells baring his teeth. I take off the hat and let my fingers brush over the straw hat rim. It sends a warm feeling through me and reluctantly I throw the hat back to him. He smiles as he catches it back and places it on his head.

"Do you not think letting yourself get wiped out is a bit foolish"? With that says she throws Blueberry a log pose. I giggle as I cross my arms.

"Miss All Sunday you have to give us some credit! We are very strong and we can do anything we put our mind to it. We will return princes blueberry home"! Luffy, oniichan, and I are grinning. She just looks at me and I guess she finds what she looking for. She places her hand over her mouth but I can tell she is grinning.

"Don't egg her on Sachi-san"! Usopp yells from his hiding space. I just roll my eyes and smirk.

"Why did you give me an eternal pose"? Blueberry ask as she looks down at the compass.

"You can use that to skip little garden. So you can have at least fighting chance. It points to an island right before Alabasta: Nothing at all island. None of our employees know that course. No one will chase you". Miss Sunday says leaning her head a bit to the left. I puff out my cheeks. That doesn't sound as fun as Little Garden.

"What? She a good guy"? Nami ask wide eyes. She playing mind games on us. I think she good. It just a feeling.

"It's a trap isn't it"? Oniichan says as he glares at her but his eyes have not left me once since I have sat beside her.

"Is it, now"? Her hat covers half her face making her look ominous. I watch as Luffy starts to walk towards blueberry with a serious look.

"What do I do? I don't want to accept this from someone like her! But know that they have accepted me on bored, should I"? Blueberry whispered to herself.

"Who cares about that"? Luffy says as he grabs the compass and crushes it in his hand. I smile because I was hoping that compass would brake someway! Then Nami does a perfect left round house kick to his face. She looks so piss and blueberry step back in surprise.

"Are you an idiot? She just went out of her way to show us a nicer course! What if she actually a nice person"? Nami screeches while she points at Miss Sunday! Luffy lays flat on the ground as he turns his head and stares down Sunday.

"You're not the one who decides this ship course"! They stare each other down and a twig of jealousy twitches in my stomach. I push it down because I know there no reason to feel this way. I look down at my spade necklace and the fire dances inside. An image of Ace glaring with his shoulders on fire at someone flashes through my head. I guess he ate a devil fruit too. I look over and Miss Sunday standing on deck.

"I see. That to bad". She says with a smile.

"She blew up the old tube hair guy, so I hate her"! Luffy hand on his hat to hold it down. I frown as I already told them.

"Guys like I said. She didn't kill curly hair guy. He is alive"! I say again and Luffy blinks up at me with an o mouth.

"So she good then"! Luffy says and I just rub my eyes.

"I think she good but that your own belief". I say as she walks past me. When she does she mumbles something only I can hear.

"You are one interesting women. Thank you and be careful getting to Alabasta. I will be waiting for you". Miss Sunday grins and continue to walk to the ledge of the ship. I can't help but look back at her with a grin of my own.

"I don't hate high-spirited people. If you survive…let's meet again"! She jumps off the boat and there a hidden meaning behind that message. The way she says it like she wants us to help her. I wonder why she needs us? I look over and see a huge turtle. Aww soo cute with his white cowboy hat!...Why is it smoking!

"Let's go Bunchi"! Aww what an adorable name!

"W-what is that"? Oniichan yells as he looks over the railing. Usopp finally comes out of his hiding spot as he too looks over the railing.

"Don't tell me it a sea king! No…it a turtle". Usopp mumbles and Luffy has wide eyes as he watches the turtle swim away.

"Wow what a huge turtle"! He say as Blueberry falls to her knees and I get hit over the head by oniichan. I wince as I rub my head.

"You are an idot! How could you sit beside the enemy? She could have hurt you"! Oniichan scolds me and I just blink the pain tears away.

"Ya but I felt safe near her and if she wanted me hurt she could have done it earlier. But she didn't so ya"! I pout and he just sighs.

"You are pain in the ass. I just don't want anything to happen to you because if you haven't realizes by now… Everything has been happening to you". Aww he just making sure I'm safe. Love his protectiveness. I give him a quick reassuring hug and he does the same.

"I can't tell what that women is thinking one bit"! Blueberry shouts looking down at the floor. Merry floats over to her and pasts her on the back. Well tried to but her hand just go right through her. She looks down and sighs. I walk over to Merry and gently put her hand in mine. I pat blueberry hand with Merry hand in mine and she looks up at me with a confused but thank you smile. Merry baa in happiness and kisses my cheek as she disappears.

"Then there no point of think about it. We already have one person like that on our ship". Nami says with her hands on her hips. I grin as I am sure she talking about Luffy. He more fist now and thinks later.

"Hey explain what going on! Nothing makes sense"? Usopp yells and I would like to know to. Nami explain it to the three of us. So Vivi aka princess blueberry join Baroque Works to help out her country to figure out who causing the problems. Turns out Sir Crocodile who is a warlord is causing all the problem. We are taking her home to save her country and stop it from becoming a war zone. They explain how oniichan took everyone out and they kept out my little crazy moment.

"I see, to bad I was fast asleep but there is still a chance for me to shine. Don't worry. Now that this sleeping prince has awoken, your safety is guaranteed". Sanji says as he light a new bud…Smoky his name until he stops. I crinkle my nose at the smell and lay down next beside oniichan.

"Whoa! Good thing I was sleeping through that"! Usopp says and I twitch. His coward personality starting to get on my nerves a bit. He better than that and should give himself more credit.

"Is it really ok for me to be on this ship? I'll only trouble you all". Vivi says down cast. Jeese she has no faith in us.

"What're you talking about? We already know who you are! If you don't want to trouble us, you should've done that from the start". Nami pokes her in the forehead and she bights her lower lip.

"I'm sorry"! She says trembling.

"Right Luffy"? Nami yells back and he just looks at her.

"Yeah! I'm hungry"! Luffy yells lifting his hands in the air. My stomach growls and I beam at the idea.

"Me too! Sanji-san can you cook us something yummy"! I watch as Smoky smile warmly at me.

"Of course I can Sachi-chan. What would you like"? He says sweetly. He still didn't go all lovey dove with me. What? I look over and Nami gives me a knowing smile.

"I want eggs and bacon"! Oniichan nods beside me in agreement. I can already see the drool down Luffy chin.

"Will we be alright at Little Garden"? Usopp ask nervously and Sanji walks towards the kitchen.

"Of course we will Usopp-san! Come on…You know how awesome this crew is. What ever gets thrown at us I am sure we can always throw it right back"! I say and that seems to have calm him down.

"Alright, men! Let's go to Little Garden"! Luffy yells in excitement!

"Yeah"! We all agree and I can't wait for what to come!

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone! Here another awesome chapter! Oh my god I am so excited to write the next chapter! I have been waiting to write the chapter for little Garden for so long! It going to be amazing! Anyway thank you for reviewing reviewers! I have some I would like to thank down below:)**

FallenArcAngel16- Hey I am really happy to hear my work pulls you in. It is true she did agree but conflict is coming around the corner. Anyway I know she gets hurt but it always leads to something. I cant wait for you to read about little Garden. Lets just say it going to be a paradise for Sachi. *HINT*. Thank you for review and I look forward to your next one!

azereneyeo - WOW! I am really happy you like my story so much! Even though you are only on chapter three just wait untill you get here. Which when you do I would like to say thank you! I can't wait to read your next review!

lightarrow- Hey it all good. Take your time and don't rush. I understand and read when you can. Pleas do feel better and I look forward to your next review when you can get to it:) Thank you very much for reading my story.

 **That it fans! I don't know when I will write the next amazing chapter! It will be amazing and then after that one even more amazing. Oh I have it all plan. It may take a longer time for me to update because I am in collage and their lots of stuff I still have to do before I write more chapters. I will write a chapter at least once a month. Also pleas review! I am begging here! I love answering any question you have too! One Piece go to Oda and thanks you readers! I love you all! X)**


	24. Little Garden grand is not so grand

Little Garden grand to not so grand adventure!

All morning I have been a ball of energy. The next island we are going to must be amazing. I just know it! Oniichan been watching me all morning. He knows when I am like this he has to keep his eye on me. Last time this feeling came we landed on an island that was all pet related. It had the cutesiest kitten but oniichan wouldn't let me take any home. Anyway I am on the Going Merry figure head between Luffy legs and cuddling into his warmth. The temperature rising slowly so before the island I will have to change out of my jeans and t-shirt. I turn to the new chapter called _Busoshoku Hak._ I wonder what this chapter about?

 _Busoshoku Haki is the power to wear in invisible armor. If the armor is hard enough, it can be used as an offensive power. The efficient part of this power is the only countermove that effects devil fruit power._ I could not help but re-read over that line two more times.

"Holy shit there is a way". I say out loud only for Luffy to look at me confused.

"What way"? He say puzzle. I am about to tell him but Sanji calls everyone over for drinks. Luffy smiles at the sound of something yummy.

"Shishishi. Yahho! Coming Sachi-chan"? He ask as he stands up. I give him a gentle smile.

"Nope! I am going to stay here and read my book. You go on ahead". A twig of guilt flashes through me as he frowns for a second and then disperse as a grin spreads across his face.

"I will be back with yours. Stay right there"! He jumps off and runs to Sanji. I giggle and turn back to where I was reading.

 _The efficient part of this power is the only countermove that effects devil fruit power. Logia-types almost seems almost invincible because of their elemental body but you can hit them solidly._ I could not help but grin as I continue to read. _Touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers._ _You can transfer this power to your weapons as well._ _Naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power and it is possible for one to coat their entire body in Busoshoku Haki with enough training. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body. So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers…_ So I can combine my haki with a weapon so my blood a possibility since it still part of my body. That amazing! _Be careful because Busoshoku Haki can be depleted if used for long periods of time, and after the limit is reached the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. The better you are at it the longer it will last._ _To be able to use this type of Haki you have to concentrate on your body and find your inner_ will _by meditating. Once you find it you pull it to your surface and coat your skin. It takes time, patencetince, and concentration to successfully coat your body._ Hmm….This seems harder than learning Kenbunshoku Haki. Find my inner will. I guess I can meditate. I look up and we are getting really close to the island. I look over at Luffy and all the drinks are gone. Aww I didn't get one but I did learn something awesome. I smile out to the sea and breathe in the salty air. I have time to start learning Busoshoku Haki! I cross my less to get comfortable and breathe in deeply. I close my eyes and let the sound of the wave's crash agents the boat and hear my Nakama play, snore, or navigate. They are the one I want to protect. I continue to breathe slowly and my body starts to relax. My mind starts to wonder and suddenly memories after memories of how I met everyone enter my mind. The one that I still don't have are coming back. How I met Luffy at the pub and he help save oniichan, how Nami was running from pirates and we saved her only to get tied up in a messy situation, how I was weak from blood loss and Usopp showed us to a tavern, and Sanji how he help Gin. These are my Nakama. Mine and I would happily give my life for them. As I thought this I felt this inner weight that filled my chest to my belly. It feels heavy but comfortable. I open my eyes and the heavy feeling starts to fade away. I look down at my hand and stare at my fingertips. They feeling almost gone but I try to move what left in me to my fingertips. That could be my will? I concentrate really hard and something incredible happen! The tip of my fingers go black. It disappear just as fast as it happen but it happen. I jump off the figure head grinning. I don't know if this day could get any better!

"Guy's I have some awesome news"! I yell as I jump over the railing onto the deck. I feel drain but exhilarating as well. We are just about to sail into a stream that will take us into island number two.

"What is it Sachi-chan! Also I saved this for you"! Luffy indeed save me my drink but it half full. I smile in thanks as I take it from him. The other gather around me confused.

"What is it Sachi-nee"? Oniichan ask as he walk up beside me. Everyone by my side and I sip my drink for anticipation.

"I got all my memories back of how I met you all. I am still missing a lot but I know how I met every single one of you"! I grin as I finish off my drink. I don't know what Sanji put in it but I feel a lot better.

"Oh Sachi-chan you remember how we met! I am so happy"! Sanji says with hearts in his eyes and I smile.

"Yup I remember how I stood up for Gin and you made him a meal"! Nami gave me a quick hug. While everyone grinning in the background. On the other hand Vivi looks confuse.

"What do you mean you got your memory back"? She ask looking concern and unsure if it ok to even ask. I smile up at her as Usopp pats my back.

"I lost my memory back at the Barities. Which is Sanji old man restaurant. It a long story but I lost it all. I have gain so much back but I am still missing gaps". Vivi nods with a soft smile.

"I am sure you will gain them back". She says sweetly and I can't help but feel that she is nicer than I thought. Luffy kisses me on the cheek happily and then dodges oniichan sword and Sanji kick. I roll my eyes and we all work our way to the front of the ship. I stand beside oniichan bouncing on the soul of my feet. I can feel so many creature on this island that I have never felt before. It incredible! He watching me out of the corner of his eye. He looks so serious while the others are smiling.

"So this is Little Garden". Luffy says while leaning over the railing looking out at the island.

"What so little about it"? Oniichan ask beside me.

"This island doesn't really fit its cute name". Nami mumbulls behind me. She right.

"It a thick jungle! Who know what in them"! Usopp has his hands up in a karate chop move as he backs away. I giggle at his antics while Vivi looks down and really looks nervous. karoo her cute duck is just by her side.

"We have to be careful. I'm worried about what Miss Sunday said". She has a far off look and I just roll my eyes. There is nothing to be worried about.

"Are you saying there could be monster on this island"? Usopp says as sweat pors down his face. I giggle some more. I hope so!

"Who knows"! Luffy says happily and that just freaks him out even more.

"Lets try not to land on this island and just go onto the next one". I can feel myself twitch.

"Aww but what the fun in that"! I whine and oniichan smirks at my side. I can tell he itching to slice something up.

"It takes time to set the Log pose". Nami declares with hands on her hips and Sanji joins in.

"Ya and we are running low on food supplies. We never stock up on the last town we were in". I turn to him with a raise eyebrow. He just smirks and points to our own black hole. I sigh. I hope we can even get food on this island.

"I hope there a BBQ restaurant here"! I can't help but join in with Luffy. It gotten so hot and humid that my shirt and pants are sticking to me.

"Ohh I bet there an ice-cream parlor"! I chuckle and oniichan just rolls his eyes.

"As if there would be one"! Sanji screams and I can't help but beam at him. He just sighs while rubbing his head.

"Ohh sachi-chan I can make you ice-cream if you want! Also we are here to stock up on supplies! Geez, What are you thinking"? Sanji half yelled half dovey mode.

"I was thinking with my stomach"! I admit. Sanji just grins with a blush and blows out his stick.

"But it dangerous to go to shore. Just take a look at the plants to start with. I've never seen anything like them. There not even in my encyclopedia". Nami makes a point but she being like Usopp. The sound of a bird wings flapping fills the air and she covers her ears. I wonder what type of bird that is. I hope it cute!

"How cute"! Sanji mutters with a smile and a blush.

"You mean me"? Usopp ask all cute form. I hold in a laugh as Sanji bark at him.

"I was talking about Nami- san"! Nami looks up all teary eyes. Ohh come on. Sounds aren't scary.

"What was that"? She ask as she look around for an answer.

"Don't worry Nami-san! It was just a bird'! I turn to look at Sanji only to see a big bird that had green feathers and a long neck. It came to snatch Sanji but he duck in time.

"Oh, Stupied bird! What was that for"! He yells as I watch the bird fly away with wonder.

"Nii-nii pleas tell me that was an Archaeopteryx I just saw that tried to snatch Sanji-san. Because I think it was"! I say turning to him all happily.

"A what"? Everyone ask and I just look around for more. Suddenly a bang was heard and we are surrounded by dust.

"Is this the kind of noise you hear from a normal jungle"? Nami ask wide eyes and I just turn towards the bang. Suddenly a giant tiger was following us down stream only to drop dead all of a sudden. What the…?

"This isn't normal. Defiantly not normal! Why does the king of the jungle, fall covered in blood"? Nami shouts as she eyes the dead tiger nervously. She is really gripping the railing tightly. Usopp really sweating bullets as he nods to agree with her.

"Ah! It is decided we are definitely not going on shore"! Usopp says all freak out with huge eyes. If that was an Archaeopteryx. I am going on that island! As we sail further down I watch as a pod of Stegosaurus come over to drink the water. I rush over to oniichan and shake him as I point to the dinosaurs. My eyes are glistering with amazement as he looks down at me with this wide eye look.

"Nii-nii do you see that! Do you see them! Oh my god we are in paradise". I say happily as I rush over to Luffy. I can already hear the grown from Usopp and Nami.

"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy! Pleas, Pleas, Pleas can I…. we land. I wana explore pleas"! I give him my best puppy dog eyes as I beg for this. I dance in side as he blush and grins that I like so much. I win!

"Ya! It smells like an adventure"! I shake with pleasure as I tackle him into a bear hug!

"Thank you, thank you, Thank you"! I say kissing him with each thank you. His face reddens and I squeal as I rush over to Sanji! Oh hope I can find a Pterandon or even a Diplodocus! I jump in my spot in front of him. I must look like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Sanji-kun! Can you make us a box lunch! Pleas"! I give him my doughy eyes even though I know I won't need them but he melts like jelly. This island is going to be like I am in my bakery's! Pure bliss!

"Oh! I am going to make you the best lunch ever"! I grin as I tackle him into a hug. He just laughs and I can feel him heat up a bit.

"Thank you so much"! I squeal as I pull away and I can see a trickle of blood from his nose.

"Oh my god! I have to get ready! Luffy-kun don't leave with out me"! I yell as I skip bellow deck! As I leave I can sense that everyone pretty confused at what just happen. I laugh happily as I take my clothes off! I open my closet and grab black butty shorts and my green bikini top. It's to hot to wear a shirt and I can show off my tattoo with pride. I place my rose in my hair and my rings are on my fingers. I quickly grab my bag and stuff my sketchbook inside with four chocolates bar and my lollipops! Never know when you will need them! There is no way I am leaving this island without a drawing of at least one of my favorite dinosaurs! I quickly run up on deck and jump from one foot to the next.

"Wait a sec! Wh-er do you think you're going"? Nami ask me as I jump onto the railing. I turn and grin at her.

"To see my favorite books as a kid come alive! I don't know if I will ever get the chance to see this so I am going"! I say as I balance on the railing.

"Sachi-nee you don't mean this island…"? Oniichan ask questionably and I just beam with hearts in my eyes. His eyes widen then it turns back to serious.

"You can't keep any of the animals on this island! They only ones aloud on this ship is dead and cut up"! I pout and cross my arms but nod none the less. I hitch as a feel a tiny needle prick my back left shoulder. I let my blood kill the mosquito and smile as I watch it fall into the water. Within seconds an Arowana comes up and eats it. Go Arowana! It starts to itch but I just heal it over and not really thinking about the fact that it needle still had blood from the last dino it suck is in me. Amway I love the smile across Luffy face.

"We are going on Adventure! Adventure! Wana come along"? Luffy sang with this happy smile and stars shined around him. He just as excited as me!

"Can I come with you"? I can't believe Vivi just ask that! I never thought she would have the balls for this.

"What"? Usopp screech as Luffy turned his ginormous smile to her.

"Sure! Come, come"! I can feel myself needing to get on the island. It's calling for me!

"Not you too"! Poor Nami. She is not taking this well.

"Yeah…If I just sit around here, I may start thinking about all sorts of things. Also Sachi-san you have a really nice tattoo". I look at Vivi and she looks different for some reason. She has this soft smile and she doesn't look so evil. I grin.

"Thanks Vivi-san! This is my pride and represents my love for my nakama. It's who I want to protect". I say sweetly and she looks at it closer. I watch as her eyes mover over every tattoo but looks confused as she stares at one of them.

"Who the person that represents the spade? I can recognize every one else but I don't know who that belongs to"? she ask as she looks closer.

"That would be Ace…I don't have many memories of him but the one I do have…showed me that I was with him for a while". Vivi nods in understanding.

"Vivi it to dangerous for you to go on the island"! Nami tries again to make Vivi stay on bored. It not like she will be alone.

"Don't worry. Karoo will be coming with me". She says and the poor duck looks so scared.

"It more like he looks like he in shook". Nami mutters and Vivi just giggles as Sanji joins us. He gives Luffy a blue back pack, Karoo a drink, and he gives me a special lunch box that I place in my own bag.

"There you go! Three lunches and a drink for Karoo". He says sweetly. I jump off the ship and as I land on the island my excitement grows.

"Come on guys"! I yell and watch as Luffy and Sanji blushes at me. Luffy jumps down and Karoo jumps down with Vivi riding on his back.

"Well then see you later"! Vivi smiles and waves beside me.

"By Oniichan! By Sanji-kun! By Usopp and Nami"! I wave as we walk into the forest. As we walk I aww at all the different flowers and I love the sounds that come from the forest. Luffy laughs as we start to jog and I cant help but join him. Luffy and I stop at a small pond and Vivi soon joins us. We walk in the water and my eyes turn to hearts as I look down at the cutie!

"Here, look at this! It a shellfish type sqwid"! He says and I just giggle at his side.

"No Luffy-kun! That a Nautilus"! I say blushing. I take out my sketchbook and do a quick sketch of the little guy.

"How do you know that Sachi-san"? I never look up from my picture to answer her question.

"That because I read about it when I was little. I love reading book about animals when I was younger"! Luffy laughs by my side as I finish off my tentacles.

"Ya! Sachi-chan super smart"! Luffy adds in and I blush as I close up my book and put it away. I kiss his cheek in thanks and he just blushes back at me. I watch as Vivi look away blushing. Aww she so adorable and innocent! Suddenly the ground started to shake and I wonder if that a Tyrannosaurus or even Argentinosaurus! Without even really thinking about it I follow to the sound to cheek it out. I know Luffy and Vivi called me to come back but I am to excited to wait. I flow through the bushes to see something even better. I run and hide under a fallen tree. I pull out my sketchbook as this is one of my favorite creatures. I look over and I watch as a Spinosaurus rip a chuck off what I think is the carcass of a Corythosaurus. I quickly sketch the beast and once done I quickly sneak away and my face hurts with how much I am smiling. I walk around as I try to find Luffy or Vivi. I can sense their presence but they are pretty far away from me. This is place is amazing. I can't believe I am actually here! Watching the Spinosaurus eat makes me hungry. I walk along and find a huge watering hole. This is breathtaking! I climb up a nearby tree and sit in the middle of a branch. It creeks a bit under my weight but still holds me up. I look down and admire the groups of Triceratops that are munching on these big leaves I have no clue of. I pull out my lunch and my mouth waters at the smell of cook fish with oooo broccoli and rice! The fish has a nice mango salsa on top too! I pull out my chopsticks and sigh in bliss at the first bight. So tangy and delicious! I swing my feet as I watch two Anklosaurus fight it out for dominance. Once I finish I take out my sketchbook and draw them all out. These are breathtaking. All of a sudden the dinosaurs freeze and I sense three animals approaching fast. Two of them split in opposite direction and one continues to run straight. What going on? I watch as the Triceratops communicates with the others and they all run away. The baby stay near the middle as they run in a circle around them. The Anklosaurus run as well but the one that lost the fight hurt its leg and can't move all that fast. The dinosaurs that continue to run forward from the pack run forward into the clearing. Oh my god! I cant believe I am seeing my favorite dino of all times. I turn to a fresh page as I sketch out it long body. It makes it growl and bares his fangs at the injured Anklosaurus that bangs his tail in warning. I write the words Velociraptor on the top. The other two are in hiding until the leader makes it three calls. The other two jump out and attack the injured which is not fare. I growl and like my usual stupid protect the weaker animals and jump down my tree branches. Warning bells ring in my head as I remember all the stuff I read. These are intelligent creatures that love to hunt. Ignoring my bells I cut my hand and send my blood blood shield to protect the injured fella. This causes the Velociraptors to hit the wall and notice me. They growl and turn to me. Oh shit! They stock towards me and the Anklosaurus uses the distraction to run away. These animals are supper fast and then I look down and admire the long curved claw on each of their feet. This is not the time to be admiring but I am up close and I take a deep breath and turn to run. I can hear the leader screech and they follow me. Why can't I just leave Mother Nature do it job. Oh god I am so FUCK! I jump over logs and I can feel mud stick to my leg. Blood pounds in my ear as adrenaline runs through my veins. Fuck, Fuck, Shit, I am screwed! I use my Haki and notice that one left the pack and it right up front. Oh no you don't! I turn and run to I think the left. The one in hiding does it call and the other two changes their course. Fuck they are as good at hunting as the book says. I dodge as the closes to me jumps me. I couldn't help but pant as I stare into their yellow eyes. It stares right back at me and growls. I growl back only to find myself on the ground with his partner jumping me. Fuck! I hold in my scream as it claw dig deep into my thigh. It opens its mouth and go to bight my head off. Oh no you don't! I put my arm up and it bights down tearing into my muscle. I scream as I turn my blood into spears and watch it pierce right through it skull. The Velociraptor die flat on me and I pant as I push it of me. It stupid ass claw brakes off and is sticking out of my leg. I crawl back as blood flows quickly from my leg. It friend look down at the dead body and back at me. They both screech at me as they nudge their partner. I have to get our now! I let my blood from my wound form into the flowers.

"Blood Blood flower bomb". I breathe and I stand up to start to limp away. I hear them growl behind me. 3…2…1 Boom! The explosion push me forward and I fall to the ground. I get up quickly and limp away. Dame I have to stop the bleeding and remove this stupid claw! I'm like a runaway buffet out here! I sense Usopp and Nami are actually super close. I thought they would stay on the boat? I limp towards them and go into a clearing. My eyes widen as there a huge giant blowing on the fire cooking some meat.

"It's yummy! It's yummy! It's dinosaur meat! Grill it with a red flame and take a big bight"! He sings with a smile and as he sits up he gets one good luck at me.

"Wow you're in pretty bad shape". He says and I can't help but laugh.

"You're right about that! I am an open buffet. If you don't mind can I stay here and clean my wound? I would really like to remove the claw from my thigh"! I yell up and he just laughs.

"Kwabababa. Of course you can. I have another two guest who seem to have run off. I will go get them". He walk off and I limp over and sit on a long. Oh man the blood loss is getting to me. My left arm lay limp at my side and I raise my right to grab the claw. I know it curved in deep. I grit my teeth as I pull the claw out and my blood is seeping out of the cut fast. I close my eyes and look closer at the damage. Oh shit my femoral artery has been slice through. I use all of my lunch to put it together and close up my leg. The pain still there but the bleeding stop. I breath deeply as I hear Usopp and Nami cry as they walk towards me.

"Hey..Guys! How brave... Of you to join me. Haha". I snicker as I look through my bag for my food.

"Ahhhh Sachi-chan what happen to you"? Nami yells as she rushes over to my side. Usopp joins her and he as pale as a ghost.

"A group of Velociraptors decide to have me for lunch. Oh man the books I have read about them are true. They really are super pack hunters"! I grin and Nami looks at my limp arm at my side and leans closer to get a better view. All of a sudden a giant piece of meat was place in front of us. It smells so good and my stomach growls.

"Now eat! Dinosaur meat taste good and it will help you get better"! The giant says and I look up as he takes a nice big chunk. On the other hand my two nakama are as stiff as a bored as they both continue to stare at me arm.

"Thank you for the food"! I yell as I get up. I limp over and take a nice big chunk of meat. It something I have never tasted before. It so good! I eat away happily and ignore the cries behind me. I would jump in if the giant says anything. I eat enough and heal my arm. All that is left are bight marks. Oh man it so big that I am full and I have only made a mark. I ate maybe one fourth of the meat stick.

"Thank for the food! My name is Sachi and my friends are Nami and Usopp! What your name"? I ask happily and my friends just cry harder.

"Kwababab! My name is Broggy and how can your wounds heal so fast"! He ask surprise and I grin.

"Oh that because I ate the Blood Blood fruit! I can control my blood in my body"! I chirp and he laughs more with a smile.

"I haven't seen a devil fruit power in a very long time! That incredible". I laugh along with him only for Nami to shyly interrupt us.

"Mr. giant. May I ask you a question"? Broggy nods. I notice that he has a huge beard, and is wearing Viking armor. He has a shield in one hand and a axe at his side. He nods as he takes another bight of meat.

"How long does the log pose take to set"? She cries and he just looks down at us.

"One year". Oh shit! That too long. I look over and the two are on the ground in tears. They get up and grab a piece of meat. I guess they change their mind.

"Don't worry guys. The dino meat is supper yummy". Nami eyes my arm and I bring it up to show her it fine. I mean I have scars from both and they hurt a lot but that ok. Suddenly the volcano explodes and Broggy gets up from his seat.

"I will be right back. I have something I have to attend to". He says as he grabs his axe.

"Attend to what"? Nami ask confuse and I watch as Usopp looks closer.

"Yeah that the signal for the duel that was started 100 years ago". Wow a 100 years. I can't even hold on a grudge for that long. I can for a few days but 100 years wow!

"With whom? Where and for what reasons". I watch as Usopp stand up stuttering. Hmm someone just as big as Broggy is getting closer. I whistle at the size.

"Reason? I don't remember. Kabababa". He charges with his axe and the two giants collide. The sound wave from their clash is amazing as I feel the wind push me back. It incredible. I look down and notice the dries blood that sticks to my leg. The barrels to the side catches my attention. The clashes continue and I go over and open one. The smell of alcohol catches my nose. Not just any but to clean wounds! What luck! I grab some into my hand and wash off the blood only for my blood to react with the alcohol. It explodes and pushes me back.

"What the hell"? I say a bit dizzy. Nami rushes over and sits me up.

"What happen Sachi-chan"? She ask nervously. I blink twice to clear my vision.

"My blood can explode if I mix it with my explosive blood…. and I guess that alcohol over there has to be mix with some type of explosion…oh my god Mr.5 is on this island! We have to dump that alcohol now"! I say as she doesn't want to but I smile as Usopp pushes the barrel over.

"Usopp why did you do that"? Nami shirks as she helps me up. Usopp just turns back to the fight as I open the other barrel and apply it to my dry blood….yaa I didn't explode! I smile as I wash all my blood away and I look almost back to normal. The only thing remains are the marks. I look over to the two giants fights. Broggy jumps into the air and the long bearded stabs a huge bolder. I aww as he brings his axe down and the opponent protects himself with his helmet and head buts Broggy. This is so…Cool"! Usopp screams with tears flowing down his eyes.

"He blocked it with his helmet! If he was off even by an inch, he would have died instantly"! I nod and grab a rose lollipop. The giants block each other swing and the shock wave bends trees and it just incredible.

"What a fight…Each of their attacks is a mortal blow aiming at the opponents vitals.". Usopp mutters. I smile as I watch a new flame ignite in him. I think seeing this will help Usopp become a man.

"Those two have been fighting for 100 hundred years? But this is good…We can use this opportunity to get out of here"? Nami gives a relieve sigh with a smile and I just look at her over my shoulder.

"You go on ahead Nami-chan. I want to stay and watch the fight". I give her a smile and turn back to the panting giants. She looks stun as she looks back at the fighters.

"Incredible…Even without a reason, they're fighting so seriously"! I smile at him. He loves the sound of weapons clashing just as much as me. I can't help it. I grew up with an oniichan that uses swords for a living. I love watching a good fight and this is an incredible site. I hope oniichan is seeing this!

"This fight sure is a bother". Nami whines and I can feel myself grow annoyed. This is not a bother. Before I have the chance to talk Usopp does for me.

"You idiot! This is what people mean by a real battle between men"! I hum at his response.

"You are so right Usopp. I have seen only a few fight like these and this one in my top three". Usopp grins at me as his eyes never leave the fight.

"What's that about"? She ask confused. I mean Nami smart but she no tomboy!

"To use an analogy, those two fly a warrior's flag in their hearts. This flag is even more important than their lives. In no way do they want to destroy by the other. That's why they continue to take on each other for 100 years. Do you get it now? This is unmistakable a proud duel between warriors"! I clap.

"Usopp I could not have said that any better". He grins and Nami walks away sighing.

"Whatever…stuff like that doesn't interest me. Now hurry up"! She really wants to go but Usopp and I stand our ground with our arms cross and continue to watch the fight. No way am I going to miss this!

"I'm going to stay with Sachi-kun and watch the fight a bit longer. This is my dream. To be a brave warrior of the sea"! Usopp used kun. I turn to him and he just blushes as he watches the fight. Nami go to sit on the log.

"If you want a snack in my bag I have chocolates and lollipops. Have one if you like". Nami nods as she takes out my caramel adventure bar and starts to munch on it.

"So…you want to be a giant"? She really does not get it. Usopp ticks as he runs over to her. She just takes another bight with no care in the world.

"No! Where you even listening to a word I was saying"! Usopp yells and I roll my eyes.

"There! Don't you have to watch the fight over there"? She says annoyed but at least the caramel bringing a smile to her face.

"If there a village with warriors like them, I want to go their one day! Usopp smiles and I watch the finishing blow! The two giants clash their shield into each other faces and fall flat on their back. That was incredible! I love how they start laughing. It shows that they can set their differences aside until the next battle. Broggy comes over and hands two barrel over to long beard.

"I thought there was one more barrel"? Broggy ask confused.

"Their was but an ass whole put explosives in the alcohol. I know because I exploded"! I yell and Nami was telling me to shush. The giant looks piss as he gives two of the barrel to his companion.

"Thank you for that". I grab a seat at the log and pull out a peanut butter express bar. This one my favorite mix in with muffins! I bight into the peanut shape train and enjoy the sweet taste. Usopp sits next to me and I hand him my crunchy surprise treasure box cookies. He happily accepts and eats his own treat.

"I want to be a brave warrior of the sea"! Usopp declares. I notice the claw on the ground by my bag and pick it up. So this was in my thigh…my finger trail the smooth bone and the tip draw a small speck of blood at the tip of my finger. This will be a great souvenir. I smile as I place it in my bag next to my sketch book.

"A brave warrior of the sea? What that"? Broggy ask as he fixes his broken axe is now unbroken.

"I'm talking like you guys! I wanna be like you guys one day"! Usoop says smiling. Ahh I love hearing my nakama dream. I can feel his tattoo on my back tingle as he admits his dream out loud with pure pride.

"Hm? You mean a giant"? Nami and I snicker. That just ticks him off and sighs.

"See"? Nami grins at him and he just shakes his head no.

"That not it! I hope to live proudly like the warriors of Elbaf"!

"Kababab. I see! Especially since our life span is longer then a human' we think about how we will die. Your assist, life…Everything will ceased to exist. But if we could die as a warrior of Elbaf without destroying our pride, that would be dieing with honor. That pride is an everlasting treasure that gets past down in Elbaf". Wow…My eyes are the same as Usopp. Pure wowness!

"So pride is your treasure…That so cool. I've just decided. I am going to call you senpai from now on"! The volcano erupted and he walked off to their fight. As he was off the ground shook. I put my bag over my shoulder just as a new meat eater pops his head from the bush.

"Guys. Whatever you do. Do not move a muscle". I warn them and you know what…they ignore me. Nami and Usopp look to where I am looking and pale. The scream as they get up. The T-rex roars and shows us his nice teeth. Oh god his breath smells like a carcass sitting out in the sun for weeks. I crinkle my nose and the two run off. Idiots! I run after them and stay by Nami side.

"Dinosaur! Dinosaur! Dinosaur"! They are screaming with tears down their face.

"Well actually it a Tyrannosaurus Rex and if you just did what I said then we would not be running. They are blind but have amazing hearing"! I clarify only for Nami to glare at me and Usopp to…holy shit he running faster than anyone ever run before!

"Usopp get back here"! We yell together and stop. Nami catcher her breath and I see Luffy leaning at the tree.

"Hey Luffy-kun…". Hmm it look just like him but I can't sense him. On the other hand Nami smiles and pulls me from behind.

"Oh Luffy-san their you are…Luffy"? Nami ask leaning in closer and then everything went black. What the hell! I can't move. The lack of air catches me off guard as I start to cough. Then I can see again and I gulp in as much air as I can. My arms are stuck behind my back. Fuck.

"Long time no see". I look up and there Mr.5 and Miss. Valentine….Oh man she looks like crap. She has bandages covering over her shoulder and she glaring me down hard. Mr.5 picks us up Nami and I and carries us over to a field. I check Nami for injuries and she looks fine other than this white thing holding her arms behind her back like me. We reach a clearing and Mr.5 throws us on the ground hard. Didn't his mother ever teach him to be nice to a lady.

"Imouto!... Nami. Are you all right"? I look over and oniichan looking at me with concern. Miss. V laughs as she kicks me hard. I cough to catch my breath only for her to continue her assaults.

"Get you hands of my imouto"! Onichan glares at her only to get Mr.5 to step on his face. Ass holes.

"Being ridiculed at this callable is so embarrassing that I am piss at myself". Mr.5 says as she finally stops kicking me. I cough as I take pure air. I fix my crack ribs. Thank god I ate that chocolate bar!

"You can't help but be weak". I look up and see a guy who a bit off. He wearing striped blue and white shirt, white pants, glasses, and the oddest thing is his hair is shape like the number three and the tip on fire!

"What was that"? Mr.5 growl as Miss. V steps on my chest.

"This is for busting my shoulder. 5,000 tons"! She says and her feet increase in weight. I no longer can breath and my sternum cracks. I can't even cry as a crater forms underneath me.

"That enough. Set them up over here". As her foot comes off my chest I cant even expand it anymore. Every breath I take screams in pain. Oh fuck!

"Hey you bastards! Let me go so I can re kick your ass! I am going to fucking murder you for hurting my imouto"! I can hear oniichan cry as I can feel his eyes on me. I close mine and look at the damage. Yup I am right! Sternum crack smack down the middle. Good thing at breakfast I drank five glasses of milk with my fluffy omelet! I use up my breakfast calcium and close up the crack. As soon as it closed I can expand my lungs with no pain. I open my eyes to notice my feet are in wax and my arms are free! I look up and notice a pumpkin smiley face spin above us with candles on top. WTF?

"Welcome, friend, to my service set"! said.

"Imouto are you ok"? I look over and oniichan has this worried expression as he looks me over. His eyes widen as he gets a good look at my bight scars and my new leg piercing.

"What happen to you"? I can see him try to move his feet but with no success.

"I was attack by a group of Volcoraptors. All the books I have read about them are mostly true. Defiantly family pack hunters. Also I am fine! Thank god for milk"! I try to lighten the mood and he still eyes me carefully worriedly. I pull my bag from my back and take out. Two roses, and my yellow moon.

"Don't you dare eat to many of those"! He warns me and I nod.

"Ya I wont"! I say happily and I only brought one energy lollipop to begin with. I bight them down in my mouth and within seconds I feel better.

"Hey don't ignore me". I look bored at Mr. wax. His partner this cute little girl with brown pigtails, a pink hat, and she having her own little picnic.

"I wonder if this is how it feels to be a candle in a cake"? Oniichan ask and I look up at the spinning thing. Hmm….All of a suddon a ponding headache comes on. I cant help but try to rub the pain away but nope. Of all times!

"What that spinning thing up there…?And I can't move my legs" Nami ask and I would like to know too! Also the leg thing not a problem my head is. I pull out a bottle of Advil and pop two pills. No need for water!

"Of course they are not going to let us move. They're the enemy". Oniichan draws Wado and tries to slice the wax. It barely makes a dent which just annoys him to no end.

"Damn. It hard. Plus I can't put any strength into this stance". Oniichan raises to his sword to get a better look only for white…snow to fall from the sky?

"Something falling from the sky". Vivi says and it sticks to my hair. Oh man. The wax guy laugh obnoxiously and it makes my head pound. He so annoying! He would be good to practice my aim on thou"!

"May you enjoy my candle service! The wax haze that is falling above you will eventually change you to wax figures! You will become perfect human modules that not even I can achieve with my skill! Your wax figure will have latterly captured your spirit! Now die in the name of art"! The wax man laughs. Oh man I love when villains explain their plain. Now I can figure out how to stop it. So if the wax falling from the sky coming from the spinning pumpkin. Then the pumpkin has to stop spinning. I got it.

"Guys. I am going to stop the pumpkin so no need to worry". My nakama smile as they are relieve I have a plan. Even Mr. Wax laugh at me.

"Now how will you do that". I just grin evilly at him which he happily takes a step back. Score!

"Watch and see! Blood Blood…". I cut my hand but then I start coughing. Just grate. I wipe my hand over my mouth as I clear my throat. I'm ok! I lift my hand up and grin.

"Blood Blood firework"! I yell and everyone watches as my blood shoots into the air. Right on cue it explodes right at the pumpkin and I grin as I watch it fall over! Such a pretty red! Instead of white flacks blood from my attack splatters everywhere. Nami and Vivi scrunch their face in disgust. Oniichan dosn't really care since he probably use to my antics by now.

"haha Sorry guys". I blush and they just sigh.

"At least it not raining wax". Vivi comes to my defense and I mouth thank you. She just grins at me. I look over to see waxy all pissy at the moment.

"How dare you wreck my creation"! He stretches and that little flame in his hair spreads. Oh shit I really piss him off…Go me! All of a sudden I hear yelling and for some reason my haki not working….Why won't it work?

"Ahhhhhhh I'm going to kick your asses! Just so you know"! Luffy screams as he runs right pass us.

"To far Luffy-kun"! I yell back. They collide into a bunch of trees. There show up really mess up Mr. Waxy I love his confused face. Luffy walks out of the forest looking like he been playing with fire and the sound of his knuckles cracking really shows how piss he is.

"These guy spoiled the old giants duel"! I cheer alongside Nami and Vivi as Usopp looks just as piss with his goggles down ready for action.

"Broggy-sempai! We have taken on your frustration"! Usopp says angrily.

"Luffy do you mine getting ride of these pest"? Oniichan ask pointing to them. I couldn't help but cough again and that got Luffy to get a good look at us.

"Sachi-chan…You guys are dead for hurting my pirate qwueen"! What. I look down and notice this giant bruise between my Brest. I guess with the marks.

'Nami-chan do I look that bad"? I ask her and she just nods.

"Ya you look like you have been through a war zone". I mutter a thanks and pout.

"Usopp-san can you get us out of this wax"! Vivi ask and that a very good point. My eyes turn to partner and I don't like how she calm. Plus I don't want the kid to get hurt! I stick my hand out so she cover by it.

"Blood Blood cage"! I say and I let my blood from my cut hand shoot at her. Just like the name she now in a cage. She doesn't even budge from her picnic. She just continues to drink from her tea.

"It for your own good! I don't want you to get hurt little girl"! I say happily and everyone looks at me.

"How dare you! Let my partner go"! Waxy ask and I nod and say nop popping my p. His face go red but Miss. Valentine put her hand out.

"She mine. If anyone going to kill her it me". She says laughing and she opens her umbrella and jumps high into the air.

"Hey my feet stuck! I have nowhere to run"! I scream as I try to pull my legs out.

"Bitch don't you dare"! Oniichan yells as he also tries to pull his own feet out.

"Sachi-chan! Hey you are my opponent"! Luffy yells as he tries to throw a punch at her but Mr.5 sends him a bomb. It explodes around us and I growl as I hear her laough.

"Time to die. 100,000 tons"! Oh god I am going to die. What do I do! She falling fast. I raise my arm above me. I have no idea if it will hold but I do know the impact going to be brutal…or I can do that and help out Luffy and Usopp. This is a dire situation. It either this or I die.

"Fuck! Blood Blood Web"! I screech and my blood leaves my body and attaches to every surface it can find. I cover this whole field in my web and just like a fly she falls right in. My blood has not only Miss. Wednesday but also Mr. 5 and Waxy! I pant as my hand controls the web. Of course there space for my nakama.

"What the hell is this stuff"! Miss. V yells right above me. I move my fingers so she moves with my blood in front of me.

"This...you seem to have caught…into my web. I guess I can kill you now"! I grin darkly while panting. I'm sure my skin pretty pale from the lack of blood and I can feel the sweat drip down my body. So gross! I can hear Luffy wow as he touches my web. Mr.5 lets out an explosion only for my blood to stay put.

'Explosion won't work because my blood already explosive and don't even try to cut it! My blood is as strong as I am". I beam proudly. I watch as Waxy try to cut but doesn't even make a dent. I laugh darkly and Oniichan face has gone pale. I twist my fingers around like a marionette. I watch as all three body move in front of me. I stare them down and grin wickedly.

"Three little flies fly into my web. Little black widow hungry and which one should she eat first? En mine mineo mo"! I teas as I point to Mr. 5. He tries to struggle but nothing can break my webs. Vivi and Nami look away while Luffy walks closer. I move the web out of the way for him.

"Leave the bomb guy for me. I want to kick his ass for disturbing the old guy's fights"! He says darkly and I grin.

"With pleasure". I throw Mr. 5 to the ground and let Luffy deal with him. I make a small arena and I can feel he drain of controlling this much blood for so long. Luffy enters and the explosion begin. I couh and shake my pounding headache. I turn back to them and poor Miss. V looks so terrified…It a good look on her.

"Imouto finish this up already. U can't keep this up". Oniichan says nervously and I nod. He so right. I wrap my blood around their body and throw them to a tree. They look like flies waiting to be eaten. I let my remaining blood fall and it stain the grass. The arena revels Luffy victorious and my joints cracks in pain. They have never hurt before. Usually I just feel drained. I yawn and rub my eyes. Usopp runs up and has this splitting grin.

"I have the perfect way of getting you out of the wax"! He says as he sets…gun powder on the ground and Karoo quacks as he sets his set around the pillar. Oh man this doesn't look good.

"Good. Get us out of here"! Nami snaps and Vivi looks at me worriedly then the gun powder. Yup bad feeling. I watch as Usopp lights the fuse and the flame quickly sets every thing on fire. Like we wanted the wax melts but also my bikini top disappears. I run out of the flame and blush as cover up.

"Gees Usopp that a bit hot"! Nami says in her black bra ss she hits him over the head. My knee cave and I fall only for oniichan to catch me. He holds me close to his chest and glares at Luffy and Usopp.

"I will cut your eyes out if you get one more peak at Sachi-nee"! He says darkly and he turns so I am facing away. He removes his tattered t-shirt and places it on my head. It supper big on me but that ok. He lifts me on my back and he piggy backs me to the guys. I watch as Luffy, Usopp, and Karoo are munching on rice crackers. The giants are laoughing together probably becaouse it looks like they finally got over their fight.

"I'm sorry. Becaouse I was here we mess up your fight"! Vivi says and I smile as Nami pinches her cheek.

"Hey. Does it look like anyone blaming you"? She ask and no one is. I grin only to break out in a cuffing fit. Luffy comes running to my side.

"Sachi-chan! Are you ok"? He ask worriedly as he looks over my body. I grin.

"I'm fine. Just really tiered from my last attack". I say tiredly and Luffy really dosn't believe me. Man my knees hurt a lot. I bend them a bit being careful not to hit oniichan. Nami hisses as she scratches her side.

"You ok"? Oniichan ask and Nami just smiles.

"I'm fine. Does it really take one year for the log pose to set"? Nami ask one more time. That really sucks. One year a long time.

"Ya. As a thank you we want to help you in some way". Long beard says and Luffy jumps on a rock. I breathe deeply.

"Then can you do something about are log pose" ? Luffy grins and the giants nod a no. I ignore what they say as Sanji-san burst from the bushes.

"Sachi-swan, Nami-swan, Vivi-swan! And you other bumbs"! He says grinning and hearts smoke leaves his ciggeratte.

"Oh Sanji"! Luffy waves happily. Too much noise and I ignore the rest. I bury my face into oniichan cool neck. I smell in his iron sent and smile. He shuffles me on his back and I can hear him grumble in irritation.

"You talked to the boss"! Vivi scream at Sanji who decided to take a seat on a rock.

"Yeah, I found this weird hide out in the jungle, you see. He seems to have think I am Mr.3 so I told him I eliminated everyone". I beam. '

"Go Sanji-san". I say from oniichan back. But it was more of a whisper so I think he was the only one that heard. Oh god I feel like crap! I am getting sick. Fuck. I can feel my stomach turn at the smell of smoke. I burry my nose in oniichan neck again and he sent calms my stomach.

"So that means he thinks we are dead"? Vivi ask just for clarification. I can pick up the desperation in her voice.

"So we are finally free of people chasing us, but we can't go anywhere"! Usopp cries and I just stiffen a groan as my stomach churns. I feel like I am going to hurl. I hold it down.

"Can't go anywhere? Do we still have business on this island? Just after I manage to get a hold of this too…". He pulls out a eternal posse to Albasta and I cant help but have my mouth open in unbelief.

"Yahoo! We have an eternal pose to Alabasta"! Luffy cheered and my stomach decided to do a flip for him and here comes my lunch.

"Nii I need the bush now". I say and he rushes me to one and I hold it in just enough for him to place me on the ground. He holds me up as I barf up all my lunch and then some. My stomach turns and oniichan rubs my back soothingly. Good job Sachi! You just ruined the good mood. I pant as the second wave hits me and more comes out. Great way to end my trip to Little Garden. Once I start to dry heave II stop and wipe my mouth with a leaf Nami gave me. Oniichan puts me back on his back and I pant tiredly.

"Oh Sachi-chan are you sick"? Vivi ask concern and I just nod as I cuddle up to nii nii warmth.

"Let's just set sail already"! Nii-nii ask and everyone agree. We all walk back and I at one point Sanji took my backpack off my back. Everyone looking at me with concern and I just hold in my moans of joint pain as we make it to the Going Merry. Finally home. Merry floats down to great us only to baa in worry.

"Is everyone alright…Oh Sachi-chan what happen to you"? She baa woridly and I look up at her.

"Don't worry Merry. We are all ok". I say and everyone looks at me with even more cncern now.

"Who are you talking to"? Usopp ask and I just grin.

"Why the Merry of course. She worried about us you know"! I say only to end up with another coiffing fit. I miss the worried glances as we sail away. At one point nii-nii places me in my long chair and the salty wind doesn't help my quezy stomach.

"They sail if we sail west we can get out of the forest". I can't really make out who says it and Luffy ask something along the line of food. Sanji comes to my side and gives me a glace of water. The smell of his smoke makes me put a hand over my mouth. He looks down at me with concern until nii-nii oushes him away. They start arguing about his flower needs him and nii-nii says something about fucking off and that all I got. I drink my water as I see Little Garden behind us. I smell meat and the forest and open my eyes to see Luffy sitting beside me. I curle into his rubbery warmth and he holds me close.

"Look the old giants are here to see us off"! Luffy points with one hand while the other still wrapped around me. Oniichan glaring with Sanji at Luffy. I just sigh and snuggle in closer.

"Ahead is a great obstacle…". Broggy says from the right side. The long beard continues on the left.

'That prevents people from passing this island onto the next…You fought desperately to protect our pride". And Broggy finishes it up.

"As such, no matter what manner of enemy there may be…Keep going forward"! Ohh what now! I groan as my head ache from all this noise. Why can't it be quite!

"Got it"! Luffy says with a smile and I sit up a bit so I can see this so called foe! It emerges from the depth….Oh my god it a fucking red and white….Goldfish? It huge and it looks pretty stupide. I am feeling to crappy to go into any more cute modes. It opens it giant ass ugly mouth and we sail right in. I can hear my Nakama crie in worried. Only people who aren't freaking out are Luffy, Usopp for once is being brave, and I am to sick to move. Plus Luffy presence makes me feel this big wave breaks the goldfish in half and sends us skidding across the water. Thank god Luffy behind holding me. His laughter makes me rush to the side of the railing and empty my stomach that only has water. Luffy rubs my back and picks me up.

"Lets get you to bed"! He says to me. I just nod with him. That peaceful sound of the nii-nii training and Sanji desert giving was shatter with one sentence.

"Everyone, come here this is bad! Nami-chan has a terrible fever". Vivi yells. Now two of us are sick. They only way this can get worse if it snows!

To be continue…

 **Here little Garden. I do love dinosaurs and they did live at one time! I also know this is a supper long chapter(but not the longest) and I am doing a quick pre-read so ignore the mistakes. I love it and oh no the ending! Will the two girls survive :0! So Next Chopper time! Yaaa. Also pleas review and let me know how this long chapter went. Also thank you to all the new people who either loves or is following this story! Thank you!:) For the one review corner:**

 **FallenArcAngel16 : Thank you for the usual update and sorry about the spelling errors. I needed a brake so I write...a lit and got little garden all in one go. SO enjoy!**

 **That it everyone and thank you for reviewing or adding me:) Until next time and Oda you are the amazing writter of One Piece!**


	25. We need a doctor!

We need a doctor!

I'm currently lying in bed with a thousand sheets. It so warm and everyone surrounding us. I look over at Nami and she looks as bad as me if not worse. Merry holding my hand nervously as she keeps looking between Nami and I. I watch as Sanji bighting on his shirt looking between us as well.

"Is Nami-san and Sachi-chan going to die? Is she Vivi"? Oh god he sounds like a baby but he cares. Merry baa and lies down into my chest.

"Noo! They aren't going to die baa"! Merry says loudly but I am the only one that can hear her. I pat her head and she looks up at me with nervous eyes. Shhh I say lightly and that seems to calm her down. Nami panting pretty hard and I wonder?

"It's probably the climate. One of the obstacles sailors run into entering the grand line is illness caused by abnormal weather. There are countless stories of tough, sailor's suddenly dying from this. Carelessness can even make the sightless change". Oh god Vivi scaring them. I snicker only to start coughing. Nii-nii at my side as he pats my back.

"Nami…Sachi". Sanji continues to cry and I roll my eyes.

"Is there anyone on this ship who has any medical knowledge"? Vivi ask concern and everyone points between me and her. She turns to me and I sigh. I sit up from my sheets and I try to pull my warm nest away but nii-nii stop me.

"You are not leaving the bed missy. What do you wan't"? I smile in thanks as I lay my head on the wall.

"Under my bed there my medical books. I can't remember because I am sick but I can try to look up what Nami and I have". I say and he does just that.

"Sachi-chan I thought you are invincible because of your devil fruit"? I look to Usopp as Luffy frowns nervously. Nii-nii grunts as he pulls out my box.

"I am not invincible. It true my blood can heal my wounds but my immunity is a completely different part of my body. My blood helps by stopping colds and small stuff but I can get sick if it a bigger problem…so I am sick with something bad. Nii-nii pleas hand my encyclopedia of diseases". I say and even that hurt my brain. He pulls it out and everyone awws at my fat book. He about to drop it on Merry.

"Stop! Not there! Can you drop it over here"? I pat the other side and I smile in thanks as he did that. Merry smiles up at me in thanks.

"But eating meat stops sickness right? But Sachi-chan just has to eat cake and get all better! Right Sanji-san"? Luffy smiles cheerfully and the thought of food makes my stomach turn. I stick out my tongue in disgust and grab my journal. I turn to a fresh page and write Nami and I names at the top.

"I can make some basic food for sick people but that's entirely in nursing theory. There no gurintee I will make her any better…Beside I usually put 100 times more care into Nami-san, Vivi-san, and Sachi-chan food then I do with your food…I serve them fresh meats and vegetables, for a balance nutrition and I give all the rotting stuff to you guys". My eyes widen and I know have a new light for Sanji. He really cares for us girls so much! It not even an act to try to get us into his pants! I smile as I write down my symptoms: Fever, flushing, vomiting, joint pain, headache….That it. Nami is: Flushing and a supper high fever.. also unconscious to!

"Hey know"! Usopp slaps Sanji finger away as Luffy still trying to see the positive side.

"At least it still good"! He says happily with his hahaha. It sounded more nervous than anything.

"In any case, as long as I am the ship cook, they'll be no problem whatsoever in terms of getting a proper diet/ But there are special diets for sick people. What are her symptoms? What does she need? I don't make that call…". At one point nii-nii left to go outside to check our course. I hope we are still sailing the right way.

"Then she can just eat it all"! Luffy say as if that will solve all problems.

"Sorry Luffy-kun it doesn't work that way when you're sick. If we do that we can get even more sick". I say and he frowns. He looks over at me worriedly and I just give him a soft smile. I want to say I will be fine but I can't say that!

"104 F! Her fever gone up again"! My eyes widen. I pull out of bed and scramble over to the thermometer.

"That has to be a lie"! I say and I look down and to my horror it is. I pant as I look closer hoping I am delusional. Shit she needs help know.

"They'll be a doctor when we get to Alabast right"? Usopp ask and I turn to him with a frown.

"With a fever like that she won't last until then. We need a doctor like within two days! I have some pills under my bed that may help". I ignore the pain in my knees as I pull out my first aid boxes. I take out Advil and give two to Vivi. I swallow two for myself. Should have done this earlier. I feel two hands at my side and I am back in bed covered in blankets. I look up as Luffy gives me a scolding look.

"You cannot leave this bed! Captain Orders"! Luffy says and I nod. No arguments there! He squints as he looks closer at my eyes.

"What"? I ask and I watch as concern and confusion is written all over his face.

"You're eyes are yellow". You have got to be shitten me. Now my liver failing me. I add jaundice to my list of symptoms. Vivi looks panic and I put my finger to my lips so she can keep quite. I could have anything. She bights her lip and nods.

"Is being sick that bad"? Luffy ask confusingly. He never been sick…Maybe it because he rubber.

"Dunno. Never been sick..." Sanji and Usopp say as they turn their head to the left confused. Wow I want their immune system.

"Who in the world are you guys…Of course it's bad! No one has a temperature like that every day! Also Sachi-san looks just as bad! They could both have a life threatening illness…"! Vivi just had to say that of all things. I rub my pounding head as the boy scream and start running around our room.

"Stop that! Be quite"! Vivi yells and I groan in pain as my head feels like it going to split in two! Merry put her hands on my ears and it go silent but I can hear the waves crash agents our boat. I aww as I look into her smiling face. She pulls her hands away as soon as the boys stop.

"No"! I watch as Nami sits up in bed and Luffy grins happily.

"She all better. Sachi you have to get better like that too"! He says as he turns to me and I sigh. No one gets better that fast. I guess her fever gone down if she conscious.

"Get real"! Usopp chops Luffy head and I smile. I look over at my book and open to the first page. I have nothing better to do. My head hurts but I got to help in some way.

"In my desk drawer…there a newspaper… ". I though Nami and I agree not to show her. Ohh good black mail but I may need a doctor.

"This can't be"! She sounds so scared. Oh Vivi…

"Huh. What is it"? Luffy gets closer and Sanji follows. Hmm Nami could have Bacterial Pneumonia but she not coughing. I write it down under her name. I also write viral Pheumonia, and hell she could have the flue. The really bad flue. Now for me. Gall stones..Highly unlickly. Umm..flue too…yellow fever…Oh god I hope I don't have…Oh shit. I drop my pencil on my book and my eyes widen in fear. I look over and everyone still looking at Vivi.

"300,000 royal solders deflected to the resistance…It was originally to the cold war, with 600,000 royal soldiers and 400,000 resistance…But now that a sudden change". Vivi reads and I go to touch the lump that the mosquito bit me. It there and oh my god…I push the big book and in my book I pull out a smaller one. This one more on illness passed on by bugs.

"The uprising in Alabasta is finally going to get serious now…That paper is from three days ago. I'm sorry we cant change our speed, so I don't want to worry you that why I didn't show you, Sachi-chan you will be fine right"? I know Nami calling me but I continue to read about my illness. _Yellow fever is caused by a virus carried by mosquitoes. You can catch this disease if you are bitten by a mosquito infected with this virus. Yellow fever has three stages:_

 _Stage 1 (infection): Headache, muscle and joint aches, fever, flushing, loss of appetite, vomiting, and jaundice are common. Symptoms often go away briefly after about 3 - 4 days._

 _Stage 2 (remission): Fever and other symptoms go away. Most people will recover at this stage, but others may get worse within 24 hours._

 _Stage 3 (intoxication): Problems with many organs may occur, including the heart, liver, and kidney. Bleeding disorders, seizures, coma, and delirium may also occur_. Good I am only in stage 1. And It been about almost two days. _Symptoms may include:_

 _Irregular heartbeats (arrhythmias)_

 _Bleeding (may progress to hemorrhage)_

 _Coma_

 _Decreased urination_

 _Delirium_

 _Fever_

 _Headache_

 _Yellow skin and eyes (jaundice)_

 _Muscle aches_

 _Red eyes, face, tongue_

 _Seizures_

 _Vomiting, possibly vomiting blood_

 _There is no specific treatment for yellow fever. Treatment for symptoms can include:_

 _Blood products for severe bleeding_

 _Dialysis for kidney failure_

 _Fluids through a vein (intravenous fluids)_

 _Yellow fever can cause severe problems, including internal bleeding. Death is possible…._ Fuck! I throw the book as far as I can and it bangs agents the other wall. Everyone jumps as they look at me. I don't want to deal with this. I hid under my blanket like a child.

"Sachi-san did you figure out what you have"? I hear Vivi say and I grunt to let them know I do know. I can hear my book get pick up that I threw across the room.

"Sachi-chan what in the book that you have"? Sanji ask as I feel someone try to pull my blankets away and I groan as I fight back but that just makes my body ache more. They easily pull it away and I stare up into Luffy scared eyes.

"Tell me Sachi-chan"! I can't help but sigh. I can't lie to though innocent eyes.

"Sanji-san…Pleas turn to the chapter on…Yellow fever". I say and I watch as he does just that. Nami looks at me worriedly and before he gets there hard waves crash agents the ship. What the hell!?

"Who navigating the ship"? Nami ask as she gets out of bed.

"Nii-nii is…". Everyone rushes outside and I follow at a much slower pace. My knees hurt so much and I lean agents the wall as I make it up the stairs. As I open the door the cold wind makes me shiver. Everyone at work as the ship changes course.

"Everyone…I know it not my place to ask this as I am a passenger on your ship, but my homeland is in a tterrible state, so I will like to hurry ahead! I need to get to Alabast as fast as possible"! Oh Vivi…I guess I just have to hope I don't make it to stage 3 or they will be burying my body when they get there.

"Of course Vivi. Just like we promise"! Nami says happily.

"So let's find an island with a doctor on it right away! Let's cure Nami-san and Sachi-san as quickly as possible then go straight to Alabast! That's the ship fastest speed right"? Oh Vivi you are amazing! I pat her on the back and smile.

"With that choice you may have just saved my life". I whisper to her and she looks at me confuse. Sudonally nauseous washes over me and I rush sluggishly to the side of the ship.

"Yeah! We can't go any faster then that"! Luffy grins and I on the other hand actually throw up something that taste like…iron. Nii-nii at my side as I wipe my hand over my mouth.

"Ahhh…What is that"? Luffy screams and I look over to see a huge cyclone. Holly crap we just missed that!

"It's huge"! Luffy has his arms wrapped around the mast and Vivi holding on to a passed out Nami. I on the other hand am holding on to nii-nii.

"W-wait! That's the direction that we were just heading"! Vivi yells over the wind. I shiver in his arms and he holds me closer. I cough as the wind scratches my throat. I want to go back to bed. I groan in pain as the cold wind makes me shiver.

"It would have been a direct hit if we continue to go straight"! Usopp yells and I think he just grew a shell out of his back. I blink and rub my eyes and yes he has a shell on his head back and a mini tail. Oh man my fever must have gone up.

"Yeah! We just made it through"! Thunder clashes right beside us and I look over to see Luffy has a long brown tail and little brown ears..Aww cute.

"Alright! Let's go find them a doctor"! Luffy cheered and I sigh as nii-nii grins. I notice he has three green tails behind him, green ears and…whiskers. Oh man I am hallucinating…At least they look cute. He picks me up and I cuddle into him.

"Hold on nee-nee we will get you to a doctor soon". Oh man nii-nii never uses nee-nee…It just plain weird.

"Ya that would be splendid"! I then notice blood all over his white shirt. He looks down wide eyes and pales.

"Where…did that all come from"? He looks at me and holds me closer as he looks closer at the blood on him then me then he eyes my mouth. He walks me to my room and places me on my bed. Then enters my closet and pulls out my kitty nighty. His tails swoosh in nervousness as he gives it to me. At one point he went and wash my mouth of blood and turns around to fetch my Pj pants and my fuzzy soaks.I happily change and gets under my sheets. I smile as he joins me under the sheets but not before moving his bloody shirt. I love how he brings me closer and kisses my forehead gently.

"Just rest and get better. I won't be far". He mumbles and I fall asleep in his arms. Love the cuddles and hate the fact it getting colder!

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone I decided to writte a short chapter because I need it so bad. It is short but to the point. Yes Sachi has yellow fever. Also I have decided that this arc is going to be with the mix of the movie. So it will have his brother who poisonous too. If you don't like the idea then let me know with the comments below. I have one review so:**

 **FallenArcAngel16: So here a quick update and yes they are both very ill! What do you think if I mix chopper movie in with the arc? Good or bad idea? Any way enjoy and have a good week with school!**

 **So review, review, review! I know you are reading my story so thank you if you do! One piece go to the great Oda!**


	26. Yellow fever

Full force yellow fever!

I'm sure I wake up a few hours later. Oh god my body hurts everywhere. I'm in my bed and Nami across from me. Vivi by Nami side and then the door to our room opens to allow to Sanji comes in with two bowls.

"Oh Sachi-chan. Feeling any better? I brought you a vegetable broth to help you. Try drinking as much as you can". He not smoking and I sit up with a groan. Sanji quickly gives one to bowl to Vivi and the other on my counter. He by my side to help me up. I smile in thanks and I can't help but breathe heavily. As I get a closer look I notice that Sanji has yellow bunny ears, whiskers, and the cutes little cotton ball tail. He gives me the bowl and I look down at the clear broth. My stomach turns at the smell but I need liquids in my body so I slowly start to drink it. I scrunch my nose only because I can't taste the true yumminess of this. He grabs a seat beside me and has the book I threw across the room is in his hands.

"You said you have yellow fever right"? He ask and I bight my lip and nod. He finds the chapter and I watch as he reads. I cringe as I watch him go wide eye and his hands start to tremble.

"Are you sure you have this? It says you need to get bitten by a mosquito"? In the corner of my eye I can see Vivi look at us worriedly.

"Ya…I did at Little Garden…On the back of my shoulder right before I jump on the island". I say quietly. Sanji closes the book and grabs my thermometer from the side. Without a word says I allow him to play doctor. When it beeps he pulls it out and looks at it confusingly.

"It says you are at 101.3 F…Is that bad"? He ask nervously. Well that enplanes the delirium.

"Ya Sanji it bad. It probably the reason why you have parts of a rabbit". I say and he just looks confused and worried.

"Douse your joints really hurt…and you do have yellow eyes. Shit you really do have it". I nod and he really scared. He acting so different and it sorta sweet he cares so much. I grab his shacking hand and smile at him.

"Sanji…I know I am very sick but we are going to find me a doctor. Hang in there". I say and there comes up the soup. I put a hand over my mouth as I feel the bile come back up. Sanji gets up and rushes over the garbage bin. I heave up all the soup and I think more blood…Yup more blood. I swear his eyes are going to fall out if he keeps opening them up like that.

"You are coughing up blood…Oh Sachi-chan…I'm going to go make sure your oniisan not directing us the wrong way. I will make sure you get to a doctor". With that said he walks out the door with a determine look and leaves. I smile as I glare at the book again. Why yellow fever of all things.

"Get some more rest Sachi-san. It the best thing for you". Vivi says to me and I notice she has blue wings as arms and a black beak…Blue Jay maybe. I just nod and cuddle back into my sheets into a light slumber. I awake as the boat shakes like it about to tip over. Holy crap what happening.

"Get a hold of the rudder. If anything happens to Sachi or Nami I will gut you all"! Sanji yells over the crash and I look closer to realize he wearing gloves and a scarf. Nooo more cold weather! I rub my eyes and my vision clears. I know my Haki doesn't work but I need to see what going on… I try and still nothing. I know.

"Merry what going on"? I say and Vivi and Sanji look at me worriedly. I ignore them as she floats down in front of me.

"Baaa A big metal man just landed on our ship with this weird checker guy. I don't like him". She says nervously and I watch as she creams in pain and her side of her dress drips with blood. My eyes widen and I let my pale shaky hand lift her dress and there looks like bight marks. She crying and I glare at the roof.

"Sachi-chan what wrong"? Sanji ask but I get this rush of strength as I peel of my blankets. I ignore the pain and turning stomach as I run past them and up on deck. It snowing everywhere and it cold. Why Snow. I ignore the shivering and the shock look of my nakama as I stare down the hippo. Yes he has the ears but for some reason he made of metal. Beside him is checkerboard? I look around and everyone is getting pointed guns at. I huff heavily as I look at my own. How dare they! How dare that hippo take a chunk of Merry! I growl as I glare at them. There this feeling in my belly. It different from my will…it heaver and inviting.

"Mwhahah. Is it just you five? What a small pirate crew. Anyway do you have an eternal pose to Drum Kingdome"? My hair covers my eyes but the sound of the hippo munching on the blade sends tingles down my spine. I grab that heavy feeling and that feeling for blood thirst is there but different. I can push it away this time so easily. I huff and my pain gone. I don't feel anything as I glare at the ground.

"Ahhh! I told you to stay in bed and we don't have any of that! Why the hell did you eat Merry"! Luffy yells angrily. He already punching people down and that my ques. I look up with my crooked smile and the guy pointing the gun at my head falls to the floor shaking.

"What are you? It like I am looking into the devil". He says and I throw a punch to the guy on my left. I watch as nii-nii runs down the mast and cut people down at the bottom. Sanji go into a hand stand and twirls 360 as he kicks them all down.

"Fatso stop eating the Going Merry"! I scream as I run at him ignoring the pain. Of course his men get in my way as I dodge as horizontal slice. I easily do a round house kick to his face and counter the guy behind me by throwing a right hook. To my horror Luffy in the hippo mouth and I glare at him.

"Get off my ship"! Luffy yells as his fist connect and the hippo go flying. He nothing but a star in the distance. With him gone nii-nii at my side just in time. My legs let go and he catches me. I breathe heavily as there a throbbing pain through my body. Then this strange tingly sensation are at my arms and legs. He holds me close and I can make out everyone walking towards me until my eyes roll into the back of my head. I am surrounded by black and I feel like I am floating away from my body. Like when that ghost took over. I can hear screaming and something is holding down my arms, legs, and head. As fast as the feeling came it gone and I the wetness of a tear falls down my cheek. My eyes are back and I am look up into terrified eyes. All of them while Vivi is crying. Nii-nii by my head and he moves to pick me up. I shiver and I feel so cold. I breath heavily and I am sure I am wheezing too.

"Sachi-chan are you ok"? Luffy ask and I turn my head to see him wide eyes and shacking. I go and grab his hand as nii-nii walks me back to my room.

"No Luffy…I am not ok. What happen"? I say quietly and he just shakes.

"I don't know". His voice cracks and nii-nii shaking as well. I can see he trying to be brave but tears are in his eyes. I think I skip stage two and went to stage three.

"You just had a… seizure". Usopp says from somewhere and I just cough my lungs out. In my room Vivi kicks everyone out and changes me into warm sweatpants and two layers of sweaters. She calls everyone back in but only Luffy comes in. I guess nii-nii scared and just needs to catch his bearings. I mean when I was skinny and sick he could not deal to be around me until he calm down. Give it a few hours. I look over and Nami sweating up a storm and I am coughing one up. Luffy pushes me under my blankets and tucks me in real tight.

"Are you sure she just not hungry? If so then she should eat enough meat fro 100 people. Eating meat will make the sickness go away! Come on cheer up! Look! Look! Look"! I watch as Luffy tied up his face and I could not help but laugh only to turn it into a painful cough. He already at my side patting my back. I catch my breath and look into Luffy frighten face. He needs to calm down. I lift the sheets and shiver as the cold gets in. He quickly dives in and I cuddle into his warm chest. Sanji glars at him and I just plead with Sanji not to say anything through my eyes. Thankfully he got the drift. Luffy arms pull me in closer and my head rises with his even breaths. Eventually I fall into sleep with him. For a few minutes I do become conscious and nii-nii at my side.

"Nii-nii I don't feel all that good". I whine from underneath. It just Nami, nii-nii, and I. I feel his cool hand move my hair back and I curdle in.

"We finally reach an island so we are getting you to a doctor soon. Pleas hold on". I squeeze my eyes shut to try to stomp my tears. I look up at him.

"I will try. Can I just have a hug nii-nii. I'm a bit scared". I say and he just bends over and helps me sit up. We just silently hold each other and I can feel his shoulder shake. I cry into his as he does mine. I cry my self to sleep. Next time I am awake is a light slap agents my cheek. I look around and I am in a strangers house. I am beside a smiling Nami and Luffy looking at me.

" Oh! She awake. Hey the only way to see a doctor is to climb a mountain. We're going to climb it". Luffy says and that the only thing I make out. The voices are a blur.

"Whatever it takes". I say and I curl back into my blankets to sleep. I can feel my body move as I get attach to what smells like Sanji back. I know it him because it a strong smell of the kitchen with a tiny trace of his smoke. I shiver as the cold wind brushes agents my bare face. Other then that I am boiling. I let my head rest in the crook of his neck and then we are moving. Running and it hurts with each step but it like that annoying pain. I wonder where nii-nii is.

"Nii-nii"? I mumbule and Sanji soft voice fills my ear.

"It alright. Zoro is guarding the ship even though he didn't want to. He would get lost if he came with us and we are all worried about you and Nami at the moment". I just grunt and I can hear the conversation Luffy and Sanji are talking about. It pretty dumb.

"It's gotten a bit colder. The wind is picking up". Luffy says from one side. I don't know what left or right but he there.

"Why aren't you wearing any shoes? Just seeing that is painful"! I cringe at Sanji loud voice and he just mumbles an apology. I move my face into the base of his neck and the wind that was hitting my face is gone. I ignore the turning stomach from the tiny smell of Tobacco. Luckily he smells more like his herbs.

"This is my police"! What that makes no sense Luffy?

"Police? You mean Policy"? This time he was quitter and I smile.

"Yeay! Did you know that women in snowy countries never sleep"? That a surprise! Where did Luffy get that info?

"Huh? Why that"? I mumble the same thing into Sanji neck and I can feel his neck heat up a bit.

"Cause they will die if they fall asleep"! Oh man he sound so serious. I mumbull bull under my breath and Sanji grunts in agreement.

"Don't be stupid! Nobody's like that". I just sigh.

"It true. I heard it from someone a long time ago"! Luffy really trying.

"Usopp"? Ya that the first person I would think too.

"No. I heard it in the pub from my village"! Ahh drunk idiots then.

"Ya? Then why does Dalton have a bed"? Who the hell is he?

"That a good point. Maybe it for when he dies"! Oh man Sanji duck for some reason and that made my stomach sick.

"Oh. Well did you know that all women in snowy lands have silky smooth skin"? The sound of a tree crashing and that jump does not help. Anything more drastic and I may end up barfing all over Sanji.

"How come"? Luffy ask for me.

'Is it obvious. When you are cold you rub your skin to warm up! So you get smooth skin! That why women in snowy area have silky white skin"!...

"Why white skin"? God no more bouncing and what a stupid conversation!

"Because the color of the constantly-falling snow die their skin'! Oh good.

'Your dumb"!

"Well your one to talk…and quite being so dame annoying"! Ok him kicking something the last straw. It coming up.

'Sanji…I am about to...sick"! I say with a moan and he rushes me over to a bush and I empty only my blood. It gross. I use the snow to wipe the blood off my face and he reputes me on his back.

"Sorry Sachi-chan. I will be more careful". I just groan and we are moving once more.

"We are almost there Sachi-chan. Hold on". Luffy frantically yells and I just close my eyes to rest. We stop shortly and then we are running faster. Then the sound of…jumping.

'Run? Where too"?! Luffy yells frantically and then we are running even faster.

"Doesn't matter where?! Somewhere far away"! Sanji sounds so frantic.

"Ah…"! What the hell going on?!

"An avalanche…! An avalanche is coming"! Really? With are luck there an avalanche. I will probably die if I get buried in snow…same as Nami!

"Toughs dame bunny are not going to get away from this"! What bunny are cute and you are one Sanji!

"Wh-wh-what are we going to do? Wh-what are we going to do Sanji"? Luffy voice is there.

"How should I know? The first priority is Nami and Sachi! The second priority is Nami and Sachi! The third priority is Nami and Sachi! The fourth priority is Nami and Sachi! And the fifth priority is Nami and Sachi! Got that!? Protect her with your life"! Sanji yells then suddenly I am in Luffy arms and not Sanji. He carrying my bridal style. Why? At one point I block out and I hear we are about to crash. At that I open my eyes wide and I watch as Sanji is sliding on a tree to a bunch of three trunks. He throws Luffy and I am sailing in the air. No! I won't.

"SANJI"! I scream as I go and whip out my rose earrings. With all my strength left my blood becomes whips and I mumble Blood Blood whip and my blood attaches around his waist and lifts him in the air right before the tree hits. Luffy on a ledge and I place Sanji beside us gently.

"Happy to see you are ok". I grin and darkness washes over me.

To be continue…

 **So there you have it. Yes I just did! She is real trouble now! Will she make it? Review time!**

 **FallenArcAngel16 : Her my awesome chapter! I hope you like it and I have decides to stick to the series. To hard to intertwine both. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guset: Whooooo thank you for the review! You had a very good point so only the episode I will follow and then have special with movies. Pleas review again:)**

 **I made it to 50 reviews! Yaaaaa! Also thank you everyone for reading and geting this far! Thank you. One piece belongs to oda.**


	27. Memories of Ace returns!

Memories of Ace returns

 **!Warning this chapter has lots of blood and violence more so then my other chapter! You can skip if you want!**

When I blink my eyes I find myself back in the dark room once more. Fuck. My screams are bouncing off the walls and I feel the cold crawl up and down my spine. I haven't been here for a while.

 _"Zarzarzar welcome back. This time I won't let you get away from me"!_ That laugh sends goose bumps all over my arms as I look for where it coming from. My body tenses as I wait for those creepy ass hands to grab my leg but nothing happens.

 _"Fuck! I knew this would be a problem"!_ I open my eyes to see my spade pendent levitating from around my neck and there a red glow around my body. I smile as it sends this warm feeling through me. I look down and watch in awe as the hands try to grab me but they disintegrate just like when Merry was with me.

 _"I guess we will try something else this time"_. With that said the voice snap their fingers and I find myself running in a forest that feels so familiar but I can't place why. When I look forward my eyes widen because Ace is running ahead of me. What he? The sounds of gunfire surrounds me and I look for the source. Ace hand squeezes mine as he picks up the pace as the sound of running feet get closer. I look into Ace terrified eyes and even though he looks calm I just know he is as scared as I am. The sound of something hitting metal makes me look down to see there a sea stone cuff on his wrist. That cannot be good. Ace can't use his fire with that on! We make it to a clearing and hundreds of marines break through the trees surrounding us. I can't see a way out unless we go through them but there so may. I hold onto his arm and his hand tightens around mine.

"It going to be alright Sachi-chan. I won't let them hurt you". He says calmly and he lets go of my hand. My stomach turns as he gives me his signature grin. I get into my own stance to provide him backup because there is no way in hell I am letting him fight alone. I watch as the marines part way like the sea for their commander. He a tall buff looking man with the marine uniform but has a red Mohawk. Warning bells go off in my head as he walks closer.

"Fire fist Ace! Surrender now and we won't have to kill you and your girlfriend"! Red grins as if he already won the fight! Ace just returns with his own grin while tipping his hat up so he can look eye to eye to Red.

"Sorry. Not today folks. I think you should let us go instead". He says politely and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. So Ace. I look around and my body tenses as the sound of a gun fires from somewhere near us. Ace who was right beside me is now flying across the field with a net over him. No!

"What the hell! Sachi run"! Ace screams as he try to untangle himself but he just groans in annoyance.

"Wawawa. That a sea stone net. Like hell you can get out of that pirate scum"! He continues to laugh as marines rush me from all sides. How can I be seeing this? Is this a memory...It has to be! My stomach turns with worry as I look into Ace pleading eyes for me to run. There is no way I am leaving him behind!

"For fuck sake. Run Sachi! Run"! Ace tries desperately to tell me to leave but I won't! I can't leave him.

"Ace-kun I can't just leave you…I won't because I love you"! I have no idea why that pass my lips but the thought of losing him burns my very core. Tears are brimming at my eyes as there are too many marines and they finally grab a hold of me. There one on each of my arms holding me down from moving. I try to struggle, to get away and help him but the way the marines are looking at me tells me something bad going to happen.

"Well now this is cute! Pirate hoe loves pirate scum. Wawawa! I wonder who I want to suffer the most. The little mossy over here or…". He grab my chin as the captain looked into my shaking eyes.

"Mother Fucker let her go! You want me right! She doesn't have a bounty. She a civilian so let her go"! Ace tries again to barging with Red. Shut up you idiot! I watch as a slow grin shows me nothing but death stretches across Red lips. It sends chills down my spine as his hand leaves my chin. My body stiffens as all of a sudden he punches me hard in my solar plexus. Fuck that hurts! I cough and gasp for air as Ace yelling at Red to take him. The marines holding my arms force me to stand back up and Red pulls my hair so I can look into his evil brown eyes. All I see is pure death and it terrifies me to the very core. He grins as his words sends me into a frenzy.

"I think I'm going to like watching this pretty little blade of grass suffer first. Watch as I slowly kill your lover then I will lock you away for working with that scum". He laughs as he walks slowly over to the net and pulls out a knife from his back pocket. I struggle from my restraints but I am weak. To weak.

"Nooo! Stop pleas"! I plead with everything I have. I hiss as I marine grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls back so I can watch Red every move. Ace glares up at Red who towers over him.

"Watch little blade of grass as I put this knife through his logia body! Wawawaw"! No…It all happen in slow motion. Ace turns to me with a smile as Red plunges the knife into his lower abdomen. His face scrunches up in pain as he tries to hold in the pain but he can't. He screams sends the birds flying out of the forest but to me it the same screams that I remember from my last gain memory. Tears fall down my cheeks as crimson blood starts to pull around him and I try to run to him but they have a firm grip on me. If I was tough enough this would have never happen.

"I want you to watch me kill him. That way you can live every moment of your miserable life remembering how you could not save him as you rot in your cell"! Red barks as he raises his knife high. I watch as drops of Ace blood drops off the edge of the blade and lands on his chest. The way he breathing tells me he does not have a lot of time left. I have to do something. Anything! _Do you want to save him?_ That voice rings in my head. Without a thought I answer back.

"Yes". I mumble low enough that the men holding me can't hear me. _Then this power is yours if you splatter their blood along the trees and grass. IS THAT A DEAL!_

"Yes. I must save Ace". I repeat quietly as I look at Red. A single tear falls as a blood thirsty feeling washes over me like back at Whisky Peak. It hungrier this time though. I start laughing as I give my best crooked smile. Red stops mid swing to look at me. I stare into his wide brown eyes as his skin goes pale. His hands start to shake as my black eyes dig deep into his black soul and he drops the knife. It lands in Ace blood being forgotten. Now I remember this...this is an old memory. I am re living my past.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you all"! I sing happily and I feel the marine holding one of my arms down let's me go. Big mistake! I use my free hand to punch the marine still holding my other arm down. I grin as I grab the blade from the falling marine belt and slice my hand.

"D-don't just stand there men! Kill her"! Red screams at his subordinate. Oh god I don't want to see this. _Ahh! I can take it away in exchange...you give me back all your memories._ That voice fills my head. Tempting but no! I gain so much back and it took me so long. I guess I will just have to get through this memory like I did with all the others. I watch as my blood forms my skull scythe. So this is where it comes from. I laugh as I run through the crowd of marines and one by one I strike them down. Five fall dead. I twirl my scythe around , cutting the marine that tried to kill me from behind. Six. I hold my blade in front of me which blocks swords that try to slice me down. Sloppy as hell. I look into their eyes as I push them back leaving them wide open. I take the opportunity to slice them down which causes their blood to splatter all over me and the trees behind me. Sixteen. I want to look away but I can't. _Are you sure you don't want to pull out?_ No! I need to have my memories. The good and the bad! I watch as I snap someone neck and their cracking bones fills the air. Seventeen. I laugh as I throw my weapon like a boomerang and watch as it takes them down. There screams fill the air and my body laughs harder. This isn't me! Thirty-seven. I look around the field and the ground splatter with blood. The wind pushes my hair back and the smell of copper fill my senses. I watch the remaining cowards run for their lives but I can't let them leave. They help Red kill Ace. A life for a life.

"Nope! Sorry can't let you go"! I sing as I use the blood already splatter on the ground to form spears. Forty five. I thought I can't do that move yet? I know I can't then how could I do it in my younger body. The last four are surrounding their captain. I drag my blade in the mix dirt and blood. As a last resort they pull out their guns and fire. My blood easily forms a shield around me and stops all the bullets. Oh god. No more death please! _Zarzarzar I can take it all away!_ I can feel my self-cry. No I am almost done this memory. My memory go dark for a second and when I come back to my sense the last four are dead. I don't know how I killed them but I don't want to know. Fourty-nine. Red falls on his knees soaking his white pants red.

"Please let me go"! I look down at the scum and over at Ace. He holding his bleeding wound and gasping for air. I can see he still screaming but I can't hear him. I let my head roll back to Red.

"Nope! We ask nicely and you thought you were going to take Bloody Rose in. Well not in this life you wont"! With that I plunge my blade right into the same place he hurt Ace. His screams were like music to my ears as I pull the blade out. With the finale blow I put my blade thru his heart. With his death the blood thirst disappears and my scythe falls from my finger tips. Ace scream finally fills my ears and I turn to see his crew pull him out of the net. Now they show up! I turn to walk closer but the first mate snarls at me.

"Stay away monster"! He yells at me and my eyes widen since he only ever been nice to me. I can feel my eyes fill with more tears.

"That enough! It ok Sachi-chan. It over"! Ace says with gritted teeth. I walk over and everyone giving me either horrified eyes or their hands are on their weapon at the ready to kill me if they have too. I fall to my knees, ignoring the cold liquid that colors my knees, and look into his pale face. Even though he so pale he smiling up at me. I don't deserve such a sweet smile.

"He going to die…the cut to deep". What? I turn to the doctor of his crew and he the only one out of everyone who not glaring at me. I turn back to Ace and he just keeps smiling. His screams long gone.

"Oh well. There nothing I can do. I just get to miss out on being with you Sachi". He says weakly and I can't stop the tears that fall. He can't leave me. What about all the adventures we have to still go on?

"Shhh. You shouldn't cry for someone like me". I understand what he means but it not true. I wish he would understand how much he is wrong. I hate that he thinks about himself that way. His warm hand rubs away my tears that continue to fall.

"You're wrong! You can't! I love you"! I scream at him and I do something I should have done a long time ago. I kiss him. I ignore the copper taste and the way my tears fall down his cheeks as I remember the way he fits my lips perfectly. It may be my first but I don't want it to be my last with him.

"Thank you Sachi for…" His words falls silent as his eyes close but he still barley breathing. I can't help but stare into his pale face that even if he close to death he looks so at peace with a smile across his lips. Must have pass out from blood loss but he still clinging on for life. I turn to his stab wound and blood continues to leave his body. Blood is blood. Ace and I have the same type to some miracle and if I can just control my blood. I have an idea.

"I won't let you die! Ketsueki ketsueki no hozon (Blood Blood save)"! I don't know why that name pass my lips but then I can see into his wound. The knife cut up his small and large intestine and also nick the right renal vein. That why he bleeding so much. I re attach his artery together and blood flowing the way it should be. Good thing I love reading about the body! I close up everything else but I haven't read anything on skin or muscle since I always skip that chapter. I blink and I find myself back at the field. I look down to see Ace wound looks more like a deep cut. The doctor roughly shoves me aside and I fall on my side. I curl into myself as a stabbing pain shoots up my side. I lift up my shirt and my skin turning dark red. I have internal bleeding! I close my eyes knowing I can heal my own wounds. I hear Ace groan and I smile since I now have his wound. It was so worth it and I would do it again if I have to. So that how I learn that move! _Dame it!_ I open my eyes and find myself back in the darkness but my screams have stop. Something warm at my side and I turn to see a red orb beside me. I grab it into my hands and I curl my tiered body around it. A soothing heat spreads throughout me body as it enters into my chest. Memories of my adventure with Ace enter my mind and I can't hold back my smile. Every memory from how we met to my days and nights with him. My time with the spade pirates was fun and disastrous but they became my nakama. I re-open my eyes and I am on a ship with the Ace of spade crew surrounding me with grins and drinks in their hand. In the distance I can see the different island we explored but one area of my minds still pitch black. I'm still missing a part of my memory with them. The memory of my necklace is still missing and the day Ace vanish! The said man of my thoughts walks forward and hugs me. I don't wait as I hug him back.

"I'm glad you are alright but it time to wake up know"! Ace kisses me gently and then he softly pushes me into the portal. The last thing I see of him is him falling flat on his face asleep.

To be continue…

 **Ok so yes I am posting two chapters. This one is sad and I was pretty close to crying. Not quite but close. If you cried or has some emotion to this chapter then let me know. I know I posted two chapter at once but this chapter idea was with me since the beginning. SO I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE IT! Pleas let me know what you think. I take good, bad, and question. One piece go to oda!(rewritten 07/20,2016)**


	28. Desperation to Determination

Desperation to Determination

"Ahhh….Help me"! Someone screaming but it sounds so far away. Who needs help? I don't know that voice but maybe I can help them. I try to move my arms but I can't and my whole body feels like someone sitting on me. What happen after I saved Sanji? Is he ok? Is everyone ok? Flashes of memories with Ace and I go through my head. That right I got back Ace memories but still what about everyone else? I try to open my heavy eyes but I can't.

"Wait, Meat"! Luffy voice echo around me. I try to call for him but my mouth won't open and there no sound. What wrong with me? Oh god what wrong with me. I can't help but feel like my chest is being squish by the unknown.

"Wait, Luffy I will cook this guy first"! Sanji! He ok. Sanji and Luffy yelling sounds like it right beside me one moment then it gets further and further away from me. Come back! Please don't leave me like this. My breathing increases and I can feel my heart try to beat out of my chest.

"Most interesting"! That a lady voice and she sounds like she is standing over me. I don't know who that is but I don't like this. I feel a pain in my arm and I hiss on the inside but on the outside I make no sound. The lady laughs quietly and I hear her footsteps walk away from me. What did she give me?

"Hm. Nami you're all better"! Yaa! Nami better and not going to die anytime soon. Thank you for the good news Luffy. Since I can hear him he must not be that far from wherever I am. My body relaxes and I don't think my heart will jump out of my chest any more.

"Yaa. Thanks"! That Nami voice! She so close to me but I can't see her. I beg my eyes to open so I can see everyone again but my eyes don't listen to me!

"Don't worry Nami! I will make a nutritious venison dish just for you! Where Sachi-chan"? I am over here Sanji. I really try to open my mouth or even make something come from my voice but nothing. It like I am lock in my own body… I hope not because I don't want to hear everything and not be able to talk back. Dam it.

"Your other friend on the other bed". That that lady voice again. The running feet stops right by me. I can hear breathing above me and all I want is to feel someone touch me so I know they are who they are. Even a voice is better than this silence.

"Why isn't she up yet"? Luffy sounds so concern as his fingers touch my cheek. Ya why aren't I? I just spend who knows how long getting most of Ace memory back and now I'm frozen. My stomach flips and I feel so warm thinking about Ace...but then it drop as the happy memories turn to him bleeding and in pain on the ground. I wonder if he ok now? I haven't seen him in years...I wonder if he still remembers me. That thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Your friend was pretty much at death door when you got here. I am surprise she lasted this long. She had a mutated version of the virus yellow fever. Lucky for you I gave her my special medication that I personally made. Bad news is she in a coma". That lady just said I'm in a come…I can't be because I can hear everyone. I can't. If I'm in a coma then how can I help oniichan make his dream come a reality!

"What…ahhh what a coma"? Of course Luffy doesn't know but I can hear Nami crying in the distance. It faint but there. Suddenly there a weight on the side of my bed as someone grabs my hand from under the covers. I want to cry so bad because whoever hand that is…is cover in bandages. I can't tell who it is and I wish I could.

"A coma is a state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period, caused especially by severe injury or illness". That the medical term and Luffy needs it in simple terms to get it. I have a feeling Luffy giving a blank look to that lady I guess is my doctor.

"Geez you dolt. You're friend in such a deep sleep that only they can wake up themselves". Geez lady! You could sound a bit nicer!... But I am here just not here. Suddenly someone gently slapping my cheek sending a stinging pain across my cheek. I may feel it but my body does not react.

"Hey Sachi-chan you have to wake up! Come on it breakfast time and we can't eat without you. Wake up"! Luffy voice cracks at the end and I feel his warm forehead agents mine. Luffy I'm trying but my eyes feel like there weights hanging from them.

"Pleas. I need you….We need you". It was such a heart breaking whisper that I felt myself tear up behind closed eyes. I want to wake up more then anything but my body won't listen to me. I can feel my tears fall down my cheeks and they are wiped away softly with a bandage hand. Oh what did they go through for me? Then soft warm lips gently touch my own. It was small but it just makes me cry harder since I can't kiss back.

"Pleas wake up". Luffy voice crack as his lips touch mine again. It was gentle but over time became more desperate and needy. I can't do the same as my lungs beg for oxygen.

"Luffy stop"! Sanji voice rings through the air in warning. He sounds so angry and the hand that holding mine tightens.

"Wake up, Captain order"! This time the kiss is harder and it hurt. It like he thinks this will be the last kiss he will ever give me. I bet he feels the same way I felt when I kiss Ace when he was dying. Then his lips are gone and there crashing on the other side of the room. I breathe deeply to catch my breath.

"I told you to stop"! Sanji voice rings across the room as I hear feet meet rubber far away from me. I let out a grunt and I try to smile in success but I can't even smile but it is a start. I try to open my mouth and I open it slightly which took way to much effort.

"Stop". My voice cracks and it barely audible even to me. I can still hear them fight even though I said stop. I try to open my eyes again and it heavy but I can do it. As soon as the light enters into my eyes I re-close them. A shooting pain go through my head and I wait for it to disappear. Oh man that hurt!

"Boys stop"! Nami scolds but it weak compare to her usual threats. I hear two diffrent footsteps walk to my bed.

"You say something girly". That the lady voice again. My body still heavy but I try to reopen my eyes now that the headache is gone.

"Ahh…Open them slowly. You were out for a while so you have to get use to the light". That a more of a childish one. I do just as he says and once fully open everything nothing but a blur. A light flashes over my right eye then the left.

"Good! Iris are constricting when contacted with light. Can you follow my finger"? I don't see anything yet it still blurry. I have to close my eyes again because it so hard to keep them open for so long.

"Seems patient still unable to focus. Brat open your eyes agin. I know you can"! The women snaps at me and I do as she says. Again I slowly open my eyes. This time it not as blurry but still a bit hazy. I make out an old women with blond hair over me and by her side is a cute little reindeer with a blue nose. Aww so cute. As fast as my eyes open sleep washes over me and I re-close them again. I still feel so drain and I still can't move but I relies I can use my Haki again! I guess I can use that to see what everyone doing. I focus my haki on the room and I sigh internally. Luffy and Sanji are at it each other hard. I feel as the reindeer takes my vitals and the old lady tapping her foot with an angry oar surrounding her.

"Stop fighting in the patient's room"! She kicks the boy's agents the wall. Holly shit she is strong for an old lady but at least they stop fighting. Then there a prick in my arm as medication enters into my body I hope. I thought I was prick with something earlier.

"Don't worry. What I just gave you is the last dose of your treatment. The virus should leave your system in a few hours". Ahh the childish voice is the reindeer! Aww my god I just marked off one of my bucket list items. A talking animal! Yaaa and he adorable. He walks away only to stop and shiver. What wrong with him?

"Wait"! The two boys yell and they start to chase poor reindeer around wherever we are.

"I'm surprise! That they can still move around"? That the old lady voice. I can hear Nami sniffle and she crying into her hands. Oh Nami I am somewhat ok! I will get better though.

"Geez girly! What with the crying"? I smile, since at least she somewhat cares about how her patient feel.

"Why? Why?! My nakama is in a coma across from me and she may never wake up. That's why"? Oh Nami sounds so piss. I breathe deeply and maybe I can say something to tell her I'm ok. The lady walks to my bed and I feel like she grinning down at me. She grabs my hand and then a small pain in my middle finger and I flinch back… I flinch back! Yes!

"See she is not in a coma anymore. She has her reflexes back". Well that one way of showing but my reflex did not work earlier when Luffy slap my cheek. Nami stops crying and I can feel her eyes on me and a yellow light surrounds her. I think it means she is really happy.

"Then why hasn't she waken up yet"! So demanding. I wonder why too?

"You try being in such a deep sleep that you wake up all at once". Nami head looks down at her sheet only for her to start laughing. Oh man did I brake her because I hope not. We really need our navigator.

"Oh thank god! All she done is keep dying on us. Just…Thank you". Oh Nami…This time it not my fault though! It the dame mosquito fault. The old lady laughs and drinks something from a bottle.

"What's with the talking stuffed blue nose reindeer"? Hey! Nami that rude! He not stuff!

"You asking me what he is? His name is chopper. He just a reindeer with a blue nose". I knew it!

"Reindeer don't speak"? You are right Nami but if there is a devil fruit power to make your nails grow then there one that can make a reindeer talk. You should know this by now.

"If he different from ordinary reindeer in some way, It just because he ate the Human Human fruit. That all". See bulls eye.

"The Human Human fruit….The devil fruit…". Nami what do you not get! We are in the grand line and we have seen so much. How can a talking animal seem strange?

"Yeah. He a reindeer who gains human ability. And I taught him everything I know about medicine". Wow that amazing. I want him on our crew. I can feel myself smile but it only lasted five seconds. Then the smell of Sanji cooking fills the air with it sweet aroma causing my stomach to growl. I'm hungry and tiered of being tiered!

"We should eat to get our strength back. Here Nami-chan I made you a light porridge that easy to digest". Even though Sanji says this he sounds flat. Luffy looking at the food and pushes it away. He would never do that! There has to be something wrong with him!

"I'm not hungry"…Luffy not hungry….The world is ending! I watch as Nami and Sanji both look at him with wide eyes. I would too if mine were open.

"Luffy are you ok"? Nami ask unsure if he well or not. Luffy says nothing as he stands up and walks over to my bed so he can sit down on my bed. The bed creeks with the added weight and whatever in his hand smells so good!

"Sachi-chan you are missing out! You got to wake up so you can eat Sanji yummy food with us…with me". The last part he whispered and the delicious smelling food went under my nose. Oh god it beef! My mouth waters and I open my mouth. Luffy places a piece of meat in my mouth and like before he gone by my side. I chew the food and I still can't taste all that much but it is delicious!

"You idiot you don't feed a coma patient! She will choke and then what"?! Sanji has a point but I swallow the food and I want more. No chocking happen so more please!

"But Sachi-chan fine and her mouth is open again"! Luffy whines at him. I feel Sanji eyes on me and I think he having a inner conflict with himself. Luffy walks back to his spot and I think a tomato enters my mouth this time.

"Shishishi! Sachi-chan it good huh? Now if you want more then open your pretty green eyes for me"! Noo my food….I can feel myself blush but I have no idea if anyone can see it. Now let's see what I can heal with the little food I just had. First I have to see what damage the virus left behind! Ok my liver looks like crap, my body still on overdrive, my joints are swollen, and to top it off I am exhausted. I need more food so come on eyes. I use my energy to deal with my tiredness. It short acting but this way I can eat a little more to heal a little faster. I do as doctor Chopper said earlier and slowly open my eyes. My eyes don't hurt this time and I'm looking up at Luffy onyx ones. I blink and then he does. His arms wrap around me cutting off my lung expansion. Dam can't breathe.

"Sachi! You're finally awake! You can't ever do that again"! Luffy voice is way too close to my ear causing another headache to rise but I ignore it so I don't burst his happy bubble. I can't hold back any more and I let out a cough. His hands unwrap from around me and slowly helps me to sit up against the head bored.

"Sachi you're ok! I was so worried about you"! Sanji at my side faster than I can blink. Once I get a better view of him my heart stop for a second. His body cover in bandages. I look over at Luffy and he even worse. Sanji bandage cover hand grabs mine and gives a gently squeeze. What happen while I black out? Luffy walks up beside Sanji with a wide smile with meat in his hand. My mouth waters at the sight of beef and it smells amazing. I smile and open my mouth as Luffy has to feed me since I can't move my body yet. I swallow quickly and Luffy continues to feed me. This go on for a while and I am sort of impress Sanji has not killed him yet. As I chew on a potato I look over to check on Nami. She has this wide grin with flush cheeks but even in her state she mouths man killer at me. I roll my eyes and do my best to hold in my chuckle. I close my eyes and fix my throat now that I can. I think I can talk now without too much difficulty.

"Thank you Luffy for the food". My voice sounds raw but it does not hurt to talk. The only thing that does hurt is everything else!

"Sachi-chan…. thank you for waking up"! Luffy kisses me quickly and walks back to the table of food. I watch him for a second then turn my head to look at Sanji who has stayed by my side this whole time. His hand tightens around mine slightly and when I look at him, he not looking at me. It like he does not want to leave my side but he does not want to look at me either.

"Sanji-kun what happen after I save you"? I ask quietly and his body tenses as if he ready to run but he does not let go. My throat tickles from talking too much. I clear my throat a little and a glass of water is place on the night sand beside my bed. I follow the stretch arm only to watch Luffy still eating with a small smile. I nod my head in thanks and relies I still can't lift my arms…How the hell am I supposed to drink my water? I stare at my water hoping it will magically start floating and come closer. My water does not float but it does come closer to me with the help of a chuckling Sanji.

"Here Sachi I got it". I smile in thanks and with that over with I stare into his one eye. Sanji stiffens again and go to look away. Oh no you don't!

"Don't you dare look away from me Sanji! What happen"? I ask again and this time he stares right back.

"You see after you pass out. Luffy and I climbed the pillar". He said it so simply but there more to it. He trying to hide something.

"You're hands"? I ask as I lift his hand to our eyes level. He looks at his bandage hand and shrugs.

"They have frost bight but there fine". Frost bite is not fine. I pull my hand out of his and as firm as I can grab his wrist. With my other hand I let it linger over the beginning of his bandage. His eyes widen but he does not move.

"I want to see! Dr. Mam may I unwrap his bandage around hand? I want to see the damage for myself". I bark as I don't stop glaring at Sanji. He not getting out of this.

"Sure. I have to put new one on anyway". She says smoothly and I start unwrapping his hand.

"Sachi you". I glare at him to shut up.

"Yes I do. Now be quite"! Once the bandages are unwrap I hold my breath. His poor hand looks terrible. The nails are chip and the tip are white and turn red as it gets closer to the palm.

"How bad"? I ask the doctor and she grins.

"Pretty bad but he got lucky getting here when he did. If he was out there for another half an hour I would have to chop them off or they could have fallen off on their own"! She grins as she takes a swig of whatever she drinking. I look back at Sanji and I can't help but pull him into a hug. He almost lost them. His arms go around me and my body protest with all the movement I am doing. Don't care.

"Your treasure. You should have left me at the bottom. You…". I couldn't finish because he pull back to glare into my eyes now.

"Enough! I climb this pillar so I could get you to a doctor. I was not going to leave you at the bottom because if I did you would have died again! And you know what! I would give up my hands again and again and again to make sure you stay alive. So I don't want to hear another word from you"! Sanji stern voice keeps me frozen in place. He holds so much truth to his words it sort of scares me a little. Just as fast as he is lecture me he falls to his knees with tears down his eyes. So Sanji.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't have yelled at you my little rose". There the nickname and the tension broken. I smile at him and chuckle a little. He look up at me and gives me a small smile.

"I deserve it. Umm…In exchange for bringing me here can I cure your fingers"? I ask hopefully. Sanji gets up and raise a curly eyebrow. Of course my body now decides it wants to sleep. Well to bad! He sits back on my bed and I grab his hand before he can protest. is at my bed side with her arms cross.

"Now how are you going to do that girly"? I just grin up at her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Just watch the magic"! I know I shouldn't since my body so badly hurt but Sanji got hurt because of me. He deserves to have his hands back to normal! I lift my free hand to my mouth since my weapons are not on me at this moment. Of course Nami has to open her big mouth and ruin my chance of helping Sanji.

"Don't you dare Sachi-chan! You are still sick and you know what will happen if you do that! My sister told me what happen and you are not to do it! So help me I will get out of this bed and tie your hands behind your back"! My hand drops and I glare at her only to end up yawning. Fuck you body!

"Did you eat the Ketsueki ketsueki akuma no mi ( blood blood devil fruit)"? The doctor ask as she watches me. I grin up at her which only causes her to start laughing.

"Girly you have no idea how powerful that devil fruit is"! She just continue to laugh as she go back to the table with a knowing smile. My eyes start droping as sleep starts to wash over me. Since Sanji still has not left my side he helps me lie down and cover me with my sheet.

"Sleep. We will wake you if we need you". I nod and close my eyes as welcoming warmth flows through me. I feel soft lips kiss my forehead and I can just make out Luffy growling from across the room. No need to be jealous Luffy because Sanji just an oniichan to me. Even though I know I am sleeping I am alert enough to hear what around me for now.

"Come join my crew. Pleas, O bāchan! We need a doctor on our ship"! I don't think she is going to be like being called like that Luffy. Also ask the reindeer! He the one I think help me.

"Luffy….you said that your name right? Did you just say O bāchan"? Her voice sounds threatening as her hand rises. Oh no.

"Yea, I did O B…".Luffy voice gets cut short with the using a front push kick! That was a perfect kick to the face. He go flying across the room and lands above the door.

"Watch…what you say! I am still in my youthful 130". Note to self…Do not say O bāchan.

"Whoa…What an incredible Old hag". No Sanji you idiot! He went flying face first into the wall next to Luffy. Idiots. The both of them!

"Are you asking me to be a pirate? Don't be ridiculous! It would be a waste of my glorious time. I'm not interested in the sea "! See Luffy ask the reindeer or I will once I have the energy to stay awake long enough to ask!

"Who cares? Let's go on an adventure, O bāchan"! Oh you are going to get it now Luffy. Why do you have to open that big mouth of yours? All of a sudden my body feels better then ever. I'm not sore anywhere and I don't feel as tiered. I wonder what she gave me?

"Hey, Hey! I just told you to watch what you say, didn't I"? Then silence….It broken with Chopper screaming and the boys run after him.

"Hold it you brats"! Doctor screeches as she runs after them. Then the screaming pass my bed and Sanji at Nami bed side.

"Don't worry I am going to cook a nutritious reindeer dish"! Noo! I groan from my spot to protest but he runs out to fast to hear me.

"Before that, I will eat you guys"! Dr. Lady screeches as she follows after Luffy and Sanji. Oh shit she is piss. She has two swords and is ready to kill them.

"O bāchan"! The boys screech and run for their lives. They run out the door letting the cold air in. Dam it! I hate the cold!

"I don't care about the food. I just want some peace and quiet"! Nami grumbles as I open my eyes to see she sitting up in bed.

"I could not agree more"! I yawn tiredly. I may feel beter but that does not I don't feel tired. Nami smiles at me only to fall into a glare.

"You own me 50,000 belli"! My mouth opens as I ring the numbers up in my head.

"Why"?! I yell only to end up coughing. Note to self. Don't yell.

"Because I told you if you ever give me a heart attack again you owe me. You almost died again"! I sigh as she scolds me. I am not listening to this.

"Hey this was not my fault! Blame the mosquito and what about you! You scared the crap out of me and everyone else. If anything you owe me bellies"! I grin as she ponders what I said.

"Fine…but only this once we are even"! Nami snaps as the wind blows in remoinding me the door still open. I turn my glare to the door only to frown as a small pile of…snow is at the entrance. I sit up in bed with the blankets wrap around my shoulder.

"Snow? Inside the castle? Fuck it c-cold! Nami could y-you close the door? Ple-ease"? My teeth start to chatter together and I wish my heater is here with me. I grab my flame as I start to shiver under my blankets. Nami nods as she curls the blanket around herself.

"Stay in bed! Your fever not gone yet"! I look over at Chopper as he looks around to make sure the guys didn't follow him. He closes the door with a sigh in relief. When I look above Chopper there is an older man with a black top hat, white hair coming out both ends…looks like a cross, has a goatee to match, a black jacket that go down to his knees, a green shirt, and black pants. He has a huge grin and a soft eyes…Oh it another ghost to help.

"I don't. It seems like it pretty much gone". As if Nami…

"Since Doctorine medicine works so well, the fever go away quickly. But Kestia's bacteria still remains in your body. Have the antibiotic shot and stay in bed, or ye'll… ". I watch as Nami grin like a Cheshire cat. Oooooo she has a plan. I am in if it helps get Chopper to join us!

"Thank you". Nami winks at me and I am so in now.

"Ya! Thanks for keeping care of me as well"! I add in happily but I just can't stop looking at the floating guy.

"Shut up! I don't want to be thanked by humans! Don't mock me you jerk! Don't be silly, you idoit"! I jump a little from his outburst but I don't believe a word he says. How can I when there a huge smile on his face and doing the hula. My eyes turn to hearts and all I want to do is hug him.

"Aww my god! You are so cute Chopper-kun"! I squeal and bounce in my seat. The man behind him starts laughing and I glare up at him. He just laughs harder.

"I am not cute! Shut up"! He does his little dance again and I coo at how adorable he is. I want him to join so bad now! I watch him walk over to Nami and he carefully hits her hand.

"Are you guys really pirates"? He ask…Oh my god does he want to join us?

"Yes..". Nami grins as he moves over and cheeks me next.

"R-real ones"? I nod and try to hold myself back from scooping him up and cuddling into his soft fur.

"We sure are! With a flag and ship that has everything a pirate needs for an adventure". I beam happily and Choppers has this exciting look in his eyes but it drops to confushion as he looks over me again.

"How are you better? You should still have a fever and you shouldn't be able to move yet"? He looks up at me perplex and I grin down at him.

"Well my devil fruit allows me to heal myself faster than a normal person. The reason why I could not heal myself from this is because of the virus inside me. Since you gave me medication and the virus has left my system my body going back to doing what it does best. Sadly my liver still shot though". I am going to need a lot of cake to fix that…Actually that a good thing. Sanji cakes. I can feel myself water a little as Sanji cakes surround me.

"Wow your fruit is so cool! And don't worry your liver will grow back to half the size". He explains bring me back to reality.

"Really! I had no idea the liver does that…then again I haven't gotten to the liver in my book yet. I only know what it looks like". I really should read that. You never know when I will have to fix someone liver!

"You are a doctor"? Chopper ask me and I snort. I wish!

"I wish but no. I just love anatomy books and the knowledge helps me with my powers". I watch Chopper grin as he absorbs me like a sponge. I swear I can see stars sparkle around his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt on your medical conversation but…Chopper why not come with us"? Nami ask for me. I was just going to do that!

"That's a great idea Nami-chan! What do you say Chopper-kun? Come with us"! I say excitingly and he just went wide eyes and knocked into the bookshelf behind him. My chest tightens as Chopper eyes widen and his breathing increases a little.

"Would you really let him join your crew"? Crossy ask cross leg floating beside my bed. I quickly look at him and nod so he knows I heard him. He smiles and I look back at Chopper who starting to hyperventilate.

"What"?! He screams at us! He looks like a deer struck by a light. He wants to run but is frozen.

"To the sea…Come with us? Hm? If you do that it would really help us. If you come with us then I won't have to stay three more days". Oh Nami you are sneaky but also oh so smart!

"Don't be ridicules! I'm a reindeer! There no way I can stay with humans! To start with don't you get scared when you see me? I'm a reindeer who stands on two legs that can speak…". Aww poor Chopper. He reminds me a little of Ace. It the fact that both of them hate who they are. That it! I am going to change Chopper idea of himself just like how I help Ace!

"What? Are you trying to scare me"? Nami ask cross legged. I pull the blankets closer to my body since it still so cold and maybe to hide a little from old memories.

"My nose is blue…" Aww he has same issue as me. Just like how my hair is green…

"Don't be stupid! I mean you should be more scared of me. If anyone a monster it me and to boot I have green hair. Green of all colors". I break into a sad chuckle as I look away from Nami and Chopper. I don't want to see their pity. A flash of all those marines begging for their lives and the smell of copper in the air. I put my hand to my mouth as I feel the burning of bile rising. Ace screams mix with the marines rings around me and I can remember also hearing my laughter mix in there. If anyone a monster it me for actually enjoying my time killing them. I start shaking and I can't see with my tears starting to cloud my vision. Suddenly arms are wrap gently around me cover by another blanket. I hide my face into her shoulder to feel safe.

"You two are very similar in your own way". The cross guy says beside me just as Luffy runs into our room. I am hidden under Nami blanket so he can't see me which I am happy about. I don't need him to worry even more about me.

"There you are"! Luffy yells and Chopper yells back. Chopper runs out the door and Luffy follow by Sanji. If they so hurt a single hair on Chopper head I will hurt them back.

"You ok Sachi-chan"? Nami ask gently. I poke my head from under the blanket to look up at her.

"I feel a little better. Thanks Nami…. but I got a lot of my memories of Ace when I black out…It was not good either. When we get back on Merry can we talk about it"? I can't handle this alone.

"Of course! That what best friend are for"! I wipe my tears away just as comes back looking a little tiered. Impressive for someone so old!

"Those brats sure are quick! I don't like it…girly"! She crosses her legs and we both look back at her.

"What"? I have talk way to much and now I am just going to listen.

"Are you tempting my reindeer without my permission while I wasn't here"? What?! Chopper hers? He belongs to no one!

"What? I need permission to make a move on a man"? Ooooo….Smart move Nami. I chuckle a little as I take relaxing breath in.

"Yehehehe. If you want to take him, go ahead. But it won't be easy…But your sleeping friend seems to be similar in a way. He has a scar in his heart…It's a scare even that I can't cure…The moment he was born in this world, his group and even his parents abandon him". Poor Chopper. I was never abandon but as a child I would be made fun of because of my hair and no one would play with me. Nii-nii was not always there and my parents died so I was alone at times. Thank god for swimming...

"What"? Nami stiffens and it my turn to hug her back.

"Because he has a blue nose. He always walked at the back of the group all by himself…even though he was a new born child… And one day, he ate a devil fruit and was treated as a monster even more. The reindeer fiercely pressured him to leave. He was no longer a reindeer in any way. Still he wanted Nakama…So he went down to the village in his human form. Hey…what's that creature? The village said. But his figure wasn't exactly human either. For some reason his nose stayed blue too. The village shot at him. He didn't know what was wrong. Nor to what to blame…You dame monster! He just wanted Nakama even though he was called a monster…He was no longer a reindeer…He wasn't human either…He lived all alone like that…Can you guys heal the scar on his heart"? That just terrible. My heart go out to him. Then that means that when the guys chase him around, they are just making him feel even worse about himself. I clench my fist with determination. I will do everything in my power to make Chopper join us. He will never feel alone ever again. Not if I can't help it!

To be continue…

Hey everyone. Surprisingly I somehow manage three chapters this week...I don't know how but I did. Also poor Chopper! Sachi will insure that he become her Nakama! Also I was wondering if you guys prefer longer chapter making the arc shorter. OR more shorter chapters and longer arch? Let me know with the comments below. I would also like to hear from my anonymous readers. You guys would be guest so no one will know but you! Also the one that do review thank you and keep on going! Review time:

FallenArcAngel16 : I really hope this chapter help with your confusions. I try to make it understand the last chapter in this one. Also I was able to update supper quickly this week. I don't know how but I did! So enjoy!

kiroroblue : That exactly what I did! I updates again! Pleas review again! I love hearing from you guys!

So anyway to though who don't read these...PLEAS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF **THIS CHAPTER PLEAS! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALSO THINK OF SACHI GETTING HER MEMORIES OF ACE BACK. WAS IT GORY ENOUGH**! One piece belongs to Oda. **(Redo 07/21/2016)**


	29. Bringing peace to Drum kingdom

Bringing peace to the Drum kingdom

 _You can't separate peace from freedom because no one can be at peace unless he has freedom-Malcom X_

Sanji walks in with two trays. Whatever in his hand smells absolutely delicious! He looks at Nami empty bed and then at mine. Within seconds he is blushing and we roll our eyes. What does he think we are doing? He skips over to us with a smile. I smile back only to look at his damage hands and frown. I still need to fix that!

"In order for you to get a healthy smile back, I prepared an exceptional dish…". He hands Nami something with shrimp…Can't eat shrimp. Then he hands me mine and I smile at the smell of my stuff green peepers! And on the side there a little custard just for me!

"Thank you Sanji-kun"! Nami and I say in sink. Sanji just blushes more with a grin.

"Though your still painfully beautiful even after what your body been through…". The doctor at the door and she does not look to happy.

"Good lorde! When did you use my kitchen without ask"? I raise an eyebrow as I eat my stuffed pepper. Yummy. She is right...He should have ask her first. I would hate if someone didn't ask and used my stuff.

"The roast beef over there is for you…It high in protein and is good for rejuvenation—" Thank god Sanji gave us our food first because he is now kissing the wall.

"I'm not a madam"! She says cross as she walks closer to us and I finish up my noodles. Now for the desert.

"I'm a sparkling single..and still youthful". She does look pretty god for someone who looks…How old is she anyway?

"You're still 139 years old…right"? Nami says carefully and I look up at the doctor wide eyes.

"There is no way she that old. I thought she was in her 70! You look amazing"! She just laughs and grins.

"Thanks girly! Want to know how I stay so youthful"? She ask and I nod in excitement my desert half forgotten. Nami just looks at me with her own raised eyebrow.

"Well Girly the secret is….yeheheh like I would tell you. It my youth elixir and thanks for the complement". Awwww. I pout as I finish off my desert. I feel so much better that I think I can fix my muscles. My liver can wait for now. I close my eyes and smile as I put all my muscles back into their proper place. Now to reduce the swelling in my elbows and knees…Done. I open my eyes and I bend my elbows to check. No pain and they move as good as new.

"Girly how much do you know about your power"? I look up at the doctor and smile. "I can heal myself when I eat food especially sweets, I can make weapons out of my blood and bombs, I can heal others small injury, and my shield still on the crappy side. Why do you ask"? She just grins.

"You know nothing girly! An old friend of mine had your devil fruit but she died centuries ago. You have a long way to go"! I look at her confuse until I sense Chopper being chase by Luffy again! Not this time!

"Doctorine! Help me"! I pull my blankets aside and just as Chopper pass the bed, I stand up to beryl right into Luffy rubbery body. Note to self don't do that again until completely better! I hitch as a jolt of pain went through my body but instead of hitting the floor Luffy catches me.

"What are you doing out of bed"? Chopper scolded me and I staye in his chest.

"He right! I don't want you to get more sick"? I groan as Luffy lifts me up.

"I'm fine now! I healed most of my injuries and Luffy stop trying to eat Chopper-kun"! I poked his chest and he just raised an eyebrow.

"No you are not ok. The virus in your body may be gone but you shouldn't be able to move for another week"! Chopper yells up at me and I justI look down at him.

"Yehaha it ok Chopper. She fine. That devil fruit she ate cures her body. She as good as new". I look over at the doctor and smile in thanks. She just grins but Luffy humms not really believing her. On the other hand Chopper has stars in his eyes.

"Nyahh I still think you should stay in bed! Also I don't want to eat him! This guy going to join us and become are nakama"! I laough happily and hug Luffy around the neck.

"Thank you Luffy-kun! Did you hear that Chopper-kun, my captain says you can now"! I look at him and his stars in his eyes disappear to show anger and grief.

"I didn't say that"! Aww! I will join Luffy in the battle to make him join. Just like I join Luffy battle to make Sanji join us only to leave early and gain amnesia. As they biker back and forth with did to and did not I ask the old lady.

"Do you happen to have a cure for amnesia"? She raises an eyebrow.

"You have amnesia? Sorry but only you can gain your memories back". Figures. Turn out cross ghost is again smiling and laughing at the two boys antics. I would really like the chance to talk to him. In private though. I don't need outsiders of the crew to know my little gift. I get out of Luffy arms and the cold floor sends a shiver up my spine. I sit on my bed and get my boots on already knowing what about to happen. Time to join Luffy in the chase. Just in time as the run out the door. I grab the blanket and wrap it around my body as I chase after the two boys. Holy shit there snow even inside this castle. I cry on the inside. Why can't this be a fall island! I love fall! At least the blanket keeping my warm and I turn down a hall way. My feet echo down the corridor and I can't hear them anymore. Hmm….Maybe there this way. I walk down random hallways and I find myself at the castle….huge dinning room that the only guest here are the spiders. I walk around the table and notice a picture on the wall. It is of that fatso with I think his dad because they look very similar.

"That is our old king before Wapol made this kingdom sick". I turn around and cross floats up to me with a grin.

"You know you somehow ended up on the opposite side of the castle. How come you turned anyway or not go back the way you came"? He ask and I could not help but blush in embaresment.

"You see the Roronoa all have directional issues. We probably couldn't find our way out of a cardbored box if we had to. I can accept this while oniichan can't…Any way my name is Sachi. Yours"? I put my hand out and he did the same. I love how astonishment wash over his face when he can feel my hand. It pass and he smiled up at me politely.

"My name is ". I nod and bring my made up coat closer to me.

"So tell me…Why haven't you pass on to the afterlife"? I ask as politly as I could and sadness wash over him.

"It a long story". I just shrug my shoulders.

"I got time. It not like I am going anywhere anytime soon". He motions for me to sit on one of the chairs and I happily obliged but not before wiping off all the dust. He cross his legs in front of me and had a far off look in his eyes.

"Well to start you can say I am Chopper adoptive father. I was out doing my check up on the people of the village to cure the sick. I left to go home and found Chopper in his human form bleeding to death. I wanted to help him but when he saw my tranquilizer gun he attack me. I showed him I meant no harm and I took him in. From there we became like two peas in a pod. I gave him his pink hat to make up on our first argument we had. Over the time Chopper was being healed I was also trying to heal the people of this country sick heart. I also was running out of time… I was going to die in a few weeks because of my heart condition. I kick Chopper out thinking it was the right thing to do but the kid go and hurt himself so he could be near me. I guess he found out I was dying and went to go find this poisonous mushroom…He went through so much to get it for me and I was going to die anyway. So who cares if I shorten it to a few hours instead of a few days. Luckily I perfected my medicine to cure this village but it not enough. I gave it to Dr. Kureha to make more…She the O Basan. Hahah. Anyway I can't die until I see my medication cure the villages…Also I can't move on until I know Chopper go out and travels the world with his own Nakama. I have been keeping an eye on him and that why you have to take him"! He looks hopeful and I absorb all this information.

"Well Chopper-kun will join our crew. When Luffy-kun has an idea nothing will stop him. Also I will help you move on. You can't keep staying here in the living world. It doesn't feel right"! I say and he just grins and nods.

"She right! That why I am here to try again to take you, you old quack! You won't get away this time and I will take you to the underworld"! We look over and it that cloak figure from way back in Lougetown. The difference is this guy is wearing a red one.

"Like hell you are"! I yell getting up. The red cloak snarls up at me.

"I have heard how you took care of my brotherin mortal. It won't happen this time for I am much stronger then he is"! I glare at him as floates beside me and stuck out his tongue.

"You have been say that for years. What makes today any different"! He mocks and I look over at him like 'why mock him'. The cloack thing jump in fury.

"Why you…This time I have upgraded to an element"! He screeches and throws a punch. My eyes widen as I dodge the fire ball and it hits the wall only to melt the snow. Other then that not even a scorch mark.

"Ok…He was not able to do that before….Run! You are the decoy"! I watch dumbfounded as he floated away at top speed and the cloak figured tried to follow.

"Oh no you don't"! I grab chair and wack him across the head which sends him sliding to the side. My warm shield is gone and I can feel the cold seep into my bones. I shiver and glare at the little creature.

"You are going to pay for that Mortal Bitch. I am going to take you to the afterlife. My boss want a word with you anyway". God his voice sounds like someone scratching down a choke bored.

"What does your boss want with me"? I hold the chair up in defense as the creature laughs.

"He want's you to stop messing with his business. That what"! With that said he came at me and I again wack him across the head but this time he turned on the fire. He burned my chair to ashes but I was still able to fling him away. He starts throwing chains like the last cloak creature but this time it had a hint of red in it. I used my beautiful Haki ability and dodge every single one. I feel pain in my side as my health is finally catching up to me. Dame. I though I cured myself enough that I can deal with small fry like him. I got to finish this quick. I run up to it and dodge to the left of his flaming punches…Oh man that flame punch reminds me of Ace fire punch…..I wonder if he gotten his devil fruit control by now. I wonder if he can still sneeze out fire from his nose. I smirk as the creature has his guard wide open and I knee him in the gut. He flies in the air and I threw a right hock sending him flying agents the wall. Fuck that all the energy I have left. I yawn as I can feel some energy leave me. The cloak growls as he jumps at me.

"You are fucking dead Mortal"! O shit! I need help or I am about to become burnt grass….well no one can help me since I am the only one that can see the little cloak fucker. All of sudden I find my bear tattoo burning and out of no where this cute bear comes out to swipes at the red cloak figure. He jumps back and glares at the fluffy bear.

"How can you be out here? You are suppose to guide her! Not help protect her"! I raise an eyebrow and then aww as the bear stood up on his two hind legs to show his full height while bearing his claws and fangs.

"Come at me if you want to die. When you go back to you're boss tell him that I am protecting the Shidō (Guidance)"! The cloak tried to send a fire ball but the bear just swats it away like as if it was a fly. The little cloak screeches and glares at us. Im just gasping like a fish as I gather all this new info. I'm the what now?

"Fine but next time she saves a soul/ghost someone more powerful than me will take her out". Like last time the creature vanish. I am clutching my tattoo as there still that burning pain. The bear turns to me and smiles his pearly whites as he back to on all fours.

"Well until next time"! I run up to the bear and frown. He can't just leave! I have so many question for him!

"Wait. What your name and who are you"? I have to know.

"My name is Odin and I am nothing more than your guiding shield to help you out when you need me". Whit that Odin vanish and my tattoo stop burning. I lift up my shirt and the tattoo still looks the same as if it was not burning me a second ago. Strange…. Dr. Cross comes back and looks around.

"Is the creature gone"? I look up at him and punch him on the head. He rubs his head and I shiver at the cold air. I rush and re wrap myself in my blanket.

"Ya. It gone and if you ever use me for bait again you will get more than a punch to the head. Now pleas show me the way back to Chopper and Luffy"! He jus nods and I follow him down the hall ways. Hmm..So I am the Shidō…I guess that makes senses. I did make it my own mission to guide souls to the afterlife but I didn't realise there an actual name for it. I must be pretty special! I smile at the idea of helping souls and we finally make it to the middle of the castle. I bring the blanket closer to me as I can now sense Luffy and Chopper not to far away from me.

"Thank you for helping me". says as I turn to him and smile.

"Of course. Everyone should have the right to move on with peace of mind. Now I know they aren't too far away but if you don' show me I will get lost…again". I smile up at him and he nods as he floats in one direction. I walk behind him and I finally spot Luffy back at a door with his head poking in.

"Oh Sachi-chan where are you?! Chopper join us and become our nakama"! I giggle as he really can't make up his mind. I bow my head at Mr. Cross and walk up and wrap my arms around Luffy hips. Thus engulfing him in a warm hug. He looks over and grins at me.

"Shishishi! There you are Sachi-chan! I was wondering where you went off too. I was looking for you". I smile and kiss him quickly. My spade neckless feels like it heating up reminding me that their another. I will think about Ace after I get off this island. I really need to talk to Nami about this.

"I don't want you to get lost again so hold my hand". Luffy said sternly as he he holds out his hand to me, I smile and place mine in his. We smile as we walk together to the next door. We open the door to find the storage room.

"Oh Chopper join us and become our nakama"! He yells only to smile as we jog over to the table cover in apples. I grab my favourit and munch on it happily while Luffy just stuffs the whole plate in his mouth…Gross. He pulls it out and it completely empty. I wonder if he ever actually taste his food. I look over at one of the crates and sense Chopper right behind it.

"It so cool being a pirate"! Luffy cheerfully says as he grabs a few apples off the second fruit pate.

"Ya! I love it"! I add in as I grab a stem of grapes. I pull each one off slowly and Chopper sticks his head out a bit.

"Are you…Are you really pirates"? Chopper ask carefully and I turn to him smiling.

"We sure are"! I grin as I enjoy the sweet taste. Sanji could probably make a yummy dessert out of these!

"Hmm…Like I have been saying, join us! It fun to be a pirate! We sing and Sachi-chan has the prettiest voice"! I blush as I roll a grape in my hand. I'm good but not that good.

"What? They sing…"? I smile as Chopper comes out behind his box. He walks a bit closer as he looks at us curiously.

"Ya. And they dance too"! I grin.

"Hey don't forget we pirates love to play too"! I remember all the games of tag and cards we have played…Nami always somehow wins too. I wonder how she does it?

"You call that being a pirate"? He yells at us and I node while Luffy beams.

"That right! We go on lots of adventures too"! I put my steam down and notice Dr. Cross floating right behind Chopper with a smile. He puts his thumb up at us and I grin at him.

"Adventure? Pirates go on adventures too"? He walks closer and I pull the blanket closer to my body. I shuffle closer to Luffy since I can feel heat radiant off him. I want his heat!

"Of course! Pirates risk their lives for adventure! You can meet lots of amazing people"! Chopper awed then smelled the air. I don't smell anything. His eyes widen and he runs out the door. I can hear his hooves gallop away. Luffy eyes widen and looks out the window.

"He here"! I look out too and it the fat hippo I hallucinated while I was sick.

"Hahaha. I've finally returned"! Oh man so obnocshious and he really dose have a metal jawl for his lower mouth.

"That annoying mouth"! I look over and Luffy face is smeared right across the window.

"Sachi-chan you go back to the room to rest. I am going to go kick his ass"! He lightly kisses me on the cheek and before I can protest that I am ok he runs out the door. Like hell I am going to lie around and do nothing! But before that I need my coat.

"Dr. Hiriluk I need your help. Can you show me back to the room then how to get outside"?! He just nods and he flies away while I run after him.

"You should listen to your boyfriend and rest". I blush but roll my eyes as I follow him.

"Not a chance. I want to see that fat hippo go fly in the sky"! He looks back at me with a chuckle and we finally make it to the room.I throw my blanket at Nami as I run and grab my coat.

"Sorry Nami-chan. Gotta go stop the fat hippo. See you later"! With that said I run out the door.

"Hey, come back"! She yells but I just pretend I can't hear her. Nami the one who sick so she should stay in bed. I zip up my coat and we finally make it out the door. The first thing I feel is the winter breeze freeze my cheeks. Fuck you stupide wind! I stand beside Sanji and he blows out his smoke. I hold in my nose wrinkle as he looks at fatso hippo, checkers, and…afro man?

"What are they doing here"? He ask and I look at them as the look down at their injured captain. I look over and Luffy has his head down and his hat missing? Where his straw hat?

"Since I had someone sick with me then, I ran, as there was no other choice. But this time… I don't have to hold back anymore! Shi shi shi"! Oh man Luffy going to kick their ass. They are so dead! I giggle in excitement! I can't wait for him to soar!

"You bastared! How dare you attack Wapol-sama the king of Drum! Kingdom"! Afro yells at us and I yawn a bit. Action! Action! I want to see the Action!

"That right! He the king"! Cheekers says agreeing with Afro.

"What a shitty king". I mutter under my breath and Sanji finally notice me beside him.

"Sachi-chan, what are you doing out here! Get back in bed with Nami-san and rest"! He wordily cries as he bights down harder on his cigerate.

"Sanji-san I am fine. I won't fight but I really want to stay and watch the fight! Pleas let me stay out here…I know you will protect me becaouse you are the knight in shining armore"! I add the last part to sweeten up my request and smile as he blushes.

"Of c-course I wi-ill protect you my delecate rose. J-just promise to stay at the doors. P-promise me"! Oh I am making him stutter. That just cute!

"I will Sanji-san. Thank you"! I beam and he pats my head with a blush still lingering across his cheeks. We look back at the fat hippo and his two weird minions.

"Who cares! You guys tick me off"! I aww as Luffy pulls his cheeks wide apart. Wow.

"Hey young man. You know them"? Doctorine ask and Luffy looks over furiously as he point at them.

"Yeah, I do! He's that annoying mouth! The annoying mouth pirate! He keeps getting in my way! He ate part of our ship and attacked my nakama! I won't let him get away with it anymore"! He bounces off his feet as he grinds his teeth angrily. I then relise he not wearing a jacket or proper shoes…Luck devil fruit!

"Before that, aren't you cold in that get up"? Sanji has a good point! Luffy looks puzzle then turns wide eyes to the fat hippo.

"Didn't they say he was the king? He isn't a pirate"! Man Luffy and his one tract mind…

"That what you just realized"?! Sanji yells and I roll my eyes. That Luffy for you! Mr. Checker and afro over there start yapping about something along the line of the king return bah,blah,blah. Luffy then realise something then started rubbing his arms.

"Hey, this place is cold"! He stutter and I just sigh. Oh Luffy.

"You finally realise it"! Sanji growls and I shiver as the wind ruffles my hair. Maybe I should go back inside and watch from a window.

"Its 50 degree below, you know"! Chopper yells. Oh my god. It so cold! I watch as Luffy runs inside and I move closer to Sanji as I feel heat radiant off him. I need a human thermostat with me in cold weather like this!

"Um, could you hold on for a minute? He went to go get some cloths". Wow so polite Sanji! I step closer as I shiver next to him.

"If your cold go back to your room Sachi-chan"! Sanji smiles at me and I shake my head.

"No way am I missing the hippo..". Sanji signs as he wraps an arm around me pulling him closer to him. Oh he so nice and warm.

"Go flying"? I nod as I look over at Chopper and I realize he is in his reindeer form. So cute. I look out and there this white furry hippo…So cute. He right behind the fat metal hippo. I…must….pet….it! I get out of Sanji grasp and with hearts in my eyes I run over to the animal.

"Sachi-chan what did I tell you earlier! Come here"! Sanji yells at me and I just keep running. I stop a few feet away since it starts to growl at me. I can feel the fatso and his minion's eyes on me. Well Chopper and the doctor with Sanji too. I just ignore them as I bend don to eye level and raise my hand up to show I am not dangourse.

"Hey there cutie. I won't hurt you, I promise". I say softly with a warm smile and I watch as the creature grows a blush. It move closer and I put out my hand as it sniff my hand. The animal search my eyes and lick my hand. I take that as the go ahead and I rub its snout. It somehow purrs and my heart fill eyes make the creator blush. I walk forward and hug his furry neck as I hear everyone aww.

"You're so Soft...That it! I am going to name you Sofuto! What do you think? Do you like that"! Sofuto likes my cheek as a yes! Yaaa.

"Hey you! Get away from my pet"! The fat hippo screeches at me and I just stick out my tuong.

"No way! Sofuto going to stay with me! Isn't that right! Cutie pie"! I coo as I rub my face in it warm fur.

"How dare you defy me! You are dead but that rebel old hag going to die first! I know some of the straw hats are in the castle so they will die too! Once we eliminate all of them, there won't be anyone else who can defy me"! I felt my anger start to boil inside my belly as the fat hippo threaten my nakama. How dare he!

"Precisely! This will become a bright day of the Drum Kingdom restoration". Mr. Checker says like he knows all. They are really ticking me off! Sanji voice fills my head as I promise him that I won't fight them.

"I am going to start off with you first Dr, Kureha! You have quite the nerve making my castle your home…and even flying some strange flag"! I look up and notice a pirate flag with cherry petals.

"I made this place Hiriluk's grave. I wasn't really interested in this run down castle but this reindeer insisted that we fly that flag here". I look closer at Kureha then to Chopper.

"Doctor fought to save this country…by raising that flag…This is where the doctor died…He died trying…to save this country…So this place is…this place is doctor grave"! I shade my eyes hearing more about his past .

"It true. This is where I died but they still remember me so I am not dead. You can only truly die when you are forgotten". I look up and he floating beside me as he looks over at Chopper.

"Whahahah. Grave? That stupide doctor? Whahaha Whahah! How dare you violate my caste with that scum doctor flag! Burn that flag down already"! I growl at the fat hippo and I get into a fighting stance.

"Sofuto pleas get away from here. I don't want you to get hurt"! He nuzzles me and licks my cheek. Then he gallops to the trees by the side of the castle. Good! Now he won't get hurt.

" …I don't know your past but I really want to protect your flag. So if you will excuse me". I run to the side of the castle quietly. No one notices me other than Sanji. He watching me and I give him a no worry smile and point to fatso hippo over there. He sighs and looks back.

"I won't let you make it inside this castle…Never"! I aww as cute little Chopper became this adorable furry man. I made it to the wall and put my hand to the brick. Now how am I going to make it up there?

"That flag…is doctor faith! So I won't let you take it down"! Hmmm….I look at my hand then up at the flag. I guess that will work. To bad I don't have anything sharp on me. They removed my rings and hair piece when I was sick in bed. My earrings are…somewhere. I bight my hand and taste my metallic blood. I look down at my bleeding hand and smile as I raise my hand.

"Blood Blood hook". I whisper as my blood shoot up into the air and I miss the flag…Note to self: Ask Usopp to train me to aim. My hook came down and I catch it. Ok this time I will do it! I throw it up into the air and it snag the poll! Yes. I tug and it firmly in place. I look over at Sanji and he is cover in black afro hair. He can deal with it. I don't sense any danger from them that they can't handle. I start to climb up my make shift rope and Dr. Hirilukk joins me.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to help your nakama"? I continue to climb as I answer his question.

"I am going to protect your flag. I have a feeling that something going to happen. Also you have not seen Sanji-san fight. He an incredible fighter. I have full faith in him….Also I promise him I won't fight unless it a last resort". I look over and the checkers has a burning arrow and Chopper running away.

"Hey come back and help me"! Man I can hear Sanji scream from here.

"Your the decoy"! Chopper runs off and is laoughing as he floats beside me.

"Decoy"? Sanji screeches as he dodges the flaming arrow.

"Why are you laughing"? I glare at him and he chuckles as he wipes his tears away.

"I did the same thing to Chopper...Also you to! He learns from the best"! Like father like son. I finally make it to the top and I hold the poll as the wind is stronger up here.

"Ah! Snow! Snow! Ow! Ow! Ow"! I look down and Sanji doing a one hand stand as he throws snow onto the fire ball on his leg. I let out a breath as the fire go out and then Chopper scream fills the air. I look over and the fat hippo trying to eat him.

"Chopper"! I scream and I look down at my bloody hand. I have to try something. I form my blood blood pistol and point at him. I am so bad with aim and I don't want to hit Chopper. Suddenly I sense Luffy running to the door.

"Armee de l'air assault…Gum shoot"! Sanji yells as he kick towards fatso hippo. I grin as Luffy shoot from his leg and flyes right into hippo stomach. He spits out Chopper and skips across the snow. Pleas fall over the cliff! To my disappointment he hits a rock that was hiding under the deep snow. I blink as I realise that were Sofuto was standing earlier. Good thing I made him move. I check on him and he lying in the snow and watching everything that going on.

"Ah! Hey Luffy! You jerk?! That Nami-san jacket"?! I look closer and Sanji right! Oh if Luffy gets one scratch on that he is going to owe Nami lots of money. That a nice jacket too. I cross my arms as I see the hippo sit up. Why can't he have gotten a concussion and die? It would save us so much time.

"Hey look…he still alive! Eh…Eh Where Sachi-chan"? Luffy frantically looks around and Chopper joins him. Sanji reaches for Luffy and tries to rip it off him.

"You jerk! Take it off….and she safe". Sanji says and I sigh in relief. At least I am not given away yet. I Watch as the fat Hippo grew a chimney on his head, his hands become canyons, a window on his side, and a front door for a stomach….What the fuck is that?!

"This is the true power of the Munch Munch fruit! This is the Munch Munch factory! Wapool house"! He looks so stupide.

"A house"?! Sanji yells in disbelief and he looks really annoyed…On the other hand Luffy eyes are pop out of his sockets with this amazed look.

"Sweet"! He yells in amazement.

"It too soon to be surprise! This is the king technique". I look away in disgust as he eats his own men. That just sick!

"He eating his own men"! Sanji screeches and I shiver at the thought. How could you do that? That just sick even if it a devil fruit! Steam leaves his chimney and dances from side to side until he stops.

"Feast your eyes on this! Come out, miraculous union"! The door creaks open and I watch as that thing climbs out.

"I am the strongest warrior of Drum Kingdom…Chessmarimo"! Oh my god. I chuckle as it a fat thing comes out. It has blue and green afro, with four arms. It looks like they sat on each other shoulders.

"Sweet"! Luffy says as his mouth wide open and he looks so amazed. It not that amazing!

"What so sweet about that"?! Sanji growls at Luffy and Dr. Kureha arms are cross with a frown.

"Don't let your guard down. If they were really weak, a stupide act like exhaling doctors… would've been stop by the citizen". She has a point. They may be stronger then they look.

"The Drum Kingdom constituent, number 1. Those who don't do as the king wishes should die. This sums up the country. It's because this country my country…and this castle is my castle. Of all the flags…don't fly that quack flag! It will ruin this castle"! He aims and fires that canyon arm at me. I grin as they don't relies I am up here and make my gun turn into my shield. The canyon hits my shield and I can hear my shield crack but it doesn't break. Dam I am still not strong enough. Smoke engulphs me hiding me from everyone view. I sense the anger rasient off Chopper and when I look down he is cover in this red ora.

"You bastard…How dare you attack doctor flag"! Chopper screeches as he runs at the hippo and mess up checker board. He runs underneath the legs and transform to his fuzzy human form and grab the fat hippo.

"Doctor…tried to save even you!...I..I won't hit you so leave this country"! The smoke finally leaves with the wind and I grin as Luffy and Sanji aww up at me.

"What are you saying Chopper? You'll think he will just listen to you"? Dr. Kureha yells in frustration. He should just punch him. It will probably make him feel better too!

"But…after all…". Chopper starts but fat Hippo decides to hit him with a canion. That it.

"Hey Fatso Hippo"! I screech at him! He looks up at me.

"What the"? I glare at him as the flag flies behind me. I hold the poll as I grind my teeth and fury blinds me.

"You really piss me off. How dare you shoot down this pirate flag? Don't you know how important flying a pirate flag is!"! I glare as he look up at me annoyed.

"That flag has no importance, Grass head Mehahah"! Grass head. My grip tightens the poll and Dr. Hiriliuk is floating right by my side. He looks pretty piss too. Only if they can see him.

"That why you are an idiot"! I yell down at him.

"A pirate flag is not something you raise as a joke"! Luffy continues for me as I stand proud by the flag. There is no way I am going to let him take this flag down.

"What an idiot! If it was a joke, there no way, I the king would raise it! Don't protect that stupide flag when I am trying to bring it down"! Fatso yells as he aims at me.

"Get out of the way! Dodge it"! Chopper yells at me. I put my hand out and I am about to make a shilled but there is no need. I watch as Sofuto attacks the fat hippo. Everyone watches in confusion as he bights down with a growl at his old master.

"How dare you attack her fatso! That what he said". Chopper says as he translates angry Sofuto growls. He go to bight him again but gets blown away from a canion.

"No! You ass whole. How dare you attack Sofuto"! I scream as I stay guarded by the flag.

"Who cares about that stupied anamial. He was nothing more then my pet".

"First you attack this flag…that when you raise such a flag, it's a person pledge to risk their life…it's never raised as a joke! This flag is not something you can laugh foolishly at! Secondly you attack Sofuto! You raised him and he was loyal to you. You just attack him like he was nothing! If I could I would kick your ass all the way to the devil himself but I promise Sanji-san I wouldn't. So you got lucky"! I yell at him as I cross my arms and hold my anger down.

"It won't break…Never. The skull…is a mark of faith! Also I am going to kick your ass for trying to tear down that flag and trying to kill my queen"! Luffy cracks his knuckles as his eyes are cover by his hat. I sense anger. I think the hippo a retard because he fires another canyon ball at me. This time I take the hit and I can feel the heat from the blast cover my skin. My body stings but other than that I smile.

"See…As long as I am up here! You will never tear this flag down"! I yell with a smile and the hippo looks so piss. On the other hand Sanji and Luffy look ready to murder him.

"How dare you attack my rose...". Sanji growls and Luffy growls as well as he gets into his fighting stance.

"Hey reindeer! I am going to beat these guys up now! What do you wanna do"? Luffy says grinning but he looks so piss at the same time.

"What are you saying? You dame fool! If you wanna protect that flag then you would have to take me out! Like you could do that! I am going to take that moss head out"! He points his cannion at me again but Sanji already running towards him.

"Why don't you stop…right there"! Sasnji starts running but then he stops as he holds his back. What! I thought his hands were the only part that was injured! I wordily look down at him.

"It looks like your back bone finally gave out on you! Stop! Doctor order"! Dr. Kurahea does a flying kick to his back and I heard a crack as he hits the snowy ground.

"What are you idots doing? Just watch as I blow her to bits with that flag"! Fatso hippo yells as Chopper gets up and runs at him.

"Stop it"! He yells as his one minion tells him to watch out! His punch gets block by the blue Checker board.

"That little brat is showing his guts as if he is a full grown man…". The doc says as she keeps her foot on Sanji back. He looks like he is in a lot of pain. I want to help him but I can't from up here.

"Sorry! I wont let you lay a hand on Wapol-sama"! Stupid blue Checker bored! I glance back at Sanji and I nervously bite my lip. Chopper go back to his little reindeer form. He stands on his two hooves as he glares at them.

"Hey you're that yeti that showed up years ago! It must be hard being a monster and being alone! Why would a loner like you want to save a country"? I felt myself grow piss to the point of range bubbling under my skin. How dare they…I started to feel that blood thirst again.

"Wow your eyes are black…Oh oh". Dr. Hiriluk floating in front of me looking at me like he knows something. So my eyes are black again. Why do they do that when I get that blood thirsty feeling? I push it down but it hard because I so want to punch them in the face right now so fucking bad.

"Shut up! Even if I don't have nakama I can still fight! As long as the doctor flag exist, I will…" Chopper voice sooth a bit of my anger but how many times do we have to tell him.

"You do have nakama! I am your nakama"! Luffy yells as he stretches his arms into the castle and flys once again landing right in front of them. This pushes them back and I cant help but laugh as the fatso hippo gets stuck head first in the snow.

"Straw hat"! Chopper smiles as Luffy stands beside him.

"Hey don't forget me Chopper-kun! I am your Nakama too"! Hmm….I am going to need to draw him a pirate symbol…and Vivi too since she is one of us now! Luffy laughs at his side and Chopper looks up at him.

"Are you ok"? I grin. As if that would hurt him.

"I'm just fine…Since I am a rubber man. Hey reindeer. Can you finish him off"? Luffy points to the blue cheeker bored.

"Someone like that is a piece of cake"! Oh cake! I can go for a slice right about now…I feel a lot better and the blood thirst is gone. Dr. Hiriluk sighs in relief for some reason and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It nothing. You will love this! Just watch"! I don't bother asking as I look back down.

Then it decided. Annoying big mouth is mine"! He growls as he cracks his neck. Anger is all I can feel off Luffy right now.

"How dare you, Straw hat! Flying around like that"! Fat hippo finally stands up and that feeling of danger gone. The flag is safe and I sit down on the cold roof. The cold seeps into my pants and it makes me shiver. I would jump down but it to high…Actully I think I am a bit stuck at the moment. My hook is long gone and I don't want to use any more of my blood. I will just enjoy the fight from up here.

"I won't hesitate any longer"! Chopper looks so intense and I watch as he puts his hove hand into his pocket.

"Huh you stop us? You monster"? I growl at the word monster and then Sanji looks like he wants to fight.

"If you keep moving around, you won't be able to walk around anymore! Don't worry! When push comes to shove, my reindeer can handle things". I blink away what I think is tears. How can his back be so bad.

"Sanji-san what happen to you"? I mumble and I wipe my eyes away. How can he have hurt his back that much.

"Your nakama… when he was climbing us the mountain with you on his back…you had a seizure and you smash his back pretty hard into the wall. He started falling but your boyfriend caught him in his mouth. He was knock out and straw hat climb the rest of the cliff up by himself. Luckily he was only a few feet from the top". He sternly said and I look down at Sanji. It all my fault. Quite tears fall down my cheeks. They freeze in the air but more fall. It all my fault. I can't seem to protect anyone and I just keep getting hurt. Am I even worth being on this crew?

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper! It the name of the world's greatest doctor gave me! Even if the doctor forgives you, I wont forgive you for laughing at the way he lived"! Chopper growls. The fat cheeker bored moves forward and smirks.

"I'm the one who will not forgive you! I will stomp all over you"! Chopper from his pocket pulls out a yellow small pill ball.

"This is the Rumbel ball. It last 3 minutes. I will take you down in 3 minutes". I rub my puffy eyes and look down as the minion guy throws two flaming arrows at Chopper.

"Walk point! Leg boost"! Chopper turns into his reindeer form and quickly dodges the first one to one side then gallops into the air to dodge the other.

"Humgh! Just a transformation! I was expecting more! In other words, you have the power of a devil fruit! A zoan type just like Dalton-san! Your just a human reindeer"! They sound so creepy talking in union…I wonder if oniichan and I creep people out when we talk at the same time?

"Heavy point! Weight boost"! Chopper then transforms into his fluffy human form.

"I know everything about the three-forms you zoan type can transform into! Marimo's supper surprise quarter hammer! I know all your fighting forms. Looks like you are a power fighter like Daltion. But there is no way..."! I look closer and all they are doing is holding big wooden hammers in each hand.

"Jumping point! Jump boost"! Chopper grew thinner and taller and dodge the hammer coming down on him. I aww as he jump almost as high as the castle. That incredible!

"Guard point! Fur boost"! I stand up as the hammer coming right for him. Then the most adorable thing happen. My eyes turn to hearts as he becomes a big brown ball of cuteness. He bounces away and I cu at his adorableness.

"You go Chopper"! I yell from the roof top. at my side cheering as well. Only I can hear him though.

"Can't be! I hit him dead on"! I woo as I jump in the air.

"That won't work on me"! Chopper so cool!

"I was sure zoan types only have three forms! What the heack are you"? The cheeker bored ask.

"The rumble ball is a drug that mess up the wave length of a devil fruit transformation. During my 5 years of research I found 4 more transformation! 3 transformation plus 4". Wow! 7 different transformation! That so cool!

"What the big deal about your transformation"? What the big deal! How can you not be amazed by him! Luffy has stars in his eyes and he grins at the reindeer.

"A…A seven-form transforming interesting reindeer'! Luffy falls to his knees in amazement. He laoughing in pure amazement and I growl as the fat metal hippo gets behind him.

"What happen to the fight agents me"? Everyone ignores him and I watch as blue cheekers lift his hammer.

"Who cares about seven-transformation? I won't be deceived by such a scam"! He runs at Fluffy Chopper and Chopper runs at him.

"It not a scame! Arm point! Arm boost"! He sheds his protective fur and becomes a reindeer that looks like it been taking steroids. His arms are huge! He throws a left hook breaking the first hammer. Then he does a right hook and breaks another. I love the shock over the blue cheekers bored face!

"Let me tell you something! My iron hooves are strong enough to brake rock"! Ahhh…I sqweel.

"Awesome"! Luffy and I say in union!

"How impudent! You bastard! This will show you. Marimo surprise quarter axe"! It like the last attack but instead of a hammer it is a axe.

"Boo! That lame! Goo Chopper"! I happily sing as I pretend to have pompom in my hand. I continue to cheer from my spot.

"You can do it Chopper"! Dr. Hiriluk says as he cheer too! I watch as he runs at Chopper at try to hit him. Chopper just changes to his minni form to his jumping form. He easily dodges each swing but it won't be enough. He has to hit back!

"Brain point! Brain boost! It not that I was just dodging. I was looking for your weak point! This will finish you off! Scope"! I aww as Chopper puts two hooves together making a diamond to look through.

"A..A beam! He will defiantly shoot a beam"! Luffy swallows as he watches in amazement. If he shoots a beam then I would have seen the most amazing reindeer ever…Actually Chopper already is the most amazing reindeer ever!

"It not a beam"! Sanji just has to burst Luffy bubble!

"Shut up! It defintally a beam! What else could it beam"? Luffy argue as he sticks his tongue out.

"How could you possibly know"! Sanji argued back. He still lying in the snow with Doctor still siting hon his back. They continue to argue. I watch as Cheekers runs at Chopper. No one can see it but he actually go underneath the snow. I watch as everyone looks around for him and I smirk. The winner go to chopper.

"Hoofprint…Roseo"! Chopper now at heavy arm point and smashes his hoove right into their jaw!

"Ahhhh! Nice work Chopper"! I clap in excitement as he falls backwards into the snow!.

"That a ko! So cool"! Chopper turns into his little form and pats his hat.

"3 minutes"! Chopper hums proudly.

"All right, reindeer! You're pretty good, reindeer! Amazing"! Luffy cheer and I turn to who was smiling proudly at Chopper.

"That my boy"! I look back and finally notice that fatso has vanish.

"Shit"! I mumble under my breath as I sense him in the castle…Oh my god Nami out of bed. She fuck if she gets too close to him. I look around and cant see anything.

"Is there a way to get into the castle from here"! I yell at the doc beside me and he blinks and I watch as he floats down and points to a window.

"Ya there one right here…How do you plan on getting in"? I check the grip of the roof and I get a good grasp. I look down and with a big breath I jump down still holding the ledge. I swing to the wall and grin as I swing right into the window. The glass smashes everywhere and I enter some bedroom. I have no time for this as I run out the door. I use my observant Haki to sense where Nami is and I run down different hallway. Why can't I just go the right way for once…Oh fuck this shit! I don't have time to get lost in this stupid castle. Nami like right below me. I raise my fist and punch the ground as hard as I can and I smile as it crakes and gives away. Gravity joins in and I fall with the rubble. I hear that fatso stupid laugh and I get up and run towards it.

"You must be one of the straw hats"! I can see them and I run as quietly as possible.

"No, that's not true at all! I don't have any idea at what you're talking about"! I smile at Nami cleverness. You have good senses Nami!

"What?! I am wrong? Really"? I slow down and watch the exchange. I will run in if I have too.

"Ya! I am just a navigator passing through here. Well then…see you later"! I watch as the hippo walks and climbs up one of the pillar. That danger in my gut back and I run to Nami. I just make it to her on time as he jumps over the railing.

"Liar and what the hell are you doing mildew"! I twitch at the new nickname but grab Nami hand.

"Let's get the fuck away from him before he fucking eats us"! Nami screams as she runs beside me.

"Get back here"! Like hell we will.

"Don't come this way! Go away"! Nami screams and he just continue to chase us. We run down the staries and we look up to see he gets stuck in the stare way. We stop and I burst out laughing.

"That what you get fat ass"! Nami can't help to hide her giggle behind a cough. I watch in disgust as his mouth turn on him and he starts to eat himself. Aww come on!

"Ah! What the"? We back up and his mouth jumps down the staries and I cringe at the sound of him munching on himself.

"What the…a bucket"? Hmmm…He does look like one.

"Nami-chan I think that he eating himself". I watch as he spits out and I becomes taller and supper thin. I can't even call him a fat hippo anymore! He just looks like a twig now.

"I won't let you escape"! We run away but he jumps at us. I push Nami to the side and he falls right on top of me. Oh fuck for a twig he still weighs fucking heavy!

"You're just the person I wanted to eat first"! My left hand feel a key and I grab it hoping I can use it as a weapon somehow.

"Found you and get the fuck off her"! Suddenly the weight is flung off me and the key is still in my hand. I sit up breathing heavily as I look over to see him flatten to the wall. Nice kick Luffy! "Huh? Was he that skinny before?...Sachi-chan are you hurt"? Luffy bends down as he looks over me. I nod and he helps me to my feet.

"I'm fine. Just a little winded. The only reason he not fat anymore is because he ate himself. Please don't ask how". Luffy sighs in relief and Nami looks him over in confusion.

"Wow. I am surprise my jacket looks perfectly fine! I though you would have damage it in some way"! Nami ask surprise then she turn to me and hit me across the head.

"What the hell? Why do you always push me out of the way of danger! You know I can save you once in a while too"! I look over at her and I see she is really worried about me. I giver her a pain smile.

"It because I will always protect my nakama to the very end". She sighs.

"You know doing that one day can get you killed"! She yells at me and Luffy nods.

"So I die…At least you guys will be safe". That earn me another smack across the head. I rub the pain away and Nami just growl at me but says nothing. She walks closer and hugs me.

"I don't want you to die". She whisper to me and I sigh. I hug her back.

"I will try not to". I say back and Nami smiles at me.

"Good"! She says as she pulls away.

"That is it, you bastard"! Skinny/heavy hippo scream. Oh man he ruin are moment!

"His body sure is made tough…". I nod with Luffy as the hippo points to the door behind him.

"Look! Believe it or not…This is the arsenal! I'm the only one who has the key to this room. Naturally there is wide range of weapons in there. When I eat them up and make them part of my body! Munch Munch shock, you'll witness a horrific human weapon! Whahah! Now be prepared as the door opens. It will be scary. The key to this horrific door is…not here"! He looks in shock and I grin. That the key I grab! I kept it hidden as the hippo has a straight face.

"This isn't over"! He starts to run away and Luffy kisses me on the cheek then runs after him. "Ah! He running away! Wait I still need to kick your ass for hurting Sachi-chan"! I watch as they run up the spiral stair case and then I throw the key up in the air to catch.

"Ah..So this is the key he was looking for! Too bad he drop it as he sat on me"! I twirl the key on my finger and Nami smiles.

"To bad it not a key to the treasure room. How disappointing"! Nami says bored and I nod.

"Treasure would be nice. Then I can give it to you and not dig through my fun money". Nami nods.

"Nami-san! Sachi-chan! Good you are safe"! He crawls towards us and we both fall to our knees to get a closer look. I hold in my new tears. I really did this…

"What happen? Why are you crawling like that, Sanji-kun? Are you alright"? Nami ask concern only for Sanji to blush and get hearts in his eyes.

"Nami-san, you are that concern about me! If I get enveloped in that warmth…". I look down at the snow to cover my tearfull eyes. I don't want them to see but if Sanji never walks again it will be my fault.

"Don't"! Nami yells as she pushes Sanji face first into the ground.

"Nami…-san". Sanji lets out painfully and I turn away to hide my falling tears.

"Sachi-chan..what wrong"? Nami says as she places her hand on my sholder.

"Sachi..". Sanji says and I just shake my head.

"I'm sorry Sanji…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…sorry". I continue to repeat the word sorry as I try to wipe my tears away.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't…". I turn around and he hitches as he looks into my red eyes.

"Don't you dare?! It my fault your hands are hurt and it my fault you hurt you're back. You should have left me to die at the bottom of the pillar. It would have probably been best for everyone"! I let out a pain cry as I start to hiccup.

"I'm so…". My sorry was muffled by Sanji jacket as he pulled me into his chest. All I can smell is the spices he uses in his kitchens. It brings back the times he showed me to spice a fish. I wrap my arms around his chest and he pats my head.

"Shhhh…It not your fault. Like I told you before I would happily risk anything to make sure your safe. You were sick so it was not your fault. Also you are supper brave and I think your oniisan would be heart broken if you died…We all would be so stop putting yourself down. Ok...I hate seeing you cry so let's so that beautiful smile". I pull away and rub my eyes. I look up with a wobbly smile and he grins.

"That my girl"! He rubs my hair and Nami hugs me back.

"What did I just tell you a few minutes ago"? I sigh and turn to hug her. My tears are gone and the sound of a canon go off. We all look up and then I grin as I hear Gum gum bazooka.

"I bet that Luffy sending that hippo off into the sky…Hey I really wanted to see that"! Nami catches her breath as she pulls Sanji and I to hide behind a broken wall. I look over and oniichan with Usopp are standing over there. I start to stand but she pulls me back down.

"You can't go over there! You will give away my hiding spot. We need to leave as soon as possible so we can help Vivi. That witch won't let me leave for another few days but I feel fine. I sit back down beside her.

"Nami-san. You should really treat your sickness all the way"! I nod because Sanji has a point!

"Quit grumbling you three and get back to the medical ward"! The wall above us breaks as she kicks a hole right through it. She grabs Sanji and Nami walk beside me back to the room. We crawl back into bed while she took Sanji to the back. I cringe as I hear him holler in pain and there flashes of light. After who know how long she walks into our room and drinks from her bottle.

"As I thought…His injuries have gotten worse…since he overexerted himself"! I play with my fingers. I still feel really bad.

"Now Dalton…Where are the keys the arsenal? You know where it is right"? I look over to the new made bed. That must be him. Too bad I know where the key is. I put my hand in my pocket and feel the cool metal in my hand.

"The arsenal…Why do you need such a thing"? He ask and I pull out the key.

"It none of your business"! "That key was carried always by Wapol. So if that the case then he flew off with the key". I sniker as I twirl the key on my finger.

"Oh is that right?! Oh darn… " She grumbuls as she takes another swing from her bottle.

"Doctorine…About that fee for our crew…would you make it free? Also could you discharge me right away". Nami started smiling at me and I grin back. Oh such sweet victory!

"Did you ask just for the heck of it knowing it all impossible? As my fee, I am going to take your entire cargo and money on your ship and you will stay her to rest for two more days"! I snicker and Dr. Hiriliuk floats in front of me.

"You know you girls are pretty sneaky". He says to me and I just hum in response.

"Nami-san! She right! You should stay here until you are fully rested". Vivi joins in on the protest and I just sigh. She pure nakama material!

"I'll be fine since I don't feel like I will die"! I grin.

"I think Nami-chan will live! And I bet you are looking for this huh"! Everyone turns to me and I beam as the doctorine steals the key from my hand.

"Fine you don't have to pay the fee. But that all! I can't accept the other term as a doctor"! What the…

"Hey that not the deal. Give the fucking key back"! I yell as I stand from bed.

"Listen, girls! I have to leave this room to take care of some things. There a drawer chest in the back room with my jacket in it. And it not like I am going to post any guards…Also that young man backbone is already treated. But listen, don't you dare escape! And you guy come with me. I need you for heavy lifting"! She walks out the room and the villagers follow behind her.

"She just told me to grab her coat and Sabji-kun and escape because this is the chance". Nami puts her hands up and I nod.

"I do believe you are right". I sigh as I walk to the back to get Nami the coat.

"Yeah…that what it sounded like to me". Vivi mumble and I found it! I give Nami the black jacket and I go grab Sanji. He lying strap to the table completely pass out. I untie him quickly and place his jacket on. I lift him up and in some miracle place him on my back. Now I can give him a piggy back ride. The weights I lift are double what he weighs! So light! In silence the four of us make it outside. Oh I forgot about Sofuto. I look around and spot him sleeping wrapped up in bandages. He ok!

"Hey, let's be pirates together! Ok"? Luffy yells and I spot oniichan sitting on a snow ball with his arms cross looking pretty piss. I jog over to him and he looks up at me. For a second we look at each other than his shoulder fall in relief. I watch as he spots Sanji on my back and picks him up. He lets him drop to the ground and he doesn't even twitch. Oniichan pulls me into a hug and I smile as I hug him back. I miss the smell of steel.

"Thank god you are better". I hug him back and smile.

"Me too"! He pulls away but doesn't let go of my hand. I squeeze his hand to reassure him that I am ok now. He smiles gently at me and I walk into his side.

"I can't"! Chopper yells. Noo I need him to come so he can move on to the afterlife.

"You know you want to. Just go with them"! I look over and Dr. Hiriluk is right at Chopper side. He begging with his eyes to tell Chopper to join us. He really want him to go.

"Of course you can, it fun"! I nod and oniichan looking down at me. With the Oh no face.

"He will join us oniichan"! I say and he sighs.

"It his choice"! Oniichan scolds me but I just smile up at him.

"I know…It just he needs a push". Oniichan raises an eyebrow but dosnt say anything.

"I cant…I'm a reindeer with hooves and antlers. I even have a blue nose! It's true…that I want to be a pirate…but I'm not even human! I am a monster". Not this again Chopper. Luffy frowns as he not to impress.

"I just…I just wanted to say thank you. If you ever...If you ever drop by again..". Oh Chopper.

"Shut up and let's go"! Luffy yells with his arms up in the air. I watch as tears build up in Chopper eyes.

"You don't usually get people to join by telling them to 'shut up'". I snicker.

"That just the Luffy-kun way"! Oniichan rolls his eyes and I watch as Luffy starts to roll a snowball.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye"? Luffy has a point but there something else I want to do first. I skip over to Sofuto and pat his head. He wakes up with a yawn and purs at me. I laough as he licks my face and I can feel everyone eyes on me.

"Luffy-kun can we keep Sofuto"! I ask as I look at him and nuzzle his neck. He rubs my face and Luffy runs over only to have Sofuto growl at him.

"No way! That thing just growl at me"! What nooo….. I hug him as he purs at me.

"You heard the captain. He not coming with us…whatever that is". I look up and oniichan gives me the it finale look.

"Don't give me those eyes imouto. You know they don't work on me". I sigh and he right!

"I am going to miss you Sofuto"! You be good and help out around the village for me ok"? Sofuto gives me the watery eyes and I hug his nuzzle.

"I want to bring you with me but I can't…So don't give me that look"! He crys as he likes my face. This isn't helping. The sounds of screaming come from inside the castel and I sense a whole bunch of people dodging…spears. Of course she says goodbye the hard way.

"It seems pretty nosy in there". Oniichan right. It does seem noisy in there.

"Wow..how thoughtless". Nami mutters and I roll my eyes. Only if she new what was going on down there. I notice Usopp and Luffy are gone at the moment. There somewhere.

"Oh it seems like he coming…Oh"! Suddenly I was pulled from Sofuto warm fur and into oniichan arms. What the? He pulled me into the sleigh and I watch as Sofuto runs after us. He stops at the rope and cries. I wave goodbye and my eyes widen as Usopp hanging onto Sanji leg. I help him bring Sanji in and I shiver as the wind passes by me. We landed and then I also notice that Dr. Hiriluk is still with us.

"What are you doing? I did what you promise. Move on already"! I say and everyone looks at me.

"I want to see Chopper off"! I just sigh.

"Fine"! I gruble and Usopp pats my sholder. I look up into his scared eyes.

"Is there a ghost in our sleigh"? I nod and everyone looks around.

"Ya but he going to be moving on real shortly"! Luffy smiles.

"That good! Lets go down that again! It was supper fun"! Luffy cheers and Vivi looks at me confuse.

"You can see the dead"? She ask and I nod.

"Yup. Ever since I died I can see the dead". Every one hitches except Sanji who is currently still pass out. Vivi look confused but Nami breaks the ice.

"You idot! We have to sail right away"! Nami bonks Luffy on the head and Sanji comes too.

"What going on"? I turn to him and smile.

"Happy to see you are awake Sanji-kun"! Nami beams as I smile and he gets up. We stop in front of our boat and the sounds of canyons go off. We turn to look up. "Amazing.."! Luffy awwsas we all look up at the breathtaking sight. The piller looks like a tree trunk and the snow that falling around it turnd pink. It looks like a sakura tree.

"Thank you! Tell Chopper I am very proud of him". I quickly watch as he vanishes with a smile.

"Doctorine…Doctor. Ahahahahahahahah". Chopper cries as he watches the pink snow fall. Merry joins my side since we are still so close to the boat.

"Happy to see you are better. Welcome home". I turn to Merry .

"Happy to be home". We watch in silence and I absorbed the the happy feeling as the pink snow falls.

To be continue…

 **Hey everyone this is a long chapter with like three episodes attach to it! So it is over 12,000 words! I am also so excited! Ace is coming into the picture so soon! You guys have no idea what I have planed for him but it will be amazing! Like I have been waiting to write him in for so long! I'm so pump! :) Also thank you for liking or following this story! I really appreciate it! Review time!**

 **Freerunner4427: I give noting AWAY! But I do have that arc planed for whenever it comes around. But yes her power is very strong and yet she so weak! On the note of her capability you will have to read to find out! If I tell you were the fun in discovering! Anyway thank you very much for the review and I look forward to your next one!**

 **Guest: I took your point in consideration and applied it to this new chapter...You also have a very failed point! I love reading long chapter too! :) Thank you for you opinion and I look forward to your next review.**

 **FallenArcAngel16: I am happy you are no longer confused! If you ever are pleas tel me so I can try to fix it! Also thank you so much for reviewing! I look forward to see what you say about this one! P.S Ace is so close!**

 **wjgr: Thank you very much for your honest opinion. I am sorry you no longer find this story interesting but I love your opinion. I am happy that you like my writing style so if you don't like this one I have others. Happy fanfiction reading!:)**

 **Alright that it for reviews people! I may post another chapter this week or post a new chapter on rebirth if any of you guys are reading that story. Pleas review and happy reading! Night! One piece is owned by Oda!**


	30. A night worth forgetting

A night worth forgetting

We start to sail away and the pink snow continues to fall around us. I watch my nakama aww at the breathtaking sight. If only we can stay happy like this but the next island is Alabasta and I know we could all die. I shake my head to get rid of that thought. We are all strong and I won't let any of them die! I walk over to Chopper and sit next to him in silence. Together we watch the island get further and further away only to look like a pink spec.

"Hey…Is Chopper ok?...Also what up with Sachi-chan? She been acting strange lately"? Usopp tried to whisper to Nami but I can still hear him loud and clear….I just need a girl talk. I play with the spade around my neck as memories of Ace come to mind. I turn my head to Luffy and my stomach turns. What wrong with me? I sigh and oniichan gives me the are you ok look? I smile. I just need my thoughts look and he nodes in understanding. He raises his eyebrow in question which he wondering if it that time of the month. I shrug my shoulder to let him know I have no clue. He just rolls his eyes and we grin. Man I love this twin communication we got going on. I look back out to the vast sea with the Drum Island now gone over the horizon.

"He probably experiencing what it like to set out like a man…As for my sweet Sachi-chan…I don't know"? Sanji sighs as I can feel concern wash over him.

"I got Sachi-chan. So for now let's let them be". The boys give Nami a question look but I am sure she giving them the back off look. It quite scary too!

"I'm leaving Doctor…Doctorine. My adventure is finally starting". I look down at Chopper stern face and then I remember what Dr. Hiriliuk said to me. Now would be a good time than ever.

"Chopper-kun I have a message for you from Dr. Hiriliuk ". I say softly and he turns to me wide eyes. "How"? Chopper squeak as I can see tears start to form in his eyes.

" I can see the dead…He has been with you since he died all though years ago. Believe it or not he cheered for you as you fought that blue checkerboard four arm thing…Anyway he says he is very proud of you". I finish and watch as Chopper hat covers his eyes. But it dosent cover the tears trailing down his face.

"Thank you…Is he"? Chopper started and I put an arm around his shoulder. He sat closer and his head rested on my side.

"No. Right before we set sail he moved on. I can tell he really loves you". We sit in silence as the snow continue to fall around us. I think the silent only lasted a minute though. I smile as the sound of Usopp clapping and oniichan laughing with Sanji while Luffy does this chopstick piece.

"This is a joyous day"! The boys yelled together as they continue to laugh. I hold in my laughter as I get off the railing.

"The moon is out and the cherry blossoms have bloomed"! Oniichan continues to laugh and I have not seen him this happy in a while. I can't help but grin. What can I say…It is contagious!

"Chopper! Hey Chopper! You son of a gun! How long are you going to be in a daze like that?! Sachi-chan enough mopping and join us"?! Usopp smiles as he yells at us. Only if it that easy. He grabs Chopper and pulls him in his arms. He puts a drink right in front of his face. I walk closer to Nami so I don't get attack by the party animals! Non pun intended Chopper.

"Come sing and dance"! Sanji pushes Usopp away and swing an arm around Chopper.

"What"? Chopper looks so overwhelm. Maybe I should go save him?

"Here! Stick these chopsticks up your nose"! That it. He needs saving! I start to walk over only for Chopper to walk on all four to get away. Smart choice.

"What a great night! How can we not have a party at a time like this"? Sanji declares and the boys laugh in agreement. Nami walks beside me and we smile as we pat Chopper shoulder. He tenses up only to relax once he relies he not going to get bombarded with thing to do.

"Are you surprise? You made nakama with some really crazy guys"! Nami nods as Chopper turns to us. "Nakama…"? I nod as I bend down to his eye level.

"That right! There a bit crazy but since you decided to join us that means you are crazy too"! I cheerfully said and Chopper smiled as he smell the air. Cute!

"Karoo! What were you doing frozen in the water"? Vivi nervously says as she hugs her duck…I walk over and he shivering like a leaf with a purple bill.

"You poor thing"! I pat his wet feather head and he quacks out something.

"He probably slipped or something! He a clumsy one"! Oniichan grins and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Quit, Mr. Bushido"! Vivi scolds as she holds her duck closer. I help by wrapping him up in his blanket.

"Yeah…Yeah…He says the guy name Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared. He thought Zoro was in trouble so he jump in only to end up frozen". My eyebrow twitches as Chopper translates Karoo for us. I get up and together Nami and I punch oniichan right in the back of the head.

"So it was your fault"! We say in union and I smirk as he grab his head in pain. Good!

"Tony-kun you can understand what Karoo was saying"? Vivi ask and I already know this. I mean he translated what Sofuto said when he attack cheeker guy.

"Yeah. I am animal by nature so I can talk to animals". Chopper said like he was talking about the weather.

"Wow Chopper! You are so incredible! You can talk to animals and you are a doctor"! Nami praises him since he definitely deserves it! I walk closer to Nami and tap her hand. She looks at me and I move my head to the door. She nods and Vivi look at me concern. I guess she like my second girlfriend…She can know too. I motion my head to the door again and Vivi nods.

"Dummy! Praising me like that won't make me feel happy you jerk"! Chopper says as he claps his hooves and do a happy dance. He doesn't look piss!

"He sure looks happy". Luffy says with Usopp.

"By the way Nami. What do you mean he a doctor"? Oniichan doesn't know…Oh man what a treat. Nami walks over and gently pats Chopper back.

"Chopper is a first class doctor who has all of Dr. Kureha knowledge beaten into him". I slowly move over to the door.

"What"! The boys says confused yet amazed…is that even possible. I let my hand slide over the door handle.

"Chopper you are doctor"? Jeez that is what Nami just said oniichan. I roll my eyes as I turn the nob and slowly open the door.

"Jeez! What did you think Chopper was when he joined our crew"? I raise an eyebrow because that is a good question.

"A seven-transforming reindeer". I chuckle because that is defiantly a Luffy thing. He would probably ask a talking tree to join us if he could!

"Emergency food". I growl as Sanji says this as a matter of fact.

"No one eating Chopper-kun or they have to go through me"! I say as I cross my arms. Sanji looks at me and beams. "Of course Sach-chan! I would never hurt Chopper". I grin at him.

"Good"! I say and he smiles as he blows out smoke.

"Ah…Dam it! I forgot to bring my medical tools because I left in such a hurry"! Oh no. We have to go back!

"Can't be…Then what this"? Nami holding a blue knapsack with a white X on the front. It sorta matches Chopper hat. It got to be his.

"What?...My bag"! Chopper says and I open the door more. I look over and Vivi still cradling her duck.

"Sachi-chan where are you going"? Merry floats in front of me. She looks at me with concern and I sigh. She should know too…She my nakama as well.

"I need to talk to you girls about something important…I want to talk in our rooms. Can you meet me down there"? I say quietly as guilt washes over me. Oh man I feel bleah…Is bleah even a word? Merry nods and I watch as she floats down the floor bored to the girl room underneath us. What a cool little trick. I leave the door open and walk to my room. The silence doesn't really help me either. I finally make it and I grab a seat on my fluffy bed. Merry joins me on my lap and while I wait for them I take out my bucket list from the drawer. I have time and I have not touch it in a while.

1\. Watch my brother beat the greatest swordsman:

2\. Finish my bucket list:

3\. Have a girlfriend I can talk to about anything: check

4\. Perfect my devil fruit:….

I wonder what she means I have still so much to learn. I wish she told me more. I go back to my list.

5\. Meet a handsome guy: check

6\. Get flirted on: Check

7\. Have my first kiss: (gave air and received CPR)…1/2…Check, Cheek, Cheek!

I re-read number 7 again. I gain memories of Ace and I making out and I love him then how come I never check it off. I blink and the memory come to me. I am sitting on my boat while oniichan taking a nap beside me. I can't believe that month was real. I can't mark it off because then it becomes reality and it means I accepted.…I blink as the memory gone. What? Accept what? That just made me confused even more. I rub my forehead to get rid of my growing headache.

8\. Fall in love: ? Checkx2 (Luffy or Ace)?

"What you doing"? I look down and I forgot Merry sitting on my lap. She just so comfy that I forgot she was there.

"I am completing my bucket list. My goal is to finish everything on the list before I die…for good". Merry baa and looks at the paper. She scrunches up her nose in confusion.

"What does it say"? I smiles as I pat her head.

"Can't tell you. No one knows what I have written on here and it still a secret". Merry bass and moves around in my lap to get comfy again.

9\. Have sex:

10\. Get married:

11\. Have kids:

12\. Learn to cook from a famous chief: Cheek

13\. Perfect drawing: Check

14\. Play games with nakama: check

15\. Be brave enough to sing in front of people:

Check 16. Beat Oniisan at a drinking contest :….(Nami too)

17\. Learn to navigate ( To break the family curse):

18\. Meet a talking animal: Cheek

19\. Meet someone else who has an awesome but strange devil fruit like me: Check

20\. Join a pirate crew: Check

21\. Get a tattoo: Check

22\. See Luffy become pirate King:

23\. Beat Luffy at an eating contest:

24\. Have an amazing pirate ship: Check

25\. Receive a makeover:

26\. Watch Nami map the world:

27\. Learn to pickpocket:

28\. Gain back all my memories:

29\. Find a tool that will help make me bleed without a knife: Check…Thank you Usopp!

30\. Watch Usopp become a brave warrior of the sea:

31\. Have Usopp help me with my aim:

32\. See Sanji find the All blue:

33\. Become a good cook like Sanji:

34\. Help ghosts find their way to the afterlife: Chopper teach me more on the human body:

35\. See him cure all disease (or cure at least one that non-curable):

36\. Bring Vivi home and stop Crocodile:

That should do it! I put my list away just as Nami and Vivi enter my room.

"What wrong Sachi-san"? Vivi ask as she sits to my left and Nam sits to my right. The feeling of dread come rushing back at her words.

"Vivi while I was out I gain back most of my memories of Ace…It was horrible". I stop to take a deep breath. I can feel the silent tears fall down my face as his screams echo across this room that only I can hear.

"What is it Sachi-chan"? Nami grabs my hand from my lap and squeeze it gentle.

"Remember when the newspaper said I killed all those marines. Well I remember everything. Ace and I were running away and they captured us. The captain…he… got Ace in a net. Some stuff was said and he wanted to give his life for mine. I watch as the captain plunge his knife into his side. I can hear Ace scream in pain and I was held on each side by marines. I was trapped and I didn't know what to do". The tears started to fall faster as I started to shake. I took a breath.

"You don't have to finish". Nami reassured me. I have to though. Merry cuddle into me more and gave me a reassuring smile. Ok I am ready.

"I have to finish. A voice in my head promise me power. He said that I can save him in exchange the marines blood had to decorate the forest floor…I said yes. This blood thirsty power surged through me and I remember how I killed every last one of them…The worst part is that I loved it. I thought their screams was music to my ears. I don't think so now but I did. I ended up being cover in their blood. I killed their captain and I used my blood blood save to save Ace. Nami remember how my eyes turned black and I went crazy agents Miss. Valentine…Well I said yes again and I loved the blood thirsty feeling. I'm scared…I am scared of what I could become. I don't want to hurt anyone that I care for". I hiccup the last part. I didn't bother wiping my tears away because they would only be replace by new tears. I am expecting Nami and Vivi to be scared of me but instead they hug me.

"Sachi-chan that not you. That person that you became is not who you are". Nami said as she holds me close.

"Nami-san right. You are a strong women that would risk her life for her Nakama. You always think about other before yourself and are kind to all living things. I can't see you as this killer"! Oh Vivi…

"Thank you…If I ever gain those black eyes can you try to snap me out of it or promise me if I can't then run far away from me". Nami bonks me on the head and looks at me with her finger pointing at me.

"Like hell we would! We are nakama! We never leave anyone behind! I don't care what happens to you because we will find a way to deal with your blood thirstiness when the time comes". I blink twice as I stare back.

"But…"! I try to defend myself but Nami just cuts me off.

"No buts"! She has that don't you dare argue with me look. I can't win. I slump my shoulders in defeat and Merry kisses my cheek.

"It ok Sachi-chan. You have all of us looking out for you. So don't be sad". She baa and hugs me. I give a weak smile but there another issue I have to attend to.

"There one more thing that I learn…I gain my feeling back for Ace…I love him. Like I really love him but I am also falling for Luffy…I'm an emotional mess right now". Nami sits back down and Vivi pats my shoulder.

"Well you can't have both. You love Ace?...When was the last time you saw him"? I look over at Nami and I scratch my head. Hmmm….

"I look to be around 16 years old. I know he was 17 so I knew him three years ago but I have not seen him since. I mean I don't even know why I have this spade necklace. All I know is that I have a feeling like it connected to him. I mean I have memories of Ace and I doing stuff". I finish and Nami gives me a raised eye brow as Vivi blushes. I couldn't help but blush too.

"Not sex. I don't have any memories of sex! Just lots of make outs! I don't even remember what he kisses like. But there sweet memories of us eating, sailing, playing games, and much more. But like I said I have not seen him in three years. Does he even remember me"? My tears are gone and I feel a lot better.

"You have to fallow what your heart wants". Vivi right but I don't know what it wants.

"Vivi right but you have to consider that you may never see him again. But Luffy with you every day! And I think he likes you a lot"! Merry nods and she baas.

"Nami-chan right! Luffy-chan tends to talk in his sleep. He either talks about Sanji-chan cooking him more meat or Sachi-chan feed me more meat"! Oh my god. I blush hard as I cover my face in my hands. The girls look confused and I hit my cheeks. To much info!

"Ok! I think you ladies are right! Luffy with me and he cares for me. I may never see Ace again. I think I will lock him away as a distance fun memories". I stand up and the girls follow.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking…How did you meet Ace anyway"? Vivi plays with her fingers unsure if it ok to ask. Of course it is.

"I met Ace in the town when Zoro-nii and I got separated due to our fantastic navigation skills. I met him at a bar. He defended me when this drunk sleaze ball tried to take me away for a fun time. Anyway Ace beat the living shit out of him and in exchange I bought him lunch…He cost me a fortune. Anyway we parted ways and I somehow ended up back at the dock. I look for our little dingy and found it far in the distance. Of course I can also pick out oniichan green hair. Turned out he fell asleep. The boat was untied and the current pulled him away. I tried screaming for him to wake up but he was too far away. It not like I could swim after him. After a few hours Ace found me sitting at the docks and I joined his merry band of pirates to find oniichan. I don't have my memory back of the day I said good bye though". Nami rubs her temples and sighs.

"You're brother an idiot". I hmm in agreement but I still love him. Vivi giggles and we walk to leave the room.

"Ladys hurry up or Luffy will eat all the food and we still need you to fully welcome Chopper into the crew". Usopp yells from the stair way.

"We are coming"! I wave back and the girls grin.

"Thank you for listening. I feel a lot better"! It true. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We have a final group hug and as soon as we landed on deck a mug on alcohol was placed in our hands.

"Okay…guys! Attention! Let's toast to our new nakama"! Usopp yells and we all left our cups in the air.

"Kampai"! We all cheer and I gulp down my sweet drink. This would be a great opportunity to try to beat oniichan in a drinking contest.

"Hey Sachi-nee everything ok"? I look up at oniichan and smile.

"Yup I am much better now! I had a much needed girl talk". He grins as he pets my head.

"Good. I don't want to worry about you even more. We just left an island that cured you. I don't want to worry about you if I don't have to". I giggle and give him a quick hug.

"No worry…What do you say we have a drinking contest". I watch as oniichan just rolls his eyes at me.

"You know you will loose. What this is the 20 time you have challenge me but you're on! I want the usual winnings"! I wave my hand as we walk over and grab each our own Sake bottle and our own cups. His winnings is I buy him his fruity tart. He won't buy it himself. He to manly for it. If I win…well that has not happen yet so I don't know.

"What you doing"? Nami ask and I grin.

"We are having a drinking contest. Want to join us"? She smiles.

"Is there a prize"? I nod and oniichan telling me to shut up with his eyes. As if. The more the merrier. I grin cheekily.

"Ya the winner gets to tell the looser to do something. You in"? I put out my hand and she shakes happily. Oniichan grins at the new challenger. She grabs a seat with her own cup and we sit in a circle.

"What you doing"? Luffy bounces over with a meat stick in his hand.

"We are having a drinking contest! You in"? Luffy just sticks out his toung.

"I hate the taste of alcohol! Burns my throat". I shrug my shoulders and oniichan pours alcohol in all three cups. Before I take our first shot I notice that Luffy playing with Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji a game. Vivi by her duck to make sure he doesn't choke. I grin and we take our first swig. I love the burn and warm feeling that spread throughout my body from Sake. My record is 20 swigs while oniichan is 25. I have no clue what Nami is but let's do this. Time pass as the night goes on. Sanji during the competition brings out sweets and food just for Nami and I. I think it helping me burn it off. Everyone gather around us and I grin as I take my new record of 24 swig.

"Oh man..Hahahahah. I am soooooo feeling this". I look at Nami and we break out laughing. I don't know what so funny but who cares!

"Giving up yet because I think you have had enough". I look over at oniichan and grin. He has a blush on his face with a wide grin.

"As if! One more one more"! I chant and we all take one more and that it. I can't anymore. I slam it on the ground and Nami snickers.

"That all you got. Waaaahahahah. Let's finish this". I push the sake cup away and start to swing as I stand up. I love how the wind cools my skin. All of a suddun Merry infront of me.

"Sachi-chan I think it time for bed. You had to much to drink. I don't want you to fall over bored! Come with me and I will take you to bed". I look at her hand I grin.

"You worry too much Merry! I am fine and it not like I have not drunkein before"! I say happily and Merry baa in frustration.

"Aww you are so cute when you are mad Merry-chan"! I say as I hug her. I feel Usopp pat me on the back.

"Umm…Is there another ghost on the ship"? Usopp stutters and I look down at Merry in my arms…Merry a ghost? I burst out giggling.

"Usopp-kun I don't see ghost but souls and I can see the Going Merry! She so cute! With her white bouncy hair and brown horns, and little white dress. I wish you could see her Usopp-kun"! I say hugging her closer. Merry just looks at Usopp in shock.

"You can see Merry"? Usopp ask shock and I nod supper quickly.

"Ya I can but can you keep it a secret from every one. Shhhhhh no one can know that I have been saving her from getting hurt! I am her protector too. So shhhhhhhh"! I put my finger to my lips as I shush and Usopp nods just as Luffy bounces over to us. Oh man he is so HOT!

"Shishishi! You lost Sachi-chan"! Luffy says in a sing song voice. Which reminds me pirates sing and I am too drunk to care what I sing. I let Merry go and watch as she looks at me worriedly.

"You know what! We are pirates and pirate sing! Who wants me to sing a song"! I say happily as my body moves with the waves.

"Ya! Sachi-chan sing"! Luffy says excitingly from in front of me.

"Oh how I would love to hear you sing my sweet angel". Sanji by myside and Chopper looks up at me in aww.

"Oh Chopper-kun did I ever tell you how adorable you are! Because you are adorabelest thing I have ever seen"! I say I think in a small slur and Chopper does his happy dance.

"Ohhh I want to hear ya sing! Sing"! Nami screams as she swigs another shot…I don't think I can win…ever! I look around and Vivi and her petty wetty ducky gone.

"Where princess blueberry". I giggle as I use my nickname.

"Princess blueberry went to her bed. Sing"! Luffy says with a whine.

"You got it hot stuff"! I give Luffy a kiss and wobble to the middle of the deck. What to sing….I got it!

 _"_ _Ooooooooooh. Ooooooooooh You're gonna love this! Ooooooooooh You can't touch this! Ooooooooooh, Cuz I'm a bad bitch! We hit the ropes right up to the crow's nest! The guitar is pumping make me wanna screw the top off! Yeah, we'll be drinking and nobody's gonna stop us and we'll be kissing anybody that's around us"!_ Luffy dancing with Usopp and chopper while I still sound so good! As I finish my last sentence I grab Sanji collar and pull him down for a sloppy kiss…I mean I always did wonder what he tasted like and the song did say Kissing anyone around us!He was also the closes to me. I am sure if anyone else was close I would have kiss them too. He taste like smoke mix with food! Just like I thought! I watch as he blushes and blood seeps out of his nose. Ahahaha he bleeding!

 _"_ _I just wanna have fun tonight (blow up this shit tonight), Put me under the flashing light_ _Ohhhhh, let me blow up this ship tonight (Gonna blow up!)"!_ I dance up the stairs and watch as oniichan eyes widen in horror. Why he so scared? Nami laughing her ass off beside him.

"Ok Sachi-nee time for bed"! Oniichan tries to get to me but he can't walk straight like me!

 _"_ _We go hard or we go home,We gon do this all night long, We get freaky if you want_ _Na nana na na na! We go hard or we go home, We gon do this all night long_ _We get freaky if you want! Bitch, I'm Sachi! (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi) (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi)"!_ I continue to sing and I stand on the railing looking down on everyone. Nami still laughing, Sanji sitting on the ground as red as a tomato, Chopper and Usopp still dancing, and Luffy walking towards me.

"Ok Sachi-chan time for bed"! Ohhh.

"I will go to bed if you join me Luffy-kun but first the song must go on"! I swing my hips as I continue. All that does is make Sanji have a bigger nose bleed and Luffy blushing. Oniichan is trying to make it up the stairs to me.

"Luffy-chan right! Bed time Sachi-chan"! Merry right back in front of me and her hand is reach out. I look down at her tinny little witty pomes and roll my eyes. As if! The sing has to be finish!

 _"_ _We're jumping in the Grand Line and swimmin' with our clothes off! I poured sake into my shoe and got my freak on! The neighbor's pissed and says he's gonna call the marines and if they show up then we are gonna give a good show"!_ At the word off I strip off my jacket, shirt, and shorts. I am to smoking hot for cloths anyway. I jump from oniichan grasp and run to the back of the boat giggling.

"Put your cloths back on"! Oh nii-nii sound mad.

"No I am too good for cloths"! I whine and I dodge a blushing Luffy. Actually all the guys are…even Nami! See I am too good for cloths!

" _I just wanna go out tonight! Put me under the flashing light! Ohhhhh, let me blow up this ship tonight (Gonna blow up!)!... We go hard or we go home,We gon do this all night long, We get freaky if you want_ _Na nana na na na! We go hard or we go home, We gon do this all night long_ _We get freaky if you want! Bitch, I'm Sachi! (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi) (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi_ )! _Who do you think you are? You can't mess with this lucky star! Ohhhhh, who do you think you are? "!_ I continue to dodge everyone and I smile at the new game of tag that everyone decided to play but Sanji. He still in a daze on the floor. First one to catch me wins!

"Why is it so hard to catch you"! Usopp yells as he dives only to eat wood. I can't help but to burst out laughing again. My side hurts so much!

"To fast for ya Usopp-kun! _Poured up with my nose up And that rosé up in that thinga! I'm froze up with my stove up Cuz he eatin' like it's his dinner! I run shit, I don't fall back Cuz I'm on track, I'm a sprinter!_ _I'm bossed up, I got 'em awestruck It's not a toss up, I'm the winner! Be-b-b-beep-beep, bitch, move_ _Before I bang-bang with that uzz! That's Miu Miu on my shoes Ain't got a thing left for me to prove!_ _It's that bottle service all night! It's that pop and urban just right! It's that "go hard or go home" zone_ _Bitch, I'm Sachi, these hoes know"!_ I wooped as I just rap like a boss! I look around me as I am now corner. Oniichan to my left, Luffy to my right, and Usopp and Chopper in his human form guard the front. Oh I am so corner. The song must go on!

" _We go hard or we go home,We gon do this all night long, We get freaky if you want_ _Na nana na na na! We go hard or we go home, We gon do this all night long_ _We get freaky if you want! Bitch, I'm Sachi! (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi) (Bitch bitch, I'm Sachi)._ _Ooooooooooh. Ooooooooooh You're gonna love this! Ooooooooooh You can't touch this! Ooooooooooh, Cuz I'm a bad bitch"!_ I try to get away by trying to knock over Luffy. I mean he is rubber so he the easiest to get away! To say I was wrong…I am wrong. Luffy has me wrapped up in his rubbery arms and he wins. I finish my song as he walks me to my room.

"Don't you dare try anything captain or I will castrate you"! Nii-nii warns and Luffy scrunches his face at the thought…I think nii-nii should let Luffy keep his balls. They could be fun to play with! I can't help but chuckle.

"You catched me Luffy-kun. As a prize you can have me tonight"! I giggle as he places me on my bed. I want to mark off my sex thing on my bucket list! Luffy go as red as a tomato and tries to pull away. I whine and pull him in for a deep kiss. He doesn't resist and kisses me back. He pushes me on the bed and I moan as he straddles my hips. He opens his eyes to look into mine. I don't know what he thinking but his eyes are searching for something.

"N…No! Not like this…When you are not um drunk and when I don't get threats from Zoro. Sleep Sachi-chan". He starts to get up from my bed but I wrap my arms around his hips to stop him from going.

"But I want you". I say as seductively a drunk person can. I watch as he turns around and kisses me softly. He pushes my head onto my pillow and bring's my blanket to cover me. I huff in defeat.

"Sleep. See you in the morning Sachi-chan". I watch him leave and I notice Vivi pass out on the bed she shares with Nami. Oh if we did the naoughty then we may have has an audience! Then the warmth of the blanket lulls me to dream mode.

 ** _Sachi dream (Very dark and there is lots of death. If you don't like pleas skip to the end of dream)_**

I walk through the forest looking for my nakama. I could not have gotten that far from them. I mean I was just with them. I pass another hill cover in cacti. I wipe the sweat off my face.

"Hey! Where are you guys"? I yell to the wind as it passes me. I hate getting lost! My bare feet continue to sink in the mud and I am getting pretty piss now! I pass a rundown shake. Hmmm maybe I can find my answer in here. I open the door and notice a table with a letter. I walk in and the floor bored creek under my weight. I pick up the paper and I read the words out loud.

"Little Bo peep has lost her sheep And doesn't know where to find them. Leave them alone and they'll come home, Bringing their tails behind them. Little Bo peep fell fast asleep And dreamt she heard them bleating, But when she awoke, she found it a joke, For they were all still fleeting. Then up she took her little crook Determined for to find them. She found them indeed, but it made her heart bleed, For they left their tails behind them. It happened one day, as Bo peep did stray Into a meadow hard by, There she espied their tails side by side All hung on a tree to dry. She heaved a sigh, and wiped her eye, And over the hillocks went rambling, And tried what she could, As a shepherdess should, To tack again each to its lambkin"….I know this nursery rhyme. I always heard the kids in my village sing it. But what does it mean…. I place the paper in my mouth and chew it slowly to think. As I walk back out the old shack I notice sand has cover the floor boreds. I blink twice and swallow the paper as I find myself in the desert. I walk out and the hot wind burns my skin. I swear I was just in a forest. Maybe everyone here? I walk past several sand dooms and they all had arrows pointing me in proper direction. I follow them and the last one made my skin stand on end. It was a black arrow with red words in the middle.

"This way leads to nakama. Hope it not too late". Too late for what? I walk in that direction and the smell of blood makes me run faster. I stop as I see everyone on the ground in a pools of blood.

"What happen"? I shakily walk forward and I feel my toes squish under the sticky substance. I cry as I watch their souls leave there body one by one.

"Why didn't you help us"? Nami ask with sad ghostly eyes. My stomach turns as she has a slash down the side of her face and she was bleeding profoundly from her chest.

"I was trying to find you. I try…" I walk over to her and she gave me a sad smile as she vanishes. Nami has moved on. No!

"I thought you were my new nakama. I thought you would save me. At least I can join Doctor". I turn to the childish voice and Chopper floated over his dead body. I rush over and fall to my knees. My hands rush over his bloody fur.

"I am your nakama Chopper-kun! I would have saved you but I got lost"! Chopper cries as he to vanish. Chopper has moved on. I felt a kick to my face and for a second I was flying then I hit the ground. I roll across the bloody sand and I stop as I hit a body. I sit up now cover in it and I look over to see Sanji one dead wide eye staring back at me. I close his eye and his skin was so cold agents mine. I look up and he glaring at me.

"You are a bitch moss head! I fed you and treated you nicely and this is the thanks I get! I got a fucking hole in my gut. Your oniisan has more class then you"! Tears fall down my face as I watch Sanji blow out a ghost smoke as he too vanishes. Sanji has moved on. I look around and spot Vivi crying with her pet duck. I crawl over to their floating soul. I could not see their body's though.

"Vivi-chan what happen"? I ask and she turned to me with a hard glare.

"I died and I couldn't save my kingdom. So many more lives are going to be lost all because you were not there. If you help us then no one would have died"! Vivi shouted and her duck nodded in agreement. She got on her duck and they both ran until they too vanish. Vivi and Karoo have moved on. Pleas no more. I cried as I stood up. Blood trickle down my body and I hug myself.

"What happen? Pleas someone just tell me"! I whisper and when I look up to see Usopp soul floating in front of me.

"You should have seen me. I was a brave warrior of the sea…I just needed you to protect me so I can help take him down. You would have been a big help"! Him…Who him? Usopp arms look like they have been cut off, his nose broken, and his eyes are gone! I feel bile rise and I cover my hand with my mouth. Usopp ticks as he vanishes. Usopp has moved on. I spot Usopp body up on a sand doom away from everyone but his blood falls down the sand dome. I try to get away but slip and fall onto a soft body. I don't want to see. I get up and Luffy half buried in the sand. I watch as his chest still rising. He still alive. I pull him out as gently as possible only for him to be covered in deep gashes. No…I watch as Luffy soul leaves his body and he look down at me disappointingly as he coughs up blood.

"Sachi-chan I needed you to fight with me! Why were you not there"? Luffy whined and his blood drip down his body.

"Luffy-kun I want to fight alongside you but I don't know what happen. Please tell me who did this to you"? I beg as I reach for his hand but he pulled away from me. My heart cracks as he gave me a death glare.

"What happen?! We fucking fought Crocodile and you go run off! He killed us and if you were there we would have won. He is sand after all"! Luffy snarls as he too vanishes. Luffy has moved on. Crocodile did this and I could have stop him. Water beats sand and my blood is made of water. I could have help! I look over at Luffy pale body and his hat missing. I spot the missing item floating away with the wind. I can't let the hat get away! Luffy needs it! I run as fast as I can through the blood and sand but trip over another body. I look over and my heart completely breaks. Nii-nii…

"Oniichan…nii-nii"! I whisper as I look down at him. His swords are gone and his chest where he was slice by hawk eye is gaping open. I reach over and try to feel for a pulse…Pleas anything.

"I'm long been dead imouto". I turn around and nii-nii hands are cross over his chest and he giving me a disappointing smile. He floats forward and I rush over and hug him. He sighs and hugs me back.

"For once I needed you to cover my back". I cry into his bleeding chest and nod.

"I wish I was there. Stupide family curse". Nii-nii darkly chuckles as he pulls away. His hands are still on my shoulder as he stares into my eyes.

"You are all alone now…I hope you never find another nakama again. You don't deserve them. Bye Sachi-nee". I scream as I watch him vanish. Zoro has moved on. I am all alone. I scream as darkness consumes me. In the darkness a voice fills my head.

"Always tell someone how you feel because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye but regret can last a life time".

 **Sachi dream ends (Safe to read from here)**

I hold back a scream as I sit up in my bed. Tears continue to fall and my hand covers my mouth to hold in my cries that do escape. I look down and notice I am not covered in my nakama blood. I have to know that everyone ok. I pull my blankets away and stand up. I quickly slide on my Pj shirt and shorts as I walk over to the other bed. I look down as Nami smiles in her sleep and there is no slash across her cheek. I watch to see if she stirs as I pull the sheets up. There is no blood on her chest either. I put it back and Nami has moved onto my alive list. I wobble over to Vivi and Karoo by the side of her bed sleeping away. The bird quakes and Vivi mumbles something along the lines of come back here Karoo while ending with a small giggle. I sigh in relief and also move the two to my alive list. I leave the women chamber and make it onto the deck. Now who on watch tonight?

"Sachi-chan what are you doing out here? Are you ok"? I turn to Sanji voice as he walks closer to me. I watch as he blushes but it vanishes to a concern one. I walk over and notice his eyes shine with the moon light.

"Rose what.."? He stops and I lift up his dress shirt to make sure. My hand lightly traces his stomach and there no gaping hole. I move Sanji onto my alive list as well.

"I had a really bad night mare and I have to make sure everyone ok". I whisper and I am sure if Sanji was not so close to me he would not have heard me. I put his shirt back down and Sanji engulphs me in a hug. I quickly hug back. He reminds me so much of an older oniichan I wish I had. Nii-nii doesn't count since we are so close in age. Merrily by 10 minutes apart!

"It was a nightmare. Everyone alright. Do you want to talk about it"? I shake my head no and pull away. I look down at his hands and they are still damage from his climb.

"Let me heal your hands now that I am here…How your back"? He just smiles and his thumb lightly slides over my knuckles. I pull from the soft gestor and bring my hand to my mouth. He closes his eyes and smile.

"My back is fine and you don't have to heal my hands. The O bāchan did her job". I breathe deeply and when Sanji reopens his eyes they widen. He probably getting a good look at my red eyes. I look at his fingers and the skin already started repairing but he has no nerve feeling anymore. His nails are still split too. It probably painful holding a knife or spoon. My unbitten hand holding his wrist steady wile my blood hand fixes the damage. I finish and do the same to his other hand. I throw the blood over bored and breathe again. My eyes turn back and Sanji is gasping like a fish as he looks down at his healed fingers. I smile as the pain comes at all ten finger tips. I hide my hands behind my back and heal them. Good thing there lots of sugar in booze! I wonder what happen last night…I have more important things right now to worry about that.

"Umm….Sachi you know you just ahhh healed my hands". I smile and grin.

"Yup I sure did but lets keep this a secret. I want to use blood blood save as an emergency. K"? I move my head to the side and Sanji again blushes.

"Sure. Do you want a tea? It will help you sleep"? Sanji ask and I shake my head.

"No thanks Sanji-kun. I just want to make sure everyone ok. Night". Sanji nods while still admiring his non hurt fingers and I walk over to the latch that leads to the guy room. I think Sanji so out of what just happen he doesn't realise where I am going. He would have stop me if he remember. I walk down the ladder and lightly landed on the floor bored. I quietly walk over to Chopper who got Sanji bunk. My hand go through his warm fur and not a trace of blood covers my hand. He giggles as he rolls onto his side. Chopper moves onto my alive list. I stand on my tippy toes and watch as Usopp grins.

"Oh! You want my autograph that badly"! I jump back as Usopp sits up and points to himself. There his arms and his nose is perfect! His eyes are closed but I can see them move underneath his eyelids. I can't help but smile as he to moves to my alive list. He lies back down and I check on Luffy next. He right above nii-nii and his body not covered in cuts. He snoring away and his hat is hanging on the side of the hammock. I let my hand trace over his soft rubbery cheek and his eyes cracks open.

"Sachi"? I silent him with a kiss. He blushes as I pull away.

"Bad dream. Had to make sure everyone ok. Go back to sleep". I say quietly and Luffy sits up with concern.

"Sachi-chan want to…"? I put my finger to his lips and push him back down on his hammock.

"Sleep". Luffy bights his lips and opens his arms for me to sleep next to him.

"Not tonight. I need to check nii-nii". Luffy smiles in understanding and closes his eyes. Within seconds his light snores fill the room. I bend down and shake nii-nii awake. I need to see him awake. Nothing and for a second I start to panic then his eyes open. He turns to me and yawns.

"Imouto what going on"? I get into his hammock and hug him. He doesn't say anything as he holds me. I place my head on his chest and oh how I love listening to his beating heart.

"Night mare". Is all I need to say and nii-nii rubs soothing circles across my back. I close my eyes and this time I fall into a dreamless sleep.

To be continue…

 **Whooo what a emotional chapter. Yes her dream is a bit creepy and if you have not read it then it ok. You got the idea when she check up on everyone. Yes this chapter does answer a few question and makes you ponder more. HAHHAHA! Next chapter Ace will be in it for sure. So hold onto your socks. Ok so the song is called bitch I am Madonna. And the song go to Madonna. Good song too. The rhyme go to whoever made that rhyme centuries back. And that little saying I got from a picture on Facebook. I don't actually know who wrote it but I didn't. Makes sense she is currently questioning herself. Also thank you for the lovely reviews and for the people who like my story. Also I would like to thank the guest who read my story and are not part of this website. Thank you a bunch! Time for review corner. What all you comment people are waiting for!**

 **FallenArcAngel16: You have to wait for one more chapter! Ace is in the next one! I have been waiting so long to write about him that it sorta awesome I am almost there! I am glad you like my last chapter and this chapter is on the darker side. I know creepy but she second guessing herself. Also I hope this answer any confusing question you may have had about my story. I know it may have pop up some new one but you have to wait. Oh man...So pump to write my next chapter! Happy reading and I look forward to your next review.**

 **Guest: Hey there:D Thank you so much for the reviewing! I really hope you make it to this chapter! I know you are only on chapter 13 and you are missing so much info! I hope you still like it even if she can see ghost and other things. Anyway to answer your questions! Question 1: This love story is about Sachi and...sorry can't tell you:P I have it all planed out and already written the ideas in my phone. It will all be reveled in due time but there will be hardship. That all I am saying. Question 2: The reason she so obsess with sweets is because of her devil fruit. It her way of making new blood in her system. It like when you donate blood and then they give you a cookie...Well Sachi needs a cake. Also I was thinking of Luffy love of meat when I was creating her. So I thought why not put a little food obsession in her. Question 3: Her amnesia will end in Alabasta. How I will not say! That all I am giving out on that. I love your opinion on what happen with Nami on the road. You have a valid point but Sachi just had an emotional moment and seeing Nami like that she just wanted to comfort her. I am really happy to hear you are excited to continue reading! Thank you so much and I hop this answers your questions! If you have any other question or comments pleas write me a review and I will answer in the next chapter:) I look forward to your new review. Thank you mystery guest!**

 **lightarrow: Hey there:) I am happy to read my review and congratulation, Congratulation, Congratulation! You are about to have a new niece! Sachi by my side and she is so excited since she loves kids as much as me. She saying Lucy is such an adorable name and Congratulation! So I took what you said in thought and I answer them in this chapter. You have a valid point and this chapter fills in some plot holes. Thank you for the review and I look forward for your next review:)**

 **Hey so that it for this chapter. Lots is going to happen in the next chapter and I know the Alabast Arc is long and I am changing a lot of stuff so it will not be the same as the actual arc but still long! I hope you guys like this chapter and pleas review. I am thinking of a side story and if you guys have any ideas or things you want Sachi to add to her bucket list do let me know. I love reading your comments a lot. I need one more for 60 so I wonder who the lucky one who going to write a review! Thank you and have a good day. Thanks for reading! Oda is of course owns all the one piece characters but Sachi!**


	31. The reunion in Nanohana!

The reunion in Nanohana! Why fight over my heart? 

Again I wake up before everyone! I hate that the nightmare still there in the back of my mind but at least I got some sleep! I have to get stronger…I have to control my power and learn Busoshoku haki! I move from oniichan arm and quietly leave the guy room. The sun is just rising and I can sense Sanji in the kitchen cooking breakfast. I watch the reaming sunrise in piece with Merry joining me by my side.

"How are you feeling"? Merry ask quietly at my side and I turn to her.

"I'm tired and I could not sleep very well because of my nightmare. Pleas don't ask…also what happen last night. I have no memory after the 20 shot. Luckily for me my devil fruit makes sure I don't get a hangover in the morning"! I chuckle quietly to my self. I could not have been that bad yesterday. I mean I am a silly drunk but that it.

"Well you sure did have a fun time laughing and singing! You ended up telling Usopp about me". I turn to Merry wide eye.

"I told Usopp-kun. Does anyone else know"? Merry shook her has as a no. I sigh with relief.

"I don't mind if Usopp-kun knows but let's still keep in as a secret". Merry nods as she diapered to do whatever ship do. Well at least I didn't do something crazy like strip. That would be horrifying! Oh man I need a shower. I am sure I look shrivel and I stink. I let my hand go through my hair as I walk down stairs to the bathroom. I wonder how Nami feels this morning? I know oniichan can hide his hangover supper well. I close the bathroom door behind me and peel off my sweaty pj. I open the drawer under the sink and smile at my cloths. I am so happy I decided to hide some clean one. I don't want to throw my towel at Usopp again. I chuckle at the memory only for it to fade into Usopp death. I shake my head. I don't want to go there. I place my cloths on the counter and turn the heat on. I get under and my muscles relax instantly. I sigh in happiness. Why am I not strong enough? I keep knocking on death door. I got to stop that! So I will train!...Oh I live everyday like I am dying…A beat forms in my head. The lyrics I wrote way back after my second death match them. Well everyone knows how I sing so no hiding now! I leave the door ajar so that if anyone wants to hear they can. They better not look though.

 _"Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up! We're hiding behind skin that's too tough. How come we don't say I love you enough Till it's to late, it's not too late. Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come And we could make a feast from these crumbs And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_ _So if your life flashed before you, What would you wish you would've done_ ". It true. I never say I love you to anyone. We are also pirates so we live everyday to die for adventure. I take the soap and wash my hair. Maybe I will do that today. Say I love you to everyone.

" _Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking. Gotta live like we're dying!_ _We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away. We gotta tell them that we love them. While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying"_. I rinse my hair with a smile and start next with the soap. I continue with a sweet melody.

 _"And if you hang in Imparial down, Who would you call with your last goodbye. Should be so careful who we live out our lives. So when we long for absolution, There'll no one on the line, yeah"_! I rinse out the soap and turn out the water. I hope no one I love ever go there! I would risk my life to get them out.

" _Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking If every second counts on a clock that's ticking. Gotta live like we're dying We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away. We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say…Gotta live like we're dying"_. I dry off and look into the mirror. My reflection shows this women that can grow so much stronger. I will bcome strong. I watch as my eye become determine and I clutch the towel tighter in my hands.

 _"We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away. We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say. Gotta live like we're dying._ _You never know a good thing till it's gone. You never see a crash till it's head on, Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong. You never know a good thing till it's gone"_. My nakama death flash across my eyes and I glare at myself. No more death! Not mine or anyone else. I will not die but protect! I will never let that nightmare become reality.

 _"Yeah, we gotta start Looking at the hands of the time we've been given. If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking. If every second counts on a clock that's ticking Gotta live like we're dying!_ _We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away. We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say Gotta live like we're dying"._ Every second counts. I dry myself and start to dress.

 _"Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.. We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to Turn it all around or to throw it all away We gotta tell them that we love them! While we got the chance to say_ _Gotta live like we're dying.."._ I finish the last line and leave the bathroom. I am in my black booty shorts with a green spaghetti strap today. Loving the bare foot too! I look up and smile at Nami and Vivi. They clap and I bow.

"Thank you, Thank you! You have been a great audience as usual and I love you both". The three of us giggle as we walk up the stairs. Nami looks a bit frizzle but other than that she hiding her hangover quite well. I am sorta impress.

"You have a really pretty voice Sachi-san". Vivi smile and I smile in thanks. We look down at Nami map.

"Can you still navigate Nami-chan. I mean you did drink more then me last night". Nami looks at me with a raise eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that. You were crazy last night"! I smile as my hand go through my wet hair.

"I am fine. My devil fruit makes sure I don't get hangovers but I do get drunk though". Nami mumbles lucky under her breath and I spot Usopp and Chopper fishing. My mind go to my song. _We gotta tell them that we love them While we got the chance to say. Gotta live like we're dying!_ I walk away from the girls and walk to the boys. I hug them from behind and they hitch in breath. It not like they are in trouble.

"Boys I love you". I say and walk away to find the others. I hear them choke on whatever food they are munching on and miss their blushing face. Oniichan is taking a nap before breakfast across the deck. I bend down with a smile and poke him in the cheek. He opens one eye to look at me.

"I love you oniichan"! I say as I kiss him on the cheek. He blushes but smiles.

"Love you too". He mumbles quietly under his breath and I get up. Five down two to go.

"Luffy don't lie! Tell me what you know! Hey why are you looking away? Look me in the eyes"! Luffy sweating as Sanji turns his face towards him. There my next victims! I know it Sanji but _gotta live like we are dying!_ Plus he like my other older brother. As I walk over Luffy starts to whistle and move his hand back and forth in front of his face.

"Well, seriously…I know nothing"! Luffy can't even look Sanji in the eyes. What did he do?

"Then let me ask you something. How did enough food for 8 people which I carefully divided to make sure it will last to Alabasta, disappear during the night? Stop fighting it! You got a horrible poker face"! He did what? And he forgot to invite me! At least it not my fault this time. I walk a bit closer and Luffy burp. Sanji got up and bend down to look wide eye at Luffy.

"Hey, you have something around your mouth". I hide my giggle as Luffy go wide eyes. He fell for it.

"Ah, shoot! Food crumbs"! Luffy says out loud and I think he is trying to eat those invisible crumbs. I watch as Sanji blows a blood vessel in his forehead. He looks piss.

"See it was you"! Sanji screech as he did a nice round house kick that sent Luffy head first into the wall. He turned around to look up at Nami.

"Ahhh, Nami-san…You saw it right? The larger rat trap is not good enough anymore. Pleas buy a lockable refrigerator". Sanji blushing as heart shape smoke leaves his cigerate stick. I wonder how he does that anyway?

"Well I will think about it…since it could be a life death issue… I will think about it". Nami turns her head to Usopp and Chopper and they are still munchin away. Sanji looks over at them and I can see another tick grow. Before he leaves I hug him from behind. He stops and turns towards me with a blush.

"Love you Sanji-nii". Whopps I added nii at the end. Oh well. To say something happen is an understatement. First oniicha jump up to his feet with a demonic glare. Two Sanji blush as he look down at me then it turn to shock and third Luffy grabbed me from across the deck and I went flying towards him. Oh my god my heart is going to leap out of my chest! I watch as Luffy glares as Sanji who is still shell shock.

"You are dead curly brow". I watch as oniichan unsheathe his sword and attack Sanji. He on the other hand out of instinct block it with the heel of his shoe but he was still wide eye. He turn to me.

"Sachi-chan what did you say to me? I think I did not get it completely.". I thought I was pretty clear. Luffy sholders tense as he held me closer to his chest. Oniichan go for another swing and Sanji continues to block it.

"I said I love you Saniji-nii. You are like the older oniichan I never had. Zoro-nii my twin. For all we could now I could be older one". Luffy sighs in relief and I can feel him relax behind me. On the other hand Sanji continues to block but looks happy yet modified….

"Sanji-kun…You don't mind being my other oniichan do you"? I ask and he just gasp like a fish.

"No way in hell am I letting this pervert be called oniichan by you. I am your nii-nii and that it"! Oniichan growled and I can see he how hurt he is from what I said. I didn't think it would be a problem. I get up and walk over even with Luffy stretchy arms still holding ontom my hips. I hug oniichan and smile.

"You will always be my nii-nii. I would never want anyone else! It just to me, Sanji-…kun acts like an oniichan to me at times. It alright. If it bothers you I can keep calling him Sanji-kun". Oniichan hugs me and grunts. That a yes. I spy Sanji sulking on the ground by the door making circles in the wood. Why is he he upset? I don't get it? All of a sudden he stands up and a fire burns bright behind his visible eye..

"Sachi-chan I will be the best oniichan you ever have. Even better then that baka"! Oniichan growls as he pulls out a scound sword.

"As if, she my imouto"! The glare continue and Sanji does the first kick only to get block. Now Luffy next. Just on cue his hands on my hips pull me back again. I land in his soft chest and I may have a heart after this. I look up and he pouting. I know just the thing to cheer him up.

"Luffy-kun. I love you"! I say as I kiss him. He kisses me back and Nami snicker from the railing.

"You two get a room"! I blush as I pull away and look up at Nami. I give her a glare while Vivi looking away blushing.

"Shishishi. Not a bad idea Nami"! Wait what! Suddenly I am pick off the ground and Luffy running to the storage room. The sound of oniichan sword and Sanji shoes clashing stop. I look over and they are now glaring at Luffy. Oh o!

"Luffy put Sachi-nee down so I can kill you"! Luffy does just as oniichan say and as soon as my feet on the deck Luffy running for his life. I watch as Luffy running and oniichan chasing. On the other hand Sanji walks over and glares at the fleeting Luffy.

"You ok Sachi-chan"? I nod…Well I am just going to go do some work now and let them fight it off. I mean Luffy egg oniichan on. I know he won't kill him. I walk into are now empty kitchen and grab my thinking book. I open to a fresh page and start writing my ideas. I am the strategist and it my job to ensure no one gets killed and we save Alabasta. So Crocodile is a seven warlords of the sea. He has the sand sand fruit and a hook for a hand. Good thing I love reading about the government too. I never thought it would come in handy. Ok where was I! Oh yes Crocodile controls sand…Sand absorbs water but in large amounts become mud and sometimes brittle if it dries. So water probably the only way to hit him…there also Busoshoku haki. At that thought I hide my hand under the table and close my eyes. I count my breaths and think of who I want to protect. That feeling comes back into my stomach. This time instead of letting it go I pull it to my hand as hard as I can. I open my eyes to see half my hand coated in the black armor. I breathe deeply as I hold it. I count and I start to feel tiered and it disappeared. I can hold it for three minutes. That sucks. My book says that some people can cover their whole body! Gotta work on that. I look up and across the table Chopper is reading one of my medical books and Nami reading her map. I go back to my thinking book. So Vivi wants to go stop the rebellion but that would not stop the problem. The rebellion not the root of the problem. Crocodile is. I think if we take him out then we can stop the war completely. I close my book and leave to find Vivi. This is her country and she has to decide how to save it. I walk out the door and spot her bang Usopp and Luffy head together. Why would she do that?

"Vivi-chan I have to talk to you about something really important. Do you have a moment"? She walks up to me and she has no idea what I am going to ask her.

"What is it? Everything alright"? I point my book at her.

"I know your plan is to stop the rebellions which is fine but I believe the best way to stop this war is to pull out the root". Before she gave me the chance to finish she interrupts me.

"You don't mean to stop Crocodile! No way we have to stop the rebilions first then him". I frown as she is not looking at the full picture.

"Vivi listen to me. The reason I am saying we stop Crocodile is because he is the main source of the problem. Let's say we find the rebellions and convince them not to fight. Crocodile will still be around. What if he has his minions inside the rebellion! Huh? Then those people can either convince them still to fight or tell their boss. I am saying the best thing to do is to go to Crocodile and Luffy-kun beat the living shit out of him! Then that way his beating will be a symbol of freedom for your country. These are my conclusion as the strategist on this crew but this is your war that you are fighting. What do you want to do"?

Vivi scowls as she thinks threw my plan.

"I am seeing where your ideas are coming from but even if…we have to stop the rebellion. Then if one side surrenders then no one will die". She sounds so sure and I sigh. This is her country. I nod with her.

"Alright if that the plan. I will think of something to help us out in battle". Vivi smiles in thanks and now that out of the way it time to train.

"Thank you Sachi for thinking it threw but..." Vivi looks away and I grin.

"Of course. You are my nakama and I will always do my best to help. I understand so lets go with your plan". Vivi nods in thanks as she go into the kitchen. I on the other hand need to meditate. The quietest place is probably my room. I walk downstairs and sit cross legged on my bed. Breathe deeply in and out. Protect them all, That is my mission in life. I am strong. I am powerful. I am free. I pull on my haki and cover both hands again. I breathe deeply and keep it there. I can do this. I move my hands keeping them coated. I try a few jabs and they are still coated. Good. I let it go and slump on back on my bed. I close my eyes and I feel a new presence on our ship.

"Sachi-chan you should come see this funny man that Zoro-kun saved". Merry baa and floats back up to the commotion. I walk up on deck and Merry right. There is a funny looking man. He is wearing a blue puffy pants, a pink long jacket, there two cute swans attach to the top of his jacket, and two little white fake wings…Hmm I wonder if I could make usable wings with my blood. I can do some research on that after the war.

"Ahhh, what another cutie on this ship! You're just my type too! I wanna eat you, Smouch"! I shiver as he blows me a kiss. Oniichan growls as he gets up to stand beside me.

"Ahh you guys are twins. I wish I had a twin that will always stand by my side too"! The weirdo says and I can't help but feel he has a point. Still creepy though.

"So you stay away from my pirate queen and I see you can't swim huh"? Oniichan and Sanji both turn their glare at Luffy since they don't know I have accepted yet. By now Luffy say it often so they should ignore him.

"Oh pirate queen! Such a lucky man. That right, I ate a devil fruit". He moved from side to side and he reminds me of a fidgety girl.

"Really? What kind of fruit"? Usopp says with a bit excitement. I wonder too?

"Well since there is no need to rush since I have to wait for my ship to come pick me up…in leu of entertainment I will show you"! I watch as he go into a fighting stance and I know exactly what he going to do! Holy molly I can see exactly where he going to strike and he slow too! I get infront of Luffy and hold the weirdo wrist a cm from my face.

"What do you think your doing"? He tries to pull his hand away but I hold it in place.

"Calm down this is for entertainment. I swear. Pleas let go of my wrist". I raise an eyebrow and reluctantly let go. He moves his hand forward instead of going back and he strokes my cheek. I jump back and that just felt wrong. I go to punch him but instead of him I am staring at myself. Wow.

"Wait, Wait! See this is for entertainment. Gimme a brake"! I can't help but aww. He looks just like me in every way. The way he speaks but not so much the way I act.

"Wohoho. You look just like Sachi-chan. There two of them"! Luffy aww as everyone else. Oniichan looked at me then at him/me.

"Surprise, Surprise, Surprise"! He laough and it just looks weird.

"Enough surprises and stop looking like my imouto"! Oniichan growl as his hand went to his katana.

"Party pooper! Alright fine. If I touch my face with my left hand…See I am back to my normail self! This is the power of the clone clone fruit"! WOW…What a fruit. That can really come in handy at times I am sure. I hum in fascination while the others are still awestruck. I watch as he touches everyone face…That can't be good! Now he knows who we are! I cross my arms in annoyance.

"Amazing"! Luffy smiles as stars are in his eyes…I look around and notice Sanji not on deck. This is good. If he a bad person then they won't know who Sanji is.

"If you will excuse me. It was nice to meet you sir". Gotta keep Sanji off deck until weirdo gone. I say it polity as I walk to the storage room. I open the door to see him walking up the stairs.

"Oh Sachi-chan! I am done but that rubber for brains ate everything we have"! I close the doors and rush down the stairs.

"Are you sure Sanji-kun? Did you check everywhere? I came down to help so lets go double cheek! What do you say"? Sanji grins as we walk back to the barrels.

"That so sweet of you! I would love for you to join me"! I nod and we go back to looking. After a few minutes I sense that weirdo is back on his boat and is with his crew. Good!

"You are right Sanji-kun….but if I give you something to cook for me will you do that"? Sanji nods and twirls over to me. Still in love stick mode even after the discussion we had this morning.

"Of course I can…but we really don't have anything that I can make with". I just grin and wave my finger in front of his face.

"Since oniichan and I have been on this crew the longest I came to the conclusion Luffy-kun eats like a black hole…So I have hidden food for a situation like this. It mostly sweet food but I have some other stuff. Give me one second"! I walk to my room and Sanji beams at me.

"Wow! You are so smart"! I chuckle as I enter my room. I go to my closet and pull out my underwire droor. Move it aside and vola. I pull out a milk chocalut bar and some gummy worms. Also beef jerky for oniichan. I close it on up and Sanji wating for me.

"Here you go! I have chocalut and gummy bears. Let's go upstairs and meet the others". Sanji nods and we make it outside. I hide the jerky behind my back so Luffy can't see it! All of a suddon the waves started shaking and this huge sea king emerge from the sea…

"Ahhhhh! So cute Kitty"! I jump as I run to go see the adorable animal. So cute, big, white scales, and his left ear is pierce. I am about to jump off the boat as Chopper jumps on my back.

"Ahhhh it a sea king. Protect me Sachi-chan"! Oh Chopper. I take him from my back and hug him to my chest. Chopper so cute when he scare too! Oniichan, Luffy pass me with arms ready.

"It are first real meal in two days"! I growl as their no way I can eat such a cuty pie!

"Meat"! Luffy growls as he puts his fist in the air. Sanji pass me and rolls up his sleeves.

"How should I cook you"! I hold Chopper closer as I run to the kitty that backing up.

"Run away. Be free. We are not eating that cat"! I yell to them and a surge of satisfaction flows through me as Vivi hits them in the head with a broom. I grin as the cat emerge underwater.

"It ok Chopper-kun! You are safe now". I place him back on his two hooves and relies I still have the jerky in my hands.

"Vivi-chan why"? Sanji ask and she just frowns.

"Sea cats are sacred animals of Alabasta". Luffy lay over the railing with his toung out.

"You should have told us earlier". Luffy does have a point. I wonder…I open my bag of jerky and I smile at the smell of dry meat. Within seconds Luffy at my side and oniichan right behind him.

"Where did you get that Sachi-nee"? Oniichan cross his arms and I back up with how serious he looks.

"Well it in my secret compartment. I knew Luffy-kun eats a lot so I preparied for a situation like this"! To say oniichan looks piss…No that to light to describe what he feeling.

"We have been starving for two days and you have been hiding that! I'm your oniichan! You should not keep stuff like that hidden from me"! I roll my eyes and put out the bag. He nods as he pulls out some pieces. I smiles as he munches away.

"What about me! I am your king and the king starving". I roll my eyes as I give him three pieces. I sniker as I watch him deflate but at least he mubules a thank you. I throw Usopp three as well and he munches on it happily. Of course I watch as Luffy tries to steal it from him. Good luck Usopp!

"Vivi the wind and weather are becoming stable"! I stick a piece of jerky in my mouth as Nami walks up to us I give the rest to Nami and Vivi. At some point Sanji left before I had the chance to give him any.

"Yes. It means we have reach Alabasta climate area. A sea cat appering is also proof that we are getting close". Vivi knows all. I am impress but since she lived their her whole life she has to have some understanding.

"And what we see behind us…is also proof that we are getting close to Alabasta". I turn around and aww at all the ships behind us. There like to many for me to count. My excitement grows but I have a bad feeling too. Hmm..So many bad things can go wrong. I hope we have a lucky horse shoe up all our asses. We could use it right about now!

"There so many ships! When did that happen"? Luffy says as he looks at all of them. I pick up the excitement in his voice. I can tell he wants this.

"What do you see Usopp-kun"? I ask as he looks through his binoculars.

"Hey…! They all have the Baroque work symbol on them"! Usopp on the other hand did not sound so happy. Chopper hanging from the rails as he trying to get a better look.

"If employs have started gathering… There probably billions. The officer agents subordinites". I whistle since there sure are a lot of them. Usopp cranks up the canion.

"Should we fire before they try it on us? Lets get on it already"!Usopp freaking out and that just stupied. I am open to say something but Luffy interrupts me first.

"No! It would be easier to go their and beat them up our self"! That even worse! I clench my hand only to stare wide eye as Luffy stomach growls.

"Wait! We should eat first"! This is stupied.

"Baka! They are just small fry! Don't bother"! I nod to oniichan words.

"Zoro-nii right! There are only 9 of us and like a lot of them! We should wait until someone make the first move. We have a problem though. Mr. Copy weirdo knows who we are. But I can tell that you have a plain oniichan"! He grins and nods. In a few minutes we are covering our X on are wrist with white fabric.

"Anyway, Tie it on reall tight! Our enemy has to many mysteries". I help tie Chopper fabric around his furry arm.

"If we check this then we don't have to doubt our nakama"! Nami right! There no way we can be fooled by him!

"Is this Clone Clone fruit guy really, becomes so similar when he transforms"? Sanji ask with a mouth full of fabric. I rush over to Karoo and untangle him from the cloth he tied himself in.

"You have no idea! It not similar but the same"! Karoo quacks in thanks and I walk over to oniichan.

"Usopp-kun right! It was rather creepy looking at myself"! I shiver at the thought. He really was a creep.

"Knowing like there someone like that is our enemy, we can't act carelessly". Oniichan right.

"I know but it so exciting! I can't wait to get my hands on an enemy". I can't wait to take someone down! Oniichan chuckles darkly as Chopper walks up to me.

"What can I do to help"? Ohhh Chopper so cute.

"Ah. Do what you can do! You don't have to do anything more! It ok to run away from an enemy you can't defeat"! Usopp raise his hands as he told Chopper it ok to run. For Chopper it ok since he is our docor. Sanji looks at Usopp with a raise eyebrow.

"Aren't you telling that to yourself"? I look over and I spot Alabasta not to far away. Yaa we are almost their!

"What all I can do? You got it! I will do my best"! Chopper raise his hove and grin. That the fierce buddy I know!

"Look I see an island"! Luffy points as I rush to his side and I could not help but grin. Ohh I can smell adventure in the air!

"Let's stop in a town called Nanohana. We have to hide the ship". I wish Vivi would listen to me. Crocodile our goal.

"Vivi-chan are you positive that you don't want to go with my plan"? I turn to her and she has this certainty that I know nothing will change her mind.

"Yes! I am sure". I nod in her direction. I did my job.

"All right! At any rate, no matter what happen, the thing on our left arm represents ourselves as nakama! To a restaurant! Oh and Alabasta"! I roll my eyes as we all cheer with Luffy. I walk to the front and sit on the figure head. I watch as the island gets closer by the second. The closer we get the hotter it gets and there is sand…lots and lots of sand. I hate the cold and now I am hatting this heat! I like warm but not to the point my skin can peel off like paint. We hide the ship behind a big sand doom.

"Listen everyone, Use self-control and try not to act on instinct to much"! I nod and watch as Luffy jumps off the ship.

"Wait Luffy-kun come back"! I wave after him but he is gone. Like all I can see is the sand dust he kicks up as he runs in the opposite direction of town. Idoit.

"Right, Nami-san"! Sanji smiles and I jump off the figure head to join everyone.

"The guy who needs to hear it the most is already gone". I sigh.

"Zoro-nii right! As soon as we dock he jump and ran. I called out to him but sadly he only thinking with his stomach". I watch as Nami-face plant and her mumbul along the line of he has a bounty.

"Stop worrying about it. Where there chaos there Luffy". Sanji right. He jumps off the ship and I follow suit. I catch Chopper as he jumps off next.

"Lets just go and find some grub. Luffy will find us"! Oniichan hollered. I hold chopper as I bounce from foot to foot.

"Hurry up! I wanan go eat"! I can't help but whine. I didn't hear what Vivi said because I sense this strong power in town. I have never felt something like it before. It so overpowering that I hope we don't have to fight him…Ohh man Smoker here to with the copy cat! I look over to an antsy oniichan. I think I will keep copy cat to myself. Better not to cause a scene.

"Sachi-chan you their"? Chopper ask and I am pulled back into reality.

"Sorry. I was deep in thought. What happening"? I look up and their waiting for me to get under this big sheet.

"We can't be seen in town so get your butt in here already"? Nami snap and I rush over and hid in front of oniichan. Chopper and Sanji walk alongside us and we are in town cover by this sheet.

"This is stupid! It fucking hot in here"! I whisper and Oniichan scuffs.

"Suck it up". I glare back at him and he rolls his eyes at me. I am not a drama queen! Sanji gives us the ok and I am the first one out of there. It help a bit but it still so hot.

"Vivi-chan we are safe from view for a little while now…Vivi-chan"? Vivi so lost in thought that she not even listening. I on the other hand grab a seat and sit agents the broken wall.

"Yes? Yes? You were saying"? Vivi gets out of her thoughts and looks frantic as she looks around.

"What wrong"? I ask from my corner.

"I'm sorry, it just I am just a little relieved, At the very least from what I have seen from this town, things still seem alright…I probably can't rest easy… but I think I will make it in time". Vivi clenshious the cloth closer to her body. She feels so sure of her plan. I don't think it will work. I can't change her idea though. I try explaining to her and she refused.

"This town does seem peaceful". Nami trying to reassure her. I sigh as I let my head rest on the brick behind me. The sky is pure blue with not a single cloud in the sky. It's that scorching!

"Hey Vivi. You said you have a plain to stop the rebel army right? What should you do? What should we do? If you think you are going to make it on time. You will have to act quickly". I look up as oniichan stares at Vivi. He has a point. She only gave me a glimpse of her idea and we should leave this place shortly. The sooner we leave the better.

"The deal was for you to take me to Alabasta-". I snicker as Nami bonks the caring Vivi on the forehead.

"You are still talking about that"? I say from my spot. I thought the crap we all have done together she would think she part of our crew by now!

"We traveled this far together. We just can't leave now"! Nami grins as she crosses her arms.

"Come on Vivi. Don't be so distance"! Usopp sighs like he scolding a child and Vivi looks at us in aww.

"Plus I am interested in the warlord of the sea". Oniichan and I say in union. We grin at each other and Nami glares at us both.

"You don't have to mention that"! It true though.

"Not to mention, People are already out to kill all of us but me". Sanji grins as he has a cigeratte in his mouth…again. I can't help but crinkle my nose at the smell. Oniichan snickers as he joins me on the ground.

"And beside, if this country gets destroyed, we won't get our reward for bringing you here. Right"! Oh man Nami looks so scary. I will never get in the way of her money…unless I want a death wish. Vivi does the right thing and agrees with her.

"Go to hell"! Oniichan barks at my side. Bad move.

"Thank you Zoro! I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either! Even if I am a ghost I will still come after my money". I tense as Nami mention ghost. An image of my dream and she is floating over her dead body makes me shiver.

"Not funny Nami-chan". I say quietly to myself and only oniichan hears me. He ruffles my head in comfort and I smile in thanks.

"Northwest of this city is an oasis called Yuba. That's where the army is based. I'd like to go their first to stop the uprising. But to get to Yuba we will have to cross the dessert. For that we will have to stock up on the necessary food and water here…but if Mr.3 is in town…". Oh fuck Vivi just mention desert. That going to be even hotter then now! Also I can't sense Mr.3 anywhere.

"Oh, in that case, it no problem. He hasn't seen my face". Sanji points to himself with a grin. He has a point.

"That right! Not one of the agents have seen you yet". Nami right.

"You know Chopper-kun just joined so he can go with Sanji-kun and get all the supplies we need"! I say as I close my eyes. If I have to walk through the fucking dessert. I want to preserve my strength while I can relax.

"That right! I am going to have lots to carry. I am going to need your help". Sanji right. Chopper will be of huge help. I sense Chopper turn to his reindeer form and they are off. I keep a mind eye on them...Ok where are you mister strong? He still far away from us and then their Smokey. He with a lot of men but their weak so easy to keep care of enough. I try to expand my haki to locate Luffy. There he is! He just walking towards town now. I open my eyes as Sanji and Chopper come back with the necessary supplies and with our new cloths. I grab the bag and change behind the wall…I blush and aww at the soft fabric.

"Umm..Sanji I love the cloths but I can't walk through the desert like this! I will burn to a crisp". I walk from my hiding spot and I swear there is a blush still dusting my cheeks. I have a green dancer top. Looks sort of like a bikini top but there beads. Then the bottom a green skirt that has a slit that go down the left side of my leg and I am wearing my black shorts underneath. I don't like when people see my undies. Nami the same but purple and no beads, while Vivi is blue.

"I love these types of cloths Sanji-kun. Thank you"! Nami grins and I nod.

"I do like the fact I can show off my tattoo"! I turn around to emphasis my point. On the other hand oniichan does not like what I am wearing. He can't say anything since his mouth is full of food.

"Oh come on! It looks marvels on you"! Sanji has hearts in his eyes again. I sigh as oniichan kicks him in the head.

"Eyes off my imouto" Sanji turns around and glares back.

"I was eyeing the beautiful Nami and Vivi-chan. Sachi like an imouto to me now! She is stunning though"! I mumble my thanks and grab a meat stick from a pile of our food. I eat away and it delicious…Not as good as Sanji but yummy!

"You know! We are missing Luffy-kun! Can we just go look for him know and get going. The faster we cross the desert the faster we stop this crappy war"! I say as I leave my hiding place. No one takes a second glance at me…other than a few purves. I walk away and everyone follows behind me. I stop as I sense the really strong person is up ahead. I wonder who it is? I ignore the vender trying to sell me bogus apples to live a thousand years. What a bunch of shit. I would hate to live that long and watch my nakama die. Oniichan by my side as we both turn to the side. This guy talking about Luffy and he the guy I sense the power from! He tall with black hair, black shorts, a knife on his hip, freckled cheeks,..and that hat. No way!

"Ace.."? I mumble as I walk towards him. I follow closely behind him and the way he walks and talks. It really is him. I can't believe it. After three years. I have been so focus on him that I forgot about my nakama. They don't even relies I left them because they were either looking after Usopp and Chopper and hiding from copy cat. He walks into a restaurant and I follow right behind him. He never even turned around to show he notice me. I touch the spade around my neck and it feels so warm agents my skin. He sits at the bar and orders stakes of food. I see his appetite has grown since the last time I saw him. I wonder if he still remembers me? I grab a seat next to him and his hat cover his eyes.

"Why have you been following me"? He continues to eat and I hitch. He doesn't even turn to look at me. I put my hand through my hair and smile.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me Ace-kun"? I say softly. My stomach twisted as he stiffens in his seat. He looks towards me and when our eyes meet there like this heat in my very core that lights up. I get the same feeling with Luffy but this is stronger and wilder.

"Sachi…"? Ace mumbles and I nod. His hand shake as he strokes my cheek.

"It really you"! I nod again as I get out of my seat and stand in front of him. I lean forward and he does the same. I close my eyes and for a brief moment I can't hear anything around me as our lips touch. I can feel the three years of longing as he sends this fire through my veins. It soft and sweet. We pull apart and I watch with a daze as he grins at me. The people in the bar start to clap and cheer around us.

"You are just as beautiful on the last day I saw you". I blush as I smile tenderly. His hands wrap around my hips and he pulls me into his warm chest. I wrap my arms around him and just for a minute we stayed in each other arms. His heart beating so fast but I can feel mine is doing the same. We pull apart and I sit back in my stool.

"Well you have grown even more handsome…Ace-kun how have you been in this last three years"? I order a slice of cake as Ace go back to eating with this shinning grin that can almost beat Luffy.

"Oh lot's…What in the world are you wearing? I like it"! I start choking on my first bite of cake only for him to slap me on the back. I swallow with relief.

"Um…We need to look like we fit in". He raises an eyebrow then crashes face first into his food. I burst out laughing. Oh man his narcolepsy is still just as I remember. A crowd started to form and they start talking about this poisonous spider that looks like a strawberry. They think he keeled over dead! I can't stop myself as I laugh harder. People are giving me dirty looks but I can't help myself. Ace suddenly sits up with this faraway look and rice all over his face.

"He alive"! The people scream and I laugh even harder if that possible.

"Whops I fell sleep. I see you still find me funny as ever"! Ace turns to me as I hand him a napkin snickering.

"Oh come on! I forgot how funny it is for you to face plant into your food". He just whips off the rice and sauce and places it on my dirty plate.

"That'scrazy. You were just eating and taking"! A man scream as I continue to chuckle as the town fokes whisper among themselves.

"What with the commotion? Does this restaurant do comedy skits"? I would help clarify but I am still catching my breath. I stops as I sense Smoker walking this way. Shit! I have nowhere to hide either!

"I'm surprise that you are bold enough to eat out in public…Second division commander of the white beard pirates… Portgas D. Ace. It seems I also found you Roranoa Sachi"! Ace raises an eyebrow at me and I turn to face him.

"Ah long time no see…". I wave as I grab the knife on the table just in case. The people mumble to them self as they back away from us.

"I can't believe that Bloody Rose"! I sigh but I still do like the nickname.

"What are you doing here"? Smoker said as he blows out smoke.

"I am here looking for my Otōto…So what do you want with me and Sachi"? I grip my knife tighter as Smoker glared at us.

"To let me capture you quietly". As if Smokey! Ace looks relax but I can tell he is tense. He shifts in his seat as his eyes turn to look at me.

"Nope. I think we will pass". I nod. I can't get capture. I have a mission to do!

"I, figured. I am here to capture Bloody Rose and her captain. You are to come quietly with me or I will have to use force". Smoker eyes me and Ace glares back at him.

"You will be taking no one". Ace says as his hat cover his eyes. I shiver as he looks like Luffy when he fights someone. Smoker right arm becomes smoke and I can feel the tens atmosphere. I can almost cut it with a knife.

"Gum Gum…Rocket"! What? I then relies that Luffy coming at this restaurant…fast. He hits Smoky in the back then they nock into Ace. I watch as the two go through five houses and Luffy just cheering as if he didn't hit anyone.

"A food place! I finally found one! Now I can eat. Hey pops! Get me food, food, food! On the double"! Luffy in the seat beside me and hits his utensils on the bar table. The people around us are shock at what happen. I don't know what to say. The guy set the table up and Luffy smiles as he stuffs his face.

"Uhh…You should run away while you can…". I sigh as I rub my temples.

"Luffy-kun the guy right! You just sent Smoky though the wall". Luffy finally notice me and grins.

"Sachi-chan! Who I hit"? Luffy continues to eat as Ace reapers from the hole in the wall. Everyone leaves the restaurant and he smiles.

"Oh Lu-"! Ace started but Smoky came right behind him and slam his face flat into the ground.

"I have been looking for you straw hat. So you did come to Alabasta". Luffy continues to eat with no care in the world.

"That Smoky…Remember"? I look to see Ace start to slowly sit up.

"Stop eating"! Smoky yells and then it click. Luffy started to sweat and then spit his food all over him. I hold in a chuckle as Smoky wiped his face.

"You're that smoke. What are you doing here"? Luffy put up his hand and then like a chipmunk stuff his cheeks. He stands up and grab my hand while the other keeping his mouth shut.

"Thanks for the food. Lets go Sachi"! He pulls me along and I sense Smoky not to far behind. Then Ace is close by too.

"HALT"! I stick out my toung as we run away.

"Like hell Smoky"! I laugh as we dodge the people in the crowd.

"Captain, Tashigi"! I sense copycat not too far away. I grip the knife in my free hand. I can't believe I forgot to put my weapons on this morning! I am such an idiot!

"Yes, Captain Smoker. Would you like a towel? This kingdom sure is hot"! I roll my eyes. Is that all she can think of at a time like this.

"Catch them! It Straw hat and Bloody Rose"! Oh crap. I watch as she does a Left strike. I just know it before she even takes out her sword. My kenbunshoku haki getting there! Luffy jumps up and I hold on as we fly up onto the roof. We run across them jumping from one house to the next. Smoky not too far behind us.

"Tashigi! Gather the marines at once! Search every square inch of this town for the Straw hat crew"! Tashigu runs off as order and smokey does a right punch.

"White snake"! I look behind me as there is a smoke snake coming at us. Now would be a good time to see if this armor actuly counter acts devil fruits. Luffy picks up the pace and I take a deep breath and coat my hand holding the knife in its black armor. The hand all I got. Hope this is enough. I stop as Luffy arm stretchs as he continues to run. I throw a coated fist jab and destroyed the smoke.

"Yes! It works"! I cheer as I run back to Luffy side.

"What? How do you know Haki?! This is a problem…Straw hat! Why did you come to this country? What is your purpose"! I continue to jump over houses as Luffy never lets go.

"My purpose? It to beat up this guy name Crocodile"! We jump to early and fall through the side of the house. I land on Luffy and he helps me up looking to see if I am hurt. I smile and he pulls me out of the ally way.

"This way Sachi-chan"! Luffy points and I nod. I mean we are trying to lose him. Whatever way is fine. As we run a group of marines catch up to us. I blink and I see myself running with Ace away from the marines. My stomach drops and when I blink again I am looking at Luffy back. He turns around and he looks at me with concern eyes. He open his mouth but we had to turn a sharp left as Marines block our path. Shit this is like a repeat but with Luffy.

"Hey, Zoro"! We turn and run towards oniichan.

"Oh Oniichan! I am here"! I wave and he shaking his head.

"You baka! Get rid of them first"! Oniichan has a point but it too late.

"There the Straw hat crew! Get them"! The growing group of marines follow us.

"What are you doing? Let's go"! We pass their hiding space and everyone is around us. I look back and their so many marines. Again that memory flashes again but this time my Nakama there with me. I can feel my increase heart and the twisting pain in my stomach.

"Fall back! Bloody Rose Sachi and Straw hat Luffy are mine! White blow"! My body freezes in place as I watch the attack come at us.

"Kagero (heat haze)""! Fire engulf the smoke as it fights for dominance. I can't help but watch as Ace stands before all of them. The same as he did before the net hit him but he not wearing a sea cuff either. There so many marines and Ace is trap. I can only hear his screams and nothing else. I miss Nami and Vivi walking up to me. I don't even realize that they are shaking me as my eyes are turning between black and green. All I know is the blood lust is twisting inside me. I have to protect Ace…I look over and not just Ace but everyone in a sea stone net. The captain laughing fills my head as he taunts me. I cover my face with my hand as I breathe deeply. The need for blood grows and I can't help but give my sickly grin. Far away Chopper says something along the lines of me having a PTSD attack.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you all". I can't help but laugh as the marines shiver in their spot. Then a sharp pain crosses my cheek. I blink and I am back in Alabasta. I am not in the forest but Nami tear streak face is in front of me with her hand raised.

"Sachi-chan you back with us"? I look at her and all I can do is nod.

"What the hell happen to you"? I look over at oniichan and I can't talk. The memory emerge and all I can think about is needing to protect my Nakama. I turn to walk towards the marines. The blood lust is their but not as bad.

"Sachi go with your nakama. It ok…I am ok remember. That happen a long time ago. You are not in that forest. You are in Alabasta and I can take them out. Now listen to me and Go"! I stop as Ace smiles at me. I don't know what to say. He mouths go and I reluctantly turn around. I don't say anything as I pick up a barrel and run with everyone. They all look at me either with a mix of fear or concern...or both. Chopper run by my side as he looks up at me.

"Sachi-chan. Was that a PTSD attack"? I look at him and nod. Chopper frowns as we turn a side down the alleyway. I know it was because here I am in Alabasta and not that forest.

"Imouto what going on"? I look at oniichan and I try to speak but I just can't! He looks so worried and we make it back to the Going Merry. I grab a seat at the railing and Chopper the first to come check on me followed by a worried oniichan. Everyone else is too busy getting the boat to sail.

"Sachi I need you take deep breaths. Slow yourself down. That it". Chopper gives me instruction as I calm down enough that I think I can talk again.

"I'm sorry. I…flashback and…I'm just sorry…Ace". I say his name in a whisper as Oniichan strokes my back. He always does this if I freak out. Even when I was little this was one way to do it.

"I'm ok now". Oniichan does not look to convince so to show him I am I get back up onto shaky legs. I hold the railing and his arm for balance. That was a bad attack. I blink as a memory flashes before me. It me waking up in bed and then going to check on a sleeping Ace. I have multiple nights of though but that all they are, Checks. So I have had lots of PTSD attacks in the past. At this time I also realize that we are sailing away without Luffy…

"Is it ok to sail without Luffy-kun"? I ask and everyone gives a small smile as they probably relies I am backish.

"The Navy will be all over the harbors. We need to hid the ship first". I nod as I hold onto Oniichan. He looks at me worriedly.

"You have not had an attack like that since two years ago". I look up at Oniichan confuse. I had an attack this bad before with him?

"You probably don't remember but for a while you would wake up with nightmares after we met up again. Remember for a month or so we ere separated from each other". I nod and he continues.

"You said it was of you killing people and there was a lot of blood. Did something trigur the nightmare back there". Oniichan brings my closer as he talks quietly so no one else would hear.

"Yes. A lot of things did…I almost lost it. It a good thing Nami-chan got me out of it or I would have killed them all". Oniichan nods in understanding.

"You never did tell me what happen during the month we were separated...". Oniichan sounded hurt but I probably wanted to keep Ace to myself. I don't actually know why I never told him. I tell him a lot of things because he my oniichan... I watch as Luffy hand stretches and grabs the railing. There our captain.

"Ah Oh". I point to Luffy hand and oniichan hand hits his face.

"That baka". Luffy come flying in and hit Sanji and Chopper. I let go of oniichan arm as I can hold myself up now just fine.

"Sorry Sanji, Chopper". Luffy does not look to sorry as he apologies. Sanji sits up and starts shaking him.

"Why I otta gut you for that"! Ewww. I think Luffy should stay whole. I slowly walk forward with oniichan by my side.

"Yeah, Do you have any idea how much trouble you have cost us!? Try to sometimes act like a captain". Nami scolds Luffy as I finally make it to their side.

"Sorry. Oh Ace"? Luffy runs to the rails and looks at the beach.

"You're brother"? Oniichan ask and Luffy looks from side to side.

"Is he ok"? I can't help but ask. I know he strong…stronger them me but I can't help but worry.

"Is it ok to just leave him there"? Usopp ask and my stomach turn again.

"I guess it will be ok! Ace is strong". Luffy right! I am freaking out for nothing. He looks at me and I smile to let him know I am ok. He doesn't by it.

"How strong"? Only if Chopper knew.

"Yea, He hadn't eaten the flame-flame fruit a long time ago, but I still never beat him in a single fight". Luffy leans back agents the railing with a smile.

" I can't believe their a flesh-and –blood that can actually beat you"? Nami looks completely stun. I don't blame her either.

"I guess a monster has to have a monster brother…". I want to correct them that they are not related by blood but that not my place. I can't believe I never relies this was Ace brother! The amount of stories I have heard about him!

"That right! I lost all the time! But I would win now if I tried"! Luffy laughs. I don't know about that.

"This is another groundless claim". Oniichan right. I would have to see it to believe it!

"Who…can win what now"! Ace yells as he jumps onto our ship landing on the railing. Luffy falls onto his butt and as I look at him my stomach stops turning and I am filled with relief.

"Oh, Ace! This is the crew I was talking about"! Luffy smiles from the floor as Ace bows at us. He still as polite as ever too!

"Oh. Thank you for looking after my Otōto". Everyone bows back.

"Oh, not at all". I can't believe everyone said that in union too. Ace smiles at me and then jumps off the railing. He froze as he look at me and his eyes widen.

"You said yes…"? Ace whisper. As he runs towards me and lifts me by the hip up into the air. He swings me around as he laughing!

"You said yes! You said yes"! I say yes to what? He drops me onto my feet and kisses me deeply in front of everyone. It makes my legs weak and I grab onto his arms for support. Wow! Suddenly Luffy arms are around my hips and I am pulled out of Ace grasp and I fall into his chest.

"What the hell Ace?! You can't kiss my pirate queen"! Luffy holds me closer as Ace ticks.

"What are you talking about? She said yes to be my fiancee"! fiancee….? I try to remember when I said yes but nothing! No memories what so ever!

"What"? Everyone eyes widen and oniichan hand at his sword.

"Like hell I am letting you engage to my sister"? Oniichan walks over and he piss.

"Guys sorry to brake it but we have a problem because Baroque works is covering our way out"! Usopp cried and I look over and he right. Their so many! Hmm….When did I say yes?

"I will take care of this then we can talk". Ace jump off and he lands on this little yellow boat.

"How can he sail with that"? Usopp ask as Ace puts flames into his feet and he is off. He flying through the waves with ease as he gets closer to the ships.

"Tsch. Lets see how well the second division commander does agents them. He can go to hell for all I care". Oniichan mumbuls the last part and I can't believe he would say that. I clench my fist as Ace jumps into the air and from hips down he becomes a fiery inferno. He lands back on his boat and bends his knees. His fist is back and it lights up.

"Hiken(fire fist)"! He does a jab and fire shoots from his fist. It like a flame thrower but bigger. He destroys all the ships in one go. He has defiantly got control on his fire now! Could not do that before. could not even light a candle without melting it completely. We pick him up and he back on our ship. He crosses his arms as he looks at me.

"Did you really forget the promise we made"? I knock on my head but the memory won't come.

"Ace-kun I wish I could but I can't! I got amnesia a while back and I am still missing many of my memory's. I really don't remember". His eyes widen as he scan me for any injuries.

"Are you ok"? I nod.

"Yea I am in no pain or anything just holes in my memory. Can you tell me what our promise was"? Ace nods as he walked towards me and took a hold of my spade around my neck.

"We agree that if you wear this and the next time we meet you would marry me. That is our promise". He lets go and sigh. On the other hand Luffy does not look to happy.

"Ace you can't marry her because she said yes to be my queen. She mine". Luffy moves right beside me and they glare at each other for a moment. Ace sighs as he rubs his temple.

"Sorry but I am the older one so by default I win. I am not sharing with you either". Ace sighs as he smiles at me.

"No! Sachi-chan mine and I won't give her to you"! Luffy nostril flairs and then they brake out in a grin.

"Fine. Lets make this a competition. Sachi-chan will pick who she want's to be with. If she forgot about me then I will just make her fall for me all over again. I mean she does remember what happen at the forest". I cant believe this.

"What happen at the forest"? Luffy ask and I open my mouth to explain but Ace covers my mouth.

"Nothing you have to worry about Lu. The main thing is she said she loves me and I am sure deep down she still does. So good luck"! Ace removes his hand from my mouth but hugs me from behind. My stomach turns as Luffy looks like someone stole his meat. Oh great. On the other hand oniichan pulls me out of Ace arms to his side and Sanji on the other side of me. This is just great.

"Neither of you are having my imouto! You will have to go through me first"! Oniichan hands are on his sword preparing for a fight. Nami walks up beside me and places her hand on my shoulder.

"See this is the reason you are a man killer. Now you have two guys fighting over you". I look at her with a glare and she just grins. She not making me feel any better! I still don't get it! It been three fucking years and Ace still cares for me and now I am his fiancee…and Luffy and him are going to fight over me. Or Luffy may has given up with how deflated he looks. That just what I need! After this I don't know if I can even stay on the crew. It may be to weird for Luffy and I.

"Sachi-chan...when you said you love me earlier did you mean that"? Luffy ask and Ace tense.

"Ya I did Luffy-kun...I have feelings for both you guys". Luffy brightens up.

"So I still have a chance"?! I nod and he cheers. On the other hand Ace smirks.

"So it a deal then Otouto. We try to win Sachi heart"! They nod at each. Just great!Why fight over my heart? Why can't they share? Luffy order Sanji to pull out a barrel to celebrate the reunion of his oniichan. Sanji pulls it out and Vivi brings a bunch of cups with Usopp help. We all fill our cups and I grab a seat beside oniichan. At least around him I am safe from all the guys. He also seems to like that I am so near him too. Probably gives him a piece of mind.

"Cheers! To Ace joining us"! Luffy says as he bangs his cup agents Usopp and Choppers.

"Oh, who said I am joining your crew. I am here on business. I am hunting down Black beard". That name for some reason sends a shiver down my spine.

"He the pirate that attack Drum kingdom". Vivi takes a sip and I do the same. The water fresh and it feels so good going down my throat.

"Ya, I heard he at Yuba so I am going to ge check it out". That good.

"That's perfect! We are heading their ourselves. You can join us"! Nami smiles and oniichan frowns. His arm protectively go behind me and I smile. Well it seems Ace will be with us for a while. So this competition going to go on too. We all walk over and hit our cups together,

"To Yuba"! I finish it off and Ace gives me a devilish grin. Oh this is going to be one interesting walk across the desert.

To be continue…

 **What a busy chapter and Ace is here! Told you it would be interesting! Did you like the meet up? Was it good? I thought it was good but that probably because I am the writer of my own story! Yes she had a flash back because Ace+lots of marines= screams of pain! Think about it. I would have PTSD if that happen to me. She did get over it but because she lost her memories they are coming back slowly...And yes that what the necklace means. I have been waiting for Ace to be supper happy to see her wear it! The meetup too cheesy? Pleas let me know in reviews! Also Sanji now Sachi second non biological oniichan even if Sanji does not want that! hahah. Pleas do tell me what you think because I have been wanting to add Ace for so long! Now to comment corner:**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Here your update and yes Sachi is second guessing herself. What do you think of Ace and her meet up? To cheesy? Did you like it! Don't worry Sachi will be brave again. It just all these re-memories are messing up her emotions. She will balance out again! I am happy you think my work is awesome! It makes me really happy! Thank you!**

 **CaptainCommanderLucy: Here is Ace! What did you think? Did you like it? Would you have preferred more action? Let me know:) Thanks for reading!**

 **So this is the new chapter! Hope you like it and I want to hear what you think of the meet up?! I hope you like it. One piece is own by Oda. Happy reading!**


	32. LONG track to Yuba part 1

The very LONG track to Yuba...Can they make it? Part 1

"So you got a tattoo? Why a bear"? I looked over at Ace with a raised eyebrow.

"The bear is my guiding spirit. Also the ones on my back are my nakama. I am in the process of creating two more". I smile and turn around so he can get a better look. His eyes widen as he gets a closer look.

"You have my old pirate mark". I felt his warm hands caress his mark over my back then it rises to Luffy mark.

"Yup. It the people I want to protect"! Ace smiles as he wraps me in a hug.

"You're sweet but let me protect you now". Ace whisper in my ear and I can feel my blush light my cheeks.

"Sachi-chan want to come help me make food for the journey"? I turn to Sanji. He said it so nicely but his eyebrow twitching with a wide grin. Ace holds me tighter not really wanting to let go.

"Um…Is it safe to have her in the kitchen. She almost burn my old one down when she wanted to help out the cook". Oh I remember that. I wanted to thank Ace for letting me sail on his ship so I tried to make diner….ended up burning half the kitchen.

"Ya she fine. I mean she destroyed my kitchen twice but I have been teaching her. Now common Rose"? I smile as I get out of Ace grasp. He frowns as he follows me to the kitchen.

"Rose"? I turn to him and shrug my shoulder.

"Sanji-kun has been giving me the nickname for as long as I can remember. It makes sense. Green hair and devil fruit". Ace just hums and when I turn around I miss the glare he sent in Sanji direction. I enter the kitchen and stand by Sanji to wait instruction while Ace stands on my other side. I can't help but smile as Sanji still wearing the chief hat I got him.

"What can I do to help"? Ace does his beaming smile and Sanji just polity smiles back.

"You are our guest. Just relax"! Ace smiles and grabs a seat at the table. He watches us as Sanji gives me the job of rice balls maker. That easy enough. I make them as he has taught me. Here and there I help him cut vegetables while the rice cooks. Hmm….The rice is done. I wash it and take my bowl to the table and sit beside Ace. I thank Sanji as he put a plate so I can place my finish rice balls on. After my pile has atarted growing Luffy and Usopp comes from outside to join us at the table. Luffy sits next to me and Usopp in front. For a while everyone watches in fascination as I mould them into perfect triangles. Then Usopp took some rice and molded into a triangle as well. Is he going to help…I watch as he takes the seaweed and makes hair and takes his finger and stick it right in the middle. I blink as he moves his finger so it looks like the rice ball walking.

"Heya! I am Captain Rice Ball Usopp"! I giggle as Luffy builds a snowmen. I start concentrate as I build a panda bear.

"And I am vice-captain rice Pandy! Ready for action". I move my bear and Usopp grins. I move the rice bowl to Ace. I know he wants to play with us to as he stares at the rice but instead rest his hand on his cheek.

"Oh! And who are you"? Usopp moves over to Luffy snowman. I giggle as Luffy laughs beside me.

"I'm Riceman"! Luffy cheers. I move my panda to look like it walking up Ace arm. As he walks I make singing sounds. Ace raises an eyebrow.

"Dup, dududump, do, dump,do. Now Ace! I need a friend. Make me a friend"! I say in a cute little voice. Ace holds in a chuckle. I watch in horror as he eats Vice-captain Rice Pandy from my finger! He munches happily as I look at the grains in my hand. Missing the fact my fingers was in his mouth.

"You ate him! You ate Pandy! You murder"! I pout as I look at the remains.

"He sure was yummy though. Can I have another"? I look up from my remains and Ace is grinning. I go back and this time I make a Cat. Then a dog, frog, sheep, and pig!

"Look how cute they are"! I smile as I look at my little creatures. I watch sticky rubber fingers pick up the pig and eat him. Usopp eats the frog as Ace takes the cat.

"No you can't eat my animals"! I cry as I protect the survivors.

"Ahh but Sachi-chan they are so yummy"! I smile at Luffy and Usopp nods.

"Delicious frog by the way"! Still they are too cute to eat.

"It true the cat was good". I glare at the three boys.

"Murderers! The lot of you"! I glare and they just laugh at me. My eyebrow twitch in annoyance and I sense Luffy fingers going for the sheep and Ace hand go to take the dog. Never. I lift them from their killers.

"No way! These are not for eating"! I say and Ace arm is taller so he tries to reach. Luffy does the same. I move to fast and I watch as they fall to the table. Noooo! The dog legs fall off and the sheep just looks like a pile of rice.

"My animals". Ace laughs as he pats my back.

"I see you still are a hard core animal lover. It just rice. It meant to be eaten"! I look up at Ace and nod. He steels a kiss.

"Did that make you feel better or do you need another"? He smirks as he leans forward. I get a whiff of fire mix with the forest. He still smells the same too.

"Sachi-chan doesn't need another kiss. She just needs a hug"! Luffy pulls me towards him and hugs me tightly from the back. I look over at Usopp and I can see pity written all over his face. I just roll my eyes as Luffy free hand go back to riceman and Usopp plays captain. Sanji comes back from getting Vivi and smacks them each on the head with a frying pan.

"Quite playing with the food Sachi-chan working so hard to make! If you got free time go wash the dishes"! I giggle. I got away with it! I go back to making the normal rice balls and add them to the finish plate. I think Sanji should have thought it through. Luffy and Usopp are washing the dishes in dirty water.

"Geeze. I need to finish our packet meals before we cross the river". He right. I quickly start killing Riceman and morphing his remains into mini ricemen for fun as I add them to the pile of rice balls. Almost done. Ace continues to watch me in fascination as I use up the last bit.

"Don't wash the dishes in the soap bucket"! I can't help but giggle. Sanji just relies that now.

"You still have the cutest giggle too". I stop as I blush. So many compliments. Oh ya.

"Hey Ace! I see you got control over your devil fruit! Can you still sneeze out fire because that was hilarious when you almost burn down your sail". Sanji raises an eyebrow and Luffy burst out laughing. Ace blushes and I grin like a crazy lady.

"Sometimes if it really bad…Hea! Luffy you kept punching yourself in the face when you were learning and….Sachi you almost blew up my ship"! Luffy stop laughing only for Sanji and Usopp to start.

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to create one Rose Bomb but like five came out"! I try to defend myself but that just makes everyone laughs harder. Then Ace and I join in. It really is a funny memory. The boat suddenly stop and we all walked outside to check it out. Vivi and Karoo are standing at the shore. I join them with Luffy, Chopper Usopp, Nami, and Sanji following behind me. Vivi tucks a letter in Karoo desert coat.

"Karoo I need you to go to Albarna palace on your own and deliver this letter to my father. I've written down everything Igaram and I have learned about Crocodile and Baroque works scheme. And that I have return with supporting friends. Can you do it? You will have to cross the dessert on your own". Karoo squawks while making a salute. So cute!

"Listen you have to drink your water carefully while in the desert. Now let my father know that this kingdom can be saved"! I rush over and hug Karoo quickly before he has to leave.

"I know you can do it"! I say and he quakes as he runs away. Holy crap I had no idea he can run that fast. We all get back on Merry go and sail away. I watch as everyone looks so nervous…well most anyway. I think I can lighten the mood. Have some fun with them. I clear my throat and grin evilly.

"ATTENTIONS NAKAMA! PLEAS REPORT TO THE DECK IMMEDIATELY"! I yell so no matter where you are on this ship you can hear me. Everyone scramble to me either nervous or curious.

"Everything ok Sachi-san"? Vivi ask as she look at me confuse. I clap my hands.

"Alright. Now that everyone here we are going to have some fun before we have to deal with this war. So everyone stand in front of me side by side pleas"! I watch as Nami just roll her eyes but start to walk away. Oniichan did too while I knew that Luffy, Ace, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and surprisingly Vivi did what I said.

"Are we going to play a game Sachi-chan"? I grin at Luffy.

"We sure are so Nami-chan since you don't want to be apart of the game you are going to be my assistance. You just have to do what I say and oniichan get your ass in line. This game will help with training you"! Nami raise an eyebrow as she turn around and came to my side.

"I will do whatever you say Sachi-chan"! Sanji swoons. I roll my eyes and for a second Luffy and Ace glares at him. Well that something….

"Oniichan when you come back pleas bring your weights with you". I wave and I can tell the boys are getting excited.

"So Sachi-chan what the plain! Come on tell us pleas"! Chopper glittering eyes makes me swoon for a second but oniichan get me out of my cute moment by dropping the weights at my feet.

"Now get in line Zoro-nii"! I point and he walks to stand beside Vivi.

"So what are we doing"? I turn to Ace and I grin. I put my thumb in my mouth and bite just enough to draw a little blood. I allow my blood to rise and go to the mast. When it hit it became an arrow without piercing the wood.

"Your mission is to climb up the mast and collect my blood arrow up there. The rules are you must take these weight with you and you fail if you use your devil fruit"! I held up the weight that I added cloth to hold. I hold it out and of course Luffy first to go. He laughs as he grabs the weights and starts to climb. I watch as his arms stretch.

"ERRRR! Luffy you fail". He look down from the mast and fall down. He frowns as his Ace walks forward.

"Let me show you how it is done"! He grabs the weight with ease and starts to climb. My eyebrow twitches as I can see small fire lick at his legs. It like when he flew early today. He propelling himself. I look to Nami and she nods. We cross our fingers to look like an X and boo. Ace looks down and I point at his pants. He looks down and jumps down. His pants are somewhat on fire. Thank god he didn't burn the mast or I would have have to hurt him. I watch as Merry sitting on the figure head and watching us play our game. She clapping and cheering. To bad no one can hear or see her. Oniichan and Sanji are arguing too much to go and Usopp climb up two cm then fall flat on his face. Vivi tried and made it up a little better then Usopp and Chopper turn human. I let it slide for him. I sigh.

"We have a long way to go! _Let's get down to business to defeat baroque. Did they send me wimps? When I asked for pirates"?_ I started to sing as I got the boys to line up in a row again.

 _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met but you can bet before we're through! Mister, I'll make a pirate Out of you"!_ I point at Vivi at she blinks in surprise. I take the broom that someone was going to use. I grab it and give Nami a wink. In secret I gave Nami a bag of rocks. Ya I found a bag of rocks in my room. Don't know why I have them.

 _"Tranquil as a forest but a fire within. Once you find your center you are sure to win"_. I nod and Nami throws the rocks at me. I use the broom to block every rock thrown at me. Once finish I give Sanji the broom and shove him up front. He turned towards us and Chopper, Oniichan, Ace, and Luffy pick up the flying rocks. I watch as they throw them at them and Sanji barly block them all.

 _"You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot. And you haven't got a clue. Somehow I'll make a man out of you"!_ I sing out.

 _"I'm never going to catch my breath"!_ Sanji sing off key as he tried to light a cigarette.

 _"Say good bye that knew me"_. Usopp and Vivi sang together. I should add what they are saying. This is awesome lyrics!

 _"Now I really wish I knew how to swim"!_ Luffy, Ace, and Chopper sing or mutter as I push them to balance on the railing while a bucket of water on their head.

 _"Time is racing toward us 'til the baroque arrive. Heed my every tactic and you might survive"!_ I walk towards Usopp and Vivi as they tried to look busy but is just standing there. Oniichan lifting weights while Nami continue to throw rocks at Sanji. The others are still balancing but with smiles.

" _You're unsuited for the rage of war! So pack up, go home you're through! How could I make a pirate_ _Out of you"?_ With each sentence I gently push them back to piss them off. With the last push I turn around and walk to check on my devil fruit user. They all have a bucket on their head other then Ace who is dry. When I turn around everyone gasp as Usopp is climbing up the mast. He tied the two cloths together and instead of them waying him down he is using it as an advantage. I love how Vivi just a little higher then him. My smile widen as Vivi grabs the arrow and Usopp grabs it as well. They pull together and throw my blood arrow at me. I catch it with eas. Since they are no longer holding anything they both fall. Sanji catches Vivi while Luffy gets Usopp…ish. Everyone cheering and one by one everyone makes it to the top and the devil fruits did it with them.

" _BE A PIRATE! We must be swift as a coursing river! BE A PIRATE! With all the force of a great typhoon B_ _E A PIRATE! With all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark side of the moon"!_ I finish off as Sanji was able to block the pebbles and my devil nakama are balancing with ease on the railing. Oniichan just ditch my game at the begging. I tried. I clap and cheered.

"Good job everyone! I think we are ready for these guys"! I yell and everyone noddes.

"Shishishi! That was lots of fun Sachi-chan"! With that he bounce over and kiss me on the cheek gently.

"Did you see how awesome I was. Better then that shitty swordsman". Oh that a stupid thing to say Sanji. Oniichan glares as he attacks him. Sanji off course blocks the attack.

"What was that teme! You think you are better then me! Then bring it"! I roll my eyes and chuckle as everyone else is lying on their backs painting. Fun times! I go down stairs to pack my needed material as everyone else rest for a bit. Extra cloths, gloves, art book, idea book, and extra water container. I place my rings, earrings which Sanji gave them back to me yesterday, and my Rose hair piece in my hair. I twist the end now that it pass my ear. Maybe I should cut it again.

"So this is your room. I was really hoping when we meet again you would join Whitebeard crew with me. You would love it there. Also that was an interesting game..I miss hearing you sing". I turn around and Ace is right in front of me.

"Well life decided that I join Luffy-kun crew. He sneaky that way also everyone was tense. I thought why not have some fun". Ace chuckles as he walks forward and wraps his arms around my hips. He gently places his head on mine.

"You have no idea how much I have miss you…To bad you got amnesia but it seems you still remember a lot though and your voice is still breathtaking". He sounds so sad but calm.

"Ya it sucks and I want my memories back…I have most but that time when you…I remember and I never…I can still hear your screams". I say quietly. My hand travels up and down his arm trailing his tattoo of his name.

"Shhh. You are not there. I have gotten much stronger and I have a feeling you have too. We can take them all now. You don't have to be scared. I am ok and alive. You still want me alive if you remember…". He trails off and I smile.

"Yes I remember what you told me at the cliff side and yes I want you alive. Like I said then I will say it again. You are Ace. You are no one else and you are like everyone else living on this planet. Names mean jack! It's who you are that matter". Ace smile and I watch as he blinks away the tears. He leans down and kisses me sweetly.

"This is why I love you". Ace mumbles as he pulls away only to go back and kiss me again. It was a longer sweeter kiss until something change. It became fierce and wild. I find myself push back into the wall his lips still on mine. My arms travel up around his neck as he brings his body as close as he can to mine. He pulls away only to kiss down my neck.

"Oh how I have miss kissing you". He mumbles under his breath and I have no words to describe the heat that comes with each kiss. It could be his devil fruit or he is a supper good kisser. He go back to my lips and his hands go to my thighs to host me up. Thank god I decided to wear shorts underneath my skirt. Ace kisses are like a wild fire while Luffy is sweater. I like them both! I moan a bit as my hand go through his hair. Soft as ever too. I can feel Ace grin under our kiss. My back is removed from the wall and I can feel my soft bed underneath me. He waste no time moving over me. He grinds into me and I can feel every inch of his touch shows how much he cares and longs for me. My hands trail up his chest and his heart beat is so fast under my fingers tips. His tongue trails my bottom lip and I open my mouth. My moan is muffled by his lips and his hand slides over my stomach. I can feel how much my body has miss him too. His lips leave mine and I catch my breath. I can't help but watch as his kisses get lower.

"We're finally here"! Luffy voice echo through the room as he yells from upstairs. Ace stands on his knees as he tries to catch his own breath.

"You have no idea how good you look right now". Ace mumbles as he moves his leg over. He sits at the edge of my bead and blushes. He must not feel too comfortable right now. I sit up and try to straighten my hair.

"Well that was fun. Too bad we couldn't finish". He looks at me grinning and I bite my lip as I go to grab my bag that fell off my bed at some point.

"Ace-kun did we ever have sex"? I mean I didn't write it down on my bucket list but amnesia so…Ace blushes as his hand go through his hair.

"No…We never did. You were scared and said no. I would never push you so we waited…We did fool around though!... Did you sleep with my Otōto"? I blush as I get up to put on my desert jacket. It soft but stuffy. I look up at Ace and I can see hurt eyes mix with hope.

"I know we did full around Ace-kun and no I didn't sleep with anyone… Let's go upstairs before anyone gets suspicious". Ace lets out a relieve breath as he kiss me one last time. We walk up the stairs together onto the deck and everyone at the railing. No one payed any attention to the fact Ace and I were not on the deck... Yes! Oniichan has the anchor in hand as he looks curious at something.

"Turtles"? I rush over to see what he talking about. My eyes change to hearts as they are so cute!

"Aren't they seals"? I don't care what they are Luffy!

"Kung Fu Dugons"! Aww cute! I jump off the railing along Usopp. To my surprise they try to punch me but it sloppy. I easily dodge and in instinct I bonk it on the head. Two others come and the same happens. I look down and when they wake up they tackle me with a hug. I squeal as I hug them back.

"So cute"! They have stars in their eyes and I place them down to show them a proper punch. They copy my moves. Ahhhh. Adorable.

"Winning is bad too! It a kung Fu Dugons rules that if someone loses they become your pupil". Ahh that explains it! I look over and Luffy has a crowed of them. My three look up at me with guidance and I show them how to do a right hook. They learn fast.

"Alright lets set out to Yuba"! Luffy declares as all his mini pupils line up behind him. Mine are lines up behind me too.

"Hold it! You can't bring them all with you"! Oniichan glares at us and I get down on my knees and hug the dugons close to my chest. While Luffy little friends hug his leg.

"But Oniichan look how cute they are"! We all give the puppy eye look and Oniichan and Ace look away. Nami and Vivi cringe as they turn to talk among themselves. They rub my cheek.

"But…". I try to win them over.

"You can't take them with you because they will die in the desert. They have to live by the ocean to survive". My eyes widen at the new info Vivi shares. I don't want them to die! I place them down and give them a hug.

"You have to stay here. I don't want you to die so stay here and we will see each other again one day. I have a feeling". They pulled away and nods with sadness. I get up and walk over to everyone.

"I know it hard but everything will be ok. You did the right thing". Oniichan right. On the other hand Luffy had so many of them that he had to bribe them with our food. Now our portions are cut down. Fantastic! I gloomily walk away from my new friends. We pass a sandoom and the town looks even more gloomy then how I feel. Everything destroyed and cover in sand.

"Is this Yuba"? If it was this close then why need all the supplies?

"No…This is Erumalu. It use to be known as the city of green…The sight of this town explains everything! What the company has down to this country. What the people of Alabast are going through…". We start to walk through the town and everything dead. From the trees to the buildings.

"Wow! There nothing here"! Luffy right. There nothing but death and sand….lots and lots of sand.

"Yes, It a ghost town now, but recently it was once a town full of greenery. Rain was scares but even so the people were able to manage by saving every last bit of rain water they could. But for three years, not a single drop of rain has fallen in this country". My eyes widen as Vivi explains what been happening here.

"That impossible"! I gasp as I look around. I spot someone in a tattered rob off to the side. I rush over as I look through their see through body…Another soul.

"Are you ok"? I ask as the soul looks up. I internally cringe as he looks like a skeleton with just skin.

"You can see me mam"? I nod and I help him up.

"What happen to you"? I ask as I help him wipe off sand. I don't see any injuries.

"I came back home and I was close to dying…but when I made it here everyone moved on to another town. I pass out and died from dehydration. Oh how I wish I can taste water again". I smile as I pull out my flask.

"You know you should really save your water. We aren't even that far from the ship". I look over at Ace and smile.

"It not for me Ace-kun but for the soul". I hand him the canteen and Ace go bug eyes as to him it disappears but I can see the man chug the water down. His shriveled body became an older man.

"Thank you so much. Thank you"! I smile and take the almost empty jug. There go today water but at least the man can move on.

"It no problem at all. Now why don't you go to the afterlife? It better than staying in this dusty place". Ace just continues to stare at me and the man sighs.

"I want to but I want to see my bones get buried…". I nod. That not to hard.

"I can do that for you. Can you show me where they are"? He looks at me hopefully.

"Will you really do that for me"? I just nod and he smile in thanks. He floats away and since Ace is still shock I grab his hand and pull him along.

"What wrong with him"? Nami ask and I grin.

"I am helping out a soul and he just in shock. He actually right on the other side of you Nami". She jumps back and the man grins. All of a sudden Luffy grabs my other hand.

"Ace is hogging you all to himself…Why does Ace look broken"? I giggle as I squeeze Luffy hand.

"He just found out I talk to the dead". Luffy does his laugh and the wind suddenly picks up. My eyes widen as it sounds like people are in this town.

"Huh? Is that someone voice? Is it the rebel Army"? No Nami it not.

"Don't tell us that baroque works has been following us"! That not it either Usopp. My heart brakes because it sounds like this town is crying.

"No. It just the wind". Ace has finally gotten out of his shock and now looks serious.

"It has to be someone voice". No Luffy it not.

"It the sound of wind blowing through the broken buildings. It sounds like the town is crying". The wind picks up and we are hit with a gust of wind. Luffy holds on to me as I bury my eyes in his shoulder. The wind died down in minutes and I look up.

"You ok Sachi-chan"? I look up and Luffy pecks me on the lips.

"I'm fine. Thanks". On the other hand Ace looks piss and along the side of oniichan. I look forward and the soul of the men is floating over the same fabric he wearing.

"There someone over there"! Nami exclaims as Luffy and I rush over.

"There people still living here". I bend down as Vivi voice echo through the air. Not living but their grave. Vivi joins my side as we bend down together.

"Pleas set me free". I hum as Vivi picks up the skull softly.

"What have these people ever done to deserve this? These people have worked so hard being native to the desert land who are force to fight with nature. Yet he destroyed their lives! What gives him the right to do that? All the while one of the seven warlords, he pretends to be a hero to these people! No one relies he deceiving these people. I can't let him get away with this"! My veins bubble with anger and for a second I let the blood thirst come out for him. How dare he deceive these people? I breathe deeply and calm down. The thirst is gone but I want to fight him. Luffy can finish him off but I want to throw in a good few punches and watch him bleed. The building away from us crumbles from Luffy punch.

"There such kids". Oniichan mumbuls as Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp come back. Ace makes a hole in the sand and I gather all the remains. We burry him up and place a stick to represent his resting place.

"Thank you. Good luck with everything". With that said the man vanishes and I smile. Another lost soul has moved on.

"Lets get moving! I'm itching to do this now"! Luffy cracks his shoulder as he walks away.

"To Yuba right"? I ask and Vivi nods.

"That's where the royal army is right"? Oniichan clarifies and Vivi nods once more.

"Yes. I am going to persuade the leader to stop the rebellion". Oniichan and I raise an eyebrow.

"Persuade"? We say together.

"All of Alabastas calamities are Crocodile doing! I'm going to tell him the truth and tell him to stop the pointless shredding of blood". With that said we all walk towards the scorching hot land.

"Sachi-chan how can you see ghost"? I was wondering when Ace would ask me that. I watch as everyone hitch except Vivi, Chopper, and Ace. I mean no one like talking about it and I am surprise no one ask me sooner.

"Well Ace-kun my heart stop and I died". Before I had the chance to continue Ace interrupted.

"What? You died! What happen and who is the ass whole so I can kill him myself". I jump back as Ace arm burst into flames. He pated them out and Chopper looks up at me.

"How are you still alive"? I smile down at him.

"I killed myself and someone gave me CPR". And again I was interrupted. Ace grab me by the shoulders and started shaking me.

"Are you stupid? If you were depress you should have come find me or send me a letter. Anything"! Fuck it hot and the shaking not helping me. I am so happy that Luffy stop his oniichan. I catch my baring's as my own oniichan came up to me glaring at Ace.

"Imouto why are you making it sound like that"? The world stops spinning and I look over and Vivi looking at me wide eye.

"If you let me finish. I took four of my special lollipops that lets me gain speed and strength. The downfall is my heart stops. I had no other choice to take them. Also I am pretty sure I gutted the fishmen so I don't think you can re-kill someone Ace-kun. Since I woke up I have been able to see and help the dead". I finally finish and Ace does not look to happy.

"Sachi-chan promised me that she won't do that again. Right"? Luffy turns to me to grab my hand. He squeeze it almost like he wants to make sure I won't disappear. I squeeze back to tell him I promise.

"Yes Luffy-kun. I did promise you that and it still my word". He kisses me on the cheek and oniichan and Sanji glare at him. At least thy are not fighting. We continue our walk through the desert and Ace is staying near me. Sometimes I can feel his hands brush my hand or sleeve. His eyes once and while stay on me. It so hot out that poor Chopper has to be pulled by oniichan. His fur coat must be so heavy. On the other hand I start to trail behind with Luffy and Usopp. Luffy found me a walking stick and I am currently using it to hold my body up. Fuck I feel gross.

"Bleh". My tongue out beside Luffy as we both paint through the heat. I even start to trail behind Luffy now but he slows down to stay by my side. So sweet. Also I now relies I hate the snow and now this fucking desert!

"Burning up…even sweat won't even come out". Luffy paints and I glare as the others walk like this heat is nothing. Even Ace has his jacket cover open. Stupid devil fruit power. I grumble as I pull myself along. Nami turns to us with no concern at all. It more like she irritated.

"Quit moaning so much Luffy and Sachi! You're just wasting energy out in this heat". I stick out my tongue at her and trail on.

"Suck it up Sachi-nee". Oniichan yells back and my glare turns to him.

"Well it not my fault I got mom ability to feel like shit when it supper hot or cold out. You're lucky that you can stand this fucking heat"! I bight back as the heat burns my head through the cloth. He rolls his eyes as I continue to trail behind. Fuck I am never going to make it to Yuba. I wish I could get a ride like Chopper.

"I can't go on…I can't take the hot weather…". Poor Chopper. I try to pick up the pace and I somehow make it beside Usopp but that just takes up most of my energy to do that. Luffy still stays by me.

"It cause of all that fur…you should take off that animal suit…" Usopp an idot. Chopper a reindeer. He didn't like that either as he transform into his human form.

"What was that you jerk! Don't make fun of reindeers"! Usopp scream monster as oniichan continue to pull the rope but it won't budge. I continue on my merry way.

"Chopper go back to your form. I won't pull you if you don't". Oniichan yells as Sanji walks up beside me.

"Sachi-nee do you want a piggy back"? I look up at my eyes sparkle. For a moment I forgot Sanji a pervert.

"Will you really Sanji-kun"? He chuckles as he turns around.

"Of course I will since I am the better oniichan"! He bends down and I let my stick go. As I am about to grab his sholder a fights and the back of the sword sends him flying.

"My ride"! I whine as Sanji gets up tick.

"Who the ass whole that did that"?! Sanji glares and Luffy and oniichan have their weapons up.

"You will not touch my imouto…Ever and stop calling her your imouto. She mine"! Oniichan growls and walks forward. Luffy walks beside him.

"Ya and she my pirate queen. You can't touch her"! I watch as Sanji brings his leg up.

"Bring it on steel and rubber for brains. I will kick your ass. Sachi-nee just wait and I will carry you all the way to Yuba"! He smiles. That gives the two to attack. I rub my forehead from my pounding headache. Either from them arguing or I am dehydrated. I drink what left from my canteen and move on. The water warm but it tasted so good! Then Ace walks up beside.

"You don't look so good". Ace blinks at me wordily and I just try to take one step at a time.

"It fucking hot out and I am becoming a fried egg out here! Also my ride is an idiot fighting two other idiots". The heat getting to me as I yell at him.

"Hey I came over to offer to give you a piggy back but…". I stop and look up at him with tears of gratitude in my eyes.

"Sorry the heat getting to me. Are they going to attack you next? I can just walk". I mumble and Ace bends down. I look over and the three boys are panting on the desert floor. Safe for a ride. I get on his back and we are off once again.

"I am not too heavy for you". He just rolls his eyes.

"You're nothing. I'm fine". He grins up at me and I kiss him on the cheek as thanks. Oniichan, Luffy, and Sanji on the other hand is glaring at Ace. I roll my eyes at them and that just ticks them off.

"You don't seem to be having a hard time Vivi-chan". Sanji ask and I hid my nose in Ace neck as the wind pushes his smoke towards me. I hate the smell so much. Ace raises an eyebrow.

"I hate the smell of cigeratte smoke". He seems to like my answer and walks closer to my oniichan almost with a happy hop. What making him so happy? I stick my nose back out and can't smell it anymore. That better.

"I was born and raised here so it doesn't bother me much". Lucky her. We start climbing up a sand doom and I feel the heat drain my energy away.

"But what's with all these hills? I figure a desert would be more flat". Usopp ask as he climbs up beside us. I can't help but cuddle into Ace soft neck. I close my eyes to tired to keep them open.

"This is a very old dessert, so some sand dunes are 300 meters high". Luffy continues to moan and it just makes me groan in Ace neck. I felt him shiver and I pop open an eye to see a small blush tingle his cheeks.

"Whats wrong Ace-kun"? I ask and he just coughs.

"Nothing. I'm good". I raise an eyebrow but get comfy again and close my eyes. I still can feel oniichan glare at us and Sanji eyes me carefully. I'm 19 for crying out loud and it sorta creepy! I think I am old enough to like someone. I snort at my own thought and cuddle in deeper.

"I'm not bothering you". I say into his neck and Ace stiffens again.

"Nope your fine". I just nod.

"It's to hot…so hot..". Luffy cries and Nami brakes.

"Ok Luffy. One mouth full and that it". Nami he rubber remember. I open my eyes to see Luffy fill his cheeks with water. Usopp hit him on the back and he spits it out. They start fighting over the barrel and Sanji soon follows. Ace watches them under his hat.

"Stop fighting! You'll only waste strength"! Vivi tries to play peace here.

"She right guys". I yell only to puff out my tongue. It too hot to be arguing!

I end up dozing off for a few hours and when I wake up we stop for the night. I smile and this is the temperature I like.

"Ahh this is perfect"! I set up our tents and build a fire. Why it so bloody hot during a day. My answer was made as the sun set and now I am shaking.

"What the fuck! Is the desert fucking bi-polar"! I yell as the meat cooks over the fire. I get as close as I can to my oniichan who sitting next to me. I continue to shiver and he put an arm around my shoulder. He warm but not warm enough. Good thing Ace was here to set the branches on fire.

"Ya! What going on"? Nami turns to Vivi and I stare her down.

"With nothing to block out the temperature, the desert scotches during the day but gets below freezing at night". I groan as my teeth start to clatter. I turn to Ace and he siting far away from everyone. Why is that? Sanji says the food done and I grab two sticks and get up. Oniichan watches as I move away. He just nods and go to grab a stick of meat. Did I miss something while I was sleeping? I thought oniichan would stop me from going over to seeing him. I walk over with two sticks of meat.

"W-What are y-y-you doing out by the f-fuck it cold! Fire"! My hand shake as I hand him the meat. Instead of grabbing the stick he pulls me to his chest. Oh my god he hot…I mean his body really warm.

"Oh my god! You're my heater"! I say as I turn around and snuggle into his stomach. He chuckles.

"You know you have called me that before"! I look up at him confused and he just pulls me in closer. We eat our portion in silence as I watch Luffy steal people food but sends me a small hurt look. Man I can't please everyone! The wind blows but Ace keeps me warm.

"Did something happen when I was sleeping on your back? When I left oniichan side he didn't stop me from coming over". I look up and Ace gave me a knowing smile.

"Ya we talk and he all good". I raise an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate. Says nothing. I wonder what they talk about. Dam why did I sleep so heavy?

"Ah look at all the stars"! I look up and Chopper right. I aww as I admire the beauty of them all.

"Don't you see stars on your island"? Usopp ask Chopper as he just awes at them all.

"Winter islands are always covered by thick snow clouds, so I have never seen so many stars before". I smile as I let my head rest on Ace chest. I watch as Ace hand intertwine with mine.

"I don't have the luxgery of admiring stars right now…". Usopp shivers from beside Chopper.

"The cold weather doesn't bother me…". Then Usopp cuddles Chopper like I do with cute animals.

"That because you wear such a warm suit". I roll my eyes.

"Sachi-chan do you remember when I had night watch and you join me. We were sailing to the next island and we watch the stars together". I try to recall and it pops up.

"Ya I ended up falling asleep beside you. Your crew gave us so much crap for falling asleep on your watch". We chuckle as a shooting star crosses the sky.

"Ace make a wish". I close my eyes and wish that we all get out of Alabasta alive. I reopen them and I can feel Ace chest vibrate with chuckles.

"So cute. You were always so strong but you always have this playful side. Your oniisan way to serious all the time" I grin.

"Someone has to be"! I watch as Oniichan scolds Chopper for being so big and pushes him back down. Luffy at one point came over and joined them in the cuddling. Within seconds they fall asleep. AT least Luffy not sad at the moment.

"Well that was quick". I mutter under my breath.

"Luffy has always been able to fall asleep super-fast anywhere". I snort.

"Sounds like oniichan". We sit in silence and one by one everyone went back to their tents. Ace and I are the only one outside and we sit closer to the fire. All of a sudden something vibrates from his pants pocket. I watch as Ace pulls out this cute little snail with a white beard that looks like an upside down banana.

"Here we go. Sachi-chan I want to introduce you to my Oniichans". With that Ace push on the snail and it went Cusha. Oh it a transponder snail! I need to buy one and get one for the crew so we can communicate with each other.

"Why haven't you called-yoi"? Ace stiffens and I raise an eyebrow at the snail.

"Well I have been walking across the desert Marco with my Otōto". The snails grown as it shakes his eyes. Aww what a cutie.

"Well any news-yoi"? The snail ask and Ace darkens.

"I am on the trail but still nothing. I always end up just missing him". I shift in his arms and he moves around to let me get more comfortable.

"Ace what with all the shuffling-yoi"? Ace grins and holds me close.

"I want you to meet my fiencee Sachi-chan"? I look up at him. He grinning like someone who found out they have been love all along and no one wants him dead. The snail silent but it mouth is gasping like a fish. Then there a crash and the sound of feet on the other line.

"WHAT"! The snail yells. Muffled question are being yelled over one another. I can't pick any of them up.

"Guys calm down… Why are you so surprise"? Ace ask and I hum as I stared at the snail. The snail is silent and didn't make a sound. I wonder why no one will answer. I don't know who it was but it was a different guy then I think it was Mango…no..marto….Ahhh Marco! I smiled as I remember. The snail sounded like it cleared it throat.

"Well…you see"… The new voice could not answer his question.

"Guy's spill it out already"! Ace bark and Marco the one who answered.

"We all thought you were gay". I blink twice and burst out laughing. I can feel Ace temperature rise from behind me.

"I can insure you the Ace-kun is far from gay! I would love to know why you thought that"? I say between my laughter. The snail answer something along the lines it a girl.

"Well when we went out drinking we tried to get him to have some fun or when we took him to strip bars he refused. He also decline women who came up to him". It a different man this time and I smiled. Ace really waited for me.

"Of course I would not go to those places or be with another women. I have one already"! Ace calms everyone down on the other line and the snail is beaming. My chest fills with warmth at hearing him say that. He really loves me back.

"I'm happy for you Ace-yoi. You have to bring her home so we can see for ourselves". That was Marco. I would like to meet them all.

"Gurarara. Come back my son so we can have a proper celebration and for her to officiously join us". I blink. The voice sounded like the oldest of all the one I have heard. I wonder who he is.

"Pop! Of course I will bring her with me…". I cut Ace off mid-sentence. I have to clarify.

"Sorry to interrupt but I cannot be a white beard pirate because I am a straw hat pirate. And as much as Ace-kun says I am his fiancée but I also have a case of amnesia. I believe in what he says I just don't have the memory to back it up. I do love Ace…but do to my amnesia my feeling are very jumble. So ya…". The snail look at me and gave a gentle smile.

"Cheeky brat. I understand but because you are my son future wife you are a part of my crew. We will come to your aid if you call". That must be Ace captain.

"Pop, she will be my wife one day but right now I am trying to win her heart all over again. My Otōto somehow stole a part of her heart and I am a pirate. I just have to steal it back"! I roll my eyes with a smile. Good luck…I watch as the snail cheered and laugh hotting him on.

"So Ace-nee what do you like about her so much"? That was a women voice. I wonder who she is. My stomach turns and my hand at one point squeezes his hand hard. Ace gave me a knowing look.

"Hey Bay! You got back from your mission"! I stare at the snail as she chuckle.

"Yea a long time ago. I can't believe you are going after that ass you fire brain. You have to come home your family needs you right now"! The snail bark and Ace sigh as he shifted so I was closer to him. I don't even feel the cold wind anymore.

"I can't…not until his death has been revenge. So. Stop. Asking. Me. To. Come. Home". Ace stairs down at the snail as it roles it eyes. Not even caring that Ace was annoyed.

"No matter what we say you are a stubborn fool but our stubborn fool. Anyway…back to my original question! What makes this chick so special"? The snail raise one eye. I look up to see Ace have this smile and I can't but smile too.

"Well…I love her. She looks out for me. She never judges me or anyone until she gets to know them. I love the fact she can act like a little child sometimes but is a mature women. Her drawings are gorges and she sings better than anyone I know". I blush in his arm.

"Even better them me"? Ace and everyone from the crew burst out laughing.

"Everyone better then you. You can't sing Brutty-nii"! Someone said over the laughter and that just got them riled up again. I wait it out by looking up at the stars. It getting late…

"Can we hear your fiancée sing? I mean if you say she sounds incredible I want to hear it". That was Bay. The snail agree. Oh man.

"Um….I am not that good". I try to convince them that I really shouldn't but Ace took none of that.

"Stop it. You sound like an angel…Sometime I wonder if you are my personal one". Ace mumble the last part to me and I look at him. He gives me a quick kiss and I look back at the snail.

"Fine I will sing ONLY if Ace sings with me". The crew on the other lined smiled and encourage Ace to join me. They can't see him but his face is the color of a tomato. He nods and I stand up out of my heater arm. The cold hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck"! I growl as I run to my bag. I know the lyrics but Ace doesn't. I run back and sit between his legs. His hands caress up my arm and I can feel my body again. I turn to a page very discreetly so he can't see my work. I get to my page and with a pen I underline his part.

"Ok here we go…You can't laugh ok? My mom sung this song a long time ago and I copy it down"! I ask the snail and it nodded. Here go nothing.

(Ace singing is in bold and Sachi is like it always is. When it the both then it Bold and italic)

 _"I found myself dreaming. In silver and gold. Like a scene from a play that every broken heart knows. We were walking on moonlight and you pulled me close. Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone. I woke up in tears with you by my side. A breath of relief and I realized. No, we're not promised tomorrow. So I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye! Wherever we're standing I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you, Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"_. I finish my part and I wait for Ace to start. The wind picks up and I can feel the sand crawl over my feet. I look at the wind and for a split second I thought in the dancing sand I saw a man in a jacket. But as fast as I saw him he vanish. Strange but I think I am just tiered. Ace started and he off key but not bad. It soothing to me actually.

" **In the blink of an eye. Just a whisper of fire. You could lose everything. The truth is you never know.** **So I'll kiss you longer baby any chance that I get. I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets. Let's take our time. To say what we want Use what we got before it's all gone.** **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow. _So I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you I_** ** _'m gonna hold you. Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time._ **_SoI'm gonna love you._ **So I am going to love you.** _Like I'm gonna lose you._ **Like I'm gonna lose you. _I'm gonna love you. like I'm gonna lose you_ ".**. Oh man we are sloppy together but we sing together it like a sweet melody in the air. My heart swells with warmth and I feel so at peace right now. **_"I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing. I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when. When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you. Like I'm gonna lose you. I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you"._** We finish singing and everything is silence. You could only hear the howling wind and my snoring Nakama. Then the snail sounded like clapping. I tried to hold it in. But I yawn and rub my eyes. I start to stand only for the wind to make me change my mind.

"Night guys. Talk to you latter". I watch as the snail gave some howl and whistles. Some of them were mumbling their oniichan finally becoming a man and what not…they don't think we are. I blush at my own dirty thought. I actually just want to sleep.

"Be safe my son". Pop says.

"Ya and don't cause too much trouble in paradise-yoi". And that was Marco. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on Ace warm shoulder.

"k. Talk to you later". With that I heard the snail also go to sleep.

"You want to sleep beside me or I can take you to your own tent? My tent big enough for two. I can keep you warm". I yawn and nod. What the hell. It too cold to be out in this freezing sand. Ace gently picks me up and I don't really process what going on.

"My oniichan are crazy huh"? Ace ask me as he lay me down on the somewhat soft cushion.

"Ya but they love you. Now let's sleep before you have a sleep attack". I grumble as Ace wrap his arms around my hips and I snuggle in closer to keep the cold away.

To Be Continue…

 **WOW!WOW!WOW! Long Chapter...Like super super long! The reason it is so long is because I wanted to get them through the desert in one go. Do you like this chapter or is it too long? I can understand it is so pleas let me know. The first song Sachi sings is I will make a man out of you from Mulan. The second one she sing with Ace is Like I am going to loose you by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. The last one do you want to build a snow man? From Frozen. One Piece is own by Oda. Also yes that was sand coffin from Naruto the Crocodile use. Also yes I said I am changing this Arc a lot. I want you in the last chapter. So with all this done review time then bed for me! Also Happy Halloween!**

 **CaptainCommanderLucy: Yes the necklace is interesting and I hope you found this chapter too! I hope you like this super long chapter and you still want to read more after! Thanks for the review!**

 **FallenArcAngel16: Yes Ace is here! Lots happen in this chapter to the point when he was suppose to leave I was close to tears writing it. Did you like that curve ball I threw at you my lovely readers! Was not expecting that now were ya. Yup Ace is Sachi fiencee(Ok so how do you spell the word). I am happy you really like my last chapter! I like it too! Also do you think this chapter too long. I mean it is over 20,000 words. That a lot! I look forward to your future review.**

 **AnimeGirl4891: I am happy to read that you are still reading my story. I was wondering where you went to:) I would love to hear what you think of my story. For as when you lovely character comes it wont be until they all go flying to separate island and then some. I have it planed and the idea written out. It will just be a very long time. Pleas do continue to read my story and write reviews:) Happy reading!**

 **Bluebunnyberry : Welcome to my story...I hope you make it this far and enjoy what you read:) I look forward to your future reviews:) Thank you!**

 **Sibba: I am really happy that this is one of your favorite story! Yes this is a long chapter and yes here is your update:) I hope you like it and I look forward to your next review!**

 **lightarrow: Hey happy to read from ya! I really wanted to clear this up between Sachi and Sanji! Yes he still a flirt and a lady man but Sachi made it clear. It also piss Zoro really off. Come on their arguments are hilarious. I had to get them to fight! Well I never said it will be a SachixLuffyxAce relation ship. All I have said is that I have their relationship all plan out. I hope you like this long chapter and I look forward to your review.**

 **Good night readers and make sure you eat lots of junk food for me. Also don't forget to review!**


	33. Long track to Yuba part 2

The very LONG track to Yuba...Can they make it? Part 2

"Whoa! I found a shrimp"! I groan as Luffy decides what time people get up at. I yawn and open my eyes to see Ace looking down at me. I blink twice then smile.

"Have you been watching me sleep"? He just grins and bends down to kiss me slowly.

"Morning and I like watching you sleep. You look so peaceful"! I sit up as Ace does as well.

"So this is a shrimp? That so cool"! Chopper happily chirps and I crawl out of the tent. The sun is rising making everything purplish pink. Pretty. I walk over with Usopp to see this desert shrimp.

"But shrimp don't live in the desert". I nod and Luffy turns around and that is not a shrimp.

"See"? He holds it up right underneath the stinger.

"You right that is a desert shrimp"! I rub my eyes.

"Luffy-kun throw that away before it stings you. It poisons"! I bend to my knees and he tries to give it to Chopper and Usopp.

"Ahhh get that away from me"! Usopp jumps back and Luffy just shrugs his shoulder as he throws it behind his back. Is he crazy! I grab his hand and check for any scratches. That would suck if he gets sick out here. I smile in relief and his hands intertwine with mine.

"Don't worry Sachi-chan I am fine". He smiles as we stand up.

"But what if that scorpion cut you. You could have gotten a fever, numbness, vomiting, mus". Luffy silent me in a worry rant with a kiss. His arms wrap around me.

"I am ok. You worry too much! I miss you". I wrap my arms around him and hold him closer.

"But I never went anywhere". He just puts his head in my neck and I can feel him smile.

"I just did. That all". I smile and I look over his shoulder to see the wind has pick up. I pull away and Chopper ear twitches.

"What is it Chopper"? Luffy ask as his hand holds mine. Chopper gets on a rock and he stares into the open desert.

"Something…coming". What coming?

"What is it Chopper-kun"? I ask as I can just make out a sand…tornado? Ace finally comes out of the tent and looks in the same directing we are all looking.

"Oh? Is the wind picking up"? Ace ask and I nod. Vivi came out at one point and I watch as her eyes widen as she relies what coming at us.

"Everyone! Get behind the rocks! A storm! A sand storm is coming"! Oh crap. I watch as the wind breaks up rocks in it path. It hits us and I am stomach flat to the sand floor covering my eyes.

"Again?! The desert are nothing but storms"! I hold Luffy hand tightly and then this odd feeling. I don't know how but it feels like a hand swept underneath my stomach and is pulling me with the wind. The wind pick up even more and that hand lifted me up in the air pulling me with it. Luffy arm stretches with our hands still connected.

"Sachi-chan"! Luffy yells over the howling wind. I hold on tightly as the sand continues to pull me. I sense that Usopp and Chopper are holding Luffy down so he won't fly away either. No. My eyes widen as our hands start to slip. Then to my luck the storm slows down and the hand disappears. I am sling shot back to Luffy who is cover under a pile of sand. I shake as he sits up and latches onto me. I do the same.

"What a crazy storm". I mumble and Luffy just nods. I help dig out Chopper and Usopp.

"What the hell was that"? I turn to oniichan and walk to his side. Eww their sand everywhere inside my cloths.

"You ok"? I nod as we stand up together.

"Ya Zoro-nii I am just a little winded". He raises an eyebrow as I am tackle by Luffy.

"You have to stay by me today. I don't want you to fly away again in case the storm hits again". I pat Luffy head for reassurance. He cares for me so much.

"Fly away"? Oniichan raises an eyebrow and I nod.

"Ya that sand storm was strong enough to lift me off the ground". I watch as concern watches over his face.

"Are you hurt"? I smile.

"No I am not hurt but just a little fized. Hey guy! Do you mind if we pack up and go while it still not scorching hot out? The weathers nice right now and we all know what it will be like in a few hours". I chirp as I dig up someone backpack. Luffy digging beside me and Ace is digging on my other side. Within the hour everything is dug up and we have eaten a quick breakfast. Luffy was not kidding earlier either. he has not left my side at all….well Ace too. I even caught them glaring at each other as they ate. Men and their competition. With everything pack we are off. Hours go by and their the hot weather again. Bleah supper gross. I am currently using one hand to hold Luffy hand and the other hand is occupied with Ace hand. When Luffy grab on Ace grab on. I am pretty sure my hand sticky and gross and I don't understand why either would want to hold mine. Nami and Vivi are chatting up front while Sanji right by them. Onichan pulling Chopper with Usopp by his side. The sun continues to beat down and I can feel my stomach grumble for lunch. I wonder when we can eat?

"Hey! Hey Sanji! Let's have a pirate lunch box"! Oh how I love the way Luffy thinks and those lunch boxes have the rice balls I made! I grin as my stomach gives a small growl. Ace and Luffy looks at me and smiles.

"Not yet! Not until Vivi-chan says so"! Nooo. I kick the sand from under me as my stomach growls in protest. Well I have felt worse so I will be fine. I ignore my stomach and continue walking. Luffy stretches his arm as he walks beside Vivi and grins.

"Hey Vivi-chan! Lets eat! Sachi and I are out of strength"! Vivi frown as she looks at Luffy and looks back at me confuse. I shrug my shoulders and nod to let her know I am ok for now. I want a Popsicle! It cool and delicious. Strawberry would be amazing or pineapple. My mind wanders off to different flavors of Popsicle then ice cream then to wishing it would snow. If it snowed here would the temperature be just right? I felt Luffy hand leave mine and I leave my thoughts. I watch as everyone plays rock paper scissors except Myself, Ace, and Vivi.

"Ace-kun um…what did I miss"? I watch as he chuckles at me.

"If you were paying attention they are playing rock paper scissors and the winner has to carry everyone stuff. Also we are eating lunch as the next sight of rocks". I hum but watch as Luffy wins….Everyone gives him our stuff….I think that a stupid idea but he made the rules. We continue to walk again but now I have a free hand.

"I am surprise your narcolepsy has not kick in Ace-kun…You ok"? He looks at me and just shrugs his shoulder.

"I have no control when it hits but I had a really good sleep last night so maybe I wont get a mouthful of sand today". I felt his squeeze my hand. I can hear Luffy behind me mutter how hot it is. I look around and spot the rocks.

"Rocks straight ahead"! Usopp use his glasses and I squinted and I grin at the beautiful sight!

"For real"? Luffy chirp and I am bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Yaaaaaaa! Shade"! I scream and run for the rocks.

"Brake time! Fooood"! Luffy yells as he runs right beside me. I keep my eyes on him so I don't get lost.

"Sachi-nee get back here"! I ignore oniichan call as I cry at the solid mass. We make it inside and we both fall on our stomach.

"Shade! It feels so good"! We laugh as we say it in sink. I close my eyes in bliss at the feeling of the cold sand underneath me. The sound of whimpers of pain catches our attention. We get up and walk around a corner. I let out a cry and rush to the injured birdy.

"Aww you poor thing! Luffy-kun go get Chopper! Hurry"! I hold one close as I place him down next to his friend and grab another to place in a row.

"You got it. Don't go anywhere! I don't want you to get lost"! I sense Luffy rush off.

"I ahah Captain". I yell back.

"Don't worry little guys! Luffy-kun went to get our doctor". I smile and then they glare up at me…What? The next thing I know the one in front of me pecks at my face.

"What the hell"! I punch the bird and the others are gone round the corner. I glare at the one unconscious bird and jog to see the others have our stuff on their back.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with our stuff"! I attack the closes one and the other flies off. Luckily the one I attack is Sanji bag. He has our pirate Lunch box! The other got away.

"Get back here you fucking birds so I can have Ace roast you alive so we can have you for lunch"! I scream as they stand on the rocks above me. They pat their friend that return to them. I can feel myself tick as my nakama finally arrive at my side.

"All our stuff is gone"! Oniichan yells. I throw the one bag I saved from those thieves. I continue to glare them down.

"I save Sanji-kun bag. At least we have a little food". Sanji beams as he looks through his bag to make sure all his stuff is their.

"We have been had…". I growl as the birds look down at us.

"I swear their really was dying birds! Right Sachi"! I nod.

"Ya and the mother fuckers are right there"! Everyone looks up as the birds as they smirk at us. The leader takes a sip of our water and sighs in happiness. That is it.

"You are fucking dead when I get my hands on you. Ace-kun when I get back I am going to need you to cook me up some bird". He just chuckles.

"Get back here"! Luffy yells and I chase after the stupid ass birds. I ignore the heat and the fact I am not even sweating anymore. All that on my mind is to get our stuff back! I cut my middle finger and for a gun as I aim at the bird.

"Blood blood bullet"! I let my blood bullet fly through the air missing every time.

"You can do it Sachi-chan"! Luffy cheers as I finally hit one. I grin as I catch the scared bird in my arms. It has… one of our three jugs of water! I take it off and Luffy slings it over his shoulder happily.

"Get back here"! Luffy yells and then the ground shakes and I am fling I the air. The bird go free for two seconds and I watch in satisfactory to see it get eating by a big green plant…Well they are trying to eat me too.

"What the fuck are these"? I ask as I doge to the left then the right. I continue to dodge as they try to eat me. They finally disappear and Luffy stands by my side.

"I have no clue…You ok"? Luffy grabs my hand and he looks me over.

"Ya I am ok. Well thankfully they are all gone"! He nods and wraps me in a hug.

"Happy you are ok. Can't be losing my queen now. Shishishi"! I smile and nod. Luffy kisses me gently. The sound of a different groan of pain can be herd. We pull apart and go to check it out. My eyes go to hearts as I rush over and pull the cute crying camel out of the man eating plant. This one I know wont steel from us.

"Aww you poor thing". I rub his soft face and the camel not crying anymore but humming.

"Cool! Hey Camel what are you doing out here all by yourself"? Luffy cheer. Our happiness last thirty seconds as the ground shakes.

"What now"? I yell as the camel go teary eyes again…Oh o. This can't be good. The camel grabs my hand with his mouth and pulls me to his rains. I grab on and he starts to run as fast as he can. I can sense Luffy grab on the other side. I scream as the sand behind us is push aside by this ugly lizard…I love animals but bug and pretty small lizard. Not this giant purple ugly thing that trying to eat us.

"Hey! Camel stop"! Luffy scream and I look back wide eye.

"No don't stop"! I scream as I watch Sanji and oniichan run pass us.

"Luffy! Is it to much for you"? Oniichan yells as Luffy jumps off. I on the other hand stay on.

"We can lend a hand"! Sanji smiles as he passes us. Luffy jumps in the air.

"Gum-Gum…whip"! Luffy throws a punch.

" Tatsu…Maky"! Onichan cuts the lizard in half.

"Epaule..Shoot"! and Sanji kicks it in the jaw. I aww as the lizard falls.

"Amazing guys"! I cheer and I fall on my but in relief.

"You don't have to go that far". I look up to see Usopp with tears in his eyes.

"When their fighting you almost pity the monster…". Nami shakes her head and I grin. My heart has finally stop racing then the ground shakes again. Not again!

"What now"! I scream as I see another one. I get up and I go to cut my hand. Ace places his hand on mine.

"Don't worry. You rest a bit and I got this one"! Man I get a kiss on my cheek as I watch Ace jump in the air. I am getting so many kiss. Aren't I lucky.

"What a nuicens. Want to play"? Ace yells as he jumps in the lizard mouth. Really? I run forward to gut him out only for the lizard to go up in flames. He jumps out and pats his hand.

"See told you…". Ace never got the chance as he falls on his face.

"Ahhh he died"! Usopp yells frantically.

"Ahh he needs a doctor…Oh wait that me". Chopper stops running in circles as he rushes over. I burst out laughing.

"What so funny? You boy toy just died"! Nami yells frantically…boy toy….I laugh harder.

"Did you just call Ace my boy toy…"? Oh man my side hurts but I can't stop the laughing. Chopper checking his vitals and sighs in relief.

"He just sleeping". Chopper smiles and I sit up chuckle away.

"Well ya he has narcolepsy and Nami-chan why boy toy"? I turn to her as the guy return lugging the lizard behind them.

"Well you are Luffy queen and I don't believe you are Ace fiancée. So he like your boy toy". That just cracks me up. Ace is my boy toy.

"Hey what so funny Sachi-nee"? I look up at oniichan and grin.

"Nothing to worry about just girl talk"! He shrugs his shoulder as he go to sit agents a rock and I watch him go for a snooze. It better not knowing because he may murder someone. I help Sanji gut the lizard. He shows me how to cut the meat properly. Never thought I would get a cooking lesson out in the dessert.

"Check it out! These rocks are natural frying pans"! Sanji beam as Chopper and I aww at the cooking meat on the rock. That so cool.

"So what with the Camille"? Oniichan question. I beam as I take the cook piece of meat and sit beside him. I have not spent as much family bonding as I would have like. I break it in half and we share our portion. I munch happily away as my stomach not growling anymore.

"Don't know? I found him while we were getting eaten by plants". I nod as I stick the last piece in my mouth.

"Yes oniichan I am fine"! I say before the question comes out of his mouth. I already know what he is going to ask. No need to say it.

"It doesn't seem to be wild camel". I look closer and Nami right!

"No. It even has a saddle…". I hum as Vivi makes a valid observation. I can't believe I didn't see that earlier. I watch as Chopper go up to the camel and he smile as he realize who it was. Like an old friend. Do they know each other?

"Oh! Good for you"! Chopper smiles as he has a conversation with the camel. I blush at how cute that is. I get up and walk over to the extra meat we have. Luffy munching on his as he stands in front of the camel.

"Huh? You know each other"? Luffy ask with meat still in his mouth.

"Yea! He gave me a ride when I escape from Katorea"! I walk over munching on my second portion which Sanji happily gave me. Lizard meat is delicious! We decided to save the pirate lunch box for dinner tonight since we save it.

"That's great! Can we ride it? That will make things easier"! I nod as I finish off my portion. I don't need a ride. I got my own camel. I chuckle as I look at Ace. He raise an eyebrow and I just grin at him. He looks so confused and I just waved him off. That my joke!

"Yea! That will be a real help! It looks like it can carry two people"! Sanji is cooking another piece as Ace wait for his I think third piece.

"Camel do go hand-in-hand with the desert". Oniichan smiles as he gets up from his rock.

"Then I will be the first one"! Luffy cheer as he tried to get on…I thought Luffy wanted to stay by my side today? My chest tighten at the thought of him not walking with me. I like when we held hands. It kept me motivated to keep walking. Ace help me a lot to. I watch as he gets thrown off and the camel said something.

"Chopper-kun what did he say"? I ask as I help Luffy up.

"I am a freedom-loving, hard boil, compassionate camel. Thanks for helping me out of that pinch earlier. I can give you a lift, but no men allowed"! Awww. That so cute! On the other hand the guys did not. I jump back as Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji decide to beat the living crap out of the poor guy. I felt my self tic.

"This guy a punk". Luffy yelled as I raise my fist.

"Ya! You let Chopper ride you"! Usopp scream and I can feel my eyebrow twitch.

"I'm manly"! Chopper translate and I aww. So cute and he even showed us his pearly white teeth.

"Quite being stupid"! That it! I punch Luffy and Sanji in the head as Nami punches Luffy and Usopp.

"What the fuck your problem. The camel did nothing to hurt you. Isn't that right sparkle"! I turn and hug the camel happily. I aww as he hum back.

"I'm sorry that my nakama are so ill-bread You're a good boy! Sachi-chan I think sparkle a girl name. What should we call him instead"? I frown at Nami. She has a point but I like the name.

"Idoit"! Luffy raises his hand.

"Moron"! Sanji raises his hand.

"Dooshes"! Usopp raises his as Nami climbs on the back. She reaches for my hand.

"What do you think of eye lash and Sachi-chan get on"! I smile and before I can decline Luffy stand in front of me with his tongue out while Ace is glaring at the camel arm cross.

"No way I want Sachi-chan on that weirdo"! Luffy says.

"For once you are right Luffy". I raise an eyebrow up at Ace and he continue to glare. Jealous much.

"Oh. That the weirdest one of all. Imouto was better". I turn to oniichan.

"Thanks oniichan"! I beam as Nami turns to Vivi.

"Okay! Get on Vivi"! I think she the last person who needs a ride. She use to the desert.

"That ok. I can still walk"! I walk over and place my hand on her shoulder.

"It ok. You should go on. It no big deal. I have these guys to keep me going so go relaxes"! I help her on and the camel off leaving us behind. Well there aren't no rest for the wicked so why should we!

"Purvey camel"! The guys all chanted.

"Hurry up guys! If you get separated you will never leave this desert alive"! Nami shouted and I gasp.

"No way in hellI am going to die in this hell hole. Lets go guys"! I say as I grab my bag that I never let go and run with the guy to catch up. That lasted a minute before the heat got to me again. I pull out my day two flask and take a small sip to get rid of the dry taste in my mouth.

"Oh! Sachi-chan share with me"! Luffy grabs my jug and downs my water.

"Hey that my imouto water! She only shares with me"! Wow thanks oniichan! He grabs it and they start fighting for it. I watch as Usopp go for it and I watch in horror as it falls to the ground. I punch their heads and cross my arms.

"How dare you touch my imouto water"! Sanji tries to defend me and the three get into a fight. It too hot to fight so they easily give up in seconds. We walk in silence. Luffy, Usopp, and I fall to the back panting. No reason to be mad. The heat making us all mad anyway... I blink as I relies Ace is missing…Where did he go?

"Oh a cactus. I bet it will help with my thirst". Luffy cheers as he about to take a bight.

"Oh I don't think that safe". Usopp says as I bend down to get a look. I know cactus have drinking property…must be fine. Luffy shrugs as he takes a bight.

"Ahh that better! Want some"? Luffy holds it out and I grab it and also take a bight. I smile as the liquid quenches my thirst. Ahh that a lot better! We get back to walking or more like limping. I blink and when I open my eyes I am surround by clowns. Not just any but really ugly one. They laugh as they walk towards me.

"Look what I have for you! It a balloon knife"! The one on my left laugh with it white face stain with blood, and creepy ass purple lips.

"No she wants my candy"! I look over and freeze. It the clown from a long time ago. I take a step back wide eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get the fuck away from me you ugly ass clowns"! I scream as I run away from them only to look back to see more have appeared and their even on their one wheel bike or in that creepy tiny ass car.

"Leave me alone"! I cry feeling tears fall down my eyes as I scream through the desert.

"Ahhh. We just want to show you a good time"! I scream louder as I fall down a sand doom. I look over and their over me. I scrabble backwards and get back on my feet. I continue to scream and in the distance I see my fiery savoir.

"ACE! SAVE ME"! I scream as I run to him. He looks at me wide eyes as he gets into a fighting stance. I watch as his fist turn to flames.

"Where the danger"! I get behind him and point to the evil creature.

"Ace burn them all! The clown deserve to burn in hell"! He blinks as he looks around for them.

"Are you blind their getting closer! Their right there"! He looks to what I am pointing at then I smile as he throws a Hiken. I watch as they burn.

"That right burn mother fuckers! Burn"! I scream. Then all I remember next is blacking out. I wake up to see Ace chuckling down at me. Also my head is pounding.

"Feeling better? Don't worry I took care of all them bad clowns"! I watch as he burst out laughing. I look around and the ground is scorch but no body's…

"There was no clowns to begin with…where there"? He just nods as he hands me his water source. I take a small sip.

"It ok. You can have more". I take another sip and he nods.

"Good. Now where is everyone"? I look around and I rub my head.

"You know I am shitty with direction. I have no clue and I am sure I scared the shit out of my brother…and the others. Lets go look for them". Ace chuckles as he helps me up.

"I see you are still afraid of clowns". He chuckles as he grabs my hand.

"Yaya suck it up mister I am afraid of dolls and manikins"! I bite back and he stops laughing.

"You said you would never bring that up. You know they are plotting away to kill us all! Just watching us and waiting"! I feel Ace shiver and I grin.

"You never bring this clown issue up and I will stop talking about man…". He nods to the point I am surprise his head didn't fall off.

"K! Just don't say it"! I grin as we walk together through the desert. My grin turns into a sigh as I relies we are lost in the middle of the fucking desert. Ace stops walking as he looks to the left.

"Did you hear that"? I turn to him painting.

"Ace…I am hot, tiered, and annoyed. The only thing I can hear is my own painting and the sun rays". I whine as I lean on him. So hot! I groin as I watch the sand shift for a huge ass scorpion to appear. I can feel my self twitch.

"For fuck sake. What is with this desert"! I scream throwing my arms in the air. That it. I am done. I fall to my back as I let Ace deal with the mother fucker.

"You ok"? Ace looks down at me and I close my eyes.

"Nope. I just want to get out of this desert. Can you deal with that"? I said with a yawn. I can feel Ace flames as it kills the scorpion to a crisp. I feel warm lips on mine.

"Come on and get up. I can carry you but you have to stop being a baby"! My eye twitches as I get up.

"I am not a baby! My body just hates this heat ok? I don't have a devil fruit that makes my core temperature bloody hot! Like come on you may be hot but I am not"! I turn around piss. How dare he call me a baby! I felt his hands turn me around and I am looking into oniex eyes.

"Ok. You are not a baby and you are hot in your own way. I am just hot inside and out"! I punch his arm lightly with a chuckle. It my way of saying I forgive him. He grins letting me know he accepts.

"Alright flaming cowboy lets go. We have to find everyone before they freak out. I am sure that I personally have all given them to many heart attacks by now". I grin as we both walk in some random direction. Ace looks confuse.

"Heart attacks"? I nod as I start to tell him all the good and bad stuff that happen to us. He on the other hand started to pail the more I tell him.

"And because Nami-chan and I both got sick. That lead us to getting Chopper. I think I have cheated death so many times"! Ace stops and I turn to him. He looks as white as a ghost…Maybe I should not have told him that fully in details. I watch as his arms pull me in and I just let him hug me. I love the hug but I am getting even hotter. I wait until he done and looks me in the eyes.

"You have to promise me you will never die"! I blink. Wow they really are brothers.

"Ace-kun I am going to tell you what I told Luffy. I can't promise that and you know that. The day I set out to see is the also the day I accepted the fact I can die any moment. But that ok. I would happily die for any one of my nakama"! I smile and Ace just tilts my head up.

"Don't move and close your eyes". I don't question him as I do. I wait. In a moment his lips are on mine. It different though. This is filled with sadness but also a soft need. It like he fighting within himself but I don't know what. He pulls away and I open my eyes to see that he has color back to his face but his eyes are glossy. Is he going to cry?

"You have no idea what you do to me. I love you so much and even though you can't promise me to live forever…Can you promise me to be careful and try to avoid death door'? I grin up at him and kiss him on the nose. I laugh quietly as his nose twitches.

"I can do that! I am done knocking on his door anyway and I love you to"! He grins and we turn to continue our walk. We make it five meters before the purple lizard gets in our way…she adorable! She standing on his two legs, with an orange belly, red scales on his back, and big eyes. I aww and Ace on the other hand looks annoyed. We walk to the left to try to pass the creature and it shuffles to block us. We went the other way and it shuffled the other way.

"Aww so cute"! I squeal as I watch Ace eyebrow twitch.

"Want to get in our way too"? The lizard looks behind us and I can just make out the scorpion BBQ. I watch as the lizard breaks down crying.

"Ace you can't! Don't worry Zippora. No he won't burn you"! I hug the lizard and she stop crying.

"You name it Zippora"? Ace cross he arms and I turn to him with a grin. I watch as a small blush crosses his face.

"Ya her name is Zippora because she has fair, light skin"! Zippora look down at me and Ace sigh.

"You know it has scales right"? I roll my eyes.

"Skin scales what the difference"? Ace open his mouth to retort back but I just jump on the back of the lizard.

"Come on Ace-kun! Zippora agree to give us a ride". He raises an eyebrow as he grabs my reach out hand. He sits behind me.

"Are we to heavy for you"? The lizard looks at me then to Ace. I miss Ace sinister smile. The lizard shakes her head and is off in some direction. We ride Zippora for hours and the sun is setting.

"Luffy? Where are you"?! Ace yells over the wind.

"Onniii-chan! Where are you"? I yell to only to sigh as their no answer. Just great! At least my heater is with me and I am not alone out here. We stop for the night and the sun is soon gone. Here comes the cold! Like last night I slept in Ace arms and we use Zippora as a pillow. Didn't like it all that much until she relies Ace is a heater. Then she curled around us. It was cozy and we wake up with the breaking of the sun. We continue on our way talking about aimless stuff until we found a town.

"Yaa! Breakfast"!I cheer as Ace grin and we go into the biggest house.

"After careful consideration we have consider to keep you safe". I look past the pillar to see a scrawny guy with blond hair talking to the fat mayor. The mayor left and scrawny turned to…Boxer?

"Would giving up the king make us real rebel soldiers"? What they are part of the rebel army? I thought they were all in Yuba? I squinted my eyes and put my hand on Ace chest. I want to hear this. He eyes the food and I put my finger to my lips to tell him to zip it.

"C'mon get real! We can't leave this village until we squeeze all it sweet nectar". What?! I clench my hand as I can feel my heart pound. That just wrong. I watch in disgust as he puts a piece of fish in his mouth. How could they do that when there are family here. If they were using the rebel army name and protecting this face then that fine! But since he just using it I want to punch the ass whole in the face.

"Aniki! Aniki! Terible news, Aniki"! Luckily they guy yelling that is coming down a different hall way.

"What do you want? I am trying to eat"? Wow how rude. You do not talk to your owniichan like that!

"Sand pirates! Sand pirates are attacking"! I turn to the tall guy who has brown skin and I think a blue triangle on his forehead. The boxer stands up worried.

"What should we do"?

"You can fight back". I mutter under my breath.

"What do you mean? There is nothing we can do. But we can't stick our tails between our legs and run"! Wow! At least he has guts. A guy in a blue kimono who reminds my of a sumo wrestler.

"Tell us aniki, What should we do"? Their back turn to us and they look for their oniichan for guidance. Ace and I grab a seat and start eating the food. It can't go to waste and these guys don't deserve it. I angrily munch on potatoes as their oniichan packs up and starts to walk away.

"Alright let's stick our tails between our legs and run". I growl under my chicken leg. Under the table I can feel Ace hand on my leg. It calms me down a bit but I am still pretty piss.

"But what happen after we run away? Live on the edge of starvation again"? I stop eating and put my food down. I look at my chicken remembering the pain in my stomach. They were starving. When you starve you sorta lose your mind before you become so thin you can't move. I understand why they did it and my anger is almost gone. Their only a slight twig of anger because they are trying to break this village.

"You moron! Staying alive all that matter! There are plenty of other villagers like this"! Ok that just threw away all my sympathy out the window. Now I really want to throw my chicken bone at his head…To bad I will probably miss. I munch away on bread as Ace finishes off his plate and starts another.

"You cowards got real guts to call your self rebel army". I nod as I spread butter over my second loaf.

"Ya and to think the village trust you". I glare at them but especially mister scrawny. I snicker as they all take a step back.

"She right. And if you ask me I think it is pretty despicable thing for four grown men to do". I nod as I take a sip of water.

"Who the hell are you? Stay out of our business"! I stand up and punch them all in the heads.

"It is when you are using a village with family. They trust you to protect them and you are going to wipe them off your shoe like gum. It wrong"! They look up at me and I watch their eyes widen. Ace puts out his bowl and ask for more. I sneer as he does as Ace says.

"This place has good food. Sachi-chan come back and eat with me. I know you can eat as much as me at times". Ace grins and I sit next to him as he pushes over a slice of…I don't know what it is. It looks like cake but I don't know. Just a while back I had a close call. I also don't have my med in case of an emergency.

"Try it first for me. I don't have my equipment with me in case it has something I can't have". Ace takes a bight then brings the bowl closer.

"This has banana. Here stick with the beef". I nod as I stick my fork in my meat. Ace eats the banana thing. I turn to watch scrawny bow to us. What the…

"I'm sorry! I now release you are not ordinary people! As you can see, we stand no chance agents sand pirates. Pleas lend us your help"! Oh he begging.

"Hmm…I am not against the idea…but on one condition". What is Ace thinking? I don't want to help these ass holes…I want to help the village though.

"Yes! Anything you want". I lean back as scrawny leans closer. Ace wrap his arm around my waist and glare at the guy. I watch as he nervously leans back. I have personal space you know.

"Pack us some food and water on a sled". I grin and the guys did just that. We finish eating and we pull the sled behind us with the help of Zippora. We just left the village when we spotted everyone.

"Oh Luffy"! Ace calls and waves from behind me. I get off the lizard and get bonk on the head by oniichan.

"Where the hell have you been? You just ran off while screaming about clowns"! I rub my head to sooth the pain.

"I'm actually very sorry for eating that stupid cactus. I will never eat that again! I am sorry for running off". He smile as he engulf me in a hug.

"He didn't hurt or touch you because if he did I will hurt him"! Oniichan whisper and I just wrap my arms around him.

"No he was a pure gentlemen"! I whisper back and oniichan nods. We pull away only for rubbery arms to wrap around me and furry creature to jump in my arms.

"I miss you so much"! Chopper and Luffy cried together as they held me tight.

"Boys I am fine. So you guys are the sand pirates"? Ace and Sanji walked up beside me with Zippora pulling the sleigh. Ace went to remove Luffy arms on one side and Sanji did the other. It didn't work and he is stuck to me like only a rubber man can!

"Huh? What do you mean? We just left the sand pirates". Luffy ask as he moved his head to look up at me. Chopper on the other hand snuggle in closer to me.

"Oh, really? Whatever Anyway we brought food and water…Now Luffy get your arms away from my fiancée"! He bark as he cross his arms. Luffy stuck his tongue out and look at the sleigh of goodies.

"She my pirate queen"! To make his point Luffy kiss me. It was a sweet and light one. Luffy smile only to get hit by oniichan.

"Lips off my sister captain. That go for you to. No one gets my imouto so stop with the kissing and touching"! Oniichan glares as he grabs his sword. Luffy let go and and I can see Sanji agreeing with oniichan…I don't think I will see that often.

"Oh! Much appreciated for the supplies. That will last as more then what we really need". Sanji smiles and I bring Chopper closer to me. Who cares if it hot. I will take hugs from Chopper any day.

"Ace is incredible". Usopp mutters and I snuggle some more. Chopper giggles and I coo at him being so adorable. I can feel eyes on me and when I look up all the guys are blushing…What did I do?

"That for sure! He nothing like a certain otoutosan we know. Also Sachi pleas ride on the camel. That way we don't loos you again". Nami points a finger at me and I sigh.

"I don't really have a choice do I"? Nami smirks as she pop the no. Chopper jumps out of my hand but keeps a hold on as he drags me to the sled. I smile as everyone go to eat or drink water. I just munch on a apple. I look over as Vivi gets off the camel with a frown.

"Umm Ace-san? I assume you don't have the money for that. Don't tell me you stole it from the village…" Vivi walk slowly as she nervously looks at the cart.

"Of course not. The revolution army gave it to us". Ace smile reassuringly.

"Fakes". I cough out the word into my hand.

"What do you mean fakes"? Vivi turn to me and I let me hand go through my hair. Oh man I need a bath so bad.

"They are ass wholes that are living at the village as rebel army men…They are there to protect the village. The village is so blind that they give them food and drink. There really just some hoodlums". I scratch my head in frustration. I would kick them out if I could but they have been keeping the pirates away.

"And their body guards? Wouldn't they be found out right away"? Nami question as she crosses her arms.

"Apparently the mere mention of the rebel army will send most bandits running. It real convenient". Ace smiles as he makes his point. I walk over to Zippora and give her an apple. She sniffs it then takes a small bight. I watch as she wraps her lizard tongue around the rest to bring it in her mouth.

"I knew you were hungry. Thank you for all your help. I am going to need you to stay with us for a little longer then you are free to go". I rub her snout and I giggle as she hisses with close eyes. For a while Vivi talked about some type of test but I was half paying attention. All I know is that they are going to test the guys. We walk back to the base and I already know their wieners so I take a nap on the sled. Also hey don't want me helping out since they know me. A sudden pull wakes me up and we are all running away from the village.

"So are they good guys"? I ask as my sled gets pulled along.

"Yea they pass". Vivi smiles and I sat up as I relies I am the only one on the sled.

"Guys you should have told me the sled was empty. I can walk". I get off and relies that something missing.

"Where Zippora? I thought she was pulling the sled"? Turns out Ace was pulling me this whole time.

"We let her go". Usopp said and I frown kicking the sand underneath. Didn't get to say goodbye. I walk beside oniichan and hours pass by. At one point we killed a scorpion and they are delicious! Hours continue to fly by and we make it to a pile of rocks. Sanji cooks dinner and once finish I help serve it to everyone. It just simple food but yummy non the less.

"Second, second"! Luffy cheers. I snicker as Sanji gives him his second…A foot full too.

"Don't act wasteful. You have enough calories". Sanji barks as I eat with my chickys. I watch as Luffy steals oniichan bacon piece. I snicker as the other two girl sigh beside me.

"Hey! Luffy why you… Keep your hands off my food"! Oniichan yells and I giggle as I take a fork full of potato. Yummy.

"Why does this happen at every meal"? Vivi ask beside me and I turn to her with my fork still in my mouth.

"Who know? Maybe when he was younger he had to fight for his food"? I have no clue but Luffy always try to steel all our food. Even mine…At least he helping me train my haki…even though he doesn't know it. I smile as I look over at Ace as he cleans his fork. Wow he never done that before.

"Don't make eye contact". I raise an eyebrow at Nami as she keeps her eyes on her plate.

"Look. Ace-sama is cleaning his plate and fork"! Vivi awws.

"Ya he completely different…". I cough laugh into my hand. They are more alike then she knows. Nami and vivi look at me and I just smile as I eat my food slowly enjoying every bite of Sanji meal.

"Dam you! Give it back"! I look over and oniichan is pulling Luffy cheeks apart.

"Hahaha Zoro-nii do you really want it? I mean if you wait a few hours I am sure you can get it back from the other end"! Oniichan stops pulling and turn to me in disgust.

"Imouto that just gross". I look over and Vivi and Nami both stop eating as they squint their face.

"Rally. You just had to say that"! Nami barks and I roll my eyes. Only saying the truth. See even Ace is trying to hold in his laugh. Luffy rubs his cheeks as I notice two kids behind the rock. My haki been very weird. When my body fried I can't use it all that well. But now that it cooler out because the sun slowly setting it works. I watch as the meat floats in the air. I guess the two boys are hungry. I can't let a kids starve. I grab my left over meat sticks and giggle as the meat floats away. Luffy eyes shine as he gets up.

"W-wow! Awesome! Oh the meat! The meat running away"! Luffy off chasing the meat and I am after the kids. I smile as Ace is not to far behind me. Luffy turns to the left completely missing them and I look down at the thin looking kids. Awww.

"We did it niichan"! The younger boy smile as he took the first bight. I sat down on the rock and Ace join beside me throwing a pebble in the air.

"Is it good Chip-nee? It our first food in ten days"! What? The poor things. I look at my meat and it reminds me of the hunger days.

"I can't believe we got meat! Here oniichan"! I cry on the inside as the boy hands half over.

"Yea! We never had any at the bad lands"! He takes a bight and I jump from the rock to sit in front of them. They jump back as they see me.

"So you are from the bad lands? From that rustic Nowhervile"? Ace grins. That place sounds like a shitty place to live! I watch as the oniichan gets in front protectivly.

"What do you want"? I snicker as they eye my meat.

"You can't have the meat back"! Aww so cute! I blush and grin. I watch as the oniichan takes out a gun and points it at Ace.

"Ok kid. I promise we are not going too hurt you. You can keep the meat but pleas put the gun down. That not a toy a kid should play with". I say calmly as I watch the boy shake. His fingers are trigger happy right now.

"Oniichan does that gun even have bullets"? I watch as the boy hand shake even more.

"I don't mind dangerous objects but I would watch were your aiming that". Ace glares and the kid pulls the trigger.

"Stop oniichan"! The little boy jumps on his arms and instead at Ace the gun points at me. I dodge to the left to miss the bullet but Ace rickshaws the bullet with the pebble he playing with. Show off. He jumps down and looks me over.

"Good thing I didn't miss. Don't need you getting hurt". I roll my eyes as he continue to look me over. He smiles when he see no injury's and kisses me gently.

"How"? I look over as the boys look astonish at the bullet lying in the sand. On the other hand Ace turns around and glares at the them.

"I told you to watch where you point that". He growls at the end and I hit him on the head.

"What the hell"? Ace yells at me as he rub his head.

"Ace-kun! Their just kids and they were scared! You do not yell at them"! I huff as I turn around and sit in front of them with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Ace is just over protective of me. I brought you these since you must be starving"! I hold out the two pieces and they grab them happily. They munch away as Usopp pops his head over the rock.

"Who are they"? I turn to my nakama as they all show up.

"These are kids that are a little on the scared side". I turn to a pouting Ace. I walk over and bend down to see him.

"Oh come on. Stop pouting! I did not hurt your head that much". He turns to me with a frown.

"I am not pouting! They tried to kill you". Did he really have to say that?

"What"? Oniichan and Sanji said as they two glare at the kids. I gets up and hit them both.

"Nock it off. The kids are already scared as it is. Now what are you doing all the way out here? Shouldn't you be at home"? I turn to them and the older one grab my jacket.

"Is that really Fire Fist Ace"? He points to the pouting grown man…Well the one on the left. Sanji and oniichan pouting with him. What babies!

"Yes that him…". I sigh and watch as he go to Ace. I raise an eyebrow as he puts his hands up.

"I need your help! There someone I want you to find and catch! If you catch him I will pay you a billion berries…Well I will when I make that much one day…But pleas help me catch a man name Scorpion"! The kid shows us a picture of a farmer…Really a farmer? I doubt he going to be hard to catch. Ace stands up and smirks.

"Actually that the man I have been looking for" He looks off to the side and I look over in the same direction as Ace…Luffy, an old guy…and a bird?

"There two people and a bird coming this way"? I nod and Chopper sniff the air.

"Their coming". Chopper can smell them. That cute!

"Who"? Nami ask but her answer came in the form of an ostrich. Well not the bird per say but the guy on top from the picture and Luffy behind him. The old guy brown beard and mustache, coveralls, and a helmet with a scorpion in the middle. That him.

"There you are! Fire Fist Ace! I'm Scorpion the heroic hero! I've come afar to fight you fair and square". I can just make out that beardy is shacking with a confident smile…Reminds me of Usopp. I turn to the said man and he smirking.

"That Scorpion…"? Nami looks at the man in disbelief.

"Hey! You guys are all here"! Luffy smiles as the others eyes widen.

"Luffy"! Every one said mouth wide open except Ace and I. We already knew he was there"!

"Luffy! What are you doing there"? Sanji ask for everyone.

"What wrong Old man"? Luffy ask and the guy nervously laughs.

"E-eh! N-no..ehehe Your luck has run out. Your heroic saga that told on the sea end here". Oh man I can tell he shitting his pants. The two boys look over the rock.

"Don't be stupid! He the real one"! Everyone look down at the kids confuse. Ace has this knowing look. I look at the kids then beardy. I blink twice and then it dawn on me. He their dad. The kids want their dad back! I stand beside Ace.

"If you fight beardy over their…don't hurt him. K"? Ace smile as he pats my head.

"Don't worry. I know". I nod as Luffy shakes his arms in excitement.

"This is so exciting. Ace it a serious fight! Don't pull any punches"! I grin as Luffy smiles at us.

"I don't plan on it! But I do have a question though". Ace spat out. The guy face turned red and he glare at us.

"Here, I come! Fire Fist Ace"! His Ostrich runs at us and he sets up a machine. He pulls the trigger and a metal net fly at Ace. I felt the heat as Ace cover himself in flames and the net fly back at beardy. He flairs around as the hot net I am sure nicks his skin. His pet helps by kicking up sand. Ace shoulder stayed in flames. I am sure he doing it to tell beardy to back off. Sadly he laughs.

"It wouldn't be any fun if it were that easy to take down Fire Fist Ace"! Beardy sits up and I watch Ace smile.

"You seem to have some skill". Ace teas. This is not even a battle. This is more one sided.

"I am just getting warm up. Popo! Get me my Compressed Extinguisher Gun"! Oh that the fluffy Ostrage name. I watch as Popo carried a container and drop it at beardy feet then run away…Did he say Extinguisher?

"A compressed air gun filled with extinguisher foam"! I smile.

"What"? Oniichan raise an eyebrow.

"You have to say that not a bad idea. I mean extinguisher and fire dose not mix very well". Oniichan smiles and I make up hope in his eyes…Is he hoping Ace will get his but kick…As if. I turn back and beardy shoots his gun. Wow! I watch as the foam pierce a hole in the rock. The pressure must be huge! Ace dodges to the right and run at him. He throws a upper cut into his gut and he falls into the sand. I can hear him catch his breath. My eyebrow twitches as beardy coughs. I thought I warn him not to hurt him!

"Sorry, you never had a chance"! Usopp shakes his head. I don't want to hear that from him.

"I expected as much. You lied about defeating Blackbeard. Didn't you? You figured that if you used his name I would come. Am I right"? Ace looks down at beardy unimpressed. In the distance I can start to make out the moon as the sun sets behind me. It getting late…Ace better finish this soon.

"That right…Not to shabby of a plan, Huh? We'eve fought on even terms this far. It time to get serious"! Beardy coughs as he turn to lie on his back to breath deeply.

"Stop dad"! The kids yell as they come out of the hiding spot and run to him.

"DAD"?! I roll my eyes as my nakama over react. It not that big of a surprise. I smile softly as they hug their dad...I wonder how my dad is with mom? Are they happy? A flash of their smiling face and waving at me as I ride Odin to a portal. When I come back I have to catch my breath. It felt like that was not a memory I was suppose to remember.

"Imouto you ok? You look a bit pale"? I turn to Oniichan as I nod.

"I gain a memory that I felt I was never suppose to remember. It took my breath away". I look back and beardy has this new fire in his eyes.

"Popo! Bring my Bazooka"! What? I walk closer to them but still watching. Without anyone seeing I cut the palm of my hand with my ring. I frown as my gut turns with a bad feeling going to happen. He aims the gun at Ace and I walk closer. No one notice me move closer and I stand within arms length behind Ace. He knows I am here. I can see the way his body tense and he moves just a bit to block me.

"This is the end Fire Fist Ace"! He lights the gun and I tense as his two boys hugs his leg.

"Dad! Pleas stop"! The oldest cry's as he holds on.

"Pleas I want to go home! I wont complain about food anymore"! The younger one cries.

"I love you"! My stomach turns as beardy drops the gun and hugs his boys. I notice the light about to go off and I run towards the blubbering family. The bazooka go off just as I predicted and I make it to the family in time. I raise my bleeding hand as the boulders fall. The dad blocks his sons.

"Blood Blood Shield"! I scream as my blood leaves my body and creates a shield above us. The boulders crash into my blood shield and my knees buckle at the weight. I can see my shield crack as I hold the boulders above our heads. My knees dig into the sand and the family looks at me with aw. I grind my teeth as I try to keep my shield together. God someone pleas move the family.

"Hiken"! Ace voice fills my head and flames engulf the boulders above me. I feel the heat rush above us and within seconds the weight on my shield is gone. I breath deeply as I throw my blood away. I look over at the family.

"You guys ok"? I continue to catch my breath as everyone runs towards us.

"Thank you..You are Bloody Rose aren't you? I heard you are a crazy killer…Thank you for saving my boys". I smile and I was taken to the ground.

"I told you not to use your devil fruit"! Luffy scolds me and I puff my cheeks.

"I had to save the family. I..". I never finish as Luffy kiss me furiously. It rough and angry. He pulls away and frowns.

"You can't do that. You have to let us help you. You can't always do the battle on your own". I say nothing as I watch fear and anger swim in his eyes. Luffy piss and I look up to see everyone has the same thing. Nami and oniichan hit me on the head.

"What the hell! You can't keep giving me a heart attack. Now you owe me two hearts"! Nami crosses her arms and glares at me. Oniichan on the other hand looks like a demon.

"Imouto. You are to stay by my side until I calm down enough and I know you wont rush in to do something stupid"! I open my mouth to protest but Ace grabs my chin roughly and kisses me just as bad as Luffy. Fuck my lips are going to hurt after this. He pulls away and anger swims in his eyes.

"I don't know if I want to leave you alone until I know you can care for yourself. You never gave me this much of a heart attack when you sailed with me". I really have no say in this. Vivi, Usopp, and Sanji tick at me. I sigh as Luffy stands up still holding on to my hips. My legs shake a bit but I hold onto Luffy shoulder to keep steady. Oniichan stands on my other side arms cross. WOW every one so piss. I shiver a bit as the cold wind prick my skin. The moon is rising into the sky and within a hour everything will be bloody cold again!

"Well..it time for me to go". What? I turn to Ace to see he grab his bag when we all were scolding me. No…I just…He cant go!

"Awww…If you leave I win be default"! Luffy snickers as he stands beside me. Ace frowns and his eyebrow twitches.

"No! Sachi-chan decides but her memory are not back so it on hold. You better not try anything while I am gone Lu"! Ace glare at him and Luffy just laughs. Ace gently smiles as he throws him a piece of paper.

"Ace what this? It just paper". Luffy twirls it around in his hand and I shake. Ace can't leave..not yet. My stomach is still churning. Something big going to happen and I don't know who it for. He has to stay. I can feel my eyes water and my chest tightens. It feels like if he leaves then I will never see him again.

"That paper will let us meet again. If you don't want it then you can give it back". Ace chuckles as Luffy holds it close to him.

"No I will keep it"! Luffy smiles and on shaky legs I walk closer to him. No.

"Where will you go"? Usopp ask and Ace smiles sadly at me as he catches me in his arms.

"Don't know yet. I have no lead so I will go where the wind takes me". He doesn't know.

"I just saw you again. Ace you can't leave me. Please stay". I can feel tears fall down my cheeks and my stomach turns harder.

"I can't. With every second he could be getting further away from me". Ace wipes my falling tears but new one fallow the old. I shake my head ignore my oniichan calls for me to stop being a baby.

"You can't! You said that you are not sure you want to leave me until you know I can care for myself…and I am a pirate. We are greedy selfish people. I want you to stay. Vivi has said the desert dangers and especially at night. Your narcolepsy could sneak up on you. Pleas just stay the night and you can leave with the first sun rise. Pleas Ace stay…with me". I whisper the last part so he can only hear me. He holds me close and I grab onto his coat hoping that he would listen to me. I can feel his shoulder drop and his warm hands left my face gently. I pleadingly stare into his eyes and I feel another tear fall down my cheek. He kisses me gently and it feels like a good bye. It soft and sweet. He pulls away and more tears fall as he frowns. No. I bury my face into his chest and his heart beat pounds into my cheek. It fast and strong like he worried about something. I can feel his arms wrap around my back and he lets out a breath.

"How I am wrap around your finger. Pleas stop crying because it breaking my heart. If you stop I promise I will stay one more night just so I can put you at ease. But at first light I have to go. Ok"? I can feel his hand go through my short hair as it sooth me. I nod into his chest and my chest pain slowly disappears. My stomach subsides a bit but it still there. Something still going to happen and it bad. He picks me up and I hid my face in his neck. I can't look at the others. I miss Ace smirk and stick out his tongue at Luffy which he crosses his arms and does the same. The smell of fire and his heat lulls me to a gentle sleep that lasted all night. Everyone did fall asleep but Luffy fall asleep cuddling into my back. At some point the positions switch. I used Luffy chest as comfy pillow and Ace body as a blanket. I miss how the sand change direction during the night. I wake up to see Luffy snoring smiling face. I yawn noticing the moon almost at the sand edge and the sun will be rising soon. I sit up loving how even as the sun is hiding it still starting to heat the cold sand beneath me. Ace arms are holding onto my hips but my bladder calls to me. I gently push his arms away and run over to a sand doom to relieve the pressure. I walk back with a brillent idea. I walk over to oniichan and poke him in the cheek.

"Nii-nii, Nii-nii". I whisper into his ear and one eye lazily pop open to stare at me. His face turns to worry.

"What wrong"? I smile as I sit in the sand beside him.

"Nothing wrong with me. Do you want to do a sand castle contest with me"? I ask and he closes his eye.

"No. Now go back to seep….beside me". To make his point his hand grabs mine and pulls me beside him. I get a cheek full of sand.

"If you are worry someone will make fun of you for this you don't have to. No one awake and we can be back before the sun peeks through. Plus I have not had the chance to spend much time with my nii-nii. Pleas"? I ask again and Oniichan yawns and that his way of showing he is thinking about it.

"No. Now go to back to sleep". I pout. Fine. I want to spend time with him so time to bring out the big guns.

"I will sing it". I say sternly and oniichan stiffns beside me.

"You wouldn't…"? I smirk. See I made this song because when he came home he would go to his room and sleep. I never spent time with him so after an hour of sleep I would knock on his bedroom door and sing this. It to help encourage him to play with me rather then sleep. He hates it so much that as soon as he heard the knock he would tell me he coming. The song faded away and life got busy…But since he said no. Lets me remind him how awesome it is.

" _Nii-nii. Do you wanna build a sandcastle? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It like you have gone away. We use to be best buddies. And now we're not. I wish you would play with me! Do you wanna build a sandcastle? It doesn't have to be a sandcastle"?_ Oniichan shuffles as his hand go to his ear. I bend down so he can hear me better.

"No and pleas stop singing that"! Oniichan barks and I giggle. Hell no!

 _"Do you wanna build a sandcastle? Or go for a walk along the beach? I think some company is over do. Iv'e started talking to my shells! Stay pretty pearl! It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the ocean wave's splash by. Woosh-woosh-woosh-woosh"!_ The last part always gets him.

"Pleas don't let me sing the next verse". It comes out a bit shaky. See I would repeat the first two verses until he would play with me. The next part I made after our mom pass away. The sand shifted as oniichan sits up.

"You win. Let's go build a sandcastle….This stays between us". I nod and we get up. I shake the sand away and we walk away from camp. It far enough that we can still see it but not get lost…hopefully.

"Usual rules"? I ask him and he grins.

"Yup. One…Two..Three"! Oniichan did the count down and I grin.

"GO"! I shout whisper so the others cant hear. We go to our own spots and I start to dig. Since this is all useless sand on the top. I need to dig to clay. We have thirty minuets to build a sandcastle. Together we judge who best but we both suck when we were younger. I giggle as I find a little harder sand and that all I need. I build a hole and then smooth the sand down. I take me somewhat sticky sand and start packing it up.

"Five minutes"! I give my thumbs up and I hear oniichan chuckle. He so having fun. I miss how the sand around us moves in one direction.

"Times up"! I yell to him and we always look at his first. He pats his hands and grins at me. I look down…

"Is that even a sandcastle"? It a sand hill with a stick on top and a hole around it. The stick falls over.

"There no sticky sand and I doubt yours is any better imouto". I snort.

"Ready to be amazed"! I watch as he rolls his eyes but there is a splitting grin on his face. We turn around and we stop. My mini sand castle stands pitifully beside an actual castle made of sand… What the?

"Umm…Imouto how"? I turn to him and then clapping fills the air. Not hand clapping but a hand hitting agents metal.

"It seems I win the sand castle contest and I have come to clam my prize". That voice…Who? My eyes widen and I shifted into my fighting stance. Oniichan unsheathes his swords and stands beside me. It reminds me of the fun loving bounty hunter times. Oh my god Crocodile is fucking tall. He towers over us grinning. Crocodile has slick back black hair, a scare the crosses across his face that go over his nose, his right hand is replace with a golden hook, he wearing a white undershirt, a green cloth around his neck, black pants, and this fury jacket that moves with the desert wind.

"Aww come now. I follow your rules. No need for us to fight. I just want my award and I will be on my way"! Crocodile smirks as he walks closer. I glare.

"What do you want"? I bark and he laughs.

"Kuhahaha. Why I want you my dear. I want you to be by my side as I create utopia". What? Oniichan growls as he ties his bandanna around his head and sticks Wado into his mouth. Crocodile looks bored at us and stands lazily looking at us. I take my own bandanna and tie it on my forehead. I have been meaning to punch this asshole for a while now. We grin together.

"Like old times Oniichan"? I ask and he nods.

"You ok from earlier"? I look at him and roll my eyes.

"I am fine. Lets get him". We nod and Crocodile chuckles.

"It useless". He smiles as we run at him. Oniichan runs up ahead.

"Oni Giri"! Oniichan slash right through him and I watch as Crocadile turn to sand smirking. I grin as I jump on oniichan shoulders and with the momentum I throw a right hook. I watch as he grins thinking my hand will go right through him. Our eyes meet and I coat my hand in Busoshoku Haki. It only cover half my hand but it is enough for him to stumble back a step. Oniichan looks at me confuse.

"How you hit him"? I grin and show him by coating my fingers black.

"This allows me to hit a devil user". I grin as Crocodile laughs hard.

"Kuhahaha! You are perfect! Oh so Perfect. I need a strong women and you fill my profile". He grins darkly and I look at Oniichan. You distract him? I said with my head tilting to the croc. He pouts but nods. Not like I can cut him. He raises his sword to make his point. We nod but I can see the nervousness swim behind his green eyes. It looks like mine. We breath deeply and oniichan runs at the croc. I follow behind him. I growl as he chuckles at us. He raises his hand and shoots sand at us. I easily dodge them since I know where he is aiming. I watch as oniichan has a harder time dodging. He cuts a few in half and makes it to him. He twirls his body and cuts across his chest. Croc laughs and I come from his side. He grins at me and dodges my uppercut but oniichan get him across the face. His face breaks into sand and reforms.

"Fuck"! We jump back and I go to cut my hand but stop as I watch oniichan fly back with sand around him. His swords lay in the sand and he in the air. Crock hand is up with his hand open.

"Suna no suna no hitsugi! Now I would encourage you sweet hart to reconsider your answer to become my queen or your oniisan blood will decorate the desert floor". I watch as his hand closes slightly and oniichan growls then coughs.

"Don't! Imouto don't even"! Croc close his hand a little more and oniichan coughs louder and I can hear how he barley takes in breath. I close my eyes and open them so oniichan can see my sunrise eyes. I can feel my stomach turn and fear washes over me as I watch how his lungs can't expand and his ribs are close to cracking. I blink and look back at croc.

"Pleas stop! I will go with you if you let my nii-nii go"! I pleas and he smiles.

"Good choice my lady. I will seal the deal with a kiss. Now come here". I can feel nii-nii pleading me to stop but he can't speak due to the fact he has no lung expansion. I walk up to the towering man. He easily lifts me up with his sand. He also floating upward and I can feel the sun beams it first light on us. I look down into nii-nii terrified eyes and I look into croc. For nii-nii. I close my eyes and kiss him. Croc kiss back roughly and he bights my lip causing it to bleed. I am so tempted to stab him in the eye right now but I have to make sure nii-nii safe. I look down and he still in the air.

"Our promise". Croc smirks as his hook go under my chin and his hand on my back.

"I keep my promises". He lets his hand drop and the sand around nii-nii falls…but also he does too. I slowly watch us get further away as his sand surrounds us. My mouth taste of my iron and cigar. I have no choice to grab on to croc shit as the sand underneath me leaves me feet. His hand holds my back.

"SACHI"! I barley hear nii-nii cry out to me as we fly through the sky. I am sure he woke everyone up with that. The sand moves aside and I make out a pyramid with a crocodile on top.

"Welcome to Rain Dinner. Kuhahahah"!

To Be Continue…


	34. New Nakama? Purvey Croc

A new nakama? And a purvey Croc

As I follow beside Croc through the desert town I can hear people whisper to each other. I don't know what they are saying but I can see blushes and smiles across some of their faces. Even some of the women are glaring at me. Blinded. They are all blinded fouls. I wish I can tell them all to run and hide before he kills them all. I keep up with Croc but the heat finally getting to me as I start to drag behind. I blink the sweat away. Since I was so kindly falling behind Croc grab my hand tightly and makes me bring the pace up to stay by his side. I sigh as I keep my eyes forward. This is not the time to look weak plus it not like I can go anywhere! I would get lost, I have no food, and no money. I just hope that someone comes and helps me out. I wonder if Ace left already. He probably did since he wanted to leave yesterday. I hope he makes it to his boat safe. Before entering the doors into his casino I take one last look out to the vast waste land. I can't see anyone running towards me but only the dancing sand. I hope oniichan ok? With that in mind I enter into the casino. Wow Nami would love it in here. Also it so refreshing and cool in here. I couldn't hold back a smile as Nami comes to mind.

"You should smile more. It breathtaking across that pretty face of yours". Croc chuckles and I hold back myself from gaging. His hand forcefully pulls me in close to his side. I could not help crinkle my nose because he smells like cigars. Great another chimney…..No that Sanji nickname! I can't use that…Maybe I will call him smelly Crock. With his new name in mind I look around and I do my best to remember how we got to the stairs. With my luck I probably still would get lost even if I try to escape. At the bottom of the stairs is Miss all Sunday…Oh that right she is smelly Croc side kick. For a second her eyes widen but then her calm exposure comes back. Wow she pretty good at hiding her emotions.

"Welcome back. Who may this be"? She ask and I blink as I look above her. No way. A beautiful floating women is not too far away looking down at me worriedly. She looks a lot like Miss Sunday but there definitely some differences. The soul has long white hair rather than black and liter skin tone. But other than that the rest is the same. What stuck out though was that her cloths are burnt and her chest that I can see is black and dark red. It travels up the right side of her neck. I can't see the rest hidden behind her jacket but she must have died in a fire.

"This is my queen who going to by my side when I get my utopia. You are to get her bathed and dress. Once that done bring her to my office". With that said smelly Croc walk away with a sinister smile and Miss Sunday looks irritated beyond belief.

"Follow me". She snaps at me as I follow her down the corridor. Don't want to get lost and piss her off even more. We enter a room and it smells like the desert with a mix of cigars. There a bed in the middle and sand is scatter across the floor. The sheets are red like the walls. The room has one closet and a door to the right that probably leads to the bathroom and a single table with a mirror.

"The bathroom over there. Go take a shower and I will be waiting out here. You better hurry because the boss hates waiting". She has a straight face but her eyes show sympathy. I don't need no sympathy. I need a way out.

"Thanks…What should I call you? I mean your real name not a code name". I ask as I turn to walk to the bathroom door.

"You can continue to call me Miss all Sunday. Hurry up"! I frown as I open the doors.

"Fine if you want code names then I will tell you what the marines call me. My name is Bloody Rose"! I can hear her take a breath in as I close the door behind me. At least there no sand in here and it clean. It pearly white with a shower in the corner and a sink at the other. Yellow towels hang beside the shower for easy reach. Why did she take a breath in…Is my name that well known?

"At least out of this I can get rid of all the sweat and sand that decided to stick to me". I mutter as I start the water. I notice that indeed there is soap and shampoo for me. It even smells fruity…Was he expecting me? I quickly take off my robe, dancer outfit, and my bandana the kids gave me I put over the towel rack. I look into the mirror and smile at my tattoos. I hope everyone ok? I push the thought away as I allow myself to enjoy a moment of peace under the running water. Even as my energy gets drain away it still refreshing. At some point the nock on the door returns me to my current situation and I quickly wash up. I get out and dry off. I look around and my clothes are gone but my bandana still there. At least she didn't take that. I take it and tie it tightly around my leg. At least it cover by my towel. With that in mind I walk out the door and Miis Sunday waiting for me with a black bag beside her. It still warm in here but at least my hair short so it will dry quickly!

"Good you're done. Change into these. Also are you really Bloody Rose? They say she a brut killer and show no mercy. You act to nice and innocent to be her". Miss Sunday hands me the bag and there undergarments and a dress….

"Ya she me all right. My name comes from my devil fruit…". I change quickly and to my surprise the undergarments fit. Sneaky pervert… Maybe purvey Croc better then smelly Croc.

"What did you do to get such a high first bounty though and where did your name come from"? I turn to her and for a moment I can hear Ace screams fill the room. I shake my head as I pull out the dress.

"Seriously. That dip shit Croc really wants me to wear this"? I hate the fact the dress is breathtakingly beautiful. The material is a soft green that I think go down half way down my thigh. I hear her chuckle as I put the dress on. I then relies my back is expose to show of my lovely tattoos to the world. It fits nicely but I have no clue how it looks. The pretty soul that been quietly sitting beside miss Sunday aww.

"Beautiful". The soul mummers and floats closer to me for a better look.

"You look nice in that dress. I had no idea Mr.0 had any taste. Come sit in front of the mirror so I can finish getting you ready". I nod as I walk closer. My eyes widen as I get a good look at me. The dress sadly fits me perfectly. Fuck. I grab a seat and out of nowhere a brush is in Miss Sunday hand.

"So tell me. How did you end up getting capture? I am sure you didn't agree to be his queen". It amazing how she brushing my hair so gently. That feeling of security I had back when she invaded our ship comes back. I sigh as I enjoy the feel of my nots slowly disappearing with each stroke. I knew she a good guy!

"He was going to kill my oniichan…I protect my nakama to the end….Is croc your nakama too"? The brushing stop and Miss Sunday cover her eyes with her hat. The soul looks down at her and I can feel such sadness wash over them both. Then like nothing happen Miss Sunday went back to brushing my hair.

"No he is not. I am using him for my gain. I have no nakama". My eyes widen as I turn to her.

"You don't have anyone? Don't you feel lonely"? She turn my head back a little too roughly and go back to fixing my hair.

"I find it better to be alone because no one can hurt me. Now get up and turn your chair towards me". I do as she says and my heart hurts and I am sure it for her. Even the soul looks like she wants to cry. When I look into her harden eyes I can see all her pain that she trying to hide.

"But being alone is lonely…I have decided. You will become my nakama so you won't have to be alone anymore"! I give her a bright smile and she chuckle darkly as she pulls out…conciliar? Oh she doing my makeup to….

"Why would you want me to become your nakama? I am helping take over your princess country. Don't you want me dead"? I snort as she rubs the cream all over my face.

"Nope! I know you are a nice person and has been helping us all along. You help Vivi-chan find out what going on behind this country, you did not kill off big curly hair guy, and you try to change our course to get us here faster…It more like you want us to take down Mr. Croc for you"! I smirk and she smiles.

"Why aren't you observant? I knew you would be interesting from the start as soon as you decided to sit beside me. You are interesting and close your eyes…Tell me where your name come from. It really does not suit you". I do as she says as I feel her pencil slide through my eyelid. I held in my dark chuckle.

"That where you are wrong. It suits me more then you know. If you want to know more then tell me your first name". I smile as she does my second eye. Nothing is said but as the pencil leaves me she answers.

"My name is Robin now answer my question". She sounds hesitant but I smile softly.

"You have a very pretty name. Years back I went sycho and I killed a bunch of marines. I called myself Bloody Rose back then. It was only recently that they were able to connect the two…Trust me when I say you never want to see that side of me". When I open my eyes Robin is smiling but she is searching for something. I can just imagine her gears are turning. She gently brushes my cheeks with blush and apply a light lipstick and gloss.

"Done. Tell me what you think". I get up and I look myself in the mirror.

"Fuck. Look at what you did to me"! I turn to her and hurt crosses her eyes but her eyebrow is raised.

"What wrong with it"? I look back in the mirror and glare at my reflection.

"You made me to fucking pretty! Like I look actually…like a women. Now Mr. Pervy Croc Is going to like me even more…If I we were in a better situation I would thank you but because I am a capture…Shit I look hot and I can mark off something off my bucket list". I turn away and that sadness that was in Robin eyes is replace with happiness. I look at what she has in her hands.

"He really wants me to wear those…I don't even think I can walk. They look like a hazard to me". I pointed to the supper high black heels.

"Well put them on and we have to go. I have stuff to do". I nod as I grab them. I slid into them and I am now Robin height.

"I think I am finally taller than oniichan…HA! I always wanted to be and you know what Robin-chan". I glided my arm through hers as we walk away…Oh my god this is fucking hard. The soul is floating beside Robin with a smile. She watching us as she glides beside us.

"What would that be"? We continue are walk through the halls and I stop. I can't deal with these heals. They need to be smaller! I take them off and I cut my finger. I turn it into a small blade and cut off half the heel. Now these are walkable.

"I can use these as weapons. Think about it. I stab someone in the cheek with these baby's and they are going to have a beautiful new piercing in their cheek". I grin as I replace my new height heels on. Ahhh much better! Now I can also run in these baby too! Robin giggles beside me.

"They can also puncture someone lung making them bleed from the inside. It would make them drown in their own blood…Also I see where your name comes from". I grin.

"That a brilliant one. Ohh how about using these babby to take someone eye out"! Robin chuckles and the soul rolls her eyes at us with a smile.

"At least my musume (daughter) found someone with the same dark humor as her. Maybe she will be different". The soul mumbles and I grin. Oh ya I will be different for sure! With Robin help I make it down the stairs without breaking my ankle. I look around and there is a curtain over something along the walls, a desk with a chair to the back of us, chandleries hanging, and a box to the right…Sort of looks like a cell with a chair hanging to the wall. The chair twirl behind the desk and purvey Croc smiles as he gets up.

"You look…amazing. I knew that dress would suit you. I have to go and do some work. You are to stay here and when I come back we are going to have some fun". I shiver as his eyes lustfully looks me up and down. I keep a straight face as my inside feel like they are crawling.

"Everything Ready Miss. All Sunday"? Robin steps forward and nods.

"Yes everything is prepare and they are waiting for you in the meeting room. I have already sent out the lizards to assign the new billions to millions. Everything is ready for tomorrow". Oh what the fuck going on now?

"Good. Oh by the way. Don't even thinking about running away while I am gone. If you do I will have to feed you to my pets". Pets? I watch as Croc pulled a string and the curtains revel a tank. I watch as a cutie woddy crocodile swim by with this little banana growing on top of his head. As I look closer there so many. My eyes turn to hearts and like a kid to a candy store I run over to the glass to place my hands on it.

"Aww looky at the cutie pies. Awwwww! SO CUTE"! I coo as the crocodiles pass me by. Robin giggles behind me and Mr. Purvey Croc eyes widen in surprise.

"You like my pets"? I forget that he my enemy and shake my head.

"I love them. Oh look those two are fighting for dominance. Go scare face"! I move to get a closer look. One has a scare from his nose all the way up pass his eye. The other one has a few teeth missing as they fight it out. I miss Croc walking towards me until his arm wraps around my waste. I stiffen in his arms and he chuckles darkly in my ear.

"I am happy you like my pets so much. For you are my pet now and tonight will be a night you never forget". His grip tightens around my waste and I will never let that happen. I distract myself by watching the croc swim around. A lot of them look at me curiously. I shiver as I feel Mr. purvey Croc hand slide along my tattoo back.

"What are these"? He ask darkly and his hook slides over each one slowly. He better not cut my back or else! I better lie quickly. Can't tell him the truth. Maybe I can win him over to my side and get some food out of all this. I put on my sweet smile that for some reasons all the men like. I don't know why but it works. I turn around and let my hand travel along his cheek.

"Well you see all those symbols are the people that I use to travel under. There the one I took down one by one. My name not Bloody Rose for nothing…". I say sweetly and I watch as his grin becomes more sinister as he leans closer to me.

"Ahh you are just my type. You will make a good queen". With that he roughly kisses me and I hold back my gag. God he taste like cigars. He pulls away and I give him my best fake sexy smile…Which was all ruin by my stomach growl. I blush as Mr. purvey Croc just chuckles at me. Dick!

"I don't want you to go hungry on me. Someone will bring in food shortly to you. You will need all your energy for tonight. Let's go Miss. All Sunday". Purvey Croc turn away from me and I watch as they walk away. The soul not too far behind them. Robin looks at me with a straight face and turns back around. I wonder how I miss this soul when Robin boarded us the first time. The door closes with a bang…I went through a door? Had no idea. I look around the empty room.

"Well I am alone in this shit whole. What to do"? I go to croc desk and start reading his papers. One by one everything clicks into place. Fuck I knew it was better to take him out earlier in the game. We were walking through the desert for nothing. Everything is written down of his plan…Does he want me to read these…I guess these are past reports but still. I try opening up his drawer but it won't budge. It needs a key. I hum as I use my ring to make another small cut in my finger. Thank god Robin let me keep my jewellery! I let my blood turn to fit the lock and harden to fit and twist. Ahhh there go the clique. I smile as I pull it open to see more paper.

"What an idot. Leaving me here all alone"! I grin as I look through my new notes. I blink as I re-read the document.

"That ASS WHOLE". I growl out loud. He has a bomb in the cloak tower and he plans on killing everyone in one go. I am seriously going to kill that mother fucker myself. Sorry Luffy but he mine! My blood lust comes back and I breathe deeply to push it away. Now not the time to go psycho! I sense someone coming and I quickly put everything back and lock the door.

"Here your food"! I turn to the gruff voice and their five guys bringing me tray of different food and desert. Wow…Did he spy on me while I was in the desert? The guys place the food on the floor and walk back out without a single word.

"Thanks for the food"! I smile as the door closes behind them. I grin down at all the food.

"After this I can take on anything"! I remove all the shell fish dishes and place the dishes I can eat on a free tray. I have a burger, spaghetti, beef stew, vegetable stir-fry, and the rest is dessert. Oniichan would be so proud of me! I hope he ok…Now not the time to think about that. I walk over to the tank with my food and grab a seat on the floor. I smile as I watch them swim around so care free. I eat away and smile at the graceful creatures. The food is good but Sanji food fills me with this warmth… I can't explain it but his is way better. I hum as I munch on brownie. I stand up and walk closer to the tank.

"Hello guys. Did you know that your owner an ass whole! That right he sure is. You wana know why"? I sigh…Why am I talking to them. I am about too turn away when the one that has the long scar swims up to the window and looks at me curiously. I aww as I place my hand on the cool glass.

"Do you want to know hun"? I ask again and scar face put his nose where my hand is. I don't know if he can understand me…or hear me through the glass but I am taking that as a yes. I smile sadly at him.

"Your boss is going to kill my nakama country. He going to kill so many innocent lives…you may not want to hear this but I will stop him…Whatever way or…form it takes. He will suffer". The croc just continue to look at me then he swims away.

"At least he listen to me". I go back to my spot and continue to eat. I don't know how long I stayed in this spot but all of the sudden there someone cursing behind me. What the…I get up and there dust in the cage. I walk over carefully and my eyes widen.

"Ace! Are you ok? What are you doing here"? I run over to the cage where non-other than Ace sitting rubbing his head.

"I am an idoit for falling for that stupid trick". What trick? I touch the bars only to feel my energy leave me.

"Shit! Sea stone bars". I mumble.

"Sachi! Are you ok"? I ask first. I watch as his face reddens then he growls.

"That ass whole! He didn't touch you ….Did he"? He ask with his shoulders blazing. I then remember what I am wearing and blush. "No...He has not. I am fine…What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to leave at dawn"? Ace puffs out his cheeks as his hands turn to flames.

"That was the plain but there is no way I am leaving you with that maniac. I have….". Ace slides down the poll as energy leaves him. He lets go and stays on the ground.

"Fucking sea stones bars…Sachi-chan I love you and I need to make sure you are ok. I already lost two people to me that are important…If I left and found out you….It would haunt me for the rest of my life. So let figure out a way to get me out of this cage". Ace sits up with a grin only to fall back with a snore…

"Seriously Ace! You are falling asleep right after you finish a nice speech too"! I rub my temples as I go to cut my finger to let Ace out. He must have been tiered and worried about me to fall asleep at a time like this.

"It seems I have caught one of the many rats running around my home"! I turn to see purvey Croc walking towards me. Shit! He smiles down at me and I look over to see Robin looking at the man in the cage. Her eyes widen in realization then she looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Wow Ace the second commander…what is he doing in paradise and why is he sleeping"? I look up to the voice to see the pretty soul float down next to him confuse.

"Now that I have return why don't we go have some fun"? Croc smiles down at me and I shiver as I look into his eyes. This is not good. His warm hand is place on my bare back as he pushes me to the stairs. Fuck! I am not doing this.

"Aren't you hungry? I am sure after your meeting you must be starved". I try to get his mind off me as his hand squeezes my ass.

"I am hungry and you are my appetizer, main course, and desert". Aww no way. I look around for a place to hide. Nothing but the cage…Not like I can't get inside. It will just take me a second to open the door…There my answer. The cage is my safest place!

"You know what! I ate already and if you were on my menu Mister Croc. I would probably get hives"! I say sweetly and I smile as he grows at me.

"Wrong words bitch"! I felt his hook slice across my expose chest and I jump back. He miss the dress though which is good because I don't need to flash anyone! Now that I am far away from him I turn around and run to the cage.

"I will not let you get away from me. Miss. Sunday stop her"! Seriously! Lazy ass is getting someone else to do his work. I sense something about to come out of the floor and I dodge as I continue to run to the cage. Then I felt a hand grab my leg and I trip. I look up wide eyes as I am so close. I can still hear Ace snore from here. Then I am turn over onto my back and Purvey Croc over me holding my hands down.

"I do not like my meals running away from me. I don't know where you were going but their nowhere to run". He smirks as his hand hold my arm above my head and his hock cuts deeper into my already cut chest. I hold back the pain and smirk up at him.

"Big mistake ass whole! Blood Blood slice"! With that my blood in my chest shoots up and slices his shoulder. I laugh darkly as his blood seeps down his cut shoulder. He lets go of me and I take my chance to get up and I make it to the cage. I use my blood to make a key and turn the door open and I let myself in. I close it back up and let my blood surround the lack and bar.

"Blood blood harden". I mumble and my blood becomes hard. Oniichan and I are the only one that can break the blood…From what I know of. I finally close up my chest wound and look up. Crocodile holding his injure shoulder as he glares at me.

"How the fuck were you able to hurt me"? I grin darkly as I cross my arms.

"Why I ate the blood blood fruit. I can control my blood. Since blood is made up of water and you are sand…I can kick your ass"! I scream at him and he laughs sinisterly.

"You beat me…That a laugh. Plus how can you do that while lock in there"? He walks up to the cage and looks down at the lock frowning. I watch as he tries to brake my harden blood but can't. I grin at him.

"I am just hiding in here until my nakama comes save me. Since you build this place with sea stone it not like you can get inside. I would say this is the safest place to be right now. Plus like hell I am going to get rape by you"! I growl and he hits the bar with his hook. The sound of the cage rattles in the air for a second as he glares at me.

"Since you are in there you can die in there. The moment you come out you are mine. I will kill you because I do not need you to ruin my plan. I have work way to hard to get where I am today! For now I am off to bed. Robin you are to guard these pest to make sure they don't escape"! I watch him walk away. I look over to see scar face watching his owner with angry eyes. I look down at my blood stain chest. Thank god he fed me today or this would have been a lot worse. I look over at my supposedly sleeping fiancée/boy toy still snoring away.

"I see where Bloody Rose comes from. You have a very interesting devil fruit". I look over at Robin as she looks at me like I am a puzzle.

"Told ya. Give me a second…I am just going to wake him up. Stupide Narcolepsy attack"! I walk over and poke his cheek. Nothing. Hmm…..

"Ace-kun you better get up or you are going to miss breakfast". I say in a sing song voice. I smile as he sits up.

"You better not eat it all Sachi"! I giggle and Robin able to hide it a bit better. As he sits up glaring at me I watch his eyes widen. I follow his eyes and he looking at my bloody chest.

"What happen? Are you ok"? He hesantly put his arm out but stop half way. I take his hand in mine and smile.

"While you had your sleep attack… Mr. Croc decided he wanted to eat me so I said fuck you pretty much and I ran away from him". I felt the cage heat up as Ace glares at Robin. Why don't they ever let me finish my explanation.

"YOU! You would have let him…When I get out of here you and the ass whole is nothing but fucking ashes"! Ace growls and I can see fear in Robin eyes even though she doesn't look it on the outside. The soul glares at Ace.

"It not my musume fault! She was actually trying to help Bloody Rose! It was the sand purv that trip her"! The soul angrily yells at him but it not like Ace can see or hear her. I knew it! That is Robin mom.

"Ace calm the fuck down! She has nothing to do with this! She tried to help me so knock off the heat a few notches! Mr. Fuckery Croc decided to trip me with his stupid ass sand powers and pin me to the floor. He cut my chest with his hook and I slice his shoulder. I use that opportunity to run into the cage and I personally lock the cage so he can't come in. So calm down a bit. I know you are angry at him and I want to beat the living shit out of him as much as you do but for now we are stuck in here…I am really happy to see you though". I smile at the end of my speech and he slumps his shoulders as he walks over to me. I smile as he wraps me up in a sweet hug.

"I'm happy you are ok". I smile and love the way his hand strokes my back. Now I like his hand better then purvey Croc! I pull away smiling and he kisses me sweetly.

"Oh. What a pleasant surprise". I look up to the soul and smile. The soul blinks and fly in front of me.

"Can you see me"? She ask and I grin at her.

"You can really see me"? I nod and Ace looks at me confuse.

"What are you looking at"? Robin ask and as much as I wish I can tell her…Not yet. I open my mouth but Ace beats me to it.

"It none of your business…Do you have any food? I am starving"? To make his point his stomach growls. I sigh and Robin picks up my forgotten allergic lunch.

"Here you can have Bloody Rose left over". She puts it outside the cell. Ace puts his arm through and his hand falls as soon as they touch the bars.

"This sucks"! Ace munch's as he brings his hand back full of clams. He eats like that and I sit on the lonely bench.

"That was good. Thank you for the food". Robin giggles as Ace bows. He joins me on the bench and I snuggle into his side.

"Ace-kun what happen after I was taken? In oniichan ok"? I look up at him worriedly. I hope everyone ok.

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone. I will never make a long chapter like that again. I am truly sorry if that chapter was confusing to read. I am splitting it into part 1 and 2 for future reader. Again a I apologies for any confusion you may have had. I hope you continue reading my story even if the last chapter was a bit off. This one is a bit better. Also my stories will be between 5,000-12,000ish words each. Never 22,000 again. Anyway I hope you did like this chapter. It was fun to write:) Now comment corner:**

Ko **reanMusicFan** **: Like I have said in my past chapters I really like Ace. That the only clue you get. For the relationship I have everything plan out. So don't worry! Thank you for reviewing and I look forward to your next one:)**

 **lightarrow: Congratulation on getting better:) Also thank you so much for letting me know my chapter was confusing. I know there is a lot of AcexSachi at the moment but there a reason for that and I have it planed out for future chapter. There will be LuffyxSachi moments for sure and the brothers have not argued yet but they will! I have split my last huge chapter into two parts so it won't be so long. Also the Dugons will not be joining because Zoro won't allow it. As for the teams you pick Ace or Luffy? Thank you so much for the review. I love reading them allot and I look forward to your next one:)**

 **So lightarrow has giving me an idea. I would love to hear from you my lovely readers who you are rutting for. I already know the outcome but I think it will be fun to hear it from you:) Also I know my charters can get OOC but I am truly trying! Also with you review or you can send me a PM I would love to know if there is anything you guys want on Sachi bucket list done. I am open to ideas. Again thank you so much for reading and Oda own One piece!**


	35. Getting out of here!

Getting out of here! 

I look for any sign of bad news. Ace smiles and I sigh in relief.

"Well your oniisan woke us all up and when we got to him he was…upset. Chopper said he cracks a few ribs but other than that he is fine. As for the others they are pretty piss at you for giving yourself up like that…I am too"! With that said Ace bump me on the head. I rub it to sooth the pain but he has every reason to be mad at me.

"I don't regret it. Giving myself up like that. If I didn't oniichan would have become red rain on the sand. So you came to get me but what about the rest? Are they coming to find me too"? I look and he shrugs his shoulder.

"I have no clue. As soon as your oniisan told me what happen I grab my bag and rush here to get you out. They wanted to come up with a plan but I wanted to make sure you are ok so I got here as soon as possible". I blush as I lean against his side. Hmm…

"So you came to get me and the others, I hope went to go deal with the revolutionary. Well I hope that what they chose to do... How did you end up in the cage anyway"? Ace blush as he turn to look at the opposite wall.

"Well….You see…I umm was pretty angry at Mr. Crocodile so I barged into the casino and someone told me to go down this hall…One sign pointed to VIP and the other said this way for pirate…Since I am a pirate I turn that way and the floor open underneath me". I giggle as I poke his shoulder.

"Since you are a pirate you turn down the pirate hall. You really did fall for it…Luffy-kun probably going to fall for it to". I let out a yawn and scratch my chest. The dry blood flake fall off but I really want it all off.

"Miss. Sunday do you have a wet cloth"? I never finish talking as a hand outside the cage flung a cloth at me hitting me in the face.

"Thank you". I grumble with a smile as I try to rub off as much as I can. Robin hum as she continue to read her book. I wonder where her book came from and what she reading. Ace took the cloth out of my hand and took over my job.

"Ace what"? He shush me. He messages my skin as he carefully rubs the dry blood away. Once it was done his fingers trailed along the scar that was left behind. I could make it disappear but I want to save my energy.

"Does it hurt"? Ace look up at me and I gently let my hands trail through his hair.

"No it doesn't hurt anymore. Also you know I can care for myself". I point at his chest and he chuckles as he go back to sitting beside me.

"I don't know about that. The stuff you told me makes me question that"! I snort as I cross my arms and looks away.

"I have just been having really bad luck! I am sure nothing bad will happen". Well I hope not but it me…Anything can happen. I let my head rest against Ace chest and I listen to his beating heart as his warm hand travel up and down my back. I don't know when but I fall asleep within minutes.

"What a clever trap". What the…Luffy?

"Yeah. It wasn't our fault". Usopp? I yawn as I sit up from…behind Ace. How I get behind him?

"Zoro where Sachi-chan"? Luffy turn towards us and I stand up stretching only to end up on the floor.

"Sachi! You are ok"! I look into Luffy eyes for a second then his lips are on mine. Wow.

"Imouto! What the fuck were you thinking"?! Luffy pull away and his head snuggle into my chest. I pat his head happy to see him again. Ace is glaring at us as I sit up with Luffy still clinging to me. That just ended with me getting two bumps on the head. I hiss in pain as I rub the pain away.

"You had us so worried! What did I say about doing stupid stunts like that"! Nami tapping her foot as she glares at me arms cross. I laugh nervously as I play with Luffy hair. It so soft.

"Umm…Something along the line of not throwing my life away". Nami hits me again and I hiss in pain. Oniichan glaring at me as he lifts me and Luffy up.

"You are to never do that again. You are to never risk your life for mine"! Oniichan eyes search mine. I close my eyes to tell him I can't promise that. He glares at me to tell me you better not. I look right back telling him I will.

"I will always risk my life for the ones I love"! I say it loud and clear for everyone to hear. Instead of getting hit Usopp rubs my head.

"We were all worried about you. I am happy you are ok…What are you wearing"? Usopp ask as he blush looking away. Luffy let go and took a step back to look at me. Oniichan growls as his hand tighten on his sword.

"Mr. Crocodile decided that the cloths she was wearing before was not good enough" Ace snarls as his hands clench.

"What! He didn't". Oniichan started which got everyone to turn dark.

"NO! He did no such thing"! I started but stop as Luffy fingers trailed down the scar on my chest.

"What happen"? Luffy eyes are cover by his hat and a tingle was sent down my spine. Not good.

"Umm…You see". I try to think of a way to soften the story. Guess I took too long.

"Imouto what happen"? Oniichan eyes are sharp and I can hear Nami foot tap agents the floor waiting for an answer.

"I ran away from Crocodile and he trip me. I was on the floor and his hook cut down my chest. I use my blood to cut his shoulder and I got in the cage. I lock the cage afterwards". That a simple enough answer. I dodge to the left as someone try to hit me with their jittie.

"Sachi"! Everyone turn and there is Smoky glaring at us.

"It seems I have three pirates that I can take with me". He glares as he pointed his weapon at me. Oniichan let his katana slide out in warning as he move in front of me, Ace arms went into flames as he too block me. As for Luffy has fist clench as he move beside Ace. Wow…They really don't want anything to happen to me. I smile as Nami and Usopp both took my side.

"There is no way I am letting you take anyone". Ace snarls as he raises the heat in the cage.

"Wait! Wait! What good would fighting be in this situation"! Usopp grab his head nervously as I nod.

"Usopp-kun has a point"! I add and everyone glares at me to keep quite. I hitch as I take a step back. They are pretty piss at me.

"No Sachi-chan and Usopp-kun has a point! Beside he made of smoke! What would a sword, fist, and fire do to him"! Nami snaps and I hitch as the chair behind the desk on the other side of the room turn around.

"That right! Give it up! You are all going to die together….So why not get along together"? Everyone turn to Purvey Croc and I frown as he glaring at me. I watch as he stands up and slowly walks towards us.

"Looks as despicable as I thought". Smokey glares at him alongside Ace.

"Oh you really are the wild dog I've heard about smoker-kun. It seems you never believed I was on your side at the beginning. You are correct. I think I will have your death be accidental. I'll inform the government you fought well agents the straw hat pirates. I don't know why you came to this country but you are on your own. The government would have never sent you here. Because everyone trust me for I am the warlord of the sea! Oh I see you are up my princess. Why not come out of that cage now. I have much more power than these worthless pest". Purvey Croc smirks and I glare right back with as much hatred as I can.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! If I was not in this cage I would burn your ass for touching my fiancée". Ace walks forward arms cross with his shoulder blazing threatening.

"No I will beat his ass for touching my pirate queen and for taking over Vivi country. Oniichan he mine"! Luffy and Ace stare each other down and Smoky looks at me in disgust. I glare back at him and Crocodile chuckles darkly.

"I would never stand by your side you pervert"! I cross my arms and oniichan stands beside me.

"Wow. It like I am seeing double". Nami mumbles as Usopp shakes his head in agreement. We look that alike? That cool!

"Straw Hat Luffy. You have done well to come this far. I promise to get rid of you so wait a little longer. This is your last chance princess to change your mind. I can use someone strong like you by my side as I take over this island". I growl as I give him the middle finger.

"Fuck no ass whole"! I smirk and he just shakes his head.

"To bad. Sadly we have to wait a bit longer. My partner went to pick up the guest of honor". What?

"Guest of honor"? Nami mumbles in confusion. Crocodile smiles as he takes a seat in his chair to check on his documents. Well we have time so now what? I look over and Smoker grab a seat on the bench. Well can't sit now. I walk over to Luffy who decided to part his hair to the right and pretend he smoking a cigarette.

"You the one who ate all the meat"? I put my hand to my mouth as I stiffen in my laughter. Usopp just claps as he laughs not caring. I watch as Nami hits him across the head and glares at me. I put my hands out in surrender and she backs down.

"Bloody Rose Sachi. Why so many pirate tattoos"? I turn to smoky and smile proudly.

"I made these tattoo to represent my nakama. It everyone I am willing to risk my life for". He frowns and purvey Croc glares at me but says nothing. On the other hand everyone else smiles at me warmly and Luffy does his laugh. Oh how I miss hearing that.

"To risk your life you must trust them to do the same for you. Is that right"? Mr. purvey Croc stares at me as he takes a sip from his whine. I bit my lip as he has a point.

"Of course I trust them with my own life. They are my nakama"! I watch as he looks into his glass.

"Trust…The most unneeded thing in the world". He grins at us and I frown. I wonder why he would say that?

"Crocodile…"! I turn and my eyes widen as Vivi is standing on the top of the stairs with her peacock cutters.

"Welcome, Vivi! The princess of Alabasta! No, Miss Wednesday. I am surprise you were able to evade my assassins this far"! Purvey Croc smiles as he opens his arms in greeting. I watch as Vivi does her best glare at him.

"I will do whatever it takes to make sure you die Mr.0! If only you haven't come to this country… ". Vivi swings her weapon as she runs down the steps. Is she stupid! I run and grab the bars and hiss as I forget they're sea stones. My energy leaves me as I sit on the floor letting go. Ace sits next to me and Luffy watching Vivi run down the stairs.

"Wait! Vivi! Let us out first"! Luffy yells but I can see the anger in Vivi eyes that blocking everything out. She throws her weapon at the purvey Croc and it looks like she decapitated him but his body slowly turns to sand. I watch as he reforms behind her with a malice grin.

"Satisfied? As a citizen of this country you surly know that I have the power of the Suna no suna(Sand sand) fruit. Want to become a mummy"? One hand forms to cover her mouth while the other holds her arm. I clench my hands as I hold myself back from letting us out. It not time yet. I just have a feeling like if I let everyone out it would be to early.

"Hey you"! Get away from Vivi! I will kick your ass"! Luffy shouts and I can see the angry behind his eyes. I can feel heat radiant beside me and I look over to see Ace hat covering his eyes. He looks pretty piss but their also a hint of nervousness as he looks at Luffy. You can't really see it unless you pay attention to his face. Purvey Croc pushes Vivi into the chair and smiles at us. Robin on her other side with the pretty soul above her. The soul looks nervous as she watches everyone nervously.

"Perfect timing. The party just getting started! Correct, Miss all Sunday"? I watch as Robin pulls out a pocket watch.

"Correct. It almost noon. Operation Utopia is beginning". Robin smiles and she watching me. I give her my I know everything grin and she hide her own grin really well. Utopia the bomb in the clock tower. Good thing I read those documents.

"Kuhahahahaha! It will be this pathetic little kingdom that dies, Miss Wednesday. I'm going to wipe Alabasta from the face of the earth! All people big, and small will be suck into internal darkness as they wither in pain. Let operation Utopia commence"! I watch As Robin ties Vivi arms behind the chair.

"What do you plain to do to Alabasta"? Vivi screamed as she pulled on her binds. I take deep breaths to calm myself. I can feel my blood boil with my growing anger. Even if I know all this just hearing him say it is much worse.

"Would you like to know who I look down on the most? Hypocrites that treasure their so called happiness of the people". I can feel my eyes change as the blood thirst rises inside me. It not like those other times. This is like back when I was sick. I have full control of this blood lust. No one looking at me but I want nothing more than draw that croc blood. I smile sisterly.

"Holy shit. Sachi-chan come back to us". I turn to Ace quiet soothing voice and I smirk.

"Don't worry Ace. I have control. This is different than the other times. I have control right now". He blinks unsure and I breathe deeply to show him by pushing the blood lust deep down for now. On the other hand Ace was not the only one who saw my eyes. The pretty soul floating in front of me wide eyes.

"No way! You can't be…". She says in disbelief and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. She shakes her head and laughs.

"Nope you can't be it. I must be seeing things". With that she floats back to her musume. What does she mean it? I can ask her latter.

"Answer my question! What is operation Utopia"? Vivi eyes are wide in fear and anger. She not going to like the answer.

"Very well. The operation has already begin. You will just have to wait and see what the outcome is but the war begins at Albumen at dawn". He grins as he does his stupid laugh. I know what he done and this plan. How he deceives the people by a fake king to start a war. Just to get everyone to fight at the palace…only for all of them to die by the hidden bomb.

"I will tell you this. The love for this kingdom will be what destroys this kingdom". With each chuckle from him the more I want to kill him. I glare up at him and stand up.

"Shut your fucking mouth. I am done hearing your stupid ass laugh. All I want right now is to smear your blood all across this room. So you better shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you"! He stops mid laugh to smirk at me.

"It not like you can do anything to me". My nails dig deep into my skin and my anger turn my hand black. I punch the bars and they raddled through the quite room.

"Want to bet"? I ask darkly and he just walks closer to our bars.

"Sadly I would like to give you time but I am all out and I have a place to be and people to kill. So maybe next time. Since princess I am heading to Albumen to help finish the war you can come with us or stay and save your nakama". I watch as Crocodile pulls out a key. The key to the cage that we really don't need.

"The key to the cage! Give it to us so I can kick your ass"! Luffy screams as I sigh. I want to kick his ass but Luffy my captain…If he doing it then I can't. That sucks! He drops the key and Vivi gets out of her binds in some miracle. As she reaches for the falling key purvey croc taps his foot on the floor and the key falls through a hole.

"A hole"? Luffy screeches.

"It won't be long before they start fighting to the death. If you leave now you could make it in time to stop the war or you can save them. Though it doesn't really help that I have accidentally drop the key below the floor, into the banagatores den". Drop it by accident my ass.

"Wow! There a crocodile growing out of that banana"! Luffy awws and can't help but smile as I watch scare face swim by the window.

"Awww this place is under water"! Usopp awws and I look at him confused. No way this place is under water…I thought they were swimming in a tank!

"What a weird banana". Luffy awws and Ace nods.

"Ya. It is a weird banana…but I bet it taste good like the alligators back at home". He chuckles as Luffy smiles as his mouth drools.

"You idiots! Look closer! It is an alligator with a banana growing out of their heads"! Usopp points out. Wow brave guy. He just call Ace an idiot. Ace just smiles as he scratches his head looking bashful.

"Your right"! Ace smiles and Usopp sucks in that praise. Vivi eyes widen as a swallowing sound fills the air.

"Vivi what going on"? Luffy ask and she looks up from the hole.

"The bananagaitors just swallowed the key"! I sigh. We don't need the key and oniichan glares at the hole in the ground. I clear my throat and he looks up at me. I move my eyes to the lock and he looks at the lock. He glares back at me like why you didn't say something earlier. I shake my head to tell him it not time. Then I point to Croc and the door. Oniichan humms and nods. He gets it and I watch as his shoulder relaxes.

"What?! Chase him and spit it out"! Luffy yells and I slap my face.

"Luffy-kun she can't! Those cutie are like supper strong. I read somewhere that they can kill a sea king! I don't think she can take it on". Everyone looks like they are freaking out and I stay composed. Well oniichan is too but that only because he figured it out.

"Sachi-chan right! Bananagators are so ferocious that they pray on sea king! Get near one and you will get eaten in a single bite"! Vivi yells frantically back and perv Croc smirks back.

"Sorry for being clumsy and dropping the key. Plus there no way telling which one ate the key. Well then. We must be going earlier then you. Also this room will be destroyed in one hour from now. This secret underground room I've used as Baroques works president is no longer of use. It will soon be filled with water and be submerge in Rainbase lake. One million innocent citizens, or six pirates with no future? You can only save one but the odds are low. Your feeling are yours Miss, Wednesday! Do you like to gamble? Kehahaha". Wow I wish he would just fucking leave already so we can get the fuck out of here! He turns around and finally walks away. Robin looks back and I miss her expression. The floor open and water starts to pore in.

"Ahh Vivi help us! I don't want only an hour left to live"! Usopp cries and I stare down perv croc as he walks away.

"Quite freaking out"! Oniichan says calmly arms cross.

"Are you crazy Zoro? How can I not freak out at a time like this! Were gonna die if we don't do something"! Usopp continue to freak out.

"Vivi get us out of here"! Luffy ask again and I frown as purvey Croc turns back to us. God dam it leave for fuck sake. I mumble under my breath in annoyance and Ace looks at me confused.

"Finally begging for your life straw hat? It only natural". Croc beams as if he know all. As if Luffy would beg. I roll my eyes as Luffy glares right back.

"If we…If we die, then who going to kick your ass"? Luffy glares and Croc looks back.

"Don't flatter yourself, small fry". He snaps his finger and…Scare face crawls out of the hole. Vivi stands up and stands her ground. I aww at how huge he is. Ace whistles.

"He bigger than the one back at home". Ace mumbles and I move closer to the bars.

"Vivi, take him down"! Luffy cheers.

"No Vivi run but save us too". Usopp shrikes as scare face growls showing us his pearly fangs. He jumps to eat her and Vivi dodges just in time.

"It so fast"! I pout as I point at him.

"BAD SCARE FACE! We do not eat nakama"! I yell at him and he looks at me.

"Sachi are you crazy"? Nami screeches at me as the bananagator growls at me.

"Mister did you just growl at me"? I ask back and he put his head down. I watch his eyes look away from me then back.

"I ok just don't do it again and don't eat my nakama k"? I say sweetly and he just looks at me.

"Ehhh….Did you just tame that monster"? Usopp stutter as he looks flabbergast.

"My imouto always have been good with animals…". Oniichan mumbles as the sound of a transponder snail rings through the air.

"Hello? Hello"? That sounds like Sanji.

Yes I can hear you. You are a million right"? Robin ask into the snail. On the other hand the pretty soul looking between me and the tamed croc. She scratches her head and shakes her head. What her deal?

"Is this thing working? I have never used a mini-transponder snail before". I look between everyone. I shrug my shoulder not really understanding what going on.

"Yes I can hear you. Now state your business. What happen"? Purvey Croc barks and I wait to see what happen.

"You called the crappy cafe. Do you remember now"? What the…Sanji what are you thinking?

"Just…Who are you"? He demands into the snail.

"Me? I'm…Mr. Prince. ". Oohhh cool code name. It suits him perfectly.

"Where are you"? Croc growls.

"If I told you then you would come and kill me. Though, setting aside, if you can get rid of me, I"M NOT SO stupid to give up information that easily. Unlike you, Mr.0". I smile as Sanji shows him off.

"Mr. Prince save us". Usopp yells along side Luffy.

"Ya! I need your help "! I say sarcastically and sweetly.

"It seems you have my crew close by. I'm gonna-". Time stops as the sound of a gun fly off and Sanji coughs. No. My eyes widen as I feel myself fill with dread.

"Troublesome bastard. We caught him! What should we do with this troublesome man"? ". My stomach turns and my chest tightens as the snail says every word. No way Sanji dead.

"Where are you? Tell me"! Purvey Croc demanded into the snail.

"The front gate of a casino in rain base called Raindinner". Hmm….I allow myself to take deep breaths. This is Sanji we are talking about. That sounded like someone from the weak group. Sanji can deal with this. It could all be a plan. With that in mind my stomach stops turning and my heart beat calms down.

"That useless moron! That bastard better be alive"! Oniichan bark and everyone started to freak out in the cage. Other than Ace and Smoky who just watching everyone quietly. I look over to Ace to see him standing up with his eyes closed and mouth open snoring quietly. Wow I had no idea he could sleep standing up. That a new skill. I watch as Vivi runs and climbs up the crumble stairs that leads to somewhere.

"Vivi! What are you doing"? Luffy yells and I watch the water now completely covers the floor.

"There still time before the room fills up with water! I'm going to go outside and get help"! I grin as I nod my head in agreement with Vivi statement.

"Yeah! There no way he kick the bucket yet! If she can just free him…". Usopp right! If she can just save Sanji….Wait I can get us out! We don't need Sanji!

"And Chopper outside too! We may have a chance"! Nami yells and I nod….Oh crap I forgot about Chopper! If he with Sanji then everything is definitely fine! Vivi makes it up and she turns to run but sand wraps around her. Son of a bitch! Why can't he just leave already! If my eyes could send daggers to purvey Croc then he would be dead. He slams Vivi into the ground and she out like a light. Scare face looks down at her and growls as he turns towards her body.

"Vivi get up! Hurry the alligator coming"! Luffy yelling and Usopp encouraging right beside him. I look over and Ace is still out! I clench my right hand into a fist and imagine myself punching him across the head to wake him up but I hold back. What the point anyway.

"If you love your nakama that much then you can all die here together"! I send my last glare up to purvey Croc and I let my eyes soften just a bit as I glance at Robin. I watch as Robin eyes widen a bit in surprise. She probably thinking why is she still being nice to me or something like that. They turn around and finally walk out the door. Finally they leave. The windows shatter allowing the water to flow into the room faster.

"Know at most we only have 20 minutes"! Usopp cried and I watch Scare face looks down at Vivi hungrily. He opens his mouth showing his pearly fangs again. Oh hell no! I run to the cage door ignoring the cries around me. The water has not touch my feet yet so I can break my blood lock. I easily touch my blood and concentrate as I remove it from the lock. I don't wait as I push the door open and rush in front of Vivi.

"What did I say Scare face! We don't eat Nakama"! I yell in anger and Scare face look down at me. He close his mouth and put his snout down in front of me. I pat his nose as Vivi comes to. Like her I can feel everyone eyes on me.

"How the hell did you get out of the cage"? Nami shrike as I turn to her. I point to the cage door that wide open.

"The door open". I smile and everyone eyes are widen other than Ace who fast asleep. They run out of the cage as the water at our knees now. Dam my strength already starting to leave me. I dodge a hit by Nami.

"No need for violence! I was waiting for Purvy Croc to leave so I can open the cage. Dumb ass forgot I lock it last night"! I cross my arms and grin.

"Why didn't you let us out earlier. We could have help"! Nami pointed at me and I shake my head.

"If I did that we would have all died down here. This is not a place to fight! We could hurt innocent people that just above us! I am sure Vivi would not have like that"! I smile as Vivi nodes then she bit her lip.

"Sachi-san…I am sorry! We should have gone with your plan and I…". I pat her head to calm her down.

"It ok. You did what was right plus my job not over yet. We first have to get out of here and not get eaten by these cuties". Scar face the only one here but I bet more will join us.

"Let's go after Crocodile"! I nod as Luffy fist pump the air.

"Let me just wake up your Ace-kun K"? I walk over to the open cage door with the feeling of the water pulling me down. How is he even still asleep?

"How much do you guys know? What is Crocodile after? That women at his side…She has a price on her head worth 70 million for over 20 years. The moment those two joined forces, this became more of a simple coup. This can only develop into a matter that the world will get dragged into, if they left it at that."? Oh it Smoky! I completely forgot about him. I look over to him cross legs deep in thought. I can't believe Robin has that much…Oh my god! How could the government put such a bounty on a young child! That why I hate the government. I frown as at one point the other came to investigate what taking me so long.

"The whole world? What do you mean"? Nami stutter as I wait for his answer. I ignore the cold water as it reaches just under my hips.

"That does seem a bit far fetch". Usopp joins and I watch as Luffy looks away with his arms cross.

"What are you guys talking about? I don't need any excuses to kick his ass"! Luffy yells angrily and I pat his shoulder.

"You are so right Luffy-kun"! I grin and I walk over to Ace who still lightly snoring away. That is it! I hit him across the head and watch as he falls into the water submerging.

"This is not the time to be sleeping Ace"! I yell down at him even though I am sure he can't hear me. For a second there bubbles then the water around me splashes as his arms flair around him. I sigh as I grab his flaring arm and pull him to a sitting position. He blinks a few times and stands up looking confused.

"What the hell going on"? Ace blinks and wipes his hair that sticks to his face.

"A lot has happen and if you did not fall asleep then you would have known what going on. Once we get out of this watery grave I will explain what you mist sleepyhead". I walk away from him as he still looks confused. Oniichan walks up beside me.

"You should have let him flair around a bit more". Oniichan grumbles and I have no time for this.

"Vivi-chan we need to get out of here now and head to Albumen now! We have a huge problem on are hands"! She looks at me with agreement.

"Ya! We have to stop people from killing each other". I nod but frown.

"That important but something even bigger has come up"! She looks confused but I turn to the bananagaitors that have enter the room. Then one rise in the air and I look down to see Sanji has given one a kick.

"Bad manner kick course! Hey there. Been waiting long"? I smile as it Sanji. My smile turn to a frown as the crocodile landed and the wave submerge me for a second. I grown as my energy left me with the wave. I blink away the water from my eyes and slowly drag myself to the door that because of the wave closed shut. I try to push it open only to relies it lock us in…

"OH SON OF A BITCH"! I scream as I kick the door for it to open. Because of the heels I fall back and hit the water. The water submerges me and my back hits the floor. For a second I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of the water around me. It cool agents my skin and my body can't move but that alright. In this moment I calm down and wait for someone to lift me out. My lungs start to burn a bit and I can hear the water swirl around me as someone moves towards me. Strong hands go under my shoulders and legs and lift me above the water. I take a deep breath and smile as peace wash over me.

"Imouto are you ok? Are you feeling better"? Oniichan voice lace with understanding and worry. He knows I needed a moment to calm down. I open my eyes and grin.

"I am feeling a lot better. I needed that moment to calm down but we are now lock inside". My words sunk in and everyone freak out other then myself. My dress is stuck to me and I shiver in oniichan arms.

"Mr. Prince"! Luffy and Usopp yells. At least one person on the other side!

"Stop goofing around and find the key"! Oniichan order and I nod. I look over and all the devil fruit user look tiered. I feel the same way. Luffy quickly looks at me worriedly but I smile and he looks back over to Sanji.

"Nami-san do you love me know? Sachi-chwean aren't I the best oniichan"? Sanji sang with hearts in his eyes. I sigh as my head lean agents my oniichan shoulder. To tiered to answer. I won't be able to swim…I have been in the water for way to long.

"Yeah, Yeah I am in love. Now get this cage open…again". Nami said flat town and I just grown in acknowledgment.

"This guy is an interminable idiot, hm"? Oniichan ask and I nod with Nami. Sanji great but sometimes I wonder what go through that head of his. I watch as more cutie come in one by one. Scare face is watching me from outside the cage. I wonder what he thinking?

"Take out the third one that just came in". I look over at Smoky confuse. How does he know? I shiver again and oniichan bring me closer so I can absorb all his body heat. I feel a hand wipe my hair away from my face to see Ace smiling down at me. To other he just looks happy but the way his shoulders are slump over slightly and his eyes are a bit droopy tells me that the water getting to him too. I look over and Luffy has his tong out as he watches Sanji become surrounded by the bananagator.

"What? How do you know"? Luffy looks over at Smoky confused.

"Are your ears just for show? His growl is the same one that ate the key"? The crocodile all growl but to me there all pretty close. Luffy and Usopp look in shock. I watch as Sanji kick the poor guy in the gut and out comes a white sphere….What the hell is that?

"That not the key? What the hell is that"? Luffy yells and I watch as the sphere breaks and out comes…Oh crap!

"Hey…it him"! Oniichan grown and I clench my hands.

"Three! It Three"! Luffy stumbles and I groan.

"Why him of all people"! I state flatly as I glare at him hopping he would disappear.

"Mr.3? What was he doing in the belly of a alligator"? Vivi wonders out loud and I shrug my shoulder. How would I know.

"Would someone fill me in? Who is he"? I look over at Ace as he looks at Mr.3 while scratching his head.

"Well Ace-kun…You remember when I told you about little garden…He the one that caused us to get stuck in wax". I smile and Ace frowns and glares tiredly at Mr.3. I watch as Mr.3 drinks the water and he stands up stretching.

"I am alive! I thought I was a goner! That rotten Crocodile. He may have tried to get ride of me, but not hard enough! The moment I was swallowed, I squeezed out the last of my power to make a wax-wax ball. What this"? I watch as Mr. 3 pick up the key to this cage in confusion.

"Ahhhh! Hand that key over to us"! Luffy, Usopp, and Nami order. I doubt he would listen to us…Especially what I did to him back on little garden. He looks at us and then glares at me. Ace gets in front of me with arms cross. I smirk as Mr.3 back up a bit and Sanji walks to his side. I get out of Oniichan arms and the water surrounds my hips. He looks down at me to ask if I am ok. I wave my hand and grin to tell him I am fine. He nods once and shrugs his arm to let me know that if I am about to fall to grab on. I nod a yes and he grunts.

"So you're Mr.3….Give me the key". Sanji puts out his hand hoping he won't have to kick his ass. I watch as the idiot throws the key and it gone. Idiot!

"I don't know who you are, but you appear to be on their side! If you want it then go find it! However whether you can find it or not is your responsibility. It flew away! It flew away"! Mr. 3 dance around like he just won the lottery. Actually he did win something… He won Sanji shoe up his ass.

"That bastard…"! Oniichan mumbles and I watch as the water pretty high now. We really don't have much time.

"Just a minute, Sanji! Couldn't his Wax-wax power make a key to this cage"? Hmm can he still use his power? I can't because I am drench head to toe, Ace looks exhausted plus he fire..., and Luffy power are useless at the moment too. To show off he make a replica of the key he threw a minute ago….He is asking for a whop ass! I grin as Sanji threw a nice round house kick to his head and knee to the gut. Mr. 3 walks to our door quickly and unlocks it. The door opens and we are free….again!

"Your power really useful wax man". Sanji praises and he sheepishly rubs the back of his head.

"Thanks". He laughs and I whistle as Sanji sends another nice kick to his gut and sends him flying into the wall across from us. I whistle in amazement.

"Lets get moving! There little time"! Sanji smiles at us as we all walk out of the cage.

"Yeah. I am sure the first route they took is to Albuarna". Nami crosses her arms as she makes her point. I think we have to get out of here first.

"But there are still so many Banagator"! Vivi says worriedly only to look wide eye behind me. I look behind to see them all out cold with oniichan, Luffy, and Ace are on top of one. That a little harsh…They even took out Scare face! I pout and crose my arms annoyed.

"Aren't there any more! That was not enough"! Luffy yells in annoyance.

"Well looks like we won't have to worry anymore"! Nami mutters and I let my fingers go through my wet hair. I feel horrible. I really just want to dry off.

"And after I had trouble with just one…". Vivi looks away with her hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"No, their strength is just abnormal, so don't worry about it". Usopp tries to reassure her and I pat her shoulder.

"It true Vivi-chan. They are monster strong. Guy can we pleas get out of here"? I yell out the last part. I curse as the walls and the rest of the glass crumbles under pressure.

"The walls are crumbling"! Luffy yells as I wave washes over him. Within a second I am once again submerge under the water. I look around as I hold my breath. My body sinks as I can't move. This sucks a lot. I spot Sanji grabbing Luffy and Ace as he swims to the exit. My eyes widen as Usopp gets hit in the head with a piece of broken wall. Thank god Nami and Vivi grab him. Vivi looks at me and lets go of Usopp. I feel her small hands wrap around my arm as she pulls but she doesn't move me very far and Nami can't pull Usopp alone. I somehow tug my arm away and point at Usopp. She shakes her head and tries to grab for me. I pull away and re point to the sinking Nami and Usopp. She looks at me then at the struggling Nami. Vivi once more looks at me then swims over to Usopp and I smile as they pull him to safety. I look over at Smokey who pass out not to far away from me. I look up and oniichan swimming towards me. My chest burns and I can't help but let some air out but I hold the rest in. I am not going to pass out. Oniichan grabs my hips and he swims over and grabs smoker. He pushes off the bottom and he swims to the exit but we are going pretty slow. By this rate non of us will make it to land. With that in mind I somehow with all my remaing strength push off Oniichan and I start to sink once again. I watch as oniichan turns around to come back and get me but air leaves his mouth and I grin while nodding my head to the surface telling him to go. He has no choice. Save himself and Smoky and come back and get me or we all sink. Oniichan make the right choice and I watch him swim to the surface. More air leaves my lips but I really don't care. I smile as the water continue to dance around me. Even as my body falls and water starts to creep into my lungs. I still feel at peace when I am surrounded by the cool liquid. My eyes close as I feel my body be lifted to the surface at an incredible speed. As soon as I brake the surface I cough out the water and allow air to enter my burning lungs. Thank god I can hold my breath for so long! I feel hands grabe me and put me gently on the ground. I breath heavily as I feel people surond me and scare face swiming away from the surface. He saved me from draining...Thank you hun. I continue to cough out water and I hear a clang as metal meets metal. I finally open my eyes and look up to a very worry Ace and Luffy. I continue to cough and I notice the sun is setting. Crap their not much time before that bomb go off!

"Roranoa! Why did you save me"? Smokey bark as he glares at oniichan.

"I was just following captain orders. I don't think you have to necessarily thank me. It was one of his whims. Pay it no mind and because of it my imouto...". Oniichan just following orders huh? Ace helps me sit up and Luffy pushing my wet hair out of my face. It warm out but the temperature going to drop soon. I hope I dry off before then.

"Then you have no problem with me following my duty, right"? I can't believe Smoky just said that after we saved him.

"See? Didn't I tell ya? That what you get for saving a marine". Sanji mutters out of facts. See this is why I hate the marines! Stupid ass justice!

"Alright men! To Albuarna"! Usopp orders and Ace helps me up. I shake my head to get to water out of my ears. I look down and the dress clings to my body like a second glove. My heels are fucking annoying! I grumble as glare at them. I miss Ace eyes checking out my ass. On the other hand Luffy looking at my face.

"Sachi-chan are you ok"? Luffy ask worry and as I look into his eyes a pit in my stomach grows. Something bad going to happen to him. Soon but I don't know when.

"Ya Luffy-kun I am fine. Thank you for asking". I smile as I stand up straight. I wring out my dress.

"Here let me help you with that"! Ace smiles and I look at him questionably.

"How"? He just grins as he places his warm hands on my head and his fingers slide through my wet hair. One hand slid down my expose back and the other one slides down the front. A memory pop up and I see him doing this to me when I accidentally fell over bored. At that time I can only swim for 45 seconds. The memory fades away and his hands slide down my leg. Ace gets up and I am almost completely dry. My hands go through my dry hair…Somehow through all that I did not loose the rose piece in my hair.

"Thanks Ace-kun…I remember you doing that before". Ace grins and Oniichan and Sanji are glaring at Ace. Oh come on. I was wet. My eye brow twitches in annoyance.

"Where crocodile"? Luffy screams and he distracts the two from us. Ace chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh Lu". Ace mumbles under his breath and I grin beside him. Luffy turns around and glares at Smoky.

"Oh! You want some of this"? I scratch my head on annoyance.

"We don't have time for this! We have to go"! I emphasis go because we really do if we want to make it on time. My stomach turns.

"Go! This is the only time I am letting you off. Next time we meet. Consider yourself dead". I chuckle alongside oniichan. So a Marine can have a heart...Smoky not so bad!

"Which way to Albuarna"? Sanji ask and Vivi points us down a road.

"Over there! Strait to the east"! I run along side Vivi and Ace is on my other side.

"Hey Ace-kun you don't mind staying with us for a while do you"? I ask hopefully and he grins down at me.

"I am already here ain't I. Plus I got to make sure nothing happen to you or my Otōto". I nod in happiness.

"Hurry, Hurry, Hurry! All right guys! Head strait to Albuarna"! Luffy yells and we all agree.

"Umm how are we going to get there. Even if we run at this place I really doubt we can make it time". I say as my question lingers in the air. Can we make it in time? With each step my stomach turns and I wonder what awaits for us…for Luffy?

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone! I bet you wonder what happen to me these past few weeks! Well I am A OK! I had test and exams and no time to write. BUT now it Christmas brake and I am supper happy. I am so happy that I am listing to 90 music. Like Tearin' up my heart by NSYNC! (Does anyone remember them)? This chapter has been going on and the best part is coming up. I have something supper exciting coming up! It going to be amazing and I can't wait to write it out! On the other hand I hope you are all still there reading my story:) I wish for more then two review. Review corner:**

lightarrow: Hey:) Thank you so much for wondering where I went off too! That really sweet of you and I hope you like this chapter. The next one should be more exciting! As for pets...I wont be adding one for a long time but I am debating between a wolf, nine tail fox, or two tail cat. I have not decided yet. I have idea for whom ever I pick(Readers if you want to give me your thoughts I am all for it)! And again thank you so much for the review.

Guest: You are welcome :D...Can you tell me what I am being thank for. I dont know what guest this is but I would like to know what I am being thank for. So whoever you are pleas tell me why. Thank you :)

 **So everyone thank you for staying by me and waiting for me:) Thank you very much. Pleas do review...PLEASE! Also I do plan on adding another chapter in a few days since I love writting:) Good day everyone and we all know Oda owns ONE PIECE!**


	36. Shatter body and mind

Shatter body and mind

"Ya Sachi-chan right? Are we really going to run all the way there"? Usopp heaves as he runs with us.

"That right! Lashes. Where Lashes"? Nami also puffs and I am waiting for her to stumble. I mean how can someone run in high heels. I am barley able to keep myself upright!

"Now that you mention it this town has a stable or something? Let's get horses"! Luffy smiles back at us as we run through the streets. I can't sense the marines behind us. For some reason they stop chasing us.

"That not a bad idea Lu". Ace says beside him.

"Ya but the marines are in this town"! Vivi makes a valid point.

"Not to worry! Look in front of you". Sanji grins as he lights a new one. I blink as I see a huge crab with Chopper and Lashes on top of it. Ahhh so cute! I run up to the crab with hearts in my eyes as I latch myself onto his huge pincer.

"Awwww! You are so adorable! So cute, So cute, So cute"! I squeal in happiness and I miss the crab blushing.

"That a moving crab". Vivi grins and I just rub my cheek against it hard shell.

"Looks yummy"! Luffy drools and I hug the claw harder.

"Can I cook him"? I watch Ace glare up as his fist became flames. He glaring at the poor guy and I don't know why.

"Nooo! You can't cook or eat him! I won't let you"! I say with my cheek lying against the shell. I watch Ace as he continues to glare but without the flaming hand. Luffy on the other hand run over to the side and he ginning like a kid who just enter a buffet.

"Awesome! Awesome! Awesome"! Luffy continue to repeat as I jump onto the top of his claw.

"Get on everyone"! I beam as Chopper waves from above me and I can't help but grin to the point my face hurts.

"We get to ride it? Whoo-hoo"! Luffy cheers as he stretches his arms and attaches himself to the crab eye.

"His face sorta looks iffy, doesn't it"? Nami mumble as she looks up at him.

"I know. I don't like the way he looking at Sachi-chan". Ace adds in and I look up to see the crab eyes looking at me. I blink and scratch my head wondering what they are talking about.

"He lashes friend. Lashes was born in this town so he has lots of friends in the area". Chopper smiles and I land on the crab head to run over and hug Chopper.

"I miss you Chopper. You ok"? I ask and he looks at me then go bug eyes.

"Sachi-chan what happen to your cloths…and where did you get that scar"? Chopper looking me over confused and I sigh.

"Now not the time. Can I tell you later? Right now we have to get to Albuarne as fast as we can"! I say loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"This guy, pretty fast"? Oniichan ask and Chopper grins.

"Hold on tight everyone! Let's go"! The crab off and that feeling back. My stomach turns as the wind pushes my hair back. Something bad coming and on cue I sense purvey Croc hock go for Vivi. Like hell! I push Vivi to the side and she falls onto Ace as the hook wraps around my hips. The pull is hard as it feel like my stomach enter my mouth. I watch the crab continue on without me. In this moment as I watch them go my stomach stops turning. Then Luffy hand grabs me and switches spots with me. I land in oniichan arms and my stomach twist as I watch Luffy get further away from us. I jump out of his arms and run to the end of the crab as fear washes over me. I go to jump after him but oniichan holds me back.

"You are not going"! Oniichan orders but I continue to struggle.

"Let me go Zoro! You don't understand! My gut telling me that if we leave him behind something bad going to happen to him. Please let me go"! I continue to struggle and everyone worry eyes are on me. I don't care.

"That enough"! Oniichan barks and I continue to struggle. The crab not moving at the moment so I can still help.

"Lu strong. I am sure he will be fine". Ace tries to convince me but I can hear the worry behind his voice. I shake my frustration and continue to pull. They don't understand! My feeling never wrong! Then pain in the back of my neck and I am lying on the crab back. My vision swims but I continue to watch a blurry Luffy.

"Make sure you deliver Vivi back to her home! Make sure, now"! Luffy voice is filled with confident but my stomach is turning telling me the opposite. The smile makes me feel even worse. My vision back and I try to sit up but I can't because someone knee on my back.

"Get off me". I warn whoever sitting on me. Ace kneels in front of me.

"Calm down. Everything going to be ok. Are you feeling ok"? I look away to angry that they won't let me go. I close my eyes and sense Luffy, Purvey Croc, and Robin in the distance.

"Go, Chopper! Keep going to Alubarna"! Oniichan orders and then the wind flowing pass me again. A single tear falls down my face as I clench my fist. The further we go the worst I get. I ignore the talk around me and listen to my pounding heart. Vivi voice breaks through.

"Luffy-sama! We will be waiting for you in Alubarna"! She screams over the soring wind. My body turns cold as fear washes over me. It horrible and they won't let me go. I concentrate as much as possible and spread my haki as far as I can. Right before Luffy leaves my range I sense him run at Croc. With that he gone. I even my breathing and calm my fearful heart. I open my eyes to see a sand storm behind us.

"That a sandstorm near Rainbase"! Vivi mumbles and the storm picks up the wind around us. I glare at the twisting stand and finally look up to see oniichan sitting on me.

"Zoro-nii get off me. I won't go anywhere. I promise just let me sit up". Oniichan searches for something and nods as he moves to sit beside me. I sit up and remove my heels. Can't fight in these. With a little spark of happiness I throw them over the crab. I don't care if I burn my feet. It more important for me to fight when I have too. A few minutes pass in silence and I watch the sunset fall. I suddenly lose my breath as pain shoots through my chest. It there for only a second but in that second I knew something happen. The pain vanish with my twisting stomach and I sit away from everyone so no one can see my silent tears fall down my face. I hope…No I know Luffy still alive…right? Nami and Vivi sit on each of my side. We don't say a word as we continue to watch the sun fall. My tears have stop and I wipe the remaining on my cheek away. I turn around and oniichan lifting eyelash with his sword, Usopp telling a story to Chopper, Ace arms are cross and deep in thought, while Sanji just enjoying his nicotine.

"Oh, Zoro you should save your strength". Nami says sternly and oniichan continues like she said nothing. He looks at me and I give him a small smile that I am better. He takes it and look far into the distance.

"Just leave him alone Nami-san. If those guys aren't doing something, they can't stay focus. They are not that skilled. Especially…that muscle freak. Now that he has had a taste of the level of the Seven warlords". Sanji smoke go with the wind as he exhales.

"Oh, what are you trying to say? Go ahead and spill it out"! Oniichan glares at Sanji back and the tension thickens in the air.

"Oh, you want me to spell it out for you? You're scared. You're worried that Luffy might lose". Sanji hit the nail right on the head. Everyone feeling it but he is able to put it in words. Oniichan stands up and he pretty much just admitted to what Sanji says is true.

"Who, me? You say I am scared…? Why you fancy eyebrows"! Ohh low blow Oniichan. Sanji gets up and glares back at Oniichan. I get up and Nami nods with me. My fist knocks out oniichan while Nami got Sanji.

"Cut it out! This is pointless"! Nami waves her fist threatening in the air. I nod as I cross my arms. I nervously bight my lip as the sun almost gone. The sun will set and I am going to freeze under the desert weather. Stupid dress. I walk over to Ace and snuggle into his warm side. We say nothing as his arm wraps around me and pulls me into his side. I move a bit to have my back to him since mine expose. The smell of the forest and a campfire calms me down I can feel the nervouse waves wash off him. He is nervous about his oniichan..Luffy.

"Take it easy everyone. Luffy-sama won't lose! I mean we promised him, didn't we? That we will be waiting for him in Alubarna"? Vivi stutters and worry lace in her voice. I hope we can meet Luffy there.

"Oh! You sound the most worry out of all of us"! Usopp just has to open his big mouth. I smile as Nami bonks some sense into Vivi.

"You should just worry about the revolution. Now let's just get there". Nami wrong and I am about to dump more crap on Vivi shoulders. I sigh as I count to three.

"We have more than the revolution to worry about. Vivi-Chan is there a clock tower there"? She turns to me and she nods but not understanding why.

"Why do you ask"? Vivi looks worried as she plays with her coat.

"While I was stuck with Croc I look through his documents and I found one called Utopia. His plan is to get everyone there and at when the clock strikes 12 there will be nothing but ashes and sand. There a bomb in the clock tower. I have a plan though. We will stop the war but our first job though is to get there to stop the bomb. Where is the clock tower located Vivi"? She falls to her knee and her hand to her mouth. Tears fall down her cheeks and Nami comforts her.

"What? A bomb? We are so dead"! Usopp cries and I glare at him. This is not the time or place to be an ass.

"That enough Usopp! We will not die and we stop the bomb Vivi. Trust me and follow my strategy this time. Ok"? Vivi turns to me with her tears continue to fall. She just nods and oniichan pats me on the head.

"There my imouto. Welcome back". He grins down at me and I slap his hand away. He just chuckles as he sits next to Ace and I. We all become silence as I continue to work through more details of my plan.

"So uh what is the plan"? Usopp ask and I hmm.

"Still working on it. Don't worry everything is going to work out". The last part a bit force because I can only hope it will. I can only protect them so much.

"Anyway lets go Pincher". Nami encourages and I smile as the crab moves a bit faster.

"Oh Nami that such a cute name"! I chuckle as Nami beams at me. The sun is gone and I can feel the cold creep into my expose skin. I hate the cold but luckily my heater…Ace is here with me. I bury as deep as I can into his warm stomach and I can tell he happy to wrap his arms tighter around me.

"Guy what are we going to do? This crab cant cross the river"! I blink up at Vivi. I thought all crabs can swim.

"What? We can't cross this river with the crab"? Usopp yells and I nod agreeing with him.

"Moving crabs are creatures of the desert, so they can't take on water". Vivi conforms and I look at the adorable creature. Poor thing can't swim.

"Hey this is a huge problem. Look here". Usopp pulls out a map and shows us the river we have to cross.

"If we just swim across the river, as wide as the sea we are not going to make it in time! And look! After we cross the desert we still have lots of kilometers to go! If this crab cant make it to the other shore are we suppose to run there? There is no way we will make it in time"! I hit Usopp on the head.

"I am done with your negative attitude. We will be fine… I just know it. For now let's figure out how we are going to get to the other side. We have three devil fruit users on bored who will have to be carried". I quickly think of a way to cross as I shiver to the cold air.

"Oh! There the Sandora river"! I look pass Sanji and we are running out of time.

"Do something pincer-kun"! Nami says sweetly.

"Pleas cutie pie! IS there any way you can help us out". I plead with Pincher. We really need to get to the other side!

"I know! Pincer loves dancing girls"! Chopper states and Nami removes her coat to reveal her dancing outfit. I stand up beside her. I may not be in one but I want to help as much as possible. With me standing up in the middle beside Nami everyone can see what I am wearing fully. I blush and look down as Sanji, eyelash eyes become hearts.

"Holy crap"! Sanji swoons and I look over to see Ace blushing while glaring at Sanji. Oniichan is too. I watch Pincers eyes turn towards us and I smile with red cheeks. Suddenly the crab speed up and the wind pushes my dress to the side.

"We're accelerating! Go purvey powers"! Chopper beams. We run across the water and I squeal in happiness.

"Pincher you are so awesome"! I beam and Ace chuckle.

"I am actually a little impress"! Ace stands beside me.

"Hey, now! This crab is incredible. I can't even believe it". Sanji mutters as waves splash away. I can feel the crab slow down.

"Run, run, all the way! Go! You can make it all the way! Ah the crab sinking"! Usopp cheers as the crab sinks and we submerge under the water. My strength leaves me but because I was dry I have two minutes. I kick my heavy legs to the surface and breathe heavily as I look around me. Shit where is everyone. I feel arms around my hips and I look over to blond hair.

"Sachi-swan are you ok"? Sanji ask and I stop kicking and let the water take my strength away.

"Ya". I say tiredly and when I look in front I giggle a little. Oniichan has Ace by his side and Chopper sitting on his head. Cute.

"Stop sinking, you crab"! Usopp whines as Sanji pulls me along.

"No time to whine about it. Keep moving forward". Oniichan and I said together. I grin as Usopp shiver a bit.

"Aren't there any boats? Howe many kilometers is to the shore"? Usopp ask Vivi as she swims beside him.

About 50 kilometers". Are you shiten me. Chopper waves goodbye to Pincer as I sense something huge coming above the surface. I blink as a huge gray catfish looks down at us. He roars at us showing off his sharp teeth and I glare back. No time for that.

"What the hell is that"? Usopp shrieks.

"That a rare Sandoran cat fish! Also human are their favorite food"! Vivi screams as it dived down into the water.

"Oh you have got to be fucking with me death! Well fuck you too"! I scream out to no one. I am just done with all of this crap. I just want to beat my frustration out on someone.

"Sachi this is not the time for this"! Usopp yells and I try to help Sanji kick.

"I think it a great time to say fuck you"! Ace mumbles beside oniichan and I tiredly laugh. I watch as the fish looks like it getting beaten up from…awwww it my Kung fu dogans!

"Hey let go! I can't see anything. Chopper let go"! Oniichan yells as he tries to pull Choppers hooves from his eyes. My eyes turn to hearts as my three little guys come and take me out of Sanji arms.

"My sweety pies came to save me. Awww thank you so much". I coo as they blush while rubbing my cheek.

"Hey I got her"! Sanji yells and I smile at him as more of them grab him. They lift me and put me on top of the cat fish body with the rest of my nakama.

"Never thought they would come get us". Ace shakes some water off as I watch steam lift from his body. I am yet again soaking wet and the wind is fucking cold!

"Ace can you"? I ask and he walks towards me.

"Sure but this time it will coast ya". He grins playfully and I lift an eyebrow.

"Sure what do you want"? I ask.

"I want a date with you when all of this shit is over". I slightly blush and before I could say anything oniichan blocking me.

"No way are you taking my imouto on a date"! His hand on his blade and Ace hands are up in surrender. I shiver with the wind and my teeth start to clatter. Stupid desert nights.

"Zoro-nii I am freezing and I definitely want to go on a date with you". Ace grins and oniichan turns towards me.

"What"?! He barks and I cross my arms as goose bumps cover my body.

"Come on! I am 19 years old. I can go out with whomever I want. You can too if you wanted to". I point back and oniichan glares back at Ace.

"If you hurt her anyway possible I will shove your balls so far down your throat. You got that fire for brains"! Ace glares back tick at the new nick name oniichan came up with.

"I would never hurt her. I love her"! They glare at each other and my face heats up a bit. I look away as Luffy face comes to mine and then him bared in sand. I shake my head as I jump off the fish. Sand sticks to my wet feet as I wave my cuties goodbye. I am still wet!

"Ace pleas before we go anywhere". I ask again and Ace walks over to me with a happy smile. I sigh in bliss as his warm hands go through my wet hair. I close my eyes as I enjoy the heat that surrounds me. Oniichan and Sanji are glaring at us but I am not dripping wet anymore and a bit warm now too.

"Things have somewhat been going smoothly? Can we make it"? Oniichan put extra spaz on somewhat and I open my eyes up to Ace beaming one. He leans down and kiss me gently.

"Feeling better"? I nod and the kiss did the trick to warm up my core. The only thing that remains is my worry twisting intestine.

"That a tough one. Even riding on lashes it will be hard to make it on time"! I stop and I sense a flock of birds running towards us. Oh man this is grate. I just came up with the perfect plan. I grin as I work out the smaller details.

"What you got so happy"? Usopp mutters to me and I just smile wider.

"I just came up with a perfect strategy and my strategy running right at us! Right Vivi-chan"? I point to the open desert.

"It Karo and the supper sonic duck squad"! Vivi cheers and my eyes turn to hearts as they stop in front of us. I run to the cutest one. This duck has a red saddle, a small scare under his right eye, a cowboy hat similar to Aces but it deep red, and orange straps on each its wings. It reminds me a mix of both Ace and Luffy. So cute. I hug his neck and nuzzle into his feathers. The duck chuckles in my arms and I chuckle along with him. Ace is also admiring him.

"Nice hat". Ace grins and the duck squawks in agreement. I look over and the others are just as cute but this one the best!

"Everyone get on. These are the fastest animals in all of Alabasta"! I got on my cowboy duck and Ace sits behind me garbing the rains. The others get on and we are off. I smile as I feel the Ace heat radiant off of him behind me.

"Ok guys listen up. I came up with a plan"! Everyone nods and stares at me as I grin.

"When we get there I read that baroque numbers are going to be there to take Vivi out. So we are each going to split up and go to a different gate and spread the enemy out! Everyone will fight someone because there is a secret agents called 0.5 and Miss. Halloween. They take on special mission and no one knows about them. I just read about them. Anyway after we take them out we will all meet up at the clock tower and take out that bomb. We will most likely not make it in time to stop the beginning but we can end the war early. For now when we get there Nami and oniichan will go to the south gate. Usopp and eyelash will go to the south-west gate. Sanji and Chopper will go to the west gate but after that Sanji I want you to swish spots with Usopp. Ace and I will go to East gate. Vivi I want you to stay behind until the agents are all gone. Everyone got the plan"? Every nods and Vivi looks concerns.

"But why am I behind"? Vivi ask and I look at her with a grin.

"I change my plan a bit. Vivi you are to do your best to stop the army. If it fails do not interfere with the war and meet us at the clock tower. As for the agents not to guess who who I found white clock in my bag. Check if your ducky has them too"! I pull two out and put it on to hide my face. Everyone did the same.

"Oh Sachi-chan you are so smart! I am so lucky to have you as an imouto"! Sanji beams as he cover his face. Oniichan glares at him as he puts on his own white cloak.

"Now no one can tell which one of us is Vivi"! Nami beams and Chopper go into strong point and cover up. We can see the palace up ahead. I breathe in the beautiful sunrise for I hope this is not the last time I will get to see it! Vivi hides behind a rock and we get close enough for are enemy to see us.

"Good luck everyone". I say just loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"You ready Ace-kun"? I ask behind me. He just huffs.

"These guys are going to be a piece of cake. I probably have taken down stronger men". He say cocky and I roll my eyes.

"Never judge your enemy". I say sternly and he rolls his eyes at me. I watch as one by one we split up and I can feel the enemy did to. To our luck two people are fallowing us. We make it the our steps and stop. I pat the duck for a job well done.

"Oh you have so guessed that I am the princess"! I try to say it in Vivi voice but it no where near it.

"No I am the princess". I shake as I hold in my laugh. Ace sounds so funny.

"Who the fuck are you"? The guy screams. He has short dark purple hair, wearing a long black coat with ripped jeans and a chain hang from his hip. On the other hand the women beside him has orange hair, and lips black shorts, and green bikini top. She has this sinister twinkle in her eyes and I don't like it…She mine. I jump off the duck and reveal who I am with a smile. I take off my bandanna and tie it over my forehead. Ace does the same and I watch as they realize who he is.

"What the bloody hell is the second division commander of the whitebeard pirates doing all the way out here"? Halloween ask in this accent. I have never heard one like that before. Ace smirks as he allows flames to lick his shoulders in warning.

"That non of your busniss". Ace mutters and they aren't even looking at me. Like I am not even woth their time. I don't want my power to get in the way so I have to get her away from here. I grin as I stick my tongue out and pat my ass.

"Oh Miss Halloween come and get me if you can but if you do you will be risking your life"! I continue to taunt her and I love that she looks piss.

"0.5 I am going to deal with this pest quickly then I will come back and help you". He nods.

"Better hurry. I could use your power"! She grins and runs after me. I run to north-east stairs and turn towards my enemy. No words are said as we run at each other. My feet burns from the hot sand but I run faster as I throw a round house kick. She easily blocks and I sense her through a left hook. I lift my arm and block the blow. She strong but not strong enough. We exchange a few blows and I jump back to cut my hand.

"What the bloody point in cutting your hand to make a sword? I know every move you are going to make I can see you falling to your knees. Sasasasasa". I stop what I am about to do.

"How do you know"? I scratch my head and watch as she grows a Cheshire cat grin.

"Well my devil fruit the Miru miru no mi. I can see into the past and into the future. I know everything you are going to do. I am one step ahead of you"! She grins as she runs at me.

"So what? You can change the future. We all walk are own paths. Nothing is ever carved in stone". I grin back as I sense an elbow to the gut and block it. I jump back and Halloween did as well.

"Change the future? Don't make me bloody laugh. Of course the future set in stone. What I see is the truth. And the truth can hurt". She grins spreading her orange lips to a sick grin. I wonder if that what I look like when I go crazy.

"What are you talking about"? I raise an eyebrow and she just laughs.

"Since I can see the past I know everything"! I role my hand to tell her to continue.

"You know your captain… well he dead"! My world froze as the her words seep into my core.

"What"? I stutter as I feel my stomach turn.

"Your sweet captain is dead. Boss used his hook and pierce his rubbery chest and through him into quick sand. Sasasasa"! I fall to my knees and I can't feel anything. Not the explosion from where Chopper and Usopp are fighting nor Ace flames that engulf the sky in a heated haze. I blink and I am seeing my dream. I remember the smell of iron in the air, the feel of pulling Luffy body out of the sand, and how I watch him die. Tears fall down my face until hot anger fills my very core. My fingers dig deep into the hot sand as my hair cover my eyes. Since Ace been with us I haven't been with him as much as usual. I will never get to touch is soft skin or feel his warm sweet lips. All because of Crocodile. It his fault. It has always been his fault. I grind my teeth as I can't hear anything around me. My dream came true when I was supposed to prevent it. I grab that deep dark power as the same voice filled my head again.

"Always tell someone how you feel because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye but regret can last a life time". Baroque works and Crocodile must die. I grin at the thought of his blood everywhere. My blood thirst grows as I sense Halloween come at me. The sounds of battle come back as I feel her hand with a dagger come down on me. I grab her wrist before it connects with me. She can't see my eyes as I stand and I push her to her knees.

"Bitch let go of my bloody wrist"! She screams then a snap is heard as I feel her bones crack in my hand. Her screams fill the air and I look down at her. I grin as she shakes.

"What…What are you"? She cries as she looks into my black eyes. Words from a language long forgotten forms down the right side of my face down my neck to my chest that hides under my dress.

""Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you all baroque works". I let go of her writs and watch as she cradles it into her body.

"Pleas I don't want to die". Halloween begs for her life and I grab her hair so she can look me straight in the eyes.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't. You are killing the innocent, killing my Nakama family and home. A life for a life I do say so myself". I push her into the sand as it sprays around me. I let my rings cut my hand as two swords form in my hand.

"Oh god I really am going to die". She whisper and I walk towards her.

"I don't think your devil fruit to see that". I grin as I strike down cutting her across the chest. I watch as her blood seeps into the sand and I grin down at her. I walk not looking back as I walk towards the sound of battle. The need for blood grows as I walk up the stairs. No innocent will die from my blade only those that deserve to die will die. My blade scratch the hot cement beneath my feet as I watch the battle, no the war in front of me. Oh what a pretty sight to see evil fall. I sense Crocodile going towards the palce. You wont get away from me. I grin evilly as I run towards the battle and I block a guard sword.

"Die revolution"! The man screams as he clumsily strikes at me. I frown at the innocent men. I duck his oncoming strike and elbow him behind the neck. The man falls unconscious as I run at another and grin when I find the logo of baroque on his arm. I twirl and let my twin blades dig deep into his flesh allowing his blood to stick to my dress. Another evil down. I run through the battle killing evil or taking down the innocent. I can't help but want more blood around me. In the distance I see the marine girl the oniichan fought back in Loguetown. A secret baroque agent in the royal army go to strike but I can see her demise. I run and block the attack that would have killed her. I grin and the baroque guard shakes as he looks deep into my black abyss. I push his sword away and my sword digs deep into his chest. He coughs up blood and I pull outmy blade. I kick him as he falls on the floor unmoving. They are all pest that need to be squash.

"Bloody Rose you are….". I turn to her with my blood stricken appearance.

"The innocent shall not die only the evil that burns this place apart. Protect the innocent". I say to her darkly. She cover her mouth and fall to her knees in fear. I turn away from her and run to the palace. I grin as sand starts to twirl around my feet. I look down an alleyway and change my left blade into small daggers. I grin at Sanji as a baroque go to shoot him.

"Sachi what"? Sanji mumbles as I throw my blade at the man who is trying to kill my nakama. The blades dig into the man arms and the last one in the middle of the forehead as he too drops dead. Sanji looks behind him at the crumple man and I continue forth. Croc must die. A life for a life. My grin spreads wider as I walk up the palace steps. Guards are unconscious around me and I look at the large door. He is behind the door. I slice the wood and it crumples beneath my blade as I walk forward. I look around and my eyes land on him. Croc looks back and raises an eyebrow.

"Why have you come back to me once you knew…". Crocodile never finish as I slam my fist into his smug cheek sending him to the ground.

"Sachi is that you"? Vivi shakes as she gets a good look at me. I grin at her. I am cover in blood so I am not surprise she covers her mouth. I smile sweetly.

"You have done well Vivi-chan. Go and do as we planed". Vivi nods and I look back the angry croc. I then notice Robin shaking as she look at me.

"What are the words on her face"? Croc ask as he got up. The blood thirst grows and my blade becomes my skull scythe.

"It poneglyph writing. How is she…It says for I am the door between life and death. I am the in-between that guides lost…that it. The rest is cover". Robin eyes scan me and I run at Croc. He blocks me and I grin as wet blood drips from my hair.

"A life for a life. You will have your blood across the floor". I yell as I continue my attacks. Sand swirls around me and blinds me. I laugh sincerely as I slash his side.

"Tick. Little bird should know when to fly away". Croc growls in pain as I continue to send attach after attacks. I jump back and lift my scythe up.

"Bodisupuritta"! I scream as I jump into the air and bring my blade down cutting into Croc flesh. I laugh as his blood soaks down his chest. His hand clutches his wound and glares at me. His sand rises and swirls around his master.

"Big mistake! _Dezāto Supāda (Destert spade)_ ". Croc growls as he lets sand come at me. It brakes the brick beneath my feet as I doge each one. I move closer to him so I can see his pain streak face. I miss the feel of the sand twirl around me. With that mistake I was lifted into the air.

"Sāburusu (Sables). Now you are dead". I watch as he flies towards me and I bring my blade in front to block but his storm hits it out of my hand. The weapon falls and the blood splatters across the floor below. I feel the hot sand push my back as I can't do anything as he fly towards me. I hear my muscle rip as his hook go deep through the right side of my chest. My blood seeps down his arm and I cant help but grin at the beautiful color.

"Kahahaha this is the same way that rookie died". Crock laugh breaks what ever restrain I have of my power. I feel no pain as I watch my red liquid seep out of my wound. I grab my Rose hair piece and stab it deep into his arm. If possible my eyes turn even blacker. He throws me to the palace floor. I easily stand up.

"How are you still moving"? He gawks. My blood dances around me as I put my hand forward stopping their dance.

"Shi no yari (Death spear)". Pass my blood stain lips as the blood in the air fly extremely fast piercing Croc shoulder and leg. The rest sadly mist causing me to frown.

"Who are you"? Croc coughs up blood and glares at me.

"I am Bloody Rose here to exchange your life for Luffy"! I let my head fall to the side and grin.

"I don't have time for this! Sāburusu: Pesādo (Sandstorm Burden). Nico Robin grab the king and we are going"! Croc barks as thick sand forms in his hand. He throws a punch at me and the sand from his fist fly towards me. I grin as I raise my hand.

"Buraddishīrudo (Bloody shield)". My blood leaves my chest and forms a shield just as the sand hits it. The pressure pushes me back and my shield crack a bit. I sense Croc, Robin, and a man run away. No way is he getting away.

"Crocodile"! My body freezes as his voice fills me. I can feel my tears fall down my cheeks as his voice sooth my inner turmoil.

"You are mine"! Luffy yells as he throws a punch across his smug face. Crocodile flys back and Luffy lands in front of me.

"Luffy". I whisper and I walk forward to make sure it really him. My blood stain fingers touch his warm skin.

"Is it really"? I ask as tears fall down my already stain cheeks. He look at me and I he doesn't cringe or shake as he looks into my eyes. His eyes only grow angrier. I let my other hand join the other side of his cheek and I bring his face to mine as I kiss him hard. All my anger and sadness forward. I wanted him to taste it. What I truly feel. He pushes forward showing me how angry he is also towards me. I pull away and the ancient language is gone and my eyes are not so dark.

"Crocodile is mine. Go help the others". I nod as I kiss him one more time. I got my revenge as croc blood is among this castle ground. Now it time to help the others.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! I have been waiting to write that scene for a long time! In a few chapters everything will be revealed! You just have to wait. Did you like this fighting scenes? It was a dousy. I did my best and I think it pretty good! Pleas let me know:) Pleas. Now for comment corner:**

peace486: Hey I hope you like this chapter! There will be more Luffy and Ace scenes. I have a fun chapter in mind for the future! Thanks for the review nd I look forward to your next one.

 **Hey everyone! I am so close to 80 reviews. Can we make it in the chapter? Pleas even if it something tiny like a good job or keep going is perfect. Also I would like to thank you everyone who is following or like my story! I am having so much fun writing this and I hope you like reading it. Until next time! One piece is by Oda!**


	37. To end it all

To end it all

I jump off the side of the palace and fall into the dancing sand below. My eyes remain black to keep the pain away. I stick my hand out and allow my blood to stick to a poll. I swing down to the battle below and land safely. I can feel the fearful eyes look at me. Let them fear me. I stand and move to the left as an innocent swings at me. I knock him out and run to the clock tower. They are all there waiting at the clock tower. I make it in time as the clock has eight minutes to twelve. I slow down so I don't startle them.

"Oh my god. Sachi…". Nami the first to notice me as the rest follow. Usopp shakes and takes a step back. Oniichan walks up to me and out his hand out.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you to stain your hands with my work. Most of it is not my blood anyway. We don't have time to talk. We have to get you up there Vivi-chan. Get on my back". I turn around and bend. The only blood on my back is the seeping blood from where Croc stab me.

"No way! You are doing no such thing other then Chopper checking you out'! Oniichan growls and I glare back.

"We don't have time for this. The bomb going to explode in six minutes and I can get her up there in a minute". Oniichan nods his head no at me.

"Not a chance. You push yourself to hard and why are your eyes black again"? Oniichan arms are cross and I am not going to win. I blink as I realize Ace is not here.

"Fine! My eyes are black so I don't fucking pass out! That why. If they aren't black I will drop like a fly. It blocking the pain. That what! Oh I want to get this fucking over with and where the fuck is Ace"!? I scream back and I can feel Chopper already by my side. Looking at the cutie calms me down a bit but all I did was worry everyone. I glare at Chopper to back away from me and turn to the clock tower. I lift my hand so it pointing at the clock. The blood around me slowly starts to lift.

"Sachi-swan what are you doing"? Sanji ask nervously but I just ignore him. I ignore the sounds around me as I glare at the clock that now open. We have five minutes.

"Ketsueki ketsueki kaidan (Blood blood stairway)". I yell as I allow all the blood on me and somehow the blood around me to form stairs to the open clock. I sense two baroque works up there and they want to kill Vivi home. Nakama home. Sounds vanish around me and the blood thirst fills me once more. Baroque must die. They all must die. I walk up the stairs and I can feel the others behind me. My hand go to my bleeding chest and I close the wound the best I can. I am the first one up and I dodge the bullet. I slam both my hands into their faces and push them to the floor. I watch as the look at me with so much fear.

"Pleas…". The women begs and I grin sickly sweet to them.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. I am here to kill you". I laugh as I lift their heads up and slam it agents the floor. In a second I am above the agents next I am slam against the wall by a very hot body holding my hands above my head.

"Sachi that enough"! Ace voice rings through my head as I look into his angry eyes.

"You have done enough damage and come back to us. Pleas". His voice go from yelling to pleading.

"They must die! They hurt my nakama"! I growl back as I try to wiggle out of his hold. Instead he pushes me harder to the wall.

"Sachi-san it ok. They are out cold. You don't have to fight anymore". Vivi soft voice tames this inner turmoil and I stop struggling. Ace hands let go and my body catching up to me. I fall to the floor but Ace warm arms catch me.

"Sachi…Sachi. Where your doctor"? Ace yells over and I am up against the wall.

"Chopper"! Oniichan yells and I can't make anything out anymore. I close my eyes and use my hakai to watch everything around me. The bomb never went off but there is a second timer. I feel bandages get wrap around my chest but ignore the worry yells around me. A hawk that Vivi knows takes the bomb and fly high into the sky to save everyone. She cries as the bomb go off. The hawk just escape with his life. People below continue to fight.

"Pleas…Pleas stop fighting. Pleas stop fighting. PLEAS STOP FIGHTING"! Vivi continue to repeat over and over. I sense Nami push Sanji, Usopp, and Ace to help stop the fighting.

"No point". I say loud enough before they make it the real stairs since mine have long fallen.

"What? Are you crazy? We have to do something". Nami yells at me and I smile up at her. Finally feeling all the dry blood on me. The pain has yet to arrive.

"Luffy won. Watch the sky". Everyone looks out where Vivi is. I open mine only to see nothing but blurs. I smile as I sense Croc in the sky. Finally ass whole down. Then within seconds rain falls for the first time in years. This country finally free. Oniichan lifts me up onto his back as we all make it down the back stairs. Ace does soothing circles on my bandage back. I can feel all their eyes but that alright. I don't care. I really can't hear them anyway. Then the cold rain washes over my body washing my blood away. It makes me smile wider. Then the king I sense earlier is carrying Luffy on his back. Safe we are all safe. No one can see because my eyes are close but they go back to green and the pain comes in waves. So much that I black out. I reopen my eyes and I look around as the cold seeps into my very bone.

"No". I cringe as my scream fills the room. I am back in this shit whole. I look around as my body feels like lead.

"THIS IS IT! I am done with this bull shit. Today I will collect what is mine"! His voice echos with my screams. I frantically look around for anything. I shiver as the first hand wraps around my right leg. I shake as fear washes over me. I kick the hand as it pulls me through the darkness.

"Let go of me. Someone help me pleas"! I yell. At least my voice is not lock. I try to grab onto anything but there noting to grab on to.

"Sachi! Let go of her"! I turn to the voice and a hand in front of me. I latch on for dear life and Luffy body comes out of the darkness glowing red. I latch onto his body as another hand wraps around my other leg.

"Please don't let it take me". I beg as Luffy pulls but alone he not enough.

"What the hell? Where am I"? Oniichan voice is to the left of us.

"Nii-nii"? I scream and then running echo across the darkness. I feel another pair of hands and look up into my worried nii-nii. He glowing green.

"What the hell is going on"? I feel him pull and for a second the hands slide down my leg.

"These mystery hands are trying to take Sachi-chan away"! Luffy pulls harder.

"Tsk what pest. She will be mine"! That voice rings through the void and two more hands this time wrap around my hips. I shiver as we are sliding towards the abyss. I feel my legs enter a pool of something and pain shoots up my body. My screams echo louder but I hold mine down.

"Ahhhhh! Where am"? That Nami and Usopp voice.

"Guys get your ass over here"! Oniichan barks. I can see an orange and yellow glow running towards us.

"What going on? Sachi what have you gotten your self into this time"? Nami glaring at me as she grabs my arm. Usopp shaking as he grabs the other side of my hip.

"YA! You are accident prone or something"? Usopp mutters. I shiver as more hands wrap up my body. No. Nami and Usopp freaks out and lets go of me. Luffy and nii-nii not strong enough as I get pull in deeper. I can feel the black hands on my face and the tears down my cheeks. I don't want to be here anymore. The pain too much and I go to scream but one of the hands cover my mouth and eyes.

"Why the hell did you let go"? That Sanji voice. My body feels like someone constantly stabbing me over and over again. Sanji calist hands grab my arm and then Usopp and Nami go to my other arm. For second I am not moving then I am towards them.

"ZarZarZar! Give it up! She will be mine. I will take everything that is her. Why save what doesn't belong in this world"! I hate him. God someone needs to shut him up!

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! She is our Nakama and my queen! I won't let you take what mine"! Luffy screams into the abyss. I shiver as everyone tries to pull me. I continue to scream in pain but no one can hear it because my mouth cover.

"Don't worry Sachi! I will help you". That Chopper voice. His big hands grab under my shoulders and with a huge pull my body slowly leaves the pool of pain.

"NO! You will not have her"! A snap is heard and the hands around me tighten.

"Where am I? Why is everything dark"? That Ace. I may not see but a glow gets pass the hands.

"Oh! They hate your fire. Get your ass over here and burn these hands of my imouto"! Nii-nii cries as I can feel the hands pull harder. They are running out of time. I cry harder as my head now becomes submerge into the pain.

"Welcome! I have been waiting for you. Once your arms join us you are all mine. Then none of your nakama can save you. ZarZarZar". His voice is right by my ear and it sends shivers down my spine. Pleas mina save me. I feel heat on my arms and my body slowly moves away. I can feel the heat move the hands one by one off me. I smile through the pain as my head finally out of that. The hands around my eyes and mouth move down my neck to get away from the heat. I open my eyes and smile as Ace hands are on fire moving all those little hands away. Ace is glowing white. I look over and if possible I smile wider as everyone who my nakama in front of me. Pulling me away from that hell. My screams still echo in the air but their not from my lips. Sanji glowing blue and Chopper is glowing pink. By now my feet are the only thing left that they have a hold on. With Ace fire that too is gone and I am flying straight into everyone.

"Noo! You pest. She mine. I have been after her for years. You can't have her if their anything I can do about it". The voice is to the right and everyone stands around me with their weapons ready.

"For once we can save you Sachi"! Nami has this blue metal poll in front of her.

"Ya. The lady should never have to fight for a man. My sweet rose allow me to be your thorns". Sanji taps the tip of his shoes against the ground as he lights up a new cigarette.

"Guy this is nothing for Captain Usopp brave warrior of the sea. Sachi let me handle this". For once Usopp not shaking as he holds his sling shot ready for a battle.

"You are way to hurt! As your doctor you have to stay put". Chopper smiles back at me in his arm point.

"Imouto…What am I going to do with you. Just stay put and don't move". Oniichan gives me a warm smile as he ties his bandanna around his head and put Wado in his mouth.

"You are dealing with the wrong pirate. No one takes my fiancee away from me"! Ace allows his fire to dance up his arm and covers his shoulders.

"I won't let you take my strategist or my queen away from us! Show yourself"! Luffy fist are raised and his hat covering his right eye. Every one cares so much for me. I slowly stand up on shaky legs watching everyone protect me. I look around the black abyss waiting for it to come out.

"Zarzarzar! You think you can win agents me. I know everything about you. I have seen everything you can do. You have no chance"! The voice echo. Taunting. Foot steps echo as a someone finally comes out. No way. My eyes widen as it not a guy but a women.

"No way". Oniichan mumbles as everyone looks at me. Well not me but me.

"Surprise? I am you. Your fear and your need for blood. That power you have gotten well that all me. ZarZarZar. You like it though. Don't lie because I know you do! If you kill me then you kill you. We are one. If you want your memory back then you have to accept me as a part of you. We have to become one but you don't want that"! The other me laughs. She looks like me but with black eyes, this old writing down her face and hides underneath her cloths, black lips and fangs.

"You know I don't like our nakma here. Let's move them out of the way". I watch as her arms sweeps across from her and everyone but me fly across the room. I watch other me smile sisterly. If that what I look like then I am not surprise that I can scare people.

"What the hell! Let us out"! I look over as Luffy bangs against a clear wall.

"Now why would I do that? Watch as I take over your Sachi little by little"! Other me turns towards me and cut her hand to form the skull scythe I like so much. I frown but stand my ground.

"Hey let me…". I look over at Sanji who vanish. Not just him but Chopper, Nami, and Usopp are gone to.

"Where are they"? I scream as I allow my rose scythe to come out.

"Oh them? They woke up. They are among the wake. The other will go and then you will beall alone". The other me runs at me and I block the attack. I glare at my black eyes not afraid. I cant be afraid.

"Your wrong! She is never alone"! Luffy continue to punch the wall.

"Imouto you don't have to fight alone. Break me out so I can help". Oniichan slash the wall but not even a mark is shown. I swing downwards as the other me moves to the left.

"They lie. You are alone. Think about it. When have they ever help you"? I blink as suddenly memory's of me fighting Crocodile, fishman, hippno guy, the marines. All alone fighting.

"See you need me. Let me in and we can be strong together Zarzarzar". She grins and my defenses falter just enough for her blade to swing down. Luckily I catch it with the staff part. I look down the blade as it pushes me to my knees.

"Don't listen to her! We have always look out for you"! Luffy screams. I look over and it only him. He watching me fall. I push the blade away and roll back as the blade mist me by seconds. I jump up and run at me. I swing wildly.

"You are wrong! All those times I wanted to protect them. I fight them alone so I can protect my nakama. They did protect my back. They always have protected my back. I am never alone. If I have to accept you then fine. You are me but I will not let you take over. Not ever again"! I scream as I hit the skull scythe out of her hands and throw mine as well. I throw a right hook and when I hit me a glow left her body and flies into me. I gain the rest of my memory of Nami. I grin as I follow with the left. Another orb flies into me. Usopp memory have return. The other me shakes as she throws a kick. I easily block and knee her in the gut. A huge orb flies into me. I gain the rest of my memory. The screams stop and the other me stumbles back.

"Fuck you. I work hard for those". She screams at me.

"It over. You are mine"! I run at her as the wall holding Luffy back breaks and the blackness becomes a beautiful field. I smile as I tackle the other me and then a pulse go through my body.

"Stop. No I don't want this. I was supposed to take over your body"! She screams under me as she becomes a black orb and enters into me. My body continue to pulse and I push the darkness deep down. I have control. Not her. This is my body. I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful lake and the sun warming my skin. My pure paradise. Then I am tackle to the ground with rubber arms wrap around me. Within seconds soft lips are on mine. I don't hold back because everything over. I free my hands to wrap around him. He one of the many bricks that hold me down. I can't see my life without him but I can't see myself without the others either. Luffy pulls back panting and sits up with me in his lap.

"So where are we anyway"? Luffy looks around and I smile as I hold his hands.

"We are in my paradise. This is where I go sometimes when I sleep". Luffy scrunches his face.

"So this is your mystery dream"? I cant help but burst out laughing.

"Hahahah Ya Luffy-kun. This is my mystery dream". Then I watch Luffy fade and my body does to.

"See you soon Luffy"! I grin as he laughs.

"Shishishi! See you soon Sachi-chan"! Then everything blacks but this time there a warm feeling over me.

To be continue...

 **Oh ya! Sachi has all her memory back and the necklace will be reveled in the next chapter! So exciting! Short chapter but very important. I bet you were not suspecting that! I'm good or what! Thank you for all the reviews in the last chapter! I love it and I look forward for more reviews! Pleas if you like it then review. Pleas REVIEW. Also _MERRY CHRISTMAS!_ A chapter on Christmas. My present to all you readers! Now for review time: **

**AnimeGirl4891: Your welcome. It will be a while by the time your character comes but it will be amazing. Like I cant wait to write it! Also merry Christmas!**

 **PuddyKatz: I am so happy you like my story! I hope you like this chapter! I know my idea is a bit different from the story but I am still staying on tract. As for the love life. Like I said in past chapters in due time the answer will be reveled! Happy holidays!**

 **Guest 1: Thank you! I do my best! Happy holidays.**

 **Guest 2: I am happy you think my story is awesome. I will continue to write good work. Hope you like this chapter and happy holidays.**

 **So Happy holidays and I hope everyone has fun. Enjoy this chapter and untill next. One piece is all Oda!**


	38. The truth and decisions are made

The truth and decisions are made

Note: If you are reading this there is a M scene below and a warning. You can skip it. I put Warning up for you. 

"Boy….I sleep really well! Hahahah"! Luffy yells laughing from the bed next to me. I can't help but smile. I don't bother opening my eyes and getting up just yet. If I do I will have to answer a whole bunch of question and I don't want to. Not yet. I use my haki to keep a eye on everyone. Ace walk over to hit his Otōto and does smacks him across the head.

"What the hell Luffy! You are an idiot for doing something so stupid"! Ace grumble with his arms cross.

"You don't have to hit me….Oh? My hat! My hat? Where my hat? I'm starving. Breakfast! Hey, Breakfast! Where Sachi? Sachi? Where my hat? Where Breakfast"? Oh god Luffy. I can't hold it in as I burst out laughing. I know people are looking at me but I can't help it. It to funny. There go pretending to sleep a bit longer. I sit up and get tackled by my furry nakama.

"Sachi! I am so happy you are ok"! Chopper cries as he dug his furry face into my neck. I open my eyes and hug Chopper back.

"You have a lot of explain missy…But I am really happy you are ok". Nami tackle me into a hug too. I smile as she sat beside me. Chopper sits in my lap as I lean against the bed post.

"Sachi"! Luffy got out of bed and hug me over Chopper.

"Ahh Luffy you are squishing me"! Chopper muffled voice from under him. Luffy moves to sit on the other side of me and kisses me. I kiss back and pull back quickly. Only for Ace to kiss me next and then glare at Luffy. This is going to be a problem.

"So do you remember me know"? Ace sits on in front of me.

"Do you remember anything"? Sanji moves to sit on the other side of my bed and Usopp sits beside Luffy. Where oniichan? On cue he walk through the door and grin at me.

"Finally you are awake. Now explain what the hell was that"? Oniichan sits on Luffy bed beside Vivi. I sigh.

"First off yes I remember everything. And yes Ace I remember the promise. The necklace. Want me to start there"? I watch everyone look at me and Ace is grinning like a mad man.

"Ok so it is true Ace and I were…and still are in love. Years ago oniichan and I travel to an island. We ended up separating and do some circumstances I ended up travelling with Ace. A lot happen between us and when we finally found Oniichan on the island…Ace propose with the necklace. I wasn't ready so I said I still have thing I want to do first. Also being a pirate was fun but I go wherever Zoro-nii go. So Ace said keep the necklace so when I decide to put it on it says to him yes. I took the necklace and we walk around town then the forest. I spotted oniichan and when I turn to introduce him to YOU…Ace was gone…Hey What did happen to you anyway"? I turn to Ace and a blush spread across his face.

"I ahhh hahah fell asleep and ended up in a bush. When I finally woke up it was dark. I ran through the whole town looking or you but at the docks someone said you left". I nod.

"Ya. We did leave right away. It just sort of happen. Some people in town recognize us and we had to book it". Silent fell over and I feel Luffy shuffle beside me. His hand wrap around mine and I squeeze back to calm him down. I mean I love him too…Which is a problem. Our hands are hidden but it defiantly calm him down. Suddenly he freaks out again.

"Where my hat? Where food"? Luffy looks around frantically. I roll my eyes as I look for it too.

"Your hat is over there. A soldier found it for you in front of the palace". Usopp pointed to a far table and with Luffy free hand, he stretch to grab it. He happily put it on and I smile. Thank god Crocodile gone and done with.

"I am happy you got better Luffy-san, Sachi-san". Vivi smile across from us. Ya me too.

"Got well? I have always been well"? Luffy blinks confuse and I giggle.

"You idiot! You were in serious condition! You had a high fever and stuff. Don't think you were ok either Sachi! You were just as bad! Chopper, Vivi, and Ace would not leave either of your side. It was extremely sweet how Ace look out for you Luffy"! Nami bark at us from beside me and I blush up at them.

"Thank you so much for looking out for me. Sorry if I was any trouble". I apologize and I swear everyone roll their eyes. I raise an eyebrow in explanation.

"You're always causing us trouble". Usopp mumble and all I do is smile. I sure can be a handful at times.

"Thanks for looking out for me and my queen"! Luffy grin as he squeeze my hand.

"So how long have we been out for anyway"? I ask. I really don't want to answer any more questions. Luffy scratch his head confused.

"Well it only natural for you to be that way…you two slept for three days". Holly Shit! Three days…Thank god I woke up in the first place.

"Three days? I slept for three whole days"? Luffy frowns at the new info and my stomach growl on cue as everyone looks at me.

"What I miss 15 meals….". I mumble blushing and Luffy nodding beside me.

"Ya I miss 15 too…". Luffy agree beside me and Ace nodding.

"Ya I know how you feel. I miss 8". Ace continue to nod.

"How come you can calculate so quickly when it comes to food..."? Namii demands and I shrug my shoulders.

"Ya you guys count 5 meals a day". Usopp gawks and I nod.

"Yup. 3 meals and two snacks for me". I watch the door open and a…female version of Igarm?

"Did I hear right the captain is up? It seems your strategist is too. It will be dinner time soon so could you wait a bit"?

"Wha…"? Oniichan back up on the bed looking confused. Did I miss something?

"Oh hey! Old-tube hair guy! Your alive"! Luffy ooo as he look at her. I sigh as I look down at Chopper hat. How many times did I say back there he did not die? Forget it. No one listen to me half the time.

"S..So you really were into that"? Oniichan grumble and I look at him confused.

"Oniichan what are you talking about"? I ask and he just mumbles cross dresser. Oh….Ok. Not important.

"No everyone. She Terracotta-san. She Igaram wife and head of the palace service". Nami informs us but I am more interested in what moving towards me. I can't help but drool as a huge cart is fill with fruit that roll on Luffy side of the bed. I forget about Chopper in my lap as I move to the cart. If I don't grab anything Luffy will eat it all. I end up sitting in Luffy lap and grab for an orange.

"Thanks for helping Vivi-san and my husband. I heard you eat a lot. Would you have some fruit to hold yourself off for dinner time"? Oniichan looks away and mumbles something along the line of a husband should not look like his wife. I finish my orange and grab the box full of strawberry. Right on cue luffy uses his free hand and swipes it all in his mouth. I was smart enough to duck. I look between the empty cart and Luffy. Then back again. I look down and my strawberry are the only survivors…for now! Luffy wraps his free hands around my hips while I munch on my sweet fruit. I am a bit sore…my chest is sore but that not a surprise. I did get a hook through there.

"Are you a magician"? Oniichan and Sanji bark at Luffy. I watch Ace roll his eyes as he glares at Luffy.

"Lady! I am going to eat three day worth of food"! Luffy declares and I am not surprise because he would too! I probably will tonight too. I know I am going to eat a lot.

"Looking forward to it! I have been working the past 30 years to serving. I won't lose to a youngsters stomach! So eat to your heart content"! She smiles and leaves. This is my chance to explore a bit! I move from Luffy legs and stretch as I get out of bed.

"I have been coop up way to long. Vivi-chan you don't mind if I explore the palace before dinner do you"? She blinks and smiles.

"Not at all". I mumble a thanks and walk to the door grabbing my sketchbook out of my bag.

"Wait a second! You can't leave yet! We still want answers. Get back here"! Nami yells but I grin as I run to the door.

"I want to explore. Tonight I will answer your questions! See you at dinner"! I yell back as I close the door. I only get a few steps until Luffy and Ace join me.

"I know how easily you get lost so to make sure we make it to dinner on time I am coming with you". Ace grins as he walks beside me. Luffy grabs my free hand with a grin.

"Shishishi! I want an adventure"! Luffy laughs as we walk down the corridor. I don't know how this is possible but after a few turns I actually do loose Luffy and Ace. I scratch my head but whatever. I continue to walk along the corridor humming some random tune with my book in hand. I want a place to draw. I go through a few doors here and there. Nothing special. Hmm….Where to go next? This door looks interesting. It a door with art supplies on it. I open the door to reveal an artist paradise! I aww as I admire the paintings on the wall. I admire the paintings of flowers, different types of fruit, the dancing sand in the wind, and I can't but smile gently of a smiling younger Vivi hugging a baby Karoo.

"What are you doing in here"? I turn to the gruff voice. It an older man with tan skin, soft blue eyes, and cover in paint.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I was admiring the paintings on the wall". The man chuckles as he stands beside me as we look at a painting of the desert with a beautiful sunset. The colors dance around in harmony and I can't help but aww at the delicate brush strokes.

"You have a good eye. Not many people admire my work as much as they should. Youngster these day don't know fine art even if it kicks them in the ass. I see you are an artist as well. May I look at your sketches"? I look down at my art book. I bight my lip not really sure. Why not. I look at the wall of beautiful work. I open a picture of a butterfly on a honeysuckle.

"Ok only one. My work nothing like yours". I show him the work and I watch him closely. His eyes soften as his eyes scan my work.

"I don't know why you are so scared to show me. You have beautiful work. You do an amazing job on the very fine details and your shading superb. Please let me look through your book"! I blush at the accomplishment and notice behind him a tattoo table. Hmm.. I grin.

"Do you do tattoos"? The man grins.

"I sure do! I am the best in all of Alabasta"! He grins and I chuckle as this is perfect.

"Then can you add two to my back? If you do you can look through as many of my pictures as you want! What do you say"? The man nods and puts out his hand. I shake his as there is a sparkle in his eye.

"Deal! My name Bijutsu. Yours"? What a perfect name. Fine art….defiantly perfect name. I remove my dress then my bandages as his back to me getting everything ready.

"My name is Sachi! These are the two I want you to put on me. Now don't be concern if I don't bleed. My devil fruit heals me really quickly. I want this on the base of my neck and this one beside the skull sticking it tongue out". I point to each skull and each part of my body. The man nods as he looks at the picture.

"I have heard a lot about you. You are really famous around here. Also whoever did your last tattoos got really good talent! Shall we begin"? I nod as I close my eyes. I ignore the pain as the needle digs into my flesh. I tell him my colors and I guess I doze off a bit because the man shaking me and telling me where the mirror is. I cover my breast as I look at the mirror and aww at my new two addition.

"They are absolutely…perfect! Thank you so…much". I smile as Bijutsu is loss in my sketches. I look at my old bandages and throw them in the near by trash can. I put on my dress wishing I had a bra. I turn to the older man and he shuts my sketch.

"Your sketches are a work of art…Some of them show such happiness and other such sadness. You have a talent I haven't seen in a long time. It nice to see someone so young with such skills. Thank you". He beams and I blush as I take my book back.

"Thank you…Umm do you know where the dinning room is? I have really bad sense of direction and I am sure it dinner time". The man nods and explains for me in great details on how to get there. I leave the room with a smile. The last picture I see is king Cobra smiling with his wife who holding a baby Vivi. I try to follow the direction but I get even more lost! Why us! Why can't I have normail navigation skills. I somehow end up back at our room. I enter to see no one around. Well at least I can grab my bra. I quickly slip off the white long dress Vivi provided me and put a bra on from my bag. I put my sketchbook away and look at myself in the mirror. I look good for a sweaty person. My hands go over my scar that Crocodile left behind. It rough and looks like I have had it for a while. Like all my other scars this one will vanish after dinner as well. My devil fruit is trully something. I put the dress on and leave the room. My footsteps echo in the empty corridor and it annoying.

"There you are! We have been looking for you everywhere. No one can eat without you". I turn to a guard and see him stand there stiff as a brick.

"Oh thank you. I am lost and I don't know which way to go". The guard nods and I follow behind him. We walk in silence and that annoys me just as much as my steps echoing. The echoing footsteps becomes filled with people talking behind a huge door. Finally I can be surrounded by my nakama.

"We are here". I smile in thanks and let myself in.

"Finally you are here! Lets eat"! Luffy yells as he grabs a meat stick. I eye the food on the table. There so much and it already disappearing with Luffy ninja eating skills. I rush to the nearest chair that free...Luckily it beside oniichan. I look to see Cobra at the end of the table with Luffy on one side. Nami beside Luffy, with Sanji beside her, then Chopper. On Cobra other side is Ace who manners has decided to go out the window as well as he stuffs meat in his mouth, Karoo, Usopp who guarding his fish, oniichan, then myself. I look around and my eyebrow twitches as lots of stuff on the table I am allergic too. Shit. Oniichan gives me a cup filled with booze and a plate filled with steak and potato.

"I have been protecting this from our rubber captain. Eat"! Oniichan barks and I grin.

"Thanks oniichan"! I eat quickly as I watch sticky finger steals everyone food.

"Luffy you just stole my ribs"! Ace barks as he go to steal them back. I finish my plate and add them to a empty pile. What to eat next. Cant have the shrimp, crab, lobster, or clams dishes. There just regular fish. I dive for it quickly and remove the bones. I eat away as I watch oniichan cut a piece of meat.

"Eat quickly before it gone"! Oniichan right but because he talk he is to slow. I put my plate away and look around but I can't eat anything. More dishes come out and I grab something that I can eat. Spaghetti! I eat away and sense Luffy finger come for my meatball. I stab my knife in front of his fingers as I glare at him.

"Luffy-kun I can't eat a lot of this food. You better not be thinking of eating my only edible food are you"? I say sweetly and I grin as Luffy shakes his head no. He pulls his hand away and I go back to eating other people food. That threat will not last long.

"Ahhh he dead"! One of the guards at the end of the table screams and I look over as I finish off my plate at a sleeping Ace in his face of something full of sauce. I watch Luffy take his chance and steals what Ace is eating while laughing. Ace wakes up with sauce all over his face.

"He alive"? The guards wonder and I throw a napkin at Ace face.

"Wipe it off sleepy head"! I yell over laughing. I drink my cup dry and enjoy the warm feeling that fills me. Ok desert time! I look around and twitch as I can't tell what is edible.

"Hey can someone tell me which deserts don't have cherries or banana in them. I don't want to keel over again over here"! Oniichan glares at me and I just shrug my shoulders. A chief comes over and grabs a bunch of plates from the table and puts them in front of me.

"These are all cherry and banana free! Enjoy". I nod as I admire the cakes and brownies only for a second. I waste no time digging in. I hear a guard gag behind me as I finish off my first cake.

"Hey Luffy! You just took my food off my plate"! Usopp yells as his foot slams on the table. I watch as Luffy just sticks whatever Usopp dinner into his mouth. I giggle as Luffy disagrees.

"Don't spit the food"! Nami shrieks as she punches Luffy in the cheek. I watch Chopper scaring noodles down like it the last thing he will ever eat.

"Oh, Oh if you eat like that , you'll…". Sanji warning Chopper as Vivi places a rice dish in front of them…When did she get there? Whatever. I am now on my third cake and cut a piece of for oniichan. It his favorite! It has all the fruit he likes on it and since he won our last drinking contest this is my reward to him! I place the plate beside him. He looks down at it with want. He glances at Sanji who is to busy watching Chopper. He grins as he eats the cake slice quickly with happiness. He licks the cream off and mouths thank you. I glow as I finish off the rest of the cake.

"Well then, wait and see , Luffy! As I put my tobacco star on this"! Usopp yells evilly as he puts Tabasco over his huge rice ball. Luffy steals it and breaths fire at the spicy taste.

"Nice one Usopp"! Ace yells with a lobster tail hanging out of his mouth. I laugh as I push the empty cake plate away and grab the pie and tube of vanilla ice cream. I look at the tub then the pie. You are mine! I grab my spoon and dig out the ice cream and smear it all over the pie.

"Delicious"! Nami smiles as she eats whatever she is eating.

"Luffy talk to him when your done eating"! Ace scolds and Luffy starts to eat faster with his arms flying everywhere.

"Can I have another mug over here"? Oniichan waves his mug and with my one free hand I do the same. Mine refill and I drink half of it down right away.

"Hey we need some water over here"! Sanji orders as Chopper banging his hoof against the table trying to swallow his to big of a mouth full. I finish my pie and crumble chocolate cookies in the reaming vanilla ice cream tube. I eat away happily and watch Luffy stomach grow to the size of a balloon. I finish off my drink and I am stuff. I close my eyes and look at the reaming damage. My lung and muscle around it still pretty badly hurt but someone did an ok job sowing me up. It defiantly not Chopper work. I heal it up and clean up my skin so not even a scar remains. My blood supply awesome and my minor muscle problems are cured. I am back to being healthy... once again. I grin as I open my eyes. I clap and burst out laughing as Luffy rolls around the table and Usopp balancing plates with his long nose. That talent. I can't help it and laugh louder as chopper puts chopsticks up his nose and dance around. Everyone joins in as the party continue on.

"Ok we need some music! Everyone clap to this beat for me"! I get on top of the table and start a fast beat. My hips swing to the clapping as I move to Vivi.

" _Tomorrow's way too far away, And we can't get back yesterday but we young right now!We got right now, So get up right now Cause all we got is right now_ "! As I sing I pull her up and make her dance. She blushes and laughs as she sorta dances. Nami gets up without me even needing to pull her up. She joins beside Vivi.

 _"Tomorrow's way too far away and we can't get back yesterday but we young right now! We got right now, so get up right now, Cause all we got is right now. Baby tonight I need you, and I feel it when I see you! Wherever you wanna go whenever baby I'm yours"!_ Sanji jumps on the table and as I start singing the next verse. He grabs my hands and I think we start to do the fast version of slow dancing. He twirls me out and I grin as I grab Vivi to switch places. I watch as her blush deepens as she twirls into Sanji chest. For a second Sanji eyes show sadness but his grin differently at Vivi. I continue to sway to the beat.

" _Tomorrow's way too far away, And we can't get back yesterday but we young right now! We got right now, So get up right now Cause all we got is right now!_ _Tomorrow's way too far away, And we can't get back yesterday but we young right now! We got right now, So get up right now Cause all we got is right now_ "! This dress is way to long to dance in. I grin as I rip the side and let my leg out. That better! Luffy stomach magically back to normal size and he holds nothing back to hold me closer to him. His hands grab my hips and I let my hands go behind his head. I can hear oniichan laughing with Chopper. That a good sign!

 _"So close I can taste you, Ain't scared I can take you! Can't fight the feeling! Can you feel me? You got me feel it"!_ I sing as Luffy and I dance together. Our body move in sink and people around us vanish. I swear my stomach flips as he looks at me with so much love. My hands trail his scare under his eye as he dips me back. He kisses me tenderly and brings me back up. As I stand on my feet Ace steels me away from him and has no problem getting into the beat.

" _Something you wanted to do all your life. There's no more waiting ‒ tonight is the night! And we can't be wrong, not if it feels this right! Turn it up, scream it loud, yeah"!_ Our bodies dance together and Ace eyes never leave mine. They are so hypnotic and I can see the want. It would be so wrong if I look away. He grabs my hips and lifts me off my feet. I put my hands on his shoulders and my thighs squeeze his hips so I won't fall as he twirls me. His hands are warm and my heart beat pulses through my body. After I finish my sentience he drops me to my feet and our lips collide. I can feel the fire between us and the fire between my thighs. It hot and needy. I pull away panting. Luffy kiss are fill with tender love and Ace is fill with fiery want. Two different confusing feelings.

 _"Tomorrow's way too far away, And we can't get back yesterday but we young right now! We got right now So get up right now 'Cause all we got is right now! Tomorrow's way too far away and we can't get back yesterday! But we young right now, We got right now, So get up right now!'Cause all we got is right now"!_ I don't know how I finish but I do and strong to! Oniichan dances the last verse with me as he glares at the two brothers. He protects me from them as I catch my breath. When I finish the room claps and I finally realize there a lot of people watching. I jump off the table with a blush and Nami quickly grabs my hand. She runs out of the dinning room with giggles and I fallow with my own laughter. Vivi laughing with us.

"God all that dancing and I need a bath"! Nami says happily and I nod.

"I know"! I say beside her. My body a ranging mix of bad hormones. Nami giggles as she looks at me.

"What"? I ask in question.

"Nothing"! She sings and I look at Vivi for answers but she just blushes madly. I shrug my shoulder as Vivi leads the way. I aww at the craftsmanship of this breathtaking bathroom. Golden dragons have hot water filling the bath as steam rises. There marble walls and I admire the angels on the wall.

"Beautiful"! I mumble as Vivi giggles beside me. We change quickly and I am happy I change into pants and turtleneck that sleeveless. I remove Ace necklace and smile at the dancing flames. Don't want the water to brake it. I cover myself with a towel as Vivi washes Nami back. I wait my turn.

"This feels good! I wonder if there a ship with a bath like this…"? Nami awws as she looks around.

"I'm sure there is on the vast sea. We saw giants…We saw dinosaurs… We also saw cherries bloom in winter time… There're are more things in the sea then we can imagine"! Vivi continue to wash her back as I sense the boy on the other side of the wall. I smile as Chopper hums my song I sang at dinner. So the baths are connected…Wow. I blink as all the boys are hanging on the wall except oniichan who I sense is glaring at them all.

"Those idiots…"! Nami mumbles as I watch her get up with the towel covering herself. Hmmm…I blush as I think this is the best time to show off my two new tattoos. Oniichan will have to see later. I walk up beside Nami as I hold the towel closer to me.

"It'll be 100, 000 berri per person, ok"? Namii says beside me.

"Wait Nami-chan I will go first. Ok so this is 50,000 berre each since I am only showing my back". I turn around.

"Wait. Imouto what do you think you are doing"? Oniichan barks as I sense him on the wall now! I turn up my head at the boys and lower my towel to just cover my naked ass. I do my best to cover the side of my breast too.

"Is that…". Chopper mumbles as he looks at his pirate mark.

"It sure is. You are at my neck because you will always heal our body. You are our spine that keeps us standing healthy and strong". Chopper starts to cry tears of joy. His is the skull with his pink hat on top. I added the white X and his antlers on the side. His crossbones are more behind the skull. I added a few cherry blossom petals so he remembers where his home once was.

"Ohh Vivi-chan symbol adorable"! Sanji coo and Vivi looks confused.

"My what.."? Vivi ask.

"Happiness punch"! Nami yells while opening her towel and I turn my back to Vivi forgetting my towel only protecting my bottom. I suddenly relies I am looking up at the guys and my face go cherry red. Oniichan gone and forgetting I am holding my towel I use my arms to cover my chest dropping my towel. Oh crap. I watch everyone but Chopper get a nose bleed and fall to the man bathroom floor.

"Nami-chan! Sachi-chan"!Vivi cries as Nami beams proudly while I grab my towel to cover up again. My face is I am sure a cherry tomato. I can sense oniichan angry ora from here.

"I didn't do it on purpose"! I yell and sit down pouting. Me yelling makes it worse for the guys on the other side I am sure.

"You have a hot body! You shouldn't cover up so much and the boys already have seen you naked before". Nami right…

"You know what! You are right. Why can they see me naked and I cant see them at least it"! I get up and get to the wall.

"Sachi-chan what are you doing"? Vivi ask nervously.

"I am going to admire our crew family jewels. Lets see how good they really are! You in"? Nami grins as she shakes her head.

"Nope. I want my money. Also I had no idea you had such a purvey side Sachi-chan"! Nami giggle. I jump up and grab the wall. I hang for a second contemplating if I should still do this…Aww fuck it! I pull myself up and blush. Wow… I admire everyone built and interesting package. I like what I am seeing. Especially the two special men who are fighting for my heart. I whistle and keep my eyes far away from oniichan. Don't need to see that!

"I have to say our crew pretty smoking"! I yell and all the guys turn towards me. Behind my Nami laughing her ass off and Vivi getting a better view of her symbol. I watch one by one the men blush. Usopp cover up with a towel while Luffy and Ace don't give a shit. Sanji nose is bleeding profoundly while Chopper really confuse with what going on. Cobra has a towel and his back is towards me.

"Like what you see? Because all of this is yours"! Ace grins as he turns his back towards me and smakes his ass. Luffy beams at me and waves not really getting it. I on the other hand grin and look back at Nami and Vivi.

"Lady's this may be the only time you get to see them in their true form. I swear their asses are fine. Join me in admiring their sculpted body"? I ask once more and Nami continue to laugh. Vivi stays silent as she is now playing with her feet.

"Oh my god. I wish I did not hear that just come out of my imouto mouth. Also get the fuck off the wall…before you fall" Oniichan yells at me from somewhere and I jump down getting one last look at their fine assess. I walk over to let Vivi wash my back.

"Oh that was amazing Sachi-chan". Nami wipes her tears away as Vivi washes my back.

"Umm…What does my mark mean if you don't mind me asking"? Vivi ask quietly. Her symbol the skull with a yellow crown with a blue ponytail like down the right side. She has no cross bones. I will add them if she joins us.

"Your symbol below and beside Nami because I know you will always be there for us no matter how far you are from us. Wether you choose to join us or not you are my Nakama that I will come to if you ever need me. I will add the cross bones if you join are crew. If you don't I don't add them. It not that big of a deal but it just so there a little part of you travelling with us always". Vivi nods and rubs her eyes with a smile.

"Thank you". I beam as I go sit in the hot liquid.

"Ahhh this feels amazing. Coming in ladies". I beam. I can already feel my energy leave me but feels so nice.

"You can't make up your mind, can you"? Nami ask beside me as she looks at Vivi.

"What"? Vivi turns to us and I sink deeper into the bath.

"I am thinking we will leave tonight. It because we no longer have a reason for staying here, right? The navy probably at the harbor ready to capture us. Our ship will be probably in danger too". I nod. Nami right…I hope Merry ok. I sense the king bows and I aww as he not suppose to be doing such things to a pirate.

"A naked king only shows his authority with his cloths on. I'd like to thank you to the bottom of my heart as a father and as a resident of this land. Thank you very much". I grin as Nami and Vivi leave the water.

"Coming"? Vivi ask and I smile warmly.

 **Warning! Read if you are mature enough for the next part!**

"I want to stay a little longer. See you when I am done". The girls leave. I hum to myself as the boys leave but like myself Luffy stays behind. We don't say anything but I sense him get up then a splash. Oh shit. I get up and wrap a towel around myself.

"Luffy you ok"? I yell over the wall but all I hear is a grown. I don't wait as I get out and jump over the wall. My eyes widen as Luffy panting with half his body hanging out of the water. He must have stay in too long and is over heated. I rush over and lift him out of the water. I let my eyes turn red and check for any more damage inside. Everything fine other then over heating and a bit dehydrated from the bath. I place him down and fill a free pail with cold water. I watch as he comes back to life when the water hits his chest.

"Ahh sachi-chan that cold"! I roll my eyes as I give him the pail re-filled with water.

"Then don't be stupid and have me worried. Now drink...you will feel better". He waits no time in doing what he told. He puts the pail down and smiles in relief.

"That better. How come your eyes turn red? They were really pretty"! I blush as I show him again. I recheck and Luffy back to perfection. I can hear him aww and I blink back to normal. His eyes still don't leave my now green ones.

"Breathtaking". Luffy mumble and I am lost in his dark eyes. I don't know why but I am so drawn into them that I don't mind getting lost for eternity. Luffy lips fall on mine and it feels like a continuum of earlier kiss. It sweet and it makes my heart jump. So soft and I let my arms go through his wet hair. Luffy pulls away for a second so we can breath but I don't want him to pull away. For a second the pain of his death runs through my mind and I kiss him back hard. The kiss washes the pain away but adds my hold up tears that fall. Luffy pulls away and wipes them away.

"Sachi pleas don't cry. I'm sorry...am I hurting"? As I look into his deep eyes they sweep away the remaining pain. I nod as I go back to kiss him.

"Pleas. Don't die on me again". I whisper and I watch as he nods. Another tear falls and he kisses it away. He grins at me.

"Salty. So salty yet so sweet". I hum as Luffy wraps his arms around me and kisses me. I don't hold back as our tongue collide. I don't want this to end. Luffy hand move up and pulls the towel away. It falls down onto the floor and our skin touches. Luffy pushes me to the floor and he over me. My sweet man. I can feel our heart beat together as he kisses me so softly like I could brake any moment. I moan into his soft mouth as his hands caress my skin like as if he handling soft silk. My hand feel every muscle he has as my need. The need I have for him grows. I can feel the same for him as it rub along my thighs. He continues to kiss me and I cry into his mouth as he fills me with his love. I know it would hurt but that ok. Sometimes love will hurt but in the end it will fill you with warmth.

"I'm sorry. I can..". Luffy looks down fearfully unsure if what he did was right. I ignore the pain as I kiss him. His kisses seem to always take my pain away.

"Shut up and kiss me". I breath and this washes his fear away. We dance like the rising steam, our moans are the music that sets the slow beat. Our hips collide and my body rises with need for him. We continue to love each other with tender kisses and touches.

"Sachi I can't...". Luffy moans. I am so close and so much I want to come with him. I groan as our dance moves faster.

"It ok. Luffy let go". With that said I know our body pulse together as waves of emotion washes over us. We kiss hard and we stop to enjoy the warmth that engulfs us. Luffy pulls out and there a bit blood between our thighs.

"Sachi are you hurt"? Luffy look over my body and I quickly kiss him.

 **End of mature paragraph.**

"No. This happen when it a women first. This is normal. Lets clean up and go back. We don't want the other to come get us. Do you mind if we keep this a secret from the others. Just for now..ok"? Luffy grins and kisses me.

"Ok. I can keep it a secret. Wait for me in the hall. I don't want you getting lost". I nod and I grab my towel. My hip hurt a bit but I take the pain away with my devil fruit and I walk back to normal. I look back at Luffy sweetly as I jump back over the wall. I cant stop smiling as I wipe the blood away. I go to my cloths and stop as I look at Ace flame. My happiness gone as I watch the flame dance when the light hits it just right. I can't wear this anymore. I... love him but I love Luffy more. I let myself morn for the lost love before I go back. I have to give it back. I quickly get dress and place the necklace in my pocket. the turtle neck can look like I am still wearing it. I leave the bathroom and Luffy waiting for me. His smile drops as he sees my tear stain face. Before he says anything I place my finger on his lips.

"Don't. Just lets go back". I say as I start to walk down the corridor. I feel Luffy warm hands and gently pulls me as he pulls me in the proper direction. We don't say anything and I welcome our echoing foot steps. I breath deeply and wipe my cheeks.

"You go in first. I will wait out here for a few minutes and go in". Luffy nods unsure but I move away from the door and he enters. I hear their relief as he enters. I play with the flame in my pocket as I feel Ace on the other side of the door. After a while I enter and place a fake smile on. The only one who don't believe it is Luffy and oniichan. He looks at me with wide eyes. I plead him with my eyes to say nothing. I sit next to him and he strokes my back saying nothing. It calms me down and I give him a broken smile. Nami looks at me with worry but then crosses her arms.

"No more running away Sachi! We all have question. We want answers"! Nami points at me. I nod. I just want to get this over with. I want to set sail and start a new chapter.

"Ask away". I say quietly as I let my fingers go through my short whet hair.

"Ok tell us about that place we all ended up? That place was scary"? Usopp shivers and Vivi look at us confused.

"What place"? Vivi ask and I smile at her.

"It was a good thing you didn't go. It pretty bad. I was born cursed and the only way I can go there is if I pass out…If someone pass out they can be there with me. Luffy save me a few times". Everyone stays silent then looks at Luffy.

"You have been to that creepy place"? Usopp ask and Luffy nods.

"Ya the mystery hands always try to take Sachi-chan away from me". Luffy arms are cross and he nodding his head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me"? Oniichan ask and I look at him.

"Well it only happen once before we met Luffy-kun… and you kept thinking it was a nightmare. I thought at first it was until it what stole my memories". Oniichan hands become fist and stop rubbing soothing circles around my back. I wish he would continue.

"What"?! Everyone else yells.

"That the reason you lost your memory? How is that possible"? Nami ask and I frown.

"Well way back at Sanji restaurant remember that big wave that crash against the ship. I trip down the stairs and hit my head. I went back but since I was the only one there…No one help me and the other me stole all my memory's. Those screams you heard off me were my memories taken away from me…I think". Everyone nodded in understanding as I wait for the next question.

"What happen after I disappeared? I saw you run at the darker you then I woke up in here". Ace ask as he grabs a seat next to me. I tense and the weight in my pocket grows.

"I fought the other me and won. They lost…See when I was curse that side of me that I was supposed to grow up and learn to live with grew apart from me. It grew into my darker fear and anger. It goal was to take over my body. The only way for me to win is to accept it…I did and once I won I absorbed that part of me and push her deep inside. I have control. Watch". I blink and pull just enough out to make my eyes black. Everyone gawks and then either shiver as they look at my eyes or look away. The only people who don't are Luffy, Ace, Oniichan and Sanji.

"I feel no blood lust. For some reason though when I am in this state I become stronger in every way. The more I use this part of me the stronger I become but the more blood lust to. So I want to learn control. I will learn control. You guys don't mind helping me do you"? I let my eyes turn back to my pretty green and oniichan grins.

"Of course. I can't wait to test to see how far you can go". I let a happy smile grace my face but I know that my eyes still show such sorrow.

"Any more questions"? I ask.

"How do you know all this? How do you know that you were curse"? Chopper ask as he look at me worriedly. He can see my pain but he keeps quite probably because he is unsure if I am hurt or not.

"When I absorb that side of me I just gain all that knowledge". I look around and no one looks like they have anymore question.

"Sachi-chan I think you have answer everything that we need. On a very important note I believe we should leave tonight". Nami arms are cross which pretty much mean it not really up for debate. Ace beside me moves to put his arm behind me and I internally flinch. Ace is smiling and I am the one who going to brake it.

"Tonight"? Usopp re-ask to clarify and Nami nods her head.

"Really"? Chopper frowns as he plays with the blanket under him

"We'll I think it appropriate, too". I start and I can see oniichan going to finish for me.

"Since we no longer have a reason to stay here". Oniichan nods and smile. I'm worried about Merry. I hope she ok.

"Yeah…I am also worried about the navy action… ". Sanji finishes.

"Ok….Luffy this is your choice". Usopp ask and all eyes turn to our captain.

"Yoush! We are going to stay for a couple more Alabasta dishes"! Luffy always thinking about his stomach. Ace rolls his eyes behind me as Nami bonks his head.

"We are leaving tonight"! Oniichan orders and Luffy nods. Hmmm….What Ace going to do? For a second the thought of Ace leaving makes my stomach flip like when he first wanted t leave or when Luffy was taken by Crocodile…If he leaves something bad will happen to him. I can't lose him too… but he probably will not want to sail with us once I give his necklace back.

"So Ace-kun what are you going to do"? I ask not daring to look at him because I may break here if I do.

"Well my striker with your ship and you my dear future wife still owe me a date! Since my lead to Black beard gone stale I will travel with you guys until I find some info that leads me to him. You don't mind do you Lu"? Ace grins at his otōto. Luffy beams.

"Of course you can join us! Shishishi but I am still captain and Sachi my pirate queen"! Luffy glares at Ace.

"She not your queen yet! From what I can tell you are loosing". Ace sticks out his toung like a child and Luffy opens his mouth but I look at him and he closes it. Thank god he didn't say anything. I realize my rings and hair Rose piece are gone. I only have my earrings on.

"Anybody see my rings or hair piece"? I get up from bed looking around for Usopp hard work. I don't want to lose such incredible weapons since I am already loosing something today.

"Don't worry Sachi-chan. I have them right here! I fix them up so they are all good and new"! Usopp grins as he pulls them out of his bag.

"Thank you so much"! I look down at the them and they really do look like the first day I got them. I place them in their proper place missing Ace, Luffy, and Oniichan glare at Usopp. I did see Usopp shiver.

"Usopp you ok"? I ask and he just nods.

"Yeah! Everything fine". His voice breaks which means he scared. I turn around only to see smiling faces. I raise an eyebrow in their direction and oniichan gives me the what look. My eyes dart to Usopp then squint. Did you do something to him. Oniichan just yawns and shrugs his shoulder. Which pretty much saying nothing happen and I have no clue what you are talking about. I sigh as I walk over and flop on the closes bed that has no one on it. The fabric soft beneath me. I close my eyes as a man walks in with a snail. I reopen to see a big transponder snail on a platter.

"There a call from a guy called Bon-chan who would like to speak to you". The guy says and Sanji humm in thought.

"Bon-chan? Never heard of him". Sanji informs the guy and Usopp nods.

"We don't have anyone name bon-chan". Usopp adds and I scratch my head.

"Guys it the creepy ballerina that can change into us with his hands". I groan. Just one more pain in the ass to deal with.

"What"?! Sanji picks up the receiver as I sit up.

"Hello? Hellloooo? It me…"! Sanji quickly hangs up in disgust. He so annoying. I rub my forehead only for soft hands to message my head. I look up and Luffy doing just that.

"Shishishi. Your head better"? Luffy ask quietly and I nod with a smile enjoying the pain disappearing with each of his rubbery fingers. More like magic fingers. The Snail rings again.

"What? Shut up"! Sanji yells at the poor snail who looks like he being up ducted by some unknown force. Luffy frowns as he stops messaging my head. He uses both his hands to grab the snail and bring it over to him.

"Hey, it you huh? What do you want from us"? Luffy ask actually taking this serious for once.

"Oh? That voice must be straw hat-chan, right? You're so strong! I am really surprised! Oh yeah…Don't call me Mr.2! If this signal caught by the navy, I'll be in trouble". Idiot.

"He just told us". Chopper aww probably at his stupidity to.

"Just tell us what you want already". Oniichan and I order at him together. I don't want to deal with this.

"Oh yeah…I took your ship". I let his words sink in then I blew a gasket.

"What did you say you prick? If you fucking hurt Merry I am going to gut you alive"! I scream into the snail that started to sweat a bit.

"You son of a bitch! This isn't a joking matter! Where are you right now"? Usopp orders angrily beside me. He knows Merry has a soul but not the whole issue. I guess he should though. I will have to tell him when I have night watch.

"On your ship. No,No…Geese! We're friends right"? I twitch as the snail grinning like a lunatic. It sorta creepy.

"Just tell us where you are"! I yell and the snail grins up at me.

"I am at the upper reaches of the Sandora river! See you there"! The snail go to snoozing and Luffy places the receiver on the snail. The room go silent. I get up and check through my bag to make sure everything inside. Yup sure is and someone put my favorite sweets in their too. That makes me feel a bit better.

"Can we trust him"? Sanji ask from behind me. I sling my bag over my sholder.

"We don't have a choice plus Luffy-kun you were friends with him at one point right"? I ask as I walk to look out the window. My haki can't go that far. Dam I can't even check if it's lie or not.

"We were friends at one point but..". Luffy hands are on his knees looking away annoyed.

"In your case, you may be able to make friends with him again, which is scary…". Oniichan has a point. I open the window and the cool evening breeze smells like the desert. I am so done with this place.

"We have no choice". Chopper says as he looks at me. Agreeing with what I said earlier.

"He right. If he has our ship and tries to trick us we will take it back". I nod with Sanji.

"Ok grab your crap quickly and let's get the hell out of here! Chop Chop"! I order and everyone up and moving grabbing their stuff.

"Say, mina…what…What should I do"? Vivi looks down and I walk over already having the plan in place. I bend down to her level and look into her sad eyes.

"Vivi…Listen to me. This is your choice. If you choose to come with us you can never return here. You will become a refuge and hunted by the navy. It a big choice…I want you to understand something though. Whatever you choose we will always remember you and we will always come back to help you if you ever need help. For you are our nakama threw and threw. Whatever you choose we will always care for you. We will give you 12 hours to decide. We will take our ship back and at noon we will be at the Eastern shore. There is where you will join us if you choose or stay here. Whatever you choose remember you will always be a straw hat in our books! Right guys"? I look back and every nods and agree to my plan. I look back and Vivi nods.

"Use my ducks to get to your ship. It the fastest way". Vivi smiles up at us. I give her a see you latter hug and she holds me tightly. Nami joins us as we say our goodbyes. I grab Ace hand as one by one they left through the window.

"Ace...When we get to the ship we have to talk". Ace looks confuse but nods. We quickly go out the window and the ducks are there waiting for us.

"I call my ducky"! I rush to my Ace/Luffy mix duck and hug him quickly. Seeing him makes me feel better. I help pack up the ducks and we are off. We are all on the same ducks as before but now Luffy has his own and munching on a stick of meat. Ace is behind me keeping me warm from the cold night. I enjoy this as this is our last moment probably together.

"Ahh this is nice"! Oniichan relaxes on his duck. Only because you can handle the cold. I mumble under my breath and Ace snickers from behind me. He shuffles closer and I lean away. His back feels like it burning me even though he not that hot.

"So this is finally farewell to the sand Kingdome..". Usopp cries and I roll my eyes.

"I am done with all the sand. I don't want to see a desert for a long time if you ask me". I grumble and I eye Luffy who eating meat.

"The Alabasta dishes are great! Sanji make them for us some time…". Luffy orders munching away.

"Yeah, I was interested too so I got some from Terracotta-san. Some spices too"! I love the sound of that!

"Sanji-kun can you teach me to cook some of those dishes when I get a bit better at cooking"? I yell over to him and I watch as he literally glows in my direction. I watch Ace tighten on the rails he is holding. I can probably cook some of this sadness away.

"Of course imouto! I would happily teach you to cook"! Oniichan twitches as Sanji declares. This will never get old. I can see the way oniichan hands grab his katana wanting so badly to attack Sanji.

"Nami are you feeling sick"? Chopper ask from his duck. I look over and she looking down with a far sad off look.

"Nami-san are you thinking of Vivi-chan…? I understand how you are feeling…but thinking doesn't get you anywhere". Sanji right. Nami looks up and sighs.

"I… I am willing to give up for Vivi-chan….On the 1 million berries"! Really.

"Of course you should"! Everyone yells and Usopp falls off his duck in shock. I cut my hand and create a lasso and throw before he gets to far and I miss. I smile as it wraps around his body and I pull on him a bit to hard. He go flying into the air crying. Oh crap. I concentrate as I control my blood to put him on his duck. Few!

"Thanks Sachi"! Usopp continues to cry as his arms shake and grab his rails.

"Sorry Usopp-kun. Didn't mean to be so forceful. Are you ok"? I ask and he nods. Few. We finally get to our ship and I notice nothing wrong with her. My inners twist as I get off.

"I have been waiting for you guys. Long-time no see". I look up and I feel the twitch coming back. He still the same as the last time I saw him. Creepy the only thing I can think of at this moment.

"Oh, We're here". Oniichan get off his duck.

"Thanks for everything". Sanji grabs his bag in thanks.

"I'm going to miss you"! I cry as I hug my duck one last time. They run off to go home.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much but we will meet again. Wait what"? Why is swan guy crying? I shrug my shoulders as I grab a few things to carry to our boat.

"What"? Sanji ask and that just pisses off creepy up there.

"That not how you should treat your friends, right"? He puffs and I just start to walk up the plank.

"What do you mean friends? We are enemies! You lied to us"! Luffy declares and I put the stuff down on the deck. I look around to spot Merry and there she is! I rush up the stairs to the figure head and jump on. She hugs me as soon as she spots me.

"I didn't lie! I didn't know it either! But you see…who cares about it anymore? Baroque work fell and we are no longer enemies…". His voice is annoying and it almost sounds like he is using us.

"I am so happy you are back. Baaa I was so worried about you guys! Did you win"? Merry ask up at me all cutesy and I can't help but hug her closer.

"We sure did…The weirdo over their didn't hurt you did he"? I ask and she shakes her head.

"No he saved me from the marines taking me away before I could help you guys get out of here". I guess I owe him a thank you.

"Sachi you're soul hurting...What happen"? Merry ask and I jump off ignoring her.

"Watch and find out". Merry looks at me like she wants to cry but fly over to check on everyone else. To bad they cant see her.

"Bon-sama thank you very much for protecting our ship from the marines. I owe you greatly. Thank you". I say in a monotone voice as I watch him get up and hugs me. Oh god get him off. I feel myself slowly braking inside.

"You are so welcome"! He jumps around with me in his arms. I sense Oniichan walk up to weirdo pulling out one of his katana.

"You got three seconds to let go of my imouto…". He lets his warning sink in and I catch my breath as he finally lets go and put his arm in defense.

"Calm down! Calm down! I would never take my friend girl away"! He waves his arms around and I hold in a sob. I pass them and walk down the plank.

"Do we have anymore stuff to bring up"? Nami ask and Sanji grins.

(Next part if you want pleas listen to Aaron Richards-in the night while you read)

"Nope. We are good to go"! Sanji beams as he has the last of our stuff. I grab Ace hand and walk a bit away from the ship so no one can hear us. Turns out Ace grab his striker while we were unpacking. Does he know.

"Sachi-chan what wrong"? Ace ask nervously and I take a step back as he reaches out to me. I let my hand for a moment hold the flame. His flame. I look up and I try but can't hold them back. As tears fall I grab his hand places his necklace in it. The part of my heart that he holds breaks when he looks down at it.

"Why? Why my otōto over me"? Ace looks at me with what I was hopping was anger. That easier to deal with. But instead a tear falls down his cheek.

"I love you Ace and you will always have a piece of my love but...Luffy has more. Just know that I will still come to you if you ever need me for anything". I watch Ace puts the necklace around his neck removing the red beads I gave him a long time ago. He gives me the beads.

"If this is your love then I will always have it by me. You will always be my first love and this necklace has captured that part of heart that capture your love for me. When you want your love for me back we can exchange. You can give me back my beads and I can give you back your love". My eyes widen and tears fall faster as he grins.

"I'm not going to give up. Pirates never give up getting their treasure. Lets get back to the ship". Then on cue Nami voice rings in the air.

"Ace! Sachi we have to go! The navy have this whole island block"! Nami screams for us and I get up. I wipe the sand off and rush onto the ship.

I watch as Ace walks up to Luffy and gives him a piece of paper.

"Otōto this paper will one day will help us see each other again. I want to see you at the top"! Luffy takes the paper and looks at it front then back.

"It just paper and I thought you were going to sail with us for a bit". Luffy look up confuse and Ace just smiles.

"You don't want it"? Ace raises his eye brow and shakes his head.

"No I want it". He grins as he mess Luffy hair up. Luffy grins as he go over to Nami.

"Can you sow this into my hat"? Nami sigh but nods and takes his needed stuff. Ace walks up to me and gives me a piece of paper too.

"If Lu can't bring you the happiness and love then this will guide you to me". He gives me the paper and I watch as it moves to Ace direction very slowly. Wow. I will have to put this in my bandanna. I look up at him as he gives me a broken smile. I hope this card leads me to him on a happy occasion only.

To be continue…

 **Ok so there is a lot of emotion in this and I cried when I spell check. No joke! The original idea I had...Well lets just say this is way better. I hope you like it too. I hope you guys are ok. I am just sad after re-reading my chapter. Pleas let me know if there was to much emotion in this chapter or it was perfect. Also yes Sachi chose Luffy but Ace still own a piece of her heart which is important in the far future chapters. So keep it in mind. Song I use was Rihanna- Right now feat David Guetta. I also wrote the last part with sachi saying goodbye to Ace listening to Aaron Richards-in the night(Originally sung by the weekend). You should to if you want or at least the song. Review corner:**

PuddyKatz: Well their you go. I hope you didn't cry to much. Pleas let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading.

FallenArcAngel16: I am happy you are back! I was wondering were you went and I hope you are ok! I know lots have happen and I hope you like this chapter. Sad but important. Pleas review what you think. Thank!

achapril: Thank you so much for liking my story that much. I hope you were able to finally sleep and pleas don't get in trouble at work because you read my work. I was really happy to read your review and I cant wait for you to catch up and tell me about my other chapter. I would like to hear what you think of this chapter when you make it to it. I know it sad so pleas don't cry to much.

 **So happy new year everyone and I hope this one is suppper like the last! Enjoy and remember Oda own One Piece.**


	39. The 8th nakama reveals the truth

The 8th nakama reveals the truth

I smile sadly up at Ace.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to leave"? I ask as the ship starts to sail with his striker still tied up to Merry. He gives me that grin that I have fallen for in the first place.

"Yup! You still owe me a date and I will take my treasure back"! Ace grins and walks over to sit on the railing. I blink twice realizing I do owe him a date. Better ask Luffy if it ok. Merry floats beside me and looks at Ace with sad eyes.

"His soul is crying. Yours is too. Are you guys ok? I don't get people emotion but…". I turn to her and pat her head.

"It a long story and our souls will take time to heal. They will though…Oh my god when did you get here"! No one around me as I point at Robin mom. She smiles at me as she floats in front of me with her beauty.

"Well my musume and I are now part of your crew. We do need to talk later though". I grin nodding happily. At least Robin with us.

"That awesome! I don't get to say yes…but I think I can convince him if he says no". The pretty lady nodes as she go below deck. Merry baaa happily.

"Yaa a new crew-member to protect"! I was going to answer but the sound of canon fire went through the air. I watch as Merry eyes widen then she grab her right side with pain. Blood seep through her little fingers as she cries. More fire ring through the air and I watch as another poll tore into Merry other side. I look out and marine ships are everywhere.

"Oh FUCK NO! I am not dealing with this shit! I have had an emotional week and I am done with this heat"! I yell. I let my eyes turn black and those ancient words appear along the side of my body as my anger grows.

"How dare you hurt Merry"! Usopp yells as he prepares are canyons. I won't let them hurt her anymore.

"Ahh why don't they shoot canon balls! I could shoot them back"! Luffy growls as he glares at the ship. I start climbing the mast. I have an idea. Oh man I may pass out after this.

"Sachi where are you going?...Oh my god what on your face"? Nami shrieks as I look down at her.

"I think words. Don't worry I still have control". I yell back as I climb into the crow nest. I breath deeply happy to smell the salty ocean again. It is way better than the smell of hot sand. I cut my palms on both hands and put my hands out towards the side of our ship. The canon continue to fire the polls and I grin as I felt my blood fall down my palm.

"Sachi-nee what do you think you are doing? Get down from there"! Oniichan yell as he cut a poll from piercing Merry side. Merry crying beside me and her pretty white dress is coating red on the side. I grind my teeth as I took one last breath in.

"Buraddishīrudo (Bloody shield)" I scream just as the Canon fired again. My blood launch out the side and right as the poll were supposed to hit us it hit my blood instead. I have the sides protected as they continue to fire.

"Whooo! That so cool"! Luffy cheered as the polls continue to pierce my blood.

"Why don't you take them back"! I yell. My fingers move as I wrap my blood around the middle of each poll. The shield gone but they are loading so I have some time.

"Way to go Sachi-chan! That my sweet and smart Rose"! Sanji sang as I let the poll sway with my blood. I let my left arm swing behind me and the poll follow. I grin as I swing as if it a boomerang. The polls fly and out of the three boats I only hit one. It sank back into the ocean. I pull my other arm back ready to try again for the other two.

"Wait Sachi-chan! I can use those polls for something. Place them gently on are deck". Usopp waves up at me. I look down at him unimpressed but do as he says. I let my fingers move my blood to place the polls on the deck. I glare at the remaining Marines.

"Here let me deal with it". Ace sang happily as he pull his fights back and flames engulf his hand. I watch as he shoots his hand forward and flames shoot out. I grin as the last two ships go up in flames.

"Beautiful"! I cheer as I watch the marine ships sink. My anger gone for now so the words vanish but I keep my black eyes. More may come to hurt us. I turn to the floating Merry and smile warmly at her.

"I am going to heal you a bit before Usopp-kun go to fix ya". Merry sniffs as I lift up her shirt. I look at the gaping hole in her side. I close my eyes and reopen them.

"Always so pretty". Merry mumbles as I look how deep her wound is. I blink as that odd. The inside of her is hollow yet she bleeds like a person. It looks like there three holes on the left and five on the right. I move my blood to the wound on the right and let it dance around her skin. I close up the first three then my blood go to the other side closing one before Merry pushes back.

"Sachi stop! Don't you feel that"? I blink at her then look down to see my sweater covered in blood. I really don't feel it though. I wonder if my eyes are black I don't feel anything. That should be tested….

"Nope". I say as I look down again. It seems my puncture side only go as far as my muscle. It deep but not that bad. Crocodile has done worse to me.

"Hey guys…Somehow the damage is not as bad as it seems"! Usopp yells from the doorway.

"How is that possible? We got hit pretty bad" Nami ask as we finally made it to our destination. Well the sweater no good as I remove it. Hmm….I haven't eaten since last night and I am hungry. The wind moves my hair and I look down to see Chopper wide eyes up at me. He change into heavy point and climb up the side to get to me. I raise an eyebrow ignoring werdo down there cry about nakama and something about food. More marines have caught up to us and it the main one too.

"Ahhh! Sachi what happen to you! Sit"! I look at him crossing my arms.

"I'm fine Chopper. I have to protect Merry". I go to move my blood to send out my flower bomb but Chopper glaring at me.

"No you will sit down so I can help you! Doctor order! You are just as bad as Zoro so sit down"! I do as he says as Chopper turns back to brain point and removes his beg.

"But…What about protecting our home"? I ask and he brings out rages, normal saline, a needle and thread, and bandages.

"The guys down there will protect her. Now tell me what happen". I look away as Chopper starts to clean my wounds away.

"Also how you get hit four times"? Chopper looking up at me for answers and I just sigh.

"I was helping out an injured soul". Chopper look up at me confused as he sow me up.

"What and can't you have done that after we got out of here"? I shake my head as Chopper continues to do his work. We listen to Vivi voice as Chopper continue to do is doctor duties.

"It was a journey to cross the dark sea…in search of despair. After I left this country I saw such a vast sea. And on that sea, I found unbelievable, thriving islands….Creatures I have never seen before…sceneries can barely consider real…At times, the melody of the waves were quite…swaying gently, if they were swaying my worries…Other times, the waves were violent…laughing at me as if they were tearing my weak heart. In that dark, dark, storm I encounter a single, small ship. The ship said to me while pushing on wards… Can't you see that light? This wondrous ship, which never lost his way even in darkness, danced its way across the huge waves. They didn't fight the sea, it pointed straight ahead, even during a head wind and the ship said Look there a light! History will soon call this an illusion, but to me it the only truth. And…". Chopper finish wrapping me up and we climb back onto the deck. Chopper has tears in his eyes as he hung onto the railing beside Luffy.

"Vivi…". Chopper cried as Oniichan walk up to me.

"You heard the speech, right? That was Vivi voice without a doubt". Oniichan states then I watch him go wide eye as he look at my bandage chest.

"There broadcasting in Albubarane. She already decided that she won't come here". Sanji breathe out smoke from his cigarette.

"No that just resembles Vivi voice. That all"! I walk up to Luffy and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with sad eyes and I smile warmly.

"Sachi-nee how you get hurt"? Oniichan ask and I look at him to answer but Vivi voice took over mine.

"Mina"! I look over and their she is in her princess dress. Luffy jump up on the railing and grin happily.

"Vivi"! Luffy yells as Ace join my side.

"Jealous yet"? Ace ask me and all I do is snort.

"Pleas. Vivi our nakama and I doubt Luffy looks at her the same way he looks at me". Ace snorts as he crosses his arms watching her wave. Everyone waves at her as Usopp go to turn the ship around. I watch and smile a bit. We have a lot of ships on are tail and we have to go soon. I turn to go help Usopp.

"I came to say goodbye"! Vivi yells and I stop to watch her. Luffy smile falls and I grab his hand to comfort him since I don't really know how.

"I can't… go with you! Thank you so much for everything! I'd like to go on more adventures but…there no ignoring that I love this country too! So I can't go"! Luffy smiles comes back.

"I see". See Luffy smart and cares for his nakama.

"I…I….I will remain here! But if we ever meet up again…would you still call me nakama"? Vivi cries as she wipes her tears away. Like I told her earlier she will always be with us. I grin.

"You'll forever be…". Luffy never finish as Nami grabs him and push him to the floor.

"Don't reply! The navy has notice her! If they notice that she connected to us she will become a criminal! Let's part without saying anything"! Nami has a point but I have an idea!

"Guys let show her how much she truly is our nakama". I grin as I explain what to do. We all grin as we turn our back to her. I can sense the sadness from here but all I do is nod to everyone. Ace is fast asleep on deck and why does his narcolepsy hit him at random times…well he did stay up all night….Maybe that why. I left my arm and the other do the same. We have our x that represent that we are nakama. I can tell she has her arm up too. The navy tries to hit us but all they were able to do is splash water around us.

"Alright! Set sail"! Luffy order and we all get to work to get out of here. The marines get closer and I grin sickly sweet as I jump on the rail to face them.

"You are way to close"! I sing sweetly as I make a simple gun into my hand. I aim at the closes ship to fire.

"Oh wow they are fast"! Luffy says in aww as they get closer.

"Ketsueki bakudan no dangan (Blood bomb bullet)"! I yell as I allow multiple small bombs fire out of my blood gun. I watch as it go off beside the ship but one did explode the mast. Hmm…even with my abilities improve my aim still crappy.

"What was that"? Usopp ask me and I glare at him.

"I have crappy aim! These power last time help me…What different"? I mumble the last part to myself as I scratch my head.

"Water is flooding in from the holes. We can't make it all the way out like this"! Oniichan yealls at us. I groan as two ships are still on our tail.

"Two ships left"! Oniichan grab his katana getting ready for battle.

"All right lets go"! Luffy yells only for the monster trio (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji) to trip over the metal rods I collected earlier. I rub my temples as they bare their fangs at me.

"Who put these here"? I raise my hand.

"Sorry! It my fault. I thought I put them in a safe place but I guess I was wrong. Hahah sorry! Usopp wanted them for material". I say apologetic and Oniichan just growls at me.

"There in our way"! I put my hands up in surrender.

"Hey! There is no need to yell at Sachi-swan"! Sanji go to attack oniichan only for him to block.

"What happen to calling her your imouto"? Oniichan challenges and Sanji bights harder on his bud.

"She is...". Is all he says as they exchange blows.

"Hmm…Then should we ditch them"? Luffy ask and I nod at him.

"Ya that would be a good idea. I'm sure Usopp can use other material". I state as Luffy go over to the pile. He throws them randomly behind him and I watch in aww as he hits the boats. What the hell?! I can't even hit them when I am looking at them. I'm not the only one. Oniichan and Sanji are wide eyes too!

"Yoush! Lets go"! Luffy cheers only to hmm at the damage boats.

"This is our chance to get out of her! Let's go full speed ahead and shake them off"! Oniichan orders! I run and help set up the oars. I sit between Luffy legs and together we row with Chopper and Sanji on the other side. Nami blows her whistle with each stroke of are paddle. After who now how long we finally got away. I let my eyes go back to normal and the pain finally comes. I hitch as pain shots up both my side.

"Sachi-chan are you ok?...Your bleeding! Chopper"! Luffy yells and Chopper runs over and looks down at the specks of blood that form on the bandage.

"Hmm…You may have open your stitched". Chopper go to unwrap them but I swat his hove gently.

"You are not letting me flash anyone on this ship. Sanji-kun can you make my something sweet? Like a drink or desert. Something I can heal myself with"! I ask and Sanji nods as he runs to the kitchen.

"I have just the dish. I made it before we left just in case we get back you may need it". I blink as in a quick second he comes back with a plate of cookies with milk! Holly molly Sanji sure can be fast!

"Thank you Sanji"! I smile as I eat away and still yummy. Luffy steals a cookie but I don't mind.

"It seems we finally got away from them"! Oniichan mumbles as he grabs a seat next to me and steals a cookie to. He sticks a whole one in his mouth then steals my milk to wash it down. No one says anything because their all moan on the ground.

"Hey what the problem"? I ask as I eat my last cookie. They continue to groan and it sort of ticks me off. I can tell oniichan is too.

"We did get rid of them right"? Oniichan ask and they all give us a sad look. They continue to groan as they look teary eyes. I smile internally as Robin is walking up the stairs to our deck.

"I miss her"! They all say together and I put my plate down on our mini table we keep on deck at all times.

"Stop whining! If you wanted her to stay with us that badly then you should have taken her by force"! Ok that harsh oniichan. I look at him a little angry.

"That a bit heartless. Even for you Zoro-nii". I cross my arms now that the pain and stitches are gone. Nothing but scared tissue.

"Ahh! You're such a savage"! Chopper yells at him.

"You're the worst"! Nami cries at him.

"Moss head"! Sanji yells and I frown at the insult.

"Hey"! I frown but Sanji lost in the moment. Maybe I should dye my hair a different color.

"Three sword style". Luffy tries to insult but that doesn't really work. I look over as Ace wakes up and yawns. My eyebrow twitches. We could have used his powers earlier. I look back up as Usopp tries to explain to Luffy the problem with the insult.

"Hey wait Luffy. Three sword style is not an insult"! Usopp explains.

"Four sword style". I roll my eyes as Ace walk up to me.

"He trying to come with an insult and failing right"? I look up at him and nod. I don't want to talk to him at the moment. Oniichan walks away looking like he really dose not want to listen anymore. The door opens and I grin at Robin. Her mom is floating in front of her and fly's towards me with the same smile Robin has.

"Looks like we got off the island"! She says slyly as she walks out into the sun.

"Yea"! Oniichan and I say together only for him to look back at her wide eye. I on the other hand grab the table for her while she moves the lawn chair.

"Here to avenge your organization?! I'll take you on"! Oniichan hands go to his katana ready to attack.

"Why are you here"? Nami cries as she rubs her soar head. That what she gets for hitting your head on the railing. I place the table down and Robin puts her chair down. Before she sits I tackle her in a hug.

"I am so happy you are ok! I was worried when Crocodile order you take the king somewhere"! Robin chuckles as she pats my head. Suddenly I was pulled from her arms. I look back and Ace is the one who grab me.

"Enemy attack…! Enemy attack…"! Usopp screams and I pull out of Ace grasp.

"Why you do that"? I ask frustrated and Ace just glares back.

"Are you stupid? She the enemy! Remember"! Ace yells at me and I point at him. Seems we have moved on from our depress stage earlier this morning.

"Listen here you! She not what it looks like"! I try to argue but with Chopper hiding and everyone weapon pulled at her it not helping my case.

"Who she"? Chopper ask. Not surprise. He was not their when she invaded our ship way back at Whisky Peak.

"Who cares? She that beautiful lady"! Sanji has hearts in his eyes and he is at least on my side. I aww as like back at Crocodile layer hands sprouted out and hit their weapon away.

"Didn't I tell you before not to point such dangerous weapons at me"? Her mom laughs beside me.

"How long have you been on the ship"? Nami ask and I just grin.

"She been here the whole time. She been on this ship for a while. Right Robin-chan"! I look at her beaming ad she cover her mouth with her hand.

"That right! Now how would you know that"? I beam only to get smack on the head.

"You knew the whole time"? Nami growl at me and I rub the pain away. She has a good punch on her.

"Monkey. D Luffy. You remember what you did to me right"? My eye brow twitch as I look at him.

"Jealous yet"? Ace sings beside me.

"No". I mumble as I cross my arms. I am sure Luffy won't do anything to another women…Right? Ok I need to talk to him about making sure he knows I am the only women he can have.

"Luffy! What did you do to that beautiful lady? You bastard"! Sanji yells as he shakes Luffy. He just looks at Robin confused.

"Hey, you! I didn't do anything to you! Don't lie"! Luffy says and relief fills me. I sit at the end of the chair while Robin has her hands behind her head and closes her eyes.

"What you did to me was unbearable. Take responsibility". Robin smooth voice sorta ticks me off.

"What did you do Luffy"? I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I swear Sachi-chan I didn't do anything to her. I only love you enough to do anything to you. Lady what do you want me to do"? Luffy looks at Robin and I blush at his sweet words. So honest and blunt. At least he didn't say anything.

"What do you mean you will do anything to Sachi-swan? What did you do"? Sanji continues to shake Luffy.

"I had S…"! I pulled Luffy away from Sanji shaking and kiss him before he said anything.

"Luffy what did I say"? I said quietly to him and Luffy chuckles nervously as I can feel sweat on my hands.

"Let me…Join your crew". Robin ask and that was the perfect distraction. I look around and no one got what Luffy was going to say. Few.

"What"? Everyone screamed but me.

"Yaaaaa! Luffy Pleas say yes…We can cuddle tonight if you say yes". I whisper the last part in seductively his ear and Luffy looks at me. A blush sweeps across his cheek and Robin chuckles as she waits for an answer.

"You made me live then when I wanted to die. That is your crime". I look over and Robin mom frowns at her daughter.

"I wish you would not say that". She mumbles as Merry pats Robin mom on the hand. It seems to calm her down.

"There no place for me to go or go back to. So let me stay on your ship". Robin smiles as she puts her hand on her chin. I look over and Ace has this understanding look in his eyes. He rubs the back of his neck which pretty much means he feels bad now.

"Oh I see…Then I guess we have no choice…Ok". I jump in the air as I walk over to her.

"You hear that Robin-chan. Our captain says you can become our nakama"! Robin grins at me while everyone else is not too happy.

"Don't worry! She not a bad person"! Luffy grins and I nod.

"Ya! I was right when I said she never killed tube guy! You should listen to me more often"! They should listen to me more. I have been right about so many things but they don't listen. Their problem. I watch as a hand came out of the deck. I grin as I watch Luffy and Chopper follow the arm in aww. Usopp went to grab a chair and sits in front of Robin. I go to grab a book on the anatomy on bird's wings and flight. Also change into my bikini top. I found this book in the king palace and ask to take it. I sit on the step as I start to read. Usopp and Robin tap their finger in sink as Usopp actually glares at her. Ace is in the kitchen with Sanji…doing something. I know Sanji baking something yummy…I smile hopping it for me.

"Pay attention! Answer my question honestly! I'll ask you one more time! What your name? Ahh…I'm Usopp. Nice to meet you. Ya nice to meet you". Wow Usopp you could be a bit nicer. I let my finger go over the wings of an eagle. Hmmm…I wonder if these will work. I turn the page and the wings of an owl. Oww this could work too.

"My name is Nico Robin". I turn to the next page and quickly turn to the next. No way I want the wings of a fly on my back. Wow the swan wings are very pretty too…

"Okay then, Nico Robin. What is your occupation"? That would be good to know since she needs a job on our ship. I look at the last animal and it a butterfly. Pretty but not durable with my body. Hmm…I like the eagle wings best. I turn to that chapter and start to read about their bone structure and how they flap their wings.

"An Archaeologist. I come from a long line of archaeologist". I look up from my book to see Robin mom smiling proudly at her daughter. I look back down and I think I have all that I need.

"Hmmm…I see…You have that kind of family…and"? Usopp ask as he looks up. I get up from the stairs and walk over to oniichan who can't believe what he is seeing.

"I became a archaeologist, and then a wanted criminal. That was when I was eight. Since then I have spent the last twenty years hiding from the world". I look over and Robin looks calm and collective but I think it an act. She must have felt alone and a eight year old should never need to hide. Wonder what she did that cause her to run.

"It all my fault. If I never left you then maybe it would not have turn out this way". I look up at the sad soul as she floats to sit down on the table. No one can see her but me. I wish I can talk to her and get the full truth.

"Since you were eight…All this time you were alone"? Usopp ask and Robin mom look up.

"She was never alone! I was always there watching out for her. I just could not leave her until I knew she was safe. I just couldn't"! Ohhh So that how I can help Robin mom to move on. Well Robin join the right crew. I smile as I sit down on the deck and place my page down of the eagle's wing in front of me.

"But then, there was no way for a child to be able to survive alone on the sea. So in the end to be able to protect myself and in order to achieve my goal, I choose to follow many rogues…So that how it was". Robin lean forward and smile at Usopp gently.

"So does that mean Crocodile was just another rogue to you"? Usopp ask as he stared at her hopping to intimidate her.

"Yeah I guess…in order to get to the Rio poneglyph…Thanks to that I have become very good at doing things behind the scenes. I'm sure I will be able to help you guys, too". Robin smiles gently and I know she will be helpful.

"Oh..? You're full of confidence! What are you good at"? Usopp declares waiting for an answer. Hmm…Do I want to try making them now or wait until after dessert time…After dessert time! Oh I better grab one of my blood lollipops too! I rush over to my beg and frown. I swear I had more in here. I have one energy, two blood, no more calm, one fish, and my one shield... Has someone been eating my candy? I frown as I stick a rose in my mouth. I will have to make more but I don't have the ingredients. I bight the rose and remove the lolly stick. I look over at Robin mom and I frown back at my bag. I need to heal her burns but I can't with what I have. I will have to ask Sanji for a list of cakes.

"Assassination". Robin says calmly as I walk up to her.

"Robin-chan you never have to do that again! On this ship no one kills anyone…well I do but that not my fault when I did". I dig my own hole as Usopp backs up his chair and turns to Luffy.

"Luffy! The investigation has concluded that she is way to dangerous"! Usopp cries and I groan.

"She is not"! I argue back and Robin just chuckles beside me.

"Sachi-san right. She really isn't". Robin mom smiles beside me. I wish she could tell them her self but can't. Plus she is not taking over my body….Not now anyway. I look over to a laughing Luffy and Chopper. Robin has arms everywhere as she tickles them. I can't help but giggle a little myself.

"Seriously…. Being dealt with so easily…How pathetic! She was the vice president of a crime organization until recently. How are we going to let such a women join us? Even if you can deceive idiots. You can't fool me! If you pull any stunts then I will kick you out"! Nami states and Usopp claps in admiration. Wait…I frown since she just called me an idiot. My arms are cross as I watch Nami glare down at Robin. I watch as Robin pulls a small bag from her pocket and places it on the table.

"Ok I will keep that in mind. I just remember… I brought some of crocodile money with me…". Robin looks at the bag and I watch as Nami runs down the stairs with sparkles in her eyes. Robin got Nami on her side.

"Wow! I love you, oniichan". Nami grabs the bag and looks into the bag happily.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey…"! Usopp and Oniichan say together not really happy Nami went to the good side.

"Nami been suckered in". Usopp told oniichan and I roll my eyes. Really guys?

"That an evil trick". Oniichan grumbles back as they both give Robin the stink eye. Come on! Robin nice…They just need to get to know her.

"Oh love…floating love… I'm drift wood that just lay it's burn to a crisp body in that stream. I'm driftwood that has been struck by thunderbolt that is your beauty and caught in a raging torrent… Snack for you". Sanji dances around with what looks like something yummy until he places it on the table. Tea would be nice too. Ace walks down the stairs with a small blush and…flour up his arm.

"For you my sweet! For I am your fire that will always protect you…Nope can't do it! I can't talk garbage like that. Do you women even like flirty garbage like that"? Ace points his head to Sanji who has heart shape eyes. I giggle as I shake my head.

"Not that I am aware of. Maybe when I was younger but not anymore. But you have to admit he comes up with some interesting lines". I say and Ace nods only to put his hand's out with a blush. On a small plate is a crude looking pastry. I think it was supposed to look like a heart but turn more into a blob.

"I got lover boy over there to help me make this for you as a truth between us. I know my brother has you right now but I don't want it to be weird between us. I still love you so I just want to play fair. You don't mind me staying here do you"? He ask and their hope in his eyes. Ahhh sweet Ace. I grab the cake and tea from his hand and grab a seat on the near by step. Ace sits beside me watching me.

"I don't mind but you understand that Luffy has wrap his rubbery fingers around my heart right now". I say as I take a bight. I blink as a crunch was heard between us. I swallow I think a huge piece of egg shell. I smile as Ace looks upset.

"I usually just peal potato back at home. Here you don't have to eat that". Ace go to take my cake blob away but I just get it out of his reach.

"No way! This is my cake you made for me. It mine"! I pout as I stick another piece in my mouth. Ace brings his arm back and smiles at me.

"Also I am fine with that. I will just have to burn those rubbery fingers away". Ace chuckles as he watches me eat my cake. There a shell in each bight but that fine with me.

"Oh Usopp"! Luffy yells and I look over and burst out laughing.

"Chopper"! Luffy says all cutie as two hands sprout from his head. Usopp could not hold it in as he burst out laughing. Ace chuckles beside me.

"Thank you very much for the cake. It was good for a first try. Better than mine! I ended up burning my chocolate because I left it on the stove for too long". I walk over and place my plate on the table. Oniichan looks pretty piss as he walks up the stairs to the front of the ship. Robin gets up to follow. I on the other hand sit back in front of my book.

"Why are you reading a bird book? I thought you like reading about human anatomy"? Ace ask and I smile.

"I do but I want to try something". I breathe deeply as I cut both palms to make long curved machete. This will do.

"What the hell do you think you are doing"? Ace yells and everyone comes over to check it out.

"Sachi what are you doing"? Oniichan arms cross as he looks at me. I give him the calm down look.

"No need to worry". I grin as I bring the blades behind my back and cut up wards making sure not to cut my tattoos. Everyone screams as I feel my warm blood drip down my back.

"Ahhhh! Doctor! Doctor! We need a doctor"! Chopper screams and I throw my machetes over bored.

"Calm down! Guys I am ok and just watch"! I close my eyes as the image of the eagles wing come to mind. I lift my blood that falling down my back. I can feel it move around me as I concentrate to make wings. I open my eyes and look behind me. I watch as I add the details. I can feel sweat down my neck as it harder then it looks.

"That is so cool"! Luffy cheers and I grin. Dame I cant do anymore. I stop and lift my blood with my hand off my back.

"I can't do anymore. I am to tiered". I huff as I throw it over bored. I yawn as I lie down to take a nap.

"I am going to take a nap. Wake me up for dinner"! I say as I zone out smiling at the soft breeze. I don't know how long I was out for but someone shaking me awake.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty"! I groan at the voice. I open my eyes tiredly to look up at Sanji grinning at me.

"Come on. Dinner time my sweet Rose". Sanji puts his hand out and I take it in thanks. I look around and the sun setting but no one on deck but us. I walk with Sanji to the dinning hall and everyone already eating. I grab my usual seat and it seems tonight is crab night. Dam! I frown as crab shells are flying everywhere. I move to the left as the shell of a claw fly past my head. Sanji grins as he places a plate of pork chop, rice, and broccoli. I can't help but drool at the smell.

"Thank you so much Sanji-kun"! I beam as I grab my fork.

"Of course. I would never want you to ever go hungry. If you ever need anything you know you can just ask me"! Sanji grins and I nod.

"Of course I know, after dinner can you help me make a big batch of cookies. The same one that you gave me earlier would be awesome"! I bight into my broccoli happily as I watch Sanji nod.

"Absolutely. For now eat". I nod as I eat my pork happily. Everyone else is eating away and guarding their food.

"Hey Nami-chan. Can I take over your watch tonight? You can take over mine tomorrow". Nami looks at me.

"Sure but why"? Nami bights into her rice.

"I had a nap earlier so I am not really all that tiered". Nami nods as she go back to eating. Luffy has first watch so I can spend some time with him. I grin at the idea of spending alone time with him. I finish with everyone else and help Sanji clean the dishes.

"You don't need to help me Sachi-chan" Sanji grab the plates from my hand but Robin interrupts me from arguing.

"Actually Sachi-san do you mind if I can read your poneglyph"? I blink confused and everyone looks at her.

"What do you mean"? I ask raising my eyebrow. Her mom floats up beside her excited.

"Oh I have been wanting to read it since I laid eyes on it the first time. You're dress cover most of it". Robin mom says to me as she looks over me waiting.

"Well when you came to kill Crocodile yourself you had ancient writing on the side of your face. I want to read them. Since you are in a bikini it should be easier for me to get it all. So may I"? Robin watch me like a puzzle just waiting to be put together.

"Ya you had them earlier on your body today". Nami pointed at me. I nod. I guess it ok.

"I don't mind. Give me a second". I breath deeply as my eyes turn black. That easy. Now for the words. I think back to when the marines were hurting Merry and pulled that anger out.

"Amazing…Could you move your bikini over a bit. It hiding a few words". Everyone got closer to get a better look. I look down to see ancient words covering my stomach. I move my top over to reveal the hidden words.

"Can anyone actually read that"? Usopp ask and Chopper shook his head.

"Nope". Everyone said. Robin hand gently touch my words as I watch her. Oniichan growls beside me as he watched her every move.

"Unbelievable. This makes you it. We need to talk tonight! When you are on watch". Robin mom demands as she looks at me. Her words send shiver down my spine for some reason.

"What does it say"? Luffy ask as he look's at me wide eyes.

"It says…. I am the door between life and death. I am the in-between that guides lost soul to their resting place. I will fight and protect the innocent lives of both the living and the dead. For I am the ultimate weapon that will change this world for the better or the worse…That what is written on her body. Incredible. I wonder if on other poneglyph explains more about you". Robin gets up and smiles at me in thanks. She leaves while everyone else awws at me. I let the words disappear and my eye go back to normal.

"Wow…". Usopp mumbles as he grabs a seat.

"So…I am some ultimate weapon that will change the world….Great". I laugh nervously only to be talked by Luffy in a tight hug.

"You are the coolest queen ever. Shishishi! Ahhh this is so cool"! Luffy continue to squeeze me and I am starting to lose my breath. To my hero oniichan pulls me away.

"First off Luffy she not your queen! She no one girlfriend or anything like that. Second my sister can't be a ultimate weapon. She can't even beat me in a brawl. How can she help the dead. I think that women made it all up"! Oniichan crosses his arms as Nami hum in thought.

"I don't think she lying. She was way to interested in what she read". Nami has a point.

"Zoro-nii she not lying. Did you forget already? I can see the dead. I have been helping them since I died back on Nami island. Remember I got possess by Rebecca! Come on it was not that long ago… Also I can so kick your ass in a brawl since I am the better fighter"! I argue back and Oniichn growls at me.

"Pleas like you could beat me"! We glare at each other.

"Outside right now! We are going to figure this out right now"! I say as I walk outside. I sense oniichan right behind me. The others follow behind us.

"Guys is this a good idea"? Chopper ask as he sat on the railing looking down at us. I untie my bandanna and tie it to my head. I can feel the paper Ace gave me in the back. I sowed it up at some point earlier today. Oniichan ties his bandanna around his own head and took out all three katana. We glare at each other as I cut my right hand. I let my blood form my Skull scythe. This means war! We glare at each other as you can feel the air thicken. I am to mad to care. I am the stronger sibling. My eyes turn dark and the writing returns as anger bubbles beneath my skin. My heart pounds as we continue to glare at each other. Oniichan makes the first move as he runs at me. I run at him and block his right and left swing. Sparks fly between us. I watch as my oniichan eyes widen just slightly as I push him back and swing downwards. He catches the staff part and the blade near his face but pushes up and moves his head so the blade in his mouth would cut my abdominal. I jump back before he does and I rush at him. I jump in the air and lift my arm in the air.

"Bodisupuritta (Body splitter)" I scream as I bring my blade down. Oniichan blocks me but pushes him to his knee. I growl as he pushes me back and I slide along the deck. I huff as sweat trickles down my body.

"Giving up yet Zoro-nii"? I smirk and he just grins sanely like me.

"No way! Enbima yonezu oni giri (Charm demon sleepless night demon slash)"! Oniichan cross his arm as he bend his knees. Over him it looks like a demon is watching over him. He runs at me and I barely block in time as his attack connects with me. He still gets the chance to cut up my arms as I swing a counter attack. I growl as I lift my hands forward more anger growing. My blood in my arms rise and float around me as I tell my blood to stop and become spears.

"Shi no yari (Death spear) I scream as they shoot at him. I watch as he slices through each one. I growl only to blink as between us a black circle formed and a young teenager started coming from the floor. Really now. Oniichan of course could not see him and ran right through him and slash at me. I tick as I block.

"I'm done oniichan. You win. We are done"! I yell at him and he chuckles happily as he unties his bandanna with smile.

"Told ya! That was fun! We should do that again". I turn to the demon.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here"? I point my scythe at the boy. He has spiky black and red hair. Deep red eyes, small horns and grins at me. He wearing a leather gloves, a black T-shirt, and red rip jeans.

"Ahhh! It so nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you! You have been causing my minions some trouble but they can't come. See they send me when a soul been on this planet for fifteen years or more. See that young lady over there has cost my lots of problems the last five years and today the day I finally take her soul back with me. Tititti"! The demon laughs and I can feel the power that rolls off him. He stronger then the other ones.

"Sachi-chan…who are you talking to"? Usopp ask nervously.

"You see Usopp…When soul stay to long on this world demons come to take them away. There one on our ship and I have to make sure that he does not take a soul that going to travel with us for a while". I say as I stare him down.

"Titititi! You think you can fight me. You may be the chosen one but you can't win! For I am stronger. Also my name not demon but…". It never finish since Robin mom came up along with Robin.

"Agares. I told you to leave me alone and I won't go with you"! Robin mom yells and I nod.

"You can't run anymore. I will take you Nico Oliva"!

To be continued…..

 **Wahahahha I left ya in a cliff hanger! Not for long though because I have the next chapter half typed :) It epic to say they least! Also I am crying with joy! I got amazing reviews last chapter! Like you guys are the best! :) Anyway I would like to know what you guy thought about my battles. Are they worth reading or do you guys skim them? Also do you guys want Sachi to add anything to her bucket list? Want her to do anything? Also I would like your thoughts on Ace staying longer then he suppose too. Anyway time for Review corner! (I love doing review corner)**

peace486: Hey I hope you like what I did with the chapter above! What are your thoughts on Ace staying? Do you like the fact he still here? Anyway thank you so much for the review and I look forward to the next one:)

FallenArcAngel16: I know it made me cry when I re-read my work. Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter and thank you so much for reviewing:)

PuddyKatz: Ok your review was amazing. It makes me chuckle every time I read it. As for the pet names I can do that. Also yes no condom was used...For if she pregnant...I won't tell :P Also for the war I have it all planed out but I won't tell you! Thank you for that amazing review and I look forward to your next one!

lightarrow: I hope you like the scene with Robin:) I know you were looking forward to reading about her and the crew reaction. Let me know if you like it:) As for pets still trying to figure it out!

achapril: I am supper happy you did not get in trouble at work. I would feel really bad if you do! I am really happy you like my story and look forward to your next review!

 **Thank you everyone and I look forward to your next reviews! One piece is own by Oda.**


	40. The fight to protect and to help souls

The fight to protect and to help souls move on

The demon laughs as he puts his hand up in the air and blackness swirls around both his hands. Once it disappears a sickle is in each hand with a chain connected. Oh shit this is bad. I look back up at my confused nakama.

"Sachi what going on"? Ace ask with his arms cross. The demon looks at me and grins only to throw his left sickle at Oliva. I run in front of Robin and Olivia. The sickle wraps around my base and he pulls back making him grab my blade.

"My don't you have a pretty blade. I like it and I want to keep it"! He grins and I grin back.

"Oh my god Sachi blade dispersed! Nami shrikes. Olivia and I really are the only one who can see him.

"You can have it. 3...2…1…BOOM"! I yell as my scythe exploded. Of course smoke appeared and I can feel my Nakama move in defense.

"Wow what a burst of energy! Was not expecting that Tititi! This is going to be fun"! The demon laughs as he rushes at me and I run at him. He may have his weapon but I can still throw a good punch. I watch and my eyes widen at how fast he moves. I move to the right and duck as the blade just misses taking my head off. I throw a left round house only for him to block it with ease.

"Told you I am not like my minions"! He grins showing me his fangs as he cuts me across my side. I grab it and growl.

"Ahh Sachi you are bleeding"! Chopper cries as he look around for the enemy.

"Sachi where is he"! Ace growls as flames dance up his arms. I look around and he running at Oliva again.

"I told you already! You are not taking her"! I yell as I get in front of Oliva just as the chains wrapped around my arm. For a second my body pulse and pure blood lust surged through me. It the worst I have ever felt! I fight it off but I can't.

"Tititi is that feeling wonderful. To feel like slaughtering everyone. Why not have some fun"? The demon roared at me. I grab the chains trying to take them off as they start to leave a black mark on my skin. I scream as I continue to try to unwrap them.

"Imouto what the hell going on"! Oniichan yells at me and I grab my head. I fall to my knees as the blood lust grows. _Kill them…Kill them all!_ A voice in my head echo. I look up and Luffy running at me. Kill him… _Lovers blood the prettiest red of all._ I growl.

"Luffy get away from me"! I scream at him. He stops running and looks around angrily.

"Where are you! Come out so I can kick your ass"! Luffy yells and I scream as holding back hurts my very soul itself.

"Holding back will cause you nothing but pain. Let your demon out. It will be fun"! The demon smiles at me and I growl at him. His blood is what I need to take. I get up and grin darkly.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moment. Bloody Rose is here to kill you Agares"! I sing happily as I run at him and throw a right hook. He blocks my attack but I don't wait as I do a left kick to his abdominal and he didn't block in time. He flung back and hit the mast.

"That it. If you won't let me take that women soul then the soul that most important to you in exchange"! No! He vanish from his spot and with my haki I can just make him out. I run and I am enough to get in front of oniichan. His sickle digs deep into my stomach and I look into the demon red eyes in anger. Blood seeps up my throat and down my chin.

"Sachi…sachi"? Oniichan backs up from me as he looks down at the gaping hole that I can only see the sickle. He pulls it out and laughs.

"Now die so I can take your soul too"! He grins at me and I just laugh.

"It not that easy to kill me off". I run at him as I grab his head and lift my knee to hit him in the nose. He vanishes and repair behind me.

"Not fast enough! I grin as I use my new wound to create a shield behind me. The sickle digs deep in the blood but never hits me. I turn around and do a quick right jab. Since his chain is stuck he could not move and got a knuckle sandwich. He back up as his black blood drip down his broken nose. Anger and blood lust grows and my eyes are only on the demon. My vision go slightly red. My eye are black as deep dark pool, the ancient letter are now glowing red and my lips are black.

"How dare you make me bleed? That it I am taking your soul". The demon runs at me and I run at him much faster then him now. I duck at his blow and allow my blood to form two twin blades in each hand. I cut down and my blade form an x on the demon back. He screams as he turns towards me.

"Dam I guess I have to use that. You win in the sense that I can't take Nico Oliva today but I will take your soul to my dad! Death chains open"! I growl as I try to run to him but I cant. I look down and there creepy circle around me as black chain attach to my legs, arms, and my bleeding abdominal. I can't move.

"Sachi what going on". Oniichan yells as he touches my arm but also the chains. He looks around and his eyes land on Agares. He glares at him as he walks closer to us.

"The living not suppose to touch the chain. For they now can see the dead. See Zoro you are looking at death right in the face. Tititit". Zoro pulls away and runs at Agares with swords drawn. No oniichan can see the dead now too. His sword go right through him as if he nothing but smoke.

"Can't do much to him though. He not going to die anytime soon. Also you can't slice me because you are not dead yourself. I can't go back empty handed. Your soul mine. Sōru dorobō (Soul snatcher). Tititit this is going to be painful"! I watch as his hand emerge into my chest and then hot searing pain as my body feels like it tearing apart. I cry as I watch my soul slowly get pulled out of my chest.

"Sachi-nii"! Oniichan at my side again trying to pull off the chains but his hands go right through them.

"Oniichan….Don't let the others touch the chain. I don't want them to….see this"! I barley groan out as pain continue to go through my body. Oniichan nods and blocks the other while still glaring at the demon.

"Get your hand off Sachi-chan soul"! Merry yells as she rams into the demon. I breathe deeply again as my soul re-enters my body. I look around and Ace is glaring at nothing, Nami, Usopp, and Robin are sitting on the ground, Sanji, Luffy and Chopper are trying to get to me.

"How dare you. You little useless soul"! The demon runs at little Merry and my eyes widen. No someone help her! My tattoo burns and a bear gets in front of Merry and growls.

"How dare you attack the guardian spirit?! You know the rules. They are off limits"! Odin growls as he stands tall on his hind legs.

"She attack me first"! The demon got up panting.

"She is here to protect. Demons like you can't take the pure. Merry Go pleas go untangle my master from those death chains". I watch as she fly at me and untangles my quickly.

"Wow! Sachi-nee"! Oniichan catches me and Merry-chan fly back to the Odin side.

"You have no chance against us so go home"! The bear roar and the demon stamps his feet.

"Dammit! Fine I will be back bitch"! He disappears and the Odin go to all four and walk to us.

"Hmm. Can you see me Zoro"? The bear ask and I watch as oniichan nods.

"That a problem! I'm sorry but the living cannot see the dead. I will have to erase your memory of tonight." Odin touches oniichan forehead and I pant as his eyes roll into the back of his head without a word. Odin then grins and touch me head. The burning stops and before everything go black everyone above me. I wake up to the sound of snoring by my head. I open my eyes to be in the face of Luffy sleeping one. I blink and sit up a bit. A pain shoots through my abdominal and I look down too see I am wrap with more bandages. Just peachy. I look around and my heart swells with happiness. Everyone in the room except Nami and Sanji who I sense is on deck/kitchen. Robin not in the room but she by the door though. I look over and Chopper fast asleep on oniichan head. I giggle only to stop at the sharp pain. I try to move my warm blankets but it a bit hard. I look over and Ace is sleeping on the other side of me. At least it supper hard to wake him up. I slide out of my blankets somehow and carefully go over Luffy. I hitch as I almost step on Usopp nose. I walk carefully around the room not to wake anyone up! I carefully open my door and Robin is reading on a crate.

"My good morning. Surprise you are up so fast with the wound of yours. That was interesting evening. Right"? Robin voice is soft with a hint of concern as I wave at her.

"Nah…I tend to live through lots of shit. I would be dead by now if I did not have my devil fruit. I swear it a gift from the gods to me. Anyway I am off to grab a bite. If anyone wonders where I am then in the kitchen..During the breakfast I will explain what happen last night". Robin nods as she go back to her book with a smile. I walk up on deck and the sun just coming up. I sneak up to the kitchen and enter. The smell of pastry fills the air and I can feel myself drool.

"Wait for breakfast! It not ready yet". Sanji barks at me from the stove then looks away sheepishly.

"Sorry Sachi-swan…I thought you were the rubber idiot…Can I get you anything….Also is it safe for you to be out of bed. I don't know how but you got hurt really bad last night but Chopper was very clear not to touch you...Those brothers don't listen". Sanji looks at me with concern then looks back at what he cooking. I smile as I walk over to stand beside him to see what he making. I look down to see none other then pancakes. That what smells so good.

"Do you have any done. I would like heal myself a bit". Sanji turns to me and he looks so sad.

"Sanji-kun what wrong"? I ask only for him to wrap his arms around me in a gentle hug. I blink in confusion but hug him back. Sometimes a hug is all we need to feel better. I turn the stove off and move the pan to another burner. I hum a lullaby as I rub Sanji back to calm whatever turmoil he having. He lets go and rubs his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I just". Sanji couldn't finish as he continue to rub his eyes. I smile kindly as I grab his hand and place him in a chair. I go back and grab a cup and fill it with already brewed coffee. Sanji likes it with a hint of sugar and a second of milk. I mix the cup as I set it in front of him. He takes it with thanks and looks down into the liquid. He breathes deeply.

"Sachi….Are you really ok? I hate seeing you get hurt and I can't do anything to protect you. I feel useless when I am suppose to be your night in shining armor. Instead…Instead I am useless. Last night when I see you get hurt but nothing is around I felt so useless. Even when their was an enemy I still felt useless. I'm sorry. I am so sorry I can't protect you. I'm useless, useless, useless! Even Usopp helps you more then I have ever done. If I lose you my heart would break so much because….I love you". The kitchen stays silent as Sanji shoulders shakes waiting for a reply. I bend down and grab his cheeks so he can look at me. There are no tears but his eye that not covered by hair stairs deep into mine. I can see so much hurt behind his blue eyes.

"Oh Sanji…I'm sorry but like I said back then I can't love you like that. I love you but like my older oniichan. I'm sorry if I lead you on. BUT you are supper important to me. Without you I probably would be more hurt and it would take me longer to heal. So don't ever say that again ok. You are not useless. You are far from it". Sanji still doesn't believe me.

"How…"? Sanji chokes out as he place his mug down to grab my hands. His fingers rub across my knuckles and I smile up at him.

"Well I need food to heal myself. Every time you feed me you cure me. You are important to me. I can show you if you give me something yummy". Sanji gives me a small smile as he stands up and gently pushes me in the chair he once was in. He comes back with my pancakes and lots of strawberries and maple syrup. He grabs a free seat and drinks his coffee as he watches me. I take a bight and blush at the yumminess.

"You still make the best food I have ever eaten". Sanji smiles softly as I finish up and push the plate away.

"Sanji-kun…Watch what you do to me". I lift up my shirt and remove my bandages. Hmm I have lots of stitches…I look up and Sanji hand tightens on his mug.

"Watch". I say again and close my eyes. Chopper really is a good doctor. Good thing Sanji gave me four pancakes and lots of maple syrup. I heal the inside and then smile as I heal the front. The back last and nothing left. I open my eyes to Sanji soft callus hands going over the left over scar.

"My food help you do that"? He ask looking up at me in wonder. I nod as I place my shirt down.

"Yup. Every time I get hurt you heal me in your own special way". Sanji sadness vanishes as he gets up with determination.

"Then I will always make sure you have something to eat in the fridge in case something last night happen again. Sachi-chan…I know Ace and Luffy are trying to steal your heart. Do you mind I ask who winning"? Sanji go back to cook the forgotten pancake.

"Luffy won…By a landslide". I say as I walk up to Sanji and grab the uncut strawberries. Give me something to do.

"Really…Our rubbery captain stole your heart….Do I have a chance at all"? Sanji ask and I look at him sadly.

"No…I am sorry but Luffy has my most of my heart, body, and soul". I say sweetly as I cut one strawberry and the next.

"Alright. I give but at least you know. If you need any help with flirting you can come to me about anything". Sanji grins and I chuckle.

"Alright love guru I will come to you for any advice I may need but I think I will be good". We chuckle together as he finishes the last pancake.

"You said Luffy has most of your heart…What do you mean by that". I stop cutting as I smile sadly.

"Well Ace still holds a small piece of it. He still my first love and because when I was gaining my memory back old feelings emerge I still love him…but I love Luffy more". Sanji ahhh only to blink at the pan. His hands suddenly grabs my shoulder and looks at me so seriously.

"Did you and Luffy have sex? I swear that what Luffy was going to say before you kiss him". Oh crap.

"He did…That little shit"! Sanji lets me go and rushes to the door. Oh crap! There go keeping a secret! I open the door that Sanji just left and looks around for him. He not up yet but Nami looks at him tiredly.

"What going on? I was just about to tell you guys there a new island…and Sachi what are you doing up"? Nami points at me and I am to worried about Sanji at the moment.

"LAND! I SEE A NEW ISLAND AND BREAKFAST IS READY"! Sanji screams angrily and Nami by my side.

"What wrong with Sanji"? Nami ask. Well the cat out of the bag anyway.

"I slept with Luffy while we were at the castle". Nami look at me wide eye. She can't say anything as Luffy rush out the door behind him with everyone else.

"Sachi why are you out of bed"? Oniichan and Chopper growl as they run towards me. I sigh as I left my shirt.

"Good job with stitching me Chopper but Sanji gave me what I needed right now…Which if we still want a captain lets stop him"! I turn just as Sanji dose a round house kick sending Luffy backwards.

"I am going to kill you Luffy for taking Sachi-swan innocent"! Sanji lights a cigarette as everyone looks at me. Luffy sweats as he gets up and looks around frantically. Sanji walks slowly to his prey.

"Is it true"? Oniichan ask darkly and I chuckle nervously.

"If it means anything I wanted it just as much as he wanted me". That didn't help at all as oniichan unleash two katanas and run at Luffy.

"How dare you touch my imouto"! I watch as Luffy runs for his life.

"Run Luffy! I don't want you to become a girl"! I scream as Luffy running away.

"So you slept with Lu huh"? I hitch as Ace is standing beside me…smiling? Not what I was expecting at all.

"Why are you smiling"? I ask nervously and Ace looks at me as he grabs my chin looking deep into my eyes.

"I heard what you said to Sanji. Lu may have taken your virginity but I can still win you back. I can still have your second and third time. I can still do so many things to you that he has not done. I know so many ways to make you quiver under me. I mean I have made you cum in the past without us having sex. You know what I am talking about. Beside I still have a part of your heart. I will win it back". I gasp as Ace leans forward for a kiss only to pull back and dodge a rubber fist to the face. My face is blushing like a tomato since it true. He is good with his tongue….I shake my head to get that thought away.

"Stay away from my queen! She mine"! Luffy yells as he ducks a sword from slicing him in half.

"She not your yet". Ace jumps away from Luffy and I groan.

"Lady's I hope you never have to go through what I am going through". I say and Robin chuckles beside me.

"I hope so too". Ok I need to stop this.

"EVERYONE FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE"! I scream and to my happiness everyone did. Sanji stops with his leg in the air, Oniichan turns swing stops, Luffy stops running, and Ace is grinning like a maniac.

"Good! Now let's go have breakfast please! I am sure you guys want to know what happen last night. Let's go eat and I will explain what happen". To my disbelief everyone walks to the kitchen table.

"Wow! You are amazing Sachi". Usopp praises as he walks beside me and I scoop up Chopper into my arms.

"I am honestly amazed myself. Did not think that would work…at all". We walk in oniichan telling me to sit in the chair next to him. Luffy chair is free and he waving me over and Ace doing the same with the other chair. Sanji setting up the table.

"Here Sanji-kun let me help you…Pleas". I say the last word through my teeth and he nods giving me cups. I help him set it up and to my happiness the only free seat is my usual seat. Next to Nami and beside Chopper. My two best people that won't kill me. Oniichan in front of me with Robin beside him. Luffy sitting beside Ace and Sanji sitting beside Ace. I don't know how this happen but it works. I smile at my one pancake since I ate earlier.

"So what did happen last night? I remember Sachi-nee getting a gaping hole in her stomach then nothing". Oniichan eats angrily as he look at me.

"Wait! You seriously don't remember what happen after that"? Usopp gawk as he protected his plate.

"Ya…So what happen"? He looks at me and I smile.

"Well let me explain more from the beginning. See as you guys know I can see the dead and we have one traveling with us for a while. She very pretty". I go to take a sip of milk but Sanji looks at me with hearts in his eyes. See if he didn't like all girls he may have had a chance.

"What does she look like"? Sanji coo and I look at Oliva as she floats above Robin.

"Are..Are you…IS she here…with us"? Chopper shakes as he looks at me.

"Yup she with us but she really nice. You don't mind me telling them what you look like do you"? I ask her and Oliva floats beside me.

"Pleas don't. What if my musume recognize me. Then she going to hate me for everything I did". My eyes widen as I stand and grab her in a hug.

"Shhh. It ok. I won't say anything. I am sure she doesn't hate you". I whisper to her so no one can hear me.

"Are you hugging the dead women right now"? Ace ask as he wipes syrup off his face.

"Yes I am. She doesn't want you guys to know who she is. Just know she won't move on…Why can't you move on anyway"? I ask her and she looks at Robin.

"I won't move on until I know my musume has nakama she can trust…and she doesn't hate me". I hum.

"Well that hard to do but I am sure I can help you". I say and everyone looking at me blankly.

"Are you missing something as much as I am missing something"? Usopp ask Chopper and he just agrees. Luffy runs up beside me and grins at the wall.

"Hey mystery ghost! Join my crew"! Luffy says and he not even looking at Oliva. She burst out laughing as she holds her side. She stops and winces.

"Lu you can't ask the dead to be apart of your crew". Ace points but Luffy just pouts.

"Why not! That so cool"! Luffy declares and I pat his shoulder.

"First off Luffy-kun you are not even looking at her and second all souls have to move on. Thirdly Miss. soul I would like to heal you later". Luffy looks at me and gives me the puppy eyes of doom. On the other hand Oniichan glares at me. I look at him. I raise my eyebrow in question. He just continues to glare.

"Luffy she can't. She been dead for twenty years! If she continue to stay here then that demon will come back and try to take her to hell. I mean look at what he did to my arm. For some reason I can't heal these burns"! I say and lift my arm to make my point.

"She has to move on". Luffy looks at my burn arm and his hands gently slide alone the black marks. I wince internally since it stings a bit but I smile out.

"Hey mystery ghost how can we help you move on. You can trust us! I want to help you"! Luffy grins as he looks around for her.

"My quite an interesting crew! Helping lost souls now. Mighty interesting if you ask me". Robin grins and that cause Oliva to beam.

"So may I tell them? I don't want that demon to come back"? I ask and Nami interrupts by shaking a bit.

"What do you mean demons"? Nami ask and I smile a sit next to her.

"First off Nami-chan demons can't hurt the living so you guys are all safe". I start only to get interrupted by Sanji.

"But you are alive too…What makes you different"? Sanji ask and I hum only for a memory to flash of a stream and my foot in it. That it.

"The reason they can hurt me is because when I died back at Arlong Park I put my foot in this stream. That is how I can see the souls of the dead and somehow my body still connected to the dead. So my guess is that when my foot went into the stream my soul became connected to the dead and my body still among the living. That my guess anyway. So since then I have been helping souls. Usually mini goblins fight me but this time it was an actual teenager…He was fast. I have to get stronger". I say and the room go quiet. No one says anything as my words sunk in.

"So you have fought these demons in the past"? Luffy ask beside and I nod.

"Ya but last night was stupid strong. I'm sorry guys but you can't help me. I'm alone on this mission". Oniichan groan as he stands up and walks towards me.

"Geez you are always doing things alone. I wish I can just help you"! Oniichan sighs as he rubs his forehead.

"Oniichan you can help me. You can train me to become stronger. You can help the soul move on. I need all of you. We are nakama. I need all of you"! I beam and the others nod. It seems to have help oniichan since he smiles at me.

"So soul thing…how can we help you"? Oniichan barks to the air actually looking at her.

"You can tell them without giving anything away that reveals who I am". I grin and nod.

"Ok so the soul has to check if we can trust each other and not show any hate". That gives nothing away.

"So she watching us to make sure we can trust each other"? Nami ask and I nod. It half the truth.

"Shishishi! That easy! We always trust our nakama". I sigh as I bonk Luffy on the head.

"Silly it not that easy or she would have moved on by now! Anyway no more death talk. Let's go see if we have made it to the island". I never finish since Luffy grab my hand and drag me outside. The island gorges from affair and hope we can all have a relaxing day!

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone! I split this chapter in half so I will put the second half later. It done just need to spell check! I hope you like my chapter! It was fun writing the fight scene. You guys are amazing! I love the review so much. It makes me so happy. I have 80 favorite! That so amazing and awesome:) Thank you so much! I love all the review I got in one day! Like awesome. Almost 100 reviews. Can we make it! I think so! I actually like writing fighting scenes! It fun. Anyway review corner** :

peace486: Yup Ace stays and will be with us for only a few more chapters. I got a fun island in mind then he out of there! Wawawa. I say nothing more! It will be fun though! I look forward to read more of your reviews:)

PuddyKatz: I am still in love with your reviews! They are so funny and poor sock monkey! As for Ace... Sachi not there when he gets capture BUT something similar happen when She felt Luffy get hook but Crocodile...That the only hint I am giving and he is leaving soon. As for does she have a bun in the oven...the answer in the next chapter! So wait about 24 more hr! I look forward to your next review:)

whateverman53: Welcome to comment corner. I am really happy you like my story and think it one of the better one on here. The fact you got to this chapter and said that means a lot to me. It all about passing the first chapter if you ask me. You don't have to do much. You are doing great. Just write what you think of my work. I like all comments and thank you! I look forward to your next comment!

lightarrow: It will be a big scene when it comes but not for a while. Oliva has to see how much this crew looks out for Robin. Once that happen then it will probably. I'm thinking around the time Robin gets frozen. Anyway thank you for the review and I look forward for more:)

FallenArcAngel16: Well here another and Luffy did not spill the beans but Sachi did! Did not think of that did you! Good twist! Well Zoro won because Sachi had to stop the fight. Maybe one day she will win. Who knows but me:) Thank you for the review and enjoy this chapter:)

 **Thank you for the awesome review! A new chapter will be up soon:) I look forward to your reviews this chapter. Have fun reading. One piece by Oda!**


	41. I am Sachi and I create my own path

I am Roronoa Sachi and I create my own path.

It true! We really have made it but I don't sense any people other then us on this island. I quickly go to change into my yellow bikini top and jean shorts. Everyone jumps off other then Robin to stay behind and read. I smile as I dig my feet in the sand. It different from Alabasta sand. This sand more soft and squishy.

"Doesn't this island have monsters? I prefer big and strong ones"? Luffy pulls up his sleeve and looks round excitingly. Ace roles his eyes.

"Lu I doubt we will find monsters on this island like back at home. You can only find though in the second half of the grand line"! Luffy looks to his oniichan with stars in his eyes.

"Really! I can't wait to get there"! Luffy laughs happily and I can't help but feel a bit excited too! Olvia floats beside me looking around in thought.

"So how far away can you be from the ship"? I ask her as she looks at me and grins.

"Pretty far... It just when I get too far I end up beside my musume. I would say I can go as far as this island circumference". I whistle as that is pretty far.

"So what did the ghost say"? Usopp look at me and Olvia giggles.

"He a real scardy cat". I nod and Usopp raises his eyebrow.

"I just ask how far she can get from the ship. She says this island circumference if it became a straight line". I smile as Olvia agrees with me.

"Ok…Anyway there doesn't seem to be anything suspicious and this looks like a small island too". I nod as Sanji waving a fruit above his head from the top of a palm tree.

"Look Nami-swan! This is perfect for making non perishable food. It looks like the island has ton of these"! Sanji throws the fruit at Nami. It looks like a pineapple but it not. It skin looks like pebbles have been stuck together but it hallow because I can hear liquid inside when Nami shakes it.

"I see…Seems like a good idea to collect them and load them on the ship". Nami smiles and I watch Sanji climb down the tree like a monkey. I blink in the distance as I walk over and bend down. I pick up the flower with a grin making sure I have the root with it.

"Look what I found! It Valerian! Since somehow my relaxing lollipops are all gone I need to make more. Also we have the flower too"! Chopper grins as he looks at me in aww. On the other hand Usopp and Luffy look away suspiciously.

"You know the medical aspect of that flower"? Chopper looks up at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I grin as I smell the pretty sent.

"Yup. I can use the whole plant to make my relaxing lollipop but the flower can help people who have insomnia"! I beam as I place the flower in my side pocket. Chopper laughs as he helps me pick the flowers.

"It nice to know someone else know medical herbs like me". Chopper beams as he helps me put the last of them in my bag.

"Sachi-chan what inomia"? Luffy ask and I giggle as I stand up.

"Insomnia is someone who can't fall asleep and end up awake all night". Luffy owws and Ace looks at him suspiciously.

"Looks like there are loots of fruits and herbs on these island we can use". Sanji joins us as Nami puts out sticks.

"hmm"? Luffy humms and Ace chuckles.

"What that"? Chopper ask as he look up.

"The five of you that draw the shortest stick will be helping Sanji collect the fruit all day. The person who draws the longest will be watching the ship all day". Nami grins at us.

"Why are you the one giving order"? Oniichan ask as he leans into Nami personal space.

"Right. Normally the captain would…". Nami says as I go to grab one only for Luffy to grab five of them.

"Oww there all short"! That some good luck right there. Ace rubs his eyes as he moans.

"No Luffy you don't do that"! Ace continue to sigh into his hand and I grin. Great siblings.

"Why did you take all five"? Usopp barks at Luffy only for him to end up to look confuse.

"Isn't the one who grabs the most the winner"? Luffy ask grinning. I take them out of his hand and kiss him on the cheek.

"No Luffy-kun that not how it works but you get a kiss for trying. Here you go Nami-chan". I give her back the sticks as Luffy laughs. His laughs turns to a nervous chuckle as the guys glare at him.

"Do you think our ship has a captain who can give order"? Nami ask looking pretty piss.

"No, it doesn't". Everyone said in union. That just makes Ace chuckle.

"Sorry about him". I pat Ace on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We are somewhat use to it now". Ace smile back at me as Luffy laughs.

"Am I that great"? Luffy grins and I watch as oniichan, Usopp, and Nami punch him into the water. I rush over and help his flaring limbs only to end up in the water as well. I sit up and Luffy sitting up laughing at me.

"Are you laughing at me captain". I say threatening and he stops looking at me wide eyes.

"Heyhey No". He says looking away and I smile.

"Good". A hand grab mine and host me up. Ace grins down at me.

"I don't mind you being all wet like that for me. I know the perfect way to dry you off". He whisper in my ear and I blush as I pull away.

"That ok. It hot out and the sun can dry me off". I say as I walk back over to the others. Ace joins my one side and Luffy joins the other side of me. I can feel the glares they send at each other as they grab a stick from Nami hand. I grab one as well and smile since I get to go picking!

"I drew the longest one! So I get to watch the ship"! Chopper looks down and I beam at him as I grab a free basket. I give Chopper my bag.

"Do you mind watching my backpack for me Chopper-kun. If I find any plants I will put them in the basket". Chopper nods as Luffy has his own bask and ready to run right into the forest.

"Hurry up! Hurry! Let's go! The one who collects the most fruit wins"! Luffy cheers as he runs into the forest with his oniichan hot on his trail.

"Wait Luffy you have to be careful"! Ace yells after him. I blink as it just the last of us here.

"Nami-chan what are you going to do"? I ask and she grins as she has all her mapping equipment with her.

"I'll spend the day measuring this island. I want to put it on my sea charts! I can't wait to put my skills in practice"! Nami cheers as we walk off into the unknown.

"You heard our captain the one who collects the least has to eat a rotten egg"! I cheer as I walk into the forest.

"Just great! Why do I have to work? Usopp whines as oniichan stomps past me.

"Why do I have to take orders from that women"? Oniichan grumble under his breath and I smile as the hot rays have pretty much dried me off by now. Only my hair soak.

"Oh..How lively it is to see Nami carrying measuring tools on her back! Nami-swan you are lovely"! Sanji does his noodle dance behind us. I roll my eyes as I walk towards the sound of Luffy laughter and Ace telling him to slow down.

"Stop talking stupid and come already"! Oniichan barks at Sanji and that just cause them to get into another fight. I breath in the forest smell and smile. So much better then the desert. It not to hot either! We walk together until everyone split up. I stayed with Usopp and Olvia continue to float beside me. I find Ace face flat into the dirt snoring away and Luffy climbing up a tree. I sigh as I flip Ace onto his back and let him continue to sleep. He will wake up on his own. I don't remember his narcolepsy this bad. I look over and Usopp flat on his back star spread.

"Geez…How can I feel like working on such a nice day! Right Sachi-chan"? Usopp yawns and smiles.

"Well I need to find herbs and fruit so we have food. The soul going to keep me company. You ok with that Luffy"? I yell up to him and he just grins down at me.

"Nope! Have fun"! I nod and I walk in some random direction. I keep my eyes out for herbs and the tree are filled everywhere with the fruit.

"Oni giri…"! The voice is far but oniichan is attacking something.

"Is your oniisan ok"? Olvia ask as she continue to float beside me.

"I think we should go check it out. You know to be on the safe side"! I rush off to where I feel him and find him buried under what I am calling pebble fruit.

"Ahh! Nii-nii you alive under there"! I ask as I start pilling fruit into my basket.

"Ya just get me out"! He finally free as my basket filled to the brim with fruit. Well that was easy.

"You ok"? I ask and oniichan just snorts.

"Ya I am fine. Thanks Sachi-nee". I nod and bight my lip.

"Do you mind if I just check to make sure you are ok? You know like Chopper-kun cheek up"! Oniichan just raises an eyebrow but shrugs his shoulder.

"Go ahead". I grin as I close my eyes.

"Blood Blood save". I mumble and when I open I can see the inside of oniichan. I grin as I start at the top of the head. Has no concussion, no internal bleeding, his brain did not swell up. My eyes go down his spin and everything intake. No broken or bruised ribs. His intestine looks great. His Muscle are awesome no broken wrist or ankles. Now I have always wanted to take a look at his liver…Wow even with all that drinking it looks amazing. I look closer and it looks like a healthy liver. I close my eyes and when I reopen I have oniichan and Olvia looking at me with aww.

"How long have you been able to do that…and what did you do exactly"? Oniichan ask and I beam in happiness.

"I look on the inside of your body. I saw everything and you don't have anything to worry about! I'm off to explore some more. You enjoy your day Zoro-nii"! He nods as he scratches his head in wonder.

"Is that all your move can do"? He yells and I look over my shoulder grinning.

"It does more but I will show that to everyone when I heal the soul". Oniichan looks confuse as I walk past the bushes.

"How are you going to heal me"? She hisses and her hand go to her burn shirt.

"Well I can heal your burns. I know they must hurt still at times. I can take your burns away and get you new clothing". Olvia turn to me happily.

"Really? You can do that for me"? I grin and nod as we make it to a clearing. I aww as cliff shows a perfect view of the ocean. When the waves splash against the cliff just right you can smell the salty sea.

"I have something I need to tell you. It really important so sit with me". I sit beside Olvia and grab her hand. I watch her eyes widen and she looks at me.

"I can smell the sea and feel the ocean on me. How"? I grin as I lift up our connected hands.

"For some reason when I am in contact with souls they become connected to the living. Also when you are ready to talk to your daughter to say goodbye let me know. I will let you posses my body". Olvia looks at me with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you…What I am going to say to you will be hard to take in so just listen to everything I have to say…You were not meant to be born or exist in that matter. You don't belong in this world". Well that a big bomb. I look at her confused.

"What…"? I choke out as she looks at me sadly.

"Just listen to everything I have to say. When I was traveling I was looking for the Rio Poneglyph… but I found one in particular about an ancient weapon that said to be extinct. It read that a child will be born that does not belong in this world. For they will change the world in many ways. The paths people are meant to take this child can change their path…for the better or for the worst. This child will have a twin so it can learn to blend and act like the people of this world. The child will break the laws of this world. They can befriend any animal, and have power beyond belief. For this is the weapon that we hope is never born. For if they are born we hope that the child weapon picks the right side….You are never meant to be born but here you are. Alive and changing the world as we speak". I say nothing as I watch the wave's crash against the rocks. I look down at my hands and flex my fingers.

"So Roronoa Zoro not suppose to have a twin… I am not meant to be part of the straw hat pirates…Ace and Luffy are not meant to love me…no one suppose to love me because I am not supposed to be born… Luffy was maybe supposed to drown at Arlong park and Nami may have never been free….Or Vivi country actually supposed to be destroyed by Crocodile…Oh man that sounds like a bad joke"! I laugh darkly as the wave's crash more fiercely against the rocks.

"That may explain why I love animals so much or how I can actually swim a few minutes when I am not supposed to…You know what"! I stand up and glare over the cliff. I stick my finger up in the air towards the sun.

"FUCK YOU LIFE! GUESS WHAT! I AM RORONOA SACHI AND I AM ALIVE! THAT'S RIGHT ASSHOLE OF THE UNIVERSE! I AM ALIVE AND IF ALL THAT SHIT RIGHT THEN I WILL CHANGE THE WORLD FOR THE BETTER! SO THROW AS MUCH CRAP AS YOU WANT AT ME BECAUSE I AM GOING TO THROW IT ALL BACK! AHAHAHAH"! I yell at the crashing waves as I laugh darkly. I don't care what that piece of rock says. I am alive and I create my own path and from what I have seen I have done nothing but good. I grin at Olvia who looking me at disbelief.

"Olvia-san this is my life! I will live it my way. I don't care what some words say. I am Roronoa Sachi and I am happy to be alive surrounded by people who care for me. Now if you excuse me I want to explore on my own. You know how to get back to the ship"? Olvia chuckles as she floats up.

"Ya I can find my way back. You are one interesting women. Have fun exploring". She nods and I watch her fly away in some direction. I look at the roaring ocean and for good measures I give it the middle finger one last time. Fuck you world. I will create my own path. I walk through the trees and pick up a few plants I can use or Chopper can use. I stop as I sense Luffy up ahead. I grin as he is the perfect person I want to see right now. I rush pushing bushes away and smile as I am surrounded by a pretty waterfall that flows into a river.

"Whoa so cool! Shishishi"! Luffy grins as he puts his basket down and runs over to watch the water flow. I am not meant to be with him. I frown at the thought. I walk over and sit beside Luffy. He looks up with a smile.

"Sachi-chan! Isn't this pretty"? I hum as I look into my reflection.

"Luffy…How much do you love me"? I ask as I watch fish look up at me from the water. I place my finger tips on the top and smile as they are not scared of me. They swim up and kiss my fingertips with their lips.

"Wow…Sachi-chan I want you to be my queen". I shake my head as I move my legs in the water.

"Not good enough! I want you to tell me how much I mean to you! How important am I too you"! I yell as I look into his eyes. He blinks as he scratches his head.

"I don't know how to explain this stuff. I'm not good with words. Um…When I am around you my stomach turns and when I see you get hurt it feels like my heart breaking". I search his eyes and pull my legs out as I feel drain.

"Show me". I say sternly and Luffy looks confuse.

"What? Show you what"? Luffy ask and I look back sternly.

"Show me how much you love me"! I yell at him and Luffy eyes change to something predatory.

Warning…Rate M…..Start here

"Fine I will show you just how much I love you"! With that he kisses me hard. He uses his strength and pushes me to the ground wasting no time to sit on my hips. The grass beneath me is cold but his kiss sends hot tingles to my belly. Luffy leaves my lips and kisses to my ear.

"You are mine. You hear me. I don't want anyone else to touch you like I touch you. I don't want anyone else to kiss you like I kiss you. You are mine. You got that Sachi"? Luffy growls in my ear as he sucks hard. I can't help but moan loudly as I grind my hips up.

"Are you mine"? Luffy pants as he looks up at me sternly. I look up breathing deeply.

"Yes. I am your Luffy only if you promise to do the same thing. You will only love me and kiss me and only touch me. Can you promise me that"? I sit up and Luffy answers by kissing me again. I moan into his mouth as I feel his tongue dance along my bottom lip. I open and enjoy the taste of that pebble fruit that left behind. My hands waste no time taking off his vest and feeling his broad chest. Luffy pulls away to start kissing me along my neck. I hitch deeply and groan as he sucks on my beating pulse. I don't know when but at one point he removed my bikini top and then push me down on the ground. I breathe deeply as his hand grabs my right breast and plays with my nub. He kisses down and licks my right only to end up putting it in his mouth. I hitch as he sucks. Moans leave my lips and I can't help but move my hips up to his. I wrap my legs around his hips and I moan as his love rubs my wan't through our shorts. He groans into my breast. I love the way he moves back up and kisses me again deeply. His hand moves down and unbuttons my shorts letting his hands slide pass my undies.

"Wait…Luffy…ahhh"! I groan as his fingers touch me.

"You are so hot and wet. You want me so bad.". Luffy whisper into my lips. I whimper under him as my build up rise as he rubs me harder. Then I feel him fill me with his finger's and I watch him grin as I lift my chest as he rubs that perfect place. He kisses me to hide my loud scream. I don't know how he knows to do this. But who cares. I am not complaining!

"Lu…I am so close". I hitch as he pulls his hands out and I blush as I watch him lick his fingers clean.

"You sure are yummy but I want to taste you latter". What…My thought left me as he removed my shorts and took his off. He doesn't wait as he kisses me hard again and thrust into me. Our kisses hide our loud screams of pleasure. Within seconds I am back at my climax.

"Luffy I'm…". My words are cut off as he kisses me hard and I moan loudly as I tighten around him. He continues to move inside me a few more before he growls and I can feel his want inside fill me. We breathe deeply and he pulls out. We grin at each other and I kiss him.

"You want to go another round". I grin cheeky and Luffy laughs as we kiss again. We spend the next half hour exploring our love for each other and I have to say having sex against a tree was quite fun. We finish deeply and we kiss lovingly as I drag him under the waterfall. We wash off our cum and dirt off and I shake the water off.

End of rating M…

"To bad we don't have any towels huh Luffy". I say as I tie my top back on. Luffy shakes the water off like a dog and puts his shorts on not really caring for his shirt.

"Oh well. That was fun. We should have sex more often. It fun but I am supper hungry! I hope Sanji has dinner ready when we get back"! I laugh as I put my shorts on. Blinking as I just relies something.

"Oh son of a bitch"! I growl as Luffy looks at me confused.

"What wrong Sachi-chan? Are you hungry too"? I look at Luffy and shake my head.

"No it just I could be pregnant…Do you know what it means when a women pregnant"? I ask and Luffy looks at me blankly. I groan.

"Well sex that we love so much is what causes babies". Luffy eyes widen as he freaks out.

"I got you pregnant. What do we do? I don't know what to do with a baby"? Luffy grabs his hat and runs around the field. I rub my eyes as I glare at him.

"Calm down! It more then just having sex to cause a baby! Your sperm actually have to make it to my egg. I don't even know if I am ovulating". Luffy runs up to me and looks at me.

"So you are not pregnant because I don't understand anything you just said". I groan as I look at him. I wonder if I can check with my blood blood save.

"I will just check. Give me a sec". Luffy nods and I close my eyes. Ok let's see. I look and aww at all the sperm swimming up my uterus and all the white cells killing them off. Hmm seems like some just got to my Fallopian tube and I have an egg ready to go…Oh hell no. I do not want a baby right now. I use my blood to move into the uterus with some miracle and cut up my one good egg. I watch as my white blood cells eat the broken egg. I check the other side and no eggs in sight…Wow devil fruit save my ass again. I open my eyes and Luffy looking at me worriedly.

"Luffy…My devil fruit is a blessing. I can't get pregnant…ever if I don't want it. Which means we can have all the fun we want"! Luffy grins and grabs my hand.

"Alright all the sex we want! I say we have it on the kitchen table next time". I blush as I look at him.

"Why the kitchen table"? I ask as we walk towards I hope the boat.

"So I can eat my two favorite foods. You and meat on the table". I cough as I am sure to cover my face with my other hand.

"Umm…Other people eat on that table. I don't think it very clean". I say as I wave my hand in front of my face to cool off.

"Shishishi! You have a point! I guess we will just have to take a bath first and be clean before we do that"! I grin.

"Whatever you say captain". I say aw we make it to the clearing.

'You guys are finally here! Where have you been"? Nami yells at us as the sun finishes setting. There a fire and Sanji cooking dinner.

"We found a waterfall and I learn out lots about myself today". I say as I drop my basket full of fruit. I sit beside oniichan in the sand and grab meat and eat greatly. I am starve.

"What did you learn today"? Ace ask and I grin up at him. He going to love this…not literally but he will snort at least.

"Turns out the world was not meant to have me. I am not even suppose to be alive. This meat delicious Sanji! What spices did you put on it"? I turn to him only for everyone to be silent.

"What"? Ace ask as he looks at me darkly.

"Like I said I am not suppose to be born but I beat the universe and was born. I am an ancient weapon that changes people path or something. It garbage if you ask me. People make their own paths. Pass me a fruit Nami"! I ask and she does as I smile as I drink it sweet juice. I grab another meat as everyone continue to look at me. Ace looks up at the sky with anger and I can see he slightly glowing waiting to go on fire.

"How do you know that"? Oniichan ask me.

"The soul that with us read a document the government hiding while alive and it talk about me. She told me and that that. I don't care what that document says. I am Roronoa Sachi and I am alive. I am your twin Zoro-nii. I don't care what it said. I make my own destiny! I am a straw hat. You guys got a problem with that"? I ask and Luffy breaks the tense atmosphere with a laugh.

"Nope"! I grin and everyone smiles. Even Ace calms down as he watches the fire dance.

"I got first watch tonight". Ace states as he eats his meat. I smile as I everyone continue to eat.

"Nami did you get everything you wanted today"? I ask and much happily on a roast potato.

"Yup! Everything I need. How was your day Chopper"? This is the first time he watch the ship alone. I look back at Robin and she just reads her book under candle light. A single white flower lay in a small vase on her table with a cup of coffee. Chopper smiles.

"Nothing special". I nod happily eating away as 24 hr was hell and relaxing.

To be continued...

 **Hahahahaha I just threw a bomb at you people! Do you like the idea of Sachi not to be born. I like it and it explains a lot:) Also I hope I did not offend anyone in the egg destroying. I don't mean too and she can't be pregnant. Come on that going to far in my books...Maybe one day when she ready but for now it a no no! So I said 24 hr and that what I did. Thank you all for reviewing and her another corner:**

Mimzy94: Thank you so much for liking my story so much! I have everything planned out for your OC in the next few chapters. Thank you for all the information because I have a great idea! I look forward to your next review.

FallenArcAngel16: I know Sachi did it instead of Luffy! I am so bad ass that way LOL. Poor Luffy. At least he did not get killed. Here the latest update! Enjoy!

PuddyKatz: Awesome review and I hope they let you go free so you can read my amazing chapter! Here it is and the answer to her pregnancy reviled. What do you think? I think her devil fruit the best thing she ever ate! Best thing ever. I walk in and set you free from the coast guards. Read my friend! Be free a read away! I grin at you as you grab your free phone and read away with a smile! Hope you like it and I look forward to your next review:)

lightarrow: Well she not prego and won't be for a long time! I can't have her be pregnant...not yet anyway:) Oh man Zoro would kill Luffy so bad...So bad. Thanks for the review and I look forward to the next one.

 **Well everyone that the new chapter and I am in the groove. The next has been started. Just started and I will be working on Rebirth for whoever actually reading it. Anyway good day and One piece own by Oda. Happy reading!**


	42. Healing a burnt soul

Healing a burnt soul and not listing to my own advice

I wake up with a smile and cuddle into my soft sheets. I don't want to move from my blankets but I can't go back to sleep. I don't sense anyone else up either. Not even oniichan who was on second watch is fast asleep. Of course he is. Can't stay up for half the day even if he wanted too!Hmmmm... It nice out so maybe I will wear a dress today. I look over to the sleeping Nami with a smile on her face. Robin has her face fast asleep on her book she was reading last night. I walk over to her with my warm sheets trailing behind me.

"Morning Sachi-san". I look up at a relax Olvia who watching her musume sleep in piece. I drape my blanket over Robin shoulders and walk to my closet.

"Morning Olvia-san. You know your musume will get a sore back if she sleeps like that. I told her she can use my bed if she likes". She giggles as I look through my wardrobe.

"She just like me in so many ways. I did the same things". Hummmm….. I already wear the green dress so I have the white one that has a flower on it or the black one… I eye the black dress but it really is to short but when I spar it easy to slip out of. I know I will wear the black one with black short shorts and a black sports bra! I grab the needed cloths and quickly go wash up in the shower. I wipe all the fog away and grin in the mirror. Even if I bend over the shorts gives nothing away. I bounce out of the bathroom ready for the day and walk up the stairs. I grin at the rising sun and stretch with the wind blowing us to our next adventure. I walk to the kitchen and I think omelets are in order! I grin as I pull out all my vegetables. Hmm… Where all the meat? I am sure we stock up on lots when we left Alabasta… I guess hash browns will have to do…Now how do you makes hash browns? I find my cookbook and flip through the pages to find the recipe. I read over and get everything I need. I scratch my head as I read the instruction.

"Morning Sachi-chan…What wrong"? I turn to Merry smiling face and I smile back.

"Morning Merry-chan. I don't know how to shred potato. I don't want to hurt the kitchen like I have in the past…I think I have to wake Sanji-kun and also where all the meat"? I wanted him to sleep for once but I guess I have no choice. I close my book and keep my vegy on the table. Better to be safe than sorry.

"Ace and Luffy- kun got hungry last night"! I rub my forehead as Sanji not going to like this…I walk outside and open the door to the guy room. I climb down and smile at the sight. Luffy head on Usopp chest, Ace is snoring with cute little Chopper on his chest, and Sanji hugging his pillow. I walk over to Sanji and go to his eyes level.

"Oh my sweet Nami-swan of course you can kiss me anywhere you want". Sanji groan and that not what I want to hear this morning. I am waking him up before he wakes up in a bad situation. I shake his shoulder.

"Sanji-kun I need your help". I say quietly and his eyes open slightly and with hazy tiered eyes.

"Oh Sachi-chwan it so nice that you have finally chose me". Sanji says in a haze as he leans forward. Oh hell no! He still asleep which does not help me at all. I hitch as he grabs me and buries his face in my breast. Oh I don't care if he asleep! No one does that but Luffy! I jump back but since Sanji still holding onto me he ends up falling on top of me. Oh god he heavy and is that morning wood?! My face reddens as I end up waking everyone up…even Ace. Oh god this is not going to end well…All I wanted was to learn to shred potato.

"Can someone gently get him off me? Pleas"! I ask nicely but Luffy and Ace glare at poor Sanji as he dig himself into a bigger hole as he starts to rube my chest with his cheek. God I am not a pillow but for Luffy I will allow it! My blush grows and I look at Luffy for help.

"Get off my wife/pirate queen"! Luffy and Ace scream as they punch poor Sanji into the wall. I sit up and Usopp helps me up.

"Thanks". I mumble as I wait for Sanji to get up.

"What the deal…"? Sanji voice go quite as Ace and Luffy are glaring at my side.

"Sanji when you are dress meet me in the kitchen. I need your help with breakfast". I walk back up casually as if nothing happen. I do not want to be down there when a fight brakes out. In five seconds Usopp and Chopper beside me and I can hear yelling from bellow. I walk to my kitchen and continue to get the rest of my vegy ready.

"That did not go so well did it"? Merry ask me and I smile.

"Nope but Sanji will be up bruised and willing to teach me to make hash browns once he walks through that door". In a few minutes there Sanji in his usual suit with like I said bruises and a smile.

"So what can I help you with"? Sanji walks up to me while grabbing the special chief hat I got him and the kitchen door slams open. I look at Luffy and Ace as they grab a seat at the table.

"Umm…Breakfast not ready yet but I am working on it". I say sternly but Luffy continue to watch Sanji. I am not giving them food before breakfast. If anything they can wait since they so happily decided on a midnight snack.

"We agree to watch Mr. Pervert over there from trying anything on you. I will take a cup of coffee though". Ace ask and Luffy nodded.

"Ya! So I want oaring juice"! So the brothers both agree on something. Sanji looks at them as I prepare their cups.

"Sachi-swan busy cooking! Get your own drinks"! Sanji barks and you can tell Ace is ready to burst. I smile as I place Ace coffee in front of him. He likes it dark with two spoon full of sugar. I place Luffy juice and before I get away he sweetly kisses me.

"Shishisshi thanks Sachi-chan". I smile as I nod. Ace glare turns from Sanji to Luffy. I roll my eyes as I look at Sanji who now glaring at Luffy.

"Sanji the help". Sanji turns to me and for the rest of the morning he gives me the rest of my lesson. Turns out fish is good in omelets since that all we got but now we need fish, chicken, pork, and beef. Ace and Luffy got stuck doing the dishes for the rest of the day for eating them out. So I am now outside beside Robin and Nami doing my bucket list. Oniichan is training by doing upside down push up with one hand. Chopper, Usopp, Ace, and Luffy agree on doing a fishing contest once they finish the dishes. I unfold my paper and smile as I have so much to check off and add on. Lets see…..

1\. Watch my brother beat the greatest swordsman:

2\. Finish my bucket list:

3\. Have a girlfriend I can talk to about anything: check

4\. Perfect my devil fruit:….

5\. Meet a handsome guy: check

6\. Get flirted on: Check

7\. Have my first kiss: (gave air and received CPR)…1/2…Check, Cheek, Cheek!

8\. Fall in love: ? Checkx2 (Luffy or Ace)?=Luffy

What am I going to do with you Ace? I don't know but I will always come to your rescue if you ever need. I smile at that thought and move on.

9\. Have sex: Check!1

10\. Get married:

11\. Have kids:

12\. Learn to cook from a famous chief: Cheek

13\. Perfect drawing: Check

14\. Play games with nakama: check

15\. Be brave enough to sing in front of people: Check!

16\. Beat Oniichan at a drinking contest :….(Nami too)= I don't think I will ever check this off.

17\. Learn to navigate ( To break the family curse):

18\. Meet a talking animal: Cheek

19\. Meet someone else who has an awesome but strange devil fruit like me: Check

20\. Join a pirate crew: Check

21\. Get a tattoo: Check

22\. See Luffy become pirate King:

23\. Beat Luffy at an eating contest:

24\. Have an amazing pirate ship: Check

25\. Receive a makeover:

26\. Watch Nami map the world:

27\. Learn to pickpocket:

28\. Gain back all my memories: Check

29\. Find a tool that will help make me bleed without a knife: Check…Thank you Usopp!

30\. Watch Usopp become a brave warrior of the sea:

31\. Have Usopp help me with my aim:

32\. See Sanji find the All blue:

33\. Become a good cook like Sanji:

34\. Help ghosts find their way to the afterlife:

35\. Chopper teach me more on the human body:

36\. See him cure all disease (or cure at least one that non-curable):

37\. Bring Vivi home and stop Crocodile: Check

38\. Help Olvia move on:

39\. Help Robin solve the Rio Ponegliph:

40\. Control my dark side:

That sounds about right. I look up and aww as as the cutest shell animal came flying from Luffy fishing rod.

"Luffy! How the hell do you keep catching stuff like this"?! Ace yells at him only to receive a shrug as an answer. I walk closer and pet the poor guys blue tentacle.

"You poor thing. Chopper do you have anything for this little guy"? Chopper nods and runs off to get what he needs.

"So what are we going to do with it"? Usopp scratch his head as he look at the huge animal. I just cuu as I try to make the pore animal comfortable.

"I wonder if it's edible"? I gawk as I watch drool drip from Luffy mouth.

"I don't think we can eat him….It looks familiar"? Ace walks closer and bangs on the shell making an echo sound. The shell hollow?

"Maybe cook him in it's shell"? I gawk as I glare at Sanji. I am still a bit peeved at him from this morning.

"We are not eating him"! I get up and go to check where Chopper is. I sense Ace following behind me.

"You know you don't have to sound so…mean". I turn to Ace in the hallway and I point my finger at him.

"Listen fire for brains. I am a little annoyed this morning with him and his purveyance. With anything I thought you would be on my side. I am just… annoyed ok". Ace sighs and pulls me into a hug. I can't help but smile into his warm embrace.

"If we are going back to old nicknames I am calling you book worm". Ace chuckles and I pull away with a grin.

"No nickname. We did a truths when we got stuck in that Davey back fight against split head. That a day I never want to remember". We shiver just the thought of that day.

"Agree…lets go back and…". I sigh as Ace falls on me fast asleep. Ok I am adding find a cure to Ace Narcolepsy on my bucket list. These are annoying as fuck! I drag Ace and dump him on my bed since it the closes to any bed. As I walk back on deck I write it down as 41. Cure Ace Narcolepsy. I wonder if Chopper knows anything about it. I walk back on deck to see a funny guy in an orange suit. I walk over to Nami as she looks through a…Catalog? Where she get that?

"Nami-chan who orangey over there"? Nami eyes never leave the catalog.

"He a traveling snail mail. His name rice rice man or something"? I nod as I go over to the shell of the animal and look inside. I aww at all the items inside. I look over and Ricey trying to sell Sanji a knife set. I ignore his blabber as I look through some of this stuff. Wow there is a lot of useless crap…Hey! These are gorges. I pull out a box and wipe some dust off the glass. Beautiful.

"My miss you have a great eye for that set of ten genuine mask. They are great to wear to a party or great to wear anywhere. They are made with the softest material and hand crafted on Hands island! They are only 10,000 belly each". I gawk as I look down at all the beauty in them. I love the white mask that has two white feathers on the top and beads flowing downwards. That way too expensive though. Even for me. I put them on the deck and look at the man.

"I'm sorry that way too expensive…but do you have any books on mental disorder or how the body functions"? The man frowns but then grins. I look back at the mask sadly. I can afford them all but I don't want to use most of my money. I look back and he has a stack of medical books. I aww as he grins at me.

"This here is the full body from vol 1 the head to vol 10 the toes. They are the best for a doctor like you mam. This whole set will cost you only 10,000 belly"! My eyes widen. That still a bit to expensive. I bight my lip as I look at him.

"Do you mind if I take a sneak peak at vol 1? There something specific I am looking for". I watch as his eyes sparkle and places the books on the deck.

"Here you go. I am watching you to make sure you don't read to far". I nod as I open to the first page. All about the brain, How it function, neurological….found it! I need this book. I place it on top of the pile and walk over to him.

"Say, do you have paper"? I stand beside Nami with a grin. This will be perfect for her to create her world map.

"Ya! Like something that won't tear or brake". I add in. Nami looks at me with a smile.

"Then pleas leave it to me"! I back up as he rushes over to us and looks excited as he clasp his hands together. He looks really creepy like that.

"Transponder snail-mail presents to you with confidence the best paper, the thousand-year paper! A Thousand-year paper is manufacture from the Thousand-year old tree that naturally grow on the Eight-nine island! This paper can keep away bugs and it says it won't fade for at least a thousand years, even if it out in the sun. It the best for drawing family trees or treasure maps"! Wow that some impressive paper! It perfect for Nami! I turn to her and grin.

"Can we even use it for paper plains"? Luffy smiled up and the sales man and I rub my forehead.

"Luffy-kun! That paper not worth making airplanes out of. It would be a huge waste! If you want to makes paper plains I have normal paper you can have for that. Also Nami-chan if you don't buy this paper I will buy it for you"! Nami eyes turn to hearts as she grabs me in a bare hug.

"Ooohhh Sachi-nee that the best gift you could ever give me. Thank you so much for buying it for me". I just dug my own grave but Nami smile totally worth it. There go my med books. I turn to the sales man with a grin.

"So how much"? I ask and their that no good twinkle again.

"My what a sweet oniichan you have there! Since it a gift I will give you a gift count! It usually cost 60 million berry but for a special price 40 million berry"! I look at the paper wide eyes.

"Can't you drop the price for me pretty pleas". I smile gently and I saw a women once twirl her hair. It cause the guy to do anything she wants. So I twirl my hair and stick my chest out also for extra measures. I got the reaction I wanted. His face turn a deep red and he laugh nervously. On the other hand Usopp look away, Sanji has a small nose bleed which I am not surprise, and Luffy laughing but his eyes are glaring at the salesmen along with oniichan.

"We'll…Ummm… Ok for a cutie like you I can drop it to 13.8 million berry". Dam still to expensive. Time for the big guns. I blink a bit and let a few tears in the corner of my eyes. I can't believe I didn't think of this for my stuff I want! Nami better be appreciated.

"Pleas lower the price for me! My nee-nee really want's to draw a map and I think that the perfect paper for her. Pretty please with a strawberry on top"? I blink a few more and Sanji look away while oniichan gawking at me. I hear Robin giggle behind her book.

"I had no idea Sachi-chan can do that"? Usopp mutters to oniichan and all he can do is nod in disbelief.

"Oh.. You are breaking my heart! Final offer is 4.5 million berrys"! Dame still to high!

"We will buy it"! I look over at Sanji as he grins.

"Sanji-kun…Do you even have the money for it"? I ask alongside oniichan.

"Nope"! I scratch my head in confusion as everyone else falls on the floor. They don't have to be that dramatic! I watch as Sanji ties Luffy up with rope.

"Sanji-kun what are you doing?! That not funny"! He looks at me with a smile as he dust off his hands.

"Well if we hand him over to the Navy, then well have that and change"! No way is my king going over to the Navy.

"What"?! Luffy screams as I go sit beside him.

"Sorry Luffy. This is for Nami-swan"! Sanji looks down like he actually feels bad.

"Wait a sec…."? Luffy try to wiggle out and I use my ring to cut my palm. I turn it into a small blade.

"Don't worry Luffy-kun! I will get you out. Don't move I don't want to cut you…ok"? Luffy grins and nods. Good. I start to cut the rope away…Sanji knows how to tie someone up!

"Ahhh…You don't mean your….Monkey D, Luffy? And your Bloody Rose Sachi"? I watch as the man sweats buckets.

"Ya that me". Luffy and I say in union as I cut the last not. Luffy kisses me on the cheek in thanks.

"Thanks for letting me go". I nod and he helps me up. I watch as the men runs to his little creature.

"I just remember something! I have to go"! He jumps in and they rush back into the ocean. We run over to the side as we watch his snail vanish.

"Hey you forgot your stuff….". Oniichan yells out as we watch only the waves crash among our ship.

"Maybe he was scared of you…". Robin continues to read her book as she smiles. Olvia above her and grins.

"Maybe". I nod with Olvia as I look at all the stuff left behind.

"Yaaa! He left the stuff I wanted behind! Also it free"! I can't help but laugh as I pick up my box with the delicate mask. I walk to my room and place it under my bed with a grin. It safe here! I rush back outside and Nami by her working door calling everyone over.

"Listen! I'm going to work now, so don't interrupt me, ok"? Nami ask and everyone agrees.

"Good"! She closes the door and I look at my books. Hmm…Ace is still asleep and I know he going to stop me from healing Olvia. Now the time then any.

"Sanji-kun I need you to do a huge favor for me". Sanji rushes to my side with hearts in his eyes.

"Anything you want my sweet Rose"! I nod in approval.

"I need you to make two big cakes. Dose not have to be fancy but with chocolate. Also I want it as fast as you can. Can you do that for me"? I ask sweetly and watch as Sanji twirls in happiness.

"I will get them done in no time flat". I grin and watch him go.

"Why do you need cakes? You know how you should eat properly before desert. How many time do I have to tell you imouto! Cakes are for after dinner". Oniichan scolds me and I frown.

"I need it for energy because I am going to heal the soul". Everyone still on deck looks at me and rushes over from what they are doing.

"How are you going to do that? Aren't they already dead". I nod at Usopp question as Olvia fly towards me with Merry hot on her tails.

"Baaa I don't think that a good idea". Merry looks at me nervously and I smile.

"How are you going to heal me"? I grin as I place my hands behind my back.

"You just have to wait and see! Also come with me so you can pick out the cloths you want to wear. I have a bunch I don't like"! I walk to my room carrying my books as everyone watches me go. I didn't really give them an answer but I don't want them to stop me either. I look over and Ace is still fast asleep with a soft smile. Good! I open my closet and Olive takes her jacket off and I grab it from her. It appears in my hand. Hmm…Robin may figure out…If she can remember what her mom wore on the day she died.

"I want to keep that jacket! I really like it". I nod and place it on my bed. I hitch as there so many third degree burns. Oh man this is going to hurt. I smile as I pick out my green bikini top and bottom. The less cloths the better…

"I think it best if you stay in your undies so I can heal you completely then I can hand you the cloths you want". Olvia nods with a small blush as she points to my dark blue tub top and my long black dress pants. She hands me her burn cloths and I aww at the damage. Burns cover up her thigh, up across from her right hip to left shoulder, down both arms, and her hair is covering up the left side of some second degree burns…Should have ask for a third cake. I grab the jacket that a bit burn and my cloths. I leave hers on my bed. I walk on deck and place the cloths on the ground.

"Why are you in your bikini"? Usopp raises an eyebrow and I sigh.

"Honesty I wish I could do this naked but I will need you to make sure no one disturbs me. I wan't to do this in one go". Oniichan walks up to me and looks into my eyes. Shit.

"What are you hiding from us"? He raises his eyebrow at me and I smile.

"No! I say nothing. It a surprise". Just on time Sanji walks through the door before oniichan interrogates me anymore.

"I thought of you as I made these beauty! Enjoy my sweet". Sanji places them on the table. Not two but three.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. Now boy's please don't eat any. Not until I am all done". Luffy eyeing the cake with drool and I look at him. Pleading with my eyes. He looks at me with a nod. So Luffy does have control...That good to know!

"Hmm. Sachi-chan is this dangerous"? Luffy ask and I look at Olvia. I ignore him for the greater good.

"Ok lets begin"! I cut all my finger tips so I have the best control.

"Sachi"! Luffy warns and I look at him with a shrug.

"Chopper I know you brought lots of Aloe for burns from back at Alabasta. You better get it all out. Blood Blood Save"! I grin as my eyes turn red and everyone stops moving towards me as they all look into my eyes…I wonder if that part of the ability. To make people aww at my eyes. I concentrate as I start from bottom to the top. I quickly remove all the dead cells and create new skin and the deep muscle cells. I move up past the thigh and across her stomach. Oh shit there the pain. I grit my teeth as pain shoots through my very body. It feels like my skin is melting. I continue getting rid of dead and create new. My leg gives and I sit on the floor but I continue on. My blood moves up to her face just as the door leading to my room opens.

"What a nice…Oh my God! Sachi are you fucking crazy! Stop right now"! Ace runs at me but before he gets to close I turn to him. He stops and clench his teeth. I look back and Olvia frozen as she watches me. I let my blood stroke her burned cheek and last her arms. I did it last because I won't be able to move them once I am done. I leave not a single scar left behind. So this is what she felt like before she dies. It horrible. I close my eyes and everyone go back to motion as my eyes turn green. That when the pain really comes. I grit my teeth as I cry from the pain.

"Oh my god! Chopper get the Aloe! Sanji brings those cakes over now"! Oniichan orders as everyone circles me.

"Oh my god. I am all better. Thank you but if I knew you were going to receive my burns I would never have given them to you"! Olvia cries as Robin watching me as she looks at my burns.

"These are very serious. Doctor-san better hurry". Robin walks over to the pile of cloths and pick up the burnt jacket. She looks it over and she trying to remember. Suddenly the cakes are in front of me and I grit my teeth. I have to eat them but I can't lift my arms. I can't hear anyone around me as pain is the only sense I feel. I miss Nami coming out and asking us to shhh us but silent as she gets one look at me. Usopp explains everything to her. I miss Ace yell at Luffy for letting me do this in the first place. I breathe through the pain. I can't hear what oniichan saying but I look at him then the cakes. He nods and grabs a fork. Bite after bite he feeds me. Chopper back with bandages and a bottles filled with my burn cream. One cake down…I close my eyes and heal all my three degree burns. That all I can do. I open my mouth and oniichan feeds me the second one. I can't taste anything but I finish it up. I re heal most of my second degree and the pain not as bad. I try to lift my arms but not use. Dammit! I look at the third and I can finally make out what going on. I look up and Luffy getting his ass kick. Sanji coming out of the kitchen with more sweets. I sigh as Chopper dipping the bandages in Aloe.

"More…Cake". Is all I can get out. Oniichan doesn't even wait as he has the fork at my mouth. I eat and finish. I close my eyes and heal the rest of the second degree. There nothing but pain and burn scares left behind. I can breathe better and moving not so bad.

"Thanks Oniichan. I feel better". I say tiredly.

"You feel better.."! Oniichan question starts but Ace take over.

"You feel better! You idiot! You and I know what happens when you use blood save! You also can see this soul. Why did you do it"?! Ace breaths heavily as he sits in front of me. Luffy beside him and glaring at me with a bump on his head. Oh shit he look pretty piss.

"Sachi…I forbid you from ever using that attack. Ever again"! I open my mouth to deny but the way he looks so serious I keep my mouth shut. Chopper wraps me up to almost look like a mummy and the Aloe helps me a lot.

"Here a fruit juice for you". My hands shake as I grab the glass. I jump slightly as Luffy bangs his hand against the deck angrilly with his eyes cover and hhe gets up to sits on the figure head. Ace gets up also and storms to join his Otōto. Nami grumbles and points at me.

"You…I am with the captain on this. You can never use that move ever again! No more Sachi! I am going to go do my maps to cool off". Nami slams her work door and my stomach turns. Great I feel bad and something bad going to happen soon. I finish my drink only for Sanji to give me another one.

"I am sorry but I agree with Luffy for once. When you healed my frost bite fingers…you got my damage hands…right"? I bight my lip but look down at my drink.

"Oh my Sachi. I don't ever want you to get hurt because of me. Please don't ever use that move again". Sanji pleads and I look away.

"Captains order imouto! You are to never use that move". Oniichan barks. I loose. What good my devil fruit if they keep banning me from using it!

"Fine". I say loudly so everyone can hear. Oniichan grunts with my approval. As if! I will just have to do it in secret now. I heal a bit more from Sanji drinks and slowly get up.

"Ahhh. You can't move. Lie down"! Chopper screams at me and I grin all mummy like.

"I am fine. Sanji drinks helps me a lot. Now it mostly scares. I am going to take a nap I just want to give the soul her cloths back. I walk over and grab them and lift them to her. I can't give her jacket because Robin still looking through it. She grabs them and Usopp shivers.

"That still creepy…Seeing thing disappear and all". I just shrug my shoulders and join oniichan in a nap. Sleeping always helps me when I get hurt. At one point I get up and change into a shirt and pants. Hours go by and I have to wake up because the warning in my stomach does a horrible twist. I sit up with Chopper crying and a huge tornado twisting the water up.

"Oh shit that fucking huge! Chopper are you ok"? I get up and the pain mostly gone. Only my arms and hands hurt.

"Sachi…I don't know what to do"! Chopper cries and I hug him quickly to calm him down.

"I will take the blame from Nami! You do anything possible to wake our crew. I have enough stuff to deal with today". Chopper nods and runs over to Ace.

"Umm try someone easier. Ace is supper hard to wake up". I yell as I run to Nami door. I waste no time banging on it. Within seconds she at her door.

"What the hell…Oh my god! Seriously"? Nami yells as we run over to see no one awake yet. Chopper crying out of frustration as rain starts to fall. With each second my stomach does summer salts. Someone in trouble and it the worse when I am near Nami. I look at her and my stomach does another flip. Shit it her that in trouble.

"Hey, you guys! How much longer are you going to keep sleeping"? Nami orders and to no one surprise everyone up except Ace. Of course. He can sleep through anything.

"Ace you better wake up or I will eat your portion of breakfast"! I yell and he is up holding onto his cowboy hat.

"No Sachi-chan don't touch my bacon…Oh my god! What the hell going on"? Ace gawks at the spinning water of death.

"What the hell is that"? Luffy screams holding onto his straw hat.

"It's a tornado! It's a tornado"! Usopp screaming not helping us at all!

"Luffy, Zoro fold the sails! Usopp, Chopper, Ace use rope to tie the stuff down! Sanji-kun turn to starboard now! Point the bow of the ship away from the tornado, or we are going to get swallowed"! Nami orders and I have nothing to do. I stay by Nami side.

"What can I do"? I ask only for her to give me the demon eyes.

"You are badly hurt! You can be like Robin-san and do nothing"! I groan but stay by her side.

"Listen up everybody! If my precious maps get washed away by waves or something, then you'll all pay…dearly". Nami threat lingers in the air as we go over a huge wave. Her threat is answer by someone because a huge wave crashes over the ship. Everyone has something to hold on to but Nami to far away from the railing. Fuck my life! I watch Nami go over bored. I waste no time in cutting my hand and making my blood a lasso. Pain shoots up my body and even though the rain blinding me…Without Nami this ship will be fuck. I hit her arm with a fucking miracle. I use my body weight and swing her back on bored. My stomach stops turning and I grin at her wide scared eyes. Nami crashes into me and we land on deck.

"Safe"! I yell and the rain finally subsiding.

"You ok.."? Nami sits up and I grin.

"Peachy"! I say sacristy but I can't help it.

"I need a vacay? Are we near an island to restock on all the food our two bottomless pit ate"? I ask her and she grins as she points at the island in the far distance. I look into the horizon and she right.

"Me too. I am off to finish up my maps so watch the clouds again". Nami walks down to her work area and Chopper walk up to me with more bandages.

"You are not done yet"? Usopp ask and I sit down as Chopper starts to take my bandages off. No good now that they are soaking wet.

"Of course not! My goal is to draw a map of the world! I've just finish the first one. The real work starts here". Nami grins as she opens her door. Chopper smiles gentle as he remove the last one. I look down at my arms and they are completely burn. I wonder what I look like in the mirror. Chopper looks over my burns in aw.

"You are really going at it…". Oniichan says grinning. He admires good work.

"I like Nami-swan when she like that". Sanji smiles with a light blush.

"Now unfrail the sail's! Full speed ahead"! Luffy orders and we are off. Chopper eyes continue to scan my burns across my stomach.

"Incredible…Do you feel any pain at all"? Chopper looks up at me as he puts the bandages away.

"Not really. It strange on my skin but no pain". Chopper nods as places his hoof over the one on my hip.

"Your burns look like you have had them for years. How is this possible"? Chopper aws as he look up at me curiously.

"Well my devil fruit allows me to regenerate new cells. Eventually these burns will disappear just like the others". Chopper awws with sparkles in his eyes. So cute! I blush as I grab Chopper in a hug.

"How much can you cure yourself"? Chopper ear twitch in anticipation and I stand up walking to the deck.

"Well I am able to so far cure burns, scares, and I regenerated my eyeball that got slice. So I cured my own blindness". Chopper grins and I can see the gear turn in his head.

"I'm going to go grab the book that sales guy left behind. I will come back in a few minutes". Chopper nods as he runs off to ask Usopp for one of his stories. I walk to my room and smile at the books on my bed. As I walk over I can't help but look in the mirror. Last time I was too tiered when I change…Now I can see. I walk closer to the mirror and I cringe at my own reflection. I look horrible and I look away as I can't look anymore. Poor Olvia…I turn around and I bump into Luffy.

"Luffy what are you doing here? I was just going to take a second". I walk past him only for him to grab my arm.

"I wanted to see you… I just wanted to know if you are alright. The future pirate king can worry about his queen right? I was worried ok! Are you ok"? I smile gently as I wrap him in a gentle hug. He waits no time in embracing me either…I feel like I am the person that gives hugs to make people better. I feel like I am the hugger of the crew. I can't help but smile at my new side job.

"Luffy-kun I am fine. I mean other then being ugly I am perfectly fine". I pull away only for Luffy to keep me in his embrace and stare into my eyes with a frown.

"I don't ever want to hear you say you are ugly! You are very pretty". I blush with a soft smile. I bend up and gently kiss him. Luffy waits no time to kiss me back. He always kisses me so gently. He pulls away and starts to kiss along my burn cheek.

"Hmmm….I wish I could kiss your burns away". I raise an eyebrow as Luffy looks at me confused.

"What"? He mumbles as he starts to kiss down my neck softly. I hitch as his tongue dances along my burn neck.

"It just…You are not the romantic type. I love it when you can magically say something sweet like that". Luffy chuckles comes deep from his throat as he stops kissing me at my shirt.

"I want to show you how much I still think you are pretty. Remove your shirt". Luffy lets go of me and stands back waiting. I grab the bottom of my shirt and lift. He has seen me naked many times…this is no different. I spot my burns in the mirror and look away. I wait for the insult. I know Luffy would never say anything bad but I am still self-conscious. I always have been. Luffy walks closer and smiles as he quickly kisses me on the lips.

"As always so pretty". Luffy laughs as he kisses down my burns again. I watch as his kisses go down one shoulder to my hip. I can't help it as tears fall down my face. Dammit must be close to my period. Luffy looks up and stands to wipe my tears away.

"Why are you crying? Did I hurt you"? He looks at my eyes as I shake my head.

"No it just. I love you so much". I watch him smile softly as he bends down to put his warm forehead against mine.

"I love you too". Luffy mumbles and we kiss so softly that it felt so perfect to me. I never want to let him go. I pull away to breath and we grin at each other.

"Alright mister sexy pants! Let me grab my book and we can go join the others. Thanks for making me feel better". Luffy grins as I slip on my shirt and grab my first volume to my medical book. I hitch as he grabs my ass.

"Luffy! Did you just grab my ass"? I cross my arms and Luffy looks away whistling.

"I did not just grab your nice butt" I grin as I place my book on the desk. I walk up to him and he looks up to me nervously.

"That to bad. I really thought you did because I would have ask you to do it again. Oh well let's...". I never finish as Luffy catches me in a hot kiss. I groan as he waits no time to squeeze me ass again. I jump up and wrap my legs around his hips and he waits no time to put me on my bed. My books fall to the floor forgotten. Luffy moves down my neck and I moan as his toung moves down my neck. He removes my sweater again and continue to move down past my bikini top while kisses down my stomach.

"I wonder...". Luffy mumbles as he watches me breath heavily. He unbuttons my pants and starts to slide them down.

"Hey Sachi-chan what taking you...". My eyes widen as I look over to a blushing Chopper.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt your matting session. I will just go"! Chopper slams my door and Luffy continue to try to move my pants down. I slap his hand away and pull my pants up.

"Aww Sachi! What are you doing"? Luffy whines as he sits on the bed legs wide open. Shit that hot. I straddle in his laps.

"As much as I want to play with you we have to stop Chopper from saying anything to the others". I kiss Luffy nose and he grown.

"Awww..."Luffy cries as he stands and hitches to sit back down.

"Lu what wrong"? He blushes as he looks at me.

"It hurts to stand". I blink as I relies his problem. hmm...

"Think of something gross or scary. That could deal with your problem". I slide on my shirt and Luffy shivers and turns to me with a grin.

"That totally work! Thanks Sachi-chan"! Luffy grins as he opens the door to see Chopper sitting on a box. I walk over to him with my book.

"Chopper you didn't tell anyone right"? Chopper looks up with curiosity.

"No...I was wondering if you can tell me your matting experience! I have read a lot about it in my medical books and I know how people are created. I just want to know the emotional aspect to it". Chopper waiting for an answer and I smile.

"Luffy and I have sex because we love each other very much. All you have to know is that sex should never be force on someone and can be used as a weapon". Chopper looks at me confused. I look back and Luffy also confused.

"How can that be a weapon"? Luffy ask and I sigh.

"Guys that act can really hurt someone and break them. That all you have to know". They nod and Chopper jumps off.

"Chopper pleas keep what you saw between us three ok. I don't need the guys cutting my king family jewels off". Chopper nods and walks up the stairs. Luffy looks at me and we grin.

"I wont let anyone have sex with you and break you"! Luffy declares and I giggle as I kiss him.

"Good! Lets get on deck before they question why it taking us so long"! We walk back on deck and the island much closer. Luffy go to join Usopp and Chopper while I go to sit next to Robin. She look up from her book with a knowing smile then go back. Does she know what I have been up too? I watch her for a few more seconds and I turn to the chapter on neurons to begin my journey to curing Ace narcolepsy. I am so absorb in my book until I hear what island we are hitting next.

"Hmm…Looks like the letter on the mountain says Jewel island"! Usopp yells. I close my book and get up nervously.

"Usopp-kun….Did you just say we are going to land on Jewel island"? I ask again only to hear Nami squeal in happiness.

"That awesome! I read that island is famous for the amount of rare jewel mines all over the island which is pretty big. And it's a big supplier for the jewels along the grand line! I am so excited". Nami has belly signs in her eyes. That true but I also read about other stuff.

"Guys there more then what Nami says. I read that the mayor is a pirate that years ago took over the island. He keeps the island at top shape and brings in rich tourist to buy his jewels. Also I don't know why but it not safe for a women to be on the streets without a guy for protection. I read in the newspaper that if they are alone they sometimes disappear". The ship falls silent for a moment.

"Oh I would happily risk my life for my ladies"! Sanji sings as he comes over and gives me a chocolate cover strawberries! While Nami and Robin got a mix of fruit.

"Sachi-nee then if what your saying is true you are not to leave my side"! I grin as I let Luffy take one of my desserts.

"I am absolutely ok with that"! Oniichan grins in approval.

"I'm coming with you. There is no way I am letting anything happen to you. I don't need a repeat of what happen in Alabasta"! Ace crosses his arms watching me to argue. Hmm…

"Me too! My queen shall not get hurt"! Luffy declares and I frown as this is a problem. I look over and Nami looks like she in paradise as she is dreaming about something and Robin closes her book.

"Sachi-san is right. That place is dangerous. Now who going to protect me"? Robin ask with a sweet smile. I raise an eyebrow as she smiles at oniichan. Hmm?

"Zoro-nii I think I will be ok. Why don't you get to know Robin-chan more"! He looks at me with the why look. I sigh and point to the island. He looks at the island and shrugs not really understanding the danger. I look at him and then point to my neck and put my wrist out attach to each other. His eyes widen in understanding.

"I am defiantly not leaving your side now. Not a fucking chance"! Oniichan crosses his arms and I rub my forehead. That not what I wanted.

"Then who will protect Nami and Robin. I don't need three guys"! I say with annoyance.

"We still need to decide who staying behind so stick time"! Nami pulls out the one from our last island and I grab the normal one.

"It seems I am staying behind. Oh well". Usopp grins like he totally ok with that.

"See now Sanji can't protect both! One man per lady and Chopper so decide! Chopper too cute for his own good"! I cross my arms and the three guys look at each other.

"She my imouto so I win by family default". Oniichan grin like he wins. Luffy opens his mouth then closes it with a frown. He gets pair up with Chopper.

"Well Sachi-chan owes me a date so I win by promises. You aren't going to back down on me are you"? Ace looks at me and I can see the ticks grow on Oniichan forehead.

"I suppose not…Sorry oniichan but Ace got you there". Onichan grumbles and looks between Nami and Robin.

"Fine. I will go with Robin". I watch Oniichan stomp away and lay against the railing grumbling under his breath.

"What a date"? Luffy looks at me confuse.

"A date my dear Otōto is when two people spend time together going out for dinner and stuff. It what two people do when they like each other". Ace grins and Luffy frowns.

"I don't like that but a promise is a promise. Oniichan you can't do anything to my pirate queen. She is mine and only mine" Luffy nods and I watch as oniichan and Sanji darkens.

"No promises Lu. Our love will guide us throughout the time we are together". Ace jokes and Luffy eyes widen. He looks at me and I gently smile back. I mouth trust me and the memory of back at the waterfall flashes before me. _You are mine. You hear me. I don't want anyone else to touch you like I touch you. I don't want anyone else to kiss you like I kiss you. You are mine_. Luffy voice echo's in my head and I look over to the island to hid my growing blush. Luffy grins since I think he remember too since there a light blush across his cheeks. We finally doc behind the forest and oniichan throws our anchor overboard. I breath in the deep smell of the forest and I blink as I look into the darkness. My eyes widen and I coo my eyes turning to hearts. There a small pure white fox with wide curios hazel eyes, three tails swish behind her, and she looking at me. I can't help myself as everything I said about this island leaves my head.

"Awww! You are so cute"! I coo as I jump onto land and run at the white fox. It eyes widen as she turns around and runs into the forest.

"Luffy get back here"! Nami yells to me. I'm not Luffy.

"I'm right here Nami". I can just make out as Luffy voice as it disappear behind me. I follow the fox and it suddenly vanishes. I stop and look around.

"Don't be scared! I won't hurt you". I say softly. The fox mews above me and I look up and watch as it turns into a brown smaller fox with six curly tails and three curls on her head.

"Aww you are so cute"! I cry and the fox shakes his tail with a grin as she jumps from one tree to another. I grin as I follow her through the forest. I don't know how I know it a girl…I just do! I continue to follow her until I brake through a tree line and I aww at the beauty. The smell of roses wraps me in a sooth blanket as gorges rose bushes everywhere with a lake. I walk closer and stop as their a women hovering over the middle of the lake. She has short dark brown thick hair with a couple blonde streaks that line the side of her face, she wearing dark blue t-shirt with flare style jeans, her skin pasty white with unhealthy blue lips, and those white tails swishing behind her. She turns to me with a devilish smile. She must have died with a devil fruit. I don't like the way she smiling at me but all souls need to move on.

"Don't be scared! I won't hurt you"! I call out. Her tail waves dangerously and then she runs at me. I blink as she run right into my body and a pain shoots through me as I am push out of my own body. My eyes fade as I watch my own body grin at me.

"Thanks for the body. I am going to borrow it for a while. I promise to give it back soon"! With that sooth cheeky voice I black out.

To be continue…

 **All done people! Do you like it:) I like it and it fun to write for sure! So the new island go and the women standing on the water go to** Mimzy94 **for these are her ideas. For this chapter I hope to hear from someone new! That would be awesome. I hope you like this chapter because I could not think of a name! Review time!**

lightarrow : Thank you for the review. Sorry to disappointing you their will be no chibi. Plus I think if she did ever get prego then the baby would not be able to survive with all the beatings her body go through from the living and the dead! As for the time skip she will not be spending time with Luffy. Raly banded Handcock and that it would not be fair. I have the time skip all planed! It amazing! I hope you are still following my story when I get that far;)

achapril: Yaa you are caught up! I am happy you like it. Do you like the change I did to the story compare to the original? So Ep 300...that around water 7 right I think it is anyway! I still have a while before I get there! Lol. Thank you for the review:)

FallenArcAngel16: I am happy you like the chapter! So I hope you didn't blush to much:P For Sachi not suppose to be born. It a good twist! It makes sense too! Do you like all the twist I throw in here?

Mimzy94: I have your character all in my head. It will be one long chapter with your character since a special. I want special in one chapter. As for the last chapter I am happy you like it:) P.s this is your last chance to tell me anything specific before I write the chapter with your character.

PuddyKatz : I am really happy you like my M scenes. I try not to make it vulgar but more on the sexy sweet side. As for Luffy going a girl I actually have a special I will write eventually about that! It won't be for a while but I do have ideas. That the only hint you get! You are very welcome. Pleas try not to get caught next time:)

 **Well there you have it my readers! I hope you all like! I really want to hear from one person who never reviews! Just one but I also want to hear from my normal reviews to. They are always so fun to read! Well happy reading and One piece is own by Oda!**


	43. Side story 2!

Chasing peace and freedom on Jewel island

I finally open my eyes and groan as my body feels like it got hit by a wall. I look down and sigh as my hands are see through. Shit not again!

"Fuck"! I grumble as I float up. This is bad…Really bad. I need to find my body now before it gets into any type of trouble. I feel a pull in one direction like I am supposed to go that way. As I am about to move I saw something shinny in the distance. Hmm….I wonder what that is? I float over and I try to push the rock but like every soul my hand go right through it. Dammit. So this it what it really feels like to be dead and can't move on... This sucks! Last time I wanted to lend my body. This time I was force out. I scratch my head as I realize this rock is the only one that beside a black rose bush. The others are red but at least this way I can find it easier. I turn away from the shiny object and fly quickly to the pull. I can't help but shiver as I fly through trees and bushes. That just creepy even for me. I continue to follow the pull but it changes direction at times. That so annoying. I finally make it to the beach and the going Merry in front of me. Oh thank god! I fly up on deck and spot myself kissing oniichan. My eyes widen with everyone else on deck. It quite for a moment as my body blushes and looks away. My oniichan starts gagging and coughing. I also see Sanji out cold with blood running down his nose. Oh god what did she do with my body?

"Oh come on. My kiss must have not been that bad". The fake me said with tears in her/my eyes.

"Water…Get me water. Imouto why did you kiss me"? Oniichn gasp as he wipes his mouth.

"Oh god I am going to get nightmares from seeing that". Usopp cries.

"Sachi-chan what the hell wrong with you"! Ace yells and the copy me looks taken back as tears fall down her face. I land on deck and cross my arms glaring at my body. No one takes my body without permission and uses it to kiss my oniicah!That is wrong in so many levels!

"Guys that not me! I want my body back! So get out of it right now you body snatcher"! I yell and I watch as she looks at me. Everyone looks around trying to find me.

"I knew that was not Sachi-chan! She would never call me a toothpick". Luffy whines as he looks around for me. Oh god. The copy me wipes her tears away and glares right back at me.

"I'm sorry but I need to use this body! This is my only chance for me to do what right! I am sorry but you can't have it back yet"! The other me yells and I watch as my body grew nine red tails behind her and red ears.

"How the hell can I do that? That not my devil fruit and get out of my body already"! I scream which makes my body shake her head and run to jump off the Merry.

"Stop her. I want Sachi back to normal"! Nami orders and all the guys but Sanji who still out cold rush at me. To my demise my body faster than ever and runs back into the forest.

"Guys come back! There no use chasing me when she gone". I yell. The guys come back grumbling.

"So this is a huge problem". Usopp states. I nod even though no one can see me.

"Sachi-chan this is a huge problem. You need your body back as fast as you can"! Merry floating beside me and I look at her confuse.

"I understand it a huge problem. I was not suspecting that to happen. What makes it different from last time though"? Merry shakes her head and looks at me wide eyes. That does not look good.

"You don't understand. Your body not meant to have that devil fruit. If you eat one when alive, you die and the fruit in your body moves on to a new fruit. If you don't move on the devil fruit you ate while alive parts of it attaches to the soul. It to help them keep something familiar so they can move on faster. Since she in your body and using her fruit….Your fruit still there to. The two fruits are battling for dominance. You have bits attach to your soul too". Merry starts crying and I grab her into a hug. Olvia has join us half way through the explanation.

"So what the consequence to her body"? Olvia ask and Merry hiccups as she whips her eyes.

"Sachi-chan are you still with us"? I turn to Nami as she scratches her head.

"Ya mina I am still here. Give me one second". I turn back to Merry.

"Since the two fruit are battling and a body can only hold one fruit it can make the user very sick. Your body has to continue using the fruit it meant to use. Since that not happening your body slowly ripping itself apart. The longer you are out of your body and not using your fruit the harder for your soul to fit in your can end up sleeping for days! That why I didn't like it the last time Rose used your body. It sorta ok if you don't have a devil fruit and your body using it for a short time…but this is not the case. You have to go back Sachi! You have to"! Merry cries into my chest as fear washes over me. I look over and Olvia looking nervous.

"I am going to scout the island for your body. I will come back once I find it". I nod and I watch her fly away.

"Mina we have a huge problem right now"! I say and everyone looks around for me.

"Well you not being in your body a hug problem Sachi-nee…Where are you and how did this happen"? Oniichan growls. He pretty piss and I can see his hand twitch above his katana. Sanji finally comes back and wipes the blood away. I sit on the lawn chair and Merry sits in my lap with me.

"Guys I am sitting on the lawn chair. Ok first off my love for animals decided to kick me in the ass for once and the lost dead soul took over my body"! Everyone gather around the chair. I can see them but they can't see me. I hate this.

"Ya. After you told us not to go on the island alone too"! Ace barks and I flinch. He can't see it but he has a valid point. I should listen to my own advice.

"Ya and I don't know what happen while I was not here but we have to find my body now! You saw those tails come out of my body. That not my devil fruit! We need to get her out so I can go back in before her fruit shreds my body apart"! I say quickly and everyone eyes widen. They wait no time to run to the side.

"Wait we need a plan"! Nami orders.

"YA the plan is find that body robber and get her to leave Sachi-chan alone"! Luffy declares.

"No one takes over my imouto body"! Oniichan growls. Sanji nods as he lights a match.

"I can be of assistance. I can look through the whole island for her. If you wait a second". Robin smiles and everyone stops to look at her. She closes her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Ojos Fleur(flower eyes)"! Robin smiles and I wait as her eyes move behind her eyelids. She grins as she opens her eyes.

"Sachi-san is in the middle of town causing quite the trouble". Seriously!? I wait no time and put Merry down beside me. Everyone also waits no time to jump off the ship. Usopp has to stay behind because he got the short stick. I rush forward as they run in a group and I am flying right beside them.

"Now remember. Nami, Robin, and Chopper can not be alone"! I say as I fly past everyone. I make it to town and aww as the city glitters. There are diamonds in the ground and decorating the houses. The place is so clean but so dirty. Men are walking around with women who some have collars and the opisite.

"That just disgusting". I say out loud but no one turns to me. I thought people could hear me? Maybe it only people I am supper close with. I hitch as young man carrying this fat women bags. This place is horrible. Now I understand why women can't be here alone. I fly towards what I am sure is my body pull. Then something hard go across my cheek and it burns. I go to my cheek and it tender to the touch. How is that possible? No one can touch me. I fly faster and the pull coming towards this hug building. It looks like a mini mansion if you ask me. I fly past the unconscious guards and through the walls. I can hear screams to one side but the pull is the other way. I bight my lip as my stomach feels like someone kick me. I groan as I float through another wall. There my body glaring at a guy with a pirate hat on but wearing a suit which makes no fucking sense.

"Now let go off me so I can kill you for killing my mommy you fat bastard"! My body yells. It seems this lost soul has a backbone. The guy on the chair chuckles as he walk towards me.

"I don't know who you are but I get this need for you. I don't know why because you are the ugliest women I have ever seen. Plus you are strong so you will do well in the mines. Get her a collar and put her to work in the mines. Then tomorrow in the morning I want her wash and in my room by 10". My body eyes widen as a man comes in with one of those so called collars. I am not ugly! Luffy says so himself!

"No! I won't! LET ME GOOOOO"! My body screams as she fights against her restraints. I float down and look into her crying eyes. She looks at me and tears continue to fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You can have your body back. Pleas I am sorry. Pleas help me"! I notice a sea stone lock around my ankle. There go my devil fruit.

"Begging for your life now"! The pirate smiles showing his busted yellow teeth. I look back.

"I will take back my body but you are leaving me in quite a mess. You have to stay by my side and tell me your story. You can't leave me. You got that"! I say and my body nods. I watch my body go limp in the guards arms as the soul leaves my body. I re-enter mine and for second there a pulse. Then the pain. Wow what the hell did she do when I was not looking? My green hair covers my eyes and I smile sinisterly. I let my eyes turn black and look up at the man with the collar.

"You put that shit contraption around my neck and Bloody Rose will have to kill you. Hahaha". It better to use my other side name then my own. I look up and the man shakes and the collar drops from his fingertips. I look up at the guards and they back up in fear. Good.

"Bose! She Bloody Rose. She has the 150 million berry on her head"! Holly shit my bounty gone up a lot! What the hell? I look around and the pirate frown at me.

"Calm down! She can't do anything with that around her ankle. She weak and I want that women. Get her"! I grin and the men rush at me with fear in their eyes. I wait no time throwing a punch to the guard that spoke first. He falls and the other guard stops in fear. I run at him and he looks like he going to piss himself because he should too! I grin as I jump and kick him in the stomach. I land on my hands and bounce back to my feet.

"Watch out"! The soul screams at me but it too late. I gag as I land on something squishy. I look down and my foot stuck in some white substance.

"Why do I have to do everything"! Fat ass growl as he walks slowly towards me. His lifts his hand at me and grins!

"U~ebuu~ebukyasuto (Web web cast). See look what you have made me do". A white thick string fly's towards me and I dodge to the side but it just wraps around my torso. I try to move from the white sticky substance but my arms are stuck at my side. God this feels so gross. I watch as the pirate picks up the collar and dust it off.

"Look what you have done. You made me use my powers. Oh well you brought this on yourself. If only you never came to kill me. Now you are mine until the day you die. Bacbacbac"! I can't help my eyebrow twitch at his stupid laugh. Who laoughs like that! He grins as he opens the collar and walks closer. I continue to struggle but it no point. I stand tall as I glare into the pirates eyes. I watch him shake a bit but grins.

"I can't wait to brake that fire of yours! It will be fun". He laughs as he puts the metal around my neck. It cold against my skin and actually heaver then it looks. The soul floats beside me horrified.

"This is all my fault. I just wanted to get revenge". I look at her as a small black aura surrounds her. That can't mean anything good. I smile up at her to calm her down and to let her know I am alright.

"Not your fault. Don't worry ok. My nakama coming to get me". The pirate ticks as he grabs my face and I am instead smelling his bad breath.

"Now that you are my slave. No one can save you. Not even your nakama, marines, or the government! I owe you". I growl and spit on his face.

"No one owns me"! The guy wipes his cheek and looks at me darkly.

"That what you think. You see I have special collars. I find blowing my slaves up makes me needing to get new one. Mine are bit different! They are a bit more expensive but it not like I don't have the money". He smiles happily as he snaps his finger. The man I scared earlier who was supposed to put this thing on my neck does not look as scared with me all tied up and stuck. He gave his boss a controller and points it at me.

"Since you always have a fire remark I have the perfect way to douse the flames". He pushes something and the collar tightens around my neck. I cough as to clear my throat but it tightens. I fall to my knees as I can't breathe anymore. Oh shit this is bad. I try to take a breath in but I can't. My chest burns as I slowly get chock to death. Suddenly the color loosens and I am gasping for breath.

"Now be a good slave and shut your mouth. Men take her to the mountains. Remember I still want her ready by ten. Now go". The guards I took out earlier smile as the one I punch grab my hair and lift me to my feet. I hiss in pain as they push me along a corridor. I look up and the soul now has the three white tails again following us. Good! I want to get to the bottom of this. I hiss as they throw me into a cage and lock the door behind me. I sit up and look around.

"Well this is just great! Fox soul you still there"? I yell out and the soul floats over and sits in front of me with her head down in what I hope is shame. Blackness still illuminates around her and my stomach turns. Suddenly the cage is moving since my arms are together I fall on my face. I groan as I use my strength to sit up. The sun setting and I am being pull through the town. The rich people gawk and point at me. I ignore them as I turn to foxy.

"Now start talking! Who are you and what did you do while in my body? Also what can I do to help you move on". She look up at me and plays with her hands.

"You still want to help me? After everything I have done to you"? I nod and then someone calling my name.

"Oh my god Sachi"! I look over and Chopper running towards me alone. Oh no he can't be alone! I see the way people look at him as he runs towards my moving cage.

"Chopper get the others! I will be in the mines wherever that is"! One of the guards hit my cage.

"Shut up bitch or else"! He warns me and I ignore him.

"Chopper go! Before the guys do something stupid"! I yell and the guard hits the cage again.

"I warn you"! He grins as he points a remote similar to that ass had. I look over and Chopper gone. Good! Then my eyes widen as electricity go through my body. I fall to the floor and shake as the pain increases from my neck down my body.

"I won't stop the electricity until you scream"! The guard taunt as the pain increases. Why my life? Why me? Oh right I am the chosen one. I grit my teeth as more pain shoots through my body. I can't hold back a cry and the shocking stops but I can still feel the flow leave me.

"See that all you have to do! Now keep it down or you will get more"! I nod as I catch my breath. I can hear the people outside my cage laugh. Ass holes. I sense Ace and Luffy not to far from me. Chopper actually almost near them. Good. I breath deeply as I sit up. Sweat cover my body and my burns ache.

"Continue". I say to the fox soul quietly. She bights her lip but nods. She not as black for some reason...Good!

"Ok. My name is Aria Mitsu and I ate the kit kit fruit. I can turn into any fox I want. I did have ability's when I turn into certain foxes but they didn't work when I was in your body…Any way I took over your body to kill that slimy fat bastard Neikan! Fourteen years ago he came to my island. I was seven at the time. My father went to help fight him off but he disappeared. I have not seen him since then. But the people who went to fight were not strong enough and they attack the village. Turns out they also had help by hiring this assassin. My mommy and I ran away but that bastard killed her in front of me. I can still remember the way her lifeless body fell to the floor protecting me. I had no choice but run! I did get away from the pirate but end up meeting the assassin. His body can turn into blades. He looks at me and waits no time running at me". I watch as the soul hugs her tail in comfort as she turn her back to me. She lifts up her shirt and frown as there are four slashes down her back.

"That assassin slash my back with his fingertips and I pretended to be dead. I am happy he didn't check on me". She puts her shirt down and looks back at me with sad eyes.

"When I was sure no one was around I somehow got up and walk into the forest. I made it to my rose garden that we first met. There by the lake was my devil fruit. It was gorges. It look like a jewel and I could not help myself as it called to me. I ate the fruit and my injuries healed but still left the scars behind. I promise that day I would get revenge. So I stayed hidden in the forest. Training myself to get stronger. When I got older I hid myself with a cloak and broke into a weapon shop. I bought a beautiful blue bo staff and sais. I left the money on the counter so I was not stealing…I train for years and then the day I was going to take down that killer was the day I died. I just turn 21 and I was walking through town to get to that mansion. My stomach growled for food and a women offered me food. It was fishy but I was hungry and stupidly ate the food. I finally face the bastard and I by that time I kept coughing up blood. Turns out he had someone spy on me for years. He knew about my plan. As I was fading in and out of conscious someone carried me to my rose garden. It was my daddy best friend. He work for the mayor but after I died he commited suicid. The last words I heard him say before I died was"As your dying breath I will make sure no one takes your mother Shore Line Teal Jewel or your weapons. May you rest in peace". His soothing voice whisper in my ear and then water surround me. My body is resting in peace at the bottom of that lake. You know as I face that bastard I thought revenge would bring me to peace but instead all it did was make me feel dark. It not what I want. All I want is my mommy necklace back, my weapons, and see my daddy one more time". I watch as tears fall down her face. I look down and my chest tightens. I cry with her as we stay silent. I go to ask what she did with my body but the cage stop moving.

"We are here! Have a fun night and welcome to your new home"! The guard 1 open my door and pull me out. In front of me is the mouth of a cave with workers both male and female with shovels or pic. They look tiered as some look like they are ready to keel over. Guards stand around with whips waiting to be used. He pulls out lighter and my web go up in flames. Oh man that is hot. I drop to the dirt floor and roll until my flames go out. Luckily I did not actually burn. I sit up and glare at the guards.

"Get up or you will get another electric shock"! The guard orders and I do as they say. My nakama will be here soon to get me out of here! They put handcuffs with a chain on my wrist and remove my sea stone anklet. Oh I hate these! I grumble as a pic is shove into my hands. They push me into the cave and I blink so I can actually see. There is barley any light as it is.

"So what am I digging for anyway"? I ask and I watch as works look at me with pity. To bad they have no idea how free they will become soon. Some don't even have collars! What the hell?

"All you need to know is your tunnel digging to find Shore Line Teal Jewel". He barks as we move down another tunnel. Holly shit I would get lost in here. That suck! Can't even try running away. Eventually there are two older guys picking away and a women shoveling their derby into a wagon. He take my leash that's attach to my collar to a hook. It has a password too unlock it. This fucking sucks.

"Happy digging bitch"! The guard walks away and the one with the whip eyeing me. He waits no time in hitting my back. I hiss as it cuts my shirt and slashes my back. I can feel my blood trickle down my back. My eyes widen as he hit Merry mark. My hands tighten on my pick as I turn to him black eyes. The pain vanishes and my anger grows revealing my ancient words.

"You fucking bastard. How dare you"! I go to put my pick through his eye but my collar hold me back.

"That's enough slave. The more you talk the more you get whip"! I hiss every time he hits me. My shirt rips and blood slowly coming out of my side, stomach, cheek, thigh, and again beside the last whip on my back. That counts seven time he whip me. My anger grows and I can see fear in his eyes. He should be scared. I continue to pull on my leash and I watch as it starts to pull from the wall. Holy crap I am that strong when I am this piss!

"Sachi-san stop pleas! Do as the guard says"! Aria pleads and I stop and look at her.

"He disrespect my nakama so he must die"! I say to her coldly. The other diggers look at me and they plead me to stop as well. I am not winning this at all. I growl at the guy one more time and go back to normal. Ass hole. I turn to the wall glareing at it. All I wanted was a fucking vacation where I can read my books in peace! No instead I am stuck mining for the biggest fucking pric in the world. I close my eyes and sense where my nakama are. Fuck they are just climbing up the mountain now. It will be hours before they get their ass here. I use my strength and hit the wall with pure range. I don't know how long but I have to stop since my leash pulled on my collar. I breathe deeply and I have dug really far. Everyone gawking at me as I dig my hole bigger with ease.I work my way back to the other slaves. I am like three diggers in one. Well that my strength for ya.

"Um.. Slaves continue where that crazy bitch left off. I am going to move her further down to continue". I watch him as he pulls out metal clip and pulls me along down my dug hole. He takes a hammer and puts it into the wall.

"Wow you sure have power! You are like a monster"! Aria gawks and I shrug my shoulder. I have been training with oniichan for as long as I can remember. That the only reason I am so strong and this other side of me makes me five times stronger!

"I took my anger out on the wall". I go back to digging but go at a slower pace.

"Don't let me get on your mad side". I look over to the guy voice and he has the same hazel eyes as Aria.

"It pretty hard for me to get mad. Just bad few weeks". I grumble lowly so the guard can't hear me.

"Daddy? Daddy! Oh my god you have been here the whole time! Daddy it me Aria! Say something"! I knew it. Not like he can hear her. That one part of her move on ist check…I have a suspicion where her weapons or necklace is too. I watch as Aria floats beside me. We continue to cut into the dirt and I hate that my hair sticking to me face and the blood has dried. I feel gross.

"Pleas Sachi! Pleas give me permission to use your body again. I just want to talk to him again". I look up at her pleading eyes and I shake my head as a no.

"No you can't. Not here. Your dad will be devastated if you talk to him now. Later when my nakama free everyone". I whisper as I watch the guard to see if he heard me. He looks at me and the whip hit me in the calf.

"Son of a bitch". I hiss as new blood trickles down my leg. Great just great. My body burns and I glare back at him.

"What the fuck was that for?! I am working over here"! I growl and the guard smiles as he hits me again this time over Ace mark. My growl turns into a snarl as I turn to him. That is it! I don't fucking care anymore! This guard going to die. I lung for him but the collar again holds me back. I grab the chain and pull against my restraints.

"That enough! Get back to work"! He continue to slash at me. My body aches and these sea stones not helping. All I wanted was a fucking vacation! Is that too hard to ask for? I pull harder and grin as my chain comes free. Now I have a whip of my own! It not my blood rose whip but it will have to do! I turn to him as I swing my chain around. Aria cheers above me.

"You get that ass whole! Goo Sachi"! She continue to cheer as I walk closer. The guard shakes as tears fall down his face. I let my hair cover one eye and grin as the chain swings the boulder around and around.

"Get back! I am warning you slave"! The guard cries as the slashes rain down across my body. I just continue to grin since I feel no pain. I probably look like a walking corpse with being cover in burns and blood seeping from my open cuts.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you! Hahahah"! I laugh darkly and the guard falls to the ground. I watch him shake as tears fall down his eyes. With one quick swing to the head he out cold. I watch as his chest rises and falls. Tch not dead yet. I look at the slave behind me and the shake. I smile warmly at them.

"Do not fear for the innocent shall always be protected. If you wish to be free then follow me to your freedom. Also if you want to finish this guy off you can". I look back and follow down the way I came. I grin as I watch the people I was digging with stomp all over the unconscious guard. Good!

"Wow! You are so cool! I wish I was your nakama while I was still alive. I have a feeling we would have been good friends…Look they are following behind you"! I smile up at her and I look behind me as they are following me. They have their tools with grins and a new life in their eyes. Aria dad speeds up to walk beside me.

"I don't know who you are but thank you! For once I can stop digging in this dirt for a crystal that only exists with my daughter. I can't wait to see her. I hope she been keeping good care of herself…Ok what the plan? Up ahead there three tunnels and guards everywhere". I look forward and Aria walks beside her dad. She tries to grab his free hand but it go right through. She sighs and transfers into this little nine tail fox. She rest on my shoulder and nuzzles into my cheek. Surprisingly her fur soft against my cheek. So cute too!

"The plan is kick their ass and free the other slaves. Then get the fuck out of this dirty place". Aria dad eyes widen as we make it to the tunnel.

"Hey! What the hell are you slave doing all the way down here. What happen to the guard watching you? Get back down there or…". He never finish as I sling my new whip across the face. He falls to the floor twitching and missing a few teeth. The other guards look at me and I grin.

"Stop ranting! Your voice is giving me a headache"! I snarl as the guards go to attack me but the people behind me start throwing rocks at them.

"I'm done with this place! I want to go home"! The one women slave has a good aim as she hits him in the eye.

"Ya! I have a son that I miss three birthdays. This is for keeping me away"! The other man run and uses his pic to attach the other guard. I run and with the other women take him out.

"That felt good". She says grinning. She looks at me with no fear. I guess when everything taken away from you and your freedom comes in a scary package….You take it. I wait as the people go and free the other slaves. They come back with lots of people. I count about thirty. Holly shit. That pirate ass hole going down! I growl with new anger growing under my skin.

"Ok! Who ready to get the hell out of this cave"?! I scream and the people cheer raising their tools. I look at the three ways.

"Hmmm….Which way"? I look both ways and I look at the nine tail still on my shoulder.

"Do you know"? She shakes her head no and I sigh.

"Does any of you people know how to get out of here"? I yell to the talking crowd. Loud murmurs and no clues yell over the crowd.

"I thought you would know". Aria dad yells over the murmur and all eyes are on me. I cross my arms with a sigh.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I have shitty direction". Everyone stayed quite then fear started to seep in everyone face.

"There you are Sachi-san! You seem to cause lots of trouble where ever you go huh"? I turn to the voice and grin up at Olvia. First good thing today!

"You have great timing! Please tell me you know a way out of here and how far are the other"? I watch Olvia grin as she floats down one of the tunnels.

"Yup! You have really bad direction like Zoro-san huh"? I can feel the others behind me as I drag my chain behind me.

"Ya…Run in the family sadly". Oliva chuckles as she go down a different tunnel. Guards are waiting for us and I don't wait. I throw my chain and club one in the stomach. I duck a sword and Aria dad so kindly use the back of the pick and smakes him across the face.

"Thanks and duck"! He doesn't complain as he does what I say and I round house the guy behind him.

"No thank you"! He grins. I look at the rest of the guards are out. People are cheering at the pile of I hope are dead men. Alas if they were dead I would see souls leaving their body.

"Where you learn to fight like that"? I turn to Airia dad and smile. Aria herself jumps and floats on his shoulder. He can't feel her but it makes her happy.

"My oniichan and I train together. I travel with a bunch of pirates". The guy eyes widen.

"You are a pirate? Then why are you helping us? You are strong enough to leave us behind. Arnt pirates evil"? He ask wary. I smile gently as Airia answer my question for me.

"No way. She is not an evil pirate like that fat bastard but a good one"! She mews as her tails swish on her dad shoulder. My smile widen and he seems taken back.

"It true I am a pirate but we travel for adventure! Plus no one is own by anyone in this world. Everyone deserves to be free". Suddenly I can smell the wind from the entrance. Ahh clean air. Better than this stuffy shit. The people behind wait no time running ahead of me as the cheer for their freedom.

"Well I got to go and see my daughter. Thank you for everything". Aria dad grin as he turns to join the running freer. I grab his wrist before he go.

"I know where you're daughter is. Pleas follow me…We just have to meet up with my nakama first so I can be treated". I watch him blink then grin.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it"! Aria jumps from her dad shoulder and go to her three tail human form as she floats beside me.

"What are you doing? You can't show him where I died"! I look up at her as I continue to follow Olvia to everyone.

"Aria-san he is your father. He has the right to know where you died so he can morn for you". I watch her and she says nothing as her tail swishes nervously.

"So my name is Ken Mitsu. So what your name"? I look at him and grin as I can feel my nakama closer.

"My name is Sachi Roronoa…I was wondering, do you know how to get this stupid collar off? The slaves that had them on earlier got their off"? He looks apologetic as he frowns.

"I am sorry but since you are a women and new…Your key probably still with that fat ass pirate... sadly our mayor. He keeps the keys to the women he wants then sends them up to mine once he done…but you seem to new that he most likely still has your key". I grin as I crack my knuckles. Disgusting sound but refreshing idea to hit the bastard fat face.

"Good! I can't wait to beat the shit out of him…most likely Luffy will do it or Ace". He looks at me confuse.

"So how are you not feeling the pain. You look normal other then the blood everywhere". I look at him as I cross my arms.

"See my black eyes? They somehow block out the pain". Ken nods and Aria grins beside me.

"You really are supper cool". She grins and I stop.

"Why you stop"? They ask me.

"Just preparing myself. I have a lot of protective men in my life". With a deep breath I walk through the trees and grin as everyone walking up with dark looks. Well that change as soon as they see me. Their eyes widen and run at me.

"Sachi you are alive but oh my god what happen to you"? Nami cries as oniichan engulf me in a hug. I hiss as my cuts burn with his touch. He pulls away to look at me in the eyes. He whips the blood away from my cheek.

"Sachi-chan what around your neck"? Luffy ask only to back up as Ace burst in flames. Everyone back up as his flames scorch the grass under his feet and dance angrily in the night sky.

"I am going to kill them. Who the mother fucker who put that around your neck. They're going to be nothing but ashes"! Ace screams as he punches the sky and his flames light up the night sky in warning to anyone around to be scared. I gulp. I have never seen Ace so mad before. I look over and oniichan and Sanji hair cover their eyes. The others just look confuse.

"I don't get it. What around her neck"? Usopp stutters and Ace glares darkly at my collar.

"That is a slave collar. That represents someone freedom is taken away. You all saw them around town when we were looking for her. Who put that on you Sachi"? Ace flames continue to dance. I look at Luffy and his hat covering his eyes and he grinding his teeth in anger.

"Your nakama really care for you a lot". Aria awws. She looks away from oniichan with a small blush….Ahhh she has a crush on oniichan. That it!

"Answer me Sachi…Now"! Ace growl as his hands are in angry fist.

"He the mayor of town…He has the key to my collar and I am sure my sea stone restraints. That why I can't stop my bleeding". I can feel Ken far behind me hiding behind a tree. Probably in fear. I woud be scared too if I never knew them and one of them burst up in flames. I sit on a rock and Chopper waits no time with cleaning my slashes. His eyes widen as he looks up at me.

"Sachi-chan…are these whip lashes"? Chopper ask as he wraps me in bandages...again. Everyone looks at me and all I can do is nod. That just makes everyone even more furious. Nami by my side and sits on the rock beside me. I look over and even Robin looks a bit angry.

"Ace I'm sorry". I hold my head and his eyes are on me.

"Why? If anyone sorry it me for not getting to you earlier"! He walks over to me and bends down to my eyesight with a small smile.

"No I am sorry. I feel like I disgrace you"! I turn my back to him and remove my shirt. I can still feel the dry blood were the lashes hit Merry and Ace mark. Their mark. I hold back my tears as I feel Ace warm hand gently go over his mark.

"Sachi…It just a mark. I am just happy to see you alive. I will be even happier when that bastard dead". I look back at him and see a grin. Hypocrite. If anyone did anything to his mark on his back he probably will go crazy. Chopper cleans my slashes along my back and puts a few dressing on.

"There you go. I am going to check later to make sure they are not infected". Chopper puts his medical supplies back in his bag and I stand.

"Ok I have to take Ken-san to his daughter. It sorta personal so if you go to the castle I can meet you there". Everyone give me the you kidding me look.

"Not a chance. I am not leaving you from my sight"! Oniichan barks. I go to scratch my hair but my chains are still attach to each other and this leash sucks.

"I am not leaving you Sachi". Luffy order beside me.

"Me neither". Nami crosses her arms as she puts her climatic together.

"Face it. You are stuck with us". Sanji lights his cigarette. I nod not wanting to argue back. I am too tiered to deal with this crap. I am done.

"Who Ken"? Usopp ask and I turn to the man who still hiding.

"He the guy hiding behind the tree. Ken-san don't be scared. They look scary but they won't hurt you. I promise". Ken walks out and slowly walks to my side. Aria floats beside her dad.

"Ok let's go. Guys pleas when we get there stay as far away as you can ok"? Ken looks at me in confuse and everyone nods. I turn to oniiichan and put my hands out.

"Oniichan pleas slice off the chains. You can't cut the cuffs because they are made of sea stones. Also the collar has a bit too". Oniichan waits no time removing his sword and slicing the chains. Ahh much lighter.

"Do you want me to cut your hands off? That way you have your power back and Chopper can sow them back on you". Hmm….not a bad idea! I put my hands out and smile.

"Please do it in one go! I may not feel any pain right now because of my power but I will latter". Oniichan lifts his katana out and everyone jumps on him.

"You are not cutting off Sachi hands! You ass"! Nami yells as she takes the katana out of his hand.

"Ya! I am not a miracle doctor"! Chopper cries. I blink. I thought he was though.

"And you! How could you go through that idea"! Ace barks at me as they let oniichan go.

"What? It fast and easy"! I say but that gets everyone to glare at me and Oniichan grabs his katana back and sheaths it.

"Ok you are either stupid or crazy"? Aria mutters at me and I grin as I continue walking down the forest. Ken by my side…probably for protection from the others. I can see the way he looks at all of them weary.

"Umm…my grave that way". She points in the opposite direction we are walking in. I blush as I turn and follow her.

"Sachi-san do you know where you are going"? Robin ask and I look at her.

"Sorta. I think so". She smiles as I look back at Aria. We walk in silence then she stop and look at me.

"Are you sure you want to show daddy? You could have said I sailed out to the grand line looking for adventure"? I sigh as I look at her.

"You know why we are doing this... right"? I say quietly and she nods as she go to the other side of the tree. I turn around and let my eyes go green. I don't want to be in that form when I am surrounded by such beauty. Of course the pain comes full force and I smile to hide the pain. Oh man these lashes burn a lot!

"Ok guys. Please be silent because we are about to enter a peaceful area". Ken looks confuse and everyone nods. Good. I walk pass the tree and there Aria standing in the middle of the lake just the way I saw her the first time. Ken eyes widen with a small smile.

"I use to take my wife and daughter here…Where is she"? He looks at me and I point my head to the lake. He walks beside me and Aria watching us. We get closer and the water a beautiful clear blue. My eyes widen at the breathtaking sight. Aria body at the bottom of the lake. She smiling with her eyes close looking to be in a peaceful sleep, Rose thorns have made a nest around her body with red roses surrounding her in a blanket of beauty. The wind blows and rose petals dance along the lake top. Ken falls to his knees with tears falling down his face.

"My baby fox. Oh god I am so sorry I was not there with you. At least you look so peaceful and with your mom now. You always did love this lake and roses. You look so peaceful. I just wish I could talk to you one more time". Ken chocks on his tears as he wipes them away. The other behind me show their grief by removing their hats or bowing their heads with respect. I look at Aria across the water and nod my head. She looks at me and floats to me closer. She stands in front of me with a sad smile.

"You sure"? I nod again and she enter my body. There no pain this time as I leave of my own will. I watch my body shake as she looks at her dad.

"Daddy. I am so sorry. I look for you but I could not find you and then I died. I miss you so much". My body change a bit as it looks like Aria even though her body still at the bottom of the lake. This warm feeling wash over me as ken hug his daughter for the last time.

"No! I am sorry that you had to be all alone for all these years. Dad are supposed to protect their baby girl. I love you my little nine tail". I watch as nine red tails and red ears show up wrapping around them.

"I love you too daddy. I may be gone but I will watch over you with mommy". They pull away and Aria looks at me with a sad smile. I watch as she walks to the lake and puts her hand deep into the lake. When her hand comes out of the lake something shinny in her hands. She walks over to oniichan and smiles sadly.

"I am so sorry for borrowing your oniisan body. You know... I really like you and I wish I was alive so I can get to know you better. As an apology pleas accept this". Aria put her hand out and oniichan raise as eyebrow with a small blush tingle his cheeks as he accepted the small gift. I float beside him as he open his hand to reveal a green jewel. He looks in aww as it shines under the moon light.

"That is a green Shore Line jewel. It is true that I have one that my mommy got from my daddy. It is extremely rare because one is created in the lake every 20 years or so. Take this as a apology and a thank you. Now I just wish I had mommy necklace and my weapons". I grin as I float over to the black Roses. Oniichan still looking at the jewel and then stashes it safely in his pocket.

"Check under this rock. I have a feeling something there". Aria nods as she walks over. She smiles at the black rose and smells them with a smile. She lifts the rock with ease and her eyes widen as she picks up her necklace and weapons. She grins as she looks at me. I re go back into my body.

"Thank you for finding them for me. Do me a favor and throw them in the lake so my body be with them". I shake my head and she frowns.

"I have a better idea. Why not move on with them. Whatever I give to a soul they can touch them". Aria grins and I place her mom necklace in her hand. She waits no time putting it around her neck. The difference between oniichan and hers is that it is red. She grins and grabs her boa staff. She never grabs her sais. She puts her hand out and smiles at me.

"Take my sais as an apology for taking over your body earlier and a thank you for letting me say good bye to my daddy. I am ready to move on. Thank you". With that I watch her fade with a smile and Aria has move on. I look down at my gift and they are gorges. I blink as a fox emblem shows up on each sais. Cool! I walk back to the other and Kai bows.

"Thank you for everything. I am going to go eat and sleep for a very long time". I watch him walk away with a content smile. I walk away silently as I leave the grave of my new friend. The others follow and as soon as we leave that peaceful area everyone mood change to done right piss.

"Ok I am ready to burn someone now"! Ace cracks his knuckles and I grin. Everyone waits no time walking to town. It time to end this crappy vacation.

"I know I ask for a vacation but this I think is the worst one I have ever had". I mutter and Nami nods.

"Next island is a vacation island and it is a fun place that I have planed for us. It a few days away from this island". Nami grins beside me.

"Good". I nod and we make it to the castle. The guards look at us and grin.

"Thanks for bringing our lost slave back. You will be….". He never finish as Luffy punch him in the face.

"Tsk, I was going to slice that bastard". Oniichan grumble on my other side. Ace burst the door open with his flames. What a awesome welcome! Slaves and guards scatter around trying to put the flames away.

"Where is your mayor"? Luffy ask darkly and one of the slaves point behind one of the doors shaking. Sanji the next one to kick it open. It smashes to piece under his power and we all walk in. In the chair is the bastard himself. He stands up and sighs.

"Welcome to my home and thank you for bring my toy here. If you leave now I can have my fun". He grins showing off his yellow teeth and Ace waits no time with running at the guy flames blazing.

"I am going to kill you for hurting my fiancée". Ace so close but the guy takes out the remote and points it at me. Oh shit. My hands go to the collar trying to pry it off.

"I wold put your fire out if you want to keep your fiancée alive". He pushes a button and my collar tightens around my neck blocking my airway. I cough as no air gets into my lungs. I fall to my knees as I try to get the collar off.

"Bastard". Ace growls as his flames go out. The fat ass grins and pushes a button. The collar releases and I gulp in air and cough my lungs back to normal.

"Imouto you ok"? Oniichan rubbing my back in circles as he glares at fat ass.

"Now leave and I won't hurt your… pet. You know if you lend me for a few hours you can even…". He never finish as Luffy arm stretch back and went forward at a speed I never new possible.

"Gomu gomu no pistol! How dare you talk to my nakama and queen like that". His hand connected with his gut and the remote flung out of his hand. He went through the wall and I can hear his dark laughter.

" BacBacBac now I am mad. Prepare to die". I look at the hole in the wall and my eyes widen as a giant ugly ass hairy spider comes out.

"Ahhhhh it a spider! Kill it! Kill it"! I scream as I hid behind Sanji! I hate bugs.

"Sanji you squish that thing! Ace burn the hairy mother fucker! Luffy you squish it too! Nii-nii cut it! Do whatever it takes to kill it"! The boys grin at me.

"Not a problem"! They say in union. Sanji leaves my side and I hide behind Robin. She chuckles as she looks at me.

"Don't like spiders Sachi-san"? I look up at her and nod.

"Bugs are disgusting and gross. They all shall die"! I look out and grin wickedly as I watch nii-nii cut each of his hairy legs off. Sanji jumps in the air with a grin as he starts to somersault at fast speed. He falls and hits the hairy beast in the head with his ankle yelling Concasser. That was so cool. My eyes light up as Luffy uses Gatling. His fist are so fast yet I still can see his arms. The spider hits against the wall and Ace waits no time to use the attack he was going to use earlier. He screams Hiken in pure rage as his fire set the spider to ashes.

"That was so amazing"! I come out from behind Robin and jump in the air.

"That was easy". Oniichan grumble he put his katana back in his sheath.

"Now to find the key so I can get this lock off my neck"! I point to the contraption only for Nami to pop up beside me.

"Look what I found! Let me get that thing off ya". Nami grins as she remove the back of the remote and their a single key with a skull. She unlocks my collar and it falls to the floor. I kick it across the room and it dents the wall. She also unlocks my wrist. I sigh in bliss as my energy comes back.

"I feel so much better! Thank you guys so much"! I cheer as I stretch my limbs.

"Good job guys! Just as I order"! Usopp declair and I grin.

"Yayay. Can we just leave this shitty island? Pleas"? I beg. Everyone waits no time with agreeing. I blink as Luffy bends his knees and gives me a warm smile.

"Shishishi. I will give you a piggy back ride! You must be tiered". I smile as I wait no time to get on. As soon as I am we are off running to the ship. As we run through the town that seems to be no one around other then the slaves I free.

"Where is everyone"? I ask and Ace just chuckles beside me.

"I may have scared the rich bastards away with a bit of my flames. Hopefully they all took the hint and never come back"! I chuckle along with Ace.

"Good! These people need their island back….Aww"! I whine as I slump against Luffy back.

"What wrong Sachi-chan"? Chopper ask as he looks up at me.

"I forgot to ask the soul what she did with my body as I was out cold when she first enter me". Luffy looks back at me with a laugh. It seems whatever I did got Sanji another nose bleed and oniichan shivering with a blush.

"Ok someone tell me what did she do"? I ask again and Nami runs up beside me with a grin.

"Don't Namai". Oniichan warns but I look at her waiting for an explanation.

"Ok so when you left you were literally gone for only five minutes. We were just about to go look for you. You walk back on the ship and smile at us like nothing has happen. For once our captain scolded you and you said shut it toothpick. Then Ace laugh as he walk over and wrapped you in a hug from behind. I don't know what he said in your ear but I swear you turn ten shade of red, pull out of his arms and slap him across the face yelling pervert. We knew something was up as you held yourself differently and you would never do that. Sanji being the guy he is walk over and help you up. You stutter a thank you and kiss him on the cheek while grabbing his ass. That when he burst into a major nose bleed and you giggle. Like girlly giggle. Not your giggle. Zoro was fast asleep with a smirk on his face until Sanji fell to the floor nose bleeding and eyes a hearting. You got one look at Zoro and you stutter as he came to your aid. Thinking you are his imouto while you weren't". She grin as oniichan glare at her. My mouth open while I wrap around everything she did. I have a feeling this can't be good.

"Don't say another word Nami"! Oniichan growl and she just ignores him.

"Well whoever took over your body got behind your imouto and hug him. He turn around to face you. Of course he was still confuse as he looks at you. I don't know what spell that girl was under but she blush in your body, leans forward and kiss Zoro.". I gasp as we finally make it to the Merry. That horrible. Oniichan blushing as he go to lift the anchor for a distraction.

"At least their a bright side to this". I say as I walk with Sanji to the kitchen.

"What would that be"? Usopp ask and I grin as Oniichan hand moves to his pocket with the jewel.

"A women actually like oniichan instaead of running away from him". Oniichan glares at me telling to shut up. The blush is not helping his case as everyone laoughing.

"That true. He getting more action then Sanji". Usopp grins and that just makes me burst out laoughing. Oniichan grins as he stares as Sanji. Sanji glares back.

"So what? She was dead. Women who are dead don't count". Sanji snarles. Oniichan just rolls his eyes and that ticks Sanji off more. They wait no time attacking eachother. I roll my eyes as I glare at their stupied argument.

"Sanji-kun do you mind making breakfast? I am starving". I ask sweetly and Sanji turns to me with a grin. The fight stops and oniichan go to his room.

"Of course Sachi-chwan! I am going to cook scramble eggs for breakfast. No one has a problem with that"? Sanji barks and there no complaints. I walk with him to the kitchen and grab a seat as I feel the drain on my body. All I want is to crawl into my bed right now and sleep for a year. I am sure everyone feels the same way. The sun has not rise yet but everyone been up since last morning. I am sure I am not the only one feeling like shit. Even though I feel it. I close my eyes and smile as I sense everyone getting Merry to sail away from that death place. A clank catches my attention as I open my eyes to green tea and sugar biscuits.

"Thanks Sanji-kun…Do you need any help"? I ask as I sip in delight. It sooth my empty belly.

"No way. You need to relax and do nothing the next few days until we hit the vacation island…I could use one too"! Sanji mutters as he whisk the eggs. I munch on a biscuit. The smell of eggs was amazing and I finish up only for Sanji to call everyone for breakfast. My plate is full with eggs, bacon, and toast galore.

"When did you have time to get supplies Sanji"? I eat away like everyone else. I am not the only one hungry. Sanji gins as he swallows his bight full of bread.

"I got supplies while I was searching for you. I went to every snooty bender asking about you and buying their over price food…At least the quality of it was fresh". I nod as I finish my plate. I look over the table and I scoop more eggs on my plate with lots more bread. No one talks and I don't blame them. Good food and good family. I rub my happy belly and close my eyes. I heal away all the cuts since they are minor anyway. I make sure no scares are left on my nakama mark and I have enough energy to remove the burn scares along my face and half of my arms. That all the energy I have. I reopen my eyes and everyone stares at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What"? I ask and Luffy grins.

"That was so awesome! Your burns on your face vanish"! Luffy smiles and everyone nods. I grin only for it to turn into a nod. I blush as I get up.

"Umm I am going to go wash up quickly then bed. See you when I wake up". Everyone wish me night as I left the kitchen. I smile as the sun just starting to peak out of the horizon. I walk down the stairs and take out Aria sais from the loops of my pants. I admire the medal and place them on my drawer along with my rings and rose hair pin. I look at my vase over flowing with red roses and smile. I smell them and place a single black rose I secretly pick in the middle. Even in death anyone can be beautiful. With that I walk away hoping the vacation island has no problems. Just one care free vacation.

To be continue...

 **Here is my Side story 2 people! I hope you like it because I had** Mimzy94 **help me write it. She gave me all of her ideas and I created the chapter with her island and character!She also plans on making her own story with her ideas. So you readers got a small taste before the big stuff comes:) So I really hope you like this chapter. Like always it was very fun to write. The next island going to be a blast to write. It will also be the last island Ace travels with them. Sad but he will be with us for a few more chapters. Warning Ace will leave but Trafalgar Law will be joining us! I have an evil plan just for him! Wohahaha! He is not on the next island or the next one then Sypeia people...or he will come in after Skypeia. I have not decided yet. Maybe you loyal readers can let me know what you want. Law before or after Skypeia? Any way I am rambling and I wonder how many of you read my rants. So lets get to comment corner:)**

achapril: Hey! Thanks for the review and I am going to do a binge to watch the ten ep I am behind:) This story lets me watch old ep so the new one that come out once a week lets it build up:) Brook a awesome character. Sachi going to love him ;)

ZabuzasGirl: So thank you so much for liking my story! I updated as fast as I can and how come you review on ch 1? Does not matter to me but I am happy that you like my story! I look forward to your next review!

PuddyKatz: Well I hope you don't stay up to late with this chapter because it pretty long to read in one go. Enjoy it to the core...Well I guess if you are reading this then you read the story above already...I hope you are not up to late but still enjoying:) Also Luffy pretty awesome and sweet! You don't think he too nice do you? He is out of character a lot but I try to also keep his original personality too. Also you do deserve a man and you will get a fantastic man some day. I don't know who you are or how old you are but I read this saying in a book once. Here it go: Every pot has a lid! You will find your lid one day! It may take time but you will! I am still looking myself but I am in no rush! Anyway enough about lids! Thank you for the review and I look forward to your next one:)

Mimzy94:...SO DO YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? I WORK REALLY HARD AND DID MY BEST! Anyway pleas let me know what you thought and when you are posting your story:) I am routing for you on my side of my computer!

FallenArcAngel16 : I am happy you like my twist! I do my best to try to keep with the story but I change a lot too:) It makes me happy to read it keeps you on your toes. Here the update and enjoy!

AnimeGirl4891: Hey there:) I have been sneaking your character in my people conversation if you have pick it up. If you don't mind me asking which soul reminds you of your a few chapter ago. I was reviewing and I am not sure. I promise your character will show up! She will but not until after Brook added. It will be amazing! So you have to be patient with me:)

 **So there the new chapter! I plan on making the next few chapters fun and funny...Well trying anyway. Also pleas review and let me know if you want law or not! Good day and One Piece is own by Oda!**


	44. Painful day and the perfectish island

_Painful day and the perfect...ish island_

 _Dream world_

Tears. They just won't stop. Everything hurts. My arms, leg, face…..just everything. I was a second ago having a picnic with everyone on the moon and now….blood. The smell of blood and gun powder burns my nose and makes my stomach turn. I can't move as fear keeps my legs lock in place and the blob of lave walks towards me with such a huge grin.

"All pirates are filth. They all need to die"! That voice sends pure cold fear down my spine. I can't hear him but as I look over, Ace arms are chain to a brick wall. I can see the fear in his eyes as he watches death walk closer to me. He tries to break free but no matter how hard he tries he can't break free. His mouth screaming but I can't hear him. I look up and the lava right in front of me. I can feel the heat radiant off him come in waves. I look at Ace one last time with a sad smile. At least he is chain and far away from death. I mouth love you as I look back at my own death with a grin. His arm pulls back and lave drips to the dirt ground. It feels like time slow down as I watch the arm come towards me and I wait for the burning pain. I smile wider then the sound of chain braking echo the air and I am look up at Ace smiling pain filled face. At that moment I knew he will die as time finally went back to normal. I feel the heat on my face but a piece of me dies as the lave pulls back laughing. Ace falls into my arms lifeless. His hot blood leak from his gaping hole onto my arms as he hugs me. His last hot breaths tickles my ears and his tears fall down my cheek.

"Thank you for falling in love with me even when you knew the truth about my tainted blood. Even if it was only for a while I felt like the luckiest man in the world. My Otōto better keep you happy. I will always love you". Ace leans forward and kisses me. I can taste his blood and the side of my vision I watch the flame crystal shatter just as his eyes close. His weight makes me drop him and his blood drip down my chin. Blood pools around us and my hands are stained with his blood...Ace blood. My body shake as I look up at the laughing maniac.

"At least the most tainted is dead"! He continue to laugh as his body burst into thousands of seagulls and parrots. They circle around us squawking. The seagulls repeating the demon is dead and the parrots are asking why didn't you save him? They continue to circle me and all I can do is stare at my blood stain hand.

"Always tell someone how you feel because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye but regret can last a life time".

 _End of dream_

I sit up in bed as my body cover in cold sweat. I breathe deeply as I look around me and I am in my room. No one around but Merry looking at me worriedly. She floats over and her eyes scan mine. I look down and my hands are shaking as blood still stains my hand. Ace blood. I can still taste him in my mouth and I hold down my vomit. I frantically wipe my hands hoping it will come off on my sheets but all that does is smear it. I look back at my arm and their no blood. I blink as tears fall down my cheeks.

"Ace"? I say quietly as I move my blankets aside not realizing my legs are tangle. My tears fall down my cheeks harder and my stomach turns in pain. I breath deeply as my heart feels like it breaking slowly.

"Sachi-chan take it easy. Your soul really took a huge beating yesterday". I ignore her as Ace dead body flashes and I taste vomit. I swallow as I stand up only to feel my legs give way as I fall to the floor. My body feels like it been a punching bag. I can still smell his blood. I have to check. I start to crawl along my floor. I have to know.

"Sachi! Oh god! Stop you're going to hurt yourself". I shake my head as I pull myself up with the door handle. I feel so tiered and my body hurts all over.

"I have to know! I have to hear Ace beating heart. He can't be…". I don't finish as I open the door breathing heavily. Merry never leaves my side as I look into the storage room. I use the wall as a crutch as I walk slowly towards the stairs. He can't be dead. The words of the birds keeping echoing and my eyes burn as I walk up the stairs.

"Ace is fine! Everyone fine but you. Pleas just scream for help"! I look at Merry pleading tearful eyes but all I can see is Ace soft smile and feel his tears on my cheek. My legs are screaming for me to stop but I make it to the top. I have to see him. I open the door to the main deck and at the moment my legs give. I fall on the deck and my body screaming for me to stop. I breathe deeply as I turn my head and my eyes are blurry with all my tears. Ace last words echo in my mind. "I will always love you" and then the flame breaks. I can't hold it in and I cry. I don't hold back as I scream and cry into the dark skis. I can feel the rain start to fall like it crying along with me. Hands sit me up but I continue to cry. It hurts so much so I cry harder. Someone holding me and their hands circle my back.

"Shh….imouto it ok. Shhh…tell your nii-nii what wrong"? I cry into my nii-nii chest and he hold me closer. I can hear the other worry voice. I don't know what they are saying but I can't help but scream. Oniichan rocks me as he continue to rub circles on my back.

"Shhh….tell me what wrong. Shhh….it alright. Your nii-nii here. Shhh…". I scream louder and thunder clashes in the background.

"He dead! He died protecting me"! Nii-nii continue to rock me as he try to calm me down.

"Shhh….Tell me who? Tell me and I will tell you the truth among your mind lies". Oniichan echoes mom words in my ear and my chest hurts as I hold him tighter.

"Ace". Is the only word I say as oniichan holds me closer.

"Shhh…He still here. He beside you". Nii-nii grumbles and my screams stop but my tears won't. I try to blink the blurry away but they just won't let me see. Then hot hand grab my cheeks softly and wipes my tears away.

"I am right here". Ace shaky voice echo and I let my hands fallow the blurry arms up to his face. I start to hiccup as his soft hair tickles my hands and my fingers trail his freckle cheeks. I lean towards him and he pulls me in. I close my eyes and his heart beat in my ear. I shift a bit so I can get closer.

"Pleas don't die to the lava"? I say quietly but I never get an answer as I fall into a dreamless sleep. I awake to my nakama talking and my head using Ace chest as a warm pillow.

"I had no idea you were such a softy Zoro". Nami says softly and I hear Zoro grumble beside me.

"It the only way I know how to calm her down when she was younger. She always has had vivid nightmares that tend to follow her when she wakes up. She does not get them often but when she does get them they are pretty bad….As you can see yourself… I am sure she had one before Alabasta". A soft hand go through my hair and I can't help but smile.

"Hmm….I don't like seeing her like that….Ya Sachi did wake me up one night". Luffy voice is in front of me as his hands continue to go through my hair. He so gentle and that feel so nice.

"My poor Rose. It hurts so much to see her suffer like that. It hurts my heart. I remember that too. I had watch and she came up with such a pale face. She said she was checking if everyone ok. My poor Rose". Sanji cries near Nami.

"I don't think anyone like to see her like that Luffy…I don't remember that". Usopp sniffs and Chopper mixing something.

"When she wakes up I should have my herbs ready for a tea that will help calm her a little. Just in case whatever haunting her comes back". That so sweet Chopper.

"I hope she ok"? Robin mumbles and Nami hmm.

"This happen when we travel together. My old crew had a heart attack when they saw her out of the infirmary looking for me". Ace mumbles and I wait.

"What"? Oniichan looks at Ace who just breaths deeply.

"Stuff happen and she save my life. Everything ended up ok". I sigh as I open my eyes. I close them as the sun blinds me.

"Well I think we need a vacation and this island is just what we need. We should be there by tomorrow afternoon if the weather stays somewhat calm". Nami grins and I reopen my eyes slower this time. I am looking at everyone looking down at me worriedly. I smile a little as I sit up. I yawn and rub my eyes as Luffy wraps me in a soft hug.

"You ok"? Luffy ask and I nod.

"My body hurts and I am exhausted. Probably from Aria borrowing my body for so long and that nightmare". I shake my head to get the image to disappear. I look over as Ace joins my side. I use my free hand to grab his. I just need to be by him right now as that dream still so vivid. He smile gently at me.

"Can I just do nothing today but sleep, eat Sanji yummy treats, and read my books"? I ask and Chopper hands me a cup of tea. It smells nice and it taste yummy.

"That all you are doing today". Oniichan crosses his arm and nods with my decision.

"Good". With that said I stayed by Ace side and Luffy never left mine either. Sanji waits no time bringing me cake slice after cake slice….Well until oniichan order Sanji to bring me vegetables so I can eat something nutrition. Robin was nice enough to get me my medical book from my room. I snuggle into Ace side as I open my book. The cool wind cools my warm skin as I read away. I can't help but blush as Ace and Luffy are using my shoulders as a pillow at the moment sleeping away. I get halfway through my book before dinner is called. Wow how long did I sleep? I put my book down just As Luffy and Ace start to drool.

"Meat". They say together and I roll my eyes.

"Ok. Meat in the kitchen. Better hurry". I never finish since Luffy and Ace jump up so fast to rush to the kitchen for food…Hey! What about me? I sigh as I look at my useless legs. Work god dam it! I grab the railing and stand up. I let go and I can stand just fine.

"It seems your two special men prefer meat over you"? Olvia grins as she floats up from the floor bored beside me.

"I think food in general will always be their number one love. Where have you been? Have not seen you all day". She grins as she floats beside me. I move my legs forward and grin to see I can walk like a normal person. A little sore but good. Still so tiered. Maybe after dinner I will just go back to bed.

"Actually it you who has not seen me. You have been out for most of the day. Actually I have been thinking…I like the way you guys treat Robin. I just need to know if she hates me for abandoning her so young". I look at Olvia softly.

"I will let you say goodbye…Just let my body heal first, Ok? I don't think I can take another take over at the moment"! How long was I out for? I went to bed when the sun rise and I think I slept through lunch. Oh well. I glare as I finally make it to the stairs. Olvia nods and floats back down to wherever she was. At least she close to moving on. I hope mister underworld does not show up. I sigh as I sense everyone in the kitchen ready to eat without me. I take the first step and fall back right on my ass.

"Aww that fucking hurts". I moan. The kitchen door opens and oniiichan comes walking down.

"You would think one of the lover boys would look after you". Oniichan grumble as he help me up. I giggle as I hold onto him up the stairs. By the top my legs burn.

"I'm going back to sleep after I am done eating. I'm just too tiered to do anything today". Oniichan nods but I can see the way he looks at me. He worried a lot and I don't want him to get sick…Well he never has but still! We walk to my seat which today I am beside Nami and Chopper. I grin as I shuffle my seat closer to the table ready to eat! Ace and Luffy look at me with a sheepish smile but I just glare back. Well I thought Ace of all people would help me today because I was very clingy to him earlier. I guess food still beat me. I frown at the idea as Sanji place a beautiful cease salad and a plate of spaghetti. Yumm. I look up at him and smile. Sanji like me more than meat…. Right?

"Thank you for the food Sanji-kun! It looks yummy!...Ummm….Sanji you like me more than meat right"? Sanji grins as he takes off the hat I made him. He still wearing it. I can just make out Ace flinch and Luffy paused eating. Oniichan smiles a bit understanding where this is going. I mean come on. I should be number 1. Then nakama 1.5. Then meat comes 2. Not the other way around. Nami and Robin nod in understanding while Chopper and Usopp eat away not really getting where I am at. Sanji bends down to my eye level with a twinkle in his eye….That different. I thought hearts would form.

"I will always love you more than meat. I love you to the point I would give up my hands to save you. That is how much I love you". Sanji blushes as he gets up and everyone gawks at him. He would give up his hands for me…That huge since his hands are his life. He says nothing as he grabs his normal seat to start eating. Wow….Sanji is head over heels in love with me. I look at my food as I take a bight. It so good. He always puts so much work into making mine since I have allergies. I eat slowly without saying a word. Actually no one does and it stays quite for the first time in a while. I look up from my noodles and I can see how Luffy twitching in his seat, his eyes go back and forth between Sanji and I, and he looks…scared. I look back at my almost finish plate. Luffy scared he losing to Sanji….I almost burst out laughing at the idea but I can use this. Luffy says I am yours yet meat beat me to it in his heart. On the other hand Ace look piss in general but his eyes are just like Luffy. I think he hates himself for forgetting me. I finish my food and stretch with a yawn. Good food causes me to get sleepy.

"Here I will take you to bed". Ace stands up and I look at him tiredly. There still food on his plate.

"Naw. You should sit down and finish since food comes first. Sanji done. He can take me if he doesn't mind". Sanji grins as he waits no time coming over to me side. I watch Ace deflate and Luffy looks even more nervous. He puts his fork down and frowns as Sanji helps me up. Holy shit my legs are done. I lean most of my weight on him and try to take a step but my knees buckle under me. What the hell! Sanji holds me with a soft smile. Oniichan up fast and at my other side.

"You ok imouto"? I look up at oniichan with a tiered grin.

"Juust fine…Dooon't worry! Sanjiiiii got me"! Oh god I am slurring my words now. I blink as I feel too tiered for anything. I close my eyes and I am out. I can't open them anymore and I smell cooking mix with smoke lift me into his arms. Thanks Sanji.

"Sachi"! I hear a chair scrape against the floor as Luffy get up frantically. My haki not working right now. I can't sense anything. Is my body soul that stretch…I better not sleep through the vacation! We walk a bit and Sanji stops.

"Guys go back to eating. I work hard on my food and nothing go to waste. Sachi-chan will be safe with me. Chopper since you are done can you come with me. I want you to check her over". Another chair and little footsteps run to our side.

"For sure. I am nervous about her too". I frown as the kitchen door closes behind me and then loud talking starts behind the door. What are they saying? I sort of doze and when I am back I can feel my soft bed under me. I can feel Chopper do his magic as he checks my heart, lungs, pulse, and bunch of other stuff.

"So Chopper…Did you find anything"? Sanji lights a cigarette in my room and I can't help but crinkle nose. Come on not in my room. Smoke outside also what the verdict doc?

"Nothing I can tell from but I will draw some blood to do some test. For now let her sleep". I feel callus hands move my hair to the side as a needle pricks my arm.

"Sleep tight my sweet Rose". Soft lips kiss my forehead and my door closes. Such sweet nakama.

"Love you everyone". I say quietly as I pull my sheets up higher. I sorta wake up when my door slam wide open but I can't open my eyes. Loud feet run to my bed and I wonder who it is. No one that rude and why isn't Nami kicking the guys ass for walking her up?

"Look at what we have here! Bloody Rose perfect for the picking". A gruff man says as my sheets are pulled from me. What the hell? I black out again and I come back I think in a few seconds slung over someone shoulder. Fuck that hurts! I am not a sack of potatoes! Sounds of swords clashing and people screaming in pain. I can't move and my eyes are still close. I feel so tiered. Stupid stretch soul.

"Hey! Let her go"! Luffy yells at whoever holding me.

"Hell no! We finally caught her and their no way the marines are letting this one go". Oh so the marines invaded us. Here I am out like the light. I want to help but I can't exactly move at the moment.

"I am warning you let her go or you have my family to deal with". That Ace and he sounds piss. I can feel his warm fire and this marine who has me is sweating. That gross.

"Bring them on. Guys get them"! The guy yells and I barely open my eyes. I can make out a blurry oniichan running at us with pure range but a marine gets in his way. I can't keep them open and I black out again. This time I come back conscious lying on the wooden ground with I think handcuffs which zaps whatever strength I have left. Stupid blackness. Next time I come to I come too. I open my eyes and yawn feeling back to normal. I look around and realize I am back in my own bed and everyone pass out. Usopp using Nami bed as a head rest, Nami in her bed with Chopper, Oniichan using my bed like Usopp but with his swords in his arms and ready to bounce any moment, Robin at her desk sleeping in her arms, Sanji just sleeping on the floor, Luffy on my bed curled into my side while Ace is on the other side of me with his arm over my hip. They are all snoring lightly and I lie back down. I close my eyes and smile. I wonder what happen last night? Oh well…Someone can tell me in the morning.

"Is she up yet"? Nami says worriedly. I move in my sheets and yawn as I sit up.

"I sure am"! I say only to get push back down in bed by a talking fluff ball.

"I was so worried about you! How are you feeling"? Chopper says up at me. Aww cute. I hug him back.

"I feel 100% better"! I look up and Nami and Chopper grinning at me.

"Good. We are at are vacation but they won't let us in and Robin snoozing". I frown. I look around and Luffy and Ace are still sleeping beside me. I can tell Sanji upstairs with oniichan and Usopp. Robin borrowing Nami bed. I gently pry Ace arm away and Nami giggles.

"They really love you. You know that right"? Nami says as I get out of bed.

"Ya they do…..What happen last night. I sorta faded in and out of sleep". I change quickly into my white dress and use the bathroom. Nami patiently waits for me as we walk up the stairs.

"Well a marine ship caught us off guard and they attack us. They got you and we got you back". Well that veg but ok.

"So why can't we go to the vacation island? They don't like pirates"? The sun beat down on us and I smile at the heat.

"Nope. They don't care about any of that. The island called Riddle island and you have to answer the riddle to get in. I thought that you like games it would be a fun place for you". I turn to Nami and give her hug.

"Thanks for thinking about me. Now let's go answer this riddle". Nami grins and we join the front of the boat with the others.

"Good you are awake book worm! I know you were upsets with riddles when you were 6. Go for it…Also I am happy you are feeling better". Oniichan grins as he messes up my hair. In front of us is a gate and a guy in a suit like Sanji but his suit has a hat with riddle sowed across the middle.

"Ahhh a new contestant! Welcome to riddle island! To get into our fun vacation island you have to answer my riddle. You get one guess. Ohhh fun". The guy grins down at me.

"Bring it"! I yell and the guy grins.

"A frog jumped into a pot of cream and started treading. He soon felt something solid under his feet and was able to hop out of the pot. What did the frog feel under his feet"? I blink as I picture a frog swimming in milk. Cute.

"It not a spoon, the bottom of the pot, his own poop, or his own leg power to jump out. Come on Sachi-chan you are only hope". Nami grabs my hand. I giggle at the answer. Not bad but all wrong. I look up at with a grin.

"I believe the answer is butter. He turn the milk so fast it became butter"! The riddle guy clap and the gate open.

"That is correct! Welcome to Riddle Island and have fun. Remember no stealing or causing problems now or we shall kick you out". The guy says happily and I grin.

"Nice job Sachi-swan"! Sanji coo as we sail in. We dock and roll up the sails with a grin. Oniichan drops our anchor and the sleepy heads run out of the door.

"You guys seen….Sachy"! Luffy sigh in relief as he runs at me for a hug. I sigh as he hugs me to death.

"Should you be up"? Ace ask just as Robin walk out of the room with a smile.

"I'm fine. I feel great and I am ready to take the world on"! I grin as I look at the island. Nice and relaxing.

"You look really pretty….Also what island are we at"? Ace ask as he look around.

"We are on Riddle Island". I watch Ace groan and rub his forehead.

"Of all places. I hate this place. I can never figure anything out. Only my old crew navigator could figure out the riddles"! Wow I had no idea this island will be so hard….Ohhh what fun! I grin.

"Ok no one can cause us any trouble or they will kick us out. So Luffy behave. Now we need to go in groups. Since this is a vacation island our boat safe to be left behind. Now groups…". I grin as I walk to the door that leads to my room. I need my purse.

"I need to shop for food since some people ate all ours". Sanji lights a new cigarette and grins at us.

"I am off to find info on Blackbeard location. I know just the place to look so I am off…Sachi tonight we have our date". Ace grins as he jumps off the ship. Well I guess tonight date night.

"I want to get some herbs". Chopper smile as he has his bag on him. I need herbs too.

"So Chopper will get medical herbs and Sanji food. I will go shopping for clothes"! I grin as I open the door.

"Nami-chan you don't mind if I go with Sanji do you? I am hopping for some cooking tips"! Nami nods and Sanji grows hearts in his eyes.

"Ohh I would love for you to accompany me my sweet Rose". Sanji coo. Oniichn glares at him.

"You better keep your hands to yourself curly brow"! Oniichan growls as his hand go over his sword. I sigh as I go to my room. I grab my bag and put money and snacks in it. I grab paper and writ down a list of all the herbs I need for Chopper to buy for me. I grab my new sais as well. As soon as I walk on deck I go straight to Usopp.

"Usopp-kun can you do me a favor and create a holder for these. I want each one on each thigh. Can you do that for me"? Usopp grins as he takes my new weapons.

"Of course! I will make the perfect holder for I am not called Usopp the great maker for anything"! Usopp declares and I giggle in thanks. I walk over to Chopper and hand him my list.

"Do you think you can get these for me"? Chopper looks through my list with a grin.

"Piece of cake"! I nod and look over to see Luffy jumping from one foot to the other in excitement. I walk down our plank and Luffy softly kisses me.

"Finally! Have a fun day Sachi! Come on Zoro lets go explore"! Luffy laughs and I watch him drag my poor oniichan by the hand down the road. So Robin going with Chopper, I am with Sanji, and Usopp with Nami….Poor Usopp.

"Have fun guys. Let's meet up for lunch latter"! Nami declares as Usopp sulks behind her. I walk over to Sanji large wagon.

"Ready Sanji-kun"? I go underneath the wooden handle and stand beside him.

"Of course! I am so lucky to spend the whole morning with my lovely Sachi-swan". I giggle and together we pull down the road. I aww at all the stores. Everyone looks so relax and enjoying the warm day. We make it the market and it is bustling with so many people.

"Let's have some fun! So what should we get first"? I grin and Sanji coo as we go to a vegetable tender. I aww at all the different vegetable.

"These are beautiful tomatoes. See Sachi…Tomato have to be firm. If they are soft and squishy in your hand then that means they are going rotten….We will buy three dozen tomato". The guy grins as he packs our order.

"So to buy these you need to answer my riddle of the day! If a blue house is made out of blue bricks, a yellow house is made out of yellow bricks and a pink house is made out of pink bricks, what is a green house made of"? hmm…I grin as I have it. It seems Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Easy it green bricks". I frown as the guy shakes his head.

"Good try but that not it. What does your little lady say"? Sanji blushes and I grin.

"It made of glass". The guy nods and hands us our bag. We buy a few more vegetables and move on.

"Wow Sachi you are so smart! How did you know that"? I blush as we dump our bags in the wagon and move onto the bakery.

"I read lots of riddle books. I was crazy for them when I was little. This island perfect for me". Sanji nods as we smell the freshly made bread. I drool as I look at the baguette.

"My aren't you hungry. Answer my riddle right and everything is 50% off. If you both get wrong then I add 25% to everything here". I grin as I cross my arms.

"My brain ready for this so bring it. I want that bread"! Sanji grins as he looks over the other goods.

"My what a sweet heart. Try this on for size! What is next in this sequence: JFMAMJJASON_ "? Ohh that a hard one!

"I have no clue…Sachi-chan you have any idea"? I look over at Sanji as I think through the letters.

"I know it a hard riddle so if you say nothing everything at normal price". Sanji orders our goods as I think through the riddle. O it a trickster….I think I have it.

"Ok….I am guessing D because it the first letter of the last month"? The lady claps.

"You got it! You guys get 50% off"! With that said Sanji gets double and I eat my baguette …Needs cheese. I munch away and Sanji eating a croissant. I answer each riddle with ease. We have our meets, vegetable, fruits, and dairy. We are set until the next island for sure.

"Hey you sweet couple! Come over here and buy your mask for the big riddle ball tonight"! Sanji pushes that cart over and the guy grins as we look at them all. I like the one under my bed more. I just relies that Sanji only went after two lady's this whole day and they were lady's selling us food. He stayed by my side all day. I'm sorta impress.

"So what this riddle ball"? Sanji ask as he look through all the mask.

"You guys don't know? Well every year we hold a huge ball to get people to vacation here. It a fun time! The rules are you need to dress up in a gown or suit and wear a mask. Entry is getting your riddle right"! I grin. I like the sound of that.

"Thank you very much for the info. Come on Sanji-kun let's drop the food off before lunch time". We walk away and Sanji looks down at me confuse.

"Don't you want to go? It will be a fun night"! I grin up at him.

"Ya I do but I have mask for everyone already"! Sanji grins and we almost make it back…Almost.

"My is that you wasabi"? I blink at the voice. No way it that bitch. I thought once I leave my home island I would never see her and her cronies. There go my vacation. My stomach turns as a women my age come walking towards us with long blond hair, blue eyes, red lips, and wearing a pretty little dress to show off her perfect body. Her two goonies not that far behind. One has brown hair, deep brown eyes, cute mole at her bottom lip, and wearing booty shorts and tank top. The other has midnight black hair, green eyes, and big ass boobs that I am sure hopping hurts her back. At least she likes to cover them up.

"Hi Linda, Betty, and Melody". The girls behind Blondie giggle. I can feel a headache coming on already.

"My Sachi-chan are these your friends"? Sanji hearts are his eyes. No they are not! I would rather jump in a pool of bugs then by friends with them! I shiver at the idea of bugs.

"Of course we are friends. We grew up together. My wasabi her nickname. It been so long. How have you been girl"? I hitch as I grab Sanji hands and squeeze hard. I hate being called wasabi! Sanji turns to me and I grin only to god I hope he picks up my sad eyes.

"Well it been fun but we have to go. See you latter"! I rush to say and I start to pull the cart with Sanji walking beside me.

"My you still are quite strong! Your matching wasabi still with you"? Stupid black hair said. I tick as they start to follow us down the docks. Why can't they leave me alone?

"Ya. My nii-nii still with me"! I say sorta rude and they all just giggle. Little bitches.

"So wasabi-chan who your…friend"? Poopy hair said like me having a friend is a joke. I can make friends. Sanji of course takes over.

"My beautiful goddess my name is Sanji here for your beck and call". Sanji coo as we make it to the docks. The girls giggle and I can make out one saying I am desperate to hang out with a freak. Another tick grows. Man I want to hit them so bad and that rude!

"Well we have to put this food away so bye" I turn down the docks and they have right idea to wave at me. Well fuck you!

"See you around moss head"! That was poopy head. I groan as I finally make it to the Merry. Safe! Sanji looks at me cautiously.

"She just called you moss head…You hate being called that! Why you let them say that to you? That not like you"! Sanji ask as we get our food on deck. I sigh as I grab a bag to bring to our kitchen.

"I did not fight back there because they are weak. I don't fight the weak. Plus I do hate it. A lot. I was hoping to never see them again. I wonder why they are so far from home"? I hum as we put the food away. I nod at our finish work and make it back on deck. Sanji waiting for me with a smile and a rose in his hand. I walk over and he places the rose in my hair. I decided only to wear my earring and rings today.

"There you go. Don't listen to those girls. I love your green hair. It suits you way better then Zoro". I snort as I put my hands through Sanji elbow.

"Thank you Sanji-kun! I need that! Now let's go find the others for lunch"! We walk along the road and I admire all the stalls and shops. I stop and grin as I sense everyone in that direction.

"Everything ok Sachi-chan"? Sanji ask and I grin as I look back at him. A small blush sweeps across his cheeks.

"Everyone down that road. I can feel them"! Sanji raises an eyebrow but we walk that way.

"How do you know"? He ask and I smile as the sense gets stronger. I can tell oniichan pretty annoyed about something right now. Wonder why?

"I can feel where people are. It called Kenbunshoku Haki". Sanji still looks confuse but we look at the restaurant with grins. We can hear Luffy all the way from here. We walk in and spot our crew within seconds. I walk over letting go of Sanji arm and grab my free seat beside Oniichan and Luffy. He sighs and glares at Sanji.

"You are late. He did not try anything"? I roll my eyes but grin.

"Nope but you won't guess who I ran into". I said sadly and oniichan searches my eyes.

"Pleas to god tell me those witches are not here"! Oniichan growls as he looks at me. I nod and I can already see the anger growing inside him.

"Ya those bitches are here". I groan as I sense the three walk in with their brothers. Fuck me. I grab Luffy hand unconsciously and squeeze. He stops talking to Ace and look at me concern. I sit rigged as they stand behind me. Oniichan turns around glaring at them.

"Oh calm down avocado head. We are not here to cause any problems. So calm down". That was Blondie brother. He looks the same as her but older and just as much as an ass. I squeeze harder and Luffy looks at them with a frown.

"Well you being here is a problem. So leave"! Oniichan growls and I am a hundred percent with him.

"Still rude as ever I see. We are actually here to see how much weed over here has grown". That was blacky brother. For some reason he always pick on me. I don't know why. I guess I better deal with this. I can see Ace hands are clench and Nami looks confuse. I get up but Luffy follows beside me.

"Hey guys long time no see…So we are eating lunch so..". I never finish as poopy younger brother snorts.

"Still an ugly weed as ever! And who is this….noodle"? My stomach and chest tighten but Luffy squeezes my hand back. Ace gets up and now he standing beside me. He looks ready to burst to flames.

"How dare you call my pirate queen ugly!? If anyone is ugly it you poopy head"! Luffy glares back at him and his eyes widen. I let a small smile grace my lips. My nakama burst out laughing behind us. I can see the anger grow on poopy head 2.

"How dare you"! He growls but Blondie puts her hand out to tell him to back off. He grumbles but does as she says.

"Sorry about him. Anyway are you going to the riddle ball? I heard there beauty competition and I challenge you. The one who wins means they are the most prettiest…not like you could win". I hate balls but I want to go to this one.

"Ya she in! What does she get if she wins"? Nami grins and I like challenges.

"Pleas as if moss head could win but by some miracle she does she can tell me to do whatever she wants and vice versa". She puts her hand out and I shake agreeing. What am I getting myself into.

"Good. Now why don't you tell me who you're friend beside you"? Blondie looks at Ace with that I want to fuck you grin. Slut! Ace puts his arm around my shoulder with a grin.

"Why I am Ace. I am Sachi fiancé". I watch the shook looks and smile wider. Luffy frowns as he looks back at Ace.

"Naah! She my queen"! Luffy glares up at his oniichan. Of course they start arguing who I belong with but I can't help but smile.

"So I see you are one of the pirate sluts on noodle ship. I see you're not alone. Well enjoy your lunch"! She grins and anger grows under my skin and my eyes go black. Blondie stops and shakes as she looks into my eyes. That it! I am done with this. They can make fun of me…Ok that fine. But make fun of my nakama well fuck you! I grab her shirt and growl as I lift her to my face.

"Listen here you bitch! I have lived with your torment my whole fucking life! I am not the same little shy girl as I was before. Listen you little slut. If you ever make fun of my nakama again I will gut you alive. You got that"? I push her back and smile as she looks like she going to pee herself as she nods. Her brother glares at me but I can sense everyone glaring back at them.

"Good! Now good luck tonight"! I let my eyes turn back to green and sit down at the table. Oniichan grins.

"Finally you stand up to those bitches. We need celebration drinks"! Everyone nods and everyone sits back down. The waiter comes over a little scared. I look up at her and she shakes. Oh man I scared the poor girl.

"Hey I am sorry if I scared you. I swear I meant nothing of it to you. Those guys have bullied me since I was four". The waiter blink then grin.

"Well then! You sure showed them. Anyway welcome to the riddle café! Where if you can guess this riddle your meals are for free but we have the hardest riddle on this whole island"! Nami eyes turn to me.

"You better not get this wrong"! Nami warns and I grin.

"Bring it on! I the great riddler can answer any riddle you throw at me"! Usopp points at himself and I roll my eyes. Nami rolls her but the bartender giggles.

"Oh you have such a sweet giggle it sounds like a sweet tune that sending me to heaven. I could just listen to it forever"! Sanji coo beside Chopper and the waiter blushes. Aww cute.

"Umm….well I just…thank you. Everyone think my laugh weird and…Oh I am blabbering. Here your riddle"! I look at Sanji and see that cheeky grin. The girl blushing as she looks at her pad. Wow she actually liking Sanji…Go Sanji!

"Ok here you go! Alone I am 24th, with a friend I am 20. Another friend and I am unclean. What am I"? I blink as I am stump. I hum as I think. I can see Robin gear turns and no one knows.

"Is it the amount of meat they have"? Luffy ask and I giggle. The waiter smiles and shakes her head.

"Nope"! I scratch my head as Usopp grins.

"Is it someone age"? Usopp grins and the waiter shakes her head.

"Try again but only one more try then you pay like a normal customer". I grin along with Robin.

"Robin-chan would you like me to say it or me"? I ask and Robin grins.

"I would like to if you don't mind". I grin and roll my hand to tell her to go. She smiles as she looks at the waitress with a sparkle in her eyes. I think she is having a fun time on this island too.

"The letter 'x'. It is the 24th letter of the alphabet, XX in Roman numerals is 20, and XXX is a label for places that are inappropriate. Am I right waiter-chan"? Robin smiles as she places her head on her hand. The waiter grins and claps her hand.

"Ding, Ding, Ding! You got it so eat as much as you want"! The waiter grins and those words should have never left her mouth. We pretty much order the whole menu three times. The waiter writes it down and walks away. Minute's latter appetizers come out in carts. Everyone grabs what they want and food comes out fast. I wonder how they cook so fast! We all laugh and grin as we eat to our full. This is great! I love this vacation so much. Once we leave Nami grabs my shoulder.

"Girl! We are going shopping and getting ready for tonight! See you guys latter! Oh Sanji you are in charge of getting everyone fitted for a suit"! I wave to my nakama as Robin follows behind us. What fun! Shopping…but at least I have Nami and Nami to help me out!

To be continue…..

 **Mwahahahahahha...Mwahahahahah! The dream means nothing! Nothing! Anyway thanks for reading people and those who love my story pr aare following thank you so much! Seriously like thank x 10100000000001000001002! Long number but ya...you get what I mean! Also I need _VOTES!_! Pleas _Vote_ if you want sachi to meet Law before Skypeia-1 or after-1! She has to meet him because it is so important! It will change a lot! So _vote!_ Comment corner:**

Mimzy94: I am so happy you like the last chapter. It make me really happy reading your review. I can't wait for you to post your story to foxy:) I will add a link so my followers can follow you too! People if you like my last chapter Mimzy94 actually writing out a story to her character! Soooo ya. Mine like a taste to her full cake! Also Please don't forget to **_VOTE!_**

PuddyKatz:  I am really happy this story makes you smile. Your reviews always make me giggle. Thank you so much for reading mine and don't forget to **_VOTE_** for when Sachi meeting Law!

achapril: Meeting Brook will be funny and amazing! Sachi will love him! Anyway thank you for the review and don't forget to _**VOTE!**_

Guest: Thank you for **_VOTING!_** I really appreciate it and thank you for the review! You see Sachi meets Law by the beech...Aww you almost made me give it away! I say nothing else but thanks for the idea! :) I look forward to your next review.

lightarrow : Happy you like fox girl so much! She was pretty cool and a lot of her came from Mimzy94 head. If you like it you should read her story when she post it. It will be all about fox girl:) Thank you for the review and when are you posting your next chapter? No rush but curious:) I look forward to your next review!

Ok Everyone. I hope you like riddle island. I got the riddle from /7-super-hard-riddles-and-answers/#answers and riddles-page-2/. So ya. I had a mager writer block half through this chapter so let me know what you think! Also don't forget to _**VOTE!**_ The poll open untill they leave the island. So _**VOTE!**_ You have maybe one or two chapter until the mini poll close so **_VOTE! ONE PIECE IS OWN BY ODA! GO GEAR 4!_**


	45. Riddle king and queen!

Riddle king and queen!

Four long hours. That was painful trying to find what Nami says the perfect dress that will knock people panty off. I think I found it too. You know I am not looking forward to the date with Ace. I just feel wrong. I love Luffy and my body his as his body mine. I don't know how this evening will go. Maybe as nakama. I get back to the boat and the guys are not back yet.

"Let's make you look like a goddess"! Nami cheers and pulls me into our room. I let her do her magic. I sit and enjoy my beatification. Hours go by and I am done with makeup. How hard is it to put on eye shadow! The boys have been waiting for an hour for us. This is why I am not a makeup fan. Takes too much time.

"All done"! Nami grins and finally lets me look into my mirror. I stare at myself.

"Is that me"? I ask as I walk closer. I aww as I look like a goddess. No joke. The smoky dark green eye shadow and my red lips, with the just the perfect blush. They did nothing with my hair. They think it suits me the way it is.

"Like hell it is. Why would I mess up making you look good"? Nami starting hers and I look at her with a grin. Robin has her dress on and I put her hair in a nice bun.

"You look nice. You should get dress. I think the boys have waited long enough". I agree with Robin and put on my gown. I look stunning. I am going to win for sure! Now for the center piece. I pull out my container with all the mask and Nami has already change. Wow she is fast. We walk on deck and watch the guys turn to us.

"Finally you guys…". Onichan never finishes as he looks at us wide eyes. Well all the guys do. I blush as Luffy looks stunning in a black suit with a red undershirt and red tie. Ace is just as good looking but he keeps playing with the collar and looking out to the sea. He smiles at me with a small blush but his eyes keep looking out. What wrong with him? Oniichan suit is black with a green undershirt and black tie. Usopp wearing a white suit with brown undershirt with a bow. Chopper matching Usopp but with a pink undershirt to match his hat. As for Sanji his usual suit but with a yellow undershirt. The guys look amazing.

"Oh lady's you like absolutely amazing"! Sanji eyes turn to hearts as he smiles at us. I twirl around as my dress dances with me. It a black strapless dress, with green trimming on the top, short in the front and long in the back, it shows off all my tattoos, a green bow at my waist tied in the back, it comes with black gloves that go up most of my arm, black socks that go up mid-thigh, and a black ribbon around my neck. I open my mask box and everyone grabs one. Mine matches my dress. It shape like a butterfly with green trimming. I place it on and it fits my face nicely. Nami wearing an orange dress that go along her right arm with white lace. She grab the mask that my favourite! It the white mask that has two white feathers on the top and beads flowing downwards. Sanji grabs the matching mask but this one is more black but the mask his orange beads and feather. Robiin and oniichan grab the matching cat mask. Robin purple and oniichan green.

"Sachi-chan come with me for a minute". I look over to Luffy who wearing a simple black mask with yellow feathers at the corner.

"What up Luff". I never finish as he stops my talking with a sweet kiss. As soon as he pulls away he grabs me in a hug.

"I don't want you to go on a date with Ace. You're mine"! He whines and I hug him back.

"I have to! I made a promise to Ace-kun and I don't break promises". Luffy frown as he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a box. He opens it with a blushing grin. I aww as a ring with a simple green and yellow diamond next to each other.

"I…ahhh….Met up with Nami and Usopp. Actually we somehow all came together. Even Sanji. They help me pick it out. It ahhh….what did Nami call it….A promise ring! It a promise ring so that even if you go on a date with my oniichan you are still mine. Umm….You like it"? I look at Luffy pretty sure he just semi engage with me.

"Luffy are you asking me to marry you…and that were Sanji got lost. He was gone for two hours and I wonder the market alone". I ask and Luffy looks confuse.

"I don't know what merry means…What merry"? I giggle as my cheeks heat up a bit.

"It a ceremony that means we are forever bonded together until death do us part. This ring is just a promise before the ceremony". Luffy nods.

"So it a mystery"! I giggle as I nod.

"Ya Luffy it a mystery". Luffy grins as he grabs my left hand gently.

"Do you accept"? Luffy looks up at me waiting for an answer. I kiss him gently and that my answer. Thank god a human face can't brake in half when we smile.

"Yes Luffy I do. I love you so much". Luffy takes off my glove and places the ring on my left finger. It glistens in the moonlight. I take off my other glove and place them on the side of the railing. I will grab them latter. I kiss Luffy gently as a thank you and he waits no time wrapping his arms around my hips. I let my hands go around his neck as we deepen our kiss. I love the warm sensation that passes through me as we pull away blushing.

"Lets go back". Luffy nods with a cheesy smile and I walk back with him. I blink as Ace is out of his suit and back in his shorts. I can see the pain in his eyes as he holds his bag over his shoulder. My stomach turns in pain as something bad going to happen to him. I walk over to Ace and his hand go to the flame necklace around his neck that holds my past love for him.

"I found info on Blackbeard and I have been wanting to go since I found out. I was hoping for one finale date with you but I can see how much Luffy loves you. Look out for yourself and remember that if he ever hurts you come find me. I will always love you". Ace grins and my heart hurts as his dead body flashes for a moment. I shake my head and grab him in a hug.

"Goodbye Ace. Please be careful and know that if you ever get in trouble I will always run and help you"! Ace chuckles as plants a warm kiss on my forehead as a good bye. I pull away and look at the lone mask in my case that no one wants. It a black mask with a red jewels surrounding the edge where the eyes are. When the moonlight hits it just right like the flame necklace flames dance in the mask. So Ace. I hand it to him and he looks at me confuse.

"Even if you are not going to the ball… still have this mask. So you can still feel a part of tonight when you are not here". He puts it on and jumps into his boat with a sad grin.

"Thanks for sailing with us Ace-nii"! Luffy waves beside me. The others look down grinning and waving goodbye.

"Lu you better treat her properly or you will become burning rubber! You hear me and pleas continue to look after Lu for me"! Ace yells and Luffy laughs off the threat. Ace turns into flames and he sails off into the darkness. The further he gets the more my stomach turns. It stops as soon as I can't see his flame anymore. Ace is gone but I am sure I will see him again one day. After all he did give me that awesome paper! At least I have his red beads in my drawer so that if I miss him I can always take them out and remember the time we travel together. One lonely tear falls as the waves wash up against the ship. I wipe it away and I turn to Luffy with a grin.

"My king would you do me the honors of taking me to the riddle ball tonight"? I curtsy for fun and Luffy stuck out his hand grinning.

"I would love to my queen. Let us go party"! I grab his hand and we burst out laughing. I can never be a noble. To stuffy. We hold hands and walk down the plank. Oniichan walks up beside Luffy glaring at him. What now?

"Luffy just because I help you find my imouto a ring does not mean I am giving her to you….Let me warn you though…If you EVER hurt her I will not be afraid to cut your balls off and make you eat them. You understand CAPTAIN"! Luffy nods furiously as his hand starts to shake. I hear Robin slightly giggle behind us. I let go of Luffy hand and tackle oniichan in a hug.

"Thank you oniichan"! I grin as he pates my head.

"I am saying. If he ever hurts you let me know! I hate seeing you get upset"! Oniichan grin under the other butterfly mask. I look around and everyone gone.

"Dam the other are lost again. Tsk, What a pain in the ass. Imouto do you know where we have to go"? Oniichan grumbles as I can't see anyone…Hmm. It more like we wander off but lets see. I close my eyes and use my haki to find them. Well that interesting. I can feel the whole island. Wow I have improve a lot. Now all I got to do is train my armor haki….Anyway….hmm they are that way!

"Yup! I know where they are. Let's go this way". I go down an ally way and oniichan follows.

"Hey oniichan where are your swords"? He not wearing them. Oniichan never leaves them behind…Ever.

"That witch threaten to raise my debt if I bring them and curly brow argue along side her. I still don't know why he with us. You are a better cook then him". Oniichan grumble as he cross his arm. I frown. Sanji not a bad guy.

"Oniichan we turn this way…Why do you dislike Sanji-kun so much. He a great cook and he nice to the guys… in his own way". I look up at him and oniichan looks back at me.

"I…I don't dislike him… You have to promise to keep this a secret got that Sachi-nee"! I look up at him and nod. Oniichan looks away to hide his blush.

"I don't dislike him. I hate that he treats women different then men. I hate how he won't let women stand up for themselves. He a good guy but he annoys me to know end. I believe women are at the same level as men. I mean…Kuina was always better than me at sword work when we were younger and she was a women. That why he gets on my nerves. So keep this a secret"! Oniichan turns back at me with such hurt eyes. So that why.

"I understand Zoro-nii. I promise to keep it a secret between us. Like all our secrets". I grin and he nods in thanks. We stay quite and continue to go down roads. I scratch my head as I sense them closer but still so far away. How come we are not with them yet.

"Are you sure you know where we are going imouto"? I glare at oniichan and cross my arms. My hairs stand on end as none other then blondie and her cronies are behind us. They walk by us and did not call us wasabi or moss head. I look up at oniichan with what was that look. He shrug his shoulders just as confuse as we look back at the ass wholes. They look nervous and poopy head keeps looking back us with fear in her eyes. What the hell? I scratch my head and Oniichan looks just as confuse as I do.

"Umm…Why are they scared of us oniichan? Also since I give up trying to find everyone we should just follow them". Oniichan watches as black hair brother looks back us and glares at us.

"How the hell should I know"?! Oniichan barks and we just agree to follow them. We make it to this huge old castle that has a sign in the front saying Riddle ball.

"There you guys are! I swear we take our eyes off you for one second and you are gone! Where you go"? Nami walks up to us looking pretty piss. I scratch my head and blush a bit.

"Umm….We took a wrong turn hah". I laugh nervously and Nami just groins as she rubs her forehead. Luffy waits no time grabbing me in a hug from behind.

"Yoush! Everyone here so lets go! I'm hungry"! Luffy shouts and takes my arm. I watch as Sanji grabs Nami with heart shape eyes. Nami looks at me and grins. I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. Robin takes Oniichan arm but he just blushes and pulls away. Robin giggles and grabs his hand instead and pulls him to the entrance. Usopp and Chopper just walk side by side to the entrance. Luffy waits no time and pass oniichan and Robin. I blush as my stomach growls and Luffy stomach follows. We look at each other with grins.

"I think food is in order first. Don't you agree my king"? Luffy nods and I can already see his eyes sparkl.

"I do agree with you my queen"! Luffy walks up and the guy who in front grins at us.

"Welcome to the twentieth riddle ball! To get in you need to answer my riddle. You get as many try as you like. Everyone gets their own riddle though. Once you answer correctly. You can go in and either enter the king and queen contest or go enjoy the party. Who would like to go first"? Hmm… Oh god Luffy will never get in. Oh well if we don't we can always go look at the sea together.

"My king you should go first". I smile and the guy grins.

"Ok! What do you call a stolen yam"? What the? What a weird riddle. I look over and Luffy looks like he half paid attention as his mouth actually starts to water. What did he actually hear from the guy.

"Hmmmm….hot potatoes….Do you have potatoes in there"! Luffy ask and the guy grins.

"That is correct! And yes we do have potato. Now for your riddle my lady. They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they"? I look up at the night sky and smile gently.

"They are the stars". The guy moves aside and lets us through.

"Have fun and don't cause us any trouble". I nod my head in thanks and walk in holding Luffy hand. I can hear the orchestra to the left and on the right is a desk…well I think it my right and left.

"Luffy I am going to go sign up". I let go of his hand but he won't let go of mine as he walks beside me.

"Shishishi. I don't want to loose you again". I blush but he can't see it under my mask. We make it and their two women sitting on the desk in matching red dress and mask.

"Wow you guys are like Sachi and Zoro! You look the same. So cool"! Luffy grins and the two girls blush.

"Why thank you". Number one said on Luffy side.

"That very nice of you to say. We are indeed twins. Are you". Number two grins.

"here to sign up for the riddle king and queen competition"? Number one finish and I nod. The lady gives us each a form.

"Pleas fill these in and the prize tonight for first place is a pile of chocolate bars and a month worth of meat". Chocolate!

"Ok! We have to win"! We say in union and I sign the bottom of my paper. I look over and Luffy name is spell in perfect cursive. Wow. I had no idea he can write so much. I will have to ask him who taught him latter. We hand over the sheets and the sisters giggle.

"Ok pleas go through that door. We will be starting the competition very shortly". My stomach growls in protest. Number one giggles again.

"Aww can we get food first"? Luffy whines and I watch as Nami hits him in the head.

"Can you last five seconds without food"? Luffy rubs his head and I notice oniichan still blushing with Robin by his side. They are not holding hands though. They all answer their riddle right? Impressive. I watch Usopp and Chopper wave as they enter into the ball room.

"We all want to sign up too". Nami ask and number one and two handed them each a slip of paper.

"Why"? I ask and Robin grins.

"Why not? It sound like fun". Robin sign her name on the paper and everyone hands it in.

"Pleas go through that door. Have fun"! I grab Luffy hand and together we all enter the door.

"But my food. Sanji make me food"! Luffy whines and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"How the hell can I make food dumb ass. There no where to cook"! Sanji barks and I squeeze Luffy hand.

"I am hungry too but let's hold off for a while k". I smile a bit and Luffy frowns but nod anyway.

"Pleas line up in the partners you have chosen". The guy yells over the crowd of people. Everyone gets in line. Blondie upfront beside her boyfriend?, poopy head beside the other poopy head and black hair behind poopy head. A few couples latter and it Luffy and I then oniichan behind me with Robin and last is Sanji with Nami. The guy claps and the line starts to move forward. I can feel the energy through my veins.

"This is going to be so much fun"! I can't help but twitch in excitement. Luffy nods as his cheeks redden. Aww so cute. We go on stage and people are clapping and cheering. I look over and Usopp has corn in one hand and meat in the other. Luffy waits no time in stretching and stealing both food from his hand.

"Luffy that mine"! Usopp yells and the crowd laughs as he eats the meat. He hands me the corn and I grin as I eat it away. Chopper chuckling as he eats a candy apple.

"Well what a funny begging huh! Sir pleas wait a few more minutes then you can eat. Anyway welcome to the twentieth riddle king and queen games. The first completion is an eating contest so chief pleas bring out the food and contestants pleas grab a seat at the free tables along the stage"! Luffy waits no time in running to the closes table. I sit beside him as they put two different plats on the table. I look over at oniichan to see him glaring at Sanji.

"Ow curly brow get ready to loose"! Oniichan challenge as Sanji just rolls his eyes.

"Peas as if you can keep up with me Cactus-kun"! Sanji mocks. Ohh it on!

"As if you guy could beat us! I have the garbage can beside me"! I yell and the boys grin at me.

"You are on"! The announcer chuckles over the mike.

"It seems we have some good competition on this stage"! I look over and blondie looking at me wide eyes. I lift my mask slightly and she glares at me. I put it back into place with a smile. I wonder where all that fear went. She whisper to her boyfriend and he glares at us. Whatever. No one can beat luffy in an eating contest!

"Ok so this is how it works. First is appetizers! You answer the riddle and the chief will lift the cover up. Once you and your partner done scream finish and the chief will bring on the next meal with a new riddle. So on and so forth. Have fun and let the eating begin"! Our chief walks up to us and places his hand on top of each of our lids.

"The more it dries, the wetter it becomes. What is it"? Oh that easy. I look over and Luffy just drooling at the cover.

"It a towel". I smirk as the lid remove and a hug bowl of soup and a salad on our plate. I wait no time in drinking my soup and Luffy glaring at his salad. I eat mine and Luffy still glaring at the lettuce.

"What wrong my king"? I ask and he picks up his fork and stabs the lettuce like he trying to kill it.

"I hate lettuce"! Luffy continue to glare at the poor lettuce and I finish mine in no time. I look over and Nami eating away with no care in the world. On the other hand Robin and Zoro move on to their main course. Looks like a whole lobster with mash potato. I look back and Luffy angrily chomping away his last bight of lettuce.

"Finish"! We scream together and Luffy arms are cross as he glares at the lid.

"No more lettuce". Luffy mumbles and I chuckle as the waiter lifts an eyebrow.

"Throw away the outside and cook the inside, then eat the outside and throw away the inside. What is it"? Hmm…

"Corn now give me meat"! Luffy orders and the waiter nods as he lifts up the lids. I glare at the allergy infested meal. I look over and Luffy has a whole cow on his plate!

"Can I switch with my king? If I eat this I can die". I ask the waiter and he nods. Luffy looks at my plate then longingly at his steak. Oh come on! Luffy hesitantly switches with me. I lean over and whisper into his ear.

"Thank you Luffy-kun. Tonight after all this is over you can have me as your meat if you want"? I say seductively whisper and blush a bit. Luffy looks at me and his face go as red as a tomato and coughs a bit. I don't bother using a fork as I dig into my steak with a vengeance. Hmm. A little to cook for me but that ok. I finish my plate and Luffy already waiting for me.

"Done! More food pleas"! We yell and I use the napkin to wipe my face. I look over and Nami and Robin grin at me. On the other hand Oniichan and Sanji are still glaring at each other.

"Ok People. We have cut down our numbers to five groups since there rest can't finish their food. Try again next year! Now the desert round. This time you guys can work together instead of having your own pate! Baker pleas bring out the deserts"! Two bakers place two different plates in front of us. Bigger then ever. Wow I can't wait to see what underneath.

"Ok! Your last riddle! Poor people have it. Rich people need it. If you eat it you die. What is it"?Hmm.

"Nothing". I say and the man smiles as he lifts up the platter. My eyes widen in delight as a huge chocolaty cake with brownie pieces on top. Luffy has a huge looking Cheesecake with cheery covering the border.

"Umm Does my cakes have banana or cherry in it"? I ask and the waiter shakes his head no. I grin as I look at the cake.

"Don't even think about touching my cake! Got that my king"? I look over to see Luffy grins and starts to eat his own. I grab my fork and take the first bight. Not bad but Sanji better. I eat away and I can tell the crowd looking away. I finish it in no time and scrape the fudge off the bottom of my plate.

"Done"! Luffy and I yell together. That was good but I could use some more cake. I look over and Nami leaving Sanji with eating a cake and a half…He looks over and Oniichan and Robin are still eating away…slowly but still. They have a slice of a strawberry cake left. I am impress with Robin actually…I watch as a hand springs out and the slice falls on oniichan plate and he eats it still glaring at Sanji…I don't even thing he relies he been eating Robin cake. Sanji groan and looks back at the left over. I get up and go over to his table.

"You guys done"? I ask and Sanji just groans in pain as a response.

"Can I have the rest of your cake"? I ask and Nami grins as she helps Sanji up.

"Go for it. Just don't eat the yellow cakes because there banana in it. I am taking Sanji to the bathroom". I nod as I pick up Nami left over chocolate swirl. I wish I had vanilla ice cream. I place the cake down and Luffy has the other players plate of left over beef and fish.

"Oh my god they are going to eat other people food"! The crowd watches in aww as we eat away. What? Food should never go to waste! Especially sweets! I finish up and the announcer claps his hand.

"Amazing only three couples left! We are having a break to clean up the stage so pleas enjoy your self before round two"! Luffy, myself, oniichan, and Robin jump off the stage. We walk over to Usopp and Chopper.

"Good job guys"! Chopper grins as he eats some noodle dish. I rub my belly and grin.

"I am full and watch my burn arms disappear"! I close my eyes and they watch my remaining burns disappear and my stomach burns are gone. Nothing but my clean skin. I open my eyes and some of the other people are even watching.

"Hey guys I am taking mister sir sick a lot back to the Going Marry. Sachi you better win". I look over and poor Sanji gas a tint of green to him. I grin as I walk over.

"With your promotion may I take away your stomach pain? It won't hurt me because I can eat a lot and with all that food I can heal myself within a second". I ask and Sanji opens his mouth but shuts it as he holds back.

"Fine…but you better not lie to me". Luffy says and I grin. I close my eyes and reopen.

"Blood Blood Save". I mutter and grin at Sanji stretch stomach. Wow he really did eat to much.

"Lift up your dress shirt Sanji-kun". I say and someone does. I wonder if I can control his blood instead of needing mine. I let my hands touch his stomach and I somehow move a little of his blood. I tell his blood to absorb as much food as it can and watch as his stomach gets smaller and smaller. As fast as the pain appears in my stomach it disappears just as fast. I blink and I am string up into a less green Sanji.

"Are you ok Sachi-chan"? Sanji ask and I grin as I stand up.

"Yup! I feel fine"! Sanji lights a cigarette and Oniichan grinning.

"It seems I win Curly brow". He gloats and Sanji just bights hard on his cigarette. I look back at a smiling Robin. I wink at her and she just smiles back. Olvia floats up beside me.

"I am ready to move on. Can I borrow your body tomorrow to say goodbye"? I look at her with a grinning smile and nod.

"Thank you! I am going to spend one more fun night with Merry. Enjoy yours". With that said she is gone. Luffy grabs my hand and drags me to the slow music.

"I hate this type of music. Faster better but I want to dance with you". Luffy smiles and I wait no time in wrapping my hands around his neck. Luffy hand grab my hips and we sway back and forth to the music. I don't think we are on beat but that cool with me. We just smile and look at each other in silence. I admire the ring and my body heats up with love. His love and our silence promise to always be together. I kiss him gently and he waits no time to kiss back. Everyone disappear for that single moment. I am so happy I am alive. We pull away and I rest my head on his chest listening to his heart. I swear listing to people hearts is my favorite thing in the world!

"Ok may the three reaming contestants pleas come to the stage"! I let Luffy lead me to the stage and Blondie already up there. Oniichan grumbles as he picks Robin up and jumps on the stage with a blush. He places her back down gently and looks away. Luffy does the same. I look at oniichan and he telling me to shut up with his eyes. I just grin and look back at the announcer.

"Ok! Now that everyone here. May the queen go to the pink chair and the king go to the blue chairs"! I hate pink but I grab a seat anyway.

"Get ready to loos moss head"! Blondie growls beside me. Suddenly I am blind full. What the hell?!

"Ok couples lets see how well you know your partner! Someone will be place in front of you and you have to touch what I say. We take points and the winner who says they are touching their partner gets a point. After a few rounds we will switch blindfolds. So the first is hands". I better not use my haki. That would be cheating. I lift my hands and someone grabs mine. They are definitely not Luffy. These are way to callous.

"No way. To many callouses". I hear oniichan chuckle and nod.

"Got it"! I grin under my two mask. Good one point.

"Oh switch it up. Now it face"! I nod and my hands move up and move around soft skin. Could be Luffy…I try to stretch it just a little and nope. Not rubber. I move my fingers down and lipstick gets over my fingertips.

"Nope. That a girl". The women snorts. There another point.

"Ok next is hair". My hand are move up to soft hair. I move it around and frown. That not Luffy either. It way to long. Where is he?

"Nope. My king has shorter hair". The guy grunts. Defiantly not Luffy!

"Ok Now smell their breath"! Aww…Air blown in my face and I crinkle my nose a bit. Yup that Luffy meat breath.

"Yup. He the only man I know that breath smells like meat"! I grin as my blindfold remove and Luffy ginning.

"You got me"! He kiss me quickly and go back to his seat.

"Ok We have a tie for first! Our lovely couple with the butterfly mask tied with the cat mask. Then not far behind is second place with only one mistake. Now this time they have to guess the chest". Wait what. I quickly walk to Luffy but some chick who not in the competition in front of him. I end up in front of oniichan. Oh god save me. I look over and at least Robin in front of blondie and blondie date ends up watching. This is horrible. I grab oniichan hands and lift them up.

"Hey these boobs are to big!...Where my queen"? Luffy yells and he moves his hand away pretty quickly. Oniichan blushes as I place his hands on my chest. He blushes and pulls back.

"I don't know who you are but I think Robin has bigger breast". I tick but just grunt.

"Sorry". Oniichan mumbles and I walk away. The crowd laughing their asses off and I look out to see Sanji dancing with Nami. Few.

"You are to never to speck of this to anyone". I say to a chuckling Robin. She grin and walk over to Luffy and I end up in front of blondie. Oniichan gets blondie date.

"Ok lets see how well you know your date ass"! I groin and turn around. This is so wrong. Blondie waits no time and squeezes my ass hard then slaps me. I yelp and turn around at the offender.

"Defiantly not. My date like that". I rub my sore ass and glare at blondie. She just grinning. I look over and Luffy frowns as he crosses his arms.

"Hmm…..Sachi has a softer ass". Luffy mumbles. Wow I had no idea he knew my body so much. I rush over to Luffy before anyone can get to him. Robin made it to oniichan and Blondie made it to her date.

"Ok the last round. The only way for the straw hat guy to loose tie with green hair guy is to get the next one wrong. How well do you know your partner…kiss"! I look over and there a slight shade of pink on both Robin and Oniichan face. Robin leans forward but oniichan puts his hand to his face.

"Sorry but I won't kiss anyone. No way". Robin pulls back with a chuckle.

"That's fine with me swordsman-san. Thanks for playing with me". Oniichan lifts his mask and I grin. Oh well. Oniichan will have his first kiss eventually. I lean forward and kiss Luffy sweetly. I can feel him push back as he stands up and his hands wrap around my hips. Our lips never leave each other and I let my hands go through his hair. That my Luffy hair. We pull away and the crowd cheers.

"Shishishi! There my queen"! I chuckle as I take off Luffy mask. He looks down at me grinning and the crowd cheering.

"We have this year winner! Congratulation! You can pick up your prize here tomorrow morning. We have our riddle king and queen people! Pleas enjoy the rest of your evening"! The crowd continue to cheer and I look over at blondie. She gets off the stage and I follow behind her. We make it the back yard and their a pool with white lily floating on top. So pretty!

"You can't run away. I won fair and square now pay up". I say as Blondie stops and glares at me.

"What do you want wasabi"!? She growls at me and I cross my arms.

"I want you to stop making fun of my hair, apologies for all these years and give me all the valuables you have on you and your ship"! I watch she clench her hands as she moves in front of me. I can hear the sad violin play from inside. She pushes me.

"Fine"! She pushes me again and without realizing it she is pushing me closer to the pool.

"I am sooo sorry for making fun of you all those years but I fucking hate you for being so happy"! She yells and pushes me again.

"What"? I ask as she pushes me once again. She pretty weak but I am letting her move me back.

"I fucking hate that you had such a oniisan to watch over you. Mine was born later and I was left all alone. I hated you for being so fucking happy! I hate seeing you become so strong! I hate…". She stops pushing me and my feet at the edge of the pool. In a second she pulls out a pistol and aims at my chest.

"I hate you for becoming happy. Now die so I can finally become happy"! I blink as I have nowhere to move and the gun shot echo over the empty yard. The bullet rips through my chest and I fall into the pool. My mask falls into the grass as I fall. I watch Blondie grin become sadistic. The water surrounds me and I heal myself just enough so water won't enter my lungs or cavity. I sink as water does still enter me through the left over hole. Not like I can move right now anyway. My chest burns as bubbles leave my mouth. Just great! What a great way to end a vacation! I look back at all the times she hurt my feelings and all I can remember is her smile. I have no idea where all that hate shit came from. I wait and enjoy the water around me. I look up and see people looking down at me. Well a little help would be nice! More bubbles leave my mouth and I hear yelling above me. Great no one brave enough to save me. What an island! I watch as more bubble float to the surface. Dame almost out of air. Suddenly their yelling and a splash. I watch as someone grabs me and lifts me to the surface. I wait no time coughing and gulping down air.

"Imouto are you ok"? I look up at oniichan weakly. Luffy grabs me out of the pool and his hand on my chest. Towels are thrown at us. Like I think five literally are thrown at us.

"Dry me off. I have lots of energy to heal myself". I say quietly and Luffy and Nami wait no time in drying me off. Oniichan at my side and drys my hair.

"You know you have really shitty luck". He grumbles and I can feel my strength come back.

"I know". I close my eyes and heal the rest of my wound up.

"All heal". I grin. I stand up and people aww at me.

"Should we get you to a hospital"? One of the workers ask me and I shake my head.

"My devil fruit heal me. I am all good". Chopper at my feet looking up at me. I go to my knee and he looks and nod at my bullet hole scar.

"You are fine but take it easy". I nod to Chopper and groan as my dress sticks to me.

"I'm going back to our ship to take a hot bath and get out of my dress". I walk back inside and Luffy pulls me into his warm side.

"This party no fun. Let's go". Luffy walk out and everyone with us. In the distance I hear Blondie scream as the guards of the island take her somewhere. Hopefully to take her off this island. She has a few screws loos. We walk back to the ship and I walk straight to my room. I grab my Pj and shiver. Dam so fucking cold. At least this island was still fun most of the time. I grin and walk into the bathroom only to be push against the wall. I blink as Luffy looking at me with a frown and his hands are beside me.

"Why do you keep getting hurt"? He ask me as I hear the door click signalling it lock.

"I don't know. Ask destiny or death. I have no…". I never finish as his lips are on mine. He pulls away.

"Just stop getting hurt". Luffy kisses me again and I shiver from the cold. I throw my Pj to the side not really caring where they land.

…... Rating M…...

He pulls away and puts his hat on the door handle. He drags me under the shower and turns it on. He waits no time in kissing me again as warm water sprays us. His hand lifts the bottom of my dress and slides my panty down. I keep kissing him and enjoy how our tongue collide. I groan into his mouth as I slide the suit off his shoulders and throw it to the side. His hands push my dress down and I bight his lip as he squeezes me gently. He pulls back and I breath deeply.

"These are the breast I love the most". He groans as he kisses down my neck sweetly and his hands grab my ass gently.

"And this is the ass I like to look at". I blush at the new info. He looks at my ass? I whimper as he latches onto one breast and my hand go through his soft hair.

"Hmmm…This is the hair I love so much and your gentle hands". I hitch as his hand moves up my thigh only to stroke my ass softly. Teas. I can feel myself build up as his mouth moves to the other un-love breast. My hands go to his shoulder as he unzips the back. His hands pull my dress down all the way and it falls to the floor. Luffy stand up and kisses me. He bights my lower lip as I allow my hands to undress him. We just kiss each other under the running water. He grabs my thigh and lifts me up.I wrap my legs around his hips and my hands go around his neck as he fills me. Man I love him. I love him so much. Luffy kisses down my neck and I watch as he kiss my scar. I look at my ring and smile as I moan out his name.

"Luffy god. I love you". I put my head on his shoulder and hold my moan as the others are getting ready for bed. I don't need them knowing what we are doing. I feel the cool wall on my back as he go harder and faster. Luffy kisses me to hide his own groan. I can feel his chest vibrate under my fingertips. I hitch as I fall into bliss. We breathe heavily and Luffy holds me closer.

"I love you too". Luffy mumbles as he pulls away. We blush as we wash away the evidence. Luffy gently wash my hair. I hum as his hand scratches my scup. I wash the soap away and wash Luffy hair. Who knows when the last time he wash his? We wash each other and enjoy each other company. I stop the running water.

-End of M-

I dry off and get into my Pj. Luffy does the same…Well his Pj is his shorts but all good. I dry his hair and then mine. No one outside. Good. I open the door and we walk out. I wish he can sleep beside me. I bight my lip and grab his hand.

"Want to sleep in my hammock"? Luffy looks at me grinning. I nod and I follow him to the boy cabin. What the hell! Everyone knows we are dating now. I can deal with the ranting in the morning. Luffy go down first and grins up at me as I climb down. I look around and everyone pass out smiling. Luffy go on his bunk and I carefully get in without waking oniichan who right under us. Luffy places his blanket over us and I wait no time using his chest as a pillow. Who knew rubber is so comfy. I close my eyes and listen to his calming heartbeat.

"Night". Luffy mumbles and I grin.

"Night". I mumble as I go into my happy dream land for once.

To be continue…..

Hey guys! I know this chapter Luffy like supper OOC! Like a lot but he was sweet! Ace is gone! He will be back in the far far future. So for the vote I have 1 for law before Skypiea and 2 for after. That what happening. I plan on adding him before water 7. Just before! So now...On wards to Skypiea! Back to the main story! Eneru coming up and Sachi going to kicking ass. I mean she knows both haki! So to them she know mantra! I know so excited! So lets do comment corner:

peace486: So ya I hope you like it. I think it a good way to say goodbye. Anyway sorry if there was not enough Ace but there will be more eventually! Ya so onward to Skypiea!

Mimzy94: I did do lots of research! I wanted to find the perfect ones! So ya! I think it awesome that she stand up for herself. Sometimes I wish I could tell my younger self to stand up. But I can't talk to pass me but I am better now! I can stand up but I still feel small. Anyway the dress idea I got from a song. Here the link if you want to see what it actually looks like: watch?v=Fn_RtiG3QyI Just wait a few seconds to pass the black and white section. Thank you and I look forward to your review.

PuddyKatz: She totally kicks that bitch ass! Only to end up getting shot. I know I am bad but oh well. She does end up going to jail...(Imperial down) Wahahaha! Anyway I always wonder if Brook can see the dead. I mean he can keep it a secret and he talk to them for fun or cnt. Has not cross my mind but I will now though. As for the story line. We are going back on tract. I hope you like this chapter eve though Luffy was hugely OOC! Let me know what you think:)

So we are moving back on track readers! Anyway I would love to hear from my non reviewers. Pleas write to me! Pleas! Anyway One piece go to Oda and happy reading!


	46. It not easy to mend a broken heart

It not easy to mend a broken heart. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS SACHI DOING SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU"! I groan as Sanji screams at us. I try to dig my head deeper into Luffy soft chest.

"Why can't she? She my queen. Don't king and queen sleep next to each other"? Luffy so sweet. Ahh beautiful sleep.

"WHAT?! IMOUTO GET YOUR ASS OF THE MEN ROOM"! I groan as I really don't want to.

"Sleepy". I murmur into Luffy chest. I hear Chopper and Usopp groan as they get out of their own hammock. Does not mean I have to.

"YOU HAVE THREE SECOUNDS! ONE…..TWO….". Dam he counting. Last time I did not listen he grab a pale and dump sea water all over me. I do not want to get up that way.

"FINE FOR FUCK SAKES! I'M UP"! I kiss Luffy quickly on the lips and get out of his hammock.

"WHAT THE FUCK WITH ALL THE SHOUTING! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME BEUTTY SLEEP AROUND HERE"! Nami screams from above deck. I climb up and glair at the rising sun. Still to fucking early. Nami arms are cross and one eyebrow is raise at me.

"Ya Ya. I slept beside Luffy last night and he is an amazing pillow. Sanji-kun started it". I yawn as I follow Nami back to the girl room. Fuck it. Sanji can cook on his own. I need a private room for just Luffy and I to sleep in. I fall on my bed and pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I actually almost fall on Robin who sleeping beside me. I am sure hours pass by as I finally get up with a yawn. I sit up and Robin reading her book and I sense Nami on deck. Hmmm. I notice Olvia jacket over Robin shoulder. Ok time to get this over with.

"Robin-chan". Robin hums as she turns the page. I move the blankets aside and walk over to her. I place my hand on her book and she looks up with me with a raise eyebrow.

"Had fun with captain-san last night"? I grin as Olvia looks at me with a smile.

" Trust me when it was amazing but that not the point why I stop you from reading. I need you to meet the soul on the ship. It the only way they can move on. They need to ask you something very important". Robin closes her book and gives me the jacket.

"Whoever this wondering soul is I would like to ask them a few question myself. Now how am I to meet them"? I grin as I look up at Olvia with a nod.

"She going to borrow my body for a bit. Once she done come find me. I am sure this will be private matter". Robin and Olvia nod at the same time. I go to the door and put up the do not disturbed sign. I made the sign after Sanji walk in on Nami and I changing. Could have fucking knock.

"Ready"? I ask them both. Olvia grins and floats into me as I float out.

"Sachi"? Robin ask and I watch as my body looks at Robin. I float out of the room because that not my place to be. I float up on deck and Merry joins my side.

"Morning Sachi-chan"! I grin and wave back.

"Morning". I look around and Sanji in the kitchen, Luffy on the figure head, Nami checking the log pose, and Usopp sitting at the back of the ship working on a weapon or my holder for my saia. I float on to the deck and Oniichan lifting weights angrily. Wow is he still piss that I slept beside Luffy last night. I stay silent as a warm feeling comes over me. It like when I was with Rebecca and Aria…and a few of the other sorta cool. I watch as that stupid black circle forms on deck. Seriously! Now. That stupid ass demon… Agares I believe is his name was forms on deck. Everyone still doing their bisness with no care in the world. I float down in front of him.

"What interesting events. I had no idea you died! I can tell Olvia still here but since you are here I will take you with me then come back for her". I go to cut my hand but no ring. Dam it! I don't want to talk to him when I am around the crew. I need to give Robin and Olvia time. I turn to him and spank my ass. I stick out my tongue and fly as quick as I can out to sea.

"Why you"! Agares follows after me as his sickle forms in his hand. Just great.

"You know Olvia going to move on in a few minutes and I am going to go back to my body. You are not going to win today". I dodge the sickle and fly around. He waits no time in flying after me. I dodge every throw. My haki getting so much better.

"Stop moving so I can take you to my dad"! We go at it for a while. Me easily dodging him. Last time I remember this being harder. Suddenly Olvia floats on deck and I wave to her.

"Thanks for everything Sachi! I owe you one"! I grin and Agares growls behind me.

"No! God dam it! You are coming with me. I will not go back empty handed"! I watch Olvia disappear and I fly to my room. Sadly the chain wraps around my ankle.

"Got ya"! I hiss as a mix of blood lust and burning pain go through me. My nakama turn towards me.

"Sachi-nee are you a soul again because if you are then you are in deep shit"! Oniichan yells and I watch Merry ram right into the demon side! Score! I float to my room and see my sleeping body in Robin arms. I go in and yawn as sleep wash over me.

"So everything go ok with your mama"? I ask as I get out of her arms. To my surprise she wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my shoulder.

"Thank you. I never….I never thought I would get to say goodbye". I smile tiredly and hug her back.

"No problem. She really loves you". I say as my ankle burns. I guess I am wearing long pants. Robin nods and sniffs. I start to nod off.

"Robin-chan I am going back to bed…Pleas tell the other that if they wake me…bad things will happen". Robin chuckles and helps me into bed. Like that I am out like a light. Someone walks into my room and crawls under my sheet. Smells like meat….Luffy! I wait no time in cuddling into that person side and enjoy his company.

"AGAIN SLEEPING WITH SACHI! LUFFY GET OUT"! Oh god Sanji stop yelling! I groan and sit up rubbing my eye. I am sure my hair looks like a mess and my shirt looks like it leaning on wide side. I yawn still feeling a tiny tiered but not enough to sleep. Luffy sits up and frowns. I look over and grin at my breakfast. My parfait! Yaa. I waste no time leaning over and grabbing the yummy breakfast off Sanji platter.

"Cute". Sanji and Luffy mumble together only for Luffy hand to go protectively around my waist. I grin and moan at my desert.

"Delicious as always Sanji-kun"! I eat away and Sanji grins.

"Only for you my sweet Rose"! Luffy growls and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"Cram it rubber for brains! We are leaving so we can give Sachi-swan some privacy"! With that said Sanji grab Luffy collar and drag him out. Luffy protest as he grabs the door. I watch as his arms stretch and fling back to his body with a frown. I hear a crash and swearing from inside the storage room. Ahhh a normal day for us straw hats. I finish and change into jeans and a bikini top with a t-shirt. I grin as I walk outside still munching away. The sun nice and Luffy sulking on the figure head. I walk up to him and place my empty cup on the table before joining him. I sit in front of him and lean into his chest.

"Ahhh why did they do that! I like sleeping next to you". Luffy whines and I look up at him.

"Because they don't want us to do the naughty". I grin and Luffy chuckles as he leans forward.

"I like the naughty with you though it does make me hungry"! I chuckle lightly and we gently kiss. He sits up and we look out to sea. Now would be a good time to train my busoshoku haki. I sit in my meditation stance and breathe in and out deeply and slowly. I feel that power flow and grab it. I open my eyes and watch as it coats my whole arm black. Wow I really am getting better. I grin and hold it.

"WOW! How is your arm black like that"? Luffy aw as I throw a few jabs. Sweet!

"This is busoshuko haki! It helps me fight stronger foes. Watch"! I gently pinch Luffy cheek.

"Oww that….hurt. Oh my god that hurt"! Luffy looks at my hands and I can't hold it anymore. They go back to being normal.

"How you do that?! I'm made of rubber! That not supposed to hurt me"! Before I can answer his question stuff started falling out of the sky.

"Rain"? Oniichan mumbles.

"It not… rain"! Sanji mumbles as we all look up.

"Hail"? Usopp ask and my eyes widen as a ship is somehow falling on top of us. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Holly shit it a ship"! I scream as the ship hits the sea creating giant waves. I grab Luffy since he the closes thing to me and he grabs me with one arm. His other attaches to the mast and we go flying towards it. I hold on Luffy tighter as I swear my heart about to leap out of my chest. I hate when he does that.

"Hang on! Hold on to the ship"! Oniichan screams over the falling debris. I look around and Merry shaking as she looking up at the sky. I put my hand out and she waits no time cuddling into my side. No one really notice because they are trying not to fly off the ship.

"What?! What is it"?! Nami right below us screaming her head off holding on the mast for dear life. I don't blame her either. My one free hand hold Luffy arm tightly even though he wrap around me three times. I watch as Usopp and Chopper go flying around the ship.

"Dream! This must be a dream"! Usopp smiling like crazy. How the hell is this a dream?

"Good! Onl". Chopper never finishes as he bashes heads with Usopp. Ouch but oniichan did warn them to grab onto something.

"Hey! More stuff is falling"! Sanji warns us as Merry cries in my neck harder. Shit this crap must be hurting her!

"Turn the rudder! The rudder"! Nami orders at Oniichan since he the closes to the door. I let go off Luffy and I trust him not to drop me.

"No way! That won't work in these waters"! Oniichan yells as another wave splashes water on deck. Now not the time to argue.

"Luffy protect the ship! There is no way it can take anymore"! Sanji orders and I go to bight my hand but Luffy decides to grab my hand. He place it at my side and I can't move it. What the hell! I try to get my hand away but I can't.

"Luffy let me go"! I try to stretch my hand away but I can't.

"Don't even think about it Sachi. Hm…? Usopp"? Luffy says as he blinks at Usopp in confusion. I continue to try to pull my hand to my mouth but to no avail. I look over and Usopp fucking meditating at a time like this.

"Cast aside your worries….Calmly close your eyes….When you open your eyes, a quite morning lies before you…". I watch as a skeleton is slowly falling toward Usopp as he opens his eyes to look into the skulls. So cool!

"Ahhhhhhh! Bones"! I watch Usopp throw it to Nami! I guess I have no choice. I coat my hand in black armor and pinch Luffy hand hard. Luffy unwraps his hands around me and I fall on deck.

"It will be okay Merry-chan". I whisper as I bight my hand. I really have to make sure I have my rings on me.

"You idiot! Don't throw it this way"! Nami cringe as the skeleton coming her way. I lift my hand up and grin.

"Ketsueki ketsueki shīrudo(Blood Blood shield)". My blood flies to the sky and covers the ship in a shadow. The crap falling from the sky bounces off my shield and sinks into the ocean. The waves finally calm down and I throw my blood over bored with a smile. Luffy frowning as he looks up at the sky.

"Why the heck did a ship fall from the sky? Also Sachi why the hell did you do that! I told you not to use your powers unless it an emergency"! Luffy glaring at me and I cross my arms as I glare back. I am done! Chopper and Usopp are hugging each other shaking for dear life.

"Listen here Luffy! I am done with you telling me I can't use my powers. I have had them since I was seven for fuck sake. You cannot continue to tell me not to use them"! I glare and Luffy glares back.

"I can because I care about you and it dangerous for you to use your powers and I am the captain. I am ordering you not to"! Luffy yells back and I stomp towards him.

"I can fucking take care of myself. I know my limitation and do not need you to keep looking after me! I am a grown women for fuck sake's and have been keeping care of myself for a long time. You cannot tell me not to use my powers"! I yell back and I watch Luffy grab his hair in frustration. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see everyone back up a bit and oniichan glaring at Luffy to shut up.

"Why can't you just listen to me?! I am the captain and I know what best for you so listen to me". I clench my teeth as unconsciously my eyes go black and the writing shows along the side of my body. He going way too far.

"No you don't know what best for me. My powers are a part of me and I know my limitation. I go pass them for the safety of you and this crew"! Luffy hands clench and I can see the way his teeth are grinding together.

"For fuck sucks! You are so…Fine! I am done looking out for you! You are such a pain in my ass that I wish I never ask you to be my pirate queen"! Luffy screams and like that my anger vanishes. I blink as his words echo in my head and all of a sudden the ring on my finger burning me more than my ankle is. I look down at my ring and take it off. I can't wear it. Luffy arms are cross with his cheeks puff out. I grab his hand and place the ring in his hand. He blinks as he looks down at the ring then back up at me with wide eyes.

"If that the way you truly feel then I am so sorry for hurting you in anyway. If you will excuse me I am going to go on watch". I turn away from Luffy and I can already feel my eyes burning. I climb up to the crow's nest and sit down hidden from everyone. I put my arm over my eyes as I hold back myself from crying. My body quivers as I cry silently to the man I lost. I can feel the death ora nii-nii giving Luffy.

"Luffy…You have one second to run for your life before I gut you alive"! I shake as oniichan pulls out his swords.

"Don't! It not his fault. Leave him alone"! I yell and I am pretty proud of myself for my voice not to crack. I feel nii-nii climb up to join me. He waits no time with sitting beside me and I hide my face into his chest. He pats my head as I let my tears fall.

"Just stay with me nii-nii". I whisper to him.

"Always". Oniichan stays by my side as Luffy and Usopp go explore the slowly sinking ship.

"Guys we have a problem…..Our log pose is pointing up"! What? I sit up and wipe my eyes away. I look over and Nami right. The needle pointing up. I wipe my eyes and look at nii-nii.

"How do I look"? I ask and he give me like crap look. My chest may hurt but I am still the strategist of this crew. I still come up with plans. I give him the you are the best look with a sad smile. We climb down together and I walk over to help Robin put Mr. skeleton back to condition.

"The reason it pointing up is because it updated to an island with a stronger magnetism. It means there an island in the sky". I nod beside Robin.

"She right you know". I look over as Luffy explores the wreckage. I wonder what secrets it hiding. Luffy looks pretty piss still but Usopp trying to cheer him up. He looks at me and opens his mouth but closes it as he jumps from one broken piece to the next. Does he not even care?

"Wow. Sachi-chan you know Luffy didn't really mean what he said. He just being stupid right now". Nami walks over and gives me a gentle hug. I hug her back and I can feel my tears come back. No stop it! No tears allowed!

"Thanks but he should have never said that. Until he apologies properly I won't talk to him". Nami smiles in understanding. I watch Robin open up the coffin and the rest of Mr. Skeleton and his skull in it.

"Why did they open up the coffin"? I look over at Chopper as he hiding the wrong way. I am surprise he does not want to take a look. I mean he is a doctor after all. I watch as Robin shapes the skull slowly back together as I hand her the skull bone pieces. She smiles at me softly in thanks as the man is showing us who he was.

"Can you learn something from that"? Nii-nii ask and I look up at him…I look over and Sanji smoking away with a mysterious smile…Why didn't he attack Luffy? If anything I thought he would kill him the most.

"Don't know. Sachi pass me the next frontal bone pleas". I nod as I pick up with my tweezers and hand the piece to Robin. I watch as the next piece fits nicely.

"You both have strange interest". Nami mutters hiding like Chopper but the proper way. I shrug my shoulders. I love bones and muscle….Actually anything to do with the human body I love it all!

"A pretty women and a strange interest….That just makes you lady's more sexy". Oh Sanji. I could not help but smile a bit. I give Robin the last reaming piece and she gently places the skull back together. I gently grab it from her hand and turn the skull around in my hand. The bones are so ruff yet they have this smoothness to it that possible. I aww as there are holes in the top of his skull. Now where have I read this? Sanji bends beside me as he gets a closer look at the skull.

"These holes are man-made". Robin murmurs. Hmm…..

"I see…then this guy was pierced there and died, huh"? No way. The way the holes were made are to smooth. If he did die from a pierce skull then they would be uneven and chip.

"No, these are indicated from medical treatment. It's craterization, isn't it, doctor"? I know that sounded familiar. I grab the skull gently and show Chopper the holes.

"Yeah, in the past , they made holes in the skull to remove brain tumors. But that medical technology from a very long time ago". Chopper says while still hiding. I look into the skulls eyes with a sad smile. Poor guy had brain tumors…..possibly.

"I think that was done maybe 200 years ago. Right Robin"? I look at her and she nods.

"That right. It been at least 200 years since he died. I would say he was in his early 30. He fell sick while traveling on the sea and died. The reason his teeth stayed in such good condition compare to his other bones is because tar was rub into them. This custom is characteristic of some area in the South Blue. So considering history, that was a ship for an exploration party from the past". Wow. That really cool. Poor guy. Robin up a book and I look over and there the picture of the ship.

"Here it is. The of Briss, a kingdom in the South Blue. It set sail 208 years ago". I look over at the slowly sinking ship. Wow so much history.

"That the same ship that fell". Nami right.

"Come to think of it, it has the same symbol". Oniichan and I say together. I mean it true and since it that old I wonder if I can add money to my collection?

"This ship probably wonder in the sky for 200 years". Robin eyes continue to scan her book.

"You can tell all that by looking at bones"? Nami now behind me rather then hide.

"Dead people may not speak, but they do hold information. If this ship was an exploration party then, it should still hold records and evidence". Robin closes her book and looks up at Nami. I look with her at the almost diapered ship. Merry smiling at the sinking ship. I raise an eyebrow at her and she looks at me.

"That ship had lots of adventures and the people who sailed along with her kept her very clean. She move on very happy a long time ago" I blink at this new information. So all ships have spirits but I can't see them all. Only Merry. I nod to her as Nami screaming at Luffy.

"Luffy what the hell are you doing"? I look over and he flaring in the water. I go to walk over but stop myself. His words are still there and I look away hugging myself. Sanji lightly smiles at me as he stands closer to me. I look at him with a sad smile and he smiles a little back at me. At least he not smoking. My stomach turns as Luffy and Usopp land in deck.

"Hey, mina! I did it! I found something incredible! Look at this"! Luffy panting thru each word soaking wet as he opens up a map.

"A map of sky island"! I aw as the map look like a moon with the bottom curved up. That so cool. I look away as Luffy eyes land on mine. I don't want to see him right now. Sanji stands just a bit forward and I can feel Luffy eyes glaring at him. Why? I don't get it!

"Skypiea? Does this mean there really an island in the sky"? Nami holds the map so she can read it. Luffy and Usopp hold arms as they do the can can while Chopper sits on their link arms. They are grinning like no tomorrow. How can he be so happy? My stomach turns hearing his laugh. I rub my eyes to stop the tears. It not fair. He should be upset too!

"Alright! The sky island exist! It a dream island! Ain't you excited Sachi"? Luffy yells but I don't answer him. I don't want to talk to him. My heart still hurts. Luffy lets go of Usopp and frowns. He takes a step closer to me but I step back. Nami blocks his path with a frown.

"Luffy, Sachi-chan not in the mood right now to talk to you. Especially what you said to her. So back up and give her space. Also…Don't get so carried away! This only means it might be possible". Thanks Nami. She looks at me with a grin and I nod in thanks. Usopp and Chopper frown but Luffy eyes widen, frowns, and looks like a kick puppy.

"Sachi-chan I am sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and…". I open my mouth but shake my head. He will have to do better then that. Oniichan thankfully puts his hand up and tells Luffy to stop talking.

"Luffy I warn you that you ever hurt my imouto I would gut you. I am very close to doing so but she stopping me. You should be grateful she so nice. If you open your mouth one more god dame time then I will do it. So shut up and leave her alone". Oniichan glares at Luffy and he shuts him mouth and nods slowly.

"Right now we can't move forward so we need more information, as Robin said! If a huge ship like that really went to the sky then there defiantly a way for our ship to get there. Let's somehow pull out whatever records remain on the ship". Nami looks at all of us and I agree with her 100%.

"But the ship has sunk". Usopp arms are cross as he informs us the truth. He is right. How are we going to get info?

"Then we will salvage it"! Nami grins and Usopp and Luffy get a net and fishing rods.

"As if"! Oniichan yells.

"I have just the thing for this"! I watch Usopp run into his mad shift work area. Aka the storage room and comes out with…Barrels with tubes connecting to the top, a glass window, and gloves? He runs in and out and the last thing that comes out is a machine that connected to al l the tubing. There are three barrels like the first one. Luffy, Sanji, and Oniichan put them on. I wish I could go but if Luffy going then I don't want to go.

"Well, Well…You really make us do reckless things". Luffy grinning as he has an extra barrel attach since he a devil fruit. I giggle a little even if it hurts. It just Oniichan looks so funny.

"Don't worry Nami-swan I will find a clue to Sky Island for you. Sachi-chwan I will find a pretty jewel just for you"! Sanji coo with little heart somehow floating above the barrel. How does he do that?

"You do that Sanji-kun"! Nami says grinning.

"Umm…Usopp-kun I don't doubt your work but….is this even safe"? I turn to him and he just grins.

"Worry not! There are no defects in my design"! I watch as birds swoop down to and a big ass fish jump out of the water and eats one….

"Well I wish you boys luck"! I beam as Nami nods.

"Same! Don't come back until you find something"! Nami grins. On the other hand Usopp and Chopper are gawking at the sea. I grab a seat beside Robin who the most come out of us all. The guys jump over and splash into the sea sinking out of my sight. Chopper in heavy point controlling the speed of how fast the sink.

"This is Chopper! Pleas respond"! I look at the horns sticking out of each tube so we can communicate with them. I hold my breath as I wait for a response.

"This is Luffy. There are a tone of monsters down here". I let it go realizing that they can hear us just fine and we can hear them.

"Is this a giant sea king nest"? Oniichan voice come out of the middle horn. I sorta feel sorry for the sea kings.

"This is Sanji. Whoa! They look this way"! Yup poor sea kings. Everyone fine and I wait.

"I'm going to go make a quick snack. You guys want anything"? I get up and walk to the kitchen.

"Oh I want something"! Chopper turns to me as he holds onto the leaver.

"Me too"! Usopp continue to pump air to the boys.

"Hmm…I can go for something small". Robin smiles up at me and Nami grins.

"Oh! I want a snack too"! Luffy laughs through the horn and I bight my lip and rub my eyes.

"Shut it! You don't deserve Sachi-swan food"! Sanji yells and I watch the tubs start to swing…That not good.

"I will make everyone something. Give me a few minutes". I walk into the kitchen as the swinging stop. I don't need them drowning. Now what will I make? I look at the avocado in the bowl. I bend down and open my cuber to pull out my cooking book. I look through my pages and smile at the recipe. I will make easy guacamole. I quickly read through the book to see what I need. Since it makes enough for 4 I should triple the recipe since Luffy…Dam. I shake my head and rub the tears away… It hurts so much. My chest tightens and I quickly grab all my ingredients. I start cutting up my onion just like Sanji taught me. I can't help but slam my knife down with each slice. I grab the blender and put the onion, lime, salt, garlic, and a little jalapeno pepper. I let the blender mix as I sense a boat nearby. I don' hear them call for my help so everything must be fine. Now that it all mix up I put our three ripe avocado in the blender and let it rip! I grab a big bowl and place the chips that Sanji made yesterday. I grab another bowl and stop the blender. I poor the smooth mix and taste it. It good. I grab them both and walk out to join them. I aww at the adorable monkey ship! I smile as I place the snack on the free table and dip in as I walk over to Usopp and Nami. They look nervous as they wave to an…adorable monkey.

"Ahhhhh who the adorable monkey"? I yell at the monkey rubs his head and blushes.

"You talking about me. That so sweet of you. I am Masira the salvage master. Whokk". Aww. He a guy but look like a monkey in Orange cloth. I don't remember what it called. Anyway.

"Guys the snack on the table". Robin already munching away with a slight smile.

"This is quite good". I smile at Robin. Happy she like it. I take Usopp spot and pump air into the tubes. Nami and Usopp munch away as poor Chopper looking at the food with drool. Robin giggle as she takes another bight and takes over Chopper spot. We watch as the monkey human yells at his men to get to work.

"Alright guys! Set the cradle so we can start salvaging"! I watch as his en in actual metal suits jump into the water.

"I wonder if he doing this over pried"? Usopp mumbles as he bights into another chip. I am happy they like it. Actually I am happy I can make food that not poisonous. I remember oniichan eating my muffin once and he ended up in the bathroom all night.

"Their trying to give us a show I guess…". Nami mumbles as she walks over to us.

"What going on…"? Luffy voice rings through the air and my chest tightens. My ankle a bit sore from pumping and having that black chains wrap around them earlier. I cover oniichan and Sanji horn as Nami covers Luffy.

"Usopp can you take over"? I ask and he nods as I move to the side. I smile at the monkey while Nami looks nervous.

"What that monkey? What that Monkey for"? Usopp points to the front of the ship and there is a monkey holding cymbals. Adorable. I aww as the monkey man grins.

"Oh that one? Whokk. You have discerning eyes. Your right. This is no ordinary prow. Launch Barco-prow"! Monkey man grins. I watch as his men work and the monkey moves towards the Ocean. Aww. It has blue mittens and a tail.

"Amazing"! Chopper awws as he takes over Robin place.

"That so cool"! Usopp gawks and I grin.

"So adorable". I squeal feeling a little better. Nami looks at us like we are crazy.

"What is"? I look at her as I point to the monkey that sinks below the sea.

"That adorable monkey". I coo as I look back at her. Nami just rolls her eyes and I can hear Robin giggle behind us.

"Alright! I am going to start blowing air"! I look back at monkey man as he takes a deep breath. Holly shit is he going to do what I think he doing?

"No way…Is he going to blow air into that a lift the ship"? Nami gawks and I watch him blow into the tube.

"No way". I mumble. He really did it!

"Ahh. There someone attacking us in the ship"! I blink as I look down into the water. Seriously guys?

"How dare they hurt my guys! Who the hell are they"? Monkey man dives into the water angrily and I rub my forehead. My nakama are crazy.

"Seriously guys"? I groan as I watch a hug shadow of some type of animal swims beneath us.

"There…something down there"? Usopp stutters as the shadow swims to the surface. A giant turtle emerge. Everyone gawks as my eyes turns to hearts. I run and jump on Merry figure head.

"Aww you are so adorable! I am calling you Munchy"! I jump and Nami looks at me.

"Are you crazy? You don't name a turtle like that"! Nami screams. Robin walks forward.

"Hey…Where they eaten by Munchy"? Ronbin gawks as the turtle big blue eyes look at me. No

"Oniichan! Munchy you spit out Oniichan right now"! I scream as the turtle head turns to me. He swims closer and he looking right at me.

"Nooo! Pleas don't eat us next"! Usopp crying as he holding Nami. I glare at Munchy and he stomps munching.

"Open your mouth Munchy-kun right now"! Munchy blinks then opens his wide mouth and sticks his tongue out. I look at the crush ship. I can feel every one gawking at me.

"It always amazing how animals listen to her". Nami mumbles as I don't sense them in there. Oh no are they dead! I wait no time and jump into the the broken wood.

"Ahhh! Sachi get out of the turtle mouth"! Nami screams as I throw ruble around frantically looking for anything green.

"Nii-nii you there? Sanji! Luffy! Where are you"? I scream as I continue to throw wood around frantically. Munchy continue to stick out his tongue as I find no evidence of them. That good I guess. I jump back on the ship and Munchy closes his mouth. Nami waits no time punching me on the head.

"Are you stupid? You just jump into that turtle mouth"! Nami screams at me and I rub my sore head.

"I wanted to check if they were in there. I did not find anything so they must be somewhere else". I cringe. Man Nami has an amazing punch. Suddenly the sky darkens and I look up gawking. The sun gone.

"It night time"? Chopper rubs his eyes as I look at Nami as she reads her pocket watch.

"It can't be. It not even that late". Nami mumbles as she look closer at the time.

"Then what going on? Zoro! Sanji! Luffy"! Usopp screams and I let my hands go through my hair. This is not good!

"How ominous…This sudden night is a sign that monsters will appear" A guy from monkey man crew screams. Monsters? That cool! Suddenly I watch Luffy body fly onto the ship with a bag. Nami runs over and starts slapping him in the face.

"Luffy? What happen? Are you dead"?! Nami continues to slap his face. My stomach turns and I let my eyes turn red as I watch as his heart pumps blood through his body. There no water in his lungs... My eyes go back and I look away as my stomach turns. I watch as nii-nii and Sanji land on the ship. I wait no time and hug oniichan.

"Thank god you are ok! I was worried when Munchy started eating the ship and you guys were still inside"! Oniichan grins as he pats my head. I stand back and I watch as he raises his eyebrow.

"Who Munchy"? Sanji ask as he grins at me. I point to the turtle and they gawk at him.

"It amazing that you guys can escape from the turtle mouth"! The guys keep gawking.

"Munchy what wrong"?! I ask. The turtle eyes are wide and I follow his line of sight to see what he looking at.

"Hey? What going on"? Luffy ask and I continue to look at what Munchy looking at wide eyes. I sense oniichan running to grab the rope to the sails.

"Luffy! Give me a hand! We are going to set sail"! Oniichan orders just as I sense someone else jump onto our ship.

"Hold it right there you punks. Give me back my treasure"! Oh it monkey man. My body starts to shake a bit.

"Treasure? There was treasure"! Nami hands are clap together as Luffy grinning like a mad man.

"Hahah! Yeah! There were lots"! Oh I wonder what they found. Sudonally my shaking becomes worse as fear washes over me.

"B-Boss…Behind you". Monkey man crew member yells and I fall on my ass.

"Imouto what wrong"? Oniichan ask. I point into the dark sky.

"Mo-monster". I stutter as my arm shakes. In the sky are three giant shadows. One of them lifting up his spear. Sanji one visible eye is widen, Usopp mouth is almost touching the ground, oniichan is gawking, Luffy and Nami are both wide eyes as well, Chopper is clinging to my leg, and Robin blinking as if to make sure she is seeing that it is actually real.

"Monster"! Luffy and monkey man scream as their eyes pop out of their skull. Everyone waits no time grabbing a oar and rowing as fast as they can. I gawk as we speed through the dark clouds into the safety of the light.

"No way can someone be that big"! Usopp gawks. I look over and watch Sanji light a cigarette. I am almost tempted to have one at this point. Almost.

"Man, the grand line is one mystery after another! Especially today". Sani breaths out smoke as he relaxes against the side of the ship. I don't blame him either.

"We saw galleon fall from the sky". Oniichan points out as I slowly stand up.

"The needle from the log pose is now pointing upwards". Nami looks at her needle and I shake my head. That was fucking scary.

"A weird monkey salvage the ship". Usopp adds as I nod.

"Then a giant turtle ate the ship". Chopper adds in.

"Then night came". Robin hand on her face as her eyes are close breathing in deeply. I look over and Luffy munching on my guacamole. Of course he is.

"And at the end! We saw monsters that were three times bigger then the giants". Luffy gawks as he looks at me.

"What a crazy day". I mumble as I walk away from Luffy sight. My arm hugs my chest as I walk behind the mast.

"Yea those giants even scared me"! Monkey man says and everyone looks at him.

"Beat it"! Oniichan, Luffy, and Sanji kick him as he fly into the sky. I ignore Usopp telling Chopper a bunch of crap as I walk over to the so called treasure. I bend down and admire the old vase and plates they found. I gawk as Luffy walks around in very old armor from head to toe. I look away as he stops to look at me.

"What on earth did you go into the water for? This stuff is all junk! I don't see any clues on how to get to the sky"! Nami chews the boys out as I move a pretty clay vase in my hand. It so pretty. It a light blue with a hummingbird drinking from a flower.

"Like we said. There was nothing down there". Oniichan crosses his arms as I put the vase aside. I continue to move around and grab a cup. I wipe away the muck and smile at the green color. All of a sudden it brakes in my hand. Awww it was so pretty. I throw the broken chips over bored.

"Well…that the truth Nami-san. It was clear that the ship has already been plunder. Or perhaps they had some type of mutiny and they killed each other". Sanji sighs as his hands go into his pocket.

"Then, all the more reason we need information! You see, if we are to go to the sky, then that means what happen to the ship could happen to us! We need information to stay alive and what do you get me? Rusty swords, dishes, and a live octopus! We need stuff like a journal or a sea map"! Nami stomps on all the so called crap. I cringe as her foot starts breaking some of the plates. Luffy walks up to Nami in all his armor glory. She already in a bad mood…Knock him out Nami! Thinking that makes me cringe. I look away as I continue to dig through the so called garbage. Hmm….Anything useful.

"Luffy what that"? Nami ask and I can see the annoyed glint in her eyes. Luffy lifts up the eye piece and you can see how happy he is. Why is he happy? My stomach turns. Maybe Luffy is right. Maybe he really does regret asking me to be his pirate queen. I get up and grab the now empty dishes. I guess I can clean my stuff up.

"Armor". Luffy happiness is crush as she hits him breaking the armor into pieces.

"Oh she broke the armor". Oniichan gawks at Luffy as I walk to the kitchen.

"I got you pretty sea shells Nami-swan". Sanji hands go out as he tries to make her feel better. Those are very pretty sea shells. They remind me of when I use to be able to dive for them. I frown as she walks by all snooty.

"I don't need them you big dummy"! I twitch as I put my dishes down on the counter and rush back outside to Sanji side.

"I think they are pretty. I know they were for Nami-chan…but can I have them"? I ask and Sanji nods as he putts them in my hand. I aww as I twirl one in the sun. I ignore Luffy as he walks up beside me.

"Those are pretty cool! Huh Sachi-chan"? I don't say anything as I pick up a pink one with a smile.

"Actually I have something else I found for you on the ship Sachi-chwan"! Sanji pulls out of his other pocket a tiny golden bell. I aww as I lift it in my hand. It has little dragon design on the side.

"Whoa! Where you find that Sanji"? Luffy ask and Sanji rolls his eyes.

"When I was picking up the shells it was a little buried in the sand". I nod as I swing it and a pure little bell sound came from it. I blink as my body pulse on the inside. What the?

"Wow what a pretty sound". Chopper awes beside me. I nod as I shake it again and the sound ring in the air. With each ping my inside pulse. It small but there. It a warm nice feeling but weird.

"Thank you very much Sanji-kun". I smile up at him and I can hear Luffy groan.

"What…..An eternal pose". Nami says and I look up at her with Robin.

"I took it from that monkey ship…just in case". Robin looks at Nami shaking body. Is Nami ok?

"You are the only one I can trust". Nami cries.

"Oh I take insult to that Nami"! I cry and she just glares at me. What? I am the one having the crappy day! Not her.

"Hey we have an octopus. Let's have takoyaki"! Luffy lifts up the little cutie octy. I look away because that sounds so yummy. O no my dirty dishes. I rush to the kitchen and place my little treasure on the table. I quickly fill the sink.

"Oh Sachi you don't". Sanji starts as he walks in.

"Yes I do! I made the meal and I can clean it up". With that say I wash away and Sanji starts preparing. We do our task in silent.

"Are you ok Sachi"? I look up at Sanji and go back to now drying.

"No I think my heart broke a little right now". With that said I walk outside with my shells and bell in my hand. I walk outside and Sanji follows with the finish dish. He hands it to all the guys and go back into the kitchen. Luffy eats away as he hangs from the railing.

"Jaya….Are we going there"? Luffy ask as he sticks another ball in his mouth.

"That your decision baka"! Nami screams and I ring the bell. There is that pulse again. So weird.

"Ahya! Full rudder to Jaya"! Luffy grins.

"Nami which way is that"? Luffy ask and Nami just sighs.

"Starboard". She mutters. I can see the irritation.

"Ok! Chopper give me a hand". Luffy ask as he walks towards the kitchen.

"Ok"! Chopper runs up to his side. Usopp stops munching on his food as he relies the same thing I am thinking.

"Hey, hold on a sec…If we go to this Jaya place then won't the log pose update there, right? In other words we won't be able to go to sky island". I nod since Usopp right.

"Stop Jaya rudder"! Luffy crosses his arm to make an x. He walks up to Nami angrily.

"Hey Nami! What's the deal"? Nami dose not look all the impress. I'm not either.

"What? You are the one who decided to go to Jaya". Nami just looks bored as Luffy realizes what she said.

"Oh, ya…But I did not think this would happen"! Luffy yells and I rub my head. My chest hurts so I ring my bell. I smile as my body pulse and send a warm tingle in my chest. I can see Sanji beaming as he hand me my takoyaki. I don't really have another hand so I stick my treasure in my pocket. My vase is in the middle of the kitchen table. I can fill it with all the Roses Sanji gives me with every breakfast. I smile as I take a bight. Yummy as always.

"It your fault for not thinking about it. The log pose has always work that way. Right"? Nami says arms cross. I doubt Luffy thinks that far ahead…ever.

"Oh yaa….Listen up. Since I am the captain I decide which way we are going! I wanna go to Sky Island"! Luffy cheers. My eye brow twitch as I munch angrily on my snack.

"So how are we gonna do that"? Nami ask and I have the perfect solution.

"I have the perfect solution Nami-chan. We are going to go to Jaya and ask people around how to get to Sky island. Once we have the info we will leave before the log sets. It should take at least a few hours before it sets so we should have time. What do you think"? I ask as I stuff the last piece in my mouth.

"Shishishi! That a great idea Sachi-chan! Full speed to Jaya"! Luffy cheers and I walk to the kitchen and throw away my garbage. I wish he would stop talking to me like he never said that. I walk outside and Nami nods.

"At least we have a good strategist on our crew". Nami mumbles as I walk to my room. I place my mini treasure on the counter and smile as my shells are so smooth from the salt water. I wish I can go dive again for these. I align my new shells on the reading desk. Perfect.

"Sachi-chan pleas can we talk"? I hitch as Luffy voice comes from my door. I shake my head as I stand up straight.

"Listen! I was mad and said something stupid. Pleas go back to being my queen". I can hear the plead in his voice but it not that easy. You don't say something like that and get forgiven so quickly. I hung my head allowing my hair to cover my tear fill eyes. I quickly walk pass him but he grabs my wrist.

"I'm sorry ok. What do I have to do to make it up to you"? Luffy begs and I try to pull my wrist from his hand but his stupid rubber powers just stretch him. The more his hand holds me the more my heart brakes. I look up and a tear falls down my cheek. Now I know how Ace feels when I broke his heart. It hurts a lot.

"Sachi". Luffy mumbles my name and another tear falls.

"My heart hurts. You hurt me Luffy". I say quietly as I feel my tears fall. Dam I am such a cry baby but it hurts. I continue to try to take my hand back but can't. I hitch as he wraps his whole body around me in a hug. No. Stop it hurts. I try to get away but he just holds me.

"Please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I won't ever say that again. Don't leave me"! Luffy begs and I can see a tear fall down his cheek as he bury his face in my shoulder. I just stand there as I leave my arms hanging by my side.

"Luffy-sama let me go. I need time to think of what you said. Let go of me before you completely shatter my heart". I say as monotone as possible. Luffy stand up and looks into my eyes. He whips my falling tears but more just replaces them.

"You said you would never use sama at the end of my name. Pleas don't". Luffy voice cracks a bit and I try my best to keep my emotion in check. He just can't say stuff like that. It hurts too much. I hate how his warm finger tips still send tingles down my spine.

"Pleas". I beg and Luffy searches my eyes. He bends down and I hate how his hot lips fill me with such heat that I close my crying eyes and kiss back. I hate that he does this too me. I hate it so much. He pulls away and bury me into his chest.

"I love you so much and I am so sorry. Pleas. You can use your powers and not listen to me. I love you so much! So pleas be my pirate queen again. Pleas". Luffy begs as his shoulders shake. I can't help it as I wrap my arms around his chest.

"I love you too but that why it hurt me so much. You can't ever say stuff like that to me ever again or you will truly shatter the rest of my heart. Even if we get mad at each other...Saying that is going way to far. Ok"? I say and I feel Luffy nod. He walks back slightly and lifts my face to his. I look into his regretful eyes and one of his tears fall down my cheek. He wipes it away.

"I promise". Luffy mumbles and he bends down and kisses me softly. It was so soft and I can feel how much he sorry. He really is sorry. I wrap my arms around his neck and our lips get just a bit closer. I pull away and he takes out the ring.

"I'm sorry but I can't wear that. Not yet. Not until I completely forgive you". Luffy nods and put the ring back in his pocket.

"Umm…I am going to read in my room a bit. Can you let me know when we get to Jaya". Luffy nods and kiss my forehead.

"I will". I nod and walk back into my room. I pick up my sketch book and sit against the bed bored. I open to our crew tattoos. Time to draw one for Robin! I quickly draw out the skull and smile. She been with us for a while now. I wonder what will work for her. I think of her purple hat she likes and draws that on the top of the skull. Hmm…..I don't want cross bones. I like her devil fruit so why not I draw four hands coming out of each side. I stick out my tongue as I draw them. I wonder what Jaya like and I hope their a tattoo parlor.

To be continue...

 **So I was going to save the argument for a much latter chapter but I have another idea so I thought why not put it here! I mean Luffy has to watch his words. Remember when he was a kid with Ace? Ya that! For those who have not seen when Luffy a kid...WATCH IT! Anyway so I have the beginning done of the next chapter. I did it not realizing I already at 12 thousand words. I promise you guys that I would never make a stupid long chapter again so here you go. Do you think it to mush? Let me know. Anyway the bell sound important. Hint. Now comment corner:**

PuddyKatz: I give away nothing! As or electric dud he an ass. Also looks like emenem a bit. You know the rapper. Anyway the bell all the hint you get:) Let me now if this chapter jump around a bit to much.

Mimzy94: I always try to make it funny. Actually the beginning suppose to be funny and I hope you thought so too! Hope you like this chapter.

Guest: Hey thank you for the review. Thanks for reading my story for so long:) It nice to hear from you! I look forward to your next review whoever you are:)

lightarrow: Thanks for letting me know! I like all reviews and will try better. Let me know if this chapter any better. As for relationships I say nothing! I hope you like this chapter and feel better!

achapril: The ball was fun. So funny as Robin sneck cake piece on Zoro plate. He ate most of her cake and his own. He secretly didn't mind. He like sweets after all! Ya Luffy a dick in this chapter so his propose sorta back fired. Anyway let me know what you think:)

 **Ok readers. I know you are out there! I want to read one non-writter. Just one newbie. Pleas just one. I wont criticize you! I swear! As for the one that do write...THANK YOU! Good night I am off to bed. Oda own One piece!**


	47. Anger is one letter short of Danger

Anger is one letter short of Danger. 

"Sachi-chan we are here so come up and lets go explore this cool looking town"! I look up and back down at my finish work. Perfect.

"Coming! Give me a sec". I put my book in my bag and some of my saved money. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk up on deck happy to be Luffy queen again. He better not go back on his word! I aww as the streets littered with gruff looking men and bars lines the streets. What a cool looking town and are those pirate ships docking? I guess this is a pirate town. I jump off the ship and walk up to Luffy and oniichan who are waiting for me.

"There are all bunch of cool people here". Luffy awws and my hairs stand on end as eyes land on me. A lot of them look away or cower a bit as I look back. Some even grin a little dirty at me. I am stand between oniichan and Luffy. They waste no time glaring back at all the guys that think it ok to look like I am some type of meat... Only Luffy can do that!

"It looks like a fun town. Imouto if anyone touches you then don't be afraid to kill them. Got that". Oniichan grins at me and I nod enthusiastically.

"You got it oniichan"! I grin as we walk into town. I can definitely do that. I chuckle lightly in excitement.

"Wait! Luffy, Zoro, Sachi"! Nami waves at us as she joins our side. Sweet Nami with us!

"In this town I will…".Luffy starts to say as I watch someone swings a sword at someone in front of us. I can see the twinkle in oniichan eyes at the idea of a new opponent. Nami grabs Luffy ear and pulls it.

"…not fight! I give my word"! Nami finishes and let's go. Luffy repeats it a bit annoyed.

"What with the weak reply. If you cause us any fights then we won't get any info. If we don't get any information then there no way we can go to the island in the sky"! Nami right and I smile at her.

"You got it Nami-chan"! I grin as I smack oniichan on the back of his head. He will fight if not told not to. He listen to me...most of time.

"Got that oniichan"? I look up at him as he rubs his head.

"Fine"! He grumbles and I nod. Good. I look forward and a man on the ground with a white horse that looks a bit for wear.

"Who he"? Nami mumbles and I bend down to his level.

"Hey you ok"? I ask him and he looks up at me desperately. He sorta creepy looking with long white hair, blue tattoo under his eyes, and a big brown fuzzy coat.

"Hey you guys! Sorry to bother you but could you help me up"? He ask and I lift his arm up around my shoulder.

"Seriously imouto"? I nod as I fling him on his horse.

"Thanks for getting me on my horse. I was born frail. Now lets go stronger"! I watch as the poor horsy leans and falls on his head. I bend down and stroke the poor guy head.

"Aww you poor thing! Poor Stronger". I cuu and the horse looks like it smiling up at me. I help the horse up to his hooves and he licks my cheek. I smile as I pat his head. He nays and rubs his snoot along my cheek.

"I know this isn't much of a reward but would you like some"? He watching me as Stronger continue to rub my cheek. I pat Stronger head one more time as I walk over and smile at the basket of apples. I can totally go for one!

"I would love one and it was no trouble at all. You feel better ok"? I say as I pick one up.

"You are too suspicious. We don't want one so go away and imouto don't eat that"! Oniichan screams at me as I take a bight. It taste like an apple. Luffy grabs one and bights into it and an explosion happens at a restaurant behind us. What a crazy town. I wonder where their tattoo parlor is? I finish my apple and throw it into the garbage. I twitch since I miss. Dam it! I still have a crappy ass aim!

"What happen"? Some guy yells as I pick up my core and throw it in the trash.

"Five guys just ate an apple from some creepy guy and they exploded"! I blink as Oniichan runs at me and shakes me. Nami strangling Luffy and he turns a unhealthy blue.

"Oh! Spit it out"! Nami screams.

"Pleas if it was going to explode I would have by now. Since my blood explosive it would have reacted with the apple as soon as I bight into it". I say and oniichan stops shaking me. He glares at the guys on the horse who smiling back.

"Bastard! What the meaning of this"? Oniichan grabs his sword and the guy laughs.

"Well, he alright! If you had a bad one you would have died on the first bight! Your both…lucky"! I watch as the horse trots away and we move on.

"What is up with this weird town"? Nami ask and I stop as I see the word tattoo written on top of a building. Perfect!

"Guys this is my place! See you later". I turn away but Luffy grabs my shoulder.

"Yes Luffy-kun"? I ask and he gently kisses me.

"Be careful". I grin and walk into my store. I can feel oniichan angry eyes on me. Probably not happy I am getting another tattoo. Oh well! To bad. I scrunch my nose as the smell of tobacco litter the room. Gross. I walk to the front desk and a man glares up at me. He looks like an old sailor who been through hell and back. So many scares...

"What do you want witch! I don't tattoo flowers or pony so get out"! My eyebrow twitches. What an asshole.

"I don't want that crap! I have symbol I want added to my back but I don't want a non-talented asshole to do it. So fuck you and I will find another place that has some decent manners". The guy stands and glares for a second only to start laughing. What the fuck his problem.

"Good a back bone witch. I hate doing crap so I was seeing what personality you have. Let's see the design"! I grin as I show him Robin symbol. He snorts as if I showed him a kid drew it.

"That easy. It will cost ya a pretty penny but come this way. I am the best tattoo on these parts of the waters. Just show me where you want your pirate symbol". I nod and give him my book. I place my bag down and remove my shirt. I turn my back to him and point beside Usopp mark. I lie down on the table and I hear the needle start to move to life.

"Why so many pirate marks? You a crew hopper or something"? I snort as I ignore the pain. It comes as fast as I heal it.

"Nope. They are my nakama. Every time I gain a new one I make a pirate symbol for them and put it on my back". The guy grunts in approval as he moves along my skin.

"Hey what can you tell me about Sky Island"? I ask and the guy stops the needle and lets out a laugh.

"Kid that place is a legend". I sit up and cross my arms as I glare at him. He chuckles as he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Don't glare at me. I am only telling you the truth but I will tell you what my grate grandpa said. He said skypeia can be reach only by knock-up stream. He was a crazy old pirate if you ask me". I blink and smile.

"Well we are a crazy pirates crew after all. What can you tell me about this knock-up stream"? I ask and the guy chuckles as I lie back down so he can finish. Before he does I feel his eyes on one of my symbols

"So you part of the straw hat pirates. Which member are you"? I humm in thought. Should tell him? Why not!

"You got it. My wanted poster is Bloody Rose Sachi". He stops his work again and I can feel him grinning down at me.

"Is it now. You have the highest bounty right now in town. Your captain second and your oniichan third". I blink. That awesome. Oniichan has his own bounty now. I can't wait to see it.

"Please don't tell me how much their bounty is. I want too see it for myself! Now tell me about this stream". I feel the needle go against my skin again.

"Well it is this gush of water that go high up in the sky. I don't know much but some crazy old coot on the other side of the island knows more about it. Ask him"! I hum and he wipes my skin and stops.

"Done. It is exactly what you wanted". I get up and turn to look in the mirror. Perfect!

"Thanks! How much do I owe you"? I ask. He points to the wall behind him. I blink as I re-read what there. The person who has the highest bounty in town gets free tattoos and below them I take five % off. I look and aww at the ridiculous price for the crappy bounty's. Lucky me.

"Thanks. You mind if I at least give a tip as a thank you for the info". The guy grins as I give him some money and stuff my t-shirt and book back into my bag. No need to fear because I will beat the shit out of anyone that leers. I have the best bounty here. I like that idea as I walk out of the tattoo parlor. Now where are my nakama? I sense them back to where we came from and I follow their ora. I twitch as I follow it but I am still not with them and people eyes are pissing me off! I growl as I finally enter a bar and find them sitting at the bar.

"There you guys are"! I yell as I walk over. I growl at the wolf whistle and grumble as I sit beside Nami.

"Give me something sweet yet strong"! I order the bar tender and he nods my way.

"Dammit! I am really piss"! Nami slams her drink down and mine is put down in front of me.

"One crazy bitch for you mam. I am warning you it is strong". I snort as I take a sip. Ohhh yummy. I growl as another guy whistle at me. I turn to the dead man and Luffy and oniichan do the same.

"Oh Ass whole! If you fucking whistle at me one more fucking time I will smack my glass upside your head and enjoy watching you choke on your own blood. Got that"! I yell and the guy snorts. He has no idea who he talking to.

"Bring it on baby"! That it. I stand up and crack my knuckles. I walk closer and grin.

"Oh you got it baby"! I say darkly but Nami glaring at me.

"Sachi! I swear to god that if you do anything it will cost you"! I snarl at the quivering man as Nami ruins all my fun.

"Are you Bloody Rose Sachi"? The man hands shake and I grin sadistically.

"Ya. You should be grateful my nakama just saved your worthless ass"! I walk back and take another sip. I can hear the people talk around me as they either move far away from me or run out of the bar terrified.

"Ohy. What wrong with them"? Oniichan ask as he points at the people behind me as I look up at him.

"My bounty fucking sky rocket to 150 million berry. That what"! I watch as oniichan spit out his drink all over the bar. Luffy gawks at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"That not fair. How come yours went up"! Luffy whines and I shrug my shoulder. Oh I can feel my drink now. I take another sip and feel a lot better.

"What the hell did you do imouto"? Oniichan turns to me and I grin telling him I'm not telling. I actually don't know how it sky rocket. My guess is back in Alabasta I scared a marine when I went on a rampage and they told the higher ups. Oniichan snorts but I can tell he disappointed he does not have one. I internally grin since I know he does!

"My what a strong women. Since we see lots of tough guys gather here, there are lots of trouble. But if you get bother each time, you can't get by in this town. All you can do is play it safe when dealing with these people. Here you go"! The bartender places two pies down. Ohh I want one!

"But this town unpleasant, you know"! Nami sips her drink and I eye Luffy pie. I wonder what flavor it is.

"That probably how a right-minded person would think. But unfortunately right-minded people are rare in this town. Well the log pose will take four days to set so you should leave before you get into trouble". Hmm…That not much time to gather info but I did get something.

"That plenty of time". I grin as I take another sip. So yummy.

"How? We don't have any info"? Nami looks at me and I grin.

"I got some while I got my new ink of Robin". Oniichan glares at me.

"Why you get her"? I raise an eyebrow but I can still see he doesn't trust her but in his eyes I can see a small sparkle when he says her name. Ohhhh. I keep my theory to myself as I turn to show Nami my mark.

"Ohhh I like it. It suits her perfectly". Nami beams and I can hear Luffy laughing as he looks at it too.

"Oh, old guy/bartender". I blink as I look at the big guy beside Luffy with a black beard. I shudder as I feel pure evil radiant off him. I don't like him. Then Ace words come to my head when I join him on watch one night. _Ace what this guy like that you are chasing? Ace looks at me with pure hatred and anger. I have never seen him like this. He was nice before... he stabbed Thatch. He really fooled all of us. Hahaha. He fucking fooled all of us. He a fat black beard ass whole who likes eating pies. I can't believe I trusted him! I thought he was one of us. I treated him like my brother and he stabs all of us. I can't wait to burn that mother fucker to the ground! I watch as his body dance with flames and his tears turn to steam. For some reason that name sends my stomach turn to naughts as I look at Ace. Ace if I ever meet him before you...can I kill him for you? I ask and Ace turns to me and pulls me into a hug. His eyes hide in my shoulder as his fires wraps around us both. It feels warm and I smile as I hug Ace back. You will not kill him. It my job since I am his commander. I nod as I play with his black hair. What if...What if you loose? Then can I kill him for hurting you? I ask and Ace chuckles quietly. Pleas as if he could kill me...but If that somehow happen then... No don't ever go near him. If he kills me and you can't beat me then he no match for you. I snort and Ace sits up looking into my eyes playfully. Pleas I can probably beat you now! It been years since we have spared...Up for a match? Ace grins as he stands to help me up while planting a soft warm kiss._ My eyes widen. This is the guy Ace is looking for. I didn't relies my eyes go black and anger starts to build up underneath my skin.

"This cherry pie taste extremely good/bad"! Luffy and fat ass Blackbeard say in union. I watch them glare at each other, Dam it! I can't eat the pie or I will die. I grumble at the wasted pie and it may have help calm down my burning anger. Blackbeard turns to me and I glare right back. I so want to smash his head into the table and see his brains scatter along the ground. I clench my hands and the glass brakes into shards. Shit. I let my blood take out the shards that got lodge inside my skin. I watch Luffy and fatty glare it off. My anger boils and my ancient words appear along the side of my body.

"Oh! What are you fighting about"! Oniichan yells at the two and I glare at Mr. fat ass. If eyes could kill then I would be braking Ace promise.

"Sachi what the hell got you piss off. You have to calm down now before you do something stupid like destroy the bar "! Nami orders and I can't! Luffy and Oniichan look at me.

"Imouto what wrong"? Oniichan ask and I let my eyes go from his to fatty. Fatty hitches as he looks into my dark pools. Good! It means he terrified of me. Oniichan raises an eyebrow to ask why. I just growl telling him not to ask. He frowns not liking my answer. Well to bad.

"Wow you have some weird devil fruit power". Fatty says and Luffy glares back.

"Sachi-chan does not have a weird power! She has a supper cool dangerous power like mine"! Luffy fist clench and like me he is ready to punch him across the bar. He should since he never promise Ace anything.

"Hey no fighting in my bar! Take these fifty cherry pies and leave"! The bartender gives him the pies and he walks out. I stand up to follow him. The people in the bar go up against the wall as white as a sheet. Good! I am not in the mood to deal with anyone shit. I can't be here or I will explode. No one notice the small black mist that dances along Sachi feet but everyone does notice the change in temperature. It feels like it drop to freezing. On the other hand Nami did not notice anything.

"Sachi sit! You are not going after him for whatever reason you may have". Nami orders angrily.

"Is there a straw hat pirate in here"? I look over at Blondie who wearing a blue jacket, has a scare on his forehead, and has this crazy ass look in his eyes. I glare at him and he stops and looks at me. His eyes change to fear like they should be.

"It Bellamy"! Someone stutters as he looks at me.

"Nami I am in no mood right now. I want nothing more then to beat the shit out of fatty who just left. If I sit down I swear to fucking god I will blow a gasket if anyone tries anything". I say that to Blondie who walks up to me.

"I like your spunk. Why are you staying with this looser who only worth 30 million berries. Why not become my babe and ditch them"? I grab his jacket and lift him up in the air.

"Listen here you no name bitch. I am no one babe but Luffy! You hear me. He is worth way more then your sorry ass who ever the fuck you are! His bounty went up since his last one and I don't know how much. So when I drop you, I want you to get out of this bar, and scurry your little ass out of here before I take my anger out on you...hahaha and I swear if I take my anger on you then I promise that this town will be redecorated with your blood. Good idea huh"? I drop him and he stumbles to catch his balance. I can still sense fatty watching from outside the bar. I can feel the fear radiant off Blondie in waves.

"Do you mean it Sachi! My bounty went up! Do you think it more then yours"? I look at Luffy and smile closing my eyes. Not yet it isn't but I have a feeling it will be one day.

"Don't know. It possible since you did beat sir Crocodile"! The bar go silent and then the yelling starts.

"That scrawny brat beat Crocodile! That impossible"! Nami sighs and everyone looks at him. Weirdo looks at Luffy and laughs.

"What a bunch of bull shit". I look up at him and he stops laughing. I glare at everyone laughing their little asses off at my captain and I let my blood from my hand make my scythe. This is how piss I am. It has my skull to emphasis death and I add saw like teeth to my blade that usually smooth.

"Look at what you made me do. I had to upgrade skully"! I warn as I bang it on the ground with a sadistic grin. Blondie backs up as his men walk in.

"Oh Bell…". A guy with a weird curved blade start to say until his eyes land on mine. His whole crew shakes.

"You guys all walk out of here right now so I won't have to kill you. Or better yet. Guys I got info on Sky island lets go back". I say only for the whole bar to start laughing again. I growl as I lift my skull behind my head ready to take everyone out in one go.

"What the fuck are you guys laughing about"? I ask darkly and the bar go quite.

"I can't believe you guys believe is such an ancient legend. Just what era are you from? These dreams that people think about will all be explained. Listen! The era where people dream are over"! Bellamy laughs as he ignores me. I am so close to the edge. I can feel Nami eyes telling me not to while oniichan and Luffy giving me the do it eyes.

"Shut the fuck up before I make your head roll along the ground. You know what! I am fucking done listening to all your bull shit! I am out of here and if you come after me I will not hold back. Come on guys". I feel my words start to glow along my side and blood thirst starts in my belly. I walk past Blondie and enter the street. I watch as people run away screaming for either their mommy or captain. I can hear my nakama footsteps behind me.

"Sachi-chan you have to calm down". Nami grabs my shoulder but pulls it back with a hiss. I turn to her hand and see it looks a little red. Hmmm...

"I can't. You don't know what I know". Luffy blinks at me as he kisses my cheek. That kiss calms my inner blood lust down so easily. Luckily Luffy lips did not happen like Nami hand...something happen to Nami hand.

"It ok. You can calm down since I am here to help you in anyway". My words stop glowing but still there. I don't know how he does it but he always makes me feel better .Oniichan stand next to me and I can feel the wave of protectiveness wash off him. That also calms me down.

"Sky Island does exist". Black beard laugh and that just causes my words to glow again. My hand tightens on my weapon. As much as I want to kill him he is Ace kill. Not mine but I want to know why. Why did he kill his own crew mate?

"The cherry pies here really are the best! Your retort really was amazing. You got nerve of steel. The new era they were talking about is a bunch of crap! The era where dreams will be over, they say?! Huh?! Zahahaha! People dreams…have no end! Isn't that right? They can go ahead and laugh at us. When you aim high, you sometimes come across fights not worth fighting for. Isn't that right! Zahahah"! I clench my hands as oniichan turn around.

"Let's go"! He walks away and I walk a bit forward.

"You guys go ahead. I have to ask him something". I say as blackbeard takes a sip of his alcohol and raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? Sachi-chan"? Nami looks at me and I look back.

"I won't cause us any trouble or rucks. When I am done talking I will go back to the ship". I look at Luffy. I won't be very happy if he orders me back. I look at him and he nods with understanding.

"See you back at the ship Sachi-chan". Luffy kisses me gently again and for a second I smile as he walk alongside Nami. Oniichan giving me you sure look. I nod and he turns around and follows Luffy and Nami. Blackbeard grins as he looks at me. I walk forward and sit with my scythe leaning against my shoulder.

"Now what is it you want to talk to me about missy"? He pushes one of his pie towards me but I shake my head and glare at him.

"I want to know why you killed your own oniichan"? I ask darkly as the anger just itching under my skin. Blackbeard only grins and that what brings back my blood lust.

"Zahahah. You know about that huh? I did it for power. Thatch had the devil fruit I wanted and he didn't give it to me. So I killed him and took it. Now why would you". I never let him finish as I rush at him and slam his head into the ground. His cries is muffled by my hand. I lift my scythe into the sky and glare into his pathetic eyes.

"Listen here you worthless piece of shit! You are the lowest piece of crap on this planet for killing your own nakama that has watch your back for years. They trusted you and you shredded it in their face in a second. I want nothing more than to see your blood splatter across this town walls and then watch your soul get taken to the underworld. Sadly that not my place to do so yet. That Ace job and I think he stupid for going after you alone. I can feel the pure evil power you have and he could loose or a miracle will happen and he will burn your ass. Let me tell you something. If you do anything to him I will fucking hunt you down and watch you eat your own heart then watch as your pathetic soul go to the underworld. Trust me when I say I will enjoy every second those black chains wrap around your fat ass and drag you to an eternity of pain. You got that fatty"? I say slowly as I watch dark clouds start to crawl up my arm and my blood scythe becomes a blood splatter on the ground. Interesting power. I grin at him as I lift him in the air. His eyes are wide with pure fear as I watch my own darkness start to crawl towards him. That new. I throw him lightly in the air and I could not help myself as I punch him in the gut. He fly and breaks through some random bar. Ohhh that felt good but not good enough. I am so close to snapping.

"That a taste of what will happen to you if you mess with Ace". I scream towards him. I sense three people surround me and I go into an attack stance. Blackbeard sits up while coughing up blood with his own sadistic grin. He walks towards me while laughing.

"Zahahah you are an interesting women with interesting powers. Men leave her. I will keep your threat in mind and I can't wait to see Ace again. Zahahah good luck on going to Sky Island". I watch him walk away and I want nothing more to punch him across his ugly face to stop his laughing. I look at my splatter blood on the ground and put my hand over it. I concentrate and recreate my scythe. Not as big but that fine with me. I walk down the town and everyone gets out of my way. My eyes are still dark black pits, the writing glowing a nice red among my skin,my lips are black and my anger has gone to the point the mist is now floating around me. I growl as I want nothing more than to kill something. Fuck! I am lost again. Now where is the port? I slice a tree down in frustration and I watch as birds fly into the sky. I somehow ended up in a fucking forest.

"Someone seems a little piss. If anyone should be it should be me". I turn to Agares with a sadistic grin.

"You are just the demon I wanted to see. I have some build up anger and I would nothing more then to kill something. Since you are here let's have some fun". I grin and run at him. He matches my smile and a scythe of his own forms in his hand. His has snakes up the base and one big one with the blade coming out of one mouth. I grin as our blades collide and dark sparks bounce off our blade.

"I like the way you are thinking. I am here for one reason though. I can't let you go to Skypeia. You see if you do it will cause us demons a hug problem plus I like the way you are turning out right now.". Agares jumps back and black kunai fly at me. I dodge and run at him.

"What do you mean it will cause you a problem? What up there you don't want me to see? What do you mean turn out? Answer me"! I scream as our blades clash together. I swing and he ducks just in time as he twirls and hits me in the stomach with his other end. I end up flying pass a few trees. I doge his black chains that fly at me. I run back at him as our blade continue to clash.

"Not so much see but hear... You don't know this but you are a part demon like us". I growl as I get behind him and slice at his back. I am not a demon! He hiss as he jumps forward and glares at me. My anger mostly gone as my eyes are the only thing showing but there are still pure black. I look up and my so called scythe looks like it at it end. My blood can only last so long against a real blade. I throw it into the trees and lift my fist.

"Hear hu? Well I don't know why or really care why you don't want me there. I will go to the sky with my nakama, I am no demon, and I will never be like you! Also I will beat the living shit out of you right now"! I run at him and he grins.

"Fine. You want a fist fight. Then lets fist fight but half of you is from our world"! His scythe disappear and spikes come out of his knuckles. Ohh If that hits me it going to hurt. I am not from his world. I am human, not demon! I dodge a few of his jabs and throw a right hook catching him in the face. I grin as only to hitch as he knee me in the gut. I breath heavily as he waits no time to rush me. I dodge a round house by ducking but in exchange I do an uppercut and catch him in his chin. He spits out black blood and grins like me. He having as much fun as I am having.

"This is so fun". He rushes at me as I dodge a right but he fakes it and his left glove catches me on the side of my head. I blink as blood trickles down the side of my face. Just great. Everyone going to wonder what happen to me. I grin as I rush him and throw a left hook and use the momentum to swing my body around and kick him in the head. He fly back and stands up panting. I blink as my vision starts to blur a bit. What the.

"Didn't you know? I like to put a splash of poison on the end of my spikes". Oh son of a bitch. I growl as I blink away the blurriness. I can still sense him as he rushes me. Well my eyesight sorta fuck up right now so what. I close my eyes and sense him up close. I have to finish him in one blow or I am screwed and who knows what he will do to me. I use all my strength and throw a right hook and catch him in the cheek. On the down side he did a left and hits me. I fall to the floor painting as my body brakes out in a cold sweat. Fuck. I pant as more blood drips down my face. I can feel him sit up and he curses under his breath. Fuck I lost!

"You have a good punch for a women. You are lucky my dad calling me back. I will see you soon though". Like that he gone...thank god for dads. I breathe deeply as I can't move all that well at the moment. I use my ability to heal and take out all the poison... Maybe I should save a little and let my body work up an immune to the stuff. With that in mind. I leave enough inside me but it won't cause me any trouble. I stand up a bit wobbly and open my eyes. At least I can see again but it burns as blood blinds me instead. I wipe the blood off my face as I walk over to my backpack that fell off when I got flung through the trees. I lift it up from the broken straps and sigh. I think I need a new one. To bad too! This is...was my favorite. I groan as I walk towards to what I think is Nami very angry ora. Oh man she is going to kill me! At least I feel better. I pass the tree lines and I can just make out the port in the distance. I look into the ocean as I walk along the sandy beach so I don't get lost. I groan at my own reflection. Why don't I look fantastic! Dried blood sticks down my face, my cheek swollen a bit, and pants are rip in several places. At least my anger gone and I did not looses my bikini top…. I blink and my eyes go back to their pretty green. Oh son of a bitch my face feels like I was hit with one of Sanji kitchen mallet! I drop my bag on the beach and take my rip pants off. Well I need the blood gone so why not use my best friend ocean to help me out. No evidence is good evidence. Don't need them to worry about me more then they usually do. I run into the ocean and ignore the my depleting strength. I jump in and smoothly sink to the bottom. Ahhh that feel so much better. I stand up and the ocean waist deep. I make sure to get all the dried blood off and go back before my time up. I don't need to sink and not go back to my home. I shake off the water and glare at the almost faded chain burn around my ankle. Thank god I can dodge like a pro now. I don't need another burn to hide from everyone. I put my pants on and I can't help but twitch at the annoying feeling of wet pants sticking to my legs. I walk down the beach and their Merry waiting for me. I wonder if Chopper has any Advil. I have a major head ache. Time to take on the money loving demon I know as Nami!

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone!...IMPORTANT MESSAGE! If you like my chapter when Aria the fox soul came up. The author that gave me the idea just posted the original.** **s/11773280/1/A-Tale-of-Nine-Tail . Click the link or copy! It really good and I like it. You should read it!** **Ok back to mine. I had a blast writing about Sachi anger danger zone. I also threw in more twist for you. Sachi half demon? What going on? Why don't the demon not want Sachi to go to Skypeia? All these question will be answer in due time. Also I have thrown in little hints here and there if you pick it up. Did you guy pick up who won between Sachi and Ace spare. I said it above. If you don't know then re read the chapter to figure it out. Also Teach(blackbeard/fatty) is an ass whole! I hate him so much...So that punch was amazing to write. Sachi getting petty piss to but she never been so piss that she see red...ok once when Ace almost dies. Anyway their was lots of action this chapter so I re read the scean lots to make sure you guys can visualize the fight. Hope you all like it. Again the next chapter has started and my goal in the next chapter is to get them up the knock up stream before meeting mask man...(He will be important. Who mask man...he in the ep. The first person the crew meets in Skypeia). Ok review time!**

achapril: He is dens that why I did it! Luffy has to learn that he can't say crap like that. Also Sachi strong. She won't accept the ring until she feels ready. She may forgive him and still love him but that ring means so much more. Luffy has to watch his mouth and give Sachi back some freedom!

Mimzy94: I agree with you 100% Any relationships will have fights. No one perfect. Also I give no hints for the next chapter. You get what I type above. Also awesome job on your first chapter. **s/11773280/1/A-Tale-of-Nine-Tail ! Here the link my fellow readers! Read it and love it:)** Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter. It sure is action pact!

PuddyKatz: I am so happy your heart restarted! I know Luffy can be stupid that why I wrote it! To teach him a huge lesson!

peace486: I am happy you like it! Hope you like this one too!

lightarrow: First off! I am supper happy you are feeling better:) Feel better if you still feel ill. Also I am happy I capture Lu properly. IT is hard to keep people in character. Also I know the original Pokemon and up to game cube. So what the bell you mention. I look forward to your next chapter you post of your story and check out Mimzy94. I know you like foxes so I think you will like hers:) I look forward to your next review.

 **Ok I want to make a request. I am an ok drawer but I have not drawn in a very loooooooooong time. I was wondering if anyone wants to draw Sachi tattoo back for me or her dark side. If you have a picture and wish to send it to me send me a PM and I can send you my Hotmail. Thanks readers. Good day and One Piece is own by Oda. Newbie thank you for favoring my story and I look forward to reading all you readers messages:) Pleas review my chapter. It will take two second of your time...Ok maybe a bit more but it would give me a idea of how I am doing:) Latter!**


	48. How to get to sky island!

How to get to sky island!

"Where the hell have you been"? Nami glaring at me as I put my hands up in surrender.

"I got lost. Somehow ended up in the forest on my way back here". It is the truth…Well half anyway. I smile as I land on deck and walk over to Chopper who soaking wet panting. I raise an eyebrow at oniichan as he rings out his shirt.

"What happen"? I ask as Oniichan looks at me and squints his eyes as he trying to figure something out.

"Sit in front of me". I don't ask question as I sit in front of him…I sigh as he moves my hair around and his fingers lightly brush over where I was hit. Dam I thought my hair would hide it.

"Who hit you"? Oniichan glares at me to tell him.

"What"? Luffy at my side and look at my parted hair.

"I'm fine. You should see the other guy. Plus I did not start it". I try to defend my self as Nami continue to glare at me. I scream in my seat as my hair go back to cover the cut.

"I said no fighting". I shiver as her voice is not really helping my pounding head.

"It not my fault! I swear to god that he came at me trying to stop me from going to Skypiea". That seems to get everyone attention as they rush me.

"So there is a way there"?! Luffy cheers with stars in his eyes.

"Yes. We have to go up the knock-up stream but that all I know. A guy on the other side of the island knows more than I do". I watch Luffy cheer along with Usopp. Chopper stands and gets his needle out.

"Chopper-kun you don't have to". Chopper glare at me. Oh...I sniff as his glare like nothing I have never seen before.

"Shhh. I'm the doctor and I have to keep you healthy. You are just as bad as Zoro". I sigh as he sows me up and we are off. Turns out Robin came back from her shopping trip and brought back a map of this island. I wonder if she will like my tattoo for her! With that in mind I leave to the lady room with a smile. I knock on our door just in case she want's privacy. I don't care but you never know.

"You may come in". Robin voice has a slight excitement in it as I enter our room. She looks up from putting her new cloths away.

"Sachi-chan what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here"? She ask as she puts a new shirt away. I can't help it when I grin. I watch as my smile contagious and she smiles back.

"I have a gift for you"! I say sweetly. I watch as she raises as eyebrow and I turn around to show her my back. I waited to hear something from her but all I got was silence. I turn my head back and Robin standing their wide teary eyes. Not what I was expecting.

"You shouldn't have gotten that". Robin mutter and I frown. Not what I was expecting at all.

"Why is that"? Robin looks away as she holds back her emotions.

"You should get it removed. You don't know me enough….I". Robin never finish and I snort. Pleas.

"Listen Robin-chan. I don't care about your past or what not. What matter is now and the person that I got to know that like an older imouto to me. This mark on my back is more than you think. I put these marks to show that I will always look after my nakama. No matter what happen to you or anyone else on this crew or who I consider family. I will always help them until my very last breath. You are my family"! I watch as Robin nods and rubs her eyes. She turns her back to me and her shoulders lightly shack. I walk behind her and give her a gentle hug from behind. We just stand there until waves start rocking our ship and this weird voice fills the air. I let go and run on deck to find Merry wood start peeling off like old paint. I glare at the huge ship only to see their ship breaking apart too.

"Don't just stand there! Help us before I have to fix Merry even more"! Usopp screams at me and I run to help row the boat away. I sigh in relief as we make it out of range of whatever cause Merry to brake. Merry floats in front of me looking horrible.

"I don't feel very good Sachi-chan". Merry whines and I know she is a ship but I swear if she could throw up she would. I sigh as she has made up dressing all over her body that looks like a slob did it. I bight my lip as I look over to Usopp who pounding away on the side of our ship. Merry has gone through so much. Even with my help protecting her.

"Seriously…Seriously….Seriously….that dame orangutan wreck our ship even more". Usopp continue to mutter as he bangs a nail in. Oniichan also banging away on the metal sheets that keep our mast up. I grab a seat beside him and grab a bolt. I could totally fix merry up as good as new but my body going to brake…Like literally brake and it will take days for me to get better.

"This ship is really falling apart. Maybe it time to get a new one". Oniichan bangs with no care in the world and I on the other hand glare back at him. Merry looks down and starts to sniffle.

"Don't you dare start saying inconsiderate things too"! Usopp bares his fangs and Chopper follows. I on the other hand grab oniichan by the collar. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"I don't ever want you to say we are getting a new ship. You hear me Zoro-nii. Merry our nakama and so be it if I have to heal her. We are not getting ride of her". I let his collar go and oniichan looks back at me stun. I stand up and walk towards Luffy to calm down a bit.

"I know, Usopp. Complaining won't get us anywhere! Going Merry is an important part of this team. So let's work hard and repair the ship". Luffy smiles gently and Usopp starts to tear up. I bend down beside Luffy and I can feel oniichan eyes on me. I watch as Luffy swings back and I grab his hand before he can hit the make shift side.

"Luffy-kun that way too much power. If you do that you will hurt Merry-chan. Why don't you help me with my training? I don't won't you to hurt her even more". Luffy looks up to me with a smile.

Shishishi. Sounds like fun"! Luffy gets up with me and I stretch a bit. My headache gone and I am ready to train. Oniichan watching me. I look over and he giving me the we have to talk latter look. I nod and he grunts in approval. We stand in the middle of the deck and Luffy go into a fighting stance.

"You better not hurt our ship with your training". Usopp warns as he finishes nailing in a nail. I smile at him softly.

"Don't worry. I won't let Luffy hurt Merry-chan. Luffy want to make a deal"? Usopp nods in approval and I turn back to Luffy with a smile. I untie my head band around my eyes and breathe deeply. Like that everyone becomes visible in a moment.

"Ahh Sachi…Why are you blindfolding yourself? You won't be able to see me". I snort as I smile at him.

"I can see you just fine. Oniichan holding the hammer in the air, Usopp glaring at the bored, Chopper handing Usopp a new bored, Sanji in the kitchen cutting up a vegetable for lunch, Nami is looking down at the map to make sure we are going the right way, and Robin is sitting on the back railing turning a page of her book. So Luffy do you want to make a deal? The looser has to do whatever the winner wants"! Luffy bends his head to the left and just to tease him I do the same thing. He lifts his hand in the air and I copy. Everyone on deck gawk at me.

"Sachi-nee how can you do that? Is that part of your power"? Oniichan ask as he drops the hammer.

"Nope. I trained myself to be able to do this. Also a book help me out a bit. After I am done sparing with Luffy-kun I can train you in the art of haki". I ask and oniichan nods. I shift my body to the left as Luffy go to punch me. It not his usual speed. I easily dodge each punch without breaking a sweat.

"Oh come on captain! You can punch faster than that! So want to make a deal"? I ask again as Luffy speeds increases a bit.

"Ya! Let's do it"! Luffy cheers. I dodge by bending my knees and stand back up in front of him and kiss him on the lips.

"Alright that kiss seals the deal. I won't go easy on you just because I may love you". I say as I dodge a punch that much faster. Good. I smile as I jump back.

"Oh and no devil fruit power"! I say sweaty and Luffy nods. I nod back and with a grin we rush each other. I let my arms go black and use it to block Luffy right hook. I smile and I sense his every move but what I can't dodge I block. Holly crap keeping my armor up takes up energy. I grin as I punch Luffy not to hard in the stomach.

"Holy crap that hurt Sachi-chan". Luffy whines as he rubs his stomach. Maybe I hit him harder then I thought. I frown as I walk over and let my armor disappear. I lift my arm up and blink as I find Luffy on top of me grinning.

"Shishishi I win"! Luffy cheers above me. What?!

"You trick me"! I say giggling below him. I blink as I feel Luffy hard on through his pants rubbing my hips. I blink. Wow Luffy horny. I feel Luffy lips on mine as he waits no time deepening the kiss. I grin internally as I let my lips open and he waits no time sticking his tongue in my mouth. Such a good kisser.

"Oh my god. Guys get a room because I don't want to see you guys make out on deck"! Nami screeches from somewhere. Luffy sits up and with a smile.

"Sachi since I won lets go do the naughty. Shishishi". Luffy you idiot. You don't say that out loud! I hitch as he moves his hips slightly against my hips. That little teas. I sit up and Luffy removes my blindfold. I grin as I take it and tie it around my arm.

"Luffy….You will do no such thing with my imouto". Oniichan has this dark aura around him and Luffy raises an eyebrow as he still straddling my hips.

"Why not? I have done". Luffy never finishes as Oniichan puts wado at his neck.

"You will do no such thing. Also Sachi-nee so kindly agree to teach me so get off her. Now". Luffy nods as he stands up with a frown. I think I hear something about upgrading Merry and getting a separate room for only the king and queen can sleep in. Ahh that would be nice. I stand up and Oniichan turning to me with death eyes.

"Tell me about Haki. Now"! I nod furiously. Then all of one second Sanji kicks Luffy across the face.

"For some reason I have the need to do that for a while. Lunch ready". Sanji go back to the kitchen with a satisfying smile. I walk over to Luffy and help him up.

"Come on imouto". Oniichan pulls me along from the back of my shirt. Luffy watching me and he walks right behind me. I grab my usual seat and Sanji places fish in front of me. Yumm.

"So tell me about Haki? How come you dodge Luffy so easily yet you were able to hurt him. He made of rubber so punches are not supposed to hurt him Sachi-nee". Oniichan takes a bight while everyone looks at me.

"What?! You were able to hurt Luffy"? Chopper ask and I nod.

"Ya…Sorry Luffy-kun if it hurt you". I say and he just laugh it off.

"It did not hurt that much. I just wanted to win so we can go have sex". I slap my face to cover my growing blush as Sanji and Oniichan hit him across the face. Nami and Robin snicker beside me.

"Luffy you don't say stuff like that. If you are horny you can tell me privately and we can deal with it together". Oh shit. I just dug my own grave as I feel oniichan glare at me.

"I don't want to hear my imouto sex life. I don't want to hear any more! So Haki! Get back to that"! Oniichan barks and I nod furiously. Nami continue to snicker as she eats her salad and Robin hiding her own smile under her hand.

"Ok! Here what my book says. Kenbunshoku Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. The most common usage of this Haki allows the user to sense the presence of others. To fully master this ability would allow the user to see others even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the target(s) by an "aura" which forms as a light silhouette on a dark background. It true. That how I was able to find my way back to Merry yesterday. By following Nami aura back. Anyway the user can also use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks but it also does not make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed. So that how I was able to dodge Luffy so easily. But if Luffy went full out I may not have been able to dodge. As for my arm… that Busoshoku Haki. It is the power to wear armor. If the armor is hard enough, it can be used as an offensive power. The efficient part of this power is the only countermove that effects devil fruit power. It touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, unlike Seastone, it does not negate a user's Devil Fruit powers, allowing them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. By the same effect, this Haki can also be used as a higher level of offensive power, more so than just bypassing a foe's Devil Fruit powers. You can transfer this power to your weapons as well. I still have not try that out yet. Anyway naturally this "invisible armor" can be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued in weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally be without it. A heavy concentration (or coating) of this Haki can be used to harden parts of one's body, turning the area black, thus making the user denser and more formidable, and giving their attacks greater power and it is possible for one to coat their entire body in Busoshoku Haki with enough training. Busoshoku Haki works independently of the user's Devil Fruit, This type of Haki may not be equipped to attacks that are not from one's body except for weapons, or anything generated from one's own body. So, those who attack with parts of their body can combine their Haki and Devil Fruit powers. Be careful because Busoshoku Haki can be depleted if used for long periods of time, and after the limit is reached the user will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. The better you are at it the longer it will last. To be able to use this type of Haki you have to concentrate on your body and find your inner will by meditating. Once you find it you pull it to your surface and coat your skin. It takes time, patencetince, and concentration to successfully coat your body. I have been practising way back before Alabasta and I can only coat my arms. Not very long and I feel tiered but that why earlier I hit Luffy". I finish eating and everyone in thought.

"So I have to up grade my training". Oniichan mulls as he stands up and leaves in thought. I raise an eyebrow as he leaves.

"Wow that sounds so cool". Chopper screams and Luffy nods.

"I want to learn to. Teach me Sachi". Luffy looks at me seriously and I nod.

"Of course but I believe we are at the island. Let's figure out and get to Skypeia first". Luffy runs out of the kitchen faster then I knew he could. Then his head pop out from the door way.

"Come on Sachi! Lets go explore". Luffy cherres and I get up grabbing all the dirty plates.

"Hahah. Luffy-kun I am going to help Sanji with the dishes. I will be there in a few minutes". Luffy bights his lips then walks back to us.

"Umm….ahhh can I help so we can go explore together faster"? Luffy ask while smiling nervously. Sanji gawks at him. I grin and hand him a rag to help me dry.

"You don't mind Luffy drying the dishes and I put them all away. Do you Sanji-kun". Sanji looks at me then Luffy.

"Sure. You better not brake anything Luffy or else….Love sure does do a funny thing to a man". Sanji mutters the last part as he washes away. Luffy stands next to him and I wait by Luffy side. The first one are done and Sanji watches closely as Luffy drys the plate. I roll my eyes as I grab the plate and put it away.

"Luffy! Come on! You have to see this palace". Usopp calls from the deck and Luffy bights his lip as he dries a pot.

"One second Usopp! I am just finishing up in here with Sanji and Sachi". Luffy hands me the pot and I put it under the sink. Sanji still looks baffled as he hands Luffy the last dish. He dries it carefully and hands it to me.

"Thank for the help". Sanji says. As fast as those words leave his mouth Luffy waits no time in grabbing my hand and pulling me out on deck. I look up in aww. It looks like a palace but something off about it. It almost seems fake. Luffy pulls me onto the land and he won't let go. Wow Luffy really attach to me today. I aww as I look at the mini hut that hiding.

"What the…it just a bored"! Luffy gawks as he looks back up at the crew.

"The actual house is actually only half. The rest is just a veneer". Oniichan right. I wonder why it made like that. I walk towards the house and Luffy opens the door.

"We are coming in". We say together as we walk in.

"No one here. Hello"! Luffy calls out and I look around. Hmm….it a normal hut with a single bed, a table with tea pot, and diving suit in the corner.

"You idiots! What if the guy dangerous"? Usopp hides at the door and I look at him like he a idiot.

"Who do you think is more dangerous? Me or some random guy"? I ask and Usopp blinks in thought.

"You have a point…but you never know"! Usopp says as he walks back out. There nothing here so I walk out and Luffy follows behind me.

"Eh is this a picture book. It called Noland the liar. It says it publish in the North Blue". Nami looks at the book and I look at it over her shoulders.

"Noland the liar"? Sanji ask a bit surprise.

"You know it Sanji-kun"? I ask him and this huge smile swipes across his face.

"Yeah! I was born in the North Blue. Haven't I told you guys"? I nod my head no. News to me.

"I thought you were born in the east". Usopp ask and I smile up at Sanji.

"So you were born in the North and ended up in east. That really cool Sanji". I grin and Sanji eyes turns to hearts.

"Oh my such a sweet complement from my sweet Rose". Sanji gushes and I grin. I look over and Chopper in his walk point digging. What the?

"Quiet Chopper! What are you doing"? Chopper stops and looks back at us shock.

"You told me to dig"! Chopper yells at Nami as Sanj grabs the book.

"This is a famous book. It a fairy tail, but I heard that this Noland guy lived long ago". I nod as Nami takes back the book and turn the page. The book is colored very nicely.

"This is a story from long long, ago….A story that took place 400 years ago. A man named Montblanc Noland lived in the North blue. Noland, an explore, always talked about his incredible adventures. However the village could never tell which story where true or not. One day, he reported to the king after coming back from his travels. I saw a mountain of gold on the greatest sea! The courage's king set sail to the great sea to see if this was true. He took 2,000 solders with him and after battling great storms and against monsters, only the king, Noland and 100 solders made it to the island. However what they found there was just a jungle. In the end he was sentence to death for the act of lying. Nolands last words are as followed: That right! The mountain of gold sank into the sea! The king and the others were dumbfounded. No one believe him any longer because he continue to lie until his very death". Nami closes the book and I walk over to see what Luffy looking at in the water.

"I think the story lying. Kings are greedy people and he could have lied to Noland. I think their more to that story then meets the eye…Luffy what are you looking at"? I ask and look down to see a bunch of bubbles start to come up then a chest nut?

"What…". I never finish as hands shoot out of the water and pulls Luffy and I in. Cold water surrounds me and I look over to see Luffy sinking faster then I am. I never tried pulling out another devil fruit before. I swim to him and cover his gaping mouth as my time limit coming to a close. I begin to swim up but Luffy weighs so much and I just sink with him. I hear a splash and Usopp jumps in. I swim quickly as I can so we don't move at all and hand Luffy over to him. Usopp not strong enough to pull both of us. Usopp swims up and I follow behind him. I let out air bubbles as my arms begin to weigh me down. Shit! I push through the pain and make it to the surface and breathe deeply. That last like a second before I go back under. I am way to far from the ledge and they look sorta busy right now with some old guy. I sink back under unable to move anymore. Fantastic! I hold my breath as I sink deeper. This sucks. I wonder if I get my eyes black I won't feel my heavy arms and legs. I mean I don't feel pain when the eyes are out so why not. I let my eyes turn black and no heavy arms but they are still supper hard to move. I look up and I am way to far away to swim up anyway. I let my eyes turn green and smile. Love the sea but stupide devil fruit power. My chest burns and I can't help but cough and water fills my lungs. I put my hand over my mouth as I continue to sink. I grin as I feel hands around my stomach that pulls me back up. As soon as we reach the surface I breath deeply and cough up whatever water I can.

"You ok"? Sanji ask me as he swims back to land. Oniichan helps me up but I just lie on my back. I sense Oniichan looking at me and I wave my hand in the air to let him know I am fine. He nods and walks into the hut.

"Hmmm….Miss me"? I groan as Agares at my side with his two chain sickle.

"Not really. Can you give me a second"? I ask and he rolls his eyes. I swear his personality change 360 every time I see him.

"Push listen here. I change my mind and I like your fighting spirit. You are one of us and I want to give you something as a truth". I raise an eyebrow as he put in my hand a black ball. As soon as it touch my skin power surges up my arm and I sorta want to eat it.

"Eat it". I blink as I look at him.

"Why"? The demon grins showing off his fangs.

"Eat it and find out". I look down and shake my head.

"I won't eat it unless I know what it does". I look up and the demon rolls his eyes.

"It will give you power and unleash the rest of the demon half that still lock away inside of you". So my demon half lock away...

"Oh Sachi what that in your hand"? I look up as Sanji sits beside me. Everyone else is inside the hut. I didn't even relies he stayed with me.

"This is….Ok remember when we dock on the island and I told you guys I was the ancient weapon that suppose to be extinct". Sanji nods and waits for an explanation.

"Well I just learned that I am half demon and part of me is still lock away. That what Mr. demon over here who you can't see says. He says I should eat it and unlock the rest of my power". Sanji eyes the ball and grabs it.

"Tell your nakama that if he eats it he will die and be coming with me". I look over as Sanji twirls the black ball in his hand. I snatch it from his hand not wanting him to die.

"Sorry Sanji-kun but for your safety I will be holding on to this…". Sanji blinks and nods.

"So demon this black ball unlocks the rest of her demon form…What else will it do to her"? Sanji ask and the demon grins.

"My he is a clever one but eat it and find out". I look down at the ball and bring it to eye level. It squishy in my hand.

"He says your clever Sanji-kun. I want to eat it but I don't trust him. I am also afraid to keep it around because I don't need Luffy-kun sticky fingers to eat it. Maybe I should eat it though. What the worse that can happen"? Sanji snorts as I bring it to my mouth but he snatches it away before I can pop it into my mouth.

"You are the smart one and yet you are being stupid. You are going to eat this that a demon gave you from the underworld. It could kill you for all I know"! Sanji snarls as he glares at the demon even though he can't see him.

"It won't kill you! It will give you power you can only imagine"! I look over and the demon smile sickly sweet. I take the ball out of Sanji hand and give the ball back to demon.

"I won't eat it. I don't want it around my nakama if it will kill them if they eat it by accident. I don't mind having my demon side lock away. Answer me one question though. If I unlock it... I may go on a killing spree right? I mean when I was back in town and I was so angry. I was so close to losing it. It was so hard to hold back. If I eat that will I lose my true self"? I watch as the demon looks at me and grins.

"You are the smart one but yes. You would go on a killing spree. You will unlock your demon self-one day though. You cannot leave this. So why not unlock it now and get it over with. I mean all the people in town are scum and I know you want to kill Teach. Trust me when I say if you don't kill him now a lot will happen". I blink as the ball back in my hand.

"What did he tell you Sachi-chan"? Sanji looking at me worriedly as I absorb this new info.

"So I have to unlock my demon self. It does not have to be now though and as for that ass…I promise Ace. I am sure whatever happens in the future I can handle it". The demon snorts and a black ring forms in his hand.

"This will unlock your demon side. Only for a moment but put it on right now so you know the power you are missing out on". I shake my head but the demon grabs my hand.

"Hey don't". I say as I pull my hand back but it too late. It along my finger and something inside me brakes. It like that little bell but it darker. My body pulses and pure blood lust and hatred fills me.I see nothing but red as my back burns and my skin crawl. I look at Sanji and I rush him with a sinister laugh. I feel incredible! I grin and I can feel my fangs in my mouth grow. I love the way my fingers wrap around his pretty little neck.

"Sachi stop"! Sanji chokes out and I lift one hand up. My blood leaks out of my skin and I form a blade.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moment of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you"! I point the blade at him and like that the blood lust gone. I blink as I look down into Sanji terrified eye. I scramble back and shake as I look at my blade in my hand. I drop it and look at Sanji.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. Pleas I'm sorry. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. Pleas don't hate me". I continue to cry as Sanji chocks to catch his breath and rubs his neck to rub the pain away. He looks at me and the demon at my side.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't like that power. Was it not incredible to feel that blood lust? You have so much power and it was just for a moment. You eat this you will feel like that forever". I shake my head and the ball in front of me again. I grab the ball and it shakes in my hand. For a moment I feel that power up my arm and it scares me even more. I didn't even notice that Sanji in front of me.

"Sachi-chan I can never hate you. Remember I am your knight in shining armor. Now tell me what that demon did to you"? I look up at him and smile a bit. I see the beginning of bruises form around his neck. I did that. I look down at the ball and glare at it.

"I won't eat. I…I don't ever want to lose myself and hurt them". I say loudly and the demon growls beside me. I look at the ocean and smile. I let my arm back and throw the black ball as far away as I can into the sea. It vanishes from our sight and the demon sighs beside me.

"You should not have done that. If you eat that you would have been fine going to Skypeia. Also I have been in the living world for too long. Tisk you were supposed to eat it. Now I have to go back. See ya bitch". I watch him disappear and I turn back to Sanji. I lightly let my fingers trace the forming bruise. My chest tightens as he cringes under my touch.

"Sanji I". I never finish as Sanji pull me into a hug.

"Now tell me what that demon bastard did to you. I am sure you would never hurt me". I nod and wipe my eyes.

"He unlock my demon side. It was horrible yet thrilling! I felt so strong but I wanted to kill you so bad. The worst part I actually like it. Sanji-kun I like the idea of blood over the grass. I don't ever want to unlock the full demon side of me. If I do I may kill someone I love". Sanji nods and he helps me up.

"You are no demon and I am fine. It was not you that attack me. I trust you". Sanji smiles as he go to light a cigarette. Oh my sweet Sanji... His hands are shaking and he tisk at his lighter. I let my eyes go red and Sanji stops shaking as my hands go to his neck. I quickly heal his bruises and I feel them form on my own neck. I blink and my eyes are back to normal.

"Better"? I ask and Sanji hands go to his neck and sighs.

"Sachi you didn't have to do that". I smile and turn to the ship.

"Of course I do. It was my fault. I am going back to the ship to change out of my rip cloths and get all the salt out of my hair. See you when I am done". I look back and walk on the ship.

"Sanji-kun pleas don't tell anyone. I don't want to scare anyone". I don't wait to hear what he says because I know he would never brake a promise to me.I walk down the stairs that leads to the women room.

"Sachi-chan it was the right thing you did. If you have eaten that... you will no longer be you but that demon. You did the right thing". Merry floats over to me and pats my head softly. I open my arms and she floats into my arms.

"I hurt Sanji-kun. I am happy I decided not to eat it either. How do you think I can make it up to him"? I let Merry go and get out of my rip cloths. I look in the mirror and glare at my bruised neck. I heal it in no time and change into black shorts and a white t-shirt. No one needs to see them. I hum as I go back and ring my little bell. Like last time my body pulse but I feel nothing but peace. I stick it in my pocket hoping it gives me a little luck.

"I don't know how but I always feel nice when this little bell rings". I open my little book and open to the crew information. I turn to Sanji and look at his favorite food. He like spicy seafood pasta…..oh stuff that go with black tea! I close my book and go to the kitchen. Now what goes with black tea. I open the draw to our cook books and find a dark chocolaty cookie. I read over the recipy and nod. This should help Sanji feel better. I put the book down and get to work. I finish in no time and place them on a plate. I grab a cup and put black tea inside. I walk out and everyone outside by the stump with the guy that pulled me into the water. I look over and their that oarenge monky guy and the other I don't know. I just shrug my sholder and everyone looks at me.

"Where have you been Sachi-nee"? Oniichan ask and I smile as I hand Sanji the plate and cup.

"Oh my sweet Rose. You didn't have to". Sanji starts but I interrupt him.

"I do and don't say no. I know you like black tea so I made biskets that went well with it. Just eat it and drink your tea. Also who he"? I point to the guy with the chestnut on his head. He has short blond hair, burple paints, and a yellow rope hanging around his hips.

"That Montblank cricket! He has proof that sky island exist"! Luffy cheers and I smile as I sit on the log between his legs. What a busy day.

"Ok listen up! Now that you are all here I will start by telling you about Sky Island. None of it is certain, but it up to you if you believe it or not"! I look at him and smile.

"We believe you". Luffy says believing so fast that I can't help but giggle.

"Geez your fast". Usopp mutters while hitting him in the arm.

"There a strange phenomenon that occurs in this water. Sometime it will turn to night even though it the middle of the day". Chestnut starts to say but Luffy raises his hand as if he was in school.

"Yeah! We saw that right"? I nod as I cuddle in closer.

"Yeah! Night came and then these monster appeared"! Usopp adds in and Chestnut nods.

"Yea there a story to that but for now forget them. The sudden night fall is caused by the shadow of extremely compact clouds". He blows out smoke and Nami looks at him in curiosity.

"You mean cumulonimbus clouds? But it was too dark to be clouds". Nami says and she would now this better than anyone. I mean she is our navigator.

"Wow! Your so dumb, old man". Luffy says and I smack him on the head.

"Don't be so rude"! The guy nods in thanks.

"Just shut up and listen! These are clouds known as cumuloregails clouds. These pile high in the sky but produce no air current or rain. When they appear high in the sky, even the sun is block, bringing afternoon night time to the ground. One theory is that these clouds are fossilized that have floated in the cloud for thousands of thousands of years". Wow that sounds really cool.

"That impossible. Clouds with no air current building up". Nami stands up still not believing what she is hearing.

"You are free to believe they don't exist. I'm not asking for you to believe me"! He lifts his hands up and Luffy puts his chin on my head.

"Then they are mystery clouds". Luffy smiles as I look up at him.

"Pretty much. There still no explanation for them. Listen. If a sky island really does exist…that would be the only possible place". Luffy cheers but I put my hand up with a question.

"Ummm…I was wondering how the knock-up stream has anything to do with this". The guy looks at me while blowing out smoke.

"Ahh the knock-up stream is a current that shoots up into the air…You can theoretically take it to the sky. Understand"? Oh ok. I need more information than that.

"It's a current that sends ships flying, right"? Nami ask as I feel Luffy wrap his rubber arms around me.

"Oh! Then it just needs to send us above the clouds"! Luffy says grinning above me. This is so exciting. I wonder what up there that the demons don't want me to hear. I grin in excitement.

"But wouldn't we end up smashing back into the ocean"? I look at Nami since she has a valid point.

"Normally, yea. But it all about timing. It easy talking about going up the current, but it not going to be as nice of a trip as you think. The knock-up stream is a natural disaster. It something that normally should be avoided". Chestnut arms are cross and Usopp shaking beside me. I wonder what so dangerous about it.

"How exactly does a water current rise into the sky? We've never heard anything like that before". Nami says as we all nod in agreement. Then again we have never heard of a human weapon so… anything can be real in this world.

Naturally, we can only guess on how this monstrosity current works. No one dumb enough to jump in and find out. The theory is that deep beneath the sea floor, there are large cavities, and low temperature seeps into them. The heat below turns the water into steam and the resulting pressure causes an explosion on the sea floor. One big enough to create a sea current into the sky. For about one minute, the sea continues to rise into the sky". Holly crap that is long. Chestnut better be right about all this or we are burned toast. Still to ride a current in the sky sounds supper fun. My eyes widen and I grin as Nami stands up with her arms on her hips.

"One minute?! What size of explosion are we talking about here"?! Nami looks like she can't believe what she hearing. I look up into the sky with excitement.

"The explosion changes location at each time, and occurs five times a month". I blink. Only five times?

"You want us to blown up into smithereens"? Usopp hands are on the log table eye wide with horror.

"You know describing a grand natural phenomenon with words and logic is foolish". The guy right. You have to see it to believe. Usopp walks closer arms spread wide.

"S-so basically, we got to ride the current that only appears five times a month and hope that sky island shows up"? Usopp is speechless.

"Ya that sure sounds like fun. Good thing Luffy-kun has a lucky horse shoe up his ass, huh"? I point to my captain who just starts laughing. Usopp gasping at me and all I do is grin back.

"Sachi-chan I don't have a horse shoe up my ass". I sigh as Luffy dose not get it.

"It a figure of speech Luffy. It just means you are supper lucky"! I clarify and Luffy smiles as he nods his head.

"You will need all the luck you can get! If you miss, you'll fall back down, slam into the ocean, and then you will fall to the bottom of the sea". Oh that sounds so exciting! My eyes light up and I can barely stay still. On the other hand Usopp looks like he scared shit less. Usopp shakes his hand in front of Luffy sweating buckets.

"A-alright! Let's give up going Sky Island! You got to have the luckiest luck that's ever lucked to make it there. Hahahah and Sachi has the worse luck". Usopp laugh bug eyes. Oh he is so scared.

"Hey! I don't have that bad luck. People are just out to get me"! I cross my arms and look away. Oniichan taps me on the head with a smile.

"You do have shitty luck imouto". I swat his hand away.

"Shishishi! We will be fine"! Luffy grinning and I nod.

"We will be fine? How can you say that so easily! I mean, just look at the going Merry! She looks so pitiful. It can't stand up to a gigantic disaster like that"! I look over and Usopp right. Merry looks horrible ship and soul. I frown as I look at her patch side.

"That true. Even if that ship was in mint condition, that ship wouldn't stand a chance". What!

"Listen here you chestnut! Merry is a very strong ship. She just hurt at the moment! So watch what you say"! Usopp grins my way and oniichan looking at me with the we still need to talk look. What does he need to talk with me about?

"Speed, weight, strength…That boat will be blasted in the explosion. But don't worry. I'll have Masira and Shoja help take you there. Only after we strengthen your ship of course"! Chestnut looks at us and I grin. I watch as a small blush crosses Chestnut cheeks.

"Thank you so much"! I shake his hand and turn back to Usopp.

"Leave it to us"! I look over and it the monkey brothers sticking their head out the window. I wave at them happily.

"Thank you so much"! I look over at Usopp with stars in my eyes.

"Do you hear them Usopp-kun! They're going to make Merry-chan stronger"! Usopp smiles softly and I can't help but smile wider.

"Do you even understand"? Nami ask Luffy and I.

"Understand what"? We say in union.

"For starters…The most we can stay on this island is one more day! After that the log pose will start pointing to the next island"! I look at Nami guide and cross my arms.

"So when the next time the knock-up stream exploding"? I turn to chestnut waiting for an answer.

"Tomorrow afternoon. If you are going, you better get ready"! I rush over to oniichan and grin.

"You hear that nii-nii! By tomorrow we will be sailing in the ocean sky"! I can't help the excitement that flowing through my body! He grins at me and I can see the excitement behind his eyes. We look at each other grinning. Nami sighs but their is a small smile hidden under her hand. Luffy laughing in excitement and I go over and wrap him in a hug.

"We are going to Sky island"! I say sweetly and Luffy kisses me lightly.

"We sure are! Shishishi"! On the other hand Usopp still looks scared.

"How do you know! This isn't right! We just met you today and aren't you being too nice! Tomorrow just happen to be the perfect chance to go to this legendary sky island?! And you'' help strengthen our ship and take us there? That way to convenient! What exactly are you scheming?! Plus you are Noland the liar descendant! We can't trust you"! Usopp screaming at chestnut. I cross my arms as I turn to Usopp to give him a piece of my mind. A person is not their ancestor!

"Whenever midday night is confirmed in Masira turf, cumuloregails clouds appear in the southern skies the next day. And judging from the five per month rate, the knock-up stream will most likely be active tomorrow. It not 100% certainty, but their a good chance it will happen tomorrow. I'm glad to have met fools like you. Now lets go have some food. You can rest at my place today… comrades". I grin as I walk over to the hut. I didn't even relies Sanji made food. I grin as their so much. I walk up to him and smile softly.

"How are you feeling Sanji-kun"? He looks at me a gives me a plate of my favorite spaghetti. Yumm.

"I am feeling so much better after having the delicious cookies you made me. Thank you so much"! I watch Sanji eyes turn to hearts and I grin as I go sit beside oniichan. The sun starts to set and the party on it way. I take a sip of my special sweet drink Sanji made for me over a plate a brownies.

"Today booze is especially good"! Chestnut face is flush and I grin as everyone laughing and eating. I look over and Robin quietly reading Noland logbook. I wonder if their anything interesting in there?

"I saw gold in the skull right eye. That tear soaked page is the last sentence he ever wrote. I saw gold in the skulls right eye. Noland was executed that same day. Even coming to Jaya those words still don't make any sense. Is it referring to a city that once existed? Or was it an illusion in his own death? The blank pages that follow say nothing. So that's why we dive! We have a dream! On the sea floor"! Whoo! What an awesome dream! We cheer and drink into the night.

"The day I arrived on Jaya. Entry for May 21, 1122. Upon landing on the island we heard strange bird calls and the sound of a very large bell coming from the forest. The sound from the huge bell range far and wide almost as if showing off a city that long past. We thought we knew everything after living for a few decades... but experiencing that transcend of this civilization that flourish for a long time left us speechless! The sound of the bell had us stopping in our tracks"! Wow! A gold bell. At the mention of the bell something warm turn inside me. I reach in my pocket and pull out the little bell Sanji gave me. I ring it softly and this little bell gives me that warm pulsing feeling.

"Where in the world did you get that"? Oh come on! I glare over at . This is the third time he pop up today!

"Can't you leave me alone? I don't want to unlock my dark side! I told you already... Is that golden bell he mention what you don't want me to hear"? I watch him stiffen. Score. I grin in understanding. So it is the gold bell.

"I will only leave you alone if you take this with you instead". I look into his hand and it that black ring again but it has red roses painted on it... So pretty.

"Who are you talking to Sachi-chan"? Luffy bights on a piece of meat as he looks at me.

"Luffy-kun I am talking to the demon that won't leave me alone". I watch as Sanji comes over and glares right at him.

"She already said no so back off"! Sanji growls at him. He making a good guess on where he is.

"Pleas a human can't do anything to me. It an empty threat but anyways. You just have to take this ring and use it when you want. It will give you that power you felt before but only can wear it once. Your power will stay unlock until you remove the ring then it vanishes That all I am asking". I sigh but if it will just get him off my back.

"Fine"! I grab the ring and hiss at the power that sores through my body just by touching it. I stick it in my pocket and the power gone but I can still feel it there. I don't ever want to use it.

"Good. Have fun in skypeia"! With that he vanish and I sigh as I turn back to everyone who looking at me.

"Guys! I am fine and no need to worry. I dealt with the issue... so chestnut…Oh my god those gold bells are huge"! I look down at the three golden bells on the floor. Holy shit that can make us rich. I look over and Sanji keeping a close eye on me while Luffy sitting close to me eating away. Oniichan raises an eyebrow ask what that about. I point to my pocket and smile to tell him I will explain later. He nods and drink his beer.

"These aren't bells. There bell shape ingots"! Wow I crawl over and lift one up. Ohh it a bit heavy but beautiful. I look over and Nami has hearts in her eyes as she rubs her cheek against the gold. She really like money.

"Ingots"? Chopper ask as he admires the smallest one.

"So there really is a city of gold"! Luffy cheers as he sticks a piece of fish in his mouth.

"That doesn't prove anything. You can find gold in any ruins"! Green monkey right. I put it back down gently. It does prove something though.

"But it does prove that there once a civilization here though. Ingots are made to have standardized weights". Robin grins and I nod.

"That right! They all had different weights for trading goods"! I add in and Chopper awes at the gold ingot.

"Yeah. And the strange bird call mention before…". I watch as oarenge monkey reveal the prettiest bird made of gold.

"Wow". I aww as I watch chestnut bring it to him.

"This here is called a South bird, and they still exist on this island". Really! I want to see a real one! My eyes sparkle as I imagine a pretty bird.

"Oh! Do they have a weird call"? Luffy crawls closer as he looks at the bird.

"Ya! Sailors still use….Oh Crap"! What? I sit back and blink as chestnut stars at us.

"This is bad! You guys go into the forest! The southern forest! Go catch this bird right now"! What!

"Why do we need that bird"? Sanji ask and I nod with him. As much as I want to see him I don't really want to get up.

"Listen closely! That knock-up stream you are heading to tomorrow is directed south from this cape. How are you going to get there"? Humm.

"Just sail straight their". Luffy arms are cross and he looks back at chestnut.

"This is the grand line you know! Once you are on the open sea there is no way you can get your bearings"! I still don't get it. I take a sip of my drink as Nami eyes widen in realization.

"Your right! We are heading through ocean and not an island! We have no guide to get us anywhere! Then how do we go straight south"? Nami has a point. How?

"You use that bird behavior. Some types of animals have accurate, internal magnet which allows them to get their bearings". What! I had no idea they could do that.

"Hahaha! Then your lower then an animal, Zoro"! What! I walk up too my captain with oniichan by my side.

"Like you are anyone to talk"! We yell together as I sit beside oniichan pouting.

"South Birds are the greatest of such animals! No mater where you throw these animals their body will always indicate the direction accurately. Anyway without one of these birds you are not going anywhere! You won't even get the chance to go to Sky island! So make sure you bring one back before dawn"! I get up and grab the three nets he has by the door and run out. We run straight into the forest and I can't see very much. It too fucking dark and it late!

"So we are looking for a bird with a weird call. We have three nets and we should split up to find it". I say as I hand one to Sanji, Luffy, and Oniichan. All of a sudden chooo was heard through the forest.

"Well that's defiantly a strange sound. Lets find it and go back drinking". Oniichan orders and everyone agree. I follow Oniichan with Robin right beside me. We only get a few steps before we hear Nami and Sanji scream.

"I head screaming…". Robin mumbles.

"Forget about them"! Oniichan states as he takes out his sword to cut something. I look down and there a huge centipied foaming at the mouth. I run behind Robin and grab her purple jacket as oniichan lifts it by the attena.

"A centipede huh? It pretty dam big…". I hide my face in her back and hear her chuckle.

"Nii-nii throw that away"! I cry and Robin puts her hand on her hips.

"It's not nice to kill everything. Poor thing…". I stick out my tongue in discus as nii-nii drops it.

"That what it gets for trying to attack me"! I follow right behind Robin. All of a sudden I duck with Robin and I look up to see a mole cricket.

"Ahhhh! Kill it nii-nii"! I scream as I stay as close as I can to Robin for protection. God I hate bugs!

"Why is your mole cricket attacking me? Your in the way! You think you can beat me"? Oniichan ask as he hits his sword on top of one of their heads. The sound of the bird rings in the forest.

"I can hear him but I can't see him…". Robin mumbles and we walk away and somehow meet up with everyone. I look over and see all the stings on Luffy and Chopper body.

"Guys! You ok"? I ask as I walk over and Luffy smiles.

"Were fine". Luffy grinning and I nod.

"No luck! We never saw a single one…". Oniichan states.

"We saw one, but there was no time for the bird, with all those bugs…". Luffy paints and poor chopper sprawled over the ground.

"All we can do was run". I sigh as the bird calls and I look up to see it dancing back and fourth on a branch. It a purple bird with a long beak and his head reminds me of a fish…

" He says You really think you can catch us you idiot"! My eyes turns to hearts as he the cutest bird I have ever seen.

"What? He came here just to tell us that"! Usopp yells as he takes out his sling shoot. No way is he going to hit the bird. Instead arms spring out and wrap around the bird wings. One more came out of the tree and throws the birdie to the ground. I catch him with a smile.

"All I had to do was see one"! Robin grins and we walk back. The bird never moves in my arm as I pat his head gently.

"Wow he really calm down". Usopp mutters as the bird choos.

"Well…She an exception because she the chosen one and she pets me softly". Chopper translates and everyone looks at me. I shrug my shoulder.

"What do you mean chosen one"? Oniichan barks at the bird and it just angrily coo back.

"He said I don't answer to idiots"! Oniichan steals the bird from my hand and starts giving it a headache.

"What was that"! He growls. I steal him back and rub his pain away.

"Oniichan be nice to rainbow"! I cuu and the bird blushes. We make it back and my stomach drops as blood litters the ground and everyone out. Sanji dives in and grabs the green monkey. I look over and tears fill my eyes. I give oniichan rainbow as I wipe my tears away.

"Merry-chan"! I run over to the ship that completely has the front split in half.

"Merry"! I scream her name and she comes up crying with her dress now completely stain red.

"Who did this too you"? I ask and she sniffs as she looks at me.

"It was some guy that called himself hyena". I growl as anger flows through me. My eyes turn black and words glow along the side of my skin. I feel the ring in my pocket and almost go to grab it. No! I can kill him myself. I walk back and chestnut sits up bruised and cover in blood.

"Luffy…the gold is gone"! Nami screams from the broken hut. I growl and walk up to listen to chestnut.

"Nah. It ok…Forget about that junk"! I snort as I look over and both monkeys are beaten pretty bad. I grind my teeth as my lips turn black. No one should get away with this. My hair covers my eyes as Oniichan points to that bastard mark.

"That Bellamy's mark". Nami clarifies it and I don't listen as I run towards his aura. He a fucking dead man! No one hurts my friends and lives!

"Oh! Imouto get your ass back here"! Oniichan yells at me but pure anger sores through me.

"Fuck no! He a dead man and look after Rainbow for me"! I scream back as I follow the shore line. The town on the other side so if I stick with the side I can't get lost. All of a sudden Luffy running beside me.

"Don't you dare tell me to go back"! I growl and Luffy looks back with dark eyes.

"No but leave him to me and no killing anyone". I tisk but nod.

"Fuck! fine! But no promises that I will keep their bones together". Luffy nods and we make it in town in no time. I tie my bandanna over my head. I look at Luffy and grin to allow him to do the honors. I cut my hand and let my scythe come out. Ohh this is going to be fun!

"Bellamy! Come out"! Luffy screams and I let my baby rest on my shoulder. He jump on the roof and the moon is right behind him. I lick my lips as he looks so sexy up there. Ass walks out and looks up.

"I just heard that you want me". I watch as his men pile out one by one. Ohh such fun!

"Give back diamond head gold"! I grin sadistically as I lift my weapon above my head.

"Come and get it"! Ass grins and I chuckle.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your finale moments. Bloody Rose is here to hurt you"! I sing and watch as they look at me wide eyes. Time to paint this town red!

To be continue…

 **So I am tiered and going straight to bed. I have class tomorrow so in the next chapter I will do a bigger comment corner. So ya write me what you think:) Night/Day all!**

 **P.s Oda owns One Piece**


	49. Up, Up, Up and away to Skypiea!

Up, Up, Up and away to Skypiea!

"Hahahahah this is going to be so much fun"! I twirl my scythe in my hands as I skip to the sweating pirates.

"Sachi! No killing"! Luffy warns me and I look up at him with a grin.

"Ahay Captain". I salute and go back to my new toys. I watch as they either fall to their knees or run as fast as the can away from me. I only want the one who hurt chestnut, monkey brothers, and Merry.

"I just heard the rumors about you…". I look at ass and roll my eyes as I look back at the shrivelling people. What baby.

"You know…I only want the one who hurt my friends. You guy know the one you stole the gold from! If you tell me who did it I promise to spare your life"! I grin and watch as they point to the small group that was behind ass whole earlier. Ahhh it amazing how everyone loves to stab everyone back when their life is on the line. I can't help but grin at the guy that looks most guilty He the guy with the curvy blade, long white hair, and this white pirate symbol that smiling with a black line across. The way his eyes can't look at me tell me he the one that hurt the monkey brothers. Oh what fun! I giggle sadistically as he gets on his knees and drops his blade. I love the fear in his eyes as he looks into my black pits. I hear a spring and look over to see the ass ate a devil fruit. His legs turn to springs and he jumps up to join Luffy on the roof. I look back and raise an eyebrow as a blade is swinging to my shoulder. So he does have mini balls at least. I turn my hand black and catch the ridicules slow blade. I love the way his arms shake and people gasp in surprise around me. I easily brake the blade in my hand and whitey falls to the floor. He looks up at me and I lean forward showing off my fangs.

"Oh aren't you a naughty little boy. Didn't your mama tell you not to play with big boy toys. Tisk Tisk Tisk now what shall I do with you? You have option A) where I cut open your stomach and let you watch that little hoe that clings to you eat them. Or oooo you know I can totally scoop out your eyes and shove them up your ass….Hmmm Or I can smash every bone in your body until they become dust. Which one? Which one"? Oh how I love it when they start crying. I look over and Luffy has his arm out ready for a punch. I smile as I watch as ass bonces off building after building and flies at Luffy. Gees he so slow compare to Crocodile. I giggle as Luffy punches him so hard across the face that blood stains his fist and there an imprint in ass cheek. I clap and look back at whity.

"So your captain down for the count so what it going to be? Option A B or C"? The guy shaking his head and crying for his life. The rest of his crew can't move probably out of fear.

"Sachi-chan that enough. Come back to me and get me old guys gold"! I turn to Luffy as ass Henchy run into the bar except my toy.

"Ahhh but Luffy-kun he still didn't pick. I still need to play and kick someone ass for hurting Merry-chan"! I whine as Luffy walks up to me.

"No! I think you have scared this guy enough. Come back to me Sachi"! Luffy whines as he grabs my hand. I sigh as I look back at whitey.

"I…I…I didn't hurt…hurt you ship! That was Bellamy! I..I am..sorry…pleas don't kill me". I sigh and let my blade lay on his neck. I watch the small trail of blood fall down his neck.

"Sachi…". Luffy warns and I grin at him.

"Now I really wanted to see some damage and you know what…my captain and lover did a beautiful job on your captain. I preferably would have like to see more blood but picker can't be chooser. You are lucky he can stop me or you would have become jelly". I let my blade turn to blood and it sock his entire chest, coat, and legs. I stand back up and grin at the way he tries to wipe it off. Luffy face scruntches up as he pulls me along to the bar.

"Sachi…..that too much"! Luffy looks at me like he scolding a child.

"Luffy I am still mad and he deserves it". I can still hear his crying from in here. Luffy sighs but grins as he kiss me softly. That seems to do the trick as I go back to normal.

"There my pirate queen"! Luffy grins as he grabs the make shift bag and ties it around himself.

"What do you mean there my pirate queen? I am always your pirate queen! Even in my demon form". I say as we walk out the bar. I look over to a drunk that holding two wanted poster. I walk over to him as Luffy hand stretches as he still holding onto me.

"Can I have those wanted poster in your hand"? I ask nicely and the guy nods. He hands them over shaking and I snatch them to stuff the paper in my pocket. I walk back to Luffy as we leave the town. I did have fun scaring whitey though.

"Hey! Where are you going"? Some chick yells at us as Luffy and I look back at them. We point to the sky.

"To the sky"! We say together and we continue to walk to the forest.

"So Luffy explain yourself! How am not your queen when I look like…a demon? It a part of me and I can't change that….Do you find me scary"? I look at him as Luffy blinks at me.

"Are you stupid? You are not scary! It just you act differently in your dark side. I like you as you are no matter what form you are in. Shishishi"! I smile and kiss him sweetly.

"Love you". I say and Luffy squeezes my hand.

"Love you too! Just as much as I love meat! Come on lets go to Sky island"! I giggle as we go into a jog. Maybe I do go too far at times. I didn't relies I turn into the forest until I felt a stretch of Luffy hand on my hand. I stop and look to see he his arm is all twisted in the trees. Oopps. Luffy laughs as he walks up to me.

"See! This is to make sure I don't lose you! Shishishi"! I nod and follow beside Luffy.

"Luffy-kun we should come up with a code that just you and I would know! That way oniichan and Sanji don't hit you when you blurt out you are horny. What do you think"? I turn to him and Luffy nods as he looking around for something.

"Ok! What though"? Hmm….I need something that Luffy would remember. I guess food related.

"How about when I am horny I can say I am craving a sausage. For when you are horny you can say…. ". I can't think of anything and I zone out a second trying to think of something until I feel myself push against a tree softly. Luffy leans over and I feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Why not I want to eat a juicy green apple right now". I moan as he bights my ear and grinds into me.

"Luffy…We need to get". I never finish as he covers me in a soft kiss.

"Aww we have time". Luffy whines and I groan as his lips kiss along my neck. I moan louder as he nibbles gently along my skin and my hand gently plays in his hair. _I am done looking out for you! You are such a pain in my ass that I wish I never ask you to be my pirate queen!_ Luffy words echo in my head and my chest tightens.

"No! Luffy stop"! He looks up at me from my neck and his eyes look a bit taken back.

"Why"? Luffy whines as he grinds his hips into mine.

"Because I am still mad at what you said to me…It really hurt and I still have not forgiven you. Once I accept the ring back then we can have sex but I just… need more time to heal. You really hurt me Luffy". Luffy eyes widen and he gently hugs me. I love the way his hand rubs small circles on my back.

"I really am sorry. I will never say that again. Just don't leave me. Pleas I still want you to be my queen. I still love you". Luffy brings me in closer and I smile as I hear his fast heartbeat through his chest. He so scared I can hear it.

"Don't worry. I still love you too. I won't leave you and I think you came up with the perfect code". I giggle a little into his chest.

"I love the way you giggle". I smile as I pull back without letting go of his hand.

"Lets get back so we can go to sky island". Luffy nods and we start running in some direction. I trust Luffy. After a while I scratch my head as we go through trees and I watch Luffy hand stretches to a tree.

"I did it Sachi"! I raise an eyebrow only to jump back as he shows me a beetle.

"Ahh Luffy get that away from me"! I try to get his hand to let go of mine but he won't budge.

"Sachi what wrong"? Luffy ask and I continue to pull my hand away but he just pulls me back.

"I don't like bug! Remember. Please let that bug go"! I continue to play with Luffy fingers but Luffy only sighs.

"Sachi-chan you don't have to be scared. This little guy won't hurt you. Remember I said I would protect you". I stop trying to pry Luffy fingers off mine as I look up at him. I watch his eyes until he places the stupid beetle on my arm. I blink as it looks up at me and starts to climb up my arm.

"Ahhhh! Luffy pleas get it off me! Pleas". I start crying and Luffy removes the beetle from my arm.

"Hey. It ok. Shhhh it alright. It gone and no need to cry". Luffy rubs my tears away and the beetle far away from me in his other hand.

"Can we just go"? I ask and Luffy helps me up looking a little guilty. We pick up the pace as we are almost at our time limit. I sigh as I make out everyone.

"Hey"! Luffy and I raise our hand to wave to everyone.

"Luffy! My sweet Sachi-chan! We better go because we are late"! Sanji yells as we get closer. I ignore the beetle that in Luffy waving hand. I shiver as it was on my arm earlier.

"It took me forever to find one! It a Hercules"! I cringe as Nami, Usopp, and oniichan glare at us.

"You were looking…for a beetle"! Usopp yells and Nami glares at me.

"You were supposed to make sure he got back on time! Not 45 min late". I scratch the back of my head and look at the new and improve going Merry. I aww as she all fix with added metal wings, tails, and red rooster comb and waddle. Not really a sheep anymore but still.

"It the Going Merry flying model"! Usopp declares proudly and Luffy finally let's go of my hand. I watch as gold diamonds twinkle in his eyes and his jaw drops.

"It looks like it can fly"! Luffy awws and I nod.

"Merry all fix"! I clap and Usopp grinning like a maniac.

"Doesn't it! These guys did it for us"! Usopp points to monkey and his crew. I giggle as they do their monkey move and Luffy copies.

"Thank you so much for fixing Merry-chan"! I yell and wave as they all blush. Luffy walks over to Chestnut and I go on bored. I watch Merry float in front of me grinning.

"Look at me Sachi-chan. I have wings and a tail! I feel so much better"! I giggle as I wrap her in a hug.

"I am so happy you are feeling better to! Now let's go to sky island together". I let her fly away and giggle as she flaps her wings.

"How it go"? Oniichan ask. I turn to him as he gives me a smile with his arms cross.

"I didn't hurt no one. Luffy would not let me but I did scare the shit out of one of them though. How it go with fixing Merry. She looks good". I pat her railing and oniichan walks beside me.

"I would have been fine with a pigeon but a chicken"? I giggle as I lean into oniichan side.

"You know we need some bonding time. I don't think we have been the demon duo in a while". Oniichan snorts but I can see the grin on his face.

"I think you should never leave my side. Who knows when Luffy will fuck with you". Now it my time to roll my eyes.

"Thanks for looking out for me but I am not the same crybaby five year old anymore. I am the mature killing machine nineteen year old". Oniichan closes his eyes with a sigh.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I can still protect you. I know how much you have change it just… I am the older one and I look out for you". I giggle as everyone gets on bored.

"You will always be the older nii-nii I know. I want you to continue looking out for me. That what siblings do for each other". Oniichan nods and then I watch his eyebrow twitch.

"My sweet Rose! I made you this hot fudge Sunday to help you gain back your energy". I look over and my mouth drools as fudge drips over the side. I smile as I grab my snack.

"Thank you". I never finish as oniichan gets in front of me.

"How come you can't make my imouto something healthy? She needs vegetables and fruits. Not the crap you keep giving her. If you keep feeding her your junk then she will loose all that training we work for. So no more junk unless it after lunch or supper"! I eat away and watch as oniichan draws his swords.

"Can it ugly moss head. Not you my sweet rose! I can make her whatever the hell I want since she eats my food to heal! So shut it"! I roll my eyes as I walk over to Nami as I hear metal and shoes collide. I offer her a bite and she takes my spoon. I watch her takes a huge bite with a happy sigh.

"Why can't anything go as planned"? Nami scoops for another bite and smiles as she takes another taste.

"Easy. We are the straw hats. Nothing ever go as planned when we are a part of it". Nami sighs as she takes the last bight. I think she needed this Sunday more than I did.

"Your right. Ok guys! Time to set sail"! Nami orders and I put my bowl quickly inside the kitchen.

"Oh Nami so adorable when she giving orders"! Sanji cooo and I roll my eyes as I join the deck with everyone. Oniichan lifts the anchor and we turn our ship around and start sailing away from Jaya.

"Hey kid! This is where we part ways"! Chestnut yells to Luffy.

"Yeah"! Luffy leans over Merry new tails and I sit on top of them beside him.

"There one thing that definitely a fact! No one in history ever disprove of the city of gold or Sky Island. People may laugh and call it foolish logic, but it enough for me. That what romanticism all about! Don't be falling out of the sky now! You hear". I wave to chestnut and Luffy grins.

"Bye old man"! Luffy waves as well as we all sail away. I look to both side and the monkey brother ships on each side. So they are going to help us out to Sky island! Cool.

"All right! It currently seven am. We should arrive at the destination area around eleven am! Like the old timer said, the spot the knock-up stream shoots up at different places so we need too arrive before hand and find it"! I hear rainbow choo and look over to see his leg chain to our wooden side. He looks pretty piss and sweating. I walk over and cross my arms.

"Why is Rainbow chained"?! I ask as I sit beside him. They ignore my question and I twitch a little.

"Watch this"! I twitch again as Lufffy force Rainbow head pointing to the side but his head just bounces back.

"There sure are some weird birds out there"! Usopp declares and my irritation grows.

"It true! This guy can only face south! That so neat"! Luffy keeps laughing and more ticks grow on my forehead. Poor Rainbow starts choo loudly looking pretty piss. Usopp just smiles and turns to Chopper.

"What did he say"? I would like to know too!

"He says he going to face a different direction to mess us up". I watch as Rainbow faces the opposite direction. Poor thing looks like it in pain.

"Oh he facing north now". Luffy declares and a few seconds later he turns back to South. That just makes Usopp and Luffy burst out laughing even more. That it! I smack both boys on the back of the head and place Rainbow on my lap.

"You do not hurt or make fun of Rainbow! You got that"! I glare at them and the boys nod. Good. Rainbow choo in relaxation and I pat his soft head. Now just to relax until we get there.

"Sorry about taking you away from your home. I promise to set you free before we get there". I say and I feel Rainbow cuddle into my chest. So adorable. He choo up at me. I look at Chopper as he sits beside me. I let my free hand rub his soft fur back.

"He says thank you for rescuing me from those barbarians. Plus I don't mind helping out the chosen one. That what he said….Rainbow what do you mean Sachi-chan the chosen one"? Chopper ask and I continue to rub them in soft circles. Ahh this is prefect. Rainbow eye looks at Chopper and Choo a few times. Everyone around and waits for what he says.

"Well I do feel like I am connected to her. Like something inside me feels connected to her. Oh he says don't you have this connected feeling to be around her? I do Sachi-chan. When you came in sick and dying back home. Something inside me snap and I felt I had to do everything in my power to save you. I don't get it but I just did". Chopper says and I rub his ear with a smile. Rainbow choo some more and Chopper eyes widen.

"No way…He says Sachi the chosen one because she is connected to all three gates". Gates?

"What do you mean Sachi-nee connected to all three gates"? Oniichan ask and Chopper nods.

"The three gates is what all animals are told when we are baby. There the gate to the underworld that opens up when we die if we were bad in our life time….I was told I was going to go their because of my blue nose….Anyway the gate of the living where we go through when we are born. And the gate to peace where we go if we are good. Rainbow also says that his family for generation have been waiting to guide her to unlock her last gate. He says that he knows she the one because his soul is drawn to her…Sachi you are so cool"! Chopper eyes widen up at me and everyone awws.

"Wow….". Usopp awws as he looks at me. I blush as everyone looks at me in a new light.

"Come on guys! I am still Sachi…I don't want to be treated differently because I am supposedly connected to some gates". I say and Oniichan rolls his eyes.

"Pleas. I don't care what some stupid bird says! You can't be the chosen one or an ancient weapon that some lost soul said. You are just my imouto and that it". Oniichan grins and walks away to go take a nap. I smile. Thanks oniichan! That what I needed to hear.

"Wow my pirate queen is so cool"! Luffy laughs with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Rose this new information just made you even more mysterious"! Sanji eyes turn to hearts.

"Well...I don't know what to say anymore. You always have been different Sachi-chan but your still the same to me. Who cares about some legend they may not even be true"! Nami smiles as she looks back out at the water. Robin on the other hand looks like she putting pieces of the puzzle together.

"Robin a belly for your thoughts". Robin grins as she crosses her arms.

"I read in an ancient bible a long time ago that a being will be born that half-light and half-dark. There supposedly was a war between angels and devils. This war determine who would get earth. During the war somehow a devil and angel fell deeply in love and had a child that was of darkness and light. Both sides wanted this child but it belong to both. So they made a deal. This child will walk among the living as the gates between us. While devils went below and angels above. Many centuries past and the living got greedy for this being power. So they killed the child. The child supposedly never moved on and is waiting for all eternity until they find a body to come back to. For when they come back is when the world at its lowest….That what the bible said anyway. I think you are the between Sachi-chan but you are still missing a few quality's so you may not. I am not religious so who know how much is true but…..it has some truths". Robin grins as she continue to get lost in her own thoughts. On the other hand I digest everything she says. Holy shit! What the hell am I?

"Those are cumuloregalis clouds?! They appear sooner than expected but we don't even know where the current is"! Nami informs us as I look up into the black clouds of doom. They look dark from down here. Green monkey does his sonar move and divers slowly come back up from to the surface.

"Reflected sound detected! Large current at twelve o'clock"! That the first one.

"Large creature detected at nine o'clock! Seems to be a sea king"! Really now there one.

"Waves going against the current at ten o'clock! I believe it a giant whirl pool"! That the other diver. I don't understand any of it.

"That it! Head the ship to ten o'clock! It the sign of the explosion! Catch the whirl pool and don't look back"! Orange monkey declares and we change our ship direction. I put Rainbow down as I grab the railing for dear life. Oh my god the waves are huge.

"The waves suddenly got bigger"! Nami screams as it starts to rain.

"We are all going to sink"! Usopp not helping!

"It a pre-explosion earthquake! Get ready"! I can feel the adrenaline flow through my veins as I look up into the dark clouds.

"E-explosion"! Chopper screams and I don't blame him.

"Navigator! What does the log pose say"! Robin screams over the waves and Nami looks down.

"It still pointing up at those clouds! The wind perfect and those clouds are heading straight for the middle of the whirlpool"! Nami yells and I look over but I don't see any.

"Hey what this whirlpool? I don't see any". Luffy looks around and he right! Monkey boat attaches to ours.

"We are going to bring you to the inner edge of the whirlpool. Your job is to get to the middle and you should be ok". Monkey man informs us and I look over to see nothing but water pooling down into darkness.

"Holy shit! We are going in that"! I ask and Luffy laughing with no care in the world. Not helping!

"Nobody said anything about being sucked in"! Nami screams as she looks as white as a ghost.

"Don't worry I will protect you Nami-chan, Robin-san, and Sachi-chan"! Sanji yells as he trying to get to Nami while still holding on to the side. Now only if he was made of rubber.

"I have never seen such a large whirlpool before…". Robin awws and Chopper has this sweet image in his head. Go Chopper and stay happy. On the other hand Usopp looks like he about to piss himself.

"This is bad! Lets turn back! Let me go back"! Ok he just irritating now.

"Man up Usopp-kun! This is not how the brave warrior of the sea would act"! Usopp stops freking out and determination fills his eyes. There he is!

"Also just accept it Usopp! Someone else is already excited"! Oniichan says as Luffy lifts his arms in the air.

"Let's go to Sky Island"! Luffy screams just as a giant sea King jumps out of the water. I slowly watch as it sinks to the bottom.

"Ahhh. Luffy lets urn back. This is only a dream in a dream". Usopp cries and Nami nods her head.

"Yea! This is a scam! Pleas can we go back"? Nami begs and Luffy turns to us with pure happiness.

"If I don't do this I will regret in the afterlife for not trying"! Luffy grins and I smile.

"Oh! As you guys were complaining we are almost to the center of the whirl pool"! Oniichan right as Merry sails off and land in….smooth waters?

"Where the hell did it go"? I ask as I look around the dark area.

"No! It already started! The whirlpool only diapered from the surface"! I run to the side and look down to see the ocean swirling slowly around us.

"You don't mean". Usopp started but black beard fat ass interrupt him.

"Hold it"! I growl as I stomp forward to see…a pathetic pirate raft? What a crappy looking boat.

"Eh! Zoro look"! Luffy pointed to the crappy raft and oniichan raise an eyebrow.

"I caught up to you Bloody Rose Sachi"! I smile as I look down at my ring finger. Good thing I put them on when I changed.

"That the guy from Mock town"! I nod as I cut the palm of my hand.

"Who"? Sanji mumbles as he bights on his cigarette.

"I have come to collect your 150 million bounty on your head! Prepare yourself"! I roll my eyes as almost everyone gawks at me. Oniichan, Luffy, and Nami already know.

"Ya my bounty went up….Yo fat ass! Don't you remember that punch I sent you? It was a warning and now this is me in self-defense"! I yell as I let my blood start to dance around me.

"Wow"! Nami awes as I turn my blood into diamond spears. I let them turn in the air around me as I point my hand at him.

"Shi no yari(Bloody spear)". I say and my blades fly through the air cutting the raft mast, deck, and almost hitting fatty but hit beside him. I tick as the rest hits the ocean.

"Dam my aim is still so shitty"! I cross my arms but smile as they try to fix their ship.

"I see your bounty went up from Alabasta"! Nami awas at me and I grin.

"Mine not the only one that went up. Looky here"! I pull out the two wanted poster of Luffy and oniichan. Luffy grabs his poster and grins. Oniichan smiles as he grabs his own.

"100 million! You hear that! I'm worth one hundred million! To bad it not higher then your Sachi-chan! Shishishi"! Luffy arms are up in the air and oniichan starts laughing himself.

"haha 60 million how disappointing! I thought I would beat Sachi-nee bounty"! I love this wide smile across his face.

"Don't be happy you"! Nami screeches and I can't help but smile.

"Oh Sachi-swan is there one for me too"? Sanji ask as he looks at me hoping.

"Sorry Sanji-kun. Not yet but I am positive you will get one any time now"! Sanji sighs and blows out some smoke. Suddenly the ship starts to rise. Oh man it starting. I run up beside oniichan because I want to be with him when we pass through those clouds!

"Everyone! Hold on tight to the ship or get inside"! Sanji orders as I make it near the kitchen door. I grab on to the railing and just as I did we are literally shooting up into the sky. I can feel my stomach fall as we fly along the rising ocean.

"What the heck is going on"? Usopp cries and I can feel the pure adrenaline through my beating heart as wind pass by my hair.

"The ship is going up a pillar of water"! You are so right Sanji!

"This is amazing"! I scream as I lift my fist in the air as I stand on the wall by the kitchen door.

"Alright, now we can go into the Sky! Go Merry"! Luffy screams as Merry floating right beside him with a determine look on her face.

"Hold on! I don't think it going to be that easy. The hull starting to float! If this keeps up we will be flying to our doom"! That a problem.

"I'm really trying"! Merry yells as she concentrates.

"But what do you want us to do? We are barley hanging on"! Usopp is latterly hanging on by his finger tips. I look at my semi cured cut and will my blood to brake through the healing. My blood lifts and I breathe deeply. I point my hand at Usopp and let my blood fly! I had to shoot it extra hard because the wind could push it back. My blood hits his hand and coats the railing and his.

"There you go Usopp! Now there is no way for you to fall off"! I scream over the roaring wind and I hear Robin giggle beside oniichan.

"Thanks". He cries as he looks like a flag blowing in the wind.

"What that"? Usopp yells as he hangs onto the mast for dear life. I look up and aww as the yellow sea king falls to the sea below.

"See! It a matter of time before that happens to us"! Sanji yells from beside Usopp on the other side of the railing.

"Hey now! We are riding up a powerful explosion. What can we possible do"? Oniichan ask as we look up. We are so close but so far. Sudonally left over ship parts starting falling around us.

"Ahhhhh! It the broken up ships from the knock-up stream"! Chopper screams as more crap falls around us.

"We can do th…this for I am the brave warrior of the sea who does not…want to become a pancake"! Usopp cries as his body shaking. I nod. There the proud warrior of the sea!

"Spread the sails right away"! Nami orders and I wait no time in working my way up to the sails.

"Eh"? Everyone looks at her as Luffy has his arm wrap around my waist so in case I fall he can just bounce me back on the ship. Together we climb up the sail.

"This is the sea! Not just a pillar of water. It a rising current! And the wind blowing from below is a rising air current produce from the geothermal heat and explosion! If we are dealing with wind and sea I can navigate it! Who this ship navigator"? I grin as I untie the knot and Luffy finishes on the other side.

"You are Nami-chan/swan"! Snaji and I yell together as the sails unravel catching the rising air.

"Catch the starboard wind and pull the helm to point"! I nod as I make it back down the mast.

"Oh no! The ship about to leave the water"! Chopper cries.

"We are going to fall! Were gonna fall, Nami! Nami do something"! Luffy screams as the ship is literally facing up and the back the only part in the water.

"No we can make it"! Nami looks so determine as Merry right besides her flapping her wings. Merry leave the water but we are still flying high into the sky.

"We are flying! Merry flying"! I laugh as I hold onto Luffy.

"Waho! We are almost there! Nami how close are we"? I yell at her and she grinning.

"Sky Island would be just pass those clouds"! I grin as we continue to fly and my heart pounding in my chest. God I am so happy to be alive right now! We finally make it to the clouds but it thick and I can't breath anymore and I can feel my strength slowly leave me. Luffy body on top of me as he holds onto Merry figure head.

"Can't breathe". I barley hear him over the roaring wind. Suddenly we are in the air and fall onto something. I breathe deeply as my body soaked head to toe. Luffy sits up painting with me. I look over and everyone looks as bad as I feel. Man it so hard to breath up here. It probably the thin air.

"Dam…What happen?! Is everyone here"?! Oniichan calls as he leans against the side of the ship. He looks at me asking me if I am ok. I nod and he smiles slightly but continue to take deep breaths . Luffy helps me off the figure head and we awe as we float on white clouds.

"Hey, guys! Look around the ship"! Luffy grinning and everyone joins us.

"Everything so white"! Chopper screams with wide eyes and grinning.

"Where in clouds? How are we even staying on them"? Nami awws as she looks around.

"Of course you can stay on them! They are clouds". Luffy arms are cross and I put my hand through my wet hair. Clouds don't work that way.

"No you can't"! Chopper sitting on oniichan shoulders and Sanji beside him saying it together. Chopper jumps off and runs to Usopp who pass out.

"Oh no Usopp not breathing"! Chopper screams and I rush over to Chopper side. I put my ear to his chest and I don't feel any air. Shit must have gotten water in his chest.

"What?! Do something like CPR"! Luffy orders. I put my hands on Usopp chest and push hard as I count compression.

"Ok! I will give Nami CPR"! Sanji turns around with hearts eyes and I look at Usopp. Come on breath. I bend down and blow air into his lungs.

"Ahhh! How could Usopp get a kiss from such an angel"! Sanji eyes widen and I go back to compression.

"Sanji that enough! It was not a kiss. It was me trying to bring Usopp back to life"! I don't see Usopp soul so we are still good. He coughs up water and sits up. Few.

"Usopp"! Chopper and Luffy yell and I sit back with a grin. Usopp has this faraway look as he looks around.

"Clouds…What? These are clouds! No, there to many! What is this"?! Usopp screams only to be grab by a very angry crying Sanji. He starts to shake him.

"How dare you get the taste from the forbidden fruit"! Sanji screams as he keeps shaking poor confuse Usopp….

"What? Sachi my apple". I block Luffy mouth before anymore comes out of his mouth. I let go of Luffy. This is ridiculous. I have kiss Luffy, Chopper(on the cheek), oniichan, and now Usopp. Maybe Sanji feels left out.

"Psss…Luffy is it ok if I kiss Sanji. Maybe it will stop him from acting like that". Luffy frowns as he looks at me.

"You already have kiss him"…

"What?! What do you mean I have kiss Sanji already"? I scream and that seems to have gotten everyone attentions.

"You were pretty drunk Sachi-chan. You kiss Sanji and gave all of us a strip tease". Nami says smilling and I open and close my mouth. Robin puts her hand to her mouth and giggles.

"Oniichan did I really do that"? I ask him and he nods.

"Ya you did. It took us forever to get you to your room". Oh god. I blush and look away.

"It ok Sachi-chan. If you every want to kiss me again my arms are wide open". Sanji opens his arms with a grin. My blush depends as I try to remember that night. Suddenly the taste of smoke and spices enter my mouth….I think that what Sanji taste like….Luffy taste better. I don' think I will ever drink like that again! Luffy arms go around me and sticks his tongue out.

"She my fruit"! Sanji ticks but instead of kicking Luffy he crosses his arms and grumble.

"Ok that enough of that! Lets figure out what we are going to do now"! Nami orders and we all nod. Merry floats in front of me with broken wings.

"Sachi-chan my wings are broken. I really like them too"! Merry baa as she right. Her wings are broken in half.

"Does it hurt"? I whisper and she shakes her head with a smile.

"Nope"! Merry dives down the floor bored. Well at least she not in pain.

"Look guys! The log pose is still pointing up". Nami arms are out and she right.

"It seems we are in the middle of the cumloregails clouds". Robin smiles with her leg cross.

"Huh? How are we going to go higher"? Chopper looks up confuse.

"That I don't know…". Robin looks around and I watch as Usopp has this stupid grin on his face.

"Hey! Did you call me a moron"? Sanji glares at oniichan.

"I forgot". He mocks and I can see the fight already starting. I blink as Usopp takes off the top of his work shirt and laughs.

"In lane #1, Captain Usopp"! Hmmm…..

"You can do it! Good luck"! Luffy whistles and Chopper cheering beside him…Wait aren't these clouds. Oh shit!

"Hey now! Don't be reckless! This Ocean still a mystery". I nod along with Sanji.

"An Ocean a ocean"! Usopp gets up and jumps. I run to grab him to pull him back in but gravity sucks and I fall with him into the clouds. Shit. I hold onto him tight and hold my breath. Usopp looks up at me and I nod my head to the surface. He turns around and tries to swim to the top…Key word try but no luck. I blink as I feel something big around us. Air leaves my lips as I feel Luffy arm to the far side of us. We pass the clouds into a opening and I can see Luffy arm. I look down and Usopp out again. I watch as hands after hand sprout out of Luffy arm as they grab me. The hands pull me and Luffy wraps his arm around Usopp and I. He pulls up and the giant ora I feel is falling us up. Oh crap it huge. We brake through the surface and I am flying in the air with Usopp. All of a suddon a giant octopus comes out of the clouds.

"Things came with them"! Nami screams and my eyes widen as a giant ass purple fish jump out and try to eat us.

"They are trying to eat my sweet Rose….and Usopp"! Sanji screams.

"There noting to be afraid of". Oniichan jumps in the air and I watch him cut a tentacle only for it to pop like a balloon. Sanji takes out the purple fish. Luffy catches me and Usopp falls on deck beside me.

"Thanks for saving me. I thought I could grab Usopp before he jumps in". Luffy grins.

"Shishishi! No problem"! Luffy pants as he places me down.

"You know it sure is hard to breath here…". Oniichan right. Even Sanji panting.

"This is one strange creature…Is it even a fish"? Sanji kicks the fish a bit.

"Ya that octopus was like a balloon". I nod next to Luffy as I catch my breath. The air defiantly thinner since we are higher up.

"It definitely an animal. It was moving". Oniichan mumbles as I look over to poor Usopp.

"I can't believe animals live in the sky…". Nami awws.

"Maybe we should think of this as an ocean rather than clouds". Robin may be right. I ring out my hair and sigh as I am all wet again. At least the sky island a summer island.

"Bwahhhhhh". Usopp shivers as he crying and pulls a fish out of his pants.

"Sky island is scary, sky island is scary…". Wow Poor Usopp. He not having a good time here.

"What an unlucky day". I look down at the blue flapping flat fish on the ground. It has eyes on the side of his face.

"These are Sky fish! The odd fish described in Noland logbook! They must have evolved to survive in this bottomless sky ocean…". The fish shakes in Robin hand and I blink as something fast is coming at us but is still very far away. I don't like this. I look out into the clouds looking for the source.

"So they all turned balloon like and flat and stuff"? Oniichan ask and I walk over to join Chopper. He looking through a glass scope.

"To be lighter. The boincy here is weaken then the ocean below". Robin fish gets snatch by a laughing Luffy. The person closer and still moving fast. I can't help but let my eyes turn black for the extra power.

"They have scale like feathers and carnivores mouths". Nami adds in as Chopper continue to look around.

"I tried sauteing it". Sanji smiles as Luffy takes a bight.

"This is good"! Luffy screams with a smile.

"You are not suppose to eat the evidence…Oh wow this is delicious"! I ignore the rest of their babbling as I can feel my hairs go on end. The person close. How are they moving so fast?

"Chopper-kun do you see him. The person that coming at us fast"? I ask and Chopper hitches as he jumps back on the ship.

"Ahhh…A bull coming at us fast"! Chopper screams and I get into my fighting stance.

"Not a bull but a person coming in fast"! I warn them and I cut my hand to let a poll be form. I don't think I need a sword or anything.

"Hey stop! What do you want"! Sanji yells at the man with…brown skirt made of leaves jump up.

"To eliminate you" Oh shit.

"I guess he want to fight"! Sanji gets ready as oniichan moves to his sword.

"Fine by me". Oniichan not fast enough as bull guy hits Sanji across the face into the bored. Then jumps and knee oniichan in the face. I can feel my blood boil as oniichan fly in the air across the deck. He twirls in the air and kicks Luffy to the ground. I growl as I run at him and hit him with my staff. He blocks with his gun and stares into my angry black eyes.

"Go Sachi"! Nami cheers as I push him back. My words are formed along my side and I watch his eyes widen behind his mask.

"The chosen one! You must come with me"! I try to hit him again but he ducks and hits me in the solar plex. I heave as he lifts me over his shoulder. I cough as I try to catch my breath but it hard up here.

"Hey! Give her back"! Chopper screams and I continue to cough. Fuck so hard to catch my breath.

"Unhand her you beast"! Some guy yells from above me and the guy fucking drops me to block the guy javelin. I fall on something soft. I blink as I looking down at something pink with purple dots.

"What?! Who this now"! Nami screams and I can feel cold fear wash over her in waves.

"I am the sky Knight. He gone and your friend fine". I sit up from whatever saves me and the sky knight helps me down.

"Thank you". I smile at him and he nods.

"What the heck going on? Who was that? And what with you guys? Losing three against one"? Nami ask as she glares at the three boys who got their ass kick. I did too. I just need to get use to the air. That all.

"Thank you very much for saving us". Chopper bows and I do the same.

"I had no choice. This one on the house". House? What does he mean by that.

"Man…talk about being worthless…". I frown as they are all painting. I scratch my head and let my eyes turn red. I go over each of their body and oniichan, Sanji, and Luffy look fine. Noting wrong other then they are breathing deeper to get more oxygen. I blink and nod. Happy to see the bull did not hurt them too much.

"I can't move well…for some reason…". Luffy gasp as he lying down on the deck.

"It must be because the air is thin". Robin right. I nod as I look over and notice a cute huge bird. He must have saved me. I aww as he is pink with purple spots and such a cute beak.

"Yea, now that you mention it…". Oniichan paints as I walk over and hug the bird around the neck.

"Thank you for catching me"! I say as the cutey rubs his head on my cheek.

"Are you Blue Sea people"? The knight ask and I shrug my shoulders not really sure what that means.

"Blue Sea people? What that? Oh yea! Who are you"? Nami ask as she watch his walk up the stairs.

"I am the Sky knight. Blue Sea people is the term for those that live below the clouds. In other words. Did you come up here from the sea below us"? The knight looks down at us.

"Ya that right". Luffy grins as he look a lot better.

"Then that explains it. This is the White Sea. 7,000 meters in the air. The White-White sea even further above reaching 10,000 meters high. Ordinary sea people can't possibly endure it up there". I raise an eyebrow as the cutie bird walks up and joins the knight side as he sits on the railing. Luffy sits up with a grin.

Alright! I have gotten use to it"! Luffy hits his chest a few times and oniichan breaths in slowly.

"Yeah. I feel a lot better now". Onichan opens his eyes.

"You guys look a lot better too"! I grin and the Sky knight does not look like he believes them.

"No,no,no! That impossible"!

"Anyway! Why was the guy speeding on top of the clouds"? Chopper ask and I scratch my head. How did he do that?

"Now now! I know you must have many question, but let's talk business first. I am a free lance soldier for hire. These seas are very dangerous. If you don't know how to fight in the sky. Gorilla like that one will come after you and turn you into fish food for the skyfish. For 5,000,000 extlo One White Whistle , I will help you"….My head go to the side like everyone else.

"What are you talking about, old guy'? Luffy ask and the knight looks taken back.

"What! That quite cheap. I wont lower it a single extol more"! I need to earn a living too you know"! I think extol is the currency up here.

"What in the world is Extol? And what this whistle or whatever"? Sanji ask and I shrug my shoulders.

"You did come up here via the summit of High-West right? Then you must have pass an island or two"? I shake my head.

"No! We came up her by the knock up stream". I yell and the knight looks at us with wide eyes.

"My word! That monstrous current?! So there are people that are gutsy enough for that…". I blink as Nami grabs Luffy and shakes him.

"We could have taken a safer route. We could of done it more safely if we just ask around more"! Luffy looks like he doesn't even care and poor Usopp still look like he down for the count.

"What does it matter? We all made it up here safe". Luffy right. I smile as everyone here alive.

"Did all your crew members make it"? Knight ask and I nod.

"YA! We are all here". I say.

"That wouldn't have happen if you took another route. 100 people head into the sky, a few arrive, and someone survives. That is the gamble. But with the knock up stream. Everyone dies or everyone survives. Not that many can make that all or nothing bet, especially these days. I now see that you guys navigate with courage and skill. One blow from this white whistle and I will come to your aid! Normally I would charge five million extol but I will give you that one as a present"! Wow. I am happy we all went up this way.

"Wait! We don't even know your name"! Nami yells as the knight look at us.

"I am Gan Fall, the Sky knight! And this is my partner Pierre! I forgot to mention but my partner Pierre…ate the horse horse fruit and gain its powers. In short he became a horse with wings"! I aww as his claws turns to hoves and his body lengthen out.

"Wow! A Pegasuses"! Nami eyes sparkle for a moment until she looks at the horse.

"That right! He a Pegasuses"! I watch them fly away.

"How…cute/unexciting"! I frown as I think he cute. I cross my arms and Oniichan pats my head.

"May luck be with you, warriors". I watch him fly away and I turn to the whistle lying on the floor.

"In the end he did not tell us anything". Robin right. We are all stuck at the moment.

"Your right! Nothing at all"!

"Now we are back to square one". Sanji lights his cigarette and I move away as my nose crinkles as it gets a whiff of the smoke.

"How we get up there"? I look around as Luffy pick up the whistle.

"Why don't we call him and ask"? Chopper and Nami grab him from blowing that whistle.

"I know the perfect solution to this whistle". I grab it from his hand and grab a nail from the kitchen. I look around and notice the cupboards are all lock in. Ahhh. Nothing on the ground because of it. I hope my room not a mess. I find the nail container and Usopp mini hammer. I walk back and put the nail on the mast. I hang the whistle with a grin.

"There you go. Now the rule is you can only grab and blow this whistle if you are in a dire situation and need help because you may die. So unless this is urgent….Don't touch the whistle. Got that"? Everyone nods and agrees to the plan.

"Hey look over there! Arnt those weird clouds"? Chopper ask and I walk up beside Robin and nod.

"It also look like a water fall". Robin awws as we look at the falling clouds in the distance.

"It decided. Lets go there".Oniichan orders as we turn our ship and float towards the water fall.

"Wait! Stop! Stop"! Nami orders as I aww at the huge clouds in our path.

"It seems there are clouds in our way". Ronbin ask and I nod.

"We need to find a way through them".

"There floating on top of the ocean so they can't be apart of it". Sanji says as he looks at them. Hmmm….

"I wonder what type of clouds are they"? Usopp mumbles as Luffy twist his arm around.

"Lets find out! Gum-Gum". Luffy hand hits the cloud and bounce off into the sky.

"Whoa"! Luffy jumps off the ship and bounces off the soft looking clouds. Chopper runs to join him.

"This is so soft. It feels like I am bouncing on cotton!What is this? What is this? It so much fun"! Luffy laughing as his body bounces on the clouds.

"Now how does that work"? Nami ask and I scratch my head.

"It's mysterious…". Robin awwa as Usopp and Chopper land on the cloud.

"Ahhhhhhh it so warm. It makes me want to sleep right now". Luffy mumbles and I really want to get on but I am more interested in how to get past them.

"Hey can you guys find us a way through pleas"! I ask sweetly and the guys grin as they bounce from one cloud to the next. They come back and look perplex.

"There a gate underneath the waterfall". That great and all but how do we get there? We steer through the clouds and follow the boys direction. I probably would have gotten lost if I went. I aww at the stare shape gate.

"Heavenly Gate"? I aww as we sail in and an old little lady come out.

"Gees it sounds like we are dead". Usopp mumbles and I shake my head.

"Maybe we are".Oniichan states and I giigle.

"That impossible. Heaven looks differently then this". I inform them and Oniichan raises an eyebrow at me.

"You have seen it"? Oniichan ask I shake my head.

"Possibly. I don't remember much but it was when I died at Arlong Park". I watch oniichan frown then clicks after clicks go off. I look over and this old lady has a weird device in her hand.

"Ah that lady has wings on her back"! Chopper gasp as Luffy has his eye and mouth wide open.

"Is that what an angel looks like? She looks like a pickled plum"! Luffy looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what they are suppose to look like". The pickle plum speaks.

"I am Amazon the heavens gate inspector. Sightseeing? Or perhaps war"? Why would we start a war?!

"We are here to sight-see"! I yell and the plum nods.

"We wanna see Sky Island. It just past this gate right"? Luffy ask as he grins. He can't wait to go see. Me neither.

"It doesn't matter. If you are going up you pay the entrance fee of one billion extols per person. That is the law". I cough. Holly shit that sounds like a lot of money for just one person.

"There that extol word again". Sanji mumbles as Usopp look down at his hand.

"How much is one billion extol in berry"? Usopp right. How much is that?

"Doesn't matter. That still sounds like lots of money". Chopper gawks as I am sure numbers go through his head.

"What happen if we don't pay it"? Nami ask and I look at her. Then put my thumb up. She grins as the plum looks at us.

"You can pass or you don't have to pass. I am neither a gatekeeper nor a bodyguard. I simply ask what your intentions are". Really?

"Ok we are going to go ahead then". I say.

"The eight of you then"? The plum ask and I nod.

"Yea but how do we get to sky Island"? Luffy ask as big claws grab merry broken wings.

"The white sea famous express lobster"! What?! That lasted a second as we fly towards a swirling clouds up into the sky. My hair flies back with my stomach. I stand by oniichan side and enjoy the cold wind past my face as we start to go up. We do a sharp turn and Chopper and Nami fly from their spot. I catch Chopper and Nami falls into Sanji arms.

"Oh Nami-san how pretty you are"! Sanji eyes are hearts and I bet he as happy as a clam right about now. Light comes up above us as I spot a sign in the distance.

"That's the exit! There something written"! Chopper yells in my arms.

"Good land…Skypeia"! Robin eyes are wide as we make it so close.

"It not an exit…but an entrance"! We fly through the air and the view takes my breath away.

"We did it! We made it to Skypeia"! I scream as we land into the clouds. So beautiful and can't wait to check it out!

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone. Here one long amazing chapter. They did it! They made it to Skypiea! The arc truly begins! I already have plans for Sachi and Strawhats:) I don't know when I will write again so it may be a while before a new chapter comes up do to school! It will come up though eventually! You know I would like to hear from someone that dose not usually write me messages. It really easy! You can write whatever you like! Also I would like to know if people skip chapters? Do you? So comment corner time:**

 **achapril: YA her punch was pretty awesome! I hate him so and Sachi hates him so he deserves it. Especially what he does! Anyway I hope you like my last two chapters and let me know what you think:)**

 **Mimzy94: Well it no problem at all! How your story going by the way:) I am sure it going awesome:) I look forward to your next chapter. If I need ideas I will for sure message you. Well that demon can not leave her alone. He just wont! I know! Luffy has no filter. He really does not care either and Sachi getting pretty annoyed wit it. Don't worry about your materials. In the next chapter Usopp will have a surprise for the twins;) As for the ring...I say noting! Happy readings!**

 **lightarrow: How are you feeling? I hope you are doing well. Thanks for the info on the bell. The bell is important in latter chapters. Lets just say that it really good that Sanji found it! How you like Mimzy94 fox story? Also thanks for reading:)**

 **PuddyKatz: Here the long waited chapter you have been waiting for! I really hope you like it! I now you wanted one really badly. I think their relationship pretty good:) I am trying to keep the flow!**

 **Guest:Thank you so much for reviewing! Thank you whoever you are! I hope you like this one too!**

 **Thanks all for reading and pleas let me know what you think! I am really trying to keep the story flowing:) One Piece is own by Oda and good day/night everyone:)**


	50. A calling to sky island and take down

A calling to sky island and taking down the flyer priest! 

"An island….It an island"! Luffy awws as I get closer to the railing to get a better look. I rub my eyes to make sure I am not in one of my weird dreams. Yup defiantly not in a dream. The island is absolutely breathtaking. Building are floating on clouds and I can see palm trees in the distance. We continue to sail closer to the cloud beach as everyone awws at such a sight. I never thought a place even exist like this.

"The….the sign said this place is called Skypiea"? Robin looks around and I look back at her grinning.

"That on the same map that Luffy found on the ship. The galleon that fell on us really did come from here…They saw this scenery two hundred years ago"! Wow. Just hearing Nami say that makes me feel even more amaze and for some reason I feel like I have to be here. Like there this calming need calling to me. Luffy takes a deep breath and grins.

"What is this place? I can smell adventure"! I look at him and that smiles takes my breath away. I quickly kiss him on the cheek and grin as he jumps off the ship.

"Ahhh! Luffy wait! I have to give something to the twins"! I watch Usopp run off to his work shop and come out with a his own face splitting grin.

"For you Sashi, I made you two sheaths for your new sais"! I aww as Usopp carefully gives me my two new weapons. The weapons are in their own brown sheaths. My finger traces the nine tails fox design in the leather.

"It perfect Usopp-kun. Thank you so much for doing this for me". Usopp blushes and I smile up at him in thanks. I hope you like what Usopp has done for your sais Aria.

"For you Zoro I put a strong metal around your green Shore Line jewel connecting to another strong cord that won't brake so easily! Since you are so ruff with your swords I choose material that won't brake that easily"! I smile as I watch oniichan grab the jewel with a small blush and tie the cord around Wado handle. Wow. I giggle as oniichan glares at me to shut up. I look away as he scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks". Oniichan mumbles.

"No problem. Coming Luffy"! I watch as Usopp dive into ankle deep Sky ocean. Usopp sits up and blinks.

"It fluffy? It fluffy clouds"! Usopp gets up and follows after a running Luffy. At least he ok. I smile as Chopper jumps off and follows after the boys.

"I am going to go get change. Come on Sachi"! Nami looks at me and I look back down at what I am wearing.

"What wrong with what I am wearing"? Nami rolls her eyes and grabs my hand.

"Geeze I have to teach you stuff about being a women. You can't wear what you are wearing. Now come on". I sigh as I just let her drag me. I hear Robin giggle behind me as we walk downstairs and enter our room.

"Now sit and I will pick out what you are wearing". Nami orders me and I do what I am told. I don't want to get on her bad side. She pulls out my green and brown bikini top and….oh I am not wearing that.

"Nami-chan I am not wearing that black skirt! What if the wind pushes it up and the guy see my underwear"? I watch as Nami snorts and throws me my new cloths. I frown as I start to remove my shirt.

"They won't see your underwear. They will see your bikini bottom. There a difference"! Nami right as my bottoms are beside me. Still. I take out the bell and demon ring. I glare as the ring as it still makes me feel like this dark power crawl up my arm. I place it beside my sea shells.

"Can you grab my black short shorts then"? Nami rolls her eyes as she throws my black short shorts at my face. I put them on then my skirt. I look in the mirror and sigh. The skirt very light and easy to move in but it short. It a little longer then my ass. I look down and smile to see the burn on my ankle gone. I look back up and twirl. I can't help but lightly grin as it does show off my tattoos. I put my rings on and my Rose hair piece. I secure one sais to each leg. Wow the leather so soft and I bend down and the tip dosent even dig into my leg. I stand up and look one more time in the mirror. Perfect!

"Oh I see you like it! Let's go". Nami orders. I look at her to see her wear a blue bikini top with brown cargo. I open my mouth but the glare I got made me close it. I look over and Robin wearing a yellow belly top and purple shorts. We walk out and my eyes widen as Rainbow wings are fluttering around trying to get out of his hold.

"Oh Ranbow I am so sorry! It was hard getting up here and I forgot to let you go! I am so sorry"! I run over to him and unclip his leg. Rainbow glares at Nami and Robin but choo up at me. I take him outside and let him go. I watch as he flies away to who knows where. I look up at oniichan and he raises an eyebrow at me asking me what are you wearing. I sigh and I let my eyes go to Nami. Oniichan holds in a laugh and I cross my arms glaring at him to shut it.

"What happen with the anchor"? Nami ask as she stands beside me.

"It hit bottom". Oniichan informs and I walk to the side.

"Zoro-nii I am going to go explore a bit. Hurry up and join us". I grin at him as I jump off the ship. I aww as my toes squish the clouds underneath me. I giggle as I run to shore loving the feeling of the wet clouds underneath me. It seems I have been a mix of emotions these last few days. Oh well. I can't control what I feel. Just going with the flow. I walk to the beach and giggle as Chopper rolls in front of me with a relax smile. I walk up to Luffy who hanging in the tree by his leg. I pull him down and kiss him upside down.

"Captain I think this was a great idea to come here". I love the way Luffy laughs as I let him go to bounce back into place. I walk along the beach as a beautiful big pink flower is put in my hand.

"This flower for you Sachi-swan! Now wear Robin-chawan"? Sanji grins at me as he runs off to give the other two flowers away. I look down and smile at the gorges color. Oh it smells so nice too. I would put it in my hair but my Rose piece is already there. Instead I place the flower in my Bikini strap on my shoulder. I walk over to Oniichan and join his side.

"I wonder how come I still get wet in a sea of clouds"? Oniichan ask to no one in particular.

"Ya but isn't this place amazing"? Oniichan nods as he bends down to grab…awwww.

"Zoro-nii don't grab the poor creature tail". Oniichan looks at me as I swat his hand away. The little animal reminds me of a fox but is a light purple but a white tip tail and with a long mouth.

"Huh? What the hell is this? A fox"? Oniichan ask as he bends down to a closer look. The little black eyes look up at us then directly at me. Suddenly the sound of a harp is played and I look over to see someone playing on top of a mini hill of fluffy clouds. I aww as she has two blond pig tails, big blue eyes, a short pink dress, and little tiny white wings on her back. She smiles at us.

"Heso"! What does that mean? I wonder if it a way of saying hello.

"Did she just say Heso, like belly button"? Usopp ask and I shrug my shoulders.

"My best guess is a way of saying hello here". I say as the angel walks towards us with a smile. I aww as I feel the fox rub his furry cheek against my leg.

"Suu come here". The angel ask and the fox from my leg suu and walk to her.

"Did you come from the blue sea"? The angel ask and I grin.

"Yeah, we flew up here from below. Do you live here"? Luffy ask holding this huge green…Pumpkin? I knock on the surface and it pretty hard under my knuckles.

"Yeah, I'm a resident here. Welcome to Skypiea's Angel Beach! Would you like to drink what's inside"? The angel looks at Luffy and he nods as he hands over the green hard pumpkin. I watch as she softly smiles and flips it over.

"A conush's skin is hard like iron, so you can't bite it. You cut it at the bottom. Here you go"! She puts a straw in and hands it back. I watch Luffy take a sip and I giggle as his eyes widen.

"Yuuuum"! Luffy awws.

"What? It that good?! Let me try it too"! Luffy hands the fruit to Usopp and his eyes pop out. Is it that good? I really want to try it but what if I am allergic. I rather not brake out or have my throat close.

"My name is Conis. This is Suu, a cloud fox. If there is any way that I can help, please let me know". That so nice of her. Suu in her arms continue to watch me as she pets her pet fox.

"Well, you see…your gaze is setting my heart on fire…". I giggle as Nami grabs Sanji ear and pulls him out of the way.

"Move it! There are a lot of things that we'd like to know. To us, this place is filled with mysteries". Nami smiles as Conis nods.

"Ask away". I blink as I look out at the cloud ocean. I feel someone coming at us fast. But it not the same person as earlier.

"Hey, something coming". Oniichan right.

"Oh, that just my father". We watch as Conis dad coming at us on something that soring on top of the sea clouds.

"Conis-san, heso"! I giggle. I like heso. Such a funny greeting.

"Yes, heso, Father"! She yells back.

"Hey. What your dad ridding"? I ask as he coming at us pretty quick.

"Oh, are you talking about the waver"? I nod as Conis dad passes us and hits one of the tree. I hitch as that gotta hurt.

"Hey, Luffy. Didn't you bring back something like that from the seabed before"? Nami ask as Luffy continue to drink the fruit. She right. Luffy brought a broken version of the mini boat. Theirs has a scope and looks like it made of metal while ours is wood and no scope.

"Yeah I did". I hum and then I tense as I feel Mr. Guerrilla in the distance of the beach. Did he follow us…Did he follow me? I look over at everyone happy face and I don't want his to ruin it for everyone. Their all having way to much fun.

"Hey guys I am going to go explore a bit more". I tell them as I let myself walk in his direction.

"Fine but don't go too far imouto". I nod as I continue to walk along the beach. I can feel them get further away and I spot him looking around the beach. Probably for me.

"You looking for something"? I ask and he turns towards me. His mask is still on but I can see his eyes widen a little.

"I have come to get you for we all have been waiting for you. Pleas come with me and if not I will have to use force. There is a lot my elder wish to discus with you choosen one". My eyebrow twitches at the name.

"Just for a talk. Will you bring me back to my Nakama once we are all done"? I ask and he nods.

"If that what you want chosen one". I nod and walk closer. I can't believe I am putting my trust in this guy. It better then him hurting everyone. I crawl on his back.

"You better watch where you put your hands mister and stop calling me the chosen one! I have a name and it Sachi thank you very much"! I warn him and his hands hold me by my thighs.

"Sachi-chan come on! We are going to old guy house for lunch"! Luffy yells and I look at Guerrilla.

"Luffy-kun I am going to stay by the beach. Go on without me! I will find you guys once I am done looking around"! I yell back as we push of Angels beach and I can't believe how fast we are going across the water. I sense Nami sailing across the ocean somehow on the machine Coins father was riding.

"But don't get lost"! Oniichan yells back and I yell ok. A little time passes in silence then large trees come into view. Holly crap it a forest up in the sky!

"What that island over there"? I ask as we get closer.

"That our home that was taken from us". I blink as I feel cold fear wash off Nami in waves.

"Hey take me over there"! I yell as I point where Nami is. I watch as smoke flows in the wind and I can't believe an actual forest up here. I look through the trees and there is a white ball guy, a guy with a big dog, a guy with a bird, and another. I can sense them but I can't see them. The only one I can see is the one bleeding over the side of the cliff. We are right behind Nami as Guerrilla pulls out his mini canon.

"Hold on". He orders as he lets go of my legs. I cling to his neck as I sense bleeding guy look at us.

"Guerrilla"! Suddenly this flash of blue light rains down on bleeding guy and I cover face in his back as the light blind me. My hair go on end as I feel electricity in the air.

"Son of a bitch! Is this Eneru's doing? How dare you harm Vearth"?! I look up as the trees get obliterated. Holly crap that is some power. Another one falls down on us and the waves push us back.

"Nami! Are you alright"? I scream through the rushing waves. I watch as she looks at me wide eyes.

"Sachi"! Nami screams as we start to speed away.

"It ok Nami! He will take me back one we a are done talking! Don't worry"! I scream back as I can't see her anymore but I can still feel her.

"So where are you taking me….What your name anyway"? We sail through the clouds and he says nothing. I sigh as we make it to a cloud with a stares leading down.

"We're here". He jumps down and I look around. Like him all the guys are wearing grass skirts or pants but on the other hand the women are wearing skirts and short tops. He puts me down and takes off his mask. I cross my arms as I finally get a good look at him. He has a green tattoo around his right eye that go to the back of his head, a red tribe tattoo down his arm, a brown mohawk that's go down into a braid to his hip, and with bigger wings then Conis but not by much. Still too small to fly with if you ask me.

"Follow me". I nod as I follow him. People whisper as they look at me. Some even pull their kids to them protectively.

"Ahh Wiper welcome back. Why did you bring this sea dweller to our home"? He must be the elder. He wearing a long orange and black strip robe with an animal hat decorated with three red feathers and a staff with a mask. I feel Wiper push me forward and I glare back at him.

"Show him what I saw when I attack you". I raise an eyebrow but he just glares at me. I blink and let my eyes turn black. The elder eyes widen then narrows.

"Wiper is she the one we have been waiting for"? Why me. Why have they been waiting for me?

"Yes. Show him the words". I feel myself get annoyed as I glare back.

"You know to do that I have to get really angry". I growl and wiper just glares back.

"Then get angry and show him". I cross my arms and my eyebrow twitches. I think back to when he attack my oniichan and the words form along my side.

"She is the one. Isa get me the bell". The chief order at the older lady with brown hair short hair and a brown dress.

"I would Chief but remember. The bell was taken a long time ago by the magpie". I blink. Bell?

"That not good. Can you turn back"? I nod but I put my hand in my skirt and pull out the bell Sanji gave me.

"Is this the bell you were talking about"? I ask and the elderly nods.

"How you get that"? He hit the bell and I smile as the ring sends a warm pulse through my body. Taking all my anger away.

"That is the angels bell. We have been meant to give it to the child that turns dark to calm them down. You were meant to have it. You must give it to someone you love and trust so that if you ever loose into your demon side then they can turn you back to normal". I look down at the bell and ring it again. Yup! Defiantly makes me feel warmer hearing the bell.

"So she the one"! Someone says behind me. I look over and it a little girl with a white hat and brown dress. She has this aww expression as she looks at me. I smile gently as I bend down to her height.

"It seems that way but I don't know why. By the way my name is Sachi. Not chosen one. What yours"? I ask and she walks closer with her arms cross.

"My name is Aisa. I can't believe it really you"! I smile as I look up at the elderly.

"Can someone explain what going on so I can go back to my Nakama". I ask and Aisa grabs my hand.

"You have to go back? You have to stay until we do our job"! I look back only for Wiper to pull her out of my hand.

"That enough. Go play and stay away from Vearth. I can tell from your eyes that you plan to go back". Wiper growls and I glare at him.

"Hey! You do not push a child". I yell as I glare back at him. Wiper turns his glare to me. I can feel the tenshion between us. I don't like this guy attitude one bit. He acts like such an ass.

"This is none of your business. It the rules to stay away from there because it dangerous! You saw for yourself"! I blink and scratch my head. He right! It too dangerous for a child to go there. Still he could be nicer.

"Yes but you should still not push a child". I spat back and he continue to glare not weaving for a secound.

"That enough! Wiper I must speak with the chosen one alone". The elderly order and he looks away. I watch him stomp away and Aisa grins at me as she too skips away.

"Pleas come with me". I follow the elderly to his tent and he sits on his bed. I cross my arms and wait for him to speak.

"Where to begin"? He looks at me and I smile softly.

"Why not start at the beginning"? He nods and smiles.

"Our people have been protecting two things. The ancient words and the golden bell. We have been told by god that a child will be born with an ancient power lock away. He gave us the golden bell to ring when the chosen comes to us so we can unlock the light and balance out their dark side. You seem to have unlock some of your dark side…Have you unlock it completely"? I raise an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I mean I have gotten pretty angry but I have always been able to turn back once I calm down". I watch as he nods.

"Good. It seems you have not done that yet. You must keep your darkness lock away until you unlock the light side. For if you don't the dark side will consume you and you can never go back to being in your human state". I absorb this new info and rub my forehead.

"Well that new to me…So how do you awake my light side"? I look at him and he smiles sadly.

"Well centuries ago the bell disappeared and we would go look for it but we were kick out of our own home from the skipiens people. It on our Verth and I am sorry we can't help you. Our one destiny and we can't even fulfill it. I am sorry". I smile as I look at the chief.

"Don't worry about it. Since I have been up here I have had this deep feeling inside telling me I have to be here. I will not leave until I find that bell and ring it. Thank you for telling me. You know once I tell my captain all about this he will want nothing more than to find that bell". The chief looks up at me in aww. He stands up and leads me back outside.

"Pleas look for it and once you find the bell then ring it. For ringing it will awaken your other half". I nod and look around. I blink as Wiper looks down at me.

"Take me back"! I order and he just grunts. Man this guy pissing me off. I get on his back and the people wave goodbye to us.

"Be careful Sachi". I look over at the waving Aisa. I smile with a nod and we are off. I really have nothing to say to him as we sore through the cloudy waves. I blink as I sense Nami, Robin, Chopper and Oniichan on the Merry while Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji are still on the beach.

"What the hell going on"? I yell as we get closer.

"Which Nakama do you want me to drop you off at"? Man straight to the point. Well I am more concern about Merry group then Luffy. The boys can care for themselves.

"Take me to my ship". I order and he just nods. I blink as there a giant ass lobster holding Merry and sky fish behind it.

"I can't get you closer with those snakes in the way". Wiper growls and I grin.

"Let me take care of them just don't let go". He grunts in approval and I cut the palm of my hands. I put them out with a grin.

"Ketsueki ketsueki shi no yari(Blood blood death spear)"! I scream as my blood form spears around me. I create ten because with my bad aim I am probably going to miss. They circle around us and I swing my arms forward and watch as they sore through the sky. I grin as I hit every single one. Most of them miss but they are all gone. I put my hands back around his neck as he picks up speed. He jumps and then grabs me.

"Be careful". Wow so he can be nice! Well sorta nice as he decides to throw me on deck. I crash on the deck and he gone. I sit up only to be hit and my head collides with the deck. Owwww.

"Where the hell have you been"?! Nami yells at me as I rub my head. I look up and oniichan glaring at me. Oh man he is piss.

"Sachi! You are ok". Chopper cries as he tackles me into a hug. I hug him as I shiver under oniichan gaze. At least one person/reindeer won't kill me.

"Start talking Roronoa Sachi"! Oniichan says darkly and I hitch as he looks so piss.

"I ahhh umm. Oh fuck it. Ok I went with that Guerrilla that attack us from earlier". That all I got before oniichan hit me. I groan as I rub my head.

"I know that! Nami told us. Now why would you go with him"? I shiver as I hold Chopper for dear life.

"I ahhh. I went with him because his chief needed to speak with me. To put it short form I am meant to come to them and they are supposed to ring the golden bell. Shit happen and now I have to find the bell and ring it myself". I stand up and no one hit me this time. Thank you.

"So can someone please tell me what going on?! Why are we on a fucking lobster"? I ask as Chopper stays in my arms.

"Well Sachi-chan. We cause a problem on Angels beach that now we are going to be judge by god". Robin informs me and I sigh.

"Well that makes sense. Wherever we go danger seems to follow us". Nami nods and I blink as we go into a forest. I put my hand in my pocket and hold my bell out to oniichan.

"Zoro-nii I want you to hold onto my bell". I drop the bell in his hand and smile as the ring sends me at pure ease. I watch as oniichan eyebrow rise and looks at the bell.

"Why do you want me to hold your bell"? Oniichan rings the bell expecting something to happen but all that does is send warm pulses through my body.

"Because Zoro-nii…with that bell you can calm me down when I loose myself". He looks down at the bell and Chopper looks up at me confuse.

"What do you mean loose yourself Sachi-chan"? Chopper ask with his ear twitching. I hold Chopper closer as I remember the way I felt when I face Teach. I only calm down by destroying half the forest and trying to take down Agares. I let a breath out.

"As you guys have seen…I can get pretty….vicious. If I ever loose my mind all oniichan has to do is ring that bell and I will regain my sanity". Robin humms as she grabs the bell and inspect it in her hand.

"Well it looks like an ordinary bell. What makes this one so special and how do you know all this"? Robin turns to me and I watch oniichan snatch the bell back. He grins as he attaches the bell beside Aria green jewel.

"Well I know this because the chief told me all this. They have been waiting a very long time for me. I was meant to get that little bell and hear the big bell". Robin humms in thought and Onichan grins at me.

"Well I won't loose this bell so now to figure out where the hell are we"?! Oniichan right as the stupid lobster throws us on this alter. I watch it swim away. He stands by my side as we look around. I close my eyes and sense the guys from earlier but they are almost out of my reach. Almost but I can still sense them. I re open my eyes and look around.

"That damn Super-Express Lobster just deserted us here…". Oniichan crosses his arms as we look at the mess we got are self in.

"Where are we"? Chopper ask as he looks around. I watch as panels and skulls litter the sides. We are on the top of what looks like a sacrificial alter and a circle around us of Ocean clouds. I sense a lot of Sky snakes swimming. No way can we swim are way out.

"What's for certain is that it's the interior of Upper Yard…". So this place is either called Veart or Upper Yard. Hmmm….

"It almost as if this is a sacrifice alter…". Robin mumbles and I nod.

"It is one. I read it in one of my history books". I watch Nami hitch and Chopper turns to me confuse.

"Sachi...What's a sacrifice"? Poor innocent Chopper.

"It an act of slaughtering an animal or person or surrendering a possession as an offering to God or to a divine or supernatural figure. In other words we are dead if we stay here". Chopper cries and leans to far back. I watch as he bounces down the stairs.

"Chopper"! I jump off the boat and Oniichan follows right beside me as we run down the steps. Robin crosses her arms to make hands and I grin as she catches him. That lasted a second as a Sky Shark jumps out to eat him for a snack. Not on my watch. I look at Oniichan and tell him to jump up with my eyes and I will take him bellow. Oniichan grins as he sticks Wado in his mouth. The jewel hangs with the bell next to it and together they glimmer in the sunlight as he jumps into the air. I duck under and make my leg black as I kick the shark as hard as I can in the gut. I watch as it is flying towards Oniichan. I smirk as the Shark flies high into the air and oniichan cuts him down from head to fins. I clap as oniichan gracfully beside me and sheaths his shark falls back into the water only to get eaten by the other Sky sharks. We run back up the stairs to join the others before more decide to fight us.

"It seems we are still the demon duo". I grin and oniichan chuckles as we make it back on Merry. I miss fighting beside oniichan. It been a while.

"Wow you two were so cool"! Chopper squeals with wide eyes.

"That giant lobster brought us to one hell of a place…". Oniichan mumbles as I look down at the swimming Sea sharks.

"Do you suppose starving us here is heavens judgment"? I turn to Robin with a raise eyebrow.

"Would god really do something so bland"? I ask as Nami throws Oniichan a new shirt.

"What this for women"? Oniichan barks and looks down at his blue wife beater.

"Put that on! You need to wear something clean. Who knows how long you have worn that white shirt". I can see the ticks grow on Oniichan forehead but changes out of his white shirt anyway. I frown as every time I look at the scare Mihawk gave him and it reminds me I was not there. He had to fight him all alone. I sigh as he puts his clean shirt on. It not my fault I got amnesia. I just wonder if it would be different if I was there with him.

"I don't know. I've never met him before Sachi". I nod.

"This is bad…We can't sail with the hull like this. Try to fix the ship somehow, Chopper". Oniichan looks up and I look down. I hitch as there a dent in the wood. I hope Merry feeling ok. I have not seen her for a while.

"Eh?! Me?! Okay". Chopper agree and I grab a seat on the railing.

"Fix it? Are you planning to do something"? Nami ask as she leans over beside me.

"I plan on getting into the forest somehow". I nod agreeing with oniichan.

"Zoro-nii right. We need food and supplies. This is a forest so it should have some of the stuff we need. We should probably make this our base of operation". I add in.

"Sachi-nee right. Also I'm sure Luffy and the others are headed here in search of us. It's like they say. If you get lost, stay where you are". I snort unbelievable. If anybody should stay behind it oniichan and I. We would get lost so fast in there alone.

"Especially you two"! Nami glares at us. I look over and Robin admiring the walls. Oniichan grins devilish up at us.

"You know I don't care much for whoever this god person is. I never once prayed or anything. Yet here I am still alive and kicking". Chopper aws and Nami starts crying.

"Ya. I want to go on land and meet this god". Oniichan grins as the idea of a new opponent comes to mind.

"Oh God! Pleas spare me". Nami cries looking up into the sky. Oniichan looks up into the trees and grins.

"That vine looks usable". I look up and he right. The vine looks tough and sturdy.

"You're right. Good idea! Mind if I join you Mr. Swordsman"? Robin smiles and Oniichan raises an eyebrow.

"Huh?! No, but don't be slowin' me down"! Oniican says as Nami eyes widen.

"Hold on! Where are you going Robin"?! Nami yells right beside me ear. Wow she is loud.

"Look at this! At least a thousand years have passed since this alter was built. Historical things like this makes my body tingle…! Where there is great history, there should be just as many old relics… I'd wager even a few jewel fragments would help out our ship". Robin grins as she looks up at us. I watch as Nami smile geow with every secound that pass untill it looks like her face hurts. Ohhhh Robin got her good!

"I am coming to"! Ahh the word jewel was all that Nami needed for encouragement.

"Ahhh! I thought you were scared to go"! Chopper yells and Nami looks at him with berries in her eyes.

"It all for the historical reasons". Nami sings. Bull shit Nami! It all about the money. The three climb up to the look out and Robin gives the vine to Oniichan. He jumps.

"Aaaa-aaaa-aaa". I burst out laughing as oniichan tries to imitate Tarzan. Ahh that brings back old memories of when mama read to us at night. I can't stop smiling as Robin jumps with ease then Nami jumps. She screams and before she become flat like a bloody pancake Robin stops her with her multiply hands.

"Oh we will be back Chopper. You will be in charge of the ship with Sachi-nee! Stay out of trouble"! Oniichan waves as Robin walks beside him.

"See you soon". Nami smiles as she catches up. It just me and Chopper now.

"Man they are so brave to go but I am too scared. I hope I can be brave like them one day". Chopper says out loud and I smile beside him.

"Of course you can. You know just because you don't go with them does not make you scared. You have more important things to do here". Chopper looks up at me with a small smile then raises an eyebrow.

"I thought you would want to go and look for the golden bell". I smile and stand up.

"I do want to go but I need to make lollipops. I have not had the chance to make them and they really help me in my battles. How about this. You help me make my lolly and I help you fix Merry. I know you want to see me make them"! Chopper grins and follows me into the kitchen. Sanji was nice enough to put all my herbs in a cupboards that he put aside just for me. He says it for my personal enjoyment. I grin as I pull out all the ingredients I need.

"Chopper can you pick me three fruits". He grins and comes back with apples, oranges and strawberries. I show him how to mix the ingredients and now I have three bowls with three syrups that makes you relax, makes me regain my blood, and finally energy! I put three sheets down on our kitchen table.

"Here you go Chopper! You can make the Z for our relaxing lolly if you want. They don't have to be Z. Just have fun". Chopper laughs as he molds his syrup into little reindeer. I giggle as I make my moon energy lolly. Last Chopper helps me make lightning bolts and I make roses out of my blood lolly. We stick them in the fridge.

"Now we can go fix Merry-chan and they will be done in 20 min. Thanks for the help Chopper-kun". Chopper giggle as I tap his nose.

"Shut up! I don't need your praise". Chopper dances and I laugh as I fill the sink with hot water and place my dishes inside. Now then. To fix Merry. We walk outside and Chopper grabs the tool box while I grab our extra wood.

"Merry-chan how are you feeling"? I yell out. Merry never shows up but I can hear her tiered voice.

"Sachi-chan I am just going to sleep for a bit. Talk baaa later". Merry voice disappears and I frown. I hope she ok. I walk back outside and join beside Chopper. I look at the damage and sigh. Poor Merry.

"Chopper I am not a ship doctor. You will have to tell me what to do". Chopper nods with pure determination in his eyes. I hold the bored down and Chopper turns into his human form. I watch as he hammers a nail into the bored.

"Be careful not to hammer mine or your fingers"! I add as the hammer gets closer to Chopper fingers. Chopper nods and removes his fingers just before he hit it. I grin as he moves on to add another nail. I turn my head to the side as I feel a big bird with a man ridding coming at us.

"Sachi-chan what is it"? Chopper looks down at me and I let go of the bored.

"Chopper we have some bad company. I need you to go grab the whistle and put it around your neck. If something bad happen to me blow it. I also need you to go into the kitchen and grab me two finish rose lolli and three energy one out of the fridge. Do you understand"? I can feel Chopper shake behind me but nods non the less. That my brave doctor!

"Huh? You two are the only sacrifices I get to kill? Now offer your life to god Eneru"! I snort as I jump back from his lance. This guy has orange goggles, this long black thin mustache, a brown coat with fluff around the hood, and puffy brown pants. I watch as his spear leaves fire in it way. That can't be good. I look down at Chopper and mouth go.

"Listen here. I will not offer mine or anyone else life. Just be prepared to offer your own life to whoever this god is". I grin as I let myself go into my defense stance.

"Satchi catch"! I grin as I catch my candy.

"Thanks Chopper. Protect the ship". I sneer at flyer as I put a rose and moon in my mouth. The others I put in my pocket for latter. The flyer looks bored as he yawns down at me.

"What can you even do"? I snort as I slam my close fist over my heart. Time to try out a new move.

"I can kick your ass! Ketsueki ketsueki shinzō hossa (Blood Blood heart attack)"! I grin as I feel my blood pound faster through my body. I can hear my blood through my ears and I run at him at a speed I hope he can't see. I grin as I feel his face on my right hook. I watch his body sore but I don't give him time to catch his breath. I run and jump at the edge of the alter. My body fly through the air and I sense him bellow me. I twist in the air as watch his bird catch him and sore in front of me. Just what I thought. I use my turning momentum in the air to land a spinning kick but instead of landing across his face his stupid lance block my ankle. I can feel the force of the weapon and the burn that shortly follows. Fuck that hot!

"Now you have really piss me off! Die bitch"! I roll my eyes at the name I seem to always get. For a second my heat skip a beat and I can feel the strain from my new move across my body. That also gives flyer the chance to wack me across my side towards the sea clouds. I barly catch a breath as I submerge under the clouds. Shit I can already feel my power drain. I start to swim up only to swim to the left as a Sky Shark tried to bite my arm off. I can use him though. I quickly looks around and sense him come at me. I swiftly kick and grab his fin. I kick his spine and put all my weight down. I am running out of time and I steer the shark up to the surface. The Sea shark jumps out of the sky ocean and I catch my breath. I take as many deep breaths as fast as I can to refill my oxygen level. I watch as the shark opens its jaws and tries to take a bight of his bird.

"Go Sharky"! I scream as I jump off the shark and watch as the flyer snorts.

"Stupid fish. Show him Fuza". I frown as the bird opens his mouth and breaths fire. How the hell is that even possible. I can feel the heat as the fire burns the shark from the inside out. I growl as I feel myself fall again. Shit. What now?

"Die"! I look up and glare as Fuza dives down at me with flyer lance pointing right at me. For second I look for anyway out only to land on something soft.

"CHOOOOOO"! I look down and aww at an oversize Rainbow under me.

''Sachi are you ok"? I look over at Chopper burn cover body and to see the mast is missing. My eyes widen as the remaining part looks like it been burn. My stomach turns as my chest tightens. I can't help myself as I start to breath faster.

"I'm fine! Chopper what happen"? I yell as Splatter circles the ship. My heart beating hard against my chest as I let my hair cover my eyes.

"They tried burning down the Merry. I try Sachi to protect her. I tried so hard". I growl as I look back at the ass whole.

"How dare you hurt Merry and Chopper! That it you are a dead man"! I scream as my eyes go black. My anger and blood lust pounds through me. It too much to see Merry hurt but Chopper as well. He a dead man. I scream as black mist surrounds me. My words form along my side and brighter then ever, my lips turn black, and for some reason I feel something crawl under my skin on my back. I cut my hands and point to the ship.

"Chopper I am going to create a shield. Once it cracks call the Sky knight. Ketsueki ketsueki shīrudo (Blood Blood shield)!Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moment of life flyer. Bloody Rose is here to kill you. Hahahah! Splatter lets go kick his ass"! I grin sadistically as I watch my blood forms a spear around the Merry. That should do it. I stick a rose in my mouth as Splatter Choo in anger.

"What can that oversize parrot do? I also doubt that shield will be any good"? Flyer barks as he sores right at us. I pull Splatter feather up and she does a sharp incline. I let go and land right behind flyer. I go to throw a punch but see him try to elbow me. I move slightly to the side but that didn't really help my balance. I tick as the bird did a sharp turn and I end up falling off. I watch as they sore towards Marry and try to burn her down. Oh no you don't! I laugh as I land on Splatter back again and she glides towards them. I cut my hand forming my blood scythe. I twist my body back then twist back and watch the scythe twist in the air like a boomerang towards flyer. I watch my weapon slice up his arm as he is to busy trying to set my barrier on fire. I chuckle darkly as he glares at me. My blade becomes apart of my shielfd making it stronger then before. I can see Chopper look up at me in pure aww.

"So irritating. Why don't you just die for our god already". I snort as I lean forward.

"Like hell I want to die today! If anyone will die it you!"! I can see the frustration behind flyers eyes as he glares at me. Good. I whisper what I want Splatter to do and she Choo in acknowledgment.

"Lets go"! I scream as she flaps her wings. My blood lust grows and I can feel something crawl inside my back again.

"Really going to jump off your bird? What a stupid idea". I grin. So he know haki? That won't help him keep his life. I jump into the air right as Splatter gets under Fuza. I darkly chuckle as the bird opens it mouth and flames engulf my body. I cover my face with my hands and lift my legs to my chest.

"Die"! He yells as I sense him throw his lace at me. That just what I wanted him to do. I let my feet land on top and I can't feel the burn under my feet as I run up his weapon. I grab a sais on my side and Flyers eyes widen in fear as he suddenly gets a look into my black abyss. I can feel his body lock up and that all I need as I put my blade through his chest. I grin as I watch his pretty red blood fall down his chest and blood trickles down his chin.

"Hahaha you have such a pretty color. Now why don't you die for your god"! I pull the dagger out and punch him across the face. I watch as he starts to fall to the cloud water bellow. I sit on Fuza and he didn't like that his master bleeding to death and that he has a different passenger. I growl as he try to buckle me off.

"Now Splatter"! I yell right as she does a sharp turn and head buts Fuza on the side. As much as that work out as planed but it also knock me off. I feel myself fall only to stop falling. I try to move my muscles but I cant.

"Finally you get caught into my string! Now die"! I don't feel anything as his lace go right through my right side. I just look at my bleeding wound and use the blood to cut the strings holding my arms and legs in place. I go back to falling and now cover my wound with my hand. Splatter catches me and I look up at flyer pain filled face. He coughs up blood as he glares at me.

"Why won't you die already"? I sneer as I create my kusarigama. I have not use this weapon in a while. I use the chain to swing the sickle at top speed. I gently kick Splatter and she flies into action. I jump off using her speed and swing my blade at flyer who use his lance to swat the blade away. Tick! What a pain in the ass.

"Now fucking die"! Flyer screams as I have no where to go. This time I did feel the tip go through my right chest.

"Hahaha. Bye bye". I chuckle darkly as I use my blood coming out of my chest to spear him in both shoulders and in the same place I got him earlier. With who know what strength he throws me off his lance and I roll along the alter ground. My anger vanishes and with nothing to hold the pain back everything comes in a big wave. I can feel tears fall down my face as I look at flyer who still fucking breathing. I can still win. I look over to my shield and listen to it slowly cracking. I use my last bit of strength and lift my hand.

"Ketsueki ketsueki hana no bakudan(Blood blood flower bomb)" I barley whisper as I taste my blood trail down my chin. I watch through fuzzy eyes as my shield became a giant flower. I faintly hear the whistle blow as my flower floats to flyer and his ugly ass bird. I grin watching the stun aww expression on both their face.

"3…2….1….Boom"! I cough up blood as my bomb go off. The power pushes me back even more and I roll on my stomach. I hate the sticky feeling of my blood pool around me. I do smile as flyers body in the trees out cold and bleeding to death. I hope he dies. I frown as his pet bird picks him up with his talons and retreats. Fuck! The bird still alive.

"Sachi…Ahhh need….where doctor…Right ….me…...I…..heal you". Chopper voice comes in and out as I look at him. God my body hurts. I cough up more blood as I close my eyes. It to much work to keep them open at this point.

"….No….eye…". Chopper screams at me and I groin. I don't know if I will make it. Time for your skills Chopper. My life is in your hooves.

"Sleep now". I say quietly as I feel myself slip away. I sense sky night land behind me with Splatter beside him. I feel Chopper hooves as he injects me with something. With that in mind I feel myself slip away but not before I hear a loud sad Choooo fill the air.

To be continue…

 **Awwwwww! Isn't that fight scean absolutely amazing. I change it up and I thought it was supper cool after I re-read it. I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it. Man Sachi can not catch a brake and hopefully Chopper can heal her. Do you think Chopper has the skills? Key note here: I starelight will probably not start the next chapter for two weeks due to my finales are in three weeks. I'm in my last stretch of nursing and I want to pull my grades up and pass. Also on a good note I did get into the operation room course for RPN. I start in September and so pump for the part time course. Now to pass this semester...Anyway good news is this chapter I thought was pretty goood and would like to hear your thoughts. On another note it comment corner time!:**

 **PuddyKatz: You are going to love the way Sachi accepts the ring! It going to be awesome...I think it cute anyway. And I love the way Luffy all like she mine and I can only tap that ass. Very cute and funny. I am happy you like SachixLuffy. I think it a cute couple. I wonder how the others will react when they see her all bandage up again. Lol. At least she kick Flyer ass! Anyway there will be more Sachi and Luffy moments to come!**

 **Mimzy94: Hey the ring is bad jiju! It will be important though in the future! I won't give anything away but I know when it will come into play. So just wait and read in anticipation. You know you don't have to rush to read my story. I love reading chapter on the bus to school. It passes the time supper fast. Ok so I mess up. I use Guerrilla instead of bull. I will have to fix that... Also I hope you update the next chapter soon. I can't wait to read it and finally have the straw hats on her island. So pump:) Anyway I look forward to your next review!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review and the ring will be revealed more around water 7. I as thinking before water 7 I put in Sachi meeting Law and Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island. What do you think? Actully I ask all my readers. What do you think:)**

 **Ok that it and until next time. One piece is all Oda work and good night/day readers!**


	51. Putting everything together and promises

Putting everything together and promises at sunset. 

"You were so close! Why didn't you just let yourself go"! I groan at that voice but no sound comes out of my mouth. I can't move my body and it hurts everywhere. I try to turn my head to Chopper to calm him down but my body won't listen to me. Ahhh Why can't I move?

"You could have been so strong and killed him in a flash. Didn't you feel it? That need for his blood? That power? But instead you let him do as he plead and he hurt you and your nakama". Good dammit shut up Agares! The demon snorts above me.

"I can hear your thoughts you know"? What? Seriously…..Why are you here anyway? Why can't you just leave me alone? The demon chuckles and it sends tingles down my spine. I sense his hand go to my puncture chest. Stop! What the fuck do you think you are doing? I try to make noise to get someone attention but nothing. I feel like someone who in a coma and can't wake up.

"Calm down! I am here because my dad gave me the mission to keep an eye on you and among other unimportant things. Also I am just helping you out. You do want to wake up and not worry anyone right? I can heal you a bit". I feel his cold hands on my puncture chest and I groan in my head as I feel the pain of my wound slowly closing.

"Sachi…..Pleas wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't help you". Chopper crying above me as I feel a wet cloth on my forehead. Oh Chopper.

"You did the best you can". That Sky knight….What is he doing here? The demon hand moves to my side and again the pain shoots from my side to my belly.

"Choooo". What Splater still here? The demon chuckles and his hand leaves my side.

"All done and yes your bird still here. You are all ready to wake up". I smile and slowly open my eyes to look into Chopper watery one. Thank you Agares-sama for curing me. You are not as bad as I thought you were. I slowly open my eyes and I make out a small blush on the demon as he disappears.

"Shut up! I am not nice". Agares grumbles in my head. So now he can talk to me in my head when he not here... Fantastic.

"Wahhhhh…..Sachi-chan I was so scared"! I move my head and watch as Chopper continues to cry his eyes out. I smile to try to calm him down but it hard since my arm and legs still feel like they are on fire.

"You are quite the fighter. Taking out a priest all on your own". I just nod. I have no energy for anything else.

"Chooo". I feel a beck rub my cheek and I look up as Splatter looks down at me. I smile letting her know I am ok.

"Chopper. Where are you? What happen here Chopper? Say something"! Nami screams and Chopper looks at me with wide eyes. I wonder how long I have been out for.

" Are you going to be…ok here on your own"? Choppere sniffs as he looks at me. I smile reassuringly and Chopper gets up.

"Call me if something happens". Chopper says to Sky knight. He just nods and I watch Chopper walk out the door. I try to sit up but my stomach feels like I have been stab...Well tecniqly I was stab so...Ya it hurts! Just because I heal you does not mean you won't feel it. Agares voice fills my head. Thanks for telling me that I think sarcastically.

"You should go back to resting because you just came out of a major battle. Don't try to get up or you may reopen your injury. You know when I got here you look like you were near death. You have quite the doctor on your crew". Sky knight grins at me and I smile back since that the only thing I can do at the moment.

"Chopper! Sachi! I am so sorry it took so long for us to come back. You can come out of hiding now". I snort at the remark. As if I would actully hide from protecting my family! No one was hiding from anyone. I grind my teeth as I try to sit up again...Nope can't do it. I hiss as my chest twitches from being push to hard.

"Chooo! Choooooo"! Splater flaps her wings as she looks down at me.

"Chopper what is that? Come out! it safe"! Oniichan yells to us. I can't move or speak… this sucks so bad.

"No—No! Nothing scary happen". Chopper never stop crying as he tried to put up a brave front. Oh poor Chopper…Ooooo! The other three boys are almost here to. Yaaaa! Everyone alive and ok!

"Oh Chopper! Where Sachi-nee"?! Oniichan calls and that just makes Chopper cry harder.

"She hurt really bad protecting me and Marry". Chopper has finally calm down but starts to hiccup instead. I can feel the fear wash off oniichan as a splash was heard outside. There are the other boys. The crew is finally back together. I let my body relax as I enjoy everyone voices again.

"Whoooo! Hey guys"! Luffy waves and I can't help but smile.

"Oh! Robin-chwan, Nami-shwan! I went through the ordeal of love to get to you"! Sanji screams and I can just imagine the hearts around his head.

"Oh! Now that captain Usopp here everything is ok"! That the last straw as I burst out laughing only to stop as I start coughing and pain shoots through my body. Oh man it hurts. Note to self: If I am ever shot at or pierce in the chest...don't laugh because it hurts... a lot!

"Ahhh! Piere go get Chopper". Sky knight orders and I watch the bird slam through the door through blurry eyes. .

"What"?! Chopper screams as I hear his little hooves rush back inside to get to me.

"Sachi what wrong"? Chopper ask and I let out a loud groan as my hand on my chest. Chopper takes out a syringe and fills it with morphine and injects it into my arm. I try to stop hyperventilating but it hurts. I look up at Chopper wide eyes and he shh me.

"It will be ok. Wait two more minutes and the pain should start to fade". I nod groaning as I sense the rest of my nakama rush inside.

"Imouto what happen to you"? Oniichan sits down beside me and I can see the fear swim in his eyes as Luffy follows.

"Chopper who did this"? Luffy orders and Chopper starts shaking under Luffy heated gaze. I hiss and everyone eyes land on me. I hate how sweaty and gross I feel but I guess pain will do that to you.

"Not…Chopper. I fought priest and won. Hopefully he dead. Chopper can say what happen. So Tiered". I close my eyes and fall into a deeper sleep with oniichan hand in mine. The smell of cooking fish is in the air and I open my heavy eyes to see myself lying against Splatter feather chest. How did I get here? I look around and it seems we move to the shore. I re-close my eyes and breath in the smell of the camp fire.

"Imouto how do you feel"? Oniichan says right in front of me and I can feel his eyes scan my face. I smile telling him I am ok. I let my eyes open again and travel to the SkyShark cooking on the fire. I feel myself drool a bit but I don't care. I want some so I can heal myself. I look at oniichan then let my eyes look longingly at one of the sharks. I grin as I watch oniichan get up and grabs a fish for me. I look over and Luffy munching on a shark. The others not so much.

"Hmm. This pretty good". I slowly watch as the carcass of the shark starts to show as Luffy munches away.

"Eat". Oniichan orders as a piece of shark meat is place at my mouth. I nod as I eat it. Luffy right! It so yummy. I smile as oniichan rips pieces of shark and feeds it to me. I would feel myself but I can't move my arms...or legs.

"Nice to finally see you are awake Sachi-chan. How do you feel"? I turn to Robin voice and smile. Not that I can talk all that much. Still to tiered.

"Sachi! Isn't this shark yummy"? Luffy grins as he takes another bight. I nod as oniichan gives me another piece.

"Only you two would find eating a shark taste good". I roll my eyes as Nami raises an eyebrow at me. Usopp taps a…chalk bored? When did we get a chalk board? I turn to oniichan and moved my eyes to the chalkboard in question. He shrugs his shoulders not really knowing himself. I have made it half way through my fish as Usopp taps the bored.

"Quiet! We are now in the middle of report". Usopp order and Sanji the first to speak.

"We encounter Satori from the forest of illusion, a priest that uses surprise balls. While the surprise balls were tough, the toughest part was that he was predicting our every move with mantra or something". Hmm…. I finally relies Sanji wearing a pink beach shirt with goggles hanging around his neck….But that not what I should be thinking about. The fact he said Mantra….That in my book!

"Mantra is the ability to predict the opponents moves. Only the priest and god have it". Sky knight says as he sits with his bird. Also that were he is wrong. I cough a bit and that gets everyone attentions.

"Ahh Sachi do you need something"? Chopper ask as he walks up to me. I shake my head and clear my throat again. Chopper hands a glass to oniichan. I open my mouth as I let him give me water. This is so...embarrassing but not like I can do it myself. Let's see if I can talk now. I am a bit sore but the fish and water helps. I could go for something sweet though.

"No…No Chopper I am better after eating a bit. As for the Mantra that were you are wrong Sky knight". Oh man that took energy out of me. I yawn as the knight looks at me with wide unbelieving eyes.

"What do you mean I am wrong"? I smile as I munch on a big bight of fish.

"It mean that in the blue sea there are lots of people who have mantra as you call it". I take another bight as everyone turns to me.

"What?! Are you joking? We have to deal with people like that when we sail"? Nami barks and Luffy starts laughing as he gets up and sits beside me.

"That so cool! I hope we can get someone on our crew who can use mantra to teach me"! Luffy has wide eyes and I sigh. I told them this already. Now I have to repeat myself.

"You already do have someone on your crew". I say as I stare at him. Oniichan grins as he remembers. All I got from Luffy is a blank stare. I lift my tiered hand and coat my fingers in haki and flick his forehead. Come on use that brain that I know you have in there! I let my arm drop to my side. To much energy to leave it hanging.

"Come on. Use that brain I know you have in there". I watch as Luffy winches then he grins.

"It you". Luffy rubs his forehead as I clap only to wince at the burning in my hands. Another note to self: Don't clap with burn hands until heal.

"Yup that me. Anyway where we are from it not called mantra but haki. My haki or what you call Mantra is not fantastic but it pretty good". I finish off the shark and smile as I close my eyes.

"Sachi you ok"? Luffy ask as he grabs my hand. I nod and squeeze his hand as best I can... which is probably not even that hard.

"Ya. Just tiered and want to heal myself for a bit. Splater makes for a very comfy pillow". I chuckle lightly as she bonks me on the head with her beck. I just cuddle in more and doze off but I can still tell who says what.

"Man Sachi sure did take a beating…Chopper mind telling us what happen"? Usopp ask with his arms cross I think. Wow….Agarus did a wonderful job healing me. It like I was never hurt. As for my arms lets fix those burns! As I was checking out my inner I miss Chopper saying what happen. I am sure he just did a speed version of our fight and how I got so hurt.

"Wow. You guys had a really hard time. But we did discover this island is the other half of Jaya. The city of gold did not sink into the ocean but sores into the sky". Nami inform us.

"Alright! Thank you everyone for your report. Based on your reports we have learned many things! But the biggest thing we have learned is that this island is the city of gold, the one they were all searching for"! Usopp yells with I am sure excitement…Only until danger hits then all his excitement leads him to hide. But when push comes to shove he is there for us.

"Gold huh? I have been waiting for an adventure like this! I can't wait". I smile as Luffy stands beside me ready to go look. I keep my eyes close as Chopper hooves start to unravel my bandage. I wonder how much I healed them.

"That what I wanted to hear! This simplifies things"! Nami right. On the other hand Chopper has one arm unravel.

"He got you pretty good imouto". Oniichan mumble beside me. Ya but you were not there to see my fight and what he looks like after I got through with him.

"Ya but they look a lot better now and not so red. I have to wrap them up again to make sure the blisters don't burst. That would just cause her unneeded pain. I wish I had aloe to sooth her...but at least her devil fruit powers are healing her". So still blister huh? At least it not as bad as it look before. I am suddenly lift up by oniichan only to be put back down on a soft blanket.

"What are you doing doctor-san"? Robin ask as I feel her eyes on me.

"I'm checking to make sure the stitches on her side are still holding together". Chopper starts but I smile as I pop my eyes open.

"Don't worry. They are healed". I smile as Chopper continues.

"Ya but I want to check….". Chopper never finishes as his eyes widen down at my side. My chest is still bandage. Don't need Sanji to die from a nose bleed. I look over and see that Agaries left me a little mark behind. It a chain where my stitches should be.

"Why is there a chain"? Chopper mumbles as his hove touches my side. I hiss and he moves his hove back.

"Sorry Chopper but it still pretty sensitive. I may be healed but it still hurts. As for who healed me…It was the demon that almost killed me way back on Merry". I say as everyone falls silent.

"So the demon that tried to kill you…saves you"? Nami ask and I nod.

"Ya…Some stuff happened". I look over at Sanji and he bights on his cigarette in irritation.

"But he has somewhat a change of heart". I try to say reassuring smile. I do not have a change of heart! I was ask to look after you by my dad and that it! Agares voice rings in my head. I look at oniichan and grin telling him I know something you don't know. He looks back waiting for an answer. I point to my head and move my lips a bit. He gets it as he growls and sits next to me.

"Get out of my imouto head". Oniichan glaring at my ear. I don't hear anything and turn to oniichan with a thumb up.

"That so weird seeing them communicate without talking". Usopp mumbles and I chuckle.

"Anyway as I pirate we can't bake down when there treasure to be stolen right"? Sanji grins as he starts a new one.

"Yaaaa"! Everyone cheers. Hmm….The others have to eat too.

"Ok everyone here the plan. Chopper go with Zoro-nii and look for food we can eat. Any type of meat, fruits, veggie and bring it back. If you can find herbs that a bonus. Sanji you are in charge of cooking dinner…Whatever you think would suit best for the situation we are in. Nami and Robin I want you guys to figure out where this treasure is on the map so we can plan out our adventure tomorrow. Usopp I am trusting you with a very important job! I want you to figure out how we can get the Going Merry off that stupid alter without damaging her too much. Sky knight…I want you to go with Pierre and Splatter and scope the area for enemy's before it gets to dark. Better to be safe than sorry. I need to borrow Luffy. Everyone got what they are doing"? Everyone nods but Luffy raises an eyebrow but smiles non the least. I watch everyone go off to do their needed jobs. Oniichan looks at me unsure if he wants to leave me. I just shoo him with my hand as Chopper comes with a basket.

"Lets go Zoro…Sachi don't strain yourself to much". I nod as oniichan follows behind Chopper.

"Luffy look after Sachi-nee". Oniichan orders as he follows after Chopper.

"So Sachi…". I place my finger on Luffy lips to shush him.

"Don't say anything but do as I say. Take me to my room. I need something first". Luffy nods as he gently picks me up in his arms softly. I can feel Usopp eyes on us as Luffy takes us to Merry. I don't really get how we got to the alter but Luffy rubber powers are incredible!

"Luffy if you strain my precious Rose-nee I will make sure you have a nice new foot print across your face". Sanji glares at us while carrying a big pot past us to the the little sparrow boat.

"So you really going to be my oniichan"? I ask. Sanji was like this in Alabasta then went back to being flirty with me all over again.

"Ya. I give. I may love you but our rubber captain has a good hold on your delicate heart. So I will protect you instead. You still want me to be your oniichan...right"? I feel Luffy shuffle me and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do Sanji-kun. I just won't call you oniichan or nii-nii because someone may blow a gasket". Sanji chuckles as he walks away.

"Luffy if you ever hurt Rose-nee again...". Sanji says nothing as he walks down the steps leaving his threat linger in the air. Luffy just looks at me and kisses me.

"Lets go Luffy". Luffy continues to my room with this small hop and this huge grin across his face. Someone sure is happy.

"So what do you want"? Luffy ask as I enter my room. I look around and find my book on my desk.

"My desk". I say and Luffy walks me over. I grab my book and stare at my black ring. My stomach turns and for some reason I feel like I will need it for the future. I bight my lip and grab it. I hate how the energy pulse in my hand. It so cold and dark. I can't! I put the ring back and the dark feeling gone.

"Can you put me on my bed and grab me a t-shirt. I don't want to be showing off anymore and I am cold". I point to my bandage chest to make a point. Luffy obediently says nothing as he opens my closet and grabs a spaghetti strap. I smile as he slides the simple white fabric over my head. He so gentle with me as if I would brake. He picks me up and gently kisses me again.

"I am really happy you are ok". Luffy mumbles as he walks me back out on deck.

"Can we sit on the figure head"? I ask him and he nods as he lightly jumps on top of the ram. We sit in silence. I sit between his legs and his arms wrap around my stomach gently. I watch the way he careful to not touch the almost faded chains. We sit in silence as we watch the sun slowly fall. The trees glow with a tint of orange in the mix of green tops.

"Luffy-kun can you promise me something"? I ask him gently and Luffy shuffles me closer.

"Of course…What is it"? He ask as he looks down at me.

"Promise me that you will never hurt me again…Never stop loving me… and never stop protecting me. Can you do that"? I ask him as I tilt my head back so I can look into his dark eyes.

"I could never stop loving you. I will always protect you and I am really sorry for hurting you…". Luffy trails off as he looks into the sunset. I turn to the page and place my book in his hand.

"Then for you to truly promise me sing this like you truly mean it. Sing it to me as if it the last song I will ever hear. Once you do I will put the ring back on". I watch as Luffy scan the lyrics and a small blush creeps across his cheeks.

"Ok. If this is what it takes then I will sing this for you". Luffy opens his mouth but I stop him with a kiss.

"Make sure I am the only one who hears you. This is for my ears and heart only. Got that"? I ask as I stare into his eyes. I watch him nod and look back at my lyrics. His voice is low and like he promises I am the only one that can hear him.

(Luffy singing is in italic. When Sachi joins then it Bold and italic)

" _We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of, You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just want to tell you how I'm feeling!_ _Gotta make you understand"._ Even if everyone thinks Luffy a crappy singer to me this is perfect. I let my hand go over Luffy lightly shaking hands as I join him with the course.

" ** _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"!_** I smile as Luffy hands are still shaking in mine but his voice is still so strong. I can feel with every word how much he loves me.

 _"_ _We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it._ _Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it._ _And if you ask me how I'm feeling. Don't tell me you're too blind to see"._ Luffy continues to sing. I look up and aww as the orange glow from the falling sun shades Luffy cheek perfectly. He looks so handsome.

 ** _"_** ** _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._** **_(Ooh give you up) (Ooh give you up) (Ooh)_** _Never gonna give, never gonna give_ _ **(give you up. (Ooh)**_ _Never gonna give, never gonna give_ _ **(give you up) ".**_ Luffy stops singing with me as he places his forehead on mine.

 _"_ _We've known each other for so long. Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it._ _Inside we both know what's been going on. We know the game and we're gonna play it._ _I just want to tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand"._ Luffy chocks on the last sentence as I wipe the small tears that slide down his cheeks. I smile as we finish the last bit together.

 ** _"_** ** _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"._** With the last words disappearing with the wind Luffy gently kiss me. It so soft and sweet. Man I love this man so much. We pull away and we just stay silent as we hold each other. We watch the last of the sunset until it vanishes. I watch as my ring comes out of Luffy pocket and it just as beautiful as I first saw it. I let my fingers out and Luffy slides it on. Now it feels right. We stay a few more seconds together until the smell of yummy food fills the air.

"Lets go back. Food should be ready soon". I try to sit up but Luffy just gently pulls me in closer.

"Can I hold you a bit longer"? Luffy mumbles in my ear and I smile as I stay against his chest. Minutes go by until the silence was disturb by none other than Luffy stomach. I giggle as I look up at him.

"Let's go put my book back and go eat". Luffy grins and lifts me up. I like being in his arms because I feel so safe. We put my book back and go back to everyone who looks at us suspiciously. It not like we did anything.

"Wow it smells so yummy". I humm as Luffy sits me gently on a log. Oniichan joins my side and Luffy of course is on my other side. I look around and Sky Knight still not back. Chopper hands me a bowl of stew and there a little carrot flower. I look in the other and there a carrot shape like a heat. Wow Sanji actually trying. I give him my props. I eat away and it sure is yummy. I wonder what in it?

"Let's begin our strategy meeting to figure out what we are doing tomorrow"! I nod as I continue to eat.

"Oh this yummy"! Usopp grins as everyone gets a bowl. It really is good.

"Ok. Everyone! We can plan while we eat"! Nami takes a bight with a grin. Glasses actually suit her.

"A-ah". Everyone agrees.

"Wow! A heart shape carrot! You really put yourself out there Sanji"! I look over to see a piss off Sanji with a spoon in his hand.

"Huh? How is it? Did you like my stew of love"? Better save Usopp ass.

"Sanji-kun I like your stew of nakama"! I cheer and Sanji turns to me with a soft smile.

"Happy you like is Sachi-nee". Oniichan tense beside me as he growls with a spoon in his mouth. Oh-oh. I hope I did not just start a new problem. I put my hand on oniichan to stop him from standing up. He look at me and I stare at him dryly. Don't you dare. Oniichan looks back at Sanji with a glare. I believe that saying he called you nee. Oniichan looks back with a frown. I am your nii-nii only. I nod with a grin. You always will be. I watch oniichan let out some air with a satisfying grin. Good no fighting tonight!

"Ok everyone! First let's review the picture book. It was 400 years ago when Noland first discovered the city of Gold. But when he return to Jaya, years later the Gold city was gone"! Nami continue to re inform us as I watch Luffy keep giving Sanji his empty plate. I wonder how many plates it will take before Sanji figures it out. I give Luffy mine to refill. Luffy grins as Sanji fills the plate and Luffy gives it back to me.

"This stew sure is…". Luffy never finish as Sanji bang the lid across Luffy face. I giggle as I eat away.

"I wonder what this meat is? It so soft and chewy". I mumble as I take another bight.

"It probably the frogs or rats I found". Oniichn states as I look down at my stew and smile. I had no idea you could take such animals and turn them into something so yummy. I think Sanji the only one that can. Otherwise I would never eat it from another chef.

"Hey! Are you even listening"! Nami screams at Sanji and Luffy. I don't blame her either.

"I'm sorry Nami-san! But he was…". I better save the day before Sanji tries to kill Luffy!

"Luffy-kun come back and sit next to me so we can figure out what we are doing tomorrow". I grin and pat the seat next to me for emphases. Luffy grins as he listens and joins my side. Nami gives me a thank you smile. Before she starts Sky Knight lands and Splatter gone. Aww. I frown as I solve my sadness with food.

"See anything"? Oniichan ask.

"Everyone retreating for the night. We are safe here". Sanji nods as he hands food over to him and Pierre. They sit down and Nami gets back to storytelling.

"As I was saying. Basically, during those few years, this island which is part of Jaya, came up into the sky". Chopper sits next to Pierre and looks at Nami.

"You mean it rode up the knock-up stream"? Hmmm…..That's would be one powerful blast to lift a whole island into the sky.

"That the only idea I could think of; Cricket-san did say they explode in different places each time". Nami looks around and no one can really deny with what she says.

"But it hard to believe that this forest is the same as the one on Jaya…". Oniichan has a good point.

"It probably due to the compensation of sea and island clouds. It appears that the environment around Sky island allows for animals and plants to develop quite quickly. That also explains the civilization that was swallowed by the forest". Robin eats away while she makes valid point. Over the four hundred years everything got bigger to be able to survive.

"So what do we know of City of Gold"? Nami ask even though I am sure she has an idea.

"I recall there a giant gold bell, and that there was south birds…". Sanji right. This would be a good time to mention that.

"Also there was a saying on Noland last page. It says that he saw gold in the skull right eye". Nami grins as she points at her.

"Your right! I match the size of Robin Jaya map and the old Skypiea map. It just an approximate but if you put the two together…". Everyone gets up and I stand but my legs are still unstable. I may have healed myself but my legs are still burn and they still sting. Need more stew. I hold onto oniichan arm and I walk beside him by puting most of my weight on him. He looks down asking if I am ok. I smile and I look at Nami new map.

"See this is what Jaya look four hundred years ago"! Wow. Nami is a genius. It looks like a skull. The part known as Jaya now is only the skull mouth. This island we are on right now are the eyes. That is so cool! Nami points to where we have to go.

"So that where we have to go Nami-chan? Then this is what we will do! We can't leave Merry-chan so we will break off into two teams! No problems with that? You will have to give me some time to plan it out but by morning I will tell you who going where". Everyone nods and I nod too. I have to tell them.

"That meal was good"! Luffy stretches as he grins. I watch as Chopper caries most of the dishes away. I look over and Sky knight quietly absorbing this in. I wonder if he knows about what the chief said about me.

"Guys there something I need to tell you. As much as taking the gold is important there something just as important that has to get done"! That seems to have gotten everyone attention as they look at me.

"What can be more important than getting gold"? Nami crosses her arms and I look at everyone with a hard look. She should have a clue since I already told her.

"I can't leave Sky Island until we ring the Gold bell. I have to hear it ring". I look around and it seems I have everyone attentions now. Even Sky Knight staring at me.

"Why do you have to hear the bell? You can just hear your little bell Sanji got you…Umm why does Zoro have it anyway"? Usopp ask and Sanji glares at oniichan.

"Why do you have Rose-nee gift"? Sanji glares and I sigh waiting for it. Oniichan smirks.

"Because she gave it to me to look after it". Sanji growls.

"You stole it from her because you like it! Huh? You wanted what she has so you took it! What a great oniichan". Sanji says growling and there the beginning of another fight. Oniichan slashes as Sanji blocks. I watch for a few seconds.

"Nami-chan do you mind". I ask and she grins.

"My pleasure"! Nami walks over and hits them in the head.

"Knock it off! Sachi pleas continue". I nod in thanks and get back to where I left off.

"To answer your question Usopp-kun. Oniichan has my bell because I gave it to him. The Shandia who are the people that lived on this land before they were force off were supposed to give the angel bell to the child born who has the demon side. That bell is what turns me back when I get blood thirsty. I gave it to oniichan so if I ever loose myself he can turn me back. All I have to do is hear it pure ring. As for why I have to hear the big bell..". I never finish as Sky knight does.

"It because you have to awaken your angel side right? I never thought I would live to see the chosen one. It an honor to be in your present. I will serve you to my very last breath". I watch wide eyes as he bends on one knee in front of me with his head bow. Everyone gawks at him.

"Please don't and stand back up. It true though. I have to wake my other side for if I don't and I lose control…I will never be able to turn back. That what the chief says anyway". Everyone gawks as Sky knight stands up and looks at me with a new found respect.

"So let me get this straight! You are a demon and an angel imouto"? Oniichan looks at me not really wanting to believe it but he knows it true.

"Seems that way but my angel side has not been unlock yet. It can only be unlock as soon as the bell is rung. So our mission is to find that bell and ring it"! Oniichan groans as he absorb this all in.

"Wow! You are so cool Sachi"! Luffy gushes and I grin.

"So you will help me"? I ask and Sanji snorts.

"Is that even a question Sachi"? Sanji ask as he lights a new light. I smile since he right. Everyone nods and I look back at Sky Knight.

"So how you know about me angel side"? Sky Knight closes his eyes as he remembers something.

"As a child I was told a story. This story go millennium back to ancient times. There was a war between many beasts. Good and bad. One side had the light of angels and the other shown the darkness of demons. Our people were very afraid and we hid to survive. We lived to survive. One day though when we were about to give up all hope this being of pure brightness came to us. They shone light yet they had this darkness to them. The being said. Do not be afraid for I will send you to the clouds to be safe from this war. For you do not belong here. The being smiled so softly and created stairs for our people to climb. Our leader turn to the being. Thank you for saving my people. Will we ever see you again? The being smile sadly. Not in this time but one day when the world go black I shall come back. So wait for me and help me become one once more. The leader nods. For however long it takes angel. I will pass down on what has happen and we shall wait….That the story. For our people this story is sacred and we are here to help you. If the bell is what you have to hear then I shall do just that". Sky Knight looks put on the idea. So that how he know my other half.

"You know his story sounds very familiar to the same readings in the ancient bible. It like this part he says go in the middle of the passage. I wonder what else happen all those years ago". Robin grins as she puts pieces together.

"Wow Sachi you are so cool". Chopper awws and I smile.

"You know I may be this ancient person or whatever…I am still Sachi right"? I ask and I get an answer in the form of a kiss.

"Shishishi! Of course! You will always be our Sachi. Our Nakama"! Luffy grins and I nod. Nami flicks my forehead and I look at her.

"Come on now. You are acting like Vivi. You know that we will always be by your side". I laugh as they are right. They are my family. And family will always stick together.

"You know I wonder if it will be sunny tomorrow"? Luffy ask looking up. I giggle again as I grab another plate of stew. Well try but it all gone. I glare at the empty pot.

"Well we are in the sky so it probably going to be a sunny again". Usopp says as he uses a stick to draw something in the dirt. I want more food. Suddenly fruit parfait in front of me.

"I thought you may want something sweet after dinner. As much as I hate to admit this…Zoro right. I should be making you healthier deserts". I grin as I take a bight. So good.

"I don't care what you make me Sanji-kun! Everything you make is always so good". Sanji blushes as I walk back to my seat. I hate how my legs are still sore. After this Parfait I am healing my legs to normal. I hate not walking properly!

"Captain-san we should put out the fire. It will only reveal out location the enemy". Robin says and I snicker into my bite with a knowing smile. Luffy puts his hands on his hips with a grin.

"How foolish! Did you hear the Usopp? She said we should put out the fire". Luffy sounds like he giving a lecture. I love the way Robin eyes widen. Usopp stands up with a sigh.

"It not her fault. She been living in darkness until now. She just doesn't know". I giggle as I eat a tasty strawberry.

"Huh? What do you mean"? Robin looks so lost as the two boys look at her.

"Your always supposed to have a camp fire"! Luffy and Usopp fall on their knees as they bang their fist into the ground. Luffy sounds like he whining. Well I thought they were going to be cooler than that.

"The desire to have a campfire at night while camping, even if you are on your last legs. That what makes you human"! Usopp cries in his arm and I had no idea that was the rules. I look over and oniichan is nodding in agreement….So that why oniichan always had the fire going when we slept outdoors… I always thought it was because he was scared of the dark.

"God! You two are morons! Will you cut the crap already! You guys know how dangerous this forest is". Nami tries to get to Luffy. I put my finish parfait down and close my eyes. Well let's heal up my burn legs now shall we. I grin as I heal all the blisters and damage muscle. That should do it. Nothing but scares! My arms I can do latter! I stand up and grin as there is no pain in my legs. I walk around then jog. Good. I jump on top of a log and squat. Yup! My legs are all healed.

"Legs all better"? Chopper looks at me and I nod.

"I want to look. You may feel no pain but it could be because of the pain medication I gave you earlier". I sit down and let Chopper do his magic.

"I heal my legs so it should only be only scare tissue left underneath". I watch as the bandage comes off one leg and nothing but scares.

"Thanks for looking after me Chopper". I watch him blush and do his little dance.

"Shut up you bastard. I don't need your praise". I giggle as he go to do my other leg. All done.

"Oh Luffy! Is this enough wood"? Oniichan ask and I look over to see logs stack high to make a huge fire.

"Don't tell me you guys are in this too"! Nami screams. Wow this is going to be awesome!

"Don't worry Nami-san! Wild animals are afraid of fire"! I watch as Sanji lifts his torch and yellow eyes glare at us. I guess I was so busy I never sense them but now that I do. They are wolves.

"Behind you. There something behind you"! Nami cries as she looks away hoping it will just disappear. I watch as a white wolf comes out with a scare down it right side. Aww so cute! I run over and hug the soft wolfy. So soft. The wolf looks down and nussels my cheeks. Aww.

"How does she do that every time with scary animals"? Usopp says behind me. I don't think they are scary but cute. I think Usopp blind. The wolf start barking.

"Oh Chopper get over here. It saying something". Sanji ask and Chopper walks over cautiously.

"You outsiders and chosen one are being to dame loud! Get to bed you dumbassess! Don't tell me you bastards are thinking about trashing up our turf. This is our land! Who says you can cook here? This forest is ours. The tress, the grass, the dirt is all ours"! Chopper says in a growling voice I never knew he had it in him. I sit back as Nami hits the wolf leader on the head.

"I won't let you have our treasure"! I look down at the injured leader as his pack growls above us. The poor thing.

"Hey look! Things seem even worse now! What do we do"! Well Usopp freaking out solves nothing! The leader sits up and starts barking again. Chopper pretty quick to translate.

"Forget it guys. You aint no match for them, even as a pack. Girlie. You pack a mean punch. I like ya"! I watch as an understanding go between Nami and the wolf leader.

"Did we just work things out"? Usopp ask to oniichan.

"Seems that way". Oniichan says flatly. I watch as Luffy grins as he come up with the best idea.

"Then let's have a camp fire together"! Luffy cheers and like that idea! The fire a blazing and we are all dancing around the fire. The wolves are even able to dance on their hind legs which to me is supper impressive. Usopp bangs on a barrel that he turned into a drum.

"Let's get this party going! It the night festival before the hunting"! Usopp cheers. The wolves howl and I can't help but howl with them. I grin as a coconut is put in my hand with pink liquid. I look over and it one of the wolves. I grin as I down the tasty sweet juice.

"This is so yummy! Thank you so much. Can I have some more"? The wolf grins off his fangs and hands me another. This go on until the tipsy feeling comes in. I laugh as I get up to join the party. Before I do I look over and there Agares sitting in the dark watching everyone with…longing? I walk over and sit beside him and give him my drink. I don't know why but no one should be alone when a party going on. Even if you are a demon who been trying to steal my soul. He looks at me with a raise eyebrow and then down at the drink.

"Why are you giving me this"? I chuckle as I beam at him.

"Because even though you are creepy as fuck…you did heal me and… you are not so bad. Just drink that and join the party. No one can see you… but I can and no I believe no matter who you are you should never be left out of a party". With that said I get off the log and join into the dancing wolves. I miss the wide eye demon with a blush across his cheeks. He looks down at his drink with a happy grin and gulps it down. I dance to Usopp beat but it not fast enough.

"Ok people and wolves! Who here wants me to sing"? I scream and everyone grins and howls.

"I am taking that as a Yes. I am a bit tipsy so just warning who knows what will come out of my mouth. Hahahahah Get ready everyone. Usopp follow my beat". I start clapping out and I waited until Usopp got it. Perfect.

" _Huh, yeah, woo, hey yeah, huh, Ooh yeah, uh huh, yeah. I want to dance! Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away. I've done alright up 'til now. It's the light of day that shows me how and when the night falls loneliness calls"!_ I grin as I dance with some wolves. I love the way they howl with me as I sing. I look over to see that Agares is still sitting on the log but with this shit eating grin. He gives me a wink and disappears. I just laugh as I ignore it. I look over to see Robin all sitting alone, Nami drinking, Luffy and Sanji are both working there way over to me, and oniichan drinking with another worlf too. Himm. I dance over and grab Robin hand. She looks up wide eyes.

"This is a party and you dance"! Robin just blinks as I pull her to her feet and grab oniichan.

"Lets dance! _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me"._ I dance with them and they blush but I give oniichan the just fuck it look. He grins as I dance away. Good thing oniichan tipsy or he would never do what he just did. He grabs Robin and starts dancing with her.

 _"I've been in love and lost my senses. Spinning through the town. Sooner or later the fever ends a_ _nd I wind up feeling down. I need a man who'll take a chance. On a love that burns hot enough to last._ _So when the night falls! My lonely heart calls!_ _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me_ _"!_ I grin as I dance with Chopper, Usopp and ends my line with Sanji twirling me out just so Luffy can grab my hand and twirl me back into his arms instead.

 _"Somebody who somebody who... somebody who loves me, somebody who somebody who... to hold me in his arms. I need a man who'll take a chance, On a love that burns hot enough to when the night falls, My lonely heart calls"._ I let my arms go behind his neck and we just dance to the raging fire. Usopp has done an amazing job keeping up with the beat. I look over and Robin smiling and oniichan keeping her moving. Sanji dancing with….Nami? Go Nami and Sanji. Chopper dancing with a wolf and Usopp keeps the drums going.

 _"_ _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me!_ _Uh-Huh, (Dance), Common, baby, (Dance),Woo, yeah, (Dance), Now get with this, hahaha, Whoa, oh, oh, Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby? Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me boy? Don't you wanna dance (dance) With me baby? With somebody who loves me. Don't you wanna dance?_ _Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance? (Dance) Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance...(Dance)_ _Uh-huh. With somebody who loves me"?!_ I scream out the last part and kiss my man. He holds me closer as howling and cheering go around us. We pull apart and I blush as I look into his eyes.

"Can I have my green crunchy apple now"? Luffy whisper in my ear. I grin and nod eagerly. Luffy grin widens as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his hips. I let him run off into the trees. At this point I don't care who see us. For everyone knows we are in love. I kiss him as we do our own love making dance under the moon light. This can't be anymore perfect. I hope tomorrow everyone makes it out alive.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for waiting these last few weeks. I have written my finales and...I pass! All I have is preceptorship and then my nursing license. I am almost there. So with that said I will be writing more:) Awesome for you guys right? I hope this chapter was worth the wait. On another note I am using old songs in this arc. So the first song is Never going to give you up by Rick Astley. Year: 1987. Next song is I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston. Year: 1987. The next song Sachi sings will be a song from 1982 by Micheal Jackson. For which one I won't say but I have the perfect one:) Can you guess? If you do I send you a mind cookie. Good luck. On another note I had a different beginning and if you want to read it I will put it below for your enjoyment. You can let me know what you think in a private message or in comments :) It all ends the same way. So comment corner time:**

 **Mimzy94: Thanks for waiting and here is the next chapter for ya. I am happy you like how I used the sais. The battle was pretty bad ass. Ya her control is slowly fading away and she will loose it eventually... I have it planned. It may happen this arch OR water 7. So you do know it coming! I am so excited to read your second chapter! I can't wait:) I look forward to your next review/story!**

 **PuddyKatz : Awwwww thank you! I hope so too but I do like what I have been doing these past two years so that a good thing. Also I am happy you like my writing so much. It people like you that keep me going:) Thank you for reviewing:)**

 **achapril: I am so happy you like my story! I try supper hard to get people to like it! I am happy it gets better and better as my chapters go on. I have so many ideas in my head. The chapter with Law going to be amazing! He will be poping up after Skypiea so be ready for some excitement! My bubi(Grandma) is on chapter 20. She reads a little every night before going to bed. She says she loves it. Like really loves the part when Sachi died in Arlong park and came back to life. She thought it was so sweet! Anyway I wish readers can just pass the first chapter to see how good my story really is. On another note to all my readers that have made it this far. Thank you very much! And I look forward to your next review archapril!**

 **sibba123: Sorry it took so long! I just got really busy with school so I hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting:) Review soon!**

 **lightarrow: I am happy you still like it and thank you. They were a success! I love hearing your thoughts so hit me up with a message!**

 **So Thank you everyone for reviewing and waiting two weeks for this chapter. One Piece go to Oda and here my beginning 2.**

P.s this is more angst. I think I wrote it in one of my moods...You will know what I mean when you read it. So heads up not for the faint of heart.

No spell check so sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.

Beginning 2:

"You were so close! Why didn't you let yourself go"! I groan at that voice but no sound came out of my mouth. I can't move but I do feel myself cover in dressing and poor Chopper sniffling beside me.

"You could have been so strong and killed him in a flash. Didn't you feel it? That need"? Good damit shut up Agares. The demon snorts.

"I can hear your thoughts you know"? What? Seriously…..Why are you hear anyway? Why can't you leave me alone? The demon chuckles and I can sense his hand go to my puncture chest. Stop! What do you think you are doing? I try to make noise to get someone attention but nothing.

"Calm down. I am here because my dad gave me the mission to keep an eye on you and among other unimportant things. Also I am just helping you out. You do want to wake up and not worry anyone right? I can heal you a bit". I feel his cold hands on my puncture chest. I feel nothing but his cold fingers then pain. Oh my god it hurts. It feels like I am being burn over and over again while being stab.

"Sachi…..Pleas wake up. I'm sorry I could not help you". Chopper cries as he puts a wet cloth on my forehead. Stop it hurts! I can't scream but if I could I would. I have never felt such pain as my wound slowly closes.

"You know I am making sure you don't scream even though I would love to hear it. You should thank me". Agarus voice echo above me as I feel myself cover in sweat. Fuck.

"You did the best you can". That Sky knight….What is he doing here? I can feel my breath come in rapid breaths as I feel his cold hand slowly fall down my side.

"Time for round two". Just like that the pain comes back but it on my side and bigger. I can hear myself scream in my head. Tears start to fall down my face as the pain suddenly everywhere. Not just my side but everywhere.

"Choooo".The demon chuckles as his hand continues to move along my skin.

"Just healing every single damage you have". Oh god. Stop no more.

"Chopper. Where are you? What happen here Chopper? Say something"! Nami screams and Chopper looks at me.

"Oh Sachi I am trying so hard. Wake up pleas". Choppere sniffs as he looks at me. Chopper gets up.

"Call me if something changes". Chopper says to Sky knight. He just nods and I can feel myself still burn from the inside out. What did I do to myself.

"Well that heat attack move you did destroyed a lot of muscle and made your heart go wako so ya. I am still working here". My breathing increases and I still can't scream as the pain increases. No more pleas.

"Chopper! Sachi! I am so sorry it took so long for us to come back. You can come out of hiding now". I feel myself snort in my head. No one is hiding. Suddenly my heart feels like it getting squeeze. My chest tightens as I can't breathe anymore.

"Sorry about this but I am just fixing your heart now". Agarus doesn't sound like he is.

"Chooo! Choooooo"! Splater flaps her wings as she senses my pain.

"Chopper what is that? Come out it ok"! Oniichan yells.

"No—No! Nothing scary happen". Chopper cries. Oh poor Chopper…Ooooo! The other three boys are almost here to. The pain moves from my chest up to my head.

"Ok. I am sorry about this one but you hurt your head pretty bad and I can't heal your head and stop your screams. Also I am running out of power. So get ready". Agarius actually sounds concern.

"Oh Chopper! Where Sachi-nee"! Oniichan calls and that just makes Chopper cry harder. 5….

"She hurt really bad protecting me and Marry". Chopper hiccups. I can feel the fear wash off oniichan as a splash was heard outside. Ok this will not go well. 4…..

"Whoooo! Hey guys"! Luffy waves and I can't help but smile. 3…..

"Oh! Robin-chwan, Nami-shwan! I went through the ordeal of love to get to you"! Sanji screams and I can just imagine the hearts around his head. 2…

"Oh! Now that captain Usopp here everything is ok"! I smile as more tears fall down my face. 1….. Sorry. Agarius voice echo in my head then pressure. Not just any pressure but it like someone slowly crushing my head. I scream. I scream louder as the pain increases to something that unbearable but I can't fall unconscious.

"Ahhh! Piere get Chopper". Sky knight orders over my screams but what the point? I am sure everyone can hear them.

"Sachi"?! Chopper screams as I hear his little hooves run to my side.

"Sachi what wrong"? Chopper ask but I can't talk. I just scream louder. I feel a needle in my arm and the running feet of everyone coming into the room.

"Sorry my power cancels out any pain medication they may give you. You will just have to wait it out". I feel a strong soft hand grab mine but not like I can move.

"Chopper what wrong with her"? Nii-nii yells as my head starts to shake back and forth. Great I can move my head but nothing else.

"I don't know?! The medicine should have work by now! I don't know"! Chopper starts crying.

"You are the doctor so do something! Make my imouto stop screaming"! Nii-nii not helping.

"Zoro that enough"! Sanji yells and I try to breath but can't. My body aches like no tomorrow. How much longer?

"Almost there". Agarus chuckles as his hand moves to the back of my head.

"Chopper who did this"? Luffy orders and Chopper starts shaking.

"Luffy this is no time to be yelling at Chopper". Nami screams as the sound of clashes of swords and shoes fill the air. Then nothing. No pain. I feel nothing and I stop screaming.

"Done. I am poop and off for a nap". Agarus yawns. Thank you for healing me. It may have hurt me but who knows how long I would have been out if he didn't.

"Tsk. Whatever". Like that he gone and everyone in the room quiets. There no yelling, fighting, or screaming.

"Sachi….". Chopper at my side as I feel him do an assessment on me.

"Her wounds are al healed….but look". Chopper says and I feel everyone eyes on me.

"Are those….chain marks"? Everyone mumbles and I sigh. Just great now I am cover in chains. I feel -myself get pick up and my head resting on a hard chest. Nii-nii.

"I think we need to camp out and Chopper I want you to tell me everything that happen here".Nii-nii orders as he walks out of the room and the warm air dances along my sweaty skin. Luffy still hasen't let go of my hand.

"While Chopper tells us what happen…Sanji cook up those Sea sharks for me". Luffy orders. His voice is soft but their no room for question.


	52. Following Sparky

Following Sparky

I dig my face deeper into Luffy chest to get away from the bright sunlight. I curl deeper into his warm side and enjoy his beating heart. I can't help smile as the sounds of his light snoring sets me at ease. I let my hand caress the scare under his eye as I remember last night. He was so sweet but rougher then usual. I guess he really miss me. I giggle as I lightly kiss his soft lips.

"Luffy! Sachi-nee get your ass back here or I will come find you"! Oniichan barks from somewhere far behind me. I guess it time to get up. I sit up and look down. Luffy looks so peaceful when he sleeping. A cool breeze reminds me that I am still naked and that my oniichan will be looking for us. I bend down and kiss him a little harder to wake him up. I grin internally as he kiss me back.

"Shishishi! Morning Sachi"! Luffy yawns and wipes the sleep away from his eyes. I look around for my scatter cloths that seems to be either hanging on trees or hiding under the grass . He just had to rip them off last night and fling them somewhere.

"Morning Luffy-kun! We have to get back before Zoro-nii finds us. I really don't need his yelling this early in the morning"! Luffy helps me get dress since I am sore everywhere and it not all from him. My body still healing from my fight with the priest. I have not felt this sore since oniichan put me through his training for the first time. I remember not being able to walk properly for two days. I look down at my discarded bandages on the ground. Chopper not going to be happy. I look at my arms still cover in tiny blisters but most of it is heal but my arms are still sore. Luffy grabs my hand and looks down at my blister arms with a tight frown. He says nothing as he kisses my wrist lightly. In a way I think he saying sorry for not being there. He looks at me with a small smile as he kisses me once more. This one is light and sweet. He pulls away and starts walking back to the others. He never lets' go of my hand as we walk back in silence. We finally make it back only for oniichan hard gaze to land on Luffy. Oh come on. He can't keep being mad at Luffy for loving me. One day he could be your brother-in-law. I blush at the idea only to jump back as Sanji does a round house kick and sends Luffy flying across the field. Ahhh really Sanji?

"That's for hurting Rose-nee"! Sanji glare softens as soon as his eyes land on me.

"How are you doing? Did he hurt you"? I cover my mouth like Robin does to hide my smile as I watch him go for his morning smoke. Out of habit my nose crinkles at the smell.

"Nope. A bit….different then usual but I will be fine after some food and rest"! The way Sanji glare back at Luffy makes me hope he never eats a devil fruit. I may not have a Luffy if he eats one.

"Sanji! Why you kick me"? Luffy whines as he puts his hat back on his head.

"I felt like it...and I feel like doing it again because Sachi was limping beside you. What the hell did you do to her last night! Don't you know you have to treat a women always like a delicate flower even in bed". Sanji glare hardens and Luffy looks at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Sachi are you ok? Was I too hard on you last night because the sounds you were making says otherwise". I cough and look down trying to hide my growing blush. Umm I really don't want to discuss my sex life right now and I don't want anyone to kill him. I look over and oniichan has his hand on his sword ready to kill him. Shit.

"So….Zoro-nii how you like dancing with Robin-chan last night"? I ask trying to put Sanji anger on him. They fight all the time so I think this is the best way for them to beat the frustration out of each other. The blush across his face tell me someone had a fun time last night. Good oniichan needs some fun and not train almost all the time.

"I had quite the fun time". Robin says with a sly grin.

"WHAT"? Sanji glare on Luffy is now on oniichan and he wait no time going for the strike. Perfect my plan work!

"How dare you dance with my sweet Robin"! I watch in silence as oniichan does a counter attack while glaring at me. I scratch my head in apology but not really sorry.

"Ahhh! Sachi where are your bandages"? Chopper rushes to my side and all he does is remind me of last night. I seem to be blushing a lot this morning.

"Uhhh I was working out with Luffy…He tore them off so I we can move around easier". There is no way Chopper will hear this. He must stay innocent.

"Luffy you can't take off Sachi bandages! And why were you working out after a party"? Oh innocent Chopper. There is no way I am having Luffy destroy his innocent by opening his mouth.

"We needed to burn off all the food….Anyway can you put new one on my arms"? Chopper just sighs and points to the log. I happily sit and let him do his work. I look over to see the two boys are still fighting. Ok that enough. I think the beat out all their frustration now.

"Would you two knock it off? It too early in the morning for your crap! We have more important things to do like gold hunting"! Nami put her fist up threatening and Sanji turns to her with heart filled eyes. Ahh Nami the peace maker! Chopper grins and I look at my bandage arms. Perfectly done.

"Of course Nami-swan but first lets eat so we can have our strength for today"! Sanji grins and Luffy cheers as we follow him to the pan full of eggs, bacon, and potatoes. I make sure to grab a huge serving since I need all the energy to heal. Once everyone has there plate we grab a seat.

"Ok everyone here the plan for today. First order of business. Usopp how the Merry repairs going? She need to be in her best condition and have you figure out how to get her off that stinking alter"? I watch as Usopp pails as he looks at me.

"Last night I saw a…a… ghost at the Merry"! Oniichan snorts beside me.

"There was nothing there. You must have party too hard and saw a delusion". Oniichan stuffs eggs in his mouth as Usopp shakes his head.

"No! I know what I saw last night! It was a ghost". Hmmm….I wonder. Could he have seen Merry?

"Ok so we have no idea the condition Merry in right now. So our first priority this morning is to get her fix up. Now Usopp have you figure out a way to get her out of there"? He nods with a grin.

"Ya I the great Usopp the planer has the perfect idea and I will need your help Chopper". I nod and Chopper eyes widen.

"Really? You need my help"? I say nothing as Usopp nods.

"I sure do buddy! You in"? Chopper shakes his head with excitement.

"Ok next order of business. Who wants to find the gold"? I ask and the only people who wants to go is Robin and Luffy. I can work with this.

"Alright! Robin, Luffy, Zoro-nii, and one more needs to go. While the rest will stay on the ship and bring Merry to the sky ocean…. If you guys don't mind I am going to stay on the ship because it going to be safer. I am very sore from yesterday's events and would just like to sleep it off". Oniichan grins as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I think for once you made a good choice. You need to rest since you already took out a priest. You need a break from everything and rest". Oniichan grins approving. It seems everyone agrees. Geeze I m not made of glass!

"Maybe I should…". I never finish as Chopper raises a hove.

"You guys don't mind if I go treasure hunting. It will be exciting". Go Chopper.

"That fine with me. So Robin, Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper will be on the treasure hunting team and ring the gold bell. Nami will show you on the map where to go before we leave. Once you guys have the gold meet up at the shore where we will get out of here. Easy enough"? Everyone agree with the my plan and we collect everything and work our way back to Merry. My eyes widen as she is back together. There no more chicken stuff and the mast is back on.

"See I told you guys"! Usopp yells and everyone eyes widen in disbelief.

"The Going Merry's been repaired"! Everyone yells as they run to check out how repair she really is.

"So how did I do"? I turn to Merry voice and she look so tiered yet there fire in her eyes.

"You did all this last night"? I watch her nod.

"…Ya. That why I slept for so long. I needed lots of energy and I wanted to fix the ship so I can take you guys further in your adventure". Merry looks at me and I open my arms. She flies into me and I hug her close.

"You know you scared the crap out of Usopp-kun last night". Merry chuckles in my arms. Merry so amazing.

"I was not expecting him to be able to see me. I smile at him and he pass out. Happy to see he ok though". I grin as everyone awws at Merry work.

"See I saw it last night! It was not a dream"! Usopp starts crying into his arm as I walk towards the mast letting Merry go. It not the best job but it will do until we find a professional to fix her up to being good as new!

"The mast was completely snapped off, but now it all fixed"! I watch as Nami hand caress the mass and Robin walks up to look over the work.

"Yes. Just standing this heavy thing up must be hard work by itself"! Robin smiles as Sanji comes around.

"As much as I hate to say this…it sucks". I glare at Sanji and he puts his hands up in surrender.

"We should be thankful that it fix. Not dissing their hard work". I snap back as I cross my arms and look away. Oniichan looking at me like he knows what I am thinking. Too bad he can't read minds. Oniichan stares at me telling me that I know something and I should spill the beans. I shake my head and look away to tell him forget it.

"There sure are nice people out there"! Luffy grins and I watch as Usopp walks along the deck. He definitely trying to figure out who.

"There was someone here! I saw him"! I cough. It a her not a him. I guess I should talk to Usopp alone when we get out of here. He should know since he loves this ship as much as me and he did see Merry last night. Plus I did spill the beans when I was drunk. I am surprise he not putting the two together.

"But who'd fix our ship for us out here? The only people beside us in Upper Yard are our enemies…". Oniichan ask as he looks around. Ok enough pondering. We have work to do.

"But it not the flying model anymore, Usopp". Luffy right. Merry really put her self back together.

"Yeah. That's got me wondering….How did the person know what the Merry originally look like? How they know it didn't have a crest or wings or a tail"? Usopp has some valid questions but now not the time.

"Ok enough chit chat. We are burning day light here. Usopp go do your plan. And before you ask I am not all that interested in who did it but I am very grateful. We really do have more important thing to do so Usopp pleas"! I watch him sigh but grab Chopper and went to the raven. It a small boat with a raven head and has an umbrella. It is run on air dials and not that fast but will do the trick in pushing the Merry back to the cloud ocean... Once we can get her in the clouds.

"Ahh Sachi you have taken the words right out of my mouth". Nami sings with a smile beside me.

"Of course! We have much more important things to do today". Nami hum in agreement. I watch as The raven circles around and Usopp go to the back of the boat. He hits something and out of his waste comes out a hook and it attaches to Merry neck. I blink as Raven tries to pull Merry but the boat does not have enough power and brakes. Usopp comes back and we fix the mini ship up. I look at Usopp as we put the last biit of tape around the umbrella.

"I hope you have another plan". Usopp nods as he sails out once again. I blink as Chopper is use as bait…

"Usopp you ass! We do not use nakama as bait. If anything happen to Chopper be ready to looses something precious"! I yell over the waves as a fin pokes out of the clouds. I can feel my threat in the air and Usopp sweating as he nervously nods at me. Good he understands. I watch the Sky Shark surface.

"Now Sanji"! Usopp orders and Sanji kicks a hook that attach to Merry neck that puncture the fin. Ohhh that got to hurt. Usopp circles around and the Shark swims after Chopper. Chopper better be ok! I watch as Merry being pull and falls down the stairs. She lands safely in the clouds with not a single scratch as oniichan cuts the rope letting the shark go. Good!

"Now real in Chopper"! I order and Usopp does just that. We all go on the Merry and I grab Chopper from Usopp arms.

"Don't ever use Nakama as bait again". I glare with a smile. Usopp nods and I hug Chopper tighter. Nami puts the map on a barrel and she points to where we are.

"The search team will go this way, straight south…This right eye should have some sort of ruins, so watch out for enemies and bring some gold back"! Nami points with a pencil and I can't help but add in something.

"Also be careful... there something big out there. I sense it all day yesterday but it usually far away. It big and sorta looks like a giant snake so be careful". Chopper still pass out in my arms. I am sure someone will warn him when he wakes up.

"You make it sound so simple…". Oniichan mumbles as he looks down at the map. Not like looking at it will help him anyway. If the separate he will get lost and only a miracle will make him find his way back.

"I'd love to investigate the ruins"! Robin adds in.

"That why I hope you would put your hand up. I had a feeling you would like to see them. Even if you didn't I would have put you on the gold squad anyway". Robin cover her mouth to hid her smile.

"That's very nice of you Sachi-chan". I nod. Always for my nakama!

"Of course. Meanwhile, we'll leave the island in the Merry. We'll head for the beach ruins area as fast as possible. Let's meet up there, and then escape from this Sky island"! I finish with a grin.

"Yup! Then we'll be super-rich pirates! We can buy whatever we want"! Nami screams with stars in her eyes. Luffy grabs my hand and pulls me aside.

"I will miss you". Luffy pulls me in for a soft hug. What got into him. I bury my face into his chest and hug him back.

"I will miss you too. Be safe ok"? Luffy grins and with a finale kiss goodbye lets go.

"Of course. It you I always worry about". I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek.

"That for luck. Have fun". Luffy blushes and jumps off to join the others. Now before I forget.

"Robin-chan! Pleas make sure nii-nii and Luffy do not get lost or we will never leave"! I can see the ticks grow on nii-nii face. My stomach turns as I watch them walk away.

"Of course. See you later"! I watch them as we sail away.

"Guys you don't mind if I go take a nap in my room for a bit"? Nami turns to me with a smile.

"Not at all. If anything you deserve it". I nod and grin at Sky knight. He will be here to protect Merry. I walk straight to my room with a yawn. I look down at my dirty and sweaty cloths then my clean blankets….Man so tiered but I do not want my dirty cloths on my bed. I quickly change into green cargo pants and carefully put on a black t-shirt with our sowed symbol at the pocket. I did it myself with all my plan colored cloths. I can't help but hold in a yawn as I crash on to my bed. Must sleep. I don't know how much time has gone by but I wake up as I feel a new presence on the ship. This is not good. I get up and grab a blood lollipop to heal a bit. Better yet better grab some energy one too and another blood one for latter. I run on deck as I feel Sanji fall. What the fuck going on up there?

"Sanji-kun"?! My eyes widen as Nami screams on deck. I rush up the stairs and look down to a charcoal Sanji. Nonononono! I look over and there this guy with blond hair, long earlobes…..like really long past his shoulders, wearing a white bandanna, has puffy orange and black pants, holding a golden staff, and three bongs connected with metal on his back. My eyes harden as I stare at the ass hole. As much as I want to punch him across his smug face I have to deal with Sanji first. I look down and I don't see Sanji soul leave his body so he is still alive. That good but for how long?

"Say something, Sanji"! Usopp begs and I get on my knees beside Nami.

"Sachi you have to do something! Use your powers to fix him". Nami begs and I nod as I close my eyes.

"You got it. Just make sure sparky does not bother me. Buraddo buraddo sēbu (Blood Blood save)". My eyes open and I scan Sanji body. First his brain…I don't notice any bleeding or scramble neurons. I breathe a sigh of relief as my eyes go to his heart. It beating but it skipping a beat. I let my hands go over his chest and I fix the pulses. I can't feel it but my heart now skipping a beat. That can easily be fix after. My eyes go down and I spot the entry burn sight. Looks like it an electrical burn. This guy ate a devil fruit… My guess electricity. I think Luffy and I are the only one that can touch him but Luffy the only one that can take him down. I can defiantly slow him down though. Just peachy. I clean up Sanji leg and look over to see a charred Usopp. That idiot! I ignore the sounds around me and scan Usopp body. I let my breath out as he in better condition the Sanji. He will be fine with rest...I breathe in and close my eyes. The talking comes back and sparky fucking annoying. I stand up glaring at him as my eyes go black. He tried to kill my nakama. No one gets away with hurting my family. My blood pulses in my ear as my anger slowly grows. He could have killed Sanji and Usopp. My words show as I glare at him. He a dead man.

"Remain silent…and I will do nothing… Got that"? I growl as he has a finger out and I can see the electricity dance around him. I look down at Sanji and Usopp and back up. That is it. I can feel my anger grow as my ancient words start to glow. I feel Nami hand on my shoulder and she shaking behind me. I won't let him hurt her too.

"Just what are you thinking"? I forgot that Sky knight was still here. I look over at him as he looks over at sparky. They must have a bad history.

"Your men that I captured when we invaded this island six years ago are working very hard for me". My hands clench as I try to stay back. He been making people slave over him.

"My Divine squad…". Sky Knight starts to shake as I can see the anger come off him in waves.

"They are also very strong. Great talent too. But it appears their six years of labor is coming to an end. And I will have no need for this island once they are done, I thought I would come to bid you farewell. That is all. However the denizens of Skypiea are all ignorant fools. They only view this island as a clump of Vearth you see". The more Sparky talks the more I want to punch his face in. I lift my hand to cover half my face.

"What do you mean"? Sky Knight ask.

"The reason we took this island away, the reason these Blue sea flies step foot onto this island, and the reason why Shandieans are intent of returning to their home are not at all different. In other words there is one reason why everyone seeks this island! It is because everyone wants the relics of Shandoriea, the lost city of gold that prospered in the Blue sea long ago". Lies. They want their home back. Not the gold but to live under the trees again and with the animals. Lies. I start to chuckle to myself as my shoulders shake.

"Gold? What is that"? Sky knight does not know what gold is?

"YAHAHAHAHAHAH! That what I mean by ignorant! No one knows here the value of gold. Funny enough this game is the end of the battle". That it. People lives are not a game. He has gotten on my last nerve and his blood must smear across the trees.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you Sparky"! I sing.

"Oh no. Sachi don't". Nami begs behind me but it too late. My back crawls again like yesterday. Why is it doing that?

"Yahahahah. You kill me? That a laugh. I will give you one free punch then I must go". I grin as I run at him covering my arm in black. He doesn't move or try to block as my right hook connects with his face and sends him flying. I wait no time as I jump off the ship and land on the ground where he is sitting up with electricity around him.

"How can you punch me? I am god"! I grin sadistically as I need to move faster. I slam my hand over my heart.

"Ketsueki ketsueki shinzō hossa (Blood Blood heart attack)". I run at him at a speed he hopefully can't keep up and go for a right roundhouse with a black cover leg. He uses his weapon to stop my kick and sends a small charge through my body. I jump back and he glaring at me. My speed stops and my heart on over drive. Shit. My chest hurts but I use my energy to fix the pounding problem. Should have done that first.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. We will meet again". Oh no you don't. I hit my chest again so I can get that extra burst. There is no way in hell I am going to lose him! I start running at him but he disappears.

"Get back here you fucker! I won't let you get away with this"! I scream as I punch a tree. I need to calm down. I breathe deeply and calm down just enough to make my words stop glowing. Now where is he? I sense Nami and the rest up the river. Not going there. I spread my observant haki and groan. Are you shitting me? The explores all got split up…Ahhhh! Why is Luffy in the snake belly after I warn them! Two priest left and bunch of weird people around. Where are you Sparky? There! Got him. I open my eyes and start running in his direction. I just follow his malice vibe. I knock out some goat people on my way. Don't know who they are but sure as hell are annoying. Even the shandorieans help me out which save me some time. I can't help but grin as I hear sparky talking but I can't make out what he is saying. The other guy who he talking to is covered in fear. I sense him jump off the tree and start moving along the milky road. I brake through the trees and start running up the tree Sparky sitting on.

"So now you choose to run"? I look down to see a Sandorian and he looks like shit. This is all Sparky fault. My anger comes back as my words glow and dark smoke circle around me. I pull out my Sais and cover them in armament haki. I will draw his blood on my blades. He will die. My back crawls and this dark blood lust sores through me. My grip tightens. Let go. You know you want to! I growl as Agares sings in my head. No I don't! I don't want to hurt the innocent! Silence as Sparky floats in front of the fleeing Sandorian.

"Yaahahah do you honestly think you can run from lightning? Your five minutes are up"! I jump off the tree grinning.

"Bloody Rose found you Sparky"! I use the momentum from my jump and fly at him. Sparky turns to me and uses his spear to block but I am expecting that. I use my left Sais to block and I raise my right behind me.

"Burakkufokkusu no kiba (Black Fox Fang)"! I bring my blade across and get him in the chest. I watch as his blood drips down and he hisses. I can't duck in the air and his poll hits me across my side. I fly through the sky and my back hits a tree. I don't feel the pain but the taste of iron fills my mouth. I sense him in front of me as his hand is place on my forehead.

"Bitch. Feel the wrath of god! 500 Boruto! Maindosukuranburu (500 volts. Mind scramble)"! My body shakes as electricity is pass through me. I feel my muscles twitch as everything blurs around me as I hit the ground.

"Yahahaha no one can beat me. I am god". Shut the fuck up ass. That my last thought as blackness surrounds me.

"Hey! Hey you ok? Your soul not out of your body so wake up"! I blink my blurry eyes as I look up at Agares red eyes. They are so pretty like a jewel.

"Like I said you should have use the power. You could have beat him but instead your brain probably fried". I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms. I hiss as my body aches in protest.

"No. No. No. I don't want to hurt my family you meany! I need to go find nii-nii…and a place to bathe"! I get up and sense him in some direction. I look up and aww as the sky is so blue. So blue...I look around and grin as I walk in nii-nii direction. I start giggling as I start humming a tune.

"He really did scramble your brain". I look over and Agares is walking with me.

"You want to help me find nii-nii too! Yaaaa"! I scream laughing as I humm through the forest and keeping an eye out for water. He right beside me with a raise eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you"? I hum at him as I jump over a big root. My legs hiss and I shake out the pain.

"I think mister sparky fried my brain a little tiny winy bit. Like itsy bitsy. I want to eat and I will be allllll better"! Ohhh food is yummy. Oh ya I have a lollipop! I take out my only rose and stick it in my mouth.

"Ohhhh so yummy! Do you want one too? It taste like apples"! I take out a lightning bolt and burst out laughing

"Thanks...but why are you laughing"!? I calm down my giggling as he yanks it out of my hand. So rude. Didn't his mama ever teach him not yank food out of people hands.

"Hey you don't have to yank it from my hand. I am laughing because sparky controls lightning and that's a lightning bolt you are going to munch on. Hope it won't fry your brain too". I break out laughing again and Agares actually chuckles with me. I go through some bushes and grin at the mini raining clouds. It so cool. It a waterfall but instead of water it clouds. I think clouds are made of water so it will have to do. I look down at my burn cloths…They can use a washing too.

"What are you doing"? I turn to him as I walk over to the falling clouds that go into a small cloud lake.

"Cleaning up because I am all dirty. Better not trip and end up sinking in the clouds…Don't want to end up like long nose. Hahahah so mean calling him long nose. Hahaha….I wonder how he doing and chimney. Ohhh chimney looks like one now too". I continue to rant as the clouds literally soak me to my bone and rinse off everything. So tiered... but I do love my fruit. Hate the taste when I ate it for the first time though and the water drains you. I walk out and shake out all the water.

"Better?Why are you shaking like a dog"? I grin as I shake a pretend tail.

"Woof woof. My name is Sachi. Bark bark"! I stick out my tongue and he just rolls his eyes.

"Grate I am babysitting a dog right now…Sachi can you smell out your oniisan"? He teases and I bark as I sniff the air. I sense him that way. I walk though the bushes and grin as his voice echos not too far from me.

"Stop following me"! Yaaa Nii-nii! I run through the bushes and see him with a bigger south bird then Rainbow. I run and tackle him into a hug.

"Yaaaa! I found you nii-nii! Found you! Found you! Oh do you have any food. Sparky fried my brain and I'm hungry…Woof". I watch as Nii-nii groans and hits his forehead. I bark as he takes off his bag. He stops and looks at me. I let my head rest on my side as I watch him hit the angel bell. I hum as the pretty soothing pulse go through my body.

"That better. Now why does danger follow you even on the safe route"? I shake my head as I have no clue. I look around but it seems Agares vanish. Where did you go? I look some more and scratch my head. Oh well.

"Here. All I have is an apple". I grin as it a green one. Yummy. My favorite.

"Thank you nii-nii". I happily take the apple and munch away.

"So who this cutie pie". The bird choo as he nuzzles my cheek.

"Won't leave me alone! Come on let's just go"! I nod as I munch away. We walk in silence.

"I think I recognize this place….Or not….No, I do…". I blink as we are right back at the beginning. Wow our family really is curse with bad direction.

"Nii-nii you silly! We are back at the beginning! See that the sacrificial alter! We are so lost hahaha"! I clap as I can't believe we are back at the starting point. I watch as a blush forms on his cheeks.

"You tell no one. Now where do we go"? Oniichan scratches his head as we look around.

"Nii-nii! I know! I know! Pick me"! I wave my hand in the air as I jump up and down.

"Ok first go back to being my imouto"! I frown and cross my arms.

"I am your imouto"! I watch him sigh.

"I want my older imouto". I nod with a smile.

"Oooookkkkkkk! Give me a sec". I close my eyes and look at my brain. Hmmm my neuron in the wrong place. I use up all my food and fix myself. I yawn as I open my eyes feeling so tiered.

"I am back and stupid tired. I was going to say let's follow sprinkles. He always points south so let's just fly there. You don't mind giving us a lift right"? Sprinkles licks my cheek and lets me get on. I blink as he opens his wings and starts to fly off.

"Hey! Don't steal my imouto"! I look down and oniichan grabs hold onto sprinkles leg.

"Hey! Sprinkle you are supposed to give oniichan a ride too". Sprinkles eyes look up at me and chooo which sounds like annoyance.

"Stupid bird put us down! Where are you going"? Onniichan screams. So tiered but must help oniichan. I cut my hand and make a rope down to him.

"Grab on to climb up"! I watch as he looks at the rope unsure if he wants to grab it. I look down at him and smile telling him to trust me. Oniichan sighs as he grabs on and he swings behind me.

"Climb up before I lose my arm"! I scream over the wind. Oniichan climbs up and he finally behind me.

"Phew! You stupid bird you trying to kill me?! Let us down! Are you listening to me? I ought to chop you up"! I look back at oniichan.

"Hey! You can't cut up our ride"! I bark back and oniichan just rolls his eyes at me. I look down as I sense the huge snake jump out of the forest.

"Sparkle fly higher"! I scream as this huge animal comes out of the sky. It a blue snake with hungry yellow eyes and white hair flowing down the side of his body.

"It still coming after us! It seems irritable for some reason…". I blink as suddenly I am upside and looking at Sparkle as he gets smaller.

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell sparkle"! I scream as oniichan and I are falling.

"You stupid bird"!Oniichan screams as he grabs a hold of me.

"Oh this is gonna hurt"! I scream as oniichan covers me and we hit the stones floor.

"Nii-nii are you ok"? I ask as I sit up? Oniichan sits up and nods as I brush off the rocks in his hair.

"Ya I'm fine"! He helps me up and I look over to see Wyper, Sky Knight, Pier the bird, and a guy with a big doggy! Awww.

"Seems we made it to the ruins. Look like we got us some ferocious one here… Hey hand over the gold"! Gees you do not ask like that. Mom taught us better than that! I look over and Wyper looking at me.

"You ok chosen one"? I snort as I cross my arms.

"I told you not to call me that". I snap back and oniichan just looks at me.

"He the guy that took me and ya you know the rest". Oniichan just rolls his eyes as we look at the doggy. So cute!

"Oh my. How sad…given that non will escape from my iron ordeal". Another macho one. Just great! He a tall man with dark skin, little white wings, black sunglasses, a small beard, green wife beater, gray puffy cargo pants, white belt, and a sword with a purple ball that has two white strips with tiny orange dots inside the white. I bet oniichan will end up kicking his ass.

"Another priest? Fuck this. I am still sore from taking out the last one. Oniichan I am going to go sit and watch. Call me if you need me". Oniichan looks at me with a nod. I walk over and sit on a broken house…I think a house or maybe a wall. I finally get a chance to see where we have landed. It seems we are in an ancient ruin city. I bet Robin would love this!

"If you are going to get in my way then I will destroy you all"! Wyper yells with his canon on his shoulder. Macho much?

"Now tell me where Eneru and the divine squad are"! Sky knight orders while glaring at iron. Eneru…..That must be sparky. He still ways off but I can feel him coming. I watch as the snake yells in pain. Go Luffy! You beat up it innards. Oniichan rolls his shoulder with meito in his hand. I think that the sword not curse and he is ready for business. I look down and my eyes widen as my Sias are both gone. Oh nononono. I must have forgotten them when I pass out. No I can't lose them. I have to go back…But I don't even know where to look. My eyes burn as I look around hoping they would pop up like magic.

"You should be more careful. I am not here to watch over your shit"! I look over and Agares has my sias in his hands as he sits next to me. Poof just like magic.

"You know when your oniichan rings that stupid bell I disappear from it pure ring. You should get rid of it". I snort as I go to take my weapon back. My eyebrow twitches as he moves it away from me.

"Nope can't have them until we make a deal". The shit eating grin across his face is really pissing me off.

"What do you want"? I watch his grin widen showing me his small fangs and my stomach turns. This can't be good. He holds out both Sais in one hand and in the other is a chain with that ring I left on the ship.

"You can have your weapons back if you promise to wear the ring at all times. Deal"? I stare at the ring as it swings. I hate having it on my skin. Now around my neck. Fuck no.

"I want my weapons but I won't wear the necklace. If you want me to wear it…I can hang it from my pants buckle. Deal"? I watch him think it over and then hands me my weapons. They fall in my hands and oniichan raises an eyebrow then looks away. Better not to ask how thing magically poof out of thin air. I put them back in their home and snatch the necklace. I put the chain through one of my pant loop and put the ring in my pocket.

"See! You are not so bad after all…Thank you for giving my weapons back". I watch as he scratches his head and looks away.

"Well not like I can really keep them. It a gift from a pure soul and they were burning my hands so...I would have given to you anyways". Wait burn hands. I grab one wrist and flip them over. Burns litter his palm. I let my eyes turn red and put my hand over the burns.

"I don't need you to help". I look up into his eyes and he shut up. Good. I look back down and heal booth of them.

"Why are you helping me? I am a demon who takes souls down to hell". I let my eyes go green and look back at him as I ignore the pain in my hand.

"Because for the last few days you have been helping me more ways than one. So it a small way of showing thanks". I watch him blush and disappear. I bet there an angle somewhere deep down in his dark heart. I look back up as everyone stairs at each other. If I had a knife I cut the air like butter. I wonder who will make the first move?

"That said, the time prophesied by god is fast approaching. So you can't possibly survive". I snort as I look at iron.

"Prophesy"? Oniichan and I say together as we both wonder what the hell he is talking about. The snake is hissing above us and Luffy moving around trying to find his way out.

"If you did not want anything then you could have lived longer. You may as well repent your sinful life with your heart". Ok now the iron is talking bull shit. He should look at his own greed and then do his own judgment on himself.

"Ha! So I assume you are one of those priest or whatever that serves god? Things like god or prophesy don't interest me. Right now, my only interest is taking the gold and protecting my imouto". Onichan grins as he glares at them. Aww go oniichan. I silently cheer for him from the sidelines.

"I will forgive that, too. You're only salvation is that no one can live through my iron ordeal. I will save you all"! I snort.

"I don't need saving Christmas ornament! I think you should look in the mirror and reflect on your own so called sins". I yell back and I love the way he tightens his grip on his sword. Oniichan turns and glares at me.

"I though you said you will stay out of this"? I huff. I can still taunt him.

"Hell ya. My arms are still sore and I am in no mood to fight him. Plus I already know the outcome". That seems to get everyone attention.

"What will that be"? Ornament ask as he looks at me.

"Well I think you all will fight. Wyper all macho so he will do something stupid and still loose. Sky knight…I don't know actually. Have never seen you fight but oniichan will kick his ass. I bet all my money on that"! Oniichan burst out laughing with a huge grin.

"You bet right! I can't be the greatest swordsman if I can beat him". Ahh the wonders of raising my oniichan macho. Love it and gets him in the fighting spirit. On the other hand Wyper glaring at me while muttering something under his breath. Ornament just looks at me but I bet he glaring at me under those glasses. He jumps on his huge white dog and put his sword on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Holy. You can get as wild as you want". Aww Holy such an adorable name.

"He is our target. Pierre! We have to stop Eneru's priest first"! Sky Knight explains to his birds as my eyes turn to heart as I look at the dog.

"Awww Holy such an adorable name! Aren't you just the cutest Holy! Oniichan you can't kill the doggy! He to adorable"! I squeal from my seat as the dog barks at me. Oniichan turns to me and crosses his arms.

"He the enemy! You got that! That dog is trying to kill us. So no you cannot keep it"! Oniichan barks and I look away. So cute though. Oniichan turns back and pulls out his other swords while looking up at the snake.

"But to think that giant snake ended up all the way up here…"! Oniichan mumbles as Wyper points his gun at us and ornament.

"For all I care…you can all die"! I stand up and put my hand on my hips as I glare at him.

"Wyper you cannot kill my oniichan or Sky knight and his Pegues! You can go all out on ornament guy though…but try not to hurt Holy! If you do I the mighty chosen one will go and whip your ass"! I order taking all the chosen crap with me. Wyper just glares at me and still shoots his canon at us. We dodge out of the way. I jump up and glare at him only to sit back down as my heart skips a beat. Shit! I thought I healed myself fully. I put my hand to my chest and finish the healing process…Which is not enough. I am able to calm my heart down though. I guess my body will heal on it own slow accord...I wonder where Robin and Chopper are? I close my eyes and spread my observant Haki out. Robin is bellow us, Nami with a little girl coming towards us pretty fast, five goat people behind her, and Chopper…not moving? I better go check it out. I open my eyes and watch as the huge snake try's to squish Wyper and oniichan. Luckily they are fast enough to move out of the way. I get up and while everyone distracted I walk away. I look around as I follow Chopper life force. Why is he not moving? I walk pass a few more broken buildings and my heart I think stop for a moment as I look at Chopper on the ground. There bob wire cover in his blood above him as he lies there lifeless.

"Chopper you ok"? I yell as I walk closer. Nothing but the sounds of the battle behind me. I walk closer as I let my eyes turn red. I let out a breath as I watch his heart beat to his normal rhythm. It seems he only lost blood that he pass out from it. A sudden pain shoots across my left arm and the side of my face. My eyes go back to normal I look down and see bob wire around me. I let my hand wipe down my face and I can feel my blood trickle down my cheek. Dame it. Where did those wires come from? I sit down beside Chopper and cradle him into my chest. I don't have the energy to heal him at the moment.

"That dame snake! It keeps getting in my way". Oniichan breaths heavily as he thinks out loud to himself. He looks my way and I watch as his eyes widen.

"Oh Chopper! Imouto are you guy ok"? I can see the anger and fear behind his eyes as he about to rush at me.

"I'm fine. Chopper out cold but breathing and has a normal heart beat. You can't come this way! It a trap with wires. You deal with ornament and Holy who behind you"! I warn him as I stand up. I hold Chopper tighter as I can feel my anger grow. I can't let go. Oniichan will fight and beat ornament. I can't get in the way of my oniichan fights. He would never forgive me.

"I see…he was part of the Blue sea group. Hey, you should listen to your imouto. Such a shame. They are know as iron clouds. There are light like clouds but hard as iron. There blown into shape by a milky dial. Each one is connected to a part of the ground. When you step on it, it gets discharged. On this field you will never know where they will strike you. That animal was partially defeated by me but he also was defeated by the ordeal on his own. So do you want to get revenge now"? I snort since we don't do revenge in our family. I grind my teeth as I jump out of the wires and land onto of a broken house. His voice is pissing me off.

"No. We don't like fighting for that reason". Oniichan puts the sword on his shoulder as he eyes are close.

"Oh is that so"? Ornament looks at us with his hand under his chin. He sitting on Holy head who is standing on two paws? That different but possible...Also what a dial? After all this is done someone will have to explain why snail shells have clouds coming out of them.

"But I am getting fired up! Imouto! You keep Chopper and yourself safe! No buts"! I nod as I jump from house to house away from everything. I am tiered of all this fighting and sore as hell. I stop just far enough to stay out of the way. I gently put Chopper down and look through his bag. Ok let's see what in here? I pull out bandages and some disinfectant. This will have to do for now. I patch up my bleeding face and arms first. Now Chopper. I look down at his still body and I rub my eyes. Now not the time to beat myself up. I wrap him up in simple dressings and put his backpack under his head as a pillow.

"Skypiea sucks. I think I like Alabasta more….Or not. They were both pretty crummy places. It seems there will always be someone out to kill us huh? Chopper I am going to go help Sky knight. I will be back…I just can't sit around and do nothing. If I am still breathing then I can still protect my nakama". I look back at Chopper bandage body one more time. I let my eyes go black so I don't feel how much my body hurts. My pain vanishes and I start running back to the sounds of war. When I got my tattoos on my back it meant I will always protect my Nakama as they do the same for me. If I do nothing then those tattoo deserve to be rip off. My stomach turns hard as something bad going to happen. I don't know what but something really bad going to happen to someone I care for. Amazing how even with black eyes I can still sense danger in the air. I turn a corner and my eyes harden.

"Ahhhhh"! Nami screams as she coming at me fast with the goat people close behind her.

"Nami"! Oniichan and I scream as we rush to her side.

"Aisa"! Wyper right behind us as we rush to the goat people. I run past Nami and Asia and jump into the air. I pull my arms back and copy Luffy gomu-gomu no Bazūka. I slam my hands into two of the goat people faces. I feel a crack under my fist as I land on my feet painting. I can feel my heart through my chest but it still doesn't hurt. It just pounding. I look over and the other three are taken out. Good. I run over to Nami to make sure she ok.

"Asia! What are you doing here"? Wyper orders. He does not sound to happy but I don't blame him.

"Nami! Why are you here"? Oniichan ask and you know that a good question. I turn back to Nami and her eyes widen.

"Sachi your eyes. Can you go back and where is everyone"? By now she should know that I can. I let a small smile graze my face to calm her down.

"Ya. I am fine. You should know by now that when it just my eyes I am fine. It when I go off the edge that oniichan has to ring the angel bell…As for everyone. Chopper in a safe place but out cold, Luffy in that snake stomach, and Robin actually below us". She nods as I bend down to Asia level.

"You have mantra too"? Asia ask with awe as she walks to me. I scoop her up and she latches to my neck. With her in my arms I can run easier if I have to get away. Nami raises an eyebrow at me. I mouth later. I look into Asia eyes and she shakes as she looks into my black ones.

"Ya I do have something like that. Sorry if my eyes are scary". Asia smiles slightly.

"I'm not scared...just surprise"! I chuckle as I hear Wyper canon move. I look over to see the barrel of his canon pointing at us.

"Asia and chosen one get away from that blue sea folk". Wyper actually fires at us. Is he seriously thinking we can dodge that in time.

"Sachi"! Oniichan cry as the blast gets closer. I can feel the heat lick my skin until a claws go around my torso. I scream as I am lifted into the air and the blast passes where I was once standing...Nami?!

"Nami"! I look around for her but I can't see her body anywhere.

"It ok. I am right here". I follow Nami voice and chuckle as she holding onto her mini boat? This place. I follow the claw up and I am so glad to see Sky Knight above us. Oh thank you!

"What are you two doing here"? Sky Knight ask but he already knows why I am but that a good question.

"Nami-chan why are you here? I thought you would stay and look after Sanji and Usopp". Nami eyes widen as she looks up.

"Why…It because a huge…Snake..". Oh you have got to be shitting me! I hold Asia closer as we end up getting eatin.

"Wahhhhhh"! Nami screams as we keep falling.

"This is so not my lucky day! Fuuuuuck yooooou uuuuunivvvversssse"! I scream as I keep falling. Today I have been electrocuted which fried my brain, ended up back at the starting point, I fell from the sky, and now I am eaten by a snake. It definitely what the fuck universe. Are you trying to prevent me from ringing the bell? At least I can find Luffy while I am in here! I turn my body so my back will land on the ground instead of Asia. Oh this is going to hurt. I close my eyes as I feel feathers around me. My body pushes into something soft then nothing. I stay still for a moment to catch my breath.

"Ow..ow…ow. Good thing you guys are both not hurt". I look over to see Nami rubbing her sore ass. I sit up and my body twitches here and there but sense my eyes are still black no pain. I wrinkle my nose as the smell of decaying food in the air.

"Thank you Piere for saving us. Asia are you ok"? I look down and she smiles up at me.

"Thank you for saving me chosen one". God I hate that they keep calling me that! I stand up putting her down beside me.

"Pleas don't call me that. It Sachi". Asia nods as she grabs my pants leg to hide from everyone. I watch as Sky knight stands up using his lance for balance. He looks around and I am sure he has no clue what happen.

"Where on earth…"? Sky knight looks at all the ruins that litter the snakes belly. It would feel like outside if it didn't smell like death and it was warmer.

"We are in the snake's belly. We were swallowed"! Nami informs us as I look around. I smile as I feel Luffy walking towards us. Hope he ok? He been in here for a while and he the only one that can defeat lightning. He better not be half digested...I like as a whole man!

"Oh that right. It seems the snake has a long stomach". Sky knight is right. A snake stomach is usually half it body before it reaches the intestine.

"Ok people. We have three options on how to get out before we get digested. One we go out the pooper which I think is a horrible idea and do not want to do it. You guys agree". Everyone nods with a grimace. Good that idea gone.

"Second we bust a hole through the snake..". I never finish as Nami smakes me across the head.

"Are you stupid? Did something scramble your brain today! What're we going to do if irritating it makes it go wild? Do you want to die"?! I rub my head as I glare back.

"First off it was an idea and for your information I did actually get my brain scramble today so you had no fucking reason to hit me"! I scream back and Nami rubs her head and I look away. I take it back. Nami is no peace maker.

"You ok"? Asia ask and I smile as I put my hand on her head.

"Ya I will live". Asia nods and for some reason she keeps glaring at Sky knight.

"You know if there was someone who seriously irritate this snake, I'd like to meet them". I grin as footsteps echo around us.

"Footsteps"? Nami ask as Asia holds onto my leg tighter. I watch Sky knight go into defense and I just grin. Luffy comes into view with tears in his eyes.

"Sachi! Nami! Weird old guy"! Luffy screams as he jumps down from the ruins to go in front of us.

"Nice to see you made it to your destination". I smile as I hand Asia gently over to Nami.

"What are you doing in a mystery cave like this"?! I giggle as I walk over and capture Luffy in a hug. I am just so happy to see he ok. His cloths have holes in them probably from the acid but at least he ok. I bury my face in his neck and I don't relies my eyes go green until the pain hits me. Oh fuck my chest hurts so much. Luffy seems to be my other angel bell. I can feel my tears in the corner of my eyes as he wraps me in a rubbery hug. My body starts shaking and I can hear Luffy shhh me as his cheek go on top of my head.

"It ok Sachi. I'm here. Now tell me how you got into this mystery cave. I have been trying to get out but I can't". I stay buried in his warm embrace as I leave Nami to the explaining.

"I can't believe you got swallowed by the snake too….Sachi are you alright"? Nami ask as I hear Luffy gasp at the news.

"Sadly I am in a lot of pain. I have no food and I only have my energy lollipops…which I relies…I can actually eat one". My voice is muffle by Luffy neck as I let my hands go to my pocket. I hiss as the ring touches my skin. Then no pain. I blink as I step back and pull out the ring. Can you heal me? Agarse snorts in my head. No the ring does not heal you but absorbs your pain. Nifty little gift. You know if you put the ring on… No! You know I wont! I put the ring back and ignore the rest of what he has to say.

"That must have suck. Being eaten by a snake". I snort since Luffy does not really get it. I can feel the irritation roll off Nami and I can't help but take a step back. I watch as Nami grabs Luffy nose and stretches to the point it as long as Usopp.

"…so where you! You are in the snake belly too"! Nami lets go and I cover my mouth as Luffy nose is stretch then bounces back to normal.

"Don't pull my nose! That my Usopp impression". I can't help my self as I giggle. Come on it funny.

"Who is this idiot"? Asia ask as she stares up at him. Luffy not an idiot. He just takes things as it is.

"I'd rather not say but he the captain on our ship". He more then just our captain...well to me he more anyways.

"Don't forget he also my future pirate king". Nami rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Oh, you are the captain? It must be the end of the world". Sky knight leans back since he can't believe what he hearing.

"Well that end of the world will save this one as soon as we get out. Think about it. Luffy made of rubber". For emphasis I softly pull Luffy cheek as long as I can without bothering him too much.

"Oh my god what is he". Asia shrieks and I grin.

"Like I said. Your savior against electricity"! Nami scratches her head not seeing what I am getting at.

"Figure it out. I am already spelling the answer out. Our main goal is to get him out so since option one and two is out. Option three is to go out the same way we came in. The mouth"! Everyone agree and I start walking down one way.

"Ahem…Sachi that the wrong way". Nami coughs and I turn around and follow behind them with a a blush.

"So how did you get eaten"? Luffy ask as he grabs my hand. Asia grabs my other and for a second it feels like she Luffy and my daughter. Maybe one day we will have kids. I do want them but not until I can protect myself.

"It was in a bad mood and ate us. It was all wild". Nami fills in as we walk along.

"Why was it in such a bad mood"? I watch as everyone stares at him wide eyes.

"Where you causing a ruckus in here the whole time"? Nami just had to ask.

"Ya. I thought I can brake the walls to get out. Hahahah". Luffy just laughs away with no care in the world. Honestly if I was swallowed I would do the same. I have now decided...I hate snakes.

"Er…So that was your doing"? Sky knight pales and Luffy rubs his stomach.

"Since I got a little wild, I got hungry. Do you have something to eat"? Luffy ask and I can see the way Nami is winding up for a punch. This can't be good. I pick Asia up and back away. Luffy you did it now.

"You…idiot"! Nami screams as she hits Luffy so hard into the ground…you know she could be added to the monster trio and then they could become the monster quarter...A better idea is she can join me and we can become the demon duo! That actually sounds pretty awesome. Only if she harness that power to her fighting all the time. The snake shakes and I think the snake even groans as Nami hit is that hard. It launches up and once again I am falling. I just let gravity do it's work. I wonder how oniichan doing. I close my eyes and feel oniichan with his left arm up and his right up beside him. He has his katana also in his mouth as he swings his whole body across. He no where near ornament but I feel the power as it fly off oniichan blade and hits ornament square in the chest.

"Yaaaa! Oniichan won"! I laugh out loud as I am still falling.

"Is this really the time! Ahhhh a dead end". Nami screams back and I just keep grinning.

"Gumu-Gumu-Fūsen(Balloon)"! I land in Luffy expanded stomach and I bounce off and land on my feet. I lost Asia on the way down and I look around for her. I see Sky Knight protected her from the fall.

"Man…this mystery cave is a horrible cave". Luffy mutters as he sits up.

"Like I said! This isn't a cave but a snake belly"! You should just give up Nami. I sigh as I walk over to the down knight and Aisa.

"Nami, Sachi are you alright"? I am about to open my mouth but Luffy caught my attention with his yelling.

"Nami! Hang in there Nami". I look over Luffy shoulder to see he is shaking a skeleton. The skeleton is wearing cloths Nami would wear but today she is wearing a bikini. I slide to the side as Nami hits him in the back of the head. He deserves that one.

"I'm right here". I look over as Aisa starts banging on Sky knight armor.

"Let me go! Are you going to squeeze me to death"? I walk closer and I can see the smile off the old man face.

"I'm glad to see you are ok". He sounds so sincere. I watch as Asia gets off and grabs his lance.

"Asia what are you doing"? Nami and I ask as she points the weapon at his head.

"He our enemy! An enemy who took away the Shandians home land. I'll take his head"! Is she crazy?

"What the point of taking that old guy head down here"? Nami right. What the point?

"Before Eneru showed up, he was the leader of the Skypeians. The Skypiens that drove us out of our homeland"! Hmm….

"But that was 400 years ago. It wasn't him who did it". Nami tries to explain but I can see it not working.

"If your people would be satisfied with taking my head, I'd gladly give it to you. But the way things are now, taking my head will settle nothing, as the hostile between the Shandians and Skypeians do not change. Our ancestors took away your homeland from you, Shandians. I cannot find a way to apologize for that action. Time passes by while I continue to remain helpless. If possible I would like to apologizes to all the shandians to 400 years ago. I am sincerely sorry". Sky Knight words hit me as I take this all in. He is completely sorry for everything his people has done. It all begins with a sorry. I walk over and sit beside Asia. Her people have been truly hurting for so long. I put my hand on top of her head.

"Sky Knight has been protecting everyone in the sky so that they can live peacefully. If you kill him what will it truly solve? He is one head from hundreds of years. It hard to accept an apology but that were the healing truly begins. His apology is coming from the heart. Aisa he wants to live in peace with your people. Now it you who has to decide to put the past behind you or cover your hands in tainted blood that will live with you until the day you die. Your choice to either accept his apology or be like his ancestor".She listen to my every word. Her arms shake and I can see small tears form in her eyes. Her arms rise and I watch as she brings it down. Wrong choice. Luffy in front and catches the end of the weapon with his hand.

"Why did you stop me you idiot"! Aisa screams but I can see that she truly does not want to kill him. It just she been told for so long this is the rite thing to do.

"He apologize, so there is no need to take his life. Right"? Luffy says as his hat cover his eyes. I smile as that my Luffy. Asia let go and slams into my chest to cry. I hold her close as I let her cry. I blink as I sense Wyper use his gun to piss off the snake.

"Get ready. Wyper attacking the snake and oniichan running right at it". With that said we are flying through the belly as I hold onto her. Suddenly a piece of derby hits me in the back and I hiss as I let Aisa out of my arms. Shit! I watch as she fly through the air and Luffy grabs her. The snake stops and I land against a bolder.

"What the hell is going on out there"? Nami screams only for us to end up falling again but this time it feels different.

"Ok guys! This is the time to get the hell out of here"! I scream as I land on Pierre. I wrap my arms around Sky knight and pray that we get out of here.

"Luffy grab hold of the waver! I'm going to fire up the engine"! Nami orders as she gets on her boat. What the hell can that even do?

"Hey hold on to me! Nami go ahead". Luffy has Aisa as he hold onto the end of the waver. It sounds like an engine as Nami rials it up. Then smoke pushes them off and I watch them both fly back.

"What the hell! We have to go back"! I scream over the engine as Nami passes us at a speed I had no idea someone can even go at. Of course my screaming cause Pierre to stop but momentum a bitch because Sky knight and I fly forward. I fly out of the snake mouth only to find myself to be falling again.

"Ahhhh I give up. I just want to enjoy one part of my day and if this is it then so be it"! I scream as I fall. I open my arms and legs to catch the wind as it passes me. I turn my body and start falling in that direction. For some reason while I am falling this time….peace surround's me. I can't help but giggle as I fall pass the falling bricks so easily. My moment of peace ends as I turn my body towards Nami and the Sky knight.

"I can make us land safely but I…will be really low on blood". I yell over the wind and Nami looks at me.

"What ever you are thinking….No. As much as I want to live you have to live to. If you loose anymore blood…". I stay quite because Nami right. I bight my lip as I look at my hands. I blink as Sky Knight grabs Nami and my hand. What the?

"I have a plan. Just follow me". I nod not really complaining. He sores us over and I close my eyes. I was expecting to land on concrete but instead something soft.

"Ow, ow, ow… Thank you Sky Knight". Nami mutters as she stands up and puts a hand out for me. I blink as how the hell am I still alive. I take her hand as she helps me up.

"It was just a good thing I lead us to Sea clouds". Sea clouds? You know I give up on this island. It to fucking complicated.

"We left Luffy and Aisa behind. I hope they are still ok". Nami mutters and I can't help but snort.

"Of course they are ok. Luffy with her and he may seem stupid but Luffy will figure it out. In the end he always does". Nami looks at me and nods.

"Also they have Pierre. When push comes to shove he a reliable bird, or horse….". I nod since he has a point. I sense Oniicha, Robin, Wyper, and Sparky not to far from us.

"Where are we"? Nami looks around trying to figure it out.

"It seems we are underground, location wise…I have never seen this place. Where are we"? I start walking towards Oniichan ora.

"Now isn't that the million belly question of the day"? I mutter as I look up to the snake. For some reason the snake is crying and waves of sadness and happiness washes off him. I look up as Sparky electricity above him. What is Sparky going to do? My answer is given as electricity cover the snake turning it to a brown color. Thank god Luffy inside and can be their insulator. The snake falls but with some miracle is still alive.

"Ahh there is no way Nami and imouto can live through that"! Oniichan screams as I wave at him from the wall.

"Hey oniichan and Robin"! Oniichan glares at me but I can see the relief in his eyes.

"You two were there? When did you get out of the snake"? I humm as I think of the answer which just pisses him off even more.

"We just fell out". I say as it is. We really did just fall out of the snakes mouth.

"Well, we are alright…but Luffy in there"? I grab a seat beside Nami and lay my back against the wall. My legs are done and I need to rest. I close my eyes and just use Haki to sense what going on around me.

"Huh? Why is he in there"? Oniichan ask.

"You don't have to worry. You know what he made of right"? I ask and I can feel Nami look at me confuse. I already have given enough clues. I do feel Robins eyes widen in realization then cal washes over her. At least one person gets it.

"Geez…What a pain in the ass! Why is he always like this"? I grin as oniichan walks forward and give Nami Chopper. Suddenly Choppr on my lap and I place him down beside me. I smile as I feel oniichan looking at me.

"Tiered". Is all I have to say as he walks back. I watch as Wyper attacks Sparky but Sparky just jumps over like it nothing. He has mantra so I am not surprise he knows what move he will do next. Even I know. Sparky floating in the air with a calm stance.

"What as that for? That wasn't very nice warrior Wyper. I kindly invited you to your homeland you know. Don't get so fired up. Wait a bit. The game isn't over yet".I snort. If Sparky thinks this whole time this war been a game then fuck him. I open my eyes and see Nami hiding beside me.

"A game"? Wyper growls and I can feel how Sparky smiles.

"That's right. It a petty game. You…and the ones behind you are all a part of this game". I watch as everyone walks forward but Nami and I stay behind with Chopper. Nami cover her mouth as if to hid better. I let her think that if that will make her stay calm.

"Welcome, splendid survivors! I'm glad you made it this far. I will praise you for that. Hahahahah. Well I am having a little fun. This is a survival game to see how many people out of 82, including me, are standing three hours after you enter this island. There're were some participants that join in the middle of the game,, but I am allowing that as well. My guess is there will be six survivors after three hours. In three minutes it will be three hours. In other words it won't do if there're seven people here right? God prophecy cannot fail since he is always right. Now who will die, or will you fight? Or shall I take care of it myself"? Sparky sounds so full of himself and my stomach turns harder. Something big and bad going to happen. It just as bad as when Luffy was taken by Crocodile….If he wants me dead he will have to come get me.

"So will it be you"? Oniichan looks at Robin.

"Not me". Robin says with her hands on her hips.

"Me neither". Oniichan nods as he pulls out his two swords.

"I won't accept that either". Wyper adds in. Good. For now he is on our side so I don't have to kick his ass.

"I too firmly refuse". Sky Knight orders. I grin as all of them raise their weapon or hand at Sparky.

"So you die". All four say together. My stomach turns harder and suddenly cold fear crawls up my spin.

"How insolent". Sparky grins and I put my hand to my stomach as it continue to turn. I feel Nami hand on my back.

"Sachi whats wrong"? I turn to her wide eyes. I don't mean to scare her but I am scared shitless.

"Something bad going to happen…I don't know what to do"? Nami frowns as I sense fear start to roll off her.

"Someone close to me is going to get seriously hurt and only Luffy or I can hurt Sparky". Nami looks at me confuse.

"How"? I lift my hand and turn it black.

"I cut him across the chest earlier. You can still see the mark I left behind even though it almost gone. To bad his busted lip not there". Nami looks back at me with wide eyes.

"You did that"? I nod as I hold myself. Something really bad going to happen. I just wish I knew what!

To be continued….

 **Hey everyone. I originally had ten thousand words for this chapter but it ended up being 13,178 without my ending in black. Ohhh pretty interesting huh. I know Sachi bounce all over the island but it got her to were I wanted her to be. Hope her bouncing around was not confusing you guys. I have the beginning of the next chapter done and it awesome! On to reviews:**

 **Mimzy94: Here the next chapter and I hope you like it. As for the demon he is bad and only doing his job. That it but he been playing an important role huh?**

 **AnimeGirl4891: It ok. Your character sole will come but it wont happen until after Brook. She helps out a lot. That the only hint. At least when you write it lets me know you are still with me. Pleas next time can you comment on how my story actually doing. That would be very much appreciated.**

 **lightarrow: I am happy you still like my story and sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope this chapter better. I look forward to your next review.**

 **So that it everyone. The next chapter going to be so bad ass. Remember One Piece is own by Oda!**


	53. Even with a demon help it not enough

Even with a demon help it not enough

 **(Alright readers. I don't put much warning at the beginning of a chapter but I am for this one. Be warn I am making it rated M and there is hard core angst. Just be warn)**

My stomach tightens as I stare at oniichan back. It him. I can't stop myself from hyperventilating. Please be ok oniichan. As much as I hope….it won't happen. Every time my stomach turns it has always been right. I watch the blue sparks fly around sparky as he grins at us.

"Sachi you have to breath. If you don't calm down then you will pass out. If you are that nervous then you should go out there and kick his ass! You know since you are the only one that can". Nami whispers harshly beside me. She right. I close my lips and slow down my breathing. Hyperventilating will only make me feel even more shitty. I feel a lot better but Nami also asking for the impossible.

"I would if I was at 100 % health...But as you can see I am not". I bight my lip as Nami mouth form a worry smile in understanding. It a good idea though.

"Yahahahahha. You are telling me to die? Listen to yourself. Yahahahah. Yahahahah". I hate his laugh so much.

"Dangerous…He so dangerous"! I grab Nami trembling hand. We continue to look out in silence…waiting for the inevitable. At least her warm hand is calming my pounding heart.

"Yahahaha. That what you would expect from the games survivors. However it does not seem you know who you are talking to. It seems you still don't understand the existence of god. Yaha. An old fool who wishes happiness for Skypeia. A warrior who single mindlessly desires his homeland… And thieves from the Blue Sea who is after gold. There are so many hardships in this world that I don't really care what my lambs wish for… but this nation has a fundamental problem". I watch as sparky flips his gold poll around and lets electricity cover his body as he shows his back to us.

"If you have time to talk about such nonsense, then tell me where the Divine Squad is! Just what is your goal"?! I watch as Sky knight body is rigged and anything can set him off.

"The return of his majesty, Gan Fall". Sparky looks back at Sky knight with a glimmer in his eyes. This does not look good.

"The return of his majesty"? I bet Sky Knight was the original ruler before Sparky took over. I look to see how oniichan is holding up. My stomach turning as I watch him just stand there. His body tense and like Sky Knight he is waiting for his moment to strike. I let my eyes travel to Robin and she may look calm but her shoulders are tense. I get a quick look at her eyes and she coming up with a plan. I wonder what she thinking…I put my hand to my stomach as the knot tightens. Not her too!

"That right. After his visit, god returns to his rightful place". Is Sparky giving up the thrown? No that not it. I bet he has another motive … but what? I watch as Sky Knights eyes widen in disbelief.

"Return? Are you saying you are leaving Skypeia"! He should leave. That would save us some time and he won't have to get his ass kick by Luffy!

"That right. I have places to return to. It is known by the place I was born. People called it endless Vearth. There, the ground extends pass the eyes could see. This is precisely the dream world I seek! This endless Vearth is a land benefiting me! Fighting over upper yard…such small Vearth… is petty triviality". My eyes widen as I put the pieces together. He thinking of going down to the Blue Sea and taking over our islands….If we loose and end up dead… Actually even if we die then Sparky is fuck. If he go down to Blue Sea he would have to deal with Ace, the marines, and other stronger people. He would not last! He uses his poll likes a button and slashes across everyone. My hair flies behind me as the wind he created pushes it back. That reminds me…now that my hair longer I will have to cut it….Now not the time for that!

"Listen. The root of your problem lies in a deeper place. Think about it carefully! It was born in the clouds but is not clouds, it born in the sky but not a bird. A nation rooted in the sky. This nation itself is utterly unnatural. Soil has a place to return to and so does god". Sparky just had to blind us all through his speech. Nami head is buried in my shoulder and mine is in her hair.

"Don't tell me you…". Sky Knight starts as he points his weapon at him. Sparky now on the ground instead of floating on a ball.

"As god, I'm only adhering to…yes, the province of nature. That right! I will drag down every human from this sky". You have got to be shitting me.

"Luffy now would be the time to get your ass out here and defeat Sparky"! I mutter under my breath as I try to find him…still in the fucking snake but at least he is trying to get out. He should try faster!

"Are you planning to wipe out this nation"? Sky Knight just has to ask.

"That's just natural". I growl as Sparky says it like he talking about the weather. I stand up and lean against the wall. Dammit! Work body! Work for me pleas. I pull out my last electrical lollipop. One energy. This won't do jack but it will do something. It should give me the ability to run around...barely.

"Don't be conceited, Eneru! The term god is to represent the leader of this nation". Well the people of Skypeia should have pick something else then god. What were they thinking? Sparky just picks at his ears and grins.

"It was but not now anyway. Yahahah. Gan Fall, You were worried about the Divine Squad right"? Sparky cross his legs and grab a seat on the ground. I slowly start moving but to my announce Agares stands in front of me with his arms cross and is my new wall.

"Wait and listen". Agares glares into my eyes. As if I am going to stay and do nothing. To my surprise Nami has not even notice me getting up. She just continues to watch the tension unfold.

"Six years ago, you lost against my forces, and I took your 650 forces under my care. Just this morning they finish the work that I ask them to do on this island. I told you didn't I? The only one standing on this island is the seven of us here. It not that I wanted to harm them. When I told them my goal…Yahahahah they challenged me with angry looks on their faces. Yahahaha". My eyes widen as they turn black. That bastard.

"As much as I want you to go mad you have to stay here. You are way to hurt and I will stop you from fighting him. My orders is to protect you so stand down". Agares red eyes darken as we glare at each other.

"They all have families on Angel Island"! I can feel my heart pound faster with every word Sky Knight screams. So many love one gone and the families don't even know.

"I know. I just have to bury their bodies too". That so sick. I grab my head as my blood lust grows. Luffy taking too long so I have to stop him. He going to kill so many innocent people. My words glow brighter along my side the angrier I become.

"Are you…the devil"! Sky Knight screams as he runs at Sparky. That won't work. I have to stop him before he kills himself. I go to move but Agares moves faster and holds me against the broken wall.

"Oh my god Sachi! What going on"?! Nami moves back as she looking at me. She can't see Agares but I can see his angry eyes and a devil tail swishes behind him. Where did that come from?

"You are really pissing my off with your save everyone crap. Look at what you did! I am so fucking piss at your stupidity that my tail came out! You go out there and you will die then what good will you be dead? Huh"? My words stop glowing as he has a point. I close my eyes and look away as Sparky throws his spear in the air and takes Sky Knight attack full on. He puts two fingers together and starts pulling them apart.

"Five million…ten million….twenty million…Varri"! A tear falls down my cheek as he gets electrocuted and falls to the ground. My stomach turns harder as my body feels like doom fast approaching.

"Lightening…there no way someone can beat him". Nami shaking and I look down at her.

"Think Nami. Is he truly invincible"? I ask and she looking at me still pinned to the wall. Fear swims in her eyes and it clouding up her judgment.

"Well it exactly the time I prophesied. Now there are six….I'm glad you survived. Yahahaha now I will bring you along with me. To the dream world I am setting off too! To the endless Vearth! I shall bring you along with me"! Like hell I would go with him. I would rather die than go with him.

"Please let me go Agares. Pleas I have to help before anyone else gets hurt". I beg as I stare up at him. He says nothing but tightening his hands around my wrist. His tail switches back and forth angrily.

"What"? Oniichan barks and I swear my stomach did a somersault.

"There, I will build an indisputable nation of god! The only chosen one here can live there with me". Sparky sounds so happy it makes me sick.

"What is he talking about…"? Nami mumbles as her eyes change between Sparky and me.

"Those subordinates of mine could not even survive a short survival game. They will only lower the status of my nation". I try to get away but Agares holding me pretty tight.

"Sachi why are you like that"? I was wondering when she would ask that.

"Someone pinning me to the wall that you can't see and won't let me go". Nami eyes moves around as she tries to see him.

"Is he"? I shake my head. He is not her concern at the moment.

"Don't worry about it. Just protect yourself". Nami nods as she keeps one eye on me and one on Sparky.

"What if we refuse"? Robin ask and I really don't want the answer.

"Refuse? Why? It was chosen by god. If you stay here you will fall to a bottomless pit with this nation".

"It probably true that with your power you can do that. But if you thoughtlessly destroy this nation, isn't that thing you want is going to fall"? What is Robin talking about? For some reason my stomach feels like someone stabbing me. This is it. Robin in trouble.

"Agares let me go. Robin in". I can't finish as his tail covers my mouth.

"Shut up! You go out there you WILL DIE"! I don't hold back and let my tears fall down my cheeks as I feel electricity dance in the air. It could be from Sparky last attack or the one he slowly building up. My hair stands on end as my tears fall faster.

"You mean the golden bell"? Sparky ask with a sadistic wave coming off him. My stomach turns and I swear I am going to hurl.

"That golden bell". Robin reminds him.

"Yahahaha! You needn't worry. I already have some ideas. If I recall the action you took, I already know one place it will be. I'm pretty sure I am thinking of the same place you are. You seem surprise? Did you really think by saying that you can outwit me? How foolish…I hate calculating women". I sense an electric spark fly as it hits Robin head on. My body feels like it being electrified but worse than earlier. Then nothing. The only pain is my burning eyes as my tears fall.

"Don't worry your nakama soul not leaving her body…She somehow still alive after that". That calms me down just enough but I can still feel my blood lust grow with every falling tear. I am supposed to protect Robin. I promise Oliva and failed. If you hear me I am so sorry Oliva.

"She a women". Oniichan barks as I sense that he caught her before she hit the floor. Maybe he trust her now or his feelings are more. I can feel the pure anger roll off him.

"I can see that"! My anger grows and my lips turn black with the smoke dancing around me. I sense Nami back up with Chopper body in her arms.

"Ahh the smoke of the underworld. You truly are the chosen one…Ahhhhh Why me! I am going to regret this but…I will unleash most of your power for two minutes. I don't know why I am going to even do this but….you can't use your dark powers for 24 hr. I will give you another taste of power that you have been missing. Use the time wisely and let's see if you can save your oniisan from death". What?! His tail is remove and I watch as he opens his mouth. He holds me against the wall as he digs his fangs deep into my shoulder. I can feel something cold move through my body and within seconds my body freezing. I sense Oniichan run at Sparky as my body pulses and heats up.

"Use your two minutes wisely". My body pulses again as a hot need for blood shed pulses through me. The bight mark has form a circle chain and in the middle is two horns with a devil tail across. I feel like I have made a deal with the devil.

"Are you…a nut job"? Oniichan barks as he swipes above with his sword only for Sparky to jump over. Wyper fires his bazooka and Sparky uses his own to stop the blow. I watch as the black smoke surrounds me and my fangs have grown out like Agares. I look behind me and grin sadistically as I watch my own devil tail swish angrily. I walk from my hiding spot and out into the open for the world to see. Sparky must die.

"Hahahah! Oh Sparky are you ready to die"? I sing as everyone looks at me.

"Imouto…What the hell"? Oniichan eyes widen as I put my hand on my knee.

"What a splendid surprise to see you. You power will suit god perfectly". Sparky grins at me. _A minute and thirty seconds left._ I hear oniichan ring the bell but it does not turn me back. I laugh loudly as I can just imagine the pain Sparky about to go through. He deserves it.

"Shit she gone off the deep end"! Wyper yells as he aims his bazooka at me.

"Play time over. Now die Sparky"! I scream as I vanish from view. I pull out my Sias and turn them black. I jump and grin sadistically as I appear in front of him. He blocks my blade and pure power erupts from our blade. Black and blue lightning dances around us. I push his blade back as if it was a fly and punch him across his face. The power sends him flying through the ruins. I don't wait for his body to hit against a wall and rush at his body.

"Roronoa Mirāju(mirage)"! I scream as I kick him up into the sky. I follow his body and jump. I am so fast that I catch up to his body with ease. I grin sadistically as I kick him to the ground. His body hits the ground creating a crater as I land with my blades laying against my arm. I watch Sparky cough up blood as he stands up with sparks flying.

"How dare". I don't let him finish as I turn my blades in my hand and run at him. _Forty five seconds._ His blood must fall! He barley blocks my right blade in time with his golden poll and at that moment he looks deep into my black eyes. I love the way his eyes shows pure fear and his body freezes. Within that split second my blade dig deep into his side and slice down. I can't help but love the way his blood soak his side as he jumps back. _Ten seconds_. With my last seconds I run at him with my blood soak blade held high. I watch as his body turns to strike me across from my left side. Way to slow. I duck under his weapon and do a 360 letting my black blade nicking him in the stomach. Sparky jumps back as he grabs his stomach in pain as blood drips pass his fingertips. _Times up._ My body pulses and my power vanishes. I breathe heavily as my injuries catches up to me.

"Sachi look out"! Nami screams freezes my very being as Sparky shows his sadistic grin with his blood dripping down his chin.

"No one can defeat me and if you live though this I will forgive you for you have the same power as I. The power of a goddess". I look back and nii-nii eyes widen as I look into his. I can feel my own fear and my stomach turns as I look into his. Sparky throws a hard round house at my chest with such force that I fly though the runs with electricity flowing through my body. I hit something hard and all I can hear is my cracking chest and a ringing in my ears. Everything is disoriented and I can't move my body. I do feel myself fall from whatever I hit. I don't know how I am still conscious but everything is spinning. I don't know how long it was but my world stop turning. I slowly move my hand and feet. With whatever will I have left I somehow get to my feet. My stomach still turning. Nii-nii can't get hurt. Must save my nii-nii. I walk slowly as each step sends pain up my body. I can't stop. Not until I know nii-nii ok. I can't really hear all that well but I can feel the electricity in the air. I make it back in time to watch nii-nii run at Sparky with a broken part of Wyper speed shoes. If you look closely behind nii-nii you can see his tears in the air. My stomach burns and a single tear falls down my cheek. I lost. Sparky hits one of his drums.

"Kitten"! I watch as an electric cat forms and bites nii-nii in the chest. In a split second their nothing then electricity surrounds his whole body. My body burns but that nothing as I feel half of myself inside start to slowly die. When we were younger and I almost died from hunger… I remember he said that inside he felt a part of him slowly die. Maybe this is what he felt.

"Zoro/nii-nii"! Nami and I scream as I rush to his side. My eyes widen as I watch a part of his soul start to leave his body.

"Go back. You can't leave me"! I fall to my knees as my tears come back.

"You can't leave me". I whisper as my body completely paralyzed and my tears fall onto his still chest. I somehow place my hand over his heart and I can't fee it. Half of his soul has now left his body. The half that left is taking half of me with him. I miss through my shining tears nii-nii glowing body. The only one who can see is Agares and he just watches wide eyes from the side line. Sachi does not even relies that since she is so close to the golden bell that it has been slowly awakening her other half. Just enough that as she cry for the dyeing oniichan that her tears is pushing his soul back into his body. They say an angel tears can save someone near death door.

"Nii-nii go back. Please go back and don't leave me"! My voice cracks through my tears as I watch his soul go back into his body. That part were my half was dyeing is gone with his beating heart.

"He dead. Now come with me and stand beside me as we rule Vearth together my goddess". I look up from my kneeing position with my tear stain face. I open my mouth but no words come out. My body and voice is completely paralyze as heaviness washes over me. No. I don't want to go with you Sparky. Luffy save me!

To be continue…

 **Yes I am aware this is a short chapter but I thought that it deserve it own since it was so deep. I want to finish Sky Island in the next chapter. I will try but no promises. So do you think it a proper ratting? To dark and depressing? Let me know. Since this is a short chapter my reviews will be in the next one. Does not mean I don't want to hear any for this one...I do so pleas review. Since this is short and sad I am putting up the first chapter of something I am writing for fun. It short and happy and only ch 1 It is a spoiler for those who have not watch Luffy childhood yet :) Enjoy!...P.s it another women go into one Piece. You have been warn!**

 _Where the hell am I? Who turned up the lights? I swear I was riding my bike to work then….What did happen?_ I look around the white space and I guess I am floating since my feet is not touching anything. _What the hell?_ I watch as a figure that's half black and half whit came out of the floor in front of me. I blink twice then smile.

"Hi. Do you know were I am"? The figure nods and a mouth forms from the head. _Freaky!_ For some reason it reminds me of full metal alchemist.

"People who die and still have a purpose come here. If in your past life you were a good person they come here and they choose to go to another place of their choice". _What?!_

"What are you talking about? I can't be dead! I was just riding my bike then…..I just can't! I wanted to be a nurse and get married and I still haven't had sex! Prove it that I am dead"! The figure put his hand out and it shows me in a hospital bed with tubes, the heart monitor beeping too quickly, and people trying to keep me alive.

"See I am not dead… What happen to me"? The figure walked up to me and touches my shoulder in comfort. This soothing warmth wash over me and I let my tears fall. _I can't believe that my body._

"I can send you back but you would be a mind stuck in a vegetable body until you die. Do you want to do that or actually make a difference"? I bend my head down and shake my head.

"No. I don't want to be a veg. You said I can pick where I am going to go next right"? The figure nods. I try to smile through the tears. _You know even though I am dead at least my almost dead body smiling. Where I want.. hmmm I don't know._ I felt my limbs go heavy and let my arms fall to my side as I look down to the floor. _I don't even get to finish One piece. I want to know if Luffy lives through his fight against Doflamingo._

"Why so sad? I can send you back to any place you want". I look up at the figure.

"Oh I just feel upset because I want to know how One Piece ended". The figure grins and it almost looks creepy. A chill crawls up my spine.

"Why don't you find out yourself? I can send you into the One Piece world at the age of 5". A wave of excitement wash over me.

"You can do that! Yes! Can I have a devil fruit, and oh my god can I be sent to Dawn island, and can I like keep all my memory"! Every word makes me scream louder! _This is so exciting!_ The figure snaps their finger and a few things happen. First thing was my body in my past life flat lined and I watch as they tried to resuscitate me. I look away not wanting to see anymore. I don't even get to say good bye to my family. Next thing a mirror is beside the figure and the figure held a clear circle in their hand.

"You can have a devil fruit but I can't let you remember your past life but I can let you remember the future of the show but in your dreams. They will come at random times when you sleep. Now what fruit do you want? I can give you one that exist and that will not change to many important factors to the people in that world". I nod.

"So none of the powers that people in the show have". The figure nods. _Awww I would have loved the gumu gomu fruit._

"Ok how about the all all fruit. That way I have all of them". The figure snickers as he shakes his head. _Dam!_

"Hm….Ok how about the mermaid mermaid fruit"? The figure nods yes and a pretty green apple and scales showed up in their hand.

"You can become a mermaid with this fruit but you still can't swim". _What a lame fruit!_

"No thanks". The fruit then went back to just a blank circle.

"Ok what about…. I don't know. If I can't swim then is there a fruit I can learn to fly"? The person nods.

"There is the wing wing fruit, humming humming fruit, pterodactyl pterodactyl fruit, and moral moral fruit". _Hmm lots of goof choices but what moral?_

"What does the moral fruit do"? Another apple showed up in his hand but the color is like yin and yang.

"This fruit will change you depending on your feeling. If you are mad and want to hurt/kill then you will gain bat wings, a devil tail, and red eyes. If you're good and happy then your eyes will become gold, and you will grow whit wings. I would tell you more but then what the fun of discovering it out yourself". _Wow that sounds amazing._

"I want that one"! The figure throws me the fruit and I catch it. Without a second thought I took a nice big bite. _Aww that the worst thing I have ever tasted_. I swallowed the fruit and the fruit vanish from my hand. My stomach turns in pain and nausea washes over me. I swallow to keep it down. _Luffy was not kidding! It is gross._

"Good. Now pick a new name. When you enter the world you will have no memory of your past 5 years which you will never gain because I am putting you there. You will know your name and age. That it". I nod. _If I ever went there I have always wanted to be called Luna. Since I am no longer Rose._

"Luna pleas. Do I have to pick a last name too"? The figure shakes his head.

"You do not have a last name any more. You will have to find your own last name. I am sending you back on December 31 and you turn 5 on January 1. Pleas look into the mirror to see your new self". I float over and to my surprise I look just like me but five. I had my black hair, little chubby body, and my eyes look bigger. I also look like an anime from there. _Cool!_ The figure smiles.

"Have fun"! I waved goodbye and when I blink again I find myself on a mini boat with roaring waves around me. I felt rain through my cloths and my strength leave me. _How in the world did I get here? What happening?_ I cry and scream over the thunder holding on to the boat for dear life. My stomach turns as my tears fall down my face.

"Help me"! I yell over the thunder as I cry harder. Suddenly a ship is next to my mini boat and a ladder falls down the side. I grab the ladder with my little hands and the boat is pulled away from me. I watch as it get engulf by the mean waves. I cry harder. _I'm so scared._ All of a sudden big hands pull me up to a warm chest and I grab on for dear life. I never let go and continue to cry into his chest as he says something. He holds me closer as I felt no more pounding rain. I shiver as I am place on soft sheets and a towel rubbed against my head. My eyes feel like weights but I do my best to keep them open.

"Why aren't you a brave one. Now what would a little girl like you be doing out in that ugly storm"? I look up to see a guy with black hair and beard. His eyes looked calm and patient.

'I..I don't know. I cant remember anything". _I really cant remember anything._ I cry as he continue to dry me. He rubs my tears away gently.

"Shhh there no need to cry. Can you tell me what you do remember". I rub my eyes and nodded with a yawn.

" My name is Luna…I don't know the rest and I am 4 turning 5 tomorrow. Oh and I remember eating a yucky fruit". I stick out my tongue and smile up at him. He wraps me in a blanket and smiles at me.

"Gahaha seems you may be a special brat. My name is Monkey. D Garp and for now sleep. Tomorrow I will take you somewhere safe". I cuddle into his side and fall asleep instantly.

Dream world

I find myself on a ship. When I look up I can see a skull with a straw hat painted on something. I look left to see a teenager with a huge grin, wearing a red vest, blue shorts, has a scar under one of his eyes, and a straw hat.

"Who are you"? I ask but as he open his mouth he disappers. Replace is a different ship. A much bigger ship. My eyes widen as I see a giant sitting in a big chair hooked up to theses weird hikes attach to his arm. _He so cool!_ I could not help but smile as he gave me a gentle smile back. I giggle up at his white upside mustache.

"How did you get on my ship child"? I wanted to answer but he vanish and I am awake in Garp arms wrapped in the blanket I slept in. I look around to see that I am in a forest. _It smells so pretty!_

"Happy birthday kid". I beam up at him that it feels like my face will split in two.

"Yaa I am 5"! I clap and Garp carries me to what looks like a small house.

"What that"? I point squinting my eyes to make it look bugger and he laughs.

"That were you will be living safely. I want you to meet someone". He knocks on the door and put me down. I let the blanket fall since it is warm out. Out came a lady with orange hair. _Pretty hair!_

"Who the fuck is banging on my door"? I blink up at Garp. She changed her tune as soon as she see him.

"Thank god you're here. Are you here to take the little devil back". I watch as a little boy tries to be sneaky as he pass the lady. He has black hair and little freckles. All of a sudden Garp lifts me up and I yelp as I hang in the air.

"Take care of her. She my adoptive granddaughter". I smile and wave at the pretty lady.

"Nice to meet you". He puts me down and I watch as the little boy is half way across the house tip toeing away. Garp laughs as he walks over to the boy and bonks him on the head. The kid cries as he falls on his bum.

"Fist of love! Happy b-day Ace! I have someone I want you to meet". Ace looks confused and I walk over. _I wonder who he is? Does he want to be my friend?_ Ace looks at me and nodes.

"Hi. My name Luna! Happy Birthday! It my birthday too"! Ace gets up and grins.

"Hi my name Ace and Wow we have the same birthday. How old are you turning"? He ask as he smiles at me.

"I'm 5! How old are you turning"? Ace smiles in excitement.

"I'm 6 "! Garp laughs as he pats our head gently. Ace and I smiled gently at each other.

"Because it is your birthday I am going to go easy on you two. Time to train to become a grate marine"! I looked at Garp confus and Ace pales. He grabs my hand and he drags me into the forest. My little legs were able to keep up as we run thought the forest together. _I am so fast….Cool!_ I giggle as I aww at all the tall trees. So big.

"Why are we running"? Ace looked back and his eyes widen as he looks at me. Before Ace had the chance to tell me anything Garp shows up in front of us and lifts us up. I dangle from his hands with more giggles. _Weeeee I am flying!_

"Don't think it your birthday I'm going to let it slide. After training we are going to have a feast and then I need to tell you something really important Ace". Ace looks confuse and Garp walked us to an opening with monkeys! _Aww so cute_. I smile while Ace try to get out of Garp hand. He puts us on the grass and pulls out crackers.

"Go fight the monkeys". I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. _But I can't fight them. I will get hurt._ He pushes us forward which got the monkeys attention. They growl at us and charge. I watch as Ace got into I think a fighting stance. One went for him while two went for me. _That not far!_ One scratch at me and I fell to the floor covering my head. My cheek burns as I feel the other one grab me with its tail and lifts me. I looked into the angry monkey black eyes and it went to punch me. I close my eyes tightly and then I felt something spring from my back. Suddenly I fall to the floor and the sun disappears. I open to see bat wings and I can feel something behind me. I turn my head to see I have a red tail with a little triangle at the end. I watch as it switches back and forth. When I look again at the monkeys they are cowering behind each other. Even the monkey that was fighting Ace was with them. That new. I turn to Garp and he starts laughing. On the other hands Ace walks over to look at me more closely. My tail switch behind me and I look into Ace eyes. His eyes go wide and I watch as he takes a step back. I look more closely at my wings and I can feel tears burn my eyes.

"What wrong with me"? I rub my eyes and Garp walks over. Ace frowns at me.

"Why are you crying? I hate crybabies"! I don't want him to hate me so I rub my eyes harder to stop myself and Garp smiles at me.

"So it seems you ate a devil fruit after all. Ghehahah". _I'm a devil! Does that make me evil!_

"Garp am I the devil now"? Garp pats my head and Ace chuckles as he walks back to me.

"No way! You can't be a devil….Can she old man"? Garp hits Ace on the head and crosses his arms. Ace glares at him as he rubs the pain away.

"No you are definitely not a devil. The fruit is called that. You eat one and you gain a power but loose the power to swim. Do you know what the name of your fruit"? I try to think and a name pops in my head.

"Ya! It called moral moral. It tasted iky". I put out my tongue in disgust. Garp scratch on his beard in thought.

"I never heard of the fruit before. I guess you will have to learn to use it. Since the only thing I had planned for your training today ran away. Lets go eat"! He starts to walk away and I trail behind him. Ace walked up beside me and he match my steps. I look back at my tail and wish it would disappear. It did just that and I smile as I don't feel my wings either.

"Ace are you scared of me"? I look over at him and I watch as he puffs out his cheeks.

"As if! I have seen animals scarier in this forest then you. I'm not scared but your eyes did catch me off guard". I tilt my head a bit wondering what he means.

"What happen to my eyes"? _I hope they turned supper cool!_

"Your eyes became red and they had a cat shaped". Wow that sounds so cool. I smile and Garp lead us to a clearing with food galore. My mouth starts to drool. _Since I haven't eaten since….I don't know actually._

"So as a marine you have to eat until you're full because you never know when your next meal will be".

I nod and Garp starts the fire. Ace waits no time grabbing a meat stick and Garp went for another meat stick. I watch as they ate at high speed. I quickly ate an apple and when I went for I think ham Garp was faster.

"You got to be faster than that to eat"! I look at him as my piece of ham diapered. I jump for a different piece of ham and stuff t in my mouth. It was delicious. Usually I should be full but my stomach rumbled for more. I grab a potato and dive for steak. Ace dives to and we stare each other down. Then Ace looked happy and gave it to me.

"You eat it and if you do you become my sister"! I look at him and he looks hopeful. I don't think I have had a brother. I smile and take a bite of steak.

"It really yummy Ace-nii! Here try it"! I can hear Garp laugh with food in his mouth and Ace takes the other half grinning. I grab a slice of cake and eat it while getting icing over my face. _Yummy!_ Ace burps and I follow. I can't eat anymore and I rub my tummy happily. Garp continues to munch and pats the seat next to the fire. Ace sits next to him and I sit beside Ace.

"Ace what I am going to tell you will be very important information that you can't tell anyone. Do you understand"? Ace hesitantly nods up at Garp. I nod since Garp is watching me.

"Ace your father is Gold Roger. You are the son of the king of the pirates. Your mothers gave you to me so I can keep you safe until your old enough to become a grate marine. That why I'm keeping you safe out here"! _Pirate king what that and who cares._ I look over and Ace looks lost.

"I'm the son of the pirate king? So I have tainted blood". Ace sounded so small then he tighten his fist and glares up at Garp. _Who is Ace dad? Is he a bad guy?_

"Yes Ace you are". I watch as Ace try to hit him but Garp pushes him so his face to the ground.

"Ace if people find out they will hunt you and kill you. You have to keep this quit. So do you Luna". _I still don't get it._

"Who this pirate king guy? Why do they want to kill Ace"? Ace shifts his face in the ground and stares at me with a small growl. _What?_

"The pirate king is the most wanted person in the world and there are a lot of people who have a grudge agents him". I frown as Garp explains it to me.

"That not fair! Ace is not him. Why do they want to hurt him"? I ask with my stomach feeling like it twisting.

"Because they hold their grudge and it passes down to their sons. So you can't tell anyone". Garp lets go of Ace and he sits up. He looks away from me and I flinch.

"Now you know I have bad blood! Do you hate me too"? Garp watch me very closely as I answer Ace question.

"No! I don't hate you. You're my new big brother! Plus I have no memory of my past. I could have an evil family to and I can turn into a devil! You're not scared of me and I am not scared of you"! Garp smiles gently and Ace gives me a hug. I love the warm feeling he gives me and I hug him back. Then I felt wings pop out again but no tail? Ace pulls away from me and his mouth is wide open like his eyes. If he does not close his mouth a fly will make his mouth a home.

"Wow! Pretty". Ace mumbled as I look over to see I have white wings instead of bat ones. My skin even glowing a bit. I look over to see Garp had his mouth open too.

"Well you have one interesting power. Ace since she is now your little sister you have to keep her safe. You guys also can't tell anyone about her power. People may try to take you to a bad place". I hold onto Ace shirt. He moves to stand in front of me. I smile.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone touch her"! I nod.

"And I promise that no one will ever talk bad about Ace"! I yell and Garp laughs.

"The only way that any of you two can protect each other is by training harder"! I clench my hand tighter. Then I will get stronger! That a promise so I can protect the most important people to me.

To be continue...

 **There you have it. What do you think? If I ever continue it would be the adventure of Ace and Luna. One Piece is own by Oda.**


	54. In every demon an angel strides

In every demon an angel strides and in every angel a demon hides. 

"You have made the right choice. Yahahahah". What? I feel Sparky hands under my knees and on my back. I try to talk but all that happens is my head falls on Sparky chest. This is just so wrong in so many levels. We walk over and Nami is staring at me terrified. I know she is mentally telling me to fight back but my body done. I look at her tiredly as I lay limply in sparky arms. Luffy where are you? Sparky turns and I see Wyper still standing even though he looks like he been overcooked.

"You will die anyway. Isn't easier if you don't fight? 400 years, you said? Since Shanians started fighting to take back their homeland? However you are the only warrior that made it here. Also this nation will soon fall into the Blue Sea. At this point your struggling is nothing but an eye sore. Why do you get up"? Wyper stands tall as he looks at us.

"For the sake of our ancestors". Somehow he slowly starts to move towards us.

"That was not the answer I was looking for. You probably aren't even completely conscious. El Thor" Sparky moves my body to one arm and lifts his hand up in the air. All I can do is watch as lightning rains down on Wyper. Sparky readjust me and I am back in both his arms. Luffy pleas save me.

"You are the only one left to decide". I can see Nami trembling as she looks at me. Please don't leave me alone with this nuttjob.

"Pleas…take me with you". Nami begs. Oh thank god I won't be alone. I watch her stand up and lift her arm up.

"I'll come with you! The dream world! No…"? I let my eyes move to rest on his face and I can't tell Sparky expression. Pleas say yes. I just watch him nod and he walk away only to stop and move his head back. Nami what are you doing? I can't tell because my Haki shot.

"Change your mind"? No Nami don't change your mind! Pleas come back.

"Y-yes. I am coming…". I hear the sound of Nami waver… I think that what it called.

"Oh? You are bringing that with you"? Sparky ask and I can see he ready to blow. Nami please don't do anything stupid. I hate how my hairs are on end and his muscles feel like rock. Luffy is softer.

"Oh…Well, if I can't then…" Nami tries to ask.

"I don't think you will need that where you are going but that ok. Do what you want". He sounds bored as he walks in some direction I don't know. He looks down at me with a grin.

"We shall be the strongest the nation has ever known. You are truly the perfect goddess to be by my side". Sparky says above me with such excitement it makes me sick. I look over and his side is still bleeding slowly. Hope he dies of blood loss.

"Thank you very much! I really like this so…". Nami stutters behind us. I wish I can see her. It would bring me a little comfort. I try to move and I barley can wiggle my toes. Fuck me!

"Are you concerned about them"? Sparky ask with a grin.

"Ahh no". Nami lies better than Usopp.

"You don't have to be so formal. They were just fools who couldn't understand the power of god, unlike you and this women in my arms. Really, a mind that cannot be controlled by fear can also be troublesome sometimes…don't your agree"? I really hate him and his earrings keep hitting me. Who has earlobes this long anyway?

"Y…yes you are right". Nami reply and silence lays a blanket around us. The only sound is Nami wheel on her boat thing and Sparky heart. We walk out of the ancient civilization and go into the forest. I close my eyes to rest since there is nothing I can do at this point. My body sore and paralyzed. Probably from the electricity and everything else that has happen today. Time slowly ticks by as we enter a darker place.

"Excuse me…". Nami brakes the silence and her voice echoes around us. I open my tiered eyes and relies we are in a cave.

"Just stay quiet and follow me". We pass the opening and my eyes widen. It a huge ship. It looks like noah ark.

"What do you think? Isn't it magnificent? It the only kind in its world. This ship can only be controlled by me. In other words it is power by lightning. It natural that you would be surprise but it possible. All it needs is my abundant energy and a material that can automatically transmit the necessary amount of energy". I think it huge and if we go on that we are truly fuck. I close my eyes to get away from this shit hole. My mind fades away and I don't know how long it been but something in the back of my mind is telling me to wake up. It a feeling I know so well. I slowly open my eyes to find myself in Sparky chair. I smile as I can move my hands, feet, I think I can talk again, and my observant Haki back! I hum a few notes and my voice is back. I grin as Luffy so close. I'm tiered and Luffy needs some battle music. I really don't care if Sparky does to me anymore.

"As I thought. It apparent that not out of the five that survived…Honestly…Where on earth were they hiding"? I chuckle as Nami looks at me. I give her a huge grin and she looks confuse out of her mind.

" _They told him, don't you ever come around here. Don't wanna see your face. You better disappear._

 _The fires in his eyes and his words are really clear. So beat it, just beat it_ " I sing loudly as Luffy so close. Sparky turns towards me with a raise eyebrow.

" _You better run, you better do what you can. Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man._

 _You wanna be tough, better do what you can. So beat it, but you wanna be bad_ "! I don't stop even as I feel the sparks around me. I grin at Sparky as he slowly walks towards. I can see his veins pop out of his head. It seems someone sewed up his side.

" _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it"!_ I don't stop.

"Sachi stop". Nami screams as Sparky staring at me.

" _He out to get you, better leave while you can! Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man. You wanna stay alive, better do what you can! So beat it, just beat it"_. I don't stop even as he picks me up by the color of my shirt.

 _"You have to show him that you're really not scared! You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare! He will kick you, then he will beat you, then he will tell you its fair! So beat it, but you wanna be bad"._ I love the way Sparky glares into my eyes.

"Pleas no one can beat me. I am god! You know I really hate women who go against me. It too bad to. You would have been my perfect goddess". I just stick out my tongue as he throws me across his ship. My body rolls painfully to a stop. My smile never leaves as I look up into the sealing.

 _"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it. No one wants to be defeated. Showin' how funky strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right. Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! Beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky strong is your fight. It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it"!_ I finish just as Luffy comes through the cave opening.

"Are you that Eneru guy"! Luffy voice wraps a soothing blanket around me. We are save. Finally!

"Luffy"! Nami screams makes me start laughing. I knew it! He here and he will save us all!

"What're you doing to my nakama"?! I can't stop as tears of joy trickle down my face.

"Which trash are you talking about"? Oh you are going to get it Sparky! I lough louder and that seems to piss Sparky off even more.

"I have heard enough out of you women. It time I finish you off for good"! I grin as I watch blue sparks form above me.

"Sachi get out of there"! Nami screams and I look over at her with a grin. I close my eyes waiting for the pain. Soft but strong hands grab me and I am being pull. I open my eyes as the attack go down on where my body once was. I land into a soft chest and I look up into a very angry Luffy.

"How dare you hurt my nakama! How dare you try to hurt my pirate queen"! Luffy screams as pure rage surrounds him.

"Sachi can you move"? Luffy voice is sharp and I just let my head land on his beating heart. Much better.

"No. To hurt and tiered". I mumble as his heart start to lull me to sleep. Luffy starts moving and as I feel my mind almost slip away. He gently places me down. I open my eyes and I can see true anger in his eyes. I don't think Luffy ever been this mad before. I blink as Luffy straw hat is place on my head. It smells just like him.

"Nami look after Sachi". Nami runs to my side.

"You got it captain. Be careful". Luffy nods as he jumps and stands in front of Sparky.

"Stay right there! I am going to beat the shit out of you"! Luffy hands become fist as he glares Sparky down. If looks alone could kill.

"Watch your mouth! I am god"! This is getting old.

"Sachi how much can you move? Also why the hell did you have to go and piss him off"? Nami sits beside me and I can't help but chuckle.

"Because all hero of the day need a song for when they are coming to beat up the villain. As for my movement…It seems I can move my arms but by no means can I walk". I move my arms around and wince since it hurts a lot to do so. I place my arms down and Nami just plops her head on my shoulder.

"Sachi are we doom"? I snicker.

"I have given you that answer so many times today. If you can't figure it out by now then…the answer will be shown in a few minutes".

"You will see why I am god. EL Thore"! Sparky punches a huge lightning attack and Luffy just takes it. He probably could not even feel it. As the attack clear and as I predicted Luffy just standing there with this confuse look. He looking back at the broken wall.

"It seems you have dodge it well….60 million volt…Jamboule"! Sparky hits all four drums and an electric dragon sores towards Luffy. And like last time he takes it and nothing happens. Sparky vanishes and appears above Luffy with his hand on his forehead.

"100 million volts…Vaari". Lightning cover Luffy body and blinds everyone else. I use Luffy hat as a shield for my eyes.

"Now do you understand"? I ask Nami as she wide eyes beside.

"Ya. Luffy is god one ultimate weakness". I applause for she finally gets it. I love how Sparky almost has his eyes out of his head with mouth wide open.

"That's enough"! Luffy screams as he runs and kicks Sparky in the gut.

"How well did you stitch him up"? I look at his pain full expression and then Nami crappy stitching job.

"I don't know! It was creepy stitching him up and keeping an eye on you. You were completely out cold". Good. That means if Sparky takes a few hits his wound will open up. That all it will take. I watch as Nami looks at me with a wide eyes.

"You are right…Luffy can defeat Eneru"! I watch as excitement sparkles in Nami eyes as Sparky jumps back to get some room away from Luffy. I grin as I see blood on his chin. Nice kick.

"What the hell are you"? Sparky barks as he scans Luffy for weaknesses.

"I'm Luffy. A pirate and a rubber man". I watch Luffy stand as stiff as a board and watch him….Yet I can feel the tension around him.

"I get it. Rubber does not exist in the whit white sea". I turn to Nami and she look back at me with a grin.

"Lightning doesn't work on me"! I watch as Luffy runs at Sparky. His fist ready for a punch. Sparky closes his eyes and doges to the left as Luffy ends up running pass him. Luffy sores in the sky and stretch his leg beside Sparky.

"Gum Gum no Whip"! I watch as Luffy swings his other leg and Sparky vanishes not to far away from us. Luffy does a hand stand I can see his next attack. I use my little strength as I push Nami to the floor.

"Gum Gum no spear". Luffy two feet pass right over us and I sense Sparky vanishes again.

"Thanks". Nami mumbles below me as she pushes me aside. I just lye on deck not able to push my self up.

"Little help"? I turn my head and Nami sighs as she helps me lay my back against the railing.

"You really did yourself this time"! I just nod as I watch Luffy get hit between his legs with Sparky poll. Ohhh thank…someone that Luffy decided to become rubber or that may have just neutered him. Luffy sored across the ship and Sparky appeared in front of him.

"Shit! Luffy use your powers to grab hold of something to pull your self up. He going to swing to the left"! I scream and Luffy nods and grabs hold of one of the many gold propellers. Sparky turns to me and glares.

"I am your opponent"! Luffy screams as he throws a punch only to get polled in the throat. Sparky holds him down with a sadistic grin.

"Lightning can do more than just cause electric shock. Once I know it won't work! I will fight accordingly". Luffy sticks out his tongue and throws a right kick.

"Physical attacks won't work on me either"! Luffy screams only for Sparky to jump across to the railing.

"Grom…Padelling"! Sparky poll turns blue as it becomes covered in electricity. Oh shit.

"I don't have time to play with the likes of you. Consider it lightning that has taken place"! The lightning has vanish and his gold poll now a trident. Luffy can not be hit by that! Sparky jumps at him and Luffy has no choice but to jump onto the hut of the ship.

"Yahahahh! As I thought. Slashing is your Achilles heel"! So he figured it out….I bight my lip since Luffy now on even ground with him. We only have one hit in so far.

"Yeah"! Of course Luffy being Luffy says the truith.

"You idiot"! Nami screams beside me. I wince at her loud voice. I watch Luffy jump off and he now falling towards Sparky. He winds his arm back for his Gatling attack but Sparky vanishes.

"Luffy! He going up the gold wall behind you"! I scream as I sense him. Luffy turns around in mid-air as Sparky shows himself. He jumps off the wall cover in lightning. Luffy has no choice but to grab the trident that dripping with hot gold.

"Ow that hot"! Luffy screams in pain.

"Yahaha so even if electricity does not work! The electricity heat that builds up on the trident is a different story"! I grin as Luffy throws his leg up and it stretch high above them. I know Sparky will not let go as Luffy leg falls.

"Gum gum….Battle axe"! Luffy leg collides with Sparky and I can't help but cheer as he crashes into his deck.

"You brat"! Sparky upper body pokes up from the hole as Luffy brings his arms behind him.

"Gum Gum Gateling"! Luffy screams as he sends multiple punches. Luffy defiantly has gotten faster but Sparky catches both wrist and flings him across the deck.

"It not like your hands multiply"! Sparky jumps out of his hole and calmly walks across the deck while twirling his weapon in his hand.

"Sightseeing on Sky Island…What a bad time to come, Blue Sea People. I'm God so I will do everything I pleas. I will create a world to my desire! I won't let some clueless Blue Sea brat get in my way. Now why don't we watch this Nation fall together"? I let Nami hold onto me as Sparky go back to his seat and places both hands on two golden balls.

"Don't tell me…". Nami whispers as Sparky turns blue.

"Max 200 million vaari"! My eyes widen and my stomach turns as electricity sores across the ship. I watch as his propellers start to turn at a rapid pace. This can't be good.

"See as it fly! This arc will take me to the endless Vearth! Maxim"! Sparky starts laughing and his ship starts to rise. As much as his laugh is pissing me off, Luffy hat for some reason is keeping me very calm. On the other hand Nami shaking as she holds onto me for dear life.

"Ohnoohnoohnoohno! What are we going to do? It rising! We have to defeat him but the ship will fall. But then Sky island will fall. Luffy! What are we going to do"? Nami pulls me closer and I take off Luffy hat and place it on her head. Nami blinks as she looks up.

"Don't get so rattle". Luffy says softly as he stands glaring at Sparky. Boulders fall as the ship tries to make it out of the cave. It currently stuck but the amount of power for sure will push it pass this place.

"How can I not…Luffy"! Nami stutters as I grin at her.

"Your nakama of the future pirate king. Don't show such a pitiful face". Luffy orders and that my Luffy. So blunt but knows what to say at the right time. Man I love him! Nami stops shaking and she just looks dead on as Luffy walks up to Sparky.

"This king of the pirates. What does he govern"? Sparky ask as electricity start to dance again.

"He governs the whole sea"! Luffy yells as sunshine's finally peaks above us. I love the warm rays after such a long time in that damp cave. I watch as birds fly away from the dangerous ship that close to finally getting out of the cave.

"Oh, how impressive! Why don't we settle things, in the sky"? Sparky grins like he knows he will win. What a bunch of bull shit! Luffy needs one more hit and his stiches are finish. I look over and we are in the sky flying somewhere. I can't help but snort at Sparky remark.

"You know Sparky! There is no way you can beat Luffy! He is stronger, better, and tougher then you ever will be so prepare to get your ass kick"! I can't help myself. He an electric ass that deserves a good beating. I watch as a vein pops out of his head and my hair stands on ends. My eyes widen as I know that body movement. Sorry Nami. I now owe you 100,000 belly…if I make it out alive. I use my strength and push as hard as I can against Nami body. I watch her roll away as she glares at me. I just smile at her as I can sense his movement.

"Why can't you just die bitch?! El Thor"! Sparky yells and I can see the huge blue electricity come at me. It seems to me that as this lightning comes at me everything becomes a slow motion. I can feel Luffy run at me, Nami eyes widen in realization, and I am looking up into dark red piss off eyes.

"Why do I have to keep saving your sorry ass"! Agares growls as he takes the attack for me. Electricity surrounds us yet all I feel is the slight sting and my heart beating faster in my chest. I can feel the back of the ship railing brake behind me. The attack finishes and I watch as Agares falls into my arms cover in burns. His weight pushes me back and soon enough I am looking up at the bottom of the ship. Wind passes us as I hold him closer to my body. My eyes prick with tears as we fall closer to the ground. I knew he wasn't bad.

"SASHI"! Luffy screams as I feel him run to the edge of the ship. I fall onto something soft and instead of falling downwards I am flying forward. I feel Luffy look down but I am now gliding too far away for him to see me. We may not see each other but the pure range and sadness wraps Luffy body. As his anger takes over I can just imagine the look he giving Sparky. I turn my attention to the injured demon in my arms. I am sure Luffy will be fine…hopefully.

"Chooo"! I sit up still holding Agares as I look into Splatter eyes.

"It nice to see you Splatter! Thank you. Pleas…Pleas take me to my nakama near the large bean stock". I beg as I try to catch my breath. My body aches but I ignore my pain as I look into Agares panting body.

"Agares are you ok? Do you need me to heal you"? I ask as he sits up and he glares up at me.

"Hell no! It my job to…". He go silent as he looks out into space. I let my eyes turn red and look through his body. I blink as his blood is black and that his body working but his organs are gray. It so different from ours but similar.

"Yes father. I will continue to protect her. It would be an honor. Thank you for giving me the opportunity". I don't hear anyone talk to us so where is this father? I let my eyes go green only to look into a grinning face. That cannot be good.

"So chosen one it your lucky day! My father has given me new orders. I will continue to protect you but I am stuck to you for 24 hr straight. Lucky right"! What! I hate that evil snicker as he grins even wider.

"No. No that is not my lucky day! It horrible! What about my privacy"! I ask and he just laughs as he grabs my chin.

"To bad! I will be stuck to you like glue and it not even the best part! My father giving me a body so I can live in the human world with ya without needing to go back to re gain energy. Tititi! It hard to stay here as long as I have. Now I don't need to go back and I can do my job"! Agares grins and I watch as black smoke surrounds him. I can't even see him and some of the black smoke circles even around me. My body shivers then the smoke vanishes leaving….

"Oh my cuteness"! I coo as Agares is this adorable little black wolf! I grab him into my arms carefully in case he still injured. I love his little red ears, I love the red tip tale swish in annoyance, and his cute little red eyes. He growls up at me showing me his white fangs. So cute!

"I am Not cute"! Agares growls and he has the most adorable voice. I smile as I snuggle him in closer to my body.

"You are right. You are not cute". I can't help but cuu. Who cares if he a demon from the underworld. He adorable! He nods in approval.

"Good. Now get us down bird brain". Agares orders Splatter and he looks at us annoyed.

"Chooo"! Splatter says and I watch Agares growl.

"I don't care if you only listen to her. I am ordering you to lower us or I will eat you! Now down"! I pat Agares head and look at Splatter in apology.

"So Splatter thank you for catching us and saving us! Pleas hurry…for me. I am nervous about my fried nakama…Pleas and thank you". I smile and Splatter smiles back. He flaps his wings and we can make out people in the distance. I grinas I sense them there.

"Now Agares be nice. Since you are becoming a Straw hat pirate they will be your nakama. So get along and no biting"! I order and he just rolls his red eyes at me.

"I am going to be by your side. Not join some stupid mortal pirate crew". I snort as we land at the edge of the clouds.

"If you are following me that means you are a part of the crew. I'm a part of so you are a part to. If you don't like it then go back home". I slide off Splatter and as soon as my legs touch the ground they start shaking under my weight. I pat Splatter head and watch him fly off. I walk over with shaky legs towards Robin who the only one conscious at this time. I look up at the rising ship and feel Luffy angry energy as he dodges Sparky attacks. Sanji in front on Nami angrily and Usopp just feels nervous. How did they get up there? I slowly walk over and hear oniichan cough. No way. I walk faster as I watch him slowly sit up. I put Agares down and fall in front of nii-nii. He looks at me wide eyes and I can't help myself as I hug him as if he my life line.

"You're alive. You're really alive". I can't help cry as he pulls me closer.

"Of course I am alive. Why would I die and leave you behind. Without me you would be dead". I snort as I pull back and wipe my eyes.

"Because you did die"! I scream as I can't stop. Relief settles in my stomach as I start hiccuping.

"What"? Nii-nii mumbles and all I can do is nod.

"You died and then you didn't. Your heart stop and then with some miracle your heart started beating again. You left me". I whisper the last part as he pulls me in closer.

"Sorry. I won't do it again". I chuckle as I smile up at him.

"You better not! Now the promise of me not dying go to you too". Oniichan snorts and I grin loving the feel of my oniichan hands stroke my back.

"Deal". I am so happy to see him smile again. I pull away and stand on shaky legs. I turn to see Chopper still out next to Sky Knight and Wiper. I grin as Robin looking up at the rising ship. I walk over to her and grab her in a hug from behind.

"Robin I am so happy you are alive. I was a little scared when I felt you fall back there. I am really happy to see you are ok. I'm sorry I could not protect you". I bury my face in her back as she stiffens. She slightly relaxes as she pats my hand.

"It ok". That all she says as she squeezes my hand. I let go as I hear Chopper get up.

"What going on"? Chopper ask as I walk over and fall on my but to scoop him into my arms.

"Chopper I am so happy to see you are ok! I was so worried about you when I found you unconscious. Are you ok"? I coo as I hug him closer. Chopper nods as he looks around.

"What going on"? Chopper ask and I look up as light flashes above me. When was there black clouds?

"I don't know but Sparky getting his ass Kick by Luffy…there he is flying across the sky all blue". I say as Sparky fly through the air. Suddenly the sound of a bell rings. It loud and pure. My body pulses and all my pain vanishes. I put Chopper down and stand as the bell rings again. My body pulses harder as my body lightly start to glows. _It beginning._ Agareus says in my head annoyed.

"Sachi"?! Oniichan yells as I feel his eyes on me. The bell rings sending a sharper pulse through my body then the last. My back crawls as my eyes go gold and new ancient words form on the other side of my body. The last ring go out and the last strong pulse go through me as pure white wings open wide for everyone to see, my hair grows to my waist, and my grubby cloths become a white dress. The glow around me vanishes as I feel light on my feet. I look up and everyone up and gasping at me.

"Wow…Imouto what happen to you"? Oniichan gasp as I look at my white wings.

"I have no idea. All I know now is that I am this chosen one…Robin what does the words say"? I ask as she comes out of her shock.

"Your new side says my body lights the way to peace yet can guide you down to darkness itself. I am the key that will end the war. For…I am the door between life and death. I am the in-between that guides lost souls to their resting place… War? I wonder..". Robin trails off and my body stops glowing and my wings vanish sending white feathers in the wind. I watch as one lands on everyone here then disappear…Wow! I look down and my eyes widen as I lift up my long hair.

"Sachi are you ok"? Chopper ask as I sniff.

"No I am not okay! Nii-nii look what happen to my hair! It so long"! I fall to my knees and to my demise my hair pools around me.

"Out of everything that happens…You are upset your hair grew so long"? I look up at him with watery eyes.

"Yyyyeeeeessssss! With long hair how can I fight? I don't even have a ponytail". I watch him rub his forehead as I hear screaming above us. We watch as the rest of the group fall on the fluffy cloud we are on. They don't move and I get up and run over to see if they are ok. I look down and they all look at me…None of them move as they stare at me. Sanji the first one up and grabs my hand.

"Oh I must have died and you are my guiding angel to lead me to heaven". I blink confusingly.

"Sanji…It me". I say and Sanji blinks as his hands move my long hair to the side like someone would do with a curtain. I smile softly and he gasp.

"Sachi?! What happen to you"? Sanji ask and I smile as I take a step back. I move my hair so it on one side of my face so they can see my face better. I watch as Luffy stands and his eyes search for something. His eyes widen even more as he found what he wanted and engulfs me in a hug. I giggle as I hug him back. I look up and we kiss tenderly.

"Love you Luffy". I say quietly and he puts his forehead on mine. My hair cover us as I lean a bit forward.

"Love you to Sachi". Luffy mumbles. Suddenly I am tackle to the ground by a crying Nami. I think my dress barley covers me. I sit up as she continues to cry and screaming at me.

"Sachi you bitch! How dare you fucking pretend to die on me again! I thought I lost you…again! Wahh don't leave me. You are my best friend". I hug Nami closer as I look up to see Sanji having a small nose bleed.

"Happy to see you are ok Sachi". Usopp says and I grin up at him.

"Happy to see you are not fried anymore Usopp"! He just snorts.

"So what happen to you"? Usopp ask and Nami sits up and finally relies the change I have gone through.

"What did happen to you"? She ask and I scratch my head as I try to think up an explanation.

"Well remember my mission. I needed to hear the bell…I heard the bell and it unlock my other half. Ahh my body pulse…new words form…umm my hair grew long and I grew pure white wings". I say and Luffy eyes widen.

"Wings?! That so cool"! He grins and I look back only to get a wave of sleep wash over me. I wipe my eyes and yawn.

"That not all. Her eyes turn golden and she had more words show up. Robin what did they say again"? Chopper ask and I smile up at everyone.

"My body lights the way to peace yet can guide you down to darkness itself. I am the key that will end the war. For I am the door between life and death. I am the in-between that guides lost souls to their resting place. That is what the words together on both side says". Oniichan says as he looks at me.

"War? What war"? Luffy looks at me and I shrug my shoulder.

"Don't know. I will worry about it on a later date". Luffy nods for a second then frowns.

"How did you live Sachi? I swear I saw you die". Luffy sniffs and grabs me in a hug.

"That would be from me. I saved her sorry ass and in exchange I am now attach to her. My name is…Okami". I blink. Seriously that the best name you have? You name yourself wolf. I snort as everyone looks over at…Agares who is now name Okami.

"You? How? You are so tiny"? Sanji ask as he lights a cigarette up. Of course none of them even relies it a talking wolf…Okami walks forward and that black smoke surrounds him again but this time every one watch as he grew bigger with longer claws and there his horns!

"This is how. I grew bigger to save her and now I can't go anywhere without being by her side…In the forest she save me and my clan rules is that if we are ever saved by a human we have to serve and protect them until the day we die…". What a bunch of shit. _Sure is but they bought the load of shit._ Agares says in my head. Dam you can still hear my thoughts! I watch as he snorts and go back to being little. I watch as everyone turn to me and oniichan rubs his eyes.

"Why? Why do you always attract such…creatures". I snort as I watch Luffy rush over with stare shape eyes. Even over there his hand still holding onto my shirt.

"You are so cool! Join my crew"?! Luffy ask the little demon and I can see the way he loves the praise.

"I go where my partner go. Where she is. I am not far behind. So you are stuck with me". I just shake my head.

"Luffy is really ok for that…demon to come with us"? Usopp ask nervously as he eyes the little wolf.

"Sure is. He so cool! Now we have a talking, shapes shift wolf"! Luffy grins as he starts laughing. Everyone silent then it hits them. _Your…nakama are a bit slow._ I nod as everyone gasp except Robin who hides behind her hand. I can see the excitement in her eyes. There even a small twinkle. I am not surprise though. She does like dark things.

"He can talk"! Everyone screams as Agares now beside me and climbs up my leg to be pick up. _Pick me up bitch!_ I cross my arms and glare at the wolf. My name not bitch! If you want to be pick up then ask nicely! Oniichan grabs Agares by the scruff of his neck and lifts him up to eyes level. He growls glaring at oniichan who only glares back.

"How can a wolf talk and shape shift? Who are you really"? Oniichan shakes him and I let him. That what you get for calling me a bitch!

"Put me the fuck down moss ball! I can talk because I ate a devil fruit but I guess your pea brain could not figure it out earlier! I told you who I was so put me down"! Agares growls at the end and I glare at the other hand Sanji laoughing.

"I like him already"! Sanji continue to laough as Oniichan glare turns on Sanji. I pull him out of oniichan arm as he pulls his sword out.

"You hold him down imouto so I can slice him. He really pissing me off". I glare at oniichan to tell him to put his sword back. I turn back to Agares.

"Now listen here you little cutie pie. No one EVER talks to my oniichan like that. You will never talk to anyone of my nakama like that or so help me I will send you back to where you came from"! His red eyes harden.

"I told you not to call me that"! I grin as Robin grabs him into her arms. I raise an eyebrow as she start to pet him.

"I think he got a good lesson on what not to do… I think he will be an interesting addition to our crew". I watch him grin and the he actually cuddles into Robin chest. Pervert! _Sure am. She got some nice soft melons on her. Yours are like mini oranges._ I sneer and watch as Nami takes him and cuddles him next.

"Aren't you absolutely adorable? Ohhhh you will make an amazing crew member who can protect me. ..I mean us. Now only if you could sniff out money you would be perfect"! Nami coo as she hugs him closer. Agares frowns as he looks at me.

"I am NOT ADORABLE! I am Okami! I can't sniff out money but I will always know where Sachi is". Nami nods.

"Good! If she ever gets lost we can just fallow you Okami". Nami scratches under his ear and I actually hear a purr….Is he half cat? Luffy at some point starts hugging me from behind.

"Aww my Nami so adorable when she loves an animal". Sanji coo as he dances.

"So what devil fruit did you eat"? Chopper ask as he works on wrapping oniichan up in dressings.

"I ate the demon demon fruit. Ironically the name but that how I can turn into my other side and talk". I snort as that sounds just as stupid as the name. _My name is not stupid!_ I raise my eyebrow. You name yourself wolf…sounds stupid to me. Agares looks away and I relies something…what happen after I got supposedly fried.

"So someone tell me how we beat Sparky. I wish I saw that". I ask and I can feel Luffy arms tighten around me.

"Well Luffy went pretty crazy after you….Ummm also as soon as you fell Usopp showed up…then Sanji who destroyed the inside of the ship". Nami starts and Luffy growls quietly and I look up into angry eyes.

"He deserves it. I kick his ass and that wound you gave him open up. It help me win but he gone. That all you have to know". Luffy says and I nod. His last attack made Sparky fly into the bell. That all that matters.

"So how did you survive? Nami told us what happen". Usopp ask and I smile as I look at everyone.

"Splatter caught us as we fell. He took us here so we could be safe…". I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Shishishi. Sachi you can sleep on my back if you like". I nod as I get on Luffy back and end up falling asleep. He so soft and warm and smells so good. I can't resist falling asleep. I am sure hours pass me by because someone is shaking me awake.

"Sachi-chan wake up. It dinner time. See"? Luffy sings as he brings what smells like meat in front of my nose. My mouth waters as I take a nice big bite of whatever it is. It sure is yummy. I open my eyes ans sure enough the sun gone and the stars are out…What a fuck up day. Thank you it over. I look over and their so much food…Better eat some before Luffy eats it all.

"Thanks Luffy". I finish what he gives me and eat away.

"Eat". Oniichan orders as he puts corn on the cob in my hand and I nibble away. So sweat.

"So where did all this food come from"? I ask as I finish my corn and bight into a apple.

"We found the priest storage room when we were heading back from the ship". Nami smiles as she munches on a tangerine. She wearing a blue hoody instead of just a bikini top. I smile as we all continue eating until nothing but bones are left.

"Boy I am stuff"! Usopp says as round as Luffy…How can he do that? He not rubber…or is he? I look at Usopp as I use my boyfriend as a pillow. He round and soft from all the food.

"It totally night now". Oniichan and I say together. We can't help but grin at each other. Got to love twins!

"Shall we go back to the ship"? Nami ask and I look at her with a grin.

"Yes! I am done with this place"! Finally we can go home!

"Ya? Why go back to the ship"? Luffy ask. I look up at him like he crazy. It home! I am forever done with clouds. _Me to! Up here you keep trying to kill yourself. Agares_ says in my head. Not like I do it on purpose!

"Huh? If we go back to the ship, we can have a long relaxing sleep in our bed, right"? I nod.

"Yes! Oh how I miss my soft bed. I want to go back. Pleas Luffy-kun"! I look up at him and he just look at us with chubby disbelieving cheeks.

"Usopp, did you hear what they said"? I raise an eyebrow at my pillow?...So Luffy my soft pillow and Ace is my heater. The thought of him makes my stomach turn. I wonder if he ok?

"Yeah it terrible. Not thinking anything after seeing that! You are not qualified to be pirate…No not even a human"! I frown and get up from my pillow.

"Hey! I may not be human….Actually after what been happening to me… Usopp I think you are right. I am no human but I am still a pirate"! I say as I walk away and sit between my oniichan and Sanji. I look away and cross my arms. Agares go and curls into my lap. I can't help but pet his soft fur. _You are human in this world. You are just connected to another two from your ancestor. So don't get all upset._ I smile as I scratch behind the ear where Nami did. Thank you Agares.

"Sorry…". Usopp mumble and Luffy looks at me.

"Sachi come back". He whines only for oniichan to put his arm around my shoulder.

"Not a chance. You push her away so now she can hang out with me". Oniichan grins and I snicker as I lean against his side.

"Ya. Rose-nee is with us now". Sanji snickers as he looks at them.

"That? What were you talking about anyway"? Nami ask and I look at them for an answer. Better be good because it the reason I am not sleeping on a bed tonight.

"What the heck are you talking about"? Nami ask again and then I look out as I feel people come walking at us.

"Hey! There they are! Our saviors"! People scream as the rush at us. Oniichan tense beside me as people run at us with fire wood, booze, and….drums? _Seems there going to be a party tonight! I have to say you humans make good food! I love that drink you gave me last time._ I nod as Agares grins up at me. Well happy you enjoy it because I am sure there will be lots of party's still to come.

"As thanks for saving us we want to throw a party in your honor"! One of the shandoriens said and I like that idea. I watch as the set up the huge bone fire and the drums start playing.

"Everyone lets party"! Luffy screams as everyone starts to dance around. I gently put Agares down and grab a drink.

"How are you feeling"? I turn to Chopper as he looks up at me.

"I feel great! I just wish I could cut my hair"! I whine as I drink away. Today has been busy.

"Why do you want to cut your hair? You look so pretty! Don't you think so Luffy"? Nami ask as he comes running and tackles me in a hug. Lots of hugs from him this fine evening.

"Shishisi. Sachi looks amazing all the time. Let's go dance Sachi"! Luffy changes the subject and pulls me to the dancing people. My white dress sways as I dance along with Luffy and the beat. We just sway together as everything fads away.

"Sachi I am really happy you are not…". Luffy never finish as his voice fades. I lean up and gently kiss his lips.

"I am too. I was really scared when Sparky pick me up and I couldn't move. I waited for you. I wish for you to come save me…And you did. You came". I whisper for only Luffy to hear.

"I will always come for you". He whispers back as he gently puts his head on mine.

"And I will always come to you". I look into his sweet eyes and we just stare at each other swaying to the drums. It seems everyone disappears around us. I lean up and he finishes. We just hold our tender kiss as I hold him closer. He so warm and I feel so safe with him. I truly do love him. He pulls away and we breathe deeply to catch our breath. I gently put my head on his chest and listen to his beating heart. We continue to sway as I sing softly into his chest so only he can hear me.

 _"In a minute you can realize you lost it all. In a second you were always there to break my fall. Till you came and saved my life. In the lonely hour! In the lonely hour. Oh I'm praying for some help_ ". I go back to when my oniichan died and all I can see is his soul half way out of his body. Then Sparky lifted my numb body…I squeeze Luffy tighter.

 _"I can't do it by myself, need you now. Need you right now! You know there ain't nobody else. Who can save me from this hell! Need you now, I need you right now._ Thank you". I whisper as we continue to sway. Luffy cheeks lay gently on top of my head.

 _"So hold me up, Oh! I know you'll never let me down! Need you to hold me up, I need someone like you around. So hold me up, Oh. Hold me up, No. I know you'll never let me down. Said hold me up, Oh_

 _Hold me up, No. I need someone like you around. Can you hold me up"._ I let my eyes wander around for the first time in a while and everyone having a blast. Even the snake enjoying himself. Everyone safe. I look up at Luffy. My Luffy. I gently let my fingers trail across his cheek as his hand go over mine. I take his hand and let it go over my beating heart so he can feel it. My heart beat. How fast it going. Showing how happy I am.

" _I wanna tell you secrets no ones ever heard before. I wanna give you everything, all of my heart and more. Cause you came and saved my life! In the lonely hour…In the lonely hour. Oh praying for some help. I can't do it by myself, need you now. Need you right now! So hold me up, Oh I know you'll never let me down_ ". Luffy nods as he whispers.

"I will never let you down". I grin as we continue to sway.

 _"Don't ever let me go go go. Don't ever let me go go go. Don't ever let me go go go. So Hold me up, Oh_

 _Hold me up, Yeah! I know you'll never let me down! Said hold me up, Oh! Hold me up, No_

 _I need someone like you around. So can you hold me up Oh baby. Oh hold me up now_ "! I finish as I lean in and kiss him hard. I let my hands go through his hair and his hand gently cores my back. I pull away.

"Let's go somewhere. Anywhere away from everyone. Just you and me. Pleas Luffy. I just want to be with you". I whisper and Luffy nods as he keeps a hold on my hand and pulls me around people. No one stops or takes a second glance as we vanish among the trees. The drums and the light of the fire still visible in the distance. I grin as I relies this is where I had my cloud shower. I pull away and turn to him. Luffy eyes widen because the moon light hits me just right. My angel dress twirls and my hair sways with the wind.

"Luffy. I want to show you what the bell did to me". I say gently as I breathe deeply. I remember that warm happy feeling and let it surround me. My eyes turn gold and I can feel my white wings spread wide open for him to see. I can feel the light wind through every feather and it makes me feel complete...yet their still a tiny part of me still missing. I watch as Luffy walks forward and his fingers gently feel my feathers.

"Wow…Beautiful". Luffy awws as he looks into my golden eyes. I smile as I let my feathers disperse into the wind and my eyes turn back to green. We say nothing as he kisses me.

"Can we watch the stars"? I ask and Luffy grins as we lye down and I use his chest as a pillow. We watch the stars in the sky and at some point I fall asleep only to wake up this time to Luffy kissing me.

"Wake up Sachi…We are going". Luffy hand slides through my hair as I use him as a pillow.

"Still tiered". I mumble as his heart beat is starting to drift me back to sleep.

"Sorry…but we need to get all the gold before the people wake up. I need your help in waking up everyone. Come on. The faster we get the gold the faster we can go". Luffy kiss my head and I nod and stand up. I wipe off the stray grasses that linger on my dress. We walk back and I we go to Nami first. She will love this! Luffy gently taps her arm and she yawns. She wakes up and wipes her eyes.

"What is it"? Nami mumbles as she sits up looking at us.

"Wake everyone up"! Luffy whisper with his huge evil grin.

"Why"? Nami ask.

"We're going to steel the gold and run"! I nod but I don't know where this gold is though.

"There still gold"! Nami eyes turn to belli signs. She so excited.

"Shhhhh you idiot! You will wake everyone up". I giggle as Luffy snaps back with sharp teeth.

"You are the idiot being louder then me". I smile as I sense the others stir from their sleep. Agares trots up to me grinning widely.

"I like the sound of stealing. Let's go". Of course Agares would like stealing. He a demon for a reason.

"Would you two shut up! I am trying to get some sleep"! Usopp yells as he accidentally punches Chopper.

"I believe everyone up now". I say as I grab Chopper and heal his check.

"Thanks Sachi". I grin as my cheek now sore but it gone now.

"No problem". I just watch as everyone argues away. Too early for this. I yawn and close my eyes and go back to snoozing.

"Sachi time to go to our meeting". I blink away my sleep and Chopper giggling up at me.

"Hurry up". Agares calls from the group looking at me. I sigh as I walk over and grab a seat next to oniichan.

"So today plan is to steal the gold and get what ever you want today before we leave". Luffy grins and I just want to go back to the ship.

"Today our last day in Skypiea. Don't regret your stay". Usopp grins as he runs off to somewhere.

"Come on! To the snake"! Luffy cheers and I look at the sleeping beast.

"Umm….Luffy-kun are you sure there gold in there"? I ask and he just grins. I nod as I get up.

"Lets get this over with. What are you going to do oniichan"? I mumble as I get up.

"I'm going to train for a bit". I nod as Agares crawls up my leg.

"Pick me up…Pleas". I grin as I scoop him up.

"Sure cutie pie"! I just had to say it.

"Hey I said pleas". Agares growls.

"Okami so lucky to be cuddling in Sachi arms. I wish I could be in his place". Sanji whines and I just ignore him as I walk to the snake mouth.

"Guys lets get this over with…Never thought I would want to walk into a snake belly". I walk in with the rest of them behind me. Luffy catches up to me grinning as I let him lead the way. Robin stayed behind and walk off to check out the bell.

"Gees what does this snake eat"? Sanji ask as he looks around at all the ruins.

"Luffy are we almost there"? Nami whines as she walks beside Sanji. I hope we are almost there. It stinks in here.

"Look! It there"! Luffy points. I aww as I go to grab a diamond tiara.

"Aww so pretty". Nami hugs a crown as Sanji picks up a gold cross.

"Incredible"! Sanji awws.

"Ok guys! Let's pack up and get out of here"! I scream and everyone nods. I stuff the pack I brought with me and place as much gold as I can inside. I give a bag so Agaries can carry it out.

"No". He says and Nami grabs the bag and drops it in front of him.

"You have to carry this since you are now a part of the crew. Carry your weight around here"! Nami orders and Agares grabs the bag. _She is scary even though she has nice tits._ I frown as I walk beside Luffy. Stop talking about my Nakama like that! I say to him in my head _. What? It the truth._ I ignore his trot beside Nami and we are finally out of the snake. Finally.

"Get what you need"? Oniichan ask and Nami grins.

"We are rich"! Nami grinning as she hugs her bag full of gold. I watch as Usopp has all these shells in his bag.

"Usopp…Why do you have shells? I had no idea you like them so much". Usopp grins as he pulls one out and pushes the apex. My eyes widen as wind pushes my hair back.

"These are not ordinary shells. These are shell that can do many things. This one a wind dial"! Usopp pulls out another one.

"This is a impact dial". I aww as he explain all the different types.

"That so cool. So a fire dial was in the bird mouth. That how he breath flames"! Usopp nods.

"What Robin doing? She late". Luffy taps his foot and I don't blame him. I am ready to get out of here. Luffy stomach growls and I don't blame him.

"Hey I'm going to ahead". Oniichan says as he starts walking.

"Good! I am coming with you". I smile as I walk along side him.

"No"! Luffy stands in front of us.

"No way"! Sanji says beside Luffy.

"If you do that you will get lost in the forest". Usopp says and I can see the irritation. I take a step back and let them fight it off. I look over and wave my hand as Robin walking towards us with everyone behind us carrying something.

"Hey Robin"! I wave happily.

"Robin-chan"! Sanji says with eyes fill with hearts.

"Hey Robin! Hurry! Hurry! We gotta run! We stole the gold"! Luffy waves and I grin as I watch her walk faster.

"Idoit don't say that! Looks who behind her"! Sanji snaps. I zoan out as I play with my hair. Why did my hair have to get so long? At least I got a pretty white dress out of it. My stomach growls. Hmm…Must be hungry. I want cake! Yummy chocolate cake. _Stop thinking of food! We are going_! Agares barks in my head and I blink as everyone starts running.

"Imouto hurry up"! Oniichan grins and I nod as I run after them. I growl as my hair gets in front of my face. How can Sanji have half his hair cover one of his eye? It so irritating!

"Run all the way to the end of Sky island"! Luffy orders and I laough along beside Robin. I love that she smilling. She finally comfortable around us. I grin and run pass everyone as I spot the Merry in front of me.

"Home! We are finally home"! I scream as I jump on the ship.

"I am going downstairs to change! I am done with this dress"! No one says anything as I run downstairs and put our new gold in or storage. I feel the ship sail and go to my room. I look in the merior and aww.

"Wow you look so pretty Sachi"! Merry shows up beside me.

"Wow. I look beautiful". I do look different though with the long hair and the dress makes me look so innocent. I go to my closet and grab a green sweater with white sleeves. I also grab a pair of dark black cargo pants. I quickly change and hang up the soft white dress. I look in the mirror and grin. Perfect. I alk back on deck to see a huge gate that says cloud edge across the top.

"So that our way out"? I ask as Rainbow angrily flaps his wings and lands on Luffy back.

"Chooo"! He sounds pretty piss.

"He says don't forget about me". Chopper translaite for him.

"Oh…It the south bird we brought up here with us". Nami mutters. We sail through the gates and I can see the edge.

"Now Captain, the log pose is set for the next island". Nami points as we go into the tunnel. Finally we are leaving Sky Island.

"Yeah! Once we get out of here we are going to our next adventure"! We start to sail down then we are floating… Shit!

"Ahhhh"! We start screaming as we fall down the ship. I hold onto Agares so he dosent get lost. Suddenly a huge octopus grabs us.

"Son of a…". Suddenly the boat stop and I am slam into the ground. I sit up slowly and look out to see we are floating.

"What the"? I ask.

"Wow that so cool"! Luffy cheers as he stands on the railing. I walk over and look up to see the octopus head is inflamed.

"So cute"! I scream as we float in the air. I look out into the horizon and I can make out the sea I have miss so much. I can't wait too see where we land.

To be continue…

 **Hey everyone! Sorry about the long wait but I had n important exam I had to do yesturday. It took me 6 hours to write and was supper hard. I hope I pass! Also...OH MY GOD! I HAVE 105 FAVORITE AND 101 FOLLOWERS! That amazing! Thank you all so much who enjoy my story that much! Thank you for making it this far. It only the beginning! I am also very happy Skypeia arc is over. Next is marine base and then Law time to shine!**

 **Now it comment corner!**

Mimzy94: I am happy you like my story idea. I am thinking at the end of my chapter I will give you guys two option. Option 2 will be below. I am happy you like the drama part with Zoro leaving. I really wanted to write it and thought it deserve it own chapter. I hope you like this chapter too.

GajeelIronSteel: I am happy you like my teaser. Above the real deal! Let me know what you think:)

AnimeGirl4891: You got it! Here is the next one:) Enjoy!

Guest: Have not decided yet. I have rebirth that I am working on too Three storys would be hard. I do have the next chapter up. If you want to read it let me know and I can add it to the end of my next chapter. My last chapter was pretty dramatic. It had to be.

sibba: Here your update! Hope you enjoy it!

kiroroblue: You got it! Thank you for waiting!

lightarrow: I am happy you like both my chapters. I hope you like this one too!

 **Ok everyone! Below is what I have been studying. I discover I remember stuff if I use One Piece charterers to teach me.**

Dr. Chopper corner #1(Seizures) 

It a beautiful day on the Going Merry. The birds are chirping, the warm sun is out and there no sign of danger anywhere. With such beautiful weather what could possibly go wrong? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. With this nice weather Chopper could not help but worriedly watch Sachi exercise with her nii-niii. As Sachi does her push ups. Chopper looks back to the log book he just read this morning. I can't believe so much has happen…I can't believe Sachi had a seizure before making it to me on time….twice too! What if…No one knows on this ship what to do. What if I am not here? I should give them a crash course! That it! With that in mind Chopper grins as he runs to his office and magically pull out a white bored and colouring markers.

"Everyone pleas come to doctor corner"! Chopper yells which everyone stops what they are doing to look at him. He can't help but squirm at their confused gazes.

"Chopper-kun what are you talking about"? Nami ask as she looks up from today newspaper.

"Well…I want to teach you something if I am not around". Chopper watch as everyone went back to what they are doing. No. They need to come. Chopper watch as Sachi walk over and sits in front of him.

"I would love to hear doctor corner. Maybe it something I don't know". Sachi grins at him. I need everyone.

"If you don't mind doctor-san I would like to join as well". Robin grins as she closes the history book she was reading to listen. Chopper look at his only two students. Hmm….How to get everyone.

"Learning stuff is boring. Sorry Chopper but punching more fun. You are our doctor so no worry". Luffy grins as Usopp nods beside him fishing away. No…Chopper turns to Sanji who peeling potato for tonight dinner. Sanji grins as he picks up his pot of peeled potato and bag of unpeeled to sit beside beside Sachi.

"I will join my lovely Robin-chan and Rose but I do need to peel potato but I am listening". Sanji go back to peeling and Chopper nods. I almost have everyone! Chopper turns to Zoro who lifting weights. I really need him to come since it about Sachi last seizure.

"Zoro..". He never finishes as Zoro grunts a no through his reps. Chopper scratches his head as he tried his best to get him to come.

"Don't bother asking dumbbell over there. It not like he will get anything you say". Sanji taunts and that exactly makes Zoro stop to glare at him. Before he can retort back Chopper specks up.

"Zoro has to join in the most! This info about Sachi health"! Chopper can't help but sigh as everyone who was not there joins in. That not the reason I wanted people to come.

"What do you mean about Sachi health? She looks healthy to me". Luffy ask as he eyes her. Sachi looks at Chopper for an explanation as Zoro walks up behind her.

"Well you see…I read your crew log book and it says Sachi had a seizure. I thought that what if I am not around she has one again! I want to teach you so you know what to do just in case... anyone has one. So please join me in Chopper Doctor Corner"! Chopper can't help but giggle at the end. He watch as everyone sits down with a new determination.

"Pleas begin Doctor-san". Robin smiles and Chopper stomach bubbles in happiness. He pushes over a stool and writs Seizures across the board.

"Today topic is seizures and we will begin with what is a seizure. Can anyone tell me"? Chopper ask as Luffy actually raises his hand.

"Pick me! Oh Chopper me! Me! Me"! Luffy screams as his hand stretches high. Never thought I would see Luffy hand up first…ever.

"Ok Luffy. Go ahead". Chopper grins as he has his blue marker ready to write the proper definition.

"It when your body start shaking really fast". Chopper nods but not what he was looking for.

"That true the body can do that…but here the actual answer. It an episode of abnormal excessive discharge of cerebral neurons which results in a disturbance in skeletal motor function, sensation, autonomic visceral function, behaviour, or loss of conscious". Chopper smile as he wrote this down only to look back at a lot of blank faces. Sachi the only one who looks like she understand. I guess I will have to dumb it down.

"So in simple terms. In the brain we have neurons. You can think of neurons like wires that are connected to our body to tell us how to move and such. What happen is our brain starts an uncontrollable electric discharge down these neurons or wires. So much so that our body shakes. Seizure is usually an underlying symptom from an illness. For example Sachi yellow fever. IS everyone so far with me"? Chopper watch as everyone nods except Luffy lifts his hand up.

"Yess Luffy"? I hope he gets it.

"So with Sachi her brain work too hard to the point that it was telling her to shake"? Nami looks back nodding in aww.

"Yes Luffy in very simple terms you got it"! I watch Luffy grin as he sides his arms around Sachi waste. Ok. Next.

"Ok so remember also that since it only happen once it a seizure. In adults the cause can be from many things and not just illness. For example hypoglycemia which is low blood sugar, hypoxia which is not enough oxygen to your body, alcohol withdraw, or even dehydration". Chopper watch as everyone eyes widen and he can smell a little fear. Upps! Did not mean to scare them.

"So Chopper does that mean if we don't drink water or eat sugar we will have a seizure"? Zoro ask as Sanji hands everyone a glass of water.

"No. If you have those things it does not mean you will have one. It just means it could possibly happen so pleas don't go crazy on the water…or suger. Anyway now is Epilepsy! Anyone can answer that one"? Chopper watch as Sachi giggle as she lifts up her hand. Chopper points and uses his green marker to write down what she says. I know Sachi smart so she may actual have the proper definition.

"It when someone has two seizures more than 24 hour apart. It is something you live with your whole life. It a diagnoses you mostly get when you are a baby or mostly before 18". Chopper nods as he writes everything she says. I knew Sachi got it. Chopper turns around to see everyone still with him and Usopp actually writing notes! Good no one lost yet…I am actually surprise Luffy still with me. Chopper turns back and writes Stages in blue.

"Now I will tell you what happen! The first stage is called progomoze stage. In the first stage a person can actually start to feel the seizure is happening"! Chopper turn and Luffy on Sachi shoulder snoring. Well he tried. He could not help but twitch his ear as Zoro is snoring as well. He supposed to listen! I thought he cared about his imouto! Chopper can't help but throw his marker. It hit him in the stomach and Zoro open one eye.

"What was that for"? Zoro grumble as a yawn escape his mouth.

"That for falling asleep"! Zoro reclose his eye and snorts.

"I was not sleeping". Chopper tap his hove and cross his arm.

"What the first stage then steel brain"?! Chopper can't help but taunt. He needs to listen! If not for him then for Sachi! Sanji chuckle as he continues to peel away.

"You said progomoze stage. In this stage a person can feel it about to happen. Happy now"? Chopper sigs but nods.

"Just try to look like you are paying attention". Zoro just go back to snoring.

"Pleas continue". Robin ask as she listens closely. Chopper nods as he writes it on the bored.

"As we know Progomoze is first so next is Aura phase. This phase the person will have a visual disturbance. Their senses will go all wacky. Next is Ictus which is the actual seizure! There are two types. Partial seizure which only parts of the brain fires electricity while generalized the whole brain affected and there no first stage. Fun facts for ya is that a tonic-clonic seizure is when they become unconscious and fall to the ground if the person upright. Then their body stiffens for 10 to 20 secish subsequent jerking of the extremities happens. Another is in kids that they can grow out of. This is called absent seizure and it looks like the kid spacing out. They mostly grow out of it. The most dangerous is Status epilepsy! This happen when seizure continue to happen without them become conscious. It can lead to brain damage. ". Chopper can't help but grin at his explanation. He watches as Sanji raises his hand.

"As much as this is all interesting but I want to know is what to do if my lovely rose has another. Hell I had no idea last time and I sure as hell want to know this time". Chopper nods as he writes intervention. In big red letters. Chopper turns around to see Luffy sitting up right staring at him. Hmm…Luffy going to try. Good for him. Chopper ear twitches as he turns to see Zoro also staring at him. Actually everyone is. Wow this is awesome!

"Ok! If someone ever falls and starts having a seizure the number one thing is protect their airway! Which means make sure they can breathe! You want to protect their head and turn their body to one side if possible. It best for the person to do their thing so please don't hold their limbs down or you could get hit". Every nods and humms as Nami raises her hand.

"Chopper-kun don't you want to put something in their mouth so they don't bite their tongue off"? Chopper shakes his head no.

"You do not want to do that because it will be more of a choking hazard than anything else. When they are done stay by their side because they will be sore and may have memory loss of what happen. Everyone understand"? Chopper eyes widen as everyone nods. This is great! Now on to medicine!

"Ok. I am so happy you guys understand! Now on to medication someone can take if they have it long term"! Chopper erase his bored but left seizure and beside wrote medication. When he turns around he watch as almost everyone is up getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going"? Sanji smiles as he lifts the pot full of peeled potatos.

"As much as this has help me Chopper-kun but it not like I need to know medicine too. Thank you for teaching me how to save Rose next time but I have to get started on supper". Chopper can't help but blush as he starts dancing.

"Shut up! It not like your compliments make me feel happy"! Sanji chuckles as he walks to the kitchen.

"Sorry Chopper but I am bored and I want to play a game. Why don't you stop and join Usopp and I "? Chopper frowns as he watches everyone walk away. The only one who stays is an aww Sachi and a sleeping Zoro.

"I want to know Chopper-kun! Pleas tell me"! Sachi grins and Chopper giggles as he looks up at Luffy and Usopp face.

"Sorry guys but Chopper doctor corner not done yet and I still have at least one interested student. I will play with you after supper". Luffy nods as he quickly kiss Sachi.

"Shishishi! Have fun Sachi-chan". Sachi giggles as she turns back to Chopper. She really is the only one left. Ok here it go. At least I don't have to dumb it down for her.

"First off you have to understand that seizure medication is thought to surpass the seizure. It does this by decreasing movement of ions into nerve cells which will alter the activity of sodium. The goal is to decrease excitability and increase inhibitory. It will decrease neural firing if it response to some type of stimuli. Also the liver is the main organ that breaks down the drug which will then leave your body by urine. When you are on this medication if you are pregnant it is not good for your baby…On that note it also decrease the effect of birth control pills. Sachi I know you and Luffy are sexually active. Are you on anything or taking any protection? I think we should talk about birth control next". I watch as Sachi blushes and looks away. Why is she blushing?

"Umm I don't take anything and my powers prevent me from getting pregnant…Chopper why don't we ahh stick with seizure med for today and then talk about pregnancy pills another day…So on that note seizure pills"! I nod as Sachi looks back with still a light tint to her cheeks.

"Ok so the choice of medication is related to the type of seizure the person has. Also what their medical history is and what medication they are on. It always important to start with small doses and increase slowly over time. If they were to suddenly want to get off their medication they have to be seizure free for three years"! Sachi eyes widen and Chopper can't help but grin. I definitely need to do this again. Next one is on birth control and men contraceptives!

"Ok so the first drug we are going to talk about is Phenytoin or also called Dilantion! This is the initial drug of choice. You can have it buy mouth, Iv, capsules, and chewable tabs. You do not want to give it in an intermuscular injection because it can be a risk for soft tissue damage. It is also important to give in divided doses. It is used for generalized seizures and partial seizures. What are those types of seizure Sachi"? I just want to make sure she ok so far.

"Generalize is a seizure like a Tonic-clonic seizure where someone freezes, drops, seizes, then wakes up eventually usually very sore and tiered. While a partial seizure is where only one part of the brain to active and can make someone limbs numb and tingle or mess up a sensory. Right Doctor Chopper"? Sachi watches and Chopper grining like a mad doctor.

"That is correct. Now Dilantion have many effects on someone who has an absent seizure. Now you have to make sure the person albumin levels are good. Albumin is a protein made by the liver that caries medication through the body! If you don't have enough albumin it can lead you to have drug toxicity! This drug also can pass the placenta and breast milk. That why you can't be pregnant! Over time this drug can lower your White blood cells and cause anemia. It can also make you tiered, drowsy, and nervous. These are just sign and symptoms that people can get but not everyone acts the same to each drug! Are you still with me Sachi"? Chopper looks back and Sachi grins but her stomach grumbles a bit.

"Just a bit hungry but I am learning so much! Pleas continue until Sanji calls us. I love it"! Chopper blushes as he turns back to write drug interaction on the bored. I am so doing another one!

" Ok so this drug can mix bad with anticoagulant drugs, vitamin D, folic acid, Lasix which is a diuretic, and not good to take with tricyclic medication. Tricyclic is an antidepressant. Secound choice is Carbamazepine or also called tegretol. This drug is mostly for Partial and mix seizures in kids. It good because it causes less sedation and cognitive change! Last drug I will teach is Neurontin or Gampentin. This drug is mostly combine with other anti-seizure medication to treat partial seizures. That all! Thank you for attending Chopper doctor corner"! Chopper bows as Sachi claps.

"That was fantastic Chopper-kun! Thank you so much for that! Let me know when you will have another! I want to listen"! Sachi grins. Chopper grins and does the hula.

"I don't need your praise you bastard"! Chopper laughs just as Sanji opens the door. The smell of roast beef in the air.

"Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! Sachi-chwan come and get your dinner that I made just for you to gain your energy back from such a class. The rest of ya. Slop ready"! Sanji yells and everyone rushes in. Chopper has a happy step that if anything he made a difference today. I hope they get something out of this.

 **So now let me know if you want the birth control short in the next chapter or the next chapter of my short. Oda own One Piece characters. Beat it is Mikle Jackson and hold me up by conrad sewell. Thanks for reading!**


	55. Time almost out at G8

**Time almost out at G8.**

"What is he doing here"? Merry points at Agares as he sits beside me in his mini form. He just grins showing off his sharp fangs.

"I'm a part of the crew now". I watch as Merry tiny hands curl together as she glares at him. Ahhh that Nami glare when she really piss.

"Baaaaashit! If you don't jump off my ship I will personally ram you off you demon"! Merry baa angrily as she ready herself. I grab her before she does anything. I glare at Agares since he not helping.

"Knock it off Okami! And Merry-chan calm down". Merry fly's out of my arms and stares at me with wide horrified eyes. I bite my lip as I wait for her outburst.

"Calm down! You are telling baaa me to calm down! Don't you rembbbbaaaaer that he almost kill you…many times. How can it be a member of the crew and why do you have a body"?! Merry go to ram into him but Agares dodges to the side.

"Calm down sheep. It true but that all in the past. If it was not for me Sachi over here would be fried to a crisp and she would have lost her weapons. My dad gave me a body to protect her". Merry stop and glare at him.

"Why would your daaad want to help her"? Merry floats up beside me and Agares shrugs his shoulders.

"Hell I know. He just gave me the job to do. I just do what he says". Merry frowns but starts to disappear.

"I'm watching you….Keep your guard up Sachi-chan". Merry says as she vanishes. I sigh as I notice Oniichan leaving the cabin and raises his eyebrow at me. What wrong? I shake my head and wave it off. Nothing to worry about. He just nods and grabs a seat by the rails. He has the right idea. I sit beside him with a sigh and fade to lala land with Agares beside me. Thank god….thank anyone that we are finally out of that hellish place from above. It nice to feel the warm sun on my skin. It so peaceful and the wind back. I can feel the other in the kitchen talking about something. I yawn as I stand up and I look up at the cute octopi who still keeping us floating in the air. Hmmm….I think I should practice flying. I have nothing better to do and why not practice while in the air.

"Hey spot can I go on top of your head"? I yell up at the octopi. _Why do you want to do that?_ Agares mumbles in my head as a tentacle put down on deck for me to stand on. I take off my shoes and stand on the tentacle with a smile. So I can learn to use my wings. I think as Spot lifts me on top of his head. My feet sink a little as I walk to the middle of the head. He feels slimy under my toes.

"That a bad idea…You should wait until we are on land". Agares yells up at me as I feel oniichan on his feet. Dame his imouto senses are tingling.

"Sachi-nee where the hell are you"? Oniichan yells over the wind. Dam it! Why did you have to say something? I frown as Agares snorts in my head. _Because you are an idiot and you are not aloud to die on my time. Remember!_ Fuck you!

"Hey what's going on out here"? Nami slams the door open and I smile nervously. Shit now everyone can see. Fuck it! I close my eyes and grin as the warm feeling washes over me. I allow only my golden eyes and white wings to come out. It so breathtaking to see how pretty my white wings. I hope I never loose this feeling.

"Sachi! What are you doing"? Luffy yells and I look out at the far sea. As wind passes through my feathers I can feel every feather as it apart of me. For some reason I can feel something calling to me. Fly with me. It whispers in my ear and I can't help but take a step towards that voice. Fly with me. I never knew the wind had such a sweet voice. Suddenly a gust of wind pushes me like a mother bird urges her baby to take their first step. I feel nothing but the wind as I start to fall. For a moment it just me and the wind that dances around me.

"Sachi you idiot"! I make out as I fall. For some reason I know I should be terrified as the ocean gets closer to me but all I feel is happiness. I let out a giggle and this is it. I spread my wings and I try to tell them to flap. Well it…sorta work. One wing flap and I end up going sideways and my body starts spinning in the air. I burst out laughing as I feel my stomach turn.

"This is so crazy! Hahahhhaha! So much fun"! As I spin I notice that I'm not alone. A few seagulls are spinning beside me to the ocean below. _You still alive? Your nakama are freaking out_. Agares pops in my head and I giggle. I don't know. Suddenly the seagulls are showing me how to get out of the spiral. How they move their wings and I watch as one by one they start gliding only to fall with me again. They want me to copy them. _Copy who?_ I ignore him as I copy my wings like them and my body glides. Wow I got lessons from a bird. The seagulls squawks at me. It like they want me to follow them….I have no choice. I cant go up.

"Agares tell everyone I am fine and seagulls are leading me to…somewhere. You know how to find me right"? I say to no one as I start to fly through some fog. I make out some light ahead of me and the smell of the salty sea is so soothing. I take a deep breath as I follow the birds with a smile that can match Luffy. _Ya told them and your oniichan ready to kill you. They are following my extra sense. We will come to you so once you find land…don't go anywhere._ I hum and as I sense a lot of people in front of me. Where am I? My answer was somewhat answer as I fly straight through a glass window. As I was listening to Agares I miss the birds flapping their wings to go up. I am sure my entrance just scared the shit of these two guys minding there own business as they walk through the hall. My head hits the wall and for a moment my world go black. I come to a male voice I have never heard before.

"Do you really think it Bloody Rose? I mean it can't be! I heard rumors she controls blood not white wings". I feel the guy stare at me. Oh shit I am in deep shit. _Why do you say that?_

"If it is we should put a sea stone cuff on her just to be on the safe side! I heard she enjoys decorating the walls with her enemy's organs. I think we should cuff her". That a different voice. Oh fuck. I think I am at a marine base… _You are an idiot!..._ Agree. Time for Operation switch! _What?_

"Owww my head". I whine as I concentrate to allow my eyes to stay gold as I feel the cuff hit my wrist. _Shit._ I sit up and rub my head as tiredness washes over me in waves. I open my eyes and stare at two marine solders. Double shit. I let some tears slide down my cheek as I look up at them. My long green hair flows down my shoulders as I look around.

"I'm sorry! I didn't…didn't mean to brake your window. Poor window". I rub my eyes and I can feel them tense in front of me. _Wow you are being a baby._ That the plan.

"Who are you?! State your name". The marine with black hair has his gun pointed at me. I start to shake as more tears fall.

"I'm sorry. Pleas…Pleas don't hurt me. My name is Hinata". I bring my legs up and bury my face in my knee. God this is hard. I can feel one of the guys put their hand on my shoulder. I flinch at the touch and the guy hand go back with a quiet apology.

"See dud! There is no way that this can be her! Let's take the cuff off man". Yes listen to your friend you useless marine. I look at the nice guy and his has dirty blond short hair. A soft smile and smaller then the other guy.

"Hell no! We are taking her to the boss! Get up you scum"! I sniff as I stand up rubbing my eyes. This is not working.

"Jagger that enough! You are being too tough on her"! So that his name… I hope my eyes are still gold. I open them and look at this Jagger. He a tall man with black neat hair, blue eyes, a scar along the side of his chin and wearing the marine uniform. I love how both man are in aww by my eyes but Jagger still holding his glare.

"No I am not! Galen we are taking her to the vice admiral. Now let's go"! Jagger glare hardens as he aims. On the other hand Galen sighs and nods as he grabs my arm softly.

"Let's go Hinata". I sniff and nod as I follow behind the two marines. Shit and double shit! _What now?_ Agares I am sea stone cuff and being escorted to some marine vice admiral office…Life gives me no brakes…I hear nothing but his laughter in my head. Fuck you! I tune him out and we enter into a room that has a desk and a window to show that I am trap. This place is cover by a stone cliff. I can see a gate in the distance...Is that really the only way out?

"Now who might this be"? The admiral in the front lean over with a soft smile yet he calculating. I can tell he a smart man with the way his soft eyes are looking at me/ He has dark skin, brown mustache and side burns. I bow for good measures.

"Vice admiral sure I believe that this is Roranoa Sachi from the straw hat pirates". I feel myself start to sweat under my sweater. Fuck…Fuck...Fuck!

"Really now? Why don't you tell me who you are young lady"? I wipe my eyes as I straighten myself a bit.

"Sir…I'm soooo….so sorry for braking your window". I sniff as he hands me a box of tissues and I take one to wipe my eyes. I never knew fake crying would come in handy. Thank you Nami for teaching me on a rainy day.

"Now how did you break my window"? I watch as he raises an eyebrow.

"I…I was practicing flying and I got lost. I recently ate a devil fruit…it called the wing wing fruit. I can grow white wings. I ended up flying for two days and then it got fogy and..I broke through your window…I'm so sorry". I start crying and my stomach lets out a growl. Thank you stomach. I let my cheeks turn bright red and look away as if I am embarrass. I watch as Vice admiral turns to the two marine that brought me here.

"Well your story makes sense and don't worry about the glass…Prove it. Marine uncuff her and show me your devil fruit". Dagger eyes widen but nods and removes the cuff. I sniff as I let my white wings pop out. I spread them around myself to protect myself. I grin as I feel the vice admiral glare at Dagger. I win.

"Marine it seems you have miscalculated and treated our guess poorly. For that you are on bathroom duty for a week. I am sorry for my subordinate's action. You may leave". I let my wings close on my back as I watch Dagger nod and looks at me with apology.

"Understood sir. I am sorry mam if you will excuse me". Dagger leaves and Galen still beside me.

"Again I am sorry. Now what is your name"? I nod and smile shyly. Man I hate acting like this.

"My name is Shai Hinata…Umm if you don't mind me asking. Why did he mix me up with this Sachi women"? I just had to ask. I watch as the vice admiral pull out my wanted poster.

"You guys almost look like identical twins but you have different eye color and your hair is extremely long. I don't believe you are her Shai-san. Marine". Galen stands straighter and looks at his boss.

"Yes sir"? He says firmly as my stomach growls. Shit!

"You are to take Shai-san to the mess hall for dinner then to the doctor office to get her check on. You may be sick for flying through that storm yesterday". I had no idea there was a storm yesterday…I wonder if Sparky was the cause of it? I nod as Galean nods.

"It would be an honor sir. Mam pleas follow me". I bow to the vice admiral and follow him out of the room. We walk in silence as I keep my head down.

"Hey cheer up. I know! We have the best chiefs on our base! Something warm will probably make you feel better…I wonder if I slept through that storm yesterday"? He mumble the last part and I hold in a breath. Shit I think I was fooled…then why would he let me go? My eyes widen slightly in realization. He let me go because he is using me as bait. Better stay on guard.

"Hey Galean wait up"! My shoulders stiff as Jagger grins down at me like he knows a secret. Not good.

"What up man"? Galean ask with a relax smile.

"I'm hungry too and it our brake now so let's all go eat. My treat since I treated you so bad Hinata-chan". I nod.

"Thank you". I squeak as we go through these green door. It smells good in here. One side marines are crowded with food and the other side the chiefs are cooking away. I follow behind them as I am surrounded by the people I hate the most. I mean Coby great but I don't know these guys.

"Who this"? I look up into what must be the head chief. She has short blond hair and big dark green eyes. As much as she is interesting it the guy behind her that ticks me off.

"Hey what are you doing?! Why are you going to waste food"? I yell and my eyes widen as Sanji habit has rub off on me. His voice rings in my ear. _You should never waist food. You never know when you will run out of food. Every thing is important to the very last grain._

"How dare you! This is the most sacred place in Navarone. I won't let anyone disrespect my cooks that has not shown me their skills. Now little girl…Show me. You say that my chief is wasting food but prove to me". Oh crap.I just had to open my big mouth. I let my fingers touch together and nod. I hear marines ohhh around me. Oh shut up.

"Umm…Do you have a an elastic band for my hair"? Scary cook gives me one and I tie up my hair the best of my ability. Fuck you long hair! Can't wait to cut you. I walk in and put an apron on. I hide my glare behind my bangs as I glare at the word marine across my chest. Never thought I would see the day. I grab all the leftover potato skins, small piece of left over cheese and tomato parts. I grab a few spices and grab a pan. Pleas Sanji put your knowledge into my head. I start mixing the spices with the tomato. _We are about to land somewhere near you. What are you doing? Your boyfriend won't leave me alone._ I'm cooking. Luffy probably near you because he knows you will lead him to me…Well I hope that why. I bet oniichan training. Agares snorts. _Actually we are trying to slow down our ship that falling._ What am I missing? _Lots. I am sure someone will fill you in._ I hum as I pull out my potato skin nachos! I place them on the table.

"Umm…Yumm"? I question as I let scary chief try it. I watch as she takes a piece and the cheese melts off the potato skin. I watch her take a bight and her eyes widen. Score!

"This is delicious". Is all she says as marines jump over the counter to eat my dish. In seconds it is gone.

"May I have the recipe? Sorry my name is Jessica. You"? I grin as I shake her hand.

"Sorry for yelling out earlier. My name is Hinata! Sure…Do you mind if I eat some of your food and write at the same time? I am a bit hungry". My stomach again growls louder to make it point. Jessica laughs as she pushes me to a table and places a hot steaming pork chop with veggy in front of me. I smile as I give her the recipe and eat my vegy. Good but I want Sanji food. I didn't relies my eyes turning back to green as I eat. My body so relax that it go back to my normal state.

"Why is your eyes green? Aren't they gold earlier"? I cough as I blush. New lie…Ummm…My stomach turns as the idea of being caught runs through my head.

"My ahh family has a disease that depending on the light can change color. When it fogy and little light then it go gold. Bright light like this go green and in the dark they go black". I watch as the marines eyes widen around me.

"I know I'm a monster". I say as I cut my pork. It has this smell that for some reason reminds me of a fruit but I can't pin point it.

"No! You are no monster. I think it pretty cool". I smile as I put my fork down and cover my eyes with my hair.

"Really"? I ask and I hear nodding. I smile as I can't help but ask since I am here.

"So who this Sachi women? Why is she so scary"? I ask as I watch a lot of marine shudder.

"She is also known as Bloody Rose…If you ever see her run for your life. She is nothing but a serial killer". Dagger glares at me as he says it with such venom.

"I heard that she never gives mercy". I can feel my anger start to grow as marines start to say a bunch of lies about me. My shoulder burns and it where Agares bie me. _You can't use your dark powers for 24 hr. Remember! Why are you so piss anyway?_ People are talking shit about me. I hear nothing as I put the pork in my mouth and munch angrilly…It yummy but this flavor. Oh crap! I swallow and then the sirens go off. I jump in my seat and start to cough up a lung. Fuck you allergies. Who marinates pork in cherry sauce anyway! Marines are jumping and running out of the place while I am coughing and trying to suck air into my burning lungs.

"You okay Hinata"? Garies ask and I shake my head as I try to breath.

"Allergy. Doctor now". I get out as my throat swells. Fuck I have to be saved by a marine of all people! Help me Chopper! _What going on?_ Agares panics in my head as Dagger of all assholes pick me up and runs to the doctor room. Wherever the hell that is!

"I know it you Bloody Rose because I saw the pirate mark when you were tying your hair up…As for your wings I don't know how you got them but I will find out"! He says to me as I can't breathe anymore. Shit! _Shit is an understatement! We all got split. I am coming to you with your oniisan._ No I mean I can't breathe. With that in mind we burst into the doctor room just as my vision starts to blur.

"Doctor. Kobato! You have to save this criminal"! I can't see but I can feel the doctor spring to her feet.

"Ahhhh! Oh dear get her on the bed now! What happen"? She ask nervously. Oh shit I may die to this usless doctor.

"Allergy attack". Dagger growls and I close my eyes as my lungs scream in pain.

"Pull down the side of her pants while I draw up epinephrine". The doctor order as I am being thrown on the bed. I continue to try to breath but I just can't. My body cover in a cold sweat as I feel Dagger pull down the side of my pants as order. Shit! Then a slight prick enters my leg. Within seconds an oxygen mask is place over my mouth and at least he pulls my pants back up. I breathe deeply as oxygen enters into my chest. Another prick enters my arm and my breathing slows. My vision clears and I am looking up into a young lady with short light purple hair, round glasses, and a soft smile.

"Explain to me what happen…pleas". The doctor ask. I turn my head to look up at Dagger as glares at me.

"She ate something and had an allergic reaction. Pirate get on your stomach now or I will do it for you". My eyes widen and I shake my head.

"No". I crook out. Like hell! I am getting out of here. I jump out of bed only for me to forget about the oxygen mask. Shit! Stupid allergy! I yelp as I am push to the floor with the mask flying off. Don't need it anyway. I scrum from under him as he puts his weight on me. USully I could push someone like him off but my body still healing from my stupid attack.

"Oh my. Sir get off my patient". The doctor ask shyly as she looks at me worriedly. I start coughing as his knee on the middle f my back.

"This is a criminal Doctor Kobato. Pleas stand back for your safety". Dagger barks as his hand grabs the bottom of my sweater. I try wiggling away but I can't as he lift it up. My tattoos shows and I can feel the wave of fear off the doctor.

"Bingo! Bloody Rose Sachi you are under arrest for being a murder and a pirate. You are coming with me". He lifts me up to my feet as my legs shake and re place new sea cuffs on...Fuck you sea cuff! I can sense everyone on the base. Luffy and Sanji are going towards the kitchen, Chopper running, Nami near oniichan and Agares, and Usopp and Robin are…near the vice admerial office. Oh no did they get caught.

"Move criminal"! Dagger growls as he pushes me forward. The doctor says nothing as he pushes me down corridor after corridor.

"After I lock you up I am reporting to HQ. I can't wait to see you go to Imperial down or even better… sentence to death". The hint of happiness in his voice makes me sick as we walk down something like a cave. He pushes me into a cell and I fall to the ground. _Where are you?! I told you to stay put._ Agares orders in my head.

"Rot in hell pirate. I will be back to interrogate you in a bit". I watch Dagger walk away and I just stay where I am. I close my eyes and go to talking to Agares again. I am in a cell somewhere underground. Ended up almost dying due to allergy attack. I have to say the universe loves to fuck with me. _This is your fault!_ How the fuck is this my fault? _You are the one who decided to jump off a fucking octopus_! I think of nothing as I listen to see if anyone is coming my way…nothing. Fine it my fault…So where are you anyways? _I am making sure your oniisan dose not fall into the ocean bellow. That Nami chick thought it would be a good idea to throw his katana over onto some rocks_ ….Nami an idiot. How could she do that to a swordsman! I frown as loud footsteps echo along the hall. Shit Dagger coming back. _Who?_ He an ass whole who figure out who I am. Gotta go. Watch over oniichan for me. _Hey I am not a babysi…_ I block out the rest of his ranting as I reopen my eyes.

"Sit up scumbag". Dagger orders and I hear him open my cell door. He a real man talking to a lady like that. I can't help but snort.

"Did your mom teach you to talk like that". I think I am asking for a kicking. I really can't help myself. Shit! His hands grab my hair and yank me up so can look into his cold eyes. My scalp burns and tears prick in the corner of my eyes.

"My mother taught me to talk to a lady and how to talk to shit like you. Now you will answer some of my question before you go to Imperial Down". What?! My eyes widen as his words echo in my ear.

"When"? One word. That all that passes me as I watch him smirk.

"You are pretty lucky. A ship will be here in a few hours to pick you up. Now answer my question! What the fuck are you"?! He growls as he yanks my head one way to another. This is why I hate long hair!

"Like I would tell an ass whole like you"! I ignore the pain and push myself back and kick him in the solar plex. I smirk as he breaths deeply to catch his breath.

"Bitch. Now you are screwed". My stomach turns as he kicks me across the face and sends me flying a bit across the room. Fuck that hurt. Now only if these stupid sea stones would come off! I hiss as he lifts me from my hair again. Ass!

"Marine stand down and get out of that prisoners cell! I am adding her oniisan in there and taking over the interrogation". Agares what the hell! _Don't blame me. I can't swim. Remember due to my so called devil fruit. I am looking for Sanji and Luffy though._ Good. Find them because I only have a few hours before they are taking me to Imperial Down... _Who the hell did you piss off in the universe?_ How the hell should I know! I turn to oniichan as he sits up and looks at me. He glares at me telling me I am so dead. I nod to agree with him. His eyes go to my bruising cheek and his eyes glare at the marine's station in front of our cell…When the hell did they get here? There like six watching us…That must be boring. I slide beside oniichan and use him as a wall to rest. He looks at me and I raise my hands to show my actual cuffs. He raises an eyebrow asking why in those? I slump beside him and making a snoring sound. He frown but gets I am wearing sea stone cuffs. My eyes trail to the wooden cuffs behind him. I snort as if those would hold him. Oniichan grins and closes his eyes. He leans his head to the opposite side of me telling me I can use his free shoulder as a pillow. I put my head down and fall asleep to pass the time and to catch my breath. The sound of the bar door catches my attention. Hmm…Who bothering me now?

"Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Sachi…You use to be called the demon due pirate hunters. I would have never imagine that you would join the Straw Hat pirates". I open my eyes to a marine with brown sideburns that also go along his chin and the usual marine cloths but he has a jacket. Must be in the higher ups. I look at oniichan and I just make out the smirk. Let's do this.

"What? You came all the way down here to tell us that"? Oniichan and I say in union. I love the way the marine eyebrow twitches.

"Where did you come from?! How many of you are there?! What is the purpose of invading our fortress?! It was a good idea to come in from the sky! How did you do it? Did you build a launching pad"?! I snort as he yelling at us.

"We came from heaven/hell". We say together as oniichan looks at me with a pout.

"That place was heaven". I snort.

"Pleas I hate it. Sure it looks like a fun place but the amount of times I was taken, almost killed, and worse you almost died on me too"! I remind him and we completely ignore the marine who in front of us now.

"Well that not my fault. You have always been a magnet for trouble. It hard to save you every single time"! Oniichan barks back and I can feel my anger rise. I ignore the pain in my shoulder as I glare back.

"Listen here oniichan. It not like I ask you to save me every time. I love that you do but it not always my fault". He snorts and rolls his eyes at me.

"Umm….I am". The marine try's to jump in but oniichan cuts him off.

"Please remember in Alabasta". I glare at him.

"How can I forget that hot as fuck place. What about it? Also let me tell you that Alabasta was way more fun then Skypeia"! I watch him as his muscle twitch. He so wants to hit me but he doing a good job from not braking the wood.

"You gave up yourself for me and got capture by that croc! You should have given him another good kick"! My eyes widen. Are you for real oniichan.

"You are such a muscle head! If I didn't do what I did you would have splatter all over the desert. Nothing but your raining blood would remain. Your my oniichan and I would do anything to keep you alive". Oniichan growls as he turns his back to me telling me we are done with this conversation. I turn my back to him and glare at the wall.

"I'm still asking you questions here". Oniichan and I glare at the marine.

"Fuck off"! We scream at him and I watch as guns are pointed at us.

"You will now answer my questions. Now". I snort and look away.

"I told you already. We came from heaven". I snort again and lie down on my stomach with my arms out in front. More comfy this way but I really want these cuffs off.

"Don't mock me". A the beauty of being invisible.

"I'm not mocking you. We really did come from the sky". Zoro yells piss off as it is.

"I don't intend to go alone with such a joke"! I chuckle darkly. This marine a retard or he thinks we are high on something.

"We really did come down from heaven on an octopus balloon". I finish and that got the marine to turn to me.

"And you…Say your goodbye to your oniisan. You leave in a few hours". Oniichan turns to my with a raise eyebrow. Ahhh I can't be upset with my oniichan now. He my oniichan and if I end up leaving. Not on a bad note.

"Oniichan they are taking me to Imperial Down in a few hours. You know…sorry for being upset but….I do need your help every once in a while. Sorry for being mean". I sit up to look at him. Oniichan glaring at the marines and looks at me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry too…I guess sometimes….Ineedyourhelptoo". The last part he says quickly with a tint of blush in his cheeks.

"Accepted".

"Sorry to bother you sir! There doctor in the surgery room we have never seen before". Hmm….Sounds like Chopper. I sense him with Nami. At least he not alone and with a whole bunch of people surrounding him? What going on around here?

"What?! A doctor you have never seen before is performing surgery"! I say nothing as I tiredly sit next to oniichan. Man these cuffs make me so tiered. I can't help it as a yawn pass my lips.

"Could be a Straw Hat…I will be back. Let's go men". I watch as the marines follow like dogs behind their master. Only two are left to guard us.

"So what this Imperial Down? If they try to take you there we can get you back". He doesn't know? The two marines on the other hand are snickering. I can see the annoyance build as oniichan body tenses.

"What are you snickering about"?! Oniichan growls and the marines just smile at me sending a shiver down my spine.

"The prison she is going to is notaries for pirates going in and never leaving unless it to go to their death. Which for you is a good thing. We don't need you running around anymore and killing innocent people". The guard on the left states while the other one is chuckling. This is sick. I can see oniichan ready to spring but I put my hand in front of him telling him to stay sitting.

"Thank you for that information. Do you know how much longer I have to say goodbye to my oniichan"? I need an exact number.

"In two hours I hope". The other guard informs us. Good.

"You idiot we are not suppose too give info like that". I turn back to oniichan.

"Listen oniichan we have two hours before I am leaving. If we end up in a shit storm I just want you to know that I love you and..". I never finish as oniichan cuts me off.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear any sappy crap from you! You are going nowhere. We will get out of here. For now let's just sleep". To make his point oniichan closes his eyes and start to lightly snore. I smile as I close my eyes and pretend to sleep. Got to talk to Agares. Hey Agares you there! _Ya I am here. I found Luffy and Sanji. What the problem?_ I have two hours before they are taking me to prison. Once I am gone good luck trying to save me. So we need to get the fuck out of here. Can you get them to me…Now? I hear Agares growl in my head. _Ya. I will get them and see you in a bit. Don't go anywhere_! Oh! Also if you can find keys on your way to remove my sea stone cuffs would be great! _Ya anything else?_ Hmm…Nope! Good luck. _Thanks._ I open my eyes to see Usopp fall into our cage.

"Usopp-kun you ok"? I ask and he turns to me wide eyes.

"Sachi!.. You know Nami going to kill you". I snort.

"Ya nice to see you too. And yes I am expecting to get into shit but I have other shit to worry about at the moment". Usopp raises an eyebrow as he go to sit against the wall.

"What can be worse than Nami wraith"? Oniichan snorts and chuckles.

"I don't know. I think both options are pretty crappy huh imouto". Oniichan grins at me.

"Yayaya Nami can be scary". I never finish as Usopp shudders.

"A bit". Usopp ask and I nod.

"YA. A bit! Anyway I think I have roughly an hour and half to get out of here or I am going straight to hell". I laugh darkly and lean forward so the candlelight leaves a shadow on my face just right. Sorry but I need to lighten the mood. Usopp pales and starts shaking in his overalls. On the other hand oniichan twitches as he glares at me.

"Har har har. Not funny imouto". I shrug my shoulders.

"I thought it was hilarious". Our conversation is interrupted with a new guy in his…violet boxers and a white wife beater. He skinny as hell with black hair and pale skin. The bar door closes and he yelling at the three marines who brought him here.

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing? Who do you think I am"? The man screaming and I just relies that Usopp bag with his ammo is gone…Oniichan swords are too. I can't believe I miss that! I look around and find them is a separate cell. Well that convenience.

"Ya you told us all the way here. You're special Inspector Major Shepherd, right"? The marine sounds like he teasing the poor man. HA! I love it.

"If you know that then get me out! I have instruction to go see inspector Jonathan"! Underwear guy keeps hitting the bars like that would help. He looks pretty scrawny if you ask me. I watch as Usopp has this knowing grin on his face.

"Stop it. This is disgraceful"! I grin as Usopp got a lie up his sleeve.

"Hm"? Everyone turns to Usopp as he looks down in disgrace.

"A man should know when to give up! Let's stop struggling…my comrade, Condoriano.". The grin on Usopp face is priceless. With wide eyes and a shit eating grin. I had no idea he had it in him.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't see you there Condoriano-san! I am really happy to see you are ok"! I add with my shinning fake smile. I can see oniichan trying not to grin as he looks at me. Good one.

"C-condoriano?! Whats that? Who the hell are you"?! I bring my shackle hand to my mouth to look upset and I let my fake tears fall.

"Hey,Hey…Stop making bad jokes! You are making Sachi cry. You really going to make me believe you have forgotten this face and your own name". I chuckle cry as I watch Usopp poke him with his long nose. Don't laugh. You can do it Sachi. Boxer guy shoulder butt Usopp to the ground.

"Hey! Don't come near me! I am not your buddy! I don't know him! I don't know this man and women"! I sniff.

"How could you say that! We are nakama and we have been through so much". I sniff again for good measures.

"Ow,ow…what happen to you? On no! Did the impact from the fall make you lose your memory? It sad…So sad. Hey! Pleas! Would you at least let him out? He not the same Condoriano that I knew"! Usopp cries out as tears prick his eyes. Way to go Usopp!

"That settles that then". The bigger marine says. The other guy nods.

"Ya. There no need to interrogate him now". The marines that brought underwear guy starts walking away.

"Wait! What are you going to do to me? Wait! Don't you guys know that I am telling you to wait"! He sure is annoying. Oniichan get up and walks over to him.

"Condoriano"! Oniichan yells and he turns to oniichan with wide fearful eyes. I watch as he heads but him into the bars. Even the marines cringe as the sound echo around the room.

"Shut up"! Oniichan walks back to my side with a hidden grin.

"Nice job guys". Usopp praises us as he go to laugh like a creepy clown. I can't help but shiver at the idea. At least there no clowns in these empty cells...

"Usopp stop it. You are acting creepy". Oniichan barks and luckily he stops. The area becomes silent and as a Roranoa the best thing at this time is to sleep. Oniichan and I close our eyes and relax.

"Who the creepy one now"? Usopp mutters and I can't help but smile as I go to lala land... again. Time passes and the door creeks letting us know that someone here. Not just anyone but Dagger. Not again!

"Scum stand up"! I yawn and pop open one eye.

"Which one"? I can't help but ask and that seems to piss him off even more as he growls like a dog. He walks closer to me but oniichan gets in front of me.

"Need me for something"? Oniichan ask as he glares back. Dagger snorts as grins showing his fangs? When he grow fangs….

"Nope! You will be later. I want that bitch behind you. So say your last goodbyes because you probably will never see her again". Oh no..

"You don't mean". I start and he grins.

"Your vessel awaits for you Bloody Rose to take you to hell". Shit I ran out of time. Agares where are you and Luffy and Sanji. I scream in my head as I watch guns are pointed at Usopp and oniichan. _We are still in the main base. Why_? My time up.

"So Bloody Rose you coming with me or I make swiss cheese with your so called nakama scum". The guns clique and my stomach turns as fear crawls down my spine. I have no choice. I nod as I walk in front of oniichan. I look at him and grin. As soon as they come save you come save me. My smile ask and oniichan nods with determine eyes. Good. Dagger grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes.

"You have made a very smart choice. Now move"! He pushes me forward.

"Sachi! Zoro why didn't you do something"?! Usopp screams from behind the bars. I am sure oniichan telling him what I ask him. Six guards surround me with rifles and Dagger walking beside me. I put my head down and watch my feet as I walk. Got to think of a plan. I smile internally as I sense Agares two hall way up and I think to the left. Sanji and Luffy are walking towards oniichan and Usopp. That good. Agares I am going to run to you. You better be ready to save my sorry ass! _You owe me bitch after we get out of this place._ You got it! Sorry Sanji I am borrowing your move.

"Sanji Party Table Kick Course"! I scream as I jump onto my hands and twist my body like he does. Thank god they put the cuffs so my arms are in front of my body. My legs twist and I knock out all the marines and stun Dagger. I jump up and run down the hall.

"Dammit bitch"! Dagger screams and I can feel he already up and running after me. I turn down the hall I feel Agares is on. Pleas Roronoa curse hold off a bit longer!

"Okami where the fuck are you"! I scream as I run down the hall. I look behind me to see…a golden retriever baring his fangs at me with the marine uniform. You have to be shitting me. Of course I trip and face the dog head on. All of a sudden I am looking up at my tall black with red tip tail and ears wolf. He growlsas the dark mist surrounds him. I sigh in relief as I am save again by my demon protector!

"Get the fuck away from my master". Agares growls and his red piss off eyes turn to me.

"Get on so we can get the fuck out of here"! I wait no time as I jump onto his back. I gently grab his surprisingly soft fur and the black mist suronds me. It cold and I can feel the blood thirst grow in the far pits of my being. Not good.

"Men shoot her and her pet"! Dagger runs after us but since Agares is bigger he easily swats him away like a fly. I grin as he turn and I let him lead the way.

"You know where we are going"? I ask as he turns down a few hall ways.

"Ya I do. Just shut up and hold tight"! I sway my body to dodge a few bullets that fly by me. Why did I have to land here….Why did we have to land here? _Like hell I know. Even if you didn't go suicidal we all would have landed here anyway. You just got here first!_ We turn a corner and my eyes widen as I see Merry patiently floating peacefully beside the docks. She floating around untill she spots me and waves at me happily. As much as I am happy to see her I am not so much with seeing the hundreds of marines in front of me ready to kill me.

"Shit". I mutter as the brown side burn stares at me.

"It seems you have come on your own accord to your ship. Are you going to come willingly or by force"? I lift up my chain hand and give him the middle finger.

"Very well. Men bazooka"! Agares whips me with the back of his tail.

"That for pissing them off"! They fire at us and Agares jumps back. I look at the studs on the ground.

"What the"? I mutter and they explode smoke. My eyes water so I close them. I can still sense them as a bunch run at me.

"You okay"? I ask as I jump off. The blood thirst disappers as the black mist not around me...Good!

"Ya! Duck"! I duck and I feel his tail take out two of them with swords. I dodge a few swings and swing my body to do a round house kick.

"I will be fine. Just watch out for yourself. To your side"! I yell as I throw a punch with both hands.

"Fuck! I need the key to these fucking cuff"! I growl as I continue to dodge marine after marine.

"What the hell going on here? My eyes burn"! Oniichan yells as the smoke still lingers in the air. Yes they are free!

"Ahhh! My eyes"! Luffy cries as some of the marines go after them.

"Guys! Watch out! A bunch of marines are coming at you"! I scream as I duck and head but one in the solar plex. A head ache starts to form from that lat attack but I ignore it so I don't actually get kill.

"Sachi! Oh I am so happy you are ok"! Sanji coo as I feel him do a nice kick to a marine face. Oniichan takes them down and I sense Luffy about to do his kick. Shit.

"Everyone down to the ground"! I order as I lie flat to the ground.

"Gomu Gomu no whip"! I feel the air of Luffy stretch kick above me as marines are fling to the wall. I get up and open my eyes to see most of them were taken out with that one kick…pathetic!

"Sachi"! I watch as Luffy hand wraps around my waist…oh no. Luffy pulls and I am flying into his arms. I breath heavily and Luffy crying and screaming at me. He a mix of angry and happiness. Can't really decide which one to feel.

"You idiot. How could you be so stupid. I am so happy you are ok. You are so much in trouble. I love you so much. You are grounded. Please don't jump off the boat in mid-air again" Luffy kisses me between his speech and can he even ground me? I know oniichan can but Luffy….I guess he my captain so maybe? Ahhhh I think of nothing as he just kisses me and holds me. I'm just going to say nothing. I feel Oniichan and Sanji are fighting…Why are they fighting? Agares is sitting beside Usopp watching them.

"This is not the time for fighting or making out"! Usopp orders. Well that all I get before a metal net surrounds Luffy and I. I try to push it aside but no use. With the cuffs and this I barley can move.

"Luffy if you don't mind I am going to use your shoulder as a pillow". Luffy chuckles tiredly and I take that as a yes. I let my head lay on his shoulder and it annoys me to see my long ass hair cover us like a blanket. I can't wait to see you fall!

"H-hey Luffy! Sachi can you get out of that net"? Usopp ask and Luffy struggles and I don't even bother moving.

"I'm trying but it won't come off. Plus I am suddenly out of strength….". Luffy mumbles and just lays there with my head resting on his shoulder.

"Well at least you're with me Sachi". Luffy mumbles as he gently plays with my hair.

"Dame! Sea prison stones"! Oniichan looks at me and I just grin lazily back.

"That right! That was a prison bomb, those are for people with devil fruit powers"! I snort. Why tell us if we can figure that out our self! _Maybe he gloating. Marines are ass wholes if you ask me. They are hard to bring to the underworld with their I can't move on because my justice crap. Lots turn into dark wanders. Now they're the hard one_. I let Agares mumble in my head but what a dark wanders?

"Dam! Even after taking so many out still so many"! Sanji back up as he looks at me nervously.

"Just give it up! Escape is impossible"! Pleas I sense Nami, Chopper, and that doctor from earlier about to ram right into Usopp. I open my mouth to warn him but it too late. I watch a stretcher run right into poor Usopp back. What a hit! He flies in the air and crumbles to the ground. I tiredly look over to see the Dr that help save my life earlier, Nami in a nursing uniform….which is supper pink long dress with an apron…bleah gross but it looks cute on her. Maybe remove a little length and the marine symbol and it would look better, and Chopper just transform into his human form wearing a white blanket. What the hell have they been up too?

"What is this"? Nami eyes all the marines. On the other hand Sanji loves the dress she wearing and noodle dances. This is not the time.

"What is this?! What triable injuries! Usopp did the marines do this to you"? Chopper ask as he look at him.

"No,no"! Sanji and oniichan say in union. Chopper doesn't really hear them as he continues to eye Usopp injury. Also can someone just get me out of this net. I shuffle a bit and end with Luffy arm around my hip. Ahhh nothing I can do at this point but watch. This is so irritating being a sitting duck. I hate it. Unknown to me my eyes turn to black as I glare at the sea stone cuffs.

"Who are you"? The marine boss yells at us. My body tenses and my hair stands on end as something about to happen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". The Dr screams and I swear she crack some windows. Oh man my ears! It hurts! I can't move hands to cover them. Poor Agares is on the ground covering his own ears with his paws. Everyone else is just taking it with a very scrunch up face.

"What the hell"?! Nami screams at the Dr. My ears are still ringing after that. It hurts.

"Ahhhh Help us! We are hostages"! Oh great distraction. I twitch in the net and I can't take it anymore. I want these cuff off now. My patients is almost to nothing! I can't wait anymore. I am taking action into my own hands! Literally. I let more anger out until my nails grow sharp. Which is after my lips turn black. I grin as I cut the net open and stand hunch over.

"Oh shit! Imouto calm the fuck down"! Oniichan orders and I just stare at him. He completly forgot about the bell...I am not going to remind him.

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you kidding me?! I have been cuff, beaten, almost suffocated today, watch my nakama almost get killed which seems to be normail for us at this point, and you are telling me to calm down?! I am tiered and I will calm the fuck down once I get these fucking cuff off". I turn to the surrounding marines who scurry back as they look at me. Agares walks up beside me with this shit eating grin.

"Master what do you say if we have a little fun". _Now that the mark gone. Hm?_ I grin as I pet his head.

"Sick him boy! Sick them"! I order and Agares looks back at them with a twinkle is his eye. No killing though. Well there go his smile.

"What"? He looks back at me and I nod. No killing. I tell him again in my head. These people still have families….So no killing! Agares snorts but nods at me anyway.

"Fine". He whines and leaps into the crowed of marines. I on the other hand set my eyes on the boss of the hour.

"Ohhhhhh good job Okami! Save some for me though"! Sanji says as he joins him.

"Oh swirly brow I bet I can take more down then you"! Oniichan barks as he slices one down. This is going better then I thought.

"As if! You are on". Thus the competition begins between the two kids. I smile as I shake my head. I keep my eyes on the boss and run at him. I maneuver through the marines and grab him by the collar.

"Unhand the Lt. Commander"! A marine orders as they point their guns at me. Idiots.

"Really? You are going to take the chance and shoot me and your commander. Hahahah as much as his blood is probably very pretty that not why I am here". I grin as I start shaking him.

"Now tell me where the hell are the keys to my cuffs"? I scream as I continue to shake him. Of course no one shoots and Luffy takes them out for me.

"No one points a gun at my queen! Sachi-chan I think the guy asleep". Luffy adds as he stands by me. I stop shaking the guy to see his eyes are all spirally. Whoops. I slap him across the face and he blinks at me.

"Now tell me! Where! Are! My! Key"! I shake him for good measures one more time.

"Like I would tell you scum"! I grin sadistically as an idea pops in my head.

"Ohhhh Okami! New order boy! Go ahead and bight the arm off that pretty little doctor who made my ears hurt earlier"! I sing happily! Ok don't actually but act. No arm eating! Scary teeth baring.

"You got it"! _Ya ya. No arm eating_. I look back and Okami walking to Nami and the doctor with growling teeth. Good job!

"Wait"! I look back at the Lt. commander. I raise an eyebrow as I look into his shaking eyes.

"Your keys are in my left pocket! I was going to give them to the marine who will be taking you to Imperial Down. Now stop your pet"! I show him my sharp fangs.

"Luffy dear do me a favor and grab the keys from the guy pocket for me". Luffy grins happily as he takes them out. I don't let the Lt. commander go as Luffy go and carefully unlocks my cuffs. He a devil fruit user too and would get tiered if he touch my cuffs. Once the cuffs leaves my wrist my energy comes back.

"Much better". I grin as I tighten my hold on his collar.

"Ok Sachi you can let go of him now". Luffy ask and I shake my head.

"What! Stop your pet. I did what you said". Lt. commander shaking as I continue to hold him up.

"One question for you before I tell my partner to stop….I am assuming that since the Going Merry has been here for so long you guys took our gold to evidence right? Mind telling me where it is! We can't leave without that". I feel Nami stiffen behind me. On the other hand the is sweating up a storm. Nami runs beside me and glares at the sweating man who is now really confuse.

"What?! Did you steel ourgold?! Where is it"?! Nami screeches shark tooth and I show mine.

"Okami stop boy for a second". He does just that while still growling with saliva falling down his chin. Ohhh good affect! _Thanks! If you look closly you can see my saliva are leaving dents in the ground. Got to love poison!_ Wow Poison saliva...That can come in handy one day!

"You have five seconds to tell us where the gold is or say bye bye to doctor scremo over there"! I say as my anger has defiantly calm down at this point that my claws and lips are back to normal.

"5….". I say as I tune into see how oniichan and Sanji are doing.

"Moss head I am at 102 down. Beat that"! Sanji cheers as he takes another down.

"That nothing! I am at 105"! Oniichan gloats as he blocks a sword. I roll my eyes as I go back to my problem.

"4…". Nami continues for me. She is so ready to rip his head off.

"3….why are we counting"? Luff ask as he looks at me. I chuckle as I shake the commander.

"2…..because he going to tell us where the gold is so we can get it"! Luffy nod with a split eating grins. The marine pales and the effect Luffy giving is perfect!

"1…". Nami whine back for a punch. Poor man better spit it out.

"Okami…si"! I never finish as he finally opens his big mouth.

"STOP! Fine your gold in the commander room". I grin as I throw him to the ground.

"Okami come here". I order and he right by my side. Poor doctor look like she about to pee herself.

"What up"? I get on his back and pull Luffy up behind me. I whistle and get my Nakama attentions while ignoring the dancing black mist. I feel Luffy shiver behind me.

"Listen up! Everyone get the Merry out of here! Once you are sailing Nami check if we are missing anything else. If so you will go with Sanji to retrieve it. Robin will join you shortly. Once Luffy, Okami, and I get back with our treasure we are getting the fuck out of here! Everyone got that"! I yell and everyone cheers. Sanji extra hard.

"Best plan ever Sachi-nee also moss head I took out 15o marines"! Sanji sings as everyone gets to the Merry. Ok lets go Agares!

"I win with 152 marine down swirly brow"! Oniichan gloats. I will let Nami deal with the two children. I hear Nami hit them as I grin at the terrified marines still up.

"Luffy hold on"! Luffy grins as he wraps his arms around my hips.

"No problem! Let's go"! Luffy cheers and Agares is off running through the halls with marines on our tails. Now that I have my power back. I cut my hand and let my flowers float behind us.

"Good idea Sachi! Just make sure to heal after ok". Awww Luffy so sweet. I turn my body so I can face him. I gently kiss him and turn back. 3..2…1…

"Booom. Of course". It seems that kiss calm me enough and my eyes are back to normal. I close my cut on my hand and the smoke around us gives good hiding as my bombs destroyed the wall.

"There old fortress guy room"! Luffy cheers as Agares rams right through the door. The commander I met earlier is now wearing a navy white jacket that has a whole bunch of metals on it.

"Ahh it seems you have made it. To bad you are a bit late". I ignore him as I spot our gold in the corner.

"I don't have time for this. Okami jump through the window. Luffy grab our bag of gold"! Luffy arms stretch and grabs our sac just as we jump through the window. I smile as we start to fall and I love the way the commander runs to the window looking down at us.

"Luffy wrap your legs around me and Okami shrink so you can fit in my arms! Got that"! Luffy and Agares nods and does as he told. Good! I breath deeply.

"Oh bitch you better have a plan"! I hit him across the head and let my white wings spread along my back. This base knows anyway so what the point of hiding them. We glide downwards and I sense the Merry not to far away from us.

"This is soooo cool"! Luffy cheers as I angle my wings just a little and we are flying way to fast into the deck.

"Shit! Clear room for shitty landing"! I scream as Luffy lets go andI colide with Sanji still holding my wolf to my chest. I groan as I sit up.

"Thanks for catching me Sanji-kun". I mumble as I slide off him. Sanji smiles and removes Agares from my arms and throws him away only for Robin to catch him. I watch as she softly smiles and starts to pet him. Wow Robin really likes wolves.

"Now we can escape"! Luffy cheers from Merry head as we sail towards the gate. I have a bad feeling about to happen.

"Ya we even have our gold"! Usopp controlling the rudder and I can't help it as I get up and look over the side of the ship. The water seems lower then normal.

"We did it! We did it"! Chopper grins and I frown as rocks start to peak at the surface.

"Nami….". I yell her name as more start to show.

"Okay! Lets rush to the sea gates! Full speed ahead"! Luffy orders as everyone rushes to keep the sails flying.

"Nami….". I say louder as more rocks appear.

"What"?! she barks back as she eyes the navy ships dropping anchor behind us.

"Umm….I see rocks pointing out of the water". I say as she bends over to see the water better.

"Will this help"? Robin uses her hands to shine a lantern down at the water.

"Noooo"! Nami screams as we continue full speed ahead. Merry floating beside me with her little fingers on her lips. The ship all of a sudden launches forward and Marry hiss in pain. Poor Merry! The ship stops moving all together and I pull Merry into a hug. I run to the side and there no water around us.

"Merry hold on ok". I say as I jump over and see she has a nice hole in her side. Dame when the tide comes back it will sink her.

"Looks like they were expecting this. They wanted us to drown". Oniichan head pops out of the hole with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper.

"Zoro-nii right…". I mumble off as Luffy splashing as if he drowning.

"I'm drowning! I'm drowning! I am going to drown"! I just let Luffy be. He can figure this one on his own. I'm too tiered to deal with this anymore.

"It one thing after another with these guys". Sanji grins on his cigarette and I don't blame him. His smoke still makes me crinkle my nose and I inch away from him and the hole.

"So what now? We leave and run"? Oniichan ask and I cross my arms.

"Hell no"! I shake my head.

"We can't leave the gold". Chopper adds in as Usopp jumps out to stand by my side.

"I refuse to leave the ship behind. Hey it my impact dial. Can we use this"? I look down to see Usopp red flat shell with a whole bunch of holes in it.

"How can a shell help us"? I ask and Usopp gasp then something clicks.

"Oh right you were not there…I have a whole bunch of shells that I got from Skypeia that does a bunch of stuff. This one collects people power and stores it. You can then use it agents the person afterword's but you get hurt in the process". Oooo that sounds helpful. I cover my eyes as a bright light is shine down on us. Dam that bright. I blink away the fuzzy and see cannons pointed at us. Just peachy.

"Attention, Straw Hat Luffy and crewmates. You've fought most valiantly against the Navy great G8 fortress. I'm impressed, enemy as you are. You have done admiralty, but this is checkmate, Straw Hat pirates! Listen! Don't you dare to even try to escape. I can anticipate everything you might come up with. Yes, that it boy. As commander of Navarone fortress, I will greet the Straw Hats with upmost respect. Give yourself up quietly. Straw Hat! You, Roronoa Zoro and Roronoa Sachi all have bounties on your head, so I will have to hand you over to headquarters. But I will guarantee the safety of the rest of your crew. But if you even think of escaping…I will get mad"! It go silent and I don't move in case smoothing go off. The air stiff and we have a problem on our hands. Nothing happens and I jump back on deck. Everyone else joins us other than Luffy who still looking around on the ground.

"Hmmmmm….We still have a chance! My Impact dial! When we were escaping from the fortress I collected a lot of impacts. We might be able to make the ship float in the air with this"! That a great idea!

"Oh"! Chopper agree as Nami grins.

"Ah! We just need to go somewhere where there ocean"! I agree with Nami but…

"Umm…If we do that won't Merry sink? Did anyone keep Spot"? Merry floats into my lap and glares at Agares who cuddling in Robin lap.

"Spot? Who Spot"? Nami ask as if she does not know. Come on people. Then again everyone looking at me for an answer.

"I have Spot Sachi-chan"! Luffy grins behind me and I look back and watch as he go through his pants and pulls Spot out…I jump back and twitch my nose. That just gross.

"Ahhhhh"! Everyone screams as Luffy just smiling and pulls him out.

"Does that not feel weird"? Oniichan ask and Luffy just tilts his head.

"What feels weird"? I don't want that anywhere near me until he gets his bath. Who knows what that octopi did in his pants. I shudder at the thought.

"Sachi what wrong"? Luffy ask me and I can't help but point at his pants.

"Non of that comes near me until you take a bath". Luffy puffs out his cheeks.

"Why? I just had a bath two days ago". Luffy whining not helping his case.

"No! You don't have to take one". Luffy smile grows until I smirk his way.

"But you just don't come near me until you do". His smile drops and Nami pats me on the shoulder.

"I can't agree with you more but for now…How are we going to inflate Spot"? Nami ask as Robin smiles slightly with an idea.

"We should have the balloon octopi work for us again. We can use the flame and breath dial to reflate him". Robin grin slightly as she looks at the sky. I think we all want to get out of here. My stomach makes it point by growling.

"Ok Let's get out of here….and then Sanji-kun could you make me some food"? Sanji nods as he jumps to my side.

"Of course my sweet Sachi-nee. Is there anything I can make you now"? I frown as I do a light knock on his head.

"Sanji we don't have time to cook. If we don't get out of here we can all end up in prison. Let's just get out of here first then you can cook to your heart content". Sanji nods but there a slight twitch in his eye.

"Guy that great and all but I can't find my flame Dial...". Usopp look at Luffy as he pushes a shell into his face.

"It was neat, so I was playing with it in the kitchen"! Usopp ducks just as flames comes out of the shell…Ok flames came out of that shell…..That not normal….but we are not normal _. Agree. You guys are a bunch of wako!_ I nod since Agares is right. We are crazy. I hide my smile as Usopp puts the impact dial on Luffy stomach.

"Now we just need someone to fire the impact dial…". I look around and everyone has an evil grin and sparkle as they stare at Usopp….

"What with the look"? Usopp ask and I take the shell from his hand. How bad can it hurt.

"Sachi"? Usopp looks at me with hope in his tear fill eyes. Does it hurt that bad?

"I can do it! If it hurts that bad I can just heal myself…Plus Usopp-kun if you got hurt I would have healed ya anyway". I say the last part so only he can hear. Everyone still not liking my healing powers all that much. It slow right now since I have not eaten but ok whatever.

"Thank you Sachi". Usopp wiping his eyes and Oniichan glaring at me.

"No way are you doing it! Usopp can since it his"! I snort as I walk down to the men room where the hole is.

"Ya a lady and my imouto should never do something so dangerous". Oniichan sneers at Sanji but lets it go since they sorta both agree.

"Pleas I don't feel pain when my eyes turn black and I don't want to see Usopp get hurt". My eyes go black and I grin. No one shudders at my eyes anymore. I think they all became immune to it.

"See no problem at all. Now someone tell me how to work this thing". Usopp runs over and wraps my arms in bandages so the shell won't move. He explains how I just push it against the ground and boom. There we go. I go to the hole and wait for the signal.

"Things are ready up here. Take care of things down there". Nami waves and I grin as I have Sanji on one side, oniichan on my other and Luffy behind me.

"Luffy-kun don't you want to see us fly out of this place"? I ask him and all I get is a quick peck on the forehead.

"I rather make sure you are ok! Shishishi". I grin as the kiss turn my eyes back to green unknown to me or the others.

"Three"! Sanji mubles.

"Two". Oniichan frowns from my other side.

"One". Luffy yells as everyone pushes me to the ground.

"Impact"! We scream as pure power forces up my arm and it feels like my arm being torn off. The ship surges forward and pushes us back into the wall.

"Holly mother fucker. That hurts"! Ahhh man my arm on fire. I close my eyes to see my muscles around my arm are rip and torn but no broken bones.

"Sachi you said you won't feel anything"! Oniichan barks and my face is crunch up as I break out in a sweat.

"Well I thought my eyes were black". I bark back as I stand up with Luffy help.

"Nope. They are your pretty green…How do I put this"? Luffy looks out the hole and it seems what comes up must come down.

"We're falling". I hear Chopper scream from above us. Luffy pops his head on deck to see what going on. I can see Spot has started getting bigger again as we start to slow down our decent but we are still falling. I watch as we get closer to the water. I rush to the hole hoping I can help a bit more. I hope I have enough in this shell to do one more….thing again. Before I let the boys stop me from helping I put my hand out.

"Impact"! I scream as another burst of power pushes us back up into the sky and me back against the wall. No more! I look out the hole to see we are continuing to rise.

"Sachi you idiot! Why the hell did you do that again"? Oniichan at my side and I point with my good arm at the hole.

"See that. We are floating again and away from danger. If I didn't do that we would be taking on water and I know you knew that". Oniichan blinks and now to Sanji. Right now he is the most important person to me. I grab him with my one good arm by his jacket and fall to my knees.

"Pleas Sanji-kun make me something good. Pleas I'm so hungry I could eat a whole Sea King by myself. Pleas"! I start shaking him as tears fall down my cheeks. I'm tiered and hungry and….ya mostly hungry. My stomach growls to help make my point.

"Oh my sweet Rose-nee. I will make you something right away. Don't you dare wilt on me"! Sanji actually lifts me up and jumps on deck. Everyone watches as he takes me to the kitchen and sets me gently in my chair. Sanji grabs an apple off the counter and starts cutting. I put my head on the cool table as people come rushing in.

"Sachi-chan everything ok? Sanji rush you into the kitchen"? Chopper ask as I turn my face so I can look at him.

"Chopper so hungry….also my arm hurts….a lot. My muscles are all torn that I can't even lift it". Chopper unwraps Usopp bandage job and starts probing my skin. I flinch as he pokes a tender area.

"Is Sachi going to be ok"? Luffy ask he grabs his usual spot looking at me and then my useless arm.

"She will be fine. She just can't lift anything heavy for a while and she will be good in a few days". I grin in thanks as Sanji puts a plate in front of me. I sit up to look at apple pieces shape like rabbits. Aww cute.

"A snack until I finish lunch". I eat away as Sanji gives everyone apple slices for a snack. Robin got apple birds and Nami got kitty cat apple slices. So cute.

"So after I am done eating I plan on fixing that hole we got down there so the Merry won't sink". Usopp adds as Sanji piles food on the table. That would be a great time to talk to Usopp about Merry-chan.

"Mind if I help you Usopp-kun. I can practice my flying….". My words died as everyone glaring at me.

"No way are you jumping off the ship again! I don't want to end up at another navy base". Nami orders as she slams her fork into the defenseless salad. I eat mine as Robin grins.

"It true that we did up there. To bad you were not on bored. Everyone ran around as if you were kidnap by marines". Robin giggle and I snort.

"I was captured Robin-chan….And I do need to practices….I was hoping I can borrow Usopp Aaaaaahhhhhh". I wait and everyone nods.

"That ok Sachi-nee but no jumping off the ship again without a safe line attach to you. You got me"? Oniichan point his fork at me.

"You got it"! I look forward to the practices.

To be continue….

 **Thank you so much for waiting! I know it been a long time but I had a very stressful last few weeks and things did no as plan so I am taking some review courses. Then it was the writer block... Fun times. Sorry it took me so long but the next you wont have to wait so long because I have been wanting to write about Law chapter since the idea around ch 3. It will be amazing! Also thank you for being patient with me and staying by my side for this long. I have reach ep 206! That pretty cool if you ask me. After Law it Split head and the Foxy Pirates. That arc was so funny and I have a good twist for them too!**

PuddyKatz: Clingy Luffy is adorable. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading. I know it been a while but I hope this makes it up. I completely change things around but I did because I can! Hope you like it!

Guest: To answer your question she know it looks like the Noah arc because yes she does read bibles and ancient history books. She may not believe all of it but she reads it out of curiosity or because she has nothing else to read. I hope this helps.

lightarrow: I am happy you like all the demon and angel stuff. Yess Law is next and it will be...a very interesting meeting! Look forward to hearing from ya...I mean to read from ya. LOL

peace486: Hey here more Luffy and Sachi... Not as much but it there. I hope you like it! I know it almost been a month but I was really busy so I hope you like:)

kiroroblue: There you go! More and much more to come!

 **One Piece go to Oda! I want to make a special link to this stor that I have been reading. It been keeping me on my tows and it amazing. Here the link and I want you to try to read it! It amazing:** **s/11839568/1/Searching-for-a-Saviour**

 **Here the summery for ya too:** After Ace becomes a well known pirate, Foosha Village is taken over by a Celestial Dragon aiming to make the whole town a slave market. Luffy, being labeled as a Devil for being related to the notorious Fire Fist Ace, barely escapes with his life. Now he has only two goals in mind; find Ace and save the village!

 **P.s Ok people...Thanks for reading and stuff. My next chapter you will get within the week! That my goal anyway. As for waiting for so long below the second ch to Ace sister.**

Luffy the boy with a winning smile

It has been four years since I have made that promise. Ace and I have trained together and I can finally fly! I like to take Oniichan out flying with me. It strengthen my wings! I still don't know how my power works. I mean I don't get how I can turn one time a demon and the other what Ace calls an angel. I have also had lots of dreams. The dreams even come true. I had a dream of this little boy with blond hair and dress in blue. The boy in my dream is real and became our friend. His name is Sabo and we train together. He super nice and taught me to read and write. Also I had dreams here and there of a little boy with black hair and a straw hat that tags along with us. One dream I had was of Ace much older and surrounded by fire but he was playing with it! I don't know what it means and Ace just says there dreams but I think I can tell the future. I agree with him anyway and I tell him none the less. Since I know how to read and write I bought/stole a dream journal. I write down all my dreams/ memories and when it becomes real I put a check mark and the date. Oniichan also seems to like to beat up people at bars. Well I help since they all say to kill Ace indirectly. We have also promise to become pirates so we started a pirate fund for a ship. It a competition every day to see who collects the most and we hide it in a tree trunk. Oniichan is also pretty protective of me and gets mad when someone hurts me. I don't mind since I try to do the same. I am currently taller than oniichan and I read in a book that it normal for girls to grow up faster than boys. We are currently caring a bare back home so mama can cook it up. She a mom to me anyway. Oniichan does not see it that way but I do. Calls her old hag. As we get closer I can hear Jiji!

"Get ready for the fist of love"! I say in my most Garp like voice and we shiver. I hate getting hit but jiji but it does make me stronger. We put the bear down and Ace go to sit on top. I on the other hand love being affectionate. I love giving hugs to anyone who wants one and jiji loves them. Also there something I want to ask him. I run around our catch and I see jiji talking to mama.

"Jiji"! I yell as I jump on him. He laughs as he catches me and hugs me back.

"Why you have grown up so much since the last time I saw my little girl. There someone I want you to meet". I look up at jiji with my head tilted and he puts me down just to hear another voice scream in disgust. I turn around to see a boy with black hair, a scar under his eye, and the straw hat! He the boy from my dream! I think a long time ago I dreamt of him but older. He also the boy that follows us everywhere! Jiji gently pushes me towards him and he looks at me smiling. His smile so cute and I could not help but smile back.

"Luffy I see you have met Ace. This is Luna his sister. Try to get along. I have to go. I just came to drop him off". I watch as jiji walks away and I run after him missing oniichan give Luffy the stink eye.

"Jiji wait! I want to ask you something"? Jiji smiles down at me as I caught up to him.

"If it to ask to come along with me your still too young. Wait a few more years". He laughs and pats my head. I keep smiling but I am gagging on the inside. As if I would become a marine.

"No actually I read a book in the library and I was wondering if you can give me a lesson on haki. It sounds useful for when I become a marine". I added the last part just so he could say yes. Jiji picked me up and hug me.

"Well I have to go now but I can teach you Haki. That training will be even more intense then what I usually give you". He already puts us through hell. What the worse that can happen. I nod and kiss him on the cheek with a hug. He places me on the ground and I run back to my hut as I wave goodbye to him. I open the door to see everyone waiting for mama to put the plate down. Good I didn't miss dinner. My stomach growls and the battle begins. I dive for the plate like every other bandit. I was able to grab like 10 pieces today! Yaaa! That will be enough. I bring my spoils over and sit down beside oniichan who has more than I do. I watch as Luffy miss the last one to our pet dog. My stomach drops looking at him whine. He mopes over and mama gives us a bowl of rice. I dig into my fourth piece of meat. Luffy finishes his rice and puts it to mama.

"More pleas"! Push as if. We all get one.

"Hell no! You get one bowel of rice and a glass of water a day. If you want to eat then you have to get it yourself"! Mama smiles like she a boss and then fell to the floor to what the boy said.

"That fine. There lots I can eat. There frogs, mushroom, and worms". I watch as oniichan tease Luffy by putting it to his nose. The poor boy smiles with drool down his chin as he went to go bite it. Oniichan pulls it away before the boy can take a bight. That mean. I watch the boy eyes and small tears at the corner of his eyes. Awww he look like a kick puppy. I look to my last piece of meat and sigh.

"Here if you're going to be living with us you will need your strength. You can have my last piece". I give him the meat and he gives me that bright smile from earlier. Worth it. Oniichan looks at me with an eyebrow raised. He leans over to me and whisper.

"Why the hell did you give him your meat? He a crybaby and I don't like him". You don't like anyone but Sabo and I.

"Because you know how hard it is out here and he won me with his smile from earlier". Oniichan didn't like that as he frowned and glares at Luffy.

"You're too nice" Ace grumbled and I smile. Always!

"Thank you so much. My name is Monkey. D Luffy. Let's be friends"! I smile but before I could say anything Ace grabs my hand and pulls me out of the hut. We run and jump up the rocks with no effort and Luffy at the bottom of the hill waving at us.

"Ace I am not mad at you for spitting on me. Let's be friends"! He smiles at us and I really want to get to know him. I mean he follows us for a long time and he is in my dream. This is meant to happen! Oniichan just glares harder and kicks the tree beside him. I cringe as I watch as the tree rolls for the pore kid. Oniichan doesn't even watch and runs so I follow. I puff out relief as Luffy follows right behind me. He does everything we do but with difficult. That pretty impressive. We finally make it to the bridge and the boy still hasn't given up. He has some perseverance. Well my dream does show that he will be with all of us. Ace even shows him the same loving eyes he only gives me. That was a nice dream when the boys share a boar! Now that I think of it. I am not in any of my future dreams. I wonder why? I will ask Sabo latter for what he thinks. Anyway the bridge swings as Luffy runs across. My stomach turns as Ace eyes glare back at…Luffy. I think that his name. Ace stops and pulls out his pipe. I hope it for threatening and not what I think he going to do? I walk up right behind him.

"Shishishi see I caught up. Let's be friends". Luffy smiles and I watch as Ace hit him over the bridge. Nooo! My stomach drops just as fast as the boy falls. Without thinking I jump over the bridge and I can hear two things. One is Luffy screaming in front of me and two Ace calls for me to come back. I grab Luffy hand and let my wings come out. Turns out there the angel one today. My gold eyes widen as Luffy arm stretches but then I feel a pull and he bounces back up. I fly back up and drop Luffy on the ground while Ace runs beside me with his arms cross.

"Why the hell did you save him"?! Ace yells at me and I cross my arms staring right back.

"Oniichan you know how dangerous it is down there. Plus he could have died"! Ace huff in annoyance.

"Gees Imouto you are way too nice for your own good". He just huffs some more and when I look over at Luffy, he has stars in his eyes.

"Sugi! You have a devil fruit too! Which one did you eat? I ate the gomu gomu"? He ate one too and is made of rubber…I guess he would have lived at that fall. Before I could say anything oniichan growls.

"Back off from my imouto! She mine". He says threatening and Luffy just blinks. What a strange kid. Ace grabs my hand tightly and he pulls me along. I turn a bit to see Luffy still following us. At the swamp we finally lost him. We make it to our tree and Sabo their waiting for us.

"Hey guys what took you so long"? He ask curios.

"We had to lose an annoying pest. Followed us through all the tricky routes. Imouto happen to even save his ass at the bridge when I hit him over! Anyway let's go hunting. I need to hit something". Sabo looks at me and I smile at him.

"It's nice to see you too Sabo. How was your evening"? Sabo giggles a bit and we walk together behind a fuming oniichan.

"Good. Is this boy from one of your dreams"? See I tell Sabo to and he believes me. I mean he knows I have a devil fruit which jiji found no info on. Says I ate the first one of it and told me to write down everything I discover about it so I do.

"Ya he is and I think he does become our friend eventually but I don't know when or how… Also I was wondering what you think of me not being in any of my dreams. I mean I always see you, Ace, or Luffy. Luffy the kid who followed us. I'm not in any of them". Sabo frowns as he scratches his head in thought.

"That is strange. I always thought you were in them. If you don't see yourself in them maybe it is because you are looking through your own eyes. Have you ever tried talking to us"? I open my mouth but oniichan looks back at us with his eyebrow twitching.

"Pleas I doubt that baby will ever become our friend and it a dream! Nothing else"! He says with confident and when he turns around I roll my eyes at him. Sabo just smiles and we reach gray terminal to go do our competition.

"Luna-chan next time you get the chance try to interact with us in your dream to see what would happen". With that said Sabo jump into the gray terminal. Good idea! I will try that. With that I go my separate way to win the competition. Months flew by and the days went like this. Luffy followed, we lose him, Ace complains about him to Sabo, we do our competition, go back with dinner, and go to bed. The cycle repeats every day. I on the other hand have only had one dream in all the months and I don't like it. I see Blue jam who is a pirate in the gray terminal and he shoots someone for failing to bring back money we stole from him. Then fire engulfs the picture and I woke up. I remember to write it down because I have a feeling that that leads to something big.


	56. Predatory much

_Predatory_ _much._

After I help Sanji clean up the dishes….Ok Sanji complain of my help while washing the dishes but he still let me. You would think by now that I am a part of his kitchen too. We finish everything in record time and I am completely healed with all that yummy food I had. God Sanji the best cook in the world. I walk outside only for Nami to hit my head with a satisfy grin.

"What the hell is that for"? I ask as she skips away to her lawn chair.

"That for jumping off the octopus and almost causing us to be taken away". Nami sits down and you know what! It to nice out for arguing and with everything that happen in the last few days.

"Sorry". Nami hum as she closes her eyes to get some sun rays. I walk over to Usopp as he has some lumber around him with Copper at his feet. Shit I need to speak with Usopp alone.

"Here you go Sachi-chan. Just put it around your waist and my Usopp Aaaahhhh will protect ya from falling". I grab it and do as he says. Usopp on the other hand ties rope around his waist and put on these cute little orange octopus shoes on. So cute.

"Chopper can I give you a secret mission"? The word secret got Luffy to run in front of me. Well why not. Chopper eyes sparkle as he look at me.

"Secret mission?! Shishishi sounds fun"! Ok Now I need to come up with a new one. I smirk as this is perfect.

"Luffy your mission is top secret and cannot be told to anyone! Got that"? I watch as he nods eagerly. I lean forward and whisper his mission in his ear.

"Your top mission is called scrubdub. You have to find and use the ancient red ball of cleanliness to scrub away the evil dirt of octopi that all over your body. The only secret soap that can remove this dirt is in a gold bottle and smells like strawberry. You can find these items in the bathroom but make sure no one spots you or your mission is a fail. Using no water is a fail. Sill dirt on you is a Fail. Your reward if you succeed will be given at midnight". I grin as I pull away. I watch as Luffy cheeks turn pink but nod with enthusiasm.

"I'm off to my mission. I will not let you down"! I watch as Luffy stretches away and I look at Chopper who has this serious look on his face. I bend down and do the same as Luffy but not so much in an erotic voice. That just creepy if I do.

"Your mission is called….". I pull out a piece of paper from my pocket. I plan this just in case. I look around to make sure no one around. The paper has fun little things like try to make Oniichan sneeze while sleeping, find all the missing knives that really have gone missing from our kitchen, make a fort out of blankets, make Nami give you a tangerine, give Luffy a checkup, have Robin tell him a story, and tell Sanji all the effects of smoking. I am hoping that last one will make his quit. I place the paper on his hoof and grin.

"Your mission is called operation complete. Your goal is to finish this list and once done come to me and I will reward you with any desert you want. If someone finds and reads your list you fail. Do you accept this mission"? I lean back and Chopper nods and gives me a solute.

"I will not fail you". I giggle and nod.

"Good now get to it"! Chopper squeals and run to his doctor office. Probably to read through the goals I gave him. I grin at Usopp.

"Ready to go"? Usopp says nothing but a nod. Ha he speechless. I grin and attach the hook to the side of our rails. I spread out my wings and jump. Again the wind telling me to dance with them. It like that inner voice. I giggle as I spread my wings and start gliding. Unknown to anyone I am pulling the ship as I glide. I don't feel the tug on my hips and I stop gliding and try to fly up to the ship. This time I do go up. My wings listen to me when I say flap but….to hard. I fly high into the air. Pass Usopp and pass the Merry. I look down at everyone as they all look up at me except Luffy who missing…. _You know you may want to try to take your wings slow. You are too fast with them. They are an extended part of you. It like your arms. Do you do jerky motions with them?_ Gravity takes me down and oniican catches me. At least I am not hurt again.

"You suck at flying"! I punch him across the head and go back to my starting post. Usopp looking up at me and twirl his hand around.

"Do you think you can learn faster? Merry can't fix herself". I nod as I stand on the rails.I can do this.

"You can do it". Merry says as she floats beside me. I nod but stop as Agares words re emerge in my head. How do you know how to fly? You don't have wings. Agares sighs in my head _. I wish I had wings but I don't have them. The people in my family who do have wings are bond to do great things and work alongside my dad. I work for my dad but we all get lessons so if we ever do sprout them we know how to use them._ Wow…that sucks and does not sound like a great dad. How were you able to fly around when you were chasing me? _It different in the human world. All demons can fly or float here. I can't do that in my world. No wings….So try to think that your wings are like your arms. No jerky movements. They are apart of you. They are you now so you have to work as a team._ I look over and again he is cuddle in Robin lap as she reads her book. He sounds so sad. Thank you for the advice. I turn back and spread my wings with calm close eyes. They are a part of me. No jerky movements. I can feel the wind touch every feather as I let it push me gently over the railing. Small movements. I tilt my wings so I go to one side then tilt to go the other. I spread my wings out so it catches the wind. My descend slows down as I gently fall. Now to go back up. I slowly flap my wings and I look at Usopp with a grin.

"I think I figure it out now! I did it"! I cheer as I just gently flap my wings to prevent myself from falling. Usopp looks to me and his eyes widen with a blush across his cheeks.

"What wrong Usopp"? I smile softly as Usopp looks away.

"Nothing…it just….could you get some wood for me…Pleas". He squeaks out the pleas and I grin as I flap a little to land back on deck.

"Oh my an angel is upon us. I know I am your oniichan but my heart can't stop fluttering at your beauty Sachi-chan". Sanji sings as hearts fill his eyes. I just ignore him as I feel Nami eyes on me. I look up to see she staring at me.

"Am I that pretty Nami"? I watch as Nami looks away as her own blush forms. What the?

"You are very attractive Sachi. You really do look like an angel with your golden eyes, white wings, and your kind smile puts the icing on the cake". Nami says as she go back to sun bathing. I had no idea I can do that to people. I look at oniichan and he just snorts.

"You look like my imouto with wings. You look the same to me". Oniichan shrugs his shoulder just as Luffy comes out with wet hair and only in his shorts. Shit that hot. I blush as I grin at him. I watch as Luffy eyes widen as he looks at me. He walks slowly to me and this hungry look enters into his eyes that sends goose bumps down my arms. Oniichan stands in front of me.

"Don't you have to help Usopp"? I nod as I get one more look at sexy Luffy and I wink at him. He lightly growls and walks closer to me.

"Captain there no way in hell I am letting you near my imouto when you look like that. Go put a shirt on and calm down". Oniichan barks as his hand go to his katana.

"Sachi come here". Luffy says with a slight edge. OK now I don't know if I am in trouble or something. I walk closer and oniichan grabs my wrist. He telling me to say by his side.

"Captain orders. Come here Sachi. Now"! I gulp and I look at oniichan telling him to get ready for anything. This is so not Luffy like but it sort of scary hot. _Someone predatory._ I ignore Agares in my head as I walk closer to Luffy. I can't help but watch as a drop of water falls down his hair and slide along his…ok Sachi now not the time. I stand in front of him and watch as his eyes are a swimming pool of lust and he smells like strawberry. He grabs my wrist and the sound of oniichan blades unsheathing is not a good sign. He pulls me forward and his lips land on mine. Holy shit. I can't help but wrap my arms around his neck as he bights my lower lip roughly. He pulls back and holds me as I feel him glare at everyone.

"She mine. She my queen and you can't have her". Wow his words sends a cold chill down my spine. It as if he talking to the people he about to take down. My legs shake as he holds me tighter to his body. Wow as much as this is a bad time but that kiss is rough and needy like the way Ace kiss me. I hide my face in chest as my cheeks darken.

"I pass the mission. I can't wait for my reward tonight". He whisper as he takes a step back and in a second his serious face go back to that happy goofy grin. I can still see the lust and excitement in his eyes and I can feel it in waves pulse off him. Holy shit it going to be something tonight. I turn around and ignore Luffy duck under Sanji kick.

"What the hell Luffy"? Sanji ask as Oniichan joins in on the attack.

"Shishishi! I'm just making it clear that she mine". His smile falters near the end but grins again as I go back to the ledge.

"Umm….Do I want to know what happen up there"? Usopp ask and I shake my head no. I grab some wood and jump off the side again. This time with no Usopp Aaaahhhhh since I can fly now. Merry decides to float beside me this time because she knows I am going to tell him.

"Ummmmm Usopp I have been wanting to tell you this since I found out I was drunk and I told you about Merry. Remember"? Usopp turns to me and nods.

"Well I can see the Merry and it seems you saw her to the night of the party when you saw her fix herself". Usopp eyes widen and looks at me.

"I saw her….How long could you see her"? Usopp ask with such serious that I he can be almost as scary as oniichan….Almost.

"Since we left Nami home. Since I died and I do care for her so I can see her. She been helping me cook and care for me….for us. So I protect her too". Usopp searches for something.

"How have you been protecting her"? Usopp ask and I give a small smile.

"I can heal her but some stuff I can't heal….Do you want me to show you"? Usopp nods.

"Merry-chan can you give me your back"? I say and Usopp looks around.

"She here with us"? Usopp shows no fear as he desperately looks for her.

"Ya she right here. Just watch me". Usopp nods as I hand him the wood. I cut my finger. and my blood drips down my finger. I pull down her dress aside to show me the red gash that near her spin but a little to the side. Luckily it nowhere near my tattoo. It the side with most of my bare back.

"Ketsueki ketsueki no hozon (Blood blood heal)". My eyes go red and I use my blood to slowly heals her gash. I smile as I finish and let my left over blood fall to the sea bellow. I heal my own shoulder and go back to the gold color ones. I look over and the hole gone and looks good as new.

"You ok Sachi-chan". Merry looks at me worriedly and I pat her head.

"I'm fine. You feel better"? She grins with a nod and kisses my cheek.

"She all heal! Why don't you fix the mast and all her other broken stuff"? Usopp ask as his arms are cross.

"She won't let me and the other stuff if I heal then everyone else would know and probably prevent me. I was not planning on telling anyone ever. I am her healer, nakama, and protector…Now you know and you have to help me protect her". Usopp grins as he puts his hand out.

"You got a deal. Together we will protect her all the way to the end". I shake his hand.

"To the end". We miss the sad look Merry gives us and Usopp humms as he looks at me.

"I have a question for Merry-chan though… Do you know what go on this ship all the time"? That an odd question.

"Yup! I know everything and see everything but I do give people privacy". I look at her.

"Seriously? You have seen Luffy and I….". Merry giggles and nods.

"Yaa but I don't watch. I go somewhere else". My cheeks darken as I turn to Usopp.

"Ya Merry has seen everything that go on here but she gives us privacy". Usopp nods and looks at her.

"So you know my new weapon I am working on"? Merry baa and nods her head.

"She baa and nods Usopp". Usopp grins and whips under his nose.

"Is it not my best idea yet"? Usopp grins and Merry giggles as she floats over and pokes Usopp nose. He didn't even flinch.

"I like your paint balloon better. It can get people all pretty…actually make that the sparkle pellet". Merry giggles as I raise an eyebrow at Usopp.

"She says she likes your Sparkle pellet idea because it makes people pretty". Usopp jaw drops and shushes me.

"That a prank I am working on. Merry be careful. Don't want anyone to know". Merry nods as she shhhh while giggling into her hand.

"Usopp-kun you know I am the only one that can see and hear her so your secret safe with me…Would you like to see what she look like. I have drawn her in multiple occasions when I have been on watch". Usopp nods as a mouth comes out of the ship.

"Dinner ready". Robin voice comes out and Usopp freaks out and drops all the wood he was holding. I look down and watch as it maks a tiny splash in the Ocean below. Oh well.

"Thanks Robin-chan". I yell as I grab Usopp hand and flap my wings a little so I can land smoothly on deck.

"Thank you Sachi just warn me when you will lift me next time". I nod as I wait for Usopp to untangle himself. We walk into the dining room and Luffy pats the chair next to him.

Rate M starts…

"The queen on this ship has to sit next to the king. Right"? Luffy has a point as I look at my seat to see Usopp has gone to sit there….What the? But he sits….Usopp seat is filled by Agares. Ok so Luffy pull out an extra seat for me. I sit down beside him with no one on the other side of me.

"You ok"? I ask him as he grins at me. He gently kisses me on the cheek and grins with a hidden idea.

"Sanji food"! I can see the tick on Sanji face as he starts to grab food on the counter. It smells so yummy!

"It coming you shitty captain! Also does anyone know how we got all our missing knives back"? I go to stand up to help him serve but Luffy hand on my thigh and I can't get up. His hand leaves my thigh as everyone shakes their head. I see Chopper wink at me and I wink back. As soon as all the plates are on the table it the usual war zone. I watch everybody protect their food and I do the same. I hitch as I feel Luffy hand at the top of my pants. To me I can only see one arm but to the un train eyes it looks like multiple hands are steeling food…Which is everyone since no one learn haki yet. I look over at him to see he eyeing everyone food like usual but just the tip of his vision on me.

"You ok Sachi-chan"? Nami ask as she eyes my frozen body as I feel Luffy slowly unzip my zipper and slides my his finger under my undies. Really?!

"Ya I am fine. Just making sure sticky fingers doesn't steal my chicken". I hold my breath as I feel him play with my nub. Nami nods as she go back to talking to Robin about something. I glare at Luffy and bight my lip as he slowly puts a finger inside me. I hate how I love the feeling of his finger gently messaging me. I take a drink of water and almost choke as he hits that one spot.

"Luffy stop". I whisper and Luffy grins.

"No". Is all I get as he adds a second finger inside me. My face I am sure darkens as I continue to eat. My hand tightens around my fork as I hold back my moans.

"What do you think of my breaded chicken? Is it not delicious" ? Sanji ask me and I grin as I finish my plate. Oh fuck Luffy. My body on fire as Luffy fingers continue to move. I look down at a nice piece of cake that Sanj put infront of me. Thank god I can let a moan out when I eat this since I have done that in the past. Luffy gets a little rougher as his thumb rubs harder on my button. I take a bight and let out a moan that between my food and sex moan. There is a difference and it seems I got a in-between. Oh my god. My face darkens as I watch blood trail out of Sanji and Usopp nose. Luffy has a shit eating grin that not helping me.

"What was that"? Oniichan ask as he narrows his eyes at me missing Luffy stealing his own chicken breast. I'm so close that I hide my blush in my hands. Right as I am about to come Luffy pulls out of me and zips up my pants. No!

"That is the best cake I ever had". I squeak as Nami leans over to try it.

"Wow! Sanji you really out did your self this time. Is there any more for me"? Sanji nods as he wipes the blood off his face. Luffy…..I watch as he licks his fingers…all of them. My eyes widen as he grins.

"That was so yummy Sanji! Shishishi thanks for the food". I have nothing to say but I am fucking horny now.

"Can I try it too cook-san"? Robin smiles and no one relies what happen. No one. Not even Agares as he enjoying his chicken bone.

"Oh Luffy you ate my chicken". Oniichan barks and I just eat my cake in quite. Need to cool off.

Rate M ends….

We finish and to say everyone like the cake. Everyone gets up but my legs are a bit jelly at this point.

"You coming"? Usopp ask and I nod. Come on legs don't fail me now! I get up and look at Sanji.

"Need my help". Sanji hides his nose and shakes his head.

"NO! I mean no thank you….I need alone time". Sanji mutters the last part and I nod as I walk to the door. Alright my legs are good. I look at the descending sun as we float to some new adventure.

"Wait right here Usopp. I will be right back". I spot Luffy watching me with a sly grin and I look away with a blush. I quickly rush to my room and grab my sketchbook. I sense Luffy slowly coming to the stairs. No way. Not here. I quickly run up the stirs and open the door barley missing his face. I side step him and stand beside Usopp. Safe from his hands. I open my sketchbook to Merry siting between Nami tangerines.

"Wow". Usopp awws down at the smiling girl.

"Who that"? Oniichan ask from behind me.

"That what I think the Merry go look like if it was a soul". I smile and oniichan snorts.

"I don't think she would look like that. She would be tougher looking then like that". Oniichan says and I look at him with a raise eyebrow.

"I agree with him but not tough looking. Older maybe but tougher no". Nami adds in.

"I think Merry would look cute like that". Chopper beams as he looks at the paper. I turn to the page to Merry floating in the kitchen.

"She would have some cool battle scares". Luffy adds in and I turn to the next page with her sleeping in oniichan lap. Everyone laughs and even oniichan chuckles a little.

"That such a nice drawing Sachi-chan". Robin smiles and Agares grins.

"I think it looks like a kid". Agares chuckles as Merry hits him over the head. He cringes and walks to sleep near Nami trees. You sleep as much as Oniichan _. Not like I have anything better to do and it warm out._ I close my book and Nami claps her hand as the sun almost gone.

"Ok people. Tonight watch is Sachi first then Luffy second". Oniichan raises his hand.

"I will take my imouto watch tonight. I owe her". I raise an eyebrow but he says drop it. Luffy grins.

"Sounds good to me. Shishishi"! Luffy laughs as if he does not care. Ok that just weird. We do our last minute checks and duties before bed.

"Wow Usopp and Sachi. You did a great job on that hole". Sanji says as he about to light a cigarette then pales and puts it in his pocket. I grin as Chopper must have spook Sanji with something.

"Of course! The great Usopp and my assistance only do the best job". Usopp praises as Sanji fingers twitch.

"You ok Sanji-kun"? Sanji looks at me and smiles a little.

"Ya just….Fine. I am fine. I'm going to bed. Night". Sanji walks to the guy room then stops. His hand go through his hair and he lights one anyway. I think I hear him say fuck it and there go my plan to make him stop.

"I'm beat. Lets go to bed girls"! Nami says to the door that leads to our room. I nod.

"Night everyone". Everyone grins and says there night. I quickly change and get under my blankets with Agares curl at my feet. He was not kidding when he says he will not leave my side.

"Sachi…Luffy ok? He was acting weird today"? I turn to my side so I can look at her.

"I have no idea what up with him. Hopefully he will act normal tomorrow". Nami humms and closes her eyes.

"Maybe someone just horny today". Robin giggles in her chair where she reads before bed.

"Robin….Does Luffy get….Actually yea that explains it. So Sachi deal with his problem so we can have him back to normal". I look at her and throw my pillow at her head. Sadly it miss and hit her legs instead. Nami picks my pillow up and glares at me.

"I am not here to fuck him". I say as Nami throws the pillow back with a Cheshire grin.

"But I bet there are times you want to". I cover my face in my pillow as I curl into my sheets.

"Ok I am done with this conversation. Night"! I say still blushing into my pillow as Luffy touch still lingers between my thighs. Why did he do that?

"Night". Nami and Robin say grinning. I close my eyes and go to sleep dreaming of Luffy kissing me….It feel so real though. I kiss back and it dream Luffy actually feels like his tongue dancing inside my mouth. I open my eyes to find myself sprawl on deck with actual Luffy sitting on my hips.

Rate M….again….

"What the hell L". My words get cut off as his kiss hardens. I can't move my hands as he keeps them in place. He leaves my lips and whispers in my ear.

"I want my reword now". I nod since he does smell good and clean. Luffy grins as he kisses me again and this times his hands go to my back and lift me in the air. I wrap my legs around his hips as his hands travel down to squeeze my ass. I moan into his mouth as he takes me somewhere. I am place down on something and my legs are dangling over the edge. I open my eyes to find myself on the kitchen table.

"I said I wanted to eat you on my favorite place to eat. Shishishi. I got a taste earlier and now I want more". Luffy eyes harden as he removes his vest. I watch as his bare chest rises and falls with each breath he takes. My heart pounding in my chest as he grabs my hips and slides me down so my hips collide with his. God I can feel his erection in his pants. He leans over and kisses me as his hands go up my night shirt. I let my hands roam his chest and his hands grabs my own. I moan again as he plays with my breast. He grins down at me and stands up. I can't move as he gets on his knees and all I can see is his smirk. He removes my panties and I watch as he puts them in his pocket.

"I want to keep these". He mumbles as he grins. I close my eyes as I blush I think three shades of red as he licks me. I cover my mouth with my hand to hide the small moans that escape my lips.

"So yummy". Luffy moans and I bight my lip to hide my scream as I cum for him. Luffy stands up and licks his lips.

"So good. Let's go". What? Go where? Luffy helps me up from the table as I feel myself between my thighs. Wow. I hold onto him as he lifts me up again to go outside. The cool air nips my hot skin as we end on the Going Merry head. Along the way Luffy remove his own pants.

"Straddle me". Luffy orders and I do as he says. One leg go on each side of him. I breathe deeply as I look into his dark eyes. His hands removes my pj and throws it onto the deck behind him. I can't help but watch him stroke himself twice as he suddenly grab my hips.

"Sit". I kiss him as he fills me. We don't move as he kisses me harder. His hands move my hips as we dance together. I moan his name between kisses. His lips move down my neck and nips my breast. I groan as each thrust sends me to a new high. This is was better then back at Skypeia. I pull his head back to mine as I scream into his mouth as I come for him. Luffy growls as he squeezes my ass. Seconds latter Luffy fills me with his warm cream and he pulls out. We breathe deeply.

Rate M end…

"Remember you are mine. You are my angel and my devil". Luffy kisses me this time softer and I blush as I hold him.

"Yup. Your angel and your devil". I repeat as he holds me closer. I don't know how long we stay in each other arms for but suddenly the sun stating to rise which means Sanji will be getting up soon. I am not all that tiered anyway. I slide away but Luffy dose not let go.

"You are staying with me right now". Luffy orders as he pulls me back into his lap.

"But Sanji". Luffy kisses me hard.

"Fuck him. You are spending time with me. Don't care". Luffy says and there nothing I can do. I look behind his shoulder to see his shorts are half way between us and the deck. So that when he took them off. I sigh and just sit with him. I stiffen as I sense Sanji moving around below deck.

'Luffy he coming up". I say as the sun now up. Luffy sigh as his arm stretches and he puts his pants on while swearing under his breath.

"We are getting a private room when we fix Merry. Just you and me". Luffy grins as he gives me my Pj. I slide it on just as Sanji comes up on deck.

"Oh you can go to sleep now". Sanji barks and I wave at him over Luffy shoulder.

"Morning Sanji"! Sanji eyebrow rises and looks between us.

"What you doing up so early Sachi-nee"? Sanjii ask as he lights up his morning smoke.

"I could not sleep so I watch the sunset with Luffy". Sanji nods as he walks to the kitchen.

"Give me my undies back". I ask as I put out my hand. Luffy smirks and puts his hand in mine instead.

"Nope my reward for completing the mission". I say nothing as Sanji throws Luffy his shirt….Shit!

"Why the hell is Luffy shirt on the floor"? Sanji witching as he eyeing us.

"I'm sorry Sanji. I was hungry when I got up so I cook Luffy and I a snack. Luffy got hot so he took his vest off and hung it on a chair. Thanks for giving it back". Save by another great lie. Luffy laughs as he squeezes my hand tighter.

"Oh my sweet Rose is so nice. Luffy you should be grateful you have such a women by your side you lucky bastered". Sanji walks back into the kitchen and we giggle.

"Nice save Shishishsi". I nod as I let go of his hands.

"See you at breakfast Luffy". I dance down the stairs hoping no one caught us in our act.

To be continue….

 **I am so bad ass. Two chapter and another on the way! I know I said Law would be in this one but I lied. It will happen in the next. This is short and sweet. Here are the reviews for the last chapter.**

Guest: I am happy you found that funny. To me it was pretty cheesy. Hope you like this chapter. Let me know if it was to exciting for ya:P

AnimeGirl4891: Ummmm...I don't want to give anything away and if you have a private message you can send me a message and I can tell you more. For now all I can say she comes back when none of the crew members are around and she supper important. I don't want too give anything away but like I said before... it after Brook comes in and after everyone go flying. That all you get as a hint. If you want me to tell you Private message me:) What I would like to know is how I am doing? Do you like it still?

 **That it folks. Until next chapter:) Oda own One Piece.**


	57. Law special part 1

Birthday party disaster.

A few days has gone by and everything was going great. We landed smoothly back into the ocean, I started training everyone on haki, and the weather been perfect. What possibly can go wrong? I wake up to the sound of arguing on deck. What the hell is going on? Agares sits up with a yawn and sniffs the air. _Ohhh Nami is piss. I feel sorry for the moron who piss her off this morning._ I yawn and quickly get out of bed. Maybe I can calm the situation down.

"SACHI GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I blink as Nami keeps screaming my name over and over again.

"Wow you really piss her off!" Agares chuckles as he hides his eyes as I change into pants and a shirt.

"Here I go…" I mumble as I rush upstairs to deal with the wrath of my best friend nakama who like a younger sister. I open the door and the deck is cover in paint and glitter….Why the hell is Nami mad at me?

"There you are! Why the hell did you not stop him? Huh? You knew and you could have stop Usopp!" Nami marching towards me cover head to toe in different color of paint with sprinkles in her hair. I hold in my laughter as she glaring at me.

"I knew nothing." I put my hands up in surrender as she growls at me. I look around and the whole deck is cover in paint and glitter. Suddenly something hits me in the back and something wet trickles down my back. I turn around with Nami and I glare up at a smirking Usopp.

"See Nami! Not my fault! I yell back as Nami body stills. I look out to the sea and black clouds are coming at us fast.

"Everyone on deck now! A storm coming. We need to tie everything down before it hits us." Nami orders as Sanji stomps out of the kitchen with glitter everywhere. I hide my chuckle as Robin follows with purple and black paint in her hair and cloths. Luffy beside me with a huge grin cover in the colors of the rainbow. Oniichan napping on the side with mostly green and blue paint covering his cloths. There glitter covering his chest and shoes. My eyes widen as poor Chopper is cover in spots of paint. That going to be a pain to get out of his fur. Usopp looking at us as he and Agares are the only one clean.

"Start holding everything down and roll up the sails!" Nami orders just as the rain starts to fall. Sanji and I roll up the sails just in time as the storm hits us. Oniichan wakes up to the waves crashing over our ship. I jump down and help get our cargo together. I watch as another wave hits and Luffy end up falling over bored.

"Captain overboard"! I scream over the roaring thunder as I don't think and I jump in after him. The waves push me around as my body starts to sink. I open my eyes to darkness yet I can still spot Luffy below me swaying with the crashing waves. I swim to him as my arms start to grow heavy with every second that passes. I grab onto him and try to swim up as my lungs scream for air. My time almost up. I desperately kick harder hoping I am swimming up to the surface. To my relief a spot of yellow and green coming towards us. The green grab me around my hips as the yellow takes Luffy from my arms. They swim to the surface and I greedily take in the air. I desperately needed.

"You idiot! Think before you act!" Oniichan barks just before a wave takes us back under. I hold as tight as I can to him as we brake the surface again. I blink away the water from my eyes as I see the Merry a few meters away. I feel rope around oniichan stomach and whoever thought that would be a good idea was a genus. I look over to see a very annoyed Sanji with a panting Luffy in his arms. Thunder continues to roar above us as waves crash over us. After who knows how long the sun peaks it way pass the clouds and they can finally pull us all back on to safety. I lay on the deck shaking from being in the ocean for to long. At least there no more paint and sparkles scatter across the deck.

"What the hell was that"? Nami barks as I look over to an very tiered Luffy and Sanji.

"A storm?" I say as Nami hits me across the head. I don't bother moving as I am to tiered. I just let the pain bring me back to my senses.

"God I can't talk to you people anymore. I am working on my maps so don't you dare bother me!" I watch Nami march away and slam her door. The sun now out and dries everything and everyone up. I move to check for any damage and I find I am ok.

"Gees what up her ass?" Oniichan barks as he pulls out his sword as he anticipated Sanji kick.

"How dare you talk about Nami-swan like that!" Sanji barks as they exchange blows. I watch as Robin rubs her head and I can see the way her shoulders are tense as she walks away. Chopper stomps away and slams his doctor door. I have never seen him so mad.

"What wrong with Chopper-kun?" I ask as I walk towards the kitchen.

"Usopp got paint over the herbs Chopper was drying in the sun this morning. Then the waves wash them all away". Agares walks over and scratches at Chopper door. _I'm going to help Chopper…Us animals have to stick together._ I watch as Chopper opens the door and Agares walks in while closing the door behind him. Well I am hungry so why not cook. I will make a big pile of scramble eggs and bacon. My stomach grumbles in agreement as I make everything and get my pan ready. It simple enough. Scramble eggs are not that hard….Well it seems the eggs god are making fun of me today. I am cooking and the sound of something crashes outside. I open the door to see Oniichan about to cut Usopp throat open. Completely forgetting about the eggs on the stove I run between the two.

"What going on here?" I ask as oniichan growls. He is so piss it not even funny.

"Usopp was going to steel my weights to mold them into something without asking." What? I turn to Usopp crossing my arms.

"Seriously?" Usopp pales as he scrambles back. His body shaking as he looking around for someone to help him.

"I was going to ask! I would not just take his stuff!" Usopp stutters as I glare at him.

"MY KITCHEN! WHO THE ASS WHO WAS COOKING AND LEAVING THE STOVE ON"! My stomach turns and I tremble as I leave Oniichan to leave with Usopp. I just make sure to give him the don't kill him look. Oniichan grin with just enough to scare him. I dash into the kitchen to see Sanji throwing flour on the slowly dying fire.

"Sanji I am so sorry!" I start to apologies as I again seen to wreck his kitchen. I watch Sanji hands clench the counter to the point they have turn white. I have never seen him so mad before.

"Your sorry?! Come on Sachi-nee! How many times have I told you not leave the stove on and leave when something cooking? It rule number 1." I bight my lip and look down.

"I'm sorry". I mumble as I blink my tears away. I hear Sanji sigh as his hands go and light a cigarette. He so mad that even his hands are shaking as he tries to turn his lighter on.

"Pleas could you leave so I can clean up. I will make you something soon..just go." I nod and close the kitchen door behind me. I sigh as I walk across the deck and sit on Merry figure head to calm down. Can't I do anything right today?

"Land! I see land! Shishishi a new adventure!" Luffy jumps from the crow's nest and I feel his eyes on me. I could use a hug right about now.

"Hey Sachi I want my special seat!" Luffy orders and I turn to him with a raise eyebrow. I need this seat too and your comfort.

"What? I can't sit up here today?" I ask and Luffy shakes his head. Wow I never thought he would tell me to get off.

"It my spot today! You can sit there with me tomorrow. Today it just the captain seat!" I blink and jump off the head with a slight pain in my chest. He does not want my company...maybe they really don't want my company today.

"Whatever you say Luffy."He grins and jumps on the head. Wow everyone has a stick up their ass today or what? I walk closer to Nami door and knock gently.

"What do you want?" Nami opens the door and raises an eyebrow at me. I bight my lip and point to the island we are approaching.

"We are near an island. I just thought as the navigator you would want to know." Nami nods as she looks at the log pose.

"It not pointing to that island but I think we need to get off this ship for a brake." Nami slams the door behind her and I can't help but flinch.

"Ok everyone! Who staying on the ship to protect it!" Nami barks and no one raise their hand. Everyone wants off. I guess since everyone piss today at me... I can stay. Maybe I can make it up to everyone too.

"I will stay." I raise my hand and Nami grins for the first time today and slaps my back.

"Good idea. As soon as we land Zoro drop anchor and go do whatever you want." Sanji comes out and hands me a sandwich without saying a word to me. Is he that mad at me? It just a simple peanut butter and chocolaty sandwich, I grab a seat and open my idea book as I slowly nibble away not really all that hungry anymore. I write apology on top. Hmmm….My eyes widen as an idea pops in my head. We are always in a death situation and really busy. Why not throw a huge birthday party for everyone! I have been with the guys for mounths and we have miss birthdays due to our adventures! It perfect. I write Birthday party on top as I hear the anchor drop. I stand up as I watch everyone jump off. I run to the railing to tell everyone before they leave. As I watch them leave not one of them said goodbye to me. I can't believe they are that mad at me.

"Mina pleas come back with empty stomach and feel better!" I yell and the all nod while oniichan waves his arm. I look around and I sense people in the distance. We are dock and a beach go along each side. I grin since this is a pirate friendly island with pirate ships dock beside us. Luffy will love this place. I go back to my seat and Agares waiting for me.

"So what are you going to do since you have the whole ship to yourself?" I look at him as Chopper comes up beside him.

"You are not staying?" I ask as I sit up. Chopper shakes his head with still a bit of annoyance.

"Okami going to join me in picking new herbs that Usopp so kindly destroyed this morning." Chopper barks as he walks to go off the ship.

"Ok. Have fun and remember don't eat dinner". I yell quickly and they hum in acknowledgment as they disappear into the trees instead going down the path. I go back to my book. Ok what do I need?

"Baa Sachi-chan it you and me." Merry floats beside me with a smile and at least one person not mad at me.

"Ya! You think you can help me?" I ask and Merry lights up like a Christmas tree.

"I would love to help. What can I do?" Merry has such a sweet smile and I giggle as I write down the menu for tonight feast. Everyone favorite food and a huge birthday cake. I walk to my room and go under my bed to pull a box full of material I will need. Good thing I went shopping at the craft store few island back. I grin as I walk into the kitchen and pull out streamers, color paper, ribbon, glue, plastic jewels, and anything else a party will need.

"Merry I need you to cut the letter happy birthday for me. I will write them down and you can cut." I grab the small scissors and give them to her. She grabs them only to fall through her fingers. A sad look go over her face and I have a better idea. I wonder why she can't hold them...

"Ok I have a better idea. While the food cooks can you tell me what it looks like while I prepare the kitchen?" Merry nods and baa as she floats over to the stove.

"Anyway I can help." Man I lover her! I don't know what I would do without her by my side.

"Together we are going to make the best and biggest birthday party ever!" I take out different cook books so I can cook properly. I won't fuck up like this morning. Sanji did such a nice job cleaning up. Ok so Luffy favorite food is meat so I can make that later. What I have to do is make Sanji his spicy seafood pasta. That will take time. Ohh I can make mini hand sandwiches for Robin. Chopper like all desert so the cake will be sweet. I should make a fruit cake for Nami. I take some tangerines from her secret place. She lets me have one a day. Sorry but I will need two today Nami. Now oniichan like rice and Sea King…Do we have any Sea King meat? I go to the fridge and grin as I see a nice huge piece just sitting there for me. Sea king stew for oniichan! Usopp…I think Pike in season right now. Better make sure there no mushrooms. I start cooking my day away while keeping my observant haki up for intruders. No one bother me which is just my luck! As it simmers I decorate the kitchen with streamers, put a pretty table cloth cover over the table, and make mini birthday gift for each crew member. The cakes are done and I decorate them. I grin as with icing I spell Happy Birthday and add the straw hat symbol below it. I put it on the table with the fruit cake beside it. I add all the food around the table and grin as the place looks great and smells amazing!

"Wow it looks so pretty!" Merry aww as I start to blow up balloons. I tape them everywhere and done. It looks amazing. I clean up my pots and dirty dishes as I wait for my nakama to come back. Won't they be surprise? I bet Robin will love the book mark I made her. Luffy will love the paper crown. Sanji gets a picture of a pretty women in her own birthday suit. Hopefully he won't get a nose bleed and get blood on it. Ohhh Even Nami will like the mini tickets I made. She gives them to the crew and they have to do what it says on the card. Nothing bad but fun little things. I hope Usopp like the birthday bullets I made him. They are just painted foam balls but it the thought that counts. Chopper gets a sash with birthday boy across it. Oniichan gets don't bother me I am training sign. Even Agares gets a birthday hat. I place each of their gift at their seat. I look at the clock and it 7 pm. Where are they? I change into my pretty white dress. I look at my bandanna and Sais. Better put them on just in case. I tie the bandanna around my arm and smile as the memory of the kids who made it for me. Another hour go by as I wait outside for them. No one shows up at 8 and I am hungry. I watch the sunset as it falls in the distant panting the sky orange. I walk inside to my growling stomach. A little food won't be bad...right? I put a little of everything on my plate and eat away to hold myself off. As I eat I feel empty as it would be better to eat with everyone.

"Where is everyone Sachi-chan?" Merry ask and I shrug my shoulders. Agares where are you? I ask in my head. _I am with everyone at a bar. We all got hungry and grabbing dinner. Want anything? Also everyone looks a lot better and not taking anyone head off._ My body freezes as tears prick my eyes. Didn't they hear me? They even nodded and wave at me. No Agares. It ok I have food here. Just tell someone to come back so I can explore the island myself. He hum in agreement. _I will come back now if you like. I don't have to eat since I am not overly hungry._ Thanks and take your time. I go back at looking at the deck and Merry looking at me as silent tears trickle down my cheeks.

"What wrong?" Merry ask and I pull her into a hug.

"They are all eating. I did all this and they all agree they heard me… Agares is coming back to watch the ship. I need off to breath." Merry baa in anger and I go back into the kitchen. I rub my eyes and start eating food. Nothing go to waste but I can't eat it all. It all taste bland as I shove Luffy meat into my mouth. I stop eating as nothing but pain fills me. How could they hate me this much. I put my fork down as I look at all the leftover. They waved at me. They heard me. I grab the banners and rip them from the wall as I scream in frustration.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU GUYS WOULD COME BACK. I'M SORRY EVERYONE!" I breath deeply as angry tears fall down my face. I cut myself a big slice of birthday cake and stuff a chocolate bar with nuts in my pocket as I sense Agares land on deck. At least I can give him his birthday hat. I walk out of the kitchen and turn to him.

"There lots of food in the kitchen and this is for you…Happy Birthday". I place the hat on his head as I whisper the last part to him. I jump off the ship not wanting to hear anything from him as I walk down the path to the town. I eat my large slice of cake slowly as I let my legs lead the way. Anywhere is better then here right now. Seems I forgot my shoes. Oh well the cool soil under my feet feels nice. I pass my nakama and they stop to turn to me.

"Going to town Sachi-chan for a walk?" Chopper ask and I nod as I take another bight of cake and chew angrily. I turn around and smile the best I can. My eyes and chest hurts as they all smile at me. For once even oniichan buying my smile. It hurts so much.

"Shishishi this town amazing and you look so pretty! Can I come with you?" Luffy ask as he putting his hand out to me. I hold back my hic up and grin.

"No thank you Luffy. I want to walk alone and cool off like you guys did today. Why don't you all go to the ship and relax. I'm sure you're tiered from walking all day." I say as I take another bight. I am pretty impress I didn't falter there.

"Will do…. Don't get lost imouto and what are you eating?" Oniichan mumbles as he eyes the cake.

"Oh I made cake for everyone. If you want a slice it in the kitchen. There lots for everyone!" Everyone smiles as Sanji eyes me as if I burn his kitchen down. My heart cracks as I take a bight and concentrate on the taste.

"Sounds good! See you in a bit. Don't be too long though. The log pose changes in a few more hours". Nami grins and they walk back. I choke on my piece once they are out of site. They couldn't even see the pain. I am not that good ov an actor and my eyes would be red with my cheeks of dried tears. I don't even think they cared to truly look at me. I turn back to where I sense the town and continue on my way. They don't even remember. _Sachi what._ I cancel out Agares voice. I don't want to hear it. I don't want their apologies. I make it into town and there different pirate crew everywhere. I ignore the leers as I walk down the wooden street.

"Hey miss. What wrong? Need a little cheering up?" I look up at a man with a blue eyes and alcohol smelling breath. He chubby with blond dirty hair and his cloths are all rip. I move around him and continue my way. I want to be alone.

"No thanks dirty Q-tip." I mumble as I continue my way. The guy tries to grab my wrist but I turn and throw a kick to his gut while still protecting my slice of cake. He is sent flying and I send cold eyes at him as he breaks through a wall. I guess my long hair covers my tattoos.

"I said no thank you!" He doesn't get up as I continue on my way. I stop as I look down at a small reddish-brown squirrel that pass out on the road. Poor thing. I bend down and pick…her up. She all alone too.

"You poor thing. I hope you are not hurt". I let my eyes go red and nothing wrong that I can tell but I don't know the squirrel anatomy. I go back and the little thing curl up and shaking in my hand.

"Hey Hey it ok. I won't hurt you. You hungry?" I ask as I continue on my way. The squirrel looks up and nods. I grin as I pull out my chocolate bar. I don't know if she will like it but it has lots of nuts in it so maybe. I give her a piece and her eyes widen as she takes the piece. She eats away and I put her on my shoulder. I will find a safe place for her in the forest later. My eyes harden as they land on a group of guys who are going to attack a cute white polar bear.

"Hold on Nutty-chan." The squirrel grabs my hair and I knee a pirate in the back of his head. I stand in front of the bear and growl at the guys.

"How dare you attack an animal?! I am in a really piss mood so back off if you don't want to get hurt!" The men laugh as I grab my sais from my thighs.

"That bear captain ows us. If you want to live don't mess with the pop pirates." I grin sadistically as my blades bounce off the light showing off the fox in the metal. I put my hand out and told them to come at me. I need this. They wait no time and all at once run at me. I dodge a slice downwards and cut him across the stomach. A crowd started to form as I dodge and do a round house kick to a guy to my left…I think left. My eyes turn to hearts as the bear actually in an orange jump suit and throwing punches at them. Nutty chirps in my ear and duck to my knees to avoid a swing and punch the guy in the gut. That the last one to go down. Weak. All so weak.

"Thanks Nutty-chan for that". I turn to the polar bear and look for any injury. His fur arm stains with blood and I growl as I cut my finger.

"Are you ok"? I ask and the bear bows his head.

"I'm sorry". It can talk to! I smile softly as I pat his head. Such soft fur.

"Don't apologies. It not your fault. Let me heal you so don't move." I smile softly as I let my blood heal his arm. I feel the sting in my own but I heal it quickly.

"Can you find your way back home"? I ask as Nutty jumps from my shoulder to Snow shoulder. Snow a perfect name for the polar bear. as he gawks from his arms to mine.

"Yes. I can smell my captain who not too far away….thank you for helping me….Are you ok"? Snow ask and I wipe my eyes to make sure my tears are gone. Nope still there.

"Not really but I will be fine. Just my nakama don't appreciate me as much as I thought...Sorry pleas don't worry about me! My name Sachi by the way…Nutty-chan do you want the rest of my chocolate?"I brake the bar in pieces and Nutty nods and claps her hands. Snow groans for some reason and I pass him a piece too. He takes it with a slight blush.

"Sorry…". I put my hand up to pet his soft fur with a small smile crosses my lips.

"It ok Snow-kun. I am off. Be careful on your way back home. "I wave and continue my walk.

"My name Bepo"! I blush as I turn and walk backwards.

"Sorry about that. Nice to meet you Bepo-kun and look after Nutty-chan for me". I turn back and continue to pass the pirates who now move away to let me through. I stop as I sense fear down an alleyway up ahead. I run as it a small person with three bigger people. I turn and I almost lose my lunch as I watch child soul leave her body. She dead. The girl is crying as the men still beat her body.

"Please stop". She whisper and I run at them and punch the one over her body. He flies back as I kick the other two back. I turn to the crying child.

"Hey…Shhh it alright. I am here". I softly put my hands out and gently touch her cheek to wipe the tears away. Her green eyes look into mine as her tiney cold hands try to wipe my own tears away.

"Pleas don't let them hurt me anymore". I smile gently as my eyes go gold. I watch the young girl soul become relax. A gold feather forms in my hand and the little girls awws.

"May you follow this feather to peace. The festival is lively right now and someone waiting for you." I say with a soft voice. For somereason I know that this child has her mom waiting for her. I watch the soul about to grab my feather but stops as her eyes land on her bloody body.

"But my body…." She whispers and I smile gently.

"Don't worry! I will make sure your body safe." She grabs my feather and her wounds all heal at once. Wow. She giggles and vanishes. I look at the knife that plunge into my shoulder. I don't even feel it. I let my anger grow as these men deserve to die. How could they do this to someone so young and innocent. My eyes go black as the dark ancient words form along the side of my body. I grin as my blood thirst grows allowing my lips to turn black and my tail swishes behind me. I don't hold back. I look at the man and I love the way he shakes as he pulls the knife out of my shoulder. My crimson blood flows freely dripping down my arm.

"What are you?" The one on the left ask as his body shakes in fear. I grin showing off my fangs as I feel pure fear wash off them in waves. They should be afraid.

"Tick tock go the clock. As this is your final moment of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you." I sing as I use my blood that trailing down my arm to form my death scythe. I twirl it in my hand as I watch them try to escape. I don't think so. I put my hand out and form a blood wall in front of them.

"I won't let my pray go that easily now." The dark mist swirls around me as I walk towards the cowering men. They try to look brave as the leader glares at me while his knees shake.

"Don't mess with us girly. We are part of the pop pirates. I am the captain of 65000 berry bounty on my head". I snort as I guess they never heard of me before. Doesn't matter since they won't be living long enough to really know me. I watch as the guy on his side takes a big swig of something and puts a lighter to his mouth. I watch as a hug fire wall comes at me. I don't bother dodging as I walk through the flames burning my side, arm, and leg. They fall to the floor as their eyes watch my every move as the flames and black mist dance around me. I must look like a true demon to them. The dark smoke circles around the men as they shake and tears fall down their own face. My anger clouds my judgment as a gun is pulled and a bullet go through the side of my chest, stomach, and shoulder. Blood trickles down my mouth but no pain. The only thoughts in my mind is to see their blood along the wall.

"You are a demon! Pleas I don't want to die". The boss gravels and I grin as my tail switch behinds me.

"Should have thought of that before killing that innocent child. Bodisupuritta (body splitter)." My scythe easily slides up and slices the captain in half. Pathetic. I am surprise he made it this far. I dodge as the one that breathe fire try to stab me again. I just grin as I use my pole and wake him across the head and he crumbled to the floor. I bring my blade up and swing down as it landed in his heart. The last guy just sits there watching his crew members die. Pathetic.

"I accept my death. Just kill me. I know I deserve this. All she did was steal an apple and we went after her. Pleas kill me." What an interesting soul as it shakes with a small bit of remorse. I bend down so I can look into his crying eyes. He truly does feel horrible for what he has done. I put my hand on his head and it starts to glow.

"May your soul forever rest in peace for you accept your sins. You are forgiven". I watch as the man cries and I cut his throat for a quick death. I ignore the other two men soul as his leaves his body.

"May your soul forever rest in peace." The soul sadly smile and vanishes. I turn to the other two with a waked grin.

"Bitch you kill me. I was going to become the king of the pirates." I snort. There is no way he could become king of the pirates. If I never killed him someone would or he would have been capture by the marines eventually. I watch with glee as the little demon in red cloak form in front of me.

"Bitch you here to stop me again?" Ah yes he the one that tried to take Chopper friend away. I watch as the little minion grin as my smoke circle around him. His little eyes watches my tail switch.

"No. You make take these scum with you. There all yours for taking." The minion laughs as his black chains wrap around the two evil souls bodies.

"With my pleasure. See you around and you look good like that." The little red minion laugh as he pull them to the well deserve hell they belong. I look around at the blood stain walls and my blood lust vanishes. I look at the little girl who body doesn't move as I walk over and close her dead cold eyes. I promise nothing will happen to your body. I can't let my eyes go green or I'm done. Instead I breathe deeply to calm down and let my eyes go gold. Blood from my lungs seeps past my lips. My pretty white dress is now stain red with my and their blood. I lift her up and cradle her in my arms as if she was my own daughter. Her body cold and stiff but I hold her close to my chest as I walk leaving bloody footprints behind me. I feel so many eyes on me as I walk in silence. I stop as I spy Robin eye pop out of the building probably looking for me. I grin at her as her eye land on me. Unfortunately I end up coughing up blood that splatters over the ground for her to see. I have not been this bad in a while. It not like they care anyway. I continue to walk for some time as my feet suddenly touch the warm sand. I watch for a moment as the gentle waves sweep up over the beach before going back to the ocean. To freedom. It perfect. To be free is all that this child should have gotten. In the corner of my eye I notice an abandoned boat just lying there. I smile as I put my hand out and control my blood to grab the little boat and flip it. I let it float and land in the water. My blood turns the water a little red before the waves wash away the trace. I gently walk over to the boat that knee high. I am sure the salt water burning my burn but all I see is the cold child in my arms. I gently put her in and lift the blood off her still body. I let my blood form ferries and roses as the float around us. To someone on the outside it would look beautiful but to me it just hurts inside. The pain she must have gone through before her finale breath. At least she in a better place with people who love her. My tears don't stop. They have never stop since I left the Merry. I cry for my nakame, I cry for Merry who hurt so bad, I cry Ace who still morns his brother death, I cry for this child, and I cry for me. I push the boat out and let the waves gently push her out to freedom. My time almost up as my legs shake from being in the sea for so long. 3… She finally free. 2….May you forever rest in peace. 1….a gentle smile crosses my face as I sense Nutty, Bepo, and a man behind me.I watch the faeries and flowers dance around the boat for a single second.

"Boom." I whisper as my blood explodes just enough for the boat to catch on fire. I turn around and limp out of the blood stained water. My eyes turn green and pain engulfs me in a unwanted hug. My whole body screaming at me to stop moving and I do as my body wants. The man catches me before I can fall into the sandy beach. My eyes are blurry but I make out dark skin, haunted brown eyes, and a fuzzy white hat with black spots. Nutty pokes her little head out and stares at me.

"My first mate beg me to save your life. I am only doing this because you help him but your surgery sure does look like fun since you look pretty dead to me. Bepo-ya go ahead and get my surgery room ready. I wonder if you can survive." I look at the fuzzy bear as he runs down the beach. I blink as I see a different soul float beside Dr. Fuzzy as he carries me down the beach but I can't make the soul out. I feel Dr. Fuzzy eyes roam me and I hear him mumble my injuries when suddenly I can make out familiar voices. I move my head to the side and cough up more blood as I hear my name being call behind us. I let my head limp back to see Chopper in his dear form with oniichan riding on his back while Agares in his demon form with Luffy on his back. I can make out how scared they are. The others are not to far behind them as they run at us.

"Put her down!" Luffy screams but they are too far away. I reach out an arm to them and drops of blood fall from my fingertips. Dr. Fuzzy says something but I can't hear over the buzzing in my ear as blood leaves my body. I black out for a second and when I come to I am on a surgery table looking at Dr. Fuzzy in surgeon scrubs. I can barely make out the excitement in his eyes.

"Scalpel". His hand out and I look over to a women. I can't make anything out other then I feel that she nervous.

"Captain don't you think we should give her anesthesia. I think that better since she awake. She will feel pain. Pain bad you know. I think". Dr. Fuzzy puts his hand up. What going on?

"Ricki-ya you are rambling again. Also I hate being told what to do. Now my scalpel." This Ricki women nods and hands it over. Like hell! I need to get out of here. With the little energy I have I sit up and pant as blood continues to trickle from my mouth. I let my blood dance around me in warning to back off.

"Interesting." Dr. Fuzzy mumbles as he gets closer. I warn him. I sweep my hand to him and my blood sticks him to the wall. I get off the table ignoring the fact I have only my undies on. I want out. My blood lashes out hitting the machines and the sound of glass shatters on the floor.

"Room!" What?! I am back down on the table with a scalpel at my neck. How he get out?

"No one leaves my operating room table unless they are dead or finish my surgery. You got an interesting devil fruit but it won't save you now…. Ricki-ya!" I blink away the darkness. No way am I being left with this nut job.

"Yes Captain". I feel my breathing become shallow as everything slowly go dark. Fuck my life really is in the hand of a nut job pirate.

"Give her general anesthesia then I want you to grab the endotracheal tube…". Fuck.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone. You have no idea how long I have been wanting to write that chapter. I think I had the idea at chapter 3 or 4. I know it sad but it gets better! I already have the next chapter beginning done :) Ricki-ya is created with the help of lightarrow. She will be in the next chapter for sure. If you like LuffyxOC here a story I read in a day because I really like. Ended up going to bed at 4 am.**

 **Here the link:** **s/11502552/1/The-Comet-Wish ! Also if you like Ouran Host club I am going to be putting up a new story. It going to be set in ouran high school but the ASL+OC will be in it:) The idea been in my head for a few days and Yes I am aware that means I have three stories to update on but that ok. Anyway review time:**

Mimzy94 :Luffy still naive but now that he had the taste of forbidden fruit he wants more. Lol. Hope this chapter was not too sad for you. It gets better! I promise!

PuddyKatz : THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really appreciate you telling me the proper way to put in people talking. Thank you:) I am happy you like the way Luffy acts. I know he OOC but oh well. I do my best. I hope this chapter was not to upsetting for you. I have been wanting to write Sachi carries the child for so long. It turn out better then the idea in my head. Pleas let me know what you think:)

lightarrow: Hey here the beginning and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up once I finish! Enjoy.

 **So One piece is for Oda and until next time.**


	58. Law special part 2

**Guardian angel**

I black out as soon as the oxygen mask on. I don't know how long but all I feel is nothing but pure light bliss. I love that all my pain is completely gone. I wonder if I'm dead... well if I am truly dead then it is very comfy and I sort of like not feeling like my nakama hates me...I feel like this for who knows how long until reality hit back...hard! My body screams in burning pain! Of course it not one spot on my body but it everywhere. Holy shit it burns! I feel a needle in my arm and then over time the pain slowly fades to an annoying ache. What the...Oh ya! Dr. Fluffy saved me...or dissected me. I try to sense where people are but my haki to shit. Well if I can't use my haki then I guess I will use my second best thing! Sight. I try to open my eyes but it so heavy. It like when I was trying too wake up from my coma back on that snowy hell. No offense chopper. I slowly open my eyes and try to blink away the blurriness. God my throat feels like I have not drink anything for days. I look around as my vision slowly clears to see I am in a patient room….Am I in the hospital? I try to move my hands but one wrist is stuck to the railing of my bed with handcuffs. What the fuck?! Why am I...Oh ya as a last attempt to get away my blood destroyed half the OR. I close my eyes and look at my damage body. He better not have mess with my body part! Wow?! He really good...Like Chopper good! He stitch me all up and it will make it a lot easier to heal myself once I eat something. I reopen my eyes to see Dr. Fuzzy looking at me with a wicked grin. Now that my vision clear I can really make him out. He looks tall for someone who sitting in a chair. He has black hair hiding under a white fuzzy hat that has black spots, still the same sad eyes, a small goti forming on his chin, a yellow sweater with a white doctor coat on, and blue jeans with also black spots. He looks maybe around my age.

"Morning. Now that you are up. You can answer a few question for me." I nod as I try to sit up but my body ache in protest. Fuck! Note to self: Never walk through fire again! Wait morning...How long was I out for? The door slams open and this women walks in with a grin as big as Luffy.

"Oh you are up! Yaaaaa! You have been sleeping for two days! How are you feeling? You want anything? Oh ya I got you something yummy. OH hey captain! Our patient up! I." My eyes widen in happiness as chocolate bars with nuts in them are dump into my lap. This I can use right now! I hear a sigh as puts his hand up. I look at who I presume is Ricki to see she a tall lean girl with short brown hair like when mine cut, fuzzy ears on the top of her head, a bushy big tail, a black tube top that allows me to see a jolly roger on her lower right hip. It sorta looks like a smile face that shows off teeth with weird stuff around it….Also an orange jump suit that has the sleeves tied around her hips. When she turn her back to me there a huge jagged scare from her lower shoulder down her side that stops right before the top of her orange jumpsuit. Oh that looks like it hurt. Seeing it reminds me of the scar on oniichan chest...Ass whole he wave at me. I shove delicious sweets into my mouth to wash away the sad thought away. Oh chocolate how you always love me!

"Ricki-ya stop talking and no chocol….Stop eating that!" I manage to scarf down five bars before he removes them from my lap. No my precious! I try to take them back but the glare that he sends me and the pain in my side stops me from trying any further. I hiss in pain as my side flairs up from moving around to much. AHHH IT HURTS! MUST EAT SWEETS! I push through the pain and pounce at the chocolate in his arm. I am I end up half on his lap as I grab as many as I can in my arms. Some chocolate go flying into the air as I fight with Dr. Fuzzy. I shove as many as I can in my mouth.

"Ricki-ya grab the patient NOW!" He orders and she pulls me away.

"NO IT MINE! I MUST HAVE CHOCOLATE!" I scream as I struggle against my restraint who is laughing her head off. Suddenly he hits my shoulder and a pop is heard through the air. I stop struggling and look at my limp arm at my side. I can't move it.

"Did you just dislocate my arm?" I ask as I hear ruckus outside the door.

"RICKI give me back my chocolate!" I look at the door as I hear people running around looking for what now my chocolate. I look at her as she lets me go and turns to Dr. Fuzzy.

"Did you really have to dislocate her arm Mr. Trafalgar! She may have been struggling but there no reason to do that! You know how much it hurts to put it back in! Plus she still injured!" Ricki scolds him and he just stares aback at her but I can see how how he push back in his seat by her voice.

"First off you know I hate being told what too do! Second she was acting like you do when you loose your acorns. And Thirdly! Ricki-ya how many times have I told you to stop taking stuff from our crew members and hording it for someone else? Also here are your pills for this morning." I watch him take out two pills out of his pocket and hand then over to squirrel plus the uneaten bars. She sighs then grins as she looks at Dr. Fuzzy. My arm stays limp at my side. I grab it and close my eyes. I look at my shoulder and aim the bone to the empty socket. I hate putting my arm in. 3...3...dammit...2...1! I put it in and groin in pain as I test the shoulder. Ok it good I open my eyes to see them looking at me.

"Thanks Law also I cant believe you just put your arm back in! I would have done it before I left! Also Law you tell me all the time but she gave me chocolate with yummy nuts in them! Now all the chocolate with nuts in the whole world belong to her! Also I got this for ya! I found it and I know you will like it!" So if you give her something then she thinks everything of that is yours. YES! Chocolate you will be mine! I watch her take her pills and takes out a yellow stethoscope. I watch as he grin at her and a small bit of something flash through his eyes as he takes the gift from her. It disappear just as fast and he grins devilishly up at her as she tries to hide her blush through a giggle. Hmm...I wonder?

"Thank you Ricki-ya. Now go give back the chocolate to their proper crew members." I watch her nod vigorously as she grabs them and runs out the door. Wow she quick but I didn't even hear a sound as her feet touch the floor. I turn back to Dr. Fluffy as he stares at me. I stare back as I wait. It not like I can fight back anyway and my shoulder is added to the list I have to heal. It all swollen now.

"Now let's get to it. Once I am done asking the questions then I will look at your stitches and burns. If there a problem during the questionnaire….". He says nothing as he pulls out a clipboard. YA I get it! I hold back a glare as he glares at me. He sends me the don't fuck with me or I will fuck you up look. My stomach turns telling me to just do as he says. I spot a glass of water on the side table and move slowly to grab it. If I am being interrogated I want to be able to speak to my interrogator. I pull back as the burns fucking hurt and my shoulder still fuck up. Dr. Fuzzy chuckles at something as he gives me the water. Does he find me in pain funny? That just wrong...I wonder if he a sadist. I nod and drink the small glass to be polite and to not get my head chop off. I just relies he has a very long sword leaning by his chair and I do not want to loos my head. Before he begins I close my eyes and look at my burn. Holly shit! What was I thinking? I think I was thinking of two things at the time. Killing the mother fucker's and seeing their blood. Over all it not worth being completely cover in three degree burns. Well the chocolate and food I ate way back for everyone only help me during the fight and not after. My stomach turns as I think of their face when I was being taken to wherever I am…They should have been nicer to me. I wipe my tears that start to grow and heal my burns so at least it mostly really sensitive tissue. At least I can move around much better...I remove the swelling from my arm to. There we go! No pain! I reopen my eyes to see Dr. Fuzzy staring at me.

"What your name, date of birth, height and weight?" Ok not what I was expecting.

"My name is Roronoa Sachi. I was born on November 11 which I am 19 by the way so do the math. I am 5 foot 8 and my weight is none of your concern." I cross my arms as I glare back at him. I feel like I am at the doctor office. I shiver as I remember how long I was in one for being malnourished when I was younger. I still had to go growing up but still crappy. At least Chopper supper cute and so sweet...Dam it. Why? Everyone just why? I look up at and compare to Chopper he looks like he has not sleep in weeks...Insomnia maybe? Even if he has insomnia he did do a good job. I hear him snap and I zone back to him.

"You will answer my question or trust me I would not mine reopening you up all over again to see how your body ticks. Your shoulder is a warning!" I watch him as he watches me back. He can do it to...I am a sitting duck with the position I am in.

" Fine…140 pounds." I mutter but he just writes it down with a grin. Smart ass! I pull my hand but the cuff just keeps it in place. I blink as I finally notice I am cover in bandages and that the only thing covering me. I blush as I try to bring my covers higher with one hand. I may not be nude but I still only like Luffy seeing me naked...STOP IT! The crew gone. I watch as a smirk slowly spreads across his face as he watches me trying to hide even more. Yup! I think he a sadist. I try to bring the cover up a little more to give myself back some decency.

"Any allergies?" He looks at me to see if I will challenge him again. Instead I smile back and try to relax into my pillow. I guess answering his question the least I can do since he did save me.

"I am deathly allergic to cherry's, banana, and all shell fish….Thank you." I watch him write it down as he grins up at me.

"I didn't want to save you but my two crew mates persuade me. Now I am happy I did Bloody Rose. Now what your devil fruit ability?" So it was Bepo and Nutty that save me but I didn't see them yet. I wish Bepo...Still like Snowy better but still... I wish he was here so I can cuddle with him.

"I ate the blood blood fruit. I have the power to con…". I clam up as I see a clown floating in front of me. He just silently watching me. He supper tall with blond hair that cover by a red hat that has long sides, blue eyes, a painted on red smile, right eyes has a blue paint like a wink on it, a pink shirt cover in hearts with…multiple bullet holes, white pants, and a really comfy looking black feather jacket.

"Sachi-ya answer my question!" I turn back to Dr. Fluffy but I can't help but look back at the soul that so damage. The soul blinks at me and flies right into my face. I back up as his face is scaring the crap out of me. He is way to fucking close! I can't help but punch him out of reflex. I hate clowns!

"Stupid clown you are way to close into my personal space!" I scream as he flies back and through the wall. Opps. I turn to Dr. Fluffy as he has a raise eyebrow.

"There no clown in the room." Oh shit. I chuckle as I see the head pop out through the wall and my spine crawls as I slide under my blankets hoping to disappear. It reminds me of a horror book Robin lent me...Never again will I read a horror book she gives me. I hide under my blankets ignoring the slight ache and point to the head on the wall.

"Well he right there! Listen here Dr. Fuzzy! I can see the dead after I died before coming to the grand line. You have one that seems to be…" I never finish as he removes my blanket and pins me to the bed with angry pain fill eyes. I have never seen such cold eyes. It feels like my body frozen to the bed and if I move he will kill me. I hold my breath as my soul cries for him like it did when I first met Robin.

"Don't ever call me Dr. Fuzzy again and what does this soul look like! You will answer my question or I will dissect you!" He makes his point by pulling out his scalpel out of no where. I nod as I look up at him.

"H-He tall with blond hair, wearing a feather black jacket, and has multiple bullet holes in his chest!" His eyes widen as realization crosses his eyes. I don't breath as he slowly gets off. I finally start to breath again when he speaks to me in such a soft voice. It sounds like he hoping to hear something he been waiting for his whole life. It makes my heart and soul ache.

"Where is he now?" I can just make out the tears he trying so hard to blinking away. I turn back to the clown to see he has such a hurt look of his own as he coughs up blood. This soul must be important to him if it bringing Dr. Fuzzy to tears. I watch the clown float and sits on the chair that was sitting on earlier.

"He sitting in your chair you were just in." I say quietly as I play with my fingers. I watch him turn and stare at the clown even though he can't see him.

"You can see me?" My eyes go to the clown and nod since words feel so wrong right now.

"Cora-san are you there?" Dr. Fuzzy ask in a whisper and I wait to see what Cora I guess does. His eyes water as he turns to me. Cora never gets to reply since Dr. Fuzzy gives me another freezing glare.

"Can you talk to him?"Dr. Fuzzy ask coldly making my blood feel like it gone cold. Ahh that more like him. I look between the two and my best bet is that they were once family. Maybe for him to move on I can have this clown talk to him. Oh body of mine. I know you have gotten a beating but can you hold on for a bit? I never get a reply but I think I can manage.

"Do you wish to speak to him? I can let him take over my body so you can talk to him personally?" I look up and all Dr. Fuzzy does is nod. His eyes are hidden under his hat but his shoulders are shaking as silent tears fall down his cheek. I turn to the soul who stayed quite the whole time.

"Ok Cora-sama all you have to do is float into my body and it yours to borrow. I will come back for it latter. Ok?" I ask him. Cora eyes widen as he floats in front of me.

"Can you do that? I mean can you really lend me your body?" He ask and I smile gently as I show him my golden eyes.

"Yes. For this I hope brings you to peace so you can move on to the afterlife. We will discuss more the details when I come back." Cora nods and he floats into my body. I smile as I am push out and I look down at my body who eyeing my hands. I watch my body blink and moves his fingers and looks around in pure aww.

"Law." My body mumbles and that my que to leave. I float out the door just as I watch Dr. Fuzzy hug my body. I hope they can resolve whatever issues they have. I float around and stop as I look out a port hole. Nonononono! This can't be real!

"What the hell! Holly crap! I am under the water in a submarine!" I watch as a sea king swims by with no care in the world. What the fuck happen to me?

"Who there? I am sure I heard a voice! Helllooooo! Oh wow maybe there a ghost on this ship! Helllooooo! You there ghost ghost ghost"? I look over to see Ricki looking around for me. She can hear me? How? I barley know her!

"You can hear me?" I ask beside her and she jumps looking around for the voice with a huge grin on her face.

"Yup! I can hear ya. Om my god we have a ghost on this ship! That so cool!" I chuckle beside her as her tail wags in excitement.

"Ya that me. Can you tell me where I am? I swear I was on a pirate island a moment ago?" I ask. If she thinks I am a ghost then let's go with that. Her eyes widen and starts sniffling. Oh no! Don't cry!

"I'm sorry. We took you from your home! I'm sorry ghostie but that was two days ago! We had to leave because our new member of our crew got really hurt and captain save her. She really pretty with awesome green hair and she can control blood and she so cool with all those tattooss on her body and we heal her! My captain the best in the whole sea, and sexy, and smart, and he just ya supper awesome. Don't tell him I said that! Please don't hate us!" She starts crying harder and I blink. Did she just say I am there new crew member and she likes my hair…Ok and she likes ! Ha I was right but where my crew? I look at the crying girl and thought I would meet someone who bubblier then Luffy...Ever.

"I am not mad and your secret save with me!" I ask and she sniffs into her hand.

"Now pleas don't be upset. I can still go home. Just calm down and thank you for telling me. You help me a lot." I watch her wipe her eyes and grin at me Well close enough.

"Your welcome. Good luck ghost!" I chuckle and float to leave the submarine but my hands won't go through the metal….Oh great my soul won't let me into the sea. I wonder how everyone doing? I mean do they miss me…Did they even care? I put all that work in and they don't even keep their promise. I don't care how mad they were they should have listen. I wish I could talk to Ace…Hey if I am only wrap in bandages and light pants then where my headband? I look to see Ricki skipping away with a huge grin on her face. It suits her better then crying. I guess I can go look since I want to still give them time. I don't know how long I look but I never found it and I need to go back. I follow the pull and cough on the other side of the door just in case they are still talking.

"Can I come in and have my body back? I can be the communicator but I do need it back." I yell and the door opens to see Law with a slight happiness shining in his eyes that was not there before. Oh man I am going to feel it in the morning.

"You may…Thank you." I hear the thank you and float into my body while Cora leaves mine. I blink around and grin as I feel a lot better then when I left. What did he do when I was out?

"You are welcome! Now are you ready to move on?" I ask Cora as I make one of my golden feather in my hand. It like the more I use my angel side the more I learn about my powers.

"What that and no he not?"Dr. Fuzzy states. Well then... I blink and let the feather vanish.

"What do you mean no? He has to move on or demons will try to take him to hell. Which I am surprise non has attack us yet." I mumble the last part but Dr. Fuzzy eyes grin idea…That can't be good.

"Cora-san will move on with some condition we work out together. First you are joining the crew." Fuck no! I shake my head as that idea out the window!

"Not happening! When you wrap up my bandages you saw my tattoos right? I am already a straw hat….how about an alliance?" That a good switch. It the same but different. I watch him think then nods.

"Deal! Second you have to help me get rid of Doflamingo then he will move on. Of course that won't be for a few years but I will need your power for help. Welcome to the Heart pirates Sachi-ya." I grin as I point to my cuff. Happy it not sea stone but still.

"Dr. Fuzzy can you remove my cuffs since we are team now?" I ask and he glares at me. He removes a key and removes my cuffs. I rub my soar wrist and mumble a thanks.

"As thanks I will cook whatever meal time it is. Also may I have some cloths and my bandanna? It important to me." I ask and Law nods as he hands my some cloths that were actually on his desk. How did I miss that?

"I want to look at your injuries first. So don't move or say a word." I nod and turn to the Cora who still floating above us. I glare up at him.

"You! Out! I don't need you to look at my breast". The soul chuckles and floats out of the room. I nod at Dr. Fuzzy and he takes out some scissors and a few creams. I watch as he go into doctor mode. It like he becomes a completely different person. He removes my bandages slowly only for his eyes to widen once he gets a look at my burns. That right! All heal!

"How? You should still be badly burn!" His eyes scan and I can see excitement in his eyes as he gently probes my new skin. It stings when he gently pulls but nothing I can't handle.

"Devil fruit. Food I eat makes me heal faster. Mostly sweats will do the trick! That why I scarf down as many as I can. Depending on how bad I am will determine how much I need to eat." He nods letting the fact I just talk go out the window. He looks at all my stitching and grins. I never touch them so they are still the same.

"Turns out you won't need new dressings. Now change and get to cooking lunch. I will send one of my crew members in to help you get to the kitchen." I look down and grin as my bandanna on top. I pull out Ace paper and sigh in relief to see their no blood on it. I turn it over to just make sure. I pause as I look at a den den number…When did he get to write his number?

"Dr. Fuzzy do you have a den den mushi? I want to call someone." I watch as he stops at the door and glares back at me.

"Stop calling me that! If I tell you will you call me Law." I nod and he points to the desk.

"In the drawer and don't touch anything else in this room or I will test to see how much your body could take. I would love to see your power more in action Sachi-ya!" I nod and he slams the door behind him. I see a green tube top and baggy orange jump suit that everyone seems to be wearing…Hell no! I will wear it like Riki does. I put it on and move the blankets out of the way. I tie my bandanna around my bicep and legs ache a little as I stretch. So happy to be standing again. I pull the drawer out and see a small snail sleeping.

"You are so cute! Can you call this number for me?" I show the little yellow snail with a white and black spot shell the paper. He nods his eyes and starts ringing. I sit on the bed and wait. Will this actually work?

"Hello? Who this?" It work! I rub my eyes from the tears starting to form. I miss his voice.

"Hello? Who there? If this is another prank call so help me I will find you and burn you alive!" His voice calms me down and I look at the angry snail.

"Hi Ace. It me Sachi". The snail eyes widen then it grows a grin across his little face.

"Sachi! You found my number! How have you been…Everything ok? Why are you crying? Did Luffy do something stupid?" I rub my eyes as my stomach turns. Dam it! The snail shows my facial expression.

"I am crying because I have had a rough few days….It not Luffy but the whole crew. I do something nice and they don't appreciate it. I feel like I am getting scolded all the time...I have been having a ruff few weeks." The snail silent as it looks at me.

"Where are you? I can come get you and you can spend some time with me. Help me find Blackbeard… I miss you so much." My hand go to the necklace that not there anymore. I sort of miss having the stone around my neck but I love Luffy so much. Also to get away…I would like that but I can't leave my crew. They need me…Do they though? They keep scolding you. I blink at my own thoughts and sigh. Maybe I do need to get away.

"I would like that…. but…I am under the ocean in a submarine and I think this will be my brake from them. Ace I miss you too. How your search going?" I wonder if I should tell him I met the ass. The snail raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you in a submarine?" Hmm…I guess I can tell him. So I tell him almost everything that happens from Skypea to now. I leave out a few things like my angel side. I want to surprise him the next time I see him. He somehow stays quite through the whole time with the snail not showing any expression. The only reason I know he listening is his hum every few minutes. At least his narcolepsy not kicking in.

"Could you thank Dr. Fuzzy for me for saving you? Also I wish I could put some sense into your crew for you." I nod with a smile as the door bangs behind me.

"I am going to buy a den den and I will call you again. Can I?"I ask as Ricki skips in with a huge grin.

"You can call me anytime you want. My offer open when you want it. I love you." I sigh as Ricki beside me with a blush.

"I know. Bye Ace and pleas be safe." The snail chuckles.

"Always." The snail casha and go back to sleep. I grin and turn to her.

"Hey Ricki was it?" I ask as I get up and put the snail away. I look back and her eyes are widen with stars as she looks at me.

"You have so many awesome tattoo! Also you heal so fast! Why is that? By the way can you call me Nutty?! I love that nick name you gave me. I always wanted a nickname and a girl on the crew. Now we can do girl stuff together! Yaaaaa"! She Nutty? Awesome! Suddenly she hugs me and I hiss in pain. Not completely healed yet and she has a strong grip.

"Ohhh sorry?! I am really hyper and stuff..teheheh anyway to the kitchen!" I nod and follow her along the corridor. As we pass people they just gawk at me. I guess with my stomach showing everyone can see the burns and stitches.

"So what are you going to make? Can I help?!" I giggle as we make it to the so called kitchen. My body freezes as I look at the mess. The smell makes me scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"This..is…disgusting! Who the hell supposed to clean this? I can't cook in this! I f I do people will get really sick!" Nutty giggles and grins with no care in the world.

"I will go get the cleaning supplies. As for the mess no one cleans it because it is a mess." She runs off and I am left in this disaster. Sanji would cry so hard for this poor thing. I feel horrible as I remember the way he last look at me. I go through the mess called a kitchen and open the fridge. I scrunch my nose as the smell of spoiled milk reaches my nose. Oh god how are these pirates alive! I pull the garbage over and go through their so called fridge. I discarded two cartons of spoiled milk, four packs of ham that gone bad, few rotten vegetables, and all the fruit other then limes and lemons that are still good. At least I can work with this. I close the fridge and turn to some of Dr. Fluffy crew members that have been staring at me for a while now. My haki back!

"Hi! As much as I do get a lot of guys staring at me I would have prefer if you introduce yourself first." I watch them blush as they look down in shame.

"Sorry it just you and Ricki are the only girls and…I am Penguin!" I notice he has a blue hat that cover his eyes and in a white boiler jump suit with the logo on his chest. He waves his hand at me and I wave back. Seems to cause him to blush harder.

"I'm Shachi. What we are saying is we want to help you settle in. Is there anything we can do for you?" Shachi wearing the same jump suit but wearing a blue hat, sunglasses and orange hair is sticking out from below the hat. I grin causing them both to blush with a slight trickle of blood down their nose. Ohhh they are like Sanji. This will be easy.

"Nice to meet you Penguin-sama and Shachi-sama. Actually I could use some help. Do you think you could help me?" I ask sweetly and watch both nod. Ohhh yes someone like Sanji. I wonder what everyone doing right now. _Hey Sachi answer back god dammit already._ Agares voice rings in my head. Seems I am healed to hear him again too. I ignore the pain as I look at my two awaiting helpers.

"We can defiantly help you with anything you want!" Penguin grins and Shachi nods enthusiastically. Perfect. _Come on! Answer me back already! It been two days and I know you can hear me! AlsoI know you are not dead because my dad would have called me back. The crew worried sick about you!_ I growl as I glare at the grown. Well they should have thought of listening to me. I ended up getting surgery…..I was in pretty shitty condition. They even offer me a position in their crew. Maybe I should join them since they look after me! I turn to the two guys who are looking at me confuse. It must be weird to watch a women get mad for no reason.

"Are you ok Sachi-chan? You were spacing out." I nod as Nutty runs into the room panting.

"I got all the supplies! It all here! Oh hey guys! You gonna help too! Yaaaa it will be so much fun. Right Sachi-chan?" I chuckle as she panting and then turns into her little squirrel form. Is she ok?

"Not again. Ricki-chan are you ok? Do you want me to bring you to captain?" Shachi ask as he bends down to her level.

"Nooo…..I want to help!" She pants in her little form. I bend down and scoop her up to place her on my shoulder.

"You can help me Nutty-chan! Now boys since you so kindly want to help then grab a rag and start cleaning the counter and dishes." They nod and grab the cleaning supplies they need from the bucket. I pick up her discarded cloths and put them on the table.

"Since I don't know where anything is you have to show me ok!" I say as I start walking.

"Where are you going? The kitchen back there." I blink as I am about to laeve the dinning hall. I blush and turn around.

"Stupid family curse!" I mutter as she points me in the correct direction. I hear her chuckle tiredly on my shoulder. I grab a dry cloth and go beside Penguin who decided to wash the dishes.

"You don't mind if I dry?" Penguin blushes and looks at me.

"Of course not." I grin as I start to hum the silence away.

 _"Come, my little friends. As we all sing a happy little working song. Merry little voices clear and strong!_ _Come and roll your sleeves up so that we can pitch in. Cleaning crud up in the kitchen as we sing along_!" I start as the boys blush harder. They even start to clean faster too. I guess they like my voice. _Oh! The crew is scared you will leave them now. Your boyfriend blowing a gasket. I sense you bellow us which makes no sense. Where are you?_ I put the last pot away and the sink now looks brown. Penguin grabs more soap and I go to clean the table. I check on Shachi who started sweeping the floor. I am in a submarine. _What?!_ Agares barks but I go back to ignoring him.

 _"Trill a cheery tune in the kitchen. As we scrub a stubborn sauce stain. Pluck a food ball from the sink drain. To the gay refrain of a happy working song!"_ I grin as the counters sparkle. _We are going to follow you until you come up for air._ _Subs get hot and need to refill with air. We will be waiting!_ I guess until then I will have to wait and see. Maybe I like where I am now. I sense Dr. Fluffy by the door as I finish my song.

 _"Oh, how strange a place to be. 'Till straw hats comes for me, my heart is sighing. Still, as long as I am here_ _I guess a new experience could be worth trying. Sing along, if you cannot sing then hum along. As we're finishing our happy working song. Ah, wasn't this fun?"_ I turn to him as he raises an eyebrow.

"Why is my crew helping you clean the kitchen when they should be making sure the sub working properly?" Law raises an eyebrow as he walks in with Cora floating behind him.

"They so kindly help me because if not we would have to skip dinner too! This kitchen was so fucking dirty I could not cook lunch. If I did cook in that…you could end up with a lot more patients then just me." Law narrows his eyes until they move to Nutty who on my shoulder half asleep.

"Ricki-ya how many time do I have to tell you! If you feel like your disease is acting up come and get me! Also guys get back to your station!" He snatches her from my shoulder and he glares down at her. She just looks up at him tiredly. I think she immune to his glare.

"Sorry Law". Nutty yawns, crawls up his arm, and crawls under his fuzzy hat. That so cute! I coo on the inside as Dr. Fluffy leaves.

"Nutty-chan when you feel better come back and we can cook together!" I yell and I barley make out an ok. On the other hand Penguin go to his knees in tears.

"Pleas I beg of you! Don't let her help or we will all die!" Penguin grabs onto my hips begging. That just pathetic in so many ways.

"If you do we will all die through the pain of a volcano coming out of our asses. She will kill us all!" Shachi adds beside Pengion and latches onto my hip as well. My god how have they survive this whole time!

"Guys get off! She will help me. Anyone can cook. I mean I use to be shitty cook that once my brother threw up for days….anyways the best cook in the world taught me." My smile falls and they get off.

"Now out of my kitchen and get to work before Dr. Fluffy comes back to kicks your ass!" The two engineers blink and start laughing as they leave. Ok…What to cook? I open the fridge and there only one thing I can make as I eye all the ingredients. Stir fry it is! Don't want these veg to go to waste. I pull everything out and start prepping.

"So Cora-sama how come Dr. Fuzzy wants to kill Mingo?" I ask as I continue to chuckles as he floats over only to end up tripping in the air. How do you fly trip?

"Because he wants revenge for me. He killed me". He stops talking as he coughs up blood and it gushes out of the bullet holes. Blood drips down his body only to vanish one it passes his hips.

"Before I leave I will have to take care of those bullet holes! I can cure them for ya you know! I just need a large stash of chocolate…and has to get done after dinner because tomorrow I will be a slug. Also since you have been dead for so many years have demons come to take your soul?" I cut up carrots as I ask him.

"Ya but I can take them down easy. They stop coming after me a few weeks ago. I don't know why they stop but I don't care! I am here to protect Law from his stupidity. I even try to tell him to stop going after my oniichan. He going to get himself killed!" I stop and turn to him.

"Mingo your oniichan and he kill you! Why? Family supposed to stick together!" I grab a pepper only to squeeze it to hard that it sqwish in my hand. Shit! Poor veggie. I throw the sqwish bell peeper away and wash my hands. Hmm…How many crew members does Law have? I close my eyes and count the crew. Wow 10 men, plus Snowy, and Nutty. She really is the only women…How does she do it?

"Because I protected Law. My oniichan wants him because of his devil fruit." I stop cutting as Ricki comes running in back to normal. I sorta want to learn more from him but I can't now that Nutty here. Latter I can learn more.

"I am all better! Law made me better! He always make me feel better! He the best doctor in the world! He save your life to! Ohhhhh you didn't wait for me! You said I can help!" I turn to Nutty and grin. Cora chuckles as he grabs a seat to watch us.

"You can help me! I need you to cut up the red peppers! You think you can do that?" I ask as she nods and grabs a knife. My eyebrow twitches as she cuts it with pieces flying everywhere.

"Stop! That not how you cut it!" Just as I said this she cut her finger. Now I see why this crew doom when she cooks. She is as bad as I was if not worse!

"Oh owowowo!" I sigh and grab her hand.

"Here let me help you!" I let my eyes go red and she freezes as she gets one look at my eyes. Since it so small and I have been getting so much better at my powers I use her own blood to heal her cut. I go back to green and she has sparkles around her.

"You are so cool! How you do that! Huh? Huh?!" I grin as I pick up her knife and put it back in her hand.

"I ate the blood blood fruit. Now here how you cut a vegetable!" I grin and show her the proper way to cut. After a few tries she gets it. With each vegetable I show her. We talk about our lives and all the vegetables are now cut. Some bigger then others but that ok.

"Ricki-chan how you join Dr. Fluffy crew? You are so bubbly and he so…serious?" I watch her freeze as she go to grab the oil and pan for me. she turns to me with a far away look.

"He saved my life. When I was younger I was an outlaw and I stole to survive. I got caught and while I was protecting my self one of them slice across my back." She points to the nasty scar down her back.

"For sure I thought I was going to die. I mean no one wanted to care for me because I have addison disease. My adrenal glands sucks. Anyway Law came by and save my life. I really thought I was going to die with the amount of blood I lost…He perform surgery on me to save me and I became his second crew member. Bepo was the first to join… Law mine you hear! I mean I love him….No I mean ya you can't have him. I just can't tell him. You can't tell him…Shhhh secret between us girls." I grab her in a hug and she grabs me in a hug too.

"Secret safe with me plus I already have a man I have in my life. See!" I show her my ring Luffy gave me and she awws.

"It so pretty!" I nod as my stomach twist. Ya he loves me...

"Ok let's get to cooking. I don't want to think of my crew right now." She nods in understanding and we get back to work/ I show her how to measure things properly and pointers her and there. Cora watch the whole time and hum binka sake at one point. I also start baking a huge cake in the middle. This one a thank you cake. Within time the kitchen smells amazing. I stick the cake in the oven and grin as the stir-fry smells great.

"Get everyone for dinner for me?" Ricki off laughing and I get all the plates out. I turn back around and the crew here. How did they get here so fast?

"See they are all here! I did good right?" Ricki ask with a wagging tail. I chuckle and pat her head.

"How they get here so fast?" Ricki giggles.

"Magic!" I snort as Dr. Fluffy walks through his hungry crew and takes the food first Once he left the rest attack the food. I jump back and the guys are fighting over the food. I just watch in aww as they leave with helpings. My stomach turns since it reminds me of dinner time back on the Merry.

"Nutty-chan….Did that just happen?" I turn to her and for once even she lost for words. Bepo comes walking in looking gloomy.

"Sorry I am late." I giggle and give him a supreme salad with raw cow meat. He is a bear after all.

"We made this just for you!" I say and Bepo blushes and takes his bowel. He looks down and blushes.

"Thank you." He walks out and I take out the finish cake. I let Ricki take her food. I will come once I finish the cake.

"Nutty-chan can you help me find chocolate after dinner? I need all of it on this ship!" Nutty grins and nods.

"I know where everything is. I have your back!" Ricki skips out and I turn to the cake. I decorate with the icing Ricki made. I made sure to watch her the whole time and spell thank you on top. Perfect! I make a plate and walk over to Cora.

"Here you can have some. Everything I touch the dead can touch and eat it to." Cora grabs the plate and he lights up as the plate in his hand. He eats away and starts crying. I take my plate and the cake to the table leaving him to enjoy something he miss doing.

"Sit with me! Sit with me! I save you a spot Sachi-chan!" I giggle and sit next to her. The boys eye ball my cake. Hell no! No one eats this until after supper.

"Don't touch the cake!" I snap and the guys nod as they eat.

"This is soo good!" Penguin cries and I eat mine. Still not good like Sanji but still good. I stare at my food as everyone around me laughs and food being thrown everywhere reminds me of home. As much as I don't feel like eating I have to so I can get better. Nutty talking beside me about random stuff and I can tell Dr. Fluffy enjoys his food because there a slight smile on his face.

"Sachi-ya you are our new cook. You will make breakfast, lunch, and dinner while you are staying here." I look at the captain and my eyebrow twitches as everyone cheers.

"What about our deal. I already said I am not joining you!" I watch as he smirks up at me.

"While you are on this crew for now so you will be our chief until you leave." I can deal with that!

"Fine by me. If I am cooking Nutty-chan my chief in training so when I leave she can take over my position!" I turn to her and she grinning from ear to ear and her tail wags behind her.

"Yaaaa! I get to learn to cook yummy food! Can you teach me whole bunch of stuff? Hu? HU? Ohh but not bread! Captain hates bread! But teach me onigiri! Captain loves onigiri! Ohhh I wanna stuff it with a whole bunch of yumminess!" I giggle as I see Nutty slightly blushing and Dr. Fluffy glaring at his food with his own hidden blush… Ohhhh he likes her back! I grin as I turn to Nutty!

"Nutty-chan is the bathroom cleaner then the kitchen? I want a shower after I finish eating." Nutty nods and grabs my hand. I look at the crew to see most of the guys cver their nose. Yup bunch of Sanji.

"Yup! Yup! Yup! I clean it every second day because I like being clean! I even got captain too put a lock because the crew a bunch of perverts! This one time I caught Penguin trying to steal my underwear while I was in the shower! After that until the lock was place Bepo-kun was my special guard! He did an amazing job too! I love you Bepo!" Bepo blushes as he eats his food. I finish mine and push the cake over.

"Can one of you sweet boys go get some plates and a nice big knife for me?" I ask sweetly and all the guys get up but froze when captain mutters room.

"Sachi-ya this is the last time I am going to tell you. Do not tell my crew what to do!" I aww as a blue sphere is around us. Cool devil fruit! I wonder what it does?

"Also Penguin-ya meet me in my office after dinner. Shambles." I can see the pore guy sweat and nod as the fork he once had become multiple plates. My eyes widen and I can't help but clap.

"What devil fruit did you eat Law-sama?" I ask as he puts the plates down and pulls a scalpel from the sleeve of his sweater. Why does Mingo want it so bad?

"Op-op fruit." He finally looks down at the cake that infront of him and he raises an eyebrow with the words on top.

"You did save my life so this is my thank you cake!" He grins and with such smooth motion he cutting the cake with perfection. Once piece were all cut up he put them on all the plates.I grin since it seems Dr. Fuzzy gave Nutty the biggest slice.

"Oh man this cake is so heavenly!" One of the guys cries.

"I know we are so lucky to have a new cook!" Another one grins and I will have to thank Sanji after this…Once he apologies for having a stick up his ass.

"She so hot too! Oh are you single?" Penguin ask and the room go quite. _Hell no! You have Luffy who been moping since he saw you get taken away! I don't know what happen to you but you look like a bloody corps. Zoro get nightmares when he naps then bugs me where the fuck you are! So no you are not single!_ I ignore Agares rant and eat my cake. Wow it is fluffy! _Don't ignore me bitch!_

"I am engage to the next pirate king." Everyone looks at Law.

"Oh my god! Captain I had no idea you work so fast!" Shachi gawks and I shake my head.

"Ya we always thought you would get Ricki to be your girl." A crew member I don't know says and I turn to see she blushing.

"NO! My captain Luffy! I am engage to Luffy! Straw hat pirate captain! So who wants to help me clean the dishes?" I quickly ask and Dr. Fluffy glares at me.

"Oh calm down. I ask and not order your crew. They are free to help if they want!" He nods and drinks his cup of coffee. When did he get coffee? With that finish I close my eyes and heal the rest of my body so only scares are there! I want my crew to see what they did to me.

"HOLY CRAP! Did you see that! Sachi-chan that was so cool! Your wounds went woosh and all heal!" That one way to explain it.

"Hahaha ya my devil fruit heals me but I may look completely heal but not completely on the inside! Your captain did an amazing job though. The stitching is superb!" I hear Law chuckle as he gets up and leaves without a word. Penguin follows behind him like he going to his death.

"I got the dishes!" One crew says and Bepo follows to help. Well that set. The others grab all the plates and bring them into the kitchen. I turn to Nutty.

"Operation chocolate on it way. You collect the goods while the guys are busy and I will meet you in the bathroom. 3…2….1….GO!" I whisper and Nutty out of my site as soon as I blink. Wow…. I run out of the dining room and run down random halls.

"Cora-sama! You there? Where are you?" I whisperish out loud as I run down random halls. I have no clue where I am going. I stop and jump back as my heart about to come out of my chest.

"Looking for me?" Cora has half his body out of the wall. Fucking creepy.

"Yes now come on!" I grab his hand and drag him down the hall. I look back and he awws at my hand.

"I can feel your hand…and dinner was delicious." I shrug my shoulders as I turn to see Nutty with a cheeky grin with multiple chocolate bars in a box, stuff in her pocket, and her tail holding a bag full of it too….Wow this crew a chocoholic!

"This way to the bathroom…Why do you want to go there?" I hum as she shows me the way.

"To wash away the evidence of course.". She grins as we close the door and I let go of Cora hand. Oh this going to hurt a lot! _What are you doing?_ Busy Agares. Later. I tune him out as I start on the box. I eat away and look around. Nutty not kidding! The bathroom is nice and clean.

"Ricki-chan I need you to not freak out for what going to happen. I need you to stay calm…Ok?" Nutty freezes and stares at me.

"Why would I freack out…Arn't we having a shower together! What will you do in here?" I finish the box and I am ready.

"I am about to feel the pain of hurt soul. Buraddoburaddo hozon (Blood blood save)!" I cut my hands and my eyes go red as I face Cora bullet wounds. I watch his body freezes as he looks into my eyes. My blood dances around his chest as I choose which one I should go to first. I look deeper and my eyes widen as there internal bleeding everywhere…What did he go through? It must have been so painful to die. He lived with this pain for so long after death for Law. So much pain. My small tears start to fall.

"Sachi-chan why are you crying?" Nutty ask as I start with the internal bleeding. I don't say anything as my white wings come out.

"Oh my god!" Nutty jumps back as I heal him on the inside.

"May your soul be the guardian angel of Trafalgar D. Water Law! I grant you power to protect the one you love. No demon shall come to you until your mission complete!" I say as my ancient words glow and a gold feather comes from my white wings and floats inside Cora. I watch his body glow as I gain all his memory from his past life. My tears fall harder as I watch him take Law to every hospital to find a cure only to end up running away. He stole the Op Op fruit for law because of his white lead poising. All the pain he had to go through when he said goodbye to Law one last time with his smile. His last moment as he watch the snow fall hoping Law got out ok. So much pain yet he died with a smile. I move my blood and heal his injured face. I don't feel the pain but the blood trickles over my eyes but I don't blink. I heal his broken ribs as Nutty on the floor in pure aww. She can't see Cora but she watching me. I can feel the excitement yet fear still washes over her. To be afraid of the unknown is normal. I use blood to pick up chocolate bars and I eat them as I move to one of the many bullet holes on his body. I move to the one on his lower stomach. He has seven in total. I eat and heal the first one as my blood trickles down my stomach.

"Ahhh Sachi you're bleeding! Oh nonono! How?! What do I do? What do I do?! I know! I will be right back with captain! LAW!" I move to the next hole as Nutty crying and screaming her head off for help. I swipe my hand and close the door and lock it. No one can barge in as I heal him. I move on as my blood soaks around me. I move up to the last three. This Mingo has bad aim. Out of seven shots his hits no vitals. Banging on the door.

"Sachi unlock this door!" I continue to eat as I close the last one. I close my eyes and go back to normal as I feel all his pain through me. I cough up blood but wipe my mouth as I move onto finish the bag.

"Thank you but you will die! Get Law". I turn to Cora and grin as all my wounds are heal but the pain still there. His memories dance in my head as my tears fall. Mingo going to die! I turn the water on and watch my blood go down the drain as it soaks my blood stain body. I close my eyes as I listen to the banging.

"ROOM!" I look over at Law and all I can see is the pain he gone through.

"Sachi-ya what th.." I don't let him finish as I wrap my arms around him in a hug. My tears soak his sweater with the shower water stuck to me. He body stiffens as I cry into his shoulder.

"I healed Cora-san for you and made him your guardian angel. He will stay by your side protecting you until Mingo dead. In exchange I saw some memories of before he died. Law you went through so much pain. The things you must have saw when the marines burn down your town. You must have been so alone and scared. It must have been so hard being alone then watching the person you love the most die for you". I stop as I cry harder into his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me shaking. His cold demonic meaner is gone and replace with a terrified young man. We fall to the floor and I wrap my wings around us.

"I don't want your pity!" He bites and I just shake my head.

"I know. I'm not giving it but I want you to know I understand your pain. You are not alone anymore because I see the way the crew loves you. They look up to you. You are not alone anymore." I smile as I let him go and sit there with my wings folded on my back.

"How come you have wings on your back?" My words must have vanish and I let my wings become feathers to dance around us.

"I am half angel and half devil. It a long story and I still don't know myself the full tale. I will do one thing though. I will help you to kill Mingo! That bastard deserves to die! When you are ready to deal with him come find me. I will help you…Which means I need someone to tattoo your symbol on my back!" Law grins and gets up. He puts a hand out and help me stand. I blink as the sound of banging still at the door.

"Good! I will send you some clean cloths and Ricki-ya will help you wash up!" Law unlocks the door and as Cora follows him out I notice tiny white wings of his own on his back. Cool!

"Ricki-ya get in there and help her clean up and throw away those chocolate wrappings! The rest of ya get ready to get to the surface. We need to fill the air tanks overnight plus it stuffy in there. We raise in three hours!" The crew cheers and runs off…So I have a few hours left. Nutty runs in and hugs me.

"Sachi-chan! I was so scared! Are you ok?" I wrap her in a hug and nod.

"Ya. Let's get wash up for bed." She nods and we change to clean up.

"So what happen back there?" She ask as I let her wash my ridiculous long hair.

"I can see and heal the dead. I was healing the soul that was hurt!" Nutty cheers.

"That so cool! So did Law heal ya?" Nutty ask as she really tries to get the blood out of my hair.

"No the chocalut did that and can we just cut my hair? I hate it being so long! I want it to my ears again!" I whine and out of no where Nutty holding scissors.

"I was going to recommend that. The blood won't come out. I am the stylist in this sub. I cut, clean, and tattoo the crew! Where can I put our crew symbol on you?" She ask as she chops my hair and stops.

"Oh my god! Ehhhhh you have so many cool tattoo! I could not see them behind your long hair! They are so well done! Ahhh I love them!" I grin as she go back to cutting my hair.

"There my nakama! I live and die for them". I start explaning my crew to her as she finishes. I wipe the mirror and I grab her in a hug.

"Thank you so much Nutty-chan! It perfect! I feel like me again!" She laoughs and hugs me back.

"Ok! Nutty-chan I know you like Law and I want to see you two a couple when we meet up again. You have to confess since he won't but I can see him being possessive though!"" Nutty blushes and hides her face in her hand.

"How?" She squeaks and I grin.

"Can you sing?" I ask and she nods.

"The crew loves to hear me sing!" I laugh sinisterly as I turn of the water. I pick up my longs green strains and put it into the box with the empty wrappers.

"Get me paper and I will writte down what you will do! When you are ready you can do it or not. Your choice!" Nutty blushes as I look at the sweater that a repiblica of Law and spotted boxers… There two sets.

"Ohhh Law brought us pj! He the best!" Nutty waits no time putting on Law sweater and boxer. She looks so cute.

"Is this your usual sleep atarie?" I put the other seater on. The fabric so soft.

"Yup! Ever since I have join he always gives me his cloths to sleep in!" I grin. Totally a symbol to the crew saying she mine. I chuckle as I slip on the silky boxer.

"These are quite comfy!" I say as we leave. Nutty grabs my wrist and we start running down the hall. We forgot the garbage in the bathroom…Oh well. I grin as we make it to a room with a tattoo chair and material around her.

"Lie down and tell me where!" She jumps around as she grabs her material. I remove the sweater and lie down….Hmmm below Ace tattoo because like him we are not together but he will come to me for help as I do for him. That will leave the side open for our shipwright whoever the lucky bastard is! I grin at the idea and point to the spot.

"Here and make it the same size as everyone else's". Nutty nods and I watch as she go serious. She starts and for someone who always on a sugar rush she so smooth with the needle. I close my eyes. Agares I want the crew to apologies when I see them! Got that! I say in my head and he chuckles. _I think they will do more than that but for sure. You know when you will be coming up?_ Yup but not saying when.

"Done! It perfect!" I get up and look with a grin. It perfect!

"Love it. Now pass me the sweater and paper!" She throws me the sweater and slip it on. She yawns as she gives me the paper and poofs into little squirrel mode. I chuckle as I pick her up and put her in my lap.

"So hot! I want air!" Bepo screams from outside the door. I don't have lots of time. I write down my lyrics she will sing and what she will do and wear. Then on the back I write her easy recipes to follow. I put the paper beside me as over the speaker Dr. Fluffy voice rings over the submarine.

"We will hit the surface in two minuites." I walk out with a tiered Ricki in my hand. I follow Bepo as he the first to run out the door.

"Ahhh fresh air!" He ahhhh as I walk out behind Dr. Fluffy. I hand Ricki to Bepo who sleeps in his lap. I sense my crew sailing towards me but they are still to far away for me to see. I grin as I turn to the crew who some have multiple nose bleeds. Perverts.

"Guys I want to show you my new addition!" I turn my back to them and with one hand raise the back of my sweater so they can all see.

"Yaaa! She part of the crew!" The guys cheer and I put it back down to place.

"Ricki-ya always does a nice job and welcome to the crew. You will be bunking with her while on my ship." I nod and Nutty puffs back with a yawn. I look up into the night sky and aww at all the stars. My body finally catches up and a yawn escapes my own.

"I am going to bed. Night everyone! Come on Sachi! Let go to bed!" I nod and wave to everyone. I follow her down the hall ways and wave night to Cora. I enter Ricki room and it clean with lots of acorn everywhere. I watch as she pops a few in her mouth. She ponts the the free bed.

"Law gave me two beds incase we get another female on the crew...Night. See you tomorrow!" She falls on her bed and starts snoring. I giggle as I walk over and cover her.

"Night!" I walk to my own and black out as my head hits the pillow. I can't move as sirans go off in the submarine.

"Intruders! Everyone needs to get up for battle!" I blink my eyes open but my arms and legs are so heavy.

"Go back to sleep Sachi. I will guard us." Ricki says as she watches the door. I nod as I hear screams of pain outside the door. I blink as an eye pops out from the wall. Ricki screams and go to slam her foot into it. It disappears to petals.

"What the fuck was that! It was an eye! A eye grew into the wall! That sooo cool!" Ricki awws as I push the blankets aside.

"What are you doing?" I fall onto the floor since I can't move. Shit my body feels like lead and I am so tiered.

"Crew here. Take me to my crew." I whisper since I feel to tiered to do anything.

'What nooo! I don't want you to go!" With that says the door slams open and I make out Luffy, Sanji, and oniichan at the door. Shit Nutty in trouble.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luffy scream as he go to punch her. I take a deep breath and push myself and takle her to the ground as Luffy arm go over us. He leaves a dent in the wall.

"Rubber brain watch where you hit. You don't want to sink us! Also don't hit a lady!" Sanji yells as oniichan picks me up. The sound of his heart starts to lull me back to sleep.

"Sachi you ok?" Luffy ask but I can't because I am to tiered. I feel us all start running as everything blurs together.

"Law wanted me to tell you something. See you soon Sachi-ya. Better not die on me before you can help me." Cora says as I feel the air around us. A blurry Merry go infront of me as oniichan jumps on it. I make out Chopper hooves look over me before I black out to everyone worried voice.

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone. I finish re-reading this chapter on the train to Toronto! I hope you like it because I do! Here another story up it a mix of One Piece and Ouran highschool host club! Here the link. story/story_edit_ ?storyid=11970130 ! I am going straight to reviews people.**

 **PuddyKatz: Well this is a pretty dramatic story. No lie it crazy! Well I hope you find this chapter just as amazing and I will read it soon. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Mimzy94: Pleas update your story soon! Also my summer great and I hope you likes this chapter!**

 **lightarrow: Here Ricki! I hope she what you hope she would be! Thanks for all the ideas! Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **Nispedana: Welcome to my story and I hope you make it to this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I cant wait to see what you write next! Yes she a female Zoro but not so grumpy! Hope you like this chapter:)**

 **One piece belongs to Oda always! Happy reading!**


	59. Let the forgiving and games begin!

Let the forgiving...and Davy Back fight games begin! 

My limbs are still so heavy from letting the soul borrow my body...but I can move at least. Man this is such a stupid side effect with helping lost souls but it worth it. I open my eyes slowly and look around the infirmary. Robin at my side reading a book with Agares in her lap. I slowly sit up just in case I am worse for wear. I look down at my body to see I am completely cover in bandages…again, wearing my own Pj, and when I look back up Merry now floating in front of me. Her eyes are glossy with tears trailing down her pale cheeks. My stomach turn as I open my arms and that all the signal that she needed. Quiet sobs shake her little frame in my arms as I let her cry. I hug her as close as I can ignoring that Robin beside me.

"Baaa. I was so scared you won't ever wake up! Your soul can't fit in your body properly. You have been asleep for four days". Merry continue to cries and I hug her tighter to me. Holy shit four days! The crew must think I am in another coma or brain dead! I bight my lip as I look down at my sheets. My movement cause Robin to look at me as I feel her gaze. I look up at her too see a light black circles under tiered eyes that seem to stare at me to figure out if I'm truly awake or a hallucination.

"Sorry Merry-chan. Can I get up"? I whisper into her ear and she flies out of my arms with a sniff. I move the blankets away and put my legs over the the side of the bed to stand up only to be tackle into a soft hug. What?...I watch as Robin shoulders start to shake as her hold onto me tightens. Agares is rubbing his face into my leg as if to comfort himself that I am also here.

"I'm sorry we hurt you. I'm happy you're back…I thought you died...I have never seen someone cover in so much blood. With that dead child in your arms you look like…". Robin never finishes as she brings me in even closer if possible. Realization hits me as Robin the one who saw me in that worst state. My shoulders shake with hers as I hug her back as my own tears fall. I must have cause her to have so many nightmares.

"You know it hurt. It hurt me so much when I left the ship...and you guys all had wide smiles on your face. To see them and not one of you question my red eyes or why I was defensive. The fact I was so dress up should have rung bells. It hurt that it didn't though. When you guy all turn back and walk back to our home I cried. The tears won't stop because I thought you were my nakama". I whisper and all Robin does is nod.

"I understand but we are nakama. We hurt you so much but we all are sorry...I'm sorry". Robin mumbles back and I smile a little as I pull back to look at her. This is the first time I have seen her cry so much.

"I can always forgive my nakama! The pain will linger for a while but…". I go silent as a something crawls up my spine.

"What is it"? Robin ask as I sense a huge ship with so many people behind us.

"I have a bad feeling…Robin help me pick out a bad ass outfit that will piss Zoro-nii off"? I grin and Robin hides that mischievous smile behind her hand.

"Why would you do that"? Robin ask as I pick Agares up who snuggled into my arms. He been silent this whole time. You ok Agares? _I'm sorry! I was supposed to protect you and I fail. From now on I will do a better job!_ He blurts in my head and I chuckle as I pat his head. Deal! Robin raises an eyebrow but I just point to the door.

"Let's go make me sexy! That your way of saying sorry to me"! Robin grins as we leave the infirmary. I sense a few people on land and movement above us. I suddenly have the need to punch someone in the face. This is so weird…Only felt like this…Impossible there no way they made it to the grand line. I throw the thought away as we enter my room and I place Agares on my bed who use his tail to cover his eyes.

"Now no peaking"! I warn him as Robin throws me my green bikini top, Nami black booty shorts, and a pair of my black knee high boots.

"This is perfect"! I unwrap all my dressings and ignore Robin eyes as she scans my injury's.

"It look like you have been burn alive". Robin whisper as I turn my back to her so she can tie my back up.

"Nope. I was only burn, shot, and stab. Nothing new". She finishes tying my back up and I put on my shorts.

"At least you didn't get any chunks eaten out of you". I finish changing and grin in the mirror. Almost done.

"Oh ya! Just think how weird I would look if I had a missing piece of my arm. Oh at least they were not killer clowns"! Robin relax more as she hid her smile behind her hand and chuckles lightly. I walk to my desk and put the Rose in my hair, earrings, and rings on my fingers. _My ring?_ I sigh as I pick up the one black ring. The darkness seeps down my arm but for some reason it not as bad as I remember. I pocket it as I promise and grab my bucket list. I have not filled that in a long time.

"Oh ya death by laughter and balloons. Think of the pain". Robin adds in and I shudder as clown laughter go through my head.

"Ok! No more talk about clowns! Let's just go check on everyone"! Robin grins as another tingle go up and down my spine. The need to punch a bitch increases. What the fuck? We walk outside with Agares trailing behind me. The sunlight feels so nice on my skin since supposedly this is the first time I have been in the sun the last...actually make that six days. I was in a sub for two days and never really saw the sun. The sun rays was nice while it lasted. My body go cold as I laid my eyes on something I hope to never evrer see again in my life time.

"Oh fuck no"! I mumble under my breath as I look up at the ship I hope I would never have to see them again. I went through those stupid games once with Ace. No way in hell I want to go through them again with Luffy. How they even make it to the grand line in the first place.

"Sachi"! Nami screams as she tackles me into her own hug. Whatever my nakama were talking with those foxes were put on hold as soon as they lay eyes on me.

"Hey we were talking here"! One of the guys on the huge fox ship scream but is ignore as everyone else tackles me into a hug.

"Imouto what the hell"? Oniichan barks as he crosses his arms at me for a second. I can see the fear and sadness swim in his eyes as he scans every scar I have. I give him the we have more important things right now then this look. I point to my body and then point to them. He raises as eyebrow to ask why are they more important then you? I mouth trust me and all oniichan does is snort. He moves closer and engulf Nami and I in a hug. He doesn't even care his debt could increase. Sanji comes to join in but I glare at him and he freezes. No way is he getting an apology. He the one who hurt me the most. My eyes look back at the fox ship and reality comes crashing back.

"Where Luffy"? I beg as a gunshot is heard in the distance. I fall to my knees realizing that I am about to go through the games again. Flash back of mud and leeches come to mind and how long it took to burn them all off me. Turns out my blood attracts leeches like Luffy to meat.

"NOOOOOOOOO! LUFFY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW"! I scream and everyone jumps back. No one expect me to do that! I am going to murder him!

"Sachi what did he do"? Nami ask and I turn to her.

"He sentence us to our doom"! I shudder as I remember wearing their stupid ass black fox mask. The Ace of Spades lost the first round and the foxy pirates pick me. I watch as Foxy pirate cheers and jump off the ship to start building their stupid ass carnival. I turn to Luffy who gets one look at me and grins. That little….I wait no time getting up and running to the little shit. His smile slowly falls and morphs into horror as I grab him by the collar.

"Look at what you did! Now we have to play their stupid game. So help me Luffy I will murder you if we loose"! I shake him by the collar until that sweet voice raises my anger to a new level.

"Why is it not the bitch of the Ace of Spade pirates? Whoops I means Straw hat". I growl as I turn to non-other than Porsche aka shark nose. She a little shorter with dark blue hair, wearing that stupid black mask, a pink jump suit with the zipper wide open reveling a white and pink flower bikini top, and a huge hat with a white fluffy ball at the end. It seems the others did not like what she said either as their hands go to their weapons. Burger stands besides her holding back his laughter while failing miserably. He a tall man with large arms and short legs. I don't see their captain Foxy aka split head anywhere.

"Hey slut! I am actually a straw hat permanently". My eyes turn black as she laughs at me.

"So I guess that fire hunk dump your ugly ass. I mean who wouldn't with all those scars on your body. Where is he so I can show him what a true women is". Shark nose flips her hair and sticks her nose in the air. I bare my teeth as pirates start to surround us.

"Ohh I miss their fights". I hear a foxy pirate whisper somewhere in the crowd. Other nod as I mutter how sexy it was last time. Of course a lot of his newer ones are confuse since they never met me. That just spikes my need to punch her even more. I can feel myself slowly slip away as the words start to form along my side.

"We split up due to some…issues. Not because he dump my ass and for your information S-L-U-T! I am engage to the next pirate King"! I point to Luffy who eyes are cover by his hat. Shark nose snorts as if she can't believe what I said or dosent notice my ancient words. I can feel the crowd mutter as they get a glimpse at my side wondering what it said.

"I am not surprise you downgraded. He was way too much for you to handle anyway". That is it! She can insult me but no one insult Luffy! My anger grows to the point dark smoke surrounds me and my lips turn black. One more comment and my tail will come out and she a dead women. Agares coo in delight as the smoke of the underworld surrounds him in a hug. _Man I miss you._

"Imouto you need to calm down. You can kick her ass during the games". Oniichan hand go on my shoulder to calm me down. I can feel how much he trying not to shiver as my black smoke starts to dance over his hand.

"If you let go of me I will kill her". I whisper to oniichan and he nods in understanding. He hits the bells that hang on his sword and the ring sends me to needed bliss. I forgot about those. I sigh as the warmth go through me sending my smoke to fade away. _Awww I miss that smoke so much. It reminds me of home_. Agares whines in my head and I look to find him actually sitting next to me.

"I will take you down bitch"! I give her the middle finger and turn to my captain. Fuck her and I need something to completely wash away the anger anyway. Sorry Agares but I don't like the feeling of being that angry. _Non-taken_. I grab Luffy collar and instead of shaking him like he expected I kiss him. He waits no time kissing me back. Six days of him not seeing me must have put a toll on him as our kiss so needy. I can feel a single tear fall down my chin from his cheek. I feel his warm arms go around my hips. I pull away and kiss his tear away. He gives me a crooked smile as I point to the stage that finish being build.

"Luffy get your sexy ass on that stage and pick three games. I want to mop the floor with these ass wholes"! I cross my arms and he nods giving me one last kiss.

"I am so happy you are better. I love you". Luffy mumbles as he lets go of my hips.

"I love you too. Now go do what you do best"! He nods and walks to the stage that Foxy and shark nose is already waiting for him. I watch Luffy stops and turns to a yaksoba stand. I chuckle as he gets some noodles and then go back to walking on the stage. That my Luffy for ya and I would change nothing about him. He grabs a seat and Shark nose go to the mike.

"Ahhhh! Sachi your bandages"! Chopper comes running at me and I smile gently at him.

"Don't need them. Dr. Fluffy took good care of me while I was injured. Can't you tell"? I ask Chopper but he sniffs with a nod.

"I know but…I wanted to heal you. You were cover in so much blood and you reach for us but we didn't make it and I watch you die". Chopper says this in one big burst before breaking down into tears. Aww my poor Choppy! I pick him up and hug him as his little hooves went around my neck. I must have really scared a lot of people.

"Shhh. I am alive Chopper-kun. Sorry for scaring you like that but I'm ok". Chopper sniffs as he leans back to look at me.

"Are you in any pain"? I giggle as I kiss his blue nose. His nose scrunches up and I giggle at the the little action.

"No pain. I'm ok". Chopper nods as he stays in my arms. During Chopper and I talk Oniichan join my side with Agares on the other.

"So how do you know them"? Agares ask. Finally someone ask.

"Well Okami while I travel with Ace we had the misfortune of meeting these ass wholes. We won but still it was horrible and I don't want to talk about it anymore"! I glare at shark nose as she grins and leans closer to the mike. Her men yell Porsha and how sexy she is. She not that gorges! Ahh their Split head! He sitting beside Luffy in his own chair. He a shorter man with a round belly, his black hair split in two, and he has this long pink nose. It pointier then Usopp round one.

"Okay men, settle down! It's time for these men to follow these three rules about losing! First, the only way to take back your cremates, Jolly Roger, or anything else is through a Davy back fight. Second, anyone taken by the winner must swear loyalty to the captain immediately. Third, if your Jolly Roger is taken you can't display it again". I sit beside Nami who looks like she about to be swallowed up in despair. I don't blame her. I hear in the background that Luffy agree to three. Good boy.

"Nami-swan! Sachi-cwan I have brought you cotton candy"! Sanji comes running over cheerfully and I glare at him. He stops and tears form in his one visible eye. I almost brake but then I remember the way he look at me. That look tightens my chest as I get up.

"Sachi-chan I am really…". I don't want to hear it. I pat Nami shoulder and walk over to Usopp ignoring Sanji tears behind me. He deserves the cold shoulder if anything.

"Oh that harsh. Even for you". Usopp looks at me with a raise eyebrow. I grab a seat on the box beside him and let my hand go through my now short hair.

"I know but he deserve it! He! He! He gave me such a look that it hurt me and after all this time…I thought he would trust me with his kitchen by now". I rub my arm and look down at the green grass. Usopp pats my head and I look up at him.

"Let the great therapist Usopp give you some advice. Think of it like this. To you your bucket list is precious to you that you don't let anyone see it. Your bucket list is to Sanji kitchen. It his home. To him if someone hurts his kitchen it like as if someone reading your list. If someone wreck my work space…I would get mad too. Oh man I have some apologizing too"! Usopp chuckle as he let his hand rub his neck. Usopp right though…I did wreck his kitchen. I should go apologies.

"Thanks great therapist Usopp. I have something I have to do"! I quickly hug him and get up to look for Sanji. I walk through the crowd and spot him at a cake stall. I walk closer to see he is arguing with the seller.

"Really! Can't you lower the price? It an apology cake"! Sanji grumbles as he pulls out his wallet. I chuckle as I put my hand on over his hand that reaching for his pocket. Sanji looks at me with wide eyes. I look at the baker and give him my sexy smile. I lean my hip on the stall and let my chin rest on my hand.

"It seems you are ripping me off again. I could really use something sweet. Is there anything I can do for you to lower the price for me". I watch the guy blush and look around as if he checking to make sure he doesn't get caught. He pulls out a huge chocolate cake with what looks like vanilla whipping on top.

"I have been practicing my skills for you Sachi-chan! You were the first person who said my cakes were good. When I saw you again I made this for you. I was going to wait but I can't hold back anymore. Enjoy"! The baker blushes and sticks a fork on top of the cake. I give him a soft smile and lift my cake.

"Thank you! It looks delicious. Come on Sanji! Let's get back to everyone". Sanji nods as he follows behind me as if he he been stabbed in the heart which I hypothetically did. Now my chance to apologies. I stop and take a bight. Ohhh yummy but Sanji better.

"Listen Sanji/Sachi…". We say together and we chuckle together. I take another bight and sigh. Sanji cakes are better. I look around and spot oniichan napping. Good.

"Sanji-nii I'm sorry for wrecking your kitchen and I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder earlier. I was just mad that you and the other could not see how hurt I was…Could you forgive me"? I look up to see Sanji wiping his eyes away. I grin since that Sanji for ya.

"Of course I can my sweet Rose-nee! I could never be mad at my imouto"! We chuckle as I take a piece of cake onto my fork.

"You know…you still make the best cakes"! I continue walking and grin to see it got the effect I wanted. Sanji floating on cloud nine as we join the others with Luffy having a piece of paper in his hand.

"What that"? I ask as Luffy pass me the paper.

"It the games we are playing. A race, a ball game, and team game is being held. Team members can only play twice". Oniichan fills me in as I sit down and finish off my cake.

"Then the strategist better come up with a plan huh"? I grin as everyone agree with me.

"We are counting on you"! Nami begs and I look down at the paper. Agares crawls into my lap to sleep. You are just as bad as my oniichan. You know that right Agares? _Yup and I don't give two flying fucks! While I work for my dad he never gave me any breaks. It nice to relax for once in my life._ I pat his head and he already snoozing away. So let's see. All members for the race, three for the ball game, and five for the team game. Ok so we have nine members. All of us in the first one for sure. I put everyone name down on the first game. I had the race through this swamp ass forest. So many leaches. My eyebrow twitches at the memory again. Ok next three….I look up and humm to myself. I could put Luffy but then he won't be in the last game and he the captain with the most power so he should go out with a bang…Why does he look so much hotter right now. Focus Sachi! I put Luffy name beside number one for the team game. Ok then there cute fluffy Chopper and he could do either so I will wait on him. We should have power in the middle at least one person. So it can be either the great oniichan or Sanji….Oniichan has more raw strength but Sanji has good speed. It is a ball game so Sanji should do the first two rounds. If it like soccer…unless it the groggy ring…Actually that would make sense. They really gloated about the ball game when Ace and his crew mates played them. If that the game then oniichan going with Sanji! I write oniichan name under Sanji and relies the mistake I made. The two never work together. I go to erase but their no eraser. Oh well they will have to work together for a little while. I wonder if they can agree long enough to do that? I giggle at the idea and ok one. I look around and I need sadly one more power house. Someone strong but someone who can pull those two apart when things get ugly. I get one glance at Nami as she gloomy beside Usopp on how they will get pick first. I snort at the cloud over their heads. I go to write Nami name but stop as I remember how Ace partner got hurt so bad. They removed his weapon too…Little cheating shiters. No way I'm putting Nami through the ring! I like her the way she is. All in one piece! Ok that leaves Robin…No fucking way that happening! She going in the last round. I put Robin name under Luffy. Ok then Nami under her name with Usopp right under. I look at Chopper and write his name under oniichan. He can be strong and can split the two up if he puts his mind to it. That leaves one spot left.

"Okami I have you in the first round like everyone else…the last one it either me or you. Do you want in"? I ask him and he looks up at me. So cute. I blush as I pet his soft head.

"I don't want to play you dumb human games". Question answer. I place my name and go hand it to the coordinator. As I walk too him it more like my directional impairment even worse. My legs feel like jelly and I feel like I am walking on clouds. I make it to him somehow and giggle a bit. He a tall guy and his face reminds me of a brown syringe. He takes my paper wih a raise eyebrow but I just giggle and turn around. I walk back and I can feel his eyes wander over my tattoos. Which reminds me. Why has anyone not ask me about my new one? I get back and everyone has this dark look on their face...

"Sachi. What happen to you while you were on the sub? Why do you have their tattoo"? Luffy sends a shudder down my spine all the way to my groin. Of course I had to think it and jinx myself. Luffy hat covering his eyes…so sexy! I blush as my mind going straight to the guitar. I look over and everyone like Luffy but they don't give me the same effect...Well Sanji a little but I love Luffy so. You know if Sanji was more loyal I probably would have been his pirate queen. Just the thought of him flirting with other women hurt me way back when I first got to know him. I shake that old idea away and concentrate on everyone piss off look. I cross my arms and put my thighs together to relieve the growing tension from Luffy look.

"Nothing happen. The captain saved my life and I became his nakama so I had to get his symbol on my back. That all that happen". Better leave Cora out of this. I watch as everyone hitch. My eyes get a little bigger as I sense anger yet fear wash over everyone. What are they scared of ? Ohhhhh they think I will leave them. I put my hand to my mouth to try to hold in my laughter. It didn't work as I burst out laughing. Like full blown laughing that I had to grab my side because it hurts way too much.

"What so funny imouto"! Oniichan barks and I rub my tears away as I go into chuckles.

"Hahah because you all are so stupid"! I watch as everyone jaw open and I grin as I turn my back to them so they can see the truth that been staring at them this whole time.

"What"? They bark at me and I point to my back.

"Who symbols are on my back? Who crew am I on"? I ask them and watch as their eyes land on their mark.

"I didn't create these for show guys. I got them to show you who back I will always protect. Just like you all will watch my back! Man you guys may be stupid but I love you all anyway". I break out laughing again but I don't care. I love how everyone joins me and grabs me in a hug.

"We love you too"! Everyone laughs out loud with me and I really do! I really do love everyone.

"Hey Luffy-kun why did you agree to this battle in the first place"? I can't help but ask. He would never just bid us off.

"They hurt stilt guy and hoooooooorse"! I blink as I try to recall what he talking about. He points and I look to see an old guy with a horse with her legs tied together.

"Explain"! I bark and Luffy does. Tells me about how this island all has really long and lazy animals on it. I look out and I relies he right. This bird is overly long that flies above us. He tells me how he got the old guy off his stilts and is reunited with his hoooooorse after ten years. Then how split head shot the hoooorse name Shelly. My mood gets darker but a plan form in my head if we lose and if I get pick.

"Don't worry we will win her back"! I grin and Luffy nods with me.

"Of course we will! We won't loose"! I blush as his smile sends my body to a frenzy. I lean in to kiss him because my lips are craving the taste of his. He leans the rest of the way and we hold a soft kiss.

"That for luck". I mumble as I pull back but he won't take that as an answer as he kisses me again. My body heats up and I let my arms go over his shoulder as I lick his lips.

"Ok guys that enough. Go make out somewhere else". Usopp looks away with a blush. I pull back and chuckle as syringe starts to announce for the games. Maybe I will just do that Usopp…I start giggling a little and Luffy raises an eyebrow at me.

"Hello everyone! It time to announce the roster for these fun filled games! First is the Straw hat team! Participating in round #1 is…the whole crew"! Everyone looks at me.

"Trust me guys. If round number two what I think it is then the team I pick is perfect for it! Trust me! I am the tactician after all"! Every nods other than poor Usopp who quaking in his boots…literally.

"Actually my 'I can't be in a race disease' is acting up"! I rub my forehead but their nothing I can do.

"Quit complaining! I have to do it too so man up"! Nami snaps back. Usopp straighten up and nods. I go into giggle fits again and Nami turns back to me. She opens her mouth but the syringe fills it in for her.

"Round #2 in the groggy ring is…Sanji, Roranoa Zoro, and Tony Tony Chopper"! Sanji and oniichan glare at each other as Nami arms are cross.

"Sachi I think whatever plan you had it was stupid. You put the two cremates who can't stand each other the most on the same team! It like you want us too lose on purpose"! Nami snaps at me and I glare at her.

"Don't ever say I want us to loose! If we do….Trust me we don't! Also the groggy ring is brutal so I am happy I pick the best people for the job! We need the power house"! I watch as my two oniichan glare it out.

"Don't go slowing me down"! Oniichan bark and Sanji grins.

"I was going to say the same thing"! Sanji light a smoke as Chopper raise his hove.

"I will do my best"! Chopper has this excited twinkle. This will be fun to watch at least!

"For round #3. Run around roller is…Monkey.D Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Nico Robin, and Roronoa Sachi! Alright it time to start the battle! The winner gets all while the losers loose it all! I, Itomiimizu, the Foxy pirate party planner will be your host of the day! Behind me is my trusty partner Chirp Chirp a rare Sparrow from the north blue"! I coo at the large sparrow with a blue hat that has holes for his eyes. So cute.

"So how shall we plan are team for the first round Sachi-chan"? Robin looks at me and I cross my arms.

"We should consider that we have devil fruit crew members on our team". Sanji states as he rubs his chin.

"Your right! Everyone will split so everyone has three people with them. So I don't care who on what team we are drawing names out of Luffy hat"! Also my head fuzzy so I can't think all that much right now. I put my hand out and Luffy laughs as he puts his hat in my hand.

"Shishishi! I hope I am with you Sachi"! Luffy writes everyone names and puts them in his hat for me.

"Playing by chance? That so unlike you". Robin smiles and I just shrug my shoulder in reply. I feel really good right now and I didn't drink anything. Oh well who cares. I grin up at everyone who looking at me.

"Well why not let fate decide for us"! With that said I pick the names.

"Ok you know your teams so get to work. I can't build worth a shit so I am going to go work on my bucket list. Remember we only have three barrels and two oars. Use your material wisely"! I stumble away not really caring. I sit under a tree as I watch them work. Well the guys are building anyway. I pull out my paper and read over everything.

1\. Watch my brother beat the greatest swordsman:

2\. Finish my bucket list:

3\. Have a girlfriend I can talk to about anything: check

4\. Perfect my devil fruit:….

5\. Meet a handsome guy: check

6\. Get flirted on: Check

7\. Have my first kiss: (gave air and received CPR)…1/2…Check, Cheek, Cheek!

8\. Fall in love: ? Checkx2 (Luffy or Ace)?=Luffy

9\. Have sex: Check! a lot of hot sex!

I chuckle as I write hot sex at the end. What can I say. Luffy good.

10\. Get married:

11\. Have kids:

12\. Learn to cook from a famous chief: Cheek

13\. Perfect drawing: Check

14\. Play games with nakama: check

15\. Be brave enough to sing in front of people: Check!

16\. Beat Oniichan at a drinking contest :….(Nami too)= I don't think I will ever check this off.

17\. Learn to navigate ( To break the family curse):

18\. Meet a talking animal: Cheek

19\. Meet someone else who has an awesome but strange devil fruit like me: Check

20\. Join a pirate crew: Check

21\. Get a tattoo: Check

22\. See Luffy become pirate King:

23\. Beat Luffy at an eating contest:

24\. Have an amazing pirate ship: Check

25\. Receive a makeover: Check!

I smile as I remember Nami made me so pretty for riddle ball! I wonder what happen to Blondie? Oh well she gone and I won anyway.

26\. Watch Nami map the world:

27\. Learn to pickpocket:

28\. Gain back all my memories: Check

29\. Find a tool that will help make me bleed without a knife: Check…Thank you Usopp!

30\. Watch Usopp become a brave warrior of the sea:

31\. Have Usopp help me with my aim:

32\. See Sanji find the All blue:

33\. Become a good cook like Sanji:

34\. Help ghosts find their way to the afterlife:

35\. Chopper teach me more on the human body: Check.

36\. See him cure all disease (or cure at least one that non-curable):

37\. Bring Vivi home and stop Crocodile: Check

38\. Help Olvia move on: Check!

39\. Help Robin solve the Rio Ponegliph:

40\. Control my dark side:

narcolepsy:

Ok now the fun part! Adding new ideas to my list…and checking them off.

with Luffy everywhere on the ship:

Almost everywhere. We still need to do it in the men room! I blush harder and cross my legs. It not helping that my shorts are riding up.

43\. Win the Davey back fight:

44\. Have that birthday party:

45\. Fix Merry:

We need an awesome boat person who can be like SUPPER and AWESOME all the time! I burst out laughing. My crew looks at me but I don't care.

46\. Get a Den den Mushi:

I wonder how Ace is doing? Hope he ok?

47\. Defeat Mingo with Dr. Fluffy:

48\. Help Nutty get Dr. Fluffy:

49\. Understand my angel side more:

It seems my light side is more helpful then the dark side with helping souls… I close my list and get up. I need to put this away safely…

"Okami! Can I use you for a second"? I grin as he walks over and looks up at me.

"What do you want"? I bend down and hand him the paper.

"Pleas put this on my bed and you will be forgiven"! He takes it with grumbles under his snout and trots off. I stand up but stumble to only fall on my ass.

"Whopsie"! I giggle as Luffy comes over.

"Race is starting! Let's go kick some ass"! He helps me up and I grin as I lean onto him. The smell of meat and a mix of Luffy sent makes my heart pond faster.

"Luuuffffy! Did you know you smell really good! Like really good! Even right now I wish we could go eat a sausage". I watch him blush as he looks at me.

"Why didn't you ask for one earlier? We could have dealt with your hunger issues earlier". Luffy ask as his blush rises. Aww so cute.

"Do you think we have time to go do a quickie behind some loooong treeeeee"? I ask as my hand sneaks down the back of his shorts. I pout as he swats my hand away.

"Now not the time Sachi…After we win this round then you can eat all the sausages you want and I can have my green apple". I blush as we make it to the water where everyone waiting.

"What wrong with you Sachi? Did you drink too much"? Nami ask and I shake my head.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Just lots of cake"! Luffy helps me into…something. It a long pieces of wood connected by wood…I wonder if it can hold Sanji and Luffy weight too? I sit down with Sanji behind with one paddle and Luffy in front with another.

"The polls are in people! I will tell you what are pirates think who will come in this amazing race! I will start with first place is…..the members of the powerful team foxy: Porch-chan with her team swordfish Capete and the star shark Monda"! I look over and glare at the bitch as she kiss to the crowd. My eyes go to the fishmen and Arlong comes to mind. This guy has light blue skin, gold armor over his arms and torso, and a blue mask. My eyes go to the shark…

"Oh my god you are so adorable Monda-chan! So cute"! I cue at the beautiful orange shark with yellow stars. Monda looks at me and blushes.

"Stop cheering for the enemy"! Nami screams at me but I give her my best innocent eyes.

"But look how cute he is! Nii-nii can I keep him"? I coo as I turn back to see the shark has a huge grin.

"Hey! You can't have him! He on my team bitch"! Slut puffs out her cheeks and I giggle due that she looks so funny.

"It seems are dear Sachi-chan has fallen for are lovable Monda! Can this change the fate of the game? Next is second place…this is unexpected! It the Straw hat team navigator Nami, Sniper Usopp, and Archeologist Robin! They are riding the barrel tiger"! I look over and Usopp did a great job at their boat. It like three barrels were cut in half to make the base and the back as a tail.

"WHOO! Go sexy Nami and Robin! Go show that slut who the real bad ass is! GO Captain Usopp! You are the builder of this ship! You can kick ass! HAHAHAH"! I cheer as I wave my arms in the air. Luffy laughs in front of me and I can feel Sanji grin behind me.

"Go Nami-swan! Robin-chwan"! Sanji cheer as they start to paddle to the starting line. I put my hand in the water and grin at the cool liquid. So shiny. I look over and nii-nii on his…treadmill. It a barrel with a running thing to propel them self. Chopper in his human form to actually move it. Agares is…sitting with his ears perch up as if he was on high alert.

"Are you really going to propel us through the whole race"? Nii-nii ask and Chopper grins.

"YA! I will be fine. All you have to do is protect me". Agares nods as his tail swishes behind him.

"Ohoh! Guys am I the protector of are ship too! I want to do that! Pleas! Pleas! Pleas"! I wave my hand in the air and Luffy chuckle at me.

"You bet! Don't fail us"! I kiss Luffy quickly before he turns back to face the front. Not enough.

"You know I am surprise those two boats floats". Robin said as if she waiting for us to sink. I turn to her and put my head to the side.

"Is ours really that bad Robin-chan"? She chuckles as she has this I know something look. I wonder what she knows? She knows a lot!

"Third most popular is our Harem Nocturne, a boat of the beautiful, for the beautiful, by the beautiful"! I look and they used their barrel to create a flower. The four girls in there are drink wine and are pretty!

"In fourth place is the crab crane, the usual in the top ranks! In fifth and sixth place are the sword fish king #1 and #2! Seventh is the party-loving pleasure boat"! I look over and the pleasure boat is like a mini restaurant on water. The other one are nothing important.

"Hey what about our boat"? Luffy stands putting his fist in the air.

"Ya! What about our boat"? I scream with little giggles in the end.

"Imouto! Why the hell did you get drunk so early in the game"? I look at oniichan and his glare just makes me laugh harder.

"HAhahaha. How can I be drunk if I never drank alcohol? Right Sanji-kun? You were with me and all I had was that big yummy chocolate cake"! I watch Sanji ponder and I can't help but look at his eyebrow.

"You know Sanji! I really always love you swirly eyebrow. I think it always been so cute on you"! I grin and love the way his cheeks cover in red. Whatever he was thinking before is gone. I hear Usopp slap his face while Robin giggles behind him.

"Well Dr. Chopper and Zoro Basically Barrel is…third from last"! I clap which only cause Chopper to look at me.

"Why are you clapping"? Agares ask me and I put a thumbs up.

"Because you did not come last"! I shout with more clapping! Nii-nii rubs his eyes and I can tell he already annoyed with me.

"And our sweet and Sexy Sachi is on it's a raft…wins the booby prize"! Syringe screams through the mike and I frown.

"I already have boobies though"! I grab my breast to make a point and I think half the pirates get a nose bleed on the side lines. Sanji lighting up a cigarette with his own mini nose bleed and Luffy takes my hands away.

"What a booby prize because I am not sharing Sachi boobs with anyone"! Luffy declares as he grabs me in a protective hug. I hug back because he is so sweet and salty! I end up sitting on his lap.

"It means we are second last". Sanji answers our question and I can just feel murder radiant off Nami.

"Sachi knock it off! You are the one who keeps telling us to win"! I look at her and pout.

"I know! I had to join them once because Ace decided taking a short cut through a swamp to save us time. We lost and I had to strip in front of him…Actually he didn't mind me striping. I mean he seen me naked before but still it was not a good thing! He had to burn so many leeches off my body"! Luffy seem to tighten his hands around me.

"Too much info"! Nami barks and I laugh as I snuggle into Luffy chest. He seems to like that and hold me closer.

"So that explains why you scream when one ended up on my foot". Oniichan rub his chin in thought as he remembers that. I did scream and ended up running off the beech as fast as I can.

"So last place go to the mother ship"! A shadow cover us and I look up to see three large barrels over us. I whistle because it is fucking huge.

"Ok all three boats are at the starting point! I will be above with Chirp-Chirp keeping you all up to date on this race! Now take this eternal poses so you don't get lost"! A compass falls onto my lap and the needle pointing to the island.

"Usopp you better protect the ladies". Sanji glares at him only for Usopp to nod with sweat down his face. I hand the compass to Sanji since if I use it we would get lost anyway.

"Don't worry! We will win! Shishishi"! Luffy sends me into a laughing fit again. My sides hurt so much.

"DO we even have a chance"? Nii-nii ask and I look at him with a grin like ya you do. He just sighs with a I doubt it.

"Is it not suspicious that everyone but us and the big ship is pointing the opposite direction"? Usopp ask.

"What do you think Sachi"? Robin ask and I shrug my shoulder.

"I don't know. I just want to go! Go! Go fuck Luffy right now"! I giggle as Luffy blushes with a little blood out of his own nose.

"IMOUTO! I do not want to hear that from your mouth ever AGAIN"! I look at Nii-nii who sending a death glare at Luffy.

"TOO MUCH INFO"! Nami screeches at me and I just grin. It what I am thinking!

"Three! TWO! One! GO"! The syringe gives us the mark and everyone off. I turn so I am straddling Luffy so I can look over his shoulder. I watch as the big barrel ship opens up and water comes rushing out. Lots off barrels float around us and I wonder.

"So many"! I cuu as I get off his lap to sit in the middle.

"Nami don't"! Usopp wrns her. I look over just in time to watch Nami poke one barrel and it exploded with impact. My eyes harden as I stand up and cut my palms as their boat falls.

"Ketsueki ketsueki netto (Blood blood net)"! I scream as my blood shoots under them to create a safety net. I gently place them back into the water out of harm's way.

"Wow! Are dear Sachi just save her crew mates with her amazing blood power by creating a safety net underneath them"! Syringe declares and the crowd cheers out my name.

"Thanks". Usopp mumbles as they sit up.

"You ladys ok"? Sanji ask them and they nod. Good. I sit back down and throw my blood as far as I can. I watch as Monda sniffs the water and drool comes out of his mouth. I grin as he swims taking slut and her boat to where my blood is.

"Ahhh! Monda stop"! Slut screams as her carrier drags her far into the ocean.

"Good idea Sachi! Using your blood to through Monda off"! Nami grins at me and I nod with a chuckle. Never thought that would work either but ok with me. I watch Chopper try to blow a barrel away from their mini boat. That won't work.

"Hey imouto pass me a paddle". I pass nii-nii Luffy paddle. He catches it with ease and starts spinning it supper fast. I aww as the wind pushes all the barrels back. Ohhhh someone in trouble! I watch with glee as their attack was sent back to them. Ahh the heat of an explosion. I enjoy the warm air for second only to cheer as a huge wave comes at us.

"Everyone grab onto something"! Sanji screams as the wave starts to lift us.

"Whoooo! Aahahahah this awesome"! I scream as we surf through the wave. Sanji grabs onto a piece of wood that starting to break apart. Luffy laughing along with me as nii-nii boat on one side and Nami boat on the other.

"AHHHHHHH"! Nami and Usopp are screaming as they are moved closer to slut boat. Robin however is as cool as a cucumber. I want to eat Luffy cucumber. The others go over the wave sending us closer to first.

"WOW! People you won't believe what I am seeing! The people we suspected to come first are catching up to the cutie wagon. Unbelievable"! Syringe screams above us. I aww as I see first place not too far away with Nami not to far behind. I look over and aww as pore Chopper shrink into his little state. Agares hairs stand on end as he looks around.

"Never again! Never again"! He barks as he looks around some more.

"Hey guys back us up"! Slut orders as the restaurant boat comes up one side and the boat with the four pretty ladies float beside us.

"You guys have work so hard. Come join us for noodles! It free of charge"! I watch as Luffy eyes widen and jumps onto the boat. Wait!

"Come join us! You have such a cute swirly eyebrow"! I gawk as Sanji go over to the ladies and they start playing him. My eyebrow twitches as nii-nii drinking away and Chopper got bought with a candy apple.

"Did you like the cake I made you? I have another one just for you"? I look over and the baker from earlier with another vanilla cake. My head still on cloud nine and we have to win. I wont join them again.

"No thank you. Your cake made me act funny. Hahahah so nope"! I giggle as I get up on steady legs. If I go after Sanji then the other two boys will come get me. I grin at my idea as I jump into the flower. I look at Sanji who looking at me with wide eyes. Oh he going to get it.

"Wait Sachi"! I put my finger to his lips and give him my sexy grin. I push the two girls at his side away and straddle his hips. Sanji eyes widen with a bush covering his cheeks. I can already feel the need in his pants grow. I let my hand slide down his suit jacket as I look into his one visible eye.

"Now Sanji do you really like these ho's more than me? Don't you want me to stay on the crew"? I move in closer as his breath tickles my lips.

"Don't you want me Sanji-kun"? I whisper as I feel anger radiant off two over protective men in the crew. Mission success. I feel soft hand pull me back and I land on a soft chest. I turn around and look into angry black eyes. I put my hands around Luffy shoulders and kiss him hard so he knows that was a plan. He kisses back just as hard and I pull back to stop nii-nii from killing Sanji.

"Nii-nii stop it and get back to the boat. It was a plan so we can get back in the game. Sanji come on"! Sanji looks at me then jumps on our crappy boat with a frown.

"Do you like me Sachi-chan because you can't do what you just did…That really mean"! Sanji looks at me and I can see the hurt in his eyes. I walk forward and stop as my face go green. I'm going to be sick.

"Sachi you don't look so good. Are you ok?". Sanji ask and Chopper look from his apple to me.

"She going to vomit. Get her aiming over the boat". Chopper demands just as I feel the burning acid up my throat. I lean over and throw up all the cake I ate into the ocean. As more comes up I feel a hand rub my back.

"Hey baker what the fuck did you put in her cake"? Sanji growls as another wave of vomit comes out of my mouth into the sea. I hear Nami scream and watch the side of their boat brakes. With my stomach empty and my head not so foggy I growl at the fish man.

"It was my special drunk cake! Their like a whole bottle of sake in their"! Nii-nii shadow shows him taking out his sword.

"Your dead"! He screams as he slices up the boat.

"Sanji I am sorry….I already told you. Please don't hate me"! As the nausea washes away I start crying for everything I have done the last two hours.

"Oh Sachi I can't hate you. It was that baker fault". Sanji hugs me gently as relief washes over me. Now to save Nami boat. I get up and wipe my tears away. Time to give the foxy pirates pay back! I cut my hand to allow my blood to create a boomerang.

"Sanji! Luffy start rowing! They need us! Ketsueki ketsueki Kan niwa (Blood blood haunting)"! I bend back with my stomach still mad at me and then throw the boomerang at the cutie wagon. We are moving closer to Nami as my boomerang miss.

"Still shity aim huh bitch"! Slut laughs as I move my hand around and the boomerang fallows my movement. It comes back around and smacks the back of the head of the fish-men. I grin as I let it continue flying around and go to smack slut. She raises her rod and it hit it instead. She uses her strength to push it aside enough for it to hit the ocean. Monda swims towards the blood giving us the chance to past them. This whole time syringe has been saying stuff but I don't have time to listen as a coral reef coming up. I look around and nii-nii not around. Where he go? I sense him on land with Chopper and Agares. What happen to you guys? _We got hit by a stupid boat. I hate water by the way_. I snort as we paddle toward the pink reef.

"Thanks for the help Sachi"! Nami looks at me and I nod.

"Sorry about earlier… I was drunk". Robin grins as if she known this whole time. Probably did too.

"It seems like cutie wagon caught up and is in the lead with barrow tiger hot on their tails. The raft in coming up as they get near the looong reef. Will this change everything"? I finally get to hear him as I sit between my two nakamas.

"Wow their like Chopper antlers". Luffy aww up at the pink coral. How are we going to get through there?

"What is this, long protruding coral"? Robin ask out loud as we get closer. Luffy and Sanji work together as we get closer to Nami boat.

"What kind of coral sticks out like this"? Sanji ask and I look at him.

"Maybe it because most of the time when the ocean covers the island the coral can grow. Right Luffy? This island sinks every three years"? I look at him as he nods at me. Hmmm that works for me.

"Guys look! It causing a strange-acting current! We can't just plunge in reckless". Nami warns us as she slows down. I tell my boys to do the same as we watch the cutie wagon go straight in. I grin as they shoot right out. Ha! As we past them I can't help but sing out.

 _"Move slut get out da way! Get out da way! Get out daa way slut"!_ Luffy and joins in only to get kick by Sanji.

"You do not call a women a slut! Sachi ok because she a women saying it". Sanji barks as Luffy rubs his head. I laugh as slut face reddens.

"It seems that the cutie wagon got push back. But wait the tiger barrel and the raft are increasing speed to the coral. Can they get through"? I grin as we increase speed with Nami boat.

"Follow us Sanji-kun"! Nami orders us. I watch Sanji lift up his hand.

"Aiai sir"! Sanji coo as they paddle harder. I wish I could help. We enter behind Nami boat and we continue to sail forward. The other side cutie wagon is push back out. Yes! I sense Split head fire something and an arrow gets embedded in one of the corals. When did he get their? I cough as smokes surrounds us blinding me from seeing anyone.

"Dammit what with this smoke"? Sanji coughs as I feel our boat increase in speed.

"I can't see in front of me". Luffy coughs as his hand searches for mine. I move my hand and he latches around my fingers. Aww he just wants to make sure I'm ok. I smile as I feel the wind push my hair back a bit. We brake through the smoke and we are flying through the coral.

"How are we even moving"? Usopp ask and Nami grins up at him.

"This is a maze of sea currents". Nami grins as she looks so relax. It like she in her own element.

"Maze current"? Usopp ask as he looks forward. I love the fact we are sailing through the reef without actually paddling.

"Yup! The wave pool up ahead is causing strange currents in this reef, causing smaller wave pools. So we don't need to see up ahead! As long as we take the right entrance, this current will sail us through"! Nami teaches us a bit of navigation and I lift my hands in the air.

"This is our navigator for us"! I wave as Usopp cheers beside her.

"Awesome"! Usopp cheers I can just see Nami taking this all in.

"Way to go! Nami-swan"! Sanji cheers as we pass all the corals. I watch as Robin crosses her arms and her hands pop out of her boat to grab the side of ours. My eyes widen as Usopp go to use that impact dial. I cringe since I know how much it hurts to use one.

"Thanks Usopp"! Luffy cheers as his hand lets go from mine to move around my hip.

"Usopp I will heal your arm once we get over this wave pool"! I scream and I can see the tears in Usopp eyes as he puts his hand in the water.

"Thanks"! Usopp screams as his impact dial pushes his boat up in the air and we follow close behind. We fly through the air and only make it half way as the piece Robin holding onto brakes.

"Shit"! I mutter as we fall to the ground below. Luffy moves me so I am in his arms and we land on our feet.

"Keep going Nami-swan"! Sanji waves and she looks back.

"Ok"! Nami yells back and they paddle away. Cutie wagon really falling behind. YA!

"I am going after split head to make sure he does not fuck this up for us"! Luffy nods and I run down the side of the cliff as I sense him not to far away waiting.

"It seems that the cutie wagon using pure force to push her way through the coral reef. On the other hand Captain fake out plan fails as Nami the navigator punches it to the side"! I grin as I speed up seeing split head dress up like a grandma and hamburger is fake crying. Time to scare Foxy a little.

"Oh grandma…Oh Cap-grandma". I sweat drop since Hamburger a horrible actor.

"Oh you kind folks on to boat. Could you help me"? Split head ask as I run up to him. His eyes widen as he looks up at me.

"Don't worry granny I will help ya"! I let my eyes turn red and look into his body as I let my blood dance around me. I grin evilly as his body stills do to my eyes. I blink because to my surprise he actually has a tumor growing on his kidney. WOW…should I help him? My smile as a joke turn it a serious frown.

"How long have you been ill"? I ask him as I search the rest of his body. Luckily it only the kidney.

"What"? He ask me and I guess he doesn't know. I let my blood stop and look up at syringe who about to dive at me. His body still like chirp chirp.

"Be quite so I can save your fucking captain"! I growl up at him as my eyes go back to the tumor. My blood enters his body through the skin and I watch how my blood forms around the tumor like a cocoons to a growing butterfly. I break it down piece by piece until it completely gone. I search split head body one more time and pull my blood out of his body. I let my eyes go green and put my hand on my skin where now his tumor was on my own kidney. Just peachy.

"What did you do to me"? Split head bark and I grin as syringe watching us.

"I just saved your sorry ass. In a few months you would be dead"! I bark back as I close my eyes. I let my blood attack my own tumor to kill it. Once I am sure all the cells are dead I reopen my eyes. At least that drunk cake was good for something. Even if I lost half of it. I look up to see Split head wide eyes.

"What"? He question and I sigh as I cross my arms. I didn't relies syringe got close and put the mike right out of my sight of my vision but enough for my voice to broadcast to everyone.

"You had a malignant tumor on your kidney which mean it is cancerous and in a few weeks or months it could spread to the rest of your body. This means you could have gotten really sick and died since there is no cure. Lucky for you I look into your body with my eyes as a joke to keep you from my team who about to win. So if anything you should thank me for saving your life"! I love the way his eyes widen.

"Thank you for saving me and I will thank you properly after. Slow-slow beam"! Oh shit! I forgot about his power. His beam hit me slowing me down to a stop for 30 sec. I watch him ride off with Hamburger and syringe grabs me.

"Lets go watch the rest of the race"! He grins as he places me on Chirp Chirp and we sore in the sky. My thirty seconds end and I land on the bird back. Chirp Chirp falters a bit but catches himself.

"You ok"? I ask as I pet his feather. He gave me a friendly chirp as I look down to see split head about to do his attack.

"Ok with me is Sachi as we are about to watch the end of the race. What do you think of the outcomes"? He puts the mike to my mouth and I sigh.

"We lost". Syringe laughs and grins as I watch Split head slow down my crew mates and Slut passes them.

"The cutie wagon wins"! He screams into the mike and I sigh as the 30 sec are up and they all look confuse. I don't blame them. I sigh again as I look over at them. I think not showing off my angel side a good idea. Already let some of my devil side out

"Land pleas so I can go help my nakama". Syringe nods and Chirp Chirp lands safely. I get off and my crew looks at me.

"Sachi what the hell just happen"? Nami bark at me.

"Fififi yoyoyo! You lost so now we get to pick a new nakama". I glare at Split head and watch him fall to his knees. That the last time I am ever nice to that jack ass!

"It was slowmo photons". I say and everyone look at me. I walk over to Usopp and heal his shoulder that has a rip tendon.

"Explain imouto". Oniichan bark and I put my hand through my hair once I finish. Usopp rotates his shoulder and smiles at me in thanks.

"I forgot that he did that and let him explain because he does it better then I can". I point to split head as he gets up feeling better.

"As she was saying it be my slowmo photons. Their type of particle unlike anything you ever known! Whatever this light touches it slows everything down for thirty seconds! Whether it alive, liquid, or gas it physically loses a fixed amount of speed while reaming all it energy"! I nod since Split can explain it really well. I watch Luffy eyebrow twitch.

"I don't get it! Are you stupid or something"? Oh man I love you Luffy! I kiss him sweetly as Split head falls to his knees again.

"Luffy-kun it simply if that light touches you while you punch something it means your arm slows down but the punch power still there. You get it"? I watch as he ponders it for a moment then a light bulb go off.

"Yup! It a mystery light that I don't want to touch because it slows me down". I kiss him quickly.

"Correct"! I grin as everyone looks piss.

"So that explains why we lost". Usopp mutters as he stands back up.

"That why they are also so confident with winning to"! Sanji sighs as he lights another bud up. He really sucking them today. Chimney it is! Have not use that is a while.

"Does not matter! The victory go to us…". I wave my hand at him.

"Ya go pick whoever you want". He nods and gets on stage. We stay silent as we wait for who they will pick. Drum are drumming as he walks forward. I walk beside oniichan who chugging something down.

"Can I have some"? He hands me the bottle and I chug some down too. Not bad sake.

"The first person I want is….You! Roronoa Sachi! Welcome back to the crew and this time to stay"! I give oniichan back the bottle with a grin. He grins back as two guys come to my side.

"That so sweet! Escorting me to my new crew". I chirp as I put my hand through their waiting arms. The two guys blush as they walk me back to the stage. Now I can operation free hooooorse!

"Oh no! Sachi"! Nami walks forward but I look back at my nakama with a grin. Only to look down as Agares is walking beside me. Go back to the crew. _I am here to protect you not the other way around!_ You do know this is temporary. Do you really want to wear that hideous mask? I watch him stop and turn back to sit next to Luffy. Good boy! He glares at me. _Fuck off bitch!_ I roll my eyes as I am seated in the chair on the stage.

"Sachi! How dare you steel my pirate queen! We just got her back"! Luffy looks so piss and guilty. Actually everyone does. They still feel bad about the last island….what am I going to do with them. _They really were worry about you while you were with as you call him Dr. Fluffy._ I know.

"So this was his plan all along"! Sanji bites hard on his cigarette. My god it sounds like I am leaving forever.

"Straw hat crew! Calm down it not like I am leaving forever! Just win the next game and get me back"! I yell back annoyed. Oniichan stands up and grins at me. Good job imouto. I grin back. I have to calm them down some way. He nods in agreement.

"You are again apart of my crew. You know the drill"! Split head puts the stupid ugly mask on my face.

"I swear that I will serve under you captain…Until my old crew kicks your ass. Until then I am now your new strategist"! Split head grins as I stand up and wave to everyone.

"Captain I thought we would take the doctor. He so cute"! Slut whines but he just shakes his head.

"No. Do you see how powerful she is. Chopper will be the next member I take". As if split head. I walk over to my new captain and bend down so he gets a nice eyes full of my breast. Thank you Nami for teaching me to use my assess! The blush is just what I need.

"Captain since I save your life earlier and I am a new crew mate. Can I pleas have the hoooorse you caught earlier"? I ask sweetly and I watch as he nods quickly.

"Thanks captain"! I walk off the stage and skip over to Shelly who still tied down. The old man looking at me fearfully.

"Please don't hurt her". He begs and I grin as I cut my hand letting my blood turn to a sharp knife. He crawls in front of his horse who nahing frantically. I get to my knees and push the old guy gently to the side.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt such a cutie"! I cut the ropes to set her free. I let my knife turn into my blood to surround me. My eyes go red as I turn to him with a gentle smile.

"Now let me help you. Ketsueki ketsueki no hozon(Blood blood save)". He freezes as I look at his back. A slip disk at his lower vertebra. I lower the swelling and fix so his spine a line again. Easy! I take my blood out and throw it into the water. My eyes go green and my lower back flairs up. I fall to my ass as pain stabs my lower back.

"Holy crap this hurts". I mumble with a pain smile as the old man stand up.

"I am all better. How"? He looks at me and I put my thumb up as a stick off meat is given to me by Sanji.

"Thanks! You shouldn't help me. I am on the opposite team". I bark as I eliminate the food. I heal myself and I am standing back up.

"I don't give a fuck plus I am still your oniichan right.. That family not crew"! I chuckle as I look at him.

"True! True! I Sachi give my pet Shelly to this old guy as a present". I yell for everyone to hear. Operation success! I grin as I got the foxy crew perfect reaction.

"You can't do that"?! Split head barks as I walk back to him.

"Why not? You gave Shelly to me. She mine right"? I ask him and he speechless.

"You trick me"! I fake a confuse look.

"No I didn't. I ask Shelly as a present for joining your crew and you said yes captain. Since she was mine I can do whatever I pleas with the hooooorse! It all yours old guy"! I turn to him and watch as happy tears fall down his face.

"Thank you". He sniffs as his horse licks his cheek.

"Oh Sachi we miss your singing"! A guy screams as the crowd cheers.

"Sing! Sing! Sing"! The foxy crew cheers for me to sing. I love the way slut sticks out her cheeks in annoyance.

"You got it everyone. May my lovely band pleas come up and play with me"?! I yell into the mike. I watch as the band I play with all those years ago come on the stage.

"We mist playing with you Sachi-chan". The guitarist cries into his arm. I chuckle as I go to the band leader. I tell him a few things and he nods. He turns to his band and they talk for a bit.

"We are ready Sachi"! The band leader yells as he gets behind the piano. Good. I grab the mike and put it close to my lips. I let the piano go for a few seconds before I start.

 _"You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty! You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies. I hope I don't run out of time. Could someone call a referee? 'Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness"._ I watch my crew from on stage to see if they get my message. Come on guys! The only person gets it is oniichan, Chimny, and Agares. I guess they will have to continue listening to me. The drums are in and some guy playing the instruments I have no clue of their name.

 _"_ _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice! And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times! So let me, oh, let me redeem, oh, redeem, oh, myself today 'Cause I just need one more shot, second chances"!_ I grin as I watch Nami and Robin look at me with wide eyes. That a girls!

 _"Yeah! Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just my family, oh! Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down! Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? I'm sorry yeah s_ _orry yeah! Sorry! Yeah, I know that I let you down! Is it too late to say I'm sorry now"?_ I watch as the rest of my crew perks up as they all look at me. I grin as I grab the mike and walk to the edge of the stage grinning at them.

 _"I'll take every single piece of the blame if you want me to! But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for our crew! I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth! Can we both say the words and forget this"?_ I watch as my crew starts crying.

"SACHI WE ARE SORRY"! My nakama scream together with tears streaming down their face. I can't help but chuckle into the mike. That my nakama for you. The crowd cheer and dance as the broggy ring almost ready.

 _"Yeah! Is it too late now to say sorry? 'Cause I'm missing more than just my family, oh! Is it too late now to say sorry? Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down! Is it too late to say I'm sorry now? I'm sorry yeah. S_ _orry yeah! Sorry! Yeah, I know that I let you down! Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?_ _I'm not just trying to get you back on me (oh, no, no)! 'Cause I'm missing more than just my familly (my familly), oh! Is it too late now to say sorry?_ _Yeah, I know-oh-oh, that I let you down Is it too late to say I'm sorry now"?_ The band finishes playing and the crowd cheers.

"Lets get this game started so I can get my imouto back"! Oniichan grins as he slams the bottle into the ground. The murder ora radiant off him makes me feel like the foxy pirates have no hope of winning! Awesome! _Of course we will win! Don't think otherwise._ I chuckle under my breath as the game about to begin!

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone! Just to let you know yes Sachi was very drunk... I don't know if my names mess anyone up so let me know because Sachi did mix them up when she called someone something then another name in her head. So this chapter is long but it only the beginning of the games. I found the Davy Back fights so funny when I watch them so I am putting all the games in. Lots of people story I have read in the past do the first two games then Luffy boxes with Foxy! Also on chapter 30 something Ace and Sachi while arguing did mention breifly the Davy Back fight so here a glimpse of that time. Now comments:**

PuddyKatz: I am really happy you thought my last chapter was awesome. I don't think this one would be just as awesome but maybe funny a little so pleas pleas pleas pleas enjoy!

lightarrow: I am so happy you love your character and made you laugh! Mission success. I hope that this chapter made you laugh too! Happy reading!

peace486: Well there are a lot of Sachi and Luffy moment in this chapter. I hope it was enough for ya:)

Mimzy94: First off I am very sorry I spoiled Law past a bit. It was only a glimpse but I cry so hard when I watch it the first time and the second time. Also what ep are you on? Also how your chapter going? Need any help:) Don't forget I am here for you:)

 **Ok so I would like to thank all the new readers who like or follow my story. I hope you still do at this point:) If you have any question or comments let me know! Here is a link to a new story I am working on with Kimikitten . It surrounds more on Law if you are a fan of his!**

 **s/12021321/1/Path-to-Remembrance**

 **There my link so if you want you can copy and paste above to get to the first chapter. One Piece own by Oda!**


	60. Don't loose yourself

Don't loose yourself

 _Quote: Sometimes we give so much that we loose our self_

"Captain Foxy. Permission to watch the ball game on Chirp-chirp"? I ask as I hold myself back from twitching at his name. Fucking mask is so itchy. _Happy I don't have to wear one!_ Shut it! I saved your ass from that!

"Fififi! I don't mind you helping with being the AC but ask Itomimizu. It his bird and job". Split head grin because I am sure he is happy I am embracing his crew with open arms which is very much bullshit and it's only temporary. With that in mind I walk up to syringe and giver him my best smile. I love the way a small blush taints his cheeks. I scratch Chirp-chirp chin and her feathers are so soft. She leans forward to put her head up and rubs my cheek. So cute.

"May I join you during the Groggy ring"? I ask him sweetly which he grins and hops on since the game about to begin. Dammit I thought my smile would win him over. I take a step back so he can take off. I blink as he pats behind him indicating for me to get on. Yesssss!

"Of course! I can always use the help when my throat gets soar and who could say no to a beautiful lady hanging out with them". I gently sit behind him and Chirp –chip slap him with her wing.

"Sorry Chirp-Chirp. She also excited to have you along as well"! I giggle as I pat her belly. She chirp as she widens her wings to take off.

"Thanks for letting me sit on your back Chirp-Chirp"! Chirp-chrip looks back at me with happy eyes and flaps her wings. I watch syringe puts the mike to his mouth as we start to soar above the field.

"Welcome everyone to the Groggy ring! Today I have a very special guest with myself and Chirp-chirp today"! I grin as he put the mike he was using to my mouth.

"Hey everyone! Roronoa Sachi here to watch the game from above and of course my old team fighting again". I put my hand through my hair as I watch oniichan fight it off with Chimney. The crowd burst off laughing as Chopper transformed into his human form and hit the idiots over the head. That is why I pick Chopper. Someone got to put some sense into them.

"SANJI BE THE BALL ALREADY"! I can hear Chopper from up here as I watch Chimney light one up. So they agree Sanji to be the ball...I wold not pick anyone better.

"I don't want to be the ball. I look too stupid". Sanji bark as he let some smoke out of his mouth. Of course they would fight over something so stupid.

"I think it suits you". Oniichan grins which gets them into another fight. Ahh their the whistle for no weapons aloud. I glare at the ref since last time he was blind and an ass. He took the pistol from Ace second mate and later they made him into a pancake...Yea I was just happy he was alive because I didn't know I can heal people at that time.

"No weapon aloud". The ref pointed to oniichan sword and he gives them up. Chimney says some stupid remark and their at it again.

"It seems that the two are fighting it off and the reindeer the peacekeeper for the team today. Can they ever get along"? Syringe declares for everyone.

"No they never can". I mutter and syringe raise an eyebrow at me with a light chuckle. I just point for him to go back to watching the game. You know when it gets tough they can pull through…maybe I can try my new move out if it gets bad. I watch Nami sigh from the sideline. Her hands rubbing her nose and I can tell she want this to be all over.

"Sanji-kun that looks good on you". Nami words causes Sanji to strap the ball on. I watch as the Foxy team comes on. Their Hamburger and he the smallest. Next is Pickle who is much larger. He wearing a green jump suit which makes him look round with large shoulder gards...Then you can't miss Big Pan. He like triple the size of Pickle. He has orange hair, brown skin, sharp teeth, and yellow gloves, shoes, and bikini botum. Also Big Pan the ball which sucks because he so big. I watch as the crew looks at their opponent...They just stare and I don't blame them because I am too. Last time they use a mini giant who watching on the side line.

"Let the games begin"! Sanji yells with a grin and the ref go to the middle of the ring with a coin that he thinks has only tails on it. I grin as I take that coin out of my pocket. I look down to see only tails on both side. I chuckle since tails is the captain showing off his butt. I change it when I was walking to the stage. I wanted to see if I can pick pocket and it work. I still need Nami to teach me but I wanted to try for the good of game.

"It the time for the coin toss. The straw hat says heads and our pro says tails. The verdict is…..heads"? I grin as the ref scratches his head as he flips the coin in his hand. Split head mouth is wide open but my crew looks at them like what their problem. Agares I change their coin. The one they were going to use only had tails. I watch as Agares starts snickering with a large wolf grin. I watch Robin look up at me and I wink at her which cause her to break into a shit eating grin. She had to put her hand in front of her mouth to hide it.

"Alright so the straw hats are going to start with the foxy ball on their side and the ref blows the whistle"! Syringe screams into the mike and I watch as my three boys look up at the big fishman. I watch Chimney jumps up alone and gets stuck on Pan running but not going anywhere...What going on? Pan walks back with a grin to his side of the field. This can't be good for us.

"It seem Sanji the cook of the Straw-hat is stuck on Pan arm! That no surprise since he is a loach Fishman! His skin is extremely slippery"! Syringe voice echos in my head as Sanji dose not go anywhere no mater how fast he runs.

"Stop playing around curly brow"! Oniichan bark as he jumps off Chimney like a Spring to go for Pan head. That not nice!

"I am not your spring bored you idiot"! Chimney screams as Pickles jumps and elbows chuck oniichan head on. I watch as oniichan flies and lands back on our side.

"Ahhhhhh"! I turn to Chopper screams as he runs away from Hamburger…My idea sucks! At least I won't be alone. I wonder who Split head will pick next? i watch as my crew on the side lines watching in horror as are team all broken up on the field.

"Chopper! Dammit so sli…". Chimney grumbles as Pan swats him away like a fly. I watch as Chimney go flying back to our own side. This is not good! Not good!

"There it is! Big Pan Supper-long Pass"! The crowd cheers as I watch Chopper run to his own field with Burger not to far behind him. Stop running Chopper. I grab my hair as I watch everyone moves.

"Hamburger and Pickle are now on enemy territory. Pickles just tackles Roronoa Zoro out of the way. Oh man that got to hurt"! I gawk as our ball almost in our ring. Nooo! Hamburger jumps into the air and I watch in horror as he gets closer and closer to Chimney.

"Can Hamburger catch the ball? He catches the ball"! I growl under my breath as Chimney is swatted towards pickles.

"Sanji! Jump point"! Chopper turns tall with skinny legs and grabs Sanji before Pickles can grab him. Go Chopper! They land and Chopper go back to brain point.

"Thanks for the help Chopper. Not like some moss head we know". My eyebrow twitches as oniichan go to attack Chimney. Now not the time! _Man you pick crappy team mates for this game._ Shut up! I pick who I pic because they have the proper skills. I just wish they could work as a team for five fucking seconds. That all I ask!

"What was that"! Oniichan growls as they break into another fight. I can see the annoyance written all over Chopper face as he jumps and hit them both in the head!

"That enough! Do you want to get Sachi-kun back or not"! That seems to calm the two guys down for now that is. I watch as Pickles and Hamburger get behind the trio for a surprise grab but that wont work. I can feel both oniichan and Chimney angry energy wash over them as they glare at the two unfortunate players soon to be victims

"Would you piss off"! Chimney and oniichan screams as the beat the two players to a pulp.

"HAMBURGER AND PICKLES ARE DOWN AND OUT"! I cheer as they are past out by our net. Now our chance.

"You know I feel a lot better after that. Let's get my imouto back". Oniichan crosses his arms and Chopper grins.

"For once I will agree with you moss ball". I tick at the nickname but let it slide for now. I watch as Pan comes running at them. Oh no.

"It seems like the straw hats are finally going to work together. BUT wait Big Pan going in for the big stomp"! Chopper screams as Oniichan and Chimney make a run for it. They run across the field as Big pan tries to squash them.

"Ahhhhh! Cheater! He a cheater! Ref"! Chopper screams with tears down his eyes as he running for his life.

"Ref don't you…..don't be sweating up a waterfall"! Sanji screams as he kick his shoe off. I chuckle as his shoe hits the ref across the face which forms a nice big lump on his head. He deserves that. I watch Agares growl in Robin arm. I smile as Robin calm him down with small pets on the head. It seems Robin and Agares is always together. _It because I like this women. She dark and quite. The other crew members are to loud plus she so hot!_ I twitch a bit but smile. I think it good. Robin need someone to watch over her too. We do look after her but you hang out with her the most when you are not with me. As for the ref. I got it all under control. I want to try a new move on him. Agares calms down and snuggles closer to Robin. _Oh I can't wait!_ I grin as I watch the ref blow his whistle and lift up a yellow card. Usopp doing an amazing job holding chimney back. I think he getting stronger.

"And there the yellow warning card! One more time and Sanji will get a red ejection card"! Syringe yells in front of me. We fly across the field and big Pan now carrying an ax. I twitch as this is ridiculous. I watch Nami say something and Sanji back to running away from pan. This is getting me nowhere. Time to try. I can control blood so let's see if I can control someone body. That the idea anyway.

"Hey Ito-san I want to meditate for a bit. I can't watch this anymore. Is that ok"? I ask him and he turns to me with a grin. He cover the mike with his hand.

"No problem. It hard to watch your crew fall. I know but the Foxy Pirates are not so bad and if anyone should know that it you". I hum in agreement and turn my back to him. I cross my legs and close my eyes. I focus all my observant haki on the ref to the point I can feel his heart beat. His every movement and feeling. He so scared right now as he does stretches. His back to the field as I feel more weapons come out. I let my breathing match his. I let my heart rate match his so my blood pumps just as fast as his.

"Ketsueki ketsueki shoji (Blood Blood possession)". I mumble under my breath and I feel like my body has just attach to his. He is my marionette. I move my hands and I sense his hand move the same way mine did. Good. I can feel now pure terror wash him and his fear cover me in a suffocating blanket. I ignor his fear the best I can as I move to turn so I am now facing Syringe. His body turns and his eyes are close so he won't look at the field. I grin as I open mine which if someone was looking they would have seen that my eyes have turned silver and he has no choice but to open his.

"Hey ref can't you see what they are doing! He has spikes as armor"! Luffy screams and it as if he screaming at me. I look through his eyes and watch my crew mates go round and round on Pan skin. He grab his ankles so they have no way out. I look over and Pickles and Hamburger do have weapons. Tick this is all cheating. I grab the whistle that around my neck and blow hard. Everyone stops and looks at me. I whisper the words I want the ref to say.

"NO weapons allowed! Yellow card all of you and leave your gear with me"! The ref orders and I can feel split head walking over.

"Ref what are you talking about! They have no weapons". Split head snaps at me. I turn to my so call captain and do my best to whistle.

"Well captain I am only doing my job. Now hand over the weapons". I watch as Pam gives him his Ax and spike shoes. Hamburger gives him the iron knuckles and Pickle gives him the spike shoulders pads.

"All of it or next time I give you a red card". I warn and they hand over the metal clubs and two big pans. They go back to the game and my work here is done. I cut the attachment and everything is blurry. My breathing fast and it feels like my heart about to brake out of my chest. I am sweaty and my stomach turns. It feels like I want to vomit and have a heart attack at the same time but slowly I can feel myself go back to normal.

"Hey you ok"? I look up at syringe and give a crooked grin.

"I think I am height sick can I get off"? I ask and he nods. I nod my head and let my body fall off. Gravity pulls me down and I am falling onto the ring.

"Ahhh Sachi"! My crew screams at me as I look at the court getting closer. Fuck my wings won't work.

"Why do you have to be a pain in my ass"! Agares screams as he jumps out of Robin arms. I watch as he transforms and jumps across the field. I land on his back and he lands on the other side.

"Thanks". I mumble. There is no sound as the foxy pirates are gawking at Agares. I sit up and watch as Chopper bights into his rumble ball. The game is set! Chopper runs in speed point up to Pan then go onto his two front legs. Oniichan runs and jumps on his front hooves and Chopper kick him up in the air to grab Pan glove hand. His weight makes Pan stumble back as Chimney on Chopper back who change to heavy point. Chopper jumps and hits his hooves strong enough against Pan chest to leave hove marks and to fall back. I aww as Chimney jumps off Chopper back and grabs Pam hair and slams him into their ring.

"GGGGGOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL"! Syringes screams into the mike.

"Yippp we won"! I scream and the crowd go crazy. I look over to see Hamburger and pickle are pass out on the field. When did that happen? _They got in the way and the monster duo took them out as they ran at that giant ass fish._ Nice! Agares takes me back to to the stage and I grab a seat on the chair that for me but not for long though.

"Lets get this ceremony started"! I yell as I bounce in my chair. I want this itchy mask off!

"What did you do to my ref. Mutiny! I should kill you for mutiny"! I look at Split head who marching at me while grinding his teeth.

"What are you talking about? I could do no such thing since I was no where near the ref. I fell off Chirp-chirp because I got air sickness". I give a nice smile which only pisses him off even more.

" I know you did something to our ref! What did you do"?! I blink and smile.

"Nothing. I did nothing now like you say. Let the choosing ceremony begin". I watch Split head clench his fist and snaps his finger. The drums start and I watch as Luffy beaming smile takes my breath away.

"Oh who will Luffy pick? Will he pick the great baker or maybe even a ship right? I know the Merry need repairs or even will he pick…." I grin as Luffy points at me.

"Sachi come back and be my queen"! I fling the mask off my face and jump off the stage. I run to my captain open arms and wait no time to wrap my arms around his chest.

"Ai Ai captain"! I kiss him happy to be back with where I belong. I pull back and grab the rest of my crew into a hug.

"Welcome back imouto"! Oniichan ruffles my hair and true relief flashes in his eyes. I grin to let him know that as if you would even loose. he chuckles as he go to grab some Sake to celebrate my return. Nami hug tightens around me.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend and who value money like me"! Nami cries and I giggle as I hug her back. Chopper jumps onto my shoulders so he can hug my head. I can't understand anything as I feel Agares jump onto my leg to be pick up. I feel Robin pat my shoulder as I shuffle Chopper so he sitting on my shoulders properly. I pick Agares up and scratch his back. I look around but Sanji missing. I feel him by the food stands. What he doing over there?

"Sniff what true nakama". I hear the foxy pirated mumble through some tears as they watch are reunite.

"Enough jiberish! We are starting the next round soon which is the Round-Round Roller race! For now we are holding a small Davey back fight! Not for crew members but for items! The items have to be what both fighters agrees on. Let the building begin"! Split hair announces but I don't remember a mini Davy last time. I spot what he talking about and it looks like a boxing ring but larger.

"I challenge you Bitch". I turn to slut and she grins like she thinks she could beet me. I can hear cheering around me and encouragements. I guess this would be a good time to get pay back.

"You're on slut but if I win I want a transponder snail". I watch as she raises an eye.

"Sure but if I win you have to give me something that belong to Ace". I frown as I reach for the necklace that not there anymore.

"Fine. I will go get it but it not like you could win". I give Chopper to Nami and Agares to Robin. Everyone looks confuse or glaring at the slut. I quickly make it to my room and pull out Ace beads. **If this is your love then I will always have it by me. You will always be my first love and this necklace has captured that part of heart that capture your love for me. When you want your love for me back we can exchange. You can give me back my beads and I can give you back your love.** His promise fills my head as I walk back. I promise Ace I won't lose. That slut will never have your love. I walk to the ring and place the red beads beside my new snail. It a beautiful yellow color and pure black shell.

"Are those Ace beads! How did you get them"?! She gawks and I glare at her.

"It none of your business"! I growl as I let my eyes go back. I won't lose. Not to her. Luffy eyes are on the beads but then go to my ring on my finger that he gave me. I can feel him smile a little.

"Rose-chan wait"! I turn to Chimney who stop smoking for a bit...Alright Sanji it is again! He hands me noodles.

"I got you sweet noodles to get your strength back". I take them with a smile and eat quickly.

"Thanks Sanji-kun. I needed that". I take away all my tiredness and jump into the ring. She on one side and I am on the other.

"Here are the rules…There are no rules. You can only win by taking the opponent out either out of the ring or unconscious. Let the fight begin"! I love the way Slut shivers as she looks into my black abyss.

"What with your eyes"? She ask as she twirls her button. I grin as I coat my arms in black armor. Always go in with an extra kick.

"Why don't you find out"! I run at her and throw a right hook. She bends and rolls away. Too bad I left my Sias in my room. I will just fight with my body for now.

"Rose shurikan". She throws five at me and I already know where they are. I dodge easily and run at her. She runs at me and throws her own punch. I block my face and twirl to do a round house kick. I get the side of her cheek. I watch her roll across the floor.

"Porcha"! The crowed screams and my team cheers. She sits up and tears are at the corner of her eyes. She wipes the blood off her chin and stands up.

"Now I know why Ace left you! You are nothing but a brute". What?! I growl since she is walking into bad territory.

"That enough out of you"! I growl in warning as she snickers. Her eyes go to the beads then she looks at Luffy.

"No way! You left him. You left him for that scrawny captain of yours. I can't believe this. You really are a bitch"! My hair covers my eyes as her laughs sends my blood lust on a rampage through my body. Ace heart broken face flashes in my mind as small tears fall down my cheeks. I can feel the warm ancient letters glow against my skin. Every laugh turns me more into my inner demon. I watch the black smoke start to dance around me as if it trying to comfort me. My tail swishes angrily behind me as my fangs bight into my black lips. I don't feel her shuriken cut my shoulder or lodge into my leg. I can't hear anything as the blood pumps into my ear but I do feel my back crawl as if something wanting to brake though my skin. I finally look into her eyes and her smile falls as her legs start to tremble. My blood seeps from my shoulder and dances along with the dark smoke. It looks beautiful yet you know it deadly.

"Tick tock go the clock. Bloody Rose is her to kill you Slut". I sing as I grin wickedly. I point my fingers at her and my blood stops with the smoke around them like lace twisted around a crystal. Most beautiful.

"Ketsueki ketsueki jigoku no yari(Blood Blood hell spear)". I grin showing off my fangs as my blood spears fly at her. There dark smoke left in the way and one of my spears nick her in the side and one embeds in her leg. I watch as the black smoke enters her body through the wounds I made. I walk slowly to her allowing my smoke to circle around her as her hands cover her ears. Slut suddenly screams with hot tears down her face. I put my claw finger to my lip as I grin down at her pitiful form.

"MAMA I AM SORRY! PLEAS FORGIVE ME! MAMA"! She screams into the air as I tower over her shaking body. I let my blood form my skull scythe and lift it in the air. I watch her blink up at me for a second. I am sure she is confuse of what going on then she cries up at me.

"You win so please don't kill me"! She begs as the sun shines down on my blade. I am sure I look truly like the grim reaper to her at this very moment.

"Death will be your only forgiveness. Bodisupuritta (Body spliter)"! I swing down.

"Slow Slow beam"! The beam hits me but even with that I only slow down so much. It as if his devil fruit has only half the power on me. My blade meets oniichan blade and hamburger pulls Porcha away. The thirty seconds are up and my power comes back which pushes oniichan back.

"Your my opponent now imouto"! He ties the bandana around his head and charges at me. I clash with him and snarl as I feel like I loose myself a little more.

"Shit! Zoro get out of there before you get killed. Her blood thirst taking over! I will handle her"! Agares voice feels so far away as I swing and cut oniichan arm. He doesn't stop as he continues to attack me. I laugh as I turn and use the end to hit him in his solar plex. I watch him fly and I run at him only to face Agares in his demon form. Like me black smoke circles around him as well until his chain and sickle forms in his hand. He has little longer black and red hair but still the same red eyes and cloths. His horns have grown too with his tail swishing behind him.

"Who the hell is that"? Nami voice is nothing but a fog away. I attack him next with a swing but he blocks it with his sickle. He growls up at me. He dodges adn his hand go into my pocket as he blocks another slice across his face. I growl as I feel my sanity almost gone.

"Come back! You have to come back! Don't lose who you truly are"! Agares screams at me as I back up and grab my head as his words echo around me. The sound of the bell rings over and over and soon my tail is slowly gone. Strong rubbery hands wrap around me taking the smoke away. Soft lips kiss me sending tears down my cheek as the words vanish. I look around and relies I am no longer in the ring but in the field behind us. My eyes go green and Agares slams the ring into my forehead.

"Sleep demon for you are too strong for Sachi to control. Awakes when the time is right". The demon inside of me screams as dark chains come out of the ring and covers my body. I scream at the chains burning pain sending me into darkness.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! I know this is a shorter chapter but important too. Sachi demon side now all lock up and Agares shows himself to the crew! What have I done? Nothing but excitement! Also in a few days I am changing my story to rated M because...well it a rated M story. I just want you guys to know that. Alright onto review and thanks everyone for reading and getting so far!**

 **AnimeGirl4891: Hey unfortunately I don't know what chapter. It depends how I type my story but I am guess after ch 100. No promises though because it could be before then. just now it will be amazing! If you like I can re-fix the chapter up and add what you want. Change anything for you if you like. I can make Sanji flirt with her and anything else you want. Just let me know and I can re-write some parts because I think I will re-write ch 1. Also I am happy you like my story.**

 **PuddyKatz: Thank you! I am so happy you like my chapter. I made it funny on purpose! And in the last chapter she sang Justin Bieber Sorry. I hope you love this one too!**

 **Mimzy94: Your chapter was awesome but I already knew that;) I hope you are ok? Let me know if you want to talk or anything:) Thanks for the review!**

 **AnimeQueen99: Hey I am happy you like my story and happy to see you left a review:) As for the war of the best...It going to be epic in so many ways. I have it all planed out...In many different scenario so I just have to pick the right one when the time comes;) I look forward to hearing from you.**

 **So readers do you think I could get five reviews for this chapter? I am also thinking of stopping the Davy back fight after the race because with what Sachi went through I think everyone done. Plus that means ice man up! Let me know your thoughts. Do you want me to do the next three games or bring on the ice?! Anyway happy reading and One piece go to Oda!**

P.s Here a link to my new story! If you like Law this one for all the Law fans! s/12021321/1/Path-to-Remembrance Just copy the link:) Here what it about!

Little Aiko has had a hard childhood with waking up with no memories after an electrifying accident! Now she has three younger brothers that are full of mischief until one day she go off to the North Blue out of anger! Now she traveling with a sick boy and a weird clumsy clown...Come join her as she looks for her memories and makes new ones with her friends and family!


	61. Icemare in the land of dreams

Icemare in the land of dreams and long island. 

I slowly open my eyes to see everyone looking up at me. Ah shit I fuck up again!

"Oh thank god you are awake! What the hell was that"? Nami bark as I sit up with oniichan help. I spot Agares sitting infront of me in his wolf form. I watch as he opens his mouth and my ring drops to the grass below him. I grab my ring as I promise him only to freeze half way. I stare at my arm as black tattoo like chain are wrap around it. I look down and my whole body wrap in chains. What the hell happen to me?

"What the hell wrap around my arm"?! I look at my legs to see them there too. Wow this is just…freaky.

"I had no choice but to chain your demon down. The only way to unlock the demon inside of you is if you put that ring on…but it won't just unlock some of your demon but all of it". Agares informs me as his tail swishes behind him. I let his words sink in…That means if I use the ring…I am going all blood thirsty. _Yes. That exactly what it means_.

"So Sachi demon too strong for her….and how do you know this Okami"? Robin ask who sitting beside me. Her eyes are watching his every move. I watch her hand move to her chin and there the I am figuring you out pose.

"Because I am her guardian and I know everything about her". I can tell Sanji not buying that crap Agares is saying as he stares at the ring. It like he trying to remember where he seen it. He moves his stare from the ring to Agares who only stares back.

"What the hell was that earlier? How did you turn into a human but had Sachi demon extremity's. You're a sky wolf…so how you go demon"? Sanji glaring at him like he slowly figuring something out. He moves closer to me as if he wants to protect me. Sanji better not figure out who Agares is or this will not end well. I spot Luffy not to far away leaning against a tress with his hat covering his eyes. He just listening which is not like him.

"Devil fruit. I have another demon form but I hate walking on two legs. I did train with that side of me though before I met you guys so I know how to use the form when needed. I prefer not to though….Now Sachi I want you to try to use your demon form". Agares orders but oniichan seems to be against it.

"Are you crazy?! My imouto just went crazy and you want her to". Onichan glares at him but Agares cuts him off.

"Enough. I just want her to see what will happen if she tries to use that power"! I nod and try to turn my eyes black. Instead the chain go red and my body feels like it on fire. I hiss and stop trying which lets the chains go back to black and the burning pain vanishes.

"See the chains keep that side lock away and now you can't use your power. Only your Angel side you can use". I blink and let my eyes go gold to try that side. I sigh in relief as my body feels at ease and I relax a little. I let my eyes go back to green since there no need to use my angel side.

"Okami…Are you a wolf or demon"? Nami ask and I think the world just freeze over. I look over and Robin smiling but it promises only pain. Oh shit…

"I am a wolf…that why I hate my human demon side. It feels weird on two legs. Why do you ask"? I watch Agares lift his ears in question. Nami smile and the world just warm up. Even Robin smile is less dangerous…You know if they ever find out the truth they will beat you to near death. _Yea I know but they will never know._

"Because if you were human say goodbye to your family jewels". Nami said sending Agares hairs to stand on end. _She must never know…For the safety of my family jewels._ Agree.

"So Okami…Sachi ok now because you put those mystery chains on her"? Luffy says for the first time since he been listening to everything. He walks forward and bends down so he can look into Agares eyes.

"Yes she will be fine". Luffy nods and crosses his arms.

"Good because her power was scary and I thought she was gone". Luffy looks at me with a sad smile.

"Gone"? I ask and Chopper nods.

"Ya like you lost your mind". Chopper sniffs and I pat his head.

"Ya you went all psycho on us"! Usopp shudder and I don't blame him. My stomach turns as the memories of what I did comes flooding back. Oniichan! I turn to him and grab his bandage arm.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you nii-nii. Are you ok"? I can see his blood start to stain the dressing red. I let my eyes go red to see how bad I mess up his arm.

"It nothing but a scratch. Don't worry about it". Nii-nii tries to pull away but he gets one look at my eyes and his body freezes. Now let's see how bad it really is! I use up his blood first to close his cut. Little my ass. I cut deep into his muscle. I am actually a bit surprise he can move it so easily. Turn out I won't need my blood and it good as new. I wait for the pain on my arm but it not there. I look down and no cut…Is it because I didn't use my own blood? But back when I cured Sanji stomach ache…Am I getting that good that I won't hurt myself anymore?

"Can the straw hat team pleas come to the rink so we can start our last game"! Syringe ask and I guess it time. Luffy picks me up and I don't mind. I snuggle into his neck as Agares walks beside him.

"I'm happy you are back". Luffy mumbles as he gives me to Robin to change. Ok now I can walk on my own.

"Wait! Okami how long will these chains stay on my body"? I ask as Nami opens the girl change room.

"Don't know. They could fade away or be stuck on you until you unlock your other half". Seriously! I slam the door and Robin helps me sit hands me my number for the race…which how will I do that with no energy to stand.

"Sachi I'm believing more and more that you are a demon and angel". Nami mumbles as she changes behind me. I look down and bite my lip.

"Does that scare you? That I am not…human"? Nami twitches as she punches me on the head. Fuck that hurts!

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You are my nakama and sister through and through so don't ever say that again! Right Robin"? Nami turn to Robin who only smiles as she puts on her own number.

"Of course. We are a team". I wipe my eyes and stand up on shaky legs. Yes! I can stand!

"You guys are the best". Nami giggles as she flips her hair.

"Of course I am the best. Now let's finish this game and get the hell away from these stupide pirates"! I agree with Nami 100% on that one. They help me walk out and Luffy hands me a long brown furry something. He munching on one and it green inside….Is it edible? I don't want to be hallucinating after I eat this!

"What's that"? I ask as I grab it.

"The old man gave me two kkkkiiiiiwwwwiiii. It pretty yummy and you could use the fruit to help with your strength"! I smile and kiss Luffy sweetly as thanks. He taste just like a kiwi. Yumm. I pull back and grin as I take a bite. On the other hand Oniichan gently grabs my arm and together we walk outside. He looks at my disapprovingly. I raise my shoulders in question with what the problem. He looks at me then back at Luffy. His eyebrow then twitchiness in annoyance. I gently punch his shoulder. Get over it already. Luffy and I are together. I show my ring to him to remind him we are together.

"You are still my imouto". Oniichan mumbles and I nod. I smile letting him know he will always be my oniichan. He sighs as glares forward. Grumpy much.

"Ladies and gentleman out comes the straw-hat crew! I know we just witness some scary things from non-other than Bloody Rose but it seems she back too normal with new tattoos! Can the crew win against our team? And there the Foxy pirate crew! The captain is the team leader! Which team will win"?! Syringe screams into the mike as I watch Split head. I watch as his body more tense than usual, his eyes are sharp as he watch me every move, and mix that in with lots of glaring. I notice a pail Porcha hiding behind Hamburger who also watching me. I did that. Oh man…. Then this cheetah walks over and smells Luffy first then move over to smell my half eaten kiwi. He must like the fruit too.

"You want it"? I ask and he blushes with a nod. I give him the rest of my fruit and I can see the pure bliss as he eats it. His tail wiggles in happiness as he walks back to his crew.

"It seems the lovable demon is sharing her fruit with Cheeky cheetah. Is this a truth between teams"? I ignore his babbling as I walk over to Porcha who trembling. My crew watch me and I can feel them ready to pounce on me if I do something stupid. On the other hand, Split head can be a good captains as he growls at me and protects her.

"There is no way I am letting you near Porcha". I get on my knees and bow my head since this is all my fault. Even if I could not control my demon side I let my anger get the better of me.

"I am so sorry for everything I have done. I only wish to heal Porch for what I have done. Okami my nakam chain my dark side away as you can see from my chains that stains my body. PLAEAS let my heal Porcha"! I beg with my forehead to the ground. Everything is silent. No one makes a sound. Not even the animals on this island.

"Fine but if you do anything to hurt her…I will hurt you". I get up and walk to Porcha who takes one look at me and starts shaking. I don't blame her because I would too if I were in her shoes. First I need to calm her down. For some reason my angel side wants to come out. I smile gently as I let my eyes go gold and my white wings pop out of my back. The white dress I hung away is now on my body dancing with the wind and my hair long again. I turn to my feathers and pluck one that has this pure ora around it. I place the feather on Porcha forehead and words come to my mouth.

"I am the angel that pure all living things that have succumb to darkness. I am sorry that the devil smoke has dance among your veins and cause you to remember harsh memories that happen long ago. Darkness vanquish from this girl body and never return. May your body be forever pure until death has lead you to peace". The words vanish and my white feather is now black and Porch blinks up at me with a bright smile. I take my black feather and throw it at Agares who eats it…Well ok then. I let my white feather wings parish with the wind and my dress is back on with my long hair.

"Sachi…I am sorry for pushing you so far". I cross my arms and grin down at her.

"No problem. Let's bygone be bygone. Let the best team win"! I walk back to my team who awws at me.

"I don't know what happen but that was so cool". Usopp gawks and I look over to see Robin writing stuff down in a note book. What is she writing and when douse she carry a notebook?

"Sachi you're the best queen ever". Luffy grins as he hugs me. I look over and Oniichan ask if I am ok. I nod for a yes and he crosses his arms asking just to make sure. I nod again I can still feel my old cloths underneath my drees. I move out of Luffy arms and remove my dress so it won't get reck. I grin since the chains have faded a little. So they can vanish!

"Wow I think we just watch something out of this world. Sachi is now an angel who cured Porcha-chan! Can this day get any weirder"? Syringe screams and the crowd still aww struck at what they just witness.

"Let's get this game going. You pick your five people in order. One the racer who go around the tract. Then 30 sec later the last four are the protector. You guys do anything in your power to let the racer get around the tract as much as possible or block the opposing team racer. Now pick your order"! Split head inform us of the rules and that when it hit me.

"Noooooo I have long hair again…I just had it cut too"! I cry as I grab the long strands.

"Out of everything that what upsets you"! Oniichan yells as I pull my hair. Why long? Why? Why?

"I like your long hair Sachi-chan. Shishihsi". I look at Luffy and blush a bit.

"Really"? I ask sniffing. His hand go through my long hair and he kiss the locks.

"Yup. It really fun to pull when we are in bed"! I choke on my saliva as oniichan lets one of his katana to come out of his sheaths.

"How many times have I told you not to talk about stuff like that"?! Oniichan threatens yet not really working since he tries to hide his blush by looking the other way. I hear Robin giggle and when I look at her she has a small blush of her own. I look to see Nami and Usopp are looking at the ground as if praying for us not to lose. Chopper talking to Sanji on how to put everyone in order. So half the crew heard Luffy….I am just grateful Sanji did not hear.

"Ok it has been decided. Sachi-nee you are round 1. Nami-san round two! Usopp round 3 and Robin-chan round 4. Then round 5 is Luffy". Sanji gives the paper to chirp-chirp who takes it to syringe.

"Hold on?! Why do you get to decide that"? Onichan ask as his hand rested on his sword.

"Huh? Because I am the coach and you are the manager, duh"? On no! A fight going to break out and I am done with all this arguing! I get up to stop oniichan from starting something.

"I don't want to be taking orders from you"! Oniichan barks as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Oniichan your job I think is way more important the Sanji. He may pick people order but you make sure everything runs smoothly. Without you who will give good advice and make sure we do our job to win"? Oniichan looks at me with a grin.

"You are so right imouto. I am more important than curly brow over there. Thanks". He pats my head and Sanji looks like he going to explode. I give him a wink and he calms down. Good. _You have a way with people. Even cover in chains_. Now who fault is that? Agares just chuckles beside Chopper.

"It seems Sachi was able to calm everyone down. That our angel for ya! Speaking of Angel Sachi the tactician is up first against our Porcha-chan! Will there rivalry ever end? Also quick note! If you leave the ring or go in reverse you are disqualified. If you move before the whistle starts you are disqualified"! Syringe declares. Geese I am playing Porcha….Oh my god Ace beads!

"Guys after I black out who grab Ace-kun beads from the stand"? I turn to see Robin give a small smile.

"Don't worry. I put your beads and prize on your counter in our room". Robin smile only brighten a little and I let a breath out of relief. I grab my roller blades and grab a seat on the ring. It been a while since I have used theses.

"Are you going to be ok? You never roller blade before"? Oniichan ask as I finish tying them up.

"What"? Nami and Usopp cry as I stand up.

"Oh this will be an easy win". Procha skates beside me as I watch her move so smoothly. I wink at oniichan telling him I have this cover. He grins only to morph to horror as Luffy falls on his face….Lu can't skate. The crowd brakes into laughter and I just watch as Luffy stands only to roll onto his back. I wince since that would hurt if you were a normal person. At least he go last so no one fuck up in any of these rounds.

"It seems the captain can't skate! He in the last round too! Hopefully he won't be needed but our Foxy team the best"! Syringe is really pissing me off.

"Fuck! Luffy! You can't skate! Why not"? Nami hit him across the head and I move pretending to look like I will fall to let Porch defense down. I watch Nami rub her eyes and mumble doom. I can feel the despair roll off her and it making Usopp feel that way too. Well watch and be amaze my friend. I make it beside Porcha and put my hand out.

"Truths"? I ask her and she nods while grabbing my hand.

"Truth". She squeezes my hand a bit tighter and I let her. I hate looking at my light tattoo chain though. I look creepy…Do I have any on my face? _Ya you do. One go across you're your face._ Just peachy.

"Ready! Set! GO"! Syringe screams and she off. I stay put.

"Sachi go already"! Nami snaps as I take in deep long breaths. Just need to get myself ready.

"What this?! Sachi losing her 30 sec head start"? Syringe yells as I take one last deep breath. I put a fist over my heart and hit my chest.

"Sachi don't"! Chopper orders bur he too late as my heart pumps faster and blood pounds in my ear.

"Ketsueki ketsueki shinzō hossa (Blood Blood heart attack)". With that I move faster than anyone can see. I try to breathe as I skate through the ring. I pass Porcha with a grin that she see only for a second before she kiss my dust. I'm about to pass the start so I throw my Rose kuni on the dirt. That one lap. I sense my crew stare at my Rose as I make it to Porcha who only half way. I wink this time and take out an earring and give it to Nami as I pass her this time. The whistle blows and Porcha just made it pass the line. I can't hear anything as I give Nami my third earing. I know they are keeping the other skaters busy as I stop to kiss Luffy on the lips for my fourth lap. As I make it half way my heart stops and I trip on my skates. I scrape up my arm as I stop moving. I gulp in air as my attack still causes it to use up way to much oxygen. Man bad side effect. Nami at my side as my breathing slows down a little.

"Sachi-chan what was that"? Nami ask as she help me up.

"Sachi-chan you ok"? Chopper ask right by the ring. I nod as I move away from Nami to show I am ok.

"Fine! Let win this thing"! I grin as I go back to skating. Porcha pass once so she two laps behind. I am half on my fifth and she on her third.

"Oh man Sachi has a lead of two laps! Can Porcha catch up"? Syringe yells and this eight arm jelly man stands in front of me.

"I won't let you pass"! He puts his hand out and grabs me. His arms remind me of Luffy powers but instead of rubber he some type of fishman. He taller them me and has black hair.

"Oh Sachi in trouble now! Our Jude has Sachi in the Mucha Karameter"! I twitch as I can't move. Shit Porcha one lap behind.

"This is payback for Porcha-chan. There no way you can get out of my grip"! I growl as I move and bight his arm. I taste his blood which taste like squid…Yummy?…..and he screams as he untangles that one of many arms around me.

"Bitch you bit me". He blows on his arm as I concentrate on his blood in my mouth. I am so done with bighting my tongue. I spit his blood from my mouth and let it float in front of me. I block all noise as I concentrate on his blood. Oh fuck this is hard. I form it into a small spear and since he won't let me out then I have to play like a pirate. I grin as I close one eye. I aim his blood at Porcha as she skates towards us. I aim and shoot! Yes!

"Ha where are..ahhh". Porch screams as my blood hit her front wheel and she tumbles forward. She rolls and lands in the soft grass out of the ring!

"WHOOOOOOO! We win the first round. Thanks for the blood arms man". Arms gawks as he gently puts me down…I skate up to him and grabs the arm I took a chuck out of.

"Sorry for biting you. Let me fix your arm". I can tell he was going to protest but my lovely eyes made him freeze. I fix his arm and I skate back to my crew who cheering for me.

"That was some awesome shooting"! Usopp claps as I walk up them.

"Thanks guys. I was not sure if it would work...". Nami pats my back with a grin.

"Who cares? We won the first round"! I nod as I look at Luffy who sulking and oniichan who scratching his head.

"Where you learn to do that? I don't remember ever learning". I give him a sad smile.

"Well as you know you always trained and it was lonely. Also the kids never were a fan of me so I watch them skate on the pound when it froze over when I was little…I didn't have skates so I practise my blood to form skates. I learn and skated on the ice and I thought it was the same but just with wheels". Oniichan frown as he grab me in a hug. I hug him back with a warm smile.

"I am sorry I was never there for you when you grew up. Sorry". I giggle as I step back.

"I forgave you oniichan a long time ago. Don't worry about it". I watch him smile as I turn to the rest of the crew.

"Ok Nami you're up"! I clap as she gets up.

"Wait! Sachi I want to take a listen to your heat. So sit"! Chopper points to the chair and I don't mind. Whatever the doctor wants but my heart feels fine.

"Why do you want to listen to her heat"? Luffy ask as I sit. Chopper puts the stethoscope to my chest and his ears twitch as he listens. I watch as he concentrates really hard as he moves the scope from one place to the next.

"Everything ok Chopper"? Sanji ask as he lights a new one. I crinkle my nose as I shuffle in my seat. Can I go?

"Sachi your heart is skipping beats…I don't like you using that move. I know it hurt you up in Skypea when you were fighting that bird man so pleas avoid using it". I nod but my chest feels fine.

"Agree Chopper. I don't like the move anyway. It always makes me feel like I am suffocating after I use it. I won't use it anymore". Chopper nods with a grin.

"Oh agreeing with me won't make me feel happy you shit head". Chopper dance happily with the comment. Aww so cute and I have not seen bashful Chopper in a while. Agares whips his tail at Chopper head.

"Come on man. We don't do that"! Agares barks and Chopper blushes.

"Thanks Okami". He nods as Chopper takes my seat. Have you been training Chopper _? YA what of it?_ Well stop it! Chopper perfect the way he is! I state in my head as I go behind the starting point. I stand beside Luffy who still trying to stand. I help him up only for him to stumble in my arms.

"Luffy bends your legs. You have to relax more and use your hips. It will help with your balance". I give Luffy tips on how to skate. He grins as he kisses me.

"I will try to relax and use my hips more but to bad I can't use them the way I want to right now. Shishishi". Luffy laughs as one hand swats my ass. I blush as I pull away. He on his own for that.

"Time for round two! In the second round match-up pits the heartless Navigator Nami against the King of Defense, the human wall: Masshikaku"! Syringe shouts. I glare up at him as Luffy last comment vanishes. Also I sense him fall on his ass again so that makes me feel better.

"HEY! Don't talk about Nami like that"! I bight back. I watch him shiver and my chains glow heating my skin. Calm down. Happy thoughts like Sanji yummy chocolate cake….I want Sanji chocolate cake.

"Sachi calm down. It ok. And you….SHUT UP"! Nami screams as we both stick our tongues at Syringe. We look at each other with a grin until Nami gets serious as she skates to the starting point.

"Three two one go"! The ref calls out and Nami off. On the other hand…Mr wall in moving too slowly. It will take him five minutes to do one lap…This seems a bit fishy though. The whistle blows and Nami makes it behind us.

"Don't think you will pass us". Squid says with all arms cross. I glare at him and beside him is another fishman. He skinny with blue skin, gills on his neck, and light lime colour hare with a fin down the back of his neck. That cheetah dud beside him…Where Porcha go?

"This is a shur of a win". And Usopp just jinx us. I sense her on the shoulder of Mr. Wall.

"You think so"? She ask as roses pop out of her magic baton.

"Flower Hypnosis"! Oh shit. She pops the roses and the sweet smell causes my vision to blur as I watch Nami fall. Shit. _Agreed._

 ** _Sachi Dream land_**

I look around and everything black but there is a light behind me.

"So we meet again. How do you like using my power"? My body shakes at my voice. It can't be me. I don't sound so…sinister. I turn slowly to the voice and I stare myself down. She not the same me like back at Alabasta but she was me at Alabasta. I absorb her so how is she here? She looks different too…She now has black lips, fangs and her tail. She has transformed as I transformed. The only thing is she has the same black chains where the tattoo are on my body. Chins cross her face, anchor her arms to the floor, chains cross her abdomen, and chains circle around her legs. She completely lock away I bet somewhere deep in my mind.

"Well I hate it. I almost hurt my oniichan". I snap at myself who only chuckles darkly.

"Zarzarzar. He deserves it for getting in my way with killing that slut. She deserves it and don't you dare deny it"! My stomach turns at her words. No one deserves to die even someone like Porcha.

"You're wrong". I mutter under my breath as I hear her chains rattle a little with her movement.

"What was that"? I look at demon me and glare into her dark eyes. I am not afraid…I can't be afraid of what I am.

"YOU'RE WRONG! No one deserves to die…Not even her! I don't need your power! I am strong without you"! I yell at her and all she does is laugh.

"Zararzarzar! Don't make me laugh! You need me! We are one with that disgusting angel! I hold your true power"! I shake my head as she laughs harder.

"No! I am true power! I don't need you! I will never use you again"! I catch my breath from screaming and the demon me raises an eyebrow.

"You will need me. But until then I will be waiting. You know how to unlock me". Her grin sends chills down my spine. Now I can understand why people fear me when I look like that.

"Then you will always be waiting. You know if you were not so blood thirsty we could save so many people". I cross my arms as my demon smile.

"Humm let me think about that…Nope I love blood. I mean you do to. It also helps that we ate the blood blood devil fruit. I love it actually". I growl as I turn and start walking away.

"I am done negotiating with a demon". I snap as I walk towards the only white light.

ZarZarZar! You are negotiating with yourself". The demon me screams as I walk closer to the light. Cold wind blows my long hair behind me and the closer I get the lower the temperature gets. I stop and turn to the darkness. Anything is better than talking to my demon self. She just fucking scary. I catch myself as I slip on something. What the? I look around and there nothing but ice. The land, the trees, the grass, and even some rabbits and squirrels are frozen in time. The only thing not frozen is a tower with the marine flag flying high above fluttering in the cold wind. I shiver as I rub my arms to keep warm. I turn back to the darkness but that too has become an icy land. I turn back to the building and glare up at the flag. I have no choice but to go there.

"Where am I"? I ask out loud but only the wind running through my hair answers me. I walk forward looking down to see I am still in my racing cloths. My ankles are cover in snow and my teeth chatter with my shaking body. I can't be here? What about the race. I move away from this giant ass frozen spider. That one deserves to be frozen. I walk up the hill and I grin as my crew up there. As I make it beside my nakama the talk with my demon side fades from my mind. Hey where Robin?

"Took you long enough". Oniichan mumble as I look over to see Robin at the tower with tears down her rosy cheeks. What happen to her.

"Robin we all came to save you"! Luffy scream from on top of the hill. Instead of Robin smiling it just brings more tears. Save her? I look up and there that horrible marine symbol fluttering in the wind. Marines stole her! I have to do something!

"I already told you to not come get me! ALL I WANT TO DO IS DIE! JUST LET ME DIE! PLEAS"! My eyes widen as her words brake my heart. How could she say that?! We love her as much as our nakama. It the marines fault. Filling her head with lies.

"You heard the lady. *Yawn* Also you woke me up from my nap". I look up to see a white wolf with a green sleeping mask over his black fur forehead and a collar with the letter A. The wolf yawns as he stands on his hind legs with a lazy smile. He huge compare to any of us.

"I was going to let you go but not any more Demon Child Nico Robin". The wolf bares his fangs and bights deep into her shoulder. I can only watch in horror as she slowly turn to ice just like the rest of the animals in the bare land. She frozen in time with horrified tear filled eyes.

"Robin"! I scream as she completely frozen and I watch her soul leave her body and vanishes. Nonono. This can't be happening.

"Man she was such a pest. I can't believe I saved her so long ago. Well she not the government problem anymore". With that said the wolf smash his head on her back breaking her into so many pieces. Nonono. I cry harder because I just lost a mother figure and someone I can talk to. Robin dead. I slip on the ice and fall onto my ass. The ice sends a chill up my spine and I can't move. I look around as Luffy, Sanji, and Oniichan the only one on the top of the hill. Everyone else is vanish with the wind. The wolf appears in front of Sanji and without warning he bites his leg.

"No Sanji! Let him go"! I get up but slip on the ice and I watch as he throws Sanji to the side. Sanji breaks into pieces and his soul too leaves his body.

"As you wish"! The wolf grins as his sharp claws dig deep into the ice to keep steady.

"How dare you kill my nakama"! Luffy screams as he runs at the ice wolf only to be swatted away. I watch as Luffy slides down the hill with terrified eyes.

"You ok"? I scream and Luffy nods only for his eyes to widen.

"Sachi look out"! Luffy scream and I turn around to face the wolf above me. He towers over me and his blue eyes freezes my very soul. He yawns showing of his large fangs which allows his saliva to drip down my cheek. It nips at my skin and I shake to afraid to remove the cold substance.

"Jeeze it such a pain to deal with this. I was just out going for a stroll". He mumbles with a large grin. He jumps back as nii-nii swipes above him.

"Stay away from my imouto". He puts his arms up in the stance I know too well. My stomach turns letting my know something going to happen. I try to get up but I can't! I look down to see my hand is frozen to the ground. No!

"Oni Giri"! I watch as oniichan blades go through the wolf who breaks into multiple shards. That not enough.

"We won". Luffy crawls up the hill to try to get to me. I shake my head as the wolf forms behind nii-nii.

"Behind you"! It too late. With my free hand I cover my scream as the wolf fangs dig deep into his arm. The wolf rips his arm off and nii-nii red blood melts the ice around him.

"You will never win". The wolf grins as he pins nii-nii down and freezes him to the ground.

"Now watch as I kill your imouto and live your life alone". The wolf yawns at nii-nii who has tears down his eyes as he tries to get out of his prison.

"I won't let you hurt her"! Luffy run on the ice only to end up slipping. He falls and I scream as the wolf fangs dig deep into Luffy side. Luffy soul too leaves his body.

"To easy. Why could you not follow into your jiijii footsteps"? The wolf mumbles as he throws Luffy down the hill. I watch Luffy brake as soon as he hits the ground.

"Luffy"! I scream as more tears fall down my cheeks. No more death! Pleas!

"SACHI! Stay away from her"! I look at nii-nii and I reach for him.

"Zoro-nii". The large paw pushes down on my chest and I am looking back up into his icy blue eyes.

"Man too bad you are a pirate. You are a sexy lady with supper big bazongas! Oh well! If you never became a pirate". I turn my head and face nii-nii and reach for his hand as I feel his fangs dig deep into my shoulder. There nothing at first but then pure cold cover my body. I look through the ice glass one more time as my eyes close and watch my nii-nii scream for me.

"Always tell someone how you feel because opportunities are lost in the blink of an eye but regret can last a life time".

 ** _End of Sachi dream_**

I breathe deeply as I sit up. Cold fear washes over me as I start shaking. Robin, Sanji, Luffy, nii-nii all frozen. It so cold. I look around to see I am in my room cover in blankets. Where are they? I get up and walk back outside. Agares and Merry talking to me but I can't hear them as I feel the ice beneath my feet. My body shake from this cold. I pull my blanket closer to my body as I watch my breath leave my lips. Where are they? I cry as I walk towards the sound. Robin. My body can't stop shaking as I walk across the field towards the stadium. I walk forward as I watch a tree fall onto the track. I ignore the cheers as I look for Robin over the arena. Where is she? She can't be dead. My chest aches as I watch my crew smile as I walk closer. I spot her with a winning smile but her eyes crinkle with worry thoughts. She alive. I watch again as her body shatters above me. I move closer to Robin who spots me. As soon as I get close enough I wrap the blanket around her in a hug. Her warm body closer to me reminds me that she not frozen or shatter into pieces. I can't help but cry on her shoulder as the rest of the sounds vanish around me. I don't hear syringes yelling we won nor the foxy crew asking what wrong with me **. ALL I WANT TO DO IS DIE! JUST LET ME DIE! PLEAS!** Robin words dance in my head as I hug her closer. Her tattoo burning my back as I cry harder.

"Hey Sachi what wrong"? Nami ask as I feel her hug me from the side. I don't care about the games. I have to make sure they are ok. I move back and look into Robin worried eyes. **ALL I WANT TO DO IS DIE! JUST LET ME DIE! PLEAS!** Nonono.

"Please don't ever say it…Pleas". I beg as my tears fall harder. Robin blinks at me unsure of what I'm talking about.

"Sachi what's wrong"? Nami begs again as I look around with wide scared eyes.

"She had another dream… Sachi it ok. Come here". Nii-nii voice is far but I have to cheek Sanji first. I see Sanji walking closer to me and that all I needed. There no ice around his leg and no pain covering his face. I don't care. I need to know. I run the rest of the way and like Robin I hug him with the blanket around us. For once I welcome the smell of smoke the surrounds me in a comforting hug. I cry into his chest as his hands circle my back.

"Sachi you are so cold. Chopper". Sanji words vanish as I watch him shatter into hundreds of pieces.

"Please don't die". I scream into his chest only for him to wrap my into a warm embrace.

"Shhh. As if I would die! Now tell me your dream". Sanji mumbles above me.

"You got frozen and the wolf shatter you. He froze you and threw you across the frozen ground breaking you into tiny pieces". I rub my tears into his chest. I love the heart beat I hear. Luffy. I pull back bringing my arms to my chest. I frantically look around only for him to wrap his arms around me first. His warm rubbery arms. I look at him and I move my hands to grab his cheek. His hands wipe my tears away and I kiss him with all I can. Every ounce of love I can show him as he shatter into pieces in front of me. He kisses back with just as much to tell me everything ok. I am ok. Nothing wrong. I pull back with tears still falling as I feel the cold crawl up my legs. I also sense someone so powerful near us. He taller than anyone I have ever felt. He far but still close enough to be watching. It sends goose bump over my body as nii-nii arm brakes and blood soaks his side. I frantically look around and find him just close enough as I grab him next.

"So happy you are alive" I cry as I grab his hand that was smash off. It there. It not gone but there. I fall down as my legs finally give way. I wrap the blanket tighter as Chopper walks closer to me. His hove is so warm and I grab him into the blanket. He so warm.

"Sachi you have hyperthermia! Did you lock yourself in the freezer"? Chopper ask as I shake inside my blanket. I watch as Agares look at me then looks away to snuggle into Robin lap.

"No. Just everything was ice. Everything was dead". I mumble as nii-nii grab a seat beside me...Why did you lock my demon away? I thought you wanted me to transform into a demon? Agares says nothing for a few seconds. _Listen here bitch! I WANTED you to transform and kill everyone. That would help me and I would not have to travel with you fucking humans anymore….but my dad order me too lock up your demon side. I don't know why he wanted that! But orders are orders!_ I hug Chopper closer as Agares words stab my heart…It just what he said before…sealing my demon away shows that he cares but his words are so harsh. I look at him and even though his words hurt his ears are down and his body is tense. I smile a little because he is lying to me. Agares cares but he just does not want to show it.

"The Straw Hats pirates are in the lead. If they win the next round the Foxy Pirates are toast but the race is not over yet. We are now starting round four! So next round is Nico Robin Vs Jube the fishman! What an amazing race this is going to become"! Syringe declares as I feel a lot warmer now. I get up and move to check if everything ok. Yup! I look at Mr. Arms and I can't wait to kick his ass.

"What are you doing imouto"? Oniichan ask as he stands up to help out Luffy who now can stand on his roller blades! Yaaa! I wonder what happen during the last round?

"I am a helper in this race too. I don't feel so cold anymore. See"! I grab his hands and he nods at the fact my hands are warm.

"Chopper is she ok to race"? Oniichan ask and Chopper nods.

"I think she will be fine just don't push too hard"! Chopper orders and I nod.

"Thanks for helping me feel better! Let's go win us a race!...OH Sanji-kun can you make a chocalut cake once this is all over"?! I grin at Sanji who blushes.

"Of course my sweet Rose! Whatever you want"! Sanji gushes. Yaaaa! I cheer as I walk over to Usopp and Nami who talking among themselves.

"He definitely going to shoot that beam again"! Nami looking over at Split head who within ear shoot. Again?

"Yeah! That idiot-idiot beam is bad news"! I giggle as Split head falls to the ground in a slump.

"Boss"! Porsche runs over to her boss to comfort him. I watch Nami grow a smile as she whispers plans to Usopp. I blink as they both grow a sly smile! I want in on this plan!

"Ohhhh does the heartless Nami have a wicked idea"? I turn to syringe and give him the middle finger.

"Stop calling Nami-chan that"! I scream as I make it over to them.

"Is it ok for you to be walking around"? Usopp ask as he looking me over for injuries.

"Ya? When we all woke up you were shivering like mad and none of us could wake you up. Then you walk onto the field and start muttering stuff. I think you should sit this one out too". Nami cross her arms just waiting for me to argue back.

"Doctor Chopper said I was ok plus some moving around will warm me up. I want in your plan anyway"! I chirp and Nami grins at Usopp.

"We have this cover. Just go help Luffy! He will need all the help he can get"! Nami grins but if she says she does not need my help then I am off. I walk onto the court and skate over to Luffy.

"I see you can stand now! Can you skate too"? I ask and my answer is a kiss.

"Shishishi"! Luffy grabs my hand and I can't help but blush a little as Robin grins as she looks at us.

"We will now begin the race! READY! GO"! Syringe yells and with that Robin is off! I watch as she skates a little faster than arms guy.

"Time up! Helpers go"! I grin as I start to skate after arms guy with Luffy right beside me.

"You figure it out"! I grin and Luffy laughs some more as we reach the first corner. One hand grabs my waist and lifts me up. Ahhh…Luffy what are you doing?

"Luffy what are you doing"? I ask as he grabs the corner and we are flying out of the arena. I hold onto Luffy for my dear life as his rubber ability's stretch him and we are turning. As his rubber abilities stretch back together, we are flying faster to Robin and arm guy, The speed I am at brings me to bubbling laughter as I use the speed to catch up to Robin. She grins at my side and I turn around so I can skate backwards.

"Gum-Gum Pistol"! Luffy screams as his fist hit arms in the solar plex sending him to hit the wall of the arena. I grin as I turn back around and skate beside Robin.

"Don't mind my company"? I ask her as she grins.

"Not at all". She grows her own smile and for second her smile reminds me again of her begging for death. I stay by her side as we skate around the ring.

"Robin has one lap lead! Can the foxy pirates catch up"? Syringe screams into the mike as the crowd silent as we skate pass the Foxy defenders. I watch Split head ride Hemberger and his arm up. Shit!

"Lousy Split head! Shooting your idiot-idiot beam again"! Usopp yells out and I cover my mouth as my smile forms.

"Split head? Idiot beam"? I watch Split head fall on his knees stopping him from shooting his slow beam at us.

"He not like that! He an intelligent and handsome man"! I gag as Nami words catch me off guard. I didn't think she goes for fat idiots! Split head grin as he get up with sparkles around him.

"Don't listen to her, you stupide fox"! Usopp adds and I watch Split head fall to the floor again.

"No don't listen to him! I am head over heels"! Nami screams and I stop skating to gawk at her. How could Nami…like that? Robin continues on as I just gawk at Nami. Split head up again smiling.

"No one would like you! Crappy Split head"! Usopp screams and again Split head falls.

"Handsome"! Nami screams with tears streaming down her face…Oh I get it!

"Split head"! Usopp barks and he falls. Nami covers her mouth as she can't take it anymore. I burst out laughing as their idea is so stupid and the fact it actually working.

"I love a man nice and round". I add in and Split head grins as he stands up again. Luffy looks at me gawking.

"Split head"! Usopp and Nami yell together as he falls from his high. I guess I can add in my little fun too.

"Foxy is such a…caring guy with an amazing laugh"! Ok now I have to hold in my own gag as Foxy rises. Luffy cheeks puff out as he glares at Foxy.

"Split head"! Nami add in and there go the buzzer as he falls once more. It finally over!

"The race is over and the STRAW HAT PIRATES ARE THE WINNENRS"! Streamers are falling as I skate over to Luffy who pouting.

"So you like a guy more like this" I watch as Luffy sucks in air making him round.

"Fishishififishi". Luffy tries to laugh like Foxy in his large form but all that does is make him go back to normal. I can't help but laugh as I hug him. My sweet jealous man.

"Hahah don't hahah worry. I love you too much hahah Luffy". I calm down as Foxy growling at us.

"I want a rematch! The Foxy Pirates never loose"! Foxy screams and I gawk as Luffy raise a gun. Oh no you don't!

"Oh so help me Luffy! If you pull that fucking trigger we will not be eating any more green apples or sausages for a llllooooonnnnggggg time"! I emphasise long and watch him put the gun down before firing. I nod and kiss him sweetly for a reward.

"Good job love". I watch him sigh in relief as he wraps his hands around my hips.

"What are you talking about? We have lots of meat and apples on the ship"? Sanji ask with a raise curly eyebrow. I smile sweetly at him.

"I would have eaten them all up by myself as soon as we get back and I know how much Luffy loves apples and sausages way too much to give them up for a stupide game". Sanji still does not get it but Nami and Robin give me both a wink with a slight blush and giggle.

"Also Luffy you still get to pick a prize from them! Anything from a person to their gold, to even their flag! We won after all"! I grin evilly as Foxy sweating like a bullet.

"Give us your pirate flag"! Luffy grins as the Foxy pirates gawk at my captain. That an awesome prize!

"You can't be serious! You would strip us of our pride! Just like that"?! Foxy gasp as if he can't believe what he heard. I can though. He does this all the time to other crews. I glare at him and he shivers under my gaze. Good he should too!

"I don't need your sails! You need to get to places after all"! I grin as that my Luffy. He so sweet to everyone and cares so much! That why I love him.

"Wow! He so merciful"! A Foxy crew member said somewhere in the crowd.

"But it has our symbol on it! How do expect us to use our sail"? Another adds as they roll down the sails. They do have a point…I grin as a perfect revenge I mean helpful idea pop in my head.

"Oh Captain! I have a great idea"! I sing and foxy crew shivers as I grin wickedly at them.

"Ohhhhh Sachi-chan what is it"? Luffy looks down at me with a grin.

"Why don't you use your fantastic artistic skills and draw them their new flag! That way they can still sail the sea"! I smile sweetly as the rest of my nakama hold in their giggles.

"Shishishi that a great idea"! Luffy let go and the crowd grin with happy tears in their eyes…that is until they saw their new flag. Instead they all cried as they look at their horribly painted new symbol. It the old symbol but it as if a five year old drew it.

"Well get you for this straw hat! Mark my words"! Foxy scream as they sail away. Finally it all over.

"Never ever again will we battle them…right"? I turn to everyone and they all nod in agreement. Good. My body stiffen a bit as that strong power I sense from earlier is walking closer to us.

"You ok Sachi-nee"? Oniichan ask me as he notice my position. I smile so the other don't worry but I tell oniichan to have his guard up with my eyes. He nods slightly as I follow Luffy to the old man and the horse.

"I did it stilt guy! I kick their butts"! Luffy grin as the old man grin with small tears in his eyes. I tense harder and my body feels cold as that strong power walks slowly closer. I want to turn to whoever it is but I feel frozen in place. Agares someone powerful coming. _I know. Don't you dare battle him! I don't need you becoming a popsicle._ Who is it? I ask but my answer is made as he stands right beside us.

"Ahhh who are you"? Luffy turns to him and my eyes widen. He tall! Like oniichan and add me sitting on oniichan shoulder! He has black hair, wearing a white suite with a blue undershirt and yellow tie. I get a look at his green sleeping mask and I shiver as I fall on my ass. The wolf from my dream has the same mask and I feel cold just being around him. I start to shake as Robin get one look from him and did the same as I did.

"What going on"? The old man ask as his horse nah at me. I put on a fake smile so the horse won't worry.

"I just got tiered and needed a seat. Right Robin-chan! You got tiered too! Right"? I emphasize right and she nods as we keep our eyes lock. I sense ice man yawn and scratch his head.

"Calm down! I am off duty and just came for a stroll. I watch your battles and I have to say you are quite the crew. Now I also heard you need to get home. I will make a path to your home island if you like"? Ice man says with no care in the world.

"Eahhhh how can you do that?! We can easily just take him home our self"! Luffy puff as I feel his eyes on me.

"Sachi"? Luffy words die as I look at him pleading him to just go along for now. My gut turns as something big and bad about to happen. My dream can't come true! I won't let it come true. My mind plays it all over again and again. I can feel myself shiver as I feel colder every time I freeze over.

"You can do that"? The old man ask and ice man nods as he walks over to the ocean. I watch as he puts his hands in the ocean. You can see his breath as he breaths. Seconds later a sea king pops out but I can already tell it dead. See how powerful an admiral is. _Just stay down for once and let me do my job._ Agares sneers in my head as he stands in front of Robin and me. His eyes turn to the shaking women beside me and I can tell he concern about her. Oniichan watching her too with his hand on his hilt. He ready to fight too.

"Ice Age". Ice man mumbles and the ocean freezes over to the island where I feel the other people are. He incredible. Just too powerful…

"This ice will last for a week so take your time. It will be a chilly walk so dress warmly". Ice man says to the old man who only bows in gratitude.

"Thank you…thank you everyone for everything you have done for me and Shelly"! Old man gets on his horse and waits no time galloping across the ice.

"That so cool"! Luffy gawks and the ice man scratches his head as he looks away. My stomach turns harder as time flies by.

"Who are you"? Nami gawks as she looks at the still ice ocean.

"He a marine. Navy Admiral….Aokiji". I blink and I stare up at the castle with the marine logo flag flaring in the cold wind. The wolf grins as his tag had the letter A. It him. He the wolf from my dream. My breathing increase as he watches me.

"A..Admiral?! He that high up"? Sanji gawks wide eyes and oniichan lets some of his sword out.

"There only three officers in the navy who hold the position of admiral. Akainu…". The moment Robin said that name the long ago dream comes back. I don't feel cold anymore but I feel nothing but heat as the molten lava towers over me laughing as I hold Ace dying body in my arms. The smell of burn flesh and iron surrounds me as I blink away the memory. I come back and Aokiji crouch down and staring me in the eyes. I hold my breath.

"You are a sexy lady with big bazongas! Too bad you have such a big bounty". I blink as his words are almost the same from my dream. Agares growls as he grows bigger and bares his fangs.

"Back off ice box". Agares red eyes glare deep into Ice man and I can even tell he a bit taken back. He just does not know he staring down a real demon. Luffy, Sanji, and Oniichan are beside Agares ready to take him down when he strikes first.

"Hold on a sec, you guys, geez….I am only here for a stroll. Don't get so work up". Ice man arms are up in surrender but I don't buy it. My stomach still warning me and Agares saliva drips leaving a small hole into the ground….Is that the same poison you injected me when we fought back in the forest? I ask Agares in my head and all I hear is a snort. _Nope. This one more potent and works on devil fruit users. The one I use on you was to make you sloppy._

"Well don't go after my pirate queen"! Luffy hands clench and ice man sighs.

"Listen. My motto is total slovenly justice". It sorta works for him. He looks lazy enough.

"It totally matches your appearance"! Usopp and Sanji gawk at him together as he go to lying down on the grown.

"Sorry I was getting tiered of standing. Anyway the only reason I came here was to check out the whereabouts of Nico Robin since she disappeared after the events of Alabasta. Just as I though, she is with you guys. Since she is now with you guys your bounty has now change. 100 million…150 million…60 million…79 million equals…I don't know but it not to shabby". Ice man counts on his fingers and I sigh. It 389 million bellies…that a lot!

"Why don't you calculate it"? Oniichan ask as Luffy pulls back an arm.

"Gum Gum". I gawk as I try to get up but my legs still feel like they are cover in ice. Agares slams his tail into Luffy which makes him tumble over. This gives Usopp and Sanji a chance to hold him down.

"Stop Luffy! Don't start a fight with one of the strongest marines"! Usopp begs as Luffy struggles against their hold.

"Let me go! I won't let him take Robin away from us"! Luffy struggles as Agares back up and stands over myself and Robin. Oniichan nods as he right by myside.

"Wait! I said I will not do anything but you remind me so much of your jiji". Ice man sits up while Luffy stiffens at the word jiji.

"Luffy you ok? You are cover in sweat". Usopp ask and Luffy put his hand up.

"It…ahhh…nothing"! Luffy stumbles on his words and the air gets colder. I put my hand to my stomach as bad things will happen any time now.

"On second thought…maybe I should just kill you now? The government is still taking you guys lightly, but if I dig deep into your history you guys all have a backbone. Although your group is small, since it gathering shrewd members, it'll probably cause a problem latter on. I have seen many groups grow over the time but yours is growing too fast. The main reason I am concern about is you…Nico Robin and Roronoa Sachi". My body tense and all that pain is gone. It going to go down. Ice man stands up as oniichan ready his blade. Agares growls as Luffy glares at the admiral. Robin looks at me wide eyes. I don't blame her either.

"So you are here to take her! No one taking anyone"! Luffy screams as he gets into his fighting mode. No one can beat him. The only one who have a chance is me and Agares if he said earlier is true.

"Don't you guys know? Every organization that women ever been in…they all got annihilated and the only survivor was always Nico Robin. Every organization she work for she was the only one that made it out alive and it seems you guys are her next victim. She will betray you just like the rest". I growl as I feel hot pain through my body. The chains glow as my demon side is held back. Shit I forgot about that!

"Don't you dare talk to Robin-chan like that"! Sanji screams as he moves to a defensive mode.

"Ya! She our nakama"! Chopper jumps up and ice man only sighs.

"And you Bloody Rose…I have been keeping a close eye on you. If the legends are true then you really should die here and now. Saves us all the trouble latter on" Ice man bends down and picks blades of grass.

"How dare you talk to my imouto that way"! Oniichan growls in front of me. I stand up and Robin soon follows. I need to be strong.

"Ice saber". Ice man blows on the blades to make a sword out of ice. He wait no time and runs at Robin. My eyes widen but Oniichan stops the attack with his sword. Sanji jumps and kicks it out of his hand. This is bad! Really really bad!

"I don't need your help dart brow". Oniichan growls.

"The same to you, you natural monument"! Sanji glares at oniichan. I watch as ice man grabs oniichan arm, then Sanji leg.

"Gum Gum pistole"! Luffy screams as his hand hits his chest. NO! I get up and run at him with my fist cover in black armor .I won't let my dream become real!

"I won't let you freeze my nakama"! I scream as I land a sold hit across his face. He lets them all go and the impact sends him back a little. He glares at me and spits a little blood out.

"That actually hurt you know". He wipes the remaining blood off his chin as I coat my arms in black haki.

"Guys we should really run right now"! Usopp begs and I can't agree with him more.

"For once I agree! Please get out of here before he freezes you! You just started your haki training and still have not unlock it! Non of you will be able to leave a scratch on him"! I beg as my nakama look at me. On the other hand ice man looks at me with a tick.

"You have been teaching them haki? Now I really have to make sure you die". Oh shit! I jump back from an oncoming punch and duck from a round house.

"Sachi"! Luffy screams only for Agares to jump from behind and dig his fangs into ice man shoulder. My eyes widen as the marine wince as blood drip down his white suit.

"Why don't you cool off"! Ice man grabs one of Agares legs and freezes it as he throws him off.

"Okami"! Everyone screams as he gets up. My eyes widen as the frozen ice from his paw to his shoulder slowly starts to melt off with the black fog. No way…

"Sorry your attack can't freeze me". Agares grins showing off his fangs as his leg back to normal.

"Such a pain". Ice man grumbles as he disappears. My eyes widen as he reappears in front of Robin.

"You will never change…Nico Robin"! Ice man reappears in front of her. I don't think as the dream of her breaking into frozen pieces flashes through my mind. I hit my chest and run. I make it just before ice man hugs her. I chuck Robin out of the way with a smile as Ice man grabs me in a hug.

"True nakama…Ice Age"! My body stops as I feel the cold rush over me in a wave. I can't move as I look out through an ice glass. My body would shake if it had room to but it can't even do that. The cold seeps into my very bones as I watch Robin terrified eyes look at me. She reaches for me and I wish I can do the same. _You still alive in there?_ Yes….So cold though and I hate the cold. Agares sighs as he snarls in my head. _You better stay alive bitch because if you die in there my father will kill me too._ I can feel my heart slow down and blackness surrounds me as the cold suddenly gets to me. Pleas protect Robin. I order Agares as my mind slips away.

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone here is a chapter. I had to look over it for you lovely people since I can't go to bed** **until** **five in the morning. Why you may ask? Simple: I have my first night shift from 7 pm to 7am. So I am feeling very tiered right now but I still need to stay up for one more hour. On another note I redid Ch 27 and 28. It sounds a lot better and that what I plan on doing. I plan on redoing two chapters for every chapter I add...that the plan anyway so if you want to reread my amazing changes now you know and can:) Also if you notice AC it means syringe I just miss it somewhere in my story. Corner time:**

Mimzy94: Well I am happy you found my last chapter funny. This one I change quite a bit. There funny and not so funny parts. Hope you like it and good luck with your writing!

PuddyKatz: Thanks! I hope you like this one! I feel like I rush a little but it still flows.

AnimeGirl4891: Are you sure you don't want me to add anything. If you don't want me to I will skip that chapter all together.

kiroroblue: Thank you so much for the review:D I did writte lots more so I hope it holds you off!

 **Thank you all for reviewing. I won't hate if anyone comments how off this chapter may be! I will take it. I am so tiered but one hour left readers! One Piece go to Oda! I want to see One Piece Gold so bad:(**

 **P.s Sorry if my tittle sucks.**


	62. Crying under the moonlight

Crying under the moonlight

I open my eyes to my room surrounded by moon light. I shiver a little as I sit up bringing my blanket with me. Everyone here sleeping the night away. Flashes of what happen earlier unfolds in my mind. Our fight with Ice man…He froze me. I look at my bandage fingers and clench my fist and look away from my chains on my expose skin. What happen after I froze? _All hell broke loose._ Agares voice echo in my head. I look at his sleeping form in Robin lap at her reading desk. He looks asleep in her lap but he can't be if he talking to me. Tell me…pleas. I don't hear anything but Luffy snoring beside me. I look down at him to see bandages over his arm and legs. _After you froze…Zoro went ballistic. He fought Akoji in a fit of range and his arm got frozen but it fine now. I know that everyone took you back to the ship and defrost you….It was Luffy orders. Robin is pretty shaken you took that attack for her. She been cuddling me since as you can see._ Agares stops talking and I let my fingers go through Luffy hair. A soft smile grazes his lips as he moves his head closer to my fingers. My eyes wander to nii-nii and his right arm bandage as well. There more to the story… _Ya. Luffy other order is he will stay behind and fought him off. I stayed as well but Luffy ended up getting frozen like you. I tried to help but Luffy said he didn't want it. I had to stop and help after he got frozen. Akoji left and it been two days since then._ My stomach sinks as I pull my hand away and move to get out of bed. _Where are you going?_ To get fresh air and don't follow me. I grab Ace beads and my new snail as I carefully walk pass my sleeping nakama. I make it out on deck and move quietly across the deck. I sit on Merry figure head and stare at the welcoming full moon.

"Sachi-chan are you ok"? I turn to Merry voice and she looks so pale and sick. I open my arms in a welcoming embrace. Merry nods as she sits in my lap and together we quietly listen to the waves crash against the ship. I hold Merry closer with one arm and play with Ace beads in the other. Lava man forms in my head and I rest my chin on Merry hair as we stare at the moon. I start taping the numbers to reach Ace snail. My stomach turns as it rings for me. The more time passes the more my heart sinks. The snail cashinks with a yawn letting me know Ace pick up.

"Geeze. Who waking me up. So help me Marco if this is a way to bring me back it really stupid idea". Ace tiered voice echo around me. His soft voice sends warmth around me like a blanket and the first tear falls. Merry baa up at me and she starts to cry too. I pull her closer as the snail looks up at me confuse.

"Ace…I feel like everything going to shit. Merry go sick, I am losing my mind, and I am loosing to myself. I don't know what to do anymore". I start to say but I can't continue as my tears cloud my vision.

"Sachi...Shhh I'm here. Tell me what wrong. It going to be ok". Ace sooth my turmoil as I stare at the snail.

"I…I…We ended up meeting Split head and going through a Davy back fight. In the middle I fought Porcha and…I lost my mind. My dark side almost took over completely and I almost killed her". It stays silent and I watch the snail blinks up at me. I tighten my hand around the red beads and bury my face in Merry hair.

"Ace…I am so afraid I will lose myself and never come back". I whisper as I wait for his answer.

"You won't…You won't lose yourself. You are too strong for that". I look down at the snail as a small smile grazes it lips. I can just see Ace smile in it.

"Thank you…Ace please stop looking for Blackbeard". My stomach aches as the snail eyes turn sharp on me.

"You know I can't do that! That bastard deserves to die and you know why! I just can't stop when I know I am so close"! Ace voice sounds so sharp and his dead body in my arms makes my tears fall faster. I can still feel the warm blood on my arms as he falls from my hands.

"Sachi…did you have that dream again"? Ace voice softens and I rub my tears away only for more to replace them.

"Yes..and I have a feeling it will come true. I don't want you to die. Please go back. If you fight him it will lead you to…". I don't finish as hiccups wreck my body. I wish he was here with me.

"Sachi I can't….I just can't after coming so far". Ace voice cracks my heart since deep inside I know my dream could come true.

"Ace…Just don't die. Please don't die". I beg at the snail and all I receive is a chuckle.

"As if I could die and leave you and Lu behind. I love you both way to much…Don't tell him I said that though". I chuckle a little as my tears stop but Merry has not as she turns to bury her face in my chest. I rub her back as I stare at the snail.

"Ace…I…Be careful". I beg and the snail brakes out in a grin.

"Always. I love you Sachi". I smile at the snail as I go to turn it off.

"I love you too". The words slip past my lips and for some reason I feel like this is the last time I will get to tell him. To talk to him. Like the next time I do everything will be wrong. I love Ace a lot but I love Luffy so much more. The snail blushes as it eyes widen up at me.

"Sachi…". Ace smile almost matches Luffy and it like I can feel his heat through the snail.

"Ace I do love you…I always will but I still love Luffy so much. Just know that my love will always come and find you to protect you to it last breath". That seems to make the snail to blush more and widen it smile if possible.

"As my fire will always keep you warm and protect you until they too vanish…Once I kill Blackbeard I am going to come find you and hold you close. I am going to convince you to come with me and I will win your heart". Ace words take my breath away since I feel like that will never happen.

"You keep that promise Ace. You keep it and be safe…Good night Ace". I wait to see if Ace says anything else.

"Night love". The snail go back to sleep and it quite but Merry sobbing reminds me something still wrong. I bury my face in her curls as she continue to shake. My stomach turns as everything feels wrong. Something so wrong going to happen and I don't know what. Merry pulls away and looks up at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry". Merry cries into her little hands and I move her hands to rub her little tears away.

"Why are you sorry"? I ask and Merry looks into mine and I notice she in so much pain.

"I can't make it. I can't keep you all safe". Merry go back to crying into my chest and I let her words dance in my head as I figure out what she talking about.

"Merry-chan you can do it! We are going to find someone who will fix you. You will keep us safe. You are our home and our nakama. I will never leave you behind". I look up at the moon and if the moon could I bet it would cry for us too.

"Ok. I will try". Merry baa in my chest and I nod as I do soothing circles on her back. Unknown to her Merry already knows the truth but can't bring herself to tell her. Together they watch the moon and listen to the waves. I let out a yawn and jump off the figure head. I watch Merry vanish with a small smile. Don't worry. I won't ever leave you behind. I walk back to my room and place my beads and snail back to where they were. I watch my nakama sleep peacefully across the room.

"I love you all so much". I whisper as I make it back to my bed. I snuggle carefully into Luffy chest. His arm wrap around me with a smile. I fall asleep to the snores of my nakama and the light of the moon.

To be continue….

 **I had this idea when I was listening to a song and it perfect! Like I am supper happy how this chapter turned out! Also night shifts are hard but you feel alert! So review time:**

 **Mimzy94: Thanks for the review! I am happy you think there was a good balance! I tried really hard to not make the full chapter serious. I hope you like this one too!**

 **One piece is all on Oda!**


	63. Burning for money

Burning for money. 

I stretch my soar limbs as I move my warm blankets out of the way. I have been sleeping more than usual because for some reason it taking me longer to heal then normal. I look down at my arms and legs to see my chains are gone. I look in the mirror and smile a little since this is the first day I feel normal. I hope it a normal day. Suddenly the boat jump forward causing me to fall flat on my face. Owww. _You ok?_ Agares ask in my head. Ya I'm fine. There go my normal day. What going on up there? _It a giant frog doing the front crawl!_ Really?! I get up and run up on deck as fast as I can to see this frog. The sea breeze reminds me that I am wearing my sleeping shorts and spaghetti strap. Oh well. I want to see this frog more then what I look like. I raise an eyebrow at the guys. Why are they rowing? What wrong with the sail? I look up and it looks perfectly fine. In the distance we seem to be getting closer to a light house.

"Sachi! How are you feeling?" Chopper ask as he rowing beside Luffy!

"First day since I have felt like myself!" I walk towards the front of the ship to get a better look. Wow! Is that frog standing on water because that would be amazing! My eyes scan his scars that cut all over his body. Poor thing looks like it been through hell. There a red cloth over his hips and black fuzzy hair on his head. He looks like a Kurmit. I see something in the water and we hit it dead on. The impact cause my to be launch on my back and I am looking up at the innocent blue sky. Suddenly bells are going off as I push myself off the floor. I hear groaning behind me as the rest sit up.

"What that sound?" Usopp ask and I get my answer to the sound of a whistle. I turn to see if Kurmit still there. I watch him move his web fingers to tell us to back up. A closer high pitch whistle catches my attention. I turn to see the sound coming from a large metal…something coming at us fast. What is that? I hold onto the railing as we are suddenly lift from the front. I look down to see Kurmit under the ship and he jumps forward which moves us back. We land back in the water just as the fast iron thing passes us. Smoke coming from the front as it passes us with speed I have never seen before. My eyes widen because if it was not for Kurmit we would have decorated that thing. I lean over the railing looking for him.

"Sachi you just got better! Stop leaning over the railing….and go change out of your pj!" Oniichan barks causing me off guard. Morning to you too. I roll my eyes as I look one more time at the water for Kurmit. I lean a little too much forward and seconds latter find myself surrounded by the ocean. Oh man it been awhile since I have gone swimming. I smile as the cold water wraps me in bliss. Even though my limbs are heavy and I can't move…Oh shit I can't swim! I can usually move but I can't! _You coming up yet?_ Agares ask since he knows I can usually move a little in water. Hell I usually can move! I look around me as I hold my breath. I look up and Kurmit shadow swims above me only to come swimming towards me. He looks at me and a wad of bubbles leave my lips only to be replace by water. I cover my mouth to stop even more water from coming in as my chest burns. Kurmit swims under me and lifts me to the surface. As soon as I reach the surface I don't wait too cough up the water I swallowed. Kurmit swims smoothly over to the lighthouse where everyone is talking to someone. He jumps on the platform and he uses his web hands to lift me off his head to place me gently on the ground.

"Imouto! Are you ok?" Oniichan voice catches the rest of the crew attention who talking to someone and runs to my side to look me over. I cough up some more water as Kurmit ribbits. He pointing his web finger at me as if you are scolding a child. It would be more effective if I could understand you. Luffy joins my side and gently pats my back to help get the water out. I just got better and now I almost drown. Great life. What next on my death wish?

"Why didn't you start swimming like you usually can? What you got like two minutes now right?" Nami snap as I look up at her only for my long hair to get in the way.

"I usually can but for some reason I can't. It like the ocean hates me even more now." I mutter back as Chopper bows at Kurmit.

"Chopper what did the frog say?" Usopp ask as this elderly lady with yellow hair in two braids, has a wide open smile, purple vest, light brown pants with tulips on her knees, and she caring a bottle around with her. I can see tint of pick on her cheeks as she stumbles forward. A little girl beside her and it a younger version of her. Instead her hair up. So cute. Then there a blue…cat or rabbit beside them. I actually have no idea.

"He says I just can't let the chosen one die! Be more careful next time! That what he says. I was just bowing in thanks." Chopper states as Kurmit jumps back into the ocean to swim away. Everyone waves him off as he front strokes home?

"I have decided! We are not going to eat that frog!" Luffy declares only to get Usopp to karate chop him.

"This was all to eat him!" Usopp barks as I watch the older lady grab a seat on a stool. My cloths stick to my skin as the sea breeze cools my skin. I would love a towel and maybe some dry cloths.

"I have never seen Yokozuna do that before…yahahha you must be some special lady!" She takes a swig of whatever in the bottle she has as she points at me.

"So what was he doing out there in the first place?" Sanji inquires for me as he lights a cigarette beside me. I crinkle my nose as the little girl walks over to me. She smiles as she put a towel on my head. I mumble my thanks as I dry my long hair. Need to cut it.

"He causing trouble for us. He loves strength competitions and always tries to defeat the sea train. He will come back." The little girl grumbles as I pat my legs dry.

"So where are you guys going? If you want to take the sea train from here.." I put my hand up and she stops herself from continuing.

"I'm sorry to be rude but we don't want to go on the train. We need to find someone to fix Merry Go. Do you know where we have to go?" I look at her and she grins as she takes a swig of whatever in the bottle.

"Where your log pose pointing to?" She ask with a grin. I look up at Nami as she shows the pose.

"It pointing east." Nami informs her and I get up now feeling my strength back. I wonder why I could not move in the ocean. I always could before. I look behind me and Robin flinches as she looks away. She still can't look at me since I woke up. I frown as I look back at Granny. I have to corner Robin and talk to her. No way am I letting her play the silent treatment on me.

"I see. Then it must be pointing to water 7. The train you saw must be coming from the blue station." Train? So that must be that big piece of metal that pass us.

"Water 7?" Nami raises an eyebrow as she looks down at her log pose.

"It a city that made it name for it shipyard. Their technology is No1 in the world! The ships they build are the world government's favorite! Isn't that amazing?!" My eyes widen and I turn to Usopp with a grin. He grins back as this only means one thing.

"I see…then there got to be some amazing shipwrights, right?!" My grin widens as I wait for what I want to hear.

"Not just some! It's a hangout for the world's best shipwrights!" I jump up and spin Usopp around who grinning just as wide as I am.

"Usopp! We can finally fix Merry!" I let go and cheer as I hug the ship.

"Don't worry Merry. You will be better soon." I whisper only to hear quite sobbing. Merry? Is she still crying since that night?

"That great! We are going to water 7 to find our self a shipwright!" Luffy cheers as I step back from our ship.

"Then let me go make you a simple map and a note." I turn to granny to nod in thanks as I climb back on bored. First Merry then Robin. I walk back to my room and close the door.

"Merry you can come out." I call out silently. I wait in the silent room. I watch her form with tears trickling down her eyes. I hug her gently as she wraps her little arms around me.

"Tell me what wrong." I hush as I rub her back to calm her down.

"I don't think I can make it." Merry baa as I hug her little tighter.

"You can do it. Just hold up a little longer. If you need me to heal anything let me know. I can take some of your pain away if you like." I ask as Merry pulls away only to shake her head.

"No. Just….can you talk to Robin. I am worried about her. Her soul hurting almost as bad as when we first met her. She was so happy before." I don't like the way Merry changing the subject but she will make it. She a straw hat after all. I open my closet and stare down my selection of cloths.

"That was the plan. I will just change first. You sure you don't want me to heal anything?" I ask as I look through my cloths. She can't be crying just because of Robin.

"No..Just talk to Robin." I nod and Merry vanishes. I grab my black shorts short since it hot out. I really want to show off my tattoos too so…I grab a white top...Well not really top. It short sleeves that long enough to only cover the breast. I look down at Odin on my hip. I have not seen my bear in a while...I wonder how he doing. I look behind me and grin as I stare at everyone symbol on my back. I can't wait to add one more. The door opens and Robin freezes as she looks at me.

"Sorry. I can comeback." She mumbles as she about to close the door. This is my chance. I am not letting her go now.

"Perfect timing! Can you braid my long hair?!" I grin as I hold out an elastic band and my brush. Robin hesitates a bit but closes the door behind her as she takes my brush. She stays quite as I sit in the chair and she starts brushing my hair with such soft strokes. My body relaxes as she slides the brush through easily enough.

"You know Robin-chan…this reminds me back at Crocodile layer and you were getting me ready for him. Now you are making me pretty for Luffy." I open my eyes to see my hair braided and it looks great. I stand up only for Robin hair to cover her eyes.

"Ya…" Robin mumbles as she turn to leave. I won't let her run away as I grab her wrist.

"Robin…Why have you been avoiding me? You are not leaving until you tell me!" I watch her since she actually can make me let go but instead she slumps her shoulder as if they world is pushing her down.

"Why did you push me out of the way? You should have let me get frozen."I let her go only to grab her into a gentle embrace. Her body tense in my arms. I pull back as I stare into her distance look. I smile gently as I turn around.

"Look at my back and there is your answer." Robin eyes her mark and bights her lip.

"I told you to..." I turn back to her and cross my arms.

"Like hell! You are my nakama and I will ALWAYS PROTECT you! Whatever ice man said and whatever haunting you from your past…I will help stand by your side and fight it alongside with you." I watch Robin mumble something but I never get to hear what she said. Instead she look up at me with a smile. It almost looks fake. I smile anyway not wanting to push her away.

"Sorry for avoiding you. Why don't you help me pick something out." I grin as we open her closet and find her black short long sleeve dress that has white ruffles at the bottom. That is cute!

"I think this leather bad ass is perfect for ya!" I give it to her and her long knee high black boots. I leave her to change and walk on deck. The warm sea breeze is relaxing as I grab a seat on the rail next to Nami.

"Nice outfit Sachi-chan and did Robin did your hair?". Nami complements me as I breath in that salty air. After that with Robin this is soothing. I hope she gets it.

"Thanks. I want to show off my tattoos and ya she did." I grin as Luffy blushes and Oniichan mumbles about how I should go change. As if.

"Oh Sachi-swan you look amazing! I also have that chocolate cake you requested!" Sanji sings as he hands me a mini cake. Ohhh it looks good.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!" I eat happily while looking out into the ocean. It perfect. The salty sea and the sweet taste makes me feel calm. Plus I can sense lots of people far in the distance which means we are almost there! Soon Merry.

"The wind is steady so we should reach water 7 in no time." Nami grins beside me as Chopper sniffs the air.

"I hope so.". Chopper smiles.

"Luffy, leave the shipwright to me. I will find a beautiful women." Sanji points to himself as my eyebrow twitches. Who cares about if they are pretty.

"Are you an idiot?! It's a shipwright we are talking about! It gotta be a big guy! Five meters tall like a mountain!" Now my lip twitching. If Luffy wants that, then Merry will sink even if we repair her.

"But if he too big, we don't know if he could live on this ship." Usopp pissing me off now too. Of all people.

"All that matters is if they are skilled, right?" Oniichan and I say together. At least someone on the same brain waves as me.

"More importantly is if we can find someone". Oniicahn starts but I cut him off.

"Who can handle are crazy enough to be on our pirate crew." I finish. Nami shudders beside me. It not that cold out.

"You ok?" Nami nods as Chopper turns to grin at us.

"I'm just excited to have a new nakama!" Chopper beams as I feel Agares beside me. He jumps up onto the railing and sits in my lap. I pet his soft head as Nami pulls out a piece of paper. What that?

"We were lucky enough to stop at the station first, since they drew a map for us. If we go to the place on the map and visit Iceberg guy." I look at the map and it as bad as Luffy drawing.

"IT TO SIMPLE!" Nami crunches up the paper and throws it on the ground. Chopper un-crumples it.

"Whoa. It as bad as Luffy drawing." Chopper gawks down at the paper. I hold Agares in my arms as I walk down the stars.

"Is his drawings that bad?" Agares ask as I stop to look at Luffy new creation.

"See for yourself." I mumble as I look at Luffy crud drawing off are so called future shipwright.

"So, we are going to look for a guy like this." Luffy points and it really bad.

"If there was a guy like that, I would run." Usopp takes a step back as he cringes at the picture.

"YA me to, If I had a boat I would escape to the sea. But this guy seems to be related to octopuses. He might follow me to the sea." Sanji gawks. _I would beg my dad to take me back home._ Agares adds in my head and I can't help but giggle.

"What are you guys gawking at?" Oniichan ask he passes us. He cringes as he eyes Luffy new art creation. I take the pencil and paper from Luffy hands and go to a new page. I start to draw what Luffy wants but more human like.

"What you doing?" Luffy ask as I flip back to Luffy creation. Maybe Luffy want the guy to have a metal nose? I shrug my shoulder as his arms are pretty big too. I show them my version of Luffy picture and Luffy has stars in his eyes.

"That our guy." Sanji and Usopp sigh in relief. It a man with bigger upper arms wearing a vacation strip open shirt and since Luffy did not give the drawings pants I drew a blue Speedo.

"I had no idea you could draw." Agares looks up at me and I grin.

"Okami you didn't know that? She been drawing us for a while. She even has one of you." Robin comes out and I turn to her.

"Hey! How do you know I draw the crew?! No one see my pictures!" I glare at her and she puts her hand on her mouth.

"I have my ways." Robin just smiles behind her hand. Booooo. But at least she more like herself.

"What are you doing Usopp?" Luffy ask and I turn around to see him rubbing his cheek along the mast. That just creepy on so many levels.

"This tinplate patch work brings back memories and adventures. I am filled with deep emotion just thinking of her being all better!" I shudder as Usopp kisses the mast. I would rather hug the soul of Merry Go. She much cuter then the mast.

"I do understand that but…" I turn to Sanji who has a solemn look. My stomach turns a bit. I don't want to hear it.

"Hum?" Usopp looks at Sanji too.

"Especially since we have enter the grand line, our journey has taken quite a toll on Merry. The deck squeaks and the leakage below deck is pretty bad. If we don't do anything the ship and us will be in danger." Sanji stands on a loose floor bored and it sounds like Merry moaning in pain. Mix in her silent sobs causes my heart to crack.

"Soon, hang in a little longer Merry." I mumble under my breath so she the only one that can hear me.

"Yeah, but we have lots of money now! We can have her repaired and even power her up!" Luffy cheers which still didn't change Sanji mind.

"Don't worry Sanji-kun. Merry-chan can do it. I know she can! She a straw hat after all." I grin causing Sanji to smile but it looks a bit force.

"Whatever you say Rose-chan!" Sanji blows out some smoke and I turn back to hug Luffy from behind. I hide my face in his shoulder as I silently listen to everyone needs on the ship. He smells nice too...Is that my soap? I grin as I remember the little treasure hunt I gave him.

"With the money we can buy more canon." Usopp grins and that not a bad idea. We can protect her better.

"Oh and we have to have a bronze statue!" Luffy cheers. I hug him closer and whisper in his ear.

"We need a separate room too, just for us." I watch Luffy blush but nods with a grin.

"Hey, isn't that our destination?" Oniichan ask pointing to the distance. I let go and run over beside oniichan. I take one look at the island for it to take my breath away. The island has a huge fountain on the top that pushes water down the canals on the side. House litter between the canals. It as beautiful as Skype if not more. I can't take my eyes away but I can hear the aww in my nakama voices.

"What the hell is this? Ahhaha! Is that a huge fountain?" Luffy gawks as we sail closer to Merry being fix.

"Amazing! This indeed is an industrial island!" Usopp gawks as we sail closer to our destination.

"It looks like those canals are sending water from the top of the island down." Robin smiles as she looks at the island. I am happy she is feeling better. She needs a break. _We all do!_ Agares mutters in my head and I grin as I watch the water fall.

"Hey! Chopper and Okami! We should go down those water slide and race!" Luffy grin. That just sounds stupid especially since he a devil fruit. I just watch Chopper as he imagine it with tears down his eyes.

"I don't wanna." Chopper cries on the railing.

"Fuck that. I don't want to get my fur wet or smell like a wet dog for a day." Agares barks this time in Nami arms. I stare at him and he raises an eyebrow. You know. If they ever learn you are a demon man they will kill you. _Like that would ever happen. Remember! I am here only to protect you._ Which you have been doing a shitty job at. _Fuck off._ I just grin at him as I walk down to our hold. Got too grab our gold. Our gold our gold! I hum as I put it all in one bag as Merry Go stops moving. I pick up the bag full of gold and walk back up on deck to see we are hidden behind a cape. I skip over to Nami who grins at me with belli signs in her eyes. I grin back as I look out at the water city. I wonder what it like in there? _If you were not packing up the gold you would have seen how cool this place is._ Agares grins at me as I try to make the bag more comfortable on my shoulders.

"Ok fruil the sails!" Luffy cheers. I watch as oniichan pulls the rope only for the mast to start cracking.

"Zoro-nii stop!" I scream as it too late. The mast cracks and falls on oniichan. I watch him hold the mast up struggling with the weight a bit. _You would think he can hold the mast up easily with all the weights he does..._ I know but I have nothing to say. I can't do that.

"What are you doing?!" Usopp screams which only makes the situation worse.

"Nothing! I just pulled the rope! Holly crap! The Going Merry has gotten this rickety?!" Oniichan eyes widen as he looks up at the mast. He pushes it in place and I cut my hand.

"If you hold it up I will use my blood to stick it in place. You will just have to bolt the mast down after." Oniichan nods as he pushes it up further. I hold my hand up and my blood drips down the palm of my hand.

"Ketsueki ketsueki u~ebu (blood blood web)". I mumble as my blood swims around the mast and sticks it in place. I nod at oniichan to slowly let go. He lets go and the mast stays in place but a few small cracks form on my blood web. Hmmm I will have to work on that.

"By the way, why are people on this island not scared of pirates?" Nami ask and I raise an eyebrow.

"Are they really not scared of us?" I ask and Agares nods.

"Ya. They showed us the way here and told us to be careful of the marines." Agares informs me. _Also Sachi. Be careful. This place will soon be crawling with my family in a few days._ I look at him and he jumps from Nami arms into mine. Good thing I put the Gold down. _I never got assigned to work here. All I know around this time of year my family that does work here gloat about how many souls they collect._ I don't like the sound of that. I will have to keep my guard up. Agares says nothing else in my head.

"The wolf right. It probably because pirates are just another customer." Oniichan says as he eyes the cracks in my web. He gives me the are you getting lazy look. I glare at him to shut it. Not my fault I have been recuperating. He just grins letting me know he only teasing me.

"Maybe because they also have bodyguards strong enough to cause a ruckes." Robin grins beside Sanji who also looking out at the city with aww.

"They probably do considering the size of the city." Sanji right. God dammit. More fighting coming our way?! Just peachy! Nothing ever comes easy.

"What? Guys what are we going to do? This is bad!" Usopp screams eyes wide as he goes into a panic attack.

"How is this bad? We are customers." Sanji words calms Usopp down and he nods. Luffy jumps down from his seat and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let's go explore Sachi-chan! Shishishi I want to see the city with you!"! Luffy arms tighten around me. I lean into his back and his hearts beats sends shivers down my back.

"I have a better idea! Why don't you, Usopp, Nami, and I go exchange the gold and get Merry fix! Then tonight we can go on a date?" I look up and Luffy grins with a small blush. He leans down a little to be near my ear and his hot breath tickles my ear.

"Sounds perfect." Luffy words makes me blush a little and I hid my face in Agares fuzzy head.

"Alright let's go!" Luffy cheers getting me fired up for adventure!

"Hey! Luffy if you so hurt Sachi or Nami gets hurt. No meat for you tonight!" Sanji warns with a puff of smoke. I watch Luffy nod and I walk beside Nami to get off the ship.

"So Nami what should we do first?" I ask her and she pulls out the paper.

"Well I think we should give the letter to this iceberg guy first but you are the strategist. What the plan?" I look at the big bag of gold that put on a wagon and being pull by Luffy….

"I think we should first exchange the gold. It too big and dangerous to be caring something that valuable in the open. Once we have it in cash then we go talk about fixing Merry. She our number one priority!" Nami nods at my plan and we go back to walking. I turn back to wave to everyone.

"See you all later. Have fun but Zoro-nii you stay on the ship to watch her. I trust you the most to protect the Merry plus you still have to fix her!" He nods at me.

"Be careful and don't cause too much trouble"! Oniichan orders and I nod. Robin waves and my stomach turns. Oh o.

"Robin-chan… don't forget what we talked about earlier!" I watch Robin give a small nod and a tiny smile. I turn back to walk next to Luffy.

"What did you two talk about?" Usopp ask and I look at him with a smile.

"Girl stuff. Anyway let's go change this gold to money so we can all carry it!" I fist pump as we walk to the entrance.

"Hm? Your remark has a sting to it. It sounds like me carrying it is a problem." Luffy eyes me as Agares grins in my arms.

"With your rubber fingers you may lose all our gold!" Agares snickers in my arms. He so right.

"You are so right Okami!" Nami grins beside me.

"It is Luffy after all." Usopp words cause me to chuckle.

"Hey?! It like you don't trust me!" Luffy cheeks puffs out and I kiss them to deflate them.

"I trust you with taking down the asses out there. Gold…sorry hun but that not so much".

"Ah..ah…ah…I may not be able to recover…". Luffy stops as we look at a small bridge that leads to a building.

"Is this the only entrance? It says a rental bull shop" Nami mumbles as we look up at the building. Nothing fancy about it but water surrounds it.

"Excuse us. Can we rent a bull pleas." Luffy already walking forward and I follow behind him. He is the captain after all.

"Ask what they are first!" Nami and Usopp scream behind us. An older man with a black goatee look up at us from reading the newspaper.

"Welcome! You want to rent bulls right? How many are you?" He gets up from his chair and Luffy put up five fingers.

"Five." Luffy grins as the man looks at us. His eyes linger on mine and I watch as fear swims in his eyes but he continues to smile. What he so scared about?

"What kind of bulls do you want? There are three ranks. Yagara, Rabuka, and King. Well for the five of you I think three Yagara will do." He ask kindly. I smile back and the fear slowly vanishes from his eyes. I wonder what the newspaper saying about me now? He walks forward as Luffy about to open his mouth. I elbow him in the ribs. He rubs his side and puts out his lip. No one looking. Good. I gently nibble his lip and grin as he blushes. I have a feeling he will ask about eating them so distract him. I just shake my head as the man pulls three small boats with two seats in them. I like the green boat. The other two are red and the other blue.

"Oh? You followed the log pose here? That really impressive." I raise an eyebrow. Don't all pirates get here by log poses?

"Right." We all say together.

"Well to make the story short those are bulls. These are Yagara bulls. There everywhere in town. In this area there are fish called Yagara that swim with their head above water. This is the city of water. There are more canals that walk ways. So bulls are a way of transportation necessity for residents here. It's the same when you go sightseeing on this island." I look out to the canals and I think my heart stop for a moment as I look at all the Yagara. They all come in different color with big wide eyes, fins on their head that go down there neck, and a tail sticking out of the back.

"That fish is pulling a boat?" Nami ask as I grab Luffy hand as I eye all of them. He look up at me and blushes once he sees my aww expression.

"Rather than pull, they are letting people ride on their back. Well it like a horseback riding or ridding a carriage on land. You see the fish pan over there? Well, try are ride one! They are really comfortable." I watch the man put our boat in the water as his words sink in. I look over at the pan and I watch as a bunch of them swimming around with huge smiles. I let go of Luffy hand and run over to the pan with huge hearts as eyes as I lean over the railing. I sort of feel like Sanji...instead I am attractive to cuteness.

"You guys are so cute! Who want to help me get through town?!" I coo as I lean over to look at them all. I watch as all the Yagara swim over to me and start licking my face or rubbing my cheek.

"Ahhhh you are so cute"! I try to hug them all as I feel eyes on me.

"I have never seen them act so friendly to someone before." The shop keeper gawks as they all take turns to be with me.

"Sachi be careful! I don't want to send Usopp in to dive after you!" Nami orders as I pat a yellow and white strip one. It naa and relaxes under my hand.

"Shishishi! That so cool! Come here horsey!" Luffy says as he bends over the railing. I watch as a green one with red strips on its back leave the group and licks Luffy on the cheek.

"You jerk what did you do that for?" Luffy lifts his fist as they all start laughing.

"It seems that one likes you so you can have that one. Pick two more." I don't know what to pick. Agares fur rubs against my leg as he looks at all the cutie pies.

"That enough out of you sea cows! Sachi just pick…" I watch as a black one with red strips on the back swims over. The other Yagaras get one look and they all swim to the side for him. It naa at us and pushes another Yagada that was under my hand away to put his head under my hand. I look closer and all of them have blue eyes but this one black like when I go nuts. It sends a shiver down my back but I can't look away as it blue tong licks my cheek. Awwww. I hug his neck and hear it nahh at the rest who continue to back up but one. The one that stays is pure white and has gold strips on it back with gold eyes….Ok this is getting too coincidental as it cuddles up to Usopp.

"He said I am the only one that will let her on my back. If you have a problem with that then fight me….good. My name is Xaphan." I pet his head as Agares grins his sharp teeth. His tag wags in happiness as...Xaphan bends down to lick Agares cheek. The white one naaa as it eyes almost glare at mine. Agares glares turns to her.

"Okami what did this one say?" Usopp ask as he pats her neck. I wonder what did she say.

"My name is Chamuel and I refuse to let him go with the chosen one alone! I will go with you and help out anyway I can". Agares translates with a scowl. _Stupid angel has to be here too._ Angel?! I look down at Agares and he just puts his snout in the air and barks at Xaphan so I can't understand him. He nahh back. I let them talk and go over to Nami and Usopp yagada. She looks at me and I pet her head softly. She nahh and I wish I could talk to you. **You can…. It nice to see you have unlock your angel side. We can talk privately later. I would love to meet you in my own body.** I blink at Chamuel as she swims to get out of the pan. Her voice was so smooth and silky that it calm my very soul. I just talk to an angle...A real angel.

"So can they carry heavy stuff?" Luffy voice snaps me back from my inner peace and I join the others still in a soft haze.

"Their power is incredible. You can even use them for moving. That bag huh? What in it?" The seller ask us. I watch Luffy open the bag and shows him. That idiot!

"GAh! I want some!" I growl as my peace becomes announce which causing my chains to show on my skin. A slight burning pain stings my skin and I breathe to calm down. As I breath the chains fade away and the pain disappears. That of course cause our seller to pale a little. Shit!

"Sachi are you ok?" I look at Usopp and nod.

"Ya… I just have to stay calm. Don't worry." I give him a small smile and Usopp nods.

"I take it back! You know what! Borrow these guys for free! Ya! It all yours just once you are done bring them back!" I gawk at the seller. He looks a little pale as he watches me.

"WOW thanks so much! Now Luffy! Don't show that to anyone. You hear me?! You don't want it stolen do you?"? Nami crosses her arms at him who nods like his life depends on it.

"Mister is there any money exchanging stores?" Nami ask as Luffy loads the gold in his Yagara.

"Yeah, there, are, but with that much gold the shops around here won't have enough money. You should go downtown to the shipbuilding island."I watch him as he watches me. He so scared of you. _I wonder if he will piss his pants._ Agares! That rude and it not like I want him to be scared of me. _Well he is._ I know and their nothing I can do...maybe I should have worn a shirt. _To late now._ I know.

"Where is that?" Nami ask and the guy throws a map at here. That a bit rude.

"It all there. Just use that map of the city and you can find it…Now have fun." He says that last part quickly and I get in the front of the boat. Xaphan grins up at me as Agares sits in my lap. I pat Xaphan head and a sudden cold power shoots up my arm as if I had the ring in my hand. I look at my hand and the power subsides.

"Hey pop! Is the shipyard that way too?" Luffy ask and the guy nods as he walks back to his seat.

"Ya…Be careful. Bye." He says quickly as our bulls start swimming somewhere. Nami will do all the navigation for me.

"That great! Once we exchange the money we can go to the shipyard!" Luffy grins he throws his hands in the air.

"YA! Soon we can fix Merry." Usopp grins and I can't help but nod. Soon Merry. Soon you will feel all better.

"And we will be able to find a shipwright! I am getting excited!"! Luffy cheers and I woot as I can't wait to find someone.

"Go yagara! Dash to the shipyard!" Luffy cheer and we are off! I aww aw we sail through the water with ease. Even with my hair in a brad it still long and flowwing in the wind as we swim through the water streets. I watch Agares and Blacky talk. Xaphen to hard to say. I like blacky better! I grin at the name idea as I watch kids kick a ball around while people hang cloths out to dry.

"This must be a residential area." Usopp awws as we continue to sail smoothly pass.

"This town really is built around canalas. Sachi?" Nami turns to me after looking at the map.

"What is it?" I ask as I look away from the kids running through the streets.

"You can not leave one of our side. To you this would be a maze that you would never find your way out of. I really don't need you to get my..I mean our money lost." I open my mouth to protest but close it with a sigh.

"Fine. I don't want to get lost either but if worse comes to worse I can always fly around and find you guys." I lean back in my chair as we come to two hills with water flowing downwards.

"Can we even go that way?" I ask and I watch as the Yagarda grin and pick up even more speed.

"Shishishi! So I guess it does not even matter if water going down hill right!" Luffy awwas as the wind passes us cooling our skin.

"But we are supposed to turn right!" Nami cries as we sail through the canals at top speed. My eyes widen as the canals rises above the roof top and I can see water 7 in front of me. The world freezes as I breath in the view. The sun high illuminating the city with bright light giving it a coat of warmth. A sea breeze brings a smile to my face as it broken with Nami screaming for the bulls to turn back. I turn to ask her only for my voice to get lost as we plummet down a sea canal. I scream as I hold onto Blacky as we pick up speed through corners. All I hear in Nami and Usopp screaming with a mix of Luffy laughing. I feel Agares hid his snout in my stomach as we plummet off the track.

"What the fuck!" I scream as Nami repeat we are falling over and over again. We land somehow in the canals splashing anyone near us. My body shakes as new smells surround me. It smells like food and perfume. I watch people selling and buying things around us. So this must be the market. We swim around a bit through the market as Nami looks through the map. I let my eyes close to feel for the people around me. _Seems they gave us a shortcut...I hate falling_. Agree. Me too .Now hush. I have to concentrate for a second. I ignore the sounds of the market so I can use my haki further through the island. My body shudders as I feel four strong powers on this island. Three are together and one in the opposite direction. It strong power hidden under something calm.

"Sachi you awake in there? You got to see this!" Usopp wakes me as we enter into this room that tall metal container. Other people on their own yagara join us.

"Where are we?" I ask as the gate behind us close blocking the sunlight.

"If you were not snoozing you would have relies we enter a water gate elevator. They closed the gate so they can fill the room with water. That way we can rise to the next floor." Nami grins as we do rise. Wow!

"So they use water for a bunch of stuff! That so cool!" Luffy cheers as the gate opens and we sail out. I look around and aww as the fount up close looks even more incredible.

"So this is downtown water 7. This is so cool!" Luffy cheers as we sail straight forward towards a crowed. What the commotion about?

"I wonder what going on over there." I wonder out loud as Luffy boat go faster to check it out.

"Let's check it out!" Luffy orders as we jump out onto the sidewalk. Nice to be on solid ground. I watch Usopp struggle with the gold in Luffy boat. I walk over and gently take it from his hands.

"Don't worry Usopp-san I got it. You just have to protect my back. OK?" I grin and he nods with a slight smile. I join the group as Luffy ask what going on. An older man turns and smiles at us only to falter a little once he seems me…Why is everyone acting like I am going to murder someone? _Who knows. I think there something in the paper._ Thanks for the help. I muter sarcastically. Agares just grins from my side.

"Some pirates thought it would be wise to cause a ruckets in the shipyard. But it ended when the craftsman knock him down. There no end to those fools." I watch as the man said this never looking at me but I feel his threat is towards me. It like he daring me to try something with these guys around.

"Shipwright are beating up pirates?" Luffy awws beside me as I adjust the bag of gold on my shoulder.

"Oh…You must be voyagers. That crowed…well is busybodies. Those shipwrights at the Gally-La are admired by all the residents! There strong and skilled! They're the pride of water 7!" The man grin with pride but yet I pick up cation. Like he knows something but not 100% sure. He watching me as if I will suddenly turn demon which is defiantly still lock away.

"Wow! I'm looking forward to meeting them!" Luffy grin as I shuffle the bag again. I think there a golden crown in the bag that poking my back. I look once at the crowd then turn back to my nakama. It to crowded and we don't need to advertise oh look at me. I am just carrying gold like it a everyday thing. It reads mug all over.

"As much as I want to meet them too and discus business but can we pleas exchange the gold. There something in there that poking my back!" I shake the bag to emphasize my point. Luffy takes the bag from me and slings it over his shoulder. I could have carried it! I open my mouth but Luffy grins at me and I close it instead. As a reward for being such a prince I kiss his cheeks in thanks.

"Alright enough mushy stuff. Let's hurry up and go to money-exchange house! We can come back here later!" Nami turns around and starts walking Luffy just grins and follows after her. Usopp looks one more time back at Gally-La and follows. I start but stop as my stomach clenches. Agares stops by my side.

"You ok?" Agares ask as he looks up at me as I clench my stomach.

"Something bad happening right now and something even worse is coming up. My gut never lies and when it hurts this bad means someone going to get hurt really bad!" I groan as I breath through my mouth. I look up and one look at Usopp back sets my stomach to turn. My eyes widen as he stops to look back at me. It him! Usopp going to get into deep shit soon...Agares I want you to stay near him as much as possible. I will keep an eye on him too!

"Sachi are you ok?!" Usopp speed walk back to my side as he rubs my back.

"Do we need to find Chopper?" Usopp ask again and I turn to him with a tight smile.

"NO! I will be fine! It just a rush of female cramps. Give me a second!" I breathe deeply and stand up once the pain vanishes.

"See it gone. Good old female issues!" I smile as I start walking forward. Usopp grabs my elbow and pulls me in a different direction.

"It this way! You sometimes can be as bad as Zoro!" I keep my comment to myself and get pulled along. _I won't stay by Usopp! My job is protect you. No one else but I will let you know if I smell something fishy._ I glare down at Agares and he just looks up with a raise eyebrow. _Not my job so suck it up!_ I sigh but nod a little to let him know it fine. Nothing I can do anyway.

"Hey Usopp-san I am going to borrow my girl here! You keep an eye on Luffy and make sure he does not lose our precious money!" Nami grins as she grabs my arm. This can't be good. Usopp nods and runs to catch up with Luffy.

"What up Nami…" My voice dies as she given me a grin that spell evil all over it.

"Well I need your help with scaring the man a little. I have a feeling he going to give us a false number the first time around and when he does I want you to do this". I listen to Nami plan and grin evilly beside her.

"Oh Nami you are bad but I love you anyway!" I laugh beside her as we make it to our destination. It a boring building with the word Cashing over the front. I eye the weird guy sitting alone by the corner. I will remember goggles guy with white cowboy hat. You really can't miss the weirdo anyway.

"This is the place!" Nami grin as she walks forward. Luffy picks up the bag and I grab his free hand.

"Luffy I want you to do what Nami say in here. No matter what it is do it!" I whisper to him. Luffy turns to me with a confuse nod as we make it the guy behind the safe bars.

"So, what do you want?" It a young man with light brown hair and is giving us the annoyed look. Like we intrude on his time.

"We want cash for our stuff!" Luffy grins as he puts our giant bag on the counter. Luffy grin widens as Usopp puts his elbow on the table and leans forward to look scary.

"How much for all this?" Luffy of course shows the bag causing the gentlemen behind the bars to change his tune real fast. He grin nervously and starts to sweat a bit.

"If you wait a moment I will be right back!" I watch the guy rush out of the box.

"Where he going?" Luffy blink as he closed the bag to put over his shoulder again.

"To talk to his boss probably! We are carrying a lot!" I turn to Nami who been quite this whole time. She looking around with such a serious face it sort of scary.

"Please come this way! We have a room just for you!" The guy opens a door and we all follow behind him. He stops at a door with the letters VIP. He opens the door and I nod in thanks. When I pass him I can feel his eyes on my back and I can feel his fear start rise. You would think by now that dealing with pirates would make you tougher. I grab a seat next to Nami who crosses her legs and leans against the side of the couch. I stay silent as my lovable captain bounces on the couch next to our friendly sharp shooter. Agares just lies at my feet and takes a snooze. So threatening.

"Wow this is comfy!" Luffy cheers died as he look at me.

"What wrong Sachi?" Luffy ask as I look at him. I let a smile slip and he doesn't really buy it. He stops bouncing and keeps an eye on me. A pale man with a crazy black mustache walks in and sits in the opposite chair from us. I can smell the greed as soon as he walk in.

"Welcome! Before I can tally up, I need to see…" I watch his mouth open in aww as Luffy lets our treasure fall all over the table in front of us. It only took a second for the business man to pull out his magnify thingy to look closer. I have no idea what it called but his eyes widen when he go from one gold piece to the next. He eyes one of our gold gauntlets and lets out a gasp.

"Hey? You're not going to say they are fake now right?" Usopp ask as he eyes the man.

"F-Far from it! I have been an appraiser for 25 years. This is roughly estimates at…O-one hundred million berries." I almost slip as he says the number. I know we have a lot but to hear such a low number it surprises me a bit.

"O-one hundred million bellies!" Luffy voice shakes the building and I shush him. We don't need him to actually spill the real number once we make him cough up the truth.

"I-idiot! Your too loud! Everyone can hear you!" Usopp screams only makes my ears hurt. I feel Nami tap my back telling me it show time. Here go nothing.

"I assure you everything here is real and as soon as you sign this with your thumb I can start…" I let my anger out as I slam my hand on the table. I let out a low growl as I feel my anger grow. My eyes go black and such the chains form around my body burning my very skin. I ignore the pain as I stare down the liar. For a second I felt his fear and it felt good.

"How dare you lie to my master like that! Do you take him as a fool!" I somehow get my black mist to surround the floor but the chains burn to the point that I let out a whimper of pain. God that fucking burns. _What the hell are you doing?! Of course it will burn!_ Just look scary! Nami plan! I sit on the floor and kneel in front of Luffy.

"I am sorry master! Please forgive me for getting angry like that. He just makes me so mad that he lied to you. Please forgive my outburst!" I whine as the chains go back to black tattoo on my skin. Fuck! After they disappeared too! Luffy looks down at me with his hat covering his eyes. Oh yes, he playing the part. I can tell Nami even impress.

"Of course my love but for speaking out you will have to be punish tonight." Luffy voice is scary as shit as he grabs my chin so I can look up into his dark eyes. I am not surprise that he looks terrified as he searches mine.

"Don't do it again demon! Now sit beside me and don't you dare move. Do you understand?" Luffy voice spat with venom and all I can do is nod. I get up and sit beside Nami who eyes are still cover. I look up at our dealer and he looks like he going to shit himself. Luffy snaps his fingers causing all of us to look at him.

"My navigator, do you have a few words for our… appraiser?" Luffy looks up and glare at the man the best I can. I think he going to wet himself.

"Of course captain. There are three things I want to say…Mr. Appraiser! First…I forgot to tell you that this man has one hundred million bounty on his head. Second…I don't accept the appraisal you have given us. Third…if you lie to us again then I will ask my captain sick our pet on you!" Nami glares at the men and he actually cringe. Agares and I growl for emphases and that got him.

"I-I'm sorry! P-P-Pleas don't kill me. I-it actually four million berries!" I gawk because I was not expecting that. Nami nods of approval and Luffy signs with his thumb. I on the other hand still burn all over. I went too far. Within seconds pile of our gold gets replace with our new pile of cash. I watch them throw it all in the air but if I move it hurts.

"We are so rich! Four million beries!" Usopp cheers as he looks at a bill.

"Our fruit of labor on Skypeia finally pays off! I'm rich!" Nami throws her money in the air with pure bliss.

"Do you mean we! Sachi why aren't you celebrating with us?" Usopp turns to me and I can't really smile at the moment since everything burning.

"I went too far. My body feels like it being burned alive. If I don't move I am ok. I just need…" My voice get cut off with Luffy hot lips on mine. He waits no time with pushing me against the soft couch. I kiss back with just as much passion and to my surprise the pain slowly fades away. Luffy pulls away breathless and stares at me angrily.

"Don't you ever do that again! I don't ever want to hurt you!" Luffy ends up crying with snot down his nose as he grabs me in a soft hug. I get a good look over my shoulder to see Nami blushing as she looks at her money and Usopp whistling while looking at the other way.

"Enough mushy crap already! Let's get these cash in something and get the hell out of here before we get mug! You ok Sachi?" Agares look at me and Luffy whips his eyes as he stands up.

"I am fine Okami. The kiss actually for some reason made my pain fade away. Now it an annoyance." I stand up only for Luffy to quickly kiss me.

"Better?" I grin as I kiss his nose.

"Yup! Thanks love!" Luffy hugs me from behind as the manager brings us four suitcases. We grin like chaser cats as we pile one million berries in each big ass suitcase! We are rich! Rich in our wildest dream! We each get in charge of one suitcase. I grab Luffy free hand as he swings his around like a child with a bag. We walk outside and I squeeze his hand to get his attentions.

"Luffy please stop swinging that suitcase! You are making me nervous….Actually can you pass it to Usopp! That way your other hand can get ready to fight off any bad guys that try to steal from us!" I grin as my ploy work. I watch Nami give me a secret thumbs up as Luffy passes the suitcase to Usopp.

"You got it! Shishishi now I can protect everyone and our money!" Luffy squeezes my hand as we get on our yagara. Luffy arm stretch as we get a little far.

"You can let go. I won't go anywhere. You can hold my hand once we get back to land!" Luffy frown but let's go. Good thing too because his arm almost got caught on another bull neck.

"Say Nami! Do you think we should take these back to the ship?" Usopp has a good point. My stomach turns warning me and Usopp to be careful. Not as bad as before but warning still.

"That would be a waste of time. The shipyard is right over this hill! Once we see a shipwright, we will probably have to go back to the Merry to assess the repair fee…" Nami has a point. I bite my lip as we get closer to our destination. Agares be alert. _You got it_. I feel some people that are really strong ahead. _Me too_ …Hey how do you know haki! Agares snorts. _I am a demon. I just know power when I smell it_ …Really? Then how does Luffy smell? Agares looks up at me with a raise eyebrow. _Right now he as strong as Usopp who is actually quite strong if he believes in himself…Once Luffy gets piss I would say he can fare against a few of my friends below really well! I am impress actually but like I would ever tell him_. Ohhh… That really cool. I grin as we sail closer to our destination. It so pretty here… _for now_. I look down at Agares who cuddle in my lap. Now why would you say that? Agares just snorts and says nothing else. Alright then…

"That fine. It just I don't know how to act with so much money on me." Usopp laughs awkwardly as we get closer.

"It only natural to feel that way. We just have to be careful!" Nami right! I hug my suitcase closer as we pass food stales.

"Hey can we buy 100 water buns!" Luffy ask…thinking on his stomach.

"No". We say together.

"Ok 1000 water buns!" Oh my sweet Luffy.

"Just stop Luffy. You raising the number only makes it worse. You can eat after we figure out how much Merry needs! Ok?" I turn to Luffy who only crosses his arms with a pout. Chamuel coos which cause Nami to pat her head. **Love is so sweet.** I look down to check the process of my chains and to my surprise it all gone. That was fast.

"Here we are!" Nami cheer as she gets out. I follow quickly to get beside Luffy and Nami so I don't get lost. If I don't lose eyesight of them then it ok.

"We are back at the entrance to the ship yard!" Luffy grins. I am happy to see the crowed mostly gone. Now no one can take our money!

"Good! Looks like the crowd from earlier is gone!" Usopp grins as he holds both bags.

"Anyway, lets find…aww what his name?" Actually that a good question Luffy. I raise my elbows not sure myself.

"Iceburg-san." Nami reads the paper Granny gave us.

"That right! Ice pop"! Oooo I like that! Ice pop! Good name love.

"I wonder who this ice guy is? The granny at the station told us to ask him. More importantly! Is it even ok for us to go inside?" Usopp has a point! We are pirates. I nod as I quickly turn to one of the four power I felt rush to Luffy. I watch Luffy put one leg on top of the fence.

"Hello! I am coming in!" Luffy cheers only to stop as a finger go to his forehead.

"Hold it! You an outsider right? Let's talk outside for now. Only authorize people can go inside this plant for now." The man jumps over and he look friendly enough but I feel a deep power inside him just waiting to spring. He has a sweet smile, blond hair comb back and cover with a Gally log hat, he wearing a orange and blue coat, and blue pants. The most eye catching though is his huge square nose. It like Usopp but his is rectangle? Yup rectangle it is!

"Do you have some business at this dock?" Rectangle nose man ask as he crosses his arms.

"Oh! It just you Usopp!" I look at Luffy and cross my arms. Ok that was just dumb.

"Oh! I am right here!" I don't blame Usopp for slapping Luffy on the cheek. He kind of deserves it!

"Luffy it rectangle Usopp ok. We have circle on our crew." Luffy nods and that just pisses Usopp off even more.

"Hey! I am neither a rectangle or a circle!" Usopp glares at me for making the situation worst.

"Oh yea! We would like to see…Iceberg-san!" Nami cuts right to the chase and turn back to the gentleman. He sounds like an old person in a young man body…Lucky old man.

"Iceberg-san? Oh are you a customer?" Nami nods as she hands him the letter.

"Oh? This is a reference letter from Granny Kokoro at shift station, hu?" He smiles politely as Luffy bends down to look up at him.

"Are you an old man?" I slap Luffy across the back of the head.

"That going way too far"! I snap as Luffy comes back rubbing his head.

"Sachiiii that hurt! It no fair." Luffy mumbles as he rubs his head. Idiot. I snort to myself and roll my eyes as I look around. The sounds of wood being cut and men working on the other side. It smells nice like a forest mix with sea salt.

"Do you know him?" Nami ask as she takes the letter back.

"Know him? Well Iceberg-san is the mayor of Water 7." I whistle because that is impressive.

"Whoa…He that high up?" Luffy ask again to make sure.

"He just not the mayor, he also the president of the Gally-La company, and he also manages the sea train." Holly shit! This guy is important…I frown as the news sink in. Will he even have time to meet with us?

"So he the most powerful guy in town?" Usopp gawks as he looks around to look for this all mighty powerful man. I want to meet him too now.

"Well in water 7 there is no one who doesn't know him."Humm….If he so busy. I turn to a new silent strong power that walking towards us. Someone beside him that a normal person but this other is a weaker then rectangle nose but not by much.

"Is there anyway we can meet him?" Nami begs as my eyes look at the figures coming our way.

"Hmmm. I wonder where he can be right now. He can be hard to find since he such a busy person." No surprise there but could that be him?

"Oh…Is there any way you can get in touch with him? We are really worried about Merry. She been hurt quite bad." I turn back to him and give him my best puppy eyes I can do. It always amazes me when a guy blushes after I do that and rectangle nose is no different.

"Hahah. I don't know where he is but you do want your ship to be repaired, right? Well where is she anchor?" I watch rectangle nose take off his working belt and start to stretch his legs.

"Rocky Cape." Usopp tells him as he almost does the splits. Holly shit he is stretchy. Not like Luffy but hell I can't even do the splits and I never want too!

"Ok. I will just run down there and take a look at your ship. It'll save some time when you talk to Iceberg-san. You can talk about the repairs fee too!" I gawk. How the hell is he going to run that fast to Merry. It took us some time to get here.

"Run on a yagara bull?" Usopp ask for me.

"Hahaha that would take to long. Just give me ten minutes." I gawk as he gets into a running position.

"Ten minutes?" Nami question.

"Ten minutes." I can feel the way he grins as he off. Holy shit he fast. I can sense him jump up and over…Oh shit.

"Ahhhh he jump!" We gawk together but I can feel rectangle nose is having the time of his life as he falls. My body tenses as the strong but weaker then rectangle nose is behind me.

"So cool!" Luffy cheers.

"He runs freely in town. People call him the mountain wind. He the shipwright foreman of Gally-la Company Dock 1. His name is Kaku." I turn to face the man talking and I have nothing to say but I get why his name Iceberg if that him. His hair is icey blue, with soft eyes, he wearing a orange undershirt with a strip suit. It somehow suits him.

"Whoo…I am so surprise when he jump from there!" Usopp awws as he turns to look at ice pops.

"Well…Don't make light of my craftsman". Ice pop crosses his arms as he looks at us.

"Psst…Do you have any idea who this guy is?" Luffy whisper to Usopp who shakes his head with no idea. As much as he is interesting I am not getting the silent power from him. It from the lady next to him. She wearing high heel black knees boots, a black pencil skirt with a yellow work jacket, her blond hair in a neat bun, and she wears glasses. I keep an eye on her every move because her body business but I can tell she ready for anything.

"In order to build a faster, stronger ship quickly, an ordinary physical ability is not good enough. By the way Kalief…" Ice pops ask the lady…So that her name.

"Yes, I have already check. Straw hat Luffy, pirate hunter Zoro, bloody rose Sachi, Nicho Robin…Their group has those four members with bounties on their head. Their total bounty is 439 million bellies. It was formed in the east blue. There the straw hats and they currently have nine crew members." I gawk at the number Kalief spit out.

"Umm who bounty increase because I am sure we were not that high yet!" I ask as I look at Luffy…Did he do something to Aokiji once I was out cold?

"Bloody rose Sachi 200 million berries. You were able to take on an admiral and it seems the marines thought it would be important to rise your bounty." Oh fuck! That explains why people are scared of me.

"Nooooooo! Why? Why did your increase and not mine. It not fair!" I turn to Luffy who stomps his feet on the ground in frustration like a small child. I grab him in a hug to calm him down.

"I am sure you will be higher than me one day. I did not expect this to happen though." Luffy hides his face in my shoulder and I turn to ice pop.

"I promise I will not cause any one any trouble. I really just want Merry Go to get fix." Ice pop searches my eyes and nods.

"Then you have come to the right place. I'm Iceberg, the boss of the city. And this is a mouse I found earlier! His name is…let's see…Tyrannosaurs. I have to prepare his food and cage." I look down and in his pocket is a little white mouse. Aww he so cute. I blush as the little guy squeaks happily when ice pop pets him.

"I've already taken care of then, Iceberg-san." I eye her as she adjust her glasses. My stomach twist a bit with oncoming danger. I let go of Luffy since he calm down now.

"Well, that's my Kalifa." I watch her lift up his day activity book and she starts to read out his plans of the day.

"Thank you. More importantly, you're dinning with an executive from a glassware factory in Chiza in ten minutes. After that you will do a talk at the Ligura Square. When that done, a conference with Mr. Bimine, the mayor of gourmet town Pucci. You'll also be interviewed by a newspaper company there. After that, please go back to the office to do some paper work." As Kalifa reads through each task my hope falls. He too busy for Merry but that rectangle nose guy went to check on her…

"I don't want to!" I gawk as Ice pop words sounds like a child not wanting to do chores.

"Well then, I will cancel them all." Kalifa writes something down and I feel better.

"Is that ok?" Usopp eyes widen as he ask…He right is that even ok?

"I'm someone powerful enough to be able to do something like that.".. Ice pop says with no care in the world. Even if he has power, that doesn't mean he should use it so lightly!

"You're completely unfit to be mayor." I gawk as I look at Usopp. Is he nuts.

"What a selfish guy you are! But isn't this the guy the one Granny was talking about?" Luffy points at Ice Pop and I can feel that energy buildup in Kalifa.

"Yes. He that guy." Nami smiles and that was it. I watch her move and I don't wait. I get in front of everyone and let my arm turn black as she does a roundhouse kick at a top speed. I growl as my demon side slips. My black eyes stare into wide blue eyes as I grab her legs inches from ice pops face. I can feel the chains burn but they're not this bad this time around.

"Don't ever try to hurt my nakama again and watch where you are kicking. You almost kick the mayor." My voice comes out dark and it slight but her body shaking in my hand. I squeeze down on her ankle and push down. I stand up and take a deep breath to calm down. That last about two seconds before I sense someone with our money. I turn my body back and glare at the group of men in weird….cloths? It like half an egg shell with a pink star on the front.

"And you! Give back our money!" I scream at the guys. Oh how I love the way their fear surrounds them. _Is that feeling not wonderful? That power? You can feel more like that if you put the ring on._ All I feel is burning pain and power. I am not putting on the ring! I don't wait as I run feeling more anger then usual rise. My chains increase in heat as my fangs grow with my black lips. I wait no time cutting my hand allowing my blood to fall freely.

"Ketsueki ketsueki nage nawa (blood blood lasso)!" I let my blood turn into string and throw it so it would attach the the bridge they are about to go under. I grin sickly sweet as I jump and swing over to them.

"Ahhhh! Get her!" The black egg shell man scream as I hit one in the face pushing him over bored. I glare at the other two as the guy on the other boat points a gun at me.

"Demon stay back! It our money now!" His arms shake as I stare him down. Pathetic. I grin as my black smoke starts to form around me causing the chains to be almost crippling.

"Ahhh what the hell is this?" The guy in front of me scramble backs as my black smoke dances around my legs. I hiss in pain and it vanishes just as quickly as it came. My lips and fangs go back to normal but my eyes stay black.

"Sachi!" Luffy screams as I breath heavily.

"It seems the demon…" He never finishes as something falling above us.

"Rope action! Sorry I am boring your yagara! Round turn!" Rope man screams and I watch as his rope from up his sleeves wraps around the guys around me and he slams them together. I sigh as I let my eyes go green. Fuck my skin burns. He lands on my Yagara and catches me before I fall. I breathe heavily as the burning pain comes in large waves. Over did it again.

"Seems I hit the jack pot too. Mam are….Oh my god they strip you!" Rope man screams as he sits me down. I hiss as he gives me his blue jacket to cover myself up. All it did is make the chains worse and crinkle my nose with the heavy smell of cigars. That fucking chains you put on me. May have been a good idea at the time but it sucks balls. All Agares does is laugh in my head.

"Hey! Thanks for saving our money!" Usopp screams from the side lines.

"Ya. Thanks a lot." I grin in thanks since that all I can do. I watch rope man look at our suitcase and his eyes like up like he open the best president in the world. You have to be shitting me. I can't even fight back and the world a bit blurry.

" Hey…Hey get back here with our money and nakama!" Usopp cries out and I look behind me to see a what blob.

"Hey Asshole give me back my queen!" Luffy cries as he swings his arms back. I can just barley see the fear in his eyes but he looks back at white blob guy grabs his fist. I watch him vanish only to reaper beside rope guy. Holy shit he fast. I probably could have sense him if I had my haki which is shot at the moment. I watch white blob grab him by the ear and pull.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow ! Hey, Hey! Let me go! What the hell are you doing? I won't run! I'm saying I got this. Let go of my ear!" Rope man scream as I try to sit up a bit only for my chains to burn me still.

"Here I got the chance to get lots of money and you ruin my chance!" Rope man groans as he rubs his ear in pain.

"That our money. You won't be taking it!" I pant heavily since my body disagrees with me trying to stand up.

"Sorry about Pali coo-coo! He should know better than to take money from our clients to pay back his gambling debt." I stare at the white blob and I think there a pigeon on his shoulder that talk for him…I think I am going mad.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! I am alive and I have the next chapter all written up. Just got to spell check and then it will follow up in a day or so. I love the next chapter...Also I have no reason for not putting up a new chapter! I was finishing my placement at the hospital and I can officially say I am a unlicensed practical nurse! Yaaa:) I also got into until dawn for PS4. So much fun! If you have played I would love to hear how many people you have saved. Mine so far is everyone but two. So I will review then sleep and work on the next chapter. This one extra long for you guys for being so patent!**

Mimzy94 : Oh pleas don't cry. I am not even there yet but the english dub is! I relies Ace English voice is mustang from full-metal alchemist. Lol. I like the Japineas voice better but that just me. I have that whole war mostly plan out:) It still far away. Let me get through the water 7 first:)

AnimeGirl4891: Aww! Thanks:) I hope you can find this story now that it rated M. Also I am happy to hear you like my last chapter. Hope you like this one too.

waterflygirl: In good time. Things will happen and the last chapter talk was cute. I think it was important and the next is too;) I hope you like!

 **Thanks everyone and good night. See you soon and pleas review to let me know you still reading! Oda owns One Piece which is 65% done!**


	64. Bitter revenge sweet despair

Bitter revenge is always served with sweet despair.

 **Rated M+ warning. Abuse and gore is high at the end of this chapter.**

We stop back at the dock and Luffy the first one to help me out. I wince in pain as he holds me closer.

"Sachi…Anything I can…!" I cut him off with a kiss. For some reason it melts my pain away. I grin as I pull back feeling a lot better. My vision clears to see that beautiful shock face.

"Just help me get around until these chains vanish." I grin as I look down to see they are a faded grey. Luffy happily picks me up but glares at the blue jacket that still around my shoulder. He takes it off and throws it back at rope man who getting his ear pull again. Now that I can see rope man he looks a little on the ruff side. He tall with blond sleek back hair, orange goggles on his head, he slips his jacket over an orange t-shirt that has a white dart-bored in the middle, blue working pants, and black working boots. With it off I can easily snuggle into Luffy arms plus I don't have to smell like cigars anymore. When I look over Ice Pop and rope man are blushing like mad. What? I am sure at their age they would have had a relationship before plus this island feels lovey dove to me

"We are sorry this idiot cause you so much trouble. Now apologies Paulie." The voice is an actually pigeon speaking but the man silent. Is the pigeon actually speaking? _If you can't figure it out then you are as dumb as Luffy!_ Hey Luffy not stupid…he just fights first and ask question after type of guy. The man throws our suit cases at rope man…Paulie.

"That pigeon doing all the talking!" Luffy gawks and I look up at him.

"So you guys hear it too huh? Good…" I look back at the man and his serious face gives me the creeps. Now that I get a good look at him he tall with a black top at, predatory eyes, bored look, with a strangle weird beard. It like attach from his chin up to his cheek bone but curves a bit. He also wearing a white wife beater, black pants and work boots, and some tattoo I can't recognize on his arm. He strong and I get a bad vibe from him.

"It's as if he speaking for the man with the hat. In any case I am happy we got the money back!" Usopp grins and I nod with him. I watch Paulie walk towards us and blushes once he see me. Oh what now?

"You are too expose…but ahhh…here your money. For bringing it back to you and bringing back your queen safe and sound! What do you say giving me 10%!" Paulie not even looking at me and I chuckle as Nami hits him in the back of the head with her bag. I can see the frustration written all over her face.

"Hell no! Sachi you ok?" Nami turns to me as her eyes trace my chains. I watch as she scans my arm with a frown.

"I will be fine Nami-chan. Just over work. Luffy got me." I smile just so she understands and she nods. Usopp picks up the two bags and my Haki comes back. I gawk at the huge quite power in silent over there.

"Sorry about that. This guy racket up a huge gambling debt, so he greedy and has no manners." The pigeon voice is so cute and now that I have a better look he wearing a little red tie! I coo as the little guy talks.

"So, why the heck are you talking?" Luffy hugs me a little closer as he glares at him.

"Coo-coo I'm Rob Lu…No, I mean I am Hattori the pigeon. And this here is Rob Lucci! He works here. Nice to meet you! Coo-coo!" I wiggle out of Luffy arms and stand on my own. My legs burn a little but other than that I am ok. I walk over to the duo with hearts in my eyes as I can't help but love the little guy.

"You are so cute! Pleas can I pet Hattori-kun! Pleas Lucci-sama!" I coo as I put my hand out. The pigeon looks at my hand.

"Coo-coo! I don't mind!" Hattori jump on my hand and I coo as I pet his white feathers. I ignore Luffy glare as the little guy strokes my cheek. I miss the evil glint in Lucci eyes as he watches me admire his friend. I feel Agares brush against my leg and stays by my side.

"Wow! I have never seen Lucci share Hattori before." Ice pops admires as Hattori go back to Lucci shoulder.

"He so cute! You better continue keeping good care of him!" I grin as I feel Luffy hand stretch to meet mine. I shake my head with a smile as I walk back to his side. Agares rubs his head on my leg. I giggle as I pick up my own guy. I watch him glare back at the bird. _I want to eat him so bad for a snack._ Well don't even think about it! I pet Agares head to come his jealousy down as Luffy protectively pulls me to his side. I hear Nami giggle and I look at her mouth man killer. I roll my eyes but it sort of light hearten with a smile plaster on my face. Have not heard that in a while.

"Coo-coo I can assure you he does!" I nod as I scratch Agares behind the ear.

"Oh I get it now! That ventriloquism, isn't it?!" Nami points to Hattori and that makes perfect sense.

"Whoa! Seriously?! Then it was you who was complaining!" Luffy claps with wide eyes. I would too but my hands are full of cute fluffiness. _How many time have I told you to stop calling me cute! I'm a fucking demon._ Sorry oh great just grumbles in my arms but makes no move to leave. I win!

"You're really, really good! I didn't even notice!" Usopp claps beside Luffy just as wide eyes. I grin as Lucci and Hattori put their wings/arms up to calm them down.

"Stop it. It no big deal. Coo-Coo." My grin falters so I can move my nose. Ahh the smell of…cigar. Disgusting.

"Ahahah. He's a weirdo who can't talk to people properly. Ahhhhh what with you two women! I cover you up only to get undress and you! To much legs! This is a man working environment!" Paulie blushes harder as he gets a look at me and Nami.

"First off! I will wear whatever I want and second!" I turn my back and swing my brad over my shoulder so everyone can see my tattoo.

"I am showing off my nakama to the world. You mess with one of them you mess with me!" I grin as I turn back. I whosh my hair back into place. Hard with a wolf demon in my hand but still success.

"Still s-shameless….Ahhh Kalifa too much legs! How many times do I have to tell you to wear long pants?" Paulie gets pulled back by Lucci. This guy has no expression but that power. I don't like it. _Saying the women who coo over the pigeon._ Hey his pigeon cute and has like no power to kill me or my nakama!

"Weirdo." Usopp mumbles and Nami and I agree with you.

"Well, that it. Let's open the door and go inside already!" I look at the large ass door. It over rated. Why so big for such a little fence around the place.

"At any rate, what a huge door! And this requires manual operation?" Usopp ask as the two workers get to the door and start pushing. I whistle as the door starts to open. Impressive but not overly surprise. I'm sure oniichan can do that by himself…I wonder how he doing? I bet he napping. _Yup. Probably napping which I can go for one right now…or food. I'm hungry._ Me too actually. After all this let's go get a late lunch? _Agree._

"Well…each dock has only five shipwright's foreman. They may not look it, but their skills is what cause them to be at dock #1. Kaku the one we talk about earlier is one of them. This is a world were shipwrights skills is all that matters. Even if their personalities are weird, don't worry about it." Ice pops words bring me hope. Merry can be fix. I can't wait to see her all better.

"Yup, they are weird!" Luffy grins as he moves closer to me. I am also happy to say my pain gone. _That good._

"The door opening! Lets go inside!" Usopp runs over to our bags.

"Don't let that money leave your side. We don't have thieves inside, but…" Ice pop warns us as I pick up my case.

"Thank you for the warning. I am sure Luffy can protect us just fine when we need to be." I grin at the mayor as Usopp nods holding two bags.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy cheers as Nami passes by.

"I'm worried." Nami don't jinx us! _I think she already did!_ Oh shush you. Agares grins showing me his pearly fangs.

"This Dock #1 comprises the main force of Gally-La Company, and it undergo the most difficult amount of work. Here, come inside." Ice pop points inside and we start to move in. I gawk as I watch machines move wood around and how everyone works together like a beehive.

"Whooooa! It's huge! A shipyard has a tremendous impact when seen up close!" Luffy awws as there something huge being built in front of us. I watch Agares ears flatten on his head as he has a far away look. That strange.

"Whoa that a huge galleon! I wonder who it for?" Usopp awws as we move forward. Once I pass the door my stomach turn in warning. Really now? Agares pats my arm with his paw to get my attentions. What is it Agares? _My dad wants to talk to me. I got to go._ Now of all time? _Yes now._

"Captain! I want to explore the city some more. I will find you guys with my nose. Got that?!" Agares jumps from my arms and I gawk as he go into his human form. Nami eyes him for a second then up at me. I shrug my shoulders as Agares walks back the way I came.

"That wolf just!" Paulie gawks as Luffy grins.

"No problem Okami! Shishishi. We will see you later!" Agares nods.

"Thanks captain! And you stay out of trouble!" Agares points a finger at me as he walks back out the doors.

"Did your wolf really just turn into a human?" Ice pops ask me and I nod as Agares walks down the side of the road.

"Yes. Devil fruit." Ice pops nods in understanding.

"You know seeing Okami turn into a human still creepy. Good thing he an actual wolf or his man hood would forever be lost!" Nami grin as she moves on. I hope you heard that! Agares says nothing as I follow without my so call loyal bodyguard. As we walk further into the company the workers all stop to say hello to their boss. The smiles on all their face means he is really good at his job.

"Whoa! Ice pops is quite popular!" Luffy aws as a worker comes up and ask about something on paper.

"Of course he is. In this city. Skills is all the matters. On this island, shipbuilding was well develop from the start, and seven shipbuilding companies were competing with each other. Meanwhile, he attracted craftsman with his genius shipbuilding skills. Then he put those seven companies together to form a company five years ago. And that's the Gally-La Company. His passion and skills in shipbuilding has never changed over the years and the craftsman's won't ever loose respect for him. And because the craftsman's are so proud of their skills, they never give in to pirates or authority. This is that type of place. Hm?" That is one impressive history that came out of Kalifa mouth….and of course after hearing that Luffy slaps the big boss on the back. That's my man for ya.

"Hey pop! I heard you're a top notch shipwright. Do you wanna be a pirate with me?" Luffy grins as I watch Nami hold Kalifa off and Usopp holds Paulie.

"You insulate son of a bitch!" I rub my forehead as I can feel the headache of an adventure starting to happen.

"How dare you!" Kalifa screams. Nami sigh as her eyebrow twitches. I see a few new bruises in Luffy near future.

"Now, Now…he always like this!" Nami tries to calm her down and Usopp apologies.

"Well…You guys don't have a shipwright?" Ice pops ask and Luffy only grins.

"That right! We came here to get our ship repaired and to find a new nakama!" I go to grab a seat because I'm still bit tiered from earlier. Usopp turns to me and I just give him a thumbs up. He nods and turns back to watch all the workers.

"It's true we do have shipwrights, but I wonder if any of them would want to go on a pirate ship. If you find someone who wants to go with you then you can headhunt them." Well there the green light!

"Really?! Your generous! Can't I ask you to join us pops?" I snort. Not happening Luffy.

"Well…I can't. I'm the mayor." See Ice pops cant. I grin as I absorb the warm sun. If my hair stays in a braid or ponytail then it not that bad. I can feel the men eyes on me…Maybe Paulie right…but I did want to show off my tattoos!

"Who cares!" Luffy laughs as he elbows him.

"By the way, is Nicho Robin really on your crew?" That a off qwestion to ask.

"Yes she is! Is there a problem?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No.." Hmmm sounds fishy.

"Hey pop! Is it ok for me to get closer to look at that ship?" Luffy ask as he points to the galleon being built.

"Sure! That fine." Luffy grins as he runs but stops to come to me. I raise an eyebrow. He just grins as he bends down to kiss me quickly. The men that were looking at me earlier are now looking somewhere else. Ahhh Luffy just wanted to warn them all.

"I will be back." Luffy laughs as he turn back around to run to the galleon. And there the last of my pain away. Luffy healing kiss.

"Don't break or touch anything!" I warn him as he waves behind him as he races off. I watch Usopp go on his own a bit away. My stomach turns the farther he gets. The strong man sits beside me still expressionless but Hattori turns to me.

"Coo-coo! Is it true that you were able to hurt an admiral?" I turn to Hattori and put my hand up. It jumps onto my hand and I scratch his fuzzy belly.

"Yup but I still got my ass handed to me. It was a very chilly experience that I hope I never have to go through again." It coo as it jumps on my shoulder.

"That incredible. We don't get that many strong pirates here. You have quite the reputation. Coo-coo and you're bounty is higher then you're captain." I chuckle a little as I hand Hattori back.

"I promise one day he will have a bigger one then mine. I just have quality's right now that are pushing my bounty up so much…" I go quite as I stand up quickly. Usopp gone. I don't sense him anywhere. Suddenly my body in pain as if someone betting the shit out of me. I cough up nothing but I swear if someone was doing this to me there would be blood. Oh no Usopp!

"Sachi are you ok?" Nami rushes to my side as the pain vanishes. I ignore her question and push off her to run in the direction I think I saw him last. I run up to a man polishing this huge ass copper canon. This is where I last saw him. Where are you?

"Have you seen a man wearing googles, wearing a brown jump suit, and a long round nose?" The guy hums and nods.

"Ya! He was here then vanish." Nononono! I look around as my fear rises. This is bad. Really bad. I stop and breath. I need to calm down. I close my eyes and let my observant haki expand to the point it reaches the whole island. I go through all the sounds and find my nakama. My eyes open and I push my anger down because it won't help me right now but they will pay! I need to help him first! Pleas sense of direction don't be fuck up! I rush pass my crew not realizing the pure horror on their face. As I let my eyes go gold. I take another step allowing my wings to spread wide open. The sun hits my face blinding me of the wide eyes of all the workers.

"Hold on Usopp." I whisper as I flap my wings and I am lift into the air. I sore around a bit but it looks like a maze below. Where are you?! My panic rises as I sense him but I can't find him. I lower myself to the shopping district. I ignore the awws as I sore across the buildings. There! Oh God! Usopp on the ground cover in blood from head to toe. His nose is broken and he having trouble breathing.

"USOPP! WAKE UP!" Nami screams as I land behind her. The crowd gawks as they take a step back. My feathers vanish like they always do with the wind. I can feel my demon beg me to let her go. I hold back and shut her out of my mind. Usopp needs me.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOUR PROBLEM! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING SIDE SHOW! GET BACK TO YOUR GOD DAME LIFE"! I scream at the crowd and once they notice who it is they ran faster than a jack rabbit. Nami turns towards me with wide terrified eyes.

"Sachi…Pleas help him." I nod as I get on my knees already feeling Usopp blood on my knees.

"Usopp! Was this the Franky family who did this to you? Was it them?" Nami begs as I turn to Usopp. Franky Family? I bet they were the same guys who tried to steal our money earlier. Fucking bastards!

"Yeah…because I am weak…That large amount of money…They stole it all…Nami…Sachi…I can't face everyone. We were finally going to have Merry Go repaired…I feel so ashamed…Damit!" With each breath it sounds like Usopp in pain. Tears poor down his face causing my own tears to slide. My heart cracks and I can feel the power under my skin crawl to try to get out. I bite my lip to keep it down. My hand go to my pocket that I know that ring there. I look at all the people around me and I pull my hand back. I can't. I may kill all these innocent people too.

"Don't worry about the money. We'll all go get it back together. I heard their hideout just ahead of here. You two just stay here. Sachi you do the best you can without pushing yourself. Chopper can do the rest. I will be back so don't move!" Nami orders as she gets up and runs to who knows where. Of course saying all that is a low blow to Usopp.

"Don't worry Usopp. You will feel better in no time. Ketsueki ketsueki sēbu(Blood Blood save)!" My eyes turn red and my world freezes around me as I look inside Usopp body. He has three broken ribs which explains the trouble breathing, twisted wrist, he bleeding slowly into his abdominal cavity from his intestine, and his kidney bruise. Let's deal with his bleeding. I move my fingers and control his blood back into its proper place and stick his vessels back together. I have no more of his blood so now mine. I cut my hand and my blood levitates for a moment before I control it to enter him. My blood fix up his kidney first. I ignore the slight pain as I move my blood to his ribs. I slowly mend them back together and once finish I start wheezing. My eyes flash green from the pain but I make them go back to red. Fix his wrist or he can't be my sniper. I take every last drop of my blood out and let is splatter across the ground. I wheez as I look up at Usopp as he moves his body around.

"Thanks…Sachi I have." I put my hand up as I stand up after him.

"Together…For Merry-chan." I put my hand out as I breathe deeply. I don't care of it hurts to breath. I am going to kick their ass for stealing our money and hurting my nakama. Usopp grabs my hand.

"For Merry-chan. Can you walk?" I nod as I stand up straight.

"Find me a bakery. Use this to buy me whatever. Don't worry it my own side money I have been saving on my own. I will wait here and heal what I can. Hurry!" Usopp takes my cash and rushes off to find me a bakery. I lean against the wall and glare at the people still brave enough to stay around.

"I told you all to fuck off!" I growl and the people ran off. I close my eyes and fix up my kidney. Time go by before Usopp finally back.

"Here." I open my eyes and grab the brown bag. Inside is a sort-man off goods I would love to eat and enjoy any other time but now.

"Lead the way. I will follow." Usopp nods as he starts walking. I dig in not caring about the taste. I bite angrily into a bun as we leave town. I finish up everything as power flows through me. I heal everything and throw the bag away. I glare at the Franky house that stares right back. It a house with a crescent moon on top. They have a water wheel on one side and cranes on the other. I want nothing more then to see it burn down.

"Usopp whatever happens…Be my back up." Usopp nods as we walk towards the doors. It going to feel so good to brake a few faces in.

"Yow! Yow, Yow! Two hundred million!" I breathe to keep my anger down. I can't loose it now. The whole place is flashy from stars and even the bricks are blue.

"What do you think boss?" I hear the man I kick in the face earlier as I glare at the door.

"Incredible! You guys are amazing! We've always wanted that! With this much money, we can finally get it!" That voice is so obnoxious it making me sick.

"Would you like me to bust down the door or do you want to do the honors?" Usopp nods as he brings out one of his ammo.

"I got this. Exploding star!" Usopp lets it go and I grin as the door explode on impact. Ohh he has upgraded his ammo. Very nice indeed.

"Who trying to defy the Franky family?!" Someone yells over the smoke. I grin as I let my anger grow. I don't care about the consequences of these chains. These guys deserve bloody rose in all her glory. I cut my hand and form my scythe with the skull. I grin sadistically as my eyes go black and the dark mist forms around us.

"Oh it's that weakling and he brought back up." I growl as my mist dances around me.

"Give us back the money!" Usopp orders as he glares at everyone. At the center of all these egg guys sits a man in a blue circus gown with stars on it. He wearing an orange mask and our suitcase is right there.

"Give us back our money? Then are you two one of the straw hats underlings?" He sounds bored but what catch me off guard is the yellow fishman that stands beside him. He has a bushy white beard and a gaping hole in his gut. Fuck! I am in no mood to deal with angel shit right now.

"That's right bro! Since he with Straw hat Luffy I thought he would be strong, pirate, but then…yahahaha!" The voice go to a lanky man with a thin mustache. He does not even look all the strong. I growl as his laugh causes my black smoke to dance around me. My hand twitches for action mix with the burning pain of the chain along my arms.

"He so weak!" I snarl as I let my blood become spears. No more. I let my blood fly and it hits the man laughing on the side of his gut. Oh how I love the way his blood soaks his side. The man cries out in pain and that Usopp cue. I watch him run and jump for our suitcases only for obnoxious to lift it out of the way. His eyes bore on me as if he trying to remember who I am.

"I'll admit it admiral for you to come back but I can't give it back…man can you deal with them?" I growl as I step into their shit house.

"Give it back." My voice sounds dark and I like the way everyone freezes. I let my blade drag along the ground as I get closer to their boss.

"Damit boy! This is not worth your life." The fish man beg but of course only I can hear it.

"Give it back. We need that money…With it we can finally repair our ship. We can finally repair Merry scares!" Usopp glares at obnoxious as he stands up. _**Do you feel that power. It can be yours and more with a simple slip on the ring.**_ This voice is not Agares but more sinister. It sends dangerous tingles down my spine as my hand slips into my pocket. Once my hand touches the ring dark power surges up my arm and takes away the burning pain. _**All it takes is a second. Put it on and have fun.** _ That voice makes me laugh darkly as my fingers slide along the smooth edge. I bite my lip and force my hand out of my pocket. I can't kill them. Usopp in the way. Someone grabs my arm only to pull away. It the man that was watching us enter the money exchange area.

"Fuck! That bitch burn me!" I look at his hand to see the burn mark of the chain that conceals my very demon. At least my chains can burn someone else to.

"It does not matter. It our money now. You could always ask the navy for help but then you will get captured as well. It dirt money after all. You probably stole it from someone so why not let us keep it. It just a shame that straw hat has such a weak underlings!" I move faster then ever before and grab obnoxious leg before he kneels Usopp in the face. I stare into his eyes and bare my fangs at him.

"Don't you dare say bull shit about my nakama. Usopp is better than all you freaks combine so unless you want to bury your family I suggest you give us the money back!" My voice makes everyone shiver as the room go down a few degrees.

"Make me." I grin as I throw my scythe up into the air.

"My pleasure." I pull my arm back and my muscle feel like they lock in place. I growl as I push through the pain and throw a right hook into the mask. I grin as I feel his mask break yet it still feel like I hit metal of some kind. He sores backwards still holding onto out suitcases.

"Big bro!" They scream as we watch him get up. I catch my scythe and growl as I twist it behind my back so the blade looming over my head.

"I'm fine. You guys will be ok?" He ask again and the men around us holler. I watch the dead soul shake his head as he follows after the fleeing idiot.

"No! Get back here!" I scream. I grab my head as my tail comes out. It swishes behind me in anger as my mist reaches out to the fleeting ass whole. My weapon brakes into needles as the produce a shell around me. They explode outwards digging into different men unarmored body parts. I hear them holler in pain as I stand up glaring at the man who stands before me.

"That Bloody Rose! How dare you attack us! We will teach you a lesson!" All of a sudden for some reason I feel lock in place like my demon inside. It was either my last attack or his words that tiger my chains to tighten around me and burn me alive. At this moment I knew I lost. Like fighting with Porcha but this time my body on fire and I can't move. Like I am completely chain down. Black tears fall down my cheeks as I look at Usopp.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say as a man grabs my braided hair and pulls me back. I really do try to move but the chains burn me even more if I try. As a last resort my black smoke comes back and wraps itself around me in a soothing cold shield.

"SACHI! LET GO OF HER!" Usopp fires a fire star making the man to let go but I'm already falling. My body hits the ground as I look up at the blurry ceiling since I can't look anywhere else. My haki gone and my vision to shit but I know it Usopp who rushes to my side by his nose. He stares deep into my black eyes while his body shakes as he grabs my shoulder yet his hand does not burn which I guess is good.

"Oh my God. Sachi what wrong?" I can't speck as I watch one of them pull him away and hold him down.

"What a freak? Are those black tears?" One of the other men pulls my hair up and I wince as I glare down at someone. All I can do is watch and breath as they throw a punch across my face. Luckily it the side my chain starts on my face.

"Ahhh my hand burns just from punching her!" The man screams and I can't help but grin. My tail gone with the mist but everything else is still there. I look over and Usopp blurry body on the ground. At least he out cold and he doesn't have to watch. Someone re-grabs my hair and holds me up. I glare into the eyes of someone I wish to throw a kick to the balls but I can't. My black tears fall as the burning pain holds me down. All I know is the man in front of me has a blue mohawk I think and his egg shells cover his arms and legs.

"Not so tough now are you bitch. If we can't touch you then we will just have to cut you. Someone put the sea stones cuffs on her just to make sure bloody rose tries not to do any funny business!" A short blurry man handcuffs one wrist and my energy leaves me quickly as my other arm is grab ruffly to be cuff. My hands are in front of me stuck together. Agares I need your help. Are you done talking to your dad? Nothing. He not back. I watch mohawk pull a shitty ass sword out and grins as he lets the blade slide gently down my skin. Not enough to cut me but enough for me to feel the cold blade on my heated skin. All I can do is watch as he cuts my top down the middle letting my bra out.

"We don't do rape but we like a girl body. The marines just want you alive so I think they won't mind us ruffing you up a bit." His voice is hard and sounds so wrong. I growl and that just cause the man to grin.

"I don't like your glare!" He swing back and brings the blade across my face. Whatever vision I had left vanishes to darkness in his single slice. A burning pain go across my face as the sword dig into my face. I can feel my blood fall down my face as if I was crying the liquid out. My fear rises that it crushes my chest as they laugh at me. O god. What are they going to do to me.

"That better. Holding her like that while I sculpture her a bit." His voice sounds sadistic as my own when I slowly slip into demon self.

"Jo don't you think this is enough? Can't we just party now?" That voices sounds somewhere in the crowd to the side of me. His voice is shaking a bit.

"If you don't want to watch then you go get our food. Anyone else who does not want to be here go with him..oh and bring this weakling out there and dump him on the road." I hear some people whisper as the sounds of feet get further away. I hope Usopp really was drag and if he is...at least he is safe now.

"Let's see how much you can take before you scream?" This so called Jo sounds fucking sadistic. All I can do is hear the sound of a sword swipe through the air and accept it blade as it digs into my thigh. At this point I am sure my eyes are green if I still had them. All I feel is the pain and sticky blood down my thigh before another slice replicas nii-nii cut from Mihawk. At least we are more alike now. Through all this I chuckle through the pain as my head feels like it lost something. I fall forward as my short hair tickles the back of my neck. At least I don't have to go to the barber. As I land on my stomach flairs of hot pain from my fresh wounds or from my chains cause silent screams to leave my lips. Blood pulls around me staining my cloths which I will no doubt burn them if I make it out of this.

"What do we have here? Are these your so called nakama? And this must be your ship. What luck?!" I cry harder as I feel him carve an x over Merry tattoo. His blade go over every one of my nakama slowly but not cutting into my skin. I breath deeply as the blade stops on Usopp mark before slowly carving another x over his. I'm sorry everyone. I'm so sorry. I close my eyes and accept the burning pain that cover my body. His laugh makes me shiver as I lay before him.

"Bitch did not scream once. That is impressive for someone with two hundred million berries. Tie her legs together and put her against the wall. Tomorrow we will give her up but for now let's have ourselves a party!" The men cheer around me as all I can do is let them tie my legs by the ankle and dump me against the wall. I lay motionless as the guys that left earlier comes back with the booze and food. Music starts to play and thankfully I am forgotten and lets hope it stays that way. Why I am not unconscious beat me. I accept all my pain since it my fault for not listening. Time go by as I lay in my own blood. Suddenly the sound of wood braking and people screaming causes me off guard. Did someone get piss and start a fight. My body shakes as the ocean breeze cools my hot skin and the smell of the salty sea lessen the tightness in my chest.

"What? What happen?" Someone screams. So they don't know what going on either. What going on?

"Who the hell are you?!" The voice shakes as the sound of the crumbling wall falls. Pleas don't let it be marines.

"That's...That's straw hat Luffy!" That person should be terrified but to me it makes me cry harder. I beg my voice to say something. Anything for Luffy to look at me. What I don't relies is that I am hidden from my nakama because there a big group in my way.

"Haehaehae. So you came back to get the money..." His laugh sounds stupid but I love the way Chopper interrupts him with a primal growl. I had no idea Chopper can do that.

"Where is she?" Chopper voice is sharp and my voice lower then a whisper finally calls to him. Of course someone puts a hand over my mouth. The smell of alcohol turns my stomach as he over my body. Pleas no.

"Aeh? Who are you taking about?" The idiot voice question as I try with my energy to wiggle the hand off my mouth. Instead they lift my head and push it against the ground. The black world starts to spin and a small ringing starts in my ear.

"DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT! WHERE IS SACHI? WHERE IS MY NAKAMA?! Chopper screams as the room feels cold. Nothing but ringing mix with the sound of punches and Luffy angry screams.

"Gumm Gumm no cannon!" Luffy screams and the sound of armor breaking is music to my ears. Luffy..Oh god Luffy pleas help me. The hand moves from my mouth as it feels like the world freezes over. What I don't know is that Luffy, nii-nii, Sanji, and Chopper are taking in what I look like. How I am cover in blood with scratches over my body and a wicked bruise growing on my cheek. This is what they see but miss the cut across my eyes that cover by my bangs. My voice is nothing but a whisper as I call out all their names over and over. Their expressions morphs into pure fury.

"Hey. Let's talk for a moment. Let's fire the canon!" That voice is connected to a retard because as the canons fires their fate is sealed. I think it was sealed as soon as they stole our cash.

"Three sword style...Raven...hunt". Nii-nii voice sounds like soft death mix with the sound of slicing fills the air. The canon balls half brake and it hits the ground sending hot air my way. Footsteps rush towards me and stop in front of me. I feel eyes on me as a hand reaches out to me. I flinch back as there fingers touch my forehead. Pleas not another one. I don't want to be use as a shield too.

"Shhshh. Imouto I'm here. Your nii-nii here." Nii-nii voice is soft and this time I lean forward to the touch as he moves my bangs back. I can feel his hand tremble on my skin. I miss his eyes looking at all my cuts. His hand leaves my forehead letting my bangs fall back into place.

"Zoro how is she?" Luffy voice is as sharp as a knife and all I can do is lay there frozen. Zoro stands at full height allowing his bandanna to cover his eyes. Silent angry tears fall down his face as he looks up. If you saw him you could see the demon resemblance between us.

"Chopper you need to get here and start on my imouto now before..." Nii-nii voice chokes. Even without my haki I can still feel how angry and terrified he is.

"He cut iron cannon balls. Run! We have to get away! Use the back door!" The sound of running cowards echos in the room stops. I know someone there but it not like I can see them. To them though...It an angry Sanji who jumps off a cannon and lands on someone face. Sanji dark eyes pierce into whoever it is he using as a spring bored.

"You started the fight. Don't act so pathetic as I put some sense into you on how to treat a lady properly. Party Table...Kick course!" Sanji voice has another meaning deep in it as I imagine him twisting and kicking the the guys around him.

"Wai-t Wai-t a second you guys! You! Y-you want your money and nakama back right! The money gone but you can have her back. The two hundred million that weak man had is all gone. Our bro Franky took that money and went shopping and we don't know where he went. In short that money won't.. " Whoever talks never finishes as a punch fills the air and a crash against the wall makes me feel happy. I wince as small hooves turn me on my back and if I could I would see a very much worry Chopper pulling out his needed medical material. All I can do breath is pain shoots from my back.

"Don't worry Sachi. I will make you feel better. Stay with me." Chopper voice is strong as the pierce of a needle go through my leg.

"That's enough out of you. It has nothing to do with money." Sanji voice is still as sharp but the smell of his cigarette is soothing for the first time. Unknown to me but Sanji and Luffy stand beside nii-nii. I miss Sanji putting a soft hand on his shoulder and this may be the only time that they will ever comfort each other.

"We are going to beat you up so bad that not even your bones will remain." Luffy voice shakes and I let out quite sobs for the first time as Chopper finishes sowing up my leg.

"It to late..Now which one of you did this too my imouto? Where are the keys to her cuffs?" Nii-nii orders above me.

"It right here but Jo did it. I told him to stop but he didn't." That voice did say that but instead of helping he left to buy food. Dressing are now wrapped over my eyes as ruff hands lift my sore arms. The smell of smoke wraps me in a sooth blanket as the cuff falls giving back the energy it took from me. I heal my chest wound to the point it wont open up and bleed. I have no energy to heal the rest as Chopper turns me to look at my back. My boys hitch in a breath and I brake. Not like brake into my demon side but my heart brakes. It brakes more then that dream with Ace death or when Luffy breaks it. It crack at the thought I could not fight back as I watch Usopp get beaten up. It cracks as our money gone and it finally shatter when I relies that Merry this whole time was trying to tell me she can't be fix. All these cracks finally shatter me and I cry not caring if anyone hears me. My screams echo through the room and the lower part of Water 7. The people of water 7 wonder who crying and stop to to listen because hearing it brakes there own heart. It blocks the noise of the Franky crew getting beaten to a pulp, It blocks Jo screams of pain when he taken down to near death by the trio, and it helps with the pain my body in as Chopper sows the last of my cuts on my back. I can feel all the dressing Chopper wrap me in but for once I won't take them off. My wails turn to small cries as soft hands turn me over and lifts me up. My body aches with the movement but it not like I can do anything about it. Whoever lift me up smells like meat and the forest so it must be Luffy. The smell turns my cries to hiccups as I bury my face into Luffy neck. Soft hand squeezes mine letting me know my nii-nii here. He beside me. I wish I could see them all. Even if Chopper crying as he does Usopp medical treatment, Sanji hands shaking as he lights one up, or even nii-nii emotionless face. I feel wet tears fall down my cheeks as Luffy hold me a little tighter making me wince.

"Should we go after Franky?" Sanji voice is bitter as he spits out his name. Luffy heart is fast and that what I concentrate on. I'm sorry everyone.

"Where?" Oniichan ask as he squeezes my hand harder.

"Dam. They really don't know. Even if we strangle this Franky guy, we won't get our money back if he already spent it." Sanji sighs as he breaths in the smoke.

"Usopp I am done with him. Peas help me with the stretcher. I want to get back and check on how bad Sachi eyes are. I don't know what condition they are in." Chopper voice is demanding causing nii-nii to let go. Luffy heart starts to lul me to sleep like it always does when I listen to it.

"Huh...We have to deal with Franky…Robin gone missing…and the ship. Luffy…" Sanji trails off and voices die out.

"I have decided this is where we will say good bye to Merry-go." Luffy voice is soft and sad as I slowly drift off to cold unconsciousness. I'm sorry Marry.

"Sachi...I am sorry I was not there for you. I will never leave your side again. I can't loos you too." Luffy voice vanishes with quiet sobs of his own. I'm sorry.

To be continue….

 **So ya. I am bad ass but they get what they deserve. They were all very piss. Also I warn you at the beginning how bad it would be. This is also why my story now rated M. The end M+ if possible. Also I told you I would write fast and I will write more. I am pump for water 7 and I say nothing else but wow. I am at water seven. Any way reviews:**

chasesgirl11: Thank you very much for the review and you are correct! That blurry vishion was him. What do you think of him now and the franky familly?

kittyfitz01: Thank you for the advice on chapter 1. I hope as you read my chapters you can see my improvement. I hope I can see you catch up to my latest chapter. Enjoy:)

Mimzy94: You are at water 7 arc! Well I hope I don't give away too many spoilers! I will try not to but I will change a lot too so ya. Enjoy.

 **So my great readers I will water One Piece gold soon...hopefully and write so you don't have to stay to much in suspance. For now One Piece is all Oda! Night!**


	65. friendship

There are gold ships and there are silver ships but the best ship is friendship.

Everything is dark around me. It pitch black and I don't like it but even then I feel warm and safe. A large callus hand is holding mine and it feels familiar. There are small cries with a mix of steps in the background. Why is no one helping that person who crying?

"I'm sorry! It all my fault!" Merry voice repeats the same words over and over again around me. I wish I could cry but my body hurts too much to move and I think I ran out of tears. I try to speck to her but nothing comes out of my mouth. Not a word. Different hands lift my head gently and these are soft and warm. The bandages around my eyes are slowly being unravel and then place back down.

"Are you sure you want to be here and watch me check her eyes? It could not be a pretty." Chopper ask softly and not a single move was made from what I can hear. Only Merry soft tears around me. I feel Chopper lift my eyelids but no light enters my vision.

"Oh god." Nami stutters as she runs out the room.

"Nami-chan!" Sanji runs after her and closes the door behind him. Blind not in one eye but two. This is going to take a lot of healing….It takes me days to heal my one eye last time. Fuck.

"How bad are they Chopper?" Luffy behind me ask as he lifts my head again. The bandages are slowly putting back into place.

"It bad and she won't get her vision back…She blind." Chopper stops wrapping and starts sobbing beside me. The hand that was holding mine lets go and rushes out of the room while slamming the door behind them. Those words causes Merry to cry harder. Agares where are you? _I am sitting at your feet this whole time you have been brought back. You got yourself in a lot of shit while I was gone. How are you feeling?_ If I could I would snort at such a stupid question. I am in pain but it manageable. I'm blind for now and my haki still in the shits. Are the chains still on my skin because I feel warm? _Ya they are still on…and what do you mean blind for now? You think your devil fruit can heal slice eyes?_ I smile a little causing a soft hand to move my hair out of the way. I know they can. Some hypno guy on Usopp island blinded me with his weird metal circle. In about a week…probably around the time we recruited Sanji I got my vision back. I know I can heal my blindness but the others must have forgotten so can you tell Merry to stop crying about me. I will be ok…with time. _That is one impressive devil fruit. Good thing you ate that one and not some silly one._ Agree.

"Sachi…I'm sorry. I wish I was faster getting to you or never letting you fly off in the first place! I'm sorry…because of me you can't see...I don't know if I can even protect you. Maybe it would be better if you would have gone with Ace. At least he can." Luffy chokes on his words as he puts his forehead on mine. Please don't say that Luffy. Please take it back! Nothing else is said and Luffy too stands up. No come back. Don't leave me. Pleas. The darkness now feels like when I was fighting myself. Cold and alone.

"Captain are you really going to leave? If anything Sachi needs you now more than ever." Agares voice is soft and for the first time I feel him at my feet.

"But I'm weak. She needs someone strong who can protect her and I can't even do that." Luffy sounds bitter as he walks further away.

"If you think you are weak then become stronger. There are two types of strength." Agares starts and the sound of the door opening sends the cool ocean air in the room. No. Come back. Peas don't leave me alone.

"One which is a strong body which you can easily train every day and become stronger. But the second is harder. A strong mind comes from not breaking down when things get tough. To train your mind is the hardest because our doubts and fears weaken our mind. If you walk out that door it means you are weak and I think you are stronger than that." Agares voice sounds like a mother teaching a child. The door closes and I don't hear anything. He left me alone. I…My thoughts die as a soft hand grabs mine sending heat back through my body.

"But Okami I…I don't know what to do? She hurt so badly and I feel helpless. What am I supposed to do?" Luffy voice cracks and his hand shakes in mine.

"Be there for her because right now she needs everyone which they should all have never left. Second those chains go away when you kiss her for some odd reason. Why not get rid of some pain for her. Third is she really blind forever? I mean her devil fruit pretty cool." Agares ask and Luffy hand stops shaking. Agares for a demon you are amazing and if I could I would cuddle you right now. _God I hate being all sappy and shit but…I…We all have our paths that define us._ I humm as of now to deal with Merry who now has calm down a bit. Luffy aww for a second before he starts laughing. Like full out laughing.

"SHISHIHSIHISHI! HAHAHAHA! OKAMI YOU ARE SO SMART! SHISHIHAHAH!" Luffy laughter echos around the room sending my body in a warm embrace as he bends down to kiss me between laughter's. My burning pains disappear and I can hear my own voice now. It a whisper chuckles but it there that if someone close to my face they can hear me. Agaries joins him as well but not as hard.

"Ahhhh Luffy broken!" Chopper cries causes everyone to come back to the room.

"Shitty Captain! This is no time to be laughing!" Sanji screams which only causes Luffy to laugh harder.

"Luffy! You better tell me what so funny because I don't think being blind is a laughing matter!" Nami growls which actually gets Luffy to stop. I grin since only Nami can do this.

"Who the one blind?" Luffy ask with happiness waving off him is waves. That question sounds like he got hit in the head.

"Captain you have five seconds to answer the question." Nii-niii warns as the sound of his sword becomes unsheathe. Gees if anyone should know the answer it him.

"Okokokok. Sachi been blind before right! Let's just feed her until she all better like last time!" Luffy waves his hand over my body and I wait to hear people reaction. Nii-nii groans as he grabs a seat by the wall I think…Well he always rest with something behind him.

"I should have known that! She my imouto for crying out loud." Nii-nii sighs and I can hear his low chuckle from the side.

"Your right! She was blind that one time… It been a long day." Nami groans as I hear her sit on a chair.

"What?' Chopper and Sanji ask. I guess Sanji does not remember.

"Sachi has the ability to heal herself to the point she can heal her own eyes. She was blinded when we fought the cat pirates on Usopp Island. I think it took a week to heal." Nami informs everyone for me. Suddenly movement comes to my side.

"Usopp you are finally awake." Chopper cheers. Oh great. One look at me and he going to feel so bad.

"Seriously don't worry us like that!" Nami scolds him and I think me too. _Yup defiantly you too._

"Where Sachi?' Usopp voice is harsh as I am sure he looks around.

"Usopp it was not your fault. My imouto does not listen and her anger got the better of her. You did not do this to her. The Franky family did. She will eat too much sweats, get better, and then I start giving her anger management advice." Nii-nii voice is final and I think I need that but from him…yes he is the least angry out of all of us. The room silent as Usopp I am sure looking at my bandage body.

"But it because I am so weak that I could not protect her." Usopp adds as I am sure is mix with sobbing.

"No it not." My voice is quite but Merry can hear since she feels right above me.

"You are right. I wish Usopp would stop beating himself up. This is all my fault to begin with." Merry voice is quite and her little hand grabs my free one.

"I'm sorry everyone. I feel so ashamed of myself." Usopp sounds like he leap for someone and nii-nii shakes. What going on Agares? _Usopp grab Zoro by the leg and is crying all over him._ I laugh a little as the image pops up in my head.

"That money was so crucial to us and yet, I let it…I let it…" Hey that a we Usopp! I frown as he still thinks it all his fault! Part of it is mine god dame it!

"Hey, hold on a second! I get it!" It sounds like nii-nii is trying to keep his pants on as Usopp holds on. _It is._

"But…the huge amount of money we got…and what we went through." Usopp cries and I do nothing but sigh.

"Usopp you should really stay in bed!" Chopper begs which I think he should listen.

"Usopp, you should listen to him." Nami advice cause Usopp to sit. Which room are we in anyway? The medical room I don't think is big enough for both of us. _In the kitchen._ Ahhh.

"The money won't come back huh?" Usopp ask. His voice sounds like it towards me which would explain since Luffy beside me.

"We won't know for sure until this Franky guy comes back." Luffy sounds happy but I don't think he should be. It making this whole situation worse.

"I see…I'm sorry." Usopp quiet and I don't like it. Merry little hand tightens around mine.

"Well, even if we don't get it back we still have the other two hundred million berries. So don't worry about it. Hahahahha". Luffy laugh is really pissing me off. This is not the time.

"The money is to worry about!" Nami yells. Just great. Everybody on thin nerves.

"Nami." Chopper warns.

"Oh..sorry". Nami apologies.

"No. It ok…What about the ship? What about Merry? Can we somehow get her repaired with the two hundred? We're so lucky that we can repair her at such a first class shipyard. In order for her to travel ahead she has to be stronger. I want her to repaired perfectly. Say, does those guys say they can repair her for two hundred million berries? Does it Luffy? " The the big question now.

"Er..well…Usopp about the ship…I decided to get a new one." Luffy sounds way to happy. Merry actually stops crying.

"Good. Now no one will die because of me. Just cremate me first. I don't want to be alone at the bottom of the ocean. " Merry actually sounds happy.

"What?" Usopp on the other hand does not.

"I'm sorry I did not make the decision with you…or Sachi. But I have already made my decishion. The Going Merry took good care of us, but our journey ends here….And I took a look at the catalogs that Ice Pop gave us. While checking the ships in it, I relies there quite a few different kinds. If we get a used ship the two hundred million berres will be more then enough to buy a bigger ship then Merry." Luffy not dealing with this well. This is going to end bad. My stomach turning hard and fast.

"Wait! Wait…a sec. You are taking this joke way too far. That's ridiculous. Right? See…Chopper took it seriously! Seriously, what will we do with our captain? Say something to him Nami…Well, does this mean that we don't have enough money for the repairs? Because I got the two hundred million stolen by them, w-wer now short on money, right? That right Luffy? The cost of a first class shipyard would also be first-class, So…" Usopp voice shakes as Luffy closes a book? _The catalogue for ships. Luffy not handling Usopp feelings well._ I know.

"No! That not it!" Luffy voice rises.

"Please stop fighting!" Merry begs but only I and Agares can hear her.

"Then why? Spit it out?! Are you trying to be considerate of me?!" Usopp screams back.

"I'm not! It has nothing to do with the money!" Luffy screams back now leaning over my body. This is going down hill fast. _Yup!_

"Then why are you saying stupid things like that were getting a new boat!" Usopp orders back. Merry starts crying again.

"Please stop fighting!" Merry voice rises above there screaming voices. She needs a voice…My voice maybe?

"Hey, stop it, both of you!" Nii-nii intercepts the situation.

"Merry borrow my body. You are a soul and use it to talk to everyone". I say as loud as I can. _Are you nuts!_ Very much actually.

"What good will fighting do? Calm down and talk?!" Nii-nii tries again.

"I can't Sachi? My soul to big and I". I stop her right there.

"Merry it only for a while. Do it before they start fighting and both do something they regret!" I sort a quite yell. Merry hand tightens around mine.

"How can I quite down when he saying stupied stuff like that!" Usopp screams back.

"Merry…" I warn as I can feel the electric fly. Merry hand tightens even more.

"Hey! This is an important matter! Don't get so worked up!" Nami tries as well to calm him down.

"She right Usopp. You need to rest right now to get better!" Chopper adds in.

"Now Merry." I try again.

"Who cares about my body?! How can I sit still with our captain saying getting a new ship so casual?" Usopp at his last nerve.

"Merry." I try again.

"It's not casual! I made the decision after agonizing over it!" Luffy screams back. There both on their feet aren't they? _Yes they are._ _If Merry uses your body you may never wake up. Her soul as big as this ship. Are you willing to take the risk?_ Yes.

"What and how did you agonize with making over this decision? How dare you talk about it while waving this stupide thing around!" Usopp screams as he throws something on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sachi." Merry mumbles as she floats over me.

"It's ok." I smile as I feel her enter me. I hope this works. My body pulses as I feel myself get rip out of my body. Even though it dark I feel myself floating above. It work! _It sure did_. I put one hand over my left eye and concentrate really hard. _Your power follow you_. I take the bandages off and open the one eye I tried to heal. To my relief I can see through that one eye. Usopp is piss beyond repair and Luffy about to lose it. On the other hand no one pays attention to my body as it sits up and my face is scrunch up like a baby. What really gets me though is that my skin turns pail and goat horns like the Merry come out of my forehead. It looks like Merry but mix with a bit of me.

"Why the.." Luffy never finishes as Merry uses my body.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING BECAUSE OF ME!" Merry screams which gets everyone to freeze. I watch everyone turn to look at my body. The Franky family really did do a number on me. _Ya_. _You think?_

"Merry…Is that you?" Usopp ask quietly. I fly down and sit beside my body even though no one can see me.

"Yes…Usopp-kun it me." Merry voice sounds so quiet compared to my own. It like the her voice is the water that put out the angry flames in the room. I watch everyone turn to look at my body.

"How? You're a ship? It not possible and where Sachi?" Nami eyes my body. I don't blame her either.

"I'm here everyone. I beg Merry-chan to borrow my body to stop the two numbskulls from fighting." I say as everyone turns to where my voice is coming from.

"Still how does the Merry have a soul? Plus how long have you known?" Nii-nii ask me. I can tell he annoyed for keeping another secret from him.

"I have known since we went back on Merry Go since I died a long time ago. She has a soul because we loved and cared for her so much. I just have been able to see and talk to her." The room silent as they absorb everything in.

"See Sachi been trying to save her too. Tell them we can't get rid of her. I know! Sachi you can save Merry right! Then fix her so we can continue sailing again!" Usopp smile brakes my heart. I go to speak but Merry beats me to it.

"No Usopp-kun she can't fix me." Merry looks down as she wipes her tears that pass the bandage eyes.

"Why not?! She has in the past!" Usopp begs as I watch him put a hand on Merry shoulder.

"Because if she saves me she dies." Merry words freezes Usopp to his spot.

"My…spine broken and if Sachi-chan fixes it then her spine brakes to and dies. I'm sorry for being weak everyone. It my fault!" Merry starts crying again and everyone starts to slip. I watch Usopp pull her into a hug.

"No it not your fault Merry! It mine for having my test ammo explode and burning your inside." Usopp starts crying as Luffy joins the hug.

"No Merry it mine! If I never rip your mast off then…" Luffy cries as Nami hugs her next with tears down her eyes.

"Merry some of it is also my fault to! If I was a better navigator at the beginning then I could have saved you from so much damage. As a navigator I am supposed to lead you to safety. I'm sorry." Nami hiccups as Sanji next.

"Merry...If I didn't kick the marimo through the wall then you would not have been broken." Sanji hugs tightly as nii-nii pats my head.

"Sorry for not looking out for you Merry." Nii-nii voice is soft as I float over and hug her the best I can.

"I'm sorry too. My blood bombs have gone off way to many times and I'm sorry too." I look at Agares and he grumbles as he sits in Merry lap. He says nothing then sighs.

"I'm sorry for everything." I can tell he means it. He can't give too much away but I am sure he talking about the time he tries to take Robin mom.

"No! No everyone you guys were amazing! I had so many fun times and went on so many adventures! I love you all so much and I will always have you in my memories." Merry smiles for the first time in a long time and everyone pulls back to wipe their eyes. Even nii-nii sniffs a bit but if I ask he will full blown deny it.

"So what now?" Nami ask and I sigh since I want Robin to be here too…Wherever she is.

"I still want to try to fix Merry. I know the main problem so I still want to try!" Usopp begs and I can see Luffy twitching.

"But…" Luffy starts and I cut in.

"Fine! Tomorrow we will move Merry to a safe place and Usopp you can do whatever you want to fix Merry. If a shipmaster says it safe to sail on her once you are done then that it. If not then Luffy as our captain will pick a new one. The rest of us will figure out what up with Robin and deal with Franky himself. Merry-chan as much as I love you. I want my body back." I watch her smile and nod.

"Of course. Thank you everyone for keeping care of me." Merry grins as she leaves my body and I enter. The blackness is back but this time my skin feels stretch and not my own.

To be continue….

 **Ha! You never ever thought I would update this fast! Well this chapter a twist for all you readers and I want water 7 to be different! Now to deal with Robin! Do you like my different? Let me know:) I got some good review from my last chapter which made me supper happy! Unfortunately fanfiction a little off and not showing off your reviews. They will fix it soon enough so if I miss someone let me know for next time so I can add you in! Time for review corner:)**

PuddyKatz: I know it was a sad chapter but I promise it somehow gets better before it gets worse again! It does get better though:)

peace486: Thank you very much for reviewing! Yes this chapter definitely have lots of Sachi and Luffy moments:) I hope you like it:)

meangirl8 : Here is the latest chapter! Happy you like it!

 **Again if I miss anyone pleas let me know because I feel like I am missing one person. Anyway enjoy and Oda own One Piece!**


	66. I can never forgive you

I can never forgive you.

"This is not what I expected….How come this place feels familiar?" I look around a grassy field as a warm breeze ruffles my short hair. There a lake in the distance and there someone looking into the water. I walk closer to see a young women with long green hair, wearing a white dress, and what catches my attention the most is the beautiful white wings on her back. As I walk closer she turns around and I hold my breath as I look into bright golden eyes. She me but not me.

"Why hello. It nice to finally meet you. I was wondering when the time will come. Ahhh I know! Why not join me for a cup of green tea and a slice of cake?" Her voice is mine but more smooth and happy. I look behind her to see a white table with two cups of tea and two chocolate cakes.

"I don't mind but who the hell are you and where am I?" I look around as I follow angel me to the table of snacks.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk. Such bad language. Pleas hold your tongue with me. I don't like bad language. As for who I am…you know who I am." I grab a seat and look down and my eyes widen as I pick up my tea cup. It the same cup my mom drank all her tea in. It the same green with gold rim I remember. She would never want my nii-nii and I to touch it because she was afraid we would break it. I remember the story she told me on how she got the cup. Our father watch my mom admire the cup and he bought it and hid inside the cup a promise ring.

"Pretty right! I always love mama tea cups. Now for where we are. We are wherever you want to be. This is your safe zone!" I look up from my tea cup to look at me…Angel me.

"I am looking at my angel side right. You are the me I unlock up in Skypea…but why am I seeing you now though and how?" I take a sip and enjoy the warm embrace the tea gives me.

"That correct. Which by the way I am very happy you did! I have been sleeping way to long. As for why now? Well it because you can't wake up so I am here to help! It was so sweeeeeet how you let Merry-chan borrow your body!" I watch Angel giggle in her hand as she takes a delicate bight of cake. I go to take a bight but stop as I realize what she said.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You said I can't wake up…" I watch her smile as she takes a sip of tea. This is no time for a tea party!

"That correct! Merry soul much too big for your body so you should have come here for all eternity originally if you never woke me up! But since you did I can help! For now though would you stay a bit and eat cake with me? It gets lonely being alone sometimes." I nod and pick my fork up. She lonely…Since this is my area maybe I can do something! I take a bight and smile at the sweet taste.

"Sanji cake right?" I grin as I take a sip. Ahhh yumm. My angel smiles as she takes a bight.

"Of course! Only the best for us!" I grin as I take another bight. So good.

"So Angel-chan…you don't mind me calling you that?" I ask and she grins as she takes a sip.

"How have you help me? I mean…my demon side gives me dark power and strength while you…I don't see you able to help me in a fight." Angel stop and puts her cup down. She just grins as if she has a secret.

"But I have been helpful! Who do you think all this time been giving you warnings when something bad going to happen? I mean I know what to say when you purified those soul or made Cora-san a guardian angel. That was all me! Plus you have not unlock all my secrets! I can be very useful in battles but you never needed me. I can hurt lost souls or demons. You will know when the time comes. As for a certain demon…" I watch her as she takes a bite in thought. I take a sip to my never ending tea. It like it always keep refilling.

"What about Agares?" I ask carefully as I finish my slice. I watch her carefully as she finishes as well.

"He very nice for a demon but remember once you become a demon you will always be a demon. Now I guess it time for you to wake up. I had a splendid time. Thanks for eating with me." My angel go to pick one of her feathers off and it glows brightly in her hand. I aww as it sends of a soothing pulse. But before I go.

"I understand it can get lonely. Plus you did say this is my paradise right? So pick someone and I will put them here…well imagination wise." I watch Angel eyes widen and grin.

"Oh that fantastic! I always do wish to have someone with me. Lets see…Who do I want? I want…Chopper! He absolutely loves sweets and he so cuddly and cute and adorable and oh the list can go on!" I watch myself smile widen and I hold in a snort. She like me very girly side which I am happy I never have. I look beside me and carefully mold Chopper. Nothing happens for a few seconds then a brown blob starts to form. Lets see he looks more like this and add a little of this. Oh don't wan't to forget the pink hat! I grin as I look down at Chopper who smiling up at me.

"Hey Chopper-kun! You don't mind spending time with Angel-chan do you?" I ask and his grin grows as he looks at Angel.

'Wha! You are so cool! Plus it sounds like fun! Be careful out there and listen to the real Chopper when you get hurt!" Chopper points his hove at me and I salute him. I turn to my angel who looks like she going to cry.

"Thanks for tea. I got to get back to my body so until next time." Angel-chan nods as she hands me the feather. I grab it gently and a warmth spreads all over me. Seconds later it dark and my body feels soar all over. Well at least I know I am back in my own body.

"Chopper why has she not waken up yet?" Luffy voice ask beside me. I feel my hand get squeeze and I squeeze back. I open my eyes and blackness…Oh right I'm blind.

"Sachi!?" I can feel Luffy eyes on me even though I have no haki still. Booooo.

"Ya. I'm awake now. How long have I been out?" My voice cracks and my throat feels raw. I slowly try to sit up and internally cringe at the pain across my chess. How did oniichan do it? Fight a fishman with an injury like this?

"Sachi go slow." Chopper warns me as I continue to a sitting position. A warm hand on my back to help me up.

"Umm…Is there any way I can get food. I'm hungry." I ask as I try to look around.

"No surprise there. You slept through breakfast and most of the morning. I will go tell swirly brow you want food but in the meantime…Luffy can you help my imouto to the kitchen?" Oniichan sounds unsure as his footsteps walk away.

"Shishishi no problem! Plus Okami will be with me. No problem!" Luffy voice sounds so cheerful as he moves my blankets aside.

"Which room am I in?" I hate this black cover. As soon as I can heal one eye I will.

"Your room." Agares voice is straight to the point…

"So Luffy go into my closet and grab my new cloths. Okami you know the drill by now." I guess I look at him and I hear him snort.

"You know what! I will just wait outside the door. Come on Chopper." I nod as I turn back I think. I can hear him and Chopper leave as they close the door leaving I hope Luffy and I alone. The sound of Luffy ruffle around my closet all I can hear as I wait for him.

"Ok I will help you dress… even though undressing you is more fun!" Luffy hands grab the bottom of whatever I am wearing and lifts it up. He throws it to the side I think but I don't hear him move. I shuffle a little as I try to find him with my hands.

"Luf?!" My voice is cut off by a soft kiss. It feels worried and needy. It like back when he kiss me when he found me with the hole in my chest before fighting sir Crocodile.

"Sachi I won't leave you ever. I can't lose you. I love you so much. If I never find One Piece you will be my treasure I want to protect until the day I die." Luffy voice is soft. I reach out and his hand leads my hand over to puts it on his cheek. I can feel small tears on my fingers.

"Oh Luffy. Why are you so sweet with your words? So cheesy but that a part of you that I love so much too." I lean forward and he finishes as our lips brush I feel my love grow for him. I let my hands wrap around his shoulders and we stay together as his hands push me gently to him. We pull away but just enough that our foreheads are still touching.

"I love you Roronoa Sachi." Luffy whispers only for my ears to hear.

"I love you to Monkey D. Luffy." I whisper back with a smile. He pulls back and puts my head through a shirt hole. He slips my hands through the sleeves and the fabric soft on my sore back.

"What did you pick?" I ask as he slides my pants off. Pair of wide jeans are next as he buckles them in.

"Your red sweater and jeans. They were the softest material I could find. And uh I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Luffy sounds nervous. My sweat Luffy. I slowly stand up and his hand already there to catch me if I fall.

"Chopper said don't rush so I will carry you to the kitchen. Plus I don't want Zoro to cut my head off for letting you get hurt." What? Luffy lifts me up and I wait no time to putting my arms around him.

"Luffy as much as I want to say I can walk…Thank you. Being blind suck a lot!" I feel like we are moving and I trust him to lead the way. A pair of steps join us as we make it upstairs. It got to be Agares and Chopper since they waited for us. It may be dark but I can feel the hot sun on my skin and wind against my cheeks. My sweater keeping me warm as we enter another room.

"Luffy! I hope you are treating Rose-nee properly!" Sanji scolds him as he gently puts me down. The smell of delicious food makes my mouth water.

"Sanji-kun don't worry! Luffy was supper careful with me." The sound of something place in front of me and the whiff of pancakes in my nose make me stomach grumble.

"You think maybe someone should help you? Don't want you to stab your hand by accident." Nami ask as I let my hand slide along the table. My hand grab by someone and a metal hopefully fork is put in my hand.

"I got it." Oniichan barks as he beside me. This sucks. _That what you get for being stupid!_ I ignore Agares voice as I wait.

"Open up." Oh hell no oniichan!

"I can feed myself Zoro-nii! If I can't then I still will not let you feed me! Luffy can!" I grin as oniichan grumbles abut rubber morons and food going missing. I stick my food into nothing. I frown and try again and again…and again. I can start to hear everyone chuckle around me. Good Usopp here.

"Want help?" Luffy ask and I sigh as I put my fork down.

"Fine! Just until my eyes are better!" I cross my arms as I open my mouth. The soft dough in my mouth is sweet and yummy as I chew.

"So after Sachi-chan done eating I want to go check on Iceberg-san. I heard he was shot by someone last night." Nami voice is hard and paper crumble in the air.

"Ya me too! So it will be Nami, Sachi, Okami, and I will go check it out." Luffy declares as I humm through another mouthful. I hope he ok.

"Ok so Usopp and Zoro-nii! You two are in charge of Merry-chan. You two will find a place to store her and fix her. No buts nii-nii! As for Sanji and Chopper. I heard Robin went missing so I leave you two to it. But before that everyone but the Ice pop question squad will grab all our stuff and put it in an inn. That inn will be our base plus Usopp can use the extra room to work. If everyone agree pleas say ahh since I can't see if you shake your head or not." I take another bight. The smell of new pancakes are on my plate as Luffy cuts them up.

"AHHHH!" Everyone cheers.

"You are still incredible even when you are cripple." Usopp brags and I point at him I think. _Why are you pointing at the wall?_ I blush as I cover my mouth.

"I am only a cripple for now. Don't call me that!" I pout as Luffy kisses my cheek. I open my mouth and Nami giggles somewhere. I finish this batch and rip off my dressing around my eyes.

"What are you doing! You can't take those off yet!" Chopper cries and I put one hand over my left eye.

"Don't worry Chopper.-kun! I am just healing one of my eyes. Ketsueki ketsueki no hozon( Blood Blood save)" I look into my eye and wow. It is completely cut in half. I put all my new energy into the left eye. I let my hand fall and open only that eye. I blink as the new light enters my sensitive eye and everything still pretty blurry. I can't separate anything from one blob to another.

"That looks horrible. Pleas close your eye before I get sick." Usopp begs and I re close my eye. Dame still looks crappy.

"At least it looks better than last night." Nami mumbles as I open my mouth for new food. Luffy waits no time stuffing my mouth with hot delight.

"Keep cooking Sanji-kun! I plan on eating as much as Luffy when he already had a snack before dinner!" I grin as he chuckles by the stove I think.

"Don't worry! I have lots of pancakes coming your way. Also you will have cookies with you if you need the extra boost." Sanji slides more pancakes on my plate. It the fresh smell and the heat that gives it away.

"Oi! Give her something that not complete pancakes curly brow! They may heal her but she need protein too! And more fruit instead of chocolate!" Oniichans growls at Sanji as I finish off my next plate.

"Who the chief on this ship and what do you think I am doing moss ball?! I'm working so shut up and sleep like you usually do." Sanji bites back. Oh come on. My hair. I let my hand go through my now short hair. It seems someone cut it to make it even. I bet it was Nami. She my girl.

"I like your moss hair. It all soft and always smells nice." Luffy whisper as his hand go through my hair. I sigh as he starts a soft message. Nami giggles again and I want to know what so funny! _Girl things…which you are a girl so you should know!_ I may be a girl but I grew up with my oniichan. No girl in my life until Nami enter it. _Ahhh….That explains some things._ What?! I wait for an answer but nothing. A new plate in front of me and I can feel Luffy drool fall on my hand. Eww. I wipe it off on my pants as I open my mouth.

"Don't even think about it! That's Sachi." Sanji warns Luffy. Even his warning sounds more like a threat. Luffy whines but stuffs the bacon in my mouth. This is repeated for a while. Luffy feeding me and him internally crying. I refix my eye and lets see how it looks now! To my delight everything almost back to normal. It not so much as blobs but a little out of focus. I blink a bit and soon I can see out of my left eye perfectly! That took so much food for me to eat just so I can see with one eye. I grin as I look at Chopper.

" Chopper please check my eye." I grin as he walks over and shines a light into my eye. I watch his eyes widen.

"It back to normal! How does everything look?" Chopper ask as I sit back against my chair.

"Well everyone looks great! Sanji pack me some food to go! I'm ready to go!" I grin as I grab the fork and knife from Luffy hand and finish off my plate of eggs, toasts, and ham. I eat away with a grin as Sanji works through the kitchen.

"You were not kidding. You really did eat as much as our captain." Agares watches me stuff the last toast in my mouth. I heal my back so it does not hurt so much. Those I think were the deepest ones those bastards gave me. My chest tightens as I feel the x over Usopp and Merry mark. I can't heal them…I deserve the scares there.

"Ok. Let's go." Luffy up and Agares grows as he walks to my side.

"You can ride on my back since you can't walk or see properly. Who know if you will hit something?" I nod as I get on his back. I pat his soft head.

"Awww. I could have carried you Sachi!" Luffy pouts as Nami grabs his arm and pulls him out the door.

"Thanks Okami…Imouto don't do something stupid. You are still hurt so NO fighting." Oniichan warns me with or else look. I nod as Sanji hands me a bag. Ooo it heavy.

"I pack lots of food for you. Make sure rubber fingers does not eat anything!" Sanji warns me as he gives me a light hug. I nod as we make it outside and I can hear the arguing back inside. I let Agares lead the way as I open my bag. To my surprise I pull out my Sais and Rose weapons?! Oh Sanji thank you! I grin as I strap them on both side of my leg. I place my Rose shurkin in my hair and my rings on. Ahh that better and the bag much lighter too! I pull out a bento and dig right in as we catch up to Luffy and Nami already having a yagara waiting for us. Oh it's Blacky! Agares chuckles in my head. _Throw them your bag._

"Luffy can you grab the bag as I work my way into the boat and scoot over!" Luffy grins as he stretches his arm to grab my bag. I carefully get off Agares and hold his fur as I sit beside Luffy. Agares shrinks and sits in my lap as Luffy puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright Nami-chan! We are all ready back here!" Nami nods and we are off. I eat away my deliciously made food. I internally snort as Luffy drool over my octopus sausage. I grab one and put it out for him. This way I may eat in piece. It disappears in a second and Luffy happy smile sends warm tingles in my belly. I offer my bento to Nami who happily steals a Shrimp.

"Here. Read this." Nami hands Luffy the paper and he starts reading it as I dig in oooooo spaghetti! I stick my chopstick in a meat ball and offer it to Agares. He eats it with his tail smacking my thigh _. Sanji sure knows how to cook! Best food I have ever eaten!_ I nod as I continue to eat while watching Luffy.

"So it true that he was attack." Luffy eyes never leave the paper.

"Yea. Even if we go the shipyard, we may not be able to see him like this." Nami right. We still have to try. _Agree._

"Then let's go to ice pops house." Luffy folds the paper and stuffs it beside him. His eyes scan the area for something.

"They say his private residence is inside his office." Nami states as we move smoothly through the crowd of people and yagara.

"Work alcoholic much. We still have to try going anyway. Even if we are close we can still over hear something that important." My nakama agree with me as I bight into a rice ball. Oh there pork in this one!

"Geeze Sachi-chan. You are really packing it in! Can you even walk now?" Nami ask as she turns to look at me with a raise eyebrow. I grin as I eat a new one.

"Yup! I need to heal myself. I can only see through one eye right now. I still can't walk, and my injuries are still sore as hell so this food like my first aid." With that said…I wonder how much I can heal now. I jump almost out of my skin as a siren go off.

"What the hell!" Agares yelps as he cover his sensitive ears.

"Attention, attention! This is the Water 7 weather forecast center! As Aqua Laguna warning just been issued for the entire island. Its arrival time water 7 is an estimated time of around midnight." Someone says of the transponder snail speaker. What Aqua Laguna? _You know…I have heard that name before! I don't think it a good thing for you humans but good for us demons. Still don't know what it is though._ I scratch Agares head as I watch Blacky smile almost grow. He knows something…Agares what does Black say about it? _I have tried asking him but he refuses to tell me. He says I will find out soon enough._ I don't like the sound of that…I put the last rice ball in my mouth and watch the people start to close down their shops. Why though? Is the storm that big? I close my eye and concentrate with healing my leg and chest. I let the stitching on my leg and chest become scars. I open my eye to soft hand on my shoulder.

"You ok?" Luffy ask and I turn to him. His eyes search mine for something. I give him a small smile and nod. That seems to be what he looking for as he gives me a small smile back.

"Fine. I was just healing…See?" I lift up my shirt and remove the dressing Chopper put on. My scar across my chest is long and pink like it has been healing for months.

"Your powers sure are useful. Lucky you." Nami mumbles as we make it to a crowd of people and yagara at the shipyard #1 dock.

"We can't enter, huh? We'll have to see Ice Pops sooner or later." I humm in agreement with Luffy. I watch Nami pull aside someone to ask some question. One look at me and the guy cringe but I don't blame him. I look down so my face does not scare the poor guy from answering our questions. I know I look bad but that bad? _Ya_. _When I first saw you…you were out cold in Luffy arms. You look lifeless but your breathing chest says otherwise_. I scratch Agares ears as warm arms hug me lightly around my stomach. I get pull into a soft side and I look into Luffy face. He shows no expression but his eyes says I dare you to say something to the guy Nami trying to talk too.

"Say, excuse me. Do you know where the entrance to the main office is?" Nami ask nicely but the man eyes are looking between Luffy and mine. He gives me an apologetic smile and turn back to Nami.

"Oh, it no use. You go in through Dock #1, but only concerned parties and certain reporters are allowed inside. It's not just you guys. Everyone is just so worried that they just can't sit a wait." The guy shrugs his shoulders and turn back to me.

"You look familiar. Were you in the paper recently?" The man ask me as he rubs his chin.

"Nope. I am just travelling with my nakama and we wanted to know about our ship. Thanks for the advice and I hope Iceberg–san is ok." I say politely and the man smile with a nod. My heart ache about Merry and the useless work Usopp putting in but at least he still with us.

"Sorry about that and ya. I hope he ok too. Good luck with your ship." The man turns back and tell his Yagara to go. Nami whistles as she turn back to look at me.

"Where you learn to lie like that?" Nami ask me.

"Well I learn from the best liar of all." I grin as Luffy laughs beside me. Suddenly a beat of drumsm is loudly heard around us with a very catchy tune. On the other hand the people around us start freaking out.

"Not now!" Someone screams.

"At a time like this?!" A women screams on the side. This can't be good.

"Hey, you guys! Did you just call my name?" My eyebrow twitch recognizing that obnoxious voice.

"No we didn't! Go away!" Another man screams and I breathe deeply to calm down. No more chains. _You can't afford any more chains! Your body still healing from last time_! Luffy holds me closer and I don't mind snuggling in. His presence keeps me calm.

"Yow! Yow! Yow! Come now, don't be shy, ask me my name!" Obnoxious sings behind a pink curtain. His silhouette is different. There no mask and no gown. I still can't tell what he looks like other than he has huge arms. On the other hand there are two girls on each of his side with either square hair or faces. The girls throw the curtains aside and my eyes widen.

"I'm the # 1 super guy! The face of the water seven underworld! That right! People call me…wow…Franky!" His arms collide together forming a blue star. He wearing a open red vacation shirt with blue spedo. He look like the shipwright Luffy wanted…I'm not the only one who thought that. Nami did too as she looks from him to me. I nod and look up and spot my new job. The yellow old man fishman floating far to the side rolling his eyes with a smile. On one sidde of Franky is a girl with a square black hair, red spaghetti strap with a teddy bare in the middle and red spedo bottoms. On the other side is a twin but wearing a yellow bikini top with yellow shorts. Also people around us are fleeing for their lives and I don't blame them either.

"Guys. I have to talk to a lost soul once we deal with blue haired head up there." Luffy eyes harden as he looks up at Franky.

"Is that him?" Luffy ask as he stands. I give Agares to Nami and stand beside him.

"Ya. He the boss." My voice is sharp as I glare at him. Franky lifts his sunglasses and glares down at the crowd.

"COME OUT STRAW-HATS! You must be here Straw-hat Luffy!" He screams to the crowd that slowly fleeing stops to look up at him. I look over and Luffy looks beyond piss. His fist are clench and his body shakes. He gets one look at me and something murderous crosses his eyes as he looks back up at Franky.

"Hey Bikini guy! I'm Luffy!" Luffy screams up. If looks could kill. I grab the bag of cookies Sanji made and tied them to my pants loop. Never know when I will need the energy.

"Sachi sit down." Nami harshly whisper in front of me. I look down and she shuts up with whatever else she was going to say. I want a piece of him too. I hide my face and close my eyes to breath.

"So you are Straw Hat….Luffy? You went on quite the rampage while I was gone, didn't you? When I got back I could not believe my eyes. Well, my house was totally unrecognizable. How dare you treat my underlings so badly! I can't take it anymore. I'm on a roll this week! No matter what you say, I am going to tear you up like rags, my anger won't subside!"! With every word he says the more I want to give him a knuckle sandwich. Breathe in through the nose. Out through the mouth. Anger will cause me nothing but pain. That what oniichan said to me a long time ago. I wish I used his technique earlier.

"Hey you! What did you do with our two hundred million berries! Give it back to us!" Nami screams which actually sorta hurts a bit but that Nami for ya.

"Huh? Two hundred million? I've already spent it! It all gone. Don't get all uppity and try to protect the money you stole from somewhere you pirates!" Franky informs us as I continue my exercise.

"It doesn't matter." Luffy adds which I sure only pisses Nami off.

"Money does matter!" Nami pouts.

"HEY YOU ASSWHOLE BLUE HAIR FREAK! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK WE DESTROYED YOUR HOME AND HURT YOU UNDERLINGS BECAUSE OF MONEY?!" I scream as I breathe my anger down. I can feel my nakama look at me but I just continue to keep my eyes close.

"Why else? Hey! You were with that weak nakama of yours. You are so dead…" I grind my teeth as I grab Luffy hand to calm down.

"NO SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT NOT BECAUSE OF THE MONEY! THEY HURT YOUR UNDERLINGS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING HURT USOPP AND YOU'RE SO CALLED FAMILY DISGRACE MINE!" I scream back. My chest hurts from all the screaming and my back burns but I don't care. He needs to hear this.

"What did my family do to you that Jo almost died! My bro almost died because of you!" I breath deeply as I lift up my hair and look up at him with both eyes open. With my one good eye I can see Franky and his two…box hair twin freeze.

"YOUR SO CALLED BROTHER BLINDED ME! CUT MY CHEST! SLICE MY LEG AND…! I turn my back to him and lift my shirt with one hand so he can personally see the two x he carved in my back.

"HE DISGRACE MERRY WHO WE WERE TRYING TO FIX AND CARVED USOPP OUT! THAT NOT ALL! I WAS BLIND THROUGH ALL THIS AND THEY TIED MY LEGS TOGETHER AND THROUGH ME AGAINST THE WALL. FOR THAT I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! JO AND THE REST OF THEM DESERVES THIS AND YOU DESERVE EVERY FUCKING BEATING LUFFY GOING TO GIVE YOU! SO NO IT NOT THE MONEY BUT THE FACT YOU HURT OUR OWN FUCKING NAKAMA!" I breathe deeply as I pull my shirt down. I turn back and reclose my chop up eye. When I look back up Franky is…crying? What the fuck! On the other hand the soul that attach to him is also wiping his eyes.

"I'm so sorry! Jo is a new bro who we got off the street and he a little crazy! I'm sorry!" Franky crying only piss me off even more. Luffy hat cover his eyes as his hand squeezes mine.

"Did all that happen?" Luffy ask quietly and all I can do is nod. _Captain piss now! Good because I want to bite his fucking arm off._ Agares growls in Nami arms who is also glaring up at him.

"At any rate! I won't be happy until I kick your ass!" Luffy screams and I think the only thing keeping him beside me is my hand.

"Any rate I'm still going to kick your ass for my bros!" Franky screams back. I watch with my good eye him breathe in a lot of air like when Luffy does to blow up like a balloon.

"Ah! Franky going on a rampage! Everyone run!" Someone screams and everyone flees again.

"What he doing?" Nami mumbles only to hit the rains as he blows out fire at us. Holy shit! Not even Ace can breath fire…yet! I still think one day he can though! Blacky races forward for his life and I don't blame him as I feel the heat on my back. Luffy keeps his body over me as the flames are close to licking our boat.

"He shot fire out of his mouth!" Luffy eyes search mine and I smile letting him know I am ok.

"What is he?" Nami ask as we turn back to him. I have to deal with the soul.

"Luffy can you deal with the blue hair freak? I have to talk to my lost soul." I ask and Luffy bights his lips.

"Are you nuts!" Nami screams as she points at Franky who jumps off the bridge.

"Very much. Now excuse me. I have a job to do." I turn back and breathe deeply as I let my white wings come out. My eye glows yellow as the warmth spreads through my body. I look up and smile gently as I flap my wings. I watch Franky eyes widen as I fly past him. He lands in the water and I trust my nakama to keep care of him. I fly high and the box hair twins gawk as I fly to the fishman.

"Oh my god my bro almost killed an angel! Ah I'm sorry! I don't want to fight anymore!" Franky bawls as he comes to the surface of the water. I glare down at him as I land on the bridge. Pathetic.

"Pleas don't hurt us Miss Angel! We are sorry!" I look over at the two crying twins and I scratch my head. Not how I planned this. I look down to see Luffy actually having a conversation with Franky! What the fuck! _Actually they are getting along really well and Franky Supper sorry!_ I don't give a shit! He hurt me! _I know but he won't stop crying and he feels supper bad._ I don't give a flying fuck!. _Honestly me either. I wish Luffy would punch him already but I don't think there will be a fight anytime soon!_ I watch Luffy smile and Nami rubs her foreheads. Oh you have to be shitting me.

"I'm really sorry how my son acted and his boys. He means well and he has a kind heart and". I put my hand up and the fishman silent only to cough up blood and blood to drip from his wound.

"I don't care. I can't forgive him but that not why I came up here. I'm here to help you." I smile at the soul and pulled one of my golden feathers out.

"You can see me? How?" The fishman awed as the feather levitated in my hand.

"Because I can see the dead. You have suffered many years and I can free you from all your pain and suffering. All you have to do is take my feather and you will find peace. There a lovely festival in the afterlife." I smile gently as my feather sends out a warmth around me. The fishman starts laughing.

"Who is she talking too?" The yellow sister ask.

"I have no idea." The red one mutters. I look back and smile gently at them. They shut up as I turn back.

"Tahahahah. I can't move on. Not until my son builds his dream ship. He finally got the wood he wanted with your money now he can build it! I'm sorry Miss Angel but I can't yet." I smile as my feather vanishes.

"It must be hard though. To stay in the living world. Those demons must come and try to steal your soul to the underworld right?" I ask as I cross my arms.

"Tahahah. Yes but nothing I can't handle. They all have been little wimps but it gets hard when the Aqua Laguna comes. There always seem to be more of them and stronger too. I almost got taken last year…But I can't." I smile in understanding. Fuck now I have to deal with this shit.

"I will help you in any way. I would lend you my body but unfortunately my soul been stretch and my body at it limit. So what your name?" I ask as I flap my wings to float up.

"My name Tom." I humm in acknowledgement and together we fly down back onto our Yagara.

"Shishishi! Sashi you won't believe this guy! He knows a great place to put Merry Go and he will look at our ship!" Luffy grin falls as he looks at me.

"Oh I am sorry imouto!" I glare down at Franky and grab him by his stupid shirt. My feathers leave my back and my eye go back to green.

"Don't you ever call me imouto again! Only two people can call me that and you are not on the list! I can never forgive you but!" My voice is cut off as workers from Shipyard #1 come out.

"How dare you come back after the crap you pulled last night! Straw Hat Luffy!" Paulie screams at us. I let Franky go and watch as the main shipwrights come out. At some point my haki came back and the power rolling around in each of them. What now?!

To be continue…

 **Here another fun filled chapter! Yaaaaa. I know Franky a little different but you all know how emotional he can get when he hears a story. Also people of the world I updated Path to remembrance! So if you read that then thanks a bunch. Also those waiting for a new Rebirth chapter I am waiting for a review. I mean I work hard on that action scene and no comments...Makes me a little sad:( As for now here my review corner:**

chasesgirl11 : You are right she is in pain but Sanji is stuffing her and Chopper put her back together! What do you think of this chapter?

Mimzy94: I know Merry talk! it great right! I am really happy you like my last chapter and I hope you like this one. Thank you supper much on how Franky can apologies:) It will be great and hilarious!

lightarrow: I know. All that feels and tears! I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself:)

PuddyKatz: I know! It was so sad! I hated Usopp leaving. At least this way he stays and still does what he wants. Plus with Zoro macho strength he wont have to carry all the materiel alone.

peace486: One eye! That all she gets but eventually she will get her vision back! She needs it but at least her Haki back! I hope you like this chapter!

TheAlleyKat :Hey thanks for reviewing! I know you are only on chapter 23 and I hope you make it to this chapter:) As for your review I just want to let you know that yes she ate a cake that she allergic to but it was also to establish Luffy and Sachi relationship. Plus now Luffy knows how to use a Eppy pen and what pills to give;) So I hope you do make it here at some point and happy reading!

 **On another note! Thanks everyone who is reading my story and we are now moving on. I will try picking up the pace in the next chapter and try to get to the point Robin on the train:) I have a splendid idea for what going to happen so you will all have to stay tune and find out. Anyway happy reading! One Piece go to Oda.**

 **P.s for those who read Hiding behind the burns. The One Piece and Ouran high school. Do you think I should bring it back? I have started to type it again. What do you think?**


	67. Old promises and train ride of hell!

Old promises remember and train ride of hell. 

"What are you talking about?" Luffy ask but that not what they wanted to hear. Paulie punch forward allowing his rope to come out of his sleeve and I watch as it wraps around Luffy wrist. He pulls back and pulls Luffy with him.

"Hey! What the fuck your problem?! Last night we were dealing with the blue hair freak! I have fucking proof! Just look at me!" I scream as I jump off the boat to help aid Luffy who ended up crashing into the ground.

"Hey! That Supper rude! My hair is supper awesome!" Blue hair yells but I ignore him as Agares jumps off next and transforms into his wolf form beside me. I growl as Luffy is again flung into the air. Oh no you don't! I cut my hand and swing my arm up. Pleas don't miss!

"Ketsueki ketsueki yari!" My blood spear flies through the air and to my relief one mages to cut Luffy free just as I had to doge Kaku saw.

"Stay away from her!" Agares growls as he bares his teeth and jumps at him. I watch him duck under Lucci punch and he has no choice but to jump back.

"Fine! You want a fight! You got one but we were not there!" I cut both my hands so my blood can form as katanas. It has a rose as the hilt and it is as long as oniichan blade. This will do.

"Enough lies! Straw hat, is Nico Robin apart of your crew?" Pauile ask as he charges at Luffy again. I duck as Kaku tries to saw me in half. I take a step back to make some space between us but the pressure causes a sharp pain up my leg. Fuck! My leg not healed yet.

"Yea but why do you ask?" Luffy screams as he is punch across the face by Lucci. My eyes widen as Luffy body is sent into a set of logs. I growl as I run at Kaku and I bring my blades down but he easily blocks mine. I need to check on Luffy fast. _Pay attentions to your own fight. Our captain will be fine._ Crap. I am not a sword fighter and I'm getting my ass handed to me. I go onto the defense as I block the saw from cutting my belly open. I push back but Kaku stronger. My feet slide along the ground as he pushes me back.

"Luffy! Look out!" Nami screams rings warning bells in my head. I put as much power as I can and I was able to fling Kaku back just enough to get some room.

"Today forecast is red clouds with a chance of rain!" I can't help but say as I throw my blades into the air. Let's see if I can make my own special rain. The blood swords freeze in the air and form together to make a red cloud. I throw my hand down and concentrate so I don't hurt my nakama or civilians.

"Ketsueki ketsueki reindansu (Blood Blood rain dance)!" The cloud becomes drops as they fall but only where I want them to. I grin as I watch everyone doge. Now my chance! I use this time to run towards Luffy who still down. I make it half way there before I had to cover my arm in haki to block a punch from Lucci. Even with my arm cover I can feel the pure force vibrate throughout my body. I block another punch with my other arm. As I look into his brown eyes, I notice they have this wild crazy look that telling my body to run the fuck away as fast as I can. It fucking creepy. I back up and find an opening. I duck under his punch and throw an uppercut catching him in the chin. As he in the air I twirl and throw a kick to his side. My kick sends him back as Nami scream from the growing crowd. I look over to see a civilian has her in an arm lock. _Pay attentions!_ I cover my stomach in haki just in time as Lucci does a punch to my solar plexus. My eyes widen as I feel blood come up my throat and the taste of iron fills my mouth. My body continues to move through the air as I crash into my own pile of logs causing the blood to fly out of my mouth. I slowly sit up and feel my shirt soak in blood as my wound reopens. Just great! More ruined shirts. It amazing though...that even in haki his punch can still do so much damage...If I didn't use it I am sure I would have been lights out. I have to keep working on my haki training after all this is over.

"Sachi!" Luffy screams as I get up. I pant as my vision starts to blur. Shit.

"Straw hat! I have your friend! I am supper going to get her out of here!" Blue hair screams and I sense him grab Nami and run off. I breath deeply as I cough up more blood. I feel something wrap around my hip and something soft under me. What the?

"Okami get us out of here! Now!" Luffy voice is behind me and his arms keep me from falling off. So Agares is caring us to safety. _Fuck ya I am. What the fuck your problem! I told you to pay attentions and now you look half fucking dead again. Also don't get any blood in my fur. It sucks to wash out._ I will try _._

"Come back and get what you deserve Straw hat!" Paulie screams slowly vanish the further we get away. I lean back into a warm chest to relax.

"Sachi speak to me! Please!" Luffy begs as he pulls me closer. I wince and the taste of iron back. Shit. I lean over and cough more blood up. Fuck! I need to eat and sleep again.

"No! No! No!" Luffy repeats over and over again. I grab his hand and squeeze it to calm him down.

"Okami we have to find Chopper!" Luffy begs as I breathe deeply. I close my one good eye to see how bad my wound got. Asswhole reopen my wound and it deeper now. Fuck I need food. My cookies! Oh god they will taste gross with the blood in my mouth but what choice do I have?

"Luffy." I say as loud as I can but unfortunately it comes out as a whisper.

"Sachi. What is it?" Luffy begs in my ear as I breathe deeply.

"Cookies." I whisper as I lean back. I trust him not to drop me.

"Cookies?...Right!" Luffy hands move to my hips frantically.

"The bag gone!" Luffy cries and it seems the bag must have drop when I hit the logs. Just my lucky day! Why am I always getting hurt! Agares all of a sudden stops which if It wasn't for Luffy I would have fallen off.

"Okami why did you stop?" Luffy ask as he looks around.

"Get her on the ground and lift up her shirt. By the time we find Chopper she may pass out and who knows what will happen. My saliva has some healing properties but…I don't know how her body will react." Agares sounds annoyed but Luffy takes no time to argue as he lays me down and lifts up my shirt. I grab Luffy free hand and squeeze to stop him from shacking.

"Sorry this may hurt…a lot." _It will be like when I heal you in Skypea. So bare with it. I would love to hear you scream but now not the time for that._ I close my eyes as I feel something wet hit my stomach then hot pain. I squeeze Luffy hand as he squeezes back so we can comfort each other. I don't feel anything wet anymore and the pain slowly subsides.

"I want a bath and sleep." I mumble as Luffy picks me up gently and we are back on Agares.

"Thank you." Luffy mumbles as we continue through the streets. We say nothing as we come closer to a hotel. Luffy jumps off and keeps me in his arms as we walk forward towards the doors.

"I smell Usopp and Zoro through here. This must be the hotel we will be staying in." Agares mumbles as he go back to being small. He pushes the door open and Luffy walks over to the front clerk.

"We have a room under…Usopp?" Luffy ask and the man looks down but shakes his head.

"We don't have anybody under that name. Sorry sir…Is she alright?" I smile to calm the clark who slowly going pale. I watch Luffy give a small smile to be polite.

"Try Luffy." He ask and the man nods.

"Yes a room for seven people and two pets. You are staying in room 456. Here is your key. Should I call a doctor?" The clerk ask as I feel his eyes on me. Luffy snatches the key with his teeth and shakes his head. The cleark eyes widen as he snatches his hand back as if he did get bighten.

"No…Come on Okami." Luffy says with his words muffle as he walks towards the elevator. We get in and we go up. We find our room but no one here. In a way that a good thing. Ya but now _I have to go out and look for Chopper._

"I'm going to go out and find Chopper. I don't know how much my saliva healed her so I just want a double check. Also I will go check to see where Nami and that blue weirdo went to." Agares turns human and Luffy nods but with a raise eyebrow.

"Thanks you but why are you like that?" Luffy ask as Agares passes us.

"To get through the lobby without getting bother. Once I am outside it back to my normal form. I don't know how you guys like these two leg stuff. Walking seems like a pain in the ass." Luffy chuckles and nods as the door closes behind him. He says nothing as he walks us into the bathroom. He gently places me down on the tile floor and moves my hair out of the way to kiss me gently.

"Are you in any pain?" Luffy voice cracks near the end. I look up into his dark eyes to see tears at the corner waiting to fall.

"No. Just sore and tiered." I say quietly. I watch Luffy blink away his tears away and moves into my blind side. Good thing I have been blind before or today fight would have been a lot worse...My haki helps too. Suddenly the sound of water is running and Luffy comes back to my area of vision.

"I will take a bath with you if you don't mind." Luffy ask quietly as I lift my hand up. I smile gently as I take his hat off.

"Not at all love." He nods as he lifts my shirt up causing the cool wall to chill my back. I watch him silently as he removes the rest of my cloths and throws them to the side. He closes the bathroom door and stops the water. I watch him undress as warm steam fills the air. I smile and close my eye as he dips a cloth into the tub.

"I…let me know if it too hot. Ok?" Luffy ask quietly and I nod. I sigh as the warm water gently messages my stomach.

"Perfect." I open my eye to watch my love gently wash the dry blood away. He nods as if he agreeing with his work then picks me up.

"Let me know when you feel too tired so we can get out. Don't want them finding us drowning in the tube." I nod again as he gets in and sits down. The warm water sooth my aching muscles as I lean against him. We sit in silence as Luffy gently holds me.

"Sachi…I promise to get stronger. I promise I will protect you. I love you so much." Luffy whisper as he buries his face in my hair.

"I know...You will and I promise to protect you to. I love you so much too." I whisper back. I lean my head to the side and up so I can look up at him. I stare into his dark eyes and he leans down. Our lips touch gently as it a soft kiss as a promise. Even though we have made this promise so many times it does not matter. Saying it always brings peace of mind. He pulls back and again I lean back as we sit enjoying each other company. I can feel Luffy start to sag with his energy depleting from the water.

"Luffy are you ok?" I ask as sleep slowly start to creep up on me.

"Ya." He pants but he says nothing. Always trying to be strong for me. I sit up slowly but my body stills as I feel his eyes on my back. I cover my eyes as guilt flows through my veins. Only if I would have listen but then Usopp would have gone alone...who knows what might have happen.

"Hey? What wrong?" Luffy ask as he leans forward.

"I'm sorry I could not save Merry or Usopp. I'm sorry I let them scar their image." I can't say anything as my voice gets caught in my throat as I feel Luffy soft hand trail the x over Merry symbol.

"It not your fault." He whisper as I feel his warm lips kiss my scar. He says it over and over. As he kisses the x my body relaxes and the guilt slowly fades away. His other hand slides down my back and lightly follows the scar over Usopp mark. I feel so open and vulnerable but I don't mind showing this side of me. Only to Luffy.

"Thank you." I whisper as I turn the best I can to face him. I kiss him gently and wrap my arms around his shoulder. I feel so expose but that ok. Luffy will protect me. He leans back and water splashes over the tub as his back hits the wall. We just simply kiss each other over and over again as we hold each other. Showing each other how much we care and love each other. He sits up panting as he puts his forehead to mine.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Luffy mumbles as he kisses me again. He pulls back as I grab his hand and put it to my heart.

"And this is what you do to me." I whisper as my heart beat against his hand. I really try to hold back my yawn but it slips pass my lips as I close my eyes.

"Let's get you to bed." I can feel Luffy smile as he lifts me up and gets out of the tub. That not a bad idea. The cool air sends goosebumps over my body as Luffy grabs a fluffy towel and starts drying me off. I close my eyes enjoying his tender touch and before long something soft is over my body as Luffy helps my arms go through the hole. I open my eyes and look down to see Luffy red shirt covers me. It smells just like him. I look over to see he in his usual shorts.

"Wow. You look beautiful in my shirt. I mean you always look beautiful but now you look amazing." Luffy blushes as he lifts me up and we walk back to our room.

"Now you are acting like Sanji." I can't help but chuckle as his eyes widen.

"Really? Well I am only saying the truth. Let's just hope I don't start acting like him." Luffy mumbles the last part as he pulls the blanket back and gently puts me down. He soon joins me and cover the both of us. I move over and gently put my head on his chest and enjoy his heart beat. I close my eyes as Luffy fingers go through my hair soothingly. I fall to sleep to the sound of him humming a soft tune. I don't know how long I was sleep for but the smell of the salty ocean wakes me up. My body feels a lot better then before and someone was nice enough to put on my jean shorts. I slowly open my eye to see almost everyone is here. We are just missing Robin and Usopp. _Usopp with Merry Go. He refuses to leave her alone. Blue hair weirdo with him._ Can we trust him? _We have no choice right now._

"What going on?" I mumble as I start to sit up only for Luffy to keep me in his arms.

"Oh thank god! Imouto what the hell is wrong with you?! I warn you before we left for you not to fight! You are way too badly hurt as it is! What the fuck were you thinking?!" I lean back into Luffy chest as nii-nii glares at me. I have never seen him this angry before and it fucking scary. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off.

"No! You don't get a fucking say! I am walking down the street with Usopp when suddenly Okami comes running pass us looking for Chopper! You know what I heard when I followed him! He said you got hurt badly. God you can't just stay out of trouble! We followed him back to find you unconscious again and nothing would wake you up! Not even dumping cold water. Chopper recheck your chest and whatever happen to you cause it to reopen and go deeper. Luckily your pet was able to keep it close enough for Chopper to sow you up with even more stitches! I am done! Just done! We are going after Robin and you are going to stay in the hotel room and rest until we get back!" My eyes widen as I watch nii-nii breath heavily from his rant.

"No! You can't do that! Robin my nakama too! You can't tell me to stay put! I even feel better!" I try to get out of Luffy arms to prove my point but Luffy hold tightens causing me to look up into serious eyes. Oh oh!

"Zoro right! You are to do nothing and stay here to rest! You are not allowed to follow us and you cannot fight! Captain orders!" Luffy voice is hard and there no arguing behind it. I close my eyes and get one good look at myself. The muscle in my leg are still damage and sore, my chest reopen so the gash is fresh, my two x on my back are still really sensitive, and my other eye completely still cut in half. I sigh as I slump my sholders. My body really looks like crap. _Dame right it does. You need to sleep and heal. Once you are heal we will look for Robin. He said you can't fight and follow them. Did not say we can't look our somewhere else._ Agares you are a genius. I could kiss you right now _. Pleas don't._

"It for your safety Sachi. We just..." Nami trails off as I look at her. She looks so worn out and tiered. I look over at Sanji to see he puffing up a storm and Chopper looks so heart broken. They care…. _Ya they do_. Agares voice is soft and I lean my head back to look up at the slowly falling sun. Clouds cover the orange sky in a blanket of growing gray.

"Alright. I will stay and sleep. Just…can you tell me what going on with Robin. I'm worried about her…and Sanji before you go….can you makes me my favorite parfait?" I look down from the sky to see relieved faces.

"Thank you." Luffy whisper in my ear. The cool wind ruffles my hair as I lean back and relax more into his arms.

"So…When Sanji and I were out looking for Robin…We did find her. She had such a cold look as she look at us across the water canal. She said I won't return to you guys. She said she leaving us. She apologized for what the article says…that Robin shot Iceburg-san…She really did it. Last night she shot him. Then she says she carries a darkness within me that none of us knows about." I watch Chopper stop to breath and wipe his eyes. I know that darkness. I have been able to feel it since I first met Robin and over time we have brought light to you…Why now? _I think she beeing force to do as they say_. Me too. I think she been protecting us from something… _or someone._ Agares voice is soft and I look at him as he looks into the slowly darkening skies.

"Then she says that darkness will destroy us. As a matter of fact, I am planning on pinning this crime on you, and running away. The situation will get worse. Why I am doing this…is something you don't need to know. Sanji and I tried to convince her to come back but. She didn't. I tried so hard! That when she said thank you for being nakama to someone like me. Goodbye." I watch as Chopper wipe his eyes and I close mine.

"Robin can't!" Nami starts but stop as a wave of sadness washes over her. I can feel Luffy bury his face in my shoulder. The only one not breaking down is oniichan, Sanji and myself.

"It makes no sense." I start as everyone looks at me.

"What do you mean?" Chopper sniff as I close my eyes and spread my Haki out so I can find her.

"Why would she tell us to run? Why tell us that she blaming us? In her line of work she would never tell her victims that. So why?" I ask everyone and something slowly click in place.

"Sachi-nee right. After all this time…why tell us that she blaming us?" Oniichan starts as we look at each other. Another piece of the puzzle clicks into place.

"It's a warning." We say together. He nods at me to continue.

"She wants us to run away because she does not want us to get hurt. She does not want to lose her nakama that has become so close to her. I know what darkness she talking about. Since the very first time I have meet her…She always has such a dark sadness inside her but over time we all have dull that darkness. She warn me once to remove my tattoo of her because she doesn't belong. She really does care and she needs help…We need to help her." I watch as everyone grins at my words and it settle.

"Alright! Let's go get Robin!" Luffy cheers as he gets up with me in his arms.

"That great and all but where is she?" Sanji ask and there go all of Luffy excitement. I grin in Luffy arm and oniichan see that I know something you don't. My haki finally pick her ora. She walking with someone larger. I move my haki to her point and spread it from there.

"She with someone walking towards Galli-La but Galli-La surrounded so it won't be easy for you guy to get in…Nami what happen to the ass?" I turn to her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Ass?" She ask.

"Ya blue hair ass? What happen after what happen?" I ask as Nami looks at me with a sigh.

"He brought me to Usopp and we explain to him what going on. Franky with him now to fix Merry Go." Nami gives me a small smile.

"Ok! Let's go to Gally-La and convince Robin to come back!" Luffy cheers! Everyone gets up grinning. We walk back to our room for Luffy to put me back into bed.

"Stay in bed! When we get Robin back we will come back and party! No fighting!" Luffy points at me as I sink in the warm comforts of my blankets.

"Alright captain." I mumble as he tucks me in. I watch Agares jump onto my bed and curls himself at my feet.

"Okami-san you should go with them." I start but he just yawns and close his eyes.

"No! Your pet staying with you. Be back soon Sachi-nee." Oniichan orders softly. Luffy leans down for a good luck kiss and pulls back with his shit eating grin. _I am not a pet._ Agares grumbles at my feet. I roll my eye. You are my partner. Agares snorts and says nothing else.

"See you soon." Luffy mumbles as they walk out of my room. I can just make out Sanji mumbling about lucky stupid captain. I snort as I close my eye and let the warmth wrap around me. Hey wait my food! It too late as black folds around me and time went by. I only dream of fun times with everyone until Luffy starts poking me in the cheek with a stick. I swat his stick away only for him to continue until I relies Luffy so called stick is actually Agares nose nudging my cheek.

"Wake up!" Agares screams as I feel a fluffy tail wake me on the cheek. I sit up just as banging comes from the door. What the fuck!

"Straw-hats! Come out and pay for your sins!" Someone screams from the other side. Shit!

"We have to go!" Agares barks as he jumps off the bed and transforms to his lager form. I get out of bed and open the window. The once orange sky is completely gray. I look back at our stuff and run to my bag as the banging increases against the door.

"What are you doing?!" Agares barks as I open my suitcases and grab all my lollipops. I stuff the bag in my pocket and run back to the window.

"Let's go!" I grab Agares fur and jump on his back just as the door opens. We jump out the window and fall to the streets bellow. My eyes widen as town people surround us. They are all carrying weapons of some sort and glaring at us like we killed their best friend.

"There they are! Get them!" People scream as Agares looks around for an opening. I watch civilians run at us and Agares has no choice but to push his way through. He makes it through and he starts running down the street. I ignore the cold wind as I stretch my haki for Robin. She not at Gally-la anymore! _What?!_

"Where is she?" Agares look up at me as he makes a sharp turn to get the people off our tails. I watch as people on Yagara catch up to us quickly. One aims a gun at us and I have just enough enough to cut my hand and make a blood shield as they pull the trigger. I throw my shield into the water and the wave cause enough as a distraction for us to loose them.

"She not moving. I feel her in that direction!" I point towards her ora. Not like you can trust my direction but you can trust my Haki! _You got it!_

"Get out of my way you fuckers!" Agares barks as his speed increases as he weavers through streets like he knows the place. I hold onto his fur tighter as we make it out of the street to face the front of the train station.

"She down there!" I point down the stairs as I jump off his back. I feel fear grip my heart as my heart beats against my chest. As I run down the stairs memories of being with Robin flash through my mind. The first time I have met her, the times we have read in silence together, the fear she show me when I was cover in blood, then it turn to my dream of her freezing. I move faster as I jump off the steps and look into a sea of marines. You have to be shitting me! Why world?! Why?!

"Oh shit!" I mutter as they all turn towards me. They raise their gun at me. I look for her but she not in the crowd. I feel her on the train. I feel Agares brush against my side and growls at them to back off.

"Bloody Rose! You are under arrest! Surrender now!" An officer screams in the front. He a tall man with dark skin and black hair. He has deep green eyes that I swear are bearing a hole into my chest. No fighting! Luffy order echoes in my head. I put my hands up! Agares I want you to run back and tell someone that I am on the train. Sanji the closes to us and explain to him everything. _Are you nuts! I can't leave you to these asswholes!_ It our only choice! Now go before they rush us and it will be too late! I watch Agares fight with himself as he growls. _Fine!_ I watch him turn around and run up the stairs. _Just don't get kill!_ A smirk forms as I stare down the marines. Deal!

"What you smirking about, pirate!" I just stood there and stare as marines rush at me. I hold back a grown as three of them decide to tackle me to the ground. Doesn't hands up usually mean surrender...at least Agares got away.

"Hey! I gave up! There was no need to tackle me to the ground!" I cry as their weight crushes me. I watch as the captain walk forward with a grin.

"Shut up scum! Men lift her arms forward! We can't have her powers going off!" I struggle just a little as I watch their boss cuff my arms in front of me. He pulls the key out and I groan as my energy leaves me. Fucking cuffs! I watch the boss put my key in his back pocket.

"What about her pet sur?" A marine ask and he just snorts.

"Leave the mutt. We got the most important men! Load her up. Let's put her with the devil child so they can spend their last minutes together!" The boss cheer as his men soon follows after him. I glare at the man who grabs my hair to lift me up. Why the hair!

"Not so tough!" The marine grins and I watch as his partner comes towards me. I gave myself up. If I didn't you all would be on the ground in pain.

"Captain can we ruff her up a bit. Pay her back for the men that she has killed?" I watch the Captain walk forward as the guy pulls my hair.

"We have time. Just don't kill her. The government will want to do that!" Their captain voice sends shivers down my spine as he gives his marine the ok. I stared down the man that walking towards me while cracking his knuckles. He pale with deep green eyes and a scar along his freezes as he he looks into my eyes. He shakes his head as he lifts his arm up.

"Demon! You are a demon and you should die here. I have been wanting to do this for so long! This is for my brother you slaughter!" He screams as he does a jab to my stomach. I cough as the wind taken out of me. I only had a second before he did a right hook to my cheek. I cough and heave as my body begs for the pain to stop.

"That enough! Bring her, We will be leaving soon." I walk forward as the hands from my hair moves down to my back. I watch their boss go up first and I quickly follow.

"Hurry up!" The marine orders behind me with a hard push against my back. I trip over the last step and end up falling on top of their boss.

"Get off me!" He slaps me as I hit the seat next to us. I push my hands against the floor to sit up. They would be dead if I could fight back. I cough into my hand and hide the tiny key under my tongue. Hopefully he won't notice I took it from his pocket until it too late.

"GET! UP!" The boss latterly spit in my face as he grab my hair and use his strength to lift me up. My scalp feels like it being rip off as tears come to my eyes. I glare back as I am back on my feet.

"You will walk in front of me. Now move." I nod the best I can and he pushes me forward while thankfully letting go of my hair. We walk through a door and my eyes widen as I stare down Gally-La top workers.

"What going on?" I ask as I stare them down. They are all out of their work cloths and dress up in a nice black suit. Lucci walk forward and he has green jack over his shoulder. My eyes move over and I coo as his little Hattori has a mini green jacket on too. One minute I am looking up at the bird and the next I am staring down menacing eyes. I take a step back but his hand moves forward and grabs my chine.

"My! Why is it not Bloody Rose." He can talk?! I still as his thumb rubs my lower lip. This is not good. He leans a little forward grinning as he tightens his hand around my jaw. I wince as I fight against opening my mouth.

"Welcome to CP9. It too bad you are a pirate. I always wanted a women that beautiful and deadly at the same time!" His voice sends chills down my spine as he leans forward and kiss me hard. His canine teeth rip my lip and I can taste my blood in my mouth but I refuse to open my mouth. He can't find the key. He pulls back with a grin as he stands up. Warm blood trickles down my chin from my busted lip.

"I do love a terrified women. Now go join your nakama. Enjoy your last moments together!" With pleasure but…

"Can I hold Hattori one more time?" I ask as I put my hand out. I ignore the way my body tells me to run as cold fear grips my very core. I watch him laugh and a sinister grin spreads across his face.

"Sure. In exchange…" He lets the words hang in the air and I bight my lip letting more blood trickle down my chin. I put my hands down not wanting to know what price I would have to pay. He moves aside and the marine captain that was so verbal before pushes me forward silently. Suddenly the whistle go off and the train starts to move.

"Seems we are leaving early. Lucky you." Blondie lifts her glasses at me and I glare back as this tall man with black hair horns opens the door? I wonder who he is? I walk forward and the door slams behind me. Where Robin? I meet wide blue eyes as she looks at me terrified. I lift my cuff hands and wave.

"What are you doing here?" Robin ask as I walk forward. I spit the key out of my mouth and into my hand. I place it in my bra tuck under my breast for a latter time. Don't want to choke on it. I grab a seat beside her and this is the first time we have seen each other in a long time. She looks the same but wearing a green cloak to hide herself...But for her she gets to see me in all my injured glory. Her hand moves up and her cold fingertips go over the scar that blinded me.

"How? What are you doing here? They promise me they wouldn't hurt any of you!" Robin quickly ask as her fingers trail down my red cheek to my busted lip. Cold fear swims in her eyes as rain starts to patter against the moving window. As I look into her eyes relief crushes me as I lift my arms and my cuff arms around her. Her body stiffens as I hug her closer. to me.

"I'm so happy you are ok." I whisper and that all it took for Robin to wrap her arms around me and bury her face into my shoulder. I know this is the last thing she will want to hear but I have written this for her while she been ignoring me. Since this is a long ride why not.

" _Hands, put your empty hands in mine. And scars, show me all the scars you hide And hey, if your wings are broken. Please take mine so yours can open, too. 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_ " I gentle sing for her. I watch Robin pull back and look at me. I lift my arms and place my hands in hers. I hold them gently and watch her fight with her inner demons.

" _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes. And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I! And, love, if your wings are broken. Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too. 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you._ " I feel a warmth surround me. It like a mother hugging a crying child. I smile gently as I watch Robin hold back her tears.

 _"Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through. Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you. Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you. Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you. Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you."_ My smile widens as Robin finally holds my hands back. I don't know how but I allow more of the warmth to spread through me causing my eyes to shine a bright gold. My hair grows to dance around my body as my white dress delicately cover my body.

" _Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in. And faith—I think faith is having a reason and I know now, love, if your wings are broken. Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too!' Cause I'm gonna stand by you."_ My white wings open wide for everyone around me to see. I stand up and turn to her and offer my hands. We can get out.

 _"I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine. And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady sail. And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees. 'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you."_ My smile never falters as she looks at my hand with want. Clapping echo around the room.

"She is the ancient weapon and a beautiful one at that." I look from Robin to the door to see Lucci clapping as he steps forward. Behind him his partners are looking wide eyes at me. I put my hands down because Robin miss the chance. No way in hell I can get away now with them here. My wings vanish into single feathers like they always do and float in the air before vanishing. Stupid angel side effect. Now I have my stupid long hair and stupid dress. I watch Lucci catch one with his hand that still floating and kisses the feather just as it too vanishes into the air. He walks closer to me and it not like I have anywhere to go. I watch Robbin eyes harden as she gets in front of me and turns to face the beast.

"What happen to our promise? You said you would not hurt any of the Straw-hats if I did what you said! Why is she here?" Robin ask coldly and Lucci only grins as he walks closer.

"Why we never hurt her and she simply got caught herself. The promise still the same." Robin turns to me and I nod.

"It true. I can't fight. Captains orders and this is what happen to me." I lift up my cuffs. It half the truth but I will take it. Robin does not like this as she glares at me. Hey not...yup my fault. I can feel the pure fury and fear wash over her as she looks at me.

"Also the boss wants her now too. He gave me orders to directly look after her so she will be sitting next to me from now on." Lucci grins as his words sink in. Oh shit balls. He walks past Robin and his hand lifts my long hair. I watch him swirl my locks in his hand before letting them go with a kiss. Pure cold tingles go down my spine as I watch him grab my hand gently. He like a predator paying with his food.

"Stop! That not part of the deal!" Robin argues with wide eyes and Lucci only grins.

"Deals always change. Now are you going to follow or am I to drag you?" He ask quietly near my ear causing my body to go in a cold sweat. He leans back and I follow behind him. I look at Robin and give a gentle smile.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. Just hold on." I say as I pass her and follow behind Lucci. God he creepy. The door closes and Lucci grabs my arm tightly and pulls me to sit on a bench. At least it near a window.

"I never thought I would see a living Angel in my life time." Kaku awws in the seat in front of me. I look at him as I let my anger out. I can feel the burn of the chains as my eyes go black. I watch him jump back and to my surprise my dress turns black and black fire burns it to reveal Luffy red shirt and my jean shorts. My demon side must not like my angel side very much. At least I am not in my dress.

"It like you are looking into death." Kaku mutters under his breath. Suddenly hard hands grab my face and is roughly turn to face Lucci. He shows no fear as he looks into my black eyes. My stomach turns as his grin grows more sadistic by the second. What the fuck wrong with him! I can't keep it up and allow my eyes to go back to green.

"What are you?" Bull hair ask from the other side. I can't pull my face away as Lucci holds me still. Again his thumb rubs over my lip slowly as if he toying with me. To my relief he lets go and I let out a breath. I need energy and to get away from him.

"Hey? Can I have a lollipop? I carry them around with me. You guys can have one if you like." I ask slowly in case they decide to something reckless.

"Let the angel…devil have one. Where she going it will be true hell." Blondie says as she walks towards me with her hand out. I guess she likes sweets too. I slowly bring my cuff hands to where my pocket of candy is. I pull out my candy bag and I slowly open my bag. I pray that non of them grab my shield or fish. How an I going to explain to them what my sweets can do. At least one would go blind. She takes a red reindeer and twirls it in her fingers.

"It strawberry flavor." I say and she eyes me as she put it in her mouth. I watch her eyes widen as she looks at me.

"It good." She mutters as she go back to her seat to sit down. Everyone takes one but Lucci. I stick a yellow moon in my mouth and close the bag. I slowly put it back in my pocket and enjoy the slow energy coming back to me. I blink as I look at Hittori that has landed on my shoulder. I coo as he rubs his head into my check. Suddenly the candy taken out of my mouth. It half dissolve and I almost gag as Lucci put my lolli in his mouth. His arm rest on the bench and no one says anything. Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh shit! I look out the window to see the wave's crash against the train. Just don't show him that it irritated you. Just ignore him and maybe he will leave me alone.

"Sir! There an intruder on the train." I turn to the marine that barge in. He also wearing a suit but their white symbol on his pocket. It a big circle with four circles around the big circle. It the world government symbol and it represents all its shity glory.

"It's not possible to get on the Puffing Tom when it's moving. If there really is an intruder, it means we let him on when we boarded. Good grief…" Lucci sigh as Hittory on my shoulder cross his wings. I hold in a coo.

"Coo coo." It coo and I can't hold it in as I coo at how cute he looks. Wait if their an intruder…who is it? I close my eyes and find Sanji, Usopp, and Blue hair ass whole. Why him of all fucking people!

"I agree. It embarrassing." The marine adds as he turns to look at me. I look out the window not wanting to deal with these people.

"But at the same time, it's not possible to get off while it running either. The intruder as well as the criminals are still on this train. Keep calm and look for them." Lucci order and the man nods as he leaves the cart.

"If the intruder your nakama…" He lets his threat linger in the air. My body tenses but I don't move from looking out the window.

"Can I see Robin again? I won't fight back." I ask which I guess I should have keept my mouth shut. Lucci grabs my hair and turns my head so I can look at him. So this is why I hate long hair.

"Not a chance. You will stay with us. You are more important then Robin for you are a weapon all on its own." Lucci grin does nothing but make me want to crawl out of my skin. The door bangs open and he lets go but my locks are still in his hand. Creep.

"The last two cart are dispatch?! What on earth are you all doing?" Blondie glares at the man at the door.

"We are very sorry. The fact is that even Captain T-bone, our powerhouse, was in one of the dispatch cars!" Wow! These guys suck. Sanji is really kicking ass! Go Usopp too!

"So tell me the current situation!" Blondie demands. I don't blame her too. I can't help but smile a little.

"Yes, ma'am! There are five cars remaining beside the engine room car! However all the soldiers in car five have been all taken out! So that only leave Mr. Wanza in number four. Mr. Nero in number three, Nico Robin in number one, and everyone here in number two!" The man pants from his rant. So their was once seven cars now four remain. Wow!

"It seems like our enemy is not stupid. However, if there is a problem here for us, it's only Franky that walking around free. Our mission is to only bring Nico Robin, Franky, and Roronoa Sachi alive to Enies Lobby. Other than that. No matter how the enemies dies, or no matter what happened on our side, it won't interfere with our mission." Lucci hand tightens but does not pull as he reminds them why they are here.

"Did you happen to see our enemy?" Blondie ask as I turn to the man that speaking.

"Yes ma'am! Two of them are the one we capture. Also a blond man in a suite, who we have never seen before. So a total of three." Oh Sanji kicking ass! A little giggle escapes my lips which only causes Lucci to lift my hair so I can look at him. I wonder if I will still have a scalp after all this hair pulling.

"So who are these nakama of yours?" Lucci ask and I snicker as I glare right back.

"Our cook, our sniper, and the last is a blue hair ass hole that can go die for all I give a shit! Also from what I hear your mini army getting their ass kick! Literally!" I watch his eyes twitch for a moment before I am push down onto the seat and I am looking into angry predator eyes. My arms are above my head held down by his…claws? I watch as a tail swishes behind him. Oh shit he a Zoan user! I lay still as he leans forward baring his fangs.

"My pray shall say nothing else or…" His free hand claw cuts down my cheek slowly drawing a thin line of blood. Come on! No more scares!

"I will do worse then cut that pretty cheek of yours." I feel his knee rub my groin hard and my eyes widen getting what he means. I nod and he grins showing off his sharp fangs.

"Good." He sits back in his chair and I slowly sit up shaking. I shuffle as close as I can to the window. I don't want to be anywhere near this rapist of justice shit. Hurry guys. _We are coming fast! What happening on your side?_ Agares! Fucking cat threaten to rape me. I hope you guys are close because now I am fucking sea stone cuff and their new mission is to get my ass to Enis Lobby too! So…Help would be nice. I beg in my head but he says nothing.

"Should I go guard Robin?" Bull head ask Lucci. Of course he the boss!

"That not necessary. Think only about recapturing Franky. It's definitely not possible for them… to get Nico Robin back." Lucci sounds so sure. Just you wait. _Sachi!_ Yes Agares? Silence for a moment before his voice is cold. _Luffy wants to ask if he touch you in anyway_. Agares voice is cold and I shiver at his words. Sort of. He bite my lip and keeps playing with my long ass hair. He push me down too and like I said threaten me…my voice trails off in my head as I hide my tears. This is so wrong in so many ways. Agares says nothing else but I wish he would. I can just see everyone looking really piss wherever the hell they are. My thoughts go elsewhere as I watch Usopp crawl along the side of the train…HOLY SHIT! My eyes widen as I watch him crawl under my window. He looks at me and I point to the cart beside me. I can tell he worried as he looks at my bruised and now bleeding face. I mouth I'm fine and go. Usopp nods and continues on his way. Good. Help on it way Robin! I close my eyes and pray Usopp and Robin keeps quite. I hear yelling in the other cart…Crap. What happen to keep quiet!

"I will go check it out." The one non CP9 agent gets up that only a few seats ahead of me. He an older man with gray hair and beard. I look at the other guys and they don't say anything. I am totally going to regret this. I get up and jump over the seat in front of me.

"Stop!" I scream as I run and tackle the marine to the ground before he can reach the door. I can't let him get to Robin! I fall on top of him and before I know it something soft is wrap around my neck and I am lifted off the ground. I stare into angry eyes as I try to breath. His tail tightens around my neck cutting off my air. I gasp for breath as Lucci slowly grins as I feel it get tighter. I grab onto his tale hoping to pry it off but that only makes him smile wider as black spots start to dance in my vision. Fuck. Can't breath. Help! I feel myself slowly go into unconshisness as the sound of wood breaking causes Lucci tail to loosen up. I gasp for breath as something falls from above.

"LET HER GO!" I can't help but smile as Sanji voice sounds like music to my ears. Even though he sounds so piss. As my vision comes back blue hair freak stretching beside Sanji. I look into Sanji eyes hoping he gets the message to get me the fuck out of here. I look down and their a man their are two men who are beaten to a bloody pulp.

"It seems they were all defeated!" Blondie says annoyed as she adjust her glasses.

"Who this?" Lucci ask and his tail tightens causing me to start coughing.

"I am warning you! LET SACHI GO!" Sanji orders as he lights a cigarette. Lucci brings me forward so I am hanging beside him.

"Who is he?" Lucci ask again as he grabs my long hair. Fuck! What a perv! I keep my good eye on Sanji as my eye tears up.

"He the new member of CP9. He a four power master name Neo or something." I think that Kaku voice. I look down and there this man cover in blood as he pulls himself to his knees. I can't see his face but I am sure it looks like crap. He wearing a red t-shirt with brown baggy pants. He has three black strips of hair... He looks worse than me.

"Dammit! You're going to get it now! People call me a fighting genius!" I watch him go into a crouch as he breath heavily. I can't help but snort.

"More…like….idiot." I somehow choke out which cause Lucci tail to tighten. I gasp as I try to claw his tail off with normal nails.

"You have three seconds to run." Lucci says bored as he looks down at the pathetic man.

"Sachi hold on." Sanji orders but it hard when there nothing to hold on too.

"Three…" Lucci counts as the bleeding man looks up.

"Run…From who?" You! You idiot! I gasp for breath as I start to swing. Let's see how strong his tail really is?

"Two…" Lucci counts as I start to swing which only causes him to look at me. With the movement I kick the bleeding idiot across the face. I watch him fall unconscious as I put up one finger. I grin back and watch his bored face go into a snarl. He growls and with his tail to my delight throws me behind him. I am free but I hit the wall hard. I gasp for air and for a second I enjoy the fresh air. Even if the world spinning at least I can breathe without him trying to suffocate me. I cough as I sit up to lean against the wall. My world may have stop spinning but my head feels like it flying and my chest burns.

"Kaliefa. Inform our chief that the newbie was unfit to be apart of CP9." Lucci voice is back to his boring tone.

"Yes sir." I freeze up as I watch Lucci slowly walk back to me.

"I guess I don't have to guess why you are here. Given the way you open the door. It seems you don't have a lot of patients." Lucci says as he stops to turn to look back at Sanji.

"We'll I'm ill-bread, so…" Sanji eyes have not once came off of mine.

"If this is about Nico Robin…give up." Lucci words makes my blood boil. I breathe through my nose as I calm myself down. Now not to be stupid plus I can tell Sanji telling me to be quite with his eyes.

"This is too big of an issue for you guys to get yourself into. There are people in life who are born under an unlucky star…People who are better off dead for everyone sake." I grind my teeth as I glare at Lucci back. It like he talking about Robin and Ace! It all lies. I have my hair cover my eyes as I stand up but lean against the wall. I paint heavily as I can feel my blood boil. I look down at my sea stone cuffs and wish I could take them off right now.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji glare hardens.

"For example…suppose there exist a devil that would burn the world to the ground. If the person can raise the devil is an eight year old girl…don't you think…that someone should kill that girl for everyone sake?" For some reason his words are meant for Robin but to me it feel like he also talking about me.

"What your point?" Sanji ask as he stands there.

"That girl is Nico Robin life. She a real criminal now, but it started simply like that." Lucci continues but I can't take any more of his bull shit.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I scream as I look up at him. I blink for a second and the next thing I know he pulling my hair so I can look into his eyes.

"And this one…Well this one will be lock away and be tortured for the rest of her life. For if she ever got out and lives…The world will burn to the ground." Lucci tightens his hold causing a hiss to escape my lip.

"I told you to let her go." Sanji screams as he runs at Lucci. Sanji twist and tries to kick him in the face but he easily blocks with his free arm.

"You should thank us for getting rid of such demon that live in this world." Lucci stats as if it a fact everyone should now and push Sanji off. Sanji twist and stands just feats away from me. For once I miss the smell of his smoke.

'Stop! Stop! Stop Robin! Come back!" Usopp can be heard as the door opens. I look at Robin and her eyes widen as she gets look up at my beaten up body.

"Robin-chan! Good! Are you ok?" Sanji ask her.

"Put her down." Robin orders and Lucci listens. I stumble on my feet as I rub my head.

"So that Nico Robin? She defiantly bears a resemblance to her wanted poster." Franky says as I turn my glare to him. He takes a step back.

"Robin! Let's go back together this time! I'll bring these guys down right away, okay! Robin-chan!" Sanji smiles as he moves back to looking at my beat up form. His smile falls as he glares at the men around him. My eyes widen as Robin crosses her arms. I watch arms pop out of Usopp then myself. No Robin. Robin arms tighten and I feel her grab my cloths and throw me at Sanji. I fly through the air and for once I feel a sense of safety come over me as I land in Sanji arms. I look up at him and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you." I mumble as I move to stand behind him. No way in hell I can fight at this point. I watch Lucci frown as he looks at me.

"Even if I explain, you guys just won't get it, will you?" Robin voice is hard but there so much pain behind her eyes. I watch Sanji turn and point behind him.

"Franky-kun! Detach cart number three!" Usopp orders and I look behind us.

"What the plan?!" I don't like blue hair freak helping us but…nope he can go rot in hell!

"We are going to run!" Oh Usopp...for once I agree with him. I grab Sanji arm with one of my cuff hands.

"Just do as he says!" I order as I look into his eyes. Sanji body stiffens but nods anyway.

"Every second will determine if this counts! Usopp….smoke star!" Usopp throws a bomb on the ground and smoke engulfs the whole cart. I cough heavily since my lungs have not completely heal from earlier. I feel arms go behind my back and legs. I am lifted into bridal style by Sanji and for once I am grateful he is here to help me. I hold onto his orange dress shirt as he jumps into the next cart. He puts me down as the smoke vanishes into the rain. I continue to cough to get the rest of the smoke out of my chest.

"Hey! I got Robin!" Usopp cheers as he jumps onto are cart.

"Alright!" Sanji cheers as they unattached us from the train. I watch the train slowly get further away.

"You know. That surprise me. That we suddenly switch to a runaway strategy." Franky watches the train roll away in boredom.

"People don't usually think of smoke screens because they are so lame." Sanji mutters.

"I don't care. As long as we are away from those ass wholes!" I mutter as I watch them slowly go down the rail.

"Sachi!" Sanji comes to my side as he checks me over. His eyes harden as he looks at me.

''What the hell were you thinking! We told you to stay at the hotel!" Sanji argument is cut short as there a sudden jerking movement. I let out a groan as I fall on my back. No way. That bitch has thorn whips and horn guy fucking just pull us back to connect with them. How strong are these guys?! I watch him hold the cart together.

"Blueno. Don't let go." Lucci order as his eyes harden on us. Sanji gets up and I watch him run and kick horn man. My eyes widen as he doesn't even twitch.

"His body hard as a wall but I will make you let go!" Sanji screams as he gets on his hand and spins to increase his speed.

"Concasser!" Sanji screams as he kick horn hair in the side. I watch him spit as his body moves. I get up and run at him. I cover my leg black with Haki.

"Sanji duck! Kuro shi kikku (Black death kick)!" I scream and grin as he does what I said. I twist to get some momentum and kick exactly where Sanji did. Since it was seconds ago where Sanji kick and I kick with Haki to give an extra pain he let go. I watch horn man fall into his cart and I don't mind falling too. I pant heavily and gladly accept Sanji arm as we get further away.

"Supper done." Franky puts a thumb up but I just glare at him not wanting to do anything with him. Again they get further but Robin frantically runs forward.

"Wait! I won't run!" Robin screams as the cart almost vanishes from our sight.

"Robin why are you doing this! We all know the circumstance and we still wanted to come get you! If we do something about the government, the buster call, then there should not be a reason for you to follow them!" Sanji screams and buster call is a bad thing. I read about it once. It can destroy a whole island and marines only use it as a last resort! My eyes widen as the air slowly open like a door behind Sanji and horn hair is behind him. What the hell?! Of course he had to also a devil fruit user.

"That Buster Call…is indeed the problem." I watch him open the rest of the door to let himself in. I look back and you can't even see the train anymore.

"Temptress kick." My eyes widen as bull hair kick the air so hard that it slashes Sanji chest sending him flying to the opposite wall.

"Sanji!" I get up and run past horn hair but he grabs me.

"Put me down!" I order as he slings me over his shoulder like a sack of potato. I use my cuffs as I weapon and bang it against his back To my pleasure he actually grunts a little.

"Sachi! Put her down! This is not part of the deal! I won't go if you hurt them!" Robin orders as Sanji runs past her to do another kick.

"Iron body." Horn hair mumbles as Sanji kick didn't even stun him. I look at Usopp and beg him to do something! Anything.

"Your kicks are weak. The kick I gave you earlier was weak." I look back just as he grab Sanji leg and slam him into the ground. I watch as he cough up blood and the floor now has a whole in it.

"No! Sanji! Put me down!" I scream as I hit him again with my stone cuff. We are suddenly moving and I watch in horror as he hits Usopp.

"Finger pistol." I watch as he pull out his finger and blood comes out of Usopp stomach.

"No! Robin! Sachi!" Usopp mumbles as he falls the ground.

"Stop! Pleas! Usopp!" I start crying as I continue to hit his back. I need him to just put me down so I can help my nakama. My face pales as he moves closer to Sanji still prone body. No! I watch as multipule hands come from the floor and hold him back. As if that will work.

"I won't run away. Put Sachi down and that should be enough." Robin voice cracks as she looks at me.

"They attack first. I simply attack back. I can't help it." Horn hair adds bored as something rams into him. He drops me and the momentum causes me to roll and to hit a seat. I look over to see Franky has tackle him to let me go.

"I owe you lots angel-nee! You want me right so take me instead of her." Franky begs as he looks at me. My eyes widen but all I can see is him back at the hideout. Running away like a coward and feeding me and Usopp to his mutts. I say nothing and watch horn hair push him through a door he made of this air and turns to Robin.

"Let's go before it get worse." Robin adds as she starts to walk into the air door.

"Wait! Robin-chan!" Sanji screams as he gets up on his knees and hands. Dried blood cover his chin.

"She won't break her contract. A long time ago a buster call was used. It burned the whole island to the ground that the navy has called. The only survivor of that island was the child Nico Robin." My body go cold realizing what she must have had to go through all alone. The pain of the world going against her. To be hunted your life must be horrible.

"Five vice admirals and ten battle ships… to that women who witness their overwhelming power, Buster Call is an inexpressible nightmare. If that terror is planted in her heart at childhood, it directed to her nakama, she can no longer have the spirit to resist us." His words are so cold. I sit up somehow as my body protest in pain. My arms are weighed down by the sea stone and at this point I have no energy left to fight.

"Don't tell me…you did all this knowing." Sanji mutters as he stands back up. Horn hair walks to the door and I curl away as he looks at me.

"Of course. I do sympathies with that women though." He mutters as he grabs my hair and starts dragging me across the floor. I scream as my hair being pull out of my scalp.

"Let her go! What happen to the promise?" Sanji runs towards us at slower than I ever seen him. I feel something sharp and grab it with my cuff hand. I close my eyes as I feel cool air around my face and everything go green.

"She is an anceint weapon and must be taken before she burns the earth down. She the exception to the rule." Horn hair says as I swipe whatever I grab and cut my hair. Thank god it was sharp. I twist and get to my feet. I feel the man behind me look at my hair in his hand as I run to the closing door and a slowly growing smaller Sanji. I don't know if it was adrenaline or fear that push my legs faster as I watch the door close. As a last resort I jump forward and beg that I grab Sanji hand. As I feel those calluses hand, relief rushes through me, and I am pull from the green room as the door closes behind me. Sanji holds me closer as we look into the angry sea. I shake in Sanji arms as my body surcomes to the pain.

"Sachi. Oh thank god we at least got you." Sanji voice shakes as he hugs me closer and I don't care. I'm not alone and I am one step closer to helping Robin.

To be continue…

 **HA! I did not forget you all! Honestly I had the chapter done just spell checking was a big pain in my ass! I did it though! On a fun note I have the beginning of the next chapter done! AND yes I had Sachi be taken so she was on the train! Don't be mad! I wanted to write something different. Your thoughts? Anyway on to comment corner!**

chasesgirl11: I am really happy you like it! Did I add to much Sachi bashing? I mean she was cuff and marines don't like her. Plus I always did fine Lucci being a creep! What do you think:)

Mimzy94: I'm really sorry to hear about your do. I understand how you must feel since I have one of my own. I hope you are feeling better and I can't wait for your next chapter. Take your time and write when you feel better.

meangirl8: I'm happy you like my chapter so far. I hope you like this chapter too even if Sachi got bash around like a rag doll.

 **So ya my fellow readers! I hope you like it and I have been playing the evil in. Thoughts? Anyway One piece is own by Oda! Until next time!**


	68. Invading Enius Lobby! Who will win?

Invading Enius Lobby! Who will win?

"Oh! It's the Franky family! Who there?" My body stiffens at the voice that comes from outside. Sanji arms unwrap from my stomach to look towards where the voice is coming from.

"Wait! Sanji! There dangerous." Sanji stands up slowly and his body stiff as he walks towards the door. I try to get up to follow him but my body to soar to move. I watch him grab his side as he opens the door to look outside.

"It swirly-oniisan!" Someone screams and my body tenses as ghost pain burns my eyes and back. I don't want to go near them.

"Get on! We join forces with the Strawhats to get aniki back!" Luffy why would you do that? Sanji nods and walks over to pick me up. There laughs echo in my head and I move away from Sanji open arms.

"I will be right with you." Sanji whispers to me in my ear as he gently picks me up. My body tenses as we make it outside. The cold rain patters against my skin as I look up at two huge yagara. I ignore the wide eyes the Franky family gives me as I tighten my hold on Sanji dress shirt.

"Sanji put me on one of the Yagara head. I don't want to be near them. Pleas." I beg desperately as I look up into Sanji blue eyes. Being rain on is better than being near them. I can feel Sanji hands tighten on my arms but nods anyway. I turn back to the huge yagra and smile as I reach out a hand to them. The yellow yagara with a orange mane bends down so I can easily pet his soft fur. Sanji gently puts me on top of his head.

"If she falls off I will personally cook you for dinner." Sanji threat seems to have work because I can feel the animal stiffen under me. I curl in and welcome the cold rain on my skin as Banana lifts his head. The other yagara is a light purple stripe comes over and licks me with a nah. I am naming you Jam! I gently pat his snout as I watch Sanji go into the Franky house while helping Usopp in. I silently watch every single one of those ass whole and wait to see if they will do anything stupide like hurt my nakama again. Not like I can do much since I am still fucking cuff. I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy the sound of the angry waves and feel the rain on my skin. This moment is the calm before the storm we are all going to get into. I should enjoy it while I can. I open my eyes to the sound of a whistle in the distance. I look towards the sound to see a different train coming towards us. I break out into a smile as I make out Luffy standing on the front waving at us with Kurmit.

"Ah! Sanji! Usopp!" Luffy freeze as he looks around for someone. He can't see me because of the house but I can see him. I watch his smile slowy drop but he keeps waving anyway. Luffy stretch his arm and pulls himself back inside the train through I hope a window. I watch as the Yagar swim up behind the moving train and some of the guys reattach the train to us. As soon as we are attach to the back of the train, Usopp goes running as fast as he can to the train. He jump on the new train while Sanji stays behind to patiently wait for me. Banana bends his head down and Sanji easily picks me back up as if I was as light as a feather. I pat Banana snout in thanks as the sound of a door opening.

"Happy you guys…." Nami voice go quiet as her eyes land on my beaten up form. Sanji jumps onto the platform and smiles at Nami as we pass her. The warmth of the cart is relaxing as he puts me back on my feet. Yaaaaa! I can stand on my own feet now. I look up to see everyone staring at Sanji and I…Well I think more at me. My body involuntary stiffens as I notice the twin box hair sister and the second of command of the Franky family is also in this cart. I take a tense step back only for them to move closer. I relax as soon as I see Agares in his larger form in front of me to cut them off with a growl.

"Just because you are working with us. Does not mean we all like you." Agares growl makes them shake which I greatly appreciate. My eyes widen as soft arms suddenly wrap around me only for said arms to fall to the floor once his skin touches my cuff.

"What the hell?" Luffy says lying on the floor with his tongue out. I wince as Chopper tackles into my stomach.

"Sachi! I was so scared." Chopper babbles in my stomach which doesn't really help me. I watch as oniichan gently takes Chopper off me to place him on the floor. He turns to me and I can't tell if he going to hug me or lecture me. I give him a thank you smile and that causes him to give me a hug. I would hug him back but I can't with my wrist still together. He pulls back and their that I am going to give you a lecture of a life time look.

"What happen to captain orders imouto?" I put my hands up in defense which finally gets everyone attention to the fact my hands are still stuck together.

"I don't mind telling you what happen but first pleas can we get these off and I want Chopper to look me over." My request seems to put Chopper in high gear as he comes over and is telling me to go sit somewhere. I watch oniichan pull out his blade and if I did not have the key I would have ask him to do it.

"I will just cut your wrist off and Chopper will sew them back on." Dejavu much? I watch Sanji throw a kick at him while Nami punch him in the head. Ooooh that got to hurt.

"You will do no such thing!" Nami screams as I watch oniichan hit the floor with a bump on his head. I would sympathies but I have been through my own crap tonight. Nami turns to me and I can tell she wants to hit me too but she puts her fist down as she truly looks at me. I turn to find Luffy only to see he is beside me while glaring at my cuff.

"Hey Luffy. Want to help me with a magic trick?" I ask sweetly to try and cheer him up. He smiles a little as he looks up at me only to stare. His eyes harden as his hand reaches up to cups my cheek gently. I close my eye and lean into his soft hand as his thumb rubs down the cut Lucci gave me earlier. I reopen my eye to see he is glaring down at my busted lip.

"Now Luffy I want you to reach into my bra and find the key." I mumble for only him to hear. Luffy raises an eyebrow but does not question it. His warm hand gently trails down my neck and gently rubs my bruises. I watch Luffy cover his eyes and grind his teeth. I lean forward and put my forehead to his and that seems to calm him down enough to look at me. I smile gently to encourage him to continue. His hand so carefully go under my breast and pulls out the little key I hid so well from the marines. Luffy eyes shine brightly as he look at me then the key. That more like you. It seems the others were too busy with Usopp and Sanji to notice Luffy and I act.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ok so maybe not everyone. I look over and notice that Paulie who has a small nose bleed and some of his workers have also join us who also have nose bleeds. When have they been here? _The whole time._ Really? _Yup._

"Magic trick." I put out my wrist and Luffy carefully puts it in the lock without touching my cuff. A small twist and they fall to the floor. In a single second my energy comes back and in that second Luffy re wraps his arms around me to give me the soft hug he wanted to do earlier. Well normally soft but not so much right now.

"Luffy…Can you let go. I'm really sore." Luffy lets go but keeps a hold on me as he helps me to a wall that Chopper oh so ask me nicely earlier to sit against. He gently sits down first then helps me next so I can sit in front of him. Chopper walks over to my side and starts taking out his medical supplies. I shiver as I am still cover in rain water.

"Sachi other than your face…Where else are you hurt?" Chopper ask as he dabs a cotton ball on my busted lip.

"I'm more soar then anything. I was used as a punching bag and my scalp burns from them dragging me by the hair. Do you guys have any food?" I ask as Chopper cleans the cut on my cheek next. Nami nods as she takes off her bag and hands it to me. I open it up to see glories food and dry cloths waiting for me.

"I made sure to pack separate stuff for you for when we save you…now spill! What the hell happen to you?" Nami snaps at me. I look up to see she has change too. She is wearing a white skirt, brown top that only cover her breast with a jean jacket. I look down to see Luffy wearing a different version of his jean shorts but they are black with lots of pockets. Suits him. I start eating and I let my devil fruit do its job.

"Well I never broke Luffy orders. I never lifted a finger." I start but Usopp cuts me off.

"Then why were you on the train?" Usopp crosses his arms as I move to get more comfortable to eat my apple.

"Because the civilian decided I should take responsibility for hurting Ice pop. I had no choice but to jump out the window with Okami and run." I watch my nakama tense as I start on delicious chicken leg. Luffy hand twitches but he never moves it from around my stomach.

"Ok that good but how you get on the train…and cuff to boot?" Nami ask as she crosses her arms only to fall to her side once she notice Chopper moving my shirt collar down to revile more of my bruise around my neck. Luffy arms tighten slightly but stop when I wince from his pressure. Oniichan hands me a bottle of booze quietly. In his eyes is pure hatred as he stares at my cheek. I give him I will be fine look. All he does is snort like sure you will. I gracefully take a sip and whatever it is soothes my sore throat. Oh that good stuff.

"Well I use my Haki to see you guys still at Ice pop house but Robin was getting on the train. I pointed in the direction she was going and Okami took me there. I sort of rush a little and jump down the stairs to the platform. Turns out Marines were all there trying to get on. I told Okami to go tell Sanji what happen…What did you tell them?" I turn to my wolf as he go to lay on my lap.

"He told us you got taken by the marines and now on the train with Robin. At that time I was looking for Luffy who was stuck between two buildings." Nami rubs her temples remembering what happen and I look up at Luffy.

"Really? Of all place your rubber powers cause you trouble." I ask as his cheeks turn red.

"Ya but Zoro was upside down in a chimney." Luffy covers his red face in my hair and I look over at oniichan. I cover my mouth but I can't help it. I burst out laughing.

"That's a new one! It better than the time you got stuck in the thorn bush and everyone thought the bush was curse!" I love the way oniichan glare at me to shut up. Oniichan decided to wear a yellow jacket wide open to show off his scar. I grin as I pull out cookies to keep my mouth shut. I let Chopper lift my shirt to poke at my slowly fading bruise. He puts it back down and looks up at me. Aww he wearing a red jacket! So cute! _Focus!_

"Sachi you will be fine with rest. You are just bruised and I did not find any major damage. Just take it easy." Chopper demands and I bend down to kiss his nose.

"Thank you Chopper-kun." I watch my doctor grin as he starts dancing.

"Shut up! Your praise means nothing to me ass whole!" I giggle as I pull out my last bit of food. I can feel drool start to pool in my mouth since someone was nice enough to put a slice of chocolate cake in a container for me. I open the container and enjoy the soothing smell of chocolate. There a silver fork just for me waiting to be used. I take a bight and sweat yuummnes dances on my tongue. Oh it so good! Like Sanji food! I look over to see Sanji has this secret smile as he watches me eat this cake slice.

"Nami-san?" Sanji smile falls to a serious one. His voice fills with concern as he takes a long breath of his cigarette.

"What is it Sanji-kun?" Nami turns towards him as I get up feeling so much better after eating. Ok so where should I change?

"What are you looking for?" Luffy ask quietly behind me.

"Place to change." I watch Luffy smile as he pulls me to a door. Inside is Lady Kokoro and her granddaughter Chimney and cat.

"You don't mind me changing in here…do you?" I ask her nicely.

"Nigagagag not at all." I quickly get out of my damp cloths and listen to Sanji voice.

"Before we go rescue Robin-chan, let me tell you one thing. So, CP9 is taking advantage of the root cause of Robin-chan vulnerability. It's not that I am making excuses to the fact I failed on getting her back. But even if we march into our enemy territory, it doesn't actually mean she will let us help her." I walk back into the cart now wearing long rip jeans and a green t-shirt. My bandana around my arm and I have my rose rings but the hair piece…To bad I don't have my fox sais. I left them in the hotel room in a rush.

"I'm not gonna stand for this! First Robin and now they hurt Sachi-chan!" Luffy screams beside me. I take a step back as Nami hits him over the head with her climatactic.

"Why Robin?" Nami barks as she glares at him.

"Why not?! Why does Robin not want us to save her?" Luffy barks back. I move away so I don't get into the cross fire. I stand beside oniichan who moves just an inch closer to me.

"She suffering thinking about what might happen to us after we save her!" Nami does have a point but Luffy won't think like that.

"Who cares? If we don't do anything! She going to be killed! There no way she wants to die, so we will rescue her!" Luffy turns around and walks away to calm down.

"But…" Nami starts to say.

"There no point arguing." I start to say but get caught off.

"Either way," Oniichan continues as we get the same idea.

"What we have to do is the same. Well just rescue her" Oniichan and I say together. I can see our guest shiver at our sink in words. I still don't see why it creepy.

"We will bring the whole place down! There a technique I want to try! " Luffy huffs.

"That a fantastic idea captain." Agares grins showing off his fangs as he wags his tail.

"But before we do that...give me a second to heal. I ate more than enough to heal most of my injuries." I close my eyes and slowly start healing my inner. First the legs and I heal my chest wound completely. I have enough energy to heal the x on my back and get rid of the bruise around my neck. I open my eyes to see my nakama staring at me.

"So how much were you able to heal?" Nami ask the one question everyone has on their mind. I take out my bag of lollipops and stick a red Chopper in my mouth to replench my blood supply. I hold out my bag and everyone takes one. I look back in to see one more Chopper and three yellow moons. That my last resort like back when we fought Arlong group. I put my bag back and grin as I lift up my shirt.

"I completely healed the scar you JACK ASSES gave me, my soar muscles are gone, my back won't bother me, and I remove the bruise around my neck." I watch the Franky family second boss and sister's cringe.

"About that…we." I put my hand up.

"Can it ass whole! I don't want you're fake apologies. So take it and cram it up were the sun no shine." I bight back and I turn my back to them. Ass whole! All of them. I can see the way my oniichan trying to hide a proud smile but it slips a little.

"Guys before we get there. Come and take a look at this. I've been to that island once for rail way maintenance. I drew this based on my vague recollection of it. This is a rough sketch of what the geographic of Enius Lobby looks like." I walk over to Paulie drawing. He has two buddies behind him. On one side is a tall buff man with a gray beard and bullets hanging from each shoulder. The other is tall with a black hair but a single piece of hair is sticking up, a yellow vacation shirt with purple flowers, and black pants. I look down and my eyes widen at the picture. It looks like Enius Loby is floating over water going down a waterfall.

"The Gates of Justice are at the back of the island and they only seem to be accessible only VIA the tower of Law." I whistle since that a lot to take in. I am guessing we have to rescue Robin before she gets to those big doors.

"What the hell is this? What that dark area?" Luffy ask as he shuffles to my side like a crab.

"It indicates a waterfall." Paulie informs us. So I was right.

"A waterfall?" Luffy looks up at him.

"We'll, you will know what I mean once we get there. If we can't recover Nico Robin and Franky on the straight path, from the main gate to the gate of justice, we would have lost." Paulie states as I look closer down at the map to try to remember it.

"Why!? No matter where Robin is taken to, we can keep going after them until we get her back!" Luffy states as if it the only truth. Which it is. There is no way I am letting the government take Robin away from us again! _Me neither._

"I explain this before we left but I will say it again for Sachi sake. The only destination beyond those gates are the navy headquarters and deep sea prison. So we have to settle it before then at all cost!" My stomach turn when Nami said deep-sea prison and I don't know why. I have to save Robin. I want let her go there.

"She right. That being, said, even if we all rush in there, if we encounter CP9, you guys are the only one that can defeat them. After this train ride, I now know how strong all of you are. So you guys stay on the sea for five minutes and charge in the main island in Rocketman through the main gate." Paulie starts to inform us of the plan that I know Luffy will never follow. I look over to see he nodding but I know him. It all going through one ear and out the other. Also what happen on this train ride? _I will tell you after all this is over_. Deal!

"We'll go in first and brake the main gate and the main island front gate so the train can pass through. After that, we would like you to continue moving no matter how many of us fall. We're only a little over 60 people, but our enemy forces are a little over 2,000 to 3,000. We'd like you guys to only go after CP9, avoiding any unnecessary battles." Franky family boss says which I am now calling him hearts because he has them tattoo on his arm.

"Okay, got it!" Luffy looks serious but I can see he just wants to kick ass. _Me too! I am starting to see why you guys hate them so much...Also why I have drag a lot of them to hell too. Sort of all makes sense. There justice sucks balls!_ Agree!

"Okay, guys! We are now at the front of the island! Take a good look at the sky in front of Enius Lobby. Those are the gates of justice. They never open all the way. When criminals go through them. They open just a little bit. And behind those doors, is a nest of Sea Kings, just like in the calm belt. The sea area that lines both side of the Grand Line. So no ordinary ship can go in there. I don't know how but the marines have a safe way of passing through there. Like that pirate girl said. You have until your nakama go through those gates." The others are busy looking out the other window to notice Luffy and I on the opposite side of the window.

"You're coming with me. I want to keep an eye on you…to protect you. Get on my back." Luffy whispers in my ear. I nod with a shit eating grin as I climb on Luffy back. Agares growls as he jumps onto my shoulder and puts himself between Luffy and I.

"I'm going too! No way in fucking hell will I let you get hurt again!" Luffy only laughs as he gets on top of the train. My eyes widen as I get a full view of the gate. It bigger then the buildings in front of us and looking at it makes me feel like death on the other side. A tingle go down my spin as I look at the door and dread pools at the pit of my stomach. For some reason Ace comes to mind. I shake my head to get him out of my head. There no way he past those gates. He to strong for that. As I shake my head to get those horrible thoughts away. I miss Agares ears flat against his head and his tail between his legs. He knows something that the others don't know.

"Woooah. The gate huge!" I mumble as Luffy stretches back and we are flying towards the gate. He holds onto the black bar and aww at the gate with a huge grin.

"Hold on guys! Gum-Gum…Rocket!" Luffy jumps back as his arms stretch. The warm sun beats on my skin for a second before we are flying over the gate and land on the world government flag above the first gate.

"Whoooa!" The three off us say together. It look more incredible in real life then on paper. There a huge white building in the front with green and gold design. A wall go around the building with little houses around the building. Before you get there though there a grass bridge but around us is this beautiful waterfall that looks like it falling into a black abyss.

"What a huge hole! It looks like the island is floating. I see a town over there, I wonder if Robin there?" Luffy awws as I hold onto him tighter.

"She is." Luffy looks at me.

"I can feel her but not in the houses but further." Luffy nods in understanding as he covers his eyes with his hat. The sounds of gun shots going off and bullets fly in the air. Wow they have shitty aim like me. We all look down to see marines shooting at us.

"It an intruder! Shoot them down!" Idiots.

"Luffy I am just going to leave them a few flowers. Wait a sec." I cut my hand and let my blood form red flowers. They slowly float down and the marines stop shooting as they aww at them.

"Ketsueki ketsueki wa bakudan o bara (blood blood rose bomb). Luffy now the time to jump." 3…Luffy jumps off and we are now running to the next gate laughing.

"Hey, hey. Stop." A marine on one side says. 2…

"Do you know what this place is?" The man beside him ask.1...

"Boom." I scream as my bombs go off causing the door behind us to crumble into pieces. Whoops! Maybe a bit too much boom. _Nah! That was awesome!_ I can feel Agares tail wiggle under me as Luffy runs faster with a huge smile on his face.

"Good job Sachi!" Luffy laughs as the Marines eyes widen as they look behind us where black smoke starts to cover the sky and ruble cover the earth that once stood a door. I grin as Luffy jumps into the air and stretches his legs to stomp on the two guards faces. I can feel the rest of the guards scared shitless oras come off them as waves as Luffy lands and starts punching them all.

"Robin….Where is she?" Luffy screams as he takes them all out easily.

"Awww Captain! Save some fun for me!" Agares jumps off and transforms beside us only as the last marine falls…for now that is. I get off as well and grab Luffy hand.

"Good job! Shall we go hun?" I ask and Luffy looks at me.

"Hun?" I giggle as I kiss his cheek.

"Ya. You don't mind me calling you that sometimes do you?" I ask as we start walking towards the door.

"Hun….Shishishi I love it! Now I got a think of a nickname for you." Luffy grins as we walk forward. Now only if this was a date and not a rescue mission.

"Enough mushy shit. Save that crap for latter." Agares sticks his tongue at us. We stop as we come to the next group of victims. _Don't you mean marines?_ Sure lets go for that.

Luffy bows and I do the same. Agares bends his head down to follow. _Why are we being polite?_ I have no idea.

"Excuse me, but…please let me pass." We stand back straight and I love the way the marines look so irritated. Just like when Ace and I bow during our dine and dash days. So that where Luffy got it from.

"Even if you ask nicely…no means…no!" A lone marine dumb enough decides to dash at us. Luffy jumps over him as Agares and I move to the side. _Man that was slow._

"Okay. Then…be prepared. Okay?" I watch Luffy wrap his arms and legs around the marine arms and legs.

"Gum gum no…robot ally!" I hold in a chuckle as Luffy over strength the marine and turn him to face his comrades.

"That looks fucking hilarious." Agares just laughs louder as Luffy starts making robot noises I can't hold it in any longer and start laughing with him.

"Ally punch!" Luffy cheers as he makes the marine punch one in the face.

"I'm sorry guys!" The marine cries as Luffy lifts his leg.

"Ally kick!" Luffy kicks another.

"Pirate scum! Your back wide open!" I watch as marine go to stab Luffy but he just untangles himself and lets the marine stab his buddy. Back stabbing much.

"Now the time to join in!" Agares grins as he runs into the small group with my self running behind him. Holly crap their weapons are shitty and they are all wide open. Lesson time.

"Ok you marines. I don't know who train you but here a tip. Lesson one you are all wide open!" I punch a guy in the stomach who flies back into his group.

"Lesson two! Get better weapons. Seriously are you cave man because a sharp blade on stick is soooo threatening!" I snap the wood off and kick the marine in the chest.

"Lesson three…ummm you got any Luffy? Okami?" I ask as I bend to throw an uppercut.

"Ohhhh I got one! Lesson three! Don't steal my nakama!" Luffy screams as he pulls me onto his back and Agares turns small to get between me again.

"That a good one!" I cheer as Luffy jumps up the door and grabs the gold nobs to stretch his arms back. We look down at the marines still conscious.

"I'm too busy right now but more of them will be coming! See ya!" Luffy lets go and we are again flung over the gate. I look down only to see a wave of marine further then the eye can see. We land in the middle and I put my back against Luffy as Agares transforms to wrap himself around me. Some of the marines eye him weir as his red tip tail wags.

"Hey, Straw Hat Luffy. How many friend did you bring? Hahaha! There are 10,000 soldiers in Enius Lobby!" A marine calls out from the crows. _Sounds a bit cocky_. I wonder what he compensating for? I mean look how long his sword is!

"Just us three. Get out of our way!" Luffy cracks his knuckles as I cut my hand to make my rose scythe. Got to go with what I work best with. I place it on my shoulder with the blade up so it can reflect on the sun rays.

"Luffy lets make this a competition!" I turn to him with a grin and Luffy grin follows.

"Shishishi! What is it?! Sounds like fun!" Luffy chuckles as I bend forward a little.

"The one that takes the most marine down wins. The winner has to do something for the looser!" I giggle as idea flash in my mind of my winnings.

"Oh! I want a piece of that action!" Agares barks at us.

"Sounds like fun! Sachi if I win then I get all your meat portions for a day and we have sex all day!" Luffy cheers out loud not really caring who hears us. I watch as some of the marines blush and mutter purvey pirates under their voice. Others even have nose bleeds. Wow…

"Well if I win then I get to pick were we have our next date and you have to act like a gentleman! Which mean using a fork and a knife!" I yell back which Luffy eyes widen.

"You won't make me put on a stuffy suit again? Would you?" Luffy wines and I grin.

"Then you better win!" I spin my scythe around as Luffy eyes narrow at me.

"Well if I win you guys both can't have sex for two weeks! I am done hearing you guys moan!" Luffy and I turn to Agares.

"WHAT?" Luffy and I say together. Agares grins as he wags his tail.

"I would! Chopper and I hear you guys all the time. You know with our good hearing. I have to keep telling him some excuse because Sachi you can be so fucking loud!" My face heats up as I slap my cheeks to put myself back together. I had no idea. _Well now you do._

"Enough! No more talk about who fucking what and where! Marines charge!" A marine to my side screams sends them all in a frenzy.

"Here they come! Let the game begin!" I scream as the three of us run towards the charging marines. Like the last group I take them down like I am cutting paper. This is ridiculous. I jump over and slam my feet into the face of another and use them as stepping stones. I grin as Luffy using his gatilling to take them out. Dame that a good way of doing it. I look over and Agares is easily pushing them down with his size and power alone. I jump off the last and twist my body back.

"Ketsueki ketsueki būmeran( blood blood boomerang)!" I let my blade fly and watch as it cuts marines down one by one! I run over to Luffy who throws a tree with marines into the sky. Agares joins Luffy other side.

"I got 500!" Luffy cheers as we run down random streets.

"Shit! I only have 496!" Agares curses as I giggle and catch my oncoming scythe.

"I am now at 546!" The boys wine as marines behind us are chasing us. _Weaklings._ Luffy turns around and jumps.

"Gomu gomu no stamp Gatling!" Luffy legs stretch and I watch as he stomps on the marines at a rapid pace. I can't help but whistle as Luffy comes down to stand on my side.

"547!" Luffy taunts while sticking his tongue at me. I grab it and pull gently.

"Not over yet!" I let go as I look back to see Agares on top of a pile of marines with a shit eating grin. When did he do that? For a second a click go off. What was that?

"While you two love birds where making out I just up mine to 551!" Agares jumps off and passes us with a shit eating grin.

"It not over yet but Robin is that way so let's go!" I point towards Robin ora and we are off again. We run through the streets and I go I think left while I feel the others get away from me.

"Hey! You're going the ron-ahhhhh!" I scream as Luffy outreach hand grabs mine and pulls me to his side. I breath heavily as I try to get my baring back.

"Shshishi! Don't want you to get lost on me sweet pea!" I breathe deeply as Luffy nick name comes in.

"Aww I love it!" I kiss him on the cheek just in time as we both stamp on marine in front of us face. Agares bights a marine arm and throws him to the side.

"Enough garbage!" Agares barks as we here a sqwuee in front of us. We stop to look over at their new reinforcements.

"Yes! The hops of justice have arrive!" I glare at all the marines on top of these cute white oversize bunnies.

"We are the hop squad and we are here to take you out!" I jump and kick the leader off the fuzzy love. I don't bother seeing what they look like since they all will be cover in my foot print soon enough. There 50 of them so I got to be quick. I pat my chest and vanish from sight. I quickly take them all out and breathe deeply to calm my fast beating heart. Hmmm...I'm getting better at that attack.

"Ahhh she took them all out in 10 seconds!" The other marine cries as my eyes turn to hearts.

"Owww you cute witty bunny are free! I want to just hug you all!" I watch as they all turn to me and jump on top of me.

"Ahhhhh Sachi!" Luffy screams as I start laughing as they all cuddle or lick me.

"Stop it! You guys tickle! Hahahah! So cute!" I giggle as I hug them the best I can. I get up while giggling as their cold noses tickle me. The marines scream as they desperately start shooting at us. I watch as all 50 bunnies turn and glare at the marine with their little beady red eyes. One sqweeks loudly and they all bounce at them at top speed. I coo as they squish them all.

"Go! Go! Go Fluffykins and Hoppy and Bunbun and Snow flake and Carrot and…" Agares hits me with his tail. I rub my nose as I look at him.

"No more! You are going to make me barf! Pleas let's go!" Fine!

"Any way I am now at 606! I would count the marines my new fluffy are taking out but I don't think that counts" I point to my new army as Luffy shakes his hand in front of his face.

"No way! Now where is Robin?" Luffy orders. Hmmmm where oh where can our birdie be? Oh there she is!

"In that big ass white building! Come on! Let's hurry!" I point towards the biggest building here. As we are running I can start to hear screaming and the sound of battle behind me.

"It seems reinforce GO LEFT!" Agares screams as a wall of marines block two of our paths. We quickly run down the new ally way that lead to a dead end. Shit briskets! _Shit briskets? What type of swearing is that?_ I don't know! I wanted to try something different...plus you are the only one that can hear me in my head. _True...Don't ever say it in real life. Use something like fucking cunt bucket instead!_ That sound horrible. I think I will stick with good old shit and fuck. _Whatever bitch!_ I swat Agares across the head. What did I tell you about calling me bitch! He just grumbles as he rubs his head.

"Should we go back at the waves of marines or destroy the wall?" I ask as I twirl my weapon. Hmmm..

"I say we go back. I need to increase my marine number." Agares barks as he turns to face the roar that getting closer. I watch Luffy rub his chin as he looks back then at me then again the roar that even louder.

"They are over here!" A marine screams as they come down towards us. I watch the wave of blue and white run at us at full force. But it also a big wave of fear that rolling off all of them. I look up and the sky. Such a pretty blue.

"Gun Gum gattling!" I look over as Luffy punches the first wave and runs forward creating a path for us.

"Hey that not fair!" Agares whines as we follow him through the waves. It like Luffy parting the sea. Well his parting can only go so far. He stops and we end up at the very edge of this whole place. I look over the edge and the cold ocean sprays my face as it sinks below.

"I would not want to be the sucker that falls down there." I mutter as I look back to see we are surrounded again. Luffy takes a step back but I grab his arm before he can fall back to that black abys.

"By the way I am now at 683." Luffy mutters to us.

"Big Bazooka unit, step forward!" These big bulky guys walk forward and they don't even wait to fire at us. Luffy steps in front of me to take the blow but I don't feel his rubber ability taking effect. The smoke clears as I feel the ground beneath our feet break apart. I drop my scythe to grab Luffy back and Agares turns small to sit on my head as we start falling. Luffy body stretches as his hands still holding onto the ledge.

"What the hell Luffy! You don't have to take a blow for me." I yell at him as I wrap my legs around his hips to stay on.

"I promise to protect you!" Luffy whines and I just hold him tighter as gravity doing it job.

"Ya protect me! Not take a bullet for me!" I snap back. Luffy pouts as he turns his head 180 degrees to face me. _That just creepy._

"I'm rubber! I can take a bullet! You can't!" Luffy snaps back.

"Ya well what if they were made of sea stones. Your talk go all out the window!" Luffy blinks and shrugs his shoulders.

"I would still do it. I love you way too much. I don't want to see you hurt!" What a charmer.

"Umm…Straw hats if you surrender now we can pull you up." I glare up at the marine with glasses.

"As you can see we are having a serious conversation here so back off!" I scream up at him.

"Oh right. Sorry! Carry on." I nod in thanks as I turn to Luffy who still pouting. I can hear Agares groun from ontop of my head.

"I know you don't want to see me hurt but." I am cut off half way by Luffy kissing me hungrily. I can't help but close my eyes and kiss back. On the other hand Agares is looking up and pleading with the marines to make them stop. Luffy pulls back and lets his neck snap back into place. I hide my blush in his shoulder. That kiss was way to hot for me.

"Now shut up and let me protect you for once!" Luffy snaps and all I can do is nod into his shoulder.

"Wait a second! No second! Take this!" I peek up to see Luffy hand dodge the marine foot. He tries again but Luffy just dodges again.

"Marine help me!" I grin as marine line up and try to stomp on my captain hand. It priceless how easily he doges them all. I watch the slowly growing cracks of the ledge. With one last stomp the edge breacks allowing all the marine at the edge to fall.

"Shishishi! Aint we lucky!" Luffy laughs as he uses the marines that are falling like steps.

"That makes me at 883! There got to be at least two hundred!" Luffy laughs as he runs off towards the white building I told him to go earlier too.

"Actually hun it 890! Two hundred and six fell down the cliff. Better catch up Okami or you are going to end up hearing Luffy and I have fun all day!" I sing as Luffy continues to carry me. Agares jumps off and transforms to being big.

"I was going to save this move for latter but no way am I loosing! Akuma no iki (Demon breath)!" I watch Agares stop and turn to the new wave of marines running at us. He takes a deep breath and roars at the marines. My eyes widen as a dark beam comes out of his mouth and fry all the marines coming at us…

"When were you able to do that?" I ask as Agares sticks out his burnt tongue.

"Lonb timb. Damb bube tumb." I snort as Agares words come out all mumble like.

"That was so cool! You shot a laser bean out of your mouth! You're so awesome!" Luffy has starts in his eyes as he grabs Agares in a big hug around his neck. For a second Agares eyes soften but for a flash sadness swims in his eyes. As fast as it came it went with Agares trying to shake Luffy off.

"Get off! Plus I am at oh I don't know…901!" Agares voice is back to normal while he walks away and I look at all the chard marines on the ground. Ok now I have to get serious! I need to win.

"Like hell! I am going to win this thing and you all holding me back. I say we meet up on that tower. Once up there you can't come down. We have only fifteen minutes though. If you fight a CP9 they are worth an extra ten marines!" I add the new rules and they all agree. I turn to go my own way but Luffy grabs my arm.

"Be carfule." Luffy orders as he pulls me forward to kiss me again. Lots of kisses today. Oh if I could just drag him to a room and _Dont you dare finish that thought!_

"That for luck. Shishishi!" Luffy runs off as I breath deeply. I can't help but smile like a school girl as I skip my own way down an ally way. Fine I won't. _Thank you!_

"Oh I am so in love!" I sing as my smile grow wider as marines block my way.

"Surender now!" I ignore him as I jump and kick him in the face.

"No thank you!" I giggle as I jump over them and face the back of the group. I cut both my hands and let more rose bombs come out. I watch as some get stuck in the wind and float to who knows where. 3…

"What are these?" A marine awss. 2….

"So pretty!" Another marine actually giggles as I skip away. 1….

"Boom!" I sing as I feel the hot air push my short hair forward. Another bit of smoke forms in the distance. I close my eyes and grin as I took out alone 425 of them. I reopen to see a black cloud form in the distance.

"I though this island supposed to be sunny?" I ask out loud as I turn and drop kick a marine. Light flashes the sky and lightning rains down.

"Oh it just Nami!" I turn back and right hook another. That makes me at ohhh 1,033! Beat that bitches. I can't help but laugh as I elbow another. I run towards my building as I start to feel light headed. I pull out my last chopper and stick it in my mouth. After this I will have to make more. For some reason I suddenly have this urge to beat the shit out of someone. Not these marines but someone who a worm. I look at the building and it coming from there. I bight angrily in my lolly and I can already feel the effects on me. Better not use my blood anymore. Just to be on the safe side. I duck under a swords and body slam the marine into the ground. I do a round house kick sending the marines flying into their own nakama. Shit time almost up. I look up and Luffy already there with horn guy. Ok so where Agares? I sense him just up front but he wont make….Holly shit he climbing up the building! I got to see this.

"Got to fly boys!" I wave as I spread my white wings and flap up. To my surprise the power sends a gust of wind strong enough to push the surrounding marines into a wall. I sore through the sky easily dodging the bullets coming at me.

"Sonikkufurappu (Sonic flap)." I mumble as I widen my wings and push them forward as strong as I can. I disappear from the naked eye. But to me I can see just fine. I land quickly beside Agares who just jump onto the roof.

"So Robin in the building behind you, huh? Get out of my way bull man!" Luffy orders horn hair. who blocking our path I look forward and there is a building but it to far away. Their no walk way to get there either. I would have to fly there or we somehow make a bridge. I look over to see Luffy in a wide stance with himself level to his knee. Like as if he riding a invisible horse. His hands ontop of his knees and he looks piss.

"It seems you guys have not notice…that what you are doing is a world class crime." Horn hair says bored as he turn to look at me.

"So? We are criminals already. Who cares?" I ask as I scratch my head.

"The world government is a huge, powerful organization that counts for more than 170 countries around the world. Invading this island that is under its possession, is an act of revolt against all those countries. Upon their dignity, the Government will expose all of you to public ridicule and bestow a malice death towards you. You guys are only a few dozen people. That is nowhere near enough." Horn hair still sounds bored and I can't help but snort.

"I don't see what you are getting at. The government already want us dead so doing all this for a nakama is worth it! Right hun?" I turn to Luffy who only grins at me.

"Right my sweet pea! Plus new bounties!" Luffy voice seems to tick horn hair off.

"Plus if anyone deserves to be imprisoned more then anything is that one. She is an ancient weapon that you have no idea how to use. She will kill us all once she unlocks her true power. You should just…" Oh now he relly ticking me off.

"SHUT UP! YOU WILL BE TAKING HER NO WHERE! GUM GUM NO RIFFLE!" Luffy screams as he twist his arm back and punches forward.

"Iron body." That won't work. Luffy punch is stronger the Sanji kicks! Luffy punch hit dead center making him push back. I can feel his blood come out of his mouth.

"Gattling!" Luffy wait no time and continues with a counter move. Wow! He gotten faster.

"Shave." Horn hair mumbles. He to slow as I watch him run past a huge vase that on the roof. Luffy twist his body and gets him on his side.

"Nice punch Luffy! You got him!" I cheer from the side lines. The man go through the vase and lands on the other side on his knees.

"The world this, the government that….it not my problem. We just came here to get Robin back!"

To be continue...

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ZORO AND SACHI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOO YOU! Yes readers it is Zoro and Sachii birthday today so I work extra hard to finish this chapter for you! I tried to make it a funny and fun for ya.**

 **Sachi: You sure did! Do I get birthday cake! Sanji I want a birthday cake! Sachi jumps around as she sings happy birthday to herself.**

 **Sanji: Of course you get one Sachi-nee! Anything for my imouto! Sanji runs to the kitchen before Zoro can do anything.**

 **Zoro: Dam cook! I am her only imouto! Also bring out the dam good sake! Zoro orders as a small smile grazes his lips.**

 **Sanji: Fine! But you get one freeby because you share a birthday with my sweet imouto! Sanji throws a bottle at Zoro who happily catches it.**

 **Star-chan: Hey I just thought of something. I scratch my head as I feel someone pull the bottom of my leg.**

 **Chopper: What that? I look down and hold in a sqweel.**

 **Star-chan: If Sanji is Sachi oniichan than that also make Sanji a oniichan to Zoro! I point out. Nami giggles as Zoro spits out his sake.**

 **Zoro/Sanji: NEVER! They scream as Sanji comes out with a new cake with a bunch of candles.**

 **Star-chan: I count 20 candles! Ya I am the older then you two! I fist pump as I turn to them. So who wants to do reviews with me?**

 **"Luffy: Oh me! Pick me! Me! Me! Me! Luffy jumps around but stops as Sachi puts her arms around Luffy. I watch her say something and Luffy blush as red as a tomato. I blink as he grabs her arm and drag her down to..**

 **Star-chan: You know what I don't want to know what they are doing. Anyway comment time! Who helping me? I watch as Sanji comes in a tornado of hearts towards me.**

 **Sanji: I will me sweet Star-chwan! I hand him** waterflygirl **review and he quickly reads it over. I watch as smoke comes out of his stick at a fast rate. That can't be healthy.**

 **Sanji: You are right me sweet waterflygirl-chan! He was a pedo kitty but I save the day! So it all good. As for Franky...he a good man. Sachi should forgive him but he also a dick so I get where she coming from. I hope you like this new chapter even though your love not in it as much. Sanji twirls away.**

 **Zoro: As if she would fall for your charm. He mutters as he takes a swig.**

 **Sanji: What was that you moss head brute! As if you could treat a lady properly!**

 **Zoro: At least a girl actually likes me. Zoro holds up the jewel that still hangs on his katana. Sanji growls as he go to kick him.**

 **Sanji: I don't care if it your birthday moss head! You are dead! I watch the two fight and turn to the hand that attach to Nami.**

 **Nami: Those two numb skulls will be at it for a while. Give me the next review.**

 **Usopp: No let the great captain Usopp do the next review! Nami just glares at him and go hide behind the cake. I give Nami the paper and watch her read it over.**

 **Nami: Well** PuddyKatz... **That just creepy. That giant ass cat a weirdo and I am sure he will get his true payment...Which by the way Star-chan pay up! I just read that and it does not come cheap! I watch Nami eyes glimmer and I chuckle nervously as I hand her a big wade of cash. Nami nods and starts counting as she skips back to her table. I breath deeply as I watch Luffy and Sachi come back out with huge dirtty grins. There cloths and hair are shrivel and I think there a hickey on Sachi neck.**

 **Sachi: Cake time! I need my energy to go back for round two! I gawk and blush deeply as I steal Chopper and Agares to a dark corner.**

 **Star-chan: You two must stay pure. Promise me! I cry as I hold they fuzzy love closer to myself.**

 **Chopper:I don't know what you mean. I just coo as I hug them closer. Robin walks over to see the last review on the floor. She picks it up and reads it over. She raises an eyebrow but gives a light smile.**

 **Robin: Well** Mimzy94 **happy early birthday. I am please to see you like the way Sachi was torture to death. All that strangling can't be good for one throat. I do think my writer is excited to see what happens in your story. Riddles are always fun to figure out. Now if you will excuse me. I want to enjoy my time with my nakama before I have to go back to Enius Lobby.**

 **Star-chan: Thanks for that Robin. Enjoy the party!**

 **Hey everyone. If you like what I did up there and want me to write a review with the one piece characters again let me know. I can try pulling Law or Marco over to help me. Just let me know in review if you want me too! One Piece is Oda and Happy birthday ZORO AND SACHI!**


	69. Say you want to live

Say you want to live

"I underestimated you." Horn hair mutter as he wiped the blood off his face. I can feel the way he looks at me. Like I am some disgusting being that has to become extinct.

"Don't!" Luffy orders as he glares at him.

"Moon walk." Horn hair mutters. It looks like he disappear from our eyes but he just hoping in the sky. I watch Luffy bend his legs and pulls his arms back.

'Gum gum.." Luffy never finishes as horn hair kicks at him.

"Shave." My eyes widen as a powerful stream off air comes right at us. I doge back as the air shatters the stone where Agares and I were once standing.

"Hey! I am your opponent! Keep my queen out of our fight!" Luffy orders as he has to somersault in the air to avoid another shave. Shit!

"That women has to die. Either I kill her first or you. It does not matter. She will cause nothing but destruction in her path if she stays alive." His words causes me to tense up as if he will attack me again. Horn hair harden his body and cartwheel at Luffy at a fast pace. All Luffy can do is dodge.

"Hey ass whole! You have no right to choose how I live my life! I am Roronoa Sachi of the Straw hat Pirates! Not some ancient weapon!" I scream back as he stops to stare at me. His eyes harden as he walks towards me. _Why did you have to open your big mouth?_

"That were you are wrong. You are not a human being but a weapon. A weapon should learn to obey their master or be destroyed. You have no idea the power you hold. You can destroy a single island and leave no survivor in half the time it would take a buster call to do so. For you are nothing but a demon disguised as an angel!" His voice hardens at the end. I glare at him as I feel that dark power in my pocket. It always there. _You made a promise to keep it with you always. It will always be near you. You know that._ I know but it still fucking creepy. Agares chuckles in my head as I watch horn hair get closer to me. I get into my fighting stance and Agares growls beside me. I can see his saliva make a hole in the stone below him.

"GUM GUM NO PISTOL! YOU ARE FIGHTING ME AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A DEMON!" Luffy punch connected with horn hair face and he is sent flying into another pot. Luffy breathing heavily in front of me as I feel pure anger raiding off him. I can see the way his body is tense and the way his hat covering his eyes.

"Okami." Luffy says quietly as we watch horn hair get back up while spitting a wad of blood from his mouth.

"Yes captain?" Agares looks up and he flinches as Luffy turns just slightly to see him. My body freezes as I look into Luffy eyes. There nothing but pure raw hatred there and I have never seen them that angry before.

"Protect Sachi at all cost. I'm done listening to his bull shit. I'm finishing him now." Luffy voice is sharp and I watch Agares curl closer to me and nods with sertinity as he looks into his captains eyes.

"Yes captain." Agares nods as Luffy looks back at horn hair who back to facing us even more piss off then before.

"You fool! You have no idea how everyday she lives…She changing people lives that should be going a certain way! Eventually she will turn evil and will show no mercy. She only using that body to discise herself as human. You have seen her demon side. I know it. You should have killed her when you had the chance. Now I will." Horn hair does nothing more then make my stomach turns. I watch Luffy fist tighten to the point he drawing his own blood.

"Be quite. I have had enough of listening to your marina crap. When Akoiji defeated me, I thought…If I am to be facing more strong guys like him I won't be able to protect my nakma…my queen…unless I become stronger. I have nakama by my side and even though they may not be strong. So if I don't get stronger than anyone, I'll lose everything. So now I won't let you take my nakama," Luffy grins and his words cause my body to warm up with love and respect.

"Then what are you going to do?" Horn hair ask bored as his eyes wonder past Luffy. I hate how he keeps trying to looks at me. Luffy moves over just enough to block his view.

"I came up with a way to fight with all my might…so that I won't lose anyone." My eye widen as Luffy go back to his sitting stance and he pushes down. I let my eye turn red and my eye widen as I watch blood pull into Luffy legs. Then suddenly everything in him is going at a dangerously fast pace. His heart gets bigger as it pumps more volume of blood faster. His veins and arteries widen as the blood rushes throughout his body. It like my heart attack move but his is faster and better. I let my eyes go back to normal to see him a shiny red like he got a sunburn with steam coming off his skin.

"So that no one will go far away. You'll now no longer be able to keep up with me." The pure determination in Luffy eyes as he looks up is why he our captain. Why we all follow him. _What is he doing?_ Luffy is doing exactly what I do when I use heart attack but a stronger and better version. He made of rubber so his body can last longer and take more of the shock. _Wow._

"What?" Horn hair raises an eyebrow as he takes in Luffy new form.

"All my techniques will evolve one step forward. Gear second." Luffy puts his fist to the ground as I absorbed what he said. All his moves? My attack only increases my speed. For Luffy move to increase all of them…that incredible. _You took the words right out of my mouth._

"Gear? Your technique will evolve? Are you trying to intimidate a steam engine or something by blowing off steam from your body? What kind of bluff is that?" Is horn hair shiting me? _I think he is._

"I…I am glad I was able to meet you guys here." Luffy just stands there as his words even confuse me.

"Hm?" Horn hair raises an eyebrow.

"Thanks to that, I won't have to lose my nakama." I watch Luffy stand back up and bends his knee. He put one pome up and his other hand in a punching position.

"Gumu Gomu no…" Luffy starts as steam continue to roll off him in waves.

"Are you trying to aim and attack? It'll only give me a chance to dodge. Hymp. Why don't you aim well and try to hit me if you can? Shave." Horn hair mocks as he disappears.

"jet pistol!" My eyes widen as I can see horn hair move but Luffy punch vanishes but I can still feel with my haki. Holly shit he is faster than me. _What!_ Agares looks up at me with wide eyes and misses horn hair going flying back into the wall. With my haki I watch Luffy vanishes and he right beside the busted CP9 agent. Luffy waits no time with sending him flying across the roof. Horn hair get up and looks franticly around for him but unless you have haki at a level like me you won't be able to see him. _Where is he?_ Above him.

"Stomp!" Luffy appears just above horn hair and slaps his feet into his back sending him into the ground. Luffy feet comes back and he puts his heels together with his toes down.

"Spear!" Luffy slams his feet in and at this point horn hair is nothing more than a punching bag. Luffy disappears from the sky and runs towards the agent.

"Air door." I snort since that pretty cowardly thing to do. To run and hide away from your enemy. Even Usopp better then that! _Agree!_ Luffy eyes darken as an air door opens up above him. Horrn hair reaches out but Luffy to fast and jumps back.

"When you guys moves as if you were disappearing, I saw you move by kicking the ground ten times in a moment. I got the hang of it too! I'm glad I came to know a technique for moving like that exact. Now I can continue to protect my nakama! " Luffy grins as he figure it out.

"Whoho! That my Luffy! Go and beat up horn hair! You can do it!" I can't help but cheer from the side line. Luffy grin widen as Agares chuckles.

"I knew you were smarter then you look captain! Kick his fucking ass!" Agares cheers beside me.

"Gomu Gomu no!" Luffy swings his arms back as it stretch as far as it can go.

"Bazooka!" Luffy screams as he runs forward and hits him dead on. I watch him slide back and the way his eyes loose life. He down for the count! His body may not fall yet but he out like a light.

"Whoppie!" I cheer as I rush at Luffy and tackle him into a hug.

"You did it hun! You really did it! That new move of yours…" My voice dies down as Luffy breathe deeply comes out as wheezes. His arms slowly wraps around my back and pulls me closer to his chest. His heart still beating way to fast but slowly it is going back to normal.

"I promise I would protect you. Didn't I?" Luffy ask as he puts his forehead against mine. I node as we smile at each other.

"Are you ok?" I ask quietly as Agares comes trotting along with a grin.

"Good job captain! That was incredible!" Agares smirks as he comes to my side.

"I will be fine. I am just not use to that new move yet." I frown as Luffy breathing is still to labour for my likeing. I let my eyes go red and freeze him so I can get a better look without him moving.

"Ketsueki no hozon (blood blood save)". I mutter quietly as I look into his body. His body looks like it over stretch. As Luffy breaths his lungs can't expand as much as if his trachea has gotten smaller. I twirl my fingers as I fix him up a bit. I let my eyes go green and look back into my sweet black abys.

"Better?" I ask and he kisses me gently. His breathing sounds back to normal.

"Much. You ok?" Luffy ask as I pull away but grab his hand.

"Yup. I feel great. Now come on. We have to go tell Robin we came to get her." I wink as we walk towards one of the walls that are not broken to stand on.

"Wait! Before that! We need to see who won!" Agares argues as he comes up to us. Luffy grins as he point to himself.

"I have 1'010!" Luffy grins as if he won. I giggle into my hands.

"Well sorry hun but I got a whopping 1,167!" I cheer as I look down only to see Agares grin showing off his pearly white fangs. Oh shit.

"Well I won with 1,348! Once we get out of here and we sail away from Water 7 that when it starts as no sex for two whole weeks!" Agares starts laughing and I look at Luffy who fallen to floor with doom written all over him.

"No Sachi. Two weeks noooo." Luffy whines as he cries big baggy tears.

"Oh come on hun. It only two weeks…how bad can it be? He said no sex! That means we can't kiss and do other naughty things." Luffy looks up with a sniff. I can see Agares glare at me.

"Like what?" I bend down and whisper all the other fun things we can do. I watch Luffy face go from tears to the color of a red tomato.

"Plus Okami-chain said no sex starts once we leave water 7. That means we just have to get it out of our systems before we leave. Me and you can still have your prize and mine." I grin devilishly as Luffy pulls me into a crushing hug. I can feel him twitch a little with the excitement to come. I blush a little as I kiss him lovingly.

"Shishishi! That a great idea! I love you so much!" Luffy laughs as he gives me butterfly kisses all over my face. I giggle as his lips leave little tingles behind.

"I have heard way too much! Pleas lets go save Robin now!" If Agares was in his human form I am sure he would be blushing too…is that blood out of your nose. _Yes it is!_ I snort as I decided to keep my mouth shut as we all jump onto the wall. The three of us take a deep breath.

"ROBIN! WE COME TO GET YOU!" The three of us scream for the whole world to hear. At a time like this Luffy stomach growls. I just look at him.

"Seriously captain?" Agares ask as Luffy grabs his stomach.

"That was such a serious fight….I'm hungry. For a time like this, I pack…a meal!" I gawk as Luffy opens up two pants pockets and takes out two sticks of meat on a bone…How did I not feel that or his pockets did not stretch. Agares eyes widen as Luffy stuffs one in his mouth.

"I'm so glad I had these with me…Want a bight Sachi? Only a bight! I'm still hungry!" Luffy points the meat at me and I peel a small piece off for taste.

"Thanks." I mumble as I stick it in my mouth. It a simple flavor as I chew. It won't do much but make me hungrier…Maybe I can find a kitchen in there? Luffy shoves the other piece in his mouth.

"What about me!" Agares barks and Luffy looks at him. They stare at each other as Luffy swallows his meal.

"No more." Luffy grins as he looks back up.

"I can see that you dip shit!" I swat Agares head as he looks away annoyed. Luffy laughs only fules his anger.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH! IS ANY ONE THERE!" I clap as Luffy voice echoes around us.

"You scared a weakling up there who looking out the window. Good job! You defiantly got their attention!" I can't help but laugh as he starts panicking for some reason. I watch as something explodes from the wall and Blue hair freak has Robin push against the fence. They start to fall and I go to open my wings to save…them but blue hair pulls them on the balcony. I watch as the fishmen soul there breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey, Robin! Good! You are still there! Looks like Franky there too. Osh just wait right there. It's far but I can try shooting us over there!" Luffy grins as he go to jump off but I stop him by grabbing his shoulder. He looks at me and I shake my head.

"We won't make it! You alone still won't. Robin-chan! I will be there in a moment! Just give me a second!" I yell as I turn to her and take a deep breath.

"WAIT! I already told you to stop coming to get me. How many times do I have to keep telling you to leave me alone! I just….WANT TO DIE!" Robin words stab a knife through my heart as my dream pops up. Luffy holds my hand as I look up at her. I search her eyes and they are as sad as her soul. I want to cover my ears as I somehow can hear Robin soul screams in pain at me. It beggig me to save her. Begging us to save her. It all lies that are coming out of her mouth. A clapping is heard as an obnoxsus ugly man walks out in a white suit with a black jacket without sleeves. His face is in some type of comptraption. His eyes though. His eye are wild and I only see greed. Suddenly five guys and two females in a black suits join the ledge on the opposite building. I glare at the ex Gally-law workers. But there four I don't know. There a round hug man that has a zipper as a mouth and short green hair. Beside there an even taller guy with the longest pink hair I have ever seen. He wearing white face paint and he reminds me of someone from the feudal era that dress in a suit. Then there a guy a little bigger than Kaku. He has his long black hair in a brade behind him, a thin mustache and gotte. So I guess he not wearing a suit but more of a karate black cloths. His jacket wide open to show how strong he is. The last one stand beside Lucci. She a little short then him and is like a girl version. She has a black short dress on with a black top hat like him. I am guess younger sister. She has wavy black hair to her shoulder, delicate features, wide blue eyes, and a grin to boot. She actually very pretty. On the other hand Lucci watching me and he really creeping me out.

"You wanna die?" Luffy ask as if it was a dumb question… _It is dumb._

"That's right." Robin yells back. The ugly man walks forward and laughs as he looks down at us.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Luffy states as he picks his nose. I inch away as if he will fling it at me.

"That gross captain." Agares barks as he too moves away. Behind me the roof top starts to break as I her Nami and Chopper screaming as they soar into the air. That looks like my oniichan work… _I think it is._

"Listen Robin. We've already came this far. So, we're going to rescue you anyway. If you still wanna die after that, you can die then." I sweat drop as I look at Luffy. Seriously? After we save her. I look past to see oniichan climbing out of the hole he made and Sanji breaking through and lands in a perfect pose. I aww Sanji and oniichan start arguing about how Sanji got lost. Well that is until Usopp sores high into the sky. Holy shit.

"Usopp flying!" Chopper awws. I watch as what must come up always comes down. I cut my hand and make a safe landing for him with my blood. He lands softly and waves at me in thanks. On the other hand oniichan giving me the you are dead look. I look back forward and whistle as if I never saw him. _You are so fuck_. I know! You don't have to tell me!

"You can go ahead and say if you want to die or whatever but say those thing by our side!" Luffy screams back.

"He right Robin-chan!" Sanji screams.

"Come back Robin!" Chopper cheers. I watch as every one of us stands up at the ledge together.

"We are here for you." Luffy tries again. I watch as tears form in Robin eyes even though she trying so hard to hold them back.

"Hey captain. We are trying to lower the drawbridge." Oniichan states as the wind starts to blow making the air salty.

"Drawbridge?" Luffy ask him back.

"Yeah. The Franky family fighting to bring it down. Once it comes down we can go over to the other side." Well I don't really want to wait that long. I bite my tongue as I come up with a plan to fly over once Robin wants us to save her.

"Geez…When it right in front of us." Sanji mutters as he looks at the building across from us.

"Yahahah. You stupide pirates. Get in your heads that putting on a brave front doesn't change anything! You're up against the assassin group CP9 and the weight of the Gates of justice that can't be open by human strength! And above all things right now…I have the authority to use a Buster call by using this golden snail!" I snarl as his voice sickens me. I can feel my burning anger grow and my chains start to burn my skin.

"Buster call…" Robin voice shakes as she stares down the golden snail that will take Enius Lobby off the map.

"That right. If I recall 20 years ago a buster call was called on your town Ohara. Then a year latter was wiped clean off the map. Am I right, Nicho Robin?" I clench my teeth and my chains glow more.

"If you use that buster call…not only will it destroy you…It will destroy everything." Robin voice sounds so haunted.

"What don't be crazy! As if they will kill me too." That cocky sun of a bitch. The world around me starts to fade. I take a deep breath.

"Twenty years ago, everything was taken away from me and many lives were ruined. It was called on a single attack…the buster call. That attack now…is now targeting on the nakama I was finally able to find, whom I can be with. The more I wish to be with you, the more my fate will come at you! No matter how far I travel on the sea, I have a huge enemy I can't shake off because the world and it darkness are my enemy! The incident with Aokiji, as well as this time…I've already drag you into my trouble twice! If this continues forever, even you guys…you'll eventually feel the burden! I'm sure you will you'll betray me and abandon me! That what I am most afraid off! If I am going to die one day, I want to die right here and right now!" Robin words echo around my head and my heart ache for her. All I want to do is hold her and tell her we will always be by her side. Of course ugly ass starts laughing.

"What a sob story! Of course anyone you are with would only think of you as a burden! Straw hats look up there!" We look up at the white flag he pointing at and it the world government logo.

"That logo indicates the 170 member country spanning the four seas and the Grand Line! This is the world! Do you guys now realize how powerless you guys really are? Do you realize how big of an organization that been after this women?" I watch the wind blow the flag that hurting Robin so much.

"I know understand well the identity to Robin enemy. Usopp!" Luffy voice is hard as I have an idea of what he going to do. I wish I had better aim because I would have love to do it.

"Hm?" Usopp turns to him.

"Shoot through the flag." Luffy gives the orders.

"Roger! This is my new sling shot…named Kabuto! Have a good look at it power! Special attack…firebird star!" Usopp new ling shot is huge and a darker green. He pulls back and aims at Robin pain. He lets go and I watch as pure fire takes the form of a phoenix to burns right through that flag. The sky lights up with flams and pure joy rushes through me as I watch that flag burn.

"Are you insane?! Don't think you will be able to survive after making the entire world your enemy!" I grin as I let my eyes go gold. It coming. I can feel it.

"BRING IT ON! Robin! We still haven't heard you say it! SAY YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Luffy screams for the last time. I watch as tears pool down her cheeks and ugly face more like it screams like a girl in fear.

"I WANT TO LIVE! BRING ME TO SEA WITH YOU!" Robin screams as tears stream down her face. I grin since that all I need to hear. I smile as I breathe deeply once more. I smile up at her like the rest of us does. I allow my warm words to glow on the side of my body as my eyes shine. My white wings spread wide as I lift them up for the world to see. The other CP9 that never saw me and cage face eyes widen. Now I have the upper hand.

To be continue….

 **Ha that awesome. You know what else is awesome! I have Enius Lobby arc all done and I am writing the meeting with garp. So expect a few chapters to come out soon. Ya I got excited and went crazy. Like three days going to bed at four in the morning to write. I went to bed and a little while later I hear my dad getting up for work. Yup! So lets do review! Since no one wanted a guess I decided non this time but next chapter there may be one! You guys pick for me! Review time:**

 **peace486: There lost of Luffy and Sachi moment I wrote that comming up. I hope you like what I have in store! It very exciting!**

 **Mimzy94: Well there the verdict to the who got the most marines! As for the story I read it. I am half way now. It is good! I hope you like what I have in store. Lots of stuff happens that supper important to read!**

 **There you go! Expect a new chapter for tomorrow or in two days. Night!**


	70. I'm sorry mina

I'm sorry mina. Let's all welcome Bloody Rose. 

"Imouto…"Oniichan warns as I flap my wings and sore into the sky. I hear cage face squeal as I come face to face with him. Yup totally ugly face with panda eyes.

"This is for hurting my nakama!" I scream as I throw a right hook into his ugly ass face. I actually enjoy the sound of his nose breaking under my knuckle as he flies back into his office. I turn my back to Robin to face the CP9 against.

"I am the angle that will bring peace to those that need it. You will not be taken this innocent soul to hell since her crimes have been lies from the beginning. If you wish to get to her then you must go through me!" I spread my wings as my body glows for the first time. This is oh so very new but I feel so alive. I watch as something snaps in Lucci and he grins like a maniac. His sister on the other hand growls.

"Lucci-nii she is mine!" She hiss like a cat but her brother grabs her shoulder then disappear. I grin as I catch his wrist in my hand. It was like I knew where he was by a feeling not by my haki.

"May my purity free you soul from darkness that has gather. May I free you from your pain!" I sing as my hand glows and I palm his chest. His body stiffens and he push back. I take this time to pick up Robin and jump off the ledge. Sorry blue hair! I can only carry one.

"GO SACHI!" My nakama cheer as we fall. I hold Robin closer as I spread my wings to soar towards them. The key word here is that I tried! Lucci sister comes out of nowhere and is growling at me.

"You are going to pay for hurting my niinii!" She screams as she punches me in the gut but not before stealing Robin from my grasp. Shit! I cough heavily as I am flying back to my starting point.

"Gum Gum no balloon!" I hear right before I hit something soft. I groan as I stand on my feet.

"Imouto you are an idiot…but I would do the same if I could." Oniichan ticks at me as I stand back up by Luffy side. I look up to see Robin roughly thrown down. I am going to hurt that bitch so bad.

"Hahahah that our Lexi for ya! Why didn't you grab her too! Did you not see what she is?! I need her as well. Go get her!" Oh shit. I watch her roll her eyes as she grins at me.

"Roger." She puts her hand on the ground and it like she going to pounce at me. _Get ready._ Agares warns me as Lexi licks her lips.

"Guys! I am going to go on ahead! Meet you in the other building! First one to get Robin wins!" I push Luffy away and again jump off the wall. As I fall Luffy eyes widen. I give him a quick wink and turn towards the ground. This time I let my body fall into the black abyss hoping it can give me some camouflage.

"Not without me you bitch!" I turn around again only to see Agares is right above me. I reach out and grab him. Thank god he in his small form.

"Come back mousy! Don't you want to play with me!" Lexi sings as I watch her fall faster than I am falling. How is that even possible?!

"Oh shit the psycho sister is fast!" Agares barks as I turn around and start to fly around. Dam it! My body fucking glowing in the darkness. _There go your plan of camouflage._ Oh shove it!

"Gees it like I have a sign on my body that says pleas I am over here. Come kill me." I mutter as I flap back up.

"Finger pistol!" I flap hard just as she go under me. I keep flying up and I pass Robin who looks so pale. I just give her a wink as I do a sharp turn to the side.

"Sachi!" Nami screams as I flip in the air and slam my foot into Lexi face. I jump off and watch as she falls a bit. I also watch Franky burn something and ugly face is crying. Whatever it is must have been important.

"Pay attention!" Agares barks at me as Lexi comes back fast. At that moment all I can see is her deep sea blue eyes before she right hooks me across the face. I feel the air pass me by as I bring Agares closer to my chest. I feel myself crash into a wall, then another…and another. My back killing me as I finally come to a complete stop. I groan as I sit up only to see three walls with holes in them…and Lexi is coming through those three walls fast. I jump to the side just as she slams her foot into the wall were I once stood. There the hole I made from slamming into the wall and then there the a smaller with her deep footprint. I breath deeply as I look around and notice we are in a ball room. There are two giant chandlers on the roof made of diamonds. The room is bare but I can just image beautiful tables and people in business suits talk about the world. The ground a beautiful marble and the walls are a pearl white. Not a grate color for what going to happen.

"Not bad mousy! I have not had a good fight for a long time! I can use a challenge." Just as she turns towards me a whistle in blown and my haki tells me my nakama are force by Luffy off the roof…Well they have done crazy shit so that nothing new. Agares jumps out of my arms and glares at me as he turns big. His tail switches angrily behind him. I take this time to tie my bandanna behind my head. Don't need sweat to get into my eyes.

"What the hell?! You don't protect me! I protect you!" Agares barks at me as we both separate from another of Lext finger attack. It pierces the wall leaving a smooth hole where her finger was. Strong fingers. _Does she have mini weights to strengthen them?_ I don't know but I feel bad for her future lover. _Me too._

"Now not the time. Work with me and then after give me a tone of shit!" I order him as I cover my arms in black armor.

"Ohhh! Mousy brought another chew toy for me! I like that! Hishishish." Agares growls as he runs towards her.

"I am no one chew toy you fucking cat!" Agares swipes his claws at her and she jumps up to avoid him. I take this opportunity to use Agares as a spring and punch her in the gut. She flies back and rubs her stomach.

"I really will have to get serious. Mousy has a hard punch. That hurt!" I watch Lexi mumble something as white ears and tail pop out. S _he talking to herself. She definitely crazy_! I humm as I watch her for any movement.

"Of course she a devil fruit user." Agares mumbles as his hair stand on end. Mine does too as she shows off her purely whites fangs.

"I ate the neko neko fruit model: snow leopard. The irony is my big nii-nii ate the neko neko fruit model: leopard! We are so similar that other people find it funny! Hishishis. Oh I can't wait to see your blood everywhere but I must ask! Why do I need to keep you alive? What with all this ancient weapon shit they are talking about? Didn't you eat some angel devil fruit or something?" Lexi tilts her head to the side as her tail wags behind her. I hold in the need to hug her. _Don't even think about it._

"First off I am not a weapon. My name is Sachi who ate the Ketsueki Ketsueki. As for my ability…yes I am half angel and half devil. It a long story." I watch as her eyes grew wide as pure raw excitement flashes through them.

"Ohhhh I want you to bring out your demon side! Then maybe we can actually have a real fight! You can't beat me the way you are now Mousy! Too weak!" I watch her sing as she dances from one foot to another. My stomach turns as I get into my fighting stance. I want to save my blood for as long as possible. I only have so much at this point.

"You know! You are nothing like your oniisan." Agares ask as he licks his lips.

"Ohhh a talking wolf! So fun and we do get that a lot but during a fight people always say I am just like him. Now! No more talking! Let's play mousy! Shave!" I duck as she suddenly appears in front of me with a round house kick.

"She fast!" Agares jumps forward to bight her but she too quick and vanishes.

"Too slow! Frozen finger pistol!" Agares pushes me out of the way as Lexi claw finger digs into his shoulder. I watch as frost licks at his wound as she pulls out.

"Since I am snow leaper I can add snow to my attacks!" I look over at Agares licks his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm fine! Now let's do this!" Agares growls as he glares at her. Lexi only grins as she disappears again. I turn and block her rapid punches at my body. I grind my teeth as I punch back. Every punch we connect sends a cold feeling down my arms. I duck under a kick but she twist and the kick slams against my back. I cough up blood and roll away as she stamps her feet down. My body shivers as I feel so cold inside. I breathe deeply as I get up. I feel my body shake as the blood I cough up becomes a tiny knife in my hand. Non of my blood that leaves me will go to waste. _Good plan_.

"Oh I like that blue look you have their mousy. Blue a good lip color on you. Hishishsis!" What?! I shiver as I look down at my hands. My eyes widen as my hands down to my elbows are turning an unhealthy white.

"You bitch!" Agares runs at her and she just dodges every swipe he makes. The distraction gives me time to let my blood to rush back to my hands. A painful tingle cover my hands as they slowly go back to their appropriate color. Agares dodges a kick and bounces back to my side. We need a plan. _I know_. I have one! Just do what you did before but with me on your back. _Roger._ I jump on his back and Lexi just swings her tail.

"Oh tag team! Let's have fun!" She sings as she runs at us. Agares dodges and as she jumps above him. I swipe at her with my knife. I watch as the knife nicks her cheek. I watch her hiss as she jumps back. Something starts ringing but Lexi growls as her face changes more into a white cat with black spots. Fur grows along her arms and legs as she continues to growl at us. She licks the blood off her cheek.

"How dare the mousy cut the kitty! Play time over. Snow shave!" She disappears but snow is left behind where her claws once were. All I can hear is that annoying transponder snail ring through the air until it stops. My eyes widen as she beside me and her claws dig deep into my side as I fall off Agares back. I roll across the tile floor until I hit the wall. My body shiver as I sit up. I put my hand to my wound and I use the wall to stand up. She even too fast for my haki! Shit! My body shakes as I look down at the claw marks. The wound bleeds red but the skin around is a unhealthy white. I quickly pull out a moon from my pocket and eat it quickly. Two left. One more I get sick…I eat the third I die but with lots of energy too boot. Agares is in a full blown out claw dodging but even I can tell he having a hard time. I guess I will have to use that move. She too fast otherwise.

"Howling kick!" Lexi kicks the air sending a cat like energy towards Agares. He luckily dodges out of the way and ends up on the opposite wall. Don't move Agares!

"Ketsueki ketsueki u~ebu (Blood blood web)!" Blood from my wound fly through the room in opposite directions. I concentration and make sure my blood wraps around Lexi arms, legs, torso, and neck. I won't let her get away! I feel my self break out in a sweat as I feel her tug against my web. I move my fingers so she in the middle facing me.

"I had no idea you can do that." Agares stands up and shakes his fur of frost that has cling to him from his fight with her. I pant heavily as I never keep my eyes off hers. She only grins as she pulls against her restraint.

"Ohhh! The mousy made a trap but this won't be enough! So much blood! I love it! Iron body!" She laughs as she spreads her claws and swipes at a web around her hand. I hold in a groan as I keep my blood from breaking. I start to close my left hand and tighten the blood around her neck. She only grins as if she having the time of her life.

"Sick bitch is actually having fun." Agares has made his way to my side as I keep myself from passing out. My body shakes as her tail starts to break her free. 3...Another web is cut. 2…She free. 1….I jump Agares and cover his body.

"Boom!" My blood explodes around us as rocks from the building start to fall on top of us.

"Agares are you ok? I ask as I cough out the dust that gather in my throat.

"Why?! Why did you cover me?" Agares red eyes look up at me as if he can't believe what he sees.

"Because you are my nakama and you have grown on me. I protect my nakama." I grin at him and he looks away muttering something I can't make out.

"Who! That sure was fun." I look over as Lexi throws a pile of derbrie off her body. She shakes her fur of dust and licks her fingers. She has a little blood spots on her arms and legs but other than that she looks fine. Shit. I get up only to fall back on my ass.

"Oh is the mousy tiered! That too bad. I still want to play!" I watch her vanish only to get my vishion block as Agares stands infront of me. I watch him jump forward and his fangs dig deep into Lexi shoulder. Blood pulls from her shoulder and falls down her arm. She growls and swats him across the face. He lets go and lands back on his paws. He growls as her blood drips down his fangs.

"I am Sachi protector! Your fight is with me!" Agares fur stands on end as he gets ready for another attack. Lexi takes a step back as she grabs her shoulder. Blood seep out of her shoulder untill something white covers it. The building suddenly shakes and a roar is heard in the distance. What the hell is that? Worry about that latter…Whatever it is!

"Your dead wolf! Snow shave!" I would help but everything dizzy. Stupid anemic side effects. I just watch as she go in a frenzy of finger pistols to push Agares away from the wall. I watch blood stain the ground but I can't tell who it is. A cold white fog surrounds us causing my body to shiver. I use all I have to stand up as something telling me to get to Agares. That feeling turns to my stomach as she grins and gets behind him. Fear grips my heart as her white tail wraps around Agares torso and lifts him into the air. With them frozen from the fight I realise that most of the blood on the ground is Agares. Lexi has a few cuts but nothing too major. Agares black fur is cover in white frost mix with blood. She puts her to hands that are fist in front of her with her wrist facing each other.

"Bye bye wolf! Sai di rin: Rokuogan(Largest Ring: Six King Gun)!" I can't see what happen but something powerful passes through Agares body and enough strength to push me back. I uncover my eye and look over to see a limp Agares held up by Lexi tail.

"I can't believe I had to use that attack. He was tough. You know it took me a long time to be able to use that ability. I needed to master all six techniques before I can use this baby. I'm sure his inners is nothing but mush now. Hishishis!" She swats her tail and Agares turns small as he fly through the air. I rush to catch him even though my body telling me to lie down. Nonono.

"Agares speak to me!" I hold him against my body as his blood leaks from his wounds and stains my shirt. I pat his snout but he doesn't even twitch.

"Come on! This isn't funny! Pleas. It ok if you want to call me a bitch! Call me whatever you want. Pleas!" I beg as tears slowly trickle down my pale cheeks. Pleas answer me. I hold him closer to my body as I gently pet his fur.

"Agares please! Say something. Anything." I cry into his fur and I can feel his chest rise and fall.

"Hishishis! See he dead. He won't be the only one though! I am going to drag you and one by one you will watch my agents kill your nakama. If they fail I will personally kill them just like I did with your pet. Hishishis. How fun does that sound!" I gently kiss the top of his fury head and place him gently on the ground.

"Stay here Agares. I will be right back. I promise." I whisper to him as I stand back up. My body shakes but I turn and give her my best glare. I take out my last two lollipops and stare at the moons. I won't let her kill my nakama. Not now. Not ever.

"Oh does the mousy still have some nibble left?" I place the last two in my mouth and bite hard as I feel my energy come back as if I never fought her at all.

"You have five minutes. After that the kitty going for a nap! Ketsueki Ketsukei no shinzō hossa (blood blood heart attack)!" I scream as I pat my chest. I feel my blood pump through my body and my heartbeat in my ear. I vanish from her view and run at her. She fast too as she blocks my punch.

"How?" She whispers as I vanish and twirl to do a round house kick. My leg cover in black as I connect with her head. She fly forward but I don't wait as I rush at her. I cover my arm and throw a right jab to her stomach. It like hitting a steel wall as she skids back. My attack finishes and the feeling to vomit washes over me. Four minutes lefts. I cough up blood as Lexi too splits out blood with a crazy look in her eyes. I cut my hand and I make my skull scythe just in time to block her claws. My blood feels colder in my hand as I back up. I look down to see white frost cover the handle. I don't have time to worry about this. I rush at her and twirl my body down.

"Bodisupuritta (Body splitter)!" I lift my scythe up and it cuts through her dress but not deep enough in her skin but still enough for blood. I growl as I twirl and try to cut up her arm. She just stops my blade with her claws. My body shiver as I try to push back. I watch the whites crawl up and down my blade only for it to become nothing more than frost. It crumbles in my hands and I am weaponless again.

"So fun! Raped frozen finger pistol!" I don't have time dodge as my heart skips a beat. A minuet left. It feels like hundreds of bullets are piercing my chest as I fly back. Huh? When did the building loose it roof? I look up into blue sky as I can't move my body very much.

"I win. Now I may have over done it a little whiney bit. I hope the boss not going to be too mad." I ignore her babble to herself as I look at Agares prone position. He doesn't even twitch as Lexi steps get closer to us. What do I do? My heart beats hard against my chest. I'm going to die and my nakama going to die all because I am weak. My chest hurts as my last thirty second count down. Tears fall down my face as I close my only eye. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Agares, nii-nii, Luffy. I'm sorry everyone. Pleas someone. Anyone tell me what to do. A dark energy flows through me coming from my pocket. I open my eye and pull out the black ring with a rose. It dark power surges up my arm taking away some of my pain.

"I'm sorry…everyone." I cough up blood as I feel death reach for my soul. I let the ring slide down my finger and as it locks into place. All of a sudon I feel something break inside of me. The burning chains forms on my skin but quickly break as the underworld smoke surrounds me. All my pain disappears as power and blood lust takes over. The smoke helps me up as I feel so powerful.

"What the hell going on?!" I grin as I feel my body transform. My lips turn black and my fangs grow. My ancient writing shows off the whole passage glowing red as my demon tail swishes behind me. My back tingles as horns come out right below my head band. My clothes are replace with something much more appropriate. I have a choker around my neck that connected to leather that just covering my breast. A black corset cover my belly and a short red skirt that long enough to cover my ass. Black leather gloves go along my arms and I am wearing black knee high heels. I laugh darkly as large black dragon like wings spread behind me and that completes my transformation. The words vanish and I get a good look at Lexi. I grin at her as I put my claw finger to my black lips.

"Tick tock go the clock as this is your final moments of life. Bloody Rose is here to kill you. Zarzarzar." My laugh is different but it perfect.

"You kill me? That.." I don't let her finish as I rush at with new strength and do a round house kick. Her blood leaves her mouth and she fly up through the roof. I walk over to Agares and pick him up.

"It alright my sweet demon. Your imouto will make it all better." I whisper as my black smoke cover his body. I spread my wings wide and I flap to follow Lexi body. Blood. I need her blood! I land on green grass that slowly dies under my heels. I look around to see Kaku pass out on the ground and a panting Zoro.

"Imouto?" I grin as the urge for his blood comes over. I bend over and kick off the ground. I spin and kick at Zoro but he somehow stops it with his blade. His arm shakes from the impact.

"Sorry! But your imouto sleeping right now. It Bloody Rose turn to come out and play!" I sing as I push his blade back.

"Then give her back!" Zoro grinds his teeth as he can't push this imposer back. I laugh at how weak he truly is. I push his blade out and tackle him to the ground. I lick my lips as my hand squeezes his neck.

"Blood! I need blood!" I sing as I put my hand up.

"Imouto…stop!" Zoro wheezes as he looks into her dark black eyes. His body freezes as he can see death in those deep black eyes. Wherever his imouto is. She not here.

"Sachi!" Sanji voice calls out and I look at him grinning as I crack my fingers.

"Finger pistol!" I jump off Zoro and scrape the ground with my claws. I look up and grin as Lexi body looks batter and blood cover her white fur.

"I will kill you then your…"I cut her off as I lift her from her throat. I watch her scrap at my hand but my new leather gloves de claw her.

"Ohhh is the poor kitty tiered. Let's put you down for a good long rest!" She puts her fist together like she did to Agares-nee. A power go through my body but it like as if I was hit by that Nami women.

"Good try. Now night night!" Her eyes widen and my hand go right through her belly. Her blood soaks down my arm as I pull out and throw her across the ground. My blood lust lingers as I look at her prone body. I look around the green garden that slowly dying under my heel only to notice Zoro and Sanji are gone. Him seems they took Agares-nii with them. That ok! Just go where all the people are and I should find them there too! I fly off the side and keep my eyes out for my prey. I look over and the huge door starting to open. For a split second I remember why we are here in the first place and Robin tears come to mind. Ugly must die. I circle around the building and I watch as he is dragging Robin along the ground across the bridge that far away but my speed can catch up to them quickly. At this moment. Whatever sanity Sachi has left. It right now. At this moment she comes back to her senses as he stops to grab Robin hair to look at him.

"They all thought that everyone in Ohara died on that day, but…the government miss one brat that got away. How was it? Who knows how many times an eight year old brat almost got killed by adults who wanted money…? You couldn't trust anyone that came near you. You had no where you could sleep safe and sound. You didn't have food either. I don't even want to imagine how crappy your life must have been. So you were so unhappy that it makes you cry? The person who put a bounty on your head twenty years ago…was my father. He did it for world peace. How after twenty year, his son hunts down the only survivor…and the battle of Ohara comes to an end. Yahahah! Yahahah!" I grind my teeth as I dive down and land right behind my nakama. My mother figure. Mine.

"Not while I am still alive!" Robin screams and ugly face pales as he falls to the floor. I grin as I let my black smoke move forward and circle around him.

"Robin my nakama!" I whisper as I walk forward. I let my blood soak through my skin to form my skull scythe once more. I slice easily through the rope that ugly face was using to drag Robin away. I spread my wings wide and watch as Ugly face starts sweating as he falls to his ass.

"Sachi?" Robin whisper my name as I look at her. I look into her wide terrified blue eyes and give her a soft smile to show her how much I truly care for her.

"Run and know that whatever happens. I will always love my nakama." Robin pales but gets up and run back the way she came. Hoping that whatever happens Sachi will be alright and she can leave with all her nakama in one piece.

To be continue….

 **Ha! You have no idea how long I have planed for Sachi to show you all her demon side! I finally did it! She wearing the ring! And for this occasion I thought I would bring someone here to help me do reviews! With me today is...drum roll pleas! N** **ico Olvia!**

 **Olvia: Why hello Star-chan! I have to say I can't believe you did this! Sachi is such a sweet women.**

 **Stare-chan: YA I know but...it had to happen. Because she did put it on a lot of chain of events will happen in the next few chapters that are important! I told you this arc will be different!**

 **Oliva: You sure did...I am really happy that Robin can truly accept them all as family. It really made me happy to see she wants to live. Olive wipes a tear from her eyes. I do the same as I watch her past.**

 **Stare-chan: Would you do the honors for the reviews?**

 **O** **liva: Of course. peace486: Dear you have no idea what going to happen. Stare-chan gave me a peack and lets just say...lots of question will be answer. Happy to see you still like the story. It is quite interesting.**

 **Stare-chan: Oliva right! A lot of answer are given that I hope blow all your minds! Oliva pleas continue.**

 **Oliva: Of course! Next up is Guest! Whoever you are thank you for reviewing! As for ass kicking I am sure Stare-chan wrote it so every one gets a piece of the CP9. I just hope the battle scean was good enough for ya.**

 **Stare-chan: Ya! It hard writing it. No joke. I had to stay up till 4 am to make sure it written properly. Hope you like it!**

 **Oliva: Now who next...PuddyKatz: I can assure you that they are all giving there all! They will get there full...I think. Stare-chan?**

 **Stare-chan: I think so! You let me know what you think. I like hearing...I mean reading from ya.**

 **Oliva: Ok the last review...Mimzy94: I am sorry if the first bit confuse you. It just a continue from the last chapter. I am really happy you like this arc. A lot has change by Stare-chan. Oliva finishes reading reviews and turns to Stare-chan who decided to drink tea. She hands a cup to Olica who happily takes a sip.**

 **Stare-chan: Well that it for reviews. I should have the next chapter up in one to two days. No joke I did not sleep! Anyway if anyone wants someone from one Piece to read their review...LET ME KNOW! I can try using some magic and bring their butts here. For now have a good night and one Piece as always is own by Oda! Peace out!**


	71. Is this the end for the strawhat pirate?

Demon shall play now until the angel bell sings. Is this the end for the straw hat pirates? 

"Chief! Fire!" Marines fire at me but all the bullets stop in the mist as it protects me. Such nuisance. I look at the terrified Ugly face. He slowlyy scooting back but one look into my eyes freezes his very core.

"That won't work! Now die you lousy piece of shit!" I lift my blade up and swing down. To some miracle Ugly face twirls out of the way. My blade digs deep into the concrete as it crack along the bridge which scattering the marines at the gate. I need blood. With that single swing the human part of Sachi disappears. Lock away until needed for latter. Suddenly a canon go off in the distance and another takes out the top half of the tower of law. Ohhhh. More people for me to play with! I grin as I stare down my prey. I walk forward towards the marines that are protecting Ugly face and I every sound around me vanishes. I miss the sounds of roars and I miss the sound of Robin becoming free. I feel something soft on my body. I stop and look down as multiple hands spring from my body.

"Sachi! Come back to us!" The hands grab me and lock my arms to my side. I turn around and face Robin with blue hair freak by her side. _ **Kill them.**_ A voice echos in my head and I grin as I look at them. What a fun idea!

"She gone mad! What happen to angel-nii?" I spread my arms wide and easily brake the arms holding me down.

"Angel long gone. Blood Rose is here to kill you instead. Zarzarar!" I laugh as I walk slowly towards my new toys. My tail switches in anticipation as the sound of canon fire increases. I watch as the island in front of me starts to catch on fire and burn. My crazy grin grows as the sky lights up with fire.

"Burn! Baby burn! ZARZARZAR!" I laough crazily as I watch building fall. Robin falls to her knees as she looks out behind me.

"It started." She whispers. I look behind me to see ships upon ships coming this way. Marine ships sale past and I can' help but spread my wings to fly to the closes one. That ship looks more fun then those two weirdo. I land on deck with a light tap. My mist spread out over the deck of marines the litter the ship. It gently twirls around their legs and turning the ground a nice black color.

"Who are you?! Shoot her!" A marine orders and they all fire. Why bother ask if your just going to shoot? I shrug my sholders as my mist rises to stop all the bullets again.

"Who am I? Why it nice of you to ask! I'm your worst nightmare!" I bend down and sprint at the marines near the mast. I swing my scythe and some dodge wile others are not so lucky. Their blood splatters across the deck as the mast is cut clean in half and falls into the sea.

"Aim at that marine ship! Kill her!" I watch as a marine battle ships cannon aims towards me. I can't help but let out a yawn as I watch the marines on this ship jump off to save their own asses. Cowards! The marine battle ship behind me fire and I can't help but laugh at a attempt at killing me. They will need something stronger then that to kill me! I fly up and catch the cannonball with my tail. I throw it up in the air and catch it as if it was a ball. I look at the marines that gave me my new ball. I wonder...

"She..She…She caught the cannonball!" I look down at the ship that gave me such a nice gift. Hmm...I grin since I just got an amazing idea.

"Lets play catch!" I giggle as I throw it right back at them. The ship explodes and I can't help but cheer as the flames warm my skin.

"Yes! Strike!" I laugh as I turn back to the ship I was just on…

"Well that no fun! The ship been blown up too! Where to next?" I look around and smile as I watch a giant arm come out of the building by the bridge. I believe Sachi said that the building of Law...

"That look like a good place! Zarzarzar! I wonder who that arm could be attach too?!" I soar through the sky as I look at all the battle ships.

"Ohhhh! So many people to kill! So much fun!" I dive down and land on the tip of a marine ship. I look over where the big arm came from and watch as a giant red balloon comes out of the broken building.

"Up there! It a demon!" I look down at the specks and raise an eyebrow.

"Let my watch this fight and I will kill you all latter. Bother me now and you will die now! Your pick!" I watch as they shoot at me. So that your answer!

"I guess you choose now. To bad!" I jump off and land on the deck.

"Who is she?" A marine quivers as I lift my blade up.

"Ketsuki ketsuki Shi no supaiku(blood blood death spikes)!" My blood scythe splits into sharp needles and spread around me. Every single needle pierce a marine on this ship. I watch as they all fall like flies and the one that were lucky to still be alive groan in pain. Perfect. I fly back up just in time to see a humongous leg come crashing down on a marine ship two ships beside me. I start clapping as the ship slowly sinks to the bottom of the ocean. I sit back on my perch and I can't help but watch the fighting happening between red ball and leopard. For some reason something inside my twitches as red ball falls to another marine ship and another ship fires at him. I let out a low growl as I see inflated mini red fly back to where he came. I wonder if he connected to Sachi? I look back at the marine ship that fired at ball and growl. So he her lover. I stand up and jump.

"Jigoku no tatsumaki(Hell tornado)." I flap only one wing and twirl myself in the air to twist rapidly at the side of the ship. In one way and out the other. Serves them right for hurting red ball! I watch the marines ship sink as people dive off. **_Tisk! They should all die!_** The dark voice whispers and I can't help but grin.

"You are so right!" I put my hand out and my mist stops dancing around me. It swirls a little before floating down to the water.

"Sumōkīna akumu (Smoky nightmare)." I wathch as the smoke enters all the marines body through the nose and mouth. Slowly one by one they grab there head and start screaming. Each one of them is living through there biggest fear and terror.

"Oh that such music to my ears! Zarzarzar!" I catch a cannon ball that was fired at me and throw it in the air. while the black ball in the air I twirl and kick it right back where it came from. There are so many marine ships but at least my ball went right through three of them.

"Yupiy! So warm and fun. I wish I had some ingredients to make roasted marshmallow." Through all the screaming from the water bellow someone quietly in my head me to go back to the bridge. I look back but there no one there but a few ?

"Now why would I go back there when all the fun here?" I wonder out loud as I hover in the air. It just something in the back of my mind is begging me to go there.

"How annoying…Fine! I'll go! Maybe someone strong is there!" I glide through the battle ships who try to hit me but I am way to fast and they end up hitting their comrades.

"What is she?! Who is she?" Marines scream as I pass through the wreckage. They stop firing at me as I soar through the sky to the bridge. To scared now.

"Enius Lobby main island destroyed. Lives left: Zero. Report is from the front of the island. From Battle ship two." Oh goody! No one left in that lazing fire.

"Zarzarzar! All dead!" I land on the bridge with my mist dancing around me. I let the mist dance around my fingers as I walk slowly towards four guys that are just standing there.

"Sachi! Oh thank god you are ok! Where have you been?" I look at Usopp and grin as I walk closer to them. So they think I am that human. I snort at the idea.

"She is not my imouto Usopp. I don't know what happen back there...but Sachi not her." I look at Zoro and grin sickly sweet at him.

"Zarzarzar! You are so right! My name is Bloody Rose and I am the demon that resides in her body! Oh how I long to come out and kill like the olden days. Blood is all I ever wanted to see. Now that I am here…isn't this burning island just beautiful! Oh how people scream is just music to my ears!" I look back at the four and the blond one glaring at me.

"Let me guess…That demon made a deal with her to put that black ring on right?" Sanji eyes harden as he looks at me.

"Aren't you the smart one. But you are also missing something." I show up my finger to show the black ring that has set me free.

"It is true. Sachi broke the chains to let me free. Just so she can protect you. It was either that or she dies. Anyway I am here to kill you." I sing as I cross my arms. I watch as Zoro take a breath as he absorbs what I just said.

"How do I get my imouto back?" Zoro demands as he move the bells on his katana. The pure bell rings into the air. A pulse go through my body as a tiny voice in my head screaming at me to stop. I bare my fangs at him as the voice vanishes back where it belongs.

"That bell of yours! I am going to make you throw it into the dame sea so she can't come back!" I point my hand out and breath deeply to listen to his blood flow. My body matches with his so easily. I move my fingers and Zoro hand moves and grab the bells hanging there.

"Shit! I have no control of my body." Zoro growls through clench teeth as he pulls them off. I wince as the bells ring in his hand.

"Stop that ringing!" I scream as I bend his arm back. Sanji grabs the bell out of Zoro hand right as he throws thin air.

"You don't like this right demon!" Sanji just rings the bell over and over hoping to get her back. I grab my ears as the voice screaming me to stop gets louder.

"Give back Angel-nii!" Blue hair freak orders as I feel the black mist vanish. ** _Kill the blond!_ ** That strong voice rings but the bell sounds keeps me in place. Their one other voice and it Sachi screaming for me to stop. Bitch shut up!

"Sachi come back to us!" Usopp begs as I fall to my knees.

"You bring Sachi back she will most likely die!" I grit through the pain. That made him stop.

"What?!" I turn to Sachi nakama and smile.

"Of course if you have a good doctor then by all means get rid of me. When Sachi put the ring on I more or less heal her from all her pain and closed up her wounds but if I leave her body…She may not be able to take the strain. Let me stay and have fun for a bit. I promise not to kill you four until later." I purr as I put my arms between my legs as I look at them. Of course that all a lie! I just need more blood. Sachi voice is still screaming at me. So annoying!

"What do we do? Chopper can't move right now. If what she saying is the truth…" Usopp voice fades off. I watch the others talk as my tail moves along the pavement. I can tell they don't like my lie as they all look somber

"She also a demon and demon lie!" Blue hair points out as I go to stand back up.

"Well it your choice if you want to believe me or not! You can always find out by changing me back. I will tell you this though. Since I came out once…I can come out again and again. If Sachi ever get to the point of losing to her anger. I can put her away so easily now and there nothing you can do about it!" I sing but Sanji only rings the bell.

"We do have a way. My imouto gave me this bell and that what we will use to keep you lock away…Now give me that swirly brow!" Zoro snatches the bell back and ties it back on his katana.

"So what? You going to lock me away?" I ask as I walk closer to them. Their body tense up as I stand within arm's reach of them. I raise an eyebrow as Sanji nose starts to bleed. I giggle as I swish my tail behind me.

"No. Bloody Rose you will help us fight like you ask." I grin as Zoro words are exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Zoro are you crazy! She can kill us so easily." Usopp words makes my heart hurt. Stupid nakama crap. Seems I am still connected to Sachi human body. What a pain. If I do go back...hopefully she stupid enough to use that stuck up angel side early enough. That when I will become free!

"If she tries I will just send her back!" Zoro threat lingers in the air. I nod as I pass them. Time to see who else is going to die with them today. I jump off the steps and glide down onto a marine ship.

"Sachi…Oh my god! What happen to you?" Nami gawks as I turn to her.

"That not Sachi. The Sachi we know disappear when she save me." I turn to Robin and put my black nail to my lip.

"You are right Robin! My name is Bloody Rose! I am helping you guys out for now! By the way this ship won't take you back!" I sing as Sanji lands beside me with Zoro on my other side. His hand go to his katana and I can tell he just waiting. Waiting for the time to try to take me out.

"Why do you say that?" Zoro ask and I let my tail rub down his face leaving a small scratch behind.

"Because nii-nii. A marine ship just waiting for the order to shoot at it. All they want is Robin alive but eventually they will decide she too much of a hassle and want her dead! So I would advise everyone to get off. The bridge is the only safe place…for now." Zoro swats my tail away and hits the bell. I growl as Sachi voice comes back.

"You are not my imouto so don't ever call me that!" Zoro snarls as he walks off the boat to get away from me. His body tense as he wipes the blood off his cheek.

"Sachi….Pleas come back!" Chopper cries as he lay on the ground unmoving. I wonder what happen to the fuzzball? I look around and Agares is still pass out beside Robin. I walk over and pick him up.

"Has Agares-nee woken up yet?" I ask them but all I get is a raise eyebrow.

"Who that? That Okami! Now put him down gently." Nami hands go up to show me she no threat as I pet him gently. He looks better but still not conscious yet.

"Agares? How come…" I watch Sanji cigarette fall to the floor as his eyes widen. He growls and grabs him by the scuff of his neck out of my arms.

"I knew it! I knew you were that dame demon that been tormenting my sweet Sachi-nee! What did you do to her?! Wake up you dame flea bag!" I grind my teeth as I rush at Sanji and pin him to the ground. I straddle his hips so he can't move and keep his throat to the floor. Agares go flying but Nami was nice enough to catch her. I sqweese his neck just enough to hurt him but not enough for him not to breath. Let him suffer.

"Sanji!" Nami hand go to her mouth as I let a blade form in my hand.

"You know Vinesmoke Sanji! This is just like that time I pinned you down back on Jaya. The difference is Sachi not coming back to save you this time. Listen here and listen good! No one hurts my nii-nii! Sure that green wasabi is Sachi nii-nii but Agares is mine! No one hurts him. Ever!" I whisper the last part in his ear. His eyes go wide and pure cold fear shakes his body as I bring the blood knife down. A ringing pulses my body right before the tip hits his forehead. I feel cold metal hit me across the chest and I go flying off him.

"The deal off! We will take our chances." Zoro continues to ring the bell and my body pulses. I cover my ears as Sachi screaming gets louder and louder in my head. No I was free! I don't want to go back! Give me back my body! Sachi voice is clear as day and my wings burn away with my horns. The cloths become black mist as my jeans and shirt come back. My tail leaves and my lips are normal. Last my eyes go green and Sachi comes back once more.

"Sachi! Is that you?" Chopper mumbles as I breathe deeply. I can see though both my eyes and my pain is gone. Like I was never hurt in the first place. What the fuck!

"Ohh my head! What happen to me?" I mumble as I watch the black ring fall to the ground. I remember putting it on then…nothing. The ring slowly fades into the wind leaving nothing a black mark behind.

"Ya it me…Why would it not be? Hey where am I? How I get out here? Lexi! What happen to her? I was fighting her then…then I don't know!" I grab my skull as it pounds over and over again as I try to remember. Only darkness. That the only thing I remember. Nii-nii grabs me in a hug and pulls me closer to him.

"It ok. Don't try to remember. Just know that…she out. You don't have to remember." I nod as I look past nii-nii to see a very pail Sanji looking at me with wide haunted eyes.

"Sanji-kun! Are you alright?! What wrong?" I ask as I get up and walk over to him. Sanji just looks up at me as if he seen a ghost. I get on my knees and look at him.

"Hey what wrong?" I ask as I put my hand out to him. He breaths deeply as he looks into my green eyes searching for something. He grabs my out reach hand and pulls me into his arms. What the?!

"Sachi…Does Vinesmoke ring a bell to you?" Sanji ask quietly to me and I just look at him.

"Should it? I never heard the name before…" I mumble as Sanji chest rumbles with a low chuckle.

"It nothing. Forget it! Happy to have you back!" Sanji words trigger something. Back? Robin back?!

"Robin! We have to save Robin!" I get up but she right there. Not cuff and looks worse then wear but fine.

"Robin!" I rush at her and wrap my arms around her in a much needed hug. Another warm hands wrap around me from behind.

"I'm so happy to have both you back!" Nami cries into my back as Chopper clings to her head. The sound of a cannon going off with an explosion not to far away.

"What the fuck was that?!" I pull back as I go to run off the ship.

"Sachi wait!" Usopp screams as he follows me up the stairs. I make it to the bridge and my eyes widen as it looks like the world on fire. This is horrible. The ocean around us litter with broken marine battle ship and some are not. It looks like a grave yard.

"How could the marine do this! To their own home?!" Flames lick in the sky and the bridge is broken off in the front.

"A buster call was use. Happy to see your back Angel-nii!" I turn to blue hair freak and point at him.

"I told you to stop calling me that and second… that ugly ass face actually use a buster call? This whole place will burn to the ground! We have to leave but…where Luffy?" I can't see him anywhere.

"He still fighting Lucci." Nii-nii adds and he right. Luffy and Lucci are on the other side of the broken bridge. I need to see him. Is Luffy ok? I rush to the end and there he is. In his gear second glory.

"Luffy!" I scream as the others come to my side. Luffy look up and I wave at him with a huge grin.

"Luffy! Everyone safe!" Usopp screams as he joins in my waving.

"Robin-chan is safe too!" Sanji screams as Blue hair come forward. Tom I believe is the soul stuck to him gives me a weary looks. What the hell happen between fighting Lexi and now?

"All you have to do now is kick his ass!" Blue hair freak cheers.

"Win Luffy! We will be waiting for you!" Nii-nii cheers. I watch Luffy smile as he nods at us. I put my back to nii-nii and cover my arm in black Haki. I look up at all the marine war ships that cover both sides of the bridge.

"To the two hundred elite captains and commanders, go take them out quickly!" Someone says over a microphone.

"Commander? IS that not what Smoker is?" Usopp ask as we look at the marines waiting to jump us.

"Ya it is. Keep your guard up." I mutter as I wait for them to attack first.

"How?! where did Sanji go?" Usopp ask as we look around.

"What?! Wher'ed that idiot cook go at a time like this?" I would go look but I rather keep my observant haki short so I can dodge attacks.

"Imouto you should go back to the ship. You were hurt pretty bad." I look at nii-nii like he was crazy.

"Believe it or not. I feel brand spanked new. I have no pain and as you can see…I can see through both eyes. I don't remember eating enough for that but I feel like I never fought anyone today. Plus three against all that. I think you can use the extra pair of fist!" Nii-nii nods. If anything...other than me…everyone looks like shit.

"Charge! Recapture Robin!" A man screams as Marines jump off their ships. Bring it on.

"We've come this far. There no way we are letting you take her back!" Franky screams. I look at him and I can see that he really cares. I bight my lip. I won't forgive him for what he did for me but…

"Franky-sama…thank you for helping us save Robin-chan." I watch him turn to me and I cringe at the tears in his eyes. On the other hand Tom body relaxes a little.

"Oh! Angel-nii!" I rub my forehead since my headache still there and his voice not helping!

"I still don't like you for what you did to Usopp and I but please stop calling my Angel-nii!" I sigh as he still crying.

"Two hundred elite from Navy headquarters…" Nii-nii starts.

"Fine by me." We finish it together just as they land on the bridge. I wait no time at rushing at the first marine I see and throw a right hook. My fist connects with his face and is sent flying back into a group. I duck and twirl to kick the guy that almost took my head off! In the corner of my eye nii-nii easily taking them out one by one with his sword. Usopp doing a great job taking them out with his ammo.

"Weapon left!" I look over to see Franky hand detaches and with a black chain connecting with his body. His hand grabs a marine and swings his arm around like a whip. That is so cool! I shake my head to get the thought of calling him awesome out of my head. He bad. I take out marines one after the other but it too slow. I need to destroy those marine ships so more does not come at us.

"Usopp give me back up!" I stop and cut my wrist with my rings.

"You got it! Bomb star!" Usopp sends marines that come after me away. I breath deeply as I put my hands out.

"Ketsueki Ketsueki no Bara bakudan (Blood blood rose bomb)!" I let my blood grow into medium size roses as they leave my wrist. I never try controlling them but lets see. It my blood so it will go where I want it to. I move my fingers as nii-nii blocks a marine from cutting my back.

"Imouto you better know what you are doing!" He growls through his sword. I just nod as I let my roses go to three of the battle ships. 3… one of the marine try slicing a rose and it explodes right in his face and blast marines back.

"Don't touch them men!" A marine screams as I lift my hands up to bring my roses higher into the sky. 2…

"LUFFFY!" Usopp screams and my stomach turns like something bad happening. 1…

"Boom!" I scream and all my roses go off. I watch as several of the marine ships around us burst into flames and there mast falls on the ship beside them. I close up my wrist and turn to Usopp who standing at the very ledge. A marine rushes at him and I punch him in the side of the head while nii-nii cut his back.

"Usopp! What are you doing?" Nii-nii ask as he blocks another blade.

"LUFFY! GET UP! LUFFY! Hey! You Boss cat of the CP9! I'm talking to you! Now, I will take you on! Bring it! Th-That's right! I will be your opponent! Now don't be surprise when I tell you this! I'm the great captain Usopp! I have 8000 men at my side! I've traveled on every single island and I have rec havoc wherever I go! Anyone that falls into my hands…even you guys, the world government…will be crush by the tips of my fingers! If that pisses you off, then bring it on! You no good-little kitten!" Usopp you idiot. I look to see nii-nii has his back cover. I rush to Usopp side only to see Luffy lying on the ground with blood under his body. No he can't be. Lucci walking towards us slowly and he get a good look at me and grins. Oh shit. Maybe Luffy needs some time to get some energy back.

"HEY YOU OVER GROWN CAT NUMBER TWO! That right! I kick you imouto ass and now I am ready for round two! Bring it on!" I scream as my anger starts to grow. The blood all over Luffy just pissing me off. Instead of the chains the black mist comes quickly and my eyes shake as they turn black. Something trying to crawl it way out of me as I feel nothing but cold and the need for blood wash over me quickly.

"Shit! Sachi you need to calm down…Ah oh Zoro! Pass me the bell!" Usopp voice is far away as I feel darkness crawl over whatever sane part is left of me. This never happen before. Usually I can control it. The sound of the bell rings and everything inside me calms. I look over to see Usopp shaking the bell like a mad man.

"Thanks Usopp-kun." He nods and breaths a sign of relief as we look back to see so called kitty is piss and hungrily looking at me.

"You know he looking at you right?" I nod as Lucci walk closer. I cover my arms in haki and wait to see what he does.

"Are you stupid! Stop it, Usopp! Sachi! He going to kill you!" Luffy voice is strain as he screams at us.

"Shut up! What can you do when you are almost dead?" Usopp pulls a string in my heart as I hold in my tears. He can't be.

"He's mine! I'm going to beat him up!" Luffy screams but he still not moving.

"Then get up already!" Usopp and I scream as I search Luffy pain fill eyes. Come on hun! Get up!

"Then don't look like you are going to die! It not like you! Even though there is nothing but smoke above us, we can still see the sky! We can see the sea, too!" Usopp screams as Luffy tries to push himself up. My heart stops as Luffy coughs up blood as he tries to stand up but falls back down.

"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME LUFFY! PLEAS DON'T DIE!" I scream as tears fall down my cheek as Luffy look up at me.

"Luffy! This isn't hell! Don't look like you are going die, you jerk! Don't make us worry!" Usopp screams as his own tears fallow.

"Are you done? You'd better be prepare."Lucci sneers as he close to the edge. A few moon walks and he will be right in front of us. My eyes widen as I watch Luffy get up into his horse stance with his fist to the ground.

"I know…this isn't hell or anything!" Luffy mumbles as he breaths deeply. His body continue to let out steam as he looks up.

"Luffy kick his ass so we can go back together!" Usopp and I cheer.

"Of course!" Luffy screams as burst of steam comes from his body. I turn back to the marines and three guys are walking towards us. I am calling them the three bearded musketeers. Usopp aims and fires but the all jump in the air and he missing them. I feel a strong power coming at us and tackle Usopp to the ground. When we look up the three are down.

"Wow I must have hit them all and they are down. I am that good!" I let Usopp gloat as we stand back up.

"Usopp-kun! Why don't you go help everyone else. I will stay here and guard Luffy in case a marines can jump over or something." Usopp nods and I watch him run into the mist of battle. I can't help but smile as he takes them down one at a time. He really has become a brave warrior!

"Gum Gum no jet Gatling! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy screaming makes me look back to see Luuci getting pulverize by Luffy fist. I watch Lucci body fly back and hit the wall but Luffy won't stop.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Luffy screams and I can't even follow his punches as Lucci breaks through the wall. His body flies through the air but he completely out cold as he lands on the batter stone.

"I can't believe it. Monkey .D Luffy just defeated Rob Lucci of the CP9!" A man screams in the microphone and I can't help but cheer.

"You did it!" I scream as I watch Luffy fall to his back.

"LET'S GO BACK TOGETHER! ROBIN!" Luffy screams and pure relief flies over me. This war almost over…even if I can't remember half of it! YAAAA!

"Luffy get your ass over here!" I scream as he lies there.

"Luffy!" Everyone screams behind me but he won't move. Come on huh.

"I can't. I can't move." Luffy says with each breath.

"Aniky!" What the?! That the Frank family! How are they getting over the speaker?

"Aniky! We are ok!" They scream over the war of battle from a transponder snail. I can just hear Franky cry behind me. So I guess that bastards never died.

"I'm going to grab Luffy! Then we can get…" My words vanish as the ship we were going to take explodes. No! I watch as fire licks the sky but through the smoke Sanji running through with Chopper, granny, Chimney, her cat, and a pass out Agares. Oh thank god! My eyes widen as a canon fired at the first part of the bridge.

"They are taking out their own men just to get us!" I mumble in disgust as Nami runs beside Sanji as the second part explodes. I know they will make it here. I turn back and open my white wings. For some reason my back aches like something is riping right out of me. I grind my teeth as I flap and fly over to where Luffy is. I grind my teeth as hot pain go through me as I glide to the ground. My wings vanish as soon as I touch the ground and I fall to my knees. I breathe deeply as pain shoots through my entire body. I sit up slowly only for blood to shoot out of my mouth. What wrong with me? My stomach burns but I don't care as I look at Luffy body.

"Sachi!" Luffy screams as he searches me. I push the pain away as I walk over and sit in front of him.

"You did good hun. Now let's go home!" I smile as I pull Luffy up and put his arm around my neck.

"Im here! Look below." Merry voice echos around me. Merry-chan here?

"Below?" Luffy mumbles as I half carry half drag him to the edge.

"Let's go on an adventure together again!" Merry cries out to us and we look over to see the Merry-Go batter and damage but floating there waiting for us.

"To the sea!" Luffy and I scream as we jump off the ledge.

"To the sea!" Everyone screams as we fall to our nakama. To our home.

To be continue...

 **Good evening everyone...Like 36 of you who have read this so far. Sorry for being late. I do have more readers that just how many I have at this point in time. I was wonder if you notice something. Zoro always calls Sachi imouto right! While Sachi use oniichan. Well have you notice that Zoro or Sachi will only use Zoro-nii and Sachi-nee when they are only in the presence of their nakama. Once you add someone new they go back to oniichan or imouto. They do this to protect one another identity while bounty hunters. I was just wondering if anyone notice. Also Sachi only uses Niinii when she scared for Zoro. Did anyone pick that up? I always wonder...Anyway no special guest this time But if you want me to bring someone let me know:) Review time:**

 **peace486: I hope this was made to your liking! More answers reviled right!**

 **Mimzy94: Really? When did you think she would come out? I always planed it around water 7. Since she got the ring actually:) I don't mind you using my characters just mention me at the end;) For now we are waiting for chapter 3! And Sachi did come to her senses right! Let me know what you think of my new chapter.**

 **Now I am daring one of you non comment people to write one comment that you never do:) I would most appreciate it! I accept questions, comment, and concerns:) I wish you good night and until next time which should be soon. I finish writing it now it just spell check!**


	72. Goodbye Merry

The battle of Angel and Demon. Goodbye Merry.

(By the way you should listen to Bronte by Gote with this chapter! It fits in really well!)

"Let's go!" Merry-chan cheers as she floating there waiting for us. I fall into the ocean and the cold water freezes my very body. I won't let you go Luffy. I hold him as close as I can as I watch one by one my Nakama submerge into the water with us. I look around but all I can do is sink deeper but I feel so relax and free in here. Something swims byme and grabs the both of us. It looks like a mermaid and she has Chopper, Robin, and Agares in her other hand. Water flows past us smoothly as she swims to the surface.

"Here comes the hammers!" The mermaid cheers as she throws us on board. I land in warm arms and look up to see nii-nii there to catch me.

"You ok?" I go to answer but blood comes out of my mouth instead. What the hell?!

"Sachi! Chopper get your ass over here!" Nii-nii gently lies me down on deck as I feel like something inside of me trying to escape.

"I can't move! I'm sorry!" Chopper cries as blood comes out of wounds I don't even know I have. It like my body trying to be split in half.

"What going on with her?" Franky ask as I claw at my stomach.

"Oh no! Sachi-chan! Did you use the ring?" Merry floats above me as I moan out a yes. I twist to lie on my stomach and clench my fist. One of my eyes go black as the other turns gold. The dark writing is red on one side but the other half is gold. I grab my now long green hair as one pure white wing comes out of my back and the other is my black dragon wing. Black tears slowly fall down from my golden eye and golden tears from my black eye as Agares limps over to my side. Cannon are fired around us as they try to sink Merry but all I can do is try to stop myself from screaming.

"You idiot! I knew you would use your ring but to use your angel side. This is bad." Agares barks as he limps closer.

"You little piece of shit! I don't trust you right now but you are going to tell all of us. What! The! Hell! Wrong! With! My! IMOUTO!" Zoro orders coldly as Agares raises an eyebrow.

"We know you are Agares but we will deal with that latter! What going on!" Sanji snaps and Agares sighs as he sits there.

"She fighting with her inner demon. There nothing we can do. If she wins she comes back as Sachi. If she looses…her dark side will take over and not even her angel half can save her. You see Sachi is the gate to the living. Inside she hold two other beings. So one body sharing three souls." Agares looks up with deep red eyes and the crew looking at my quivering body.

"Oh no! This is baaaaad!" Merry cries and all I can do is nod as more blood leaks out of my mouth. MY body burns. **_No one loves you._** A dark voice whisper in my head. Lies. **_Not lies. They are all more worried about saving their own ass then yours. Look around you_**. I cover my ears and look to see it right. They are protecting us. They care.

"I have to do something! Your angel and demon side are fighting to break out of you! You were not supposed to use your angel side so early. Oh no!" Merry cries above me. Nami telling everyone to work to get us out of here but it not like I can hear them. Luffy never left my side. He trying to crawl to me but can't move with his arms and legs so he using his teeth. Merry look at Luffy and through hazy eyes. I see her nod.

"Agares do you think he could be the key?" Merry ask Agares as the dark voice changes to Luffy. **_Don't you remember?_** "For fuck sucks! You are so…Fine! I am done looking out for you! You are such a pain in my ass that I wish I never ask you to be my pirate queen!" Luffy voice echo in my head as I remember that day. Tears fall down my check as my white wing is slowly turning black.

"It could be possible but…can the key even be human?" Agares barks at Marry and she sniffs.

"STOP! LIES! IT ALL LIES!" I scream into the roaring ocean. The black clouds circle above with only little light shining through. _**It not! Let go and I will take it all away.** _ The dark voice whispers and it so tempting as I feel myself slip. They can live without me. No one alone will care if I just slip away. Right? That right. My golden eyes slowly turning black and my bright writing becoming black as I slip into the sweet cold abyss.

"We don't really have time to think! Get Luffy to her now!" Merry orders as I let my arms slip to my side and smile as the dark mist starts to circle around me and my tail comes out. I look up into the dark sky and smile viciously showing my fangs. My wing almost black and there just a single speck of gold showing in my black eye.

"I'm coming Sachi." Luffy pants as he finally makes it to my side. I never look away from the dark sky as rubber arms go around my stomach. His weight pulls me down with him since Luffy can't sit up. I look it onix eyes and something slowly going back in place inside me. My eye slowly going gold again and my black wing getting its white back. Something warm spreads throughout my body as I feel Luffy pull me in closer. Someone rings the bell and my body relaxes even more. His smell sends a calming ora over me as he moves his cheek against my hair.

"Shhh..I am here sweet pea. Don't worry. I'm here." Luffy kisses the top of my head and I smile as I look up at him. I pull up a bit and look into his sweet eyes. Sanji crying as he kicks another cannon ball.

"It's not fair! How did that rubber brain get a girlfriend?" Sanji cries only make me giggle. My chest hurts but the pain almost gone. Franky crying and Nami and Robin are giggling as they move the Merry through the sea of Marine ships. I think Niinii mutters something along the line of neutering. Agares is just quietly watching the whole thing.

"I love you." Luffy whispers up at me with a small smile.

"I love you too." I cringe as blood continues to flow past my lips. Even cover in blood Luffy somehow moves his head up and kisses me so gently. I close my eyes as I kiss him back. Luffy dosen't care that he taste blood when he kisses her, he doesn't care that her blood gets on him. He just happy that they are both alive and together. The pain finally vanishes and both of my eyes go back to green. I feel my wings vanish and the words vanish. I feel so drain as Luffy can't hold his head up any more. He puts his head back down and I cuddle into him. The dark voice is gone and Luffy angrey words vanish as my true Luffy holds me.

"Luffy." I start and he just humm to tell me to continue.

"I think you are my key that locks the doors to stop my demon side from coming out. I am sure that as long as you are by my side. I won't ever slip away." I guess because every time Luffy kisses me or holds me I always feel like my dark side backs away. I turn my head to look who was ringing the bell too see Usopp and grin letting him know I am ok. He stops ringing the bell and places it back in his pocket.

"Shishishi! I think I am ok with that." Luffy mumbles as he never lets me go.

"Luffy…Everyone. Thank you for saving me." Robin voice is sweet and I turn my head to face her.

"Shishishi! Anytime!" Luffy laughs makes me grin.

"Say stupide stuff like that after we have escape! Also…Imouto are you ok?" Nii-nii you ass but so sweet to.

"What the…?" I watch as Chopper and Sanji fight him. Wait Chopper.

"Hey moss head! Apologies to Robin!" I aww as they can still fight at a time like this.

"I'm much better." I smile at him as he being hold down by Chopper.

"Ehhh! The gates of justice are closing! Whirlpools are making the ships ram into each other!" Usopp ask as he turns to Sanji who lights a cigarette.

"Whoa! This is way more than I expected!" Sanji scratches his head as he watches another ship slam into another.

"Did you do this?" Usopp ask bug eye.

"These guys aren't the type just to be beaten alone by guts, right?" I aww as Sanji thinking way ahead of all of us.

"Sanji! Are you a genius?" Luffy yells as I snuggle into his chest. His heart beat so soothing as mine soon matches with his.

"I'm happy to see you are better Sachi-chan! I was worried." Merry floats down and snuggles into my side.

"Thank you Merry-chan! Thank you for coming to get us!" I cry as she baaa happily at me.

"We can't be rejoicing just yet! The whirlpools are a problem for us too! Imouto! Happy to see you are feeling better…from whatever just happen." Nii-nii smiles as he does has a point.

"Everybody listen up! There is no sea that the Merry could not cross with us on bored!" Nami cheers as she gives off orders. I watch Sanji, nii-nii, and Usopp go to the back of the ship. Granny comes up to us.

"Can I place you two love birds somewhere?" I nod up at Granny.

"Place us on the figure head!" Luffy ask as Granny lifts us up. I look over to se Agares is helping by pulling on the rope to stop the sail from flying away.

"Wow. You are pretty strong…Thanks for saving us earlier." Granny just laughs as she places us on top. Together we watch Merry sail fast through all the marine battle ships.

"Franky! Can you use that?" Nami ask. Use what?

"Shure! It will be tough on the ship though! Coup de burst!" Franky screams. Suddenly the ship is jerk forward and we are flying through the sky. I hold onto Luffy and hope we don't fall off. I can feel Luffy does the same as he holds me closer? It a rough landing but we are far away from the war and sailing towards the sunshine. The sun warms my skin as the salty sea breeze smells like freedom.

"Thank you Merry. Because of you we escaped. I never though you would come, Merry…but when I think about it, you've always protected us." Luffy smiles as wide and as sunny as the sun.

"I just want to say… you guys sure did pull one outrage stunt back there. To start, to think you that you shot through a government flag…" Franky arms are cross as he looks at us.

"Well…It's not a big deal. All we did was take back our nakama who was taken away from us. Thanks for helping us save Robin." Franky grows a small blush and looks away.

"It was no big deal." I snort. No big deal my ass. Almost died more like it.

"Anyway…this fight…is over…and we won!" Luffy cheers and sit up. I look up and he let go to move his arms.

"Wahoo! I can move again!" Luffy picks me up and slides off of the figure head. Chopper jumps up and sticks to my side.

"I'm so happy you are better Sachi! I'm sooo soory I could not help!" Chopper cries as he jump into my arms.

"Hey! Okami why are you hiding?" I ask and everyone looks either confuse or piss beyond belief. Did I miss something?

"I'm right here." Agares mumbles as he walks out of the dark like he committed murder. I turn to him and rush out of Luffy arms to scoop him up. Seems like I can move now too.

"Oh! I'm so happy you are ok! I was so worried!" I cried into his fur and his ears flatten.

"Stop crying! You are making my fur all wet!" I just grin as I hold him close to my body.

"Shishishi! I'm happy to see you are ok. Okami!" Luffy pats his head and he just sighs as he relaxes in my arms. I look over to see everyone else is still glaring at him.

"What going on guys?" I ask as Sanji comes over and snatches Agares by the scruff of the neck.

"Sanji what the hell are you doing?" I go to take him back but nii-nii blocks my path.

"We know who you are Okami or would you prefer Agares? Are you here to hurt Sachi-chan?" What! Sanji shakes him for an answer.

"Spill before I decide to fry you!" Nami warns him as she twirls her clima-Tact. I feel my hair stand on end as something yellow flashes at the end of her weapon.

"Wait! Fine…This is Agares! He from hell who been watching over me. He been protecting me this whole time. Pleas Sanji don't hurt him anymore. He really is a good person!" I cry as everyone looks at me.

"You knew?" Nii-nii glares at me and I start to sweat as I put my hands up.

"Ya but I had to keep my mouth shut! I had no choice and I swear he good!" I try to save Agares from a punishment worse than death. Nami and Robin cover their eyes with their hair.

"He a person?" I gulp as I look over to see Agares sweating buckets. Opps!

"Wait…What going on?" Luffy ask as he stares at Agares. Agares sighs as dark smoke surrounds him and he go into his human form. His cloths has lots of hols and he looks like shit like the rest of us.

"Ya! I am a demon man but…" He never finishes as Robin and Nami start beating the shit out of him. I cringe as Agares cries out in pain. On the other hand Sanji smiling and niinii nodding in approval. Franky cringes when Nami heel steps on something no man should get crush. Chopper hiding the wrong way behind Usopp who looks like he can't decide if he getting what he deserves or still nakama.

"Ahhh! Help!" Agares weekly cries out as Robin steps on his chest. They finally stop and the poor guy is batter and bruised.

"So this whole time! When we let you sleep with us and cuddle with you! You were a man! You pervert!" Nami screams as she uses her clima-Tact to hit him across the head. Robin and Nami high five each other as they look down at their work. Agares somehow gets on his knees and faces everyone with a sigh. He looks down at the deck and slams his knuckles on the deck.

"I'm not sorry but please don't kick me off the straw hats! I have never felt more at home then I have here." Agares cries out. Merry floats beside me and crosses her arms. She not to impress but she sigh as black tears come out of his eyes.

"I have live my nineteen years alone and no one ever really look out for me. I never had a family who loved me. It was all about becoming power to get our father attention but…Since I have join you guys I finally felt at home. At first it was all about protecting Sachi but after a while I just…I started to care for all of you. When I saw Sachi become a demon the first time when she was fighting Porcha…I felt that I wanted to protect her. So I lock her demon away. Pleas! Pleas! I finally fit in somewhere and I will do anything to stay! Pleas." Agares begs and will not lift his head. His body shakes but he won't move Luffy steps forward.

"So you lied to us. You are a demon and now you want to stay with us." Agares grinds his teeth as he waits for Luffy verdict. I watch as Luffy puts his hand on his shoulder. Agares looks up and aww as Luffy smiles at him.

"You still protected all of us and rescue Robin. You are a straw hat and that's that. One thing though. What devil fruit did you really eat?" Agares sits on his bottom and breaks down in a sobbing laughing mess.

"I ate the wolf wolf fruit model: demon. Irony huh?" Agares truly grins for the first time. It a pure happy grin and nothing force like I have seen him do before.

"So what should we call you?" Usopp ask as he looks at him in a new light.

"You can call me whatever you like. Agares is my real name but I like Okami too!" He grins as Sanji sits in front of him.

"So way back then. You force Sachi to put that ring on and she almost kill me. Why should I trust you now? Sachi still had that ring and then used it." Agares frowns as he stares right back at him.

"I'm sorry you had to be the Ginny pig. I had no choice and I had to do what my father said at the time. Now he has no time for me and letting me do what I want. HE says as long as I protect Sachi. I can keep my human body and sail with you guys. I will continue to protect her and the rest of you guys. I really do care for all you ass wholes!" He grins as he hold out his hand.

"Also you have no idea how long I have wanted to have one of your cigarettes. I use to smoke all the time but as a wolf I couldn't. Now I plan on staying as a human so can I borrow one until I can get my own?" Sanji calculates him and gives him one. Agares puts it to his mouth and Sanji lights it up.

"Fine! I give but I am still watching you!" Agares takes a long drag and lets the smoke out with a smile.

"I would not have it any other way." Agares grins as he gets up and wipes off the dust.

"That so cool! What hell like?" Luffy ask starry eyes.

"Sorry captain! If I told you. You would die and one of the hell workers would drag your soul down there for all eternity. Just know it your worst nightmare coming alive over and over again." The way Agares grins sends a shiver down everyone spin.

"Ohhh! Everyone! Over here!" People cheer and we look over to see Gally-La huge ship come sailing towards us.

"Oh! They made it! They escape form Enius Loby!" The workers cheer go over the sound of the Merry ship cracking beneath my feet.

"What going on?" Nami ask as suddenly the crack breaks the ship and the front dives down. No Merry. I look over and Merry not wearing her dress. She wearing a golden cloak with a huge smile on her face. Luffy crawls forward and land on the neck of the figure head.

"Ice pops! Pleas you have to fix Merry! She been with us for so long! She just save us awhile ago! Pleas! Do something!" Luffy begs and I look away as tears flow down my cheeks. She going to die.

"Then let her rest. I have already done everything I could. I'm watching a miracle right now. I have been a ship write for many years but I have never seen a pirate ship this incredible. It's lived a splendid life." I cover my eyes as I grab nii-nii shirt.

"Ok..." Luffy words hurt as we all get off on a single robot with Luffy who has a single torch.

"Are you guys ready?" Luffy ask as we stare at our beloved home… our nakama. We all nod as Luffy lifts the torch.

"Merry…The seabed is dark and lonesome, so we will watch you to the end. Thank you for carrying us for such a long time Merry." Luffy says softly as he lights the crack on fire. I watch as the flames lick up the side of the ship. It crawls up all the way and soon enough Merry cover in flames. I'm sorry Merry. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you like I promise. I will always remember you. I love you so much. I wipe my eyes and watch as snow starts to lightly fall from the sky. My eyes widen as the fluffy water gently falls around us. I look over to see Agares wipe a tear from his eye and he looks away from me.

"Mina. I'm sorry…I wanted to carry you even further. I'm sorry…I wanted to continue going on adventure with you forever." I watch as Usopp tears fall like waterfalls and Nami go to her knees. I cry harder as I go through all the times Merry was there for me. How we made pancake, how she loved the mark we created of her together, how she made the world quiet with just her little hands, and how she was there to listen to me when I needed her the most. I am the one that should be sorry. Not you. I watch as she sits on top of the burning mast with a smile as she gets engulf in flames.

"It's us who should apologize Merry! I'm not good at steering…so I ran you into icebergs at times…There was a time I tore the sails too! Zoro and Sanji are stupide, so they broke all sorts of things! Usopp and Sachi would fix you up but they aren't good enough! So it's us who…" Luffy cries as he falls to his knees.

"But I've been happy. Thank you very much…for taking good care of me all this time. I really have been happy…because I had you!" Merry sweet voice breaks my heart. Somewhere warm forms in my hand. I look down and it a one of my feather.

"Merry. May your soul rest in peace and forever be in the hearts of the one you love. We love you very much." I let my feather flow into the wind and it sores right towards my little Merry. She smiles as the feather wraps her in a warm light and her own little wings form on her back. With a finale goodbye she vanishes as out ship burns to nothing but ashes that dance in the wind.

To be continue…

 **When I had to rewatch the scean Merry was buring I cried again and I hope I wrote it to your guys satisfaction! Also what do you think! Sachi demon side let Okami real name slip :o! What going to happen next you ask! Well I am working out the kinks in the next chapter. Don't be expecting a new chapter anytime soon. Got to now work on my other story! But don't worry I will be back. So review time:)**

Mimzy94: This chapter was mind blowing right! Supper crazy and I hope you like it! Happy you like the last one:) I hope you can update your story soon:) I can't wait;)

PuddyKatz: Very good guess but not quite! What do you think of the truth after reading that? Does it explain why Luffy can calm her down and oh there one more key out there on the sea! Can you guess who?! Let me know what you think of this chapter! I can't wait!

peace486: I will and I hope you do too! What did you think of the Agares being reviled? He got what was coming to him for sure! Hope you like it!

 **That everything everyone. I hope you like it and that pretty much end Enius Loby! With every chapter we get closer to war of the beast! So much to watch and so fast my fingers can type. Hopefully I will get there sometime in the new year:) Anyway good night and happy reading!**


	73. A new sword, ship, and Jiji?

A new sword, ship, and Jiji? 

Sachi dream world

Fire. Everything is on fire no matter where I look. I cover my ears as people scream around me.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" A dark voice echoes around me. The scene quickly changes and I am staring down someone who looks like me but I am right here. That not possible! They turn to me and stare right back at me. Those black eyes with this wide smile. I take a step back as pure fear crawls up my spine. I have never felt more afraid then I do now looking at their eyes. My eyes. The sound of someone coughing lets my eyes travel down the demon me arms to see niinii being chock to death.

"Stop!" I scream as I run at demon me to push her off but my body only go right through her. No!

"You are my opponent!" I turn to the batter voice to see a shrivel looking Lexi gasping with each breath. Did I do that to her? I watch Lei punch at dark me and she slides back. As I get a better look I relies that I am in my full demon form. I watch as grass dies beneath her hands and feet's as the demon me stands. Lexi vanishes and the next thing I know my demon is holding her up by the neck. So fast.

"Die." I watch as demon claws go right through her stomach. I cover my mouth as Lexi is thrown to the side and blood dripping down her arm. This is what happen to me when I…Oh god! I cry as the world change around me. I am now floating above the sea and all I can do is watch demon me kill one marine after another. The smell of iron and burn flesh is strong in the air. No more. I don't want to see anymore.

"NO MORE! PLEAS NO MORE!" I scream and the world changes again. It dark and cold as I feel the dark mist dance around my legs. I look around and suddenly I am in front of my demon. She taller do to her heals but even if she was not I would still feel so small.

"No more you say? You have to accept I am apart of you. You unlock me! Now you must accept me. Don't you dare run away from me!" Demon me walks closer as she puts her hands on my shoulder. I shake as cold creeps deep my spine.

"Why?" I whisper as tears streak down my face. Blood. We killed so many people.

"Because it in the prophecy. You are the one that will change this world and I hate to admit it but…you need me and that stuck up angel to do so. As much as I hate this I do…need you. I love blood and killing people. I am your deepest darkness needs and desires. Pleas we have to learn to work together. You can't let me take control like that again. I like our niinii. I don't want to completely take control and loose to my own bloodlust. So what do you say? Partners? " She whisper the last part to me and as I look into those black eyes for some reason I only see truth. All I can do is nod and wrap my arms around her in a hug. I watch as she becomes a black orb and enters inside me. This is my destiny. I unleash my demon so now I have to live with her. My body go cold for a second until a hot warmth surrounds me and the blackness disappears.

Wake world

I shake as I sit up cover in a cold sweat. I breathe deeply as I look around the dark room. That right…Icepop was nice enough to lend us a private room and this is our safe place. I let my hand go through my hair as I look out the window. The full moon high in the sky is breathtaking as it shines up the room. I pull my sheets to the side and stand up on shaky legs. I look down to see my hands are still shaking from going through all those memories. We will learn control! If it the last thing I ever do we will do it!

"Imouto what are you doing up?" I turn to nii-nii soft voice. He siting at the diner table drinking a bottle of something. Wow he not scolding me? That a first. I look down to see I am still in my Gally-La Pj they lend me. I look over the bunk beds to see everyone sleeping but us. Sanji cuddling his pillow. Nami smiling in her sleep while on the bed above Robin mumbling something I can't understand. The bed beside them Luffy sleeping with drool down his chin and the bed above must be niinii. I look at the bed above mine to see Agares is asleep with Chopper curled on his chest. Robin back and everyone safe. I let a smile cross my face as I turn to my nii-nii.

"I remember." I whisper into the quiet darkness. I walk over and grab a seat in front of him. I watch him sigh as he hands me the bottle. I smile as I take a shot of sweet hot sake.

"That hits the spot." I hand the bottle back and we sit together enjoying the peacefulness.

"I'm sorry." We say at the same time. I giggle as niinii chuckles. I swipe the bottle and take the last gulp. My body relaxes as the alcohol warms my soul.

"Let me go first…Imouto I…I'm sorry for not being there. These last few island I have been a horrible oniichan. I should be looking out for you but…it seems like I am always failing you. So for that I am sorry." I watch my niinii spill his heart as he somehow pulls out another sake bottle out of nowhere. He takes a sip and his face scrunches up a little. Must be cold sake. Never did like the cold stuff. I play with my empty bottle as I look at him.

"Niinii…I'm sorry too. I let my demon take control and I killed so many people...I hurt you. I am supposed to protect you but I hurt you….But let me say this." I look up from my bottle and stare into my niinii waiting eyes.

"I talk to my demon and accepted that she a part of me. We are going to work together until I can control her completely. So until I can control her…I won't use my demon side. If I do start to slip a bit use the bell I gave you and stop her or have Luffy kiss me." I watch niinii raise an eyebrow as he looks at Luffy.

"Man…I hate the fact my little imouto has a guy in his life…At least it our captain and not that purvey cook. I thought at one point he was actually charming you." I snort as he takes another swig. He looks back at me and I know him way to well.

"What wrong. Something bothering you and it not me." I watch niinii slowly unsheathe Yubashiri and place the destroyed rusted blade on the table. The once strong long blade is nothing but rust.

"I let my guard down and let a devil fruit user rust him. I can't believe I did that!" I watch niinii stand up and look at the moon angrily. I lift up the rusted sword and even if the sword is rusted it like Merry. I can feel sadness radiant off this blade. I smile gently as a feather forms in my hand.

"Sashi what are you…" I place the feather on the blade and feel it pulse in my hand.

"Yubashiri. You have fought well along my niinii side. You have protected him and together you have work together in harmony. I am sorry for what happen to you." My voice is soft as I feel my body glow in the dark room. Niinii walks closer and his eyes widen as a little boy shows himself above the blade.

"Zoro-nee I am happy I could protect you as long as I can. Thank you for all the battle we have been through but I wish to still fight. I'm sorry I failed you." The sword voice cuts the air and my golden eyes look at niinii who can't stop staring at the little boy.

"No! It was my fault! I should have known better. I should have protected you like you have protected me all this time. For that I am sorry." Niinii looks down as the little boy smiles.

"It ok. Thank you for everything." The boy whispers into the night.

"Yubashiri you have a choice. You can take this feather and become a blade and help me protect the lost soul that wonder this earth or you can move on." I watch the little boy smile and niinii eyes widen as he looks at me.

"What?" Niinii mumbles as the little boy grabs the feather.

"I can still fight! Now I can protect my Sachi-nee now. Goodbye Zoro-nee." The little boy grabs the feather and his body glows. I grab the feather with a smile and stand as I feel it change in my hand. The glowing stops and in my hand is a pure white sheath. I grab the handle and draw my long silver blade. The handle white with two golden feathers as the base. The pure sliver blade glitters under the moon light.

"Wow…Imouto…I think after tonight…You really are an ancient weapon but always my imouto first! As a weapon and my imouto that means I have to protect you even more. Look after Yubashiri for me. I'm off to bed to digest all this. Expect more sword training from me so you can learn to wield him properly. Night." Niinii waves as he pulls himself back to bed. Within seconds his light snoring fills the can fall asleep quickly. I chuckle as the sword becomes a silver feather this time. As I hold the little feather I just know to put it to my heart. It vanishes inside me and I smile feeling like something that was missing inside me is finally filled. I walk over to my empty bed but my eyes wander to Luffy. I smile as I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed. I lightly brush his black hair away from his face and watch as his arms wrap around my hip.

"My Sachi." Luffy whispers in his sleep. I smile as I lie down beside him and place my head on his chest. I close my eyes as I pull the blankets higher. His heart beat cause me to smile as I listen under the moon light.

Sachi dream world

This time I find myself standing on green grass and a beautiful fields stretches for miles and a lake to the side. A soft clap catches my attention and I look over to see Angel walking over to my side.

"It so nice to see you again! I love that you got our weapon back!" She grins as I notice the new improve Yubashiri on her hip. Also she not wearing a dress but white shorts and a yellow top with a straw hat that has a yellow ribbon. I blink as Luffy suddenly shows himself beside her. He grins at me then looks at Angel.

"Who are you and where am I?" The angel me laughs sounds like music as she smiles at us.

"I am the angel side of Sachi and as one of Sachi key you can enter her dream. It nice to finally meet you Luffy!" Luffy blinks as he scratches his head.

"So this is Sachi mystery place…How I get here and where a key?" Luffy ask as he looks around. Angel giggles as she wipes unseen wrinkles off her shirt.

"I would be happy to tell you but first Sachi… Since you have agree to work and train with your demon. She is now here too." Angel sighs as my demon flies down and lands down beside her with a grin. She has the dragon wings, tail, and horns but is wearing black booty shorts and a strapless red bikini top with her own...cowboy hat that red with black beads with a scyth image in one and horns beside it. Seems they are changing there cloths styles while in here. At least Demon me not whereing that leather outfit. Hmmm….Demon-chan it is.

"It nice to meet you Luffy." Demon grins as she walks forward and grabs Luffy chin.

"You know! If you want to play with me a little. I promise I can show you an amazing time and do stuff to you that you never knew your rubber powers could do." I gawk as she winks at me. Luffy slaps her hand away and he rushes to hides behind me.

"Sachi what going on? I am really confuse and she scaring me!" Demon laughs as Angel slaps her shoulder.

"That enough out of you. Oh why don't we talk over some food?" Angel snaps her fingers and a table with cakes and meat fills to the brim with four chairs. I gawk as Luffy and demon runs and starts stuffing themselves with meat.

"So that where my apatite comes from." I mutter as Angel and I walk to the only empty seats. Luckily I get to sit beside my Luffy.

"Pleas can we eat with some manners." Angel voice disappears among the battle of food. I grab a slice of cake and eat properly. Angel gives me an appreciated smile.

"Sachi we need you to control your demon side!" Angel voice quiets down Luffy eating and he puts his meat stick down to actually pay attention. He feels like this is more important than meat and should listen.

"Good now that we are listening… There only one way to learn control and to do that." I watch Angel gently tap her chin as Demon grins.

"YA! Only way to do that is if we submerge back together again!" Demon takes a chunk out of her meat as I hold Luffy back as he tries to grab her.

"No!" Luffy snaps as he crosses his arms.

"Well to bad rubber for hots! She has no choice. If she does not and gets to angry she will lose control like the first time. Do you want her to kill her nakama…To kill you? She can and easily too. Sashi has the most power in the whole world but no control. I promise you that I want to work with her!" Demon points a bone at me as she makes her point. I feel Luffy relax in my arms as he working something out. His face go red from all the thinking...I think steam coming out of his ears too...

"What demon you is saying that when you meditate or sleep you will come here. Anything that happens in here won't affect the outside world. You will connect with your demon side and I will time you to see how long you can control her. Once I relies you can't then I will easily separate them. The longer you last in here. The longer you last out there. Let's say in here you last 30 seconds. Out there you can have control for 30 seconds. " Angel smiles as she claps her hands as if that that. Luffy face go back together as he looks at me.

"Hmmm….Can I be here too? Watch her train?" Luffy ask as he grabs my hand. My angel and demon side laugh or giggle as they look at him.

"Of course you can hot stuff! But only when you are sleeping and Sachi sleeping or meditating near you. You are the angel key after all!" Demon grins and I like the idea of being with Luffy even in sleep.

"Wait!? What do you mean Luffy the Angel key? You said earlier I have a second key. Who or what is that?" I ask as I look at my two halves. The food vanishes at this point but we all have tea. Luffy frowns but he keeps holding me and says nothing. I am impress! I thought he would ask for more food.

"Well…remember how Luffy kisses you and um you get control of your demon? Well he my counterpart! Your counterpart that makes up me. Your love, kindness, and protection. That what makes me an angel. That what makes up Luffy!" I watch Angel me blush as she cover her cheeks with her hands. On the other hand Demon just leans back with a sexy grin as she crosses her legs.

"While the demon key is like me. I am your desire, deepest darkness needs, and strength. Your second key also controls me but also calms you if you ever let Angel you take complete control. But if she does then all you will do is be a sweet women who blushes at everything and won't hurt a fly." Demon leans forward and crosses her legs.

"Do I know who my demon key is?" I ask and they both grin.

"You do know who they are but we can't tell you. You will just have to wait and see. Also if your demon key falls asleep near you they will also come here from now on. Now next time we will train. Right now you two need to get your asses out of here!" Demon takes a sip of tea as Angel nods.

"Oh boy! I just love that Luffy can join us. I do love company! Even the unpleasant ones! Now let's wake you two up! Our nakama very worried about you two." I watch as she holds two feather for us to help us wake up.

"Wait! Pleas before you go. Can you make this place more bearable for me? Like more of a fall session at some part and give me a two tail cat!" Demon claps her hands together as her tail wags in anticipation.

"Sure. Do you need anything Angel-chan?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I still have Chopper-kun! I'm ok!" Luffy looks at me with a raise eyebrow and I grin at him.

"Imagine Chopper. Now for you season!" I turn to the field and grow trees and put my hands up. I let my hand go over and the leaves change color.

"That perfect" Demon sings as I look on the ground. Two tail cat? Let's see? White fluffy fur two black ears, big red cat eyes and little black paws.

"She perfect! I am naming you Kilala!" Demon snatches up the cat and flies as fast as she can to the fall trees.

"It is quite pretty over there. Now see you two latter!" She gives us the two feathers and I find myself among the conscious...again.

Wake world

I open my eyes and look up to see Sanji cooking and Nami grinning at me from the table.

"Morning?" I question them as no one else is here.

"Ya! Great morning." Nami mumbles as she walks over to a corner and starts writing something.

"Morning." Agares mumbles tiredly from his bunk. Not much of a morning person? _Nope. Not until I get my bloody coffee!_ I look over and Luffy snoring happily as he cling to my hip. He must have woke up and went back to sleep.

"Ohhh something smells amazing!" I mumble as drool starts to pool in my mouth.

"Yours and Luffy food will be ready soon so come sit at the table!" Sanji grins back at me as he flips a pancake. I pull the blankest aside and get up but Luffy arms are still attach to my hip. I look down to see Luffy wearing a red wife beater and blue shorts. I go to walk and Luffy still snoring but stands up too. His head using my shoulder as a pillow as we go to sit at the table. That impresive! He can walk and cling to my hip as he sleeps. His hands let go of my hip but one quickly latches to my hand. Has to keep a hold on me even in sleep.

"Shitty rubber bastard! Let Sachi eat!" Sanji glares but all Luffy does is drool as Sanji first plats is put down and before I even know what it is it gone. Ahhhh…

"Better eat fast or captains going to eat all your food!" Agares barks as he sits with Nami who suddenly go gloomier. What did you do? I raise an eyebrow at my own wolf partner who sighs. He only wearing long Gally-La sweat pants. _I did nothing! She just gloomy we lost everything._ Everything?

"This is the parfait I promise you so eat up!" Sanji places beautify vanilla yogurt parfait in front of me and sausages with bacon one the other side. With food in front of me I let gloomy Nami move to the side a little. I start to eat away as Luffy one hand starts to stuff food in his mouth faster than before. I watch as Sanji places cut up pancakes stack high beside me and more bacon for Luffy. So that how it went! I would eat my food and Luffy would eat his. I humm happily as I finish my eggs.

"Ohh I feel stuff and I am really surprise but there nothing for me to heal. Not even scares." I mumble as Luffy finish off the rest of my plate as Sanji places more cook food on the table. There a knock on the door and granny comes in with Chimny and her cat. I coo as Kurmit tries to break through the door but can't. Ohhhh so cute!

"Looks like everyone has woken up. You guys slept for two days. You must have been quite exhausted…of course, it only natural what you have been through." Granny smiles wide as she walks closer to us. How is her jaw not hurting with her teeth always like that? It a mystery. _You sound like captain._ I hold in a giggle as Agares words do have a point.

"Oh? The king of the pirates is doing pretty good, hu?" She ask as she watch Luffy stuff his face.

"It not like that…" Sanji starts as he looks at Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Granny ask as she looks back at us. I just smile as I squeeze Luffy hand only to feel him squeeze back. _I am forever in press watching him eat, sleep, and still find a way to be attach to you._

"Because he does not want to collapse and miss any meals from sleeping…he said he acquired a skill of eating while sleeping." Sanji just watches Luffy as in bewilderment as he stuffs a slice of ham in his mouth.

"What a cool pirate guy!" Chimney cheers with her rabbit agreeing.

"Indeed nighahahahah! By the way, the Log for the log pose should set in 2-3 days, right? Huh? What wrong with you?" I turn to what Granny getting at only to relies Nami slump over the table and gloomy like the world is over. Agares is sitting right beside her patting her back in comfort…How is she not taking your arm off? I thought she still piss at you? _I got up early and when Nami got up I pulled her aside and we…talk._ Talk? _Ya talk! We came to liking one another and that I now have a debt of 200 thousand belly. I accepted my fate and later on came back with that money_. I raise an eyebrow at him as he just smile at me. How you get all that money. _Fools die cover in gold. I just took the amount we confiscated in hell…You can't tell anyone that. The only reason I can tell you is because you are half from hell._ I watch Nami make little circles on the table as she mutters incoherent things. On the other hand I can feel Sanji death glares as he watches his bacon from becoming burnt.

"Even if the log is ready, we can't move forward for a while. The whole 100 million berries we saved to buy a ship, our cloths, furniture, and Bellemere-san tangerine trees…Everything…was swept away by Aqua Lagoona." Nami sighs as she continues to circle the table and Agares circles her back.

"How gloomy…" Granny mumbles.

"We trusted all are stuff at a backstreet inn, but.." Sanji starts as he lights a new cigarette. I lean back in my chair and wonder if someone blind because they decided to eat my shield candy…

"Then I wonder if the visitor outside have something to do with that?" Granny ask as she looks at the door. In her hand she magically pull out a bottle of wine…wonder where she got it?

"Visitors?" Sanji ask just as someone started knocking at our door and walks inside with their heads down.

"Excuse me…Actually we came to deliver these and to apologies." I look at the door and smile as Nami trees looks just like they did yesterday.

"Tangerine trees! I thought I would never get them back! I'm so glad!" Nami squeals as she hug one like her life dependent on it. I hear Agares snort and I can't help but look back to see he decided to put a black shirt on with the Gally-La symbol on the chest. I look over to see that all our stuff really is accounted for. Two men stand there looking like they just kick a poor puppy. One has a yellow strip shirt and white cowboy hat and the other has scuffle on his face with simple white t-shirt on.

"Well, when we're chasing you around as Icebergs assassins, we confiscated everything as pirates belonging. Sorry about that." Scruble rubs his face as Nami rubs her cheeks against her trees.

"No thank you." Nami coo as the front door opens again to revel Chopper and Robin coming in. Chopper in a cute little baby blue wife beater like Luffy. While Robin t-shirt is pink and she wearing white jeans.

"We're back!" Chopper cheers as he walks in. Sanji tornado of love over to Robin.

"Welcome back!" I cheer as I decided to munch on an apple.

"Hey Chopper! And Robin-chan! It must have been heavy." Sanji coo as hearts form around him. _How in the world does he do that?_ I never ask and never will. You don't mess with that! I watch Agares nod in agreement.

"I went to check on the Franky Family guy's injury. Also I didn't take my eyes off Robin!" Chopper salutes.

"Well done!" Sanji salutes back.

"I don't know why we are still helping them." I spit the last word as if I have something vile in my mouth.

"Why are you still like that? They help us save Robin-chan?" Sanji ask and I look back as this island brought me nothing more than pain. Even though my body heal I can't help but still remember the way they beat the shit out of Usopp or how they dishonored my nakama.

"Because…I thank them for saving Robin but… I can't forget the way they…" My voice died down as I feel my anger grow. My eyes have already turn black and the mist is already around me. Shit! Luffy feeling his pirate queen anger in his sleep pulls her closer to protect her. Sachi sighs as she already feeling better. Wow I can turn faster now.

"That going to be a problem…You can become a demon more easily now. Okami…How do we deal with it? Can you lock her demon away like you did back on long ring island?" Nami ask as she crosses her arms.

"Nope! When she chose to put the ring on there no turning back. They only way Sachi will calm down is Luffy, the bell, or key number two." Agares informs everyone but they all still look confuse.

"Ok so Luffy can't leave Sachi side? He does that anyway." Usopp comes through the door hearing the last bit. Of course my annoyance rises as the next people to come in is Franky and the twin square sisters. The show us there ass and look back at us.

"Yow! Are you guys super? Everyone!" Franky sings and I can feel my eyebrow twitch.

"We were supper before you came in so if you don't mind leaveing we can be super again." I ask as I point at the door. Tom floats in and laughs as he floats beside me.

"You sure? What he is about to say is important and depending on your answer I will move on." I look up at Tom and rub my forehead.

"Yoah! Don't be like that Angel-sis! We have some good news! So listen up." Franky body becomes tense and he lift up his black sunglasses to reveal serious eyes. He sits cross legged and all we do is stare back while I more like glare.

"I've got something important to discuss with you. On an island where war happens one after another…" Franky starts but Sanji cuts him off.

"What's this all of a sudden? You just barged in here. We won't listen to some stupid story. " Sanji ask as the twin sisters sit down bringing their knees to their chest.

"Shut up! Just listen to my story! No matter if the island starts a war where cannonballs fall incessantly, or if everyone dies and the town becomes ruins…this huge tree will continue to stand. No matter what happens. The tree will not fall. People once again nestle near that tree to become a town…a country. Only a few trees like that exist in this world. The name given to the strongest tree…Adam the treasure tree."I absorb what Franky saying but why tell us?

"What about the tree?" Chopper ask crossing his arms.

"Its wood appears on the black market at rare times. I wanted it but it almost cost two hundred million berries. So it was impossible for me to buy. And there appears a bunch of pirates with lots of money….that you guys." Franky points at us and I feel myself get even more angry with this pompous ass.

"You jerk! Don't tell me you spent our money on that!" Sanji screams as he glares at him.

"Just keep listening! A long time ago, I made the decision to never build a ship again. But I wanted to catch up the person who was my goal after all. The next thing I know, I am building blue prints for a ship. My dream is…to use that treasure tree…to build one last ship…A dream ship that crosses any sea! I've already obtained the treasure tree. I've already got the blue prints too! I'm going to build this ship now. So…when it completed…will you set sail on the ship I built?" My eyes widen as his words sink in. He going to…

"What?!" Usopp and Chopper gasp with tears in their eyes.

"You're really going to give us a ship?" Sanji gawks as I absorbed it in. He stole our cash, beat Usopp up twice, beat me and humiliated me, help save Robin, and now building us a ship from our stolen money from wood is the strongest in the world. Now I can forgive him completely. But…I still don't like him. I think he cool. I look at Agares with a raise eyebrow and he only grins at me.

"That's right. Nothing would make me happier then knowing that the people I like are sailing my ship. Well, that, and it kinda like you guys kinda gave me the money." I could not help but snort at the comment.

"The Oro Jackson , the ship of Gold Roger, the only man who completed the round-the–world journey, was also built from that treasure tree. I swear…I'll build an incredible ship!" Franky grins as he he looks at us.

"All right!" We all cheer and even I can't help but laugh. I hug my sleeping Luffy who only hugs back unconsciously. I kiss his cheek which only causes him to blush. Hope his dream amazing like out here.

"You're a nice guy! We will take it!" Chopper cheers as we now have a way to our next adventure.

"All right! We can travel to the next island!" Sanji cheers as I watch Usopp cry in happiness. Robin laughs behind her hand as Nami cheers beside her.

"Thank you." Tom says with a smile as he vanishes to the afterlife. Suddenly something blast the wall and smoke covers the room. What the fuck?! _There go the good mood._

"Who there?" Chopper ask as I watch a shadow walk forward. My haki says he not dangerous but warning bells are going off.

"So you guys are the Straw-hat pirates?! I got some guys who I want to have meet Monkey. D. Luffy!" I pull Luffy over so I am in front of him.

"Navy?!" I watch my Nakama and Franky stand in front to protect him.

"Geeze…He as hopeless as ever." My eyes widen as the marine passes them easily and gets behind me. Holy shit he fast.

"Wake up!" The marine yells as he coats his hand in haki and hits Luffy on top of the head. I move forward and coat my leg in my own haki and throw a kick for his head. He blocks it with a smirk.

"Owowowowo! It hurts!" Luffy cradles the bump on his head only to look up at us. Whatever fear of this man vanishes from Luffy eyes as he gets one look at us.

"It hurts?! Your rubber!" Sanji gawks as something clicks in his head. On the other hand I can't bring my leg down. I watch the marine cover his hand in haki and punches me on the top of my own head. I fall to the floor as pain shoots through my skull. I feel Luffy pull me to his chest as painful tears cover his eyes.

"There no ward against my fist of love. Looks like you have gone on quite the rampage, huh Luffy?" The man removes his dog hat and an old man with gray hair and beard grins down at us. There this twinkle in his eyes as he looks at me and the arms of his son that around me.

"Jichan! You don't have to hurt my pirate queen!" Luffy snarls at his..Jichan. Oh fuck! I am the daughter-in-law to that…Ace has warn me about him. I shudder as I remember Ace telling me the time he made him cross a wire with piranhas underneath him.

"What?!" Everyone screams as they get a long look at him.

"A-A vice admiral is Luffy…Jichan!" Chopper stutters. There is no way he a vice admiral! He got to be higher than that! He too strong to be able to hit like that! _Are you ok?_ Agares ask angrily and I look over to see he snarling with his fangs out and Nami has her hand on his shoulder. I'm fine. Calm down.

"Luffy is that really your jichan?" Sanji gawks as I feel Luffy nod his head as he glares at his jichan.

"That right! Don't you dare mess with him! When I was small he almost killed me a bunch of times." I gawk as I look at Luffy. So his grandpa did the same to Luffy as he did to Ace. That horrible! I kiss the bump on Luffy head and Luffy does the same to mine.

"Now, don't go around giving me a bad name. I shoved you into bottomless pits…I threw you into the jungle at night…I attach balloons to you and let them fly…I did all those things to make you a strong man!" Luffy arms never let go of me as we glare at him. Luffy grandpa a nut job. _Agree._

"I think I've just discovered where Luffy endless vitality comes from…" Sanji mumbles behind us.

"I left you with a friend so you could train with Ace…but I take my eyes off you and looks what happen… I trained you to become a strong marine!" Garp yells and Luffy lets go to stand up and face him. I get up as well and stand beside him in case he tries anything funny again. Luffy hand sneaks behind to grab mine. For him it a confident boost to protect Sachi from his Jichan.

"I told you over and over again I wanted to be a pirate!" It seems this is a very old conversation that they have been having for years. I can see Luffy jichan eyebrow twitch.

"You got corrupted by that Red hair! How foolish!" Garp argues back as I feel Luffy hand tighten in mind.

"Sh-Shanks saved my life! Don't bad mouth him!" Luffy screams angrily only to cower as Garp lifts him from his shirt. Luffy hand slips from mine as I watch him wave it around frantically.

"How dare you talk like that to your jichan!" Garp orders as he brings his fist back.

"Ahhhhh! I'm sorry!" Luffy cries as he wiggles in Garp hand. My body tense as I get ready to block him the best I can.

"Ahhh! Luffy got captured by the navy!" Usopp and Chopper scream together.

"Luffy!" Nami shouts as she looking at me to do something. _Aren't you? He is your king?_ Agares snarls in my head as I watch the two.

"Let go of me! Ow,ow,ow…" Luffy continues to wail in the air.

"Oh no. Luffy combative spirit against the old man has already been broken!" Sanji gawks as I watch Luffy and Garp fall asleep with snot bubbles.

"What! They fell asleep?" everyone gawks as I take my chance and carefully pry Garp fingers off Luffy shirt. I pull him away as Luffy snores away on my shoulder with a smile. On the other hand Garp bubble pops and looks around.

"Ehy! Where did my grandson….Gahahahah what a women!" Garp looks at me with a laugh as I place Luffy down on his bed. I turn back to Garp and stomp up to him. I point my finger at him with a frown. I don't care if he hero of the navy or Garp the fist! He still Luffy jichan! _You give him shit!_

"Listen here. I may be your future daughter-in-law but I will have no one in my family beating up anyone because they can! I have heard lots of stories from Ace on what your definition of training is and believe me I always have wanted to give you a piece of my mind! I can't believe you would put them in the middle of the forest with animal blood smear all over their cloths! You win the biggest prize for being the worst jichan in the world!" I snarl at this man and Garp starts to sweat as he puts his hands up. To him she reminds him of Makino who took care of Luffy.

"It was to make them fine marines." Garp chokes as he takes another step back as I poke at him.

"Fine marine me ass! You know maybe if you never harassed them and let them choose their own fucking path then maybe…just maybe they wold have! But no you had to push them! Ace tells me he afraid of you even though I can see he cares for you! No child should fear their family! So I want you stop abusing your own grandsons and then maybe he won't fear you anymore. Is that clear!" I ask and Garp nods.

"I said IS! THAT! CLEAR!?" I ask again and I watch as Garp nods while Luffy arms work their way around my hips.

"Clear as water…" Garp gulps and I give him a smile. I can hear my nakama mumble on how scary I can be.

"Now Garp…Can I call you jichan too? I mean I will be having your last name once Luffy and I do get married. It won't be for a while but I will one day." I ask and Garp grins. On the other hand Luffy grins behind me and leans up just so I can hear.

"You are amazing." Luffy breath tickles my ear as I lean back. I hum in acknowledgment.

"Gahahahahah of course you can call me jichan! I don't know how my grandson got such a feisty women to like him. He always been…innocent. Now when can I expect to see my first grandchild?" Garp grins as I let out a small blush. Luffy hides his face in my hair to hid his own cherry color face.

"Wow he works fast." Robin mumbles with a smile.

"I…can't have children." It a lie but he does not need to know that. I watch Garp smile fall and Luffy arms tense around me.

"What?" They say together. I put on my best sad face on.

"The devil fruit I ate kills anything that invades my body. Soooo no matter how fast they swim my body kills them off. I'm sorry but I can't have kids." I mumble the last part as I look down at the ground. _It so working._ I know. I look over at Chopper who wants to say I am lying. He has given me my fiscal and test. He knows I can have kids. I wink at him and he closes his mouth. Luffy arms tighten as he buying this too…I will have to talk to him latter about this.

"My poor future granddaughter! Don't worry! Ace can still find someone and pop out me some grandchildren. Welcome to the family!" I smile up at my new jichan who smile go into a frown and crosses his arms.

"Luffy…Do you even know what kind of pirate Red hair is?" Garp completely went back to the main conversation we had before. _That was fast._

"Shanks?! Are…Are they doing ok? Where are they?" Luffy ask as he pops his head out of my hair.

"Doing ok? Well there are countless pirates now a days, but out of all of them, he's rank in the top four pirates, right next to Whitebeard. These four region over the second half of the grand line like emperors. So people call them the four emperors. Navy headquarters and the seven warlords have joined together to fight against these four. If the balance between these three powers become unbalance, it is said the world peace will fall apart. That how large there power is!" Wow! Is the only thing I can think of as I absorbed all this in.

"Oh, eh…I don't really get it but it good to hear he doing ok. It really brings back memories!" Luffy removes his straw hat and smiles down at it fondly.

"Luffy and Red hair know each other?" Robin ask Nami.

"Luffy told me this guy entrusted him with his hat. But I didn't relies this guy is such a powerful person." Nami mumbles back as I hear oniichan defeat the marines outside. So he finally makes it.

"What going on out there?" Jichan ask.

"That just my oniichan or…your other family member." I chuckle as I watch the marine fly.

"Oh? He quite energetic! Well, you guys, try stopping him." Garp grins as two of his upper marines salute him. I watch them go and for some reason they look familiar. Blondie attack oniichan and Luffy rushes out to stop him.

"Oh! Zoro you don't have to fight!" Luffy orders as pinky uses a kick to Luffy chin.

"What the! You bastard!" Luffy throws a punch but pinky shaves to get away. I slowly walk out and some marine take a step back to avoid me. I guess I am a scary women. I watch Luffy catch Pinky and throw him to the ground just as oniichan hits the blades out of blondie hands.

"Gahahhaha! You two are no match for them!" Garp just laughs as he walks beside me.

"You really are strong! I'd expected no less for you! I conceded." Pinky surrenders with a smile as they get up with a grin.

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san! Oh and Sachi-san! It's been a while! Do you recognize me?" I stare at Pinky as something slowly starts to click.

"Who are you?" Luffy ask as I pick up the pace.

"It's me!" I don't let him finish as I wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Coby! You have grown so much! Aww you are so cute!" I cheer as I hug him. Our little Coby has become quite the young man! He just as tall as me but his baby face is gone, his blue round glasses are on his forehead with a yellow bandanna that hiding a scar.

"Eh! Coby? I remember him being shorter!" Luffy ask and I can't help but laugh as I take a step back to really look at him.

"That me! I am Coby the crybaby!" I grin as I cross my arms.

"Look at you! You look all nice and handsome now." I coo which only cause Coby to become a deep red tomato. Still Coby. On the other hand I can feel my lovable hun get jealous as he wraps his arms around my hips.

"Coby? What are you doing in the grand line?" Oniichan ask flabbergast. He really has grown.

"I've still got a ways to go to become a navy officer, but when I heard you guys where near I just wanted to see you guys so bad!" I watch Coby put his legs together and salute us.

"I just wanted to thank you guys because of you we are here today! I am Coby Sergeant Major!" Coby smiles as blondy crosses his arms.

"I won't go that far, but…." I look at him and for some reason I want to smack him. Who is he?

"For varies reasons, vice admiral Garp is training us at headquarters." Coby grin shows he truly loves what he doing. I am happy he is following his dream.

"At any rate, you know you can only grow so much. I'm so impressed! Your body was flabby." I elbow Luffy in the stomach. He just lets out some air and laughs nervously behind me.

"Owwww! Don't be like that sweet pea." Luffy whines and I only smile as I watch oniichan eyebrow twitch.

"Sorry for coming to visit you after everything you have been through." Coby rubs the back of his head sheepishly as we walk back to everyone.

"Don't worry about it! It's been a while so let's have a party!" Luffy idea is perfect!

"Hey wait! What about me?" We look back at blondy. His eyes are cover with black thin glasses and he two chin.

"Who are you?" Oniichan and I say together. I just don't care at this point and walk through the hole and back to the kitchen table. I close my eyes and fall asleep somehow.

Sachi dream world

I end up like my angel and devil said. My paradise.

"So when I sleep I really do come here?" I ask and Angel walks over with a giggle.

"Yes you really do. Unfortunately you will be waking up soon but I just wanted to say Luffy jichan so mean but his heart in the right place." Angel smiles as I nod in understanding.

"I know…Where my demon?" I ask as I look around for her.

"She is sleeping right now. No need to wake her up. Now is there anything you…" Angel voice trail off as Luffy voice echo around us.

"Sachi! Wake up!" Luffy chirps as I actually feel his hand on my shoulder.

"So I can hear people wake me up too?" I ask as things start to fade.

"Yup! If someone trying to wake you up you can hear it. Eventually you can even choose to stay asleep." With that my mind go back to the living and I sit up with tiered eyes.

Wake world

"How long was I out?" I ask as look around.

"Oh not much! Just the fact that Luffy dad is Dragon of the revolution family." Nami says lightly…

"Luffy your dad is what?!" I get up as I look at him. Luffy just looks back with a boring look.

"Does it matter who my dad is?" Luffy ask and I can see hurt hidden behind his eyes. I smile as I lean forward. He probably thinking about Ace and his daddy issues.

"Of course not! It just it seems oniichan and I are going to become a part of a very famous family?" I kiss Luffy gently and that seems to take all his worry away.

"Why am I a part of this?" Oniichan barks and I turn to him.

"Think about it. You are my oniichan! That means when I merry Luffy. He becomes a part of our family which will make us now related to jichan and Dragon!" I watch oniichan pale while Luffy laughs at his displeasure. On the other hand I think Sanji moping in the corner because if he apart of my familly he related to these people too!

"Since you are my grandson and you're my future daughter-in-law I have decided not to capture you on this island! I'm gonna give the navy and good excuse so rest easy." Jichan grins and I can't help but give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks jichan!" I watch Garp blush a little. So he really is like Luffy.

"That can't be an excuses. Let's just say they got away." I am guessing he Garp second in command. Shady looking with his brown hat and sunglasses.

"Anyway I just came along with these two. Well take your time to talk to them. I'm off." Garp grins.

"Okay! See Ya!" Luffy smiles only ends up with another knuckle sandwich. My eyes twitch as I lift my fist up.

"That to casual! Be more reluctant to say goodbye, you idiot! You haven't seen your jichan in a long time!" Garp yells as I slowly walk forward. I don't relies my anger has caused my eyes to go black and the mist to form around me. I do know all the marines get as far as they can from me. Mumbling something along the lines of scary women.

"What do you want me to do?! All you did is hit me!" Luffy yells back as he rubs his face. Doing so not realizing my change.

"Even so! I still want me grandson to love me back, you moron!" Garp screams as my mist moves forward to wrap around his leg.

"Jichan! What did I say about hitting Luffy! This is why he does what he does!" I sing showing off my fangs. I watch Jichan turn to face me as I cover my hand in black haki.

"Oh o." Luffy mumbles as I punch Garp atop of his head. He creates a crater in the ground.

"That my fist of lovers anger! Do you want another one?" I ask sweetly. My tail swooshes behind me as I feel my back crawl for my wings to come out. Garp sits up and shakes his head.

"Good! Now if I hear from Ace that you used your fist of love on him as well I will have to use my fist of nakama on ya! Now hun get over here before I lose it." I say dangerously sweetly as Luffy runs over and hugs me.

"Thanks." Luffy mumbles as my mist dances around him. I feel him shiver but he pushes that aside and kisses me sweetly. He doesn't pull back until I am completely better.

"Thanks." I mumble as I look over my shoulder to see everyone blushing or looking away. I watch Garp walk away and he waves back.

"Have fun!" Garp laughs as his men fallow behind him. It like my threat didn't even bother him. Both airheads.

To be continue...

 **Hello everyone one of my new and old readers! I just want to say thank you for reading this far and all your comments! They really keep me motivated and reminds me why I love to write. I am so excited to get to the war of the best! You have no idea. I have it all in my head. Also thriller bark going to be a huge shocker that I am sure non of you will expect! I got some help from my partner in path to remember! Brook meeting will be so funny. I am already giggling. Hihihihi. Anyway I hope you like Garp entrance and Sachi own version of fist of love! On to reviews:**

 **peace486: I am happy you liked Agares showing himself! I had to have Robin and Nami beat some sense into him! Happy reading!**

 **PuddyKatz: That is correct! Since Sachi decided to use her Angel side so early just after completly unlocking her demon side. Her body was weack so the demon tried to take over. I had it a little different in this chapter but I thought Sachi been through enough so I deleted my idea and did the sword which is way better if you ask me. As for the second key...I have already given the readers the answers:) Plus there another hint in this chapter. I won't say it again for a while!**

 **Shatugan: Hey! Welcome to complete my bucket list and I hope you can read to this chapter! I know I have grammar mistakes and I do try to fix them before posting. If anyone does want to be my beta then they can always Pm me:) Thank you so much for your comment and I look forward to more of your reviews!**

 **lightarrow: I am sorry you are sick. People have been getting sick recently. It flu season after all and pleas feel better! Also I am happy to read your review again!**

 **That it for this chapter review corner! Happy reading and One Piece own by Oda!**


	74. What happening to youAce?

Pool party! What happening to you...Ace? 

I walk back into our mini home only to see Nami in a bikini and a beach bag on her shoulder.

"They have a pool!? Can I come? I would love just to relax for once!" I ask Nami who gives me a smile and nod.

"Sure! Chimney going to show us the way! Hurry up!" I nod quickly as I go to look through my bag. I grin as I grab my stuff and change in the bathroom quickly. I look down at my simple green bikini. Perfect! I tie a soft black cloth around my hip and grab my beach bag. I run back feeling excited for once on this island.

"Let's go!" I cheer as I follow Nami out the door!

"Ya! Demon-chan coming too play with us too!" Chimny grabs my hand and pulls me along. I cringe at the nickname but I guess that what she saw me as so...At least she not scared of me.

"Hahahah I'm coming!" I let a laugh out as I feel Nami smile behind me. Granny takes a swig of her wine as we make it to the pool side. I place my bag down and stretch as the sun warms my back.

"You coming in Nami-chan?" I ask as I take out a yellow tube.

"Later…" I hear Nami voice go quiet. Something bothering her...

"Everything ok Nami-chan?" I ask as I start to blow up my floating device.

"Are you ok!? I had no idea you couldn't have kids!" Nami blurts out. I can't help but snort at her remark.

"That was a lie. I just wanted jichan off my back. Don't need him nagging me about pushing out a baby. I want to help Luffy find one Piece first then I will have them!" I test the ring and smile as I throw it in the water. It floats like a charm.

"Smart choice!" We giggle together as she lies down on a lounge chair and pulls out an ear piece. Sneaky Nami! I run to the edge and jump into the cool water. I smile as the cool water surrounds me in a peaceful cocoon. I look at granny and wave as I kick my heavy legs to the surface.

"Sachi! I don't want to come in and save your ass!" Nami warns me as I send smile her way. I swim to my floating device and let my arms hang over the side.

"I will be carful!" I sing as Chimney and her pet swims over to my side.

"Aren't you a devil fruit user? How can you swim?" I giggle as I just sigh feeling relax for the first time since we came on this island. I look up at the blue sky remembering the day I ate it.

"I have always loved swimming. I use to collect shells when I was around your age. I guess I just never stop feeling at peace when I am in the water. So even after I gained my power I never gave up on learning. I can swim up to three minutes before I can't anymore. With my floaty I can relax and enjoy the water like I use to though." I sing as I float in the water. _Where are you?_ Agares ask in my head. Company pool. Don't worry! Nami with me and grandma and chimney with her pet.

"Do you want to play volleyball?" Chimney holds up a ball and I nod.

"Sure. Just uh…ohhh….pull me to the shallow end first." I groan finally feeling the water affects. Chimney just laughs as she pulls my tube. I step into the shallow and stand. The water at my hip and I groan as I make my way tiredly to the steps. I sit down and put my arms up. The water just covers my legs.

"Ready!" I chirp as she throws me the ball. Looking at her makes me want to have a daughter that smile and lives her life to the fullest. As I play I can't help but see a young girl with messy black hair and a huge smile like her dad but has beutifull green eyes and body like me. Or a son that has my green hair but Luffy innocent eyes and smile. I blush as I get up and swat the ball back only to fall forward. I wait for the cool feeling to go over me but instead I land on Kurmit black hair.

"Ribbit!" He says to me. I feel like he scolding me.

"Thanks! Hey can I hold onto your hair as you swim under the water. I miss the feeling of water passing me by!" I ask and Kurmit grins at me.

"OH! Me too! Me too!" Chimmney waves her hands in the air. I pat the seat beside me and she happily joins my side. I wrap my arm around her frame as I watch Nami dive into the deep end. Nice! Kurmit jumps and I take a deep breath as we submerge. I open my eyes and ignore the burn as water passes me. Why do I always feel so peaceful in water? I have always wonder but never could get an answer. _Because water is neutral. It calms your angel and demon inside you. So it calms you._ Thank you Agares! I always wanted to know! My lungs burn but I don't care as I smile under the water. Kurmt breacks the surface and I brake out in laoughter.

"That was amazing! Thank you so much! Hahahahh woooooo!" I scream as I look into the beating sun!

"Sachi-nee! You having fun?" I turn to see Sanji grinning with hearts in his eyes but not at me. His eyes are on Nami.

"Ya Sanji-nii! I feel so amazing! Hahahah!" Kurmit swims me back to the ledge and I get out. I breathe deeply as I walk over to see what Sanji up too.

"Oh! You are cooking dinner! It smells amazing!" I grin up at him and Sanji nods.

"Ya! I have been wanting to experience with the water water meats and water water vegetables. Here! I have this one done. What do you think?" Sanji hands me a skewer . I blow gently as I take a nible. I can't help but twitch my nose.

"I love spicy but that too spicy for me. I know Zoro-nee would like that more than I would." I hand him the skewer and he gives me a new one.

"Sorry. I knew I added to much chilly." Sanji mumbles as I take a bight of this one. My eyes widen and I humm in pleasure.

"I like this one! The honey delicious and makes the meat softer!" I eat away as Sanji nods.

"Thought so. I know the meat pretty tough when I first bought it. Nami-san food ready!" Sanji cheers as Luffy and Chopper show up out of nowhere.

"Ohhhh! Yummy!" They cry and I laugh as Luffy looks up at me with a grin. His eyes linger on my expose breast. Purv.

"Like what you see?" I ask and Luffy blushes as he looks away.

"Always!" Luffy chirps. I turn around and sway my hips back to my seat. Got to be a little bit of a tease! I can feel Luffy eyes on me as I make it back to our table. Then a snap.

"Ouch! Sanji what the hell!" Luffy whines behind me and I giggle.

"You do not eye my sweat imouto like a piece of meat! Here look at this instead!" Sanji snaps.

"Oh it so good!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp blush as they stuff their faces. I dry my hair as oniichan looks at me then the food. I smile letting him know one second. I pull out my green dress and smooth down the rinkles. I walk back to see Sanji crying because Granny ate the food from his hand. I eat another stick.

"Geez. Why are you crying?" Oniichan ask as I eat my honey one happily.

"I ain't crying! It the smoke in my eyes! So how is it Robin-chan?! You can tell it marinated well right?!" Sanji mood changes so quickly. I wonder what happen to make him so upset?

"It Sanji. Leave him be for today." I shove my oniichan who only rolls his eyes but I take it as a yes.

"It's delicious!" Robin smiles gently as she sits beside me.

"OH! There they are! We heard you woke up Straw hat!" I watch as the whole Franky family at the stairs to the pool area. My body tenses up.

"Oh Franky family! Come here and eat!" Luffy cheers and they wait no time coming to join us. I eye the man that humiliated me in the crowd. A flash of him blinding me causes me to get up.

"Sachi?" Luffy looks at me with worried eyes.

"I'm going for a walk. I promise to be right back." I say as I walk away from them. Non of them follow me which I appreciate a lot. I walk as quickly as I can and leave the pool area. I look back to see Gally-La workers has join them and I am sure more will later on. I just let my feet wander as their voices get further and further away from me. I don't know where I am going but I don't care. I stop and put a hand to my fast beating heart as fear suddenly soars through my body. My stomach turns as something bad happening. Ace... His name echo in my head as I feel my body break out in a hot sweat. This is bad. I need to get to my stuff and call him now! I look around and find myself suronded by long wood and tools. I can't feel anyone near me but I can just make out the buildings. That way! I stop oving as something squeezes my arm for a second. What the? That is until something hard punches my stomach and I cough up blood. My body falls to the floor as pain sores through me. With wide eyes I look around but there no enemy. My body feels like it on fire and I am coughing for air. What going on?! I stumble back onto my feet and push forward to what I hope is where I am staying. I have to call him! Then a pain go through my neck as I feel myself fall to the floor again. Son of a bitch! I grab my neck as pain shoots down my spine. I breathe deeply as I get to my knees.

"What happening?" I cry as suddenly I am bombarded with painful punches all throughout my body. I fall back to the floor as I feel blood down my face but when I wipe it away it not there. I try to get up but my body aches in protest. I sit up and breathe deeply as my pure burning body is completely cover in cold darkness. I cry as my world go black for a moment. It different from my hell darkness yet I feel like I have felt it somewhere before. Then nothing. I can see the blue sky and my body doesn't hurt anymore. All I feel is like a small part of me that was full is carved out to be hallow. Ace. Oh god! Ace! I cry as I get up and run towards the first building. It not what I am looking for and I frantically look around.

"Where is it?" I run in some direction and eventually I do find the building we are staying at. I open the door to the quite empty room. I pull out the paper to see it started burning.

"Why is it burning? Why! There no flames!" I pat the burning corners but it won't stop. It does but it does around a little more than half. I open my bag and find my little snail sleeping. I grab Ace red beads and cradle them to my chest as I tap the shell. The little guy looks up at me wide eyes.

"Pleas! Pleas call Ace! Pleas!" I whisper and the snail nods as he frantically calls. I wait on the floor as I hold his beads. As the snail calls the other line rings.

Ace Pov

Ace breaths heavily as his body begging him to sleep. Somewhere he safe and can dream of her. The quiet is broken by the little snail ringing in his pocket and he begs his body to move but it only screams at him in pain. He glares at those black shoes as Black beard walks closer and his body freezes as he bends down. Ace weakly reaches out and grabs Black beard wrist but it futile. All he does is grin off his missing teeth and pushes Ace hand away.

"Still have fight in ya! Now who would be calling you? Is it that pretty fiancee of yours that you talk so much about?" Black beard voice sends chills over his aching body as the little snails now ringing in his dirty hands. Ace grinds his teeth as he begging all the gods he knows for him to move. Anyway he could get away and see her.

"Don't you dare answer it! It none of your fucking business!" Ace snarls weakly as he fights his mind from slipping to unconsciousness. On the ground he feels so useless as he watch Black beard hand linger over the shell.

"You know! I think I met your women! I bet it that pretty green hair women I met at Jaya? Oh she was good looking with amazing legs and such deep black eyes. Never seen eyes like that before but wow!" Black beard taunts Ace and all he can do is growl on the ground.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Better yet don't even think about her you pig!" Ace spits out blood from his mouth as Black beard foot slams on his back.

"You know she worth more to the Navy than you are in the long run. Maybe I should just leave you here and go after her instead of Luffy. I can always kidnap her and have fun with her before handing her over. Zehahahah." Teach laughs as he go to pick up the receiver to taunt her as well.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER?! TAKE ME INSTEAD! Please. Please take me." Ace begs. He can't touch her. Pleas forget her. Sachi...Love forget about me. Ace begs as Black beard doesn't answer and the snail go back to sleep.

"Captain. We should go." Ace watches Black beard second in command walk forward as blackness engulf his mind. But not before thinking how much he loves his fiancé and that he hopes she never find out what happens to him.

Sachi pov

Sachi waits to hear Ace voice but the ringing stops and her snail looks at her sadly. No! No! No! I put my head to the floor as I feel pure fear for Ace life. The black mist is dancing around me as I shake. I hold Ace red beads closer to me if possible. Unknown to Sachi Robins eye look down at her and she is sending Luffy to get her. I gets up and walk over to the window to see the sun setting. Tears fall down my face as I hear the door open behind me.

"There you are Sachi! What are you doing…"Luffy voice fades as he looks at his brother beads in her hands.. I turn and face him. I can't help myself as I tackle Luffy in a hug and cry into his shoulder. My mist dance around us but not in a threatening way. More like it trying to sooth me. Luffy waits no time in hugging me back as we just sit on the floor holding each other. Time passes by and I hold my Luffy as tight as posible.

"What happen?" Luffy ask quietly. I look up and wipe my eyes.

"I..I…When my nakama in danger and get hurt I can feel there pain. The day Ace left my stomach turn and and today his name pops up as my body gets beaten down. Luffy….I'm scared that Ace lost and something bad happening to him." I whisper as I burry my face in his shoulder.

"Come on. Ace is strong! We know that. He won't lose to whoever it is! He never have and never will. Have more faith in him" Luffy smiles as he says it more like a fact. I look up into a grinning face. Luffy right but I have never been wrong before. Luffy wipes my tears away and kisses me sweetly to calm me down.

"Now how come you have Ace beads?" Luffy ask and I hug my man to calm my aching heart.

"I have them hoping they will calm me down…Luffy. Ace and I made a deal. The day I wear these means I love him more then anything but right now I am holding them out of fear. Please don't be mad." I beg as more tears fall down my cheeks. I watch Luffy for any anger but all I see is gentle eyes.

"I get it. Just once you know he safe you have to put them away. Ok?" Luffy whisper back and I kiss him gently.

"Deal. So you really think Ace is ok?" I ask again and Luffy grins.

"Of course!" I sit on his lap and gently kiss him letting his warmth fill me. Luffy holds me closer as we kiss gently.

"Luffy I don't really feel like a party and I don't feel comfortable near the Franky family. I am going to stay here. If you want to go back you can." I watch Luffy roll his eyes.

"You are pretty stupid sometimes. You know that?" Luffy snickers as he puts his forehead to mine.

"What?" I gawk as Luffy lifts me up and place me on the bed and gently lies beside me.

"I could never leave my queen behind. I love you more than meat and partying and…my hat." Luffy lifts his straw hat up and my eyes widen at his words. His hat his treasure!

"I love you. I would give up everything to make sure you stay alive. If I had to choose between my hat and you. I would always pick you." Luffy gently takes the beads out of my hand and places them inside his hat to place gently on the kitchen table. His words make me feel nothing but love and to forget about Ace predicament. I bend down and kiss him just to show him how much that means to me.

"Luffy I would die for you too." I whisper into his lips. He just closes the gap and kisses me sweetly.

Rate hard M

"Hahah I know." Luffy laugh huskily. His breath tickles my lips as I let my hands brush through his soft hair. I feel his soft hands roam gently along my back calming my beating heart. I gently sit up so Luffy can remove my dress to show my bikini underneath. I let my dress fall onto the floor and move to lay on top of him to kiss him.

"Love you hun." I whisper into his lips as Luffy kisses down my neck and turns me so he on top. I look into such sweet loving eyes that I can't help but blush too.

"Love you too my sweet pea." Luffy mumbles back as he bends down and kisses me. His lips lightly lick my bottom lip and I happily open my mouth for our tongue to dance with each other. He taste is a mix of spicy and sweet. I can't help but thrust my hips into him as my body heats up with need. His hands slide slowly down my side gently and grabs my hips to stop me from moving. His warm lips move from my own to kiss along my neck. I feel him stop and suck harder. I groan as a pop heard. I look down to see my man left me a hickey.

"Now that shows you are mine so don't heal it! I want everyone to see it!" Luffy orders and all I can do is nod as he bends down to lick the outer part of my bikini top. I let my hands go under his shirt so I can feel his soft yet hard muscles along my fingertips. Luffy humms as his fingers somehow unties my top and he gently throws it to the side. I grin as I pull his shirt off and kiss his lips as his chest lays on mine. I can feel his heart beat against my chest as we hold each other and kiss deeply. I moan as one of his hands dance over my nipple. Not really playing with them but more as if he teasing me. I thrust my chest just a little so I can feel his hand. He only chuckles into my lip as he pulls back. He leans forward so his hot breath tickles my ear.

"No need to rush! I want to feel every part of you. I missed all of you." I groan as he nibbles gently on my ear and his hand finally message my breast. I watch his eyes flash with something I can't recognize as I feel his other hand rubs tiny circles at the top of my hips. I bight my lip as I so much want those fingers to go just a little lower.

"Luffy please." I beg as I breath deeply. My inner thighs ache with need and Luffy stops to look at me.

"Pleas what?" Luffy ask quietly and I cross my arms in annoyance. No fair. I feel Luffy hand grab my wrist and lifts them over my head.

"I like your breast. Don't hide them from me." Luffy voice sends a shiver down my body as his mouth finally sucks gently on one. I moan deeply as his knee rubs my aching need.

"Feeling better?" Luffy ask with a pop of his lips.

"N-n-no. More." I whisper back as I close my eyes and allow his hot mouth to play with my breast. I can't move my arms as he wrap his hand around them. I moan loader as I feel his fingers gently play through my fabric of my bikini bottoms. Not to hard but slow enough to be taunting. Fuck! I can't help but buckle my hips up as Luffy kisses my other nipple. I moan as his fingers finally moves the fabric aside so he can feel how wet I am for him. How much I love him and need him. We moan together as I feel two of his finger enter me. He gently messages my walls without out actually taking them out of me.

"So warm." Luffy groans as he finally gently moves in and out of me. My moans echo the quiet room as Luffy pulls out his fingers just so he can take them off. I breathe deeply and blush as his eyes roam my body.

"Still as breathtaking since I first saw you." He bends down and kisses me sweetly. I watch him pull away from my lips as I squirm from his grasp. I hitch as I feel his wet lips move down my belly and his arm stretches to keep mine together. His one free hand helps spread my legs apart as I feel his breath down there. I close my eyes as I feel his lips kiss my own. I feel his knees keep mine apart as his one finger plays with my folds. I push my head back into the pillow as his magic muscle licks upwards. I squirm as he moans into my hips. I breath heavily as my orgasm builds.

"Luffy." I wimpier out as he decides to pull away. He groans as he lets my arms go. I wait no time in unzipping his shorts. He easily removes them and I spread my legs just a bit wider then before. I groan as he fills me so slowly and right as he reaches the end he stops. We just stay together in a perfect fit and kiss each other. He pulls out and we go at a loving rhythm. We just moan each other's names as we kiss each other gently until we both let loose and come together.

End of hard M

"I love you Sachi. Even if we can't have kids I will still always love you." Luffy moves my hair to the side as I look up at him.

"Hun that was a lie to keep your jichan off our backs. I can have kids when I tell my body I want to have them just not yet. Let's concur the grand line together first." I close my eyes as I feel Luffy smile and he pulls me closer. to his side. I open my eyes and watch as his eyes keep wandering to the door. If you listen closely you can hear the party music and laoughter. He does so much for me…I sit up and grab his hand.

"Sachi?" I smile down at him.

"Let's go to the party…You just have to see me all the time like I will make sure I can always see you...ok? I don't like some of the people there so let's get dress and have some fun." I watch Luffy light up as he sits up.

"You sure?" I nod as I stand up and quickly get change. Luffy at the table fully dress but his hand stretches so he holding my dress. I walk over as Luffy holds Ace beads towards me.

"Give me your wrist." I do as I am told and he slips the red beaded bracelet on. Then he does the same to the necklaces. I look up surprise to see a shy smile.

"You have to take them off as soon as you know my oniichan safe. Deal?" I nod as I grab his hand.

"That a deal hun. Now let's go crash a party!" I sing as we leave the crew room. The sun in the horizon allowing the stars to come out and join us. As we get closer to the pool you can hear people laughing and talking more clearly. We enter the area and we are barbarian by our crew.

"Imouto where did you go!" Oniichan ask arms cross. I watch Robin put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Zoro. Captain went and got her. She fine and now she here so nothing to worry about." Robin smiles as if she knows we just...Oh ya she knows.

"If you really want to know…" I grin as I turn to Luffy and give him a hot kiss. _Bitch! You didn't have to do that_! Agares voice wobbles a little and when I look at him he staring at the ground.

"That where I was." I wink causing Usopp and Oniichan to blush. Sanji brakes down crying and I can't help but laugh at everyone expressions. Chopper the only one who does not get it as he looks around confuse. The crowed cheer and cat whistle around us as Nami grabs my hand.

"Come on! Now that you have had your fun! Let's go have some drinks!" Nami cheers as I grab Robin hand so Nami can drag us both to a table. I grin as I feel Luffy eyes on me. Good. I hear a group of people play instruments as Franky and his two girls dance beside him. Sanji comes twirling over and gives us each a drink. Always can rely on him. It good to be a women. Agares snorts in my head and I can feel him eyes roll.

"For you my lovely lady's! Enjoy!" Sanji grins as he runs off to cook for a bunch of kids. I relax as I take a sip of my ooooo blueberry martini! I watch as people cheer and laugh around us while being drunken fools. Oniichan drinking to his heart content with some workers. I enjoy my drink as I turn back to my two nakama.

"So Sachi! I always wonder…How Luffy in bed?" I cough on my sip as I absorb Nami question. Robin giggling causes me to smile. Good to have her back.

"Why do you ask?" I ask as I finish my drink. I snatch another from the table cover in drinks. I don't know what it is but it a party and as long as the Franky family leaves me alone I don't care. So bottoms up!

"Well…Luffy made of rubber so I wonder if everything of him stretches." Nami wiggles her eyebrows at me and I chuckle with rosy cheeks as memories of us being together.

"Well Nami and Robin…" I let my mischievous smile out as I take a sip.

"He does stretch everywhere and when he fills me. Oh! He stretches to fit every single part of me. He like the perfect glove. Also he makes me come every time. Surprisingly he also pretty good with his tongue." I watch Nami blush as Robin grins. I hear someone crash to the floor and look down to see a bunch of guys and girls have nose bleeds.

"Hahahahah bunch of peeves!" I laugh harder as I finish my drink and go for another.

"So Robin…Now that you are staying…When are you going after my oniichan?" I ask her. Robin blushes a little as she takes a sip.

"What?! Robin you like Zoro!" Nami gawks.

"He a little young." Robin grins as I finish another and enjoy the feeling of alcohol soaring through my body.

"Ya but I notice the way you eye him when he works out." I sing and Robin rolls her eyes as Agares comes to our table.

"Hello my ladies. Sorry to interrupt your lady talk but would any of you like to dance?" Agares puts his hand out with a grin showing his fangs.

"Can demons even dance?" Nami ask and Agares lets out a hearty laugh. He having a blast and his cheeks are a little red too.

"Why of course! Dancing is one of many…tortures we make people go through. Shhhh you keep that between us four." Agares eyes shine as Robin grabs his hand.

"Why I would love to be tortured. Pleas show me how it done." I cough as that sounds so dirty. Nami laughs as Robin is taken away and into the dancing crowd.

"I still can't believe he been stalking you for so long…Sachi-chan is Okami…Agares really a good guy?" Nami ask as she turns to me. I smile as I lean back.

"Ya. I believe him being around us is changing him for the better. When I first met him all he wanted was to steal souls and swore worse than any pirate I know. Hahah but now…look how he protects all of us and he so sweet. I think we have change him for the better." Nami seems to like my answer as suddenly there a tap on the table. We look over and my body still as I look into those eyes I remember and his blue Mohawk gives him away. My skin burn as if I am being cut all over again.

"Hey…I." He starts but I don't care. I get up and start walking away.

"Sachi where are you going?" Nami ask as she too gets up.

"Wait! I just want to apologies!" Blue Mohawk grabs my arm and I turn to him as fear grips my body. I growl as his arm brings me back to his house. The fear and anger grow as I hear nothing but his laughter around me. My eyes go black and my mist forms around me.

"You're sorry?" I ask quietly as I slowly transform.

"Yes. I was an ass." I watch him shake as I feel oniichan by my side ready to ring the bell.

"Then why don't you go through my pain. Here have a taste of my past. Kako no kiri (Past mist)." I put my hand out and my black mist flows into his mouth and nose. I watch the man and grin as his eyes widen with tears running down his eyes. He just stands there and lost in my time where he hurt me. As fast as it happens he comes back and his body shakes.

"Oh fuck! I am so sorry. Pleas I am sorry." Blue Mohawk begs as his body trembles and I grin as I feel my warmth as my angel side forces it way out of me. I smile as golden eyes calm the crying man. I place my glowing hand on his forehead.

"I accept your apology. May my light set your dark soul free." I say lightly. I watch the man smile up at me as I feel his soul glow benith his skin.

"Thank you! I will never hurt another person again. Thank you." Blue Hawk gets up and I nod as he walks back with a new spring in his step. My eyes go back to green and I look over to see people watching me with wide unbelievable eyes.

"I think we just watch someone from the Franky family get curse from a demon then blessed by an Angel." Someone mutters in the crowd. Luffy hugs my hips from behind.

"You ok?" I turn to Luffy and grin.

"Hell ya! Now let's party!" I scream as people cheer around us. Through the night I can feel myself have fun but as Ace beads sway with my dancing I still wonder if he ok? I giggle as I feel the alcohol get to me. I turn to the band that playing and get onto their stage. Whopsydasie!

"You play whatever and I will sing! I'm really good!" I giggle as the band just shrugs there shoulders and starts playing.

"Look! Bloody Rose is on stage!" A person screams from the crowd.

"Sing for us hot stuff!" A man screams as people surround the stage. I look at the man to see oniichan and Sanji both hit the guy in the back of the head. Luffy waves at me from the food table.I look over the crowd to see the kids are asleep and I look over to see oniichan glaring at Agares because Robin so close to him. I think oniichan needs a confident boost. The soft instruments play in the background.

 _"I'll be lovin' you long time. I'll be, I'll be, I'll be. (I'll be lovin')!"_ I start as I jump off the stage and walk towards Robin as the band plays. People part to grab a girl to dance with.

" _You ain't even gotta worry. About a thing I gotcha babe! And ain't nobody takin' me away. It's not a game I'm here to stay. Our love is stronger than any drug."_ I grab Robin hand and she raises a eyebrow as I dance through the crowed with her. I grin at her and she smiles back as she dances with me.

 _"Addictive just can't get enough. And every time I'm with you, I want some more! Just close the door_ _And let's explore each other."_ I twirl Robin and let go so she lands in oniichan arms. I giggle as I push them to the dance floor.

 _"Long as I know you got me. I'll be loving you long time. (As I can be). I'll be loving you long time_ _(Eternally). There's no stopping you and me. (I'll be loving you long time). As I can breathe. I'll be loving you long time. (Eternally)."_ I watch oniichan blush as he sways with Robin in his arms.

 _"Don't care what no one has to say. They don't understand us like we do. I need you near me night and day. Together there ain't nothin' we can't do. Scoop me up and we can go. To that little spot where no one knows. Spend a little time just us alone. You can caress my body and never let go._ " I watch Robin and oniichan dance together with huge smiles on their face. It either the alchole or the fact they are holding each other you can tell how happy they are.

"Nami-chan would you care to dance?" I turn to see Sanji hand out. I giggle as Nami grins.

"What the hell!" Nami mummers as she grabs his hand and the start dancing on the floor. I grin as I look at Agares who dancing with Chopper. Cute. I look over and Usopp showing off to the crows while Franky doing his own dance. Luffy arms go around my hips and we start swaying to the music.

 _"Long as I know you got me. I'll be loving you long time. (As I can be). I'll be loving you long time_ _(Eternally). There's no stopping you and me. (I'll be loving you long time). As I can breathe. I'll be loving you long time. (Eternally)._ " As we all dance together swaying with the music all my doubts disappear and at this moment I feel as if Ace is fine even though I had no idea how wrong I was.

 _"I don't want another. Ain't gon' never be another. Can't nobody do what you do to me! Don't want another. Ain't gon' never be another. Can't nobody do what you do to me. Don't want another_ _Ain't gon' never be another. Can't nobody do what you do to me!"_ I turn and let my arms wrap around Luffy neck. We dance together as I finish off the song.

 _"Long as I know you got me. I'll be loving you long time. (As I can be). I'll be loving you long time_ _(Eternally). There's no stopping you and me. (I'll be loving you long time). As I can breathe. I'll be loving you long time. (Eternally). I'll be loving you a long time. I'll be loving you a long time!"_ I kiss my man gently as the song ends. We pull back and my eyes twinkle as Robin kisses oniichan cheek in thanks. As she walks away with a skip there a light shade of blush tingling her cheeks. On the other hand Oniichan aww struck.

"Woooo…." I follow Luffy eyesight as Nami lip lock with Sanji. I gawk as people cheer around us and can't help but grin.

"Fun party!" I laugh as we continue on the night with smiles and new love?

To be continue…

 **Good afternoon everyone! Here another sweet and spicy chapter! Fun reads! Now I hope you like this chapter because I had fun writing it. I re watch the fight between Ace and Blackbeard...It states they fought three days before the new bounty posters come out! All the attacks Sachi got was when Ace did get hit. I know I pot his POV in it but I thought it was imortant. The song Sachi sung at the end by Mariah Cary I'll be lovin'U Long time. It was that or some perverted song but I thought this was sweeter. Now should I add more romance in this story? I mean they are nakama but they also sail months together on end. People have needs and Sachi x Luffy are the only one fulfilling those needs if you know what I mean? Anyway onop reviews!**

 **Mimzy94 : First off! HAPPY 22th BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Now that I have said that...I am happy you like my chapter! How Sachi and Agars got along. Ya it important in the long run:) As for Christmas special I have one already planed! I just need them to leave the island or I add it in in a random place. Whatever comes first! By the way lucky grandparents. My mom in Mexico so I am really jelly right now! Also how your chapter going? I hope you can get it out for the holidays!**

 **peace486: well there lots of Luffy and Sachi moments in this chapter? Is it enough for you?**

 **lightarrow: Thank you!**

 **So there you have it! A new fun filled chapter. The next chapter already started! Happy reading and One Piece is own by Oda!**


	75. Sachi busy day of saving!

Sachi busy day of saving!

Sachi dream

I look around and find myself on Skypea again. What the? How I get back here? I blink as I watch a beaten up me run towards a person on the ground. I slowly walk closer and my eyes widen as I take in the scene in front of me. My beaten body over my nii-nii who not breathing.

"Go back! You can't leave me!" My beaten body screams as I watch nii-nii soul slowly start to leave his body all over again. Why am I watching this again? My eyes widen as beaten up me tears are glowing and falling on oniichan prone body. As the tears land on his body to my aww his body starts to glow.

"Did this happen last time?" I whisper as I watch his soul go back into his body. But…Why am I seeing this? The world changes quickly and this time I smell blood and gunpowder in the air. I look around the dark space and watch as a blob of lava walking towards me…Deja vu much? What is this? Is my mind trying to warn me? Teach me?

"All pirates are filth. They all need to die!" That voice still sends pure cold fear down my spine as I can start to feel his heat on my skin even though he so far away. I look over to where I know Ace is chain but this time it seems different.

"Sachi! Run! You lava shit! Get away from her!" Ace screams as I watch him pull against his chains. I can hear him this time. I can see the fear in his eyes as he watches lava wall walk closer to me. I can tell he trying so hard to break free but no matter how hard he tries he won't break them until the last moment. Shit! Why?

"SACHI! RUN! Ace voice sounds horse as I look up to give the lava man the middle finger. I can feel the heat radiant off him come in waves as it starts to feel like my skin starting to burn from the heat alone.

"Fuck you!" I grin as lave scuffs at me.

"Filths famous last words." Lave snorts as his arm pulls back. His lave drips to the black ground leaving holes and scorches the ground. It still feels like time slows down as I watch the arm come towards me. I wait for the burning pain that I know will never come. I cry as I hear Ace chains break echo in the air. All I can do is watch as Ace chest block the attack.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ace screams echo in the dark void. I look up to see Ace smiling pain filled face all over again. Ace is dead again and time go back to normal. I feel the heat on my face but the lave not even close to me. The lave fist pulls out of Ace chest again and like last time a piece of me dies inside. Ace falls into my arms lifeless. His hot blood leak from his gaping hole as his arms go onto my shoulder for support. His last hot breaths tickles my ears and his tears fall down my cheek as I look into his dying eyes this time.

"Thank you for falling in love with me even when you knew the truth about my tainted blood. Even if it was only for a while I felt like the luckiest man in the world. My Otōto better keep you happy. I will always love you". Ace leans forward and kisses me. I taste his blood on my lips as I watch our crystal flame he wore a second ago shatters on the ground just as his eyes close. His weight makes me drop him and his blood drip down my chin. Blood pools around us and my hands are stained with his blood...Ace blood. This time the lava man gone and I am watching Ace soul leaving his body.

"WHY AM I DREAMING THIS AGAIN?!" I scream into the void as my golden tears fall onto Ace body giving him a glow just like oniichan.

"Because I am teaching you a power that you may or may not use." I look up as Angel me walks closer to me.

"What?" I whisper as Ace soul slowly leaves his body.

"Remember I have always warn you when someone gets hurt or when someone getting hurt you can feel it. I also have been showing you a path." I look up as Angel kneels in front of me.

"Path?" I chock out as I look down at him. Even in death Ace can still smile.

"Yes. You have the ability to change ones path. I just show you one path that the most possible at this time. It is your choice to change it. Now that is settle I want to teach you an ancient ability that all gates have to know." I nod as Angel me smiles gently. Can I save him? I look down at Ace gaping hole.

"Believe it or not for millennium people who have your devil power have all been the gate." Angel sighs as she remembers something sad.

"Anyway every single one also dies the same way…But for the first time you are different than the others." I raise an eyebrow.

"How am I different?" I ask but all I get is a giggle.

"Now when someone you love is passing away. As you can see, your angel tears can keep their soul in their body. Go into your angel side and then sing Blood, gleam and glow. Let your power shine! Help me save what I have lost! Help me save what I have loved! Let's reverse the time to bring back what once was mine. Use my body to bandage their pain. Use my life to lock their soul. Help me save what I have loss. Help me save what I have loved. Let's reverse the time to bring back what once was mine. What once was mine!" Angel waves at me and I nod as I let my eyes go gold and my white wings come out. I open my eyes to see Angel me is gone. _I'm still here. We are one remember. Now sing those words_ **.** Do I have to sing? _Yes you do or it won't work!_

"Blood, gleam and glow. Let your power shine! Help me save what I have lost! Help me save what I have loved! Let's reverse the time to bring back what once was mine. Use my body to bandage their pain. Use my life to lock their soul. Help me save what I have loss. Help me save what I have loved. Let's reverse the time to bring back what once was mine. What once was mine!" I sing the words that were taught to me and aww as I lift Ace blood from the ground and my own leaves through my skin is glowing gold. I blink only to find myself in my grassy field.

"Now I have to warn you." Angel-chan stares into my eyes causing my body to freeze. I have never seen her so serious.

"If you choose to use that move you give your life in return. Every person who a door has died the same way. By saving someone close to them." Angel words cause my body to stiffen. Die?

"So equivalent exchange…Why are you teaching me this?" I ask as I feel someone shaking me awake.

"Sachi! Breakfast!" Luffy sings in the void as I feel the pull for myself to wake up.

"Because all Gates need to learn it." Angel voice fades as I feel myself start to wake up.

Wake world

I blink away the sleep from my eyes and look up into a smiling Luffy.

"Good morning." I grin as I kiss Luffy quickly. That better. I don't really want to think about death this early in the morning. The song repeats in my head as I sit up.

"No not good." Nami moans from the table. I look over to see she has her head in her hands as she rubs her forehead. Also Franky sitting in a chair with a bottle in his hand. What he doing here? _He passes out and we had a spare bed since you and Luffy cuddle last night._

"What wrong?" I ask her as I get out of bed. The smell of eggs is in the air as I walk over to the table.

"Witch drank more than me by a mile." Oniichan snorts as Nami glares at him. I hear Franky chuckle and I turn my glare on him to shut him up.

"Chopper-kun is there anything you can do?" I ask as I grab a seat beside Nami. I rub her back as her skin paler then normal.

"Unfortunately I can't. I already made her something for her headache and she needs to drink water." Chopper sighs as everyone comes to the table.

"So what do you remember?" Usopp ask as Sanji place the first huge plate of eggs and toast on the table. Sanji body tense as he gets back up and faces the stove.

"I remember us three having our women talk then I kept drinking…Last thing I remember is…Sachi cursing that ass whole. Ohhh the last time I drank like this was…You know I don't remember that either." Nami sighs as I hand her a banana.

"You are low on potassium and this easy to digest." I start as I look over at Sanji who smiling but his eyes are so sad. I get up to help him place food on table.

"Want me to tell her?" I whisper to him and Sanji shakes his head.

"No. I don't want Nami-swan to remember something that may get her upset." He whisper back but I can tell he wants too.

"Did I do anything…bad?" Nami ask and I watch Luffy grin.

"Ya! You dance with Sanji and…" I shove my bacon in Luffy mouth to stop him from saying something stupid that true.

"You kiss Sanji on the cheek as thanks. Right hun?" I hear Agares snicker through a mouthful of toast. Say nothing. I watch Luffy nod which only cause Nami to narrow her eyes at Luffy. Shit.

"So Nami do you want me to get rid of your hangover?" I change the subject quickly and Nami nods only to groan at the action.

"You can do that?" Robin ask with a raise eyebrow and I nod.

"Well ya! I don't get hangovers do to the amount of sugar in alcohol. By morning my body healed itself. Now Nami don't move. Ketsueki ketsueki sēbu(Blood Blood save)." I let my eyes turn red and let the world go quiet. I easily use Nami own blood to heal her headache and grin as I get rid of the acid in Nami stomach. Perfect. My eyes go green and Nami grabs me in a hug.

"Wow! Angel-sis is so cool!" Franky awws and I go back to glaring at him.

"You can't use that either!" I growl at him but all I get is a smile from him.

"Thank you Sachi! You are the best and your debt been paid off!" Nami giggles as she lets go of me. What?

"When did you get a debt?" Oniichan ask me as I take my seat again.

"Well I…It was…when did I?" I turn to Nami who only waves her hand to tell me to forget about it. I shrug my shoulders as Robin giggles into her hand. We finish our breakfast and every one turns to Franky.

"So now that you have eaten now leave." I demand which only gets oniichan to glare at me to be more polite. I just cross my arms to tell him I don't wanna.

"I will sis. I forgot to ask last time I was here if there was anything in particular you want on your supper new ship!" Franky grins as he leans back in his chair. Luffy eyes shine as he takes in the news.

"You are going to build us a new ship?!" Luffy awws as if he just won the million berri prize.

"That right! You were a sleeping Luffy when Franky told us." Sanji adds as he comes to listen while drying a cup.

"That right Luffy. So any request?" Franky ask and I can just see the crew mind turning.

"I want a bronze statue!" Luffy cheers and Nami hits him on the head.

"That to big and heavy! What we need in a big navigator room where I can work and make my maps in peace!" Nami awws as her eyes light up.

"I would love a lock on our fridge door!" Sanji grins and I feel Luffy shake his head.

"No lock! How am I going to get my evening snack!" Luffy wines which only gets everyone to glare at him.

"If we don't we will all starve. I am in for the lock too!" Usopp adds and everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Done! Anything else?" Franky ask which only gets Luffy to pout.

"Fine then I want a separate bedroom for Sachi and I!" Luffy demands as he slams his hand on the table.

"HELL NO!" Oniichan and Sanji scream together.

"Captains orders rule and I want a separate bedroom for Sachi and I!" Luffy looks at Franky who nods.

"No you can't! I don't want my imouto to sleep with you. I already deal with seeing you guys all love dove during the day." Oniichan states as if that that.

"The moss head right. No offense Sachi-nee but I don't want to know what you two are doing." Sanji adds.

"That fine. Luffy and I can always have sex on the kitchen table again." I grin as I get all eyes on me. well not sex exactly but still.

"What was that? I don't think I heard right." Usopp ask and I giggle.

"Ya. Luffy and I have had sex on the table because there was no where else to do it. The bathroom to small and don't worry. I clean the table before Sanji put the food on it." I smile like a cat as if I ate the canary. Well all but Luffy who laughing and Chopper who does not get it.

"Shishishi! I remember! That sure was fun!" Luffy grin sends everyone off to look away.

"I did not need to know that!" Oniichan groans.

"I think Luffy should get a separate bedroom. Most captains on ships do. This way they can have their fun in their own room. One condition though." Robin smile sends shivers up my spine as she looks at us.

"What that?" I ask.

"You two can never have sex on the dinning room table ever. If you do I may have to take some drastic measures." Robin threat lingers in the air.

"We agree!" Luffy and I say together.

"Good! I can do that! Luffy I had no idea you were such a pervert like myself. Hahah! Now anything else?" Franky ask as he sips a cola. I have one myself and I have to say this is delicious.

"I want a big doctor room!" Chopper jumps in his chair with aww.

"A library would be nice." Robin adds with a smile.

"I want a separate training room so no one can steal my weights." I watch Oniichan glare at Usopp who looking away with sweat down his face.

"A work shop to help me build my weapons would be nice." Usopp adds as oniichan glare softens a fracture.

"I just want a soft place to sleep out in the sun." Agares adds.

"Done, Done, and Done! Anything you want Angel-sis?" Franky eyes turn to me and my eyebrow twitches.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That! I have nothing to tell you!" I snap as I slam my bottle down.

"Sis...Alright! Then I am off to build. Thanks for the breakfast." Franky gets up like a kick puppy and leaves. Oniichan notices the news crow at the window and go to uy a paper. I watch him open the paper as Sanji places donuts on the table. Luffy quickly grabs one and I can't help but grab one too. So warm and smell yummy. When did he make these? Majic maybe?

"What the deal! When the Franky family went on such a rampage!" Oniichan snaps as he continue to read the paper. _I am guessing Zoro reading about Enius Lobby._ You are probably right.

"Maybe Luffy jiji said something." Sanji ask and that….

"Well I don't think he would think of that." Luffy said as Sanji place green tea in front of me. I smile in thanks as I take a sip. Man I have drank a lot this morning.

"At any rate, that a good thing. We are pirates and they are not. If they have to live on the run because of us, then I would feel bad." Sanji add and I nod as I take a bight out of my snack.

"Instead they wrote terrible things about us…Hey! What the fuck!" Oniichan snaps causing everyone to look at him.

"What wrong Zoro-nii?" I ask as I take another sip.

"They are blaming you for burning down the island and killing off most of the marines. We were just your…minions as they put it!" I raise an eyebrow as I put my cup down.

"Did they mention how I did it or the fact I am a weapon of mass distraction?" I ask which causing Nami to slap the back of my head. What the fuck!

"You are not a weapon of mass distraction!" I nod not wanting anymore pain. Luffy rubs my head and I smile at him in thanks.

"It just said that you burn down the island single handily and that no one but top marine or famous bounty hunters should go after you or they will lose their life. It didn't mention about your demon side or how you could do that. At least are bounties should go up…Well for you Sachi-nee again." Oniichan grumbles as his eyes glare at the paper. Hope the paper won't com-bust.

"Whoa! Do you think I will get a bounty too!" Chopper gawks excitingly. Agares grins as he pats his shoulder.

"I think you will buddy! I hope I get a fucking awesome one too!" Agares beams as his tail and ears come out. I never saw that coming. _Ya well I am trying for the half form. Never was human._ Ahhhh.

"Why are you guys happy about this?! Are you stupid?!" Nami screams at us.

"Wish she still had the hangover." Usopp whispers and I hold back a giggle.

"No! We just want one too." Chopper hugs Agares as Nami glares turns full force on him. Robin giggles as Luffy shifts in his chair.

"Well since Franky building our ship then while we wait why don't I go shopping?" Nami beams as she gets up. I put my hand on her shoulder so she can look at me instead of our safe.

"Nami there no money in there." I say flatly and Nami laughs at me.

"That not funny Sachi-chan. Of course there money. There two hundred million berris in there." Nami face twitches as she forces her smile to stay on.

"No there was one hundred thousand and more people showed up at the party. Our captain was so kind he bout all the food and booze. There nothing left. The safe empty." I watch Nami face go pale then turns to Luffy.

"Luffy!" Nami starts but that when I put my other hand on her shoulder so she can look back at me.

"BUT! As our strategist I was prepared for Luffy stomach and his thoughtfulness so I put our one hundred million berries in my safe." Nami eyes start to water as she takes in what I said.

"Oh do you know how much I love you?" I grin as I walk to my bed.

"Yup!" I sing as I go under my bed and pull out my own mini safe. I put in my combination and vola!

"Nami this is for your shopping to buy all of us new cloths, furniture for our new ship, and Robin going to go with you. Chopper here your money to buy new medical supplies. Sanji here your half for food. And Zoro-nee…I am going with you to buy you a new sword." I sing as Usopp and Luffy puts their hands up.

"What about us?" They say together. I look down and remove some bills to place in Usopp hand.

"This money to help you buy new items for your weapons. Not junk! As for you hun…you get nothing since you so kindly decided to spend your half of the share on the island." I close my safe and Nami gives me the ok sign.

"But! What…" I kiss Luffy cheek.

"Love you too." I sing. I watch as Agares walk up to me with his hand out.

"Agares…you follow me anyway so if you need something or want to go in a store just ask. When you decide to leave my side then! Only then will I give you your share." Agares lowers his hand.

"Fair enough…By the way I was wondering where you got those beads? They look good on you." Agares ask out of the blue but the way he said it…I look him square in the eyes and then a memory pop up. I am in front of Agares way before he got a human body. When he first tried to unlock my demon form. He said if I don't kill Teach now then I will regret it…Agares we need to talk privately…now! I snap in my head only to cause him to raise an eyebrow.

"Sachi only wearing the beads until she knows Ace-nii is fine! Which he is." Luffy snaps as he sticks out his cheeks.

"Alright. If that the only reason then Nami lets go out and find some cloths. Huh?" Robin ask kindly but she hidding something. I bet a thousand berry she knows what Luffy and I talk about last night. Nami quickly walk out with her. Usopp waves goodbye and quickly leaves after them.

"Come on Luffy! Let's go shopping!" Chopper grab Luffy arm before he can protest. I giggle as Chopper drags Luffy behind him. I look over and smile at oniichan. At some point he started taking a nap.

"Zoro-nii. Agares and I are going to talk outside. We will come get you once we are done. It death business." All I get is a loud snore letting me know it fine. I walk out and Agares closes the door behind him.

"Is Ace ok?" I ask soon as the door closes. Agares raises an eyebrow as he turns to me.

"How should I know if he ok or not?" I cross my arms as I look closer at him.

"Because I remember you telling me that if I don't kill Teach now then bad thing will happen. Now I won't repeat myself again! IS ACE OK?!" I snap and Agares sighs as he looks at me.

"Sort…Can't tell you." I grab Agares by the front if his shirt and shake him.

"Why the hell not?" My glare hardens and Agares slaps my hands away.

"Because I am not aloud to tell. I may know a lot of things of the crew future but I only see one future. You though. You have the ability to change them. I am not allowed to say jack shit but I can tell you that no future set in stone! You know what! I am going on a vacation of my own. I miss my siblings and I can feel them around town. Latter bitch!" I watch Agares go into his wolf form and run out. He still didn't answer my dame question! All he did was tell me what my angel told me. I groan as I play with the beads around my neck. If that really is one path then that means I will just make a new one! Like you said! No path is set in stone. _Correct._ Agares growls in my head. Now I just have to keep an eye out on the newspaper. I go back inside and oniichan still sleeping. I sit on my bed and call Ace number. Still nothing. I put my snail away and shake my head. Luffy right! Ace is strong and stupid! Stupid never dies! I get up and watch oniichan yawn.

"Done talking to your pet?" I nod as I help him off the floor.

"Ya! He decided that he wanted to be alone. So why don't we go look for you a new sword?" Oniichan gets up with a yawn and shifts his swords on his hip.

"Sounds good. We can actually spend some family time." I snort as we leave and make our way through Water 7. Of course we ask for directions but we seem to never get anywhere.

"Are you sure oniichan he said to go this way?" I ask as I point down the path we are taking. I feel like I have seen that fish stand before.

"Ya. It this way for sure." Oniichan states it like a known fact. Of course it this way…It the Roronoa curse! I hope when I have kids they don't get my directional skills. We continue on our way. That is oniichan continues. I stop as I look down an alleyway to see one of those mini demons have their black chain around someone. Sorry oniichan! I have a job to do. I rush down the alley way and kick the demon in the back of the head. I run pass the down mini demon and help the women out of the chains. It funny though. When I touch the black chains I don't feel any blood lust.

"Bitch! What the fuck was that for! Hey! That my catch!" The demon screams as I untangle the last chain. I smile as the women scared blue eyes turn towards me. Her pale hands grab mine and she cover in water.

"Pleas! I don't want to drown! Aqua Laguna coming and I don't want to die." The women cries as she grabs me in a hug. I move her blond hair to the side and I let my eyes go gold.

"Then let's go to somewhere safe." I say softly. The women gives me a soft smile as she grabs my hands.

"Fine! You get that one but there are plenty more where those came from!" I watch the little demon disappear. More? How….O shit! Aqua Laguna drowned people. Now I understand why Agares says this place gets busy once every year. The lady tugs on my hand. I look back at her to see water trickle down her chin.

"It ok. I will take you someplace safe." I let my wings out and when I fly up the soul is soaring beside me.

"Thank you! Up here we are safe." I turn to the women to see she is smiling and then disappears. Good.

"Ahh. Thank you for the help. It hard to save everyone." I turn to the soft voice that reminds me so much of my angel voice. Smooth and silky. I turn to see a gentlemen with long wavy brown hair, a kind smile, in a white suit. His white wings are much bigger then mine and he feels…I don't know but brighter.

"Hi. Never thought I would meet another angel." I watch the man fly closer and he smiles at me. For some reason his smile makes me relax as if I was hearing my bell.

"Why? Don't recognize my voice?" He ask me and I shake my head. He puts out his hand and I shake it. Such warmth flows up my arm and all thoughts of this morning vanish.

"Sorry I don't. My name is…" I never finish as the man chuckles. It sounds like bells.

"Roronoa Sachi. I know who are. My name is Chamuel." I look at him closely.

"You are the Yagara we pick…I'm sorry but I thought you were a women." I blush as I scratch my green hair. Of course it long again.

"I am neither male nor female. Anyway we do have things to do today and I am sure you have some questions for me. Do to time I can only answer one." He looks at his watch then back at water 7.

"You know…I always wonder why bad people always want to get…with me. I mean every single one of them…" My voice fades as I shiver at the memory of Lucci above me, then Sparky wanting me to be his goddess, and all those men on Foxy crew.

"That is because you have a pure soul. Even though you are unfortunately half demon your soul still shines bright for those that have turn dark. They want what they don't have…light." I humm as I take his words in. Makes sense.

"So I will always be a target because my soul brighter then most?" The angel nods as his watch go off.

"It seems I have a job to get too! So do you! Happy saving!" I watch Chamuel dive down into the city and I just stay floating there. Well that was a strange meeting but now I know I will be kicking a lot of guys asses in the future. I look down into the city and spot Nami and Robin walking down the street looking at all the different shops. Maybe I can hang with them for a bit. since I have no idea where oniichan is. I soar down and land beside them.

"Ahhh! Sachi don't scare me like that!" Nami hand go over her heart as I cross my arms.

"Sorry. Next time I will give you a warning." I mumble as I let my wings fade into the wind.

"Why were you in your Angel form?" Robin ask and I smile as the dress too disperses with my golden eyes.

"Helping the usual." I grin as I join them down the streets. That is it lasted like two minutes. Out of nowhere cameras are going off and all these guys start to surround us. I take a step back as there flashes go off and I can feel their eyes crawl up my body. This is so uncomfortable. On the other hand Robin and Nami look like this is normal for them.

"Please tell us how you three join the straw hat crew. Please tell us everything about the beautiful female pirates." A man ask a little too close for comfort as Sanji oar running towards us. Yes! We're saved!

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Sachi-nee!" I watch Sanji jump from outside the crowd trying to get our attention. He has mine attention!

"I can't really talk about personal things like that." Nami puts her hand to her chin as a guy gets a little too close to me.

"We are not going to get shopping done at this rate." Robin smiles which only gets the crowd even more riled up. I get closer to her because I trust her, she part assassin, and Nami will do almost anything for money. Robin eyes go down to look at me and I meet hers as I move just a bit closer. Better than being near these…leers.

"Can you all just back off!" I growl accidentally letting my eyes go black and my mist starts to dance around me. It seems to show no matter how mad I am now. On the other hand the reporters do back off.

"How dare you make my Sachi-nee angry?! I am going to hurt every one of you that made her uncomfortable!" Sanji screams as he chases the reporters down the street. I sigh in relief as Nami rolls her eyes at me.

"Come on. It was too many and I think one almost grab my ass." I mumble as Sanji swirling back in a hurricane of hearts.

"Don't worry my ladies. I drove those dame pesky flies away." Sanji grins through his cigarette as he pushes his blond hair back.

"Thank you Sanji-kun. Now we can continue our shopping in peace!" Nami smiles at him. I watch Sanji bight his cigarette harder as his visible eye lowers just a little. Still thinking about last night, huh?

"How does this sound for today schedule?" Sanji perks up with a grin but I cough into my hand to catch his attention.

"Sanji-nii did you get all the shopping done?" My stomach growls as I mention food. I feel a warm blush form across my cheeks as Chimney and her rabbit comes up to Sanji out of nowhere. Where did they come from?

"Cook-san I am hungry!" Chimney wines and I smile as I walk over to her. She wearing a little pink dress with a yellow jacket. Too cute!

"Me too! Sanji-nii can you escort us two lovely ladies to a fine establishment?" I ask as Chimney grab my hand.

"Yaaaa! Demon-chan coming with us!" Chimney giggles as her rabbit naa in agreement.

"So do you know any good place for food?" Sanji ask Chimney who grabs Sanji other hand to pull us along. I wave behind me to see Nami giggle with Robin. we walk down the streets and people are cooing as they look at us. I look over to see Sanji blushing and muttering something.

"Everything ok Sanji-nii?" I ask as we make it to a wooden cart where Sanji started his grocery shopping.

"Ya! Everything fine. Why don't you grab a seat beside Chimney and her pet?" Sanji ask as he go to pull everything.

"I thought you knew me better than that!" I quickly go under to pull alongside him.

"Team effort! Now Chimney-chan! Which way are we going?" I turn to her and she points straight.

"That way!" I nod as Sanji and I pull along the road. More people giggle as they look at us.

"Aren't they just they cutest couple? I wonder if she her daughter?" An old lady gossip loudly and my eyes widen as I relies what people are saying. I look up to see Sanji in lala land with heart coming out as smoke puffs. I just look forward and ignore what people are saying. Beside I am with Luffy! Eventually we leave the market to a homier area.

"Are you really sure there's a place that serves good food here?" Sanji can't help but ask as we walk across the bridge and Chimney tells us to turn.

"Yup! Grandma friend runs it!" I hum in acknowledgment as the smell of something frying in the air.

"Granny Kokoro's friend?" Sanji ask as the sun starts to beat harder. Must be near noon.

"You're dishes taste good, but Grandpa bang-bang dishes are tastier! Oh! It just down those stairs!" Chimney points and I raise an eyebrow at her. Nothing better than Sanji cooking.

"I can't wait to try Bang-bang cooking then!" I get under the woden stick that pulls the cart as two young guys walk up the stairs.

"Seriously, that food was awful." I raise an eyebrow as the one with a white hat looks at me.

"Ya! I can't believe someone recommended this place because the food was good!" The other guy says as they walk past us.

"YA since I have been looking forward to good food since we have been on that ship for so long…" The other adds as they walk down the street.

"Ignore them Sanji-nii. Let us be the judge of that." I say as I pull his sleeve to go down the steps. I giggle as Chimney skips each step. I quickly follow behind her. Once I stand beside her and look at the little restaurant ship…Well all I see is a drunk sleeping off his booze. He bald with gray fuzzy side burns, gray mustache, with an open orange hawiin shirt open to a green undershirt, with gray shorts.

"Wake up Bang-bang! I am hungry!" Chimney begs as her rabbit jumps beside her.

"Can this old man really cook?" Sanji raises an eyebrow as he takes the sleeper in. My eyebrow twitches as I smack him in the back of the head.

"Ahhh! What was that for?" Sanji tears up as he rubs his head. I cross my arms and point at him.

"First off! Respect your elders! Second that could be you one day so watch it!" Sanji looks at the old man then down at himself.

"I will never look like that!" Sanji states as he stands back up. I hear Chimney hide a giggle as I poke Sanji in the chest.

"Oh ya? Everyone gets old Sanji unless you die first…Anyway the point is you could one day be old too and then young people will make fun of you!" I snap back and Sanji puts his hand up.

"Fine! You make your point! Since he is asleep let's let him sleep. I have some foodstuffs, so I will cook for you!" Sanji runs back up the steps to grab his ingredients. Chimney grabs my hand to pull me to the seating area.

"This kitchen really organize…He uses a fanatica kitchen knife. It in well condition too!" I look at the Knife. It a short but thing blade with a hole on the top. Never seen it before but Sanji using like a pro to chop up some onion.

"Sorry, I am boring your kitchen." Sanji smiles at the Bang-bang. I look over to see he has a blush on his cheeks as he grins at me.

"Morning grandpa Bang-bang!" Chimney waves as Sanji cooking makes my stomach growl again.

"Where you learn to use that cooking knife?" Bang-bang ask and Sanji eyes never leaves the kitchen. I aww as he mixes the noodles with a spice I am not sure of.

"I use to work at the restaurant called Baritie. Here you go! All done!" Sanji hands me a plate and my mouth waters as I let the smell wrap me in a bacon blanket.

"Thank you!" I sing as I eat away with bliss. That is until a young boy walks pass us drench in water. I pause as I watch him in a daze pass us and just keeps going.

"What wrong Sachi-nee?" Sanji ask as he starts to clean up the kitchen.

"Ummm…Did you just see a little boy walk past us cover in water?" I ask them. Chimney and her rabbit are too busy eating.

"No one past by…it was a soul wasn't it?" Sanji ask me with a raise curly eyebrow. I nod as I stuff the rest of the noodles in my mouth.

"Thank you for the food and it was nice to meet you Bang-bang but my work is walking away so if you will excuse me." I put my fork down and run after the boy I just saw a second ago. Now where is he? I spot him in the corner of my eye and run towards him. I slow down as I look at the little guy. My heart cringes as he stops to look up at me.

"Why did they leave me? It hurts." The boy has shaggy black hair like Luffy but green eyes like mine. He wearing a blue shirt and rip up shorts. He looks way to much like as if Luffy and I had a kid.

"Hey now. I don't think anyone can leave such a cute kid. Now where does it hurt?" I ask as I wipe some water away from his cheek. My hand feels cold as the little boy hands shakes as he grabs mine.

"Lady can you help me find my home? They left me and I don't know where I am. My chest hurts." The boy starts to cry and I can't help but lift him up into my arms. His little arms go around mine as I feel my shirt start to get soaking wet from him. I ignore the odd stairs and walk through the people while whispering words of comfort into his ear. The boy starts coughing and I can feel cold water dribble down my back. I know I shouldn't but…I let my eyes go red and my heart brakes as his lung completely cover in water. Oh man this is going to burn.

"Don't be scared. I am going to make you all better" The boy nods and smiles like Luffy which almost makes me cry. I cut the palm of my hand and let my blood clean up his lungs. Once I finish my lungs burn and I start to cough up a storm. Using the noodles I eat I make the water in my lungs get cough up onto the ground. People start to stop but I wave them off as I hold the little Luffy in my arms.

"Feel better?" I ask the boy and he nods.

"Lots better!" He giggles and I nod feeling better myself.

"Good! My name Sachi! What yours?" I walk down the street and the boy looks around.

"Lucas! Umm…Sachi-chan…why did they leave me behind?" I look down at the boy who buries his little head into my neck. I rub his back and hold him closer.

"I don't know but do you know where your home is?" I ask him. I hope he has some idea where we need to go. He looks up at me and rubs his eyes.

"Ya…I lived in the water orphan." I stop as I look at him. An orphanage? That horrible. I kiss his nose who he only cringes it like me. So cute.

"Well then. Let's start there!" I quickly ask for direction every few streets and eventually I do make it with a laughing Lucas in my arms.

"You are bad at finding places." I roll my eyes as I look at the building…Well more like crap hole. The building broken down and completely soak through. Even if the place looks horrible there are so many kids running around the field with a few adults watching them. I open the gate and the kids look at me with wide eyes. I walk down the brick road to the front door.

"Excuse me but are you here to adopt?" A lady walks up to me with a small smile. She has bright red hair, brown eyes, while wearing a white dress with a red jacket.

"Well actually I am here to ask about a young boy name Lucas." I watch her eyes widen a fraction and her lips thin.

"I'm sorry but there no boy by that name. Would you like…" I put my hand up and smile.

"I know. I just want to know if he here. I am his long lost cousin and I wanted to pick him up. I couldn't come until after Aqua Laguna due to the train stop running. So where can I find him?" I ask with a bright smile. It a big fat lie but she does not need to know that. I watch red head eyes look down and she turn to the other lady working.

"I am going to talk to her. Can you watch the kids alone for a while?" The other lady nods and I follow behind red head.

"She left me behind! Why?" Lucas cries in my arms and I hold him closer as I am brought to a room. It smells of mold and I can't believe kids live in here. The floor squeaks with every step and the couches have holes in them and damp looking. The fire place is now a pile of bricks and I want nothing more then to go back outside but I hold my smile.

"I know it does not look like a good place for kids but…we don't have money to fix it up and Aqua Laguna this year did a number on this place…." She trails off and sits on a table. I just stand as I look around.

"Where is Lucas?" I ask sharply to act upset.

"I'm sorry…He gone." Red head whispers. I look at her only to raise an eyebrow.

"Gone? Where too? When will he be back?" I ask and I watch as she starts to cry. I let my own tears fall as I feel her pain.

"What happen?" I whisper as I hold him in my arms. Lucas looks at red head.

"Why?" He ask her.

"I tried! I tied so hard but the day we had to leave there was so many kids and chaos. The storm came early and the rain. So much water caved in from a broken roof. It was not just Lucas…five other boys and girl pass away because the roof block the door. I can hear their crying behind the door and I dug through trying to get to them but…" Her voice stops as she cry harder. That means there may be other souls then Lucas. I look at Red hair hands and there all cut up and bruised. Lucas leaves my arms as floats over to red head.

"Oh Rosie! I'm sorry! I thought you didn't want me…Us!" I watch Lucas give her a kiss then smiles at me.

"Thank you." He disappears and I know he moved on. Rosie grabs her cheek and I walk over.

"Where did the roof brake?" I ask as I put my hand gently on her shoulder. She looks up at me and wipes her eyes.

"I will show you. I'm sorry." She whispers as I follow behind her.

"I forgive you." At the top she stops and turns to me.

"Why? I killed you're…" Her voice fads and I shake my head.

"No. You tried to save him. That is why I forgive you. If you did noting and left those kids alone then…Now where are the kid's room that drown?" I ask and she looks back to lead me to a room. A door lay closed but dents are in the wood as if someone try to claw their way in. Well…Let's get it open.

"Don't let any of the kids up here." I state as I grab the door knob and easily pull. The door cracks because of going in the opposite direction leaving some of the wood behind. Pile of roof falls forward.

"Oh my..." I ignore her as I easily throw broken derby to the side. My hands start to bleed as it get punctured by a nail but the pain does not register as I make it through. Two body lay across the green carpet floor and three on the beds. There a hole on the opposite side of the room. I cringe as I get a good view of the bodies. They are all the children that must have passed away. I look around and two girls soul are still in the room playing patty cake. I smile as I let my eyes go gold and my wings shine bright behind me. They stop and look up at me. One has long golden hair with bright blue eyes. The other has blue hair and reminds me of a tinier Vivi. I walk closer and go on my knees.

"Don't be afraid children. I will not hurt you." I say to sooth them. I watch as two boys pop their heads out from the sealing. The two boys are twins with silver hair and golden eyes. They float down wide eyes as the for kids float in front of me.

"Are you an angel?" The mini Vivi ask me as she shyly looks down at her wet feet.

"I am. I want to help you move on. What can…" I never finish as they all tackle me into a hug. I hug them back and let my white wing wrap around us. They all start to cry in my arms.

"We were so scared." The twins cry and I rub their back as I let them take my warmth away.

"I know. It ok though. You all have family waiting for you. It ok." I reassure them as the twins start to fade in my arms.

"I don't have any parents! What if the afterlife scary?! What if I am all alone again?" The blond blurts out her fear and I kiss her forehead to calm her down.

"Everyone has someone and the afterlife a beautiful place. You will not be alone. No one ever alone." I watch her hold up a pinky to me.

"Promise?" She hiccups and I intertwine my pinky with hers.

"I promise." She nods and she too disappears. I look over to mini Vivi and she looking at a wet and soggy teddy bear. I grab her hand and she fallows me as I grab the bear. It a simple brown bears that has mold starting to grow on a broken ear.

"My mommy gave that to me when she left me here. Said it will protect me until she comes back to get me...She never came back to get me and…I don't want to go anywhere without him." Vivi looks away and I hand her the bear.

"Your mama calling for you. Take your treasure and close your eyes to listen. She been calling for you a while now." Vivi grabs her bear and she closes her eyes. I watch her eyes widen and she starts to cry.

"Mommy!" I watch her fade away and I smile as I look at the bodies. I let my wings fold behind as I exit the room. Rosie crying as she smiles at me.

"Thank you for helping them. I am going to bury them in the garden where they love to play so much." I grab her in a hug and sooth her crying soul. She cares so much for them.

"Everything will be alright. If you wait here I can help you." I pull back and walk towards the hole in the wall.

"You have help me so much. How can you help me more then what you have?" She ask and I turn back.

"I am an angel. All you have to do is trust me." I watch her eyes widen as I fly up and soar above water 7. I look around and spot just the guy I wanted to see. I land on the soft dirt as I stare at Franky.

"Angel-chan! Ow what are you doing here?" Franky ask and I bight my lip as I pull out my bag…Pleas don't let this be a mistake.

"Franky-sama I am hoping you could help me…This is my half of my saving and I want you and your nakama to rebuild the water orphanage. This year the roof collapse and trap five kids…They passed away when Aqua Laguna hit…Could you help rebuild the orphanage?" I ask as I let my bag hold out in front of him. I can't help but smile as tears start coming out of his eyes.

"I'm not crying and of course I will help them! Some of my boys grew up there and I bet will want to help those kids!" I nod as he takes my bag. I turn my back to him and widen my wings.

"Tell them that an Angel has sent you. Rosie will understand what it means." I can hear Franky cry harder as I take back to the air. I fly over the city as the sun starting to set. I look down at the city only to hear so many people beg for help. Through the streets I can see so many hurt and lost souls being chain by those dame demons. I'm running out of time.

"What do I do? I can't save them all." I look around and in one corner there an old man struggling and yelling at a demon…young girl? Demon has blond pigtails with a pink and blue bikini top with matching booty shorts. On the other side there a young man being chained by this mini demons and another ally a young mother protecting her cat from…Agares and a younger boy with brown hair, and a black suit. He has bat like wings and his tail waging. Agares stop hurting that pore cat women! I can see Agares scratch his head. _Can it bitch! I am helping my bro here._ I grind my teeth as I bring my fist up. You are so dead the next time I see you! Agares just snorts in my head.

"So many lost souls to help but yet again so little time and hand to use." I flap my wings back to see Chamuel beside me in all his white suit glory. He has to know. All these innocent people!

"I wish I could help them! There has to be a way!" I turn to him and he nods as he gives me a soft smile.

"It nice to see the chosen one care so much for the dead. The last one was so…cold you could say. You are so different but anyhow! If you wish to save all of them then dig deep inside yourself and pull your love for other into your feathers. They say it will come naturally to you!" I nod as I don't question an actual Angel on his knowledge. I look down as the old man body half way I assume to hell. Save them all. Love them all. No one deserves to die that way if they live a happy and clean life. I breathe deeply and words just come to me like I have known them my whole life.

"We are all born innocent and pure. The choices we make throughout are life changes our path that leads us to either darkness or light. May my feathers guide those who are lost and find the light hidden in the darkness!" I watch as my feathers leave my wings and start to glow filling me with warmth. They start to circle around me and my ancient words glow along my skin.

"May your soul become pure and lead you to peace." I spread my arms and watch as my feathers rain down onto water 7 to free those who are lost. I smile as I watch souls smile up at me as they disappear. The people of water 7 could do nothing but aww for they are watching fallen feathers will forever set in there heart and warm there souls. This will go down in history because you could only wish to see such a sight. I breathe deeply as if I just trained all day. I look at the angel beside me. His eyes are wide as he watches souls glow and move on.

"Incredible." I make out his mumble as I feel my stiff body fall and his body getting farther from me. Funny! I must be falling or he getting smaller. The wind lifts my green hair making it look like it dancing around me. I enjoy the sound of silence and watch as he flies down towards me.

"Here a gift from the angels as a thank you. May you continue to guide souls to peace Roronoa Sachi." His hand touches my stomach and suddenly my body slows down it decent and he disappears. I aww as a gold heart has a halo on top with two white wings on its side is tattoo around my belly button. It so pretty.

"Sachi?!" Luffy urgent voice is below me but I can't hear him as my eyes can't leave the tattoo that vibrates purity. What I do notice is when it stops glowing, two soft arms catch me, and people are clapping around us. I look up to see Luffy eyes wide as he looks at me.

"Did you do that?" I smile as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Ya that was me. May the lost rest in peace. By the way thanks for catching me!….Ummm can you carry me home? After that I am a little tiered." I look up and Luffy smile shines like it always does.

"Shishishi! Of course I can!" Luffy starts walking and I can only hope it the right direction.

"How was your day?" I look forward as people move to the side to make room for us.

"Shishishi! I help a girl find her bull! It was so cool!" Luffy eyes sparkle and he grin warms my heart. I snuggle a little closer and enjoy the smell of the ocean around us.

"How was your day?" Luffy voice is soft as I sort of relies where we are.

"Well I help souls move on and…I met a child that look as if we had one…Luffy do you want a child after you become pirate king?" I can't help but ask as the black haired with green eyes come to mind. Luffy stops in his spot and I look up to see Luffy looking far away. I wonder what he thinking about. Whatever it was it came to him because we started moving again.

"I don't know much about babies. All I know is we have lots of fun making them. I don't think I would be a very good dad but sure. What the hell. One day when we have finish our dreams first! Just…We can't leave the baby with jiji." Luffy body shakes and I humm in agreement.

"It ok if you don't know much about them. I would teach you…Luffy you have to promise me something!" I let my voice turn serious as I remember what Ace has told me while he was growing up.

"What?" Luffy ask as he looks down at me.

"Luffy…When we have a child we can't abandon them. As much as I care for Ace…I don't want our kids to hate us. If I die through child birth or after do to some reason you can't leave our kids. Promise me that no matter what. You will stay with our children until your last breath." I stare into his eyes so he knows how important this is. Luffy leans down to give me a gentle kiss.

"I promise." Luffy mumbles to my lips.

"Welcome back!" Chopper voice brakes our serious talk with his childish voice. I look over to see he waving at us from the door.

"Welcome back guys! Sanji just finishing dinner!" Usopp pokes his head from behind the door and the word food has Luffy barging through the door like usual. He sets me down in a chair and I finally relies how hungry I really am as my stomach rumbles out loud. Saving lost souls take up a lot of work.

"Hey Sachi! Was the raining feather your during earlier?" I turn to Nami who counting the left over belli she has from her shopping trip today.

"Ya. I did it to free those that are innocent. The rest went…"I never finish as Agares slams the door behind him and growls at me.

"You bitch! What the hell was that earlier! You fuck up my family evening when you pull that fucking stunt!" Agares growls grow louder as his fangs start to grow. I would stand and give him a piece of my mind but my legs are stiff at the moment. So Sanji oh so nicely does it for me with a round house kick.

"Don't you dare talk to a lady like that!" Sanji snarls as Agares gets up and rubs his cheek.

"Agares! What I did was simply help lost souls that deserve to be free. You were taking innocent people!" I point at him as he slams into a seat and crosses his arms.

"No! We take people who won't move on! That why we gave two days for souls that died from Lagoona to mover on before we do OUR job! What you did…what you did?! Augh fuck it! I am tired and hungry and my ears are soar because my imouto gave me shit for what you did!" Agares lets his head fall on the table with a thud.

"You have an imouto?" Robin eyebrow raises as Oniichan actually pats his shoulder in sympathy and understanding. I am not that bad!

"I have lots. Same for oniisan too! Anyway no more. I am done with today and wish to eat and sleep the rest of the day off. Those feathers also gave me a major headache." Agares moans as he sits up to allow Sanji to put food on the table.

"Well eat up! My food will make you feel better…" Sanji mumbles as plates of food is place on to the table. He comes over and places a special plate of spaghetti just for me.

"This dish is made especially for you Sachi-nee since everything else has some type of shell fish in it. If you want more I have lots on the stove just for you!" Sanji sings as everyone digs in with gusto. I take a bite and my taste buds dance in bliss. I moan as I dig in with warm cheeks. I t like my body wrap in a soothing blanket of deliciousness. The taste is different but the food is even better then this morning! _Agree! It so good! God I love human food!_

"This is so good!" Luffy slurping up noodles as fast as Chopper.

"So good!" Chopper groans as Usopp trying not to gulp them like it his last meal and this is the fastest I have ever seen oniichan eat Sanji cooking.

"This is delicious." Nami smiles as she eats away.

"It is." Robin awws as she takes another bite.

"This is really good! Hey Sanji!" Luffy waves his fork in the air as his cheeks are poof out from the noodles.

"Hm?" Sanji acknowledge him as he continues to clean the dishes. He should eat with us…I don't think he ever has. Unless I cook for once he never eats with us.

"Thanks for always making yummy food!" Luffy smile widens as he go back to eating.

"Ya!" Chopper adds as oniichan and I put up our plates together.

"Sanji/eyebrows! Give me more!" Oniichan and I say together.

"Get your own!" Sanji shark teeth us but he smiles widen as he walks over to grab my plate.

"More for me too!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Agares raise there plates as well.

"Me too!" Nami lifts her plate.

"So would I!" Robin adds. I giggle as Sanji ends up taking all our plats to fill for seconds. I feel a lot better and finish off the meal with a smile. I look over at Luffy and grin.

"Hey Luffy. What do you say for a snack later we go get some sausages?" I hold back a laugh as Luffy starts coughing on the noodles he just stuff in his mouth. _You're sick._ Am not. I am tired and I deserve a message! _I did not need that image_. Agares cheeks turn red as he hides his face in his plate. Nami and Robin giggle as Sanji looks at us.

"If you are hungry. I can always just make you some. I have the ingredients." Sanji ask as he turns to us.

"It fine Sanji-kun. I don't need them." I wave my hand as I look over to see Luffy pouting. Oh well. No happy message for me. The evening go on and nothing new happens as the moon rise. I am the first to fall asleep and I find myself in the field.

"You finally make it to your very first devil training! O goody! By the way you did a beautiful job today. It was wonderful!" Angel me grabs my hand with a bright smile and demon me walks over with a grin.

"Alright enough sappy shit. Lets get this party started! But first! Do you want Luffy to join us?" Demon me ask and I nod. That when Luffy pops up right beside her.

"What the?" Luffy sleepy grumbles as he looks around.

"Alright it show time!" Without a second word demon me simply walks right into me and I find myself changing. As my wings spread the blood lust grows inside me. I push it back as I eye Angel-chan. **Kill her.** The dark voice whispers inside my head.

"Now Sachi-chan. You have to push back…Oh my." I run at Angel me and swipe at her with my claws.

"That won't do." Angel me puts her hand to my chest and Devil me push out behind me.

"Good try for your first try. You had five seconds of control before you attack me." Angel me smile as Luffy rush forward to help me up.

"Are you ok?" Luffy ask as he hugs me. His hold tightens as I feel his glare on demon me.

"What you glaring at? It not my fault she lost control. It both ours!" I hear myself snap as Luffy lets go.

"I don't like watching you loose like that! It scary." Luffy mumbles the last part.

"Then if you don't like then you can leave!" Demon me snaps beside me and Luffy glare hardens. I on the other hand slap the back of her head.

"First off enough! Luffy if you don't like it…I am sorry but you can go back to your own dream world and" I never fish as he kisses me.

"No! I won't leave you! I will stay and help anyway I can to get you stronger!" Luffy grins as he walks back to Angel side.

"So sweet. Now Luffy all you can do is stay near me and cheer for her. That really all you can do. Your voice may help Sachi keep some control." Angel advice makes sense and for the rest of the night demon and me unite and I try my best to keep control. I grind my teeth as I feel a growl come out of my chest from my latest fight against the blood lust.

"Oh come on! Luffy! Get away from Sachi-nee" Sanji voice rings through the air and Luffy cheering disappears. **_Attack her._** I fight back the voice as I look at Angel me who simply smiling at me. Her smile ticks me off and I loose my inner side again. Angel simply pushes the demon me out again.

"That leads to thirty second now. It seems you have to wake up too. We will continue tomorrow night or if you wish to train then meditate." Angel grins as she helps me up.

"Nope! I need a brake too!" Devil me whines as she gets up and walks over to her forest.

"Well that was quite a night. Have a good day Sachi-chan." Angel me taps my forehead this time and I find myself awake. Guess she does not need to give me a feather anymore.

"Look the log pose has finally set" Nami voice cause me to sit up and open my eyes. I yawn as I jump out of bed to look at it.

"Happy to see you awake sleepy head." Oniichan grins as he pushes Chopper back who in his deer form with his boot. It looks like they are playing and training. Cute.

"Thanks…Hey it pointing down!" I aww as the needle inside the glass bubble is pointing down a little.

"Now all we need is a ship and we are set to go!" Luffy cheers as he wraps his arms around my hips.

"Ooooo! It really is pointing down!" Luffy awws as he too looks.

"Do you guys know where that log pointing too?" Granny points to the log pose. When did she get here? _While you were sleeping_. Thanks. I mumble.

"Where?" Nami ask as she too looks at the log pose.

"Nighhahah the next island is a paradise on the sea bed...Fishmen Island!" Granny grins still there as I aww at the new info.

"What?! F-F-Fishman Island?! Finally!" Sanji eyes are hearts as steam comes out of his nose.

"Eh?! What wrong Sanji!" Chopper ask wide eyes.

"Fishman Island huh? I have mixed feelings about it." Nami rest her cheek on her hand. I give her a hug to calm her down.

"Don't worry. I wont let any of them hurt you. I promise!" I watch Nami smile up at me as she hugs me back.

"Thanks." Nami mumbles back as she lets go.

"You know those fishman were also pirates right?" Oniichan adds as Sanji twirls through the room with his hands together making a heart shape.

"You are exactly right even though you are stupid, you dame jerk! I'm impressed! Fishman Island is a famous place in the grand line. Beautiful mermaids draw arcs over the water and play with fish. It a dream kingdom!" Sanji awws as I can just see him imagining something perverted.

"Ehhhh? Really?" Chopper ask in aww. Usopp nods in agreement. Granny humms in agreement and Sanji looks at her. I watch as he gets to his knees and bangs the floor as a black cloud ranges over him. Rude.

"I am aloud to dream! I am a pirate!" Sanji whines and I walk over to slap him over the head.

"Sanji! What did we talk about yesterday." Sanji gets up and bights his shirt.

"BUT Sachi…" Sanji whines with tears down his eyes.

"Don't you dare Sachi me! Now apologies!" I snap and Sanji looks at Granny only for his tears to fall faster. My eyebrows twitch as I slap him in the back of the head again.

"Sachi being scary. Ring the bell Zoro." Chopper wines behind as I hear the other agree.

"Nope. This is my imouto for you when she in lecture mode. Happy to see I am not the only one that gets it." Oniichan states which scares Usopp and Chopper.

'Remind me to stay on her good side." Agares adds which causes them all to agree. My eyebrow twitches.

"There are young ones!" Granny finally snaps. Sanji lets out a breath but one look at me and he turns to Granny.

"Sorry." Sanji mumbles as he go to sulk in a corner.

"But it's not easy to get to this paradise." Granny takes a chug of her wine.

"I'm concern with it being on the seabed." Robin right. I don't want to drown and we don't have a submarine…I wonder how Mr. Fluffy doing?

"Well, we will see once we get there." Luffy says as if it that easy.

"That's not the problem." I hum as she throws a newspaper on the table.

"Take a look on the front page. It's the most recent newspaper." Nami picks it up and ruffles the paper so she can read it easier.

"Huh? Fourteen more ships have disappear this month. What does that mean?" Nami ask and I turn back to Granny who suddenly looks a bit paler.

"The devil triangle, also known as the Florian triangle. You can't reach paradise without going through there. Every year more then one hundred ships go missing in that area every year. And after they go missing, sometimes the ships will suddenly show up but with no crew, and increasingly more ships are being found with dead crew members." Everyone go silent until they all look at me.

"What are you looking at me for?" I ask as they all just look at me.

"Sachi-nee you may be busy if when we get there." Oniichan points a finger at me.

"Which means if you need help! Ask!" Oniichan snaps the last part to make sure I get it.

"Ya! We don't need you getting hurt again!" Nami snaps at me again.

"Arnt you guy scared?" Granny ask and this times their looks are on her.

"No. The great Usopp scared of no ghost!" Usopp legs knock together and I roll my eyes.

"Meh. Sachi been dealing with the dead for a while. If there a ghost she can deal with it." Sanji adds and I am getting so much love.

"I don't know...That place is a breading ground for special lost souls." Agares grins never falls as his wolf tail wags behind him.

"Why are you so happy?" Chopper ask as Agares decides he rather be in his wolf form.

"Because souls that have been hurt when alive are always drawn to dark gloomy places. That place attracts a lot. It just means that I am going to be teaching Sachi-chan a few tricks." With that he sits in my lap only for oniichan to grab him by the scruff of his neck to lift him.

"No way are you sitting in my imouto lap. You are a guy and I am barley keeping it together dealing with Luffy all over her all the time." Oniichan put him down only for him to shake out his fur. I pick Agares up to put him on my lap.

"It fine. Agares may turn human but he still a demon wolf first. I don't mind." Oniichan glare down at Agares who just curls himself in my lap.

"So Okami…Agares how bad is this triangle place?" Usopp ask and Agares grins as he turns his head to face him.

"Oh it bad! Be careful of the dead!" Agares snaps his jaw together and Usopp jumps back and grabs Chopper in a hug who also shivering.

"Knock it off! It can't be that bad." I say as Agares just lowers his head. _But it is. Trust me when I say you could be busy._ Peachy.

"Do you think we can meet live skeletons there?" Luffy ask out of the blue with a wide grin.

"That would be amazing! I would love to see one!" I grin as I lean into Luffy chest. A living skeleton. So cool! _It would be even cooler if they would join Luffy crew._ Agares adds which sounds like he knows something. Ooooooo.

"What kind of imagination do you have?" Oniichan ask and I look at him. He just gives me the no we can't keep the skeleton look. I put out my lower lip and he just continues to give me the no vibe.

"No! I defiantly don't wanna encounter them! I don't even wanna see them! Such creepy ships! What happens in that sea? " Nami shakes and I raise an eyebrow.

"Beats me. Those who encounter trouble never come back. So I don't know. It a dark sea with deep fog so be careful." I snort as the light go out around her and she lights a candle to make her look more wary.

"No!" Nami, Chopper, and Usopp all hold each other as if they can be a life line.

"Anyway, it a dangerous sea where lots of disasters happen. Make sure you are well prepare before you set sail!" Granny grin widens which send the trio to shake more.

"Along with the stories about ghost ships…in other words, wreck trading ships, pirate ships, there are…legends of treasure ships, right?" Robin smiles as she says exactly what I was thinking. Nami personality changes for a 180.

"Let's find those ghost ships!" Nami cheers as Luffy gets up which pushes me to fall on the floor.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy dances around as I pat Agares head.

"What?! I don't wanna!" Chopper cries and Agares turns to look at him.

"Don't worry Chopper. I will stay by your side. We have to stick together as a pack after all!" I watch Chopper nod and walk over. Agares moves over so Chopper can sit on the other half of my lap. I start scratching behind Chopper ear just where I know he likes it. I can already feel him relax in my lap.

"If the worry about being lost, we will have plenty of food." Sanji right. I look over to see oniichan thinking really hard.

"Treasure ships huh? I wonder if they will have any swords." Suddenly four ora are running towards us.

"Straw hat! Luffy!" Girls voices scream towards us as the door bangs open and the box hair twins with chimney and her cat fall to their knees to breath.

"The dream ship is finish!" Box hair yellow one says.

"It looks incredible!" The other says with a grin.

"Wow! That was really fast!" Luffy awws as I get up with both animals in my arms.

"Five top-notch shipwrights worked on it day and night!" Red Box twin adds.

"Yeah they did!" The other twin cheers!

"Alright! Let's head there right away!" Sanji fist pumps the air as I feel a bunch of people now running towards the house.

"Strawhat!" That…

"Franky family?" Nami wonders as we go outside to see them. They stop as the whole family falls to there knees panting.

"What the big hurry?" The twins ask together.

"To tell you the truth, we have a huge favor. Did you see the wanted posters?" The second in command ask. He simply wearing a yellow open shirt with yellow flowers. Underneath is the egg suit.

"Wanted poster?" Luffy ask.

"Straw hat, the bounty on your head has gotten crazy as well as yours Angel-sis! And also as well all of you have one now too!" How bad can my get?

"Me too?" Nami dreads while Sanji grins grows. Boss throws them to the grown and I aww at all of them.

"Straw hat Luffy at 300-million-berri bounty!" I aww as Luffy lifts his arms up while laughing.

"Yahahahah! It went up!" Luffy cheers.

"Bloody Rose Sachi at 400-million-berri bounty!" Everyone gawks as they look at my number.

"That not fair!" I mutter as mine is still higher then our captain.

"Pirate-Hunter-Zoro 120-million berry bounty!" Oooo Nice job oniichan. I look over to see he grinning like a cat.

"Cat burglar Nami at 16 million berry!" Nami in her badin suit from the party striking a pose…Who takes the pictures?

"Oh, no…" Nami squeak quietly looking like the world over.

"Cotton Candy Chopper the gang pet. 50 berri bounty." Chopper looks gawks as he mutters fifty.

"Demon wolf Okami gang pet at 100 berri bounty." We blink at the picture.

"You know…your picture says you are worth more. At least that explains the click I heard earlier." I mumble as Agares is on top of Marine bodies that he piled up when we were doing our game to see who can take out the most marines.

"I agree." Oniichan adds.

"I can't believe they called me your pet! Fucking pricks!" Agares mumbles as he glares at his wanted poster. It a good picture though. _I know._ They also don't have a pic of your human form. Once the marines see you in action it can go up. I watch Agares ears perk up. _True._

"Devil Child Nicho Robin 80-million Berri bounty." It seems they have updated Robin picture. It of her with her arms cross in battle on the bridge.

"Who's that?" Sanji gawks at his picture. It a badly drawn picture of him. The only thing the artiest got correct was the swirly eyebrow.

"Black foot Sanji, failed to get a picture of 77-million berri". Sanji cries as we move onto…Holly shit!

"Sniper King Usopp 85-million berry." Usopp gawks as he looks at his picture. It of him with his big slingshot with flames around when he let go to burn the flag down.

"How?" He cries as Oniichan pats him on the back.

"Nice first bounty." Oniichan congratulates him. Unfortunately that only crumbles Usopp even more as he falls to his knees.

"It probably since you did burn their flag down." Robin adds which only get Usopp to start crying silent tears.

"W-well we sympathies with you, or well…I'm sure you want to say a whole bunch of things, but,, well, pleas wait…The favor we have has to do with this! Please take a look!" He pulls out Franky wanted poster.

"Franky!" Luffy mumbles his name. It Franky with his mouth open with smoke in the background. Cool picture but he not cool.

"Cyborg Franky, 44-million-berry bounty. Please take him with you! If he stays in water seven his life will be in grave danger! If he gets caught again, we can't rescue him. But he will try to stay on this island because he is worried about us. So please take him with you!"

To be continue….

 **Hey everyone! I know looooong chapter but it my present to you. By the way...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I plan on writing a lot in the new year and would like to make it to the war of the best within six months!Also I hope you like this chapter and lots of info been thrown at you! Hope you were able to follow along. I did but if you have any question pleas don't be afraid to ask. On another note. One Piece Gold in theater in Ottawa at 7pm on the 11 in English. I would prefer Japanese voices but that ok. I can't wait to see this movie. I have waited long enough! If you have seen it don't spoil it for me:) Also I have reach 154 favorites! I am so happy:) I hope to reach 300 by this time next year! That a nice wish:) So I think one more chapter and then they are out of Water 7! Now on to reviews:**

 **peace486: What do you think of all the angel knowledge? Did you find the chapter confusing or to long? Happy you like the last chapter.**

 **Mimzy94: I hope you can make that next chapter before going back to school/work? How it going on your side? Did you find my chapter to long? Did you like it?**

 **lightarrow: The kissing sceen was cute right? Lol Nami hangover! Not expecting that!**

 **So there you have it! My really long and hopefully not confusing chapter! Goodnight and happy reading! One Piece own by Oda and I did use some of Tangels lyrics and that own by Disney.**


	76. When someone does something wrong

When someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right!

"Cyborg Franky, 44-million-berry bounty. Please take him with you! If he stays in water seven his life will be in grave danger! If he gets caught again, we can't rescue him. But he will try to stay on this island because he is worried about us. So please take him with you!" The Franky family begs as they all get on their knees and bow their heads to the ground. I watch Luffy smile grow and I already know the answer. As much it is true Franky screw if he stays here but...I don't want him to join! _Why not? He a supper guy!_ Agares snickers at the end and I can't help but roll my eyes. Because I…He and they…I still hurt a little. I appreciate that he help us save Robin but he and they with Usopp and I….I just…I still feel humiliated. Agares humm in my head as he gets closer to me and rubs his furry head against my leg. Thanks. Agares says nothing as he stays sitting by my side.

"You guys don't have to ask me that! I decided a long time ago that he the only guy I would accept to be our shipwright!" Luffy adjust his hat and they all look up at him in aww.

"Seriously! You guy all accept that?" Then they all turn to me. Of course they would want me to decide.

"It fine." Is all that I manage to say without sounding rude which got the Franky family to let out a breath. I still won't like it.

"Thank you. Now that we know how they feel we better go get ready! Common guys!" The Franky family gets up and starts to leave.

"Where are you going? Scrap heap is that way!" Red twin ask as she points to where we will probably be going.

"Sorry…But we are not going to see him off. Seeing him off would make it hard for us to say goodbye. Mozu! Kiwi! Tell him we wish him all the best!" I gawk as take in what they said. What! I clench my fist as I glare at them.

"You guys are a bunch of cowards!" I snap and this got them to stop to look at me.

"Sachi?" Luffy turns to me and I glare at the so called family.

"What?" The boss ask with wide eyes.

"I said you all are a bunch of cowards! You call yourself a family?! Pleas. Family stick together no matter how hard or how painful it is! You guys risk your life to save him from death! Now that he leaving to go on an adventure you won't say a simple goodbye! Well fuck all of you!" I snap as I turn around to go back inside. Fuck them! Family my ass. I go inside and start to pack my left over cloths and note book. The rest of our stuff already brought to our new home yesterday. One by one the rest of my crew joins me in packing. No one says a word either because they are still depressed about their wanted poster or something else. I get up and sling my bag over my shoulder. I walk to the door and oniichan quickly joins my side. He raises an eyebrow to ask me if I am ok. I nod but I look at him to show I am sorry. He raises his eyebrow again to ask why. I look down at my feet to let him know I feel bad for being a shitty sister and that I am a hypocrite. _U have been more a lone wolf then a pack wolf lately._ Oh shut it! I feel oniichan hand on my head and I look up to see him give me his rare smile to let me know it ok and I am forgiven. I give him a smile back in thanks.

"Still weird to see them communicate with out words. Chopper can twins usually do that?" Usopp ask him. I look at Usopp to see he has join us by the door.

"Well there have been research and papers on twins being able to talk by looks. Other research have even separate twins at birth and the twins always says they are missing something in there life. So I think in a way twins do have a special bond." Chopper smiles at us as he finally out of his slump.

"Hear that Zoro-nii! We have a special bond!" I grin at him while he lets out a low chuckle.

"Hey guys?! Just how long do you have to feel down?" Luffy ask as he looks back as Sanji and Nami who still looks down in the dumps.

"Shut up! Why does mine have to be the only one with a drawing on it?" Sanji shoves his poster in Luffy face as if that could change it.

"People don't usually start with such high bounty's." Luffy right. I walk over to Sanji and grab his poster. I look down and the artist... Who ever he or she is did a crappy drawing of Sanji.

"Huh? How does this even look like me?" Sanji eyes go white as he leans his shoulders forward in defeat.

"The way I see it Sanji-kun is that if the marines can't recognize you then you can always help us. Plus who knows. If you did get a picture then maybe someone who wants you could see it and come after us. It possible!" I give his wanted poster back and I am guessing my words must have hit something because he leaves his slump. He gives me a small smile as he light up a new death stick. I crinkle my nose and take a step back to get away from the smell.

"You may be right Sachi-nee…Thanks." Sanji grabs his poster and rips it up into pieces.

"Feeling better?" I ask him.

"Actually I am." I look over to see Nami looking at her poster.

"I was tricked! The photographer said he work for the local magazine. At least he did get a cute pic of me, but…I've finally gotten a bounty for myself…" Nami groans with tears down her cheeks. I pat her shoulder and she turns to me like the world over.

"At least your picture cute. Mine me eating a slice of cake and my bounty supper high!We haven't even made it through the first half! The way I see it…You have it better off than me." I try to cheer her up and she gives me a small smile while she wipes her tears away.

"Your right. My pic is cute and you do have it worst then me. Thanks Sachi-chan!" Nami grins at me and I cross my arms.

"Any time." I add as I am ready to get the hell off this island.

"Straw hat! What are you doing?" Red twin calls out as we make it outside. I look at the sunny sky and the light wind is perfect for sailing.

"Let's hurry! Bro waiting for you!" Yellow twin adds.

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't forget anything guys! We're going to get the ship and Franky and then set sail!" Luffy cheers as he make sure as Captain that everyone is ready. Chimney runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"Are you pirate ladies and guys already leaving?" Chimney sniffs and I bend down to give her a quick hug.

"Chimney, Gonbe thank you for everything." Nami smiles down as I let go to pet her pet. So that his name. Gonbe. We walk through the city one more time as the twins show us the way. Luffy holding my hand to make sure I don't go the wrong way. A few times Robin had to get oniichan who has turn the wrong way. Dame you curse of the Roronoa family! We finally make it to the scrape yard and the twins lead us to the coast.

"Bro! Are you here?! Bro! Where are you?!" The twins say in union as we walk through the scrap yard. I aww as there something floating on the water that double the size of Merry. Is that it?

"Whoa! There something huge!" Luffy awws beside me as I feel his hand tighten on mine.

"Is that the ship?" Chopper squeal as he runs to get a better look. Luffy starts running to and his arm stretches since I am walking more at a pleasurably pace.

"Oh Franky! Give us our ship!" Luffy demands as I have to catch up since I can start to feel the pull on my arm. I do not want to go rocketing into him. We finally make it to see Ice pops there waiting for us. I look over and their his top Shipwrights past out plus Kurmit who also passed out. Poor thing. I look at Oniichan and his eyes says no we can't keep the frog.

"Oh Ice pops! Where's Franky?" Luffy ask as he look around for him. I look back to pay attentions and see if I can learn anything.

"Unfortunately he had to go somewhere. But the ship is complete so I will show it to you for him. This ship is incredible. When I first saw the blue prints my eyes open wide in surprise! It can sail any kind of sea! With this ship, going to the end of the sea is not merely a dream." Ice pops drones on and I can feel my heart beat faster as I can't wait to see our new home. Our new nakama!

"Show us already!" Luffy cheers with sparkles in his eyes.

"Here is Franky message to you Straw hat! If you are going to be king of the pirates someday…board this king of animals ship!" Ice pop pulls the sheets and I aww as the ship is reviled to us in all his glory. It has a beautiful carved loin or sun head on the front. It swoops down with red painted wood and a number 1 door on the side. On the back it looks like some type of big rocket propeller. When you look up at the mast there a yellow look out room. In the back it looks like there is a room and then another on top with a bunch of doors. The back has another yellow room. The ship is beautiful and looks so powerful.

"Incredible!" Nami awes as Chopper and Luffy are lost for words.

"I have to see the kitchen! The kitchen!" Sanji gushes behind me.

"It like double the size of Merry." Oniichan awws.

"I wonder what type of flower is the figure head?" Robin ask as she looks at it.

"Well, I thick, it supposed to be the mane of a lion." Ice pops adds as Luffy grabs my hip and he jumps up on to the deck.

"Even the anterior is so cool! It's a deck with a lawn! It feels good!" Luffy cheers as he finally lets go to roll in the grass. Chopper and Usopp soon follows as soon as they see the lawn.

"It feels so good!" Chopper and Usopp squeal as I aww taking in the view. Around the mast is a chair and Nami trees are on the side by the doors. There are steps that lead up to the figure head so Luffy can have his special seat.

"Looks like we can garden here too!" Robin smiles as she finds the perfect spot to do so. I climb up the stairs to get to oniichan side and we aww at the beautiful view of the ocean.

"What a great view." We say together as I look down to see Sanji opening doors like a wild man.

"Where the kitchen?! The kitchen!" Sanji closes the door and continues to look around. He opens another and I think he actually squeals like Nami when she finds gold.

"Whoa! My dream fridge! It even has a lock on it! There a huge oven too! Thank you Franky! This ship is awesome!" Sanji cheers from a room on the second floor. This is incredible. Now I wonder if I will be able to talk to him like I did with Merry. Merry…I look out to sea hoping that she in a better place. For a second I hear her giggle behind me. I turn around but she not there. Only the wind that lightly moves my hair. I must be going crazy! _I thought you were already crazy!_ Fuck off!

"Hey! Ice Pop! Where Franky? We'd like to say thanks!" Luffy ask as he leans over the white railing. I jump down so I can join his side.

"It seems he has no intention of seeing you guys again." Ice pops causes Luffy smile to fall.

"What?" Luffy mumbles as I look back at the loin figure head.

"Straw hat…Are you guys going to ask him to join you guys as a shipwright?" Ice pops ask as he looks up at us.

"Yeah! How you know? I've decided that he will be our shipwright!" Luffy ask as I turn to lean my back against the railing to look out into the sea. The salty air is perfect and the warm sun wraps a soothing blanket around me. The sea calling out to me. Begging me to go. _Soon! We will go! I do like this Grass though! Perfect for naps._ I look over to see Agares is already lying on the grass with a paw under his chin.

"He seems to have realized it." Ice pop points out. If he does not join us then I am totally ok with that. _I actually don't mind him...not like I care who on this fucking crew! May I remind you I am only here for you bitch!_ Agares voice is hesitant at the end and the way he said bitch had no bite. I hold back my knowing smile.

"Then he does not want to join us?" Luffy ask and a small smile grows as a quite crew nice. If he comes it will just become louder. _You know our crew pretty loud bunch...You being one of the loudest!_ I know...Hey!

"It's the opposite. He not sure if he can turn you down if you two are face to face! That why he went and hid. But, well, his honest wish is…he wants to sail with you guys! That he entrusting this dream ship to you guys is proof enough, right?" Ice pops ask Luffy.

"Whoa! There an aquarium here!" Chopper screams from behind a door and I so want to go look but I want to know how this plays out for Franky.

"There is!" Nami and Usopp aww from the open door. Dame it! I look at the door that open and bite my lip to keep myself in place.

"Franky has come to genially like you guys! But he imposing a duty upon himself to stay on this island forever." Ice pop states and I raise an eyebrow. What duty?

"Duty?" Luffy ask as he to raises an eyebrow as well.

"It a stupid persistence if you ask me! If you really intend to take him with you… do whatever it takes! Take him by force! That's the only way to free him!" Ice pops smile as he ask us to do something against Luffy nature. Luffy does not do kidnapping…ever.

"By force? Those guys said the same thing. Is it really ok?" Luffy ask just as you can hear buildings falling in the background. What the fuck?!

"What going on out here?" Nami screams as she comes out of the aquarium door.

"My guess is the Franky family trying to get Franky to the ship yard." Robin smiles because I am sure like always she is dead on. I don't need more work before I leave.

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro-nii, Chopper, Usopp, and Agares go out there and help them make sure no one dies...plus get Franky to get his ass here!" I order as I watch them run.

"Seriously though! Make sure no one dies!" I scream as they climb up the ladder back to town.

"What do you think happen?" Nami ask me. I move my sense out and pull it straight back in after what I just saw. I blush a little as I rub my eyes.

"Sachi what did you see?" Nami ask as I groan and I try supper hard to get the image out of my head.

"They are playing keep away with Franky speedo." I look over to see Nami shoulder slump.

"Why is it never easy?" Robin just kindly pats her shoulder.

"Then it would not be the strawhat way." Robin so right. Suddenly a crash is herd and I look over to see Franky naked ass in the air with his head stuck in the ground.

"Oh god." I mumble as he pulls himself out of the ground and town people have started to gather at the edge of town. I take a step back as Luffy lands on the railing. Chopper continue to go flying in the air and I run to catch him.

"Franky! Thanks for the ship! It's the best ship ever! And we will take good care of it!" Luffy has Franky speedo and holding it up in the air like a flag. Franky turns towards us and I try everything in my power to not look down.

"Yeah! I wish you a safe journey." Franky adds with a soft smile.

"If you want me to give you your swim suit back then you have to join us!" Luffy grins as he black mails him…

"You know…this reminds me the time Luffy black mail oniichan to join his crew." Nami and Robin turns towards me.

"He did?" Robin ask and I nod.

"Ya! Oniichan and I are a package. Luffy got oniichan swords and Luffy said I will give you your swords if you join our crew." I can't believe how similar this is. Plus Franky can easily buy more. Instead he mooning everyone just to get these particular ones.

"Interesting." Nami mumbles.

"Strawhat! Give me back my speedo!" Franky demands which Luffy only grins in reply.

"Then join my crew!" Luffy answers back! I gawk as he lifts his arms up and puts them together to form the blue star. Unfortunately it completely exposes him. Now I have seen all my crew mates balls…Eh! Luffy a little bigger, better, and softer looking.

"Don't be silly! You think you can make me join because you have my speedo? Nothing should phase a man. A man should be resourceful with the skin on their backs. He should be like a lion that stands against the waves." Waves brake behind Franky and the light hits him just right to make his metal chest glow. He actually blinding me with his nakedness. I cover my eyes from the light. I can't believe this. _Me neither. At least you didn't have to chase him around town! Pleas bleach my brain so I can take the vision out of my head!_ Sorry! I can't do that but...I have nothing! _You are a lot of help._

"I underestimated him! Such strong will! He a man among man!" Luffy gasp as he awws at him. Are you kidding me?

"Robin do you mind cover the man among man so we can leave faster." I ask her.

"I have the perfect idea. If it ok with you I would like to get a little rough." Robin ask with a soft smile. Oh ho.

"Come to think of it, Ice pops did say we had no choice but to take him by force. " Luffy fixes his hat with that stupid speedo still in his hand.

"But how?" Nami wonders.

"Dos Fleurs…" I watch as Robin arms sprout out of Franky thighs and reach for his balls.

"Clutch!" I grin as Robin closes her fist and her hands squeeze Franky balls off.

"AAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" Franky screams as he falls onto his back.

"What?! Hey Robin!" Nami looks over to make sure she is seeing right!

"You grabbed them! Ouch!" Luffy eyes pop out of his head as Franky starts to roll around on the ground in pain. That so mean but I can't help but start laughing.

"You're gonna crush them, Robin!" Chopper screams.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!" Franky screams to the heavens.

"There gonna come off!" Yellow twin screams.

"There gonna be plucked off!" Red one screams.

"There gonna come off like tangerines!" They scream together which makes me laugh harder.

"Sachi that so mean to laugh at that!" Nami screams at me as I try to catch my breath.

"Hey Robin! I still want him to be a man when he joins us! Don't tear them off!" Luffy orders as he faces her.

"It hurts just to watch!" Chopper covers his eyes with his hat to try to look away.

"The way I see it you can always sow them back on after." I can't help but add with a grin. Luffy grabs my shoulders to start shaking me.

"How could you say that to a man?" Luffy orders.

"I don't see the problem. Plus Luffy you like when I do that to you!" I add which causes Luffy to stop shaking me and start a mini nose bleed.

"Ahhhhh! To much info!" Nami covers her ears as she walks away from us.

"Yaaaa! Sachi I like it but I am also rubber! He not! Now Robin let him go!" Luffy wines as he grabs me in a hug.

"If you're telling me to us, pirates, to give up on treasure right in front of us, we can't back off unless you give us a good reason!" Robin never lets her fist relax as Franky groans on the ground. His body twitches here and there as pain shoots up his body.

"L-like I said…I I wanna stay on this island! Ahhhhh! I-I do appreciate you guys! In fact, I can't thank you enough! I wanna go with you, and help you out, but there something I have to do here. That why I gave you guys the ship as a gift! Besides, I am not a shipwright anymore in the first place! So that the last ship I will ever build. That is the dream ship!" Franky groans the last part out. Ok now I am just feeling bad for him.

"Oh, Franky! I don't think that the dream ship you are referring to!" Ice pops adds.

"Oh! What I wanna do has changed!" Franky gets up as Ice pops faces him.

"What you wanna do? That's not true! Everything you are doing on this island right now is…atonement. You're still regretting the day Tom-san was taken away from you on that day. But Tom-san has already forgiven you on that day… and tried to guide you." Ice Pops smile as I can see Franky still not getting it. I am going to regret this…I jump off the ship and run towards the fallen man. I stop and bend to go on my knees to face Franky face to face.

"Franky…Franky as you know I am an Angel, right?" I ask him just to make sure it not some silly nick name. Franky looks up and nods. I take a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"As an Angel I can see the dead. Is Tom a hug Yellow fishman?" I ask again and Franky eyes widen as he sits up to look at me properly.

"Franky. Tom has been by your side for the past few years. He been watching over you in everything you have done. He called you his son and I can tell he cares for you very much." I watch my words sink into Franky heart as he tries to hold in his tears. His soul is trembling but starting to glow a bit brighter as his pain slowly vanishes.

"Franky the first time I tried to help him move on he said he could not. Do you know why he couldn't?" I watch him as he shakes his head no and snot starting to drip down his nose.

"He told me he could not move on until you build your dream ship. He been waiting all this time and staying by your side every step of the way until you build your dream ship. The day you told us that you were making our ship was the day he moved on with a huge smile on his face. Whatever you did in the past. He has forgiven you and wants you to follow your dream." Franky starts to heave as he grabs me into a hug and I cringe as his nakedness is to close.

"Thank you! Thank you Angel-sis!" Franky cries into my shoulder and I can't help but hug him back. I look up to see Luffy puff out cheeks and Nami giving me a thumb up. Robin hands are relaxed at her side as she gives me a wink. Just grate.

"Franky...Pleas complete your dream and sail with us." I ask him and I finally feel him nod a yes as I let him cry it out. Such an emotional man. The sound of a canon go off and I can feel something flying towards us. I put my arm up and catch the yellow duffel bag. It quite heavy too. I place it down and Franky eyes his bag.

"Bro! Please forgive us for all the stuff we have pulled! We're really sorry!" The main boss screams towards us.

"We're sorry!" The rest follows.

"We're ready to receive any type of punishment! Since we are fools, we racked what little brain cells we have thinking about it!" The leader says and Franky wipes his eyes and stood up. Oh grate now there in my face. I get up as quickly as I can and grab his bag. I don't think I am ever going to get that image out of my head…Ever!

"Just what did you're little brain cells come up with? How you stole my pants? Huh? How to make me a pirate? Mind your own business! No one can decide that but me!" Franky sounds angry but he not. I walk back and jump on the ship. I place the bag down and I hug Luffy without saying a single word. He waits no time hugging me back.

"Great job Sachi! We have his speedo and his bag held captive!" Nami adds and all I do is hide my face in Luffy chest. No more. I don't want to see anymore.

"He already agree he just dealing with them." My voice is muffled but I can feel Luffy vibrate in my arms.

"But…We are so grateful for taking us in. Aren't we allowed with whatever brain cells left to think about your happiness?" The Franky family all burst our crying as Franky himself pretends Robin still hurting him and cries while covering his balls with one hand.

"Luffy!" Oniichan screams as I turn my head from Luffy chest to see Sanji, Zoro, Agares and Usopp jump off the broken steps…Well more like Usopp on oniichan back so he does not break a leg from that height but still.

"Oh! Zoro! Sanji! Usopp! Okami!" Luffy waves as they rush through the crap heap.

"Luffy! Bad news!" Sanji starts as they get closer.

"Your grandpa back, Luffy! There're at the opposite sea shore! They're looking for us now! They're going to attack us!" Oniichan finishes.

"We have to leave now!" Usopp cries as they jump on the ship.

"What?! Why?! I thought he said he was not going to capture us!" Luffy cries as he looks around for his Jiji...Our Jiji.

"How would we know?! Hurry up and get ready to set sail! Also why the hell have you not put your pants back on!" Sanji orders us while glaring at Franky. Luffy smiles as he throws back the speedo.

"Now Franky! Come bored my ship!" Luffy orders and I watch Franky grin as he slides his shades on.

"Don't get so cocky! You guys are armatures who can only do make shift repairs! It's be a pity to not have a shipwright on such a magnificent ship! I guess I don't have much choice but to help you guys out! I, Franky, will now be the shipwright on your ship!" He smiles as he still won't put his dame speedo on!

"Alright! We have a new crew mate!" Luffy cheers.

"Grate! Now put your dame speedo on and get on the fucking ship! Or I will personally remove those balls for you!" I snap at him since my patience are getting thin. I ignore the fact Franky goes a shade whiter as he quickly puts them on and runs towards our ship.

"That mean imouto!" Oniichan mumbles as I glare at him.

"You try having a face full of balls!" I snap and oniichan blinks as he looks at a running Franky.

"You know what! I don't want to know or I may take up that offer you just said." Oniichan mumbles and I smile at him to know that a good choice.

"Set sail!" Luffy cheers. We let the sails go and we are finally off the island only for the dame marines and…Akoji coming towards us. At least he sleeping. Out of no where cannon balls are fired and water showers the sky.

"What was that?!" Nami screams as she falls on her ass.

"That would be Jiji!" I scream as I get a good look at the Navy ship. It has a dog figurehead chewing on a bone with dog houses on the top of each sail.

"Well the ship fits the marines perfectly." I can't help but mutter as the cannon shots go quite.

"Hey, Luffy! Can you hear me?! This is Ji-chan! Ji-chan! Say something if you can hear me!" Garp screams into a microphone so yes we certainly can hear him.

"Ji-chan! What are you doing?! You said you weren't going to capture us here!" Luffy screams over the waves as we sail further out to sea.

"Well the thing is a lot has happen since then. Sorry but I am going to send you to the bottom of the sea!" Garp screams in the mike.

"He wins ji-chan of the year." Agares laughs out as he stretches his legs.

"What!" Luffy screams wide eyes.

"Well I am not doing this as an apology or anything so I am going to fight your gang all by myself!" I gawk as Garp puts his hand out and a marines walking over with a canon ball.

"What is he doing?" Sanji wonder and his answer is reviled as Garp grins. He throws the canon ball beside the ship and it explodes as soon as it hits the water…

"Whoa! H-he fired a canon ball with his bare hands." Sanji gawk with his wide eyes at the smoke that rising from the stick.

"He throws a canon ball that has more fire then a canon! It's not like he was throwing a baseball!" Oniichan unsheathes two swords waiting for the next attack.

"We are getting out of here now before our new ship gets blasted to bits!" Nami screams as I watch Garp men bring him hundreds of cannon balls!

"Full speed ahead! We'll take care of the cannonballs!" Luffy orders and I grin.

"I can deal with those cannibals no problem." I rush to the side and slide my rings down the palm of my hand. I lift them open up to the sky.

"Ketsueki ketsueki dōmushīrudo (blood blood dome shield)!" I scream as I let my blood sore into the sky and spread wide around the ship.

"Wow! That so cool Angel-sis! Now frul the sails!" Franky voice ticks me off as I feel cannonballs hit my shield. They are so powerful that cracks are being left behind but I move my blood over to cover the cracks that form.

"Ahhhhh! Sachi! That too much blood!" Chopper cries as he rushes to my side. I just look at him and grin to let him know I am fine!

"No worry Chopper. I have been learning to thin my blood out so I use less but still hold it strength. Plus I have been eating a lot for the past few days that I am all fueled up!" I add as I keep replacing the cracks. Chopper still looks worried but at least he calmed down.

"Go Sachi! Frul the sails!" Luffy cheers as oniichan climbs up and does as he told.

"Oh! Are you sure about this?" Oniichan ask back as the sails are now tied up.

"Oh! Are you really asking me that?" Franky ask and I glare at him.

"Now not the time for this crap. My shield can last so dame long before I start to get light headed so lets get the hell out of here!" I scream as I replace a bigger crack. Fuck! Fuck! And double fuck!

"Not quite yet!" What? My eyebrow twitches as I turn to him.

"Why?" I bark as I replace another crack that almost broke through. _You holding up ok?_ No I am not but I am trying!

"We still haven't named this ship yet!" Franky look up at the ship and he does have a point.

"Name?! At a time like this!" Sanji bares his shark teeth as I can't fill in any more cracks. I let my blood detach from my palms and close up my hand. I give Chopper my hands to let him give me they are ok. He nods and that that.

"My shield will last a few more hits and that all so let's pick a name!" I add as another crack made.

"Okay! I got a strong name! The Bear! Polar Bear! Lion!" Luffy names our ship and I look at him.

"No one would name their ship that!" Usopp karate chop Luffy on the head.

"Ok then Tiger! Wolf! Lion!" Luffy other name gives me the shivers.

"Stop listing animal names! Is it some type of curse!" Usopp ask and I turn to him.

"Hun. If we had a child what would you name them?" I ask to clarify everyone.

"Huh? Oh I would name them meat!" My eyebrow twitches as I put both hands on his shoulder so he can look at me straight in the eyes. I hear my crew mates giggle behind me. Rude!

"Luffy I love you to the end of the world and back but I will never…I mean never let you pick our kids name." I watch Luffy and his eyes widen.

"Why? Meat a grate name! How about...Sabo?" Luffy ask as another cannon ball breaks the shield. Luffy whispers the name quietly and I can feel a flash of sadness run through him. I smile gently as I have a feeling something happen to this Sabo person and he very special person to Luffy.

"If we have a boy we can name him Sabo." I say quietly so only he can hear me. Luffy eyes shine and his sadness washes away as he kisses me quickly.

"Well lion is on the right track. The Gally-La company like we should name it the Thousand Sunnys!" Franky adds and my eyes light up loving the name!

"Whoah! That cool!" Luffy and Chopper cheer. Happy to see Luffy back to normal.

"That sounds better the boss lionel that I came up with." Oniichan and I say together. We just grin as the same name crosses our mind.

"Better than the darkness that I thought of!" Robin adds…That makes no sense.

"Better than the monsier flower I thought of…" Sanji also adds in his name into the pile.

"I thought unstoppable death destroyer would be a grate name…" Agares adds beside me now in his human form but with wolf ears and his tail.

"Have you guys lost your marbles?!" Usopp screams at us.

"I think I lost mine when I met Luffy!" I add.

"I think that the same for me too!" Everyone adds in and Usopp nods as he agrees.

"A ship that crosses a thousand oceans…How lovely! So is the sun!" Robin adds with a smile as every one cheers while Franky tries to get his name in.

"Whoppy! I finally have a name!" I turn to the cheerful voice and aww as a 20 year old stands proudly in the middle of our circle. He has orange crazy hair, with wide blue eyes, whiskers on the side of his cheeks, and is wearing a yellow jump suit with numbers on his sleeve. Holly shit he is so adorable.

"Oh Franky! Stop sulking in the corner and show us this secret weapon!" Sanji demands just as my shield cracks.

"Ya! My shield done for and Sunny ready to go!" I add as the Sunny floats around us.

"Yaaaaa! Come on big bro Franky! I wanna show them my power! Please! Pleas! Pleas!" He begs and Franky gets up with a grin.

"Fine stop bugging me! Take a last look at this city of water while you can! In just a second this island will be out of sight!" Franky walks away as Luffy jumps up onto the railing.

"I see…JI-CHAN! AND COLBY AND…I WAS GLAD I GOT TO SEE YOU AFTER SUCH A LONG TIME!" Luffy screams and I jump up too to add my own statement.

"JI-CHAN…DON'T FORGET WHAT I TOLD YOU OR ELSE!" I jump off with a smile. My threat lingers in the air as I sense Garp shivers.

"Wait! Luffy I still have more canon balls!" Garp screams as he sends one flying this way. Luffy simply punches it away as if it was a ball.

"We are running away now! See you guys next time! Thanks for the awesome name Ice Pops!" Luffy screams and that simply tick piss Garp off even more. I watch as a giant ass canon ball bigger then the Sunny is in Garp hand. What the fuck!

"Haw dare you talk to me like that!" Garp screams as he throws it at us. The canon ball shadows over us as Sunny cheers.

"COUP DE BURST!" Sunny screams as the boat suddenly launch forward and we are sailing through the sky at top speed.

"Whopy! That so cool!" Luffy cheers as we see nothing more then the huge splash where our ship was a second ago!

"It consumes three barrels of cola but it lets us fly one kilometer away. There's nothing the Going Merry could do that this ship can't do. It exceeds the Merry in every way! But the Merry brave soul will be the heart in the Thousand Sunny! If it breaks down, I will fix it perfectly! When it comes to this ships weapons and repairs rely on me for anything! From today on! This is your ship!" Franky awed fill speech touches down into the calm waves.

"Yeah!" We all cheer together.

"Sanji! Go get some snacks and drinks so we can celebrate our new ship and crew member!" Luffy orders and Sanji gets up with a grin.

"Ya! Ya! I got it!" Sanji waits no time with coming out with sandwiches and crackers. Next he comes back with a barrel and we all fill our cups with our drink.

"Now that everyone has one! Well then, once again! To Robin who came back to us! To our new friend Franky! And too our new ship the Thousand Sunny! Cheers!" Luffy lifts up his cup and we all bang against his.

"Cheers!" We scream together.

"To our next adventure! Fishman island!" Luffy screams as we all drink and laugh the afternoon away.

"Oh I wanna fill up the aquarium!" Luffy awws as he gets up. I grab the dishes too pile them up on the table so I could go check out the new kitchen and clean them at the same time.

"Me too! Franky where the fishing rods?" Usopp grins as he gets up with Luffy.

"The storage is the second door right over there." He points to the many doors on the side of the ship.

"Oh! Sachi-nee you don't have to do that! You should explore the ship too!" Sanji takes the dishes from my hand and with a skip go back to his kitchen. I think he really likes his new kitchen. _I think so too! Good food as always! Yup!_ Always the best.

"I want to go take a bath." Nami grins as she gets up.

"Oh the bath is in the back past the bedrooms!" Franky grins as Nami gets up and quickly go to I am sure find the bathroom.

"Oh! Angel-sis I want..." I turn to Franky and glare at him as he uses that stupid nickname again.

"Listen here Franky-sama! Enough with the sis bull shit! I know you are a part of this crew and I am very thankful for what you did for us but that does not mean I have to talk to you or be near you. I like you enough to not want to hurt you! Now stop! Calling! Me! SIS!" I growl the last part making my eyes go black and get up to go on an adventure to cool off. I open a random door that leads to the storage room and breath deeply to turn my eyes back to green. Ahh shit! Wrong room for an adventure. I go to open the door but Usopp nose is under a pile of fishing rods.

"Usopp! Are you alright?" I rush over and carefully unhook a hook from his nose. I wipe the little blood away and he scratches his head as a small blush forms on his cheek.

"Thanks Sachi-chan! You are again a life savor...What wrong?" Usopp looks at me and I face him with tight lips.

"Can I ask you something." I ask and Usopp only snorts.

"Arn't you already?" I blush as I look away.

"What are your thoughts on Franky joining us?"

"I think he really cool and he help us save Robin! Why? Should I feel differently about him?" I look down and an image of Usopp beat up flashes through my head. I look up at Usopp and I watch his eyes wide as I feel my tears fall. I quickly grab him in a hug and Usopp body stiffens in my arms.

"S-s-Sachi! What are you doing?" Usopp squeak out and I chuckle lowly as I hold on a little tighter.

"I am still haunted by my memories of your beaten form. You were unconscious and broken Usopp. I could not move and I watch the Franky family throw you out. How do you think that made me feel?" I ask quietly as I pull back. I can't look up at him. I just...Usopp hand pats my shoulder and I look up to see he him giving me a small smile.

"I had no idea...I'm sorry I could not protect you but...I will get stronger so you don't have to. But I think Franky should be given a second chance. Do you want me to tell you what my mom use to tell me when I got angry at my dad for leaving us?" I nod as Usopp looks up into the ceiling with misty eyes.

"She told me that when someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right! Sachi don't forget everything Franky did for us. That how I am able to move on and be proud of my dad!" Usopp grins as he stands up and grabs the forgotten fishing rods.

"Plus the grate Usopp always forgives his foes. Why I was once called Usopp the grate forgiver!" I can't hide my giggle as I walk out of the room behind Usopp.

"Thank you Usopp." I whisper as I turn to go to the next room. I don't wait to hear what he said but I feel better. I shut the door behind me and even though I feel better my stomach turns with the room filling with screams. Shit? Is it that time of month? Explain the whole emotional roller coaster.

"Ahhhh! I just…I just!" I bang my head against the wall and grab a seat at a table. I take deep breaths and tell my blood to deal with the cramp. After the pain vanishes I look around and aww as the glass shines an actually aquarium with coral and plants. That lasted only a moment as Sunny pops floats up from the floor looking really upset.

"Oh. Sunny go what's wrong?" I ask him and he turns to me wide eyes. He floats over and wipes his eyes. He an emotional one...Just like Franky.

"You….You can see me?" Sunny sniffs a few times as I humm.

"Yea. I could see you as soon as we came up with a name for you. Now why are you so sad? Aren't you excited for your first voyage?" I ask softly as Sunny decided to sit beside me.

"I am super excited but Big bro Franky really upset and he trying really hard for you to like him! Why don't you like supper bro?" My body stiffens and I let out a groan. Usopp words come to mind. When someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right! Easier said then done.

"It not that I don't like him…It complicated. On the island we were by s family heart me and I am still trying to find it inside me to forgive him. I know I should but it still lingers." I add as I lean back to watch the empty aquarium and it's longing to be filled with fish.

"Oh! Well you should give big bro a chance. Also…it nice I can talk to two people now! If you need anything call my name and I can show you anything!" Sunny grins as he decides to float through a wall…Wait! Oh he must be talking about Agares. _I have not talk to that happy brat yet. I may like Franky but he too fucking happy go lucky. There a reason they are gardens._ What? Then who? Agares says nothing as the first pink fish swims around and I aww as one after another new fishes are added. No one joins me after Sunny for a while and I am grateful for that. Suddenly Robin comes in with a white towel cover in purple paint.

"Robin what did you get on your hands?" I ask as I watch a beautiful blue fish enter the water.

"Oh this! I got paint on it. Now why are you still so mean to Franky? You know he help us and saved me." Robin ask as she puts the towel down.

"I know but…" I sigh as I tell Robin everything that happen. She the first person that I told in full details what happen and by the end I am crying into my hands. Robin gently pulls me into a hug and I happily accept her embrace.

"It must have been terrifying. I understand now and I think you can apologies to him once you are ready. Only if I have had the chance I may have cracked a few skulls and spilled some brain matter for you. Sorry I wan't there for you." Robin soft voice calms me down a bit as the door opens and Sanji walks in with drinks.

"Apology accepted." I whisper back just as Sanji comes up to us.

"Oh Sachi-nee are you alright?" Sanji ask as he places the tray down. I look up to see he has blue paint on his cheek. What the hell? I lift up the purple cover cloth for him to clean the paint off.

"You have blue paint on your cheeks." I add and Sanji laughs aqwardlly as he rubs his cheek clean.

"Also I am ok. Robin help…Are those for me?" Sanji nods as he hand me a blue drink. I take a sip and enjoy the sour sweet taste.

"Yummy." I smile as I drink it slowly.

"I added extra vitamins to yours because you need to replenish all the blood you lost." Sanji adds as he takes a seat. Franky comes in and grabs a seat as he gives me the kick puppy eyes. I just look away and drink my juice.

"They drop in another one!" Robin smiles as she look up from her coffee. Hmm? I look over to see a bull horn shark land in the aquarium…Idiots. I watch the shark one by one eat all the fish until there nothing but him left and a happy big belly full of a late lunch.

"Well isn't this a nice room?" Franky ask while look at me with a huge smile. I just simply look down to sip my drink.

"The rooms grate but I can't believe those idiots put a shark in the tank!" Sanji snaps as Luffy and Usopp barge in the room. I look over and raise an eyebrow as Luffy completely cover in blotches of red paint. On the other hand Usopp no better covered in yellow paint. Usopp looks at me and I shake my head. I hear Usopp sigh.

"Hey did our shark come in?" Luffy ask with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it did, but you lost all the other fish you have caught!" Robin points to the happy shark.

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy and Usopp scream as they eye the only fish in the aquarium.

"Thank about compatibility before throwing something in there!" Sanji snaps at them.

"Dam it! That punk going to be tonight dinner! Sanji, roast it!" Luffy orders and I raise an eyebrow.

"No you should barbecue him!" Usopp adds and I shake my head.

"Wait, you amateurs! It's still a fresh fish. I should make sashimi or boil it and make miso soup. Tempura might be nice too!" Sanji adds as he starts think of recipes to cook our new dinner.

"Ooooo! I am getting hungry already!" Luffy grins as drool starts to go down his chin.

"Now why were you four cover in paint earlier?" I ask and Luffy starts to sweat. I look over to see Franky glaring at him to not say something. I turn to Luffy who I know can't lie for shit.

"Hun what going on?" I ask again and he starts to whistle. Usopp grabs his lips to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't worry about it Sachi! Sooooo! Franky anything else hidden in this ship?" Usopp ask as he lets go of Luffy lips. They bounce back and Luffy rubs him mouth. I hand him the rest of my drink and he happily drinks it.

"Ah! You guys still have not seen the ship true power yet!" More power. I pretend not to care what Franky says as I look at the shark.

"It's true power?" Luffy ask.

"Yeah! This ships key features are the soldier dock systems! There are five docks number 0 to 4 located on the bilge. Each dock is rigged for certain situations. All of them will play in a unique roll to help the Thousand Sunnys!" That sounds really cool. I try to hold in my excitement as I close my eyes.

"Whoa! Let me see them!" Luffy ask as I can feel excitement radiant off him in waves.

"Hold your horses! I will only let you see them once they are needed! It's be a shame to show them off all at once!" Franky grin says it all and I get up. I don't want to be around him anymore.

"Wait! Angel-sis!" I glare at him once again.

"Oh Sorry! Sorry! I want to show you something!" Franky gets up as well.

"No thanks! I don't want to see anything you have. Like you said! It will all be a surprise." I snap as I open the door only to stop as Sunny floating in front of me.

"Ahhhh! Be nicer to big bro Franky! He has something amazing for you!" I gawk as Sunny giving me these deep blue puppy eyes and I want nothing more than to hug him.

"I try to pass Sunny but he fits the door way. I move away and go to the other door as Usopp eyes bore into my back. Not helping!

"Pleas Angel-sis." Franky grabs my shoulder and I turn so he can't touch me.

"Don't you dare touch me and I told you to stop calling me that." I snap as I walk to the other door and enter a library. Wow! I walk past it and go through another door that leads to a hallway. Wonder where this will go. I walk down the hallways and find the men room. It a simply room with hammocks to hold the boys and they each get a chest to hold their stuff. I close the door and open another to a food storage room. Meh. I close it and walk to the next room and when I open it I aww. The room a light pink with a beautiful queen size bed. Nami has her desk in the corner to do her navigation while Robin has her book collection against the wall. I walk in and aww at a beautiful brown wood dresser. I open it and my smile falls as Robin and Nami cloths are hanging neatly. Where my clothes? I bite my lip as I close the door and leave the girl room. Wonder where I am staying? I stop as another door and go to open the door but Franky voice stops me.

"Oi! Wait! You supper can't go in there yet! You need Luffy-kun to go in there!" I let go of the door and turn to Franky.

"Fine! I won't go in there! Just leave me alone!" I turn to walk away but Sunny in front of me again.

"Pleas listen to big bro Franky! Please!" I groan as Franky stops behind me.

"Pleas Angel-sis let me show you something supper." Franky begs. I sigh as I turn to him.

"Fine! Will you leave me alone after you show me whatever and stop calling me sis!" I cross my arms and tap my foot as I wait for his reply.

"Yes! I won't call you Angel-s…that name anymore." I nod and Franky go back the way we came but this time go down the other hallway. I know for a fact oniichan and I will get lost here. Just peachy. We stop at a door that has my name engraved in it. There a green stem under my name that leads to a rose at the end of my name. It really breathtaking.

"This is your room. You never told me what you supper wanted so…I ask the others what you like to do. We made this room for you." Franky opens the door and I stop breathing for a second as I take in my room. I slowly walk into it and aww as the glass window in front lets me see into the ocean. I look up and I can see the sky through the glass. I blink away the tears as I walk over to the walls on the side. I let my hand go over the different hand prints, hove prints, and paw prints. Every sing one of my nakama is in this room with me.

"They told me how important you love them and I had all of them put their hand and foot prints on the walls and floors." I look down to see different color of foot prints are walking around the floor…Now that I notice there are some red foot prints on the wall. I giggle at Luffy silliness. I notice a tilted desk that has a Rose cup that holding all a bunch of pencils and pens. I walk over to my desk to see that all my symbols of my Nakama are engraved into the desk.

"How you find out about my drawings? I never showed you my nakama symbol." I ask softly even though I never turn to look at him.

"Robin supper told me the other day. I wanted to makes this room extra supper so I ask Luffy for help. He came up with the paint idea. Also every one else said you like to draw when I ask them about you around town. Sooooo I made that desk for you and your art books are on the shelf over there." Franky points to the side and my books and diary is there on a beautiful brown wood book case that also has prints only on the side. The book shelf inside is clean. A hammock occupies the other side of the room. It perfect. I rub my eyes as I turn to Franky.

"Ohy don't cry! If you don't like it!" I wipe my eyes as I let my green bangs cover my eyes. When someone does something wrong, don't forget all the things they did right! Usopp once again invades my mind.

"SHUT UP!" I scream as I run over and jump into his arms.

"Whoa!" Franky almost topples over as he grabs me into his arms.

"I love it you big supper cyborg. I'm sorry for being so cold toward you and thank you! I think you are so cool and…and….and you can call me whatever you want!" I cry as I kiss him on the cheek. Franky starts to cry as well as he holds me up.

"Oh! Thank you Angel-sis! I am soo happy you forgive me!" Franky bawls as I let go to smile at him.

"Oh! You like it?!" Luffy pops his head into the room and I nod.

"Love it!" I sing. Luffy laughs as he grabs my hand and leads me down the hall. I look back at my room wanting to draw something but Luffy excitement means we are seeing something just as amazing.

"Oh now that you are here! Franky will let us see our room!" Luffy pulls me along the corridor and Franky laughing right behind us. Our room?!

"Eager much!" Franky follows behind us while whistling a tune as we make it to our room.

"Now behold the Captains corridors!" Franky opens the door and I aww as there a beautiful king size bed in the middle of the room. The blankets are white and there one red pillow while the other green. The walls are a nice gold color and the side of the bed has a hat rack. There two dressers. Luffy laughs as the top of one is a little bronze statue of Luffy hat. The other has a clear empty vase for when I fill it with flowers.

"Franky! Thank you!" I say as I turn to him.

"You can even lock the door so when you two get your Supper on we know not to disturbed you two. The door over there leads to a private bathroom just for you two! Plus the room sound proof so you two can get as loud as you want!" Franky adds and I can just tell Luffy and I are going to love this room.

"Don't forget the bet." Agares voice is at the door with a huge grin.

"No sex for two weeks!" Agares adds and I turn to him.

"But Franky says the room sound proof! You have to let us break in the bed!" I add and Agares rubs his chin.

"Nope! You two lost the bet and that means no sex!" Agares laughter is heard down the corridor and I turn to Franky.

"Thank you for everything Franky-kun! I appreciate everything you have done for us!" I smile as I look back at the soft sheets.

"Shishishi! Ya! I love the Sunny so much! Now Franky could you leave so I can spend some time with my pirate queen!" Luffy grins as he slides his hands around my hip. Franky blushes but turns around and closes the door. I lock the door and I turn to Luffy so I can wrap my arms around his shoulder.

"Thank you Luffy!" I mumble as we just stare into each other's eyes.

"Shishishi! Any time." Luffy laugh rumbles in his chest as he leans down. I can't help but giggle as I pull my hand back and rub some of the red paint off his chin.

"I think we should get clean up before you cover those nice white sheets in red paint!" I grab his hand and wink as I walk to our private bathroom. I open the door and I aww as Franky was nice enough to make a small bath just for two. There a shower beside it and the toilet in a separate door. I walk in and smile in my reflection. I pick up my long hair.

"I never did get the chance to cut my hair." I mumble as I play with a long strand. Luffy gently takes a green lock and kisses it lightly while looking up at me.

Mature theme starts

"I love your hair! It always so soft and smells nice. Sometimes while you are sleeping I love to play with it between my fingers. You like it too because you sometimes moan my name." Luffy grins as he places his hat on the hook attach to the door to our room. A light blush warms my cheek as I play with my hair. How does he do that? Make me feel like I am falling for him all over again? Anyway maybe I should keep it long…It always grows when I become an angel but it a pain to fight with. Augh! My thoughts go blank as Luffy starts to kiss and nip my neck out of no where. I lean my head back and to the side so he has better access.

'L-Luffy, hun! The bath!" I pull away and I hear him grumble behind me as I lean over to start the water. I smile as the warm feeling of water rush over my fingertips and let the bathtub fill up. I turn back to see Luffy shirt already off and he working on his pants. I giggle lightly as I walk over and kiss him gently. His soft hands go around my hips to pull me in closer.

"I love your laugh." Luffy mumbles into my lips as he nips my lower lip. I moan into his mouth and pull gently back letting my lips get away from his hold.

"And I love you. Can I wash your hair hun? In exchange you can wash mine." I ask and Luffy eyes light up like a Christmas tree…When was Christmas anyway? What day is it? I shrug my shoulders as Luffy runs over and bring back different types of soaps. I quickly turn off the bathtub water and fill my bucket with water. Luffy happily sitting in a stool and a towel over his hips when I look back at him. He works fast.

"Eager much?" I ask as I come over and remove my shirt. I stop and walk over to the hook. I remove Ace beads and hang them up. No need for him to attend. I walk back over to an eager Luffy who can't stop twitching in his seat. I remove my pants and Luffy looks back with puff out cheeks. Cute.

"Not fair! You should be naked too!" Luffy whines and I slowly remove my bra and undies to tease him a bit. Luffy nods in approval as I lean closer to his ear.

"Close your eyes." I whisper and Luffy does as he is told. Such a good boy. _Remember no sex!_ Agares says in my head and I glare at nothing. Out of my head perv and I know that! I snap as I let a smile form as I squeeze Luffy own shampoo into his hair and message it into his skull. Luffy humms every time I message behind his ear. Huh? No idea he like that. I pour the bucket over his head and repeat to get the suds out. I fill my hand with soap and slowly wash his back. His soft skin stretches a little under my touch but I can feel Luffy smile as my hands do small circles around his hips. I grin as I lean forward so my breast are against his back.

"Do you like that?" I can feel his heart beat increase as my hand starts to trail a little lower. I let my soapy hands move back up to roam his chest slowly. I enjoy every curve under my finger tip as I feel every muscle twitch. I look down to see the towel risen with his growing need. I gently lick Luffy ear as one of my hand moves down. I remove his towel and rub my still soapy hand gently around the inner of his thighs but never touching him. Luffy moans gently and I love it.

"Do you think you deserve release?" I whisper in his ear. Luffy groans as his cheeks redden.

"Pleas. Sachi." Luffy begs between pants. I moan into Luffy ear loving the way he begs for me.

"Your wish is my command captain." I nibble on his ear lobe as I let my free hand slowly move up his aching shaft. Luffy twist his head to face me. We kiss gently as I let myself start a slow rhythm. He moans into my mouth as my tongue gently rubs against his lower lip. I pull back but Luffy arms go around my head and pulls me back for a harder kiss. It ruff but so sweet. I pick up the pace and my free hand starts to message the area between his balls. I feel Luffy thrust into my hand and he moans my name as he comes onto my hand and floor. I grin feeling satisfied as Luffy pants still covered in soap. I take the warm water and poor it over his body to get the soap and cum off him. Luffy panting slowly comes back to normal as he gets up on shaky legs.

"Sit!" Luffy demands and I happily sit in the stool he once was on. He pores the water over me in a rush and I can't help but laugh as he quickly pores my shampoo into his hand. For a second I thought he would be rough but as soon as his finger touch my hair it like all his energy disappears. He gently circles around my head as his fingers gently removes my knots. I close my eyes to prevent soap from getting into my eyes and just enjoy the moment.

"Am I hurting you?" Luffy whispers as his fingers move down my green strands.

"No. It very soothing." I say quietly as he grabs the bucket to fill up and dumps the water over my head. He does this a few times then grabs the soap.

"I always love this smell." Luffy humms and I look back to see it my forest one.

"Why?" I ask as I face forward to let Luffy message my back. I smile as feel his fingers trace every tattoo one by one.

"Because it brings back memories of when I lived in the forest with my brothers." Luffy voice fades at the end and I can feel his happiness swirl around him but there is a hidden sadness there too. I lean into his hand as he traces my mark. Better buy more of that soap then. Luffy leans forward so his chest is to my back. I can feel his heart beat as he kisses my cheek. I turn to face him and I smile warmly. We kiss gently as Luffy hands trail down my chest. I moan into his mouth as his fingertips go over my nipples gently. Luffy laughs lowly as he looks down. One of Luffy hand stays on my breast but I watch as his other hand moves down and his fingers trail the gift the angel gave me.

"You got another tattoo? When?" Luffy ask as his fingers trace the halo.

"I didn't." Luffy eyes look up at me with a raise eyebrow.

"I met an Angel in water 7 and as a gift for helping so many find there way he gave me this as a thank you." I put my hand to the tattoo and smile at the warmth it gives me from still looking at it.

"Wow!" Luffy whispers with his mouth a little open. He looks up at me and something snaps in him. He grabs my cheeks gently and pulls me down and this kiss is nothing like I have ever felt before. It like all my other kiss I have ever gotten is in this one and more. I lean forward and wrap my arms around his shoulders. We pull back and I pant with a blush over my cheeks. I look at him to see he is exactly like me.

"Wow!" We say together.

"Where did that come from?" I ask him quietly as his shaky hands grab the pail and damp the semi warm water over us.

"I don't know. Just when I look at you something inside me told me to kiss you. It's a mystery power!" Luffy grin makes me chuckle as I pull him up with me.

"Come on. Let's enjoy the bath before it gets cold." I smile as I get in. Franky was nice enough to put a chair in the water and a poll to help pull yourself out if needed. The water about stomach high as Luffy joins beside me. I quickly move to cuddle into his side as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I can hear him pant as the water starts to drain his energy away and more slowly myself. We sit quietly together as I feel his hand stretch up and down my side. I grin as I rest my head on his shoulder as we quietly enjoy each other company. Luffy hand continue to stretch as I feel his hand on my hips now under the water. I can hear Luffy pant as the water really getting to him.

"Luffy. Hun are you…" My breath hitches as I feel his hand move to cup my sex.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Luffy look at me with a tired devilish smile. I blush as his fingers decide to explore deeper and rub my nub slowly.

"I…hmmmm…Ask if you…Ahhhh tiered!" I can't help but groan as his gentle finger make me open my legs a little so he can get better access.

"Shishishi. I am fine. Are you ok?" Luffy ask with this twinkle and I go to answer but a moan comes out instead as his finger enters inside me. I hide my blush in his neck as I let him have his fun and my pleasure. I kiss his neck with small moans leaving our lips as I come close to release. He adds a secound finger and his thumb pushes lightly on my nub. I moan Luffy name into his neck as I feel him pick up the pace.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Sachi-nee dinner is ready! The rest of you ass holes, slop ready so get your ass to the dinning room". I jump as I look up to see an intercom in the corner.

"Ohhh! Luffy we have...Ahh Shit!" I try to tell Luffy we have to go but his free arm go around my arms to keep me down as his other hand picks up the pace a even more.

"They can wait. You have to cum too! Not fair if it's only me." Luffy wines as he kiss my lips. He pushes me back against the seat and I moan in his mouth as I can't do anything since I am pin to the chair. I feel Luffy grin as he leaves my lips to kiss down my neck and moves lower to start sucking my nipples. His free hand leaves my hips to arms to message the other breast.

"Luffy! Ahhhh!" I scream his name as my head go back as I feel myself close to coming.

"Luffy so help me you better not be doing the naughty to Sachi-nee or I will kick you so hard you won't be able to move! Get your ass up here! Sachi-nee if you are lost don't worry! I you're faithful nee-nee will come find you!" Sanji voice is barely making through my screams of pleasure. I don't have to hold back due to the sound proof walls for once. My body shakes as Luffy nips hard and his finger hits my spot just right. My body tense and I feel that warm sensation wash over me.

"Oh! Curly brow give me the mike! Imouto get your ass up here now! I am hungry! So help me Luffy…"Oniichan voice gets cut off by Sanji and it sudonally a fight over the mike. I pant as I slowly sit up. Luffy kiss me gently and slid out of the tub like jelly. I look at my man on the floor who looks like a red puddle. I empty the water from the tub just as I hear Nami is hitting the two boy on the head.

Finish rated M

"You two hurry up and get your ass up here! I want our first dinner together on this ship so hurry up!" With that the intercoms click off and I get out carefully not to step on jelly Luffy.

"Hun are you ok?" I ask him as I grab a towel off the rack.

"Ffffiiiiinnnneeee. Mmmmmeeeeeaaaattttttt." Luffy groans out as he starts sliding toward our bedroom door. I bend down and gently pat him dry. As soon as the water all gone Luffy smiles up at me. He lets out a yawn but his stomach grumbles at the same time.

"Mmmmmm fffffooooooodddddd! Ssssllllleeeeeppppyyyy!" Luffy whines as he sits up slowly. I giggle as I kiss him.

"I think food in bed is in order. As much as I would love to see our new kitchen and dinning room I don't think you can make it with how long you stayed in the hot water and what we just did. Why don't I get us our food and eat in here…Not on the bed though. I refuse to sleep on dirty sheets." I let out a yawn of my own as sleep starts to catch up to me too. Food would be nice. I help Luffy into his clean shorts and I quickly change into my own cloths. As I help Luffy who a wet noodle out I notice a button on the wall and a place where I can speck into. Hmmm…I wonder if it the same as what Sanji was doing earlier. I gently put Luffy on the bed and he slumps back into the fluffy sheets.

"So soft." Luffy mumbles as he just lays there with a smile. I walk over to the speaker and press the button that says kitchen.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I speck into the mike. I aww as Robin voice is heard.

"Hello Sachi-chan. Had fun with the captain?" Robin ask and unknown to me whatever I say is broadcast through the whole kitchen for everyone to hear.

"Lots of fun and we are now extremely clean and Luffy exhausted himself out! Hahaha. Could you ask Sanji to send our dinner down to our new room? Luffy a noodle at the moment and can barely sit up." I say with glee as Luffy stomach rumbles loudly through the room. I blink at the speaker in our room starts groaning in the back ground and crying.

"Is everything ok? Should I come up there?" I ask as I hear Luffy sit up. I look at him to see he shrugs his shoulder.

"It would be better if both of you got up here. Cook-san is just weeping about how you got deflower again." Robin chuckles and I wish she could see my raise eyebrow.

"Well I can assure you that I was not deflower this time around. I won't be for two weeks since Luffy and I lost a bet with Agares-kun. Anyway…Food? Is it ok if we eat down here? Luffy tiered himself out." I ask and I gawk as there crashing over the intercom.

"Ahhh….Is everything ok?" I ask as Luffy get up out of bed only to fall to the floor. His body still unstable with the water still cling to him. I help Luffy up as more crashing over the intercom and curses from oniichan, Sanji, and Nami.

"Oh! Angel-sis! Sanji made lots of meat dishes! Better hurry up before there only vegetables left!" Franky voice in the usual energetic as always and Luffy at my side. How he get here if he so tiered.

"Don't you dare eat all the meat! Be there soon!" Luffy orders over the intercom. Luffy grabs my hand and rushes out the door forgetting to turn off the intercom. I let Luffy lead the way as he turns down hallways to a door. I aww as he opens it to find our self in the dinning room. How he know to get get here? Nose powers? The kitchen to the left with a marble island that separates the dinning room. It a long table with red seats. Everyone stares at us as Luffy quickly pulls me to his seat. The table cover in fish dishes and lots of what looks like pork with a delicious smelling sauce.

"Sachi!" I look at Oniichan who has this dark look over him. Oh no...

"We heard everything... The intercom lets the whole room hear you. You have just personally scared me again and I am very close to neutering our captain. You owe me extra haki practice tomorrow for allowing me to hear all that! Also I hope you are using protection. I refuse to be an uncle until I can kick Hawkeye ass." Oniichan finishes by grabbing a plate full of pork shoulder and biting into the meat like a fierce animal. I blush as Nami starts coughing on the water she started drinking.

"Deal! Now lets eat!" I clap my hand and Robin gently pats Nami shoulder as she glares at me. Perfect. Agares is chuckling under his breath as he eats his own food. As a first night the food fantastic and Franky joins the battle of protect what you got from Luffy! He did not do too bad. Luffy still stole his pork tenderloin and a few pieces of fish but overall it was a fun night. With full belly and a yawn from everyone it time for bed.

"Good night everyone!" I wave as I get up and stretch my back. I smile as a I hear a pop. Luffy quickly joins my side and oniichan nods with a night and a glare towards Luffy. Everyone wishes me night and Chopper gives me a hug. Luffy leads the way and we enter our room with a smile. As soon as I sit down on the bed Luffy pushes me down as he straddle my hip. I can feel his need in his pants as he grins into me. I blush as I hold back a moan.

Rated M Again

"Luffy no sex. Remember. We made a deal." I say as I look into his eyes. Luffy lower lip sticks out but he gets off me...Well he gets off me to remove my shirt and push the blankets over me.

"What are you doing?" I ask as his hands pull off my pants quickly.

"Well no sex but I want something sweet! Also I don't want you to get cold." Luffy grumbles as he pulls my bra down for my breast to pop out. I blush as Luffy waits no time to kiss and suck my nipples. I moan quietly as Luffy other hand gets under the blankets to feel my sex. He lets go with a pop and gently kisses down my stomach as his fingers go back to messaging my innards.

"Still so hot a sticky." I make out Luffy voice just as he vanishes under the sheets. His hands gently pushes my legs apart and I can feel his hot breath at my entrince. I bite my lip as he gives me a slow lick. He does this repeatedly over and over. I moan as I buckle into his face. My breathing increases as he sucks my nub and two fingers start to slowly fill me. I moan out his name loudly as a crash is heard over the intercom. What the fuck. I move to get up but Luffy free hand stretches to push me down on the bed.

"Hun...Ahhh..I don't...ohhhh...think...fuck..." I push my head into my pillow as Luffy increases his tongue and his fingers inside me. My breath comes out in pants as I wither under neith him. More noise is heard over the intercome as something shatters. I try to move away but Luffy hands move to wrap around my arms again to keep me from moving. Not like I want to.

"SACHI! TURN THE INT..." Oniichan voice gets cut off as Luffy other free hand stretch to turn off the button we left on when we left. Well that going to be an interesting morning. My mind go black as Luffy hand that wrap around me plays with my chest. I moan as I feel myself come all over Luffy mouth. I am sure he cleans me up before he pops out from the covers. His arm unwraps around me and I remove my bra that more of a pain.

Rate M again finish

"Now I feel better. Night!" Luffy turns off the light and gets undress. I blink as Luffy cuddles into me with a smile.

"Luffy should I..." I watch Luffy fall asleep with a smile as his head rest on my chest...

"Night Luffy." I listen to his heartbeat and smile as he cuddles into me.

"Night Sachi." Luffy mumbles into a snore. Day 1 no sex done. The rest of the time to go. I think we can do it!

To be continue…..

 **Hey everyone! Happy New year and happy belated birthday Ace! Any who this is the first chapter into the new year and wow! I put up a poll for what your favorite chapter/season so far. It on my page at the top.I also bought my first car and next week I write my nursing exam that I have talked about! Wish me luck! I am very nervous! On another note I hope you like my new chapter and it funniness. I really did try to make it funny! I try and succeed at least a little! Also we finish water 7! For the side story I refuse to write about the heat heat man and his crew who steals pirate flags. I got a better idea that involves action, death, and love:) It a ship with a movie that I will not say! Could you guess?! Also my happy readers could you please tell me a goal you want me to make this year! Like what I should write up too! By December I would like to be near the war of the best. That my goal or close too! I have supper ideas and Brook going to be coming up! So funny when they meet. Trust me on that;) On to corner time!**

 **Mimzy94: Happy you found the last chapter the perfect length. This one about the same too! I am happy you like how I am showing Sachi off. Over time more and more will be reveled. Right now Sachi can not control her demon side. She will learn after...a tragic event and long term stuff but eventually she will learn! As for their kid name...I don't even know if they will have kids! But this chapter answers names for you. As for your next chapter. No rush but I can't wait! Have a fun week!**

 **peace486: Of course! I got to reveal the Angel and devil info. If not it may get confusing! Little hints here and there;) I hope there was enough LuffyxSachi in this chapter for you! I put lots! LOL!**

 **lightarrow: Thank you! Oh thank you! I hope you like this one as well:)**

 **Please don't be afraid to write me any comments, question, or concerns. You can PM me if you like! Happy reading and One Piece go to Oda!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.s By the way! I SAW ONE PIECE GOLD IN THEATER! SO FUNNY AND THEY NEED MORE ONE PIECE IN THEATERS! Sorry I lost my cool but no joke. I saw it in English and it was so funny and amazing! I was surrounded by my fellow fans. I was a blast!**


	77. Side story 3 part 1

A dark past comes back

*Hey those who are about to read this chapter there is flash back of abuse, pain, neglect, and attempted suicide. Read at your own risk*

It has been five days since we have set sail. Nothing important has happen other than an ear full in the morning on how Luffy and I should make sure the light is off on the microphone and there was a storm a few days ago. The Sunny took his first battle fantastically and today the afternoon is hot but perfect. I'm lying under the umbrella with Nami and Robin. Robin in a simple purple dress while reading a new history book she got from Water 7. Nami on her other side in an orange bikini top and white skirt sunbathing. While I am wearing a green bikini top and Luffy shorts with a black belt to keep them from falling off. Surprisingly his pants are very comfy for jean shorts. Why you may ask am I wearing his shorts? Well because Luffy thought it would be funny to hide all my shorts and pants while I was sleeping this morning. He did not think it was funny when Sanji and oniichan chase him around the deck though. Also when I ask him earlier why he did it. You know what he said! He simply said he wanted to see what I would look like with his shorts on with that innocent smile. On the plus side, Luffy eyes keep wandering towards me when oniichan not trying to kill him. I tap my pencil against the page as I stare at half my unfinished song. Also if you are wondering about the no sex thing...It is still going on. We are still holding off strong but Luffy getting more antsy with me as days go by. I should come up with a game to make this more fun with him and relieve some of his inner tension.

"Boat spotted!" Usopp screams over the soft waves. I look up from my note book to see him point out into the ocean.

"Huh? Oh! Looks like someone stranded. It pretty far though…" Luffy voice trails off as his eyes wander to my ass as I stop to stand next to him.

"Luffy. Do you want me to go get them?" I ask as I feel my back twitch. I haven't spread my wings since water 7 . Could be good for them. I can feel Agares body tense as he stands next to me.

"It probably a boat that got free from a cargo ship. We should leave it." Agares snaps at Luffy. I look at him to see his arms cross and as stiff as a board. I don't think I have ever seen him so...tense.

"What if there someone in there?" I point it out to him which only gets him to clench his fist.

"What if they are hurt? As a doctor I can't just leave them." Chopper adds as he walks over to look at the boat that slowly drifting away. Nami hums in agreement.

"Oh! Help!" A small dry voice is heard coming from the boat as a hand waves in the air.

"I got him. Gum Gum hook!" Awww. I wanted to fly. I watch Luffy grab the man rather than the boat and within seconds the man is sprawled on the deck. Cold fear swims in my stomach once I get a good look at him and I can't help take a step back as the man groans in pain.

"Owww. Thanks…" The man mumbles as Luffy laughs as he place his straw hat on his head.

"Shishishi! No problem. What were you doing out there?" Luffy ask the man as my mouth go dry. Agares hand gently place on my sholder to stop me from falling over. _Stay calm. He can't hurt you with your nakama here_. I look at Agares to see him just looking. You know…

"Uncle Koji!" Oniichan grins as he walks over to help our uncle up.

"Uncle?" Everyone awws at the news. He looks like an older version of oniichan if he had black hair with scruffy stubble on his chin.

"Ya. Guys. This is Uncle Koji. He our dad younger twin." Oniichan grins as uncle gives him a hug.

"Only be an hour but my boy! Look how much you've grown! I knew I would one day meet you out in the grand line. It a pretty dangerous place huh?" I watch uncle grin as the two unite. _Ya I know your uncle… he on our list._ List? _Sorry devil business._ _Just remember to breathe_. Agares try to calm my mind but it not working as oniichan grin brightens even more.

"Ya it tough but nothing I can't handle!" Oniichan stands proud as our uncle nods.

"I knew you could. It a good thing you left Sachi behind. She would not last a second out here! Ain't I right? Huh?" My body tenses as his name passes his lips and he teasingly elbows oniichan.

"What are you talking about? Sachi supper strong! She right here!" Luffy gets to his feet as he points to me. There go my hiding spot. Uncle smile falls a little as he looks at me.

"Sachi?" Uncle walks over and grabs me in a hug. It looks innocent on the outside put his hand pulling my hair hard and his finger digging into my side as he holds me. I can hear Agares growl as he bares his fangs beside me. I watch Uncle turn to him and he pulls back but his hands grab my shoulders to keep me still. I keep the pain off my face as I look into his green eyes. _He has three seconds to let go of you before I bite his hands off!_

"My you look just like your mother. Beautiful as ever. But why are you here? It too dangerous for you to be here." Uncle sounds sympathetic but I know what he getting at. Like he told me for so long when I was younger. All girls should stay home. We are weak and only good for cleaning, cooking, and sex. I can already feel my fear rise but I push it back. I can't show him. Agares moves closer as his tail swings angrily behind him with his ears flat on his head. Chopper looks at me confuse then at Agares for an answer.

"Sachi weak? Are you sure you have the right person?" Usopp ask and Uncle turns to him with a smile. _Fake._

"Of course. I know my granddaughter. She can't even hurt a fly!" Uncle chuckles and everyone looks around confuse. I watch as he looks at Nami then Robin. Oh no you don't.

"Uncle Koji. It been a long time. I have control over my devil fruit. I am stronger then you remember." I speak up and Uncle looks back at me with a raise eyebrow. His voice echo in my head. Only speck when spoken to. Every lady should know that. I shut my mouth quickly as my uncle nods approving. _Don't follow those rules! You are free!_ Agares snarls in my head as he pulls me out of my uncle hard grip. Thank you. I think and Agares head slightly nods.

"Okami what gotten into you?" Nami snaps at him but he just moves to stand his grown. I can tell Agares eyes have not once left Uncle eyes. He like a predator watching his prey.

"I don't like the way he smells. It ticking me off!" Agares barks back and I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Y _ou know I will stand by you. As long as I am with you! Nothing will happen._

"Sorry I smell bad boy. I have been stranded for a few days now….Sachi you say you have gotten stronger? Then why don't we spare. Like when you were younger?" Oniichan seems to like the idea as his hand go to the sword. That is until uncle stomach growls.

"Well it is lunch time. Why not join us before you spar?" Sanji ask as Luffy cheers.

"Lunch! Come on! You should join us Sachi uncle! Sanji makes the best food in the world! Come on Sachi!" Luffy grabs my hand and drags me towards the galley. I can feel my uncle eyes on us as we take our place at the table. He takes the last free spot which is beside me unfortunately. Sanji puts all our dishes down and we all dig in. That is I wait until Uncle digs in first before I can start eating. Agares eyes are on me as he eats his food. _You don't have to wait for that ass to start_. I know but…I trail off as uncle voice cuts off my thought.

"Wow. This is delicious." Uncle aww as he takes a bight of fish.

"Happy you like it. What were you doing out on the ocean alone?" Sanji ask as he bites into his own food. The room go quiet as I eat at a much slower pace.

"I was with my merchant crew when this awful storm hit…. I'm the only one that got out alive." No one says anything as Luffy continues to eat.

"Well! Why not stay with us until we can get you to an island?" Luffy ask with a mouth full of food and my uncle nods but leans a bit back in his chair. My body stiffens as I hide a shiver hoping Luffy won't pop the question to him. On the other hand I can feel the excitement roll off oniichan.

"Thank you lad. That very nice of you. I will happily take up that offer." I watch uncle pull a permanent log pose out from his jacket and it pointing to Wash Island.

"This is where I am supposed to be heading. If you drop me off there that would be grate. Who your navigator?" Uncle looks at one of the guys until Nami grins and grabs the eternal log pose.

"Don't worry. I will make sure we get you there. I am the best navigator around after all." Nami winks as she looks at the needle. Uncle smiles up at her politely but I can see the way his eyes harden.

"Thank you young lady. I never did catch all your names. It only polite I start since you are so kindly looking after me and my grand-kids. My name is Roronoa Koji." I watch uncle bow and everyone bows back but I hide my face with my hair as I continue eating my fish but always watching uncle plate.

"I am Monkey D Luffy! I am going to be the king of the pirates!" Luffy cheers beside me. Uncle stills as he looks at him.

"Pirate?" Uncle mumbles and Luffy nods.

"Ya. We are the straw hat Pirates. Shishishi!" Luffy laughs but Uncle seems to frown as I can feel his green eyes bore into my head.

"So Sachi you are pirate then?" Uncle voice sounds hard as he faces me. I nod stiffly as I put my fork down since my uncle just finish. _Finish your food. I know you are still hungry._ Agares voice sounds soft and I do go to grab my fork but a memory of being drag to the sink freezes my arm from grabbing the fork. Mt breathe catches in my throat as I remember him holding my head under the water. I can't breathe. _Shit. Sachi breath before you past out. You are on the Sunny Go with your nakama. I am here to protect you. Remember._ I nod just a little and look at Sunny wide blue eyes. He floating in front of me and I give him a small smile to tell him I am ok.

"You are not supper ok. That guy bad. I can feel it." Sunny glares at my uncle but it not like he can see him. No one notice my little panic attack other than Agares and Sunny.

"You guys are keeping my granddaughter safe right? She not fighting right?" Uncle ask but everyone looks at each other with raise eyebrows wondering if they heard correctly.

"Well no. Sachi like the strongest one here. Of course she fighting but we always look after her." Chopper adds and my uncle humm. He not happy. I mean on the outside he looks happy but I know him. If I was at home…There would be a new bruise growing by now.

"Anyway. Who are you?" Uncle looks at Chopper.

"I am Tony Tony Chopper! I'm the doctor on this ship! If you don't mind can I give you a checkup? If you have been out on sea for a while I just want to make sure you are ok." Chopper sips his milk and Uncle smiles.

"Of course." Uncle nods as Usopp points at himself.

"I am the grate sniper on this crew. Name Usopp!" Uncle nods as he looks at Sanji who picks up his empty plate.

"Name Sanji. I'm the cook. Would you like any more food?" Sanji ask as his teeth clench hard on the end of his cigarette which means he does not want to but being his polite self.

"No. I am full and that was delicious." I get up and grab the remaining dishes. I may not be done but I don't want another panic attack. Luffy arm stretches and grabs the remaining of my fish off my plate before Sanji grabs my dishes. Instead of the usual telling me I don't need to help him, he hands me a drying rag.

"I'm Nami. I will make sure we get you to Wash island." Sanji hands me a dish and I dry as he leans closer so I can only hear him.

"Don't worry. I will protect you." Sanji smiles as he hands me another plate. My hands shake but we continue washing and drying quietly. How does he know?

"I'm Robin. I am the archaeologist on this crew." Robin warm words and smile makes my stomach turn. I look behind me to see she watching me closely. She may know too. She will probably want to talk to me latter. T _old you we are here to protect you._ How they know? Did you tell them? _How could I? I have been busy watching you._

"I am supper Franky! I am the shipwright." Franky slams his arms together just as I walk back to my seat.

"Did you build this ship?" Uncle awws and Franky smiles off his purely whites.

"Of course. It the Thousand Sunny!" Uncle nods and grins while he looks toward oniichan.

"So my boy! What do you do on this crew?" Uncle gets up as he pops his back.

"I am the swordsman. Now about that spar?" Oniichan grins as he also stands.

"What do you do Sachi?" Uncle ask me as Agares walks up beside me.

"My name is Okami. I am Sachi guardian." Okami arm go around my shoulder as he glares at my uncle. To my surprise uncle actually beams in approval.

"Oh good! So someone is protecting my granddaughter. And a strong looking young man too! Good." Uncle eyes twinkle as he looks at me and nods to tell me to speak.

"I am the tactician." I mumble and that not what he wanted too hear but Uncle says nothing on the subject.

"Now about that spar. Don't worry. I will go easy on you Sachi. I ate a devil Fruit after I left taking care of you. I am much too strong for you but I would love to see how much stronger you have become." Uncle walks out and I bite my lip. Oh grate. A devil fruit. I walk out and I face him on our lower deck.

"Sachi-nee show our uncle how strong you have become but save some of him for me!" Oniichan encouraging words help me stand my ground as I face our uncle. I look over to see everyone sitting on the railing that a safe distance from here.

"Now Sachi you don't have to fight me. I understand if you want to back down." Uncle taunts me as he removes his gloves.

"No. I want to show you." Uncle grins as he stuffs his gloves into his pocket. His hands raise into fist.

"I want to see your powers." Luffy ask my uncle as he smile at him.

"You will. Now. Let's go!" My uncle runs at me and I meet him half way. I block his right hook easily. He slow. I grin as I easily stay on the defense. My uncle frowns as he starts getting faster. I block a kick but suddenly out of nowhere his hand slams into my forehead. What the?

"Got you! Kyōfu kyōfu no akumu (Fear fear nightmare)!" My Uncle jumps back and for a second I am still on the Sunny deck. As soon as I blink the world changes. My nakama can see what I am seeing but can't move, my uncle controlling this nightmare, and I am in the Alabasta desert again. I look around but I can only feel the heat and the hot sand on my feet. How?

"Guys! Where are you? Uncle?" I scream into the hot air as it moves the sand around me. I look again and there a sign in front of me. My fingers go over the ruff wood and red words.

"This feels so familiar. This way leads to nakama. Hope it not too late. That just fuck up. Guys! Where are you?" I scream into the wind. I follow the arrow and I can't hear Nami asking what going on or how Usopp mumbles no idea. I smell blood and my eyes widen as I run through the hot sand. I cover my mouth as my nakama are staining the yellow sand red.

"Who?" I spit out as the sand twirls in front of me. Soon enough I am facing my uncle who shakes his head and tisk at me.

"You did this." He says lowly. I look at the bloody bodies and my very core go cold.

"No! No I didn't! How?" I beg as memories flow through my head. I clutch my hair as I watch my demon side kill every single person I love one by one. The memory fads as I feel something sticky on my skin. I look down to see my arms and legs cover in blood. I look past my uncle as I stare at the broken bodies. I can make out Robin dead eyes as she looking at me or how Nami arm snap the wrong way.

"No!" I scream as I try to get their blood off me but no matter what I do my powers won't work. I fall to my knees as my uncle walks forward. Tears fall down my blood stain cheek and I make out my oniichan shatter Wado Ichimonji in the sand.

"You are weak. I told you to stay home. Now your nakama dead and it all your fault!" My uncle throws me a gun that lands in the sand by my knees. The others can only watch as Sachi picks up the gun and stares at the weapon now in her hand.

"For killing your nakama you are to take your own life. It only fair right? A life for a life?" Uncle ask as he stares into my green eyes. His hand wipes the tears from my cheek and I can't help myself but nod.

"I have nothing else. Nothing to live for. They are all dead because I have no control." I point the barrel to my head and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sachi mumbles to the air. When she does her uncle brakes the hold on her nakama but not the nightmare. In that moment as Sachi squeezes the trigger everyone runs at her.

"STOP!" They scream but Sachi can't hear but the sounds of the hot wind and the trigger slowly being pull. There a click but nothing happens. I open my eyes to stare at my uncles who only shakes his head in disapointment. He puts his hand on my forehead just as everyone reaches her.

"Kyōfu no kaihō ( Fear fear release)." I blink again and find myself back on the Sunny. There no sand or blood. Just her nakama about to tackle her into a hug and the empty gun she still holding in her hands. Luffy the first one to pull me into his strong arms. I quickly wrap my arms around him as I hear his beating heart. Chopper fur follows beside him with Nami and oniichan hitting me over the head.

"What were you thinking?!" The two scream as Usopp and Franky hugs me on the otehr side. Sanji on the other hand pats my bump head.

"What did you do to her and us?" Agares growls as he stand in front of the group with a glaring Robin. If looks could kill my Uncle would be dead.

"Your alive?" I say quietly as I look at my nakama who still here. Breathing and with so much life. I look down at my hands and their no blood.

"I ate the fear fear devil fruit. I simply let everyone see her biggest fear. It seems her fear is killing all of you in this weird form she was in. I never seen something like it before but it must be her mind playing tricks on her. I am sorry but I was also was testing to see if the crew would help her once I release you. You all….Pass! Thank you for looking after my granddaughter even though she so weak out here on the Grandline." My uncle bows and the crew go silent.

"Oh! Well don't do that to Sachi again!" Luffy demands at my uncle and he nods as he grabs the gun from my hand.

"I won't plus that takes a lot of energy to hold such a nightmare for so long." Uncle yawns and oniichan hums in thought.

"Well as long as it was a test…Do you think you are up for a spar at least?" What? I look at oniichan and even though he ask that I can see the dangerous glint in his eyes. He wants to get back at my uncle. I smile a little as Luffy helps me up.

"Of course my boy! How could I say no to you! Sachi could you make me a sword so I can face your oniichan?" Uncle may have ask but I know it was more of a demand. I watch Nami about to protest as Robin put a chair under me to sit. Luffy sits first though so I can sit in his lap. I happily lean back into his chest as I breathe deeply. I cut my palm forming a simple katana. He grabs it and looks it over. Robin hand on my shoulder softly as she watch the man who hurt her sister like figure. Robin won't let this man hurt her again. Not on her watch.

"Very good. Good weight and the length fits me perfectly. You really have gotten better at your power control. Don't forget to eat something. Don't want you passing out on me." Uncle swings the katana as he walks forward to face my oniichan.

"Here Sachi-nee. I made you a hot fudge Sunday. Extra strawberry. Are you ok?" Sanji ask as I take my treat from him.

"Ya. Just shaken. It was so real and I really though I killed you all." I say quietly as I start digging in and breaking my uncle rule. I can feel the anger in him grow. I know he told me to eat something but like an apple or carrot. Not a treat that makes you fat. _You are not fat and he an ass._ Agares snaps and I humm as I eat the cool treat. I feed Luffy a brownie as his hold onto me tighter. I smile at the love Luffy radiating as he kiss me sweetly. I pull away in time to see oniichan easily kick our uncle ass. It was not even a fair battle but I do like the way he shakes out his wrist with a smile. _Zoro should have cut his hand off if you ask me._ He won't. He likes our uncle.

"Wow! You have gotten so much better! No way could I beat you now! Good job!" Our uncle praise oniichan with a light pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks. It all the training I put in." Oniichan takes in the praise as I give Chopper a strawberry. Uncle walks into the group with a yawn.

"Sorry to bother you but where can I take a bath and then a nap? I could use a bed and bath right about now. Zoro would you join your uncle to the baths so we could catch up?" I watch oniichan grin as I finish my treat.

"Oh can I join you! I want to hear about the place you have been! Pluse I can check you over at the same time" Chopper walks forward and my Uncle smiles.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Uncle looks at me and then at my empty cup. If there was no one around I wonder which punishment I would get. _None. You are to not be left alone with that ass._

"Oh! I want to hear too…" Luffy trails off as his hold onto me even tighter.

"Are you two a couple?" My uncle points out and I feel Luffy growing smile.

"Yup! She my future pirate queen Shishishi! I would go but I want to keep her happy." Luffy smile stays but my uncle telling me with his eyes to let him go and he disapproves of the clinging.

"Hun. You can go. I have Nami and Robin to keep me company." I watch Luffy let go and he looks at me.

"You sure? You ok?" Luffy ask as his eyes look over me.

"Captain. Sachi-nee will be fine. She stronger then what my uncle says. You personally know how strong she is." Oniichan warm my heart with his true words. I lean forward and give a soft kiss that taste sweet like brownies to Luffy.

"Go ahead. Zoro-nii right. I will be fine." Luffy nods as he gets up and follows beside Usopp who also decides to join them. Sanji, Franky, and Agares are the only guys that stays behind.

"You don't want to come?" Luffy looks back at us.

"Nah! I took a supper bath with these two duds yesterday. We are good." Franky smiles and Luffy closes the door behind him. I breathe easier as my uncle gone but that also cause the nakama that stayed to look at me.

"Spill it now Sachi." Nami snaps but her face gently as Sanji pulls a chair up for her to sit on.

"What are you talking about?" I try to fake my way out of this but they are not buying it for one second.

"You have been acting strange since we saved your uncle. Why?" Robin ask as Sanji nicely pulls up another chair for her. I look down and play with my hands. You can tell them. That is what nakama for, right? To carry your burden with them. Agares ask and he right. I can't deny this. I put my hands through my long hair and look up at my family. My support.

"After my mother passes away. Zoro-nee went through vigour's training to get over his sadness and depression from not just losing our mom but…during that time he also lost someone else who was very close to him. He train so much that he left me alone. I had no way to get food and I was really short for my age. So I ended up almost dyeing from hunger because I was alone. When Zoro-nee did get over his sadness he finally came home to see my half dead on the floor."

I watch as Sanji lets out a breath and sigs.

"Now I understand why he makes sure you eat heathy. It because of that incident. Right?" Sanji ask and I nod as I lean back into my chair.

"Ya. It because he like that. Making sure I eat all my vegetables and such… Once I got better from being starved the doctor in our village thought it would be a good idea to call our uncle to watch over us. We didn't know she did and during that time period of him coming to us I ate my devil fruit and the clown incident which is a story for another time." I shiver a little at the mention of clowns still make my skin crawl.

"Angel-sis then what?" Franky ask and I look at my hands remembering my time with him.

"He showed up shortly after the clowns at our front door and that was it. He stayed with us for almost a year before he had to leave back to work." I look back up and the guys at some point grab their own chair so they can sit and form a tight circle. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to continue.

"It was fine the first month. I look up to my uncle just as much as oniichan…Zoro-nee stayed the first month to make sure I was ok after the clowns and all. Our uncle Koji was nice to the both of us…Then Zoro-nee had to leave to go back to training and I was left with my uncle. It was fine for another month. I thought nothing of it at first when my uncle started to act differently towards me. I just thought I did something wrong because he would just scream at me to do something right. Then…Then oniichan left for a full week." I trail off as I remember it starting. A soft hand grabs mine and I look towards Nami who giving me a soft smile.

"Turns out my uncle is sexist and he started teaching me the five rules. If I got them wrong then I would get punish. I tried to tell oniichan but it would be hard because he never believe me. He thought I lied because after training and he came home our uncle acted like before. Nice to us and he always prized him. I remember breaking the rule and he broke one of my ribs. Of course my powers healed me so by the time oniichan got back I was fine. So ya…" I watch them silently as they slowly take in what I have told them.

"Has your uncle ever touch you inappropriately?" Sanji lights a cigarette but his hand trembling so much that it a bit hard to do so.

"No. Never and I am grateful for that! When my uncle finally did leave it took me a while to break out of the five rules he literally beat into me. But one thing did come out of his visit. At the time he proved how weak I was and I trained even harder after that. As sad as it is. He did teach me to stand up for what I want. Just seeing him brings back old wounds and the rules come back unconsciously." I mumble the last part. I can't look at them as I let my hair cover my eyes. I feel soft arms go around me and I look over to see a smiling Nami.

"I will protect you if you need it." Nami grins as Robin gets up and grabs me in a hug from the front. My eyes widen as I look up at her.

"You always protect me and you freed me. Let me protect you now." Robin voice is soft and I try to hold my tears back as Sanji grabs me in a hug from my other side.

"Now what type of oniichan would I be if I can't protect my own adoptive imouto." Sanji grins as he blows the smoke above my head. I feel Franky huge arms circle around everyone as he bawls and pulls us all in.

"Oh! Let go cyborg!" Sanji barks as Franky continues to cry.

"Oh! Angel-sis! Now my turn to help you! After all I can't let that bad man hurt you." Franky bawls as Agares just pats my head to stay away from the hug.

"See. Your nakama will protect you like I will always do." Agares voice is soft and I can't help but smile through my tears.

"Pleas protect me." I cry as I am being loved by them. At some point Franky calms down enough to let us go. I rub my eyes as I look at everyone.

"The next time I see your uncle I will give him my five kicks rules on how to treat a lady properly." Sanji taps his toes and I shake my head.

"You can't! For now I want you all to act normal towards my uncle." I watch as they all stare blankly at me.

"What?! You crazy?" Franky crosses his arms and I shake my hands.

"No! It just that my oniichan still looks up to him. Let's get him to whatever island he wants, drop him off, and forget him! Please don't do anything!" I beg as they all look at each other.

"That fine. But if he does anything to hurt you then there no promises I won't accidently brake his back." Robin gives me a smile that promises only pain and I humm in agreement.

"If he does anything then that fine but not until he actually does something!" I watch them nod even though Sanji curly eyebrow twitching he still agree.

"I'm going to go start dinner! I need to beat some frustration into dinner!" Sanji grumbles as he walks to the kitchen. Maybe I should join him. Nah. Leave him be. He is too uptight right now. Agares go to the grass and lies down to take a nap.

"I'm going to go finish a supper design I started. If you need me I will be in the Franky workshop." Franky walks to a door and it leaves me with my peeps.

"So…can we continue what we did earlier?" I ask and the girls smile.

"I think that a great idea I could really use a tan on my back while the sun still out." Nami grins as she walks back to her chair. I quickly follow and pick up my note book and look at my lyrics. Hmm…Let's try this. I write a few words and nod.

"What lyrics are you creating today?" Robin ask as she faces me. I look up and look back at my lyrics.

"Just lyrics." I mumble as I re-read what I have so far.

"Can you sing them for me?" Robin smiles and Nami humming.

"Ya! Could you?" Nami smiles at me and I just can't say no.

"Sure but… it is a little sad…It about me actually but I have made up a song for you Robin if you prefer I sing something happier." I bit my lip as I finish writing up my song.

"For me?" Robin blinks as she crosses her legs and she looks at me.

"Ya! I decided to make a song that would match everyone like my tattoos! I just finish yours and I have Nami and Chopper done too!" I watch Nami sit up and face me.

"You made a song for me?!" Nami eyes sparkle and I can't help but chuckle.

"Of course! When I had night watch a while back I thought of your past and it came to me. I can sing whatever one you want." I watch as Nami looks at Robin and they both give a knowing smile.

"You were going to start singing about your song right? Then sing yours. I can wait my turn!" Nami sits up and grabs her drink that Sanji just drop off. I did not even sense him come by. I look around and he by the railing looking at the ocean. The wind blowing his blond hair to the side makes him look really cool!

"Go ahead Sachi." Robin grab her cup of ice tea to relax. I smile as I miss the boys coming out of the door below from their shower. They stop talking to listen.

"Hold…Hold me up…and take….Me in. I'm losing it….Lost…again." I sing softly as I can just hear the piano play.

"So maybe I fall. Maybe I fail. Maybe my heart's not made of stone. Maybe you'll see. Secrets I never wanna show. But I can't help it. I'm not superhuman. I'm breaking. Don't let me fall apart! I can't help it. I'm not superhuman. I'm breaking. Don't let me fall apart" I look out into the open ocean and I don't relies my eyes have turned black and my black mist starting to dance around me.

"Don't let me fall apart." I can feel my fear slowly change me as I look back at all my failure as a Nakama. How I could not save Usopp in Water 7. That time I let Robin and oniichan almost die from Sparky. Then even further how I lost my memory and I was not even there for my oniichan finniest moment. When he battle Mehawk. I should have been there but I wasn't.

"I can't. Don't let me fall apart." I feel my tail behind me and my cold mist along my skin until a warm arm wrap around my shoulder from my left side. I look over to see Nami sitting beside me and just letting my mist crawl up her arm. She doesn't move or show that the mist is bothering her as it starts to circle around her. Robin joins my other side to lean into my side. My tail unconsciously softly wraps around her arm as the smoke gently cover her legs.

"But I can't help it. I'm not superhuman. I'm breaking. Don't let me fall apart. But I can't help it. I'm not superhuman. I'm breaking." I sing as Chopper comes to sit in my lap without a care in the world as I feel my horns on my head grow. He says nothing as my arms wrap his furry wet belly. The others are finally by my side as my dragon like wins spread and they gently wrap Usopp on one side and Franky on the other. My outfit changes as I finish my transformation. For the first time I let my smoke move across the deck and wrap around everyone but my uncle in a black smoke hug. No one pulls away from me as my black eyes land on my uncle wide green ones.

"Don't let me fall apart." I finish as Luffy wraps his arms around me from my back taking away my fear. All the smoke vanishes and my body and cloths go back to normal. For a second no one moves or says a thing as they take in what just happen.

"Are you guys ok? I can't believe you just let that happen. What if!" I start to panic as I get up to face everyone. Oniichan hands are up to tell me to calm down. Luffy quickly moves around everyone to stand in front of me. His soft smile calms me slightly as his rubber arms pull me in.

"It ok. No one hurt." Luffy says quietly as he kisses me gently. He smells so nice from the soap he used.

"Uh guys! I can't breathe between you two!" Chopper voice is muffled as I pull back which also allowed me to land into my uncle back. His hands catch my shoulders and I can feel my body tense in his hold. His fingers tighten just slightly to hurt but not enough to cause a bruise. I quickly look at Sanji to see him biting hard on his bud. I send him a silent plea and instead he takes a long deep drag.

"Sorry Chopper-kun." Luffy and I say together as I move out of my uncle grasp.

"So that was the demon side your nakama was talking about. Usopp was not kidding. Your eyes are quite scary." Uncle chuckles under his breath as I turn to him.

"I guess they told you." I ask and he nods.

"Ya. They also told me about how you can fly as your captain puts it. With pretty white wings. Can I see?" My uncle ask with a smile but it cause my back to crawl. _No way will he ever see an angel in any of his life times. You can't show him Sachi!_ Agares growls in my head and I can't agree with you more. _Good!_

"First though. Guys are you seriously ok?" I turn to face my nakama and they all nod. For once ignoring my uncle. I ignore his eyes boring into my back for braking a rule.

"Ya. Your mist or smoke thingy was not even cold. Last time it was but this time it was…comforting?" Nami scratches her head since that word makes no sense.

"Ya. The smoke was dancing around my legs and it made me feel stronger!" Usopp beam and I look at my hand. I will the mist out and I put my hand out.

"Someone grab my hand. I want to see." Oniichan happily grabs mine. The smoke slithers up his arm but nothing changes. No cringing or pulling his hand back.

"It feels like nothing. If anything a bit cool but that it. I think you have better control now. That great imouto!" Oniichan pulls his hand out and I will my smoke to vanish. Maybe I am. _You are. You are protecting your nakama with that smoke until you lose it. Then everyone your enemy but me. I live for the stuff._

"Well you certainly have change Sachi. Now about those wings?" Uncle tries to ask again but Sanji buts in with a life savoir.

"Crap Dinner! Sachi come help me finish up!" Sanji ask and I send him a smile in thanks.

"Of course Sanji-kun! If you excuse me!" Sanji quickly grabs my hand and pulls me the kitchen.

"Curly brow! How many times have I told you to keep your hands off my imouto!" Oniichan hands on his katana.

"Shut up marmerio! I'm just making sure she does not get lost to the kitchen. Sachi why don't you go through that door and cut up the vegetables I already started. I will be with you once I beat your oniichan." I sigh as I watch the two fight it out. I turn and walk to the door. I stop as Sunny smiles in front of the door I was about too go into.

"Not this door! That one silly!" Sunny points to the door beside him and I blush as I look away.

"Thank you Sunny!" I open the door next to me and walk straight to the counter. It seems Sanji started on a stew but got through half an onion. I continue where he left off and I start humming a small tune. The door opens as I start a carrot.

"Oh Sanji! I got your onions and peppers cut but…" I'm cut off as a hand muffles my voice. I breath through my nose as I look up into hard green eyes. _Agares. Help!_

"Shut up Sachi! I can't believe you would brake those rules! After I spent so much time teaching them to you and making sure you never will forget them. You are too strong and fat to be a proper lady! Plus Luffy is such a bad pick for you. He so childish and can't protect you. You disgrace the Roronoa name!" Uncle Koji so close to my ear I can feel his breath. My skin crawls as his free hand holding one arm behind my back. I blink my tears away as I feel Sanji ora coming to the door. Sanji hurry! _I'm coming! Hold on. Don't let your anger or fear out. I'm coming!._

"Now. I want you to listen closely to me. During dinner I want you to tell everyone that you can't take being a pirate anymore. You hate getting hurt and you can't protect your so called nakama. You have talked to me and thought the best thing is for you to get off the next island with me and I will take you home. If you want to stay then start following the five rules. Or…I will make that nightmare you saw earlier a reality tonight." He pulls his hand away and my hands shake as the image of everyone dead in the sand. He can't! I won't let him! My grip tightens on the knife. I won't let him. I grind my teeth as I keep my transformation down.

"How dare you!" I growl out. _Sachi I'm almost there._

"What did you say?" Uncle voice is tight as he grabs my hair so I can face him. Even though I try to keep myself from transforming which is extremely hard. Looking at him makes me want nothing more than to tear his head off. My eyes do go black though which catches him off guard. His hand lets go as I feel his own fear spike. I quickly grab him from the neck and push him against the wall.

"I said how you dare threaten my nakama. No one threatens them and lives." I growl as I hear the door open behind me.

"Sachi!" That not Sanji but oniichan voice that calls my name.

"Put him down!" Oniichan growls as his bells ring around me. It may calm my anger down but I still want to hurt uncle.

"No! I have had enough of our Uncle! I won't let him threaten my nakama and let him get away with it!" I look up at the quivering man that claws at my wrist to let him down. I squeeze a bit tighter as I look up at him. With my other hand I bite down hard to create a small knife. He won't get away. One second I am about to kill him the next oniichan push me to the floor and keeping my hands together. The knife on the ground splatter to a puddle of blood. I look over and Agares growling at my uncle but Chopper trying to calm him down.

"What is wrong with you?! Uncle would never threaten us. Have you lost your mind?" Oniichan screams and I stop struggling. I look past him to see Luffy and Usopp helping our uncle up.

"I… He…" I look away and oniichan gets off me. I sit up as I look at my nakama. Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Franky glaring at my uncle while the last are helping him. I look at my bleeding hand. The stinging pain nothing compare to the hollow feeling inside. So he thinks Uncle all the great. Fine. Just pretend like I always have. _What? This is your chance to tell everyone the truth!_

"Uncle Koji…I am sorry for trying to kill you. I was still tense from what happen earlier today that when you came up behind me I attack on instinct. I'm sorry." I try to sound as apologetic as I can as I bow low. Oniichan humm with agreement and it makes me feel a little ill.

"You are forgiven." Uncle voice is hard but kind. I bite my lip to keep from say anything else. Soon he will be gone. I get up and go back to helping Sanji with dinner. Our Uncle sits on the island with Luffy on his side. I wait for the others to leave but instead they all stay.

"Guys. What are you doing? I don't mind the ladies staying and brightening up the room but you lot! What the hell?" Sanji bark as he leans on the counter.

"Well…I want to hear more of Koji stories." Usopp admits while the other agree. Oniichan and Agares naps on the wall while Franky watching my uncle. Robin and Nami grab a seat at the dinner table to work or read. Usopp and Chopper grab more chairs at the island. I turn to Sanji and he just sighs as he pulls out more food to cut. Time go by as Luffy and my uncle talk about his adventures.

"You know you are supper cool!" Luffy awws like a kid in a candy shop. Chopper nods as he sips the drink I made him. A nice fruit smoothie!

"Thanks kids! I like to think I am too." Uncle sounds nice but he dissing my man. I can't believe he thinks Luffy weak!

"I have decided! Please join my crew!" Luffy cheerful voice freezes my very core. I grab the counter and my breathing stops. I hear Sanji stop cutting and the room go silent.

"Why would I do that? It nice to see my grand-kids again but…" Uncle gets cut off.

"But! You are alone right?! Your nakama didn't make it through that last storm and you need a place to stay? Why not stay here?" Luffy kindness blinds him of the truth of how horrible he really is.

"You should join us uncle! You sure can handle yourself!" I turn around to see oniichan grinning as he sit up some more. Our uncle smile is soft as he faces him. My breathing starts again but comes in pants as my fear starting to creep up on me. Chopper looks at me with wide eyes as he jumps down from his seat. Usopp nodding to the idea.

"Are you sure captain? He is a merchant. Doesn't he have a job?" Sanji ask with a snap as Agares comes up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder. _Breath. I will handle this._ Chopper by my side and I quickly scoop him up. I hold him close and Chopper smiles a little as my fear a little less.

"Ya! I am sure! Sanji he says he knows a few recipes from the places he visited. They sound yummy and you should make them for his feast!" Luffy cheers and I back up a bit but I end up bumping into Agares.

"Captain." Agares voice is hard and Luffy smile falls as he looks at the hand on my shoulder. I can see Luffy body tense as Agares moves a bit closer to me. I look past him to see Nami and Robin are ready to kill someone. _I will handle it._

"I can't stay if Koji stays on this ship." I look up at Agares wide eyes.

"Why that Okami? I don't think he hurt you." Luffy ask with wide eyes. His eyes go from uncle to Agares.

"Because that man sets something off inside me…It grilling up my inner demon wolf. I may end up killing him if I stay. So I ask my father to go home for a bit. In the morning I will come back and you will give me your choice. With that! Look after Sachi while I'm gone." _What type of shitty plain is that?! Agares you can't leave!_ Trust me. I turn around but in the blink of an eye Agares is gone. Nothing but some smoke left in his wake. No. You can't leave me here! Agares come back. Agares says nothing in my head. Trust my ass!

"Luffy! What the hell?! You know who you have to pick!" Nami snaps and I nod.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what happen but your Nakama just left. You don't have to pick. I will just get off and continue on my way. Thank you for your hospitality. It was very nice to see my grandchildren again!" Uncle bows and I breath a little easier until Luffy crush it.

"No! We just have to figure out why Okami does not like you! I am sure when he comes back we can figure it out." Luffy actually thinking logically but totally at a wrong time. Plan is backfiring Agares. Still nothing is said.

"Ya. He just being dramatic." Oniichan adds as he turns to me.

"Tell him Imouto!" I feel oniichan look at me and then uncle words come to me. During dinner I want you to tell everyone that you can't take being a pirate anymore. You hate getting hurt and you can't protect your so called nakama. You have talked to me and thought the best thing is for you to get off the next island with me and I will take you home. I bite my lip as I look at Luffy. I can't believe he actually considering giving up Agares. After everything he done. Nakama stick together. I can't help but hold Chopper closer as I face Luffy. My eyes burn as my tears wish to fall.

"Luffy…I love you so much. I love everyone so much that I am sorry for being so weak and caused you all so much pain. I can't be a pirate anymore." My voice echo in the room and no one says a word for a second.

"What?" Luffy mumble as he eyes widen bigger then they humanely should.

"So you have decided." Uncle spoke up and I nod.

"About what?" Oniichan snaps and I look at him giving him my biggest fake smile I could muster. Oniichan cringes as he looks at me.

"Uncle Koji came to talk to me before you came in. He offered to take me home. I will get off at the next island and then you all can be safe without me!" I watch as my words sink in.

"No! You can't!" Chopper tears up in my arms. I put him down and scratch at the spot that he can't reach behind his ear.

"It for the better." I mumble as I stand back up.

"Is that what you want?" Luffy voice is dark. I look over and uncle looking at me to agree.

"You can't." Nami voice crack.

"Imouto have you gone nuts! You are not allowed to leave! We are the twins and you are wanted criminal. You have no home!" Oniichan pleads as I can see small frustration tears in his eyes. His eyes are begging me to stay but I can't. Not with uncle here.

"It's not what I want but I can't…" I start but Luffy snaps.

"Then that that! You are staying! Captains orders!" My heart swells as my uncle watching me. I can tell he wants to punish me. I'm so emotional at this point that I am surprise I have not gone back to my demon form.

"Luffy... It true that I have no home now that I have a bounty so I will stay since it captain orders." Everyone lets out a breath until I tell them my own condition.

"If Uncle Koji stays then I won't be your queen anymore Luffy… If he does leave then we can put this all behind us. I'm going to meditate to deal with my fuck up emotions. Excuse me." That seems to freeze Luffy as his face pales. I give Sanji an apology smile who only nods in understanding.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you feel like Uncle Koji the bad guy?" Oniichan begs as he comes up to me as I leave the kitchen and watch as the sun starts to set.

"Because while you left me with him…Maybe try asking him yourself." Oniichan face go blank as he go back into the kitchen. I feel Robin behind me as she just follows me. Nami screaming at Luffy in the kitchen as the door closes. I use my haki to see Usopp and Franky both trying to keep Nami from hitting Luffy who so still. He just looking at the door from where I just left. Oniichan sits beside Uncle and start talking to him. I turn my haki off and let Robin into Luffy and I room. She closes the door behind her and right there I break down. This room is sound proof so I just hold Robin and cry into her arms until sleep takes over. I don't dream of nightmares or my paradise where I thought I would go. My mind is just blank. Some time pass as I hear the door close. The next thing I know someone shaking me awake from my blank sleep. I open my groggy eyes to meet a sweating Luffy who paler then our bed sheets. I look around and the room dark with only a little moonlight. How long was I out for?

"Sachi." Luffy voice cracks and I don't think he has ever sounded so small. Luffy hands are shaking as he reaches out and pulls me into a hug. I hug back as Luffy rest his head on my shoulder and cries his heart out. Whatever his dream was it must have really scared him…I bet it was Uncle Koji. I frown as I hold Luffy closer to calm him down.

"Luffy. What wrong?" I ask quietly. Luffy stops sniffling to pull back and rub his eyes.

"I…I saw you die. You died in my arms. You…You…" Luffy couldn't finish as he breaks down crying again. I grab a tissue and wipe his face. Unknown to Luffy it was uncle Koji having a little fun with his first half night watch.

"I'm alive Luffy…Have you decided. Uncle or Agares?" I ask quietly as Luffy arms wrap around me.

"Like I said earlier. When Okami comes back we will explain everything. Sachi please don't…" I shuffle out of Luffy hold and give him my ring. His eyes widen as his tears start over again. That his decision then.

"And I told you that I can't be with you if he stays. Uncle…He not a good man…I'm going to stay in the girl room. Night Luffy." I get out of bed and I walk to the door. Luffy arm stretch to stop me but I easily dodge his arm and quietly close the door. I rub my eyes as I quickly enter the girl room. I look at the only bed to see Nami and Robin fast asleep. Sorry girls. I shake Nami awake and she groggily opens one eye.

"Can I sleep with you?" Nami smiles with a tiered nod. She shuffles over enough for me. I can't help but smile as Franky was smart enough to make the bed so big.

"Night Sachi." Nami and somehow a tiered Robin say together.

"Night girls." I mumble back as I actually do fall asleep this time.

Sachi dream world

I am standing on the familiar grass and in here I can finally breathe freely.. I don't have to worry about anything. All my build up stress vanishes in an instant as a light wind blows gently against my skin.

"I can't believe he is here and what he done! Why if I could!" This is the first time I have ever heard Angel want to hurt anyone. When I turn to face her I can't help but aww. Her straw hat on her head and her arms are cross as her white dress sways with the wind. She looks at me and sighs as she rubs her nose.

"I know! That fucking asshole thinks he can come back and just threaten everyone! Sachi! You should have let me take over so I can kill the fucker when we had the chance!" Demon growls as she points at me.

"I can't! Even if he is an asshole. He still my uncle and nii-nii still looks up to him…and now Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper do too!" I watch both my angel and devil look at each other.

"Luffy wants in. Want him to visit?" Angel ask me and I shake my head.

"No…I can't right now." I trail off feeling bad but I really can't. He wants my uncle on his crew. I guess he is the captain but it hurt to think he would give up Agares and me over our uncle.

"It fine. I block him from coming in." Angel says softly. I walk over to the water and look into my reflection. It my mind right? I wonder…

"Why can't he leave me alone? Of all place he lives. It the fucking grand line!" I snap as I jump into the water. I smile as I breathe under the water and imagine I grow green scales along my legs then a fine. I always did want to be a mermaid when I was five. I swim around and watch as angel and demon join me for a swim. The water so clear and cool that it refreshing. I look above me to see a reef move with invisible waves. I look around and find myself in the eact same reef I swam through back at home.

"I know but there nothing we can do. Luffy the captain so it his choice…Do you really want to give him up over that...your uncle." Angel spits the words out like poison. I think that the most of a bad girl we will get out of her. I look at her and aww as her long green hair sways around her like a delicate crown.

"YA! Luffy like grate in the sake! He loves you and you can't leave him over that ass whole! You should invite him in! We need to talk this over with him. Maybe show him the truth!" Demon agrees with Angel and I feel like I am trap in a corner.

"Fine! You two win but even if Luffy kicks him out…we all know that Oniichan won't like it. Only if I could bring him here and talk some sense into him too…" I sigh as I float on my back to look at the surface. The sun bounces off the water service so beautifully.

"We can invite oniichan…but it will cost you." I swim up to look at my demon.

"Really?" I ask as I swim over to be next to her. They both nod but my Angel puts her fingers to her lips.

"Yes we can bring him in but he no key. Oniichan can come in and out but you…You won't wake up unless…" I can see my Angel look at my demon with uncertainty as she swims up to me.

"We have to make a deal. Demon to human." I raise as eyebrow as I cross my arms.

"What?" I ask.

"It takes a lot of power to bring a normal person here. I have to pull our oniichan out of his dream word and bring him in here. To do so we need to make a blood deal. Of course we can make a deal all over again any time you sleep but it will always cost you something." Demon grins and her tail wiggles just slightly.

"So what our deal demon? You are me so whatever it is we both know it can be done." I watch a twinkle in her eyes as she nods.

"My deal for bringing our oniichan into here is you won't wake up until he hits our uncle for hurting you for so long. So deal?" Demon puts her hand out and on her hand is the symbol of the demon horns and tail I recognize before.

"Deal." I grab her hand and we shake. I feel the symbol burn into my hand but it will be worth it.

"Now that the deal is sealed. Let's get to the surface to greet our two guest." We do just that and standing in the field is oniichan and Luffy. I change my fins back to legs as I get rid of the water on my skin and cloths.

"Where am I?" Oniichan scratches his head as he looks around.

"Oh! Zoro! How you get in here? I thought I am the only one in Sachi head." Luffy looks around and spots me. His eyes water and he quickly comes to hug me but I side step him.

"No. Luffy we have to talk and I invited oniichan in." Luffy sniffs as he nods.

"Oh! Imouto where…Get back!" Oniichan pulls me behind him as he faces my demon.

"Oh! Calm down! We don't have much time and we got more important shit to talk about. Plus Luffy looks like he going to burst." My demon right as she points at him. He really looks like he going to burst any second. Oniichan cringes as he takes a step back. My angels walk up to oniichan and she explains to him where he his while I deal with my blubbering hun.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to go through loosing you like last time. Please! I won't let your uncle join us! Just come back." Luffy wipes his eyes to stop his tears. I slowly walk up to him and wipe his cheeks.

"Luffy…You won't loose me. You can never loose me it just…my uncle not a good man. Thank you." I whisper the last part as he kisses me tenderly. I kiss back happily and hold him closer.

"Ok! I know where I am but uncle Koji not a bad man. I did talk to him once you left and you only have a grudge against him because you refuse to learn some manner lessons from him." I gawk at the lie he was told.

"You believe that disgusting piece of living filth! He fucking abuse her for days while you were off training!" My Demon snaps at him which only causes oniichan to pull out his katana. I snap my fingers and his weapons are in my arms.

"What the hell! Imouto give those back!" Oniichan ask as he turns to me.

"No! Like me Demon side said early you don't have a lot of time. I brought you here to talk! Not fight." I snap back and oniichan crosses his arms. He is not impress.

"I don't know what we have to talk about. There nothing to talk about. You are being a brat!" Oniichan snaps and I cringe. Oniichan soon relises what he said and cringes as well.

"Sorry imouto. This is all very strange." Onichan looks around and I humm in understanding.

"Now. I know you two don't believe Koji a nice person but if you want I will show you one of the many reasons why we don't like him." My Angel ask politely as possible while her eyebrow twitches.

"How?" Luffy and oniichan ask as Angel smiles.

"Well you are in Sachi mind. We can easily pull out any memory we want! You will simply watch through her perspective. What do you say? Want to know what happen while oniichan was out training?" Luffy humms trying to figure out what my Angel is saying. He nods slowly as he looks at my two other sides.

"Sure. Then I can figure out why Sachi wants him to leave." I bite my lip. Do I really want Luffy to see?

"I don't mind watching but it not like there anything worth watching. Uncle Koji really is a great guy." I hate the oniichan sounds so sure. At this rate I may never wake up.

"Grate!" Demon cheers as she snaps her fingers. Instead of the grass field we were just in, I am sitting beside Luffy in a comfy seat. Oniichan sitting beside me and he looks around in aww. I can't help but do the same as my memories are organize on shelf's line up in rows. Luffy arms wrap around me with wonder as he to looks around.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Luffy awws then looks at me.

"So this is your memories?" Oniichan gawks as he can't help but look at my memories line up in a row. Luffy shuffles around and I look at him.

"I don't want to forget! This belongs to you!" Luffy grabs my hand and slips the ring back on my finger. I grin as the two stones and kiss Luffy lovingly.

"Thanks hun." I turn back in time to see Demon me change into my sexy Pj. I watch as Luffy blushes and looks away. Those are his favorite one. Not fair! She grins as she takes a seat on one side. Angel wearing comfy white Pj as she grabs a box from the shelf. This is my mind so…I will for my cloths to change into Luffy second favorite pj. His shirt and boxers now cover me comfortably. Luffy blushes harder as his eyes roam my body under his cloths. I win!

"Ohi! What the hell!" I look over to see oniichan looking down at the ground.

"Cover up!" Oniichan snaps. Not sure at who but my Demon laughs as she changes into my normal pj. Oniichan looks up and nods. He looks at me and I only get him rubbing his nose.

"Now enough of that! All of you… Sachi. I am sorry but you will have to see this again." Angel opens the box and pops it into another box. I watch the room go dark and I can't help but unconsciously move to curl into Luffy side. The screen shows the number ten and the word Age underneath. Then the screen shows little me in our old home and oniichan walking down the stairs.

"I'm off to the dojo! Be back tonight!" Oniichan voice rings around the room as I watch a younger me run and grab him by the arm. I grab Luffy hand and get comfortably on his lap. I know what happens next. I look over and Oniichan raises an eyebrow at his little self.

"That little Zoro and Sachi!" Luffy pipes up causes my Demon to shush him.

"No! Nii-nii stay. I don't want to be alone with uncle Koji." My voice is broken and oniichan looks down at me with a pout.

"Why? Uncle awesome. I have to go. Can't be late!" Oniichan gives me a quick hug.

"Go boy! Get stronger!" I watch on the screen as uncle Koji hand griping my shoulder and pain actually grips my own shoulder. I grab my shoulder and even Luffy looking at his own. I can't help but keep my eyes on the screen as pain continues to shoot through my shoulder.

"What the?" Luffy mumbles as the door clicks behind oniichan. The house is quiet and that fake smile falls.

"Sachi." I watch as my uncle looks down at me.

"Yes uncle?" My voice is quiet but the sound of being slap echo loudly around us. My cheek burns and I grab it. I look over to see Luffy cheek turning red yet his eyes are hard. I look over and oniichan shows no expression as his cheek red.

"Don't forget the rules! You have already broken two. You ask Zoro to stay and you talk when not spoken to. Do you want to put back into the closet?" Luffy arm wraps around my hip and I watch little me shake her head.

"Good. Now get up and tell me the rules on how to be a lady." I remember this. I shake as I watch little me get up and look up at uncle with wide teary eyes.

"Rule 1: A lady only speaks when spoken too." My uncle nods and I can't pull my eyes away as my body starts to shake just like little me.

"Rule 2: A lady only job is to cook, clean, and be used for sex." I watch my little body shake harder and Luffy hat hides his eyes. At the time I had no idea what sex is. Now it just wrong.

"Rule 3: A lady stops eating as soon as the first man stops eating. They must always be thin and smile." My uncle nods again and waits for rule number four. I watch as little me has to think for a second.

"Rule number 4: A lady will always obey." I say as my little me shakes not remembering. Luffy looks at me and I watch my uncle eyes sharpen.

"Well? What rule number 5?" My uncle ask but little me cries.

"Why are you even born?" My uncle snaps as he grabs little me by the hair. I cringe as my scalp burns.

"I'm sorry uncle Koji! It hurts." Little me cries as my tears fall.

"It seems you need to go into the closet after all to jog your memory." My little body shakes as my uncle drags me by the hair and pushes me into his closet. It dark and I watch little me curl into a ball.

"You will stay in there until Zoro comes home. Remember if you tell him what I have done…" Uncle warning echos in the air before the film ends. It too quiet.

"That a lie! Uncle would never do that! This is all a dream." I turn to oniichan who looking at the screen with clench hands.

"It's not. Don't you remember after Uncle left and how you tried to get me to eat but once you finish I stop! No matter how much my stomach growl. Or that time I thought you would hit me when I broke a plate. Oh! How about that time where I talk back and you got angry that I would close off. That because I follow the rules but I broke free eventually on my own." I watch as something small clicks inside him but he still fighting back. Luffy is silent through this whole ordure.

"Why did you never tell me? Can't you trust me?" I point to the screen as Angel plays the memory I want to play. It the day Uncle first beat me. I watch myself smile as I wave oniichan goodbye. The front door closes and I smile up at Uncle.

"Uncle Koji! What are…" I watch little me never finish as he punches me across the face. I grab my face as it stings.

"Why?" Little me cries as I watch Uncle kick my across the chest. I cough as my chest burns. Even oniichan starts coughing as my breath leaves me. I look over to see uncle foot on my chest I am looking up at a man that smiles like the devil.

"Now Sachi. A lady should never speak when not spoken too. I am going to teach you the rules so you can please the man you merry one day. It will be hard and if you ever tell Zoro." I watch as uncle pulls out the same gun he use on me and pointed to my little head.

"I will kill him and let you watch so you can live with the guilt of knowing he died because of you. So Sachi. Will you tell you dear nii-nii?" The film ends and I can finally breath easily.

"That why. I was little. I could never fight him…" I watch oniichan go pale as he looks at the black screen.

"When I left…He…" Oniichan gasp as he looks at me. All I can do is nod as oniichan pales three shades of gray. Like that he also vanishes. Ehhhh?

"Where did he go?" I ask my demon and she snorts.

"Someone finally woke him up. So soon someone will wake Luffy up too." Demon points and Luffy looks ready to murder someone.

"Sachi." Luffy looks up at me with such angry eyes I have to fight with myself not to cry.

"Ya?" I say quietly. Luffy walks forward and gently lifts my chin up.

"Don't look down. I will protect you and kick his ass." Luffy smiles but his eyes promise pain.

"Luffy. Please don't do anything. You can't hurt my uncle. He a bad man but he still a Roronoa so let oniichan and I deal with him. All you can do is get oniichan to believe what he saw was not a dream." Luffy frowns but nods.

"If he hurts you again I will hurt him in return. No one gets away with hurting my queen." Luffy voice is cold as he starts to vanish. I quickly kiss him as his lips disappear against mine.

"You never told him the deal you made with me." Demon add as she stands next to me. Angel joins my other side and plays with the straw hat.

"It better him not knowing. Now only if I could see what happening in the wake world." I add and my Angel moves her arms across the air so I am looking into a sleeping me and Luffy waking up.

"Well you can. Let the show begin." Demon smirks as all I can do is watch and hope oniichan believes what he just saw.

To be continue….

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see and I want to say this was one of the hardest chapter I have ever written! I think I have like five difrent scinareo before I came up with this one. Do you like it? Also I just want to say Happy birthday to Sanji and Robin! There birthday was last month and a week ago. So Happy birthday! Now I have also been working on hidding behind the burn if any of you remember. It was up for a while before I put it on my back burner. It the Ouran high school x One Piece. Should I post it again? I am working on ch 4. Also song called superhuman and I don't own it. Anyhow review time!**

peace486: What do you think after all this waiting?

lightarrow: I know this one was much more serious. Thanks for waiting! Your thoughts?

Mimzy94: I am happy you found that funny with the mike and Sanji hearing Sachi moan. As for the room! Glad you like the description. I hope you like this chapter even though it more dark.

 **There you have it people! Not so bad right! One Piece go to Oda. Happy reading!**


	78. Side story 3 part 2

Complete the devil deal

*Hey those who are about to read this chapter there is abuse, pain, and mention about rape but not going into details near the end. Read at your own risk*

Dream world

Through the mist that lets me see into the waking world I watch Robin get up first with the rising sun and she smiles so sweetly at Nami and I. She doesn't even know. I watch her quickly get dress into her usual purple dress and leave with her book not knowing what happening to me.

"This will be a long day. Let's grab a seat for now." Angel sighs with a snap of her fingers. A couch suddenly pops up behind me. I watch Angel sit on a gold cushion, I turn to see Devil sit on a black cushion and mine a green. I quickly plop my ass down and it like I am sitting on a cloud from Skypiea. So comfy. I look back in time to watch Nami stretch her arms above her head as she looks down at my sleeping form.

"Morning Sachi!" Nami smiles as her hand moves to shake my shoulder a bit. My body doesn't even twitch as it lays motionless beside her.

"I won't lie... it a little creepy to see my body like that." I say to my two sides as we watch Nami shake me harder this time but at least she still smiling. Not for long.

"Why? You leave your body and shit to help the dead." My devil ask as Nami get out of bed.

"Sachi it time to wake up and if you don't I will charge you 500 berries for waking me up in the middle of the night!" Nami orders as she walks over to her closet to change. Great! Now she billing me. I can't even catch a brake.

"Well when I am floating around I can at least see my body move and this...thing I am watching my body and I look like a corps! I can't even feel Nami shake me…Oniichan better hurt Koji soon." I mumble the last part as Nami finishes getting dress in an orange frilly skirt and white t-shirt.

"Sachi… You better wake up or I will have too!" Nami lifts her fist in a threatening manner as her smile turns into a angry twitch. Poor Nami…Actually my poor body. My body still lay motionless as Nami eyebrow twitches before she punches my head hard enough that my body actually falls out of bed onto the cold wooden floor. Poor me.

"Ouch. That fucking sucks for you." Devil chuckles a little and I turn my glare on her. She just smiles with her fangs as she petting her pet Kilala.

"Can it demon! That not funny and now Nami going to freak out." I snap at my devil just as Nami looks at my prone body on the floor.

"Oops! Too hard. Sorry Sachi." Nami says with a nervous chuckle as she expect my body to sit up. Instead it doesn't move and lays on the floors with half the blankets covering my body.

"Sachi?" Nami walks over and bends down to flips my body over onto it back. Now that it not in the blankets I can see my chest rise and fall to let me know that at least my body alive…ish. Nami slaps my cheek but nothing happens other then it turning red.

"Sachi?! Wake up!" Nami voice rises as she hits a bit harder on my other cheek.

"Told you she would freak out and now I am going to be black and blue!" I snap as Nami eyes widen.

"Something wrong. I need Chopper and someone who can get you back in bed. Why does everything happen to you? Why can't I wake up to a normal morning? Normal just does not exist in my life anymore...I don't think it ever did. " Nami says to herself as I watch her walk over to the intercom.

"Smart women." My devil admits as Nami hit the intercom button to go through the whole ship.

"Chopper I need you to come to the girl room now to check up on Sachi. Thanks." I watch Nami turn the intercom off as her finger go down starting at 5.

"Why she counting down from five?" My angel ask as I can hear rush foot steps come towards the room.

"Why all of them? I said Chopper. They all care way too much." Nami smiles as her door smacks opens with all her finger close and everyone comes in.

"That why. My we have such caring nakama." Angel smiles with a clap of her hands. I nod as everyone take a second to stare at my body that on he floor. Would be nice if someone would pic me off the floor.

"Why is my imouto on the floor?" Oniichan ask as he looks at my prone body.

"She fell out of bed…Could one of you guys put her back into bed?" Nami ask as Koji go to pick me up but Luffy slaps his hand away first before he get's the chance. Thank you Luffy!

"I got her." Luffy voice is cold as he places my body gently on the bed. I watch Koji raise an eyebrow.

"Morning everyone…Why are we in the girl room?" Agares ask as he pops up from black mist. Stupid timing Agares! God where were you? I think but it not like he can get my thoughts in here. We watch Chopper jump onto the bed and walks over.

"YA…Why are we here?" Franky ask Nami but she never gets to answer as Chopper shrieks and falls on his back. What scared him like that.

"Chopper what wrong?" Usopp ask as Chopper crawls over to look at my face. Agares walks closer and his eyes widen as Chopper lifts my left eyelid.

"Holy shit! Why is the devil symbol on my eye?" I ask my devil who just shrugs her shoulder.

"It has to go somewhere plus depending were it is tells us what we took. Since we took you ability to wake up I put it on your eye. If you made a deal where you can't talk then the symbol would be on your tongue." She says simply as my nakama gasp.

"What the hell is on my imouto eye?" Oniichan ask no one in particular as Chopper let's go and my eyelid closes back into place. That makes sense.

"Koji did you do this? If you did…wake her up from whatever nightmare you put her in!" Luffy eyes are shadow under his straw hat as his voice makes the room go quite. I watch everyone shake other then oniichan and Sanji...I wonder if Luffy has the third type of Haki.

"You can't honestly think I would do this to my own granddaughter? I have no idea what going on!" Koji snaps back as he watches my body with dark eyes.

"I don't like that look." Angel mumbles as oniichan agrees with Koji.

"Ya! Uncle would never hurt Sachi!" Oniichan snaps causing my body to go cold.

"Oh come on!" I scream into the void as I get up from my seat. After everything I showed him.

"Are you stupid moss ball? Yesterday did you even look at Sachi!" Sanji snaps as Agares now standing by my bed.

"What was that curly brow? I know my imouto better then anyone and there was nothing wrong with her!" Oniichan growls under his breath and I groan as I fall on my couch.

"I am so doomed." I cry as Agares puts his hand on my sleeping body forehead.

"Unfortunately it was not that ass whole who did this. Sachi made a contract while I was away." Agares words freeze Sanji and oniichan mid fight.

"What do you mean contract?" Robin ask as Agares closes his eyes.

"A contract between her and…her devil. I may be able to break it. Depending how strong it is." Agares hand grows black mist but he quickly pulls back as he looks down at his hand. He tick as his hand cover in blister and raw skin. I burn his hand...That what you get for leaving me! Protector my ass!

"Ahh! Okami are you ok?" Chopper ask as he grabs bandages and starts to wrap his hand.

"I'm fine…We have a problem." Agares says with a frown which causes Luffy to frown and grab my hand.

"What problem?" Robin ask as she looks down at me. Her hand move my eye back up and she scans my demon symbol. Usopp and Franky can't help but look away as Robin analyse every red horn and tail.

"I can't break the contract nor can I read it. Whatever deal you made Sachi better be worth it." Agares growls as my sleeping body.

"It is." I mumble to the void. I hope.

"What do you mean you can't brake it nor read it?" Koji ask as he looks at my body.

"It means that I can't brake it. What I can tell you is this. A soul when in contact with a devil can make a contract for anything. Usually it a deal like you hear. You sell your soul for whatever and when you die you go to hell. BUT! Sachi made a deal with her own devil which is different." Agares starts.

"Different how?" Robin ask as her hand go to her chin and my eye closes.

"Since Sachi made a deal with her own devil she can't sell her soul. If she sold her soul her body would be dead and probably rip into piece." Agares stop as he open my other eye to see it my green color. He nods to himself and my eyelid closes.

"That just gross." Nami mumbles under her breath.

"Yea. You ladies would have been cover in blood when you woke up this morning but you're not!" Agares can't help but smile at their near miss misfortune. It in his nature but his smile falls as soon as Sanji kicks him in the head. He deserves that!

"You don't say stuff like that to Nami-swan or Robin-chwan! Now why would Sachi body split and how do we wake her up!" Sanji orders through clench teeth as he lights a cigarette and he takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Listen. Like I said before there are three soul in her body. If Sachi sold her soul then the only two souls left are the Angel and Devil. Inside her they would fight each other to get her body but instead it would lead to no winner like back when we were trying to get away from Enies lobby. Sachi soul like the middle ground that keeps the other two from coming in contact. As for the deal she made. All I can say for sure is she made a deal and from what I can tell she got something in exchange for never waking up." Agares turns to look at Luffy.

"Well that news to me. You two must never fight over my body. I don't need it splitting." I say to my Angel and Devil who humm in union.

"Last night when you enter the usual place and you talk to her. Did she mention anything or did something change?" Agares ask Luffy who nods quickly.

"Ya. Sachi never mention this contract but Zoro show up in her…uhh what she calls it… Paradise." Luffy nods and everyone looks at oniichan.

"Now that a big contract. To grab Zoro and bring him to her dream word…That takes a lot of power. Knowing this though also means he is the only one that can wake Sachi up. How I have no idea." Agares states the facts he able to get but oniichan snorts probably from how ridiculous it sounds.

"That was only a dream." Oniichan says which gets Luffy to shake his head.

"No! Zoro that was no dream! You really did come and talk to Sachi and I! You saw where I usually go when I sleep! What you saw last night was real." Luffy voice go cold at the end as he glares at Koji. Come on bro. Believe!

"NO! That was nothing!" Oniichan starts but Luffy cuts him off.

"NO! What you saw was Koji hurting little Sachi!" Luffy snarls as he glares at him. Well there go Luffy doing nothing.

"Franky lock up Koji in the brig." Luffy orders but Franky shakes his head.

"Don't have one. I can make a cage though." Luffy nods and I watch Franky leave the room quickly.

"What?! You think I did this?" Koji ask as Robin arms sprout out of his body to keep his arms to his side. I watch him struggle but Robin cold eyes tell me she really wants to split him in half. She should.

"No! I don't want you near Sachi so you can hurt her with those stupid rules! You hurt her already and there no way I am going to let you hurt her again!" Luffy gets up but Usopp runs over not really sure what going on.

"Luffy what are you doing? Koji done nothing!" Usopp ask as he looks at Luffy for an answer.

"Usopp not telling a lie for once. Robin let my uncle go now." Oniichan snaps and Robin cold eyes widen as she looks at Oniichan. He never acted so cold to her...He owes her a sorry big time once this is all over!

"No. Robin keep him together. Someone get some rope to tie him up." Luffy orders and Sanji quickly ties Koji up. Soon enough Robin arms disappear in a petal of cherry blossoms.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?! Sachi my little granddaughter. Why would I hurt her?" I watch Koji move around the ropes but Sanji notes are pretty tight.

"Cage ready on deck. You can bring him up." Franky voice go over the intercom and I watch as Agares grin.

"Good! Now move it you little shitter!" Agares pushes Koji forward causing him to trip over his feet. Instead of him falling to the floor oniichan catches him.

"You know your brother may actually have roots growing into his brain if he really can't believe what he saw last night." Demon says as I watch Oniichan straightens Koji up and he crosses his arms.

"If you are locking my uncle up then you are going to lock me up too. My Uncle has done nothing wrong!" Oniichan snaps and I rub my eyes as I lean back. I need a drink. I pop one of Sanji fruity drinks in my hand and sip in bliss as my nakama look at oniichan like he mad.

"You are so right demon-chan." I take another sip and watch Koji get thrown into the cage while oniichan sits next to my uncle. I look at my limp body in Luffy arms. He gently places me down on a chair and I watch Luffy walk over to sit in front of the cage.

"Zoro come out of that cage. It not a place for you to be in. You are not the criminal here. He is!" Luffy orders as he opens the cage. I watch oniichan tisk as he look back into Luffy eyes.

"No. Captain tell me. What has he done that so bad?" Oniichan orders and Luffy nods as his hat covers his eye.

"Rule 1: A lady only speaks when spoken too." Luffy states as oniichan eyes widen. I watch Koji eyes go a little smaller as he stares at my captain. I watch the others walk up to Luffy side other the Agares who decides to stay by my side.

"No! That was a dream. Those rules are a lie!" Oniichan barks but the way his hands are shaking tells me he trying so hard to keep calm but is failing miserably.

"Rule 2: A lady only job is to cook, clean, and be used for sex." Luffy states the next rule causing Sanji to clench his fist. His golden hair covers both his eyes as he slowly walks to the cage but Nami puts her arm out to stop him with her weapon in the other. I can see the way her body tense and she just waiting to fry the bastard. I look over to see Koji trying very hard not to smile.

"What a sick fucker." My demon states while my angel nods.

"Zoro say the third rule." Luffy orders with his arms cross. The wind blows gently causing oniichan to shiver.

"I don't…" Oniichan starts but stops as Luffy cold angry eyes stare back at him.

"Say the third rule. You know what it is so say it!" Luffy orders again and oniichan looks at Koji.

"Rule 3: A lady stops eating as soon as the first man stops eating. They must always be thin and smile." Oniichan whispers but Koji can't help but nod. I look over to see Chopper clinging to Usopp who has gained a new shade of white.

"Rule 4: A lady will always obey." Luffy and oniichan say together. Koji grins and laughs loudly as he looks up into the sky.

"RULE 5! IF ANY OF THESE RULES ARE BROKEN THEN SHE WILL BE PUNISH ANY WAY THAT SEEMS FIT!" Koji screams to sky with a wild smile. I think Koji lost it.

"Uncle! How could you do that to your only family?!" Oniichan growls as he pulls out his two katanas.

"Why you may ask? Simple. It how it always should be. Oh Zoro you had no idea how hard it was for me to train your sister. She just never listen to me." Koji taunts oniichan which only causes the anger inside him to start to boil over.

"All this time…All this time I never knew you were hurting her…She tried to tell me and as her oniichan...I failed." Oniichan grinds his teeth together as he puts his swords in an x shape.

"This is for hurting my imouto! Doragon no ikari (Dragon wrath)!" Oniichan screams as he slashes an x across Koji chest. The ropes go free and blood comes out of his chest.

"Yes! I'm free!" I scream but all I can do is watch everyone look at my prone body.

"Why isn't Sachi waking up?" Chopper ask as he open my eye to see the red symbol still there.

"Ya! Oniichan hurt our ass of an uncle! Why can't I wake up?" I get up as I look at my two side.

"Zoro did not do what the contract ask. What did you sign Sachi?" Agares growls as he looks at my prone body.

"Oniichan has to hit our uncle." My demon shows off her fangs in a smile. I scream as I tackle my demon to the floor. I grab her shoulders and stare into her black eyes.

"Oh my!" My angel side puts her hands to her mouth as the sound of Luffy punching Koji across his smug face echo in my paradise.

"Zarzarzar! You sign a contract with me that your oniichan has to punch our uncle. He slash at him…Not hit." My demon words makes my shoulders shake. She pushes me off and gets up to watch the rest of the battle. I stand up and this grassy plain pissing me off. It too nice in my cage mind. I remove my paradise to put rocks and dirt with dead grass littering the plain. I let the fall trees die as a hot sun beats down on us.

"Oh my. It sure is…dead in here." My Angel sniffs as I walk back to the void that lets me see into the living world. Uncle standing with a broken lip and that x slash on his shirt stained with blood.

"So my only grandson wants to kill me. Can you really do that? Kill you lovable uncle?" Koji tilts his head to the side and oniichan snarls as koji grins at everyone.

"You are not my Uncle. You are not my family anymore. I am going to defeat you and wake my imouto up. One way or another." Oniichan runs at my Uncle who only grins.

"Try then. Osore o osoreru Kako no hyōi (fear fear past haunting)." Koji says as the world go black and he vanishes with the darkness.

"This happen when he fought Sachi! Keep your guard up!" Luffy orders as I watch a small girl with short blue hair in bloody white shirt and shorts stand in front of oniichan. That just dirty.

"Kuina." Oniichan and I mumble together as her dead eyes look up.

"Why?" Her voice is crack as blood dribbles down her chin.

"Ahh! Agares! Sachi!" Usopp screams. I look over to see Agares on the floor with a sick grin on his face as he looks at nothing. My limp body in Koji arms as he puts his gun to my head. Great I am a hostage now.

"What did you do?" Luffy screams as he looks between the gun and me in Koji arms.

"I simply gave the demon a vision of what he likes. Look at him. Look at the way he is smiling. It so sick that he loves the horror I am putting him through." Koji laughs as he walks back with my legs drags dragging on the ground. I look back to see Kuina holding Oniichan and all she doing is distracting him from the real issues.

"I'm sorry. If only we never dueled that night then you may be still alive…" Oniichan pushes Kuina back and slashes her with her own white sword. Oniichan stands tall as he watches her fade into nothing.

"I had no idea our oniichan was so...mentally strong." Angel awws as Oniichan turns to finally see what going on with Koji.

"I made a promise to you Kuina. To become the grates for you. You may be dead but your true soul and spirit lingers in Wado. We will do our dream together and we will protect our nakama and familly together." Oniichan walks over to my crazy uncle who eyes widen at his presence.

"How?" Koji barks as he shakes the gun around like a mad man.

"Simple. Nothing you do will stop me from getting my imouto back. Now put her down." Oniichan orders.

"She mine!" Koji screams as the black void fades back to the Sunny. His breath now coming out in pants and his skin all clammy.

"He used his devil fruit for too long. Now our time to get our Sachi back!" Nami orders and my Uncle shakes his head.

"Why do you all care for her?! She just a pest and should never been born! She was never planed to live!" Koji screams as the sea breeze shuffles my hair. The gun in my uncle hand is shaking so fast that I am surprise he can still hold it.

"Of course we want Angel-sis around. The crew would be less supper without her!" Franky grins as he runs forward and supper punches Koji in the face. My limp body falls in Franky arms as Koji stumbles back. My hands go to my mouth as Franky sweet words warm my chest.

"Ya! Who else could I bounce my medical ideas off of?!" Chopper screams as he transforms into heavy point and punches my uncle in the back.

"Plus she protects us. Like we protect her!" Nami screams as she runs at my flying uncle and wacks him with her poll. Uncle growls as he gets up but Sanji over him.

"You show women with no respect. Why don't I beat into you the true meaning of respect!" Sanji voice is cold as he kick Koji into the air which Usopp fires a fire bird star at him.

"That for toying with all of us and hurting my nakam!" Usopp screams as Koji crispy body falls back down so Sanji can kick him towards Luffy.

"She my Pirate queen! YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Luffy screams as his rubber fist connect with Koji face. Koji falls to the deck and lays motionless. Stay down. Robin claps as she walks forward.

"Now I don't know if I want to chop your tongue off or ripe your balls off." Robin beams causing Koji body to shake as she steps over him. Her body stops the suns rays causing a dark shadow to fall over him.

"My nakama care so much for me." I mumble to the void that slowly turning back to my paradise again.

"But first! Release Okami." Robin smile only promises pain. Koji nods and soon enough Agares sits up with a yawn.

"What a great dream…Oh shit! That bastard….Wow…He looks like a pile of broken crap on the floor. What did you guys do?" Agares ask as he walks over to a very much in pain Koji.

"He got what he deserve…" Robin smile causes Agares to chuckle as he kicks Koji onto his back. Even black, blue, and bloody he still has that sick smile on his face.

"Ya but Sachi still not waking up!" Chopper cries at my side as my body lay in Luffy arms.

"Zoro do something!" Nami cries as her hand grabs mine. Oniichan says nothing as he gets up and grabs Koji by the top of his shirt. He lifts him into the air so they can be eye to eye.

"Did you ever touch my imouto?" Oniichan voice is cold and Koji stares back with a chuckle.

"No. I never did and you want to know why?" Koji ask.

"I think his mind broken." I say as I feel the dirt turn to grass under me.

"His mind broke a long time ago." My angel says as Koji laughs echoes around us.

"It because I was always in love with your mother. So when I saw Sachi look just like her as a little girl I knew when she grew up she would be perfect. She would almost look just like her. So I thought if I trained her young she would be ready for me when I come back to get her. But when I did go back and find out you two left. I had to find her." Koji voice sends cold fear down my spine and my oniichan hair cover his eyes as he grins his teeth. I watch Luffy hold my body closer as bile rise to my throat.

"This is so sick." Nami mumbles as Koji eyes shine with glee.

"You know when I finally got to see Sachi again I knew she was ready. Her wanted poster showed me just how beautiful she become and even more. She had to become mine." Koji chuckles as oniichan growls.

"Shut up." Oniichan says quietly but my Uncle won't stop.

"So when you guys saved me…and I watch Sachi act just the way I like it. Oh I was going to have so much fun with her. She perfect. So perfect. I was just waiting for you to drop her and me off at Wash Island. There…There is where I would take her." Koji laughs make oniichan fist clench.

"I hereby clear your name of Roronoa. You have dishonored our family name and if I ever see you near my imouto again I will kill you. This is for every sick thought you have had of my imouto you sick fucker!" Oniichan screams as he slams his fist hard into Koji face. His body flies into the ocean and no one moves to go over to see if he drowns or not as we sail away from him.

"I can wake up! Whopy! See you two latter guys!" I wave as I vanish from my angel and devil side.

Wake world

I can feel my body and smell Luffy aroma as I can feel the sea breeze against my skin.

"Wait! Sachi still not awake. We still need that ass hat to wake her up. Someone go get him!" Usopp points out but I don't sense anyone move.

"Fine! I will get him." Sanji barks as his footsteps stomp towards the side of the ship. I smile as I slowly blink my two green eyes open.

"Sachi!" Everyone screams as I look up into all their happy eyes. Soon enough everyone dog pilling Luffy and I. I laugh underneath their love as Luffy kisses everywhere he can. I feel a strong familiar callus hand pull me out of the dog pile and I look into my oniichan eyes.

"Sachi…imouto I…I'm sorry for never believing you for all these years." Oniichan head drops and I walk over and give him a soft hug.

"You believe me now?" I ask and oniichan chuckles as he hugs me back.

"Ya I do. I do and I will believe you from now on." Oniichan states with such love that it makes me chuckle as I take a step back only for Agares to hit me across the head.

"What the hell?" I scream as I turn to him. Agares bares his fangs at me as he crosses his arms.

"You idiot! How dare you sign a devil contract! Any person with half a brain would know how stupid it is in general but noooo! You did and now…now you can't do it again." Agares shoulders slump and I pat his head which turns him into his little wolf form. I catch him and scratch between his ears to wash his worry away. _Ahh! That the way I like it._

"I promise my little fluff ball!" I coo as I cuddle my little guy. _I am not a fluff ball!_ Oniichan grabs Agares by the scruff of his neck and throws him over his shoulder.

"Stop going tiny and using my imouto weakness for cute animals against her!" Oniichan orders as Agares go human again.

"Stop grabbing me by the scruff of my neck! That fucking hurts you know!" Agares screams as Oniichan go to slash him but Agares blocks him with his arm.

"I'm with seaweed for once! Stop using your fluffyness against the ladies!" Sanji screams as he joins the fight. Soon enough it a sword, fist, and leg fight and I not going anywhere near that.

"Now that things are back to normal…Ahhh we skip breakfast! I'm hungry!" Luffy cries as his stomach growls with his arms back around my hip.

"I can cook eggs if you like?" I ask and Nami smiles as she walks up to me.

"Nah. Let me cook and since it was such a hectic morning I'm taking half the price off for my services." Nami smiles as she walks to the kitchen.

"You know what? I'm to tiered to complain. I'm just going to go fish to relax. You coming?" Usopp ask and Chopper nods as he follows Usopp to get the polls.

"I'm going to go read up on the afterlife and devils. Okami do you mind coming with me and helping me out?" Robin ask and Agares jumps out of the fight leaving Sanji to fight oniichan.

"Sure." Agares nods as Oniichan growls.

"I'm in. I want to know so if something happen I can help Sachi-nee out more next time." Oniichan pushes Sanji out and that when Sanji eyes widen.

"Oh no! My sweet Nami-swan cooking with her delicate hands. Not on my watch!" Sanji runs off and I watch Franky whistle as he fixes up the deck a bit. That just leave Luffy and I.

"I think I want my green apple for a snack before breakfast." Luffy mumbles as he kisses my neck.

"I think I would like that too. Let's go get some in the bathroom though. I'm all sweaty." Luffy laughs as he picks me up and carries us to our private bathroom. I smile as I watch everything back to what it was before Koji showed up. Just perfect.

To be continue…

 **Hey everyone! I hope this was the ending you all were hoping for. I never relies you guys like cliff hanger so much! Maybe I should do more? Anyway you have no idea how hard it was to write this side story. I know it not as long but I thought it was well done. What do you think? Do you like the ending? For another note I got my very first RPN job! Yaaa:) It amazing and for March I won employ of the month for my PSW job. Cool huh? Anyway I got lots of reviews for the last chapter so let's start the corner!**

Mimzy94: I know it a dark chapter but I have had the idea for a while. I hope you like Koji butt whooping! Also happy it gave you some ideas but I am still waiting for chapter 3! I hope this is what you were waiting for! I can't believe it been a month!

peace486: I hope this was to your expectation!

PuddyKatz : Sorry for the wait! You have no idea how long it took me to figure out how to write this chapter. Trust me when I say it was hard. I hope you like it and was worth the wait!

Arvas13: WOW! I am just WOW and honored that you finish reading 77 chapters in two days! That pure dedication and you must have really like my story! That makes me feel really happy and I would love to know what your thoughts on Ace (AKA Sachi fiancee and the meet up in Alabasta), Skypiea, and your thoughts on Sachi seeing the dead and being half angel/devil! Or any other points you want to add! You can send it through a comment or PM me. Up to you but thank you! Plus happy you like Agares and how he slowly becoming a softy! He pretty important latter on;) I look forward to your reply!

Sibba: Thank you! Thank you mystery guest for telling me to update. I can't wait to read what you think!

 **SO there you have it people. Next chapter I plan on bringing Brook into play! Now that going to be a very fun interaction with Sachi! Yahohohoho! One piece go to ODA!**


	79. Hello Mr Bag of Bones!

Hello Mr. Bag of Bones! 

After the uncle incident which we do not speak about, we continue sailing towards our next destination, with no other hiccups….Hopefully. But as a strawhat trouble always around the sea bend. So today I decided that spending some time with oniichan is in order before shit hits the fan again.

"Do I really have to be blindfold?" Oniichan ask as he unties his bandana from his arm.

"Yes you do unless you don't want to learn haki." I taunt to give him a push. I watch his eyebrow twitch as he ties the bandanna around his eyes. I grab the practice bamboo sword and grin down at him even though he can't see it. This will be fun!

"Now sit! I want you to use your other senses. Feel for the sword. All you have to do is doge. Ready?" I ask as I get into a swinging stance.

"Do it." I nod even though he can't see it yet and swing. Not to my surprise the sword hits him in the gut. Oniichan grumbles but sits back up and this go on for a while.

"Ahhhh! Usopp!" Luffy screeches causes me to stop my latest beat down.

"I think that it for today. Let's continue latter." I say as I put the sword down. I walk over to the window and look out to see octopi littering the deck and Usopp goes flying into a wall. _That has to hurt._ What the hell is going on? _Just the usual._ I snort as oniichan looks out the window.

"He fine." Oniichan mumbles before he squints out into the horizon.

"Hey, something floating on the water." Oniichan says into the microphone. I look out his window to see a barrel with a flag gently floating innocently on the ocean water. It too far to read but Luffy pulls it in anyway.

"We should go check it out. Make sure it not dangerous." I add and oniichan nods as we climb down to the deck. Now that I can get a better look I notice that it a red flag that says treasuring offering to the gods. My stomach turns and I shiver a little under the warm sun. I have a bad feeling that something bad going to happen. _Doesn't it always?_ I hum as I walk closer.

"Treasure! Treasure! It could be silver and gold! Pieces nice and big! Nice and…" I watch Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sing together as I look at the barrel more closely.

"Nope!" Robin smiles as she comes out and looks at the barrel.

"That contains booze and rations." Nami adds.

"How would you know if you never look inside?" Luffy ask as I tap the barrel experimentally to hear what may be inside. It sounds hollow so how can there be booze?

"It's called a drifting barrel. It means someone made an offering to the god of the sea for a safe voyage." Nami adds and I can't help but pull on the string that hanging off the side. I blink as the barrel go off in a boom and I am push onto my ass. I cover my eyes as a red light go over our heads.

"Sachi-nee! What did you do?!" Oniichan barks as I look at the empty barrel.

"I just open it! I wanted to see what was inside." I add as Sanji helps me up.

"You ok?" Chopper ask me and I nod.

"Of all things! Now we are curse!" Usopp cries into the ground. I watch Nami look up into the sky as her smile slowly falls.

"Guys! They're going to be a storm in five minutes. Get ready." Nami orders as she runs up the stairs.

"What great timing." I mutter as I go to hoist the sails. The rain starts to fall just as Nami predicted and lightning flash across the sky.

"Ahh lightning too!" Chopper shrieks in his heavy point as he holds onto the door to stop himself from falling off the ship. The wind changes directions causing the rain to hit me against my face. Fuck I can't see. _Well don't fall off!_ Thanks. I think sarcastically as I rush over to help oniichan hold the crates down.

"Don't worry everyone! This is nothing! Believe it!" Sunny grins as he floats near Franky.

"Crap! We are getting hit by a head wind! It going to push us back!" Nami screams over the raging wind. Fucking straw hat luck. Go from one shit storm to another. _No brake for the wicked!_ Agares sarcastically mutters. Agree.

"Is my ship really that much of a push over?" Franky screams back as a wave crashes over the deck. I hold onto the railing as the cold ocean water passes me to go back into it home.

"That right! Let's do that! Is everything ready?" Nami ask out loud. Sanji grins as he somehow lets a puff of smoke out.

"Front sails are up Nami-san!" Sanji screams and Oniichan nods.

"Back are too!" He says as I look around for anything to grab onto.

"We are ready Franky!" Nami scream and I grab the railing closer to me!

"Yaw! Supper. Going to dock 0!" Franky turns the handle allowing the docks to change.

"Supper paddle!" Sunny cheers as the paddles come out and moves us quickly out of this storm. Soon enough the rain and thunder slowly dies but only to form a thick fog. It like the sun suddenly disappear.

"It nice that we pulled through and all but what with this sea? It not night yet but with this fog out it creepy how dark it is." Oniichan ask as we look out into the darkness.

"Welcome to the Florian triangle. Ahhh what a breathtaking sight." Agares sighs as his tail wiggles behind him and he shows off his white fangs in his half human form.

"Ahhh! I'm not ready for this!" Usopp and Nami shriek as they hug each other.

"Calm down guys. Their no wondering souls here. But think with all the stories of people dying here maybe we will come across that talking skeleton!" I giggle as my eyes sparkle out into the distance. I look around for that talking skeleton. I hope we see one! _Me too._

"You know what! I don't care. Sachi!" Usopp walks up and put his hands on my shoulder so we can face eye to eye.

"Yes Usopp?" I ask as I tilt my head to the side.

"You can deal with all the dead stuff you want. I am going to go put on my anti-haunting stuff!" Usopp lets go to go to his room. _God he such a wimp._ Ya but Usopp is trying in his own way. _Still…he needs to grow some balls._ I snort and roll my eyes at Agares. Be nice.

"Yo ho ho ho!" A soft voice sings through the fog and I can't help but think how nice of a voice it is.

"What was that?!" Chopper shrieks as he jumps into my arms.

"Yo ho ho ho! Yo ho ho ho!" I can't help myself as I sing along side that voice.

"Ahhh! Sachi! Don't sing with it!" Nami shrieks as she shakes me.

"Why? They have a nice voice!" I ask and Nami slides to her knees and cries into my hip.

"Why do I even try?" Nami mumbles as a large broken down ship starts to sail beside us. Ooooo. My eyes sparkle as I look up.

"My I wonder if the crew still alive up there. May still have body parts stuck to their bones. How interesting." Robin mumbles which causes Franky to shiver.

"Not you too!" Nami cries harder.

"Sachi! You go deal with that ghost ship and deal with all the dead up there!" Usopp orders and I look up to see a skeleton in a black suit with orange cuffs and a fancy bib with a black puffy afro. I watch him take a sip of his tea cup and beside him is a bunch of lost souls.

"Of course after all these years we finally meet some alive pirates and we get yongins." A chubby man says beside the skeleton over the railing.

"I'm just happy their alive!" Another snaps in the crowd and they all nod.

"We're are on our way…to deliver Binks booze." The skeleton sings with no care in the world and all his what I think is his crew sighs.

"Ya and of course Brooks singing will creep them out!" A guys snaps and I am guessing that the skeleton name.

"Did you see that just now?! It was a singing skeleton!" Luffy awws and I nod.

"Ya! It so cool and I have to get on that ship! It my duty!" I say as I walk over to jump on the railing.

"Let me guess. You see them?" Oniichan ask and I nod as I grin up at the destroyed ship.

"Shit." Oniichan mumbles as Luffy jumps up on the railing on one side and Robin on the other.

"It looks like fun to me." Robin adds as she calculates how old the ship is. Sanji also jumps on the rails with Franky beside him.

"We are pulling sticks to determins who going with Luffy and imouto…who knows what would happen if they go." Oniichan mumbles the last part and I watch Agares yawn and pick a stick.

"Seems I'm staying. To bad." Agares mumbles as I pick a winning stic.

"Yaaa!" I bounce on the balls of my feet as Chopper hooves shake and pick one. He sighs in relief as he stays on the ship. Robin sighs as she picks a stick to stay here. Sanji next and he grins.

"Seems like I am going with the shitty captain." Sanji lights a ciggeratte and grins.

"You know I can go with just Sachi!" Luffy whines while I can''t agree with him more.

"No way! if you go you could curse us or prevent Sachi from doing her job." Sanji snaps as Franky staying here as well. Nami hands shake as she picks up a stick to go with us.

"Noooooo." Nami cries as she looks like she lost everything.

"That all four of you. Try to stop Luffy from doing something stupid." Oniichan adds as I open my white wings.

"Come on Nami-chan. I will give you a lift so you don't have to climb up the rope. Luffy you got Sanji cover right?" I ask and Luffy laughs as he wraps an arm around his waist.

"Wait Luffy don't!" Sanji begs but it to late. Luffy hand already on the other ship railing.

"Yup! Gomu Gomu no Roketto!" Luffy laughs as they both rocket onto the other ship. I can hear Brook crewmates laugh from what I am sure is a fantastic entry.

"See you soon!" I wave to my nakama as I grab Nami in a hug and fly us across. Instead of a Luffy tumbling landing, I gently place Nami down before I put my feet on the deck. I fold my wings behind my back and finally get a good look at Brook the skeleton. My eyes turn to hearts as Nami hand grab the back of my shirt to prevent me of gowing over to see him. Sanji and Luffy move to stand beside me as Brook smile at us.

"Good day to you! Yo ho ho! Our eyes lock but we could not have a proper greeting! You gave me quite a start! How many decades have passed since I have seen people in the flesh? Every ship I have past have been ghost ship! It been dreadful! Come along! Feel free to come inside! Why don't we enjoy a leisurely cup of tea?" Brook smiles and I can feel the happiness radiant off him in waves. His crew grins.

"Ahh! Brook will be fine! We were worried about nothing." A man says and his friend nods beside him.

"Look! A talking skeleton!" Luffy beams as I can't hold myself back anymore. Nami lets go and I aww as I stand next the extremely tall skeleton. I grab his hand and shake it. His bones are hard yet they have this warm touch as if there was still flesh there.

"It a honor to meet you! Ahhh you are so cool!" I beam as I look up at him. Brook gawks as I think tears come to his eyes.

"It so nice to see such a beautiful angel….AHHH! She come to take me away!" Brook screams as he jumps back away from me. His crew blinks as they look at me. Ohhh he think I am here to set his soul free…

"Wait Brook no!" I never finish as Brook cries.

"The angel even knows my name. You can't take me yet! Please I am not ready yet!" Brook cries as he hides behind the mast. I shake my head as try to come up with the right words.

"You have it all wrong! I'm not here for your soul!" I watch Brook look at me before he slowly walks back but still far away if he has to hide again.

"Your not?" He ask and I shake my head.

"Not yours. Their souls!" I point to the people beside him and he blinks as he looks beside him at nothing.

"Ahhhhh! Ghost!" Brook shrieks cause my ears to ring and his crew looks at me.

"You can see us?" They all ask and I nod. Just like that they all rush over and even though my crew can't see them I sure can see and feel...

"HEY! Get your hand off my ass!" I snap as I punch one of Brook crew in the face.

"I felt it. I can move on happy now." He sniffs and I lift my fist in the air. Why do they always go for my ass!

"If one of you decides to touch my ass one more time I swear you are all going to hell instead! So don't test me!" I snap and his crew takes a step back as Luffy rushes to my side.

"YA! Only I can touch her butt!" Luffy snaps at nothing and I sigh as he looks around.

"This is very one sided." Nami mumbles as she keeps an eye on Brook. Sanji nods as Brook looks at me.

"I ahh…Who here?" Brook ask and I turn to him.

"I think it your crew since they called you Brook earlier. By the way Brook crew. How can I help you all move on? As half Angel it my duty to help you out." I ask out loud and they all look at each other.

"Well…We just don't want Brook to be alone anymore." One adds and another nods.

"Ya. It been so long and it been so lonely for him." Another nods and I grin as I make multiple feathers that glow brightly in this damp crappy place. I watch all the souls relax as they feel the peace radiant off my feathers.

"You don't have to worry anymore. Trust me on that! I'm an Angel after all!" I smile brightly as they all look at each other. One by one the crew takes a feather and dissolves in a bright light.

"Before I go. Can you promise me that Brook will never be alone? He spent way to long here and he needs to be with people again." The last man ask as he stares at the last feather.

"I promise you that Brook will never be alone again." I smile warmly and the man nods as he takes the feather and vanishes. With my work done I turn back to normal and look at Brook.

"Now! It very nice to meet you and now that my job out of the way I just want to say…" I trail off as I walk over. I look up at him with stares in my eyes.

"It a pleasure to meet you and my name is Roronoa Sachi! That Luffy, Sanji and Nami! You are so cool! Can I see your vertabra?!" I ask as I point out each of my nakama. Brook blinks as his mind tries to catch up to what happening.

"What just happen?" Brook ask as he scratches his head through his black afro.

"I set your nakama free. They are resting peacefully now! Now about that vertebra?" I ask and Brook sniffs.

"Thank you Miss Sachi." Brook wipes his eye socket of tears and removes his jacket.

"Eww." Namu mumbles behind me as I walk around and aww as the columns curves beautifully.

" Just call me Sachi...May I touch them? Please let me know if I hurt you." I beg with my best puppy dog eyes. Brook grins with a chuckle.

"Ya ho ho! Never thought I would meet a women so interested in my bones. Go ahead." With the go I let my fingers go over the soft bone. It so warm and as I move down I hear Brook giggle. I move my hand to the side and even though it go through it feels wrong to me. Hmmm…I wonder? I turn my eyes red and my eyes widen.

"Holly shit!" I mumble as I walk to face him. To the human eye you can only see bone for some reason but to my eye I can see his heart and lungs pump blood through his body but his organs don't look real either. They are like see through and invisible.

"What do you see Sachi?" Sanji ask as I look up at brook to see his brain and yet something inside his skull. I blink back to green and aww.

"I…It…Brook you are incredible. Like so cool!" I squeal as if I just got a new toy to play with.

"Wow! She more excited than me! Hey skeleton can you poop?" Luffy ask which only cause Sanji to kick him in the head.

"You don't ask that!" Sanji barks.

"Yes I can poop!" Brook answers back with a sip of tea.

"Don't answer that!" Sanji barks and him and Brook only grins.

"For two such beautiful ladies in my present I feel like my heart about to beat out of my chest but I don't have a heart! Skull joke yohoho!" Brook chuckles as Luffy laughs hysterically.

"Shishishi! You're funny!" Luffy laugh contagious as I giggle myself.

"Now this would be perfect if you two ladies would let me take a look at your panties!" Brook cheek boney blushes as Nami kicks him in the head. I on the other hand grin.

"God you can have mine if you let me see your femur!" I beam and Brook head nods quickly. I grin as I unbuttions my pants.

"AHHH! Sachi stop!" Luffy grabs my hand before I can unzip them.

"Luffy what are you doing?!" I whine as Luffy buttons my pants up.

"You can't show him! I'm the only one allowed to see your panties!" Luffy snaps at me. I stick out my lip and grab his shoulders.

"You don't understand! Brook incredible and I will give him what he wants if I can see all his bones!" I beg but Luffy shakes his head.

"No! My panties!" Luffy snaps as he glares at Brook.

"You can't have my queen's panties! There mine got that!" Luffy orders and Brooks sniffs.

"I didn't relies that they were taken by someone already. I won't ask again." Brook nods which cause Luffy to smile.

"Good!" Luffy snaps back with a smile which he gets a kick from Sanji while Nami gives Brook a good kick as well.

"Panties are not an item damit!" Nami snaps. Luffy grins as he nods.

"Now that that settle! Join my crew!" Luffy ask with a grin. I aww as I look at Brook. On the other hand Sanji and Nami look like they are going to eat a fly.

"Ok." Brook takes a sip of tea and I sqweel I hug Luffy and flower him with kisses.

"You are the best Luffy!" I rush over to grab Brook hand and pull him over to the railing. I can just make out a happy giggle and a blush all over Luffy face as we past him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Nami squeaks out as I jump onto the railing. I grin at her as I help Brook up. He quite light but I guess bones don't weight all that much. How interesting.

"Introducing our new crew mate." I beam as I jump off the ship. Brook has no choice but to follow. I can hear Luffy laughing behind me as Brook and I land on the deck. Since we don't have to go up Sanji help Nami down while Luffy jump to join my side.

"Everyone! Meet Brook our new crew mate!" I beam as Brook grins off his teeth. I can see Agares tail wag as Usopp and Chopper look like they are going to have a heart attack. Oniichan groans while Robin and Franky look curious.

"Yo ho ho ho! Hi, Hello everyone! Nice to meet you! I shall be imposing here on your vessel. I am the dead and skelitoze Brook! It a pleasure to meet you!" Brook beams. I watch Usopp and Chopper show him a cross.

"Be gone evil spirit!" Usopp screams as he throw on a cape, a garlic necklace and he holding a cross in one hand and a blue cross in the other. I growl as I feel something cold inside. _Sachi put your guard up. There a dark soul nearby_. What?

"Where? Where the evil spirit?" Brook ask as I look around for the cold spirit. Luffy laughter echos around the ship.

"What a bunch of shit!" A new voice from above makes me look up to see a man floating with a black aura around him. He has a brown pompadour and goatee, a scar curve along the side of his left eye, a white chef coat and pants with a yellow ribbon around his shoulder.

"This is all a dream." Usopp tries to tell himself as Chopper falls down with a grin.

"Good." Chopper smiles as Brook looks down at him. I on the other hand frown as the man jumps down on the deck but doesn't get close.

"Stop that!" Oniichan screams as Brook gets a look at Robin.

"My what another beautiful lady. May I see your panties?" Brook ask and Nami bares her teeth as she throws her boot at him.

"Quite that you purvey skeleton." Nami shrieks at him and the man snorts.

"What a bunch of Nakama crap. It won't last long." The man mumble and I raise an eyebrow. _When someone dies with a heavy grudge they look for dark and lonely place to wallow in their hatred. Usually it has to do something with his past crew if he so bitter like this. If I could I would bring him to hell but it not my job._ Agares grins as I frown at the man. That horrible. _Ya but that reality for ya._

"You guys were supposed to keep Luffy and my imouto from doing something stupid!" Oniichan barks at Nami and Sanji as they look down at the floor.

"We are shamed." They say together and Brook grins as he lifts his arms up.

"Now now! No need for that! Let's all go for supper!" Brook grins at us.

"That not your choice to choose!" Sanji snaps but I nod.

"I think Supper would be nice. What do you think Sanji?" I ask and he sighs while lighting a new puffer.

"Alright. Supper coming right up!" Sanji walks to the kitchen while the other follow only because they want to keep an eye on Brook.

"Sachi you coming?" Nami ask and I shake my head.

"There someone I want to talk to…" I start as Nami looks around but see no one. She opens her mouth then closes it. Whatever she was going to say I guess it not worth it as she closes the door. I look over to see Agares gone. Where you go? _To the dining room. I like souls like him. I'm not going to try to make him better. If you have question about souls like him then ask away._ Agares says in my head and I humm to let him know I heard him. I walk over to Mr. Pompadour and wave.

"Hi." Is all I can say as the dark soul glares at me makes my very being feel dead.

"What do you want? Why don't you go join your so called nakma." He spits the word out and that when I see blood gush out of his back.

"Why do you hate nakama so much?" I ask and he just cross his arms and sits on the railing with his legs cross.

"Because nakama just a useless name and eventually someone will stab you in the back. Nakama and family it all a bunch of bull shit! Your crew will be the same." The man growls as he turns to look at the door were there screaming from the kitchen.

"Is that what happen to you?" I turn to him and he snorts.

"Ya. Someone I trusted and known for years…Stab me just to get some stupid devil fruit! Not a single person came to check on me. I was slowly dying in the rain and no one came." The man ora goes darker and feels like I'm suffocating but his story sounds familiar.

"What about your other crew mates. Did they show any hate?" I ask and that when the feeling of wanting to cry wash over me.

"No but they could all have acted. Nakama just a word. Nothing more." I frown as the man turns to face me. Such angry eyes stare back at me.

"What if I can prove to you nakama exist. Watch my nakama show you and maybe it will remind you about the others." I watch him and for a second he didn't look so dark but it vanish just as quick.

"Fine. Not like I have anything better to do. I'm dead so I have all the fucking time in the world." The man floats up and I stand.

"My name Sachi. Your?" I ask and the man opens his mouth.

"Dinner ready/Thatch" Sanji screams through the open door just as he said his name. My face pails as I relies who he is.

"Are you… Ace nakama?" I stutter a but because I never though I would meet him. Ace adores him and told me so many stories about him and the pranks they use to pull. The man raises an eyebrow at me with arms cross.

"You know Ace?" The man ask and I nod. The man smiles a little but drops it fast.

" I do…I'm…Not important. Why don't you come join us for dinner? Sanji the best cook of all the seas!" I try to lighten the mood but this is Thatch. This is Ace nakama that he cares for. The one Teach killed and the reason he looking for Teach. I knew I should have punch him harder when I had the chance.

"Fine. Let's see what this cook all about. My brothers and sisters use to love my cooking.." Thatch voice fades in an angry scrawl as we enter the eating area.

"Yaa! Sachi here so let's eat! Brook eat as much as you like! Sanji the best cook!" Luffy hits his fork and knife together as I walk over to my seat. Brook taking the head of the table as Thatch floats over too look at the octopi dishes. I hear him whistle.

"These are impressive looking dishes. I wonder what they taste like?" Thatch mumbles as his hand go through one of the many dishes. His dark ora picks up again and Agares relaxes while his is suffocates me. Fuck so heavy. _I know right! It great!_

"But…my heart feel full instead of my stomach." Brook cries into his hands and I grab my plate and fill it with all the dishes.

"Oh imouto you can't eat that! There crab in it!" Oniichan barks and I nod.

"I know. This dish not for me." I walk over to Thatch and hold out the plate.

"What? You trying to piss me off?" Thatch hisses and I shake my head.

"No. Whatever I touch the dead can touch and eat it too." Thatch raises an eyebrow but grabs the plate. He awws and Sanji by my side with a new plate filled with food I can eat.

"Thanks Sanji-kun." I go to sit down and Brook looking at me with his jaw on the table. So he can dislocate his jaw. Cool!

"The..the…the plate gone! What?" Brook squeaks as I sit down.

"Like earlier I can see the dead and give them stuff only when I am touching it. The plate will come back once the person let's go!" I say as I take a bit of octopus with noodles. Yumm. Brook just sits there mouth wide open while the others eat like nothing happening. I eat away as Luffy talks to Brook with a mouth full of food. I look away disgusted.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" Sanji snaps. I hear a chuckle and I look back to see Thatch ora not so dark and it easier to breath too.

"The meal not bad but I would have cook the octopi longer. It still to rubbery." Thatch puts the plate down on the table and like that it there. With the meal over and Thatch looking betterish he floats over to me.

"Thanks for the meal but I'm ditching this place. It only reminds me what I had and how much of a lie you all are living." Thatch snaps but his ora not getting darker but a little lighter.

"Let me heal you first. Please." I ask and oniichan at my side.

"No. You can't heal the dead. I don't need you bleeding everywhere." Oniichan snaps but I roll my eyes.

"Fine. I will do it on the deck. Be right back everyone." I go to walk up the ladder but Luffy shakes his head.

"No! Do it here! That way Sanji has cake for you and Chopper has his bandages ready." Luffy orders. At least he not stopping me anymore.

"Aye aye captain!" I beam while Oniichan crosses his arms and I turn to Thatch.

"Ready?" I ask him and Thatch raises an eyebrow.

"Do what you want." He turns his back to me and I remove my shirt. I'm running out of shirts. Don't need this one to be cover in blood to.

"What are you doing?" Nami snaps as I turn to her. I can feel Thatch look over my tattoos as I turn to her. On the other hand Brook and Sanji have a nose bleed.

"I'm running out of shirts. I don't need this one in blood too." I turn back and cut my hand. My blood moves around me in a dance I know so well before I get to work.

"What going on?" Franky ask as I let my eyes go red and my blood enters Thatch back.

"She doing her angel duties. Sachi helps heal the souls before they move on." Robin informs them as I heal the muscle and skin. Thatch really did die from blood loss more than any real damage. No arteries were cut. He really did die alone. I frown as I pull my blood back and when I look back Thatch is gone.

"Another tattoo? What did I tell you about that!" Oniichan snaps as Chopper comes to wrap my back up but there no need because I already heal it.

"It gone." Chopper mumbles as Sanji place a cake in front of me.

"Ya. He gone too and yes my wound heal. Poor guy…By the way oniichan this tattoo is a gift." I pipe up as I go to take a bite of cake but oniichan takes it out of my reach.

"Tattoo can't be a gift! You had someone do it plus if you are healed then this is for everyone." Oniichan snaps as Sanji takes the cake before kicking him in the face.

"You don't take food out of a ladies hand." Sanji snaps as he puts the cake down and starts cutting it up. No. It was mine.

"What was that you third rate cook?!" Oniichan snaps which ends with the usual fight. I just ignore them as I hand out slices for Sanji since he busy. Sharing is caring... I guess.

"Gift by what means?" Robin ask as she takes her slice.

"Well back on Water 7 an actual Angel gave it to me as a thank you. Nothing else." Robin humms as she thinks about my words as I hand Brook a piece. He nods in thanks and I turn to the two boys. Men. I grab my slice and I eat in silence. Soon enough Nami had enough and stop both of them with her fist.

"Why must you always fight?" Nami groans as she sits back down. Soon enough we finish and I look at Brook.

"So what Devil fruit did you eat to end up like that?" I sit back full and Brook takes a sip of tea.

"The Yomi Yomi no mi (revive revive). I died a decade ago." Brook starts off.

"Before you start please wipe your face." Sanji ask as he starts to wash the dishes.

"I thought there was a devil fruit behind this." Franky mumbles as Brook takes a napkin and wipes his face bones clean.

"The Yomi Yomi no my lets me come back to life…I am a revived man. It guarantees the power of second chance at life. Excuse me. Burp." Brook burps as he uses a toothpick to clean his teeth.

"That so cool." Luffy eyes sparkle as Brook nods.

"Yes. I was once a pirate as well. Pardon me." Brook farts and I crinkle my nose at the smell.

"I wish I could beat some manners into you." Sanji mumbles as Brook shoulders relax.

"Just like you my crew enter the fog of the triangle. We got attack from pirates much stronger than us and we all died. I came down from the afterlife and my soul ended back on this sea. Since this sea is so foggy for a year I was lost looking for my body. Once I finally did find it though my body was already a pearly white skeleton." Brook took a sip of tea as Luffy loughs out loud.

"So you get lost just as bad as Zoro and Sachi!" I zone in on my captain.

"Watch it!" We snap together but Luffy just keeps laughing.

"So that how you became a talking skeleton? It's scary that the devil fruit still brought you back even though you are just a skeleton." Franky crosses his arms as he looks at Brook.

"But now that the fruit has done its job, isn't just stealing your ability to swim? That practically a curse." Sanji adds beside him.

"Plus skeletons don't usually have hair right? Who ever heard of a skeleton with an afro?" Oniichan ask and Brook fluffs out his hair.

"I have strong roots." Brook says and I roll my eyes.

"So you are not a ghost? You're actually human?" Usopp ask while Chopper still holding up his cross.

"Usopp stop with that crap. I already told you! I'm the only one that can see the dead. Brook is human! I even saw his heart!" I snap which only gets everyone attention. They all look at me for an answer.

"Are you blind again? I don't see a heart." Nami snaps and I shake my head.

"Back on Brook ship I use my technique to see inside someone because I was curious. When I grab Brook hand I felt the bones there but I felt a warmth too so I took a little peek. He has a heart that beats but it looks like when I look into the dead with those eyes. It was really interesting actually!" I watch everyone roll their eyes but Usopp eyes go out of his socket.

"AHHHH! He has no shadow!" Usopp shrieks getting everyone to stand up. I on the other hand poor myself another cup of green tea.

"He a vampire." Nami cries and I roll my eyes. _Over dramatic much._ Agree.

"He not a vampire. No fangs." Agares points out and everyone calms down enough to grabs their seat.

"So then what his problem?" Usopp ask while looking at me for answers.

"Don't look at me. Like I know. Ask Brook." I snap as I look at him.

"I have drifted on this sea for many years to tell my story in one sitting. The story behind why I am a skeleton and the reason I don't have a shadow are completely unrelated. To be continue." Brook stops for suspense but if anything it annoying.

"Tell us already!" Sanji snaps and I really don't blame him.

"A certain man stole my shadow a few years ago." Brook takes a sip.

"It was stolen?" Usopp ask.

"Your shadow?" Robin ask as her eyes widen just he slightest.

"After seeing you move and talk I don't think anything can surprise me. But does that thing usually happen?" Oniichan ask and I nod.

"Yes it does. And since I no longer have my shadow I no longer stand in the world of light." Brook looks down at the table but that makes no sense. How can he not be in the light if he in it right now?

"Aren't you alive?" Luffy ask Brook who only nods.

"No, I cannot live under the light of the sun. I'm only alive now because I avoid the sunlight from these foggy waters." Brook words makes my stomach drop as stare at my tea. That horrible. _That hell for ya. No sunlight down there._ Agares smiles and things like that remind me he still a demon.

"So what would happen if you go into sunlight?" Robin voice is soft as she sits up a bit straighter.

"If my body would hit sunlight then it would be obliterated. I watch someone who lost their shadow go into the sunlight. It was truly horrifying. A hair standing experience! And I'm a skeleton. Your shadow appears on the ground when you stand under the light. Since I lack a shadow my body can't reflect light." Brook words hurts my soul and I get up.

"Sachi?" Oniichan mumbles as I walk up to Brook.

"It must have been so lonely. To sail this sea on a broken ship, not being able to stand in the warm sun, and be surrounded by your nakama that have passed away." I say softly as I grab him in a hug. Even though I can feel his ribcage against my chest and his shoulders tremble as he grabs me into a hug. Even though I can't hear his heart beat but if you still enough you can feel it against your skin.

"You don't have to be alone anymore. We are your nakama now so you never have to be alone." Brook sniffs as my words makes him hug me tighter. I pull back with a smile and Brook shakes his head.

" Yo ho ho ho! I am so happy to be alive. To finally be surrounded by people that care. I am very happy that you ask me to join your crew but I can't accept." Brook swipes has hand across.

"What! Why not?" Luffy begs as his eyes widen.

"I cannot live under the sun. I'm currently protected by the sun by this fog in the devil sea. But if I left with you it would be a matter of time before I end up in the light. I will wait here until the day I can get my shadow back!" Brook laughs until Luffy slams his hands on the table.

"Don't be such a stranger. I will just go get your shadow back! Didn't you say someone stole it? Who? Where is he?" Luffy begs but Brook shakes his head.

"My lips are sealed. I will not bring people I barley know to their deaths." Brook turns and walk over to a case…When did that get there? I scratch my head to when but I don't remember him having it in his hand when he jump on the Sunny.

"Now why don't we enjoy some music to get rid of this gloomy atmosphere! I am a musician after all!" Brook turns around to show us a violin that looks brand new. He must take really good care of it.

"Musician! Now you have to join my crew you moron!" Luffy eyes glow as Brook brings the violin up to his shoulder only to freeze.

"G-g-ghost!" Brook screams as he falls to his ass. I turn around to see a white see through figure that has a happy face. The so called ghost disappears as are whole ship shakes.

"It can't be!" Brook runs to the back of the boat and soon enough he back to the front.

"It too late." Brook mumbles as I follow him to the front. My eyes widen as there a dark forest in front us. There a broken down mansion in the background with a large wheel to the side. I look over and you can just make out a graveyard in the distance. It screams misery all over and I can feel my darkness stir inside me. It wants out but I don't let it.

"Sachi your eyes are black. Zoro the bell!" Usopp shrieks. I blink as I don't feel a change. The bell sooth me but once it stops I feel my demon try to come back.

"Ahhhh! Her eyes are black again." Usopp not helping as I glare at him. His legs shakes and I sigh.

"I think I will stay in my Angel form instead. Don't want to lose it." I mumble as I let my eyes go gold, my wings open wide and my hair stays long with the white dress that flows nicely. That better.

"It actually for the better even though you are a dame beacon! Can you turn that light off and the loose the dress… Oh plus here is where we pick most of our souls anyway." Agares grins making Brook look at him. I look down to see my hand is in fact glowing. Huh? Just like back when I saved Robin. I breath deeply and loose the dress and with it my light vanishes. Thank you!

"What do you mean…What your name anyway?" Brook ask and Agares just laughs.

"You can call me Okami. Sachi the only one that calls me Agares and who am I? Well I'm a demon from hell!" Agares grins at him and Brook shrieks as he takes a step back. Nami punches Agares in the head but I don't blame her.

"Not funny Okami!" Nami snaps and he only smiles.

"By the way did any of you find a barrel that said offering to the sea god and open it?" Brook ask and I raise my hand.

"By accident." I mumble and Brook sighs.

"That was a trap to lure you here. You have to get out while you have the chance. It's too late for me but what a splendid day. I got to meet new people and my dream came true. I can finally get my shadow back!" Brook humms as he grabs his cane and walk back out with his cup of tea.

"The log pose is not pointing that way. It broken." Nami awws as the needle pointing in the opposite direction. I look behind her to see a gate and a wall that wraps around the island. The gate shield shut. Fuck. We really are stuck here.

"That because this island is from the west blue. Welcome to Thriller Bark." Brook adds.

"Thriller Bark…" Luffy mumbles beside me as Brook jumps on the railing then with a leap he on the figure head.

"Wow! Such agility." Sanji mumbles as Brook takes off his top hat and bows.

"Thank you so much for the hospitality. I must be going now and I hope one day I can meet you all again and eat with you. This memory will forever stay with me. Please leave before it to late. Yo ho ho ho ho!" Brook laugh as he jumps off the sunny towards the water.

"AHHH! Isn't he curse!" Luffy shrieks. I aww as Brook runs across the water. The bones must make him so light on his feet that if he doesn't stop running he won't sink.

"That so cool." Luffy and I aww together as Brook vanishes into the mist. Like hell I am leaving! This place is so interesting. I wonder what it like over there!

To be continue….

 **Hi everyone. I am back and I have to say! I am fucking up Thriller Bark! I have the next two chapters done and I just have to spell check them! No joke though...You won't expect a thing and yes that is Thatch from Whitebeards crew! Surprise! I would like to thank Kit-chan for the idea! Anyway I have to get to my new job soon and I want to say happy belated birthday to Robin and Luffy and Myself! AKA May 5 so lucky me I share the same birthday with Luffy. LOL!...I'm back from my job six hours latter! Now it review time:**

peace486: I am so happy you like it so much! I can't believe this story one of your favorite! Thank you! Well I hope you like my twist!

Mimzy94: I hope you like the meeting with Brook. It was pretty fun to write with Sachi wanting to show him her pantie just to see a bone she can see if she wanted to with her power. Do you like the way I explain how Brook alive even though he has no organs? Let me know what you think:)

lightarrow: Im happy you like it and I hope you like the meeting with Brook:)

PuddyKatz: I'm happy to see my story your guilty pleasure. It is dark but so fluffy too! What did you think of Brook? Thatch?

Arvas13: Thank you so much! I am really happy you like it! I hope the wait was worth it.

buren: I'm sorry if my last chapter was confusing. I hope this one was better.

T-Girl: I am so happy you like my story and I hope you make it to this chapter soon and still like it! I can't wait for more of your reviews!

likeI'lltellyou: I am so happy you found ch 22 epic! I really am trying and I hope you make it to this chapter because I love reading them.

 **Thank you everyone for your reviews! Also thank you for being patient. Also yes. Thatch is a dick...I did it. Anyway happy reading and be ready for the next chapter within the week! Be ready for your mind to be blown! Oda owns One piece. Happy reading!**


	80. Adventure on Terror Bark

Adventure on Terror Bark. 

"I can't go! I think I have the I can't-go-on-the-island disease!" Nami cries into Chopper fur who quickly agrees. _Wow...Nami pulling an Usopp._..I know. It sorta weird.

"Come on Chopper! We are animals and we don't get scared." Agares tries to calm him down but all he does is make Chopper cry harder. _Well I tried._

"I'm a reindeer! You are a demon wolf! I don't want to go!" Chopper says with small tears in his eyes as he looks at the fogy clearing.

"Luffy let's listen to Brook and go!" Usopp begs but Luffy turns his head with a wide smile. We all know what that means.

"What was that?" Luffy say with a grin. That only cause the scary cat trio to cry harder. I can't help but giggle a little as I spread my white wings. It does not look that bad.

"Sachi-nee don't you dare go without us." I feel a hand on my wrist and I look over at Oniichan who eyes are daring me to move and I will hurt you. Geez! Give me a second to do something first! I sag my shoulder and fold in my wings behind my back. Oniichan nods thinking that better. I cross my arms to tell him he no fun and all he does is chuckle. Ass.

"Fine." I snap. I am in no mood to argue with him at the moment.

"Well I think now the time to show off Doc 2! Those who aren't going to go to the island come with me…and Sachi. You too." Franky adds on a second thought. Why would he want to see me too? We follow him down to the doc system and he stops on the large wooden door numbered 2.

"What do you want to show us?" I ask as Sunny soul floating excitingly around us.

"Finally!" He sings and Franky opens the gate. My heart stops as tears burn my eyes.

"Say hello to the little Merry!" It Merry but she has a steam engine and water wheels on the side to move. It fits four people but that not what making me cry. It that Merry soul standing in front of her boat with the same brown horns and white curly hair. Those same black eyes but she older. More my age. Not a little girl anymore. There are a gear on each of her shoulder to hold her white dress up and she taller. She has little white wings on her back to remind me of what she use to be.

"Merry-chan!" The four of us say together. While Usopp, Nami, and Chopper hug the boat I hug Merry soul.

"How? When?" I stutter as I hold my big girl up. My tears wont stop as my smile starts to hurt my face.

"Baaaa! I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I wanted to surprise you!" I hug her tighter and Merry longer arms actually go around my stomach all the way.

"Thank you Franky." Nami sniffs as the three get in. Merry lets go and giggles as she floats over to the boat as it starts to move.

"Franky…Thank you." I kiss his cheek as I fly out and sit beside Nami.

"I thought you wanted to go to the island?" Nami ask as she presses on the gas a little harder. I laough as the wind tussels my hair.

"I know but now that Merry with us, I want to catch up and talk to her for a bit so I am going to stay with you guys!" I ask and Usopp sighs.

"At least we have someone to protect us." Usopp smiles as I wave at Luffy.

"Not fair! I want a turn!" Luffy whines as a wave comes towards us.

"Bring it on!" Merry cheers as Nami slams on the gas.

"Ahhh! Nami what are you doing?!" Usopp shrieks as I watch Nami smile grow brighter. I look behind me to see Chopper has latch onto Usopp side. I roll my eyes as I look forward. The waves high but nothing Merry can't handle.

"Don't worry! I have this." Nami laughs as we go over the wave...only to hit a wall the wave was hiding. That unexpected.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nami screams as we fall into a dam with no water. I spread my wings and grab Nami arm before she hurts herself. _You ok? We heard Nami scream and we can't see you._ Agares ask in my head. Ya. No one hurt. I think to him as I land and place Nami down beside me. The sound of crunching underneath my feet and I look down to see we have landed in a bone graveyard. Huh? Was not expecting that.

"Owww…."Chopper winces as Usopp lands on top of him. At some point during the fall he changed into his strong point. No one hurt. Good.

"You ok Chopper?" I ask as I help Usopp up. Chopper nods as he sits up while rubbing his head.

"Ya…What happen?" He ask and I turn to Nami.

"Sorry guys. I went to fast and we hit a wall…"Nam holds up a sorry sign and I look up the wall.

"Merry! Are you ok?" I scream up.

"I'm ok!" She screams from somewhere but her voice echos around us so I can't pinpoint where.

"She ok?" Usopp ask me and I nod. I am technically the only one that can hear her so I got to be the communicator.

"She fine...Now about us…I guess we are the exploring team!" I clap with a wide smile. It slowly falls as I watch the three groan. A sudden growl makes me look behind me to see five yellow glowing eyes from the shadows. What now?

"Who there?" I scream into the darkness and out comes growls with a high level of cuteness attach to those growls.

"Oh my god!" I squeal as a three headed animal walks out. Two head looks like blue dogs but the last is a yellow fox.

"What is that?" Nami stutters as I watch the three take a step back.

"I-i circubis." Choppers squeaks behind me.

"What?" Nami mumbles as I walk towards the over size dog with heart shape eyes.

"Sachi! Get away from…" Nami voice dies as I reach out and coo.

"Oh you aren't so bad are ya!" I ask as my hand pets the soft fur.

"Bark, Bark, Yup!" The three heads bark at me as the each lick my face. AHHHH. Adorable.

"Ahh it tasting her. What are we going to tell Zoro." Usopp cries out but I can't stop giggling from all their kisses.

"So cute!" I squeal as I hug the middle head. Three tails wag behind him as I scratch the fox head behind the ear.

"You guys are so cute! Now my nakama and I are lost! Can you show us the way out?" I ask and all three heads nod. They walk forward and I quickly follow beside him. The three heads each sniff my nakama who stay as still as a bored. Wimps. I roll my eyes as I pass them...My wimps though.

"I don't want to die." Nami cries and the animal just continues to walk forward with no care in the world.

"Calm down. Fluffy won't hurt us!" I walk faster to catch up and behind me my friends choose to follow behind me.

"You name it fluffy?" Usopp ask and I turn back with a grin.

"Of course! His fur is so soft! You want to feel?" I ask as I pet his side.

"No thanks. I'm good." My nakama say together while waving their hands in front of their face. Suit yourself. We make it to a bunch of stairs leading up to the forest.

"Thank you so much Fluffy! You take care…Oh if you see more people they are mostly my Nakama. One going to look like me and the one in the straw hat my king so be nice to them…Ok?" I ask and the three heads nod with their tongue hanging to the side. I watch him walk back with a wag of his tail.

"How do you do that?" Nami ask me. I look back at her with a raise eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I ask before looking around my surroundings. The trees are crooked and the air is cold against my skin. I can feel things move around me but I can't see them. Strange. There a lot of unnatural living things on this island.

"You can make friends with any animal!" Nami snaps but instead of hitting me across the head she moves closer so she can hold onto my shirt. I can feel the fear shake her core but not just her. Chopper and Usopp as well. I knew they were scared but…this is ridiculous!

"Ya! That beast is supposed to guard hell! How can…You know what you are half demon…That explains it." Usopp mutters as the sound of wings flap from behind us.

"We can't stay out here. It to dangerous." Chopper looks around as something lands behind us.

"You certainly can't." A soft voice behind us makes us turn around to see a chubby half bat half human look. He blue with bat like wings and teeth but a blue human nose with bandages along his stomach and legs, blond short hair and a small number 21 on his forehead. What the fuck?!

"AHHHHHH! Who are you?!" Usopp shrieks as they all run to stand behind me. Great I am a meat shield now.

"I am called Hildon. I was afraid you may be in trouble with it being so late so I snuck up behind you." Batty opens his wings a bit and I humm as I get a sad feeling somewhere deep inside him even though I don't feel sadness off him. Strange. I like his soul crying.

"As night falls down on these parts of the forest, it becomes so perilous it hardly seems like it a part of this world." Batty points to the side and there the sound of hooves along the ground and a carriage rolls up. I can't see the two horses but like batty I can feel sadness deep down but not off them.

"If you please you can take my carriage to the mansion. It much safer there then being out here." Batty opens the small door and pulls the curtain aside for us to enter. Nami pushes me gently and I sigh as I walk up to it.

"You sure you can trust this thing?" Thatch ask above me. I look up to see him sitting on top the carriage with a raise eyebrow.

"No but it better then out here…I though you disappeared?" I ask out loud and Thatch chuckles darkly.

"Mam…Who are you talking too?" Batty ask as I look at him. He looking around but I am sure he see nothing.

"Just the dead. No worries sir." I add as I climb up the stairs. Batty chuckles nervously as I grab my seat.

"Eh. It not like I don't have time so I thought I would watch you. With that I bid you farewell. Good luck with all the shit out here. Hope your so called nakama don't ditch ya!" Thatch laughs darkly as he disappears. Watch us huh? I guess we Strawhats will have to show him what true nakama ship all about. I smile as I lean back against the red soft cushion. Soon enough Usopp, Chopper, and Nami with Batty join me inside.

"There a mansion?" Nami ask as the carriage starts to move. Where did that question come from?

"Yes. You are welcome to Dr. Hogback's mansion." Batty chirps as he pulls out a wine bottle from his back. He offers us all a cup but I don't want to drink. Not when I can feel so many weird creatures around and they are all sad souls to boot. Nami on the other hand takes the cup.

"What?! I can really meet Dr. Hogback!" Choppers eyes sparkle like never before. I wonder who he is?

"Is he that famous?" Usopp ask as I close my eyes.

"Don't you dare fall asleep?!" Nami threatens quietly beside me.

"I won't." I mutter as darkness creeps into my vision and something puling me into sleep.

"There isn't a single doctor who does not know his name! He a famous surgeon. With his miracle operation he saved more people then there are stars! He has obtain status, honor, and everything you can get as a doctor! He has earned respect from all doctor around the world! But then one day he vanish. Some say he went missing and others say he was abducted. It threw the medical world into an uproar for a while, but in the end no one can find any leads. Now he on the verge of becoming a legend…You meant that Dr. Hogback, right?!" I can hear the excitement in Chopper voice before the world go black.

Dream world

I look around the dark void. Broken bricks litter the ground and I can just make out a broken building but it in pieces. What happen here? I choose the directions my gut tells me. With each step my stomach turns until it stops when I start to climb a broken wall. Once I make it to the top the smell of blood overpowers my senses. My body starts to shake as I look down to see niinii cover head to toe in red. His arms are cross and his eyes look so empty. I jump down and when I reach him my tears finally fall. Before I can say anything screaming echos around us.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WEIRD STUFFS OUT THERE! SUPPER WEIRD STUFFS OUT THERE!" I can feel my body shake as oniichan bloody body vanishes.

Wake world

"Sachi wake up!" Nami screeching makes me open my eyes as my breathing comes in short puffs. I look around wide eyes for danger as a tear trickles down my cheek. The smell of blood is gone but is replace by the smell of fog, sweat, and fear.

"N-Nami…Niinii he….He ok?" I ask as I look around. I need to know he ok! Agares! IS niinii ok? Is anyone hurt?

"How the hell should I know? I told you not to sleep and our ride been gone for ten minutes!" Nami shakes me as if that will make Batty come back. _He fine. Had one of those dreams again?_ Ya. It was bad and oniichan…I had no idea if he was dead or not. Just lots of blood. _Well he alive and getting on my ass about how I should be with you._ I chuckle quietly which only gets Nami to shake me harder.

"What so funny?! We are in the middle of a fucking graveyard!" Nami screams harder as her hands tighten around my shoulders. My ears ring and if I could I would clean them out but I can't with Nami towering over me.

"What now?" Chopper ask as Usopp looking out the window.

"YAHHHHH!" Usopp screams as he falls on his ass. We look out to see what cause Usopp to fall on his ass. Slowly different body parts are pushing themself out of the ground. My mind go blank as I watch a hand push their head out of the dirt.

"N-n-noooo!" Nami shrieks as they either crawl or start to walk towards us.

"Z-ZOMBIES!" We all scream together as we hold each other as closely as possible.

"Why are you scared? You deal with the dead all the dame time!" Nami screeches at me as I try to collect my inner shit together. Oh fuck. _What wrong?_ Agares begs in my head and I shake as I take deep breaths. It...I'm…We are fine. I will get back to you. _What?_

"Ya well! I deal with the dead dead. These are fucking walking dead! Two very different things here! My souls don't eat flesh! Out there! Those fuckers do! I…I will hold them back the best I can. Usopp I need you as back up when you're done shitting yourself. Aim for the head. Only way to kill them is to explode the brain." I get out on shaky legs and gawk at the amount of them but…Why are their inner souls all crying? Maybe it because they are trap in their dead body. That it! I take a deep breath to try to push back my fear. This is not the time to become a demon. I put my hand to my chest and pull out my feather that soon turns into my sword.

"You may be dead and walk among the living but as your guiding angel I shall set you free!" I run towards the closes one and with oniichan training I easily slice an arm off a Zombie. He looks at me then his arm that lay on the ground innocently.

"Ahhh you crazy lady! That my…" He never finishes as I slice his head in half. I watch the zombie body fall and something black flies to the sky. Where his soul? I look around as the Zombies look down at the one I killed.

"Go Sachi!" Chopper cheers and the Zombies look at me.

"She killed Jo!" A chubby one with red skin screams.

"How? It a sword and it can't kill us!" Another one ask.

"Ahhhh!" The trio shriek and I look behind me to see some of them got around to attack the carriage. Oh no you don't.

"I won't let any of you turn my nakama into zombie. Tengoku no iyashi (Heavens healing)!" I scream as fly and turn in the air. My body glows in the fog as I strike down on three Zombies that just tip my carriage over. I watch three black blobs fly into the sky again. Where their dame souls?! They should have been free. How can I do my job if they run off like that!

"Sachi help me!" Nami shrieks on the other side. I flap my wings to see two have her in their arm.

"Flaming star!" Usopp screams causing flames to burst up and all the Zombies back up.

"Huh? Zombies hate fire!" Usopp mumbles as Nami shaking hand grabs mine.

"Hey! You could have burn us." The Zombies scream at us and I raise an eyebrow. Zombies can't talk nor feel anything. They are not normal zombies...

"Interesting but not enough for me to stay. Let's go guys. I can only save so much before we have to save our own asses!" I order and my nakama agree quickly. We run as fast as we can through the gates that lead to the mansion. It not like we can go anywhere else anyway.

"Don't worry. Zombies are slow." Usopp says with a smile. On the other hand that pisses the Zombies off and makes them run faster towards us.

"You just had to open your big mouth!" Nami shrieks as I stop and turn. I have to do something. It my duty as an angel dammit! I put my hand out and hold glowing feathers between my fingers. I watch the Zombies eyes widen before deciding fleeing a better option. My swords already in my chest safe and sound. Plus it won't get in my way either.

"May you be free from your pain. Heiwa no ame (Raining peace)!" I throw my feathers at them but out of ten two hit their target. The zombies watch as their buddy stops and the black blob leave their mouth. They look back at me.

"She…She! She a monster! I don't want to die!" The Zombie scream as they turn around and try to bury themselves back into the ground.

"Well…I don't know what to say to that." Usopp mumble as I turn to them.

"Maybe it an angel thing." Chopper adds.

"Who cares? As long as we are not being chase…Good job Sachi!" Nami grins at me with a thumb up. I don't feel like I did a good job but ok. I look back but they really have stop following us. We follow the path for a while before a metal gate appears.

"You know…There a lot of stuff on this island that shouldn't even exist." Usopp points out.

"Thank you captain obvious." I mutter as I push the gate open. It squeaks with age and my ears ring. Oww. _Sachi are you ok now?_ Ya. I'm fine. Just doing my job. _If you say so._

"Well were here. Right now I can just go for a glass of water." Usopp moans with his tongue out.

"Me too. Water seems nice." I mumble as we walk along the path of dead flowers. Such a gloomy place. Thriller Bark my ass. Should be called Terror Bark. _I have to disagree._ It should be called paradise. I blink as Agares sighs with happiness in my head. Are you crazy?! This place creepy! _No just a demon from hell._ Oh…I forget sometimes since you can be so nice too. I close my mind before I am sure he saying I am not nice bitch or something close to that. Now that my mind not ocupy I can pay closer attention to my surrounding. Don't want to be snuck up on again.

"I can't wait to meet Dr. Hogback. So excited!" Chopper adds with skips into his steps as we walk up the stairs. For someone who was scared shitless a second ago. He sure acting brave now.

"What is with this place? The mansion has a straight path to the courtyard." Usopp ask as we walk forward and suddenly a light turns on. I look over to see it pointing down a well. I look down to see only darkness. Strange.

"Hello! Is this Dr. Hogback place. Can we stay for the night?" I scream and knock on the door beside the well.

"Hello! We are wondering pir….sailors! We need some help!" Nami adds beside me but nothing. Suddenly the well wheel starts to turn so it can pull the rope so whatever down there can come up. My heart speeds up in my chest as the wheel increases in speed.

"What now?" Nami squeaks. I watch as a women comes out. She has light gray skin, short blond hair, a scare on each side of her face that go up to her nose, a pink feathery shoulder cover, short black dress that shows off her overly large bust, and her blue dead eyes. Those eyes show nothing but emptiness behind them and like the other zombies I have met and Batty. Her inner soul is crying too.

"Welcome." She says as she looks at us. She holding a bunch of plates and her hand on top moves.

"One, two, three!" She counts as she throws them towards Usopp. Usopp whimpers as he cover his face to prevent the plates from blinding him. I move slightly so I cover his body and hit each plate to the side. How dare she use Usopp head as target practice!

"What? What gives?" Nami shrieks as she go on her knees to curl into herself.

"Four, five, six!" I smash each one away and feel blood trickle down my hand as the broken plate pierce my skin. There a slight sting but nothing I can't handle.

"Why is she throwing plates at me?" Usopp shrieks as he go to hide more behind me. The women adjust her aim.

"Seven, eight!" She throws two more and I easily swat them away.

"Doesn't seem like she going after me?" Usopp cries behind me.

"Yes I am! I cannot invite you into this mansion. I can invite those three in but not you." Plate throw says with such an empty voice. My own soul cries for her and I want nothing more then to set her free.

"Why?" We ask and plate lady gets ready to throw another one.

"You may get lost!" Her voice is hard as she tries to throw another plate for Usopp head. I easily hit it away.

"That enough! Hold your hand!" A voice behind the door orders. My skin crawls as I move my blood to form a small blade in my hand. I have a bad feeling about this.

"What now?" Nami mumbles as she moves slightly closer to me.

"I can't take any more scary stuff." Chopper shrieks as he moves into a fighting stance. Where did all his excitement go? The door to the mansion squeaks open and a man shadow pokes out.

"I think we can make this one exception, Cindry-chan! I'm sorry if she startled you guys! A long time ago this women was engage to her wealthy master. To test his love for her, she broke all his prized plates. He tossed her out, and her tragic past made her hate plates. She my servant now Cindry-chan." The man voice is gravely and it sends a bad tingle down my spine and yet when he says her name it changes as if he talking to his child. Sorta creepy.

"Why do I care?" Usopp ask. I elbow him in the side.

"Don't be rude." I snap. Even though I get a bad feeling there is no reason to be an ass too.

"And I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Hogback. Also known as a genius. Fos Fos Fos." The man laughs and it more like Dr. Fatback. He a round tan man wearing mesh all over his body. He has light purple pants that has a string that holds his pants up by his shoulder. He also bald with black hair in the back, purple feather jacket hanging on his shoulders, pointy nose, purple lips, fangs, and gloves. I don't like it or him.

"Ten!" Cindy throws the last plate and I cut it down the middle.

"Ahh! Cindy-chan I told you, you don't have to throw them anymore." Dr. Fatback says and then he starts to sweat as Cindy looks him dead in the eyes.

"All plates must vanish from the face of the earth!" Cindy says. I look down to see Chopper ready to hug the man. I don't know how but little twinkles float around his head.

"Are you sure he him?" Usopp double checks and my hand tighten around my blood knife. I have a bad feeling about this place. Plus that dream earlier... I look back at my white wings and wish for them to be gone. They take up too much room and I won't be flying anytime soon plus I am still off balance with them when I fight.

"Sachi why you put your wings away?" Nami ask as she looks into my golden eyes.

"Because they are too big. Don't worry. My eyes will stay golden so I don't lose it. I don't trust Dr. Fatback." I mumble to Nami quietly so no one can hear. This time though Usopp elbow me with a small chuckle.

"Don't be rude." Usopp throws my words right back at me. Chopper glares up at me and I grin as Cindy walk up the door.

"Today I will make the exception. Come inside so we can talk. All four may enter." Cindy says as she walks to the door. I can't help but notice the web shape scar on her thigh. How she get that?

'R-Right! Please come inside my mansion." Dr. Fatback bows and points to the door.

"I don't know why I was not allowed but should we still go?" Usopp ask as I throw my knife away. I look around as I feel eyes on us but I can't see anyone. My Haki never wrong. I am not going to start doubting it now. I spread it wider and keep it in the back of my mind.

"Sure. Beats the zombie outside." Nami mumbles before we make it inside.

"I'm second on that. I don't want to see anymore." I add as I leave the door open. As we make it to the dining room my body freezes as so many souls are crying in this room. I frantically look around and it all pointing to the pictures on the walls and the rug underneath the table. _Bitch breath. Wherever you are, don't let the sadness consume you._ Agares voice snaps me out of my frozen state and I glare at the ground. Stop calling my bitch! I snap in my head and Agares just laughs. _It work with snapping you out through_. I snort as I continue to the table. My skin tingles with the feel of so many eyes on me and the sadness in this room is barely barible.

"Sachi your shaking." Nami points out as she grabs my shaking hands. Her hands are clammy but warm. I take a deep breath and give her a small smile in thanks.

"I…I don't like it in here." My voice shakes as the eyes on the pig above the fireplace freaks me out with it wide smile.

"Mam do you need first aid on your hand? I can easily stitch that up for you." Dr. Fatback ask as we walk onto a white bear mug. The fur soft but all I want to do is get out. I look down at my hand to see blood still slowly flowing and Nami winces as she looks at my blood on her hand. . I guess I never heal myself in case I needed it.

"I'm fine. My devil fruit will heal it…See?" I wipe my blood aside to show him the cut close and I use my shirt to wipe off the blood on Nami hand. She just watches as Cindy throws a towel into Nami hand and she wips the rest of my blood off.

"That better." Nami mumbles under her breath as she gives the towel back.

"Wow…That quite the handy fruit you got there! What it called?" Dr. Fatback ask and I guess since he seen my wings I should make one up.

"Mythical zone. The Tenshi no tenshi no mi. (Angel-Angel fruit). Thus the white wings earlier." I watch Usopp raise an eyebrow at me and Chopper going to say something but Nami sends him one look. That shuts him up.

"Never heard of it before. Interesting." He mumbles as we take our seats. Good thing he never heard of me before or that would have never work. I sit beside Nami and Usopp on my other side. Dr. Fatback sits at the head of the table beside Usopp and Chopper on his other side. I look up to see candles light up the room with the fireplace bare behind us.

"It a pleasure to welcome you to my mansion but why are you so grungy and what brings you here?" Dr. Fatback ask as he leans into the table. I fidget in my seat. I can't take sitting still right now. It too...much. I get up and walk over to one of the pictures. The picture is of a women with black hair, a burn around her left eye, and 217 on her neck above stitches. I stare at her to see who will blink first. To my surprise she blinks. I rub my eyes and when I look back she still there in her flat glory.

"I must be tiered…Photos don't blink." I mumble but that sad feeling in that picture too.

"A whole bunch of things but for starters…" Nami starts but Chopper cuts in as I walk back to the table.

"I will explain everything latter." Chopper adds as he stands on his chair. My body freezes as I feel a human presence in the room. Not a sad soul but a human. I look around but no one here but I can feel him. I close my eyes and I can see the outline of a man in the corner. He has a hat and what I think a tiger mouth. I look for a tail but don't sense one. Too bad. The outline is a muscular man too. Not good if he looks that strong. I open my eyes to look at the corner and sense him move through the door.

"What are you looking at?" Nami ask me as I walk over to the corner and touch the bricks.

"Is it another Zombie?" Usopp voice shakes as the bricks feel warm under my fingertips. It as if someone was leaning against it.

"It nothing. By the way Dr…Did you know you have a hoard of Zombies as neighbors?" I ask as I turn back around. I don't like this place. My fear creeping in and my eyes go back to green without me noticing.

"Zombies you say? I'm happy you made it here safe and sound. It can be dangerous to be outside so that why I live here to stay safe." Dr. Fatback voice sends chills down my spine. He lying. He knows they are out there and most likely he the reason why.

"So you are conducting research on the Zombies?" Chopper ask as I walk back to the table to sit in my seat.

"That right! People are terrified when they hear the word Zombie. But what if I say resurrecting the dead?! Hasn't that been mankind eternal dream?" Dr. Fatback says as he gets out of his chair. So that his plain. I can't help myself as my anger rises.

"Yes for those people that live for greed! I deal with the dead almost every day. When you die your soul leaves your body. There is no such thing as rebirth. It against everything I work for!" I slam my hand on the table as the doctor puts his hands up. Something in the back of my head reminds me I can bring anyone I love back. I can fight life and death but only for my life in exchange.

"What! I had no idea but what if you could?" Dr Fatback starts but I shake my head.

"NO! You can't. Once someone dies your body starts to rot and your soul has no place to fit anymore. Plus when you die…" I trail off as my hands become fist.

"When you die…You should move on. Staying back will only cause trouble." I add as I watch Cindy come back with a tray of dessert. I walk over to her and take the tray away. She should not be here. All these pictures should not be here. This place should not be here.

"Dr. Hogback…Your research is a disgrace to all doctors around the world. I'm sorry but that what I think." I look into Cindy dead eyes and I can feel her sadness inside. I put the tray down and I put my hand up to touch her forehead. My eyes go gold but before I can say anything though Chopper slaps me in the back of my head causing me to go back to green.

"How dare you talk to Dr. Hogback that way? He doing nothing wrong and I am for one rooting for him!" Chopper snaps at me. I rub my head as I looking back at blazing eyes. Oh Chopper...

"Thank you Dr. Chopper. It nice to see someone rooting for me and that shows the reason why I do my research in secret. It people who have thoughts like that." I look back at Cindy to see she is straying right back at me but instead of empty eyes there pleading for help for a second. Only for a second but then back to being empty. What was that?

"Your baths is ready." That all Cindy says as she shove a candle holder into my hand and walks away. She wobbles a little but other than that…Nothing.

"Dr. Hogback thank you for the bath and a place to sleep until morning. I'm sorry for crushing your unorthodox dream. Let's go guys." I flatly state as I start to walk towards a hallway.

"That leads back outside." Dr. Fatback say and I blush as I turn to give Nami the candle.

"You lead." I mumble as Nami takes the candles from my hand.

"Good idea. Don't need to get lost in here." Nami leads the way with Usopp and Chopper behind us.

"Nami you have Sachi to protect you. I wish you could take a bath without us." Usopp mumbles.

"Ya! I wanted to learn more from Dr. Hogback..." I can feel Chopper angry eyes glare at me like it my fault...Well it is but still.

"Chopper listen…what he saying is not right! You know that." I try to reason but Chopper just puffs out his cheeks and looks away. We make it to the bathroom and Nami open the door. The steam of the water feel nice and for a second I just let my mind relax.

"Let's just get these Zombie stuff off us." Nami orders and I won't complain. I humm as I get undress but keep my rose rings and earring on and put my bandanna with my rose pin to the side. Nami slowly follows my lead but puts her clothes with mine. She turns the shower on and I smile as I let my body relax under the warm water. I let the water wash away all my fear and energy which leaves me calm. Water always does.

"That feels so nice. Nami can you wash my hair? Mine to long for me to do." I ask. Nami smiles as her fingers wash against my skull to the ends of my hair. I hum a small tune as her fingers gently wash the muck away.

"I'm surprise you guys don't want to wash all that Zombie stuff off as well!" Nami yells over the water. For a second I hear a purr and my body tenses. I bring my haki up and that when I feel that man again. His eyes are on us as I rinse the soap off. I wash Nami hair and make sure her eyes are close before I say anything. I get closer so she can hear me but the man cant. I can feel him move closer but not to close so he thinks we don't know he here.

"Nami. There is someone in here with us. My haki picking up a person. He invisible to the naked eye but I can feel his energy when I pay close attentions. I want you to just go with the flow and get in the bathtub while I fight him off. If I go in there I am as good as a rag doll. If you understand I want you to humm." I can feel Nami body tense under my fingers but she humms anyways. I let go and she rinses her hair. She opens her eyes and I can feel her fear but there so much trust in her eyes too. I nod as I put my hand through my long hair.

"I'm going to go sit in the tube. You coming?" Nami ask with a smile. Good lie.

"Not yet. I want to make sure all the soap gone. Long hair such a pain in the ass." Nami nods as she walks over and sits in the water. I turn around and face the invisible man. I grin as I bend my knees and run at him. I bring my fist up and throw a right hook cover in haki for the extra punch. My eyes widen as I feel a soft fuzzy hand grab my wrist. He fast.

"How you know I was here?" He purrs in my ear as he twist my arm behind me. Holly shit he strong too. I hiss as he pull my arm up higher.

"I just know. Third sense. Now let go you purv!" I snap as I stomp on something.

"Gurrr." He growls as he lets go. I turn and close my eyes so I can get a good image of him. I put an arm up to block a punch and do a round house kick. He catches my foot and throws me to the ground.

"Fucking water." I hiss. _What going on?_ Agares snaps in my head but I block him out so he can't hear any of my thoughts plus I can't concentrate with his yapping.

"Sachi!" Nami shrieks as she gets up.

"Nami stay back." I snap as I feel a tongue along my neck and claws gently slide down my bottom. This is so wrong on so many fucking levels!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream as pain shoot up my leg as his claws dig deep into my thigh. I can feel my warm blood slide down my leg but do to being cover in water I can't do jack shit.

"I like a girl who screams and yours is perrrfect. Too bad I prefer my women to be not so strong hearted. But for some reason I want you to be mine but…." He snaps as I feel his weight off me.

"Nami run!" I shriek as I feel him grab her. I can't see him when I look at Nami but she against the wall.

"Sachi what wrong! Oh my god you're bleeding! Nami….Ahhhh!" Usopp shrieks as he gets the full vision of a naked Nami. He bows in thanks as I get up. I ignore the pain in my leg as I glare at the invisible man.

"Now you're the type of women I like! Be my bride." I hear him growl.

"Help." Nami whimpers as I get up and jump the man from behind. I wrap my arms I hope is around his neck to keep him in a choke hold.

"Ahhh! Sachi floating!" Usopp shriek. I look down to see my blood flow down to form a pant leg. That has to be enough proof that someone here.

"Usopp! Shoot me." I order as I feel his claws dig deep into my arm to get me to let go. I use my blood as a shield to protect my arm from getting any more damage since I sort of dried off now.

"What?! I can't shoot you!" Usopp cries as the man jumps out the window with me still holding onto his neck. Fuck! Usopp lost his chance. That man falls and rolls on top of me as we hit the dirt below us. There go being clean. The air leaves my lungs as I hear him growl in front of me.

"You bitch. Gurrr how dare you!" He snaps as he runs at me. Thank god for haki. I duck and I have no place to go but run. There is no way I am fighting this man. I spread my haki out and to my relief I feel Luffy cheerfulness nearby. I slap my chest for that extra speed and hope his speed shitty. I turn to book it out of there. No way am I fighting a pervert without cloths. I cover my breast as I run through this creepy ass forest. I feel my heart beat against my chest as my time limit almost up. I can't see the man but I can feel he is far away now. I stop and fall to my knees as my chest pounds against my ribs. I feel my blood pull around me from my leg and stain the dead grass red. I shiver as I feel his claws along my skin and the pulsing pain in my leg. Fucking pervert. I catch my breath and I look around for anyone.

"Luffy! Oniichan! Anyone out there!" I cry out as I feel something move behind me. I turn around and back up as a tree with a human face move towards me. What the fuck is that?!

"Stay back!" I order as it moves closer towards me. It facce is blushing and blood trickles down it's nose. I look around as my vision starts to tear up.

"See nakama will always abandon you." Thatch snaps to the left. I look to see he is floating above me with a blush and holding his own nose. He sounds angry but the look says otherwise. I look at the creepy tree to see two more have join him...her...it? My mouth go dry as I watch one of them reach out with a branch to grab me.

"NNNNNOOOOOO! Stay back!" I scream as I decide to ignore Thatch to run in a random direction. If I stayed for thirty more seconds I would have heard Luffy scream my name and come running out of the bushes or let Agares back in my head to talk to me. But I did no such thing and ran through not zombie trees in some random direction.

"Pleas curse get me somewhere where I want to be." I beg as I see an entrance. I past the arch and to my pleasure I am facing the Sunny Go and Mini Merry stuck in some type of web. OH thank you!

"Thank you Roronoa curse." I mumble as I jump up onto the ship. I guess it can be good for something.

"Angel-sis! Are you ok? What happen?" Sunny ask as he floats beside me. I open the door and run down the hallway.

"Sunny-san I am fine. Just stuff happen…" I mumble as I open my door.

"Your bleeding and naked! How?" Merry soft voice ask from my bed. I open the closet and notice all my more expensive dresses are gone. What the hell?

"I cross a purv but I am fine. Where my clothes?" I ask as I quickly put on some underwear and bra. That better.

"Some weird animal's not so supper stole all our food, the money you were hiding, and supplies. They just left..." Sunny frowns as I walk into the bathroom and grab our emergency first aid kit. I quickly wrap up my leg and arm. I have to save as much energy as I can. No need to heal if I don't have too… Next time I am going to kill that cat purv.

"Just peachy. They didn't hurt you…Did they Sunny?" I ask as I look at him. He shakes his head and give a grin.

"As if they can supper hurt me." Sunny go into Franky pose. I smile as I get up and give him a quick hug.

"Good. Now is there any food they did not take?" I ask as I look through what little cloths I have left. I snatch my blue rip jeans and put them on as I look at my shirts. I decide on a green undershirt with rip black jacket for my shoulders. This will do.

"Baaaa. Will you be ok?" Merry floats up to me and I pat her head gently.

"Come on Merry-chan. You know me for so long that you should know better. This island may scare the shit out of me but I can handle anything." Merry nods and I look at Sunny.

"Ya. They never found your supper secret stash and left all the food with salt." Sunny points to my dresser.

"That strange. Maybe the zombies can't have salt…Did they grab packets of salt?" I rush over and pull out my drawer that has my special underwear for my special Luffy. I grin as I put my hand up and feel the snacks I tape up there just in case of emergency like these.

"Ummm….They did grab a few salty things but not much. Sorry if I can't be of more help." I open up a bag of grand line salty chips and munch away.

"It ok. I'm happier you are ok." I walk out of my bedroom now with a few snacks in my jacket pocket. As soon as I make it to the deck I stop to look at the mess. There are boxes and useless crap thrown all over they place. They will pay. I stomp my way to the kitchen and grab a few salt packets to check out my theory. I never read anywhere that Zombies are allergic to salt but who knows. I will get my revenge by feather or salt. One way or another...Zombies you are all so fuck!

"What the salt for?" Merry ask as I open the fridge only to see Sanji salted sea king still being marinated. I take it out and start to fry it. I need to eat.

"I think Zombies hate salt or they have cholesterol problems. I don't know but I will try giving them some. They also hate my feathers and angel sword. So at least there is a way to fight them off." I take my fish off the fryer and put it on a plate. I sit down and eat.

"Why are you just eating fish? You have to have a sweet vegetable and a sauce. That so boring!" Thatch wines as his head pops out of the table. I scream as I fall back out of my chair. He just starts laugh at me.

"So not funny Thatch! I have delt with enough zombie crap today and you are so not helping!" I snap and that when I realize he looking a lot less purple. More of a supper light purple. He getting better. I get up and grab my seat to eat my fish. Well if he laughing at my torture...maybe it worth it if he feels better.

"So what got you in a better mood?" I ask as I continue eating. Thatch looks down and that when he sighs.

"I don't get it. My nakama I love like a brother stab my back for a stupid devil fruit." Thatch snaps causing him to go darker.

"But…watching your nakama looking out for each other makes me remember some good times I have had with my nakama. It fucking confusing." He snaps as he sits on the table as I take my last bite.

"Thatch-san…How long did you stay on your ship before coming here?" I ask as I put my fork down. Thatch crosses his arms and glares at the table.

"I waited for a long time. No one came to check on me and I left once the rain stop. I stared at my body for such a long time. I just watch as my blood flow out of my body and the rain took it all away. It made me so angry that no one fucking cared about me!" Thatch ora spiked black and I put my hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down. He glares at me as the darkness around him makes my own eyes go black and my tail come out. I try to keep my breathing even so I can calm him down and I don't loose my control.

"Thatch. Listen to me! You nakama loves you." I start but the darkness now spread around the kitchen. Merry and Sunny hands are on my shoulder to keep my anchor as I feel myself start to slowly turn.

"How do you know that?! You don't know them!" Thatch screams as his darkness making his skin turn darker and his hazel eyes turn black.

"I know because right now Ace is out there searching for Teach to get revenge for you. He thinks that because that dark man was part of his division he should kill him. Ace was so angry when he talk about him but….but Thatch. When he talk about you. He sounds so sad…Thatch! When Ace was on watch one night and it was just us. As you know Ace likes to hide things... He never cries because he feels week but I told him that he could morn for you because he cares for you. He never did when he left his home to look for that man. So in the darkness of the night he cried for you with only me and the moon as his witness." With every soft word I spoke, I watch Thatch ora get lighter. The darkness vanish and he start to go back to normal.

"Ace is doing what?" Thatch voice cracks as he looks at me with watery eyes. I get up and wrap my arms around him so he knows it going to be ok.

"Ace is going after Teach. He wants to get revenge for you because he loved you like a brother." I calmly watch Thatch put his arms around me and I can feel his tears on my shoulder. I watch as his soul is only a slight purple but otherwise he just like the rest of the lost souls I have met. Thatch pulls away and wipes his eyes.

"Thank you." He mumbles and I nod with a small smile.

"Anytime...Thatch I know this is selfish of me to ask after everything you have been through but...can you help me find my nakama. I have a really bad sense of direction and I need to find them." I get up and grab my plate to nod as he rubs his chin.

"Sure. It the least I can do for what you have done for me." I humm in thanks as I hope that none of them is hurt.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone! Like I promise her the next chapter. As for the next one...I have some of it written out but not all of it. I hope you like the changes I am making and Thatch almost better! He important so pay attestation to what happens to him:) Anyway! Review corner:**

PuddyKatz: I hope after reading this Thatch makes you a little happier. Lots happen so I hope this chapter flows well! P.s Brook is pretty fun character!

lightarrow: You have a very good point. It should have been more emotional... I hope this one is better.

 **Thank you all for reading and if you want to watch a good anime I recommend death parade. It only ten episode and I finish it in a day. It really good. Anyway until next time. One piece is own by ODA!**


	81. Finally the end?

Finally the end? 

**Warning in this chapter. At some point this may remind some people of suicide but it not suicide. So I will put a warning up once you get close.**

"Good bye Merry-chan. Sunny-kun. You both be careful! Ok?" They both nod as I spread my white wings. Good. Now I don't have to worry about them.

"I never got a good look at you but wow. You are quite the looker! Ace sure is lucky to have you!" Thatch whistles beside me and I can't help but roll my eyes as I face him. He has a light blush on his cheeks as he looks down at my chest.

"Thank you for the compliment but... I was just assaulted by an invisible man a while ago. Could you look at my face and not my breast. Thanks." I snap and Thatch puts his hands up in surrender as his eyes meet mine. I watch his blush deepen as his eyes look above me. At least it not below me.

"Sorry...Umm... The last time I saw your nakama was at the mansion. We should go." Thatch floats up to get away from me and I don't blame him. Men. There all perverts. I flap my wings to follow him and I easily catch up. As we fly higher I have to stop. My eyes widen as I look at a sail with a pirate symbol painted on it.

"You have to be shitting me! This place is a ship!" I gawk as I point at the sail. I really thought this place was an island...

"Ya. It a Shichibukai ship. You didn't know?" Thatch floats over to me and I shake my head.

"No idea... Anyway to my nakama before something bad happens to them...Even though something bad already started. We always attract trouble." I look at Thatch and he nods. We go back to flying and that when I remember. Shit! Agares you there? I ask in my head. _Ya I am here but can' talk right now. I'm sorta in a sticky situation._ Where are you? I will come to you. Suddenly a feeling of darkness spikes towards the middle of the mansion. There you are...How you do that? _I am letting out my demon ora. Now hurry the fuck up!_

"Sachi-chan! Over here! I found three of your nakama."Thatch points down below and I fly over to him to see a huge web where I think a bridge should be. My nose twitches as there a huge spider with a monkey face on the web. Fuck. I hate spiders...My eyes wonder over the web and they widen as I spot Franky on the ground stuck with the web keeping his arms and legs from moving. My eyes spot Robin stuck on the part of the bridge that didn't crumble cover in the web with little spiders with mice faces crawling around her. Then there Agares...Who stuck to the wall. I hold in a chuckle as I try to figure out what to do. Raining peace could work but...not worth the amount of zombies that are here. Sword it is. I put my hand to my chest and remove the feather from my chest.

"Wow." Thatch mumbles as the feather glows warmly before I grab it and it turns into my sword. I grin as I grip the handle and it sends a warmth up my arm.

"There are five hundred of those spider mice here in the castle. They have never failed to catch our pray. Not even once. They strike from the darkness or from our enemy blind spot. To catch them unaware! Hogback-san has modified our silk so no human can ever brake it. Now we will take you to were your friends are so you can face the same fate. Yahahahah!" The monkey mouse laughs causes my blood to boil yet I don't feel angry. I flap my wings and descend downward.

"Get off my nakama!" I scream causing everyone to look up at me. My body glows and my cloths change into my white dress.

"Sachi!" I hear Franky scream as I swipe the mouse spiders off of Robin and around her. My swords slides through the web and Robin free. I watch the mouse spider's gawk before a black substance leaves their mouth.

"What?! How?!" The monkey spider stutters as I turn to face him. I stand in front of Robin and point the tip of my sword at him. The wind sways my dress as my golden eyes glare at the monkey.

"Simple. I'm not a human. I'm an Angel." I slice through more of his web and watch as the monkey uses his hand to create more to keep him up.

"Stop!" He orders but I snort at such a stupid request.

"Yohoho! Yohoho! Yohohohoho. We're on our way. To deliver Binks booze. Sail leisurely with the sea breeze. Sail with the waves. The setting sun romps about on the other side of the tide. A ring of birds in the sky sing. Yohohoho. Yohoho. Yohoho. Yohoho." I look around for Brook soft voice but it like it bouncing off everywhere.

"Were that voice coming from?!" The monkey spider gawks and that when Brook appears in front of Robin and I. I look at his once cane to see it become a sword.

"Yohohoho! Goodness! I see everyone really did disembark on this island." Brook casually walks forward and I internally squeal as I get a good look at his Zygoma.

"How did you get up here?" Robin eyes widen as she looks past me to look at Brook.

"I jump. Since I am light and all." Brook lifts up his top hat then turns to face monkey spider. Interesting. You loose all your organs and you become light. _Of course you would find that interesting. Now get me down!_

"Seeing you are here, I see you have left me with no other choice. I shall tell you everything about this island." Brook says as he gently taps his sword on his shoulder.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?! You aren't a zombie! Are you? I bet you are with those pirates!" The monky spider argues as Brook go back to look at Robin and I.

"Oh Skeleton!" Franky tries to warn him.

"Don't worry. The fight already over." Brook lifts his sword and I watch as he slides it into his holder which together creates his cane. What a good idea to place a weapon. You would never expect that.

"Hanauta Sancho... Yahazu Giri(Three-pace humm…Notch slash!)" As soon as Brook slides his weapon together the monkey spider cries out in pain as a cut forms up along his body.

"Wow. When?" I mumble as I return my sword to it feather form and put it into my chest. I lightly pat my dress of dirt before I wish for it to go away. _Wait! Get me out first!_ Agares growls from the side of the building in warning. No. I don't want to. _WHAT?! WHY THE FUCK NOT!_ Agares screams in my head and I glare at him. Because I don't want to. I snap and I shut him out before he swears up a storm.

"But swords don't work on zombies! Unless you are Angel-sis. He gonna pop back up!" Franky looks at Brook and I look over to see Agares just silently glaring at me. I let him back in as he finishes his rant. He quiet then in a nicer voice. _Can you get me out?_ Agares snaps at the end but I shake my head. That what you get for calling me a bitch!

"You bastard. Wait a second… I've seen you somewhere before!" The spider monkey try to get up and I turn to Robin as I feel her hand on my shoulder. I look back at her to see she gives me a slight smile.

"Happy to see you are ok and have not lost a limb." Robin says quietly. I snort as I give her a smile back.

"Thanks." I mumble back.

"Yohohoho! Don't worry! I dealt with that too!" Brook laughs as he spreads his arms out.

"How?" Franky ask.

"Even zombies have weakness other than an angel gentle touch." Brook says as I watch another dark soul leave the monkey spider mouth.

"What is that?" Franky gawks as the black soul leaves it mouth and floats to the sky.

"That is the soul I purified. It going back to it rightful owner." Brook explains as I walk over to Franky and kick the web.

"The web strong against physical attacks but fire burns it away." Franky eyes widen as he breaths in. I watch him breath out and aww as his fire frees his arm.

"That supper." Franky grins as he works on freeing himself then walks over to Agares.

"So fucking help me that if I smell like burn fur for a week you are going to wish you died by that train." Agares snaps as Franky rolls his eyes.

"Ok wolf-bro." Franky helps Agares out as the one mouse I did not cut early takes his chance to get away. Fuck. I miss one. Once Agares is down he pats away the dirt and walks up beside me.

"You good bitch?" Agares ask and I nod before the words sink in. I punch him between his ears.

"Just fine and stop calling me bitch! Don't you dare go back to your old habit!" I snap as I watch him rub his head.

"Anyway. Our crew-members got captured. You know, you seem to know a lot about this place." Franky ask and I turn to them.

"What?! Who captured?!" I ask and Robin shakes her head.

"Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy went missing…but Luffy was in a coffin tied in that web going that way." Robin points across the bridge and I look up to see a wire across the castle. How I miss that?

"I need to go help them. What are we doing here?" I snap as I go to look for them but Agares hand on my shoulder stops me.

"I think we should hear bag of bones over here first. That way we know what we are going to fuck with." Agares lets go and I sigh. You are right for once.

"Wow. You said something supper useful." Franky raises an eyebrow and Agares growls at him but says nothing else.

"I have been here for a while but I don't know where to begin. If there probably caught then it too late." Brook says softly and my body freezes over. Too late…Oniichan body cover in blood flashes in my mind for a second and I clench my fist. I grind my teeth as my eyes go black.

"Oh no. Sachi calm down." Robin grabs my shoulder as the dark smoke starts to circle around me and my lips go black and my tail comes out.

"Ahhh! She going demon! Okami do something!" Franky snaps as I glare at Brook.

"What do you mean it too late?!" I growl as my tail swishes angrily behind me with my horns come out. Okami simply puts his hands up.

"Remember. I am a demon. Why do you fucking people keep forget? I like her like this!" Agares snaps which only gets Franky and Robin to glare at him.

"Ahhh….Pleas don't bring me to hell! It makes my skin crawl." Brook covers his face with his bony hands before playing peak a boo.

"But I am a skeleton so I don't have any skin. Yohoho. My skull humor!" Brook smiles and I stop for a second before I have to cover my mouth.

"Haahhah. That a good skull joke." I chuckle causing myself to slowly go back to normal.

"Well that work." Franky mumble as my eyes are the only thing that stays black.

"Anyway. Let's put the joking aside and hear me out. As I already told you, without a working rudder, I spent decades wandering these seas alone. Even if I wanted to escape this devil sea, I was at the mercy to the sea because of my rudder. Now let's go back five years ago. Much like you and your crew, I was also invited to Thriller Bark. Desperate to leave the Florian Triangle, I walked around this island with hope of finding a piece to fix my broken rudder. All I found were monsters and zombies. In the end, they caught me, and brought me to this building. Inside I saw, a martial artist dancer that they caught before me… and a type of corps that called Mario. A ghastly giant appeared before them. It was incredible! He peeled the man shadow off the ground…and Snip, snip!" Brook says as he looks down at his hands.

"He cut the man shadow off?" Franky gawks as Brook faces the front.

"I questioned my eyes. Not that I have any eyes. Yohohoho!" Brook laughs and I giggle making my eyes go green.

"Can you get to the fucking point of your long story?!" Agares snaps. _I am losing my patient!_ You are worried too huh? _NO! I just_ … I watch a light blush form on Agares cheeks as he looks away.

"Shortly after I suffered the same fate. The man who lost his shadow collapse on the spot. His severed shadow was then stuffed into the inanimate Mario. Now what do you think happen?! The corps got up and started moving!" Brook raises his voice as he stands back up and rubs the bump on his head.

"How is that possible?" Franky ask. So that why I feel sadness in these zombies. There shadows want to go home.

"Shadows are our second soul. They are always with us. Moving with us. That is true of your shadow to. Normally your second soul stay with you from the day you are born to the day you die. There is a giant man who captures them and makes them do as he bids. He is one of the seven warlords of the sea, Grecko Moria! He has eaten the shadow shadow fruit." Brook stares at us with his holes as eyes.

"Devil fruit huh? That explains a lot." I mutter as I look up at the gray sky to see Thatch is gone. Where he go?

"Is he the one that stole your shadow?" Robin ask.

"Yes. As long as he has a corps, he can use a shadow to turn it into a zombie. The real problem is that Dr. Hogback is the genius surgeon behind the creation of all of them." Brook says and I snarl as I clench my fist.

"I knew that fat ass was the problem. The way he went about death like it a game. It made me sick." I snap as I cross my arms.

"You met him?" Brook ask and I nod.

"Unfortunately yes I did." I nod as I put my hand through my hair. Ahhh.

"So he remakes zombies but it not like he resurrecting the dead, huh?" Franky ask as he rolls his shoulder for battle.

"Exactly! The shadow provides their personality and their fighting style. The power of the body depends on the physical body of their Mario. If you combine a strong Mario with a strong shadow. It will create a strong zombie! That is why Moria wants to get his hand on a strong bounty." Brook crosses his arms as he closes up his explanation.

"I gotcha! That explains why he after us. Now how do we deal with all this crap?! I can think of something but I don't know the Zombies weakness." I snap while I scratch my head.

"I have a plain so just hear me out." Brook looks at us and I humm.

"Why should we listen to you?" Franky barks and I hit him in the head.

"Can it! Brook our only chance since he dealt with them in the past. I can only do so much with little knowledge! Plus I hate this place! But I do have a question. Once Moria cuts the shadow. What happens to the person?" I ask him. He better not hurt my nakama.

"They fall unconscious and throw them into the sea. There still time so just hear me out." Brook words makes my stomach turn.

"Hurry then! We don't have much time!" I beg and Brook nods.

"We have to go back to your ship!" Brook orders and I raise an eyebrow.

"I was just there." I mumble as I feel my eyebrow twitch. That annoying. I should have just stayed there.

"Why do we have to go back?" Franky ask with his arms cross.

"That right. The worse they can do is put them back on the ship since loosing your shadow not fatal…Look at me I am a prime example but I am actually dead!" Brook jokes. I have had enough of his crap. I punch him across the head and cross my arms.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?! I thought they were going to throw oniichan in the sea and he would fucking drown!" I snap causing my smoke to twist. I watch Brook shiver as he rubs his head.

"Sorry! It just that when they fall unconscious they stay that way for two days. The stronger the person the faster they are put on the ship and kick off of Thriller Bark. Why do you think they do that?" Brook ask as he leans on his cane.

"To prevent the victims from returning to the island to get back there shadow." Robin points out.

"Bingo!" Brook points a finger in the air.

"Why not kill them after they are unconscious?" Agares ask with a raise eyebrow.

"They can't. This is important so pay attention. For starters, even if you separate a person from their shadow, they are still of one mind and one body. If the human dies then the shadow disappears. That means the zombie will die as well. That hence the problem so they always try to keep the human body alive. So even if your friends lose their shadow, I promise they will be sent back to the ship alive. The worst case scenario is if you four were to get caught. It would mean you all would be doomed to sail the sea without your shadow. Awaken your nakama while there is still time to act. This is the only chance to recover you friends." Brook walks towards us and pulls out two bags from his pocket.

"I'm good guys. My feather do the trick." I say while Robin and Franky take the bag. Agares snatches the last bag from Brook pocket and throws it in the air to catch it.

"What in the bag?" Robin ask as she turns it around in her hand.

"That in your hand will purify the zombies. It salt." Brook turns his back to us and he starts to walk away.

"I knew it. I wonder why they didn't take the salted food from the fridge. Why salt though?" I ask as I pat my pocket to make sure the packets are still there.

"Because the salt acts like the sea. It brakes the bind between shadow and body." Brook cheers as he twirls around. I reach out my haki to find that Brook right. Oniichan and Sanji are at the ship while they are taking Luffy there now. I feel Nami, Chopper, and Usopp rush through the castle but in the same direction as Luffy body. I snarl as I feel the perverted invisible man not to far away from them.

"Thanks for telling us Brook. Guys I am going to go ahead towards the ship through the air with Agares. Robin and Franky. I want you two to go through the mansion and get to Nami, Usopp, and Chopper as fast as possible. There an invisible pervert on their trail and it not good. On the way purify as many zombies as you can. We will meet back at the ship as fast as we can. Either we meet you there or you get there first. It depends on my directional skills. Here some extra salt for Chopper and Usopp when you see them…Actually just give my salt to Usopp. He has long distance rang so he can watch your backs. Everyone ok with that. Oh and Brook!" I turn to him with a smile. He humm in question.

"You keep doing what you are you doing now. Go on a full thrown rampage and take out as many zombies as you can. See you all latter." I watch Robin and Franky nod as Agares turns to his little wolf form. I grab him into my arms as I spread my wings to fly above the mansion. I rise high into the air and once I get above the mansion I try to spot the ship.

"Agares-san. Do you know what direction the ship is? I can feel oniichan and all but knowing me I will still get lost." I scratch behind Agares ear as I look around.

"Purr….Stop scratching me! Also you directional nitwit! It that way." Agares points his paw and I stop scratching him. Stingy.

"No need to be a dick." I snap and Agares snorts in my arms.

"Let's go. I don't want to be beaten by humans running." I glare down at Agares and raise him by his scuff so we are eye to eye. He winces as he stares back at me.

"What the hell wrong with you attitude today?! Since we have been here you have become more of a dip shit then usual. Us humans are your nakama unless you forgot already." I snap as I search his eyes. Agares looks away as his tail curls into himself.

"This place reminds me of home and also reminds me I am a demon. Not a human. I am not your nak…" Agares whines as I shake him.

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence or I will fucking drop your fuzzy ass. On this crew theirs no barriers. You are one of us. We accepted your demon side when you told us back on Water seven. So enough bull shit." I watch Agares sigh as he gives me a fang smile.

"What that for?" I ask and he just chuckles in my hand.

"Nothing…Let's go get our captain." Agares sounds happier and I can't agree with him more.

"MEAT!" A voice screeches through the island ship. It was so powerful that the voice alone creats a wind that cause me to actually loose my balance in the sky. My body starts to fall as I try to collect my ringing ears and mind.

"SACHI! FUCKING SNAP OUT OF YOUR SHIT OR WE WILL FUCKING DIE! FUCK!" Agares screams as we fall. I relies that we are indeed falling towards the grounds of the mansion. Agares screaming while he falls beside me.

"SHIT! FUCK! I WANT MY WINGS NOW!" Agares screams as I look at my fuzz ball and then down at the ground. Tempting but no. I grab Agares and twirl just like the birds showed me. I heave as my stomach turns.

"Never again." Agares little claws dig into my skin as his hair stands on end. Mine are too as I catch my breath.

"Sorry. That sounded like Luffy but he not that loud. Even if he tried." I flap my wings as I look around to find it was a close call. A few more secounds and we may have become pancakes. I flap my wings again to go back up into the sky. I hold Agares closer to my chest as I look at the cloudy sky.

"We don't have a lot of time." I mumble as I think about the sun that comes with morning.

"I agree. I think Brook says until dawn before your nakama become burn toast." Thatch says behind me. I scream as I turn around to face the Whitebeard pirate.

"Thanks for scaring the shit out of me and the tip. Now I have to…" I start but Thatch cuts me off with a chuckle and a wave of his hand.

"No you don't have to. That robot and dark chick already made it to the ship with your extra food supply and long nose. It was pretty funny how your captain, oniichan, and cook woke up…Anyway! I have to show you something more important! Follow me!" Thatch start to float towards the main building that we are trying to get away from.

"Thatch-san…Why are you helping me? I only ask for you to show me where my nakama are. I should be help you." I ask as I fly with him by my side.

"Because I am helping out my future sister in law." Thatch chuckles as I forget to breath.

"What?" I cough as I choke on my air. Thatch laughs harder with this huge grin on his face.

"What? I may have gone rogue but I recognize Ace beads anywhere. Plus he talk about you all the dame time. It like I knew you more than I did him. Ace really loves you. You know while I was alive I really wanted to meet you. Turn out I still get to meet you…but dead! Ahh what a fuck up world we live in." Thatch laughs as he floats closer to the roof. I grab the beads around my neck that I completely forgot were there. I tighten them a bit as a flash of Ace dead body in my arms flash before my eyes for a second. Now not the time for that!

"Look! You have to do something before he squishes you all into pancakes!" Thatch points through the window on the roof. We look down to see…

"What the fuck is that?!" I whisper harshly so all the zombies, Dr. Fatback, some chick, and a large man can't hear me. They wont be able to hear Thatch...maybe Agares.

"That would be Luffy shadow." Thatch pipes up as we watch a huge monster stuff his face with…food. Lots and lots of food. So Luffy like. Totally Luffy shadow. The large monster has red skin, long yellow hair, two savor tooth's on the lower jaw with a bunch of smaller one, looks to only have one eye cause the other one dark, and defiantly rotten since you can see his ribs…literally there a hole in his chest.

"Yup. That big guy has our captain shadow. No doubt about it." Agares adds as the monster puts a whole ham in his mouth.

"Maybe he will just eat them out of house and home." I add since Luffy has done that to us multiple times. Thatch and Agares chuckle under their breath as we watch the monster eat... A lot.

"He really stuffing his face…" I look towards the voice and I cringe as I get a better look. The guy huge. He has purple spike hair, bluish tint skin from lack of sun I am sure, spiked ears, bull shape horns on his forehead, a long neck that has x down the middle like someone sowed him back up, a round belly, black long coat, and feet but no legs from what I can see.

"That Geko Moria. He the one that runs this place." Thatch points out. I nod as I look over.

"I knew Dr. Fatback was part of this…I have no idea who that chick is with the pink swirly hair. Cute umbrella though." I look around to see Cindy to the side with a bunch of zombies.

"Sorry, mini-shallot! You have been feeding me and I don't even know who you are. Course the quality bites and the food nasty. Shahahaha." The monster voice is loud but talks like Luffy too. So creepy.

"How are we going to deal with him? We need to get Luffy shadow back before he go on a rampage." I mumble as I open the window in case I have to jump in.

"Maybe there will be a salted meat or fish. I mean he stuffs his face without looking." Thatch points out and I nod.

"I know. Luffy can eat anything and he doesn't uslly look what he eating. Usopp gotten him a few times with his spicy rice ball." I add as the Zombies start to raise their fist because monster Luffy laugh at their boss.

"That for sure." Agares adds.

"It nice that you can see Thatch too…Even if your no help." I snap the last part while Agares rolls his eyes.

"Not my job to save them. My job to keep an eye on you." Agares reminds me once again.

"Ya our master going to become king of…" A zombie shouts out from the crowd and one look from zombie Luffy shuts them up and on their knees.

"I'm still hungry." Zombie Luffy looks at shallot. Shallot a good name for him. He sure as hell round as one. _Agree._

"I guess sleeping for thousands of years can make someone hungry…" Thatch mumbles.

"That part of it but Luffy always eats even when he not hungry... he just eats. I wonder if he can ever get full" I ask as I try to imagine a full Luffy. _I don't think he can...Our captain is rubber after all._ Lets never find out.

"I feel for your chief. Ace has a bottomless pit and I tried really had to make food that filled him so he not always eating." Thatch chuckles as he remembers and I can't help smile a little.

"Bring him more food." Shallot demands.

"But master he nearly eating all the food ration on this island." A zombie adds.

"What?" Shallot ask and I snort.

"Not surprise." Agares and I say together as Cindy walks forward.

"We're storing food in the treasure room in the basement. Feel free to serve that." Cindy adds as she looks up at the over color Shallot.

"That my Cindery-chan. Always prepare for anything. I'm impressed that you put aside emergency rations!" Dr. Fatback praises his pet.

"I want to punch him so bad. He makes Chopper-kun look bad." I snap as I glare at the so called doctor. I grab a chocolate from my pocket and munch away. I give one to Thatch who happily take it and Agares who just rolls his eyes. _Sometimes you can be as bad as the captain when it comes to sweets._ Can it.

"Great!" Shallot grins showing off his own sharp teeth.

"Huh? But if you give that to Oars, it defeats the purpose of an emergency rations!" Dr. Fatback finally relies what it means to give your rations away and he thinks he the smart one.

"Not like he needs the extra food." I mumble as I lick my lips of crumbs. Agares and Thatch chuckle.

"I hope we completely run out of food." Cindy says flatly and I can'g help but put my hand over my mouth. I hold in my chuckles but it hard.

"That not very nice Cindery-chan!" Dr. Fatback puts his arms out.

"GYRO, NIN, BAO! Run over to Hogback mansion and grab the extra food." Shallot order and these three little guys run out of the…wherever we are. All I know is that I can feel cool air coming from inside. We watch as more food arrives and Zombie Luffy waits no time to eating it.

"This batch not half bad." Zombie Luffy mumbles as he eats away…Boxes and all.

"There a salted fish somewhere in that pile. I hope he eats it." Cindy says flatly and my eyes widen as I zone on the fish she talking about.

"Here our only chance. Once Zombie Luffy puts it in his mouth it over…" I open my wings just in case.

"What are you doing?" Agares barks as he turns human…well half with his ears and tail out.

"In case Zombie Luffy does not eat the fish I will find a way so he does. Just getting prepare for anything." I watch for my opening. One of the little guys knock over the box with the huge fish. God Sanji would love to cook with that.

"Oooooo. Fish!" And just like my Luffy this Zombie Luffy grabs the salted fish and puts it in his mouth…with the three little zombies hanging on.

"I'm going in. If those little guys take the fish out we are fuck." I snap as I jump into….Oh fuck it cold! I fall and flap my wings to fall faster.

"Do you want to get eaten? Kishshshsh!" Shallot laughs not relising what about to happen to his prize Zombie. I pull out my sword and fly right into Luffy zombie mouth. Oh god it stinks like rotten meat. I gag internally as I see the three little Zombies run towards me with the fish in hand. Oh no you don't!

"May your souls return home!" I sing as I slice the three little guys across the stomach. They drop the fish and I kick the animal down the zombie throat. That fish better be fucking salted enough to set Luffy soul free. I watch three shadows leave the little zombie throat and that my cue to get out. I jump out of the mouth just in time to watch Luffy shadow start to try to get out of the zombie mouth.

"NOOO! What have you done?! My creation!" Shallot screams as I make one finale feather and throw it at the zombie.

"It time to go home." I smile as my feather glows before hitting Zombie Luffy in the forehead. That all it needed for the shadow to leave and it fly back home to our Luffy who gawks as his shadow returns to him.

"Catch her now! Whoever she is I want to kill her myself!" Shallot screams as he points a finger at me. I grin as I fly back to the window. No way am I fighting the zombies alone.

"I got Horō (Negative hallow)." The pink hair girl points a hand at me and this ghost with that stupid smile with it tongue out fly right through me. My wings stop flapping as I feel like the world been drop on my shoulders. I fall to the ground not even caring if I live or not. My body aches but I don't care as I stare at my hands.

"I don't deserve to save the souls of the dead. I belong in hell." I mumble as I curl into myself. My wings disappear as my dark mist circles around me.

"Ahhh! Your a pain in the ass!" Agares screams as I feel him stand beside me. I look up with black eyes as Agares takes out the Zombie one by one with all the salt he has.

"Enough self-doubting crap and come help me!" Agares snaps as he kicks a zombie over.

"I don't deserve the power I have." I groan as I feel little feet crawl over me. I blink as I look up at a spider mouse face.

"Eeehhhh! Got off me!" I scream as go to swat the mouse away but my arms can't move. Fuck me.

"Why? Why am I always fucking getting capture?! That right! Because I attract bad people! Stupid fucking angel soul side effect. " I snap to no one in particular as I try to wiggle free but I can't. I look over to see Agares still fighting them off. Fuck! Agares go find Luffy and tell him what happen and how he got his shadow back. I hear Agares growl as he forcefully shoves salt down a Zombie throat. _I am not leaving you. Protector remember!_ I know but right now there too many on your own and I am fucking stuck! Agares looks at me and growls before giving me the middle finger. _Better not fucking die on me bitch_. Agares turns to run out but to my surprise he runs towards me.

"Fuck it. I am not leaving you with this shadow snatcher. I have ditch you already way to many times." Agares whispers harshly in my ear as he carries me like a sack of potato out of here. I watch as Zombie start to run after us.

"That Bloody Rose! Get her and the rest of the dame straw hat pirates!" Shallot orders and I can see the anger radiant off him in red waves. Also that stupid spider mouse I let get away on Shallot shoulder.

"Run faster." I scream as the Zombies start to catch up on Agares.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm the one running here!" Agares screams as he turns down a hallway. I look up to see those stupid ghost closing in fast. Not again.

"DUCK!" I scream but Agares to late. Those stupid grinning ghost go through Agares and I. He falls to his knees and we tremble down the stairs we were about to descend. Pain go along my sides and back before I hit the ground.

"My father will never accept me." Agares tail between his legs as he go on his knees.

"I don't deserve to be loved by Luffy or Ace." I mumble as I just lay at the bottom of the stairs sore and depress. Even if I can't move my black mist surrounds me protectively.

"Kishishishi! Looks like we caught Bloody Rose and I don't know who he is so take him away. I want to keep her as bait." I watch as the mouse wrap Agares up in their web and take him somewhere while he still down. Shallot picks me up without getting burn from my black mist because of his stupid gloves. He lifts me so I can face his butt ugly grin and that when my mist vanishes with me feeling better.

"What you have done to my prize zombie! Oh you will pay! I don't know if I should save you so when I have a stronger Zombie to use your shadow…Or the marines want you pretty bad too. Kishishisi!" I watch Shallot laugh as I just hang in his hand.

Warning start

"How about you let me go?" I ask him sweetly which only causes him to laugh at me. All of a sudden I no longer can breath because the shallot fucker squeezing the daily breath out of me.

"No I have a better idea. I know you ate the blood blood fruit so what would happen if we took all your blood away from you?" Shallot ask as he lets go just enough for me to take short breaths. I cough as he starts to take me somewhere.

"Dr. Hogback before you deal with the straw hats I want you to come with me." Shallot swings me back and forth as I watch us walk. How can he walk anyway? He so round. I feel my stomach turn from all the swinging. I hope I vomit all over his shorts.

"If you keep moving me like this I may end up throwing up all over you." I warn as we make it outside. The cool air refreshing and the fog has died down. He lifts me up so I can face him eye to eye. I watch him closely as he laughs in my face again. Gross. He has a piece of a vegetable stuck in his teeth.

"Kishshishi. I have the perfect place for you bait." Shallot says before he throws me into the air. In a second I submerge under water and my energy leaves me with that peaceful feeling washing over me. Where the hell is there a pool? I cough since I never caught my breath and water seeps into my chest. Something grabs my long hair and pulls me so my head above the water. I hack up a lung as my chest and eyes burn.

"Good job Cindery-chan! Hold her hair up as I do my job." Dr. Fatback voice sounds a little foggy in my head and oh so far away. What not foggy is the pain on my wrist that go up one arm then again on the other. What he doing? It hurts dammit!

"What the?" I moan as a burning pain shoots up both my arms and I can slowly start to see again.

"Foshoshfosh. Don't worry. I didn't hit any vital arteries in your arms so it will take a long time for you to bleed out and the water cold. You won't be dyeing anytime soon unless your nakama take to long. Foshoshosh!" I hiss as I finally relies I am in a small swimming pool in the middle of the courtyard. I am still tied by the web but my arms are expose. I watch as the water around me is slowly turning a red color and spreading outwards. I moan as the energy to do anything gone plus the burning pain does not help either.

warning end

"Kishishishi. Good job Dr. Hogback. You can go with any two zombies you want now." Shallot takes a seat by a tree and leans against it too get comfortable. I glare at him because I know he can see it even if I can't see him. I wonder what in his teeth? It green so maybe lettuce? Hmmm... I forget what between Shallot teeth to control my breathing as I move around but the web keeps me in place and stuck to the wall so I don't slip in and drown. Can't have their bait drown now. I feel like a fly caught in a web waiting to get eaten. I watch zombies walk around on guard but that creepy and boring so instead I lean my head back to look up at the cloudy sky. I shiver in the water as I can hear clashing of swords and Zombies screaming in the distance.

"Let the fun begin." Shallot laughs as I concentrate on breathing. I watch the once clear mini pool start to turn a light shade of pink. I can feel my breathing increases as my body shakes from the cold. Hurry up. I think in my head which sounds even sleepy to me. A zombie groans and I look over to see Zombies lifted into the air like they are fling by some force.

"SACHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luffy screams from within the hoard of Zombies that are slowly becoming motionless on the ground. Finally.

"YOU GIANT PIECE OF BAT SHIT! I WILL PERSONALLY BRING YOU TO HELL IF YOU HURT HER!" Agares screams in the same hoard of zombies as a black beam incinerates a bunch of them.

"PUCKING TUMB!" Agares voice is muffle as if his mouth full of cotton. I chuckle quietly as the pain in my arms are now a numb ache.

"SHISHISHI!" Luffy laughs as I make out his straw hat.

"Not funny captain!" Agares snaps back with a normal voice and they burst through the crowd. Agares in his large wolf form and Luffy a little ruffle up but from what I can tell they are both ok. Good. They are ok.

"Sachi!" Luffy screams as he rushes towards me. I shake my head and it cause my vision to swim a bit.

"Stop." My voice comes out in a whisper but the groin of pain from my movement a lot louder them my words.

"Kishishishi! Dopleman stop him." My eyes widen tiredly as Shallot shadow forms in front of me. It huge and black. I can't see past the shadow that stops Luffy in his path. So now he uses his powers.

"Shallot! Come out so I can kick your ass! Okami! Get Sachi out of there. NOW! I will deal with this thing." Luffy orders as I shiver from the pure raw anger coming off him in waves or the fact I feel so fucking cold.

"Got it captain." Agares barks as he runs around but the shadow arm reaches out for him.

"No you don't! Gum Gum Bazooka!" Luffy screams as he punches the shadow but it more like hitting a dark wall. Agares runs past the Zombie and I watch as the water now a darker red.

"Brick bat!" Shallot voice is somewhere as his shadow turn into little bats. Half swarm Luffy and the other half swarm Agares. I close my eyes for a second. _Don't you dare fall asleep on me! Open them up bitch!_ I force my heavy eyes open and nod slowly. Fine.

"Ahhh! Get off!" Luffy screeches as he punches them away.

"Mother fucker!" Agares cries as he opens his mouth.

"Dark fang." Agares teeth go black as he bites the bats to sling them off.

"Gum Gum gattling." Luffy screams as he rapidly punches each bat away. I watch as each bat splatters onto a tree or dead grass. Oh so slowly the black blobs become Shallot shadow again and my body starts to feel even more heavy. I shuffle a little to get some movement but it hard with the web. I look up to see the once perfect roof now in shambles. What the hell happen up there?

"Kishishishi! Can you save your nakama in time or will she bleed out?!" Shallot laugh makes me groan and my eyes start to fall again. I watch Luffy jump onto Agares back with such dark eyes it even scares me a little.

"Tag team this fucker then save Sachi. You ok with that captain?" Agares ask and Luffy looks at me. I can't help close my eyes just a little more.

"Stay awake Sachi! That an order!" Luffy screams as I feel two large hands on my back and shoulder. What now?

"Hold on imouto." Niinii voice is soft whisper and I open my eyes to look up into the same green eyes as mine even though it blurry.

"Hi niinii. Little tiered." I mumble as he lies me down on the grass. How he get me out of the pool?When the fuck he get here? Now that I am out of the water my blood seeps down my arms to the grass. My breathing still short and slow as I shiver from the air. Niinii moves my hair aside as he nods at…I blink the fuzziness away to see Franky take a deep breath.

"Fresh fire." Franky whispers as I feel warmth engulf my arms then again on my legs. Surprisingly he does not burn me and I am grateful for that. I am so happy I ate that chocolate earlier.

"There Zoro and Franky! Ohi!" Usopp waves and I move my head to see Robin, Usopp, and Chopper running towards us.

"SSSHHHH." They try to tell Usopp to shut up but it too late.

"WHAT?!" Shallot screams as he growls at us. There go being hidden. Now that the webs are free I can move my arms. I wince from the pain but push through to get into my pocket. I pull out the very last and soggy chocolate but it not like I have a choice. I look over to see giant shallot run at us. No time! I shove the chocolate in my mouth and swallow. The fire dried me off so I have my power back and just in time too.

"STOP!" Luffy screams but it not like he or Agares can get to us on time. Shallot shadow stops Agares from getting closer and Luffy eyes widen as he watches Shallot slowly tower over us. I lift up my bleeding arms and let my eyes go black so I won't feel the pain. _Don't!_ I have too.

" I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY NAKAMA! KETSUEKI kETSUEKI DAKUU~EBU (BLOOD BLOOD DARK WEB)!" I scream as I watch the little blood I do have turn black as it leaves my arms to tangle around shallot arm, leg, torso, the grass, and tress around him to stop him from moving. I can feel the sweat cover my body as I growl at Shallot. I can feel him try to struggle out of my web but I force my webs to stay strong. My haki covers it thickly and Mori eyes widen as he looks into my black ones. Instead of looking away like most he stares back with a grin.

"Why Zombies?" I can't help ask as I look at him. My breathing in pants as my body starts to feel cold even if I don't feel pain.

"Imouto stop." Niinii hands go on my shoulder but I shrug him off.

"No. If…If I do…He will move…" I gasp out as I let my tail come out. I need the strength. I grind my teeth and Mori just laughs.

"Kishishishi! You really are the one the marines want! I should have put you in oars instead. Kishishishi." I move my fingers so my blood can wrap around his neck. I slowly close my hands into a fist and that got him to stop laughing and his shadow vanishes.

"Why Zombies? Not...a…crew?" I gasp as I feel blood trickle down my chin. Fuck… I watch as something clicks in his head.

"You know even if I had allowed you to continue peacefully on your voyage... At your level, death is all you would have found... You're nowhere near ready for the New World! Though it would appear you have gathered yourself quite a fine crew...You would only lose it all! My words...come from experience. My subordinates... They were famed, far and wide... Why did I have to lose them all...?! My nakama were lost to me precisely because they were still alive! If they had all been zombies, dead from the start, I would have lost nothing! For zombies are invulnerable! Eternal warriors; even if they are purified, a replacement can be found!" Shallot shrieks as his eyes widen like he lost his mind. He half ass my answer but that fine.

"What going on?" Sanji runs up with Nami by his side. I smile weakly as the sound off my web starts snapping. Shit. I grind my teeth as another one snaps. I can't let him leave.

"Luffy…Finish him." I order as I start to cough. I spit out blood and I hate the taste of iron in my mouth.

"Kishishishi! You think you can beat me! I am done with all this! I want let any of you thrash Thriller bark anymore! Serve as my power! Shadow Asgard!" Shallot eyes go red as black like strings reach out in all directions at his feet. My eyes widen as sadness are flowing into him.

"Oh my god! He collecting all the remaining shadows." Nami shrieks behind me. My eyes widen as his body grows and my webs snap under the pressure. I let go because there is no way I can hold it anymore. My legs give out and any normal person would be dead at this point with so little blood flowing through their veins. Luckily I am not a normal person. I fall into niinii arms and I shiver as my body aches.

"Chopper. Hurry and do something." Niinii begs and I blink my fuzzy vision away. Don't black out. Don't black out. Don't black out! I chant in my head as I put the rest of my energy into staying awake.

"Sachi…I'm sorry about earlier." Chopper starts but I weakly put my hand up but it slowly falls with no energy to hold it up.

"Not…time." I mumble quietly and Chopper fuzzy face nods.

"Is that…" Nami voice cracks as she looking at something.

"I was right for once. She really did take a bath in her own blood." Robin mumbles and I think I hear Usopp moan.

"Gross." He croaks as I feel something on my lips.

"I don't know when you put a rose lollipop in my first aid kit but once that done I have one more and a moon for you so start eating." Chopper orders and I don't complain. I open my mouth slowly and he sticks the sweet treat inside. I close my eyes and let him wrap my arms up.

"I will kick your ass for hurting my queen." Luffy growls to the side.

"Good luck! I have the power of 1000 zombies inside me! You can never defeat me! Kishishihsi!" Shallot laugh sounds hollow and I sense people watching. Lots of people. I crunch down on my candy and swallow. I weakly take the stick out and put the second one in my mouth. Niinii holding me up as I enjoy the way my body slowly going back to normal.

"Go Straw hat! Kick his ass!" A girl screams and I open my eyes to see Luffy in his horse stance.

"Gear second." Luffy skin glows red as Shallot lifts his arm.

"DIE!" Shallot screams as he punch towards Luffy. He easily doges causing Shallot punch to dig deep into the ground.

"Shit! Everyone get back!" Niinii order as Shallot punch crack the earth.

"I got you Nami-san." Sanji grabs Nami while Niinii lifts me up and jumps back as the ground crack beneath us.

"Ahhh!" Usopp screams as Franky grabs him and Robin. My eyes widen as Shallot jumps high into the air go to punch Agares who has Chopper in his arms. When did you go back to being human? _Not the time for stupid questions._

"Gome gome jet pistol!" Luffy screams as he appears in the sky and throws a punch. I watch his arm hit Shallot in the gut and he fly across the sky. He stops as soon as he hits the mansion. I smile as shadows leave his mouth and fly into the sky. Luffy soru towards Shallot as niinii and I land on the ground.

"Shit! Chopper! Flea bag! Are you ok?" Niinii screams as they land.

"We're fine but we have to go after Luffy!" Chopper screams back and I can't agree more. For once niinii follows Agares through the broken rebel with no complaints.

"Happy to see you are not in pieces." Robin smiles as she looks at me while running beside Usopp and Franky.

"Thanks…I think." I mumble as Chopper jumps and sticks another candy in my mouth.

"Eat!" Chopper snaps. I nod as I suck and my vision comes back. I look down and smile as Chopper wearing my bandanna on his arm with my hair piece tuck behind his antler. We reach the castle with Sanji and Nami watching Luffy jump over Shallot but get punch into the ground.

"Luffy!" I scream as I try to get out of niinii arms. I have to help!

"ENOUGH!" Niinii snaps and I freeze as Luffy grinds his teeth as he stands. I bite the candy and look down to see my skin going back to the same tan color I know so well. I reach out and snatch the moon and Chopper shape paw lollipop. I bite down for the energy and watch the steam flow off Luffy skin.

"I won't let you hurt my nakama. Gome Gome no jet gattling!" Luffy screams as I watch punch after punch go into Mori gut. My hands clench as Luffy screams. Shallot cover his mouth but shadows still squirm out between his fingers. With one punch he shrinks as shadows leave his mouth. Another one makes him smaller as more leave. Luffy arms fall to his side as he pants. I wiggle to get stand on my feet. Niinii hands go on my arm to stop me from running after him though.

"No! I won't let you win!" Shallot screams as Luffy bits into his thumb.

"Gear third!" My eyes widen as he blows air into his arm then moves it to his chest. No. No. No.

"Luffy stop! You are going to pop!" Chopper screams and I watch as Luffy grins.

"This is the end! Gomu Gomu no jet shell!" Luffy screams as he jumps then rockets into Shallots stomach. I gawk as shadows leave his mouth and people behind us cheer. What? I look behind me to see a whole crew cheer as their shadows go back to their proper owner. All this time they were here. Hiding and hoping. I smile as the sadness within shallot dies and I watch as two shadows fly towards Sanji and niinii.

"Nice." Sanji smiles as he moves his leg and his shadow does the same. I look up to see the clouds are gone and the morning sun starting to shine down on us. The warmth kisses my skin and Luffy turns back little but still on his feet. Luffy limps towards us with a sappy grin as Shallot falls unconscious on the ground in his normal size.

"We won! Yes!" The people cheer as a they dance in the sun. Luffy turns back to his normal size as he join my side. He gives me a quick kiss before grabbing a seat. He grins up at the sun and I smile at him.

"Yohohoho! I miss the fight! Awwww." Brook sighs as he walks over with his cane. I wave but stop as I cover my mouth with wide eyes.

"Imouto what wrong!" Niinii grabs my shoulder as pure raw power I have never felt before comes from the side of the castle. That power makes me see niinii bloody body. Such power. Oh god we are fuck!

"Someone coming. The strongest I have ever felt." I mumble as I look at the person standing on top of the ruble.

"What?! No more!" Usopp shrieks as a man just as tall as Shallot walks towards us. He has a large chest, panda paws decorated his black shirt, with gray pants. He wearing a hat with little ears on top with glasses.

"Shit." Luffy curses as he struggles to stand beside me but he manages as he grabs my hand to pull me behind him. Still the man.

"He..He…" Nami shakes as she swallows.

"He got ride of Pernoa. She just vanish when he touch her." Nami shrieks and I gasp as I move Luffy behind me because even though I lost a lot of blood and gain a lot back. I am still in better condition then everyone here. Plus everyone fought someone. I think it my turn. Now I am really happy I put my lolly in Chopper first aid after sky island. They really come in handy. I really though Shallot was the end.

To be continue...

 **Evening everyone! I hope you like this chapter because a lot has change. Let me know if you think anything missing. By the way Zygoma is the cheek bone. Fun fact for you. Also I hope I didn't make anyone to stress or uncomfortable with this chapter. I did put a warning. And yes Luffy not unconscious because he did not have to fight the big red giant. So yes no nightmare Luffy but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now for review:**

peace486: Thank you for the and I hope you like this chapter too!

 **Well that it readers. I hope you like this chapter and happy reading. Hopfully in a few months I will make it to Saboya! Oda owns one piece**.


	82. Changing the path is good or bad?

Changing the path is good or bad? 

"What do you want?!" I order as I feel my cold black smoke dance around me. To protect me and my nakama.

"My order was to kill everyone here. If you give me straw hat Luffy head I will spare the rest of you." The panda man flatly states it like it nothing unusual but to me it makes my blood boil. I grind my teeth as the smoke start to turn my lips black and I can feel my tail switch angrily behind me as the skin on my back starts to crawl.

"No way!" Everyone around us screams as my claws and fangs start to grow. I control my blood thirst as I watch the other pirates run at him and throw their lives away.

"Stop! You will die if you fight him!" I scream causing my smoke to swirl angrily around me. My voice sounds so cold and it freezes the running pirate to their spot.

"She right. That a warlord and we can't win." I assume it their pirate captain that says that to them because they all look at her and take a step back. She the big lip lady and I dont care what she looks like. As long as her nakama stay out of my way.

"Another warlord?! We are so screwed!" Usopp shivers beside Nami. I can't help but look at my beaten nakama. They are tiered, bruised, broken, and Luffy can't even move at the moment. Agares limps to my side and he shacks his head. _I'm out. My body feels like I am carrying Zoro weights. How do you humans deal with all this crap when you are hurt?_ We just do.I look back at the warlord who just watches and waits. I won't let them die. I wont let any of them die. I take a slight step forward towards the panda warlord.

"Sachi…you can't. You're still too hurt and going demon will make it worse. Calm down…pleas." Nami says softly as she limps to my side. I shake my head as my horns grow on my forehead.

"Don't worry about me. I have learned how to keep my demon blood lust somewhat in my control. I have 20 seconds and if I concentrate hard enough then 30 seconds...I won't let him hurt any of you. I won't." I snap the last word as I walk forward. I have to gently push oniichan because he tries to get in my way. I can see all over his face that he does not want me to. I'm everyone last chance. He the only one that tried to stop me. The others are to tiered or hoping I can do something to save them.

"I see that is your answer. Then I shall eliminate everyone here." Panda still shows no emotion as my black smoke changes my cloths. My shirt and pants change so I have my choker around my neck that connected to the black leather that just covering my breast. My black corset cover my belly and a short red skirt that long enough to cover my ass makes my long tail stick out easily. Black leather gloves go along my arms and I am wearing my black knee high heels that for some reason makes me run so much faster. I feel power surge through my body as my wings spread wide. I feel perfect and complete. I stare up at Panda man with a shit eating grin before I move. I put my hand out and watch as blood soaks out of my skin to form my scythe as I get closer to him. _Go. 18 seconds left_. Agares echo in my head.

"Where did she go?" I hear someone ask as I jump into the air revealing myself for a second. People gasp as I bring my scythe above my head.

"Sourukattā (Soul cutter.)" I scream as I bring my weapon down to cut Panda man head in half but instead he lifts his arm above his head. I growl as I feel my scythe dig into something hard like metal and not flesh. It not haki. I flap my wings to move back and twist in the air to land a powerful kick. Instead of him moving away or block with his arm again he puts his palm out. I can feel my heel dig into a soft paw before a force stronger then my kick flings my back. My body flies through the air until I crash through a brick wall. _5 seconds left. Are you ok?_ Agares begs in my head. I take a deep breath and push the rocks aside. **Give me his blood.** My demon voice begs in my head as I feel the string keeping me together start to snap. I get up and flap my wings towards Panda to increase my speed. I dodge his palm strike and flap my wings so I am above him. I wrap my tail around his neck and pull down. I grin as he falls onto his back. **Kill him** _._ The voice echo again and I can feel Bloody Rose start to crawl back out from inside me. Shit I am loosing it.

"Bloody Rose Sachi. You can choose to come with me and I will spare everyone else here." Panda man says flatly and I stop as I look down at him. I can't read his expression as my time up. I force myself to go back to normal as I stare at him. _Don't you dare listen to him!_ Agares growl as I feel him start to move. I breath heavily as the pain from when my body hit the wall flushes in.

"Sachi get away from him!" Usopp cries as Panda man stands up to look down at me like I am a bug that needs to be squash. My body won't move as I feel cold fear like I failed to protect my niinii…my nakama. My stomach turns and my chest tightens as I am frozen to my own spot.

"You can't have her!" Robin orders as I watch her arms spring out of my body and she throws me towards my nakama. That one way to make me move.

"I supper got her." Franky catches me easily while I hear oniichan sigh with relief. I smile at Robin in thanks and she lets out a breath of her own as she smiles back.

"That is your answer. Then parish." Panda man puts his book down and lifts his paw hands up to the air. I just watch as a giant red paw bubble forms above him. I get out of Franky arms and my stomach turns as I face everyone. The large bubble pulses with every second and with each second it gets smaller and smaller. I feel fear rush over Robin body all of a sudden. Her eyes widen as her body starts to shake. She knows what he doing. _It not good._ Agares actually looks pail as he moves to come closer to my side

"He making a bomb." Robin whispers and my eyes widen as his hands finally close together. I move to stand over Luffy prone body that now cover in bandages and dressings.

"What?!" Luffy gawks as he stares at Robin. I take a deep breath. This is my last chance.

"Everyone get around me now!" I order as I glare at the paw man. I use my rings to cut both my hands. I hope I have enough blood left over that I won't die.

"We have to run." Sanji start but I shake my head.

"We don't have time. Trust me." I say quietly as put my arms out. I watch paw man gently put his close hands out. A small paw innocently floats towards us.

"Ketsueki no Ketsueki shīrudo (blood Blood shield)." I whisper as I let my blood spread around us. It creates a dome just in time as the small bubble stops floating and the bubble expands. The impact happens in seconds as we watch the other pirates go flying through the air. I grind my teeth as I feel the pressure hit my dome hard. My eyes watch as cracks quickly grow along the sides. Parts of the castle flies against my blood creating more cracks and it feels like my body getting crush from the inside.

"Sachi." Luffy mumbles as I cough up blood that go straight to the cracks.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as I try to hold it together. I have to. Blood starts to leaks from my eyes and blood trickles out of my left ear as my heart pumps hard against my chest to keep the blood dome together. I watch as the cracks grow bigger and their nothing I can do. No. The taste of iron fills my mouth again as my cracks almost all touch.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as the shield brakes and the rest of the bomb pushes against our bodies. I feel the heat along my skin as I am flying through the air and hit something hard before blacking out. I quickly come to somehow but I can't move. That not surprisingly. I can hear a ringing in my ears and a crushing pain in my chest. My breath is labored and I move my head to the side to cough up more blood. The ringing has finally stop but I still can't move and I can't open my eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Niinii snaps at someone. What going on? I ask Agares but I don't get an answer. Something clings against metal as I hear someone land by my side. My mind go a bit foggy as I try to clear it.

"Take my life for my captain or imouto." Niinii begs as his swords clang against the ground as if he threw them. Nonono. My body screams as I slowly move my arms. My chest tightens as I try so hard. Pain crawls up every part of me but I get nowhere. My arms fall back to the ground unotice.

"Why would your life be more important than your captain?" Panda man ask. This time instead of moving I try to open my eyes but they are so heavy.

"Because I will be the next world greatest swordsman. I may be over look right now but I will become the best. Luffy is the captain and he will become the king of the pirates." Niinii voice is strong as I lay there I am sure behind him.

"What about Bloody Rose? She is worth more to the government then the pirate king." What? I can hear niinii grumble under his breath as I feel his eyes on my body.

"Take my life. Please." Niinii begs as I hear him land on his knees. I beg my eyes to crack open and there he is. Niinii is begging with his forehead on the ground. I bite my lip as I feel my tears stat to burn my eyes. I stare at Panda man and he stare back. I send him a silent plea to take me instead.

"Don't." My voice cracks but that enough to gain their attention. Niinii looks at me like he can't believe I'm awake. He moves quickly and soon enough I am moved so I am lying in his arms. Maybe not the best idea with my injuries but I am not saying anything. Niinii warm hand moves my hair to the side and I smile up at him.

"Imouto…I'm sorry but I can't watch you or captain be killed…or taken away. I have to do what best for our crew. Our nakama." Niinii whispers and there only one thing I have to do. I won't let him become that future.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I will my blood in my hand to become a marble. Doing so hurts my chest but I take a deep breath to concentrate.

"What…?" He mumbles before the blood size marble zoomes out of my hand right into his forehead hard enough to push him back. He drops me and niinii back hits the ground. I lay there and wait to see if he gets up. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Panda man stands over me and looks down at us.

"I'm ready to die now." Panda man nods and he lifts me surprisingly gently by my torso. I look over at niinii to see he out like a light and my blood slides down his forehead. Sorry.

"Geeze. The moth ball can't even protect his own imouto. How pathetic." Sanji voice makes me shiver. Not now. Why? I cringe as Panda man turns so we can both face him. Sanji looks like shit. His suit is tattered and he still has the decency to light up his cigarette. He takes a drag before letting out some smoke.

"Let my little imouto down and I won't have to beat some manners into you." Sanji orders as he kicks his toes into the ground. I can't talk as I just simply watch.

"I cannot do that. I have to report back to the marines that someone dead or I bring Bloody Rose in alive." Panda man says flatly and I watch Sanji grin.

"Then take my head. I may not have a high bounty now but trust me when I say I will be a thorn in the marine's side once they find out who I am." Sanji drops his cigarette and grinds it into the ground as he watches us. It silent for far too long before Panda man says anything.

"Deal. But first you have to go back to sleep." Panda man free palm faces my face and the last thing I see is Sanji smile at me before I black out again. The second time I come back is to someone calling out my name. I blink and sit up with ease. I lift my arms and aww as there no pain. I am still cover in dry blood and the taste of iron reminds me that everything still happened.

"How?... Sanji?!" My eyes widen as I stand up. I aww at the fact I can even stand. I look around to see Robin, Nami, Franky, Chopper, and Luffy are up and about. Usopp still unconscious but I can see he slowly waking up next to niinii who still out cold with a new bruise from where my attack hit him. Chopper must have wash the blood off his face. Good.

"Sachi! Sanji! Okami! Where are you?" Luffy yells as he runs around like he never fought the warlord!

"Luffy! Calm down before you open your injuries." Chopper orders but Luffy just frantically looks around for me.

"I told you I feel great! We have to find Sachi!" Luffy orders as I find myself hidden behind a broken wall. It easy for me to see them but they can't see me. How convenient.

"We have to hurry." Agares whisper behind me. My skin crawl as I turn to him. He looks tiered and there blood on his forehead but not too badly beaten compare to the rest of us.

"I know. Can you smell him?" I ask and Agares eyebrow twitches but nods.

"Yea and it bad. Follow me." I can only nod as I follow Agares quickly. We climb up a different broken wall to see Sanji cover in blood head to toe. The area around him doesn't look any better. The rocks, trees, and ground around him is cover in his blood. Tears come to my eyes as I face a Sanji version of niinii suppose to future.

"Sanji!" I scream his name as I jump off the wall. His blood sticks to my blood stain shoes and he has the decency to smile at me.

"Sachi. Happy to see you one more time before I have to go. Take care of everyone for me." Sanji takes a breath before his knees give way.

"Ahh. He finally dying. Now I can kill two birds with one stone!" A cheerful voice sings and I turn to face a young women. She tall with black hair in a braid, black demon eyes like mine, curly horns, and she wearing a red skin tight top that cover her breast that slides down her side to a black long skirt that opens at the side to let her legs move easily. Her stomach bare showing off the demon symbol above her bellybutton. _Sanji has no chance._ Ya one look and he will say something like I will follow you to the end of the world. Agares snicker in my head as she grins off her fangs. She cracks the air with her whip that has an axe head at the end. The weapon cracks the earth and I stand in front of Sanji protectively as Agares looks past me at her.

"Sanji not dead yet and I am assuming you are here to take Thatch?" I ask and the demon girl laughs.

"Tatatata! Thatch yes but I already have him. I could take him to hell now but then I felt a new soul leaving a body and he a strong one. Papa would love his soul! Oh why is it not my little wolfie! Didn't see you there." The girl smiles at Agares who grins back.

"Long time no see Ardat! Sorry but his soul staying in his body but nice job catching the big one. I have heard that he was a hard one to get!" Agares shows off his own fangs to his sister who only laughs.

"Let Thatch go and Agares how could you say that!" I snap as I look for Ace nakama.

"Happy to see these humans are not making you too soft. As for my catch. He right here!" The demon pulls on a chain that suddenly appears in her hand. Thatch gets pull along and the dark smoke surrounding him makes him look like he carrying the world on his shoulders.

"They never cared. I never had any brother and sister. They never check on me. I died alone." Thatch mumbles making all my hard work vanish. I have to save him. I stare at the demon and will my sword out of my chest. If she a demon then I should fight her as an angel. Maybe I can free Thatch.

"Agares. Take Sanji to Chopper while I hold this demon off…Pleas if not for me then for your nakama." I turn to him with my glowing golden eyes and I watch his eyes move from his…family maybe to mine. Agares sigh as he pick up a limp Sanji into his arms. I watch Sanji chest move slowly and shallow but his soul not leaving his body yet so there still time.

"Bring him here bro. Do your job like a good little boy." The demon pulls on Thatch chain who only moans as Agares looks at us. His hands tighten on Sanji arms as he grins.

"Sorry sis but I am a human in this form and like I said before! Sanji not dead yet so take Thatch before this Angel takes him back because she will!" Agares says with such cofidence that it makes me forgive him for earlier. I quickly walk to his side and take a deep breath. Lets do this. I do my best to grab Sanji blood on the ground and try to remove the dirt. That not much but will have to do. I cut my hand and change my blood type so Sanji won't react with mine. I move the blood so it levitate over Sanji body as my gold eyes mix with red. I start to feel a little fatigue but I push through. Thank you Agares. _He not dead so she can't do anything anyway._ Still…Thanks.

"Ketsueki no choryū (Blood blood save)." My breath catches in my throat as Sanji body looks like it tried to tore itself apart. So much internal bleeding, his muscles are rip, his left leg broken, and his left wrist is also crack. I fix the internal bleeding first then his hand enough so it only more of a bruise and he can still cook. I let my eyes go back to gold and turn to face the demon.

"Go Agares. I gave Sanji some time and healed most of his bigger injuries. I will follow you as soon as I can." I don't move my eyes from her black abyss as she growls at me. I can hear rubble move behind me as I feel Agares leave our presence. Luckily I didn't get to much damage from healing Sanji since most of his blood is his own but a pain does go through my stomach and it hard to hold my sword. I grip harder so it wont fall out of my hand for what I am about to do.

"How dare you but fine. Papa not going to be happy with him so I should go. I am in no mood to fight anymore." The girl snaps as she pulls Thatch chains much harder this time so he falls on his knees. A portal opens under them and soon they are sinking into the ground. It looks similar to the portal Agares came out of when I first met him. No! I rush forward and I bring my glowing sword down onto the dark chains. Black smoke slams into me as the chain starts to crack.

"He deserves to come to hell. He done nothing but caused save a useless soul!" The demon dark words fill my head as I push harder on the chain that continue to crack. My knees are into the portal and I can feel the familiar dark hands try to grab my legs but it hard when you're glowing.

"Stop!" The demon screams as she wraps her whip around my neck and the ax at the end sinks into my side. I feel my inner demon scream in my head to come out but one look at Thatch hunch form makes me scream as I push harder. I can't breathe very well as I feel my warm blood slowly leak down my side but I have to win.

"AHHHHHHHH! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM!" I scream and push harder. Black and white smoke dance around us as the chain finally snaps setting Thatch free. I feel the whip tighten around my neck cutting my air supply completely but at least Thatch free. I watch Thatch look around confused but he still in the portal sinking.

"What the hell going on?" Thatch ask while gloomily looking at the ground. I can't speak but I can kick him out of the portal because I did not just go through that for him to go to hell anyway. I grab the whip around my neck for support and kick Thatch in the stomach as if I was kicking a ball. He flies through the air for a second before he stops himself in the air. There no more black smoke around him and I hope he still not depress.

"Why the hell did you kick me and who the hell is she?" Thatch gawks as he looks between the two of us. I grin at the demon like I won a life time of cake.

"How dare you smile at me! You haven't won yet! I will take you to papa instead!" She pulls tighter on her whip and I can't make a sound as my vision starts to gain black spots. I need help. I am in no position to move or fight. Help. Anyone. I beg in my head as I feel lightheaded. Something burn the side of my hip and then suddenly the whip around my neck gone. I flap my wings and leave the portal before I sink anymore. I cough on the ground as I look up to see a bare that looks so familiar. My hip still burning as Thatch floats over to help me sit up.

"What the hell is that?" Thatch mumbles as we watch the bear roar as he swats the demon away like it was nothing but a fly in his way.

"Ahhhh! I am not dealing with a guardian spirit as well. Fuck you! I will get my revenge! Be ready for when you die Roronoa because I will personally make sure you come to hell with me!" The demon snarls at me before she vanishes in a cloud of black smoke. The bear turns to face us and that when I recognize the brown fur and black spot around his right eye.

"Odin?" I mumble and the animal bears his fangs before he disappears and the burning on my side fades away. I have not seen him in a long time but I am happy he showed up.

"Odin? What the hell just happen?" Thatch ask me and I can now breathe easier but my neck hurts and the blood on my side is either fresh or dried. I can't even tell what new or old anymore.

"That my guardian animal…As for what happen you almost went to hell! That what?! How could you!" I snap and Thatch blinks as he shakes his hands infront of him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! It just… I was just watching…" Thatch trails off and I wait for him to continue. I can feel my nakama move quickly towards my direction. I need some time to talk to Thatch. Can you hold stall them for a few minutes? I ask Agares and he humm in my head. _Fine_.

"I was watching everything. You guys all love and care for each other…Don't you?" Thatch ask as he stares into my eyes looking for an answer.

"Of course. I love my nakama. They mean everything to me." I say softly as I can hear their voices coming towards us but he is stalling so that good. I smile as the light winds is soothing along with the shining sun.

"It just reminds me of my nakama and how much I love them… and I miss them so much. I wish I never died. Now I can never talk to them…I can never see them again." Thatch sniffs before he brings his hands to his face. I watch his tears drop down his chin and I let him cry because he has lost so much. He died to early. I grab him into a hug and Thatch waits no time in wrapping his arms around me. I let him cry into my shoulder and I smile as I have a great idea.

"Thatch do you still wish to protect your nakama?" I ask quietly and Thatch pulls away with a sniff.

"Ya…But how? I'm dead!" Thatch points at himself and I grin brightly as I grab a golden feather from my wings.

"I guess….I should move on. I have caused more trouble than good." Thatch go to grab the glowing feather but I shake my head and move it to the side so he can listen to me.

"No Thatch. This is not for you to move on. You can if you want but you can stay and become a guardian angel if you want. It your choice." I say softly. Thatch just gawks but once he registered what I said he nods. Good.

"May your soul be the guardian angel to Portgas D Ace. I grant you power to protect the one you love. No demon shall come to you until your mission is complete." I say softly as I place the feather inside of him. Images of Thatch playing pranks with Ace and running away from an angry man with a pineapple shape head, then Thatch finding a light purple fruit that has swirls poking out each way under a bridge. My eyes tear up when Thatch go home and he laughing with his nakama showing off the fruit but yet there Black beard in the background watching and waiting. The images change to Thatch outside in the poring rain and a sudden pain in my back. He falls onto his deck and watch Black beard grab the fruit and laugh as he jumps ship. I just watch as Thatch lays there for hours until he to dies…alone. The images vanish and Thatch now has his own little white wings with a grin that cant help but make you want to smile.

"That so cool. I have wings and I can fly like Marco now…To bad I will never be able to fly with him seeing me...WOW! I feel where Ace is! Like I just know where to go. It like something pulling me…Thank you…Thank you for everting. I don't know what my job will be but I am sure I will figure it out!" Thatch laughs as he moves his wings a little but he still floating since he dead and all.

"Your job is….If Ace…dies you are to show him the way to go to the afterlife. To protect him from the demons that were after you…" My voice fades away as Luffy is right on the other side of the brick wall calling for me.

"I'll do that but Ace wont die. He to hot headed for that. Thank you…for saving me. You know Ace is a lucky man to have you! I better go. We will meet again." Thatch waves as he fly off in some directions. Well at least knowing Ace is being look after makes me feel a bit better. I play with the his red bead as I feel Luffy come over the wall to see me.

"SACHI! CHOPPER! COME HERE! HURRY!" Luffy screams as he slides down the wall to run towards me. I can hear the others not to far behind.

"Luffy it not…" I never finish as Luffy cuts me off.

"Ahhh. So much blood! How? What happen?" Luffy stutters as he does not know where to touch me.

"Luffy! Calm down." I try again but Luffy shakes his head.

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you look like this!" Luffy snaps and I sigh as I get up.

"See I am fine. This is not my blood Luffy….Well a little is but some of it is Sanji. I'm fine and a lot of my blood from earlier is on me." Luffy nods but he still not convince.

"You can look at me after a bath and some clean cloths." I put up the offer and Luffy seems to like it as he nods.

"Fine! But I want to see everything to make sure you are ok!" Luffy orders. I just humm since it not like I want to disagree with him…After a nap though…A long nap.

"AHHH! Sachi!" Everyone else screams brings me back from my thoughts. I grumble to myself as I turn to them with a smile. Their mind must be running a minuet while looking at this murder looking scean.

"Before you guys think up anything! I'm fine! It not my blood…mostly. I just want a bath after Chopper gives me the go then bed!" I walk up the broken wall and everyone starts talking at once but Sanji who still unconscious. _He will be fine. He will wake up in a day or so do to the fact you healed all his worst injuries. What happen to my sis?_ She left after my animal spirit attack her…Thatch is gone too. Agares says nothing as he looks at Sanji form. I can't tell what he feeling as he stares blankly at him. I am going to give Sanji crap when he wakes up. I look over at oniichan to see the we need to talk privately later and you are in deep shit. I nod not wanting to piss him off even more. I cross my arms to let him know that I have a few words for him too.

"Ok one at a time. All you're talking and I can't figure out who asking what! Now Chopper I need you to stitch up my side then I want another bath." I remove my shirt and I really don't give a shit at this point. I look at the blood still slowly oozing from my side. Chopper eyes widen as he moves to my side and starts to clean it to see how bad it is.

"How you get that?! I don't remember you getting attack like this! It looks like someone tried to chop you in half!" Chopper snaps as he finishes cleaning it and starts to sow me up.

"I was dealing with the dead and one of the demon had a ax head attach to a whip…She got me on the side. I can't heal it because I have no energy and I am tiered. How are you guys? I tried to keep my shield up but…" I yawn to emphasize my point then my voice fades. I'm still so week.

"I think we will be fine. You did your best and you saved all of us from getting worse injuries. I can use a bath as well. I shall join you." Robin smiles in reassurance as Nami nods.

"Me too! I'm sweaty again from staying up all night fighting." Nami adds as she cast a glance at Sanji body. I can feel Chopper needle stitch me up but I look at everyone. They all look tiered, gruby, and dirty but Luffy who moving from one foot to another.

"How are you even able to move Luffy. Next to Sachi you got hurt the most." Usopp ask as he rubs his eyes.

"I don't know. I just woke up feeling all better!" Luffy shrugs and I humm.

"Well if it go by…Before I fought the demon I felt perfectly fine as well. It was like I never fought anyone…but now I want to sleep." I add and Franky tries to fix his hair but it stays limp against his face.

"Well the Sunny just the supper place to be right now so I'm going back to refuel on cola then a nap myself." Franky adds in as he limps away.

"I'm just going to nap here. Wake me up earlier then tomorrow and I will slice you up untill their nothing left!" Oniichan walks to a stray broken wall…We just watch as he lies down and starts to snore.

"How does he do that?" Nami ask me and I shrug.

"He like our dad. He could sleep anywhere…" I mumble. Brook laughs as he bows towards us.

"Yohohoho. I will take my nap as well. Excuse me ladies and gentleman." Brook takes a few steps past oniichan and falls to the floor . All of a sudden Brook starts to snore softly. I wonder who fell asleep faster...

"Well I refuse to sleep out here. I want my bed." Nami snaps just as Chopper snips off my stitches.

"Take it easy Sachi. I know you heal faster but that wound deep. I prefer if you don't take a bath…but it not like you will listen so please take a shower then sleep." Chopper orders with a yawn.

"Come on Chopper. Let's get you to bed. Good night everyone." Agares speaks for the first time since we talk in my head. He scoops Chopper up and nods are way.

"Good night Okami." The rest of us say as he walks with Chopper back to the ship.

"Well there go my bath…I will just shower in my room. Good night Nami and Robin. Come on Luffy. Let's go to bed." I put out my hand and Luffy smiles as he helps my up. My side protest in pain a little but very easy to ignore.

"Alright. Good night Sachi and Luffy." Nami and Robin wave as Usopp rubs his eyes.

"Just sleep here." Usopp grumbles as he sits down and ends up sleeping against a broken part of the building. It been a long night. We walk in silence because the rest of the pirates from the other group are out cold. I check for anyone that died but no soul floating around and their chest are all moving so that a good sign. We split ways on the Sunny and make it to our room. I drag my feet to the bathroom and relies I forgot my bloody shirt.

"Fuck it." I grumble as I start the water and finish getting rid of my bloody clothing. I stare at the articles and throw them in the trash.

"To much work to remove blood." I mumble as I watch my blood and Sanji blood vanish down the drain…Sanji blood. I feel my stomach turns and their a vile taste in my mouth. Oh god Sanji. I cover my mouth and swallow the burning liquid. I wash up quickly and stop the water.

"You ok in there Sachi?" Luffy yells from behind the door. I'm surprise he never came in. I dry off and open the cupboard that stores some of Luffy and my cloths….I grab Luffy red shirt he loves so much. I feel safer with it on and it long enough to cover my ass. I leave the bathroom and he already under the covers waiting for me. I crawl under the sheets on my side and enjoy the softness of my mattress for a second. I yawn as Luffy reaches over and turns the lights off. I move to snuggle into his side and his rubbery soft yet strong arms go around my hip but so carefully as to not to touch my stitches.

"Night sweet pea." Luffy says into my hair.

"Night honey." I mumble back as I fall asleep saftly into his arms.

Sachi dream world

"Well that was interesting change of plans." My demon side the first thing I hear as I find myself in my dream world.

"Why yes! Something change our oniichan fate greatly but for the better? Oh! I just don't know." My angel mumbles as I turn to face them. They are sitting at a table in the middle of the field. The forest and lake are so far away. It nothing but green grass and blue sky.

"What I want to know is what happen?! I prevented oniichan from getting this close to death again. I stop him from getting all bloody and broken but….FUCK! What with Sanji?! He should have been out like a light. That blast…It hurt my nakama and I was too weak to hold my shield! AHHH! I feel like I fuck up!" I rant as I walk over to my other sides. As I get closer I relies that my angel drinking tea and something fruity for my demon. I pull a seat out and slump on my chair as I stair up at the now cloudy sky.

"Well as you know I help you by showing you one path." My angel side starts as she stares at me with those golden eyes.

"Ya that all her. I don't have any play in that!" My demon adds as she takes a sip of whatever she having.

"So you showed me oniichan path…He was suppose to be like that?" I choke out as I sit up. My hands go through my hair as my stomach turn.

"Yes that is correct but you change that when you knock him out." Angel adds and I blink at her.

"I get that! That what I was trying to do! Why Sanji?" I choke on my last words as my mouth go dry and my chest feel like someone slowly crushing it.

"Well are oniichan was supposed to take all of Luffy and your pain but you knock him out which changes his path and our. Don't you remember what your writing says?" My angel ask as I rub my eyes.

"My body lights the way to peace yet can guide you down to darkness itself. I am the key that will end the war. For I am the door between life and death. I am the in-between that guides lost souls to their resting place. That what it means! Which means you change our oniichan path which change what was supposed to happen to Sanji." Demon adds as she puts her drink down. Her tail switches behind her as she snaps her finger and a new drink takes the old one place.

"So what was suppose to happen to Sanji?" I ask as I look at them. My angel sighs as she takes a sip of tea.

"He was supposed to be knock out by our oniichan…What do you think would have happen if you had enough energy to knock out Sanji as well?" My angel ask with a soft voice. I humm in thought.

"Well if I saved Sanji…I would have been taken to the government." I mumble and my Angel nods.

"Trust me love when I say it was a good thing Sanji saved us. If we went to the government then everyone of our nakama would have died eventully." Angel words cuts me like a knife as I look at her with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" I snap as I stand from my chair. Angel looks up at me and she wont brake my gaze.

"I can see what happen down many paths but I can only show you one at a time. If we went down the road of being capture all it is a road of pain and bloodshed." Angel says somehow so calmly that it sends chills down my back and my hairs stand on end.

"Now I am even curious. How so?" My demon ask for me.

"Simple. Our nakama at our level is not strong enough to fight the marines head on to get you back from imperial down. If they went then they would all been captured or died trying to save you. It one path I am happy we never had to take. Even though Sanji took our oniichan place. He did save all our lives." Angel stops and I just let her words sink in.

"You must remember you have the power to change so many people lives. Only you can save or destroy the world. That is OUR purpose. Remember I am the healer that show you the way." My angel starts while my demon grins.

"While I am the destroy to protect the ones we love." My demon adds.

"And together as one we will control the paths of other." I finish and my angel nods.

"Correct. Now dear. You must train with your demon for the rest of the night. You must learn to become one." My angel finishes her tea as my demon stands up with a grin.

"Wait…My ancient words mention war…Do you know what it means?" I ask and I watch my Angel shake her head at my demon who sighs.

"I am sorry but we can't tell you. This war will happen but how much you will be a part of it depends on a choice you will be making. Just know that it is impossible right now to stop the war. It will happen. You mist your chance to stop it a long time ago…" My Angel sighs as she eyes my demon who twirling a sytch made of blood.

"I wish I could tell you…What I can say is that our other key not doing so great right now. You really don't know what my key is?" My demon ask as she walk towards me. I shake my head.

"I really don't…Are they hurt?" I ask and my demon nods.

"Ya they…OW! What the hell you dame Angel bitch!" My demon snaps as she rubs her head.

"You are giving to much away. You know she must figure it out herself or we all….I am not going there!" My angel snap gently somehow as she holds our sword.

"What will happen to us?" I ask. My angel sighs as she glares somehow at my demon.

"Just know you will never wake up ever again. Now training please!" My angel begs but that doesn't really explain much.

"What? Why? Arnt you suppose to help me?" I ask.

"Yes we help you but only so much. Now no more! I don't wish to talk about it anymore. Just know that you have to find your second key." Angel states and I have so much more to ask but my demon does not give me a second to ask another question as she dives straight into me to take over. Now to learn control and who or what is my key? I don't want my heart to stop because my angel or demon cant keep their mouth shut.

To be continue….

 **I did it! I posted another chapter before I leave for Czech on Monday! I know it been a long time since I have post but my job keep me busy and I have had to work on my own days off...So here it is though. Thank you all for waiting. I don't know when but I want you all to know that those reading Rebirth I am 50% done the next chapter. I have not given up hope just I needed a brake from it. So I hope this chapter was fun to read and I want to try a question corner for my next chapter. So if any of you readers want to ask me anything about Sachi, the crew, about me, or where my other story are at then go ahead. Now onto the review section!**

peace486: Thanks for the review! Please ask me a question in for the next chapter and I hope you like this chapter!

PuddyKatz: She is but it because she half angel that bad people like her. She a magnetic for trouble. Now what did you think of my twist at the end? Did you like it? Please ask a question for the next chapter that I have no idea when will be up but it will!

 **So there you have it. Next chapter end Thriller Bark and on-words to Sabaody Archipelago. I have big plans that will either make you hate me oor love me. The straw hats are going to go through a lot of shit! Anyway One Piece is own by ODA and happy reading!**


	83. Aftermath of Thriller Bark

Aftermath of Thriller Bark

The night training was tough and my angel had no problem with throwing my demon out of me. I choose to keep Luffy out because both my sides seem more on edge then normal. I don't blame them with what we talk about earlier. I come to the living world and enjoy the quietness as I open my eyes slowly. I smile as I turn to face Luffy. He snoring softly on his back with his own smile spread across his face. I watch his chest rise and fall slowly for a while before I let my fingers gently trace the scar on his cheek. Luffy head moves to the side so his cheeks place in my hand. I giggle lightly as I move closer and let my lips gently lay on his. He never kisses back but he calls out my name quietly. I pull back and Luffy moves to curl into my side like a cat.

"Morning." I whisper but he doesn't make a move. I have to heal Sanji…I don't know how bad he is but I have to remove some of his pain. Something is better then nothing. I move the sheets aside and stand up stretching. I watch Luffy move so he can cuddle with my pillow in my place.

"My Sachi." Luffy mumbles as he holds my pillow closer. My cheeks heat up as I mumble cute under my breath. I quickly change into shorts and a t-shirt since we are out of the gloomy skies. I walk below deck for who knows how long before I finally find the my directions are still so shitty but at least I found the kitchen. Better eat before I heal him…I also better not let Chopper know either or he will stop me from trying anything. I open the door and the quietness is unsettling. I walk towards the kitchen feeling like I am entering a sacred zone that I don't belong in.

"This is silly. I have cooked here so many times…" I laugh but it so empty in my ears. But I always cooked with Sanji… Or at least with his permission to use his kitchen. I freeze in place as I look at Sanji tools cleaned and waiting to be used. Sanji you are an idiot. I pick up his knife and sigh as my fingers go over the cool metal. I place the Knife down and walk towards the lock fridge. I put in the code and there on a shelf is a cake. I pull it out and aww at the writing. Happy birthday Nami in orange writing and tangerine decorate the edge with such perfection. I look at the cake then the calendar that Sanji hang above the wall to see that we are July 3 today. The date has Nami name with a hearts drawn around the name. I look back at the cake and sniff away my tears as I gently place the cake back. He made it for her before all this hell broke out. He really loves her or he being Sanji. I smile as I bend down to see a plate full of cookies. I pull them out and munch away as I grab what I need for an omelet. The empty kitchen fills with the smell and sound of my cooking as I finish the plate of cookies and my omelet complete. Should have had the omelet before the cookies...Oh well. I finish the omelet but it not the same and I clean up quickly but make sure everything in its place. After all when Sanji comes back he needs his work area to be clean and nothing misplace.

"Now to Chopper doctor room." I mumble as I find myself outside. The sun is slowly rising in the horizon decorating the sky a pretty scarlet red. The sea wind is warn and the world is quiet but the sound of the waves against the ship. It too nice. I cant help but think as I look at the many doors that lead somewhere on our ship.

"Sunny I need some help." I ask quietly to the air and wait for him. Soon enough Sunny floats from bellow the deck and gives me a grin.

"Supper morning to you Sachi-chan! What can I help you with?" Sunny ask as he floats in front of me. His orange hair still as messy as I remember.

"Can you lead me to where Sanji-kun healing. I want to check up on him." My voice is soft and Sunny nods. I follow behind him as we go through a door, down a hallway, and the last door is Chopper.

"Thank you Sunny." Sunny nods as I open the door and smile to myself as Nami sits in a chair beside Sanji bed. She has her head on the bed with her hand in his limp one. As I get closer I notice the even breathing Nami makes with her eyes close. At least she sleeping. What happen between the two? I didn't relies they were so close. I walk towards the two and freeze when I hear mumbling behind me. I turn slowly to see Chopper rubbing his tiered eyes.

"Where the test tube doctorine?" Chopper ask half asleep and I stiffin a giggle as I point behind them.

"Where they always are! Now go get them!" I try to sound like her but fail miserably. But to Chopper he nods and turns.

"Right away!" Chopper squeaks before walking down the hallway. A door closes to the guy room. Few. That was close. Now Sanji. I turn back and bend down so I can look at Nami. Her chest moves slowly and I nod to myself. Completely out like a light. I stand up and grab a blanket Chopper keeps in his cupboard just in case. I place it over Nami back and she moves to get more comfortable. I watch as her hand clutches Sanji softly. So cute. I cut my hand letting my blood pool in my palm as I look down to see Sanji cover head to toe in dressing. His breathing more shallow then I would like but at least they are constant.

"Ketsueki no choryū (Blood blood save)." I mumble to myself and in a second I can see inside Sanji body. Now that I am not in a rush I can take my time to look properly. I start from the head. I don't know much but I am sure Sanji has a concussion. I don't know that much about the brain so I can't help him there. I bight my lip as I look down and in his chest the third rib down on the right is broken and two more down on the left is crack. That explains why he having a hard time to breath. I will my blood to enter through his mouth and go through his lung wall to get to his ribs that need to be fix. My blood wraps around his broken ribs and heals the bone together. I ignore the growing pain in my chest as I move my blood to his crack rib. Once that healed his breathing even out and it hurts every time I take a breath in. You can do this Sachi! Concentrate! I fix my broken rib as I fix some of Sanji pulled muscles in his arm and legs. I move all my weight to my right leg. Ok now his left leg. I move my blood through his body and breathe deeply to concentrate but that sends a hot pain through my chest. Shit. My eyes go back to green and I am look down at Sanji who now breathing evenly.

"Damit." I wheeze as I close my eyes before forcing myself to go back to red eyes. I notice my blood has been pump all through his body. Shit. My blood not mixing well and Sanji body already attack it. I move my fingers and force my blood to move and come out of Sanji mouth. I have to figure out a faster way to get my blood put of someone body. Dont want to make them sick on purpose. I blink unable to hold it anymore. I look at my blood innocently floating in the air in front of me. My muscle in my arm ache to the point they want me to let them go limp at my side.

"Nami-swan." Sanji mumbles as he starts to move. Shit. I healed him to well. I move to the door as quickly as I can which is not fast but I make it in time. I close the door right as Sanji eyes open. Shit! I didn't heal his leg. I breath heavily as I limp to the side and use the wall to slide down to the floor. I move my finger to the side and my blood does the same. I move it back and it moves again.

"3…2…1…Boom." I mumble and my blood explodes. It may have been a small amount but the hot air still burn my face. I can hear mumbling behind the door but like hell I am going to ease drop. I do not need Nami giving me a bigger debt. I close my eyes and fix my sore muscles. If this is what Luffy felt and he rubber then I don't even want to know what this would feel like if he wasn't rubber. I open my eyes to see very simmiler green to mine.

"Morning imouto…We need to talk." Oniichan orders and it not like I can say no. I get up and wince a little. Oniichan says nothing as he starts walking down the hall. Well if he knows where to go…I follow without question.

"Now where to go?" Oniichan mumbles as he looks around. I say nothing as we keep walking in silence. Soon enough we pass Robin and she smiles at me before she continue to wherever she want to go. Oniichan opens a random door and walk into the library. Robin that we just past giggles on one of the couches with a book now in her lap.

"Not here…Now where my training station again?" Oniichan mumbles under his breath as I wave back at Robin before we go through another door. The sun beats down on my head as oniichan nods while looking up.

"Found it." He mumbles before he starts to climb up the rope. I quickly follow and ignor the pain in my legs. I yawn and wave to Nami as she walks out onto the deck. She waves before she mumbles something under her breath. Probably about whatever her and Sanji talk about. I enter through the latch and quickly take a seat on the couch with oniichan soon to join my side. We say nothing as the birds chirp in the sky fills the silence. I just watch as oniichan bends over and put his face in his hands. He lets out a deep breath before his shoulders sag.

"Why did you do it?" Oniichan brakes the silence as he looks at me. My heart cracks as he looks so defeated. His shoulders are slump over, his hair ruffled, his cloths battered, and his eyes looks like he looking through me and not at me.

"What?" Is the only words I can get out. Oniichan sits up straighter as his eyes go from fear to anger. He stands up and his eyes turn to glare. I guess he didn't like my question. I sink a little into the couch as he stares me down.

"Don't what me! Why did you knock me out?! He was here to take you and Luffy away! If Sanji didn't step in…I may have never seen you again." Oniichan voice starts out hot as a knife that piercing my soul but at the end his voice is so far away that it cracks my heart. He slumps back down and sit next to me. I play with my nails as I bite my lip.

"Because…." I start but my angel words makes me remember too. It could have ended badly if I knock Sanji out too. I didn't know at the time how bad it could have been.

"Because why?" Oniichan mumbles as he looks at me. I stare back at my oniichan I love so much that it hurts to see the strong man so weak and vulnerable.

"Because I didn't want to see that future come true. I stop you from being in Sanji position because I did not want that to happen to you…I did not know about Sanji though. You know I would protect everyone to my dyeing breath so…" I trail off as I get up and make my way to the window. I watch below as Luffy stuffs cheese into his mouth and Usopp looks annoyed at him for some reason. Agares and Chopper walk out on deck looking better then yesterday.

"Great…What was that about seeing the future?" Onniichan stands beside me and I sigh as I turn to face him. There go another one of my secrets. Me and my big mouth.

"I can see one future and I can make a choice to change it or let it happen. It part of being an angel..." Oniichan groans at my words as he rubs his eyes.

"That makes sense since you freak out when we met up with that ice admiral. You saw something. Didn't you?" Oniichan ask and all I can do is nod.

"Yes. I saw the Admiral freeze Robin, you, Sanji, and Luffy before he killed you in front of me….That not all. I predicted Robin saying she wish to die. The thing though it not like I saw it in black and white. We were in a winter hell zone and the admiral was a white wolf with the same sleeping mask." I close my eyes and that same dream comes back crystal clear even if it already happen. I shiver before I open my eyes to see oniichan looking outside.

"Any other coming up?" Oniichan ask and I think of Ace with lava man hand through his chest. I blink away my tears. I can't let him know and I hope he does not remember the way I freak out when Ace sailed with us.

"Nope. They come randomly…you can't tell anyone. Ok! I don't want to worry everyone. We already have so much shit on our plate." Oniichan humms and nods.

"Ya. Why worry about something that can change but on one condition to keep this sealed." Oniichan demands but it not like I have a choice.

"You have to tell me as soon as new vision happens. I need to help you if possible!" Oniichan watches me to make sure I understand everything he says. I nod because that all I can do.

"Fair enough! Now I have to start cooking…Knowing Sanji if he is awake then he already in the kitchen cooking when he needs rest. I'm going to go help him." Oniichan sighs but he walks to open the latch to let us out.

"I can't believe I owe him." Oniichan mumbles as we make it down to the deck quickly.

"There you are Sachi! Sanji being mean and won't give me any food!" Luffy whines as he tackles me into a hug. I roll my eyes as Luffy gives me a quick kiss. Trying to buttery me up. Not going to work love.

"Sorry but you had cheese just a few minutes ago. You will just have to wait like the rest of us… Now I have to go help him so we can eat faster." Luffy nods as he gently pushes me towards the kitchen.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Luffy orders and I can't help roll my eyes as I enter the kitchen. Like I thought Sanji standing in front of the stove with Chopper on his heels.

"Sanji you have to sit! You have to rest! You are still healing and your leg still broken!" Chopper snaps. Sanji sighs as he looks at him.

"If I do then who going to cook for everyone?" Sanji ask like that the only explanation. He looks better but I can tell he holds in a wince when he puts to much presure on his bad leg. I walk towards the pair to solve the problem.

"Chopper right you know." I add and when Sanji turn towards me I can see the way he wince from the fast movant. Men. I walk over and remove the knife from his hand.

"Sachi-chan…I have to cook…"Sanji mumbles and I tisk at him.

"No you don't. I will cook for everyone. You taught me the basic so I can do it. You need to get better plus…it not healthy to stand to long with a broken leg." Sanji mouth opens but nothing comes out. I bend over and look him in the face.

"Plus you owe me for doing such a stupide move. So get better before I re kick your ass." I warn him so quietly so only he can hear. I straighten back up and look at Chopper.

"Dr. Chopper please show this patient back to his room. I think restraints or a small sedatives are to be given if he does not listen." I ask Chopper with a raise eyebrow and he nods.

"I think I agree with you nurse Sachi. Now pleas come with me Sanji or do I have to use force?" Chopper crosses his arms and Sanji sighs as he nods.

"Fine…I can see I am not going too win. Now Sachi the lobster backing in the oven already for five min now so keep an eye on that. I have the pilaf started here and those vegetables need to be chop up for a stir-fry. As you know the sea king stew you need the large pot but make sure you cook the onions first! Now for the…" Sanji starts rambling on what has to get done. I give Chopper the look and he transforms into strong point.

"Wait! Sachi pleas be careful when you use chocolate! Use the thermometer. Ahhh! Chopper stop!" Sanji orders as Chopper picks him up and walks him to the door. Sanji grabs the door frame and looks back at me.

"Sachi I swear if you leave a burn mark on the roof again so help me…!" Sanji warns me. I wave my hand and turn my back to him.

"Calm down Sanji. That was one time when I was learning so I will be fine. I won't burn Sunny go. Now have a nice nap." I ignore the shouting Sanji making down the hall as I face the kitchen and see the beginning of so many dishes yet the recipes dance in my head like they were already made.

"Let the cooking begin." I grin as I start all the orders Sanji gave me. A few hours go by and most of the dishes are done. I have to say though that Sanji does not have it easy. The amount of times I had to tell Luffy to leave and stop picking at the food was hard. At one point I was so annoyed that I kick him out and sealed the door with my blood just so I can cook in piece. Of course there was another door but he didn't remember so I was left alone. By the time I have everything finishes and put it in the container to keep warm Sanji back up again.

"Sachi! Why am I unable to open the door to the kitchen! Did you kill my kitchen?!" Sanji screams from behind and I just look at the door as the knocking increases.

"Sanji don't you dare use your leg! You are still healing." Chopper snaps.

'AHHH! Zoro where are your bandages!" Chopper adds and I snort as I move my fingers and remove the blood. Sanji barges in and looks around franticly before he calms down.

"It too hard to move with them on." Oniichan adds and I can just see as the door closes that Chopper jumps him to re wrap him up.

"Sanji-kun the kitchen fine and the dishes are ready. All we have to do is BBQ while we are there if we need more food…Knowing Luffing we will." I dry the last pan and Sanji wobbles with his cast on over to the table with all the food I pack up. I watch him go to grab a bag. Hell no. I quickly rush over and slap his hand away.

"Umm no Sanji. You can't carry anything heavy with that leg of yours. Wait until it heals more. Now what you can do is go outside and wish Nami a happy birthday and help her carry table cloths and utensil since it not that heavy." I watch Sanji mouth open and close like he wants to say something but he decides to keep it shut. He nods before turning and walking outside. He stops at the door and turns towards me.

"How you know it Nami-swan birthday today?" Sanji ask and I grin.

"First off we are her nakama and second the cake in the fridge really pretty…plus you have it circle in your colander." I point to such paper to make my point. Sanji nods and walk out of the kitchen. Once the door closes I go to the intercom so I can talk to everyone on borad.

"Can Luffy, Zoro-nee, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Agares, and Franky please come to the kitchen to help me carry all the food to the castle! Thank you!" I turn off the intercom and within five minutes everyone here. I hold Luffy back as he already drooling and trying to open one of the many bags.

"Ok! Before we take this…Are you all aware today Nami-chan birthday?" I ask and to my surprise everyone nods.

"Ya! I supper have her gift finish weeks ago." Franky nods while Robin puts her hand to her lips.

"Yes mine wrap up as well." Robin eyes are michevess and I wonder what she got her.

"Great so then I was thinking once everyone fed we come back here and do a separate party just for her." I ask and Luffy nods.

"Yahoo! Yea! I have mine all done too." Luffy grins while winking at me and Agares grins but he hiding something with the way his shoulders are so stiff.

"Perfect so let's all grab a bag but Franky can you bring the BBQ and Usopp I want your help." Usopp points to himself.

"Me. What for?" Usopp ask and I grin as I sling my arm over his sholder.

"Near the end of the party I want you to come back to the ship with me so we can decorate the kitchen. I don't want what happen to the last party I made by myself." I watch everyone cringe at the painful memory.

"Yaa…Lets not have that happen again…We don't want you to wander off and get captured." Agares adds as he grabs a bag. Luffy arm go around my waste as he grabs a bag too. Oniichan grabs the huge bowls while Franky leaves to get the BBQ. With everything complet and we are good to go. I stop when I feel a tap on my leg. I look down to see a very annoyed Chopper glaring up at me.

"Sachiiiii! Why did you heal Sanji?!" Chopper snaps as he points his hoof at me.

"By my caculatshions Sanji should not be getting out of bed until tomorrow! He walking around and complains of no pain other than a major headache! Did you do something?" Chopper glare softens to a pout. I bend down to face him and his big watery eyes .Awww. I pick him up and cuddle him into my chest.

"Honestly I had no choice yesterday. When I first saw him..Sanji was hurt really badly. This morning I healed more of his muscles pains but left the broken leg for him to deal with and I can't heal head injuries." I shifted Chopper in my arms so I can put him on my shoulders like a little kid would sit.

"I just didn't want Sanji to die. I did what I had to do." I add so softly that only his ears can pick my words up. He sighs before his hove hit me in the head lightly.

"You are taking my job." He grumbles and I can't help but laugh softly as I walk over to madam big lips. The others put the food down and Sanji by Nami side who on top of a big pile of treasure. What an awesome birthday gift.

"I'm sorry they can't come help. Everyone is just so happy to see the sun again. Do you have enough food?" Big lips ask and I humm as Sanji lights a cigarette with a smile.

"Don't worry. We have a mountain of additional food on top of everything that was stolen. We are I have to wonder who would re supply our ship?" Sanji lets a breath out as I get a better look. There gold, diamonds, crowns, and a bunch of other treasure. I think there more here than back at Skypea.

"I wonder who did that. There are some nice people out there! And they even loaded all the treasure on your ship for you. Even for Christmas this is too much!" Big lips adds and I nod as I walk over to inspect it closer. I aww as Nami cooing at all the treasure with belly signs as her eyes. I watch Luffy look through and pull out a arm band that has two round glass ovals attach.

"Oh! A glass armband! This is so cool! I claim this!" Luffy beams at the small armband. On the other hand Usopp looks like he sweating buckets.

"H-hey! You know what'll happen if you take any of the treasure…" Usopp bites his finger as he tries to warn him. Nami looks over and smiles as she sit up on a treasure chest.

"He can have it! There aren't any gems!" Nami beams as she inspect a crown. Still Nami. Usopp beams as he starts looking through the goods for his own little clame.

"But I don't have a single piece of treasure for you!" Nami snaps at Big lips and that more like her.

"We wouldn't take treasure from the people who saved us, Namizo." Big lips smiles a little. Namizo? What the?

"Oh this is cool!" Usopp holds up a dagger with little gems around the hilt.

"Huh? What did you say?" Nami ask as her eyes widen a little. Usopp shrieks as he puts the knife down.

"Huh? It popped out. Who Namizo? Come to think of it, this is rather strange. For some reason it feels like this is not the first time we have met!" Big lips ask and I shrug not really knowing. Of course Chopper grabs my hair to make sure he does not fall off. I wince but I deserve that. I look over to see Sanji has a hug bag of ingredients even though I told him to grab the utensils! I humm as I take Chopper off and put him down.

"By any chance, are you Lola?" Nami ask as she stands up.

"Yes. Did I tell you my name?" Lola ask. It a pretty name. I like it. Better then big lips. I watch Nami smile as she runs over and gives Lola a hug.

"It so good to see you Lola!" Nami grins up at her like a lost friend while Usopp shrieks like a banshee.

"You mean she was that boar zombie?" Usopp gawks at the large women and I am so lost. I walk over to Sanji and snatch the bag from him gently so all my hard work does not go to shit.

"What did I say?! You are still healing." I snap before he can say anything. Sanji sighs as he orders Luffy to grab a big sack of food even though I already gave orders to everyone.

"Ahhh! Nami giving treasure away! A storm coming!" Luffy and Usopp scream and I roll my eyes. Nami grinning at Lola as she hold some treasure. Nami must like her to give money up.

"I am going ahead! A storm?" Franky screams back up at us and I sigh as I jump off the boat. I land gracefully on the ground but the shock makes my legs shake a little. Shit. Bad landing.

"I am coming with you." Franky nods towards me and we start to walk but Luffy with his own sack catches up with the rest holding smaller bags but Nami and Sanji. I watch as Nami stay close to Sanji who cursing under his breath about his leg.

"Where Agares and Robin?" I ask as we walk towards the ruin castle.

"They went with Zoro to make sure he did not get lost." Usopp grumbles idiot and I nod since that good. They must have left right after my order.

"Sachi…This way!" Usopp groans as it seems I started walking away from everyone. My face heats up as I turn around so I can walk with them.

"Sorry." I mumble looking down to watch my step. Don't trip. Don't trip.

"HEY! Hey we brought food!" Luffy beams to the other pirates who are sun bathing or napping in the sun like a cat. I don't blame them either. I would if I have not seen the sun in years.

"Oh! Straw hat! You should have ask us! We could have help!" The other pirates yells towards us and I roll my eyes as I place the food down. Sanji puts the extra squares of meat and veggey on the BBQ as the two pirates that wave at us stare at me with aww.

"What is with you two?" I ask just as Luffy arms circle around my hip.

"Ya! She mine!" Luffy sticks his tongue out and I giggle as I lean back into his arms.

"It just we saw…"They never finish as Oniichan rushes them outside with Sanji slowly wobbling behind.

"Sachi make sure nothing burns." Sanji orders and I nod as I walk over to finish what Sanji started. Luffy stays close to me as he starts to salivate at the cooking food.

"Don't even think about it Luffy!" I snap as I turn them over onto their other side. I watch Sanji and Oniichan come back after a few minutes with the other two pirates walking behind them. Robin smiles as Brook walks in with a crack skull. I wish I could heal him but I am sure a crack skull not good for mine plus I am still tiered.

"Now let's eat!" Sanji orders as the food placed on the tables. I grab my own plate and stack up on all the sweets I made. Oniichan on the other hand stares at my plate for a second before grabbing it from me.

"No! You have to eat healthy first! You know the rules!" Oniichan snaps and I gawk as I look at my cakes.

"But I need the energy! Come on! Just this once time!" I ask as I try to grab my cakes from his hand but it futile.

"No! Eat this first!" Oniichan snaps as he hands me his plate full of potato salad, steak, and roasted vegetables. I sigh but he did pick out what I like.

"Fine you ass." I grumble as I go to sit beside Brook but find myself beside Agares instead who sitting out on the side. He does not look to happy either.

"Agares what wrong?" I ask as I start eating so I can get my cakes back. Agares stays silent before he sighs.

"I have to go back to hell. My dad says I need more training because I can't protect you plus he piss that I sided with you other then my own sister. I was just waiting for the right time to say goodbye…and be careful. Shit going to hit the fan soon.." Agares stares back at me before black smoke starts to surround him.

"Wait! You can't just leave like this. It Nami birthday tonight!" I snap but the smoke surrounds a grinning devil.

"Goodbye bitch! Oh and my gift to Nami already on the kitchen table so give it to her for me." He snickers before the smoke vanishes and he gone. Shit…How am I going to let the others know! I look back to see a grinning Brook and Franky dancing on the table. Luffy stuffing his face while Chopper grinning with a mouth full of chocolate. Fuck. You just had to leave so I can deal with this crap plus I am not a bitch! Nothing is said in my head. You really are gone. I sigh as finish my plate and walk back into the party. I look around and finally find oniichan eating at a table next to Robin and Luffy. I show him my empty plate and he passes me my deserts back.

"Thank you." Oniichan grumbles through a mouth full of food which I am sure mean you're welcome but you should no better by now.

"Ya. Ya." I grumble as I eat my sweets. Suddenly the piano starts to play and I grin as I let the music sway my body back and fourth. I eat away as the upbeat piano tells me what song Brook about to play. I grin as I put my empty plate down and grab Ace beads around my neck. He taught me this song first while we sailed together. I grab his paper from my bandana and still no change. Still the same. Burning but never moving.I put it back since it been looking like that for a while now but I don't know why. No need to mope around. I look for my hun so we can dance together and spot him on top of the piano to listen better. I guess Luffy trying to recruit Brook so I better let him work his magic. Instead I walk over to Robin who smiles at the beat. I sit beside her only to see oniichan on her other side drinking something too.

"Am I interrupting?" I ask as I see a small blush on oniichan cheeks.

"Not at all. Zoro was just explaining to me what it was like growing up for you two." I raise an eyebrow at him and oniichan cheeks become even redder if possible.

 **"Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo! Going to deliver Binks' Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun! The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky! Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown. Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail. Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray. As we all set sail to the ends of the sea."** Brook sings before he stops singing to listen but his fingers are still playing the tune. I just watch everyone dance and live there life like today there last before I get up and walk a few steps before turning to the two.

"Well then. I will let Zoro-nee continue! Have fun Robin!" I walk into the dancing crowed and sway to the beat before the piano comes to a halt. I stop and look past the people to see Brook crying with a smile.

"May I join your crew?" Brook ask Luffy like it no big deal. I watch Luffy grin and nod.

"Of course!" Luffy cheers.

"That easy!" Nami, oniichan, Usopp, Sanji, Franky, and Chopper shriek. I watch Robin giggle behind her hand. I on the other hand run at Brook and give him a hug.

"YES! WELCOME TO THE CREW!" I shriek like I don't care as I jump into the air bringing Brook with me.

"SHISHISHI!" Luffy laughs as Brook shrieks in my arms.

"Imouto put him down before you brake him!" Oniichan warns and I stop as I put him back on his two feet.

"Sorry." I giggle as I take a step back. Brook looks down at me with growing smile.

"Yahohohoho. Never thought a women would like all my bones." Brook laughs.

"Our crew sure got livelier!" Robin grins with a sip of her tea. Nami only sighs as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Why do we always attract such a quirky crowd?" Nami ask and I hug her from behind as I bounce her around. I laugh as she screams but I don't care if my ears bleed.

"Because didn't you know! Quirky attracts the quirky!" I laugh as Nami continue to wiggle but their a hug smile on her face.

"Sachi-chan put me down or I am going to increase your debt!" Nami orders and I put her down before she go through with it.

"We don't know what going on…but cheers!" A random person lifts their beer glass and everyone raises their glass.

"Cheer!" I laugh as I grab my own and lift mine.

"Too new nakama!" I scream and everyone lifts their cup.

"Nakama!" Everyone screams before I chug my drink down. I grin at the buzz and slam my cup down. I grab another, another, another, and another. I laugh as Brook slams his head on the wall.

"45 degree!" Brook cheers on the wall and with rosy cheeks I laugh my heart out. I grab another beer and move lightly over to Brook who slams a wanted poster on the table.

"Let me introduce myself properly." Brook looks at us with his holes as eyes.

"A wanted poster? You are a wanted man?" Sanji ask with aww.

"Let me apologies for not introducing myself earlier. I am the dead and skeletonized Brook. I have a bounty. I am known as the Humming Brook. My bounty is for 33 million berries. A long time ago, I was the leader of a certain kingdom's assault convoy. After that, I was the acting captain of the Rumbar Pirates. I am a musician and a swordsman! As of today, my life is in the hands of Captain Straw Hat Luffy! I will work myself to the bone to avoid tripping everyone up." Brook raises himself too his feet and I giggle at his last joke. God he perfect for our crew!

"All right! Let's have another drink!" Luffy cheers and I won't say no! I drink and laugh with everyone. My mind starts to get fuzzy at some point and the room starts to heat up. I laugh as the pirates start to sing horrible around us. I go to grab a new drink but stop and pull my hand away. Maybe it better if I don't. Got to be sober for Nami plus I still need to help Usopp with the kitchen tonight.

"Imouto…Shit. You drank too much again." Oniichan puts his hand on my shoulder and I look back at him with the biggest grin.

"It a party! Of course I am! You should be too!" I chuckle to myself as I walk towards the piano Brook playing at. Oniichan close behind me as stumble a little. I giggle as I wave my hand towards our crew skeleton.

"Brook! Oh Brook! Can I make a request! Please! Please! Please!" I ask with a smile and warm cheeks.

"Yohohoho! Of course! What would you like?" Brook ask and I hum as I sway from side to side. What to sing?

"Is she drunk?" Usopp ask as he looks at me. I nod quickly and can't help put my arm around his shoulder.

"Hell ya! Tryin to think what to sing!" Usopp groans as he helps keep me sturdy.

"Luffy your queen drunk! Watch her!" Usopp orders and I wave at my hunny who stuffing his face.

"Is it bad that she tipsy?" Brook ask and I shake my head no while everyone else does yes.

"Hey! I am not that bad!" I whine as the room just feels so hot. Maybe my shirt should come off! I grab the bottom to pull it over my head but oniichan hands are on my wrist.

"Don't even try." He warns but I pull away.

"Fine but oniichan I'm hoooot!" I wave my hand in front of my face. Brook laughs as Luffy comes bouncing over while shoving a bone in his mouth.

"No striping Sachi-chan!" Luffy orders and I sigh. For now no striping. He didn't say latter when he the only one around.

"Fiiinnnneeee." I whine as I turn towards Brook.

"Do you know….ummm…fuck it!? Play whatever! Just something fast." I ask and Brook laughs before his fingers start to play. It fun and fast but no idea what song it is. I quickly grab a laughing Luffy and pull him towards the dance floor. We dance together and laugh with rosy cheeks. Hours go by before I find Usopp and pull him towards the Sunny. We quickly get there and set the kitchen up. Like Agares promise his gift is wrap in black paper. It as long as my hand but thin. I grin as I shoo Usopp to get everyone. I quickly pull out the red and white sangria I made earlier to put on the table. I sense them coming back and I pull out the cake Sanji made. I put on 18 candels and light them up with the lights out.

"Guys what going on? Seriously! When do we ever leave a party early?" Nami ask as they open the door to the kitchen. Nami turns on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screams together. Even Brook got in the birthday celebration. Nami eyes water as she awws at the orange table cloth, the words happy birthday across the wall, with extra balloons I had on the side.

"You remember…I just thought because what has happen the last few days…" Nami words trail off and I snort as I push her to her special chair. She awws at the cake and before she blows it out Chopper nose twitches.

"Where Okami? I have not seen him all night! He should be here too." Copper ask and here I go. I grab his gift and place it in Nami hands.

"Agares left at the beginning of the party. His dad force him to go home so he won't be with us for a while. He apologies and wanted me to give you this." My words sink in before Luffy up on his feet.

"We have to go get him! He can't just leave without telling us!" Luffy snaps as I rub my forehead.

"Unless you want to die and go to hell…There no way. His father brought him to the living and his father can easily bring him back. For now just wait. You can give him shit when he gets back!" I snap and Luffy frowns before Nami brakes the tension.

"It alright. He off the hook." Nami beems and when I go to ask why I don't have to. Nami open his gift which is a beautiful black feather pen. What makes it so special?

"It just a pen?" Usopp ask and Nami shakes her head with a grin.

"Not just a pen. Before Okami told us he was human, I told him I always wanted a pen that never needs ink, and ink that never washes away." Nami beams as she turns the feather around in her hand but careful of the feather.

"Is that even possible?" Oniichan ask and Nami grins.

"It not but Okami said in hell their a bird that has feathers that if you take one then you never need ink again…The thing is he said it really dangerous to get one because they are supper vicious and you usually loose a body part…" Nami puts the feather down and turns back to the cake. I had no idea he had it in him or he would go through so much trouble for her...Maybe he really does think of us as Nakama.

" **Happy birthday too you.** " I start to sing to brighten the mood. Brook starts to play on his violin happy birthday.

" ** _Happy birthday too you! Happy birthday dear Nami! Happy birthday to you!_** " We all finish together out of tune but it was perfect. She blows out the candles and we clap for her.

"Thanks guys! Now where my birthday berry!" Nami puts her hand out and waits. A lot of us groan echo around the room but that Nami for you through and through. One at a time we hand her gifts. Luffy and I tag team her gift and we gave her a butterfly berate I got in water 7 that has little diamonds in it wings.

"Shishishi! I pick it out." Luffy beams proudly which Nami gets a closer look. I watch her eyes sparkle as she turns to us with a bright smile.

"Thank you." Nami mumbles as Robin hands her gift next. Nami awws as the first book reads about the weather in the new world and the second a book with short erotic stories. I watch Nami blush a little while the boys look away. Sanji just covering his nose as blood drips between his fingers.

"Thanks sis." Nami smiles and Robin smiles a little as Chopper happily push his gift over. It a small box but Chopper grinning like it the best one yet.

"Open mine next!" Chopper giggles as Nami unwraps to see a small bottle. She opens the lid and the smell of oranges fill the air.

"It a cream to make your skin extra soft after you shower! I made it myself!" Chopper puffs out his fuzzy chest proudly. Nami picks Chopper up and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Chopper! It perfect." Nami smiles as Usopp and Franky give her a larger box. Nami awws as she rips it open and her eyes sparkle as she hugs the gift.

"Thank you so much! Yaaa!" Nami grins.

"It a supper safe that only you can open." Franky starts as Usopp crosses his arms with a nod.

"Ya. We know how much you like protecting your money so this way if anyone tries to open the safe the get electrocuted or if they try to pry it open it explodes in the thief face." Nami smiles falls.

"But that would burn my money." Nami looks at her new safe but Usopp tiks.

"No it wont! Franky came up with a grate idea to cover the money with a burn, water, and rip proof so the money has an extra layer of protectshion. It like a see through coat!" Usopp words makes Nami tear up and rushes over to hug them both.

"Thank you both so much." Nami eyes are hearts as she sits back down to kiss the box. I giggle as Sanji the only one left. We all look towards him but he smiling while putting plates down.

"Nami-swan my gift is the cake and the other part I want to give to you privately." Sanji says as he cuts a slice for Nami first.

"No problem Sanji-kun!" Nami beams as she eats away. Even if Sanji look cool on the outside I can feel the nervous energy coming out of him in waves. The night continues on as we laugh and one by one everyone go to bed. I stay behind and clean the dishes. I look behind me to see Luffy sleeping with his face on the table. He tried to stay up and wait for me but he too fell asleep. I put the last plate away and walk over to my sleeping captain.

"Time for bed Luffy." I whisper but all he does is snore. I giggle as I pick him up and flip him on my back. Luffy has no problem with wrapping himself around me in his sleep. I open the door to the deck only to freeze at the sight. A full moon in the background with the waves gently hitting our ship. Nami arms are around Sanji shoulders as the two of them are lock lip together. I watch as something sparkles in the moon light in Nami hand. I can't tell what it is from here but I can feel the excitement and nervousness coming off the two. I gently close the door with a small click and open the other door that leads to the library. Whatever the two talk about. It private. I don't think I was even meant to see that. Nami will tell me when she ready. I somehow find myself to our room in record time. I open our door and gently place Luffy on our bed.

"Lets hope those two are happy together." I say to no one as Luffy smiles. I climb in and sleep happily next to my captain.

The next day Franky spends the day fixing up Brook old ship so Lola and her crew can sail the sea. Nami was on cloud nine and turns out Sanji got Nami a necklace in the shape of a heart. It simple but it must mean something to her since she wears it proudly for the world to see. The day after that everything is perfect and we are all getting ready to say goodbye.

"All right! Now that everyone is ready to go! Let's hit the sea! Time to set out to our next adventure!" Luffy cheers and we all can't wait to get out of here. I tap my sais on my leg. This is the last time I go anywhere without them. I look at the island and nod to myself. They really could have come in handy too.

"EHHH! Zoro did you take your bandage off again?" Chopper ask as Zoro walks past him.

"Ya. They were hard to train in like I said last time." Zoro shrugs while Chopper takes out bandages attacks him.

"STOP TAKING THEM OFF!" Chopper orders as he starts re-wrapping his chest. I snort as I look over to see Nami closer to Sanji but nothing else. She checking her log pose as Sanji just grinning like a crazy mad man.

"You seem really anxious to go. Are you really setting sail?" Lola ask with a smile and I look over to see Brook ship looking brand new.

"You guys can have Brook ship. I fixed the rudder and sails." Franky points up at the ship.

"Wow. You guys have helped us in so many ways. I owe you so much! I couldn't begin to thank you! I'd love to merry you!" Lola coo with a wink towards Franky. I watch Franky comb his blue hair as he grins up at her.

"You are a grate catch but unfortunate I'm just to cool. It wont work out!" Franky grins and I have no idea if that was nice way of saying no…Luffy giggle as he kiss my neck.

"Your not to cool for me." Luffy whisper before wrapping his arm around my waist. I roll my eyes and just put my arm around his sholder.

"Good to know." I whisper back which cause Luffy to burst out laughing.

"It too bad to see you go! Are you sure you don't want to party for two or three more days?" One of Lola men ask. Luffy shakes his head as he grins.

"No way! Fishman island is next!" Luffy cheers as his arms tighten around my hips.

"Ahh Fishman island." Sanji coo but Nami gives him a look and the hearts in eyes vanish and he smiles down at her. Wow!...Did Nami just calm Sanji down? I gawk as I try to figure this out. How? It Sanji?

"Do you think the mermaids will let me see their panty?" Brook ask and Sanji again blushes and he can't help it. Another one of Lola men walks over.

"Mermaids don't wear panty!" I watch Brooka and Sanji eyes turn to hearts and dance around while chanting mermaids. I look back at Nami to see her eyes roll but she still smiling. At least Sanji tried to hold back.

"Lola have you been to mermaid island before?" Nami ask and I nod wondering myself.

"Of course. I was born in the new world. My mama is a pirate." Lola grins as I have a new light for her.

"Wow." I mumble as Lola eyes widen a little and she takes a piece of paper out to rip in half.

"Oh here. You can have my mama vivre card. You may have a piece." Lola hands it over to Nami and this sceean seems familiar.

"A piece of paper?" Nami ask as she look up at Lola.

"Wow! You're lucky! Lola mom is an amazing pirate! Take good care of that! I am sure it will come in handy one day." The pirate aws as I take my bandanna off from my arm.

"What is a vivre card?" Nami ask as I hear Luffy hum behind me. He moves a little and also removes his hat.

"Huh? You don't know?" Lola ask as if we should know.

"Captain Lola. Vivre cards are only available in the new world." Another one of her men answers as I look at Ace card.

"So what is it? What it for?" I ask as my gut starts to turn. I have a bad feeling about this.

"This isn't your typical type of paper. It cannot burn or get damage by water. If you take a nail clipping to a shop, they will make a special sheet of paper that will mix them together to create a Vivre card. It is known as the paper of life. You can tear a piece off and give it to family or friends who are leaving." My body freezes as my breath catches in my throat. Paper of life. I zoan out as I watch Ace paper burn. When I come back Lola mama paper moving.

"It moves towards the person who the paper made from. No matter where you are in the world it will always move towards that person. It just can't tell you how far they are from you. I will sighn the paper so if you ever meet my mama she knows you are friends." Lola signs her name as my hand lays flat to test out Ace card. It moves towards the direction Thatch flew yesterday but still burning but at least it the same size. I look down at the burning paper and my hands move to grab the red beads around my neck. Luffy takes Ace card out as well and looks the same as mine.

"Wow! I had no idea the new world had such cool stuff!" Chopper eyes twinkle while mine can't leave Ace burning paper.

"Lo..Lola-chan…What does it mean when the card burning like this?" My mouth feels like it filled with cotton balls as my own voice shakes a little at the beginning.

"AHHH! Let me see that really quick!" Lola gently grabs Ace card from my hand and lets it rest in the palm of her hand. Watching it burn makes my gut turn like it always does when I look at it. My angel warning me.

"This is definitely a vivre card. I haven't told you this yet but it also reveals the person vitality. Isn't this person dear to the both of you?" Lola ask us and I watch Luffy smile while I just can't move. Ace vitality?

"Yea he my oniichan." Luffy grins but the way she pails as she watches my card burn hurts. I can't move as I just watch Ace life in that simple piece of paper.

"I hate to say this, but his life…is burning out." Lola words makes my chest ache as I gently grab the card back and watch the paper burn. Luffy looks at his own before putting it away with a shrug. My body aches as it remembers the pain for that moment in water 7.

"Luffy…" My voice fades as he gives me a smile.

"Ace is fine Sachi. Like I told you before he really strong. You know how strong he is." Luffy shrugs it off.

"When the person gets better the card will go back to normal." Lola adds but it not reassuring. It been burning since Water 7. Ace is not ok but I have to follow Luffy orders.

"Excuse me." I mumble as I turn to walk onto the ship. I take deep breaths as I ignore the eyes on my back and hold a part of Ace life in my hands. I am the strategist. I have to try to think…But I know the truth. I luckily find the room that everyone made me and sit in my chair. My hands traces Robin symbol because she also the rational one. I grab some paper and pencil as I pick up my den-den mushi.

"Ok Ace. Make me wrong and pick up the fucking snail." I pick up the receiver and watch the snail ring but after a few minutes it go silent again. I rub my nose as I write Ace name on the top.

"Ok so he won't pick up the phone since water 7…" I write it down but my hand won't stop shaking.

"Then in water 7 in the evening I felt someone beat me up and my angel…she said I can feel someone pain and my stomach turned when I thought of his name." I write this all down but near the end my eyes are starts to burn a little.

"Next…next I had that vision…while he was still with us." I grab my beads as look up into the sky. Tears fall as I remember the way Ace was chained and his blood on my hands. I write the sceen down…I also write the lyrics that can save someone life.

"Alright now…The vivre card." I look at the paper that burning and it been slowly moving on my desk up to the left. I pick it up gently and watch it burn for a moment. I write it down and look over my list.

"It all coming up that we need to save his ass. I told him not to go after him…I am going to kill black beard next time I see his fat ass!" I snap at nothing as I look at the paper. I pick up my notes and fold it into my pocket. I put my pencil away and gently place Ace vivre card back into my bandana. Maybe Luffy will listen to me and we will can go get him…I go back out and work my way towards the deck. Once I reach the deck the sun warm and everyone waving goodbye.

"Bye! Good luck!" I walk over and wave as well but it hard to smile when you feel something not right. I grab a seat next to oniichan as Sanji limps over to sit by the mast since Chopper says he still needs the cast on for a few more days.

"Luffy are you sure you don't want to go after your onichan?" Nami ask him and the paper in my pocket started to feel just a little bit more heavyer.

"Ya! It no big deal! We can make a detour!" Usopp add and I bite my lip as my hand go into my pocket.

"Ya. It supper ok with me!" Franky adds while Chopper nods.

"I think we should go too. I have a really bad feeling." I add as I go to take my paper out but Luffy smile causes my arm to stop to show him.

"It fine! My oniichan can keep care of himself! He stronger then me after all! Plus he would hate it if we intruded on his adventure." Luffy voice is firm and I know there is nothing I can do to change his mind. I let go of the paper in my pocket and just let Luffy be the captain.

"Sachi-nee are you ok?" Oniichan whispers beside me. I shake my head but it not like he can help me anyway. I will just have to carry my worry on my own and get my hands on a newspaper as soon as I can. We have been so busy that we have not gotten any since Luffy first bounty. Oniichan gives me are you sure look and I just smile with a nod. Nothing I can do at this point. Ace please be ok.

To be continue...

 **Hey everyone. I knows it been a while and this chapter more in the boring side. I wont lie I had some trouble writing it so sorry if it not the best. Thank you to** peace486 **for the review on the last chapter. The next chapter going to be huge! It going to be Strong world! My favorite One piece movie! So be ready! One Piece own by Oda:)**


End file.
